Love Me, U K E
by FoxKIT 101
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is amazing! He's smart, popular, and attractive too! He has it all, but he's alone. When heading home from school, he's greeted with an iron box said to be a gift from Obito. When he opens it, he's surprised to see a blonde boy, claiming to be Sasuke's and only Sasuke's U.K.E. Just what adventures does this blonde boy unfold? /NaruSasuNaru / 'M' language and actions/
1. U K E?

**A/N:** This just sprouted into an idea because I thought it would be a cute and funny story. I probably won't update it as much as the other stories- or update it as quickly, but I hope in the time I do upload the chapters on here you enjoy..

By the way... Think of Chobits.. with a twist..

* * *

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_._**

**_(U.K.E?)_**

**_._**

The city of Konoha was such a busy and boisterious place- A town of different people and personalities that made it quite the popular place to be. Though it was pretty popular, it was just a simple city, but also a place that was often called "The town of dreams" in the country. It was prosperous, everyone had their own goals and dreams to look forward to, and whatever was wanted was usually gotten, that or worked hard for.. This applied to everyone in town.. well not everyone.. there were exceptions..

...

The school bell sang loud and proud- it's irritating chimes ringing up and down the halls of Konoha Academy. This allowed the students of the school to run rampant, hurrying to their lockers in order to get ready for afterschool projects, or actually rejoice that school was over.

Sasuke Uchiha was neither excited or in a hurry.. He was bored if you wanted to be frank. After Acing another test, he was left to head to his locker and drop off his books and other gear he used for school- there was no need to take it home, seeing as usually the boy would finish all of his homework before school ended- which depressed the boy actually..

If there was no homework to do at home, then what was there for a kid his age? Cook dinner for his roommate/brother and wait for him to come home? Watch Tv? Hit up the social network online? Play video games?

Actually..there was a new game out today..

Sasuke stopped his thoughts as he leaned his forehead onto his locker for a moment before opening it and digging into his bookbag next. The act of transferring tools and books was starting to begin..

_First.. the Biology book.._

_Second.. the Calculator_

_Third.._

"Hey Sasuke.."

The Uchiha glanced to his right noticing his lazy classmate, Shikamaru Nara, make his way over to the boy's locker looking asleep as he always did when he called anyones name. Though it took the boy a minute to actually reach Sasuke, when he did, he didn't bother to get into detail as to why he called him.. instead he rubbed or scratched the back of his head, disorganizing the loose strands of his hair until he was satisfied. When done, the boy actually opened his eyes, grunting as if fulfilling that action was tiring alone.

"Hey, did you take notes in Miss Anko's class? I kinda fell asleep."

"When don't you fall asleep?" The Uchiha questioned rhetorically as he went back to packing away his things.

Shika groaned before grabbing a thin black band around his left wrist before tying his hair back- sighing, yawning and grunting all the while..

"C'mon Uchiha.."

"-Yeah I took some notes.. why? You wanna copy them?"

"-_Yaaaawwnn-_... Yeah ..Don't make me beg.." He muttered dryly.

Sasuke dulled his eyes. Though he knew Shikamaru was never up for it, he would've actually liked the guy to overreact sometimes.. that or at least show some emotion.. Something that wouldn't make the Uchiha wanna nap himself.

"Fine.. Take them." Sasuke mumbled handing over a black notebook. "I expect to have them back tomorrow morning though."

"Why? Whatever we're gonna do in class tomorrow you're gonna pass.. You don't even need this damn thing as far as I'm concerned."

"The same goes for you.. You may have everyone else think you're sleeping in class, but I know you feign sleep and listen to the lectures.. What? Are you trying to be cool or something?"

"I'll have you know I actually have a disorder that makes my body very weak and groggy, Uchiha.. Rather than nag me, It's about time you showed a little compassion for my disorder."

"What's it called? '_Lazy as fuck_'?"

Shikamaru actually allowed one breathless laugh to escape his lips before smirking. "It's actually called '_Go to Hell'_.. but thanks for asking.. I'm really feeling the love."

Sasuke laughed to himself before going back to stacking away his things, however a sense made him pull his hand away and simply watch the door to his locker close with another hand sealing it shut. He blinked before looking to his left seeing Kiba.. probably one of the loudest guys in school, and unfortunately.. someone he associated with.

"Sup Uchiha! How's your day?" The brunette sang leaning on the boys locker.

"...What do you want Kiba.."

"Come on buddy, is that anyway to talk to your friend? I just wanna see how you're doin?"

The way he spoke, or rather sang, was so sarcastic.. He held a tone in his voice that practically said: _I know something and you don't_, or _I'm going to suffocate you in your sleep_... Well maybe that was was a little over the top, but still, he was being borderline creepy..

Sasuke wasn't sure if the boy was about to throw out a joke, fill him in on some school gossip or simply just keep the creepy act up, either way, he ignored him- 'brofully' shoving him away so he could regain access to his locker. This made the brunette hiss-

"Hey! Dude! Not cool!"

"Unless you have something interesting to say Kiba, I suggest you cut the small talk.. I'm kinda not in the mood for games today.."

"Psh.. What's up with'im?" The boy asked looking to Shikamaru.

The boy shrugged, giving Kiba neither a glance or his full attention as he looked over Uchiha's notebook. This made the brunette scoff as he leaned on another locker and folded his arms. "-You gonna say something? Or you want me to just drop it?"

"I'd prefer you dropped it."

Kiba shrugged, not really caring either way. Instead he figured he'd just make clear the whole reason for his being in the other's presence.

"Ey.. You mind if you spot me a 20 today? I'll pay you back.."

"Oh so that's why you were acting so odd. You were attempting to kiss my ass." Uchiha spoke putting away a few pens and other notebooks.

Kiba scoffed. "C'mon! You gonna let me borrow some money or not?"

"Why?"

The brunette grinned before taping his entire back against the lockers now. "I've got a date.. With a Miss Hinata Hyuuga later tonight and I plan on making the night special."

Shika actually graced the boy with a glance now. "What the hell are you gonna get with 20 dollars nowadays? Bubble gum and a movie?"

"I have money of my own asshole, I just need 20 more bucks! ...So you gonna let me borrow it or not Uchiha?"

Sasuke shut his locker before gracing his shoulder upon it. With that he gave Kiba and very curious gaze. "Since when were you dating Hinata? I thought you were talking to that Temari girl.."

"That ball-busting upperclassman? Hell no!"

"So.. when did Hinata ever come into the picture?"

"What're you talking about? I told you guys last year that I liked her.."

"You also said that she was a bug-eyed freak with major stalking issues." Shikamaru spoke shutting his notebook.

"W-What! Th-That was when I was like- in kindergarden! That doesn't count!" The Inuzuka boy flinched.

"Hey, isn't her cousin that Neji Hyuuga guy?" Sasuke asked looking to Shikamaru for confirmation.

"Oh that pompous motherfucker-" The lazy boy groaned.

"-Good luck with that." Sasuke muttered to Kiba dully.

"Dammit Sasuke! Are you gonna give me money or not!"

"Sasuke!"

The 3 boys turned down the hall only to glance at the most celebrated girls on campus, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Karin Uzumaki. Smart, beautiful and very popular, these girls were widely known by everyone of every grade at the academy, whether it be for their looks, their smarts or outgoing personalities..

The girls giggled as they approached, huddling together when they found themselves a few meters from the Uchiha, leaving their leader- the pink haired miss, to form a sentence.

"Hi Sasuke- Sorry to bother you, but we were just wondering if you could actually help us with something.."

"Hn?" Was all the boy said as Shikamaru and Kiba rose alternate brows at the women.

Sakura giggled for a second before coyly covering her face with a limp palm. "Well.. Its Principal Sarutobi's birthday in a few days and we were wondering if you would help our group throw him a surprise party with the staff.. You're friends are free to join if they want."

Shikamaru and Kiba gave Sasuke a glance- watching the boy shut his eyes then give him their answer.

"Sorry.. But I've got other things to do."

The girls frowned, however still left Sakura to speak. "O-Oh, Sorry to hear that. Well.. if your schedule clears up, please consider joining us."

He nodded and with that the girls were off, possibly to head home. As the girls gained their distance away, Shikamaru groaned before slapping the back of the Uchiha's head making him flinch.

"Ow- The hell!"

"What is wrong with you Sasuke?"

"What!"

It was Kiba's turn to smack the boys head now. "Those three were basically throwing themselves at you- asking you for some private time with** all 3 of them**, and you pretty much bitch smacked the hell out of any possible 4-ways in the future."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"After all this time you really haven't noticed that those 3 like you, Uchiha?"

"Huh?"

"UGGGH!" Was all Kiba and Shikamaru could say as they smacked the skin of their foreheads with such force. The kid of the Nara family could only shake his head while Kiba folded his arms and looked to the ceiling as he ranted and raved- "Dammit, you know, this is completely unfair! It's not everyday that a man is born in this day and age with some damn good looks and uses his way to get what he wants around here, but you Uchiha, you're something else!" Kiba complained before pointing to the boy childishly. "You got ladies here practically throwing their panties at you, and you act as if it's nothing! Are you blind?"

"Tch! What do I care if a couple girls here like me? It's not a big-"

"**IT IS A BIG DEAL**!" Kiba snapped. "You don't have just a couple girls falling head over heels for you Sasuke, you got any girl with a training bra bending backwards for you!"

"Its true." Shikamaru let out. "Do you wonder why you never fail in any of your classes? It's because you're good looking and when you become all big and famous the teachers want you to remember them so you can give them money."

"Really- It's not because I work hard and study?" Sasuke questioned dulling his stare.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Only normal people work hard and study Sasuke.. I bet if you skipped school for a whole year, your grades would still be straight-arches."

Sasuke laughed, this conversation was actually getting to be a bit too much.. He never knew this was how his friends really felt till now..

"All I'm saying, Uchiha, is you need to take full advantage of your features. It can get you far! You ever heard of that Hatake guy? He's a billionaire because he's friggen beautiful and smart!" Kiba admitted.

"Hatake..?" Sasuke repeated, finding that name somewhat familiar.

"You seriously don't know that super genius billionaire, Kakashi Hatake?" Shikamaru questioned actually shocked. "He's the guy who's the reason for making those personal sexbot things.."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "What?"

"You really don't know anything do you? You have heard of them _Utsukushi erobodies _or somethin?" The Nara boy questioned folding his arms. "It's those personal people things that look like people.. but are like.. robotic or somethin.. My dad has a friend who has like 4 of them."

Uchiha just rose a disinterested brow leaving Kiba and Shikamaru to sigh again.

"Forget it.." Nara let out.

"You're a lost cause man." Kiba finished.

Sasuke scoffed-readying words, however his bookbag buzzed, making him dig into his pack to reach for a silver flip-phone with a red and white symbol just on the base. Rather than check the caller-I.D- he immediately answered.

"Hello?"

_**'Sasuke?'**_

"Nii-san?"

_**'Hey- I'm going to be working late today.. so don't expect me home anytime soon- get yourself something to eat too, alright?'**_

Sasuke's face became rather stoic as he nodded, letting out an 'Mhm' to assure his brother he understood. "You coming back and midnight again?"

_**'I think maybe even later than that.. Congratulations, you have the house all to yourself.' **_The brother spoke attempting to laugh.

Sasuke couldn't join, as the sound of typing keyboards and ringing phones in the background kind of distracted him, but he still focused..

_**'Oh I almost forgot- Obito said that he sent something for you today..'**_

"Obito? ..What is it?"

_**'I'm not sure.. He didn't really get into detail. Anyway I've got to go.. No parties alright?'**_

"Alright.. Later then."

A click was all he got back, before he shut his cell and tucked it away. Kiba opened his mouth ready to question, but a 20 dollar bill reached him making Inuzuka grin and become distracted. With that Uchiha held a hand up in the means of a wave and walked off, uttering the same thing he shared with his brother before they ended their talk.

It was later- _like way passed the campus later_- that Sasuke quickly headed home, passing all the local establishments of housing only to walk deeper into the city, mainly the core of downtown, to make it to bed.

Honestly... that's all he wanted to do. His day had been so overwhelming that he just felt that a mental recharge was in store. Though he knew his day hadn't been hard.. he just felt.. well.. drained..

It was another day that he had gone to school, sat in class, did what he was supposed to, and got another phone call from his brother, Itachi, telling him that he wouldn't be home again. If Sasuke could put it bluntly and speak from the heart, he'd say that he'd honestly had been put into some sort of dream or illusion that had him spiraling down the same path each and everyday. Nothing was different.. everything was the same..

He would've thought that after moving out of his parents house and getting away from his stressful father, that he'd actually live an exciting life with Itachi. I mean come on! Two brothers living on their own in a pretty popular city away from their mom and dad?- This should've been the time of Sasuke's life! But alas.. School was always boring, Itachi was always out, and Sasuke was left alone..

The boy lowered his eyes as he dragged his feet the rest of his travels until he made it to Izanagi Suites, only there did he dig into his burgundy blazer and pull out a gold card that he flashed at the doormen in front. When they nodded, he made his way in and proceeded onto an elevator which took him up to the 14th floor.

When a ring chimed and the doors opened, he walked down a long hall of paintings and flowers of birds of paradise, however stopped seeing a large box before the only door on the floor. It looked to be cardboard from afar but judging from up close it was clearly metal. The large box was tan, and maybe the size of a personal coffee table if it were to be compared.. It made Sasuke wonder just who carried it all the way up.. it looked heavy.

He scrunched his face for a moment before grabbing that same gold card from before and shoving into an electric slot near the door to his house. When he opened it, he kept the door still- using his left foot to keep it open as he bent down to drag in the heavy box. It took some time and strength, but eventually the boy got the present in, awarding himself with a rub across his forehead afterward. Well maybe it wasnt' awarding, but the box was kinda heavy and the boy just happened to work up a sweat.

He sat, removing his bookbag over his shoulder and tossing it on the couch, then loosening his uniform tie around his collared shirt before raising a brow and looking at the box with a confused glance. There was no tape around any of the lines or corners, which confused the boy seeing as the steel trap was shut tight..

Sasuke groaned as he reached his hands back onto the floor behind him. "Of course.. Obito gave me a giant puzzle.. Does he really think I'm going to waste my time with this?" he questioned aloud.

Silence was his only answer, and this made Sasuke depressed.

What else was he gonna do today?

He sighed tracing his hands all over the contraption. "...Okay Obito.. this is some kind of game is it? Well.. I'm game.. I just have to find the opening right?"

His hands brushed around every corner of the cold metal, hoping to find nearly invisible tape, or a button- but to no avail. It was like Obito honestly sent him a hunk of iron.

A vein pulsed on Sasuke's forehead before he began to look around once again, but after wasting 10 minutes of his time, he grew irritated. Grumbling all sorts of slurs as he began to feel around the box some more, but given 30 more seconds, he became pissed.

"C'mon dammit!" he hissed as he struck the box in the center.

After keeping his hand there, he pulled his arm away from the box and shook his now damaged fist. That was some real hard metal! Sasuke grunted to himself, ignoring the pain, however his body jolted as black writing began to design itself on the center of the box, making Sasuke instantly slide away with wide eyes.

'The hell kind of puzzle did Obito give him!-?

In old style yet almost cursive text, the letters **U. K. E**, traced over the box before glowing red, and altering into a weird symbol of circles and squiggles.

After that, the symbol faded, then a line just in the center of the box appeared, and in seconds lifted, releasing red mist. Uchiha's heart pounded hard for a moment- He was growing more confused by the acts of Obito's puzzle, and it was only getting worse as he watched a figure rise from the box.

He slid again!- a good few inches away from whatever the hell it was! Was this some kind of joke! Obito sent some sort of zombie for him as a surprise!-?

"What kind of sick-"

Sasuke could barely form a sentence as he noticed.. tails.. and.. ears.. in the mist.. This made him flinch but actually get a good look at the whole being as the fog had finally cleared.

"What the-"

A human.. no an animal? A mix? Whatever it was, it sat, silent and yet shaking slightly with a face that was rather emotionless. Eyelids owned by this being, half-hid blue irises that gave off the impression that the figure was sleepy, however, actively twitching ears and wavering blonde tails made Sasuke think otherwise.

In any case.. so far.. from what was seen.. it was a male or female.. The Uchiha wasn't sure, its looks were somewhat feminine however the hair it had was cut and hacked into a boyish style for sure.. Either way the large ears on its head gave the boy a good mind to assume it was some sort of monster dog.. cat thing..

There was a pure white robe it wore, bearing the same red makings, swirls, lines, and squiggles that was on the iron box the figure came in... and.. it had 9 tails apparently..

The Uchiha only blinked, watching 3 golden tails flow and trace over the figures frame, while 6 more simply waved in the back or did likewise. It was almost as if they were wrapping around the figure- in any case it made Sasuke think of ribbons. He was snapped out of his thought however as the the figure lifted it's head slightly, gazing at him with eyes that seemed like it lacked a soul.

"Name."

"...!-!-! Name?" Sasuke repeated.

"Name please."

The voice was raspy and almost deep- Okay, so this figure **was **a dude. Either way Sasuke played along.. simply because he was curious.. He didn't know what was going on here at all..

"S...Sasuke Uchiha..?"

The figure still stared, but in a flash sat up straight, allowing the blue eyes that seemed so stagnate, to now shine with life. The figure smirked, leaving Sasuke to take a look at what the hell was before him. That thing.. something wasn't right about it!

"H-Hey! What're-"

The blonde dashed from the floor, flashing from his spot over to Sasuke in a seconds blink- Smiling before cradling the face he saw, crashing his lips on his.

In actuality, this all happened in a pounce, taking Sasuke by surprise and leaving him to struggle under the other male- though the more he struggled the more he found it hard to breathe. This dude was almost sucking the air out of him, violating his mouth and-wait! Was that a tongue!-?

Sasuke screamed under the kiss, making the blonde pull away and leave him to continue his screaming and slide away until he found enough time to rise.

Falling all over himself and eventually on his ass, the Uchiha trembled. "Wh-What the hell are you!-?" Sasuke asked, his voice almost shrill.

Fuzzy ears twitched, and fluffy tails wagged before the blue eyed boy smirked. "I'm your U.K.E." he answered.

After the bewildering answer, the figure put his hands on his hips almost heroically before smirking. Sasuke shook as he rubbed his mouth with his left sleeve.. still staring as he thought of those letters that he recalled on the box this guy was in.. though the boy could hardly find himself to think any longer as the figure called his name.

"Oi Sasuke.. Tell me what to do."

"!-!-! Wha-"

"You heard me." The figure spoke almost arrogantly. "What do you want me to do to you?..."

Sasuke actually cringed, making the blonde lick his lips in response.

_'Obito!'Just what the hell did you give me?-!'_


	2. Clings for Life?

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_._**

**_(Clings for life?)_**

**_._**

Sasuke flinched watching the figure of blonde hair and tails squat down to the floor, balancing all of its weight on it's forefeet, though it didn't really say anything after the action.. It just continued to smirk the Uchiha's way- watching him with animal like eyes that made Sasuke uncomfortable.

The Uchiha carefully eased himself up, however paused finding himself unable to move much, seeing as the blonde boy across from him seemed to advance over the more he did so. If Sasuke moved his arm, then so did the blonde.. If Sasuke attempted to shift, then the blonde would approach..

He was like a cat preying a bird, and sadly.. Uchiha was the one tweeting in this situation..

Sasuke's body actually chilled, figuring if he had allowed that animal to get close enough then he'd just pounce him like he did moments ago. The boy gagged in his mouth a bit before rubbing his right sleeve over his lips, trying to etch away the numbing feeling that figure's kiss gave him- though he stopped, hearing the blonde snicker.

Flashing a smile that showed overgrown canines, the blonde continued to chuckle until he found words he felt he needed to say.

"...Sorry.." he let out making Sasuke flinch. ".. I had been waiting a long time to get out of that box.. so I kinda got excited when I saw you.."

Sasuke only blinked watching the figure stand and lurch his head more over to the left, then snicker some more as he continued his sentence. "-Unfortunately.. when I get excited I get rather sloppy.. but I think I can perform a bit better now. Whaddya say we give it another try?"

The Uchiha let out an audible gulp before standing from the floor afterward with a cautious stare. There was no way in hell that was going to happen again!

"Thanks but no thanks.. The only reason why you landed that... '_hit_' in the first place was because you threw me off guard, but I'll warn you now that won't be happening again."

The blonde shot a crossed look over to the Uchiha.. Hearing that displeased him and Sasuke could tell, but he didn't care.

"..Listen.. I don't know who you are, or what you are.. but I think there was some sort of mistake-"

"There's no mistake about anything here, pretty boy." The blonde cut off. "You opened my box.. So I belong to you now."

"B-Belong to me!" Uchiha voiced, startled by the statement.

"What? Am I **not **what you wanted? Do I not _please _you?"

The tone in the boys voice seemed fierce, as if he was going to throw a punch at Sasuke if he dared to answer wrong. The Uchiha only raised his hands slightly- showing that he didn't mean to be offensive in anyway.

"Look, I don't even know what's going on here! What did you mean by me owning you? ..I'm confused."

"Geez.. You're dumber than you look." The blonde let out dulling his glance. "It's as simple as it sounds. You own me, which means, you can tell me what to do- make me do **anything**.. Do you understand now?"

Sasuke's eyes distended as he carefully shook his head. He was still confused- Hell anyone would if they had just opened a box with some animal boy saying that he was practically their slave!

The blonde blinked 4 solid times before jerking his body and smiling as if he were surprised. "Oh I get it! ...You want it the other way around.." he spoke as he took a step forward.

Sasuke took a step back. "What!"

"You're not the bossy type.. You dont' like telling people what to do, which is fine, considering I'm comfortable with that job.."

The boy had been idly walking over to Sasuke, leaving him to back away and keep his distance. "You've got the wrong idea! I just don't know what your purpose is for being here!"

"My purpose is to be with you.. Sasuke." The blonde spoke quickening his step.

Seeing this, Sasuke glared and held his ground before holding up his hands defensively and sliding his left leg just a few inches behind him. Though the Uchiha boy always tried his best to avoid conflict, he figured he had no other choice in this situation!

"I'll warn you- You take another step and I won't hold back!"

The blonde stopped, however curled his lips as if he were about to laugh. This made Sasuke grit his teeth.. The way the boy was looking at him was as if he thought whatever words left his mouth were nothing more than empty threats- It was irritating..

"..I won't tell you twice.."

The boy's left ear twitched while his smug look seemed to get a bit more pompous, however a buzzing noise caused both ears to perk up as he immediately glanced on the couch where Sasuke's bookbag laid about.

The Uchiha quickly shuffled around the room and carefully grabbed his bag and his phone before flipping it open- all the while keeping attentive eyes on the blonde boy who kept his distance.

With one flip, Sasuke pulled the phone to his right ear before uttering, "Hello?"

_**'Heeey! Sasuke! It's me Obito! Did you get that gift I sent you? It should've gotten over there in Konoha by now!'**_

"Gift? !-!-! By any chance is it an iron box?"

_**'Yeah that's it! I can tell you got it..'**_ he laughed in a charmed tone._** 'Soo? How is she-'**_

"It's been freaking me out ever since I opened it! Just what the hell did you send me Obito?"

_**'What? Its a gift! Turns out, I happen to know the guy that makes big bucks in making what you got!'**_

"..So wait.. its-"

_**'Yup! I got you one of them erobodies! No need to thank me!' **_Obito laughed. _**'I figured you're like what... 18 now, and you live all by yourself- You need to have some fun and let loose! Aren't I the coolest cousin ever! No need to thank me!'**_

"OBITO!-"

_**'Eup! Sorry, I gotta go.. My boss is lurking around the office to fire people and **__**that is not**__** going to happen to me before I can use my vacation time..'**_

**'Obito!'**

_**'Uhm anyway ma'am I hope you get your tv fixed, but like I said, this is the wrong number! I'm afraid I can't help, but **__**there are more surprises in store**__**! Please keep that in mind. You have a good day now! -CLICK-' **_

"Wait! Obito-uaagh!"

"Looks like you've gotten the full story." The blonde spoke before tossing his arms behind his head. "Soo.. Now that you know what I am exactly, what do you say we get down to business."

Sasuke flinched. "What?"

"What you still don't get it?" The boy questioned as he dulled his eyes. "Listen kid.. Its not that hard to understand. Do you want to fuck or not?"

"Euh!"

That sentence alone made every nerve ending in the Uchiha's body to lose all its feeling and bring about a sickness that spread all over. Sasuke had to hold his now weak stomach- though he did it very dramatically, hunching, as his skin went pale. This only made the blonde laugh..

"What's wrong? You nervous?"

"Yeah right -Sorry but I'm not interested. As I said before, all of this was a mistake! I didn't ask for you, and had I known that opening your box meant that this whole slave deal thing was the result- I would've just left you outside." Sasuke expressed with a glare. "Besides.. animals and dudes just aren't my thing."

The blondes ears fell before he dulled his eyes. "... Is that what the problem is here?"

Sasuke rose a brow, watching the odd figure shut his eyes and somehow banish both his furry tails and ears with simple yellow flicker. With that the blonde smirked as he began to advance. "I can't do anything about my gender, but still, I hope this is more to your liking."

"Back off freak, I'm not into that stuff!"

"Whatever.. I'm tired of waiting.."

The blonde marched over, then rushed again, leaving Sasuke to shove his phone in his pocket and hold his hands up defensively. Given time, when he the blonde reached him, the Uchiha grabbed the figures wrist- twisting it as he gripped and slid behind making the kid wince..

Mentally, Sasuke was relieved.. Secretly, he thanked his father for showing him defensive police tatics at the age of 8, but quickly focused back on the blonde again.

"Let me make this clear to you.. I'm not interested got that?"

He twisted the figures wrist again, making the kid wince, but oddly enough he laughed before glancing over his shoulder. "Oi..Sasuke.. Is this foreplay?"

"!-No! This is me telling you to get the hell out."

With a nudge, the blonde got the picture, advancing toward the door with Sasuke- once reached, the blonde rose a brow, staring at the metal knob with a confused glance.

Sasuke glared. "What're you waiting for? You've got a free hand, open the door."

"...What's a door?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Look, I don't know how to open these things.. Just open it for me and I'll go.."

A skeptical feeling overcame the Uchiha, but rather than focus on it, he groaned and quickly leaned over to the door to open it. Successfully completing the action, Sasuke shoved the blonde outside, making him hiss but eventually fold his arms.

Sasuke only pointed. "The elevator's down the hall- push the button then get the hell out of here."

"I need my box."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving without my box." The blonde muttered firmly. "C'mon.. hurry and kick it over."

Sasuke quickly glanced to his right before, reaching his foot into the lining before attempting to kick over the container- however as quickly as he wanted to get this task over with, he had forgotten the box was made of metal and was about as heavy as a friggen boat.

The blonde smirked. "Gotcha!" he laughed before tackling the Uchiha, sliding on the floor with him afterward.

With not a second to spare, the blonde pinned the boy down- holding his wrists over his head as he put some of his weight on'im.

"Gah-ha! You're as dumb as a bag of rocks!" he laughed before leaning. "You really thought I couldn't use a door? What do you take me for? I know I came here through a box, but come on!"

"Tch- I thought you were going to leave.."

The blonde dulled his eyes. "So not only are you stupid, but you're naive as well. I told you already didn't I? My purpose is to be with you Sasuke.. I'm never leaving your side.."

"Get off of me!"

"What're you gonna do if I don't?"

Sasuke growled, squirming about under the figure- straining to lift him on his own. This was honestly like moving a futon! This thing was heavier than any normal person and no doubt stronger because of what it actually was.. Judging from what Shikamaru said, this figure was a robot thing right? Still, Uchiha kinda wished his lazy buddy would've told him how to shut these things off.

Uchiha strained some more, but let out a breath as this proved to be ineffective. The blonde snickered within a few seconds, then dived to Sasuke who inched his face away, eventually turning to one side.

The blonde groaned, figuring this was a tough host to break, but decided to roll with the punches and work with what he was given. Though Sasuke had his head turned away, the boy had exposed a neck of fair skin that honestly fascinated the erobody above him. It didn't take a genius to tell the kid that this dark haired male was gorgeous- he could tell from the Uchiha's looks alone that the boy had no problem in getting whatever he wanted if he so desired- The only thing that processed in the blondes head were sluts and money but he was sure that someone like Sasuke would want something more than that.. and that was exactly made blue eyed boy was so fascinated. Had Sasuke wanted sex and sluts, then this bare neck would be laced in marks and bruises, but it wasn't...

He grinned to himself for a brief moment before performing the actions to have at and ravage. Rather quickly the blonde stuck out his tongue, painting strokes of warmth on the Uchiha's skin, eventually focusing his actions on the area where he felt a tiny pulse.

Sasuke widened his eyes and glared as he literally forced himself to lift his arms, though this was useless as the blonde quickly slammed them down once again.. This only left the Uchiha to squint and grit his teeth as he thought of a way to get out of this..

After two more licks, the blonde looked around for another area- deciding in a split second to attack the adam's apple. Spreading his tongue over the area first, he then bit the thin layer of skin softly before massaging the structure with his tongue making Sasuke groan, hiss and squirm. He was losing the strength in both his arms and legs as this went on, making it more difficult for him to get out of this situation. He gritted his teeth as he moved his head every which way to get the body above to pull off of him, but to no avail. Instead he had to continue to feel this boy massage and nip at him- feeling the soft strands of his bright hair tickle the Uchiha's chin and lips as time fleeted.

Having enough with the hill on Sasuke's throat, the blonde proceeded down, instantly biting at the Uchiha's collared shirt- pulling it away and scanning for another area to mess with.. Eventually he found himself at the Uchiha's collar bone, latching and sucking at it afterward.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, getting a warm vibes within his face, chest and lower stomach as the figure did this straddled atop of him- it was making the Uchiha squirm.. get weak.. and feel..good?

"This.. can't be happening.." he said almost breathless.

After a few minutes of the oral foreplay, the blonde paused abruptly, freezing under the Uchiha's nape. "...Oi.. Sasuke.."

The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes as he felt his body tremble to the still moving vibes within him.. though.. he glanced from the corner of his eyes, watching blonde hair pull away and reveal a wicked smile the doll was sporting..

"..You're hard.." he stated.

"Tch!"

"-I thought you said you weren't into dudes?" The boy spoke with a laugh. "If that's the case then why are you so hard? -Does this mean you like me Sasuke?"

"-In your dreams.."

The blonde smirked as he carefully stroked the boy's jawline with his tongue, staring at the Uchiha as he did this. Sasuke repeated the pattern of shutting his eyes as he couldn't stand to see himself be touched like this anymore... and to think.. all of this was happening because of Obito..

"-Dammit.."

The blonde was smearing soft kisses along the Uchiha's leftside now, gradually working his way up to the boys ear, where he breathed, groaned and bit before whispering encouraging words to make the Uchiha simply give in.

"Sasuke.. I can make you feel even better than this.. just tell me when to do it.."

"!-!-!"

"Tell me what to do Sasuke.."

"Nng-"

"Does it hurt when it isn't touched? I can make it feel so much better Sasuke.." the doll whispered almost grinding on him.

The Uchiha grunted, attempting to think of puppies, kittens and rainbows- whatever could get this feeling to go away and make his slacks lack in tightness! There was no way in hell that he was getting hard for a dude! And there was absolutely no way that he was going to allow this to continue any further! Having some weird, freaky, perverted, sexbot THAT JUST HAPPENED TO BE MALE- was not apart of his schedule for today! Hell, it wasn't even on his bucket list for godsakes! With all these thoughts in his head, the Uchiha squirmed and strained some more.

"Get.. off of me.."

The blonde smiled against his skin. "I can't do that.. Not when you're hurting Sasuke.."

He was right, the longer his erection was going unattended, the more achingly bothersome it became. Badly, the Uchiha wished to dismiss his pain, but he knew this doll wouldn't allow him, if anything, the blonde was waiting for Sasuke to beg- **Beg **and **Plead**.. Psh, did he know who he was messing with?

Another hiss slithered through the Uchiha's teeth as he shut his eyes tight and stopped all his struggling, allowing the blonde to pull away, and curl his lips.

"Heh.. do you have something to ask me Sasuke?"

The Uchiha glared avoiding eye contact, making the boy lean to him a little more as he laced his fingers with the Uchiha. "..Go on.. Say it.."

"...Get the fuck outta here.."

"!-!-! Oi! I'm pulling my best moves on you, asshole! The least you could do is beg and get me in the mood!"

"Wake up loser, you're still dreaming.."

"PSH- So what, you just wanna sit here and struggle against me all day?"

"What's the point?" Sasuke began. "You're obviously stronger than me.. so I'm helpless under you like this.."

"Hm?" The kid pulled back slightly, shocked by those sudden words, but he was sure to laugh rather arrogantly and he leaned back to his plaything. "So you're gonna let me do what I want?.. that's good.. I like your way of thinking.."

Sasuke looked to him head on, watching him smirk as if he had actually won the battle of brawn.. Oh how he was sadly mistaking..

"Heh.. What do you say we start swapping more than just words here Sasuke?.."

Watching the blonde lean toward him for a couple seconds the Uchiha stopped the view from playing out by simply shutting his eyes, and waiting for the right moment..

Though his vision was shielded, he could feel the figure being closer now- only centimeters way.. He just had to wait a little longer..

"...Sasuke.." The blonde purred.

_'Now!'_

With the force of a thousand tigers and the speed of Kenyan's- Sasuke shot his head at the figure's own- making the crazy sexbot scream and roll off of him. Though the Uchiha hissed in the process, he quickly stood off the floor and on his feet- wobbiling to find balance but eventually stumbling a good distance away. When he found a nice wall to lean on, he turned, staring at the character who was rolling on the ground holding his head.

"Tck...Gah! What the hell did you do that for!" The blonde whined sitting up.

"Do you really have to ask me that, you crazy bastard!"

All the boy did was groan- still holding his head. "It's not my fault.. I can't help it.."

"Hm?"

"I want you..Sasuk-"

Rather than allow him to finish, Sasuke lunged a potted plant at the blondes head- directly on top of the sore wound he inflicted his headbash upon. Again the blonde screamed and writhed about the floor, allowing Sasuke to retreat into the bathroom out of the way and down the hall of the area..

After locking the door and forcing his weight on it, he pulled out his cell and quickly flipped open his phone to make a few phone calls..

* * *

"_Sasuke... I'm sorry... I won't do it again.. just come on out here alright? Sasuke_.."

The Uchiha groaned, glaring at his bathroom tiles, holding his cell close to his ear. "There it goes again.. It's calling my name.."

_**'That's kinda hot.'**_

_**'Uggh.. shut up Kiba..'**_

"What should I do guys? I.. don't know how to handle this.. I feel like a prisoner in my own home!" The Uchiha spoke looking at the roof despairingly.

_**'You should go out there and embrace the fact that your cousin is probably the most generous man in the world!' **_Kiba started before grunting._** "Tch- I wish my sister was that cool!'**_

_**'You wish your sister would give you a robot that's made specifically to perform sexual favors for you?' **_Shikamaru asked.

_**'Well..Yeah..'**_

_**'Hm... that would be awkward for me..'**_

_**'How the hell would it-'**_

_**'-Cause if my mom gave me one.. then it's like.. she'd know what I was going to do with it..'**_

_**'Ugghhh! Thanks for ruining that dream!'**_

"Guys! Can you focus! I'm **still **a prisoner here!"

"_Sasuke... Sasukeee..._"

The groaning was getting louder and more creepy- it honestly made the Uchiha think that he was trapped in a ghost story.. Specifically the ones where the ghosts call your name and won't stop until they've eaten your brain or something..

Sasuke blinked at his own thoughts, but was snapped out of it by Kiba's boisterous voice.

_**'Well what the hell do you want us to do about it..?'**_

"I want you guys to help me out here- Tell me how to make it calm down, or shut it off! Something!"

_**'Shikamaru is the only one who can be of any help here buddy.. Sorry about that..' **_Kiba let out in a tone that pretty much screamed: _he didn't give two fucks_. _**'Anyway.. I gotta walk my dog.. tell me how things go at school tomorrow.. well if you're still a virgin that is-cause if not then I'll already know... LAATERR!'**_

Sasuke flinched hearing Kiba's phone slam and click, making him groan and squint his eyes as he held the phone closer now.

_**'Sasuke.. you still there..' **_Shika asked though he was very quick to yawn.

"Yeah I'm here.. Tell me, why the hell did I ever become friends with that bastard, Kiba.."

The Nara boy actually laughed._** 'Haha- I have no clue.. Anyway, I don't know what that dumbass was thinking when he said I could help.. I don't know jack-squat about this kind of crap..'**_

"What!" Sasuke flinched.

"Alright that's it! Sasuke! If you don't open this damn door right now! I'm going to tear it down! OPEN THE DOOR SASUKE!"

The Uchiha groaned feeling the door leap at his back as the blonde on the other side hit it with such strength.. it made the boy actually..intimidated.

"Shikamaru you have to tell me something!"

_**'I don't really know what to say.. I thought I made it clear that my dad's friend is the one with the erobodies-'**_

"Well still you have to know something!"

"Sasuke! Sasukee! SAASUKEEE!"

The door felt like it was leaping at the Uchiha now.

"Shikamaru!"

_**'Sorry I don't know anything.. Geez.. you act as if I just went over my father's friends house and just asked him if I could check out his erobodies. Thats just weird.. they're another man's sexdolls for Pete's sake-'**_

"So you know absolutely nothing?-!"

_**'The only thing I know- is that when you open the box to your erobody, it clings to you for life or something.. I don't know for sure.'**_

"Clings?...For life?" Sasuke repeated, terrified.

"OI! I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN I GET IN THERE! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HADN'T PISSED ME OFF, MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU CRY SASUKE! MAKE YOU CRRRYY!"

_**'Sorry man.. I wish I could-'**_

Immediately the Uchiha pressed the 'End' button on his cell before dialing another number. If his friends couldn't help, then he knew someone who could..

* * *

**A/N:** So here I am checking my email to see if my amazon stuff transferred only to see at least 2 pages of alerts for this story. Geez guys.. you're making me blush..

Either way, I'm glad so many of you are interested in this story! I bet you're all thinking that Obito is probably the most generous guy in the world now.. xD

Anyway thanks again for the alert'y things guys- 'gives me confidence..

**KyouyaxCloud** - Lol, Obito is charitable- Sasuke doesn't know how good he has it!

**B.A Victoria** - Man, I'm sure if anyone was put in this situation they'd freak out.. Me.. I'd do the same but eventually roll with the punches- ESPECIALLY if my 'erobody' looked like Itachi or (_If were going for actual people here_) Channing Tatum, Usher, Kim Hyun Joong, Johnny Depp, Lee Tae Sung- (_The list goes on._.) Haha..

**Seme101** - Hmm...

_After making from another tiring day of work, Itachi made it back to the Izanagi Suites, flashing his card to the doormen as he entered and groggily darted to the elevator._

_After making it inside, he slumped on the walls, lowering his eyes as he felt he was going to nod off._

_"Just..a few more feet.." he mumbled, encouraging himself to stay awake._

_He nodded slightly, agreeing to himself that he'd make it and fulfill that task._

_As the ring of the elevator chimed and the doors swung open, the Uchiha marched down the hall in slow strides toward his home._

_Making, using his card and eventually opening it, the Uchiha twitched at a rather.. interesting..sight.._

_Some unknown stranger was hunched over his little brother- his right hand disappearing into his kin's unzipped trousers.._  
_Hm... Though clothes were on both bodies, this sight looked raunchy as hell.._

_"G-Get off!.." Sasuke shouted losing his breath almost instantly._

_The blonde smirked. "After what you did, why should I? You should learn to listen Sasu..ke?"_

_Both figures looked to the doorway- The blonde raising both his brows while Sasuke to flinched._

_"N..Nii-san!"_

_Itachi dulled his eyes as he still stared at the sight- unknowingly dropping his keycard._

_"..."_

_The room had filled with an awkward silence... Everyone was uncomfortable... Sasuke was getting all the more redder.._

_...Blinking two solid times, Itachi eventually sighed running a hand through his hair. _

_"...Sasuke.. I thought I said no parties.."_

_"..."_

/**AND SCENE**/

Lol No, I have no fucking clue how he's gonna react..lol- So glad you're enjoying the story so far though C:


	3. Naruto

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Naruto)_**

**_._**

Marching toward the Izanagi Suites, a golden badge quickly glowed and gleamed, allowing the doormen to step aside and allow a speedy figure to breeze through and make it to the elevator. A button was pressed, and with that, the metal box led to the 14th floor.

After a gravity pulling ride, the figure rushed down the hall and froze as he realized the door to his home was halfway open. This made the figure glare and rush in with a nervous pant.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, are you alri-"

Before he could even focus to finish his sentence, the figure in the doorway only stared at his living room..  
To start off.. the coffee table was turned over.. plants were toppled, there was dirt printed footsteps all over the carpet, every pillow on the clawed up couches were any and everywhere in the room and-! to be **blunt**, the place was a wreck.. need he go on?

The figure blinked, taking a few more steps into the home, looking around some more and noticing all the damage to the place..

He glanced to his right, noticing the kitchen scratched, broken glasses and cups, with the dinner table a few feet away from it flipped over with most of the chairs dismantled..

He looked to his left, seeing an... interesting sight... The hall that exposed the doorway to the bathroom showed a busted door, the bottom half of it, falling off it's hinges as it was decorated in claw marks, and the contents that he could see within, broken and all over the place..

The figure instantly grew concerned for the well being of his brother as he advanced further in his home.

"Sasu-"

"Dammit get over here!"

"Get the hell away from me!"

A crash was heard, making the man flinch, however notice Sasuke dash from around the hall and look over his shoulder with a blonde boy chasing him on all fours.

"Sasuke!" The blonde screamed.

"Get out!" the boy shouted back running into the kitchen- immediately reaching for a pot.

The blonde growled, "Quit making this harder than what it has to be and just let me fuck you!"

".._Whoa what?_" The figure let out under his breath.

"-You say that again and I'll kill you!"

With that the Uchiha hopped over a counter, dashing into the living room and tossing the pot at the blonde who followed. The character dodged, then quickly lunged at Sasuke tackling him.

After sliding and gaining a few rug burns, the doll panted with a victory smirk, making sure he hovered above the little Uchiha carefully.

"-Hah!...I...I Got you!"

"Tch!"

Sasuke instantly punched the boy in the dick making him fall back and hold himself, all the while give the Uchiha enough time to remove his tie and wrap it around the boys neck. "I'm not gonna tell you again! Get the hell outta here!"

The figure still in the doorway blinked- unable to put this situation into words.. But from what he saw, he could easily assume Sasuke knew this.. _odd _little boy in the room.. Nevertheless, he knew he had to know just what in the world was going on and what had happened to his home.

He took a cautious step before blinking "...Sasuke?"

The Uchiha flinched, finally noticing the new body in the room. "I-Itachi! Thank God! Get over there and beat the hell outta this guy!"

Itachi blinked again, then looked at the blonde who had actually been struggling for air. It looked like Sasuke had everything handled here. Still, Itachi approached instantly squatting to the boys when he got near, but keeping his focus on the stranger Sasuke continued to strangle.

"Sasuke.. Who's this..?"

"Doesn't matter! Just punch him in the face! Hurry!"

Now that the older brother was actually paying attention, he had actually focused on Sasuke, noticing his stretched white shirt that was missing a few buttons and uniform slacks that had holes in them and ripped at the cuffs near his ankles, not only that, the boys had earned himself a great deal of scratches and bruises...

Itachi took this in, then within a blink, shifted his vision to the blonde who gasped, squinting his left eye and pulling the tie around his throat with a strenuous growl. Itachi simply dulled his eyes before glancing to Sasuke and stating what would be known to anyone in the world as, obvious..

"He can't breathe.."

"Yeah he can't!" Sasuke laughed, winning.

Itachi shifted his glance to the blonde before reaching for his back pocket- quickly pulling out a silver handle. Sasuke flinched, easing his tugging on his tie- a little shocked by what his brother was holding..

"Nii-san?"

The brother simply pushed in a button, revealing a black blade that he aimed at the tie, cutting it and allowing the blonde to slam his face on the floor. Groaning as he slowly recovered, the boy lifted his head, though he was sure to freeze as cold metal laid at his neck. With that the blonde looked to the newest figure in the room with disinterested eyes.

Itachi exchanged the same glance. "Who are you?.."

"..I'm Sasuke's.."

Itachi flinched giving his younger brother a look to which Sasuke responded with a groan and glare. "Don't look at me like that.. This thing just popped out of a silver box."

"A box?"

"-You look a lot like Sasuke.." The doll uttered making both Uchiha's look to him. "..Yeah.. You look almost the same.. but different..Name?"

Itachi blinked. "Name?"

"Name please?"

The older brother shut his eyes before running his left hand through his hair- yet stopping short so the base of his palm relaxed on his forehead. It was only then that Itachi sighed..

"...Dammit Obito.."

Sasuke and the blonde boy twitched glancing at the man who put away his knife and gestured Sasuke and the boy to rise. When both boys did, the older man was sure to sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "..Sasuke.. give your friend some proper clothes and come on.."

"What? What for Itachi, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

The older Uchiha only sighed again, shutting his eyes to further induce the fact that he was tired and/or bothered. "-We're going out to lunch.. Now hurry up and help your friend."

After those words, he left the room, allowing the door to shut and leave the blonde and raven haired boy to send each other daggers before doing exactly as told.

* * *

At a local restaurant just down the road, the group of 3 had found themselves a table, as silent as ever..

Itachi didn't really notice the silence, seeing as he was busy reading the menu of the diner- though had he, he would've also noticed the fact that his little brother was glaring intensely at the guest he had invited along.

The younger Uchiha brother was actually astonished, opposite to the face he sported, but he couldnt' control it- He was seriously annoyed! He would've never believed Itachi would have invited some stupid doll to tag along and be treated to a free meal.. Sasuke's nose scrunched, showing that he was extremely displeased..

The blonde grunted.. sitting in his chair with his legs folded in his seat while his hands rested on the base from the space his legs created. He was sitting across from the Uchiha duo, sporting a long-sleeved black sports shirt, grey jeans and gym sneakers that Sasuke had given to him thanks to Itachi's demand. Unknowingly, this bothered Sasuke as well.. the fact that- that stupid perverted sex doll happened to wear his clothes made him want to stab someone...

"Are we ready?" A random waitress questioned leaning over the table eagerly.

"Takoyaki for the kids and a bowl of noodles for me- no fishcakes." Itachi uttered handing her the menu.

"I'm not hungry.. Just gimme some water." Sasuke snapped shutting his eyes.

The woman nodded before bowing and scurrying off.

This allowed the older Uchiha brother to give the blonde a once over before resting his head his left hand. "Alright.. so what's the story?"

Blue eyes blinked before repeating the interesting word he had heard. "..Story?"

"-The story is Obito being a stupid ass and buying me this thing.." Sasuke mumbled folding his arms.

Itachi lowered his eyes. "-_Sigh_-... I'm sure Obito had good intentions for this.."

"HOW?" Sasuke questioned, upset that his brother would even defend their cousin.

"You know Obito never does anything out of malice or ill intention, Sasuke. Still.. I figured something odd would happen today, but nothing like this.."

This sentence alone made Sasuke tense and look to his brother just beside him- So Itachi was in on this whole sex doll plot too!-? Was this a joke!

"H-Hey! What do you mean by that Itachi?"

"After speaking with Obito earlier today.. he had said something... _funny _to me that caught my attention." The older Uchiha brother started before glancing at the blonde once more. "He asked me how old you were.. and if you'd be interested in something called a U.K.E.."

"And you didn't tell him **'No'**!"

"I didn't even know what a U.K.E was.. but I did my research after calling you.. it was a waste of time though.. 'U.K.E' is just the proper term for a sexdoll or 'erobody' as everyone is calling it.. I wonder how Obito got a hold of one..they're supposed to be really expensive."

"The bigger question is why he'd want to give one to me in the first place! I didn't ask for it." Sasuke groaned easing his cheek upon his left fist.

"All he said to me is that he wanted you to have some.. '_fun_'.." Itachi coughed a bit as he covered his face slightly.

As if the moment was just right, the waitress came back with glasses of water, that Itachi literally dived at almost nervously.. After taking a few sips, he looked to the table almost troubled, ready to prepare his words. "...Sasuke.. Father has told you about.. the birds and the bee's right?"

"WHAT?"

"Maybe he called it the Kunai and the Shuriken?.."

"Itachi! What does that have to do with anything!"

"I'm only asking.." The brother answered giving the boy a glance, though he was sure to show a little bit of emotion as he noticed all of Sasuke's markings once more.

He reached, however refrained making Sasuke raise a brow. "Itachi?"

"Are you alright?" He spoke before pointing. "You seem to have been dealt a lot of damage.."

A surge in Sasuke's body made him flinch before he glared at the boy across his seat unwantedly sharing a flushed face all the while.. This left the older brother to reach once again- successfully brushing some hair aside that showed Sasuke's neck..

Given a few seconds, Itachi cupped his chin. "Ah.. I see.. He's already made his advances upon you."

Again, a surge formed in Sasuke's being, making him glare and grit his teeth.. This was exactly what Sasuke wanted- to tell his brother that a sexdoll made his mark all over his neck without so much as a decent fight! **No**, he wasn't going to knock himself down like that.. he did very well fighting off his first rapist..

Still..the boy could do nothing but tighten his fists, recalling all that happened as soon as he opened that stupid iron box- Every thought and memory making him redder and redder..

Itachi blinked, extremely curious. "...Was he successful?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke shouted punching his brother's arm. "I fought him off and won!"

"Hm.. Well that explains all that rough-housing earlier.." The Uchiha brother mumbled before looking to the blonde. "You weren't exactly fighting, but you were defending yourself from him.. So much for succession, huh kid?"

"Who's side are you on!" Sasuke screamed.

"-How could I?" The blonde questioned aloud, pouting now. "That guy's about as chaste as a fucking angel.. He didn't even let me kiss him again.."

"Again?" Itachi repeated looking to Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed glancing away. "He caught me off guard alright? Now shut it! I'm over this conversation.."

"Right.. Still.. I wonder why Obito gave you a male U.K.E rather than a female.." Itachi wondered aloud giving Sasuke a skeptical glance. "...You didn't tell him you were gay-"

"HELL NO I DIDN'T!"

The group of 3 sat in silence, and at the right moment again, the waitress showed up with a plate of octopus dumplings and a bowl of noodles that she slid to Itachi and over to the blonde then, with a bow, she dismissed herself, leaving the older Uchiha brother to pray and eat- Eventually watching the bond between a boy and his erobody unfold..

"..Oi.. Sasuke.. Help me out here and feed me this stuff."

"You must be out of your mind! I'm not feeding you!"

"So you're just gonna let me starve!"

"No I'm gonna tell you to shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

"Then how the hell am I supposed to eat this!"

"You grab your fork and pick up the food, it's not hard!"

The older brother looked back and forth between the bickering boys however quickly decided to intervene and make the table silent for the sake of his aching brain, **and **the other people who came out to the restaurant to eat in peace..

"-So did you give him a name yet?"

As predicted, the table went silent, making Itachi grab his water and take a sip, allowing Sasuke to scoff and glare. "Why would I do that? It's not mine.. It's Obito's.."

"Mhm.." The older brother let out looking at the blonde. "-Tell me, do you come with a name?"

The blue eyed doll blinked before rubbing the back of his head. "Eh.. I think.. I'm called.. something like uh.."

The Uchiha brothers squinted an eye, waiting for an answer, but all the blonde haired boy could give them was an airheaded stare.. This made Sasuke groan, look away, and fold his arms.

"So what if he doesn't have a name.. Why do you care Itachi?"

"I don't to be perfectly honest.. but I told you that I looked into what U.K.E's are.. They may be dolls, but they're like humans in a sense and because of that, most people name them."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke blinked.

Itachi glanced at the roof of the diner for his answers- he had partily forgotten, but found his answer quicker than he thought.

"A co-worker of mine has one I believe... He brags about it all the time, still.. I'm sure he gave it a name.. _Garo_ or something.."

Sasuke simply folded his arms before turning away. "Tch.. Just because your freaky friends wanna name their toys, doesn't mean I'm gonna do the same..."

"Well, seeing as we're keeping it for a while, you might as well."

"We're keeping'im?-!"

The blonde smirked. "Heeey, I like this guy Sasuke! Why can't you be more like him?"

Sasuke scoffed while Itachi sighed. "We're only keeping him until we get in contact with Obito. After that, we'll have him deal with it.."

"..Well that makes sense.. Seeing as he's the one who got'im, then he can take'im back." Sasuke spoke.

The doll blinked. "Why do you guys keep talking about this '_**Obito**_' guy like he owns me?.. Sasuke's the one who opened my box- he's the one who owns me!"

"I opened it on accident!"

"Regardless.. Obito is the reason you were sent to Sasuke, and that turned out as a mistake as you can very well see.." Itachi muttered.

The blonde glared. "..There's no mistake about anything here. Sasuke had a choice to leave the box alone or open it.. He opened it, **so I'm his**.. there's no if, and's, or but's about it.."

"I see.. But.. wouldn't you prefer to have a owner that actually enjoyed your advances? Someone that didn't run from you or turn you down?"

"HEY-"

"Sasuke run's because he know's I like the chase.. Sasuke knows me." The blonde spoke narrowing his eyes.

"No I don't!-"

Itachi let out a low laugh before reaching for his water, making the blonde grunt and slump in his seat. "..Hey.. who the hell are you anyway?"

Itachi pulled his glass to his lips before pausing, noticing the irritating glance the doll sported before raising its brow. "...Name?.."

"...I'm Itachi Uchiha.. Sasuke's brother."

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke's brother? That explains the looks.. and why he's so _nice_ to you.." The guest pouted before grabbing a few dumplings on the table. "..Hmph.. I guess if you're not anything like Sasuke's lover or something, then I guess I can tolerate you.."

"His lover?" The older brother repeated with a grimace.

"!-!-! Don't say such idiotic things! And don't touch the food with your hands!" Sasuke scolded.

"Hm? Why?" The boy asked, chewing through his food.

The Uchiha boy glanced away. "Disgusting.. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Anything you say Sasuke!" He voiced before grabbing his fork and stabbing another dumpling.

After chewing that one he pointed his fork to the Uchiha boy, oddly sending him a threatening gaze.

"..Oi..Sasuke.. When I'm done eating, **you better **be done thinking of my name."

"Tch! I'm not naming you! You're not even mine!"

This only initiated another fight between the boys, leaving Itachi to lower his eyes to his meal and simply think of Obito's overbearing need to try and please his cousins. Rather than get Sasuke a sexdoll, the guy couldn't get him a car or something? ..Maybe a bike? That definitely would've been cheaper..

The older Uchiha couldn't help but lift his gaze to the figure just across he and his brother- contemplating how complex it must've been to have manufactured something that looked so..human. Even though the blonde had come through a box, he was a living, breathing individual with a need to eat, blink and move.. Itachi was pretty much fixated on the fact that something considered to be a 'doll' was so life-like, though, he'd admit it was kinda creepy as well..

The older brother shook his head, dismissing his thoughts and simply thanked the fact that he was here. Had he stayed at work, he probably would've been stuck eating a cold sandwich or whatever his co-workers offered him while trying to find out his next means of work..  
He sighed before eating, however a certain ingredient, _specifically asked not to be in the man's meal_, was floating around the broth. He groaned before using his fork to lift a swirly cake from his bowl- He wanted to glare at it, but the boisterous boy across from him made him jerk as he shouted.

"Hey- Hey Itachi! You gonna eat that?"

The Uchiha brother noticed all the dumplings he had ordered were gone, leaving him to eventually watch the blonde reach over the table and grab his fork before eating the contents that were lifted, with that the blonde perked up and smiled leaning on the table.

"Hey what the hell is that?" he questioned starting at Itachi's bowl. "-That's good! Itachi! Itachi order me some of that!"

"Will you calm down.. You're embarrassing us.." Sasuke groaned slouching in his seat.

"Naruto.."

Sasuke rose a brow looking to his brother who rested his chin atop his right palm as he looked to the blonde as if bored. The younger brother blinked- keeping his already risen brow high and apparent to make sure his brother noticed how confused he was.. Though he was only left to hear Itachi repeat the name, making the blue eyed boy tense before pointing to himself.

"..Y..You're talking to me?"

Itachi nodded before sliding over his meal. The boy jerked, but eventually smiled and lowered his head to the brother before eating.

This left a bad taste in Sasuke's mouth as he glanced at his older brother. "..Itachi.. Just what're you thinking?"

"What? It suits him doesn't it?"

Sasuke scrunched his face, making it clear that he was confused to his brother's sudden attitude, but he was sure to eventually watch his brother lift his right arm- glancing at his wristwatch then back to the blonde who inhaled the noodles and broth in a matter of minutes, then laugh as he rubbed his mouth with his sleeve.

"Did you like your food Naruto?"

The blonde twitched before looking down to his lap and rubbing the back of his head. "..It..tasted alright.. thanks for asking.."

Itachi nodded before looking back to his watch.. leaving Sasuke to glare at the guest still. In that second, a moment ago.. it seemed that the doll was genuinely..normal.. Well, this was all from what Sasuke noticed.. he still thought the doll was a perverted creep..

The younger Uchiha flinched watching the blonde, now named Naruto, looked to him with a big cheesy grin. "Oi Sasuke! Say my name!"

"Tch.. not on your life.."

"Sasuke!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You bastard! Rragh! Why couldn't your brother open my box!"

Itachi only shook his head before waving the boys off- making it clear that he didn't want to be apart of this conversation, though it wasn't necessary.. The two boys bickered on and on about one another. Sasuke complaining about how perverted and annoying Naruto was- and Naruto complaining about how cold, distant and naive Sasuke had been..

All Itachi could do was listen until the two were finished, all the while gaining some insight on what had happened in his absence. So far, this story was interesting.

* * *

After their meals, the 3 headed back home- hurrying through the cold and now night-ridden streets, eventually getting there.. Though Itachi would've liked it if Sasuke and his guest would've stopped arguing on the way..

Repeating the pattern of flashing a card, riding an elevator and unlocking the door, the three were left to stand in the doorway and pretty much stare at the mess Sasuke and Naruto created _annnnd_ forgotten about. Though Itachi was standing in front of the two, he could feel the tension boiling from them just behind, leaving him to sigh and remove his jacket- tossing it on the bent and broken coat rack just to his right.

"Well.. We should probably get to work.."

Naruto and Sasuke tightened their fists at each other, however stopped as Itachi turned to face them.

"Naruto, you stay out of the way and just relax."

"What!" Sasuke let out, obviously confused and upset by that.

"C'mon Sasuke.. I know he's been here awhile but he's still our guest until Obito arrives, so lets at least show him that we have some manners." Itachi groaned.

"Itachi! He's a doll!"

"It doesn't matter.."

Naruto scratched the side of his cheek with a single finger as he glanced at the room for a moment, then lowered his head, looking to the floor almost ashamed.

"I can't sit around while you two run around and clean this up.. I caused this.. so I should at least help.."

"Why don't you just clean yourself up instead and head to bed, Naruto."

"Eh?" The boy flinched- He still wasn't used to being called out to by name.

"Go on.. Hurry and go." The older Uchiha brother urged with a dismissive hand.

"You serious?" The blonde laughed before easing his arms behind his head. "Alright! I'll go!" He assured before looking to Sasuke the next moment. "Oi! Sasuke, you wanna shower with me?"

"Get the hell outta here.." The younger Uchiha groaned in response.

"Come on!" The blonde begged throwing himself on'im. "I want you to help me- Cleaning myself is such such a tough job if you think about it.. There are spots I can't reach..areas I can't rub on my own.."

The tone in the dolls voice changed to a more immoral one- and the face it sported when it said such things..

"UGH!" Sasuke groaned, attempting to push the pig away. "Get off- I told you I'm not interested!"

"You're only saying that 'cuz I haven't fucked you yet!"

"You bastard! I told you I don't like dudes! Much less dolls!"

"_Sasukee_!"

"Get away from me!"

"Tch! Fine!" The boy pouted pulling away. "I didn't want you to join anyway.."

With that the blonde turned and sauntered away making Sasuke groan.. Why Itachi didn't leave the kid at the restaurant was beyond him! Now, the younger brother would have to deal with the blonde haired idiot for the rest of the night! Not only that.. Keep one eye open as he slept..

Sasuke shivered, however refrained from focusing on his thoughts, only to notice Itachi smirking.. this made him glare.

"Hey.. just what are you smiling for?"

Though Itachi still smiled, he was quick to glance away and cover his mouth pompously as he let out a few laughs. "My brother.. -Made an erobody's bitch.. It's quite humorous.."

"What the hell!" Sasuke screamed. "**Thats not funny**!"

"I can see it's not-"

"Then why do you still have that smug look on your face!"

"I dunno-" The older brother spoke, trying to hold in a laugh.

"ITACHI!"

"Alright Alright, I was just joking around with you Sasuke. It's what brothers do in a time of tension." Itachi spoke easing his hands up in surrender. "I realize you're upset by what Obito has done, but we can only do so much until he finally arrives and takes Naruto away.."

The younger brother glared but eventually sighed. "If that's the case then.. you wouldn't mind if I roomed with you.. right nii-san?.."

Itachi let out another laugh but stopped, understanding his brother's plight. "I see.. I'm sorry this had to happen Sasuke, but this will be cleared up right away."

The younger Uchiha smiled, expelling a sigh of relief. After this day, that's **all **he needed to hear to feel better.

"Well what do you say we get started?"

"Alright.. Let's get this over with.." Sasuke spoke, picking up some broken pot shards.

* * *

The night had went on, and hours had passed, but the room had turned out to be clean!.. Though.. a lot of furniture and decorative pieces had to be replaced, but it was fine, considering Itachi would do his best to make a call and get that handled. So! In the living room, the Uchiha brothers laid about- sprawled on their own couches un either side of the coffee table, exhausted. They rested in silence, their eyes shut, bodies relaxed, so tempted to fall asleep.. but they knew they couldn't..

"Itachi.." Sasuke spoke groggily. "I'm tired."

"I am too.. Where's Naruto..?"

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper.."

"Technically-"

"Shut up!" The younger brother groaned throwing a pillow at him.

Itachi laughed feeling the item, with marshmallow like softness, hit upon his face then fall to the floor.. This left Sasuke to glare but eventually join in on the laugh, though, both brothers had to pause as Itachi's phone began to ring.

Sasuke groaned staring at the ceiling as he already knew who was on the mans other line.. the only people who'd ever call Itachi was either their Father, or Itachi's boss.

Itachi pressed the talk button on his phone before holding it to his ear- his eyes still shut as he wasn't alerted that someone had called him so late like this.

"This is Itachi.." he spoke before barely opening his eyes. "...Ah yes.. the emergency- It turns out that my brother had gotten mugged after he left school, I'm in the hospital right now.. Yes he's fine, but he's resting right now- If it's alright, I'd like stay the night and watch him... Yes.. Yes.. I'll put in my hours when I return.. Yes you too.."

With that the older brother hung up and groaned as he tossed his phone over the couch. This only made Sasuke frown as he sat up.

"...Was that your job?"

"Yes.."

The younger brother frowned some more before glancing away. "..It's all my fault you have to work some more.. isn't it?"

"That's nonsense Sasuke. I could've easily stayed at work and put in my hours without adhering to your call, but I didn't. This is simply the result of my actions, and I'm fine with it.."

"Still.. Itachi.."

"Sasuke.. I'm fine with it." he made clear.

The younger brother shut up before falling back on the couch and staring at the roof.. He was concerned that his brother was being overworked by his job..

The younger Uchiha could only think back to the countless times Itachi had to come home late, or miss work because he was so tired only to go back to his job in the end.. that bothered Sasuke. If anything, he would've quit! Yeah! Had he been Itachi, he would've held that fancy pocket knife to his boss and told him to '**suck it**' before flipping him off and leaving the office.

Sasuke smirked. That would've been awesome.. but.. not Itachi's style..

The younger brother groaned stopping his thoughts, however glanced at Itachi and rose a brow, questioning something that kind of made him wary.

"Itachi.. where'd you get that knife?"

"...Bought it.."

"Why?"

"You never know what '_badass_' will try to rob you within the inner city.. It's for protection."

"If the inner city is dangerous.. then why don't you just quit your job and find another?"

"..."

"Nii-san?"

"Why don't you head to bed Sasuke.. You have school tomorrow. I'll sleep out here."

Sasuke sported a sympathetic look to his brother who wouldn't really glance at him, making the younger brother stand from the couch and silently groan. It was hard trying to help Itachi.. seeing as the guy always made it so difficult to do so..

The younger Uchiha lowered his head for a moment, before uttering 'Good night' as he made his way down the hall to his room. Opening the door, he was quick to see Naruto sitting in an upright position, like the dog he was..

Sasuke flinched, seeing the boy wide awake but cautiously made it over to his dresser where he grabbed a t-shirt.

Naruto smirked. "I was waiting for you Sasuke.. What took you?"

"Please- I only came in here for this." He explained, lifting his shirt for proof.

The blonde squinted an eye before tilting his head- letting out a scoff afterward. "You came in here.. for that?"

"Yes- Now.. seeing as the only one you listen to here is Itachi, why don't you go to sleep."

"Goh.. I can't go to sleep.." The blonde groaned in an over-dramatic tone.

Sasuke glared, immediately watching the doll turn and hold himself as he sighed, "-Without Sasuke's warm body rubbing against mine I won't be able to sleep a wink! Not only that.. Sasuke's soft whines and cries won't-"

_**SLAM**_

Naruto flinched to the sound, but noticed Sasuke had left, with that the doll dulled his eyes and fell back on the boys bed before groaning and punching its surface.. Why was that Uchiha being so difficult!

Outside of the room, Sasuke scrunched his face as he looked to the door behind him- ultimately bothered by this doll.. He couldn't believe after all of this, that guy was still at it.

He scoffed heading to Itachi's sanctum, where he made it safely inside. Quickly without any seconds to spare, he locked the door, changed, and fell upon his older brothers bed that was just icy to the touch.. Regardless, he crawled under the covers and curled up, shutting his eyes for sleep.. though he was having a tough time.. he was still paranoid by that doll..

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Sasuke.. I feel your pain.. unable to sleep a wink because a pervert haunted the very halls of your home.. I can only hope it gets better..

ANYWAY- lemme just start this off by talking about Itachi's reaction.. to be honest I'm a little bothered by it, I don't think I made him react as people usually would if ever caught in the position of seeing their brother being attacked.. but at the same time.. **It's Itachi**. So I couldn't really picture him over-reacting if he saw two young dudes fighting in his home. I wanted to put in Itachi's pov some more, mostly so you guys could get insight on how he felt about the situation and further explain that he pretty much didn't do anything because Sasuke's 'attacker' looked about as young as he did.. so if anything he thought the boys were playing in a sense..

Gah.. it was tough.. Itachi! Y U NO BE EASIER CHARACTER TO WRITE? Y U BE SO ENIGMATIC!

...anyway on to the reviews. Glad you guys are interested in the story still! :D I'm making you laugh, so I'm doin my job well- kudos to me! I'll make the story even better as I go on.. and I'll be honest, I'm kinda eager to just throw Obito in, just so he can explain himself in any hilarious manner I see fit, but.. Sasuke and Naruto need more bonding time, wouldn't you say?

Maybe Naruto's advances will succeed next chap? Maybe not? Maybe he'll sneak into Sasuke's room? Maybe he won't? Maybe actions will take place that will ultimately sway Sasuke's want to keep the blonde haired pervert around?...Hm? Maybe? Yes? No?

I bet you're all anxious.. so am I! So another chapter will be updated in two days time.. maybe 3? Maybe whenever I feel? Yes? No?... Nah, I'll update it as soon as I can. Please be patient with me!


	4. Bittersweet

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_._**

**_(Bittersweet)_**

**_._**

Over the horizon of hills and mountains outside of town, the orange sun was beginning to rise and wake the people of Konoha and eventually others around the country.. However.. there was character who didn't need any sun to wake him up..

Naruto peered around a hall, looking into the living room seeing a sleeping Itachi but no Sasuke.. He grunted to himself, before falling on all fours and slowly crawling across the room to find the Uchiha- and make up for the lost time they spent away from each other.

He treaded softly, hoping no amount of noise would stir the sleeping brother who lay still on the couch- He was successful in this so far! Crawling and making it halfway across the living room, the blonde set his sights on the frame-way passed the kitchen- that was the finish line, and more importantly the place he knew Sasuke was.

He smirked to himself, crawling faster, knowing he was going to make it.. knowing he was going to reach Sasuke.. knowing he was going to..

"What're you doing Naruto?" Itachi asked.

The blonde flinched lifting himself, noticing Itachi still lay about with his eyes shut.. This made the blonde squint an eye, but watch the brother reach for his back pocket and pull out a familiar silver handle- with that the older Uchiha glanced. "Naruto.. Where are you going?"

"Deh! Uhm..!"

"I hope you're not planning to mess with my little brother.. that would be unfortunate on your part.."

Naruto flinched as the silver handle soon rose a familiar black blade, which made the blonde laugh nervously and hold his hands up. "W..Will you relax, I was just going to wake Sasuke up and make'im breakfast- but I didn't wanna wake you up, y'see.."

He was lying.. In truth he just wanted to fuck the younger Uchiha before he left for school. What's more hotter than a quickie in the shower before your lover has to run off for work? Naruto was thinking of this all night, and he knew he'd make his owner submit if he could only make it to him! ...But.. he had to get passed Itachi..

The older brother glared, still laying on the couch holding that oddly intimidating knife that seemed to make a lump rise in Naruto's throat.

In a little less than 5 seconds, a "...Hmph.." was all the brother let out as he sat up and put his knife away before standing to cover his mouth and yawn. "... Fine.. If Sasuke needs me tell him I'll be in the shower."

Naruto flinched watching with each step Itachi took toward the bathroom the further away his dream-fuck was drifting. The blonde gulped, whining to himself as he pulled his hair- watching the older brother move aside some trashbags used as a makeshift curtain for the broken door, then finally step in and run water..

"Gaah.." he whined before falling to the floor..dying a little on the inside. "What am I supposed to do now?"

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before his spirits were instantly rejuvinated. So what if sex in the shower wasn't an option- there were other ways to make the youngest Uchiha turn! With that thought in mind Naruto quickly hopped to his feet and hurried to the other side of the area- passing the kitchen and another hall, until he approached a door to where he could just sense Sasuke.

His heart was beating with anticipation as he gripped the knob and moved it, however flinched realizing it was locked. The boy's blue eyes narrowed as he moved the handle again, failing to open the door once more, making him grunt.

"Dammit Sasuke.."

Why the boy wanted to be away from the doll was a wonder, but something as simple as a wooden door wasn't going to protect the Uchiha boy within. Naruto had broken the bathroom door, and now he was going to break this one with no problem- and it was all for his dearest Sasuke! He moved the knob again, feeling it tighten- indicating it wasn't moving due to the lock, but by putting a little strength into his grip, he moved it some more.._slowly_..and _gently_.. until he heard a -_click-_. Naruto smirked silently opening the door then falling to the floor as he carefully peered his head in. Passed an office desk to the right, and a laundry basket far off to the left, the boy saw his victim- ignoring whatever else was in the room.

Naruto grinned almost crying! This was turning out to be too easy! Not only did Itachi let him pass, but now all the boy needed to do was make it over to Sasuke undetected, which wasn't going to happen! How could it, when the room was so spotless! There was a clear path in front of him, and all he had to do was take it!

He grinned, snickering to himself as he crawled through the room, making it over to the bed with no problem. Eventually, he lifted his head, only exposing his eyes as the mattress covered the lower half of his face- with that he saw Sasuke sleep. Just like Naruto, the lower half of his face was covered, thanks to his blanket- while his hair, eyes and bridge of his nose were exposed.

Sasuke was barely doing anything and yet Naruto was getting excited. That boy was beautiful!- AWAKE OR SLEEP!

_'..Cute.. So cute...Too cute..' _

Naruto beamed as these words processed in his head, though he knew if he spent all of his time staring, Sasuke could awake, and this would've all been for nothing! The boy smiled still, holding his hands together in a prayer, mentally wishing himself luck, then after that, he was off to start. Smoothly folding the lower half of the blankets and crawling closer he noticed Sasuke's lower half, making snickers leap from his throat passed his lips...

The Uchiha decided to just throw off his pants from the other day and sleep in his boxers for the night- how stupid! Wasn't Uchiha aware that there was a slit just in the front of those things? He was making this all too easy for his sexdoll.

Naruto smirked as he carefully eased a few fingers into the spacing, searching not long for what he wanted.. The blonde licked his lips within the minute given in maneuvering and pulling, then he instantly began to perform. He exhaled a hot breath before wasting no time to inhale Sasuke's cock, holding the base of his length with his left hand- sucking softly until eventually he found himself bobbing his head.

How cool would it have been if Sasuke woke up happy to this? Seeing his doll work on him so well and bringing a smile to his face..

With these thoughts in mind, Naruto knew that was what he wanted to see. He lowered his eyes as he focused, not that he really needed to- He seemed to know what to do as he pressed on in his actions..

His tongue massaged the main valve of Sasuke's member as he descended- then as he lifted, his tongue would stroke the valve again before swirling around the tip once or twice before he grazed the area with his teeth then repeated the entire process again.

Though he thought he wasn't getting anywhere in the beginning, Naruto was sure to feel Sasuke get harder as he continued, not only that, he'd earn a few sighs from the Uchiha that encouraged him to shut his eyes and keep going..

Sasuke stirred slightly as he felt his skin become insensate and warm- the source of it coming from his dick.. He was confused mostly, considering he hadn't had any dreams that would make him feel this way.. but the warmth continued until it became almost scorching, making him sigh breathlessly as he opened his eyes only an inch- staring into space until a spear of pleasure struck him.

He gasped before instantly sitting up, immediately seeing Naruto.

The blonde had paused in his actions when the Uchiha stirred, staring at his dark haired master until the air had gotten almost...awkward..

Sasuke squinted an eye at the picture before him, figuring if this whole situation was reality or just some creepy twisted dream.. but rather than think long, he automatically came to his conclusion..

...Now.. anyone would assume, _dudes mostly_, that if you caught someone sucking your dick, you'd expect them to quit before they earned themselves a black eye, or an ass beating.. Not Naruto. The boy blinked once, before shutting his eyes and attempting to continue making Sasuke hiss before reaching for him.

"What the hell are you doi-"

Like lightning, Naruto's right hand struck- covering the Uchiha's mouth, making the crown of his head hit the headboard of the bed. The Uchiha winced at the pain, but instantly glared, grabbing the blondes arm.

"_HARUPHO_!" he screamed.

Originally he had called the dolls name, but because of the blonde's palm, this muffled yell came out as a bullshit name you'd come up with for cheap instant noodles...

Naruto laughed slightly as he watched his dark haired counterpart glare intensely and yet, wince to his actual laugh. Almost robotically Naruto analyzed this, noticing the angered face behind his palm soften slightly, all thanks to the vibrations in the dolls hot mouth no doubt. If the blonde hadn't noticed this he would've actually considered stopping, but with Sasuke's confirmation he knew he was allowed to continue.

Given a few seconds, Sasuke groaned, squinting his eyes as he watched the doll lower his head again, piercing him with his cerulean gaze as he performed his oral duties once more. The Uchiha grunted against the blondes suffocating palm as he pulled his left hand away- trying to ring the neck of the crazed doll, but each time he did this, Naruto would snicker, freeing the Uchiha's dick from his mouth, however squeezing and stroking the Uchiha's moistened member with his free hand instead.

Sasuke groaned some more as he used both his palms to try and pull the blonde's hand away- however in a few seconds he had lost all his strength..  
Taking no breath as he deep-throated the boy, Naruto engulfed Sasuke's member, swallowing everything until he reached the base of his cock.. Again Naruto laughed, and as deep as he had gotten Sasuke, he knew the Uchiha felt _everything_. And boy did he..

Sasuke twitched, distending his eyes as he felt lightning strike his body for a brief moment, before he shut them entirely. As of right, the Uchiha was pretending that this wasn't happening- Recycling the thoughts of puppies, kittens and rainbows as he unwantedly felt what was done to him.

No one in their right mind would want to wake up to this!- Oral sex in the morning by someone you made distictly clear that you hated! ..No wait a minute.. this wasn't oral sex.. this was.. Oral.. Rape. **RAPE**!

The Uchiha's brows narrowed as anger was sure to fuel the boys body, but that was all dismissed with utter quickness by the overwhelming feel of pleasure that was just so unfamiliar.. A hot dancing muscle was ferverently twisting and wrapping around the Uchiha's dick like snake would tether it's prey, while a vaccume like pressure pulled at his skin— So warm and wet. It was different.. Sasuke Uchiha hadn't felt this before and never would've thought something that sprung out of a box would bring him to experience this..

Sasuke shut his eyes as he really focused on the wettened heat that sent surges of pleasure through his body. Had Naruto's palm refrained from covering the Uchiha's mouth, Sasuke might've actually sighed.. maybe even moaned- he didn't know.. It was kinda weird trying to put how he felt into words. He just simply would've never imagined a dolls mouth would feel this way.. It felt real- not that he's ever had a girl suck his dick or anything, but Sasuke had sucked his thumb a lot of times when he was young to know what the hell a mouth felt like! Regardless.. this whole feel was _almost _making him lose his mind..

**No**! Not when Itachi was still here!-** NO**! Not at all! This..This wasn't even supposed to be happening to the Uchiha right now! Right now he was supposed to be eating breakfast or getting ready for school! But instead, he was groaning behind the hand of his automated rapist!

_Well...This day was going great so far._

Sasuke grunted pulling back his right leg- figuring a swift kick to the dolls face would end this fiasco, but another laugh from the suckling blonde made the Uchiha's lower body spasm in sudden heat and pleasure. A suffocated gasp reverbed within the Uchiha's oral cavity as his body quivered and writhed under Naruto who groaned with the movements. This was a struggle on the Uchiha's end, and yet it wasn't helping at all..

Even though this had never happened to him before, the Uchiha couldn't help but actually bring himself to moan in the dolls hand as he lowered his eyes to a quarter inch. He was feeling a blanketing sensation that made his nerves burn against his suddenly rushing blood ..which was funny, considering none of the Uchiha's blood wasn't making it to his brain as this went on. Deep down, he knew he would stop this if he could, but alas he could not. He couldn't control himself, much less think or speak.. How could he? This warmth, this feel, this enjoyment... it was taking over everything in Sasuke's being, controlling him... Not that the boy was actually complaining.

Another pillar of pleasure, feeling close to the spear that woke him up, made the Uchiha quickly seal his eyes tight as he commanded his toes to curl and body tighten- he knew what was next. He gripped the sheets of the mattress to the point his knuckles were notably white, then slowly ushered his lower body to push his cock further into the dolls facial enterance if it were ever possible. The pleasurable vibrations- the hot strokes.. It felt.. good.. his pride couldn't stop him from denying this fact.

As Naruto bobbed on the dark haired boy again, he froze, widening his eyes as he felt the Uchiha's cock pulse within him. This made him laugh again as he withdrew, spitting out the Uchiha's member, eventually watching it rise.. fall..then finally point to its owner- redder than a candy apple.

With a pleasure painted face, Sasuke sighed- almost whimpered, ironically feeling embarrassed more than anything. In the back of his head, he wondered why Naruto didn't finish, but figured after all the things he said prior to this.. Well it was obvious wasn't it? Previously explained, he wasn't into dudes! And he wasn't into this! But his erection was telling him otherwise.. Sasuke watched his cock twitch every other second or so, making Naruto grin as he charmed a single finger around the boys sensitive head with his free hand.

"Oi..Sasuke.. You dont touch yourself much do you?"

The Uchiha hid his eyes behind his lids- he wasn't going to answer that! That was none of his damn business!

"-You're already trying to cum and I haven't even gotten started yet.." Naruto teased trailing down the Uchiha's length.

There was another twitch- making Sasuke wince. The doll couldn't help but laugh as he watched the dark haired boy look to him with a glare, but the blue eyed blonde knew it was nothing more than a mask. In reality, those glaring eyes were actually pleading— mentally begging him to quit with the jokes and just finish up to get all of this over with.. Which was fine, the blonde would do it, but he needed to be encouraged to do so..

Carefully he pulled his right hand away, watching Sasuke breathe a little harder- getting beet red.

The blonde smirked. "..Uchiha, Sasuke.. Tell me what to do.."

". . ."

"-Tell me what to do Sasuke.."

_Hurry up and let me cum_.. Sasuke wanted to say this so badly, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, not entirely.. **This doll was a guy!**- he was artificial **and** male, and as it was previously stated COUNTLESS times, He wasn't into that!

Even through all of this, his pride was still active, _died down a bit, _but still active! Guys were a no-go in Uchiha's book!- And even though this felt great and all, **he wasn't into it!** ...But... it was hard to play straight and chaste when the Uchiha felt his body was begging this other figure for relief..

Obsidian eyes connected with a blue perverted gaze, and after a few breaths, he spoke.

"..p...please.."

Naruto jerked- even after all of this, he was kinda shocked the Uchiha actually followed through.. Hell- giving the boy a once over, he was quick to see why.. Not to say Sasuke's skin was pale, but it was normally a fair tone of cream- a tone that was now flushed with red blood and damp thanks to quickly forming beads of sweat, all thanks to mr erobody over here!  
His early morning gift had made Sasuke putty in his hands...

_..Awesome.._

Naruto leaned to Sasuke, diving at the pith of the boy's abdomen before allowing his heated oral muscle to trace a path to the Uchiha's left nipple. There, he nurtured the sensitive spot with his hot breath and feral tongue, slithering his left hand there for a pinch afterward.

Sasuke squirmed and twisted before grabbing the blondes shoulders- feebly attempting to push him away, getting no where in the process. Slowly, Sasuke was forced to watch the doll continue his path of licks until he reached the nape of his neck - only then and there were firm kisses and soft bites placed. The fingers on the erobody's shoulders, placed there by the Uchiha, effortlessly seized the skin and muscle in reaction- eventually leaving Sasuke to continue his endeavor's to push the doll away, though, this earned the Uchiha an awful bite from Naruto in the long run.

Choking a scream, Sasuke quickly bit his bottom lip as the blonde began to work away the pain with massaging licks and tender kisses— A warning was given and a lesson was learned in that moment. Struggling against the erobody's actions at this point was just unrealistic... Naruto knew this, he was just hoping Sasuke had realized that by now.

He pulled away from Sasuke, watching the boys chest rise and fall at a rapid pace, while his face and small parts of his body glowed an alluring crimson- Naruto's pupils grew small as he felt the need to scan the Uchiha all over. The boy was panting like an asthmatic, painted the prettiest shades of red, and his eyes.. **Oh God **his eyes! They were squinted and slightly glazed! If given a few moments Naruto was sure they would release sweet tears.

It was too cute!- Too adorable!- The doll couldn't help but boil with excitement as he looked at this! Sasuke was laying before him, hardly fighting, and sporting the most beautiful _fuck-me _face in history! He wanted to keep playing with **this **Sasuke— play with him until he ended up ultimately taken!

"Sasuke! Tell me!" The doll begged with delight in his voice. "Tell me what you want me to do to you!"

The Uchiha breathed, but flaunted a pathetic glare before his right hand darted to his erection- This was the Uchiha's pride taking over, though he was already caught begging, he wasn't going to plead some more like a 5 dollar whore.. Not when he could take care of this pain himself.

Within the seconds of reaching, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, doing the exact same to his left arm as well, making the Uchiha grunt and leave the blonde to snicker and lean to him.

"Heeey.. That's my job," he sang so arrogantly. "C'mon Sasuke.. don't you want me to take care of that for you? Don't you want me to make you feel better?"

"..."

"Sasuke.."

The Uchiha glared, still a tough guy after all of this.

Naruto dulled his eyes— He was seriously starting to hate this guys will.. Surely if this had been anyone else, they would've gave in by now! Hell! They would've begged the erobody to fuck them! -Bite them some more! **Something**!

The blonde grunted, shifting his blue spheres from the Uchiha to his erection in a split second- eagerly gripping it the next. With left hand now freed, Sasuke sat up crying out as an eruption of pleasure coarsed through him. The doll's eyes scanned over the Uchiha's cock, before his thumb glided over the head carefully— The erobody figured, the only way he'd make the Uchiha beg, was to bring him more pain by forcing more pleasure on'im, and what better way to do that than bring the Uchiha closer to his limits then simply leave him hanging..

Arousal was the key- and so the doll did what he had to..

The blonde's left hand trailed the side of Sasuke's lower abdomen while the right gave the Uchiha a tight squeeze, earning another cry. This left the doll to look to the boy- his eyes now dark with dispassionate emotion. "..Oi.. Sasuke.. you're rock hard.. that must hurt." he spoke in a _matter-of-fact_ tone.

Sasuke used his hands to cover his mouth, attempting to hold back the sounds quaking in his lungs, though it didn't help much. _'..N..gh..' _managed to slip through his lips and the spaces between his palms, making Naruto flash his dangerous canines.

"...You moaning over there? I thought you didn't like this Sasuke... Hn—"

The blonde paused, watching the Uchiha's hips grudgingly lift through the space in his palm then fall.. leaving blue eyes to study this and eventually catch what was going on. Quickly he squeezed Sasuke's cock again with an even firmer grip, before laughing.

"Sasuke.. were you tryna fuck my hand just now..?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical, dirty talk as anyone would call it, but Naruto decided to switch up the game. Sasuke was silent for too long, and he wanted to hear his owners voice..

"Oi- I asked you a question." He snapped, squeezing the Uchiha's already aching erection painfully.

Sasuke let out quick whine that had been boiling in the back of his throat and pained him as it echoed through the room- though, he was sure to nod his head submissively afterward, earning him a grunt from his doll..

"Lemme hear your voice-"

"Ahhn!- y..yes!"

"Heh.. and here I thought you'd be more difficult.." Naruto laughed, proud his owner was breaking. "..You're awfully cute Sasuke, you know that? I bet right now you want me to make you cum right?"

"..Y-Yes.."

"Aw, so you're really stopping your struggling, huh? That's too cute!"

As the doll laughed, a warm air glided over the surface of the Uchiha's eyes as he felt shame boil into the pit of his lungs and then bubble up to the back of his throat- his pride was slowly dying. He was being teased and completely dominated, but he was abidding to it—

"Ngh!" he winced as the dolls hand trailed to stimulate his balls. This would've been a line-crosser in any other situation, but **right now **it was driving Uchiha over the edge.

"..N..g.. _Fuck_.."

Naruto's lips curled as his right hand squeezed and kneaded at his current task, all the while taking a look at his suddenly submissive master.. His face painted in a crimson blush, nipples erect and hands trembling due to the little jolts of pleasure burning and stinging him all over.. This was the moment was picture perfect- something the U.K.E was waiting for all this time!

"-Sasuke.. Tell me **exactly **what you want me to do."

The Uchiha panted looking to the boy who grinned. "...T..Take me in.."

"Hm?"

"..Take me in your mouth.. Make me cum.." he begged.

"...What if I said _No_?"

Sasuke flinched, scrunching his face as if he were going to cry had the doll actually done that, leaving Naruto to laugh and make that shame within the Uchiha overflow- though that had quickly halted.

Naruto jerked as he watched the Uchiha sit up right and land his hands on either side of his face which left him silent. A surprise and yet an instant relief for Sasuke- he was getting sick of all the erobody's cackling, though he knew this wasn't enough to ease him completely. Trailing his slender fingers through the dolls bright hair, he threaded through it all so he could push the figure down to his dick ever so slowly.

Watching his arms tremble as he did this, Sasuke felt immediate guilt fume within him, mostly because he would've never guessed that he'd be doing this with a guy, much less a guy that was used as a toy to the general public.. still.. he guided Naruto, pushing him against the head of his dick, hissing as he watched the boy smirk instead of doing what he should have.

Last he checked, he begged him to suck! Not smile!

Sasuke grunted feeling his fingers grip the bright tendrils from under him- knowing this toy wasn't going to work unless words were spoken, and honestly..this would've bothered the Uchiha 10 minutes ago, but as of right, he wanted to cum.

"..N-Naruto.." he spoke, his voice all throaty. " ..p...please.."

". . ."

Without having to look at him, Naruto brushed his warm tongue across the slit on the boy's cock before he slowly took him in- sucking, massaging and grinding his teeth against the Uchiha who, in response, pushed him more- lowering his head further, as he shut his eyes and he initated the blonde to bob for him.

The doll did nothing but lower his eyes to this and slightly purr.. he felt wanted now- needed..

In the back of his head thoughts began to process. Now that Sasuke was actually using him.. maybe... just maybe he didn't want to give him to Obito... Maybe now.. Sasuke saw what he could do for him, only if he had asked.. He only hoped Sasuke was enjoying this.

**'God he was**_._ With eyes tightly clasped, the Uchiha bit his bottom lip as he re-explored the feeling of hot strokes and burning vibrations the dolls mouth provided. Damn it felt good- there was no denying that. The Uchiha opened his eyes carefully as he began watching the sight now, regrettably getting hotter. He watched his hands claw through blonde fibers and push the head of pleasure further down his cock with the only strength he had within him. He let out a hot breath as he began to focus on not only the sight, but the the sounds that came with the erobody's actions as well. The bobbing caused weird.. sloppy sounds to echo through the room.. disgusting sounds that made the Uchiha sick to his stomach and yet make his dick even harder and his lower abdomen pleasurably warm.

A variety of sonances bounced around in Sasuke's lungs that he wanted to release so desperately, but just knew he couldn't.. Itachi was still in the house right? He didn't want him to hear! Hell, he didn't want the neighbors on the lower and upper floors to hear! But damn, the feeling was buzzing and rising, wanting to be released. The Uchiha lowered his head and gulped what felt like a stone, surpressing the sounds as he thought about the neighbors and his brother hearing. This was enough to get the sounds to submerge from whence they came, though the dark haired teen could admit it hurt a bit. Still, whatever pride in him that suppressed those sounds was telling Sasuke that this was for the better... If anyone had heard him moan.. That'd be.. That'd be—

"Nng!"

He flinched as Naruto's right hand massaged his inner thigh, parting it away from where he worked, while his left wrapped around the Uchiha's waist- making the doll comfortable enough to bob his head faster, suck him harder, lick him quicker..

"..N-Naruto-" Sasuke breathed.

The doll felt his cock pulse inside mouth, knowing all of this would be over in a matter of seconds, and so, he kept going, making the Uchiha shut his eyes tightly. The only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears, and his ragged breath being sucked in and forced out, until finally- he came. The Uchiha groaned in the back of his throat as he hunched slightly, feeling his seed fill and flood every crevice of the dolls mouth. It felt so gross, but Sasuke more or less distracted himself by focusing on his heavy breaths and spasming fingers that either attempted to grip or let go of the blondes head below as he recouped.

Regardless of what he wanted, Naruto stayed in place until it was Sasuke's will to have him rise- till then he lay still, swallowing the seed and slowly sucking whatever lingered within him. This made Sasuke cringe..

As time had flowed, and the moment was slowly being realized.. Sasuke's thoughts were processing more properly, and because of this he was getting upset.. Lifting his hands, he watched Naruto slowly rise, keeping his head low as he swallowed spit that still savored the taste of the Uchiha's bitter seed, then rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. It was after that the blonde smiled before looking to his counterpart. "Heh.. Good morning Sas-"

Striking him before he finished, Sasuke landed a blow on the side of Naruto's face with such force that had the blonde looking away.

With that, the Uchiha strained to glare. "..You bastard... You're really starting to test my patience!" he voiced making Naruto slowly turn to him. "... What aren't you getting? It's not that difficult to understand... **I don't want you**!"

Flinching, Naruto pulled back his eyelids as he stared at the Uchiha with disbelief. The moment had made a bitter turn and gotten seriously uneasy, leaving Sasuke to scoff as he fixed himself and slid out of bed- marching toward the door until he pretty much left, passing his brother all the while.

The older Uchiha blinked, watching his little brother march away however, the older brother was sure to look back into his room, spotting Naruto sitting on his bed, rubbing the side of his face with dispatch. Itachi dulled his eyes, knowing the kid did something stupid.. but.. as much as he would've liked to help, he couldn't.. seeing as he had to leave for work soon.

"Naruto, get out, I'm going to change."

The boy glanced over his shoulder before blinking curiously. "O-Oh.. Sorry Itachi.." he mumbled before sliding off the bed and hurrying out of the room.

Itachi watched the kid leave, then rose a brow getting the oddest of feelings..

Had Naruto offered Sasuke breakfast, as he said, and was ultimately denied? ..Itachi could only feel slightly sorry for the doll. To attempt to please your owner only to be continuously pushed away.. it must've been hard for the doll...

.

.

The sun had actually rose and scheduled people to work, with that the students of Konoha Academy began to walk about and lounge until it was actually time for class. Shikamaru sighed as he counted how many spackle lumps were on the hallway roofs while Kiba bragged about his _oh-so excellent _date with Hinata..

"-nd so then she leaned on my shoulder and I like.. scoffed to be all cool and junk to make'er think I didn't care, and she was all giggling and stuff and then I was like: _'Yes! I got this girl in the bag!'_- Then! After the movie was over I-"

Shikamaru's irises slowly leveled down to Kiba as he stared at him so dully. Was Nara giving the Inuzuka boy the impression that he was actually listening? Muted sounds buzzed through Shikamaru's ears as he watched Kiba move his mouth to speak however.. not say anything..

He blinked before looking back at the spackle- hoping Kiba wasn't going to ask him questions after this.. He could hardly bring himself to pay attention, so how was that going to work out? He looked to the spackle closely, counting his 275th spot, before sighing and attempting to listen to the boy beside him- if he were to be quizzed, he had to know about the basic happenings of the Inuzuka boys date.. that way, it would _seem _like he paid attention- and he wouldn't get yelled at in the end.

His irises moved again as he caught a few words...

Okay.. So far, all Inuzuka did was ramble and drag out his story about he and Hinata's date.. and how it was so amazing..

...

..

.

Alright.. that was boring.. He would have much rather spoke about interesting things like..

"Where do you think Sasuke is?.." he muttered aloud making Kiba pause his story and fold his arms.

"Eh? Who cares.. Don't you wanna hear about my story?"

"He's usually on time.." Shika spoke ignoring the boy.

"So! ..Look..He's probably messing with his erobody or something.. It's no big deal.."

"Wow.. so while we're doing homework, he's having sex.." Shikamaru spoke before sighing. "This is such a drag.. Sasuke get's everything.."

Kiba dulled his stare as he looked to the roof now, however his eyes glinted with interest as his brows lifted- allowing him to stare into his thoughts.. Shikamaru noticed this as he glanced. "...What is it?"

"If you have sex with an erobody.. then does that mean.. you're not'a virgin?"

Shikamaru blinked before cupping his chin. "..Hm.. No I don't think so.. They're items.. so it's kinda like masturbating I think.."

"Hooh? Damn.. that's kinda weird.. but.. eh I dunno."

"You still want one?"

Kiba blinked but instantly grinned. "Hell yeah! I'm sure any erobody would look better than Mr Righty!" he laughed with a wave.

Shikamaru leaned away. "Guh- Don't touch me with that.."

"Either way.. Sasuke must be having the time of his life.. Heh, I doubt he's gonna arrive at school with those disinterested faces anymore."

Shikamaru snickered covering his mouth, however something sounding close to a rock hitting the lockers echoed down the halls, making the boys glance to their right and see Sasuke. The teen glared as he lifted his fist from a dented locker, staring at his friends in the end.

"...You two have something to say?"

The two flinched to the Uchiha's bad vibes, but instantly relaxed as they heard the bell chime through the halls. With that they laughed and waved the dark haired teen off.

"Later!" The voiced as they sped off.

Though he was partily confused, Sasuke could understand why they had ran off so suddenly like that.. He could feel himself sporting a rather ferocious glare, even now as he stood! ..But it wasn't anything he could help.. After all he was pissed! What that doll had done to him was unforgivable.. It had to go..

* * *

**[xxx]**

**A/N:** You give a guy sex and he punches you in the face- now if that aint bittersweet I don't know what is!  
Man I bet you guys expected Sasuke to just fall in love with Naruto huh? I kinda feel bad for making the Uchiha do that, but what can I say.. I can see Sasuke doing that.. Eitherway next chap is a total doozy~ Nah I can't say for sure, I dont' really know :P

Geez is my eyesight going bad or are the separating lines looking a little thin? It's bothering me.. I might just separate the paragraphs with those little dots now...

Anyway! On to the reviews!

A lotta guests have been leaving comments- **NICE**!

Anyway um, there have been questions about Naruto and Sasuke's positions in their.. twisted.. relationship.

Is Naruto the Pitcher or Catcher.. Giver or Take-y (Idfk these words guys, but work with me!) or Seme or Uke?

Lemme clear it up!

**Reader**/Guest guy/gal and **dark blue princess:** Naruto is a Seme in this story. I realize that Naruto say's that he's Sasuke's U.K.E but in this story, that is nothing more than a product name a.k.a what Naruto is in the story.

Naruto **is not human** guys..well.. Gah I'll let you read on- when this story starts introducing Kakashi, your minds will be blown.

But yeah, it's just a play on words kind of.. You see the letters **U**. **K**. And **E **and you automatically think— Aww yeah Sasuke's gonna get into Naruto so bad! Hahaha Yeah, no :T

I like the thought of Naruto being a mischevous/Dominating Seme while Sasuke is the rebellious Uke.. Makes it fun, hell it makes it hilarious with Sasuke being an Uke in general, you already know he'd hate being dominated- which I love! NARUSASU ALL THE WAY ;D

But anyway yeah! Good news, I'm reading the Naruto manga, and playing the game so I'm in an all Naruto mood! Totally going to be focusing on this story for a bit, so the updates might come every other day? Every other hour? Maybe? Eh.. who knows life tends to pull my interests different ways all the time, so this could all be just a phase.. I am in a serious Naruto mood though so I'll be working on the next chapter as you're reading this. Exciting, no?

EITHER WAY, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story and I'll try to make the chapters better and better as you proceed!


	5. A Secret Exposed

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_._**

**_(A Secret Exposed)_**

**_._**

Staring outside a window of the Izanagi apartment, Naruto sighed watching the city thrive down below. He saw a whole bunch of people the size of ants move up and down the sidewalks of Konoha while birds and bugs fluttered through the air. It made the boy widen his eyes with wonder as he thought where Sasuke was in all of that fray below..

His fuzzy ears and tails appeared in a yellow flicker as he placed his hands on the window- smiling as he thought he spotted the Uchiha down below..though.. his ears dropped as watched the figure pass the building. This happened a few times as the time passed, until finally the boy groaned and growled. "Oi.. This is so boring! ..Dammit Sasuke.. why'd you leave!"

The more he thought about it, the more the boy groaned slumping onto the floor as he sat and thought back to earlier that day.. Sasuke was angry at him for what he did- which confused him, considering Uchiha came- rather happily might he add!

Naruto's ears perked up as he got more attentive to his thoughts, but they dropped once again as he ultimately thought of the end result to what he had caused.. Sasuke was mad at him.. and what he said.. The boy flinched hearing his words of anger echo in his head like a repetitive song..

Ultimately he had pissed off the Uchiha- so much that he made his anger vocal..

_'-I don't want you!'_

Again Naruto flinched, rubbing the back of his ears with his palms, making them twitch every so often in response. Sasuke was so mad.. and the way he looked to him when he said that..

The blonde sighed as he sprawled himself across the floor, eventually urging his hand to crawl in front of him. With that he stared at his palm- and as if he was looking into his very being, he began to think..

If Sasuke hated him then.. what was he to do? Sasuke opened his box.. so there was no one else for him.. He was **for **Sasuke.. so now what? Would he have to go to Obito? But.. Obito didn't open his box...

The dolls eyes dialated as he scrunched his face and curled himself into a ball.. He couldn't even fathom the thought of being away from Sasuke- of being owned by someone who didn't even open his container! If Sasuke didn't want him, then he'd be alone..

"...Sasuke.. do you... really not want me..?"

He stared at his hand once more as various questions and words began to fill his head..

_'..Am I not what you wanted?..'_

_'..Did I do something wrong?..'_

_'..Do you just not like me?..'_

_'..Do I not please you?..'_

_'..Sasuke..'_

The blonde shut his eyes tightly, literally shaking to all those questions, but instantly rolled from the floor onto his feet with a glare and angry fists. How could Naruto have done anything wrong, if he was doing what he was told? How could Sasuke not like him, when he let him get so intimate with him! How could he have not pleased the Uchiha, if he was the one begging him to finish what he had started?-!

"SASUKE!" The boy growled, banishing his animal appendages in a flicker- heading to Sasuke's room afterward.

He was going to find the Uchiha and have him answer his questions!

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru Nara couldn't help but glare as he slumped in his seat, glaring at a desk a few seats up ahead and 1 row over. There Sasuke sat, the boy barely taking notes or listening to their teacher, Miss Anko Mitarashi, up ahead- instead the boy was looking to his desk with tightened fists, probably distracted by something... Eh who knew? Shikamaru couldn't blame the Uchiha for his lack of listening skills though, hell, the Nara boy lacked that particular set of skills himself..

He groaned as he quickly glanced up ahead, seeing his teacher strut about, holding her right arm out to the words on the chalkboard beside her, still uttering something about about..Tch.. Eh only God knew what..

The Nara boy would've been focused.. that or slept had it not been for the Uchiha's attitude that was quite concerning to him.. He wondered what in the world had the boy so upset this morning and even had him pissed in class, not only that, there seemed to be bandages wrapped around the boys neck as if he had been strangled or something.. What the hell?

Shikamaru rose a brow in thought, however focused his attention on a certain poke on his left shoulder. With that he glanced, noticing a familiar girl with buns in her hair smile and give him a slight wave.

"Hey Shikamaru, you hang out with Sasuke right? Well listen, do you think you can _blah blah blah_-"

Again the boy was distracted, looking back to his friend who sat ahead.. He knew he had to get to the bottom of whatever was messing with his pal.. but a gut feeling told him that it will be nothing but a troublesome task.

"Ugh.."

The boy let out a breath as he figured it didn't matter when it came to his friend.. so.. he came to the conclusion to help, though he sighed again, hoping it wouldn't be too much for him when it came down to it..

"-_blah blah blahblah blah.._So can you tell him that for me? You'd be the sweetest guy ever, if you did!" the girl whispered with a laugh.

Shikamaru glanced at her before waving his hand in a dismissive manner, letting out a _'Yeah whatever..' _in the end.

"Really?" she gasped. "You sure it won't be a problem?"

"Yeah whatever.."

"Huh? Shikamaru are you even listening?"

"..Yeah.. whatever.." he groaned dismissing her.

With that he watched the rest of the class go on, eventually seeing Miss Mitarashi slam her left hand on her desk before smirking. "Y'see that's why you guys have got to pass these tests! They're a big deal y'know! Not only that, Genma and I have settled a nice little bet against his and my class- If we lose, then I have to treat the guy to barbeque for a month and I say to hell with that! So study chapters 20 through 25 and be ready for next week!" she announced. "So.. are there any questions?"

A hand rose, making the woman blink. "Hm? Yes Lee?"

"I HAVE A QUESTION!" he spoke before slamming his hand on his desk.

"You've also got a statement.." the woman mumbled. "Eh.. What's your question?"

Lee stood leaving the students to glance at him as he aligned his thick-rimmed glasses. "WELL, IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT IT IS PRINCIPAL SARUTOBI'S BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK, AND A SMALL GROUP OF STUDENTS WERE THROWING HIM A PARTY! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU KNEW WHO EXACTLY IS ATTENDING IN THIS CLASS!"

Anko blinked but shrugged. "I unno.. I didn't know it was a big deal.."

"IT IS! AS CLASS PRESIDENT I RECCOMMEND YOU GIVE EXTRA CREDIT TO THE STUDENTS IN THIS CLASS WHO ARE WILLING TO PARTICIPATE IN HELPING THE STUDENTS THAT ARE THROWING THIS TOGETHER!** I WILL BE THE FIRST**!" he voiced.

The woman dulled her eyes as she rested her chin in her palm, but nevertheless shrugged. "Well.. I can't promise extra credit.. but how about a pizza party.. or something?"

The students groaned- What fucking grade were they in? Were they in Elementary all of a sudden? All of them glared at their teacher sharing the same thought... they were too old to for something stupid like a pizza party..

Lee frowned as he fell back in his seat and sighed- losing all the power in his voice. "But.. that won't help Miss Sakura at all.." he groaned crashing his head on his desk.

Anko only returned the students breathy whines before glancing at another risen hand. With this she perked up.. "Sasuke?"

The whole class shifted to the Uchiha who folded his arms before looking to Lee, with that he let out a breath and a nonchalant shrug. "..I'll help you Lee, if this whole party thing is important.."

The boy sat up straight before smiling from ear to ear, pointing a quivering finger at himself like some confused nerd. "R-Really.. Y-You'll help me Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded, twitching as he watched the boy with the bowl haircut leap from his own desk, somersault over a few rows, then instantly grab his hands- shaking them rapidly.

"THANK YOU SASUKE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU WILL HELP ME!"

"-Can you lower your voice?" the Uchiha groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

From afar, all Shikamaru did was shake his head. Oh yeah.. something was up with Sasuke..

**.**

**.**

At lunch, within the Quad, under a blossom tree and sitting at a bench, Sasuke relaxed- peeling an orange and splitting it before staring at it with a shameful gaze. For some reason the yellow veins within the healthy snack reminded him of blonde hair he held when he-!

Instantly grunting, the Uchiha snapped himself out of his own thoughts, eating the snack with his eyes shut.. but even so, he couldn't get the morning's actions out of his head.. That had certainly been the first time he had waken up for school like that-!

He grunted again before shaking his head- attempting to shed those traumatizing thoughts out of his brain but to no avail.. He kept thinking about how helpless he was to that stupid doll's tricks.. The way he had moaned, whimpered, and whined as he held him- begged him..

A heat fluttered in the boys chest, tormenting the Uchiha, however 2 different styled sneakers slamming on either side of the bench snapped Sasuke out of his stupor. With that he looked to Shikamaru and Kiba looked down to the boy- both their hands in their pockets and glares on their faces as if they were only seconds away from beating the hell outta the boy.

Sasuke only blinked before lifting the un-eaten half of his snack. "..Uh.. Orange?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" Kiba questioned ignoring his offering.

"Yeah, you've been acting real strange.. It's irritating.." Shikamaru spoke.

Sasuke blinked, but nevertheless watched his friends lean to him with skeptical glances- "What happened?" they let out sounding endlessly annoyed.

"N-Nothing.. Itachi didn't wake me up on time is all.." he answered glancing away.

Both the Nara and Inuzuka boy pulled away before sending each other a skeptical glance- but quickly dismissed that as they took each seat beside the Uchiha and relaxed- letting out their '_okay_s' and '_alright_s'...

Instant belief at its finest..

Shikamaru groaned as he eased his arms behind his head, slouching on the bench as he would in any other seat, while Kiba snatched the untouched half of Sasuke's snack, chomping at it as he readied a story to tell.

"Yo Sasuke! Did I tell you about my date with Hinata yet?"

"It went well right?" He asked, pretending as if he had already heard.

"Oh yeah it was awesome! A fairy tale date for sure." Inuzuka laughed.

"Yeah, we're just boiling with jealousy Kiba.." Shikamaru groaned before giving the Uchiha a glance. "Hey- I haven't asked yet, but how did everything go with your U.K.E? Is everything alright now?"

"Are you guys talking about that phone call!-?" Kiba spoke before jerking to Sasuke. "Hey, yeah, what happened?" the boy asked before poking his neck. "Did things get seriously crazy with your doll? What's up with the bandages man?"

Sasuke jerked, securing the wraps by holding them with his left palm, hoping they didn't fall off. He had actually been wearing the bandages to cover the marks Naruto had left- he wasn't going to sport them as if they were trophies of some sort! No way!

"Tch.. The bandage's are nothing.. I just got a burn alright.."

"Ooh, kinky! Sasuke Uchiha like's it rough huh!"

Kiba laughed, hitting his knee at his own jokes making Sasuke squint an eye at him, however bring his attention to Shikamaru who sat up straight.

"Not to be intrusive on your personal matters, Uchiha, but I'm curious.." the lazy boy groaned before rubbing the top of his head. "How the hell did you manage to get yourself an erobody in just a day?"

"Yeah, those things are expensive as hell." Kiba spoke hunching a bit, now calm and done with the jokes.

"-Not only that they take forever to manufacture and send. Last I checked, you didn't even know what a U.K.E was, let alone the guy who makes'em.."

"Are you trying to imply something Shikamaru?" The Uchiha questioned cutting him a fierce glance.

The boy shook his head before holding his hands up in surrender. "Easy.. Easy.. I'm only curious.."

"Well I told you already.. My cousin Obito sent it to me- he said he knew the guy who makes'em.. So If I could guess.. I'd say he's real close with that Hatake guy... so _unfortunately _close that he had the guy send me the thing.." Sasuke explained peeling pieces of his orange.

"Talk about connections.." Kiba groaned before clasping his skull. "Dammit! All the good things in life happen to you, Uchiha! I hate you man!"

Shikamaru cupped his chin, "Hm.. I guess easy deliveries would come to guys who are friends with Kakashi.. Hmph.. You're a lucky guy Sasuke.."

"-_Riiight_.. I don't know if '_lucky_' is the right word.."

"Sooo?" Kiba sang leaning to the dark haired boy.

"So what?"

"What's it look like?" Shikamaru asked, interested. "Do they really look human and stuff?"

"Yeah! Tell us!" Kiba shouted.

"You guys don't know for yourself?" Sasuke questioned looking at either of them.

"I told you, I get all my facts from stories and people's word- I've never seen a real erobody before." Shikamaru stated.

Uchiha blinked. "You can't check to see what they look like online?"

"No!" Kiba voiced- sure of this. "When you go on the online, all you're brought to is an order form! After you get it, all you do is fill out questionaires and bubbles to describe what you want your U.K.E to look and be like. Sure you can give them reference pictures and whatnot, but you dont' see the thing until they send it to you- I'd know, I've checked it out a few times."

"Wow.. so you can't know.. That's a little odd." Sasuke let out making Shikamaru groan.

"If you want my honest opinion, I think it's smart. I don't blame Hatake for keeping his secret formula for creating the perfect sexdoll under wraps.. It keeps the product safe and keeps competition scarce."

"Still.."

"Enough Uchiha!" Kiba screamed getting impatient. "What'd your cousin make your doll look like? Does it look like a robot? Or is it more human looking? Does it really listen to everything you say? Does it call you _Daddy_?"

Sasuke twitched, instantly hating Obito. If you could design what you wanted your erobody to look like- then what the hell was the other Uchiha thinking when he gave that crap looking like Naruto to Sasuke!-? Plus, if you could create their personalities as well, then he had to wonder why Obito made that stupid doll so arrogant, creepy, conceited, loud, overbaring, annoying, disobedient and-!-!-!** Need he go on?-!**

The Uchiha crushed the half bitten orange in his hand making Shikamaru and Kiba flinch before sliding a few inches away from the guy..

Shikamaru blinked. "..Uh.. Sasuke? I'm guessing Kiba's wron-"

"Of course he is! That piece of plastic is just an out-of-mind, wannabe criminal rapist that doesn't understand the meaning of **No**, **Back off**, and **Get the fuck outta here**! That stupid thing is a waste of time, and as soon as Itachi calls Obito, it's going back to the scrapyard!"

Rant over.. Sasuke had breathed heavily a bit as he literally drilled into the ground with a gaze that emphasized how pissed off he was. Shikamaru slid away from the dude again, damn-near sitting on the edge of the bench while Kiba squinted an eye- feeling some of his answers weren't exactly answered..

"So.. It doesn't call you Daddy?"

Shikamaru and Sasuke glanced at him with a '_**dude shut the fuck up**_' stare, making the Inuzuka boy dismiss them with a scoff. With that, all 3 guys fell back on the bench, staring into the skies as they grew instantly bored..

Shikamaru groaned lowering his eyes to the point it looked like he was going to sleep soon. "..Maybe.. your erobody is broken..?"

Sasuke scoffed. "It's way passed broken.. trust me.."

"Broken or not, you can still have sex with it right?" Kiba questioned.

"What's up with you!" Sasuke snapped.

"What? I just wanna know what it's like.."

"Tch.. well don't ask me.. I haven't touched it.." The Uchiha spoke feeling his heart race.

Though it was kind of a damn lie, Sasuke had figured that today didn't actually count- so, he was in fact telling the truth _in some light_.. Yeah.. he didn't really do anything! Nope! Nothing. At. All...

"Oi! Sasuke!"

The Uchiha flinched sitting up on the bench instantly seeing a figure outside of the schools dress code, race passed a few students almost bringing the Uchiha to scream.

Kiba and Shikamaru sat upright, raising their brows watching some weird kid approach with a huge grin on his face. They had no idea who it was, but this person was making Sasuke shake.. This struck them as odd.

"..You know that guy Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"-Doesn't look like he goes here.." Kiba added.

_'Naruto!' _the Uchiha's mind seethed watching the blonde make his way over.

The group watched the blonde boy approach and pant as he held his knees, exposing to Sasuke that he sported his gawd-awful 'Peppy Panda' sweatshirt his mother got for him a couple years ago-with the annoying bear's face on the hoodie, some jeans and some grey and white 'taylors.. The Uchiha grimaced- What the hell was he doing in his closet!

Eventually the group watched the blonde stand straight and shove his hands into the pocket of the sweatshirt before glaring- mainly at Sasuke.

"..Oi.. It took me forever to find you.." he began before giving his friends a once over- scowling. "Who the fuck are these chumps?"

Sasuke groaned painfully as he watched his friends flinch to the comment.

"Who the -what!" Kiba retorted, quickly standing. "Sasuke who the hell is this guy?"

"Tch- I'm Naruto! Sasuke's U-"

"U-Uzushiogakure country cousin!" The Uchiha interrupted standing.

Naruto blinked squinting an eye at the boy, but flinched as he felt the Uchiha wrap his arm around him and pull'im close..

He blinked. Okay.. this was _strange_..

Shikamaru and Kiba blinked, a tiny bit-**no**.. extremely confused. This left Kiba to make his concerns vocal..

"..That's your cousin?" the boy let out before looking to the blonde. "-He looks nothing like you.. You say he's from that backwater country?"

"Our family is very diverse-" The Uchiha confirmed with a nod, before backing away. "-Sorry guys I gotta go! Something just came up! Catch you later-"

"Wait Sasuke!" Kiba called, though was sure to pause as he watched the blonde glance over his shoulder and stick out his tongue.

The brunette flinched before tightening his fists. "What the hell was all of that about! Sasuke's never told us about that guy!"

Rather than listen, Shikamaru only glanced at the Uchiha who dragged the blonde away from the quad. He couldn't exactly explain why.. but something told him that-that kid was more than just Sasuke's _cousin_..

**.**

**.**

Sasuke shoved Naruto in the closest male-only restroom, making the blonde trip over himself, but eventually glare as he found balance.

"Hey watch it!"

"What're you doing here?"

Naruto blinked as he had almost forgotten, but he was sure to step to Sasuke before shoving him as well. "I'm here because I wanna know why you're so mad at me Sasuke! I didn't do anything but what you asked me!" The boy shouted with a point.

"K-Keep your voice down!" The Uchiha snapped.

With that, Sasuke skeptically checked the stalls of the bathroom, to see if he and Naruto were truely alone- and thank God they were! With that Sasuke posted himself near the door, mostly to guard it, while he glared at the blonde who was now playing with the sinks.

"Naruto.. Go home.."

"Hm?" he blinked, but eventually snickered as he continued to play with the sinks.

Sasuke grunted. "Naruto.."

The boy continued to snicker, glancing at the Uchiha from the corner of his eyes as he did this. "Heh.. Sasuke.. I just noticed.. You never called me by my name this much until today.."

Sasuke groaned in his throat before sending daggers. "Whether I say your fictional name or not, doesn't matter! I don't want you here! Go away!"

Naruto flinched, feeling cold- But rather than focus on that feeling, he almost robotically lifted his hand and stared at it, making Sasuke raise a brow from afar.

"Oi..Am I not what you wanted?"

"What?"

Naruto lowered his eyes, completely facing his owner. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "..or is that you just don't like me.. Sasuke?"

"Don't waste my time with these stupid-"

"Do I not please you, Sasuke?" The boy cut off stepping to him. "Tell me what I did wrong- I'll fix my errors!"

"What aren't you getting? I told you before didn't I! I just don't want you-"

"How can you say that after this morning!" Naruto voiced advancing again, stomping as he did so. "Sasuke, **you begged me**! I did what I was told!"

The Uchiha flinched looking to the door briefly. "Keep it down!"

"!-!-!" Naruto paused, blinking twice before looking to the door for a moment. With that he glanced at Sasuke, noticing the boy shift his glances neurotically. This made the doll glare- slamming his hands on each side of the Uchiha, pinning him.

"Sasuke.." he muttered lowering his head.

Though the Uchiha was glaring- a surge pulsed in him, leaving his body tense as he watched a familiar yellow flicker reveal Naruto's tails and ears-

He growled as he grabbed the dolls collar. "What're you doing? Don't do that-that's not normal!"

Naruto lifted his head, staring at Sasuke menacingly. "..Do I embarrass you.."

The tone he gave, lacked curiousity and instead gave off the potent sound of anger and resentment.. Regardless of what it was, it was proving to be too much for Sasuke, especially since he knew the doll wasn't supposed to be here at all.

"Tch.."

"Well?" Naruto urged. "Tell me!"

". . ."

"Uchiha, Sasuke.. Tell me.."

The Uchiha tensed recalling those words, but immediately growled as he noticed the blonde lean to him- with that, he commanded the hand that gripped Naruto's collar to slam on the dolls face. "Naruto-" he groaned, straining to push the boy away.

"You're not stronger than me Sasuke.."

"Naruto!"

"Yo Sasuke!" Kiba announced barging his way in the bathroom.

The Inuzuka froze however as he caught an interesting picture in front of him. Naruto glared the characters way, while Sasuke stared with distended eyes and a red face- oh how the Uchiha wished for the sweet embrace of death this very moment..

_'Seriously Grim Reaper, take me now!' _Sasuke mentally pleaded.

Kiba lowered his eyes before letting out a laugh through his notrils- Man! He wished he had a camera!..Wait a minute..

The boy began digging in his pockets, while Shikamaru slowly made his way in.

"Ey, is Sasuke in h-"

The same actions Kiba performed, Nara copied.. leaving the group of 4 to just glance at one another awkwardly. Sasuke couldn't say anything.. Nothing, not even the boldest of lies could make this look any better than it already did...

"N..Uh?"

Yep.. nothing.

Naruto narrowed his glare at the two in the doorway, while Shikamaru just stared, his mouth slightly open due to the shock. Kiba, just beside the Nara boy still fumbled around his pockets before letting out a victory grunt, with that he brought his cell phone to the image before him and took a picture.

As it processed on his phone, he laughed, holding his stomach as he left the room- leaving the door he once held to hit Shikamaru and cause him to stumble out.

Naruto rose a brow. "..Oi.. What's up with them?"

Sasuke simply facepalmed. "Kill me.. Kill me now.."

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**[xxx]**

**A/N: **Oh, my dearest Sasuke.. why do I torment you so?

Seriously, why am I putting this boy through social hell? Could it be I secretly get my jolly's seeing the character suffer, or simply because I want him to grow? You be the judge of that!

On a side-note, I just got warriors Orochi 3 so.. yeah.. I'm a little distracted, still working on the next chapter though..

**aodshamanking** - Gah even though the words from you comments were missing I kinda got the gist of what you were saying. Don't worry about it xD but maybe something was wrong with the mobile connection or something?.. Meh.. I dunno.. Still thanks for your comment!


	6. A Uniform

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_._**

**_(A Uniform)_**

**_._**

In the sports shed, just in back of the campus next to the gym, 4 figures hid...

Sitting atop a desk and glaring like a child in timeout, Naruto's blue eyes were fiercely gazing at the two bodies that hovered around Sasuke and didn't dare to keep their space. It was seriously starting to piss him off.. Why was Sasuke letting those guys linger around him as if he was one of theirs.. That was all wrong! Sasuke was his and he was Sasuke's! The message was clear between them right!-?

His left ear twitched madly, showing his anger in what he was seeing, and yet leave the 3 that stared at him to groan slightly. Shikamaru couldn't help but keep his brows raised as he stared.. it wasn't everyday you saw a human..or uh... a robot thing, with animal appendages.. It was new for him. Kiba on the otherhand was more comfortable, taking pictures of the doll with his cell and eventually showing them to Sasuke as he laughed..

The Uchiha could only sigh. "..Well.. You're looking at my cousins gift.. This is what Obito sent me." he explained.

Shikamaru blinked while Kiba continued to laugh, however simeoultaneously they pointed at Naruto while looking Sasuke's way. "..It's a dude.." they let out- Kiba's tone more douchebaggish while Nara's was more _'Hi I'm Captain Obvious'_.

Sasuke nodded in the end, making both the boys look to Naruto again, leaving the blonde to sit up straighter and sport a face that seemed as if he was a cat being stroked the wrong way.

"..What the hell do you two keep starin' at?" he quizzed before glaring. "If you wanna keep starin then look at the photo's you took- stop eying me!"

Shikamaru grunted as he rubbed his left ear. "He's a loud one."

"Yeah.." Sasuke managed to say with a drained groan.

"Heh! He's funny! So what, you told your cousin you were gay or something, Uchiha! I didn't know you got down like that!"

Sasuke immediately put the boy in a headlock. "You get any louder and I'll crush your windpipe-"

"K-Kay.." The Inuzuka boy choked.

Shikamaru took a step closer to Naruto- making the boy hiss in advance, but nevertheless watch the lazy character eye him while cupping his chin and making his rounds, after that, the boy seemed distend his eyes a bit.

"..No way.. I can't believe this guy is called a doll.." he muttered before looking over his shoulder to Sasuke. "This thing looks just like any old douchebag you'd see on the street.. well..minus the ears."

Sasuke grunted before glaring. "Naruto, put those things away.."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

The blonde dulled his glanced, but with a flicker he did as told, making Kiba and Shikamaru react- Kiba instantly laughing and tightening his fists while Shikamaru cupped his chin.

"NO WAY! That's so damn cool! Erobodies are magic too!"

"That's interesting.." The Nara boy spoke.

"So what else can you do kid?" Kiba asked stepping to Naruto. "Can you breathe fire too! Was that submitted in your form?"

"Form?" The blonde blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about.."

"What're ya? -Busted or somethin'?" Kiba glared. "Aren't you dolls supposed to know your information and junk before you're sent off?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know! Now back the hell up before I knock your fuckin' teeth out!"

"Huh!" Kiba blinked before clenching his jaw. "You little bastard! Watch who the hell you're talking to! I'm Sasuke's best friend, so if I told him to, I can make the guy throw your sorry ass in the recycling bin, got it!"

Naruto instantly flinched. "..Y-You're... Sasuke's...best friend?"

Kiba nodded before folding his arms. "That's right.. What, you gotta problem with that?"

Naruto shook his head quickly, "S..sorry.."

"Well well well, you only got manners when you realize someone's got some connections around here.." The Inuzuka boy laughed.

The doll nodded. "...Name please.."

"Hm?... It's Kiba Inuzuka! And don't you forget it!"

"...Kiba...If you're Sasuke's best friend then you know what Sasuke's like's right? You can help get Sasuke to like me!"

Kiba blinked but rubbed the top of his head nevertheless. "Uh.. I guess.."

Sasuke groaned facepalming himself while Shikamaru finished cupping his chin and simply shoved his hands into the pockets of his blazer- glancing the Uchiha's way afterward. "So, he's always been like that? -Since you got him out of his box?"

The Uchiha nodded. "If he's not like this, then he's chasing me around and breaking things in order to rip my clothes off.. I don't know what to do..."

"Rip your.. Whoa.. has this guy already-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Uchiha snapped, holding up yielding palm.

He already knew what Shikamaru was going to ask, and after this morning, all he could do was groan. After all the actions earler, all that was done- Sasuke couldn't even fathom the thought of extending _what was done _even further. The Uchiha stayed stuck in thought, wondering if Itachi hadn't been there, would he have screamed? Would he have begged the boy some more? Would he had ultimately given in to the erobody?

Sasuke flinched, cradling the lower half of his face with his left hand while his right laced around his abdomen— The thought alone of him being fucked by that doll was making him weak.

Shikamaru blinked but instantly leaned to shake Sasuke's shoulder. "Ey.. you okay? It was just a question.. What did the erobody already have sex with-"

"OI!" Naruto snapped hopping off the desk and shoving Shikamaru.

"H-Hey!"

"Back off bitch, Sasuke's mine you got that! You touch him again and you'll be wishin' you were never born with arms, got it!"

The erobody clenched his fists instantly, making Shikamaru flinch- holding his hands up slightly, and in seconds, shielded them behind his back. Sasuke composed himself almost instantly before shoving the doll, leaving him to hiss-

"S-Sasuke!"

"These are my friends Naruto, you hurt them and I'll kill you, _you got that_?"

Sasuke made sure to add a mimicking tone to his last three words, to which the doll caught perfectly. He was making fun of him in a way, and holding these two guys he called his '_friends' _on a shiny pedestal.

The u.k.e grunted before forcing his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, leaving Sasuke to sigh and turn to the only two characters in the room he trusted. With that he quickly glanced at Shikamaru, "So.. You see what I'm dealing with.."

Shikamaru hesitantly nodded, giving the doll a glance before flinching again. "..Geez.. he's like a rabid dog.."

"A dog is what perfectly describes him.."

"Oi!" -The only word Naruto could muster as he caught up with the conversation.

"You talking down to him ain't foolin' me." Kiba began with a laugh. "I see you already gave your toy a name.. So _you are _a pervert like the rest of us!" The Inuzuka laughed prodding Sasuke's shoulder with his elbow.

"Please," The Uchiha scoffed, glancing away like an uptight prude. "Itachi's the one who suggested his name. I had nothing to do with it.."

"Your brother?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Whoa.. so **he's **the pervert?" Kiba asked, his tone filled with disbelief.

"Itachi just gave'im a name because a friend of his has an erobody- That's it, that's all! He's not a pervert!" Sasuke defended.

"Alright alright, geez!"

"Still.." Shikamaru began. "What're you gonna do with'im? I don't think sextoy's are allowed on school grounds."

"Tch.. You act like that's a difficult question." Sasuke spoke before glaring at Naruto. "Hey, go hom-"

"I'm not going anywhere." The doll protested firmly. "I'm not leaving this place without you Sasuke- so unless you're leaving with me, I'm standin' by your side."

"You idiot, I have class!"

"So then I'll follow you to class!"

"No you won't! Leave me alone and go away you perverted creep!"

Naruto flinched offended, but composed himself in the seconds it took him to flinch then pointed his thumb to his chest almost arrogantly. "You got a lotta nerve talkin' down to me like that, seeing as **this **_perverted creep _made you cum this morning!"

Shikamaru gasped like a woman- covering his mouth and glancing at Sasuke with eyes that were close to popping out of their sockets, while Kiba on the other hand, laughed holding his sides.

"N'_ho_ waay! ..Sasuke.. you actually fucked your erobody?"

Reality was bending as he glanced at his friends with a face flushed of crimson-

_..._

_'This isn't happening..'_

_..._

Naruto scoffed folding his arms. "Please.. I'm the one who sucked his dick.. He was moaning like a bitch in heat the whole time.. He liked it.."

_..._

_'This totally isn't happening right now..'_

_..._

"O'_ho_ my God!" Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru could only blink before pointing to his fellow dark haired counterpart. "..Sasuke?"

"Oi Sasuke, stop acting so embarrassed and just admit I made you feel good." Naruto divined with a look that flaunted his superiority.

The Uchiha instantly lowered his head as the felt the thoughts of both Shikamaru and Kiba and eventually the whole school, flood his mind and nip at his brain like a frenzy of pirahna. Had he allowed Naruto to follow him around school then no doubt the doll would blurt and brag about his advances on the 'popular' Sasuke Uchiha. His reputation built over the years would be forever tarnished, and he'd be known as: Sasuke Uchiha.. that guy who secretly loves taking it up the ass by male sexdolls.

Not that **that **has happened yet, but the longer he kept Naruto, he knew it would've and then.. the secret would be out.

A bullet, shot by the pistol of reality, forced it's way into the Uchiha's soul as he slumped and almost lost his footing.. That just couldn't happen..

"No.."

The sound of angst and vexation blanketed Sasuke's words as they left his lips, leaving everyone to twitch. Eventually Kiba and Shikamaru watched the Uchiha slowly make his steps over to Naruto, who in response, cocked his head a little to his left- confused at his owners word.

"Sasuke?"

Just the doll's voice alone made the sudden fury within Sasuke's soul stir. With no need for an order or a seconds rest, the Uchiha began choking the doll which in turn made the Nara and Inuzuka boys falter and reach.

"Yo Sasuke!"

"Stop it man!"

"He'snotgonnaruinmylife-He'snotgonnaruinmylife.." The Uchiha chanted hysterically while Naruto choked in an over-dramatic fashion.

"Sasuke!" Shika and Kiba voiced, successfully pulling the boy away.

Leaving no opportunity open, the two blocked Sasuke from his doll before staring at him sympathetically- this coming more from Shikamaru than Kiba. Kiba was just staring at Sasuke like he had downright lost his mind.

"Listen Sasuke, I get it.. there's too much of a chance that your doll will talk too much if he stuck around here, but I mean come on man, you can't kill him in the back of the school shed." The Nara spoke.

"Yeah, stop twisting your panties in a bunch and think things through, Uchiha." Kiba added.

"That's easy for you two to say! You guys don't have rapist erobodies threatening to follow you!"

Kiba snickered behind his palm while Shikamaru raised easing hands. "-Yeah, you're right, we dont. But that doesn't mean we can't help you.."

The Uchiha stood straight, squinting his eyes as he watched Shikamaru turn to Naruto, leaning to him so that his words were only between them. This left Sasuke stuck in watch, noticing the gestures and hand movements the Nara boy made while Naruto either nodded or jerked to his words. Then... the doll smiled...

"Seriously!-?"

Nara nodded. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hell yeah! I mean.. Yessir uh.. Name?"

The lazy boy laughed before extending a hand. "-Shikamaru Nara."

The u.k.e stared at the hand with analytical eyes for a moment, but eventually grabbed it, allowing the lazy Nara boy to shake and turn to Sasuke. "Alright, it's done. We should head to the Gym now.."

"Huh? For what?"

"Quit askin' questions and just trust us Sasuke." Kiba announced walking beside the boy. "We told you we were gonna help, didn't we? So just go with the flow.."

Skeptically, Sasuke eyed his pals, but gave in eventually. He knew whatever they had planned for Naruto was honestly better than what the Uchiha had planned.. but still.. a feeling in Sasuke's stomach made him think that this was all still just a bad idea..

**.**

**.**

"HUH?" Lee let out before catching a falling girl.

Sasuke instantly facepalmed. '.._no fucking way_..'

"Keep it down Lee this is a secret alright?" Shikamaru spoke with a finger pressed to his lips. "Use your inside voice, we need you for this.."

Lee blinked but set down the girl he caught only to watch her run off and join a circle of girls who began to do stretches. Where was the group exactly? In the gym, as stated, interrupting the practice of the Varsity cheerleaders or.. _Spiritleaders _.. as they liked to call themselves. Sasuke only gave Shikamaru a sideglance as he couldn't bring himself to question why of all the people he could've asked for help, he went to Rock Lee, the loudest, most overbearing, randomly active, out-there student on campus.. not to mention the Class President..

Sasuke facepalmed again.. What the fuck was Shikamaru thinking?

"So what do you say? Can you help us Lee?"

The boy turned, flashing the group his burgundy jumpsuit with a white stripe just below the collar and a golden 'K' just in the center of his chest- resting both hands on his hips.. _looking like a gay superhero_..

"I don't understand. What do you need me to do?" Lee asked.

"We wanna sneak this kid in school," Shikamaru began pushing Naruto before him. "-but he needs a uniform, get it?"

"Hmm.." The bowl-haired boy hummed, cupping his chin. ". . .What school does he currently go to?"

"What? Why does that matter?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you want my help then you have to tell me!" Lee spoke, his tone so unyielding.

Shikamaru only groaned rubbing his left ear before glancing at Sasuke, with that the Uchiha folded his arms. "He's.. Homeschooled."

"Ah- So he does not attend the Sound schoolhouse?"

Kiba dulled his eyes. "No, didn't we already make that clear- why do you care anywa-"

"THE SOUND SCHOOLHOUSE ARE OUR SCHOOLS RIVALS! AND I WILL NOT HELP THE ENEMY! KONOHA FIREBIRDS SING!"

With that the girls in the gym- whether stretching, running around, or working out- paused in their actions and let out a powerful **'OUS**!' that made the gym shake and leave the boys of 4 to stand rather shocked.

"AS YOU WERE!" Lee shouted making the girls work.

It was after that he looked to Naruto, cupping his chin and eying him. "You definitely don't look like a Songbird.."

The blonde glared. "Oi.. Sasuke.. why's this guy staring at me like that?"

Rather than answer, Sasuke simply stared. Lee, was always an odd one..

"-Ey Lee, can you give the kid a pass or fail test later? We kinda need that uniform now." Shikamaru groaned.

". . .Fine." The Prez spoke standing straight and folding his arms. "I will get him a spare uniform, but only because I owe you Sasuke."

"Owe me?" The Uchiha blinked.

"You are joining me along with a few other students to help plan Principal Sarutobi's surprise party right? You said you would in Ms Anko's class."

"Oh right.. Yeah whatever."

"Alright! Then my debt to you is paid! I will see you lounge tomorrow!" He voiced throwing the boy a thumbs up.

Sasuke limply did the same, allowing Lee to walk off and fetch the uniform he spoke of and leave the 4 to look amongst each other. Sasuke, about as enthusiastic as a depressed clown on downers, gave Shikamaru a stern glance before folding his arms and allowing a quick breath to escape his lips- though he wasn't showing it, he was awfully impressed with the boys thinking. Considering Rock Lee was class president, he often had tasks he had to execute for the teachers and staff- all the while being privilegded to enter their offices and lounges to go through things and, if given the chance, steal stuff without the superiors so much as batting a lash. He was the right person to go to for this ordeal, the right person indeed..

"Way to go Nara.." he uttered making the lazy boy smirk.

"It's not a big deal, I just used my brain, Uchiha."

Naruto rolled his eyes. ".._I just used my brain, Uchiha.. psh.. shutthefuckup_.." he muttered under his breath.

He still didn't like the fact that Sasuke's _'friends' _talked to him in such ways, but nevertheless played it cool and stayed silent.. after all, because of them he was going to be around Sasuke a lot more than he'd hoped, and he liked the thought of that.

"OKAY LADIES, IT'S TIME FOR OUR ROUTIINNNNE!"

The group of 4 flinched watching the outrageous gym teacher, Gai, march through the main doors to the grounds with a large boombox in hand and sporting the same burgundy jumpsuit Lee had- except his was a size or two too small. The uniform hugged every curve, bulge and muscle on the man's body, and no matter how he moved, if it was to lift his pinky or so.. the fabric stretched and held every area tighter. It actually made the four boys squint a twitching eye in disgust- There had to be a law against that!

"Alright Firebirds! Huddle up!"

Given a few minutes, the guys had to listen to Gai instruct the girls- _who didn't look too bothered by their leaders uniform_- to pump themselves and ready for their next sports meet and what not, then.. _**ohgodthen**_.. they were forced to pretty much watch the teacher turn on the boombox and dance to 'Sexy and I know it'..

Shikamaru actually gagged before turning around and heading toward the exit of the gym- he was the first to prove that he didn't have the stomach for that.

Kiba's left eye squinted even further as his right brow twitched- though his stomach wasn't as weak as Shikamaru's, the brunette did feel somehow.. violated watching this, even though nothing was being done to him.

"-**BAM**! GURL LOOK AT THAT BODY!" Gai shouted striking a pose. "AWUH!~** GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY**! PSHA! **I WORK OUT**!" He voiced, throwing his muscled arms in back of his head- flexing like a damn Chippendale dancer.

Kiba felt his retina's slowly melt within themselves as he started to go blind- that or fade into unconsciousness, either way, he was left to stumble to Naruto who caught him effortlessly. The blonde did nothing but blink as he still looked to the muscled man, _who in his opinion_, had killer dance moves.

"Ey.. Sasuke.. You think I can dance like that too-"

The Uchiha simply covered his mouth as he gagged like Shikamaru and marched out of the gym. This left Naruto to blink, but bounce his head to the music as he slowly dragged Kiba out of the gym as well- still analyzing the coach's awesome moves before they had finally left.

**.**

**.**

Lee panted as he ran out of the gym and approached the boys who either hunched or held themselves, but nevertheless lowered his brows and handed them what they requested.

"Sorry I was so late, but it was the only one I could manage to get."

Shikamaru accepted the clothes, but immediately noticed the tacky burgundy and yellow pinstriped trousers, along with a long sleeved sweater..

He grunted, displeased. Students would have to wear those tacky garbs if they were underclassmen..

_The way the dress-code went at Konoha Academy was:_

_._

**Freshman**

White collared shirts, burgundy vests, and tacky fugly pinstriped pants.

.

**Sophomores and Juniors**

White collared shirts, long-sleeved burgundy sweaters, and godawfulugly pinstriped pants.

.

**Seniors**

White collared shirts, optional gray or vermillion vests, burgendy blazers, black ties, and black trousers.

.

_...Man it was great to be a senior.._

_._

"Hey Lee.. you sure you don't have anything.. uh.. more.. well.. black?" Shikamaru questioned.

The high-spirited boy huffed, folding his arms offended. "I told you. That was all I could find. "

"It's fine." Sasuke uttered, snatching the garments and handing them to Naruto. "Get in this.."

Naruto lowered his eyes and nodded before stripping, making Kiba and Lee flinch.

"Dude what're you doing?" The dog barked.

The doll paused, blinking as he held his jeans near his thighs."...What?"

"T-There's a bathroom over there." Lee pointed just in back.

Naruto groaned. "Why does it matter? We're all guys here.."

"That doesn't matter! It's called public indecency kid!" Kiba snapped.

"Look.. unless any of you has a vagina, I aint offendin' nobody."

"-Just leave him alone." Sasuke groaned.

Shikamaru hesitantly glanced at Lee, but nevertheless nudged the guy. "Thanks, you may have done Sasuke a favor, but if you ever need anything from me then tell me alright?"

"There is no need. Now if you'll excuse me, I have got practice-"

With that the others watched him disappear into the gym, making Kiba dull his eyes.

"Y'know.. in that sissified outfit, you'd never guess he was captain of the Judo club."

"He's the captain of every club." Shikamaru spoke dully. "The main reason I don't join.."

"And because you're a lazy ass."

"..."

"-There." Naruto spoke handing Sasuke his clothes. "-Now.. will I be able to stay?" he asked, looking to Shikamaru for assurance.

"That's only part of the deal.. you know that."

"I know."

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke questioned with an impertinent brow.

"-I told Naruto he could hang out here if he didn't bother you- which means.." The Nara paused, looking to Naruto expecting him to finish.

The doll jerked but instantly tensed. "-I.. I don't talk to Sasuke unless ordered to, and I don't.. say things that imply Sasuke and I are in a relationship and.. and..um.."

"-and you don't do anything that would get either yourself or Sasuke in trouble- if you manage to do any of these things then it's back home for you." Shikamaru finished before glancing at the Uchiha. "This way, Naruto will be somewhat tame while on the grounds."

Sasuke widened his eyes a bit as he watched the lazy boy massage his neck and glance to the doll- he had no words for him, he was just surprised that he didn't think of bargaining with the doll himself.

"-I figured if Naruto stays by you, then it would suppress his urge from wanting to act wildly as he did when you first got'im, but also, allow you to keep a close eye on'im, until you and Itachi do your thing." he mumbled before giving the Uchiha a glance. "You can't return erobodies damaged y'know.. You outta make the best out of the time you have with him until you cash out- y'know?"

Sasuke slowly nodded but smiled.

"..What?"

"I'd hug you.. but y'know.."

Shikamaru flinched before distancing himself- and as it would play out, the warning bell rang, issuing the students to get moving to their classes. With that Shikamaru groaned and rubbed the back of his head grumbling...

"-Sasuke Uchiha, you say something like that to me again and I'll choke you, you understand?"

The Uchiha smirked before glancing at Kiba who held up his phone, but pulled it away before smirking. "There.. Video recorded."

"-The hell!"

"Gotta keep the memories of you and your first erobody fresh y'know? Alright, later Uchiha, Later Naruto.." the boy sang walking off to class.

Sasuke only groaned watching the embodiment of the douchiest friend walk off, before he folded his arms and glanced at the doll who pulled at the collar of his sweater.. The Uchiha couldn't help but grunt, though his mind was riddled with the thought as to how the erobody found his way to Konoha Academy, a small speck of brain matter was interested by the fact the boy looked so well in the uniform.

It was as Shikamaru said, you wouldn't guess it by looking at the kid, but Naruto actually looked like a freakin human more than a doll.. It was scary, but at the same time, interesting..

The blonde felt the burning sting of Sasuke's gaze just upon his cheek, making the boy shift his cerulean spheres the Uchiha's way— The moment ensued in silence, mostly because Naruto allowed it.. He had only been at the Academy for almost an hour or so, and he wasn't going to blow it by speaking to his owner.. though he was so tempted..

Seeing Sasuke in his uniform again reminded the doll of when he first opened his box- this rekindled both happiness and a bit of warmth in his stomach. Damn.. right now he could tell Sasuke how good he looked!- but.. he had to stay silent and abide by the rules.. that way Sasuke would like him and keep him around.

The boy slumped slightly but began to mess with the sleeves of his sweater, rolling them up to his forearm on both sides before looking to Sasuke obediently- making it clear that he wasn't going to mess anything up anymore, leaving the Uchiha to groan in the process. So far, this kid was listening and that was good but the day was far from over, and he only wondered how long it'll take before the doll snapped.

After a moment of staring, Sasuke eventually turned to his side and gestured Naruto to follow with a quick nod as he began to head toward the gym once more. Before he could go to class, he had needed Lee's help again, once more..


	7. Off Campus Rules

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Off Campus Rules)_**

**_._**

After the stare down, Lee was confronted again by Sasuke- another favor was asked, and the Uchiha and his erobody were left to follow the now dressed president down the halls of the school with a pass in hand. Sasuke groaned the entire time as he was taken a ways away from his class, but as soon as the destination was found, Lee turned and held up a finger.

"Alright Sasuke, I'm going to inform the teacher of this new student, but this is the only time!" he whispered harshly. "If you want your friend to hang out here on campus, then you need to find him another place to stay besides an actual classroom."

"Dont' worry.. he's not going to be visiting much for long.."

Naruto actually frowned— Had his ears been visible they would've surely slumped to the sides of his face..

Lee nodded to the Uchiha before entering the classroom, leaving the erobody and it's owner alone in the harshest of silences. It felt awkawrd to be around Sasuke, to Naruto, mostly because he didn't know what he could do to make the boy like him. He had literally tried everything!

**Offered sex!** - That failed miserably..

**Attempted sex!** - The skin on his forehead was still sore as that had failed..

**Performed a type of sex that wasn't actually 'sex'-sex but was a sex nonetheless! **- That got him punched in the jaw!

The erobody actually faltered as he wondered just what he could do to make his owner want him, but nothing was coming to mind.. It seemed no matter what the erobody did, he'd fail.. But he still had to try.

He looked to Sasuke immediately, hoping to get the boys attention, but eventually realized that the Uchiha was ignoring him, though it didn't bother him much.. Naruto was aware that Sasuke could feel his stare.. he just knew the boy was being an asshole..

The blonde grunted before marching in front of the raven haired boys field of vision, folding his arms and staying silent until Sasuke acknowledged him... He still had to go by Shikamaru's rules.. and he knew he wasn't going to mess anything up just to be yelled at and sent home.

Sasuke didn't want to grace the boy with his attention, but he knew if he didn't then the boy would continue to stand there and block his vision, not that he really minded. It was great and actually surprising that the blonde was quiet for so long.. If the Uchiha could be honest, he was starting to forget what the erobody's voice sounded like..

With this in mind, he glanced away to an open area, immediately watching the doll penetrate his field of vision once more and leave the teen to sigh.

". . .What is it?"

"Sasuke.. Is there anything I can do right now that can make you happy?"

The Uchiha scrunched his face to the point he had looked disgusted- he had no idea what the blonde was trying to get at, but he knew it had to be something sneaky. After all, this _doll_ was a trickster when it came down to it.. Sasuke knew he had to be careful..

So.. he squinted an eye and rose an opposing brow. "...What're you talking about?"

"I'm your U.K.E." The boy admitted with a nod. "Which means whatever you want me to do I'll do it. **Anything **Sasuke.."

"You still at it? You already told me this stupid stuff when you hopped out of your box, moron, I don't need you to keep repeating yourself.. I know what you're for." The Uchiha grunted before pointing a finger. "-One thing I don't need, is for you to try anything funny on campus." he muttered sternly. "I swear.. if you try anything.. I will kill you, and Shikamaru and Kiba won't be there to stop me like they did last time."

Naruto groaned throwing his arms behind his head before glancing at the roof, "Anything funny on cam- Hmph.. You know Sasuke.. I heard what Kiba said before.. You may act like you don't like me but deep down you really do."

"Kiba is an idiot.. much like you. So I wouldn't take his words too seriously."

The blonde groaned again before hunching. "Geez.. you're a hard owner to please.. I never thought someone like you existed."

"Someone like me?" Sasuke repeated offended.

".. You're those guys that don't like sex huh?"

"What!"

"I mean.. no matter what I do to you- you don't seem to give in.. It's kind of annoying... **You're **kind of annoying Sasuke." Naruto admitted feeling exhasperated.

The Uchiha flinched, feeling the burn of irritation spread across his cheeks and chest like a wildfire- scorching Sasuke's body. How dare this doll say that SASUKE UCHIHA was annoying? No one in their right mind at Konoha Academy would dare say that! Why? Because Sasuke was the opposite! Not to say he had asked everyone on campus for their opinion of him, but the Uchiha knew that he wasn't a bother to anyone, if anything he was cordial, and last he checked, cordial people** were not **annoying!

"- _**I'm **_annoying?" the teen started, questioning rhetorically. "If you knew anything about **anything **you'd know that that's the last thing I'd be!"

Naruto dulled his eyes. "...You're kind of full of yourself too, y'know.."

"Excuse me!"

"You talk about yourself like you're this angelic being and you're nothing more or less than that." The boy spoke, turning as he let out a breath of tired air. "I never knew my owner would be so pretentious... That's probably why you don't want me to fuck you right? I'm too _below _your standards? The only person _good enough _to fuck you is yourself, right?"

Sasuke gave a quick glance to the classroom off to his side before stepping to Naruto and holding a finger before him in a lecturous way.

"First off, don't go speaking of any of that crap here at school! That's Shikamaru's rule! Here at the Academy you're just another student, and I'm some guy you don't know! Second, if you keep muttering that u.k.e sex bullshit, I swear to God- **I just swear to God!**"

"...Oi.. I thought I was your Uzushiogakure country cousin..."

Sasuke exchanged two solid blinks with his doll before pulling away and slapping his forehead, then after figuring his story, he held out his palms and took a long.. strenious breath..

"Okay.. You're not a u.k.e, you're my cousin from Uzushiogakure. We barely talk. **We don't have sex**. We're only related because my mother's sister had an affair with some guy in the back alley and then gave birth to you. You have no siblings. Your mom is a great cook and your favorite class is.. anatomy. Got it?"

Naruto's analytical eyes stayed a scary still, until he finally nodded and blinked, allowing Sasuke to sigh and turn away.

"Good.. I think that's all you need to know for now."

Naruto nodded, but was sure to turn to his left hearing footsteps. As he glanced over his shoulder he couldn't help but blame his acute hearing, seeing as he saw only two figures make their way over from maybe.. 12 feet away. The blonde dulled his eyes, but glared as he watched the two come closer and closer until they finally stopped just before Sasuke.

The Uchiha glanced, but eventually groaned looking at the two students that often walked the campus halls. One of them was the self-centered, perfectionist Neji Hyuuga, and beside him, the most hot-headed, overbaring man-eater of the Academy.. Temari Sabaku.  
Sasuke could only dull his gaze as he stared at the two, but that only earned him angry glances in return.

"What's with the look? We just got here and you're already irritated with us Uchiha? Are we bothering you?" Temari questioned spitting venom.

"Not at all, now would you mind not being so hostile?" Sasuke muttered, shifting most of his weight on his left leg.

"_**Hostile**_? Whos being **hostile**!"

"We're in a hallway and class is in session." Neji stated, making the girl fold her arms and huff. Given a moment, the Hyuuga looked to Sasuke, painting a haughty grin as he shoved his right hand into the pocket of his trousers while his left treded through the fibers of his long russet locks. "Well well well.. I didn't expect the studious Sasuke Uchiha would be lounging about in the hallways.. You figure because it's senior year, you can just laze about?"

Narrowing his dark eyes, Sasuke glared. "For your information, I'm helping my cousin get into class."

"Cousin?" Temari and Neji repeated before looking to their left.

Surprised by a threatening glance, they both pulled their shoulders back as they sported wary stares.. Naruto was exchanging the same death glare he sported when he first met Shikamaru and Kiba, however, this time, it was more intense.. as if he were just seconds away from clawing both the strangers eyes out.

Neji glared before taking a cautious step toward the boy, eventually glancing the Uchiha's way. "..This.. is your cousin?"

Sasuke shut his eyes and nodded, leaving Neji to stare at the blonde who glared but eventually held a hand out. "My name is Naruto..."

"Naruto?" Temari repeated, raising a brow.

The blue eyed boy nodded. "-My mother is nice, she fucked my dad in an alley but I never knew him.. I was also born in the same alley.. Oh and me 'n him don't have sex-"

"SORRY!" Sasuke cut off, covering the boy's mouth. "He.. get's... high. . . **a lot**."

"I see.. and, Naruto.. He's a junior?" The Hyuuga boy questioned, looking at the blondes attire.

Before an answer was even given, a cheeky laugh fled from the brunettes lips as he covered his mouth a bit.. this always made Sasuke groan. Neji and Temari were apart of a group of students that enrolled in a joint-union school deal where they attended Konoha Academy only three days at a time.. This was because they were technically college students. So, when they weren't at Konoha Academy, they were at the Konoha University just blocks down the road..  
In a sense.. they were upperclassmen when they came to the Academy, so they _along with a few others_, would walk around and flaunt the fact that they were older, smarter and more superior than their classmates... which was just irritating to the Uchiha..

Sasuke groaned audibly as he massaged his left shoulder, while Neji finished his laughs and smirked the boys way. "Haha.. so how are his grades? Are they high? No pun intended.."

"-I doubt you came over here to talk about him, so what is it you two want exactly, Hyuuga?"

Temari instantly proded the Hyuuga boy's shoulder before folding her arms and shutting her eyes, leaving the male to take out a letter from his left pocket and extend it to Sasuke. Rather than take it, Sasuke eyed the envelope before shrugging and glaring.

"What is it?"

A quick stab was given from the Hyuuga's piercing eyes, before he unwrapped the envelope, pulled out a sheet of folded paper and held it. Sasuke watched the script unfold and squinted, then eventually snatched the paper and began to read.

Naruto grunted, but eventually proceeded closer to Sasuke, reading the paper over his shoulder until he was struck in the stomach by the Uchiha's elbow. Once he backed off Sasuke glared over to the older students..

"...An acceptance letter?"

Neji nodded. "When you're done with your time here, Konoha University wants you to continue your studies with them."

"I've never sent any letters of my wanting to join any college. Why does the University think that I'd want to join them?"

"What, you'd rather go to Hidden Leaf Community college?" Temari let out with a laugh, leaving Neji to join.

Sasuke grunted before tossing the paper back to the two. "Whatever school I choose to go to isn't any of your buisness.. I'm just confused as to why the University already sent me a letter for college."

Watching the paper hit the floor, Temari and Neji smirked before laughing some more, while Naruto on the otherhand hesitently picked up the note- _ruining the Uchiha's cool.._

"Need your ego stroked Sasuke?" Neji questioned.

"You're ranked number 1 each and every time the district test scores get issued out, not to mention your grades are pretty high already. If anything, you're the smartest student at the Academy besides Sakura, Shikamaru and that Kimimaru kid, with you four, and especially you.. it would be an honor for the University to get you all sitting in one of their classes." Temari explained with a hand on her hip.

"..So that's what this paper is for, Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled eyeing the letter of uninteresting words.

"-Give the idea some thought. It's not like you'll be doing anything else after you graduate so you might as well put that _adored _brain to good use, Uchiha." Neji spoke brushing passed him.

"Seriously think about it Sasuke, I'm sure most of your friends here will be joining us as well." Temari added following the older boy who walked off.

Naruto blinked, but eventually handed Sasuke his letter, leaving the Uchiha to snatch it and stare.

"Oi.. Sasuke, what're they talking about? ...Are they trying to take you away from me!"

"Shut up.."

"OHMYGOD ITS TRUE! THEY'RE GONNA TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke blinked, but eventually watched the boys hands grip the collar of his blazer and shake him. "Sasuke! Sasukee! SASUKE! Please, please, please don't leave me!"

"N-Naruto calm down-"

"Is it me! Am I making you run away!"

The chill of embarrassment was stirring in the Uchiha's body as he glanced to the class door just over his left shoulder- Any louder and he was sure the whole campus could hear the damn doll.

"Shh! Naruto-"

"Sasuke!"

"Shh!"

"Please!"

"Naruto! You made Shikamaru a deal, shut up!"

The doll flinched, biting his lip shut— Watching Sasuke turn and sigh in annoyance. He just messed up.. didn't he?

Lee suddenly opened the door. "OKAY WE ARE READY!"

Sasuke winced to Lee's boisterous voice but looked to Naruto who shivered. Rather than focus on that, the Uchiha quickly lowered his eyes and gestured him to get moving with a nod- The quicker Naruto's issue was done, the faster he could get back to his own class.

"..What're you waiting for? Get going."

"Sasuke.."

"Stop taking all day, I got a class to go to too." he grunted grabbing the dolls left arm.

With that he pushed him over to Lee who nodded and pulled him inside. Once that door shut, Sasuke turned and walked off with an air of nonchalance- Putting Naruto in a class was a good idea.. and nothing bad was going to happen... right?

The Uchiha flinched in his step for a brief moment, but continued walking.

Yeah.. maybe..

**.**

**.**

"-AS I SAID BEFORE, HE WILL ONLY STAY IN THE CLASS TEMPORARILY UNTIL HE COULD FIND A 6TH PERIOD CLASS, TILL THEN PLEASE ENJOY HIS COMPANY UMINO-SENSEI!"

The tanned teacher rubbed his left ear a bit before chuckling nervously. "R..Right Lee.. I got it. Thank you."

Lee lowered his head in a bow, before looking to the students and doing the same, then finally to Naruto, until ultimately he marched out. Naruto watched the swinging door expose the area he knew Sasuke left in, making him beam slightly, however flinch as an abrupt slam made the door shut tightly.

The blondes eyes widened as he felt the stinging sensation of temptation burn within him- urging him to just leave the room and find his owner, however he recalled Sasuke's words and calmed. He was supposed to stay here until Sasuke came for him..  
The boy lowered his eyes, however the teacher, Iruka Umino, was sure to slap his shoulder tenderly- awakening him from his stupor.

"Well guess we're stuck with each other kid.. Mind telling me and the class your name?"

"Name?" Naruto repeated.

Iruka nodded. "Give me your name please."

"Name.. please.." Naruto spoke, blinking inbetween his pauses. "..I.. That's familiar.."

Of course it was, that was usually the line Naruto gave to unfamilair faces- why those words exactly? He couldn't really say, it was just something he knew he had to say to know someone in their first meeting. But the fact that this man had said it.. it was strange.. so strange that the boy had to cup his chin and think.

Iruka blinked but eventually watched the boy quickly paint on a grin before pointing.

"HEY! YOU'RE AN EROBODY AREN'T YOU!" He questioned, still smirking devilishly.

The teacher dropped his jaw before an uproar of laughs erupted in the room, causing the older man to groan and shake an angered fist. "..Was.. that some kind of joke?"

"Joke?" Naruto repeated.

"**YOU SOME KIND OF WISE-GUY! A CLASS CLOWN! I DON'T TOLERATE THAT IN MY CLASS HERE BUDDY, SO IF YOU'RE DONE WITH YOUR JOKES- GET SERIOUS AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE CLASS!**" The teacher screamed.

The doll flinched but instantly looked to the crowd of distict faces. None of these people looked familiar to him, so in an instant he groaned. "My name is.. Naruto.."

"Naruto? Well Naruto.. Take your seat, and grab a book if you want to." Iruka spoke pointing at a desk just in back. "Lee said you wouldnt' be in my class for long, so you don't have actually do anything, but I do expect you to pay attention."

The doll nodded, then carefully passed the aisles of students before finding an empty seat and finally taking it. Only then did he watch the tanned man turn to the board and begin marking down some words and numbers.

Blonde lashes couldn't help but blind blue eyes from the sight. Only 5 seconds in and Naruto was already bored. He couldnt' imagine how Sasuke could sit through this.. Speaking of Sasuke.. how was he doing? Was he going through the same mind-numbing nonsense as the u.k.e?

"Hey-"

The doll glanced to his left seeing a blonde with cascading curls drapped over her shoulders smile and wave- peaking his interest for only a split second. He rose a brow to her, and her response was a quiet giggle.

"That was so funny what you said to Mr Iruka- you're funny Naruto."

"..Name?"

"Hm?"

"...Name, please.."

The girl blinked- shifting her pale teal irises between he and the distracted teacher, then covering her mouth slightly, she smiled. "My name is Shion, nice to meet you."

"Hmph.."

Naruto groaned as he balanced his jaw atop his left hand. That name.. it was so stupid and ugly.. If the girl had requested it, Naruto probably would've found her parents and slapped the hell out of both of them just for the simple fact that they named her such a classless name. Just what were they thinking!-?  
Now, Sasuke! That was a name! If her name was Sasuke, he probably would've found the girl interesting. His eyes swam to their lower-left corners, seeing Shion once more. She wasn't staring back however, she was writing or doing something stupid like that..

The doll groaned- Nope, this girl was boring as a pile of golf balls. Cause.. well what can you do with them?.. They really arent' fun without a club to hit them, so y'know.. it's just not— Y..You get the drift...

Naruto's gaze lifted from her and glanced at the front of the room where Iruka glanced into his book, muttering uninteresting words that didn't exactly reach the dolls ears..  
Man...This would've been way more entertaining if Sasuke was in here.. Maybe.. teaching the class instead..?

The erobody's shoulders tensed as his perverted instincts took over- painting erotic vistions of Mr. Sasuke Uchiha teaching the class about sex ed. Demonstrating how to give nice blowjobs with banana's or cucumbers, and offering to perform such a task in front of the class- y'know.. for notes 'n stuff.

Naruto's fingers slid to either edge on his desk, as he imagined Sasuke giving the class live previews on how to stimulate and pleasure your lover properly, in the end allowing one lucky student to grant the class a show. The erobody actually snickered as his thoughts continued to get wilder and wilder, to the point that he was already imagining the class watching him fuck the brains out of Mr Uchiha on the nice cherry-wood desk in front of the room.. Now **that's **what a school should've been like!

Naruto nodded to the thought- agreeing as his lips curled, forming into a small smirk. _Class was in session_!

"NARUTO!"

The blonde flinched, eventually watching Iruka glare and hit his hand atop the board in front of the class- making it clear that he was addressing him and only him. "Am I saying something funny? Is that why you have that silly look on your face?"

Blue eyes shifted for a brief moment, before the doll shrugged. "Uh I-unno.."

"Oh.. so you're saying that you're not even paying attention?"

"That's not what I said. That's what you said." The boy pointed out, making the class laugh-_ for some reason._

"Tch! Well Naruto.. since you think the lesson isn't important, _and you're so funny_, why don't you come on up." Iruka voiced.

"Wha?"

The class laughed again, making the mentor groan and hold his pulsing noggin. "..._calm down Iruka.. it's only for today.. _Ahem.. Naruto, make your way up to the board and write down the answer as to why the Renaissance ended.

The blonde dulled his eyes- his excitement now gone and his spirit dead..

"No.."

"NO?" Iruka repeated.

The class laughed **again **while Naruto shook his head and shrugged, however, this left Mr Umino up ahead to grunt and throw down his book and teachers guide on his desk, and glare to the disobediant student. "...Well Naruto, care to explain why you refuse to come up here and answer the question given to you?"

"I don't need to make my way up there to answer something so easy." the blue eyed boy let out. "It's obvious the resonance..or..resoblehblah ended cause this class was boring as hell and there wasn't anything fun to do."

Again the class laughed, leaving a vein to pulse on Iruka's forehead. "Excuse me!"

"Oi.. Iruka, right? When are you gonna teach the class about sex? That's waay more exciting than this crap!"

The class roared in laughter again, leaving Iruka to sigh and actually slump on his desk as he watched the blonde boy in the back room grin at the classmates that praised him for his arrogance and jokes. Umino sighed, dulling his eyes..

"I should've known the moment he made it in here, he'd be trouble.."

**.**

**.**

The period had gone and passed- the final bell chiming up and down the halls, ushering students to attend their clubs, approach their lockers or just leave for home. Sasuke sighed as he rose from his seat, grabbed his bag and headed out the door, immediately knowing in the back of his head that before he could do anything, he had to pick up Naruto.

His right hand instantly darted just atop an aching cavity in his brain, but the pain subsided as he thought of easing things like..

_This isn't gonna be like this for long.._

and

_It'll all be over.._

In that instant, his head eased, but his hand was quick to dart to his stomach now- damn it all..

The Uchiha groaned as he escaped his classroom doors, only to hear inane giggling penetrate his eardrums, with that he was sure so see Karin, Ino and Sakura approach, all of their hands clasped together like hopeless maidens.

"Sasuke is it really true?" Ino began.

"You're really going to help us out tomorrow?" Karin asked.

"-Lee told us everything! I knew you'd come through for us Sasuke." Sakura finished.

The Uchiha dulled his eyes before glancing away- he had to hurry and get to Naruto, before the dumb doll did something stupid and got himself in trouble. With this in mind, he looked back to the three girls before nodding his head and beginning to step off, but they were sure to impede his path—

Sakura smiled, easing a bit of hair behind her left ear. "We're going to be meeting in the teachers lounge bright and early so don't be late okay?"

"Right-" He stepped again, only to watch Karin take her turn for the block.

"We're all making homemade meals for the principal too- to make it seem genuine, it would be awesome if you could bring a dish!" she giggled, aligning her glasses afterward.

"Okay-"

Ino approached making him roll his eyes and grunt.

"What?" he hissed, obviously irritated.

"We're all going to have passes from the superiors so we can stay in the lounge all day if we need to- make sure you stay and put a lot of effort in alrig-"

"I got it." he cut off, breaking through their lines.

Though it came off rude, the girls couldn't help but sigh delightfully as they slumped on one another. The fact that they held a conversation with Sasuke for longer than 10 seconds was a personal best! Something they felt was world-record worthy!

**.**

**.**

"Naruto!" The Uchiha announced barging into Umino's class.

Iruka blinked at the boy- sitting at his desk with his arms folded atop his breifcase. "Sasuke.." he began before actually smiling. "It's so nice to see a friendly face, your friend was waiting for you."

The raven haired boy squinted an eye before looking into the classroom, just in back of the class, way in the corner- Naruto sat with a bright expression.

"Sasuke!"

A surge of fear pulsed through the Uchiha's body, making him shiver, however a laugh from Iruka set everything at ease..well for the moment. The teacher stood before rubbing his scarred nose with a single finger and grabbing his briefcase with another- sending Sasuke his smile all the while. "-The kid told me that no one was coming for him so I got a little worried. I thought he might've been joking but.. he didn't seem like it."

"R..Right.. N..Naruto is my cousin.. and he was referring to his parents.. not coming.." The Uchiha lied. "Sorry if he confused you.."

"It's fine, I wasn't all that confused to be honest."

"Right.." The Uchiha nodded, before shifting his vision the blondes way. "Naruto, lets go home."

"You dont' have to tell me twice!" The doll shouted, rising from his seat and storming over.

With that Iruka laughed again, before guiding the two out of the room and locking the door behind him. After that, he lowered his head to the boys and laughed, "Well, I hope I'll be seeing you in my class tomorrow Naruto. You made quite a ruckus earlier but it looked like you were really paying attention to some of my lessons."

The boy dulled his eyes. "Not really, all the words you were saying were boring, I didn't like it much."

Sasuke and Iruka both flinched before trembling- Iruka out of anger while Sasuke out of embarrassment..

"I...See.." Umino spoke lowering his brows.

"He doesn't mean it Mr Umino- he's just kidding!" Sasuke assured.

"No I'm not.. His class was boring, I thought I was gonna die-"

"SHUT UP!" Umino and Uchiha screamed.

Though they had instantly composed when they realized that both of them had lost their cool.  
Sasuke quickly let out a calming breath through his nostrils before massaging a tense muscle at the base of his neck- then he glanced to the teacher beside him. "Thank you anyway Mr Iruka, for teaching Naruto I mean.."

"You make him sound like your son." The man laughed. "-Either way it's my job, it was no problem Sasuke. Besides his rather.. _blunt_.. exchange of words, he was a delight." he admitted before looking to the blonde. "You seem quite difficult, but I know deep down you have the will to learn. I really do hope I see you in my classes Naruto."

The boy blinked, but eventually nodded leaving Iruka to laugh then eventually do the same till he marched down the halls in search for the exit. Sasuke only grunted, hunching, as he felt lying was so physically draining- though he was sure to recover before glaring at the doll who simply smiled.

Sasuke groaned. "..What?"

"You came back for me.."

"Of course I did dumbass, what would make you think I wouldn't?" The Uchiha spoke folding his arms.

"... You said.. you didn't want me.. you said you were gonna leave.. and you said you were gonna give me to Obito.. .. so what would be the point in coming back for me?" he asked lowering his head.

_Well, when he arrives, I want Obito to get his money back.._

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say that.. Hell, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Though he could honestly say he didn't want a sexdoll, in the same breath he could say that he didn't want to hurt its feelings- which was so confusing. It was a doll.. so it didn't necessarily have feelings.. but the faces it would sport, the words it would say.. How could anyone think that this thing was a mere puppet if it was so damn life-like?

Sasuke glanced at the blonde who stood a bit straighter now, however as the doll realized that he was staring for a second too long, he glanced away, as if he felt unworthy to simply look at his owner.

Y'see! It was **that **right there! **That **was making the Uchiha's stomach ache and literally pull from every direction. How can an _object _make such a face..?

Rather than ponder, Sasuke scoffed before rooting his hands into his blazer and marching down the hall. "..C'mon.."

Naruto nodded smirking almost instantly. ". . .Oi! Sasuke, we're going home right?"

"Yes.."

"With Itachi right, not like a different place or anything right?"

"Yes."

Naruto laughed as he put a little speed in his step and raced ahead, leaving Sasuke to flinch and call after him. The last thing he needed was for that doll to act out! Yeah, school was over, but hell you could get in trouble for anything at Konoha Academy!

"Naruto!"

The blonde laughed some more as he kicked open the exit doors to the establishment and soon after, leaped off the stairways- This left Sasuke glaring, but nevertheless keep up with the doll who seemed to be racing to get back to the Izanagi Suites.

As both of them sprinted off campus, Naruto stopped, panting just a meter down the road from the school, holding his knees and hunching over as if he had just raced around the world, leaving Sasuke to take his steps around the doll until he was just in front.

"You're tired? You didn't even run far.."

"..Oi.. we're... we're off campus right?"

As if he needed confirmation, the Uchiha glanced up and over the hunched blonde, seeing the Academy in the distance. Yep.. they were off campus alright..

"Lift your head and take a look yourself loser."

Naruto smirked, standing straight, however acted against Sasuke's words by simply staring. "-I'll just take that as a _Yes_."

"Why do you ca-"

Cutting the Uchiha off, the erobody flung himself at Sasuke- lacing his arms around his neck while violently ravaging the Uchiha's mouth. Basically stealing another kiss from his hot-tempered owner.

Every muscle fiber in the Uchiha's body tensed and coiled as he felt his dolls arms pull him deeper.. and closer.. to the point the teen felt the erobody was going to eat his face! So, with not a second wasted, the Uchiha went in to grab Naruto, the blonde however, pulled away just in time, making sure to jump 3 or 4 steps away- a safe distance in his opinion.

Sasuke was going to give chase, but a burning urge within him made him cough, hunch and scrunch his face, as he pulled his left sleeve to his mouth a rubbed the surface with vigor. Naruto's only response was a laugh, to which made Sasuke spit and glare.

"-Bastard! You broke the rules!"

"No I didn't.."

"Don't play stupid! You're not supposed to touch me-"

"I'm not supposed to touch you _when we're on campus_.. I'm not supposed to embarrass you_ when we're on campus_.. and I'm not supposed to talk with you casually like this _unless we're on campus_.." the doll smirked as he folded his arms. "...Oi.. Sasuke.. didn't you just say we weren't on campus?"

The Uchiha flinched as he glanced at the Academy in the distance once more before staring at his u.k.e with disbelief. Naruto only snickered again, as he licked his lips and began to advance.

"..Oi.. You left me in that class alone for a long time Sasuke.. do you know what I was thinking about that whole time there?"

"I'd rather you keep it to yourself.." he replied taking a step back.

"I wanna fuck you.. right now, Sasuke."

"Stop saying that!"

"Just let me fuck you then.." The doll purred, still advancing.

Though Sasuke took another step back, he was sure to stand his ground as he eventually watched the blonde erobody snicker and open his arms out- as if he assumed the Uchiha was just going to leap into his arms and give himself up to him then and there.

_"Sasuke.."_

The Uchiha lowered his eyes as he began to remove his bookbag from across his body, all the while watching Naruto still approach.

_"I want you Sasuke.."_

The raven haired teen gripped the handle firmly, watching the doll get closer.. and closer..

_"Sasuke.."_

Right now, if given 3 steps, Naruto would've had Sasuke in his clutches, however, the Uchiha quickly brought his left arm bearing the bookbag behind him, then with the force and power divined from the God of chastity, Sasuke swung his arm, aiming his bookbag to hit just atop the zipper of the erobody's trousers.

_**BAM!**_

The sound of tough leather, holding the weight of heavy textbooks and notepads, crashing upon the soft tissue of an appendage, echoed through the almost barren streets of Konoha. Then.. given a minute.. Sasuke pulled his bookbag to his side, shook his head and turned as he began to head home, leaving his now.. _damaged _..erobody to shiver.. and shake.. until finally, it buckled and fell to it's knees, holding it's abused genitals.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** Geez, Sasuke is a tough one to please! D;

Anyway, this is the latest chap! I'll probably update a little later today, seeing as I don't have much to do today and I am in quite a writing mood.. Which reminds me..

**TodzumLeben** - Be bummed no longer, I plan on updating this story as quickly as I update my other ones.. which isn't that fast, but still! It's surprisingly grown on me, and I look forward to pitting Sasuke in more troubled situations.

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness** - Hmm.. sex in the janitors closet huh? ... _-writes that down-_ You're a genius.

**21me21** - Thank you! I'm glad I made you laugh! I hope you will applaud my future funnies in upcoming chapters as well! But I guess to do that I will have to work harder.. IT SHALL BE DONE!


	8. The New Rule

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The New Rule)_**

**_._**

"Hm.. You don't say.." Shikamaru mumbled before biting into a cold tasteless sandwich he bought from the cafeteria.

It was the next day and lunch had already began. And rather than walk around the entire campus and search for Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba had headed to the old sports shed in the back of the school, figuring the Uchiha would be there with his u.k.e... but of course.. Sasuke was a bastard, and he wasn't even around.

Shikamaru groaned, he would've figured that the Uchiha would have raced to check on his doll- but alas, the blonde was sitting in the shed all alone, ranting, raving, and screaming about how he was going to search for Sasuke if he had to sit alone any longer..  
Being the good pal Nara, knew he was, he joined the kid in the shed with Kiba, eating his lunch in the warm place. And though he thought it would be horrible, it actually wasn't so much. It was quiet, unlike the grounds in the quad, classrooms, cafeteria and halls, and he liked that.. though he could do without the erobody's yelling and the Inuzuka's loud laughs..

"Ha! So Sasuke hit you in the dick and dashed off? Haha!"

"Y'damn right!" Naruto voiced. "He hit me with his bookbag, right in the middle of the damn road and left me there! I had to crawl all the way home and then beg myself to get in! Did you know that getting into Sasuke's house was super-fucking difficult? You need a stupid card just to enter the building! I had to wait for Itachi to come home just to get in!"

Kiba groaned shaking his head. "Geez, that's why I hate going over there.. Shikamaru, remember the time the doormen harrassed me and didn't even bother to ring up Sasuke to let me in?"

"..Mhm.." Shikamaru grunted, focusing more on his sandwich than the conversation.

"-I had to wait until the guy answered his cellphone and came down to get me! Rrgh! I can't stand those door guys! They act like they're the goddamn cops!"

"I just wanna kick their asses!" Naruto screamed jumping off of an old crate making Kiba grunt and nod.

"Just tell me when you're gonna do it! Cause I still got bad blood with those bastards!"

"I'll do more than just tell you!- I'll drag your ass to the those little bitches myself and then we'll both beat the hell outta them!"

"OH HELL YEAH!"

"Will you two calm down." Shikamaru spoke with a sigh. "You guys are getting pumped up over nothing.. Say you do fight those guys, right outside of their fancy workplace. Most likely you're gonna be caught on camera picking a fight, and then you're going to get in trouble and probably go to jail. What would be the point in that?"

Both Kiba and Naruto blinked, figuring that was a good thing to think about, though the two were sure to point at one another and squint an eye.

"The cameras.." They muttered, making Shika blink.

"Hmm.. You think.. if we break the cameras.. we'll be able to still kick their ass?" Naruto questioned, looking to Kiba as he folded his arms and still pondered.

"I don't know.. What if they got a camera watching the cameras.. then we'll get in trouble before we could even do anything.."

"You guys aren't getting the point." Nara spoke shaking his head. "The point is, if you go out and cause trouble you're most likely gonna get it in return.. You have to think of the consequences of your actions before you perform."

"Consequences." Naruto blinked while Kiba grunted.

"Eugh.. You're such a buzzkill, Nara.. it's not like we were really gonna do anything.."

"Whatever, just don't go acting stupid because that doll is some sort of hot head."

Kiba could only groan before falling into an old desk and eat his chips. Naruto on the otherhand, growled as he ran over to the lazy boy, who flinched at his advancement.

"H-Hey!"

"Oi, you gotta problem with me?"

"What the- What're you talking about?" Shika spoke, pulling away, leaving Naruto to lean.

"When you address me, you call me by my name got it? My name is Naruto! Don't call me a damn doll!"

"Okay okay! Geez! Now can you get outta my face!"

Kiba laughed from afar. "Haha! What's wrong Shikamaru! Scared he might kiss you or somethin?"

"Uugh.. That's not it at all.."

Naruto squinted an eye before standing straight and scoffing, "Oi.. don't flatter yourself.. I wouldn't kiss you."

"Well that's comforting to hear, considering I know where your mouth has been." Nara retorted.

The blonde flinched for a moment, before grunting and baring his canines at the lazy boy who was starting to glare back- it didn't take much to get Nara agitated, but boy was this doll pushing it.  
Kiba only laughed, he found it to be hilarious how quickly annoyed Shika was getting over the kid, but then again it wasn't like people had ever spoke to Shikamaru like Naruto had.. hell usually the Nara was so aloof and silent not many people would just run up to him for a conversation- plus, he had that whole tired look that kind of gave people the impression that he wanted a bed rather a person to talk to. Still, it was entertaining..

The Inuzuka continued to snicker as he watched the blonde doll bark at Shikamaru who would only groan and glance away, all the while making sneaky low-blow comments that would earn a laugh or two.

"Oi oi! Watch your mouth asshole! Just because your Sasuke's friend doesn't mean you won't get your face bashed in!"

"Oh yeah, keep talkin' that way to the guy who helped you stay here, and happens to be one of Sasuke's closests friends.. that'll get you far." Shika mumbled finishing his sandwich.

Naruto only groaned before lowering his head and sitting on the dusty wooden floors- frowning as he began to make meek-like circles with a single finger.

"..Oi.. My bad.."

"HAHAHA! Dude! You're such a shit talker until you realize who you're speaking to!" Kiba laughed, pointing and kicking his feet like a hysterical child.

Naruto only grunted as he rubbed the top of his head, then gave shifty glances to Shikamaru, with that, he mumbled his apologies leaving the lazy boy to groan and fall back in his squeaky uneven seating and accept the wordings. All in all, this left Kiba to snicker some more and yet grow curious.. Lunch was passing and yet the three still haven't seen Sasuke.

"Hey.. Where do you think, Uchiha is anyway? It's been a minute, y'think?"

"If anything, Sasuke probably got caught up with his fangirls.. That or he's looking for us." Shika sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "...Eh.. it's pretty hard to figure, but I'm leaning more toward the fangirl case."

"Fangirl case?" Naruto blinked.

"Ohh yeah.. You haven't been around Sasuke long to know what goes on around here.." Kiba spoke with a laugh. "Turns out, you got stuck with a pretty popular owner, blondie. Sasuke's one of the most popular dudes at the Academy- There isn't any girl at this school who doesn't want him or wants to be around him, and it doesn't stop there..."

"-Teachers love him, the principal adores him, hell.. anyone who spots Uchiha immediately falls for him." Shika groaned. "Sasuke's one of those gifted children who has good looks, a nice brain, and a personality people swoon over. He's those kids that are forced to make it here in Konoha- be successful.. It's too bad he's just too lazy to do it."

Kiba scoffed. "Psh, _lazy_, coming from you."

"Yeah from me. That say's something."

"Oi.. so basically, everyone here loves Sasuke.." Naruto questioned glaring into the floor.

Kiba and Shikamaru only nodded in response, making the blonde stand from the ground and grunt as he brushed the dust off of his clothes.

"That... that.. THAT ASSHOLE!" Naruto hissed with a stomp. "All this time he was acting like an uptight angel, but come to find out he has a whole bunch of whores lined up for him at this school!"

Shikamaru blinked, raising a brow utterly confused. "...Wait, wha-"

"That's why he's staying away from me right! He's too busy getting felt up by his fangirls- RIGHT!"

The Nara boy flinched. "No dude, that's not it at al-"

"THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT!" Kiba voiced, standing from his decrepit desk. "Heh, you know how you get around Sasuke, just imagine all the girls here! They can't keep their hands off'im! He's probably out screwin' a girl now!"

Naruto flinched, allowing his eyes to open as wide as he could get them.. then after a moment, he trembled making Shikamaru actually slide his chair away from the kid.  
Kiba could only laugh at this. How funny was it that a living doll was expressing rage? He didn't know why, but he was starting to like this Naruto kid- he knew that he would be able to get this kid in all sorts of trouble with Sasuke, the only thing he really had to do was plan them all, but right now, he had to focus on this plan..

"Haha! So what're you gonna do Naruto? You're owner's getting laid right now? You just gonna take that? I thought you were only for him!"

The blonde tightened his fists as an aura of bloody rage began spiral around him- How dare Sasuke betray him by playing with his other whores! Did he think the u.k.e didn't have feelings at all! That he wouldn't have liked to know! Why would Sasuke hide that from him? Did the Uchiha think the blonde wouldn't get angry or upset?- Cause that wasn't the case! No... Not at all...

"GRRAAAH! SASUKE! YOU SONOVABITCH!"

Naruto couldn't help but scream that as he sprinted passed a flinching Shikamaru, barricading himself through the door to the shed, leaving Kiba to only hold his sides and laugh.

"Bwahaha! Dude! Sasuke is so in for it!"

"H-Holyhell... Why the hell did you do that? That doll's going to kill him." Shika stated panting as if he were the one being hunted by the u.k.e.

Kiba only shrugged in response. "Meh.. I guess that was for him choking me the other day, haha!"

Shikamaru blinked but was sure to shake his head and groan. "You are such a bastard.."

**.**

**.**

"Thank you so much for your assistance Sasuke, I really appreciate it." Kurenai, the physics teacher, muttered as she sat behind her desk and sighed. "You wouldn't believe the week I've been having.."

"..Still attempting to pursue that modeling career, Ms. Yui?" He questioned rhetorically as he stacked a few folders and stapled papers.

"Oho, well aren't you sweet.." she laughed, before grading a few test sheets.

Sasuke let out a played chuckle- He knew damn well the woman wasn't focusing on any kind of modeling career.. This was just a little joke that he threw out to butter the woman up- He had no idea what her week had been like, and honestly he didn't really care, but women didn't like to hear that.. No, they liked to be complimented all the time and realize that whatever they said was listened to carefully.  
...Women were complicated creatures that needed to be pleased a lot...

Sasuke silently sighed before standing from a random desk in Ms. Yui's classroom, then proceeded over to the woman, handing her sorted papers and files he was requested to align prior.  
Smiling, she accepted them, sighing herself before shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry that I took up most of your time Sasuke, but I really do appreciate your help. If you want, I can write you a pass so you can stay in the cafeteria and eat to catch your breath.."

"It's fine, Ms. Yui. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Hm.. Just one more thing and then you can go- Can you take a look at these grading sheets and make sure that it's 2nd and 3rd periods? My eyes aren't what they used to be.." she mumbled handing him two papers

"Why don't you wear glasses?" Sasuke questioned, taking the papers and looking them over.

"Hmph, so everyone in the teachers lounge can make fun of me? This is High School Sasuke, students aren't the only people here who are bullies."

"You'd pull them off well." he muttered, making Kurenai laugh.

The talking went on and on and on, and all the while, the Uchiha was being hunted. Travelling through the halls and not know where the hell he was going, Naruto searched every nook and cranny for his owner, wanting to exact his revenge on'im for betraying his trust!

Naruto's claw's twitched with each advancing step- the more he thought about Sasuke being with someone else, the more angry he got. He honestly knew that if he found anyone hovering over his owner, he'd kill them with no questions asked! Man, woman, baby or child! Anyone who was making their moves on Sasuke was in for it! And they weren't the only one's going to get it! OH NO! Sasuke was going to be punished for this! He was going to learn to stay faithful!

"Rrgh! Sasuke you bastard.. You're out getting your jollies on with some tramp, when you could be asking me to do whatever for you! What.. was my blowjob that fucking horrible?" Naruto grumbled through gritted teeth as he continued to march. ".. Ohhh.. you're so dead Sasuke.. I'm going to break you.. Fuck Shikamaru's rules! You broke the rules you bastard! The rules in the book of **this **u.k.e!" he hissed pointing to himself. "You can't let anyone touch you but me.. You can't let anyone fuck you but me, you even can't let anyone breathe on you, you ass!"

Naruto continued to grumble as he marched down the halls passed students who ignored him, but he was sure to stop walking and sniff about. There were so many scents running through his nose that it was honestly hard to track Sasuke, but the blonde didn't give up, his rage and determination pushed him to find the Uchiha!

Shutting his eyes and seriously focusing on scents, Naruto sniffed about for a few minutes before grinning.

"..Oi.. I found you..."

The blonde only snickered as the Uchiha's scent flooded his nose, though the boy became distracted as he caught a few students in the hall stare at him oddly. He flinched but was sure to glare and tighten his fists as he eye'd each and every one of them in the hall.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! MIND YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!**"

That shout was enough to make the students flinch and step away, leaving Naruto to huff and focus on Sasuke's scent once more, and travel to find it, to which didn't take much time. Passed a few vending machines, down a hall, up the stairs and around the corner, Naruto was sure to pause and peer himself around a corner, to which he found his goddamn target..

There Sasuke Uchiha was, talking to some long haired whore with bright red eyes, a red sweater and black slacks a ways a way down the barren hall..

"Psh.. He left me in a shed for that?" He mumbled glaring.

Right now, Naruto could of charged at the lady and busted her teeth out, but... what would Sasuke do? Honestly, his plan was to beat the hell out of whoever was around Sasuke, but right now the erobody was getting cold feet- not only that he was starting to think of what Shikamaru was talking about dealing with the consequences of actions.. or some shit.

Say he does attack that woman.. then what would Sasuke do to him? Most likely Sasuke would try to say that his u.k.e attacking a woman was embarrassing so he'd make Naruto stay at home or something.. That or kick him in the balls and leave him to wait outside again until Itachi came home..

"Ugh.. he'd do both of those things.. just to be a bastard." Naruto groaned.

"Hey, bro."

Naruto flinched, letting out a 'hm?' as he turned around as spotted a kid wearing a white collared shirt, burgundy vest, pinstriped pants( the konoha freshman uniform)-a long red scarf that almost clashed with the entire deal, and goggles over disheveled spikey brunette hair..

The Kid glared at Naruto and Naruto quickly glared at him, though their glaring duel was sure to stop when the boy pointed at him and flicked his wrist.

"Eyy.. You're in front of my locker.. Move it.."

"Move it? ..Oi, watch who you're talking to you brat! I didn't know this was your locker!" The blonde hissed.

"Yeah, well now you know, so get moving, I have to get some cards outta there."

The boy kept flicking his wrist at Naruto, which made the doll hiss and glare. Though he would've loved to assalt the kid, he knew that he didn't have the time for that.. Right now, he had to get back at Sasuke!

Glancing around the corner once more, Naruto continued to eye Sasuke carefully, though this earned a few complaints from the boy behind him, the kid was sure to tag along and join what the blonde was doing. Peering around the corner for just a moment before squinting an eye.

"Eyy.. what the heck are you doin' starin Miss Kurenai and Sasuke.."

Naruto flinched as his owners name escaped the stranger's lips.. How did that kid know Sasuke? Did.. did he fuck him or something? Was that it! Was he one of Sasuke's fangirls that drooled all over him and what not?

Naruto's face twisted as the feeling of pure fury overcame him. "Oi..." he mumbled, his voice deep, angry and demonic. "How the **hell **do you know Sasuke!" he questioned, turning and striking the kids locker with his fist.

The kid actually cried as he watched the blonde stare at him like a raging bull, while his fist literally dived into his metal closet like it was nothing but paper. How the hell could he do that? That was impossible!  
The boy could do nothing but fall on his ass and almost piss himself as he slid a little ways away and watch as the blonde glared at him and slowly approached though he was sure to hold up a hand and shake his head.

"Wait wait wait! I'm his rival! His rival!"

"Rival?" Naruto repeated- his wrath now gone.

The boy nodded, but twitched along with Naruto as they heard Kurenai and Sasuke speak on the noise- with that Naruto cowered, trying to fix the locker, while the kid twitched and improvised, showing himself to the characters down the path around the corner.

"UH! SORRY ABOUT THAT, I RAN INTO MY LOCKER AND UH- SORRY!"

With that the boy nodded nervously and laughed, but was sure to slide off to the side and make it back to Naruto who blinked.

"Oi.. Why did you.."

"Dude, you're really strong!" The boy praised in a whisper.

Naruto blinked again but flinched as the boy stepped to him and held his fist out. "Heck yes! You're awesome! If anything, you can help me with my plan for Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?.." Naruto tilted his head after repeating that, then squatted to the boys height as he squinted his eye. "Oi.. you said you were.. Sasuke's rival right?"

"MHM! My name is Konohamaru, and I'm Sasuke's biggest rival!"

"Rival? That means.. you don't like Sasuke.."

"I hate him!"

"So.. you don't kiss'im or nothin' right?"

"Ew! What the heck! N-NO! I hate Sasuke with every fiber in my being! He's always running around here acting like he runs this school and the girls fall before his feet and praise him like a god when they should be doing that for me! I was inherited the name of this Academy and this town! I should be the only important person people care about here!" The boy ranted. "Grr, that Sasuke.. He doesn't know his place, so its up to me to teach him!"

Naruto actually smiled, finding joy in that. "Whaddaya know.. I was kinda thinking the same thing.."

"Really?" The boy blinked before grinning. "That means you hate Sasuke too right?"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah ri-"

"Great!"

"Huh?"

"With your super strength and my genius, we might be able to take Sasuke down and make him submit to us! With you as my sidekick, we'll be running this school in no time!"

Naruto stared with analytical eyes before tilting his head trying to understand. Though he wasn't getting half of what the boy was saying, it seemed the kid knew how to take down Sasuke without getting into trouble, which would be awesome if he really did, but.. did he? Who knew.. but the kid seemed kinda smart and he kinda gave Naruto the impression that he already had something planned..

"Oi.. You know how to take down Sasuke?"

"Ha, I like you, you seem like the dumb lackey kind of guy!" The boy spoke patting Naruto's head. "-But yeah, I know how to take down Sasuke, without any one of us getting sent to the principals office!"

"The principal gets us in trouble right?"

"Geez.. your ignorance is astounding."

"What does that mean?"

Konohamaru only laughed. "Nevermind that! Okay listen closely! If we want to take down Sasuke and teach him a lesson you need to pay attention alright!"

Naruto nodded, watching the boy grin to which made him do that same. He kinda liked this Konohamaru kid.

...

After a long moment of speaking some more with Kurenai, Sasuke and the woman finally parted ways. Leaving the Uchiha exhausted.. He spent probably half his lunch talking to Kurenai and helping her with homework assignments and grading tasks.. but that's what you get when you're a teachers aid..

He groaned as he waltzed down the hall and turned to head down the stairs, but he was soon to pause as he heard a whistle. He glanced to his right, spotting a gesturing hand wave at him from around the corner.  
The Uchiha squinted an eye and scoffed turning away, already dismissing the palm however another whistle made him look back and spot the freshman who apologized earlier..

"Hey, excuse me! You're Sasuke Uchiha right?"

Sasuke only rose a brow and turned to face the boy, with that the kid, gestured him to come over.

"Hey, dude, one of your friends broke my locker, can you tell me what's up with that?"

"What?"

Sasuke uttered this in disbelief as he approached. He didn't recall Shikamaru or Kiba being on the 2nd floor and bashing lockers in, still, the boy nodded leading the Uchiha to his locker to which made Sasuke flinch.

Konohamaru only nodded his head and 'tskd' away. "Yeah, some blonde kid was all mad or something and decided to punch my locker.. I guess it was something I said."

"Blonde!"

The kid nodded, "He ran off after that, but before he did he told me to 'Suck it' then he said that you told him to do that."

Sasuke only grunted before tightening his fists, "Naruto.."

"Naruto? That's his name? Psh.. Well either way, he ran down that hall over there and then booked it right. I don't know where he was going, but he seemed in a hurry."

Not wanting to hear any more, Sasuke dashed down the hall and ran to the right, making Konohamaru flinch- he didn't expect the guy to give chase like that!

"H-HEY! PINK SWIRL!** PINK SWIRL**!"

Sasuke paused around the corner, wondering what the hell the boy was screaming about, but before he could even question, a closet door behind him swung open and pulled him inside. Konohamaru finally caught up, snickering just outside the door as he cracked his knuckles and flipped his scarf over his shoulder arrogantly.

"Ha.. take that Sasuke.. you've been one up'd by your number 1 rival.. Konohamaru Sarutobi. Heheheh.. Kick his ass Naruto."

With that the boy walked away without a care.

**.**

**.**

It didn't take long for whoever pulled the Uchiha inside the closet to manhandle him and tie him up with some electric cords and duct tape, making him grunt. He already knew who would do something as stupid as this..

"Naruto.."

The blonde snickered clicking on a tiny light in the room before smirking down to his owner.

"Well well well.. if it isn't my unfaithful owner.. Sasuke _GetFeltUpByWhores_ Uchiha.. How've you been?"

Sasuke only grunted as he shifted himself to sit up, glaring as Naruto returned the glance and tightened his fists. "I've had enough with your disobedience.. I'm your u.k.e Sasuke, so if you wanna get felt up, its only going to be by me got it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tch.. You run out on me and leave me all alone so you can play with your fanbitches and then you sit here and act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"That's because I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'M NOT!" Sasuke voiced, growing irritated. "Just what the hell are you talking about! And what are you even doing here on campus! You're breaking one of Shikamaru's rules! You're embarrassing me!"

Naruto dulled his eyes as he grabbed a broom and shrugged. ".. You know.. I don't give a fuck about Shikamaru's rules.. So you can't stop with all of that.." he muttered breaking off a sizable part of the sweeping tool. "-Y'know what rules I care about Sasuke? My rules.. And rule number 1, is to never cross me.. I'm your u.k.e.. you want me.."

Sasuke squinted, uttering _'what the hell' _under his breath, but a chill made him jump as he heard the school bell's chime. Naruto's fuzzy ears appeared and twitched as he faced the door and glared, though his ears twitched again as he heard Sasuke struggle to free himself.

"Alright enough playing, lemme go Naruto, I got class!"

The boy lowered his eyes before stepping to his owner, kneeling before him and staying silent for a moment before smirking. "You think I'm playing?" he questioned.

Sasuke only jerked as he listened to the foot steps of passing students, to which made him widen his eyes and ready to shout for help, though as soon as his mouth split to speak, Naruto quickly covered it all the while forcing Sasuke to lie flat as he hovered over him. The Uchiha slurred and shouted behind the dolls palm, and it only got louder as Naruto held the broken broom piece in his mouth and began to un'ravel&zip the Uchiha's trousers, laughing smugly when the article of clothing revealed something humorous.

Rather than wear his cute and easily breachable boxers, the Uchiha was wearing navy blue briefs.. A means of more protection perhaps?

Naruto snickered again, he would've surely made a comment about this, but for the moment, he had wood in his mouth and couldn't speak..

...Ha.. _Wood_..

Sasuke only glared behind the boys palm, widening his eyes only when Naruto's free-to-roam right hand cupped his ass, giving it a firm squeeze before pulling down the Uchiha's blue undergarment until it was below his cheeks and above his upper thigh. With this Naruto released the wood from his mouth and caught it, allowing Sasuke to put the puzzle pieces together and actually scream behind Naruto's palm as he began to toss and turn. This only made the doll chuckle, such lame attempts to escape weren't going to get Sasuke out of this pinch.

"Oi.. Listen up Sasuke.. Theres a new rule here that I think you should be focusing on more than getting away from me, alright.."

Sasuke flinched, still trying to release his wrists and ankles while Naruto spoke, "This is the rule.. You're gonna shut up, and do what I say, and if you don't.. then I'll shove this pretty little thing up your ass okay?"

The Uchiha froze before glancing at the door.. Where was the goddamn janitor when you needed him?

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** CLIFFFFFF.. Gah I felt if I wrote some smutty stuff in here this chapter would be ridiculously long! Bleh.. I'll upload another later, for realz guys!

Lol, I like how everyone felt sorry for Naruto in the last chap, made me laugh for at least 20 minutes.

Anyway..

**Roboguy45** - ..Guah! I can't tell you why that hurts Naruto.. yet.. You'll.. just have to wait till Kakashi arrives! -spooky fingers-

**PrincessMoni** - WHOOPWHOOP! Glad you love the story! c:


	9. A Lesson Learned

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Lesson Learned)_**

**_._**

Sasuke stared, absolutely terrified as Naruto waved the broken pipe of timber in front of him, however a slight movement from doll made him tense and pull away. Naruto loved the look of this, and so, he slowly removed his hand from the Uchihas mouth, reavealing gritted teeth that moved to speak..

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? This is your punishment.."

"Punishment? -!" He paused as he watched the doll give the item of timber a nice long lick- Yeah.. that wasn't distracting..

Sasuke shifted as he tried to catch his breath and speak, but Naruto's lewd way of moistening his tool was- well.. Hell! Sasuke was scared out of his mind here alright! Seeing his rapist robot sit before his exposed ass with a wooden stake in his fuckin' hand was kind of a frightening thing to observe! The Uchiha couldn't think straight!

"N-Naruto!"

"You remember what I said right? You're gonna shut up and listen to me.."

Sasuke swallowed his words, leaving Naruto to lean to him and groan. "Oi, I expected you to be a bit more rambunctious.. Why don't you fight me?"

Sasuke kept quiet. He wasn't going to fall for that stupid trick.  
_Taunting to make him talk_? Psh, yeah right. Sodomy and splinters weren't on today's agenda! To make sure he wouldn't slip, the Uchiha glanced away and bit his tongue. If being obedient was a way to get out of here with his ass in tact, then that's just what he had to do in the mean time.

Naruto glared. "...Look at me."

Like a dog, the Uchiha obeyed, shifting his dark eyes to the erobody in mid-blink, saying not a word.

"Hmph... Say: _I wanna be with you forever_.."

"...I.. I wanna be with you..forever."

Naruto widened his eyes, feeling his heart race- this little game was so cute and exciting. Sasuke was really willing to say anything? Seriously?

"Oi.." he began almost breathless. "Say that again, but add my name.. a-and say it sexy!"

Sasuke shut his eyes secretly rolling them as he took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. He had to prep himself to do this perfectly.

Looking back to the doll with his stoic stare, Sasuke lowered his eyes only slightly before letting out a fake moan that would sound as if it were in a 1930's French Porno.. In other words, it was bad, but it was enough to make Naruto's ears twitch.

"...I wanna be with you forever, _Naruto-kun_.." Sasuke breathed, feeling his face burn.

The blonde quivered to this. Sasuke was so fucking beautiful! There was no way he would shove a branch in him all over some whores that he purposely left the doll for and didn't even bother to explain or admit his case-

"..."

Instantly the blonde glared leaning to the Uchiha who widened his eyes to the look- The doll seemed pleased just a few moments ago!

"Narut-"

"Y'know Sasuke, I really don't know why you had to leave me.. I've been nothing but faithful to you and you betray me.. I don't know what to do.."

"W-What're you talking abou-"

"It would be in your best interest not to finish that sentence." The doll cut off leaving the Uchiha to gulp.

What was there to say? What was there to do? The only option of getting out of here seemed to be bending to the whims of the deranged doll.. but with it uttering nonsense that the Uchiha just didn't understand and pretty much ready to shove an oak tree up his ass, what options did Sasuke have left?

Sasuke thought long and hard, but an abrupt lift of the boys wrapped legs, made him yelp and then refrain from moving at all. The Uchiha could feel Naruto prodding his enterance with that stick ever so slowly, twisting and turning the tool until he felt like pushing. Sasuke could only stare at the roof with wide eyes, attempting to think fast- think about anything that would stop this, but nothing came to mind.. and so he tensed and shut his eyes, leaving Naruto to sigh.

"Oii.. you need to relax, or else I might hurt you."

"-I..I'll scream."

"Hm?" The blonde let out lifting only one ear in response.

"...Even if you do this.. I'll scream, and then they'll find us and you'll get caught and taken away.."

Naruto blinked, but snickered. "Will that happen before or after all your friends, fangirls and teachers find out that you got fucked by me?" he questioned making the Uchiha flinch. "-Heh.. didn't think about that, huh? Go on.. you can scream if you want, I won't stop you, but what I will do, is shove this thing up your ass right before they come to save you, and then they'll see you for what you really are.. My perverted owner who wanted to get a little session in before class. Is that what you want, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha said nothing- Of course that wasn't what he wanted! He didn't want everyone in the school to know that his u.k.e just up and fucked him on campus! He didn't even want people to know that he had a friggen u.k.e! A u.k.e that was a **guy**!

Man.. did that whole screaming plan backfire or what? What was Sasuke going to do now? ...Just...take it? Stay silent?

"Oi, I know! You can scream, but do it when I shove my cock in you! That'd be a sight for everyone to see, huh?"

Rather than give the boy the time to answer, Naruto dropped everything and began to attack his belt to which made Sasuke thrash about and shake his head, "No no! Please!"

"Hm? Oi.. What? You don't want my dick? You haven't even seen it yet.."

**AND I NEVER PLAN TO! **

Goddammit Sasuke wanted to say that, but that would only make things worse! He had to submit to Naruto and quick! Do something that would still keep the Uchiha pure! Chaste! Untouched! Unplucked! Just still a friggen virgin!

!

_'But how? Think Sasuke! Think!'_

!

"Oi.. you're something else.. You can fuck everyone else but you don't want my dick? Fuck that!" The doll grunted, throwing off his belt.

"Th-That's not true!" Sasuke voiced making Naruto pause.

Given a moment, the Uchiha was sure to stare at the doll, a frown apparent, with narrowed brows that nervously twitched, along with gritting teeth and pleading eyes that were begging for a shot to explain a story. Naruto dulled his eyes- his fuzzy yellow ears, reaching for the skies as he waited for the Uchiha to speak, though all he got was groans and internal whines.

"Oi-"

"I'm sorry!" The Uchiha whimpered, flinching as he caught the doll move. "I.. I don't know what else to say.. but.. I'm sorry." he spoke before looking to the doll. "Whatever I've done.. I'm sure it deserves the most _painful _amount of punishment you could possibly think of.. but please.. before you do anything.. before you.. fuck me.. can you... c..can you.." Sasuke actually had to stop as he actually felt an unwanted tear fall from his left eye.

Dammit! He didn't want to cry! But hell, when you're 5 seconds from getting raped with no one around to help you, what else could you do?... He could've always fell back to the screaming plan, but even if he did that, he'd still get raped and everyone would find out about his erobody, and pretty much assume he was some freak that had weird sexual desires that he only wanted to fufil at the Academy.. Which was worse?

..Eh.. He could've always transferred to the Sound Schoolhouse.. but that was a school that was almost like jail! No man who came from Konoha Academy and transferred there would survive a day... GAH! Rather than scream or transfer schools, Sasuke knew what he really had to do and he was already doing it! He had to kill his pride and beg! Grovel! Submit!

The Uchiha shut his eyes, squeezing out more tears on accident, as he curled up and continued his sentence.

"B..Before.. you fuck me.. can you.. can you p..please.. make me.. feel good first?"

Naruto's ear's stilled but twitched as he grinned. Honestly, the Uchiha had him at the previous 'fuck me'. He had no problem appeasing to that request, seeing as, _mad or not_, the boy was still Sasuke's to control... but still.. he liked being able to control Sasuke as well.

"Heh.. look at me and say that again, and try not to stutter."

Sasuke forced down his pride and worries as he looked to the doll, gulping audibly as his face flushed a rosey hue, "..Before you fuck me... Can, you, please- ...Make me feel good first, Naruto-kun.."

It was just a simple sentence, but to Sasuke it felt like reading a paragraph in SandScript. He was already having a hard enough time coming up with this crap to say, why did Naruto want it repeated!

"Say it again." Naruto grinned. "And if I hear you stutter there will be hell to pay."

Sasuke shut his eyes and gulped again before looking at the doll who lifted his bounded legs and braced them with his left arm. He was somewhat hiding behind the wall Sasuke's legs provided, so the Uchiha knew he didn't really have to look at him this time, though he was worried.. What was that doll up to now? Was he trying to scare him by positioning his legs up like that?

"I can't hear you Sasuke.."

"I'm sorry!" He flinched looking to the roof. ".._Before you fuck me.. Can you please make me feel good first, Naruto-kun_.."

"Heh.. Of course I will Sasuke. I'm so glad you asked." He snickered. "What do you want me to do to you?"

The Uchiha glanced away feeling everything under his uniform toast.. Dammit.. he had suggest things to! He would've at least thought Naruto would eat and ravage him like he had before!  
The Uchiha shook his head as he couldn't imagine a request too over the top.. he didn't want this dolls mouth on any part of him, but he doubted holding hands was going to keep him safe.. He had to go with the next best thing, and be strong about it..

".. I want you.. to ki- ki-aah!"

The Uchiha bit his bottom lip shut as he felt his entrance slowly splitting and welcoming a slick, writhing article that made his body hot and fuzzy. Twitching and distracted, the Uchiha couldn't manage to mutter anything but disrupted breaths as he felt the probe go deeper and deeper. This sight was a pleasure for Naruto to spot, he wouldn't of thought that slipping a finger in the Uchiha would make him so silent and beclouded- Hell, he wouldn't of thought that slipping into him would be so easy without some amount of decent lubricant, but he gave himself a little credit. He knew how breach passed the boys virginal walls without bringing forth so much as a cry in pain- his saliva must've worked wonders..

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't hear what you said." Naruto spoke, turning the boy on his side. "Repeat yourself, carefully..." he added as he dove the middle finger of his right hand deeper into the Uchiha's cavity.

Sasuke only widened his eyes as he felt the probe slowly pull in and out inside of him, all the while raging about as if it were nothing but a wandering worm. It felt weird.. and uncomfortable.. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say anything.. all he could do was focus on that wriggling feeling that seemed to explore deeper and deeper in his internal cavern.

Naruto grunted, growing impatient.. and here he was trying to be nice and play a fun little game... Ugh..why did Sasuke always have to ruin it?

"Oi.. look at me."

"..."

"You know what will happen if you don't.."

With that reaching the Uchiha's ears, Sasuke turned to face the boy, watching the blonde stare at him and examine until he either grew tired or simply wished to do something new. Either way, he stayed silent, still focusing on the feeling that was now starting to make his balls tingle.

Naruto blinked once as he watched the Uchiha slowly bring his knees closer to him and continue to focus on the feeling that he obviously hadn't felt before. It made Naruto lean to him and raise a brow.

"Oi.. you really are a virgin aren't you? You act as if you've never fingered yourself before."

The Uchiha blinked saying nothing in response, to which made Naruto glare.

"..You need more stimulation.."

"!-!-!"

"Open your mouth.."

Slowly but surely, the Uchiha did so with no questions asked, though this earned him a wooden staff that tasted of pine-sol and salt. Sasuke snapped out of his focus from the probe in his ass and now directed his attention at the broken broomstick Naruto was slowly shoving into his oral cavity- choking him.

"I want you to suck on this.. Treat it like a cock. If you bite.. you'll face punishment."

Sasuke glared, but surely gagged as the doll continued to push the stick further in his mouth, bringing forth coughing sounds and tears- but this didn't earn him any remose. Naruto continued to push.. and push, until he watched the Uchiha force himself to swallow whatever length of the stick Naruto driven in him.

The u.k.e widened his eyes only slighty, as he watched Sasuke's shady and salted eyes glance his way as he stayed an eerie still- however, the Uchiha was sure to bob his head against the stick in a pace that was almost lethargic, eventually making suckling sounds that seemed to bounce off the walls. Naruto's ears honed in on these noises- though he had heard them before from his own orifice, it honestly sounded so much better from Sasuke..

He leaned to the boy, focusing on the stick that he slowly rotated in the Uchiha's mouth- watching with unwavering concentration at how the boy began to bob to his own rhythm, getting further and further to Naruto's grip with each of his oral strokes. Naruto couldn't help but be engrossed in watching this- he was almost picturing Sasuke sucking his own cock and trying to swallow him to the hilt, as if returning the favor given to him days ago..  
Excitement in the form of lightning, surged up, down, and all around him, driving his middle finger deeper into Sasuke's channel, to the point it was base deep and his palm was cupping his cream colored ass- This in turn made the Uchiha buck and release a moan that was suffocated by stick that gagged him.

Releasing tears in reaction, the Uchiha writhed, trying to pull away- but moving away from the stick only forced Naruto's hand deeper in his ass, to which would make him moan some more. This process humored Naruto.

"You're so fucking cute when you feel pleasure Sasuke.. You act like you don't like it, but deep down I know you do." The blonde spoke, touching a spot that left the Uchiha's mind blank.

Whining, twisting, writhing and turning for only a few short moments, Sasuke fell limp with widened eyes as he focused on what had just happened. There was something Naruto touched within him that made his heart actually stop and yet leave everything in his very being to flutter..  
His nerves had iced for only a moment- Then, the warm feeling of adrenaline raced through his veins, reviving his ticker and allowing it to pump hard as if it were working to catch the beats it had currently lost, while the heat of his own body turned up on full blast, making everything intensely sensitve.

He bucked as he felt his cock twitch and ache under the elastic waistline to his briefs- holding down his member and keeping it supressed much to the Uchiha's dismay. For some reason, the feel of his own clothes were making him hotter- making him want to touch himself. He had no idea what was wrong with him, he had never experienced this before- No.. that wasn't true..

He glanced at Naruto who blinked in return- Before Naruto ever came around.. Sasuke hadn't felt like this, but since his arrival, the Uchiha had begun to explore new feelings and sensations that he could see himself becoming swiftly addicted to. It was strange to him and a little scary, but.. he wanted to explore..

Wanting to find that feeling again, Sasuke looked to Naruto with pleading eyes. He wanted his erobody to do more..

Naruto tilted his head in response, questioning the look. "Oi.. What is it?"

The Uchiha hesitently moved two of the fingers on his binded hands, making Naruto lower an ear and raise a brow.

"What?"

The Uchiha tried to speak, but the broom handle was still in his mouth- and even if he tried to pull away, he didn't have enough room to, especially since Naruto didn't seem like he was going to move it any time soon..

"Oi, tell me what's wrong." Naruto groaned getting impatient.

_'Maybe if you move the fucking stick out of my mouth I will!' _the Uchiha's mind snapped as he glared.

This made Naruto return the gaze, and drive the timber further into the Uchiha's throat, making the boy gag.

"You're such an asshole of an owner.. rude." Naruto grunted as he forced another finger into the Uchiha.

Sasuke twitched and moaned as he felt the erobody pump in an out- finger fucking the hell out of his sensitive canal, drilling claws getting deeper and deeper until Sasuke felt the boy near that spot that he craved. He could feel Naruto getting close, and this made him excited. He'd probably touch himself if he could do so..

"Oi..Who told you to stop sucking?"

Like a 5 dollar whore, Uchiha hopped to his duties, sucking on the branch like it was a summers icecream, as he felt the erobody move his fingers deep split like scissors, stretching his hole. He screamed in reaction, getting himself gagged in the process, but was sure to calm and continue sucking. Swishing his tongue about, and bobbing, the Uchiha was recalling the memories of Naruto's blowjob- mimicking his actions as he gotten used to the scissor technique the u.k.e pulled.

It honestly baffled Naruto, seeing Sasuke act in such a way. This was not the objecting owner that was shouting about screaming just minutes ago. This was _cute little sex-kitten Sasuke_, doing whatever he needed to, to get fucked good and well. Oh how the doll loved this Sasuke..  
Smiling, Naruto focused on how the Uchiha's pretty lips glided against the smooth surface of the timber he pulled in and out of him, while his hips bucked to the dolls fingers, loosening more and more as time went on. It had honestly made the dolls skin heat- it was such a beautiful sight.

"Oi.. Sasuke.. do you like this?"

".._M...Mhm_.." he answered, flushed.

"You're so pretty _Sasuke_.." he cooed making the Uchiha curl and spasm against his pumping fingers. "Tell me you're mine." he uttered removing the wood from his mouth.

The Uchiha panted and moaned as he lowered his head, feeling those probing fingers rub against every nerve within him, until-

"Ahhn!-"

Naruto quickly hushed the boy by dropping the timber and covering his mouth, to which made the Uchiha ache. He felt like he was going to explode if he couldn't moan or scream.

"Oi, if you get that excited over fingers, I'd love to see you when you take in my dick."

The Uchiha's walls tightened in response, leaving the erobody to snicker and reach a spot in the boys walls that made him scream in pleasure behind the dolls hand. Naruto couldn't refrain from laughing- He removed his hand, and watched the Uchiha stare into space as he focused on what poked around inside of him, with that Naruto touched the same area again, making him cough a moan and curl up.

Naruto grinned watching this, he knew what was making the Uchiha sound such a lovable cry— His fingers pulled out slowly, then tunneled back in the hot channel, snaking their way through the Uchiha's entrails until the blondes middle finger tickled against a nerve that felt like a imbedded marble. With that the doll could only watch as the Uchiha tensed and opened his mouth to gasp.

"Oi.. do you feel that Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, rubbing against the hot surface. "That's your prostate.. Do you like it when I touch it?"

Eyes now twinkling in desire, Sasuke lowered his lids as he moaned and gasped. Naruto was massaging his prostate in a soft circular motion that was almost teasing, but left the Uchiha in pure bliss.  
Mesmirized, and in total _'sex-kitten' _mode, Sasuke nodded a few times before muttering, "..U.._Uh-huh_.." to answer the dolls question.

This left Naruto to grin devilishly. "-Oi, what have I told you about stuttering?"

"I-_uhn_! _I..I dunnoo_.." he answered shaking his head.

The dolls ear's twitched as he paused all his movements and stared at the boy. ...Oh God... he was starting to turn into a child...

"_N-Narutoo_.." Sasuke moaned, "_P...Please _don't stop yet-"

".._thatssofuckingcute_." the doll mumbled, almost breathless. He had to snap out of it though! Sasuke still had to be punished!

"Hey hey, you think all your begging and pleading is going to make me go easy on you?" The doll questioned withdrawing his hand.

".._I..I want to guide you_.."

"Eh?"

"_I wanna cum again.. like.. like last time_.."

Naruto squinted a cautious eye as he looked over the Uchiha boy who said nothing, just panted and looked to him as his face still sported that crimson hue.. He didn't look angry at all.. but still..

"Oi.. You're not gonna hit me like you did last time right?"

"_Mng_...N..No."

"..Seriously?"

"_Narutoo_.."

"..."

"_I..It hurts..s.._"

" . . ."

"_Naruto-kun.. pleasee_.."

"!"

Suddenly attentive and caring, the blonde turned the Uchiha over and sat him up, already noticing the bulge the boys briefs suppressed. Pulling the underwear down with no problem, the u.k.e simply grabbed the stiff, reddened member and readied himself to dive right in—

"W-wait!"

The doll paused and rose his eyes to his owner, watching the Uchiha glance away sheepishly as he lamely attempted to free himself from the tape and cords, though, when he stopped he frowned looking almost tear-ridden.

"P-please.. C-can I guide you.. Like last time?"

Naruto blinked, feeling that was a request he could comply with.. but, he couldnt' help but recall what had happened last time he gave Sasuke head and he seemed to like it..  
The doll felt that releasing the boys hands would be a bad idea, but he was sure to hear Sasuke call him, to which made him sit up. It was after that the Uchiha leaned to him, claiming a kiss from his doll, which in turn left Naruto frozen.

It was innocent, and something else that could only be described as- So.. _Sasuke_. The u.k.e lowered his eyes as he caressed the sides of his owners face, firmly kissing him back, falling into the moment.  
Sasuke pulled away just an inch in surprise, letting out an embarrassed sigh, but found the courage to peck his erobody's lips in the meantime, enthralling his doll. He held the Uchiha's chin, prying his mouth open with his thumb, then lunged and ravaged. Every area and crevice was explored and tasted, leaving the Uchiha to lower his eyes until he finally shut them, maneuvering his tongue to coyly dance with the dolls. Naruto actually grunted to that, quickly commanding his own moist muscle to dominate Sasuke's and make the boy moan and pull away.

"_Naruto_.." he sighed as his cock twitched.

The doll nodded, directing his left hand to run through soft ebony locks and pull Sasuke to his chest, as his right untied the cords and loosened some of the tape.

As this went on, Sasuke would jerk to Naruto, sighing his name, and groaning as he nestled into his somewhat embrace-

"_Naruto_.."

"I'm almost done Sasuke, the tapes almost gone, just a few more circles.."

"_Narutoo.. It still hurts_.."

The u.k.e flinched feeling guilty, but undid the last bit of tape, allowing Sasukes arms to fall on their respective sides, with that Sasuke lifted his head, staring at Naruto with the same bashful blush.

".._Naruto_.." he breathed resting his hands on either side of the boys face.

"Tell me what to do Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke.."

". . .**I want you to die**."

Naruto blinked, twice but flinched watching Sasuke's beautiful face adored with twisted expressions and shy blushes, now form into it's usual stiff and stoic.

"S-Sas-"

Cutting him off, Sasuke headbashed the living hell out of the doll, both of them falling back and wincing as they held their foreheads and hissed- The Uchiha multitasking as he undid the tape and cords around his legs.

Naruto on the otherhand rolled about on the floor, whimpering, cussing and groaning, before finally sitting up with a pained and yet irritated expression.

"O-Oi! What's wrong with you! Are you crazy!"

Sasuke said nothing as he stood from the floor and fixed himself as casually and nonchalant as possible, though deep, **DEEP** down it fucking ached. He knew however, that he wouldn't have been feeling this way had it not been for Naruto.. His anger spiraled, making him tremble slightly as he finished fastening his belt in the end, controlling and commanding him to grab a nearby mop and glare at the erobody who sat and cowered a bit in response..

"Why?"

"Huh? Why wha-AAH!"

Sasuke swung the stick of the mop just across the dolls face making him roll over and whine.. Then he asked again.

"Why?"

"Huh-GAH!"

Another strike just atop his crown.

"G-Gah! Are you talking about what happened?" he questioned before yelping as he rolled over and dodged a swing. "Gaah! -I was told you were a popular guy around here, and that everyone wanted to have a piece of you! Kiba told me you were screwing around so I had to see, thats when I spotted you with that bitch lady in red!"

Sasuke only scowled as he gripped the mop like a baseball bat, making the doll go blue in the face and flinch.

"W-Wait a minute Sasuke!"

.

...

.

The school bell had rang and issued students to go to their last class of the day, of which they had no problem doing. One more class only meant that they were close to heading home.

So there the students were, walking down the halls smilling laughing and giggling, with Kiba and Shikamaru just in the middle- both of them yawning and already tired.

"Dude.. That class was so boring! This is the last time I ever listen to you Nara, I could've stayed in the shed and skipped all of that crap!"

"You're only saying that because you didn't have Sasuke's paper to copy off of today.."

"Psh! _Annnd _because that class was boring." Kiba grunted, throwing his bookbag over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. "-Man I don't care though, I got Art next and I plan on napping through that disaster of a class."

"...And here I thought you'd have someone to copy off in art too." Shika spoke making Kiba grunt.

"Hey, I don't copy off of just anyone's papers! Just yours and Sasuke's!" the dog defended before flinching. "..Hey.. speaking of Sasuke.. where is he? You think Naruto actually killed him on campus or something?"

Shikamaru was about ready to shrug as he reached the top of the stairs, but he froze along with the other students in the complex- hearing something baffling and yet make him drop his jaw.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed with a bucket over his head as he dashed around a corner, focusing all his balance on one squeaking sneaker before sprinting off. "Sasuke stop!"

The Uchiha followed, charging after the doll as he held his mop samurai style, bobbing and weaving through the crowds of students who seemed to split the more Naruto yelled and screamed.

"SASUKE STOP IT!" Naruto hissed throwing his bucket at his hunter, only to watch Sasuke hit it like it was a fucking baseball.

Shikamaru and Kiba, ducked as they watched the bucket of plastic shoot over them, then tumble down the stairs, leaving them to blink and look back at Naruto who leaped over a student and shielded himself behind him.

"Ha! Try to swing now!"

And Sasuke did, making the doll jerk and push the kid away before blocking the staff with his forearm. "Rrgh-" he winced. "Oi, are you psychotic! Stop it!"

"I'm not stopping until you stop functioning." Sasuke answered, pulling his arms back to swing again.

Naruto yelped, bending backwards to watch the dangerous cleaning tool fly above him, creating a gust that almost pulled the air out of him.

"Stop moving!"

"You're Insane!" Naruto screamed, falling on his ass, barrel rolling then standing only to spot Kiba. "Oi-DAH!"

A strike at the back of the blondes head, almost made him blackout, but staying conscious the erobody dashed to both the Nara and Inuzuka boys with Sasuke hot on his tail.

They jerked, but Kiba made sure to run to the u.k.e grabbing his shoulders instantly as he glared, "Dude, what're you doing!"

"Tell Sasuke what you said!-"

"What! So I can die with you? Fuck that!" Kiba shouted turning the boy around. "At Konoha Academy you fight your own battles!" he added pushing Naruto to Sasuke.

The Uchiha held his breath as he gripped his mop tightly, swinging it like a goddamn champ to which his u.k.e reacted by turning to his side and gripping the tool.

"Oi! Enough!"

The Uchiha's left elbow flew to the air, striking Naruto's chin and making him glance at heaven for a split second, afterward, the teen kicked the doll a good distance back- allowing him to pull back his shoulders and have at it.

The student body could only stare in awe as they watched this fight progress. Sasuke was swinging that mop like he was a freakin samurai, making horizontal and vertical slashes in the air with each step he took, while the blonde unknown to them, barely dodged each swing by the skin of his teeth. They knew they should've done something, that or alerted a teacher.. but this shit was epic!

"Whoa.." Kiba let out before grinning and tightening his fists. "This is just like those fight scenes in that one anime about ninjas!"

Shikamaru squinted an eye. "...You watch anime?"

Kiba flinched but chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "..Uh well.. yeah a little bit.."

"...Which ones have you seen?"

"Dammit Sasuke!" Naruto voiced, forcing the door of a random locker off it's hindges and using it as a shield. "Quit- playing around! Y-You're gonna- Hurt someone!"

"Don't lecture me.." he mumbled hitting the shield, then swiftly swinging the mop at the dolls left ankle.

Naruto screamed as he dropped the door on his right foot, to which made him scream even more and yet instinctively dodge another swing made by the Uchiha. The erobody winced landing on his left foot but yelped as he ducked, jumped, dodged and pivoted to each of Sasuke's swings and strikes, eventually leaving him to glare and turn to some random jock- grabbing the punks face, Naruto quickly swiped a helmet he _convieniantly_ happened to hold, sporting it before tossing the kid away and pointing to himself confidently.

"Ha! You can't hurt me with this o-"

Like a friggen pro, Sasuke swung the moping tool at the helmet watching it reverse and leave the erobody blind, giving him every chance he got to beat the ever living hell outta'him. A stab to the ribcage, a swing to the blondes left, a swing to his right, a hit against the helmet, batter up, batter down— Sasuke kept repeating this process, and he wasn't going to stop until he saw bolts and screw's flying..

Grunting, the Uchiha took a quick breath before continuing to strike the boy like a hyped up 7 year old at a piñata party, till finally, one strike sent Naruto flying.

Students split to watch the kid fall and roll, giving Shikamaru and Kiba the incentive to make their way over to calm the Uchiha. The Inuzuka blocked the Uchiha's path, holding a freezing palm to him like the unknown rebel in Tainamen Square as he sported a wary glare.

"Alright that's enough Sasuke.. You got'im." he eased.

The Uchiha glared, however lowered his mop to glance at Shikamaru who turned Naruto's helmet around and watched his eyes spin in circles. This only made the Nara grunt, but still allow Kiba to try and calm Sasuke.

"Hey, Hey! Be cool, I think he's learned his lesson!" he let out with a nervous laugh.

The Uchiha only glared as he reversed his grip on the mop and swung it like his name was Tiger Mutherfucking Woods- landing the strike right inbetween the dogs legs, making him bark only briefly.. but slowly fall to his knees then fall flat on his face.

With that the Uchiha dropped the mop, and as if it was his cue, the school bell rang making him march to his final class..

The students left behind said absolutely nothing.. The hall was quiet- there was nothing to be said about what they all had just saw..

"HEY! Are you all hard of hearing! Why are you all standing around? Get to class!" One random ass teacher shouted, hopping out of his class and aligning his glasses angrily.

And so they did, with not a word uttered.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N: **Bllleeeeh i need to quit putting my mp3 on shuffle.. and I need to stop teasing you guys _and myself_ and just have Sasuke and Naruto sex each other up with no bad(_and yet mildly hilarious_) situations happening afterward..

Give me time.. I'll be sure to get to it.


	10. All Dolled Up

**Lol, glad everyone liked the last chapter, and here I thought I made Sasuke too violent.. xD  
Just gotta quickly say for_ Plussizedangel -_ U.K.E is a 'brand' in the story, not a position or role. This story is _mostly_ NaruSasu**

**And _Jax_ - love your suggestions, I can't bring myself to answer all of them for I feel I might spoil the story.. xD But know that Gaara will be introduced in the story later, and I do like the idea of blondes vs the Uchiha bros... _-totally writes that down-_**

**_TheNickofTime - _You're the same as Jax, I can't bring myself to respond to that, I don't wanna ruin this for you guys! XD**

* * *

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(All Dolled Up)_**

**_._**

The battle between u.k.e and it's owner was over.. School had ended, Kiba and Naruto had learned their lessons, Sasuke was calm and another day had passed... well kinda.

It was 2 a.m, and Naruto was stuck outside for another day- sitting atop a lidded garbage can on the alley-side of the homing complex- cursing, growling and sneezing at his luck. Had he not listened to Kiba the other day, he wouldn't have gotten in trouble with Sasuke, and he wouldn't be outside suffering the consequences.

"Ahh-Ahhhhchoo!"

The doll sniffled as he held his knees close to his chest and hid his arms within his sweater. It was a cold night, not to mention scary.. The u.k.e couldn't bring himself to sleep, not just yet. He had to stay awake if he were to catch Itachi and go inside where he could cuddle and wrap himself around Sas-er.. some warm blankets.. but Itachi always arrived home late! Who's to say the older Uchiha wouldn't show up in a 10 more hours? Or just not show up at all! What if he was spending the night at a womans house or a friends? Then Naruto would be out all night!

The doll couldn't help but sneeze as he began to shiver, though he was sure to summon his ears and tails, warming the side of his face and enveloping himself with his furry appendages as he stared at the sky. He found that counting stars and looking at constellations was a great time-killer, not to mention a nice thing to look at till he went back inside...

He blinked staring into the sky as he felt a breeze usher by him, leaving him to shut his eyes and sniffle as his tails wrapped around him tighter in reaction. "O-Oi.. This..s..sucks.. Dammit N-Nature, give m-me a break.."

Another breeze passed the boy, making him hiss as he held himself- he jerked however allowing his ears to raise, as a black car drove passed the alley and pulled in front of the Suites, in the end making the boy rejoice and smile. Hopping off the garbage can and peering around the corner, Naruto watched Itachi hop out of the dark car and brush himself off as he approached home, leaving the ride to do nothing but honk once and speed off. With that the erobody called out to the brother, smiling as he raced to him.

"Oi, Itachi!"

The older Uchiha flinched but instantly frowned. "Naruto.. what're doing outside again? ..Did you bother Sasuke?" he questioned almost groaning.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"So then why did he leave you outside, again?"

"I dunno! It's **not **like I really did anything bad today!" The doll huffed folding his arms.

Itachi could only dull his eyes as he glanced around the barren and dark streets, with that he shoved his hands into his pockets before gesturing Naruto to speak.

"Go on.. Tell me what happened.."

"-Kiba gave me wrong information about Sasuke- he told me that Sasuke had a whole bunch of skanks that liked him at school-"

"Well.. that sounds accurate in a sense.. but I wouldn't call those girls skanks.." Itachi muttered, putting in his 2 cents to keep the convo going.

"Mhm, well it kinda wasn't accurate at all! I mean.. even though.. I did see Sasuke hanging around this weird lady in red-"

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Huh! He better not! Besides, why would he wanna date that lady! She looked way too old for him!"

"..Oh.." Itachi mumbled knowing it was a teacher.

"Psh, either way I had my suspicions so me and this kid jumped Sasuke and I tied him up in this closet-"

Itachi squinted his eyes, grimacing. "..._Okay_.."

"Then I asked Sasuke why he'd talk to someone else but me! I mean.. It's not fair that he'd hang out with someone else and leave me alone in that dirty ass shed near the gym! Right!"

"Right- but back to the closet.." Itachi mumbled, twirling his finger as if it'd make the doll rewind his words.

"Oh, oh yeah.. so I broke this broom and made Sasuke suck on it while I fingered him right, and I told him that if he didn't listen to me I was going shove the stick up his ass-"

". . ."

"And so he begged me to untie him, and eventually I did, but then he went total ape shit on me and beat me with a mop! He even hit Kiba! Which was fine I guess, I mean it was his fault to begin with, but as soon as school was over he wouldn't even talk to me and he left me out here!"

". . ."

"..Oi.. Itachi?"

"Follow me for a moment, Naruto." The brother spoke walking toward the alley the doll had previously sprung out of.

As they both made it around the corner, Itachi eyed the area, before lifting a cold metal trash lid, to which made Naruto tilt his head and blink.

"Oi.. what're you gonna do with that?"

"I'm not one for violence.. but.."

"Hm?"

Itachi instantly turned, smacking the shit out of the u.k.e with the metal lid in doing so, making the blonde fall to the floor and toss about and whine.

"AHH-AGH! Tssssss..." He couldn't form words..

This pain, **plus** the pain he endured from Sasuke's previous beating, left him speechless... What was up with everyone wailing on him today!

"Rrgah! Dammit! Why'd you do that!" he hissed rubbing his face vigorously.

"I suggest you apologize to Sasuke. With what you did.. I'm surprised my brother hasn't killed you yet... _I'm surprised I'm not killing you yet_." He mumbled actually wondering why he hadn't attacked the kid.

"A-Apologize? For what! I did nothing wron-"

Cutting the boy off, Itachi hit him again before dropping the metal plate and sighing as he began his steps.

"-Think of a good way to grovel, or else Sasuke will find something heavier than a mop to beat you with." The man mumbled waltzing out of the alley.

Naruto hissed under his breath, but hurriedly followed the older Uchiha into the Suites, walking passed the lounge, up the elevator and down the hall, still holding his face as he followed a distance behind Itachi, all the while thinking of a thing to say to Sasuke..  
He had to apologize, but it had to be good?.. Ugh.. This was difficult to think about.

"...I don't know what to say.." he grumbled folding his arms, flinching as he realized he and Itachi were at the door now. "H-Hey! Give me a minute!"

" ? " Itachi paused, but dug into his pockets for his keycard making Naruto flinch again.

"Oi oi! I said give me a minute. I don't know what to say to Sasuke yet!"

"Don't worry, you have about 5 in a half hours to think about it."

Naruto only blinked, however got exactly what the Uchiha was saying as he stepped into his home, and in seconds, pushed the erobody's metal box just outside the door- grunting and panting a bit as he stood straight and gave the box a skeptical glance.. Whoever carried that thing up to the Uchiha's house must've been a body builder.. That thing was **heavy.**

"Oi! You're really going to leave me out here!- You're just gonna abandon me!"

"If you really think about it Naruto, I'm saving you. Night." He finished, abruptly slamming the door afterward.

The erobody could only lower his ears as he stared at the door for a second longer, before sucking on his teeth angrily as he sat in his box- looking like an overgrown orphaned puppy.. Thinking long and hard on how he could apologize to Sasuke, until eventually he fell asleep..

**.**

**.**

It was 6:38 in the morning, and at this time Sasuke had just stepped out of the shower. He had previously scrubbed himself as hard and quick as he could, all in the hopes to rub out the feel of that stupid doll that other day.. though he had scrubbed a little too hard, considering he felt his body burning and not in a good way..

Looking to his forearms for a brief moment, he was sure to notice thin lines of red that stung to the touch. Grunting, the Uchiha brought himself in the mirror, glancing over his shoulder and turning every which way to investigate areas on his body that shared the same burning feelings on his arms.  
He had indeed scrubbed too hard, and now he was left with that tingling pain almost everywhere. Sasuke facepalmed feeling he was probably a bit too passionate when it came to cleaning himself, however a distant ring snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him to leave the bathroom and spot his brother laying face first in the couch- performing the most **epic **'plank' in the world.

Listening closely to the ringtone, the Uchiha determined it was Itachi's cellphone rather his. Suddenly tepid, Sasuke marched back into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry his hair as he marched back out to his room, all the while calling out to his brother.

"Itachi, your phone's ringing."

Itachi said nothing, just moved his left arm an inch before sinking his face even further into the couch, making Sasuke groan as he marched into his room, dressing in his uniform's shirt and pants, then return in records time.

"Itachi.." He called, as he marched over to his brother and nudged him. "Itachi, your phone's ringing.."

"_Don't.. say such things_.." he mumbled half-asleep.

"Itachi.." The Uchiha groaned.

Usually something like a cellphone ringing wasn't a big deal.. but considering it was Itachi's cellphone, he knew his brother had to answer it. Itachi never explained who was on the other lines to his calls, but he always made it seem like it was important and job related, so Sasuke knew he had to work harder and be a little more enthusiastic to help his brother.

Lowering his eyes, taking in a breath and pulling his hands together. The Uchiha began to clap loudly as he shouted, "**Itachi! Your phone's ringing!**"

Working as well as he had figured, Sasuke watched his brother sit up almost instantly and glance around for his ringing tool, at times almost falling off the couch which would earn a few laughs from the little brother.  
Finally finding it, Itachi pulled it out from between the cushions of the couch and gestured Sasuke away with a limp wrist as he answered still kind of sleep.

Being sent away, Sasuke headed back into his room, putting on more of his uniform and gathering all the crap he needed to get ready for school, then marching out of his room once more to grab some bread from the kitchen then wave to his brother who returned the gesture.

With that, Sasuke stepped out, flinching as he spotted Naruto sleeping in his box fetal style, using his tails as a makeshift blanket.  
This only made the Uchiha grunt as he wondered who the hell brought him up here, but quickly groan as he knew it was Itachi. What was up with that guy being so nice to this thing!

Hearing all the groans and grunts, Naruto's left ear rose and twitched before he instantly awoke and sat up- though he flinched spotting Sasuke glare down at him.

"GAHH! S-Sasuke!" He yelped standing and cowering in a corner beside the door to his home. "D-_Deh-heh_.. Uh!"

Having nothing to say, and figuring it would be better to step away from the doll and pretend he never encountered it, Sasuke slowly turned and marched down the hall, making Naruto flinch and hop out of his box to hesitantly follow.

"O-Oi! Sasuke!" he called out. "I! I wanna say sorry!"

The Uchiha said nothing as he continued to march.

"S-Sasuke! Oi! Don't be an assh-" The blonde paused, watching the Uchiha freeze in midstep and eerily glance over his shoulder- his dark eyes narrowing in annoyance.

The u.k.e actually shuddered holding up his hands defensively and biting his lip. Believe it or not..he knew when to shut up.

Not a second was spared that the Uchiha didn't glare at the doll, but he slowly resumed marching as he turned away from him in silence and pressed the black button for the elevator- making the boxed transporter appear with the quickness and open for him. Only then did he step in and glare at the doll as the doors to the ride finally shut and took him away.

Naruto had actually panted a bit as he felt the Uchiha's eyes had pulled his very spirit out of him, but he had recovered- frowning at the end of it all. He would've thought that his simple sorry would've made Sasuke get in a better mood and forgive him.. but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Gugh.. But what do I do?" The doll questioned sitting down in the middle of the hall and folding his arms- contemplating.

He had no idea what to do or say.. His gut instinct was urging him to follow after his owner and ask him for a 'forgive-me fuck' but something **deep** within him said that, that wasn't the answer.. **At. All.**

"..So then.. What?" he wondered lowering his ears sadly.

He didn't want Sasuke mad at him forever, he couldn't imagine that.. So what was he supposed to do?- Supposed to say? The u.k.e fell on his back now as he stared at the roofing and thought..

His mind had wandered and pondered on for a long interval of time, but came up with nothing. Leaving the doll to sit up and stand, and follow hurry to school. He knew who would help him with this problem.

**.**

**.**

Kicking a soccer ball rather pathetically, Shikamaru watched the sphere of black and white move no faster than a turtle over to Kiba who hunched and soured his face almost sickly- he was still hurting from the other day, and Nara noticed this, but he didn't care. Had the dog not made Sasuke's u.k.e act out, he wouldn't have faced punishment..

"Nara! A little more power in your kick next time!" Asuma called out making the lazy boy smile and salute.

"Okay Mr. Asuma! Anything for you! I live to make you give me that passing grade sir! Boy howdy do I love it when you make me work!"

"-Cut the sarcasm, Nara!.."

"Of course sir! You're awesome! I love P.E! Hahaha!" Shika spoke with a laugh, before souring his look and groaning. ".._asshole_.."

Kiba grunted as he tried to kick the ball with all his strength back to Nara, but unfortunately his power wasn't as high as it had been.. He kicked the ball back to Shikamaru, but the pace of the ball was slower than Shika's initially. It was pathetic..

"You doin' alright?" The lazy boy asked, stopping the slow to roll ball with his foot.

"Fine.." Kiba barely breathed. "Just.. fine.."

"Y'know if you didn't make Naruto run around campus and piss off Sasuke then he wouldn't have hit you like that."

"Whatever that doll did to piss him off _couldn't_ have been worse the literally breaking someones balls." The dog spoke hunching. "-I thought it would get better after a cold bath but.. I think they're gone.."

"What?"

"I think my balls are gone.." Kiba spoke with a sniffle. "My kids.. My babies.. they're gone.."

"Ugggghhhh.. Shut up Kiba.."

"You shut up Nara! You don't give a damn cause you still got your kids! But me!- Sasuke destroyed them, in one swing! Don't you see all the wrongness in that! My future son, Kizu.. he's totally gone now!"

"-You already named your future so-"

"YES!" Kiba screamed. "Nothing can be worse than this! I've lost my children, surely Hinata won't marry me now! What woman wants to marry a man who shoots blanks? My life is over!"

"...Look on the bright side." Shika spoke with a lopsided grin. "When your life is over, that means it can't get any worse..right?"

"Kiiiiiiiibbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shika flinched glancing over his shoulder as he watched Naruto sprint over to the group like a track star, then kick the ball from under the lazy boy's foot- aiming it right into the Inuzuka's balls, making him bark out a shrill cry before clutching whatever was left out of his abused crotch.

"..m..my life..just got worse.." he screeched before falling face first in the grass.

"That was for the other day, asshole! Because of you, Sasuke's mad at me!" Naruto shouted, pointed to the down and out dog, childishly.

Shika groaned facepalming, but was sure to sigh as he glanced at the blonde who panted with tightened fists like a child that was recovering from a tantrum.. This wasn't good..

"Naruto.. What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the shed?"

Naruto flinched before twisting his face into a sad expression, "Oi I can't do that today." he whined before grabbing Shikamaru's shoulders. "I messed up with Sasuke bad, and I need your help! How can I make him stop being mad at me!" he questioned shaking the boy who flinched.

"H-Hey! How am I supposed to know? I'm not the one who pissed him off." Shika spoke pulling out of the boys grip. "Just what exactly did you do, that made him mad?"

"Well I pulled him into the janitor's closet and-"

"Okay I've heard enough!" Shika shouted before folding his arms and sighing. "Damn.. I knew you'd go out and do something stupid.. I should've stopped you when I had the chance.."

"Oi Shikamaru.. What do I do? I don't know what to do.." Naruto frowned. "I said sorry this morning.. but Sasuke just ignored me.."

"Yeah duh!" The lazy boy piped in making the doll flinch. "-I don't know if you've found out yet Naruto, but your owner ain't gay. You can take advantage of him all you want, but that doesn't mean he's gonna like you."

"That's why I'm around!" the blonde objected, sounding almost annoyed. "Sasuke ordered me because he wants me to make him like me! That's my job!"

"Idiot.. you're really cracked aren't you? Why would Sasuke order you just to beat you up every time you try something? That doesn't make any sense.."

"Hmph- don't ask me the questions.. you need to ask him."

"I've gotten all the answers I've needed from Sasuke a long time ago- I don't need to know his story all over again." Nara sighed, waving away that statement. "-Listen, you want Sasuke to forgive you? Then act like you're supposed to and follow the rules I told you to follow. Like every other u.k.e, you're supposed to be obedient, so only mess with Sasuke when he wants to be messed with. Sasuke's not that complicated of a person- he's easy to read if you just take in what he says."

Naruto's eyes shifted for a moment, but he was sure to lower them and stare at the grass below him as he actually listened to Shikamaru's words.. Would him actually listening to Sasuke really work? Seriously? The blonde just had to see for himself.

"Oi, Thank you, Shikamaru." he muttered before running off.

The lazy boy couldn't find anything to do in response but dull his eyes, he wondered what Naruto was up to now, and just what he was going to do.. He figured he should've followed the doll and at least been around to keep an eye out for things and prevent a tragedy like the fight the other day from happening.. but he was just soo tired..

"Uggh.." he groaned sitting in the grass and laying back- looking at the clouds with disinterest. "..Maybe next time.."

"..h..hey.." Kiba coughed. "..c...call..the..e nurse.."

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, you've earned yourself a failing grade for not participating." Asuma shouted from afar.

"Whaaat! Fuck!" Shika cursed hitting the ground.

"..._dammit_.." Kiba sighed.

**.**

**.**

"So as you can see, mixing the sodium bicarbonate, fuels the fusion cells of the ions-" Chemistry teacher, Ebisu, explained before aligning his shades. "Class, write this down.

Every student within the class did as told, standing behind their chemistry sets with their books and notes in front of them. Sasuke however, just read on ahead in his book and wrote down key facts and notes that he found important, finishing quickly and eventually glancing at the clock.

**10:35 a.m**

He still had about 20 minutes of class left. Groaning silently, the Uchiha stared at the board, taking down whatever he found would benefit him on any future tests, then finally setting down his pen and shutting his book, he just listened to Ebisu until class was over.. though it was quite tough.  
He was so bored of the man's lecture that he honestly didn't know what to do with himself halfway into it. The only thing he could do to honestly stop him from either screaming or sleeping from boredom, he had look at random things in the class and distract himself with them for a moment.

He noticed a figurine of a scarab on the teacher's desk that he had spotted before. He had wondered if Ebisu had ever went to the desert or something to get it, that or if he was just interested in bugs. He didn't know, but part of him wanted too..

He spotted a chinese calendar of to the right side of the room that made the Uchiha question if the man was part chinese or just interested in their culture, that or if the teacher just happened to buy that calender because it was the last one or on clearence.. It was then the boy questioned what animal of the chinese Zodiac he was.. He was a Leo right?

He glanced at the door.. there was really nothing there, but Naruto- staring into the classroom dead at Sasuke with his face pressed against the glass..

The Uchiha blinked the glanced somewhere else- Flinching **hard** as he looked back to the door seeing nothing.

Sasuke stared a little bit longer before rubbing his eyes and glancing back at the door, still seeing nothing which made him calm.. was that just his imagination?

Just outside of the class, Naruto hid off to the side of the door, sighing as he held his chest for a moment then slid away. He didn't want to take the chance of glancing back into the class and having Sasuke spot him.. who knew if the guy would get mad or not..

"Naruto?"

"GA-"

The u.k.e had to cover his mouth quickly, as he felt his heart race, but as soon as he looked off to his right he calmed, spotting a familair blonde with cascading curls.

"Oi.. You?"

"You remember me? How nice." She laughed.

"Yeah.. Shisuke?"

"..It's Shion.." she corrected.

"Oh yeah that."

"Hey, what're you doing out of class? Do you have chemistry or something?"

"Uh no." The doll spoke, giving the door a quick glance. "I was just about to hide.."

"Hide?" The girl blinked, before covering her mouth slightly. "Are you ditching?"

"I have no idea what that means.." he bluntly stated making the girl giggle.

"Hehe, well if you have nothing better to do then maybe you can help me out. I have to get some supplies and carry them to the theater room before class ends."

"Uh.. I dont' think I can-"

"C'mon! It'll only be for a short while!" the girl laughed pushing the boy in a different direction.

She had dragged him all the way across campus to some odd closet type of storage space filled with strange clothing and removable hair. It was something Naruto hadn't seen before..

"-Well this is the stuff." Shion spoke taping down a box. "If you can carry it for me, that would be great."

"Oh.. mhm."

The doll gave her a nod as he lifted the box, then waited to be told what was next, though all he got was a frown in return from the woman. He couldn't exactly say what he did to make the woman's face twist that way, but he was sure to question..

"Hey? Why are you looking like that?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but.. you seem a little sad." she pointed out making the doll flinch. "-I just have this feeling.. that you're irritated or guilt-ridden."

"Oi.. How do you know that?" he asked widening his eyes.

"I dunno.." she spoke rubbing the back of her head. "I just have a feeling. Is everything okay Naruto?"

The doll blinked several times, before glancing to the floor. Of course something was wrong! He had upset his owner, and in turn that upset him! But he couldnt' tell the woman that.. that was against Shikamaru's rules.. and had he said the wrong thing then that would make Sasuke angrier. He had to keep his mouth shut.

The doll bit his lip, promising himself he wouldn't say anything, however one little thing the woman said made him buckle.

"-Is there anything I can do to _help_ you?"

"YES!" he voiced making her scream in reaction to his shout. "-Oi Shion, what do you do when the person you like is mad at you?"

"Person you like?" The girl echoed before getting rosey. "Naruto.. do you mean, like, a girlfriend?"

"Uhhh yeah.." He nodded before standing straight. "..T-...The person I like is really mad at me, and I don't know how to apologize.. What would you do if you were me?"

The girl blinked folding her arms behind her back in thought, but was sure to smile nervously. "I-If it were me, and I made the person I liked angry.. then I'd honestly approach him and apologize."

Naruto squinted his eyes until he went fox-faced. "Okaaay.. and what if that doesn't work?"

"Then, I'd dress up!" she answered making the boy tilt his head. "Mhm! I'd put on my cutest clothes and make a cute little pouty face that would just make his anger disappear."

"Oii~ That sounds like an amazing idea!" Naruto spoke grinning. "D-Do you think I can do that?"

Shion flinched. "What?"

"Do you think I can be cute and stuff?"

"Uhm.. Sure-"

"Great!" the doll spoke, dropping the box and looking around the room.

"Naruto? What're you-"

"I kinda need to apologize to someone I like today, so I need something cute to wear as soon as possible!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing in here for you, though. All we have in here is dresses and wigs for theater and ballet-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, this stuff'll do fine. Just dress me up how you would dress, to impress someone you liked. Make me cute, Shion!"

The girl blinked but was sure to giggle behind a coy palm. "Haha, you're going to dress as a girl for your girlfriend? I gotta say you're probably one of the craziest boys I've come to know!"

Naruto grinned in response before hopping in place, "Oi, c'mon, we don't have a lotta time!"

Shion only nodded, and with that she was allowed to do what the boy had requested. He was to get dolled up for the person he liked and make anger disappear..

"Hurry Shion, Hurry!"

"Right!"

**.**

**.**

The time had stuck 11:00, issuing the bell to ring and leave the students to change classes. Sasuke gathered his bag, and casually walked out of his class with every one else, marching down the hall to his left as he headed toward his next class. He was honestly dreading it though, his next class was Anko's class and that woman was always over the top, along with his classmates, one in particular being Rock Lee...

He groaned holding his head as he could already hear the boy's shouts, however a call of his name made him look up and notice Kiba and Shikamaru. The Uchiha grunted, but was sure to greet them with a quick nod, something that Kiba could only hiss to and glance away, leaving Shika to play mediator.

"Alright you two, it's time to move on from this.." he spoke holding up his hands to the boys. "-What ever was done, was done because it was nothing more than a simple mistake-"

"A mistake that got me manhandled." Sasuke pitched in making Kiba growl.

"I CAN'T HAVE KIDS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Guys please.." Shika groaned.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Uggggh!" The guys groaned in unison as they tossed their heads back in pure personal displeasure.

Right now of all times, they didn't need Sakura, Ino, or Karin to bother them with their stupid girly giggles and wants and needs to be around the Uchiha.. Why couldn't there be a day where they could leave the boy alo-

"_Oi, Sasuke-kun_!" An over-toned girly voice called, as a rather tall girl ran over and stopped before them.

This woman was unfamiliar to the three of them- Long golden tresses braided over her shoulders and laced in red ribbons on either end, with bangs that sculpted around a perfect face that sported almost natural makeup, while wearing a white turtle neck under a burgundy sweater with a very short black skirt and knee-high stockings.. This was the standard girls uniform of the Academy, but Shika and Kiba weren't sure who this girl was.. Hell it didn't seem like anyone knew here, considering whichever student had passed gave her an eye-ful before pausing their steps..  
She seemed to know Sasuke though, but who didn't at the Academy? Regardless, they watched the rather tall girl approach and rest a nervous palm over her rather flat chest and glance away, batting her eye lashes shyly. "Sasuke.. can I speak with you for a momen-"

"No, but you can sure as hell speak with me!" Kiba snickered, totally recovered as he slid in front of the Uchiha and leaned on a nearby locker smugly. "I've never seen your pretty face around here cutie! My name is-"

"Naruto." the girl cut off, her voice suddenly deeper.

"No, my name's Kiba, and what's yours?"

"Oi.. it's me.. I'm Naruto."

"..._Annd_ I'm mindfucked." The dog spoke backing away.

This left Sasuke and Shikamaru to twitch as they watched the doll laugh and he jumped a few times in the air, then grin.

"Oi, I totally had you guys fooled! That's so cool! Do I really not look the same?"

"Naruto?" Shikamaru spoke, still stuck on the fact that he looked like a woman.

"What the hell are you doing dressed like that!" Sasuke hissed, stepping in front of his friends.

"Oi.. you wouldn't talk to me so I had to get your attention, somehow."

"This is not what I told you to do." Shika mumbled, flinching as Sasuke glared to him.

"This was **your **idea?"

"What? No.. NO!"

"I was told that dressing cute would get your attention, and make you less angry with me.."

"_Pshh.. you got more than just Sasuke's attention_." Shikamaru mumbled glancing at all the rubberneckers, who kept staring their way.

"-So did I do it?" Naruto asked his owner, his tone sincere and yet curious. "Am I cute enough to stop you from being mad at me?"

"..You're kidding right?" Sasuke questioned rhetorically, keeping his voice low and harsh. "You attack me and cause me all this trouble, and then think that dressing in drag and causing a scene is going to get you what you want? What's wrong with you? Are you some sort of idiot?"

Naruto pulled back at that but was sure to glare- his look more troubled than offended. "..Oi... Sasuke.. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Get away from me." he answered firmly walking passed him.

The blonde flinched to that, but was sure to turn and grab the Uchiha's sleeve, making him glance over his shoulder at the doll.

"-Shikamaru said I'm supposed to do what you say.. but I can't do that.. I can't leave you alone."

"Let go of me."

Naruto glared as he tightened his grip on the Uchiha's sleeve, slowly letting the boy go in the end, feeling immediate dread afterward. He watched the Uchiha snatch his arm away that moment then send him a glance that hassled the doll, but left him no other choice than to fall back and use Shikamaru's rules for guidance.

Lowering his head slightly, Naruto gave a pathetic bow before muttering 'sorry' and taking slow, apprehensive steps away from the group. When he found himself far enough, he turned to head off wherever.

Shikamaru could only groan and shake his head as the school bell rang, making him glance at Sasuke and dull his eyes tiredly. "Hey... to make a long story short.. You should at least tell him everything's okay." he spoke before yawning. "..If _yoooou_, keep making him think you're angry with him, he'll keep pulling stupid stunts like that around campus."

Sasuke was aware of that.. but goddamn he didn't want to say anything to that crazy doll at the moment- or ever, to be blunt, but he knew he had to just to stop this madness at the Academy.

"Dammit." he groaned, smacking his forehead with his left palm.

Kiba only blinked, raising a brow and folding his arms. "..Hey.. do you think it would be creepy if I admitted that, Naruto looked kinda hot dressed like-"

"**YES**." Both Sasuke and Shika cut off.


	11. A Painful Pause

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Painful Pause)_**

**_._**

Lunch had begun and rather than relax and eat, Sasuke had to search for Naruto with not one finger of help from Kiba or Shikamaru- Even though Kiba played some part in all of this and apologizing seemed to be Shikamaru's idea...  
The two wouldn't help only because lunch seemed to be their favorite pass-time so politely(_and by 'polite' It's rude as fuck_).. they objected to searching for the u.k.e by stating that if they indeed missed lunch, they'd never forgive the Uchiha.

Funny, considering they've caused many trials for Sasuke.. _Kiba more than Shika_..

The Uchiha groaned, wondering what the hell he had ever seen in being friends with the troublemaking asshole, Inuzuka, and the lazy good-for-nothing, Nara, but rather than focus on these thoughts the Uchiha began searching, traveling the various halls around the Academy. From what the Uchiha could recall, the doll had walked the opposite direction away from where the gym and ultimately where the shed he was supposed to stay in was.. So that meant that somewhere in the Academy, Naruto was waltzing around possibly causing trouble.

Sasuke only flinched as his right hand landed to smack his forehead. If Naruto was causing trouble then that meant that there'd be trouble for the Uchiha! And if there was trouble for the Uchiha, then that meant bad things were to happen! And **if **bad things were to happen, then that meant.. Well that just meant that stuff was going to be **BAD**!  
Rather than think any longer, the Uchiha hurried his steps to find the doll- He had to get the blonde off campus now!

**.**

**.**

Stomping toward the quad, Naruto groaned as he glared at the each crack of concrete his feet seemed to pass. Today was such a friggen downer for the blonde- It seemed like any and everything he tried to do for his owner, only ended up blowing up in his face..

Sex didn't work, force didn't work, words didn't work, and dressing up like a woman didn't do anything at all either! It was like Sasuke just didn't like sex- which was just weird to the doll! Who in the world didn't like sex? Sex was awesome-amazing-spectacular and stupendous! So why was it that his owner was so abstinent in going through with it? Not to say that the doll was bragging or anything, but Naruto knew just about any and every sexual act in the book and in general- He couldn't explain why, he was just born with it! So he knew if Sasuke ever wanted to get a good fuck, he was going to get it! So why was he so unwilling?

The blonde only cupped his chin as he continued to travel, though he was sure to stop his walk and look to his hands- analyzing them. He examined all their definitions, to the curves and linings on said palm, to each and every finger.. It was then the u.k.e looked down at himself and the feminine uniform he was sporting..

He didn't do much staring afterward as he rested his arms at their respected sides then dulled his eyes, feeling himself get irritated..

Sasuke had a problem with him, because he was a guy right?

The u.k.e could only groan as he balled his fists and rested them on his hips, shutting his eyes to think in the meantime..  
If Sasuke had a problem with his gender, then why did he order him that way? Naruto didn't know too much as to why he was made, but he knew that he was a u.k.e and he was made for whoever ordered him. This was Sasuke.

"So why is he making a big deal?" he uttered, revealing his eyes to the open and looking at the kids in the quad.

The more he looked at the random people, the more confused he got- Girls were walking with girls, guys were walking with guys and some girls were hanging with some guys. There was a mesh of people intermingling with one another, and even though the u.k.e didn't know these people, he could only assume that they hung around one another in hopes of a sexual relationship-

"No no!" he snapped holding his head. "They're called.. _Friends_.." he muttered.

He had to remember that Shikamaru and Kiba were in the same boat as these people. They only hung out with Sasuke, because they were _friends_..  
So that meant.. that _friends_ didn't want sexual relationships with one another.. which meant.. Sasuke didn't want a sexual relationship with Naruto because they were supposed to be.. _friends_.. right?

The u.k.e shook his head again as he couldn't accept that. He wasn't a person.. he was a doll, made for pleasing. There was no such thing as a friendship when it came to him.

"But then.. What's up with Sasuke?" he wondered cupping his chin again. "He doesn't want sex, but he responds to it well... What the hell?"

The boy could only wonder, as he felt his brain literally ache- something wasn't right here..

Okay Okay! Rewinding from the very beginning-

Itachi and Sasuke said that Naruto was sent to their home, because of some guy.. what was his name?

.._Who cares.._

Okay so, whatever-guy sent Naruto to Sasuke, and Naruto was a u.k.e, so _whats-his-name_ sent him to Sasuke because he knew that Sasuke would want him..

But Shikamaru said that Sasuke wasn't gay, so he didn't want Naruto.. Even Sasuke admitted this fact.

So then what was the damn point? Naruto was made for sex, and he was gifted to Sasuke from that guy so.. What the hell was going on here?

The doll went red as he literally used all the brain power he had to figure this trick out, but sadly he was coming up with nothing..

"UGGH!" he groaned as he hunched. "-I don't get it.. what's going on?"

"He cutie!" some random ass dude spoke, smacking the doll on the ass before standing in front of him- his friend standing just beside him having no lines whatsoever... "What's up? I haven't seen you around at the Acada-AHH!"

The guy could only scream as Naruto clawed at the boys collar and pulled him close.

"Listen up bitch, my first name is '**Ass**' and my last is '**Beating**'- If you want to get to know me thoroughly then I **dare **you to slap my ass again!" he hissed pulling the boy closer.

"Whoa whoa whoa! It's not even like that! I was just sayin-"

"You were saying I was cute, then you attempted to feel me up like I was just gonna fuck you here on the spot! Listen carefully, I'm not _cute _you fucking asshole, and you're the last guy I'd ever get turned on by so drop it! I belong to Sasuke so don't you dare touch me like that again in your life, _or so help me_, I'll murder you, you fuckin' got it!"

The boy only nodded with his hands up in surrender, leaving Naruto to scoff and shove the boy to the concrete before marching off. It was then the boy trembled, rising to the feet with the help of his friend.

"G-Geez! Fucking crazy bitch.." he spoke almost out of breath.

"-Those are Sasuke's fangirls for you.." the friend spoke.

Naruto just kept marching, catching every word of that, but decided not to act. He knew if he had thrashed the fuck out of those two guys then Sasuke would be mad and he'd hate the doll even more than he already had.. Plus.. Naruto kinda figured that had he not been dressed like this then that whole scenario wouldn't have happened- the u.k.e could only blame himself!

"Nah fuck that! That guy was a total asshole!" he grumbled, objecting to his own thoughts. "-Psh, and he was a fuckin' punk too.. Gettin' pushed around by a guy dressed as a girl.. _Yeeeah_, girls and gay guys alike are gonna wet their panties and pants for that." he scoffed marching around the campus.

He turned a corner around some random building quite a distance away from the quad, flinching as he saw a familiar kid get punked by some burly dude in dark shades- pulling at the kids hair and shoving him into the wall on the side of the school while some kid with glasses looked seconds away from pissing himself and a girl-_who was in dire need of a comb or a __brush_- screamed and hit the bigger kids back.

"HEY! Leave him him alone!" she whined, hitting the bigger kid lamely.

"Ha! Can't fight your own battles Konohamaru, so you have your girlfriend do it for you?" he laughed pulling the boy up by his collar. "You're such a loser!"

"Wah! Udon! Do something!" the girl cried.

The boy sniffled a string of snot before nodding his head, and digging into his pocket for some playing cards, with that he got brave-

"Take this you big bully!"

He voiced this powerfully, before shouting a cry that sounded like he was either on the set of Braveheart or simply was just personifying Tarzan, then he threw the cards with everything he had at the big kid- flinching as the wind had blown in the opposing direction, making the sheets of paper slap him in the face multiple times.

It was a **really **sad sight..

"Gah! Leave me alone!" Konohamaru let out clutching the boys wrist. "-I didn't do nothin' to you!"

"And **that's **why I'm here! It's lunch brat! So gimme my money!"

"Leave him alone!" The girl shouted.

"-Alright enough!" Naruto voiced making the 4 characters pause and glance to their left.

Waving his palms in slow motions, he attempted to ease the group with his hand gestures, as he approached, only to in the end put a hand on his hip and raise a brow. "Alright.. just what the hell is going on here?" he questioned, giving no one time to answer as he pointed to the oldest kid. "You.. Aren't you a little too old to be playing cards with these kids?"

The 4 characters stared- the big burly kid immediately unlocking his grip from Konohamaru, leaving the brunette to fall and wince as he landed on the tail of his spinal cord. He hissed rubbing his ass, but paused as golden braids etched into his field of vision. He turned seeing a hand extend to him, leaving him to do nothing but take the means of cordial manners and be brought up to his feet.

Naruto smiled at this. "Oi, you okay?"

In the kids eyes, he saw a goddess- A golden-haired angel that pitied this poor pathetic soul, illuminating the field with her presence and banishing any and every threat that the boy was faced with that moment. His skin slowly glowed crimson-colored as he still gripped her hand, standing before her unrivaled allurement.. She was stunning. It was unfortunate he didn't know that this was Naruto, his lackey..

The blonde blinked, attempting to pull his hand out of the boys grip, but it didn't seem like he'd let go-

"Oi.." he grunted. "You can't stop now-"

Konohamaru flinched letting him go and rubbing the back of his head, while his friends crowded around him, leaving Naruto to rub his hand on his skirt and scrunch his face. That kid's palm had gotten so sweaty, it honestly felt like something just up and licked this hand..

"Ugh-"

"H-Hey!" The bully voiced, capturing the dolls attention. "Get lost! I'm working over here!"

Naruto blinked confused by that, but shrugged at the end of it all. "I have no idea what a guy your age is doing with 3 kids, but I aint judgin'.. Just do me a favor a leave them alone from now on. I happen to like one of them."

Konohamaru flinched getting redder, while his friend Udon chortled like a moron- prodding the brunette with his elbow.. The girl of the group only rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

The bully only scoffed, "I don't give a damn if one of'em's your little bro- They're my meal ticket! So get lost!"

"Meal ticket?" Naruto echoed with a blink before sputtering his lips in a laugh. "Pfft! No offense.. but it looks to me like you can go a day or two without lunch buddy!"

The older boy flinched, uttering 'What' to himself before throwing his right arm at Naruto's sweater, clutching it with a violent grip. "-listen, it ain't my style to beat down on a girl, but you just might push me to do it... Heh.. though.. I guess I'll find it in my heart to forgive you.. _if_, you apologize nicely.. Heh heh haha heh.." He laughed as his free hand snaked in the air and darted to the dolls chest like an arrow to its mark.

Naruto rose a brow to this, slowly glancing down to the mans hand that fervently pat, gripped and rubbed his torso, hearing his laughs slowly die down the more he did so..

"Heheha..ha.. heh... heh... huh?"

Rather than fondle, his hand was desperately traveling across the 'girls' chest, making almost visible question marks appear above his head. He had stolen himself his fair share of feels on women's breasts from every size and inch, even the flat chested ones, but he had never felt anything like this- Everything was hard and tight- it felt like pure muscle, not the soft supple _handles _that men loved to touch, and this only puzzled him even more.

"What the hell.." he let out still confused.

"Oi..." Naruto hissed, his voice deep and deathlike. "-What's up with everyone touching me today?"

"Huh?"

"I'M SASUKE'S YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

**.**

**.**

The Uchiha felt a cold shiver travel up and down his spine, making him rub his left arm vigorously like a junkie looking for his next fix, but after the chills had gone and passed, he glanced around looking for blonde hair and braids, which he figured wouldnt' be that hard, considering the school populace was mostly slate-haired or brunette, but damn! This whole search and find game was tougher than he thought! For some reason he couldn't find Naruto at all!

"Damn doll.." he hissed.

"-Oh well if it isn't Sasuke!"

The Uchiha lowered his eyes, turning over his shoulder to glance at a student he had barely seen around and had no plans on focusing on- instead, he focused to the quad in front of him and cupped his chin. Where was Naruto?

"Psh, what is it that girls like about you dude? You're not all that cool, and you try too hard to be that silent guy! Psh you're fucking annoying!"

Ignoring that, the Uchiha kept thinking.. He could've always went to the shed and checked if the blonde was there?

"-I swear all the hotties look to this guy, but he acts like he doesn't have the fuckin time of day!" he shouted to his forever silent friend. "What the hell do these girls see in this guy! They're willing to beat up nice guys like us for a douche like him!"

"Beat up?" The Uchiha repeated turning again. "-Who beat you up?"

"Oh now you wanna speak! You're such an asshole!"

". . .Who beat you up?" he repeated, almost ready to lose his patience.

"Tch! Can't keep count of all your crazy ass fans, Uchiha? Gah that's what really gets on my nerves-AAHH!"

"Stop wasting my time.. Tell me who beat you up." The Uchiha hissed gripping the boys collar.

"W-What the hell are you crazy! S-She was that blonde chick! The one with the really tiny skirt!"

'_Naruto_..' Sasuke's mind growled, leaving the Uchiha to literally tighten his grip on the boy's collar. "Where is he?"

"**HE**? That chick was a dude!"

"**Where. Is. He**?"

"Ahh-I-I dunno!" He admitted before pointing off to his right. "She- eer, He, whatever! IT walked over there!"

Sasuke glanced at the side of the school, the part where most of the social sciences were, making him groan as he looked back to the kid and shoved him back tp stumble. With that the Uchiha was off, leaving the boy to clutch his shirt and breathe heavily. "Goddamn! What's up with everyone holding my shirt today!"

"...Maybe because it's soft.." his friend guess running his hand along the cloth, earning him a punch.

"-The fuck off of me!"

**.**

**.**

The Uchiha raced through the quad, uphill passed some grass and ran around the corner of the building- damn near losing his footing as he saw Naruto pin the neck of the school bully, Yoroi, with his left forearm, whilst his right fist literally beat his face in. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that there were three kids standing off and slightly behind the blonde as he continued his actions, their eyes wide and recording every moment- they were possibly traumatized, that or so awe-struck that someone was finally taking down the annoying bully of Konoha Academy that they really do anything, either way Sasuke couldn't let this continue, Naruto wasn't supposed to be doing this!

"**You. Fucking. Shrimp. Dick'd. Bastard.**" Naruto grunted each time his fist smashed into the boys jaw. "**Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. You. Fucking. Ass**!"

The doll's eyes widened angrily as he pulled his right arm further back and took a quick in take of air- prepping himself to land the final blow, however he flinched as a sudden weight flung itself on his arm, making him glare over his shoulder.

The look had totally disappeared once the dolls eyes of fabricated blue instantly connected with his owners- making him instantly retract his left arm and leave Yoroi to slowly slump to the ground, grunting a weak sigh as he totally collapsed.

Sasuke glared, frown lines clear on either side of his lips. "..What're you doing.."

He said this, already knowing the answer, but wanted to be somewhat humored when he heard the u.k.e explain himself. Because of this, Naruto couldn't really say anything, all he knew was that he embarrassed Sasuke, and he was in trouble.

The doll took a step back trying to pry himself away, but found this hard to do as both of the Uchiha's arms clenched his right-wing in an almost confining fashion, making the blonde let out a hesitated breath.

"S-Sasuke.."

"You idiot..." he said this so coldly that it made Naruto flinch and glance away frowning- Was there **anything **that he could do right with this guy?

"Hey what're you doing!" Konohamaru shouted pushing the raven away. "-Don't talk to her like that! She was helping me and my friends so back off you jerk!"

Udon instantly nodded as he rubbed his nose. "Yeah.. If she didn't help us then Yoroi would've taken all our money and cards! Right Moegi?"

The girl of the group nodded bashfully as she nervously fiddled with her hair in front of the Uchiha, making the boys of the group groan- though Konohamaru was sure to stand in front of Naruto with a defensive fist.

"Leave her alone Uchiha! If you came here to get her in trouble then I'll just lie to my grandpa and get her off the hook!"

Sasuke said nothing, instead looked to Naruto who timidly shifted glances from the concrete and back to him, though the boy was sure to jerk when his owner broke through Konohamaru's lines and grabbed his sweater, tugging him off.

"HEY!" The Sarutobi child voiced before tightening his fist. "Where are you going! Bring her back here!"

Not a word was acknowledged as the Uchiha dragged Naruto off, leaving the three kids to frown and glance at one another for a brief moment.

To Konohamaru, his goddess was gone..

To Moegi, so was her god..

To Udon.. well he had nothing to be sad about, but he did feel sorry for his friend being totally cock-blocked.

"Don't worry.." he muttered patting Konohamaru's shoulder. "Maybe you'll see her around school some time.."

The Sarutobi child smiled to that, while Udon sniffled and frowned instantly.

"You won't be able to do anything though, cause I think she's Sasuke's girlfriend.."

"Shut up Udon!" Moegi and Konohamaru shouted throwing cards at him.

**.**

**.**

The door to the shed had abruptly opened, with Naruto yelping as he was shoved inside. After almost tripping over himself but eventually finding balance, the blonde stood on his two feet before glaring at Sasuke, opening his mouth to shout but quickly biting his tongue..

Sasuke was still mad at him, not for beating up that guy outside, but for that whole incident in the janitor's closet, and seeing as talking his way out of these sorts of issues never worked, the doll fell back on Shika's rules and advice, staying quiet, all the while, affronting those beryl-blue eyes of his at Sasuke.

". . ."

The shed was quelled in silence- with Naruto looking at Sasuke completely crest-fallen and Sasuke looking to him uncaring and cold.. The both of them couldn't bring it within themselves to speak.. Well.. that wasn't exactly true..

The Uchiha angled his head slightly more to his left and folded his arms as he lowered his eyes to give off moderately temperate feel while his overall aura was nothing less of laidback. After hearing what those kids had told him, he actually had to wonder if Naruto had rushed to save them from the school bully.. Were u.k.e's even capable of that? Were they even supposed to care about that crap?

The more Sasuke thought, the more he stared at Naruto, making the doll feel awkward and troubled, though, the blonde was sure to relieve himself of his owners looks as he glanced to the floor, his face scrunched and painted with worry.

He didn't know what was going to happen next.. Was Sasuke going to beat on him again? Maybe yell? Would he have to sleep outside and wait for Itachi for another night? He didn't know, and honestly.. he didn't want to find out..

"Oi.. Sasuke.." he started, his mouth raspy and broken as if dry. "I'm sorr-"

"So you really helped those freshman out?"

The blonde flinched lifting his head, still seeing Sasuke glance at him, unimpressed and totally cool. This only made Naruto blink, but slowly move his head to nod..

This earned him nothing but risen brows from the Uchiha, making him scrunch his face again.

"I'm.. sorry.."

"Why?"

Sasuke had questioned that in a way that made Naruto wonder why the hell he had apologized.. But he was sure to refrain from shaking his head and find an answer or a reason that led this conversation to start..

"I.. I embarrassed you.. again.." the doll spit out, lowering his eyes sadly- frowning. "I went off and broke Shikamaru's rules again.."

"..Oh.. Yeah you did." The Uchiha admitted making the doll's face look completely pained, and yet bring the doll to flinch as he marched to him.

"Sasuke!" he yelped, holding his hands up defensively- expecting hits, though he calmed when he felt the boy tug his wig off.

The doll froze in his awkward defensive stance before blinking at Sasuke, watching him glare at the blonde wig before showing a look of disapproval, tossing the bundle off to the side afterward.

All Naruto could do was blink some more. "..O..Oi?"

"-Walking around and acting like those annoying ditzy girls is embarrassing.. Don't do that again." he warned before shoving his hands into his blazer. "And as for beating up those guys.. don't do it unless you really need to."

"Guys?" The blonde blinked before squinting an eye. "I didn't beat up-"

"Think about it Naruto.." Sasuke cut off, folding his arms again.

And so the doll did. Looking to the ground for a brief moment, then the roof.. leaving the boy to flinch before pointing. "Oi! I didn't beat up that guy! I just shoved him because he smacked my ass!"

"Gross."

"Right! ..W-Wait a minute! What's so gross about it!" The doll voiced, offended.

"You're a guy dressed as a girl.. And you got a guy to think you were a girl.. so he touched you.. That's gross."

"Hmph.. Well he seemed to like it!"

"Still gross."

"Oi! Then I guess you're gross too- seeing as you thought I was a girl when you first saw me dressed like this!"

"Don't be **ridiculous**." Sasuke spoke, putting so much emphasis on the word.

Naruto only smirked folding his arms smugly. "-Oi, last I checked, you, Shikamaru and Kiba were all shocked when you found out it was me."

"-Because you look like a girl." Sasuke defended childishly, glaring all the while.

Naruto jerked for a split second, but was sure to grin as he stepped to the Uchiha. "Oi.. so if I look like a girl.. then that means you thought I was hot.. right?"

"_**Right**_!" The Uchiha dismissed, making damn sure he sounded sarcastic. "Don't let your tricks get to your head. Everyone thought you looked like a girl because of your get up alone, had your wig been off, you wouldn't have gotten as much attention."

The doll blinked before running off to the side of the shed, finding his wig and putting it back on, _backwards_, before running back to Sasuke, leaving the Uchiha to raise a brow.

"What?"

"I look like a girl now right?"

"Your wig's on backwards stupid."

The doll flinched but fixed his hairpiece, making Sasuke shake his head for a moment then nod. "Yeah. Now you do.."

With that the u.k.e cautiously stepped to his owner. "So.. that means.. I can.. hug you.. like this?"

"What?" This Uchiha jumped.

"_Whaat_?" Naruto repeated almost embarrassed by his own words. "You said you're not interested in guys.. so.. If I look like a girl.. hugging you should be no problem right?"

"But you're not a girl!"

"But I look like one.." The doll spoke before frowning. "-Can't you just pretend that I'm the girl you saw before I up and told you who I was..?"

Sasuke twitched, immediately shaking his head, but a frown from Naruto made him almost softhearted.. _Almost_.

"Idiot.. What the hell are you saying this stuff for anyway?"

"-I just want to hug you.. Nothing else." the blonde admitted looking to the floor. "You're not gay.. and I'm.. not a girl.. But, if you thought I was the girl you saw in the halls for a second, and you still knew me for me- then, hugging you would be alright." he explained. "..I just want you to hug me.. that's it."

Sasuke repeated these words in his head like a skipping track on a cd, as he tried to play confused, but he knew exactly where the doll was getting at. He wanted Sasuke to pretend he was a girl.. all so he could be touched, or shown some kind of affection..  
Ugggh.. Were all sexdolls programmed to be like this? Did they always crave to be touched and whatnot?

The Uchiha dulled his eyes to his own mental question, as he sarcastically wondered if humans actually needed air to breathe or food to eat..  
The answers to all these stupid questions were - **Yes**. So what was the Uchiha to do?

Sasuke had actually flinched as Naruto lifted his head and looked to him- his oceanic eyes expressing how pained and unwanted he felt.. leaving the Uchiha to scoff and glance away. This was ridiculous.. he wasn't going to do this!

".._tch_.."

Naruto saw a moment conflicting emotions.. a weakness. So he fed on it.

"-It'll be quick.." he uttered making the Uchiha look back to him. "I won't hold you for long..and I won't do anything else, I promise.."

"..-"

"It's just you and me in here.. so no one will be able to see us."

"...T-"

"I'll listen to Shikamaru's rules and I wont' break them.. I'll listen to you seriously too.. all if you give me one hug."

"F...Fine!"

Naruto flinched, but was sure to expose a small smile as he stood straight and held his arms out.  
He was honest to Sasuke, all he wanted was the boy in his arms.. after all, he had gone a whole day without any physical contact, and it was killing him on the inside. So this was all he wanted- _one. simple. hug_.

The Uchiha stared but was sure to grunt as he figured the benefits and hindrances to this would only be brief. Quickly he glanced at the door from the corner of his eyes before gesturing the doll over with a quick nod.

"-I'm not going to run to you. You're gonna run to me."

The blonde gasped widening his eyes, feeling his heart skip- to him that was the hottest thing Sasuke had ever said, but rather than relish in the moment of words, the doll hurried to take a few steps to his owner, in the end being face to face with the Uchiha.. Hesitating only slightly. In the back of his mind, he was figuring what he would do to him had the Uchiha been in his clutches, but his conscience was telling him to cut that shit out and be a doll of his word! With that the blonde gulped, making Sasuke groan getting impatient.

Lifting his right arm, the Uchiha laced it around the boys neck, bringing the blonde to his shoulder while his left secured the dolls waist.

The hug was locked.

Naruto widened his eyes as he stared beyond the Uchiha's shoulder, feeling his body immediately crave to be touched by his owner some more, but he suppressed this urge- he had to keep his promise.. he wasn't going to try anything..  
Slowly the blonde brought his arms up, softly wrapping them around the Uchiha's body, making him lower his eyes and smile slightly. He liked the feel of Sasuke. He was lean, muscular, and yet surprisingly soft.. not only that, he had a scent about him that smelled of faint shower soap and the day's air which was almost intoxicating.  
Smiling more, the doll nuzzled comfortably into his owners shoulder, bring an oxymoronic feel of discomfort for Sasuke.

The Uchiha didn't know how to describe it.. He felt wrong for doing this- almost sick even, but at the same time he didn't want to let go- feeling this doll against his body made him feel comfortable. If he could put it into words.. this felt.. '_so wrong that it was right_.' or.. '_unacceptably acceptable_..' - Hypocritical! Oxymoronic! C-Confusing!

The Uchiha only felt his body grow warm as he brought himself to hold the doll tighter- he wanted to explore these feelings.. figure out what was going on.. why he was feeling this way, though the more he held him the more lost he became.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, making the Uchiha tense as he held the boy tighter in return.

Again that _'wrongly right' _feeling returned to the Uchiha, making his stomach flip and heart race. What was this? What was going on? These questions penetrated the Uchiha's brain as he brought his face closer to the side of Naruto's- He was literally so close that the doll could hear his owner breathe, and that made the blonde's entire body flare as he lowered his eyes even more. Right now, his instincts were telling him to take Sasuke to the ground and just **fuck**- but that would ruin everything! He couldn't!

The u.k.e whimpered softly as his mind, body and instincts all fought one another for the next action- all the while being left with the overall feel of the Uchiha holding the doll tighter and tighter. It honestly felt like the boy was trying to pull the doll into his own body to perform a type of fusion, and this didn't help the blonde at all. He was getting more tempted to do wrong than right..

"S-Sasuke.." he let out with a troubled breath as he attempted to pull away- though this action was performed rather pathetically as Sasuke would barely give him the room or right angle to push himself away.

Right now the Uchiha wanted to know what this feeling was as he held his doll, and he wasn't going to let Naruto ruin that.

"S-Sasuke!"

". . ."

"I think.. I.. Sasuke-"

The Uchiha shifted, pulling the blonde back, looking to the doll who kept his face looking flustered, surprised and confused with his eyes nice and wide, to which made the Uchiha ache as he focused more on his features. He had noticed the bit of blood that rose to the skin of the erobody's cheeks, posed as a blush just above little markings that looked like whiskers. Staring at that, Sasuke silently swallowed a quarter-ounce of his 'straight-mans' pride, as his right hand unravelled from around the boys neck and then rested at the side of the dolls face.  
The blonde flinched, his eyes surprisingly widening even further making the Uchiha so.. captivated. Naruto, _regrettably _had such weakening eyes.. so bright, pristine and crystal like. They were pretty, like sapphires.. too pretty to be on the aggressive erobody like him and yet too distinct to belong to anyone else. The Uchiha's eyes could do nothing but lock with the boy's blue voids, as the thumb of his right hand softly grazed over those strange markings on his cheek.

All of this made Naruto flinch, and yet, comfortably relax against the Uchiha's palm- though he knew all this touching was instigating him to do something bad- to tackle the Uchiha and just take advantage no matter how much he begged in the end, but he held this down, with **every ounce **of strength in his body he held this down..

"S..Sasuke please-" he uttered gently pulling away, gasping a short note seconds after as he was pulled back in place.

"Don't move."

The Uchiha commanded it, his tone of voice strong when letting out word 'don't', making Naruto do the only thing he was left to do- Listen. Staying completely still the doll felt Sasuke's right hand frame the side of his face before his finger tips sweeped the artificial bangs away from his forehead. Looking at this doll, Sasuke couldn't help but ineptly admit that he looked kinda like a girl- hell with that wig on it was kinda hard to tell.. But the Uchiha had to remember that he wasn't a girl.. he was a guy, a man-made guy..

Still..

The teen abruptly tugged the wig off the boy, leaving it to slide through his fingers and fall on the floor and allow Sasuke to see Naruto for what he actually was- in the end only making those weird feelings twist in his stomach to the extreme, and yet leave him to slowly pull Naruto in the same embrace he had earlier. He was left to feel the same feelings he had before, no matter what this boy looked like- girl, boy, Sasuke still felt his body against his and felt okay with that.. kinda- It was hard for him to understand.

He squeezed the boy in his grasp, leaving Naruto to tremble as he clutched the back of Sasuke's blazer weakly, "Sasuke-" being all he uttered before he ultimately gave in to the tantalizing moment..  
He held back onto Sasuke, instantly angling his face to fit the curve of his owners neck almost perfectly, pecking and nipping at the boys exposed skin teasingly afterward.

The Uchiha flinched as it felt an internal furnace ignited with him, making him still feel that '_unacceptably acceptable_' feeling, boil and burn him in such a pleasing way.

"_Ngh_!"

He let out a quick breath as he felt Naruto lick tiny short-lived trails on his neck, making Sasuke's grasp on him get weaker and allow him to pull back a bit and stare at his doll. Blue eyes were lowered to look almost seductive and pink lips were split apart after recently retracting the dolls warm tongue, while the overall look of the blonde was stern and yet fully willing for whatever- This was Naruto's everyday look of lust when he wanted Sasuke to give into him, tell him what to do.  
Sasuke had immediate dislike for this look- he hated it.. because he knew he was slowly learning to like it.

The Uchiha glared weakly, watching Naruto lean to him ever-so slowly, eventually bringing himself to be inches from his lips- Sasuke awkwardly leaned away, but Naruto gave chase, stealing a kiss from the Uchiha who twitched in reaction.  
Both of them refused to shut their eyes, Naruto refraining from doing so because he wanted to see his owner give in, while Sasuke was just curious to see how long that feeling within him would boil the longer he looked into the dolls eyes.  
It was a long, perplexing moment that lasted, until the two suddenly pulled away- left staring and standing before another in each others grasp.. Though, Naruto's instincts brought him to kiss the raven's chin and dab a path of love-taps to his bottom lip, coercing Sasuke to coarsely kiss the doll.

Instantly Naruto was in love, this was something he genuinely felt was happening because both parties wanted it to, and he felt good about that. He hadn't tricked Sasuke into doing this, he didn't even force him.. This was something that was happening because the moment had brought it, and privily the u.k.e liked this.

Sasuke angled his head, positioning to make his kiss deeper and intimate as he had submerged into this moment completely- This whole time, that feeling had never left. He was comfortable doing this was Naruto, and yet, uncomfortable. He knew that he was slowly growing to like this.. but he hated it as well..  
Sasuke couldn't describe this as right! This was a doll! A guy! This... wasn't right.. right?

He was so _confused_, but he was also **content **with what was happening..

Moving with the motions, Sasuke and Naruto would align, re-angle and allow each other's mouths to meet with _some _acquiesce- allowing their suddenly daring tongues to dance to their own tango and connect on occasion. It was comfortable for the Uchiha, but too teasing to Naruto.

The blonde grunted softly, pulling away his lips, breathing Sasuke's name seductively, before bringing his hands to snake under the Uchiha's shirt and cherish the feel. His right hand climbed the side of Sasuke's body eventually turning to curve and ride the knolls of his abs and yet be restricted by his damn vest.. though the blonde was sure to keep diving his hand to the point he start breaking buttons.

Sasuke pulled back in surprise, as if each snap was bringing him back to reality-

..

He was making out with Naruto in the back of the shed, and damn-near ready to get down with the doll..

..

". .What. . am I doing?" he muttered to the blonde, actually puzzled.

Naruto blinked, but closed the gap between he and Sasuke, kissing his neck and tempting him to give into the moment once more, but the Uchiha's arms unravelled completely- he was done.

"Naruto-"

"Please Sasuke don't." The doll firmly pleaded as gripped the Uchiha and pulled him back. "Let's keep going-"

He continued to beg as he kissed on the boy- he wanted Sasuke to indulge deeper into the moment, give in entirely so that they could both just fuck. He wanted to give absolute-mind-blowing pleasure to Sasuke, and he wanted to gain that in return- He couldn't lose this! Not yet!

"Sasuke!"

"N-Naruto-"

The Uchiha accepted 3 quick kisses from the doll before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back, through Naruto was sure to dominate. Regardless of how hard Sasuke was pushing him away, he overpowered him- cupping the Uchiha's ass, pulling at his vest, and marking his neck.

"_Sasuke_.."

"Na..nng.. Naruto.."

"Please Sasuke.."

"Naruto stop!"

A chilling wave made the u.k.e pause. Instantly he clutched onto the boy's shirt with a type of vicegrip that looked as if he'd bleed out his own palms if he clutched his hands any tighter. He wanted so desperately to ignore that comment and just keep going.. but.. he promised he'd listen.. He promised he'd take Sasuke's words seriously...  
Internally, physically and mentally the doll suffered.. but he brought himself to pull away from Sasuke- at the careful-est of paces. The doll felt if he moved away too fast, he'd hurt himself too much, and if he moved too slow, then he'd be tempted to pull back. It was hard and rigorous.. but Naruto managed to take a few steps away, staring at Sasuke who honestly looked at him in awe.

He didn't expect Naruto to listen to him.. like.. **actually **adhere to his words and pull away. That was.. surprising..

The blonde grunted painfully as he felt his instincts push him viciously to go back to Sasuke and perform until the both of them were satisfied. But Naruto didn't. He pushed those feelings away and simply stared at his owner, his face still pained and his body trembling in botherment..  
Pulling away from the Uchiha when barely anything began was honestly like masturbating to the best porn, and right when you were about to hit that peak and feel extreme bliss- that climax, your mom or some douche marches in the room and ruins everything!

It felt **just **like that!

The u.k.e grunted, breathing hard as he sat on the floor and glared at it, trying to distract himself with thoughts of.. puppies.. or cupcakes.. or that guy he beat up, all the while Sasuke took a few steps back and fell to sit atop a trunk of sports equipment- rubbing his mouth and feeling his heart race..  
He was relieved, surprised and a little perplexed.. To see Naruto stop and actually not try anything.. that was different, too different- though the Uchiha couldn't focus on this at all as Shikamaru and Kiba had busted into the shed, with a styrofoam tray of pizza and pudding cups, already indulged in their own conversation..

"-Good idea Nara! Staying in line until lunch is practically over is so worth a slice of pizza!" Kiba spoke taking a bite of his pie.

"I'm not sure if that's sarcasm or genuine appreciation. Regardless, I'm going to take it the most positive way possible."

The both of them scoffed at one another however flinched as they glanced at Sasuke and Naruto- both of them a distance away from each other, silent and unnerved.. Something was wrong here, and the Nara boy could feel it.

"Whoa.. what went on in here?" he questioned with an airborne brow.

Naruto's fuzzy ears appeared in a flicker, afterward the doll lifted his head and blinked, squinting his eye quizzically at the two. "Oi.. What're you talkin' about? I'm doin' what you said.. I'm not supposed to talk till Sasuke tell's me to."

Shika flinched before looking to the Uchiha who looked out of it, but nevertheless found a seat in the shed and ate his pizza and pudding, all the while examining the two's overall persona- Sasuke was being too quiet, and so was his loud ass doll.. Regardless.. all the Nara did was eat, while listening to Kiba apologize to Sasuke and then make fun of Naruto and his skirt..  
Some of his jokes would be funny, making the group laugh a bit, but it seemed to played to Shika.. something was up.

"Haha, dude you look so stupid where are your pants!"

"They're with Shion! Shut the hell up, stupid mutt!"

"Shion huh? What's this, u.k.e's can get polygamous now!"

"Oi! Shut up Kiba!"

"Haha, watch out Uchiha, I think you're doll's out and about, getting his sex from somewhere else!"

".._hm_.." Sasuke grunted shrugging off the statement and avoiding eye contact.

Shika would only raise a brow to this, chewing his pizza like a sloth.

Yeah.. something was weird here..


	12. Another Voice

Anyone hear about Obito in the manga? _Hot right?_

I'll be updating all day today- I have too much time on my hands..

* * *

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Another Voice)_**

**_._**

After making the trek home, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the Izanagi Suites, marching down the hallways toward the elevator- Sasuke in a quickened pace while Naruto.. well trudged..

As soon as the Uchiha has pressed the button to call down the elevator, he pretty much waited until Naruto stood at his side, saying nothing to him and his doll returning the favor.

Staying forever silent, however letting out a light breath, Sasuke glanced at the elevator lights, watching the needle above the doors indicate where their transportation was coming from. The electric box was only 5 floors away, and given a few moments it had fell and appeared.

The doors opened, allowing the Uchiha to march in, and watch Naruto slowly proceed in as well- then as the door shut, there was more silence. Within the quiet moments of the elevator travels, all Sasuke was thinking about was something distracting him from what happened.. like.. what his plans were when he went into his house. The first thing he figured he was going to do was march into Itachi's room and do his homework, then eat some food and maybe fall asleep..  
Naruto on the otherhand could only stare into space for a moment before slumping his head and looking to the floor.  
Ever since he and Sasuke left school the two didn't really talk to each other, which was strange considering they were off campus, there weren't any rules.. and _it seemed _like all was forgiven back at the shed..

The blonde could only lean on the metal surface beside him as he narrowed his eyes- He knew that even though they were off campus.. he didn't want to ruin whatever it was that he and Sasuke created what felt like moments ago. So until Sasuke told him to bark, run, skip, dance, or hop- the boy was going to stay silent.  
A ring was heard, leaving both boys to flinch and get out of their thoughts as they looked to the door and waited for it to open. As soon as it did, they marched down halls until they both made their way to the door.

Naruto watched Sasuke fumble through his pockets to pull out the card that opened the door- though.. he was sure to grab the sleeve of his blazer and speak.

"-Oi.. Sasuke.. are we.. okay?"

The Uchiha shifted his gazes elsewhere before groaning. "...What would make you think we weren't." he questioned making Naruto flinch in response.

"I..I.. I don't know.. It just seems.."

"Stop talking." The Uchiha spoke pulling his arm out of the dolls grip.

He quickly went to unlock the door, and stepped in, instantly stopping as he spotted Itachi fixing up a build-em-up coat rack.. assumibly to replace the one younger Uchiha used to hit Naruto in his advances long ago- man did that iron bend.

The older Uchiha let out a sigh before rubbing his forehead with his dominating wrist before glancing at the doorway- smiling wearily afterward.

"Sasuke, Naruto.. You're home quite late."

Naruto played a laugh and nodded, but simply excused himself from the room, making it to Sasuke's in the end- something that was totally out of character to the older Uchiha brother...

Itachi blinked but he glanced back to Sasuke, continuing his conversation. "So..yeah.. Late.." he began, attempting to remember what he had actually said.

"Y-Yeah, and you're home quite early." Sasuke spoke, advancing over to the opposing couch to take a seat. "..Nii-san.. What's up?"

"What? Something has to be wrong in order for me to be home early? I _do _have my day's off you know.." he explained, laughing with a savvier air.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, disbelieving that, but it went unobserved. Itachi's attention was on the stand he built- he was scanning it with favoring eyes that would give anyone the impression that he was surprised that he could make something like that and not fail.. which Sasuke always found strange about his brother. Itachi always made things look like they were difficult, but he was always the one to execute them perfectly.. Something their father always favored in him.

Sasuke's eyes lowered even further as he began to look into his lap now. He was thinking back to when he had actually managed to tolerate living under the same roof as his father for his first 12 years in this world. Everyday.. it was as if the boy didn't exist.. there was no room in the Uchiha household for Uchiha, Sasuke.. There was just Fugaku, his wife, and his son.. Itachi.

The younger Uchiha grunted at the thoughts that were soon to fade. Such mental imagries were a nuisance to the Uchiha, not even worth being called a memory.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, making his brother obediently sit up. "Here, put this stand near the door for me."

"Whats wrong? You're back going out on you, old man?" The younger brother teased standing.

"Not really. But, seeing as I'm the only one here with an actual job, I figured I can actually afford the chance to be lazy if I wanted."

"Psh.. cheap shot.."

Itachi laughed smugly as he lay back on the couch, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed state. Sasuke could only call the guy a bastard under his breath,before moving the iron rod of hooks and hangers to the door. Only there did Sasuke groan and remove his blazer to try out Itachi's work. Thanks to his undying faith in his brother, the boy tossed the coat- threw it to be rather blunt. Only to watch the rod of metal tilt at the impact but sway and ultimately find balance thanks to its base. Sasuke smirked, looking to Itachi who was sound asleep now..

The younger brother groaned, even with an early day off, Itachi couldn't seem to stay awake and find the time to hang out with his brother. Not that Sasuke blamed him, his job must've been tiresome. Still..

The younger Uchiha shook his head, hoping to rattle out all his thoughts, in the end making his way to his room. He needed a change of clothes in order to study and finish his homework comfortably, however, as he entered his domain, he was sure to spot Naruto falling and tripping all over himself as he tried to remove his sweater, collared shirt and turtleneck.

Sasuke shook his head, quickly letting out a breath as he made it toward his dresser- finding this situation needed his assholish comments.

"..What're you doing, loser?"

"Oi! I.. I can't.. get this crap off'a me! It's choking the hell outta my face!"

"...Idiot.. did you unbutton your shirt."

Naruto froze. "..uh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed a grey shirt and black, white, and red plaid pajama bottoms- then he turned, ready to head out of his room, however screams and shouts from the blonde just to his right, made him flinch.

"Sasuke! Help! Help me now! Gah! I can't.. I can't see!" the doll screamed falling on his ass.

"Ugh..Idiot.."

After his comment and tossing his clothes on his bed, Sasuke knelt to the blonde, pulling the kids shirt down and pointing at the clear button that peaked over the others. With that he glared, "You unbutton that, then you won't get stuck."

"Tch.. in the time you explained that to me, you could'a just done it." The doll groaned, pulling at the fabric around his neck.

"I'm not your mother."

"You're right.. but you're my owner, and aren't owner's supposed to take care of the things they own?"

"Whats that? Some sort of wordplay that will get me to _actually _take care of you?" he questioned, trying so hard to stay cool. "Heh..Get over yourself.."

"I'd rather get over on you."

Sasuke flinched- staring out in the open like space-cadet, but dulled his eyes instantly as he watched Naruto successfully unbutton his shirt and throw it off- staring at the Uchiha as he finished, though he had to admit it was getting a little weird seeing Sasuke so silent...

"Oi.. You okay?"

"..Why do you say that crap to me?"

"Huh?"

"W..We're both guys... So.. why the hell do you keep making these advances and wanting to have sex with me? Were you.. programmed to be like that?"

"Programmed?" Naruto blinked, however softly landed his right fist on the Uchiha's head as he glared. "_Heey_.. I'm not a fucking computer you moron.. I'm your u.k.e, and it's about time you start treating me like one." The blonde grunted as he crossed his legs, resting his palms just atop his knees. "..Hmph..I may be wrong here but.. I think we're having a bit of a miscommunication problem.."

"_No_? _You think_?" Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

Naruto nodded, indicating that he either ignored the tone or just didn't pick it up, which made Sasuke groan, but nevertheless allow the blonde to speak. "My job is to make you happy Sasuke.. and yet it seems that no matter what I do, you get mad or ignore me. Just like today.. I thought what we did was.. okay.. but you're ignoring it cause you're mad about it- I know it.. All of this is just making me confused.. Do you get happy at all or are you just a miserable person?"

Sasuke flinched as he copied Naruto's same sitting position and glared. "F-For your information, I'm not miserable!"

"You seem like it to me." Naruto spoke dulling his eyes. "You're always so tense and angry.. that seems like stress to me."

"Y-Yeah! Cause I have a **rapist **as my house guest!"

Naruto flinched, taking immediate offense to that.

"I'm not a rapist! I'm your u.k.e! I'm here to please you!"

"**And I don't want to be pleased!**"

"**And that's why you're so miserable!**"

The two glared at one another before grunting. Given a few moments Sasuke sat up straighter, folding his arms- flashing his unyielding energy of firm superiority.

Naruto only scoffed in the back of his throat before holding his breath and copying the Uchiha, making a funny face to sport while he was at it. Sasuke only chuckled before shaking his head and sending the doll a stare that pretty much explained how laughable the dolls attempts to annoy him were, but as soon as Naruto copied the same actions.. **still **sporting that stupid look.. The Uchiha kinda started to get irritated..

"Hmph.."

".._HMPH_!.." Naruto mimicked sticking out his tongue.

"..So what, you're copying me now?"

".._So whaat.. You're copying me noow_.." Naruto repeated, waving his hands in a flamboyant fashion.

"I didn't say it like that, idiot.."

"_I didn't saay it like that.. idioot_.."

A vein pulsed on Sasuke's forehead as he watched Naruto flash his canines, throwing his arms behind his head- He was so close to laughing Sasuke could sense it, and that was only making him more upset.

A few minutes of staring and all Sasuke was left to watch was the blondes cool-blue eyes stare at him with such attentiveness and focus- it seemed to Naruto, nothing else mattered but bothering the Uchiha, which he was doing so well considering the two were just staring at one another.  
Anyway.. seconds had come and gone and this allowed Naruto to let out a soft snicker as he looked to Sasuke.

...Man.. that laugh seemed to bounce off the walls repeatedly, and the more Sasuke focused on it, the more and more agitated he became.

". . ."

".._heh..heh..heh_.."

". . ."

"_kukuku_.."

". . . - . . ."

Narutos grin got even wider- he knew Sasuke was pissed, which wasn't so bad in his opinion. When Sasuke was mad, that only meant that he'd sport that antagonized expression where his eyebrows furrowed to a 45degree angle, and his bottom lip sucked itself in just a little bit.. _Ohh_.. so cute.

Naruto continued to snicker some more.. then.. he did the unthinkable...

He winked.

Sasuke actually growled as he lunged at the doll with his hands ready to tear apart and choke- this actually made Naruto scream once he was tackled and a bit of his hair was pulled and yanked.

"GSAH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY-"

"Tell me where your '**off**'switch is!"

"AAH-O-OW! WHAT **OFF **SWITCH?"

Forbidding himself from using his words, Sasuke grunted as he pulled the dolls hair some more with his left hand, then punched his victims chest twice. It was hard enough to make Naruto cough and writhe but glare nonetheless.

"SASUKE!"

"-Just because I opened your box- Just because what happened back there happened- Just because you make me confused.. Tch! It doesn't mean I have to like you!" The teen cut off, punching the doll in the chest again. "No matter what you do- I'm never going to like you! Give it up!"

Naruto coughed again before grabbing both of Sasuke's wrists- slowly and surely using his strength to sit up a bit as he did so- much to the Uchiha's dismay.

"Tck! ...So what, if you don't like me.. You opened my box.. so I belong to only you.." The doll strained as he sat up now. "When I heard your name.. I knew.. that I'm only supposed to please **you** Sasuke.. You're the only person I live for.. so even if you hate my guts.. even if you try to ignore me- I'm never going to stop trying to please you.. So telling me to give up is just a waste of time! I don't do that! I don't give up!"

Both boys gritted their teeth as they fought for dominance, however a buzzing sound rang in the room drawing part of the boys attention away. Though their glances kept shifting, they would continue to glare at one another- figuring they'd only stop if the other had lost.. however.. as if they had both given in, or just decided to mentally agree, they both let each other go and gave each other distance. Both breathing hard and still glaring at one another, Sasuke was quickly snapped from his angered trance as he kept hearing that buzzing. So glancing around his room quickly, Sasuke reached for his bookbag near the dresser and pulled out his phone immediately flipping it to answer.

"Hello."

_**'Well if it isn't my favorite, Sasuke! How've you been! How's your u.k.e treatin' ya?'**_

"..Obito.."

As if the name alone had personified a blood-thirsty beast, Naruto quaked. Obito was a name of that guy who ordered him.. _Obito _was the name that immediately intimidated him.. To Naruto, he knew that if Sasuke was talking to that guy.. it meant that bad things were to happen.. bad things like.. he'd be put back in his box and taken away.. The blonde actually slithered a few feet away from the Uchiha who failed to notice- right now, the erobody was scared.

"Hey Obi-"

_**'Yep totally me! I bet you're wondering-'**_

"I-Itachi called you a days ago! Why didn't you return any of his calls?"

_**'What for? So he can beg me for a u.k.e too? I can only imagine his jealousy, Sasuke, but I can't do him any favors like that! Those things are pricey! I can't actually afford an erobody! What I got you was a complete hook-up!'**_

"Hook-up? Obito, what you gave me is a dud-"

_**'BOY! I remember when I asked Kakashi for that favor! I told him- Now listen, cause this is what I told him Sasuke.. I told him, that your birthday was coming up and you needed something special.. like **__**sexual doll**__** special, and you know what he did?'**_

"I don't care-"

_**'Now Kakashi may have been a total bastard to me when we were kids but when I asked him for that doll, he said No Problem! I owe him y'know!' **_

"Obito! Kakashi-"

_**'He's great I know, but not better than me! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that I've gotten my vacation time all gathered and I'm going to talk to my boss today after work.. I don't know how my request for some time off is gonna go, but wish me luck! I'mma call you or Itachi later to update you so keep your phones close! Hugs and Brofists! KK BYE BYE!'**_

_**-CLICK-**_

Sasuke blinked 4 solid times before glaring at his phone and flipping it closed. He was so irritated with Obito.. you could never manage to get a word in with that motor mouth.. he was so fucking annoying..

"Dammit.." he grunted, throwing his phone on the floor.

Naruto blinked, but was sure to angle his head more to the left as he gazed at the further irritated Uchiha. "..Sasuke.. is something wrong?"

God, he hoped there was. Though the erobody didn't wish for his owner to be angry, he knew that if Sasuke had an attitude with that Obito guy, it was a good thing. Maybe they had a fight and Obito decided not to visit and not try to put the blonde back in his box- or maybe the other Uchiha just told Sasuke that he was going to jump off a building, so he couldn't take the erobody away.. That would be great right?

Naruto's bright blue eyes glittered with interest as he stared at Sasuke- watching the teen across the room turn to glare at him and share not one single word..

The blonde blinked again. "Sasuke.. is everything alright.. with Obito?"

"...As if you actually care." he muttered approaching.

Naruto tilted his head once more watching the Uchiha advance- though the blonde thought it'd be toward him.. it actually wasn't. Sasuke was making it over to his bed just behind him, a small let down.. but he liked how the distance between them wasn't so far apart like before.

Naruto inched away, watching Sasuke take a seat on his bed as his right elbow balanced on his knee, and right fist beared the weight of his head- the Uchiha looked as if he were The Thinker.. well kinda..

Either way Naruto blinked. "..Is..something wrong?"

"Yeah! There's a chance that Obito might not get here! Which mean's I'll be stuck with you.." The boy grunted.

"Psh, that's not a problem." Naruto laughed with a dismissive hand.

Though the dolls chortles stopped short as he realized Sasuke wasn't laughing with him.. This.. made the doll dull it's eyes and slightly glare.

". . .Oi. You... really don't like me do you?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

Naruto faltered, twitching about on the floor before sitting like an obediant dog. With that he gritted his teeth and pointed.

"Hey hey! I don't understand you! I'm doing everything I'm supposed to do to make you happy and yet you hate me Sasuke!"

"You don't make me happy.. It's that simple.."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" The erobody snapped. "Are you saying that you'd be happy with another u.k.e? That I'm not good enough for you!"

"You're the one putting those stupid assumptions together moron.. I didn't say anything like that."

"But you're implying it! Go on Sasuke! Tell me how you really feel! You don't like me right? You hate me- but you totally love me when I kiss you and suck your dick, right?"

The Uchiha flinched as he felt his skin boil- this in turn, made Naruto's fuzzy ears appear. The blonde was acting so bold, standing tall as he slightly hunched down to the sitting Uchiha, carefully angling his left hand behind his actively twitching ear.

"C'mon Sasuke! I wanna hear you say _something_!" he spoke, his tone filled with mocking anticipation.

The Uchiha only glared. "-Had I known you were going to do any of that, it wouldn't have happene-"

"Oh yeah! Which is why you kissed me back and came that other time right?" Naruto cut off glaring as he put his hands on his hips like a scolding parent. "Admit it! You like what I do to you, but you're too busy trying to be a hard ass and treating me like a damn rapist that you act like you don't love it!"

"I don't like guys and I don't like dolls!"

"Stop saying that as if you're trying to convince me, 'cuz I don't believe you! ..I only believe what I see.."

"Tch.. and what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know **exactly **what it means."

"..I forgot. **Enlighten **me."

Naruto dulled his eyes, but instantly knelt in front of Sasuke as he quickly attempted to unfasten the boys belt.

"Wh- Naruto!" The Uchiha flinched grabbing his hands.

"If I suck you off .. and I make you cum, then that proves that you like what I do."

"Th-That won't prove anything!" Sasuke strained to say as he watched the doll pull away the belt and attack the button to his pants.

Grunting, the Uchiha pulled Naruto's hands away, in an instant, watching the boy attack his zipper with his teeth. The Uchiha quickly shifted, moving his zipper and ultimately his crotch away, making Naruto withdraw and glare.

"...Oi...Quit it Sas-"

_**STOMP**_**!**

The firm sound of Sasuke's right foot crashing atop the dolls face echoed in the room, before he ultimately released the doll's hands and kicked him away.

Screaming like a bitch in labor, Naruto cried on the floor, holding his face and rolling about as if his body was fighting off flames- then in no less than a second, he sat up.

"Gah! What'd you do that fo-"

_**STOMPP**_!

Sasuke's left foot had a turn now, landing in the same center space his right foot did- causing a red shoe-shaped mark to glow on Naruto's face. Though the boy didn't fall back, he was quick to craddle his face and curse and scream-

"GRAH! FUCK! D-DAM-"

Hearing enough, Sasuke stomped on Naruto's hands and face with his left foot again, making the blonde cry and crawl back.

"D-Dammit stop!"

"Keep it down. Itachi's sleeping."

"I dont' give a- Shiiit! It burns! OW!"

With no remorse or need to give the boy a break, Sasuke stood from off his bed and landed his foot atop the dolls head, watching the blonde's face crash into the floor while his arms squirmed and punched at the hard surface.

The Uchiha didn't care at all.

"..You're such a loser.. You really think by kissing me and forcing yourself on me, I'll end up liking what you do? ...You're an idiot.."

Naruto growled against the carpet, finding no words to say- hell it was kinda hard to think of a witty comeback when your face was pulsing with pain and your mouth was full of cotton carpet..

Still- Sasuke was being such a bastard! Though this was Naruto's first owner, he was proving to be such a.. **a bastard**! Nothing was working for this guy and it was starting to get really annoying! But what could he do? Advances and arguments would only get him tasting carpet and footprints on his face.. The only thing Naruto could really do without getting hurt was to curse the Uchiha mentally..

_'Dammit! Piss! Shit! Fuck! Damn you, you dark haired pretty looking bastard! FUCK!'_

...

_`_-_—-_'u_-o_ay_?-_-—_`_

...

Naruto's ears shot to the ceilings as his body pulsed in a cold chill. Sasuke above him rose a brow, but watched the u.k.e lift his leg and sit up without much strain, then slowly look around the room with curious eyes and actively twitching ears.

Sasuke blinked before releasing his leg and glaring. "..Hey... What're you looking for-"

"Oi.. did you just.. hear someone right now?"

"What?"

"Someone just said something.."

"Yeah, I told you, if you try that again I'm gonna throw you out the window-"

"No no! That.. wasn't what I heard." Naruto objected looking around some more.

Sasuke only lowered his eyes with disinterest before hearing his cell buzz again. In a hurried pace he raced to it, figuring it was Obito again, however when he answered it, he groaned with distraught.

Naruto on the other hand kept looking around, glancing every which way before crawling all over the floor and searching every unexplored area of Sasuke's room, looking like a curious puppy all the while.

That voice he had heard.. it was different.. nothing he had heard before. Well.. by that.. it just meant that the voice was unfamiliar to him. He honestly felt that he could've imagined it, but the way it sounded and ghosted its way into Naruto's ears was no act of the imagination whatsoever. It honestly felt like someone had been sitting right by him and spoke- just barely whispering something before disappearing.. It was strange..

"Right.. try not to _die _before I get there." Sasuke muttered before shutting his phone and grabbing the clothes he originally had marched in the room for.

With that, the Uchiha headed toward the door, however, before he actually left, he glared over his shoulder watching Naruto still crawl around the room, and yet, suddenly stop as his ears fell beside his face.

"..That's so weird.." he mumbled before standing. "..I swear.. I heard... Oi Sasuke.. are you sure you didn't hear a voice just a minute ago?"

"Tch.. I know what you're doing.. you're trying to act weird just to you can pull another fast one on me. Nice try.." The boy let out dulling his eyes. "Either way, try to clean this place up and not bother Itachi. If he wakes up, tell'im I'm going to Kiba's."

"Wh-What? Tell him yourself asshole! You're not leaving me here alone!"

"You won't be alone, Itachi's here.."

"Tch, that's not what I mean!" Naruto hissed as he grabbed his school uniform sweater and glared. "Wherever you're going- I'm going! You've got no right to leave me here!"

"Why don't you just sit around and listen to those _voices _you were hearing. Maybe they'll talk some sense into you and teach you how to act like a real doll."

"Are you making fun of me!"

Sasuke only let out a smug laugh in response before shutting his door. Naruto grunted at that, but was sure to throw on his sweater anyway and glare at the door.. Even though Sasuke was making fun of him, he couldn't help but understand.. Hearing someone babbling about voices was a laughable topic right?

"Still.. he didn't have to be an asshole about it.." Naruto grumbled before picking his ear with the pinky of his right hand. "...I heard something.. I wouldn't lie about that.."

Still picking the doll stood in the room, hoping if he cleaned his ears then he might hear the voice again- instead, all the doll heard was the door to the apartment shut close. With that the boy flinched and raced outta the room.

"Dammit Sasuke! Wait for me!"


	13. Homework, House Pains, and Honesty

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Homework, House Pains and Honesty)_**

**_._**

Sitting atop the porchway to the Inuzuka residence, Shikamaru was placed, content and forever unenthusiastic with the job he was given. At around 6:30pm, 2 hours after school had finished and the friends had parted ways, the Nara boy was called up by Kiba and pretty much forced to go over the boys house.

And in what torturous way did the Inuzuka get Shikamaru to march his way over?

It was nothing too harsh.. He just borrowed his sisters cellphone, used his cellphone and used the house phone to blow up Shikamaru's lines until the boy finally gave in.. at least thats what Kiba told the Nara boy.. Who's to say the dog didn't post the boys number on the social network and get everyone to call him.. Kiba was an asshole like that..

"HEY NARA!" The dog barked stomping outside. "Is he here yet?"

"I'm pretty sure if he was here, I'd let you know." The boy groaned.

"Well how am I supposed to know when you're sleeping all the time.." Kiba spoke, groaning as Shikamaru did.

The Nara only sighed, slumping his shoulders, to which made Kiba growl and stomp.

"Well if you're not doing anything, you might as well come inside and do my math homework!"

"I hate math.."

"You get good grades in your calculus class!"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's **Honors **calculus!"

"Yeah.. So?"

"So I'm in algebra!"

"...Yeah... So?"

"Dammit Nara, quit being so lazy and just do my homework!"

"This coming from the guy who's making his friends work for him. Just.. _whaat'rre _me and Sasuke going to get in return if we help you out with this?" Shika questioned as he yawned.

"Same old Nara! Trying to get something outta any ol' situation! Why can't you just help me because I'm your friend!"

"Because Sasuke and I have been doing this for years.. and it's not like you've paid us or anything.."

"What is it with you and money?" Kiba growled as he squatted next to the lazy boy.

"I'm not... Ugh.. were you listening to me at all? I swear it's like you hear only what you wanna hear.."

"Yeah, and its like you say dumb shit to annoy me!"

"_Annnd _you two sound like an old married couple.."

Shikamaru and Kiba flinched as they watched Naruto blink sitting a step in front of Shikamaru- smirking soon after, before he stood up and allowed the two to see Sasuke approaching the home by slowly marching up the driveway.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru stood, watching Sasuke eventually stand in front of the 3 steps that led to the Inuzuka home- shrugging as he glared at the dog. "Alright.. so what do you need me to do? History? Algebra?"

"I've got his algebra." Nara spoke raising his hand slightly.

"You're stuck with my Adult Education homework for today." Kiba grinned. "It's nothing too serious, just gotta write a detailed paper about what you think a healthy relationship is for a child and all that."

Sasuke groaned throwing his head back as if his life sucked, while Kiba laughed and pointed to his home with his right thumb. "C'mon guys, my homework isn't gonna finish itself! Let's go!"

Groaning in the moment, Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at the roofing and skies before marching into the home while Naruto blinked and chuckled to himself. Though he barely knew Kiba, he liked the control the boy seemed to have over both Nara and Sasuke. There wasn't anything Kiba had barely said- he didn't even offer sex or throw himself at either of them at all, and he didnt' get hit.. Naruto knew that he definitely needed to learn something from the brunette.. sooner or later.

**.**

**.**

"DAMMIT KIBA!"

"WHAT!"

"STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!"

"I'M NOT MAKING ANY NOISE! SHUT UP HANA!"

"IF YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY NOISE THEN WHY AM I HEARING STUFF!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR EARS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO DUMBASS!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO FUCK YOU!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke plugged their ears as they attempted to tune out the screaming between the Inuzuka siblings, however.. it was just soo difficult..

"KIBA!"

"HANA SHUT UP!"

The older sister of Kiba, Hana Inuzuka, was screaming from her room on the second floor of the home while Kiba screamed from the living room downstairs.. Damn those Inuzuka's and their boisterous voices..

Shikamaru groaned as the screaming the continued, however within minutes, the only thing that could be heard was Kiba's grunting, Naruto's snickers and the Tv just in front of him. Unplugging his ears slowly and confirming the somewhat silent sounds that he heard, the boy sighed with relief as he grabbed Kiba's algebra text book and a blue notebook.

Naruto giggled as he leaned forward on a reclining chair just beside the couch Sasuke and Shikamaru sat on, looking to Kiba who sat on a loveseat on the opposite side. "Oi.. who's that Kiba?"

"It's my sister." The dog grunted, emptying his backpack on the table. "Gawd, she's such a bitch.. All she does is complain and groan.. it's so annoying."

"Sounds like Shikamaru." Sasuke mumbled making the lazy boy beside him glare.

"Oh ha-ha. Go to hell, Uchiha.."

"I'm serious." Kiba hissed. "Her whining is more annoying than Shikamaru's! She complains and bitches all the time about needing the house to herself so she can study, but she's old enough to get her own damn place! Tch, sometimes I wish my sister was like your brother, Sasuke, just cool and aloof- giving me the house to myself while she was out and about!"

Sasuke slightly flinched, pausing his jots and scribbles, but he continued to write Kiba's paper, ignoring the comment.

Shikamaru coughed awkardly before glaring Kiba's way, instantly rubbing his throat. "Yo Kiba, get your guests some soda's will you-"

"Kiba!" Hana shouted stomping down the stairs and making into the living room. "Stop talking so damn loud! I have an exam tomorrow!"

"Oh don't we all!" The boy shouted throwing his hands in the air. "Why don't you shut the door or go out and study Hana! My friends are over and you're embarrassing me!"

"Embarrassing you! PSHA! You do that to yourself enough!"

Sasuke laughed behind his palm while Shikamaru snickered glancing away- this made Kiba growl as he stood from his couch and balled his fists.

"Hana! Shut up and leave!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! Wait'll I tell mom about you bringing all these people in so you can throw another party!"

"Th-This isn't a party!"

"Looks like a party to me." The girl huffed folding her arms.

"It's not! Is it guys?" Kiba questioned looking to his friends for confirmation.

"Yeah it's not." Sasuke mumbled continuing to write.

"Yeah... Technically this isn't a party unless theres music and food.." Shikamaru corrected.

Naruto only laughed.

Hana huffed again, narrowing her brows as she examined Kiba's friends, however Kiba was sure to stomp over to her and block her vision.

"Hana, get the hell out! I'm studying!"

"You can't tell your older sister what to do! Quit acting out in front of your friends!"

"If you **had **friends, then I wouldn't have to _'act out'_!" Kiba hissed.

"I have friends-"

"Oh yeah I forgot, all 12 of your barbies makes you so popular!"

"I don't have dolls, moron!"

"Yeah that's right, cause you're a lesbian! Get lost Hana!"

The bickering went on and on, leaving the 3 guests in the home to laugh and stare, until eventually the girl marched into the kitchen grabbed all the snacks and sodas then marched upstairs making Shikamaru groan..

"-That's not fair.."

"UGH! She's such a bitch!" Kiba whined, falling on his couch.

"Oi oi.. she's a handful eh?" Naruto questioned. "She seems to dominate you."

"Dominate! Fuck you man, that's what older sisters do! They make your life hell! You're lucky you don't have to deal with anything like this."

"Women are trouble in general.. sister, mother, daughter, girlfriend.. women are apart of this world to be a bother." Shika groaned.

"Psh.. Hinata is no trouble at all." the dog grinned. "I like her, she's like a real genuine girl who actually isn't a bitch."

"Someone sounds like they're in love. Maybe I should be writing this paper about you and Madame Hyuuga." Sasuke spoke sarcastically.

"Gah, we're not even a couple yet.. I tried to ask her but.. eh.. I dunno."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "GUH! We're not gonna end up talking about relationships and stuff right?"

"You insecure, Nara?" Sasuke asked looking to him.

"No.. I just think it's a total waste of time sitting around talking about troublesome women that we're only gonna complain about in a few months or so."

The Uchiha let out a pompous laugh. "Last I checked, you don't even have a girl on your arm Shika."

"Last I checked, neither did you." Nara let out, laughing at his own joke.

Kiba quickly joined in, with Naruto following suit soon after- making Sasuke glare and punch the left arm of the lazy boy who fell back but continued laughing. Knowing the Uchiha was pissed though, the laughter died down, allowing Kiba to throw in his below the belt comments as well..

"Ignore him Uchiha, after all I still think he's upset over that relationship so long ago.." Kiba spoke sitting up.

Shikamaru groaned rolling his eyes and slumping on the couch, making Naruto perk up as he watched both Kiba and Sasuke slightly snicker, Shika however, facepalmed and continued to make it clear that he didn't like where this convo was going.

"Haha! Seriously Shikamaru, it seems like you're still bitter!" Kiba pointed out.

"Guys! Me dating Ino when I was a kid doesn't count as a real relationship! We were kids.. we didn't know what we were doing.." The Nara boy groaned throwing his hands in the air- as if already giving up in the conversation.

"Yeah, well you seemed to look a lot happier back then." Kiba spoke before grinning at Sasuke. "That is.. before a certain someone came into the picture."

"..Yeah.. sorry your girlfriend fell in love with me.." Sasuke mumbled turning a page in his notebook.

"_Guhh_.. You guys are just trying to irritate me." Shika sighed.

"Oi.. who's in love with Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up making the room glance at him.

For a second everyone blinked, almost forgetting that the erobody was there, however Sasuke was the first to cut his vision away and sigh, leaving his friends to handle the situation.

"Yo, who invited you to my house Naruto! Last I checked you weren't really allowed in here." Kiba announced.

"Yeah well I don't go anywhere without Sasuke.. plus when I arrived here, it wasn't like you said I couldn't come in here so.."

"When I left my house he wouldn't stop following.. sorry." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey it's fine, I know just the thing that'll make you feel better about this situation bro." Kiba spoke waving a hand.

Shika and Sasuke rose a brow to the grinning Inuzuka boy.. knowing him, he had something in store that wasn't really going to make Sasuke feel better about Naruto tagging along in the end.

**.**

**.**

"Gah! Sasuke! Get this thing away from me!" Naruto screamed running around the backyard of the Inuzuka grounds.

From the sidelines, which was actually within the house, Sasuke Shikamaru and Kiba watched the sight play before him- Kiba's dog, Akamaru, and a few puppies the Inuzuka family bred, were chasing Naruto up, down and around the backyard while the blonde screamed and cried.

This left Sasuke smiling- okay, maybe this was the first thing Kiba had ever done to make the boy feel better...

"Gah-haha! Look at him run! Get'im Akamaru!"

Shikamaru groaned as he listened to Kiba's laugh and witnessed Sasuke's smile. "..You guys are horrible.."

"Sue me." Sasuke let out walking off.

"Ha! Look! He's stuck in the tree like a cat!" Kiba laughed following the boy.

Shikamaru glanced out the window once more, watching Akamaru leap and nip at a branch Naruto sat in, hissing and attempting to claw at the dog when he got close. All Shikamaru could do was groan and pinch the bridge of his nose as he followed his friends- It was wrong of them to do that to Naruto.. but Kiba was right.. he did kinda look like a cat.

"..You guys are horrible." The lazy boy repeated sitting back in the living room.

"So when're you gettin' your money back Uchiha? It's been days.. Is Obito getting Naruto for real or not?" Kiba questioned.

"I don't know now.. He called today, and said he was going to ask his boss for a vacation. But he makes his boss seem like such an asshole.. who knows if he'll even make it to Konoha.."

"That sucks.. Well maybe by the grace o' God he'll be here tomorrow!" Kiba laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Doubt it.."

"Still.. it's such a strange story." Shikamaru spoke, turning a page in his algebra book. "Your cousin sent you a male u.k.e as an early birthday gift and it turns out that he isn't anything like the stories I've heard." the boy explained before jotting down a few answers. "..U.k.e's are supposed to subservient and obedient.. but it seems like Naruto is the opposite.. Y'sure Naruto sprung out of a box?"

"I still have his metal container near the doorway at my house. He's the real deal.. I just think his screws are loose." Sasuke answered. "..but then again, he told me that he wasn't a computer.. so I'm assuming u.k.e's aren't-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Are you saying erobodies aren't robots?" Kiba spoke up.

Sasuke shrugged. "That's what Naruto said.. but then again, I'm sure we're all aware that he seems kind of broken.."

".. The mind of an erobody is one that will forever intrigue me.. Damn you Hatake.. just what do you make?" Shika spoke tossing the algebra book on the table. "... I'm done. So do I get my money now?"

"I never said I'd pay you." Kiba laughed grabbing the book. "But thanks anyway! I owe you!"

"So you say, but I never get anything."

"Hey! This moment is about Sasuke alright! It's not about you!"

The Uchiha simply shook his head before shutting his eyes and leaning back on the couch. "I realize that I just have to be patient. I have to hold out until Obito arrives, till then It's back to my old life of silence and solitude.."

"Still.. it's kind of a world record y'know! You've been with your erobody for days and you haven't actually had sex with it." Kiba laughed.

"I-It's a guy! Of course I'm not!" Sasuke snapped.

"I wonder.. if I secretly owned an erobody.. I don't know what I'd do.. the sex with her would be fun for awhile I think, but it would probably be troublesome if the 'body was anything like Naruto." Shikamaru explained.

"Would she look like Ino?" Kiba asked.

"UGH!"

"HAHA! If I had a erobody.. Heh.. lets just say I wouldn't be going to school.." Kiba laughed.

"You keep saying that, but I thought you were getting involved with Hinata." Sasuke spoke.

All Kiba did was shake his left hand in the air in a 'kinda sorta' manner which made both dark haired boys beside him groan and ignore. Kiba was always the kind of guy that just liked to say things to see if it captured anyones attention.. Like dating Hinata for example.. Yeah the girl was gorgeous, but she was feared because everyone knew her as 'Neji Hyuuga's little cousin, and because of that no one really wanted to stick around her- no guy could ever get close to her with the intention to date or anything close to that, because if they were caught by Neji, they'd die.. simple as that. So you could imagine Shikamaru and Sasuke's somewhat _interest _when it came to the Inuzuka boy, announcing his renowned feelings for Hinata..

Sasuke stared into space the more he thought about the Hyuuga girl.. He knew if Neji wasn't so goddamn annoying, and Kiba wasn't chasing after her like a dog without a bone, he'd probably give dating the girl the old college try, but.. who would want that baggage? If Neji was an asshole then Sasuke could only imagine the girls father or family in general.. and everyone knew when Kiba got angry it meant bleeding eardrums.. Hinata just wasn't worth it.

But who was? Who was another girl he'd attempt to date at Konoha Academy?... There was always the 3 girls that chased the Uchiha everywhere he'd go.. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka or Karin Uzumaki...

Well.. Ino was a definite **No**. Dating the girl who used to date your best friend was totally against the bro-code.. plus.. she was such a loud mouth and kind of clingy..

Sasuke rolled his eyes as that reminded him of a certain erobody he had unfortunately known.

Lets see.. so without Ino.. there was Sakura and Karin... Hmm.. Well Sakura was cute. Her pink hair was adorable even though the Uchiha knew deep down that was a color he often despised, though Haruno made it work, and her green eyes were cute too.. Hell if anything, Sasuke knew he had a weakness for any girl with bright eyes.. It was always different from the dark, cobalt, soulless ones his family was burdened to bear. However opposite from Haruno's cute looks there was a brash and slightly phoney persona about her.. Sasuke couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but Sakura always seemed to act like.. something she wasn't..

Hell to be brash, Sasuke was sure that girl was a tomboy, a sports girl, someone who wasn't afraid to express her inner-self-Get Active!.. however it seemed like every time he was brought to her presence she hid that and acted like a giggly airhead- as if _those _were the girls he was attracted to..

He scoffed, immediately dismissing the pink haired girl from this thoughts and began thinking of Karin. She was a nice option.. Her red hair, awfully cute- it reminded the Uchiha of fire that his family would often play with back at home.. And her bright crimson eyes did the exact same thing.

She was nice, from what he had seen- smart, tactical, and cunning.. She was captain of the debate team, besides Lee who seemed to be co-captain or captain of any other club..

Either way, the girl was smart and pretty, but that seemed to be the only thing the Uchiha could think of.. nothing more.. nothing less.. if anything he figured a relationship with her would be too boring..

The Uchiha groaned as he tossed Kiba's notepad on the table and shut his eyes.. Why the hell was he thinking about relationships right now anyway? He hadn't done this before..

"Yo! That Ten-Ten girl is cute and I've seen you two talk, you like her?" Kiba questioned.

"She so annoying, all she does is talk to me about Sasuke, it's crazy.."

"What about that Kin chick? Ever since you beat her in that chess game 2 years ago she kinda seems obsessed with you."

"She's the reason I had to switch classes.. That girl is creepy too." Shikamaru groaned. "..I just can't wait to go to college.. with that new pool, I can see new girls.. maybe there might be one that won't be such a bother.."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "What about you Sasuke? You lookin' forward to the college life? We only got half a year left.."

"I've already got an acceptance letter to Konoha University."

"KONOHA UNIVERSITY!" Kiba screamed.

"_Surprise surprise_.." Shikamaru groaned. "A nice school accepts Sasuke.."

"Me 'n Shikamaru are headin' to the Community College down the road.. it's way cheaper and the classes seem easier." Kiba spoke before folding his arms. "But hey.. when did you find the time to gather and send in your referral letters?"

"I didn't.. Neji and Temari gave me the acceptance letter, saying that the school would want me." Sasuke groaned. "I don't wanna go to school though.. I think after the Academy, I'm going to work with my brother."

"What a waste of talent! Kakashi Hatake went to school and look at him!" Shikamaru spoke. "Listen Sasuke, what you don't seem to get is you're handed things, and it's about time you took advantage of that and just start accepting!"

"I agree! Go to school and become rich like Kakashi- then let us work with you so we can all become rich!" Kiba voiced.

"How about, you both try to get accepted into the University and we all just attend the school together." Sasuke suggested.

"TOO HARD!" Both boys objected.

"Well that's the only way I'm going to school.. There's no point in me going to a University if there's nothing there.." Sasuke shrugged making Kiba coo.

"_Awwh_~ Sasuke Uchiha doesn't want to go to school alone! How adorable!"

"Ha- don't worry we'll hold your hand when we walk you on your first day." Nara laughed.

Sasuke sighed throwing his arms behind his head. "Whatever.. all I know is, in a couple of months, there's gonna be an entrance exam to see who's going to the University or not. If you guys aren't going to apply then I'm not either."

"You've already been accepted dumbass." Kiba glared.

"Still." The Uchiha shrugged.

"Fine.. we'll do it. It'll be no trouble for me, seeing as Temari told me the University was interested in getting a referral letter from one of my teachers.. so I might just be a shoe-in." Shikamaru sighed.

"So that means, **I **have to try hard? Dammit!" Kiba hissed.

The group of three engrossed themselves in each others laughter, but it was soon to stop as Shikamaru stood. As the boy literally bent backwards to stretch, he groaned for only a minute before he moved to massage his left shoulder and look to his peers. "Well.. it's gettin' to be around 8.. I should probably start headin' home before my mom rips me a new one."

"And I have to finish my own homework." Sasuke spoke standing as well.

"Well it was fun guys, but thanks anyway. You know where the door is." Kiba smirked, gathering his finished work.

"Hospitable as ever." Shikamaru groaned, making Sasuke shut his eyes and nod.

As the two headed toward the door to leave, the dog jerked, dropping his stuff as he realized his other guest who was almost left behind.

**.**

**.**

With Akamaru barking a yipping as he leaped toward a certain tree branch, Naruto hissed still clawing at the canine if it got too close.

"You filthy flea ridden mutt! Get lost and eat those puppies, or whatever you dogs do!"

"**ARF! ARF! BARK BARK BARK!**"

Naruto's fuzzy ears and tails appeared in a flicker as he growled and pointed. "I dont' give a damn if they're your little brothers and sisters! Fuck off you damn flea bag, and go bother the bitch that gave birth to you.. that is.. if she aint stuffed or nothin.."

Akamaru growled, barking loudly as he jumped higher, this made Naruto grin and laugh.

"Heheh, you don't like that do you? Me callin' your bitch of a mother and bitch! Well she is! It's in the dictionary dude! Get over it!"

"**BARK BARK BARK!**"

"Bark bark- ah _shutthefuckup_.."

"Haha.. nice to see you two getting along." Kiba announced making Akamaru calm.

"Oi Kiba, I think your dog needs to be put down! He's fucking rabid!"

The Inuzuka boy laughed as he knelt to his dog and pet him. "You must've been irritating him."

"Yeah yeah whatever.. Where's Sasuke?" The doll questioned dulling his eyes.

"He's about to leave, thats why I came out here actually." He laughed. "C'mon, you should hurry before he ends up leaving you."

"Psh, don't worry about me! Sasuke's a prick but he wouldn't leave without me!" The doll scoffed before his ears twitched. ". . .OI! Is he at the front door!"

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna-"

"Dammit Kiba! You bastard!" The doll seethed, leaping out of the tree and heading into the house.

Akamaru growled, and that only made Kiba shake his head and sigh. "I know.. he's kinda annoying aint he?"

**.**

**.**

"Rrgh! Dammit Sasuke! Walking off without me.. that deserves punishment!" The erobody hissed as he approached the front door- though he froze.

There were buzzing words reaching his animal ears, making the fuzzy hearing aids twitch and make the blonde slow his steps toward the front door. As he opened the door, he was quick to peer out catching both Shikamaru and Sasuke walking down the driveway and heading down to the sidewalks- uttering things that made the u.k.e so silent..

"-So when Obito takes Naruto away, you gonna get a new u.k.e? A female one?"

The Uchiha glanced to the skies for a brief moment before chuckling to himself and shrugging. "..Sorry, but after being with Naruto.. I don't know what to expect with any other erobodies. To be honest, I think when Obito takes him away, I'm just gonna be alone for awile."

"Awhile?" Shika laughed. "Don't tell me that you might actually want to get one again.."

"Obito know's Kakashi.. and knowing my cousin, he's gonna try to push another one of those dolls on me.. Might as well embrace it, but if it's anything like Naruto I might have a heart attack."

"_Lucky_." Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. "So what's gonna happen to Naruto? Is Obito gonna keep him?"

"I don't know, you might have to ask him yourself. All I know is, as soon as he's gone, I'm celebrating.."

"Seriously?"

"He's given me hell since I got'im- I honestly can't wait for Obito to take him away."

Shikamaru sighed again, while Naruto still near the doorway of the Inuzuka house glared- softly if it were possible. Right now it hurt to glare, and it was taking too much energy..

"Yo Naruto! What're you doing man?" Kiba questioned approaching his doorway. " Did Sasuke leave?"

Given a second to examine, the Inuzuka boy answered his own question, instantly shoving the doll as he grunted.

"Geez- you made me think the guy left you. C'mon don't keep the guy waiting! Hurry up and go! Ey Sasuke!" The dog barked making to the two boys in the distance turn. "Don't try to leave your little boy-toy here! We only take in dogs, not erobodies!"

Shikamaru rested a few fingers on the side of his temple as he groaned with every ounce of energy within him. "-Is he trying to get the whole neighborhood to hear?"

"The dog needs to get his vocal chords clipped." The Uchiha hissed.

Kiba in the distance laughed but was sure to nudge Naruto down the steps. "Go on! You can't keep him waiting."

"..tch.. why not.." the doll mumbled as he climbed down the stairs.

As soon as both his feet were off the final step, his yellow flicker banished his furry appendages, and with that he took a slowed pace over to Sasuke. The Uchiha did not have the patience for this however, so he waved of Shikamaru before making his way home in total silence. He didn't kno what was up with Naruto, but he didn't feel the need to address it, after all there were more important things he needed to worry about, such as homework and getting back to his older brother.


	14. Naruto's Feelings and Itachi's Words

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Naruto's Feelings and Itachi's Words)_**

_._

Sasuke and Naruto continued on their path home in silence as they traveled down the road, engrossed in their own thoughts. Sasuke.. strangely felt that something was wrong with his u.k.e-er! Naruto- the doll!

...The personality it sported as of right, was way different to what it would usually sport.. Naruto, was arrogant, blunt, straight-forward, and forceful.. And now he was surprisingly silent and distant.. It was strange.

As Sasuke continued down the paved streets of Konoha, he wondered just what exactly was going on with the tool.. Not too long ago at Kiba's he was active and loud, and right now it seemed like he was worn out.. Maybe Kiba's prank with Akamaru had actually made him tired..

Yeah that was probably it.. Hell it was a joke that was taken a bit too far now that the Uchiha thought about it. Being chased by the Inuzuka's hound probably made Naruto's wiring cross and cause him to have a slight malfunction..? Sasuke flinched at that.. That couldn't have been right. As cold as he wanted to come off, he couldn't keep referring to the doll as a robot or anything remotely close to that. Naruto had feelings, whether the Uchiha wanted to ignore them or not.. but.. no matter what light he saw Naruto in, it didn't erase the fact that the boy was delivered from a box, and he was built by another person.. that said it all.

The Uchiha grunted, pulling a bit at the dark locks that angled at his face. He was frustrated- but he knew the sooner he would return Naruto to Obito, all these feelings- these thoughts.. They'd go away.

His obsidian eyes looked to the back of the quick to travel u.k.e in front of him. The doll didn't slow, or bother to wait for the Uchiha, which was just strange to Sasuke...

This continued on until the Uchiha and his strange doll reached the Izanagi Suites and made it home. Once inside, Naruto darted to Sasuke's room, leaving the younger Uchiha to lower his eyes and march to Itachi's room, where he studied, finished his homework and eventually slept.

**.**

**.**

The night came and went like a breeze, and as the next day had come, Sasuke awoke surprised. He slept.. well.. and more surprising, there wasn't any blonde hair attached to his crotch- Not that he'd expect it. After that right hook the Uchiha gave, why would Naruto do that again?

Sasuke sighed looking into his brother's cold sheets- giving himself a moment to adjust to the fact that he was here in this reality.. Then without hesitation he hurried out of the room.

After passing through the door, he froze at the narrow-way of the hall, looking through the exposed space and seeing Naruto sit on the counter next to the stove where Itachi was-_judging by the smoke_- burning something.

The blondes yellow ears narrowed back as he leaned to the skillet, watching Itachi struggle to lift some sweet batter he made- allowing a burnt odor to ventalate the room.

His blue eyes squinted. "..Oi.. Itachi.."

The brother grunted in response as he grabbed a spatula and attempted to scrap the glued mix.

"..Is that.. how it's supposed to look?"

"Of course." The Uchiha lied, carving up the failed pancake.

As the moment went on, Sasuke couldn't help but shy away from the doorway.. Mostly because he was curious as to why Itachi and Naruto were getting along so well.. Itachi knew it was just a doll right? A sexdoll that was bent on performing sexual favors!- So why was he just hanging around it like that? The Uchiha's face sported the look of confusion as he thought of the situation in a more simpler term.. Maybe Naruto was just hungry, and rather than let him starve or burn the house down, Itachi decided to help the kid out and cook him a meal... Yeah.. that was it.

"Naruto turn on the fan for me, my eyes are burning."

"Right."

After scrambling the batter around like an egg, Itachi threw it on a plate and handed it to the blonde who grimaced, turning his nose away in repulsion. The smell of burning ingredients was too strong to tolerate..

"I don't think I'm gonna like this.."

"Why not? That's how it's made." Itachi spoke, his voice laced firm in lies. "Just eat it and get ready for school."

"Hn?"

"You've gone to school with Sasuke countless times, from what I've noticed. I'm assuming you're getting along with the other students at the Academy.." The Uchiha spoke before letting out a laugh. "How nice. I'm also assuming you and Sasuke have gotten along too? It seems he's permanently given you his room..."

Quickly Naruto shook his head. "I just sleep there, cause.. I.. wait for Sasuke.."

"I see.. Well..You're going with Sasuke to school again right?"

"Mmn-"

The boy grunted as he looked to his plate, making Itachi raise a brow, but nevertheless pour more batter into the burnt pan and attempt to make a better cake for his brother.

Naruto's eyes lifted from his plate to the older Uchiha before his split his lips to speak- to actually answer the mans question, and yet gain answers of his own..

"I'm not going.."

"Hm? Why not? You didn't like the academy?" Itachi questioned, focusing most of his attention on the skillet.

"I.. well.." The blonde paused- taking in a breath. ".. Itachi.. does.. uh.. why doesn't.. Sasuke want me..?"

The man flinched, looking to the doll who stared at his plate- his blonde ears slumping low. "Sasuke knows.. He knows he can do anything with me.. and I can do anything for him.. but he doesn't want me. I've tried begging.. and I've tried pleading, but I don't think he hears me. Does Sasuke hate me that much?"

Itachi had almost flipped the 2nd pancake out of its iron prison, however, he cleared his throat in hopes of making the situation lighter, and more clear for the confused doll.

"-W..Well.. Naruto.. In Sasuke's defense, he's never had someone like.. you before.." Itachi spoke, trembling almost.

"An erobody?"

"Y-Yeah.. a s..sexdoll.."

God how the older Uchiha hated conversations such as these. Whether it dealt with sitting in a meeting so the manager could warn the workers of sexual harrassment, or simply the talk of the birds and the bee's- Itachi **hated **these conversations. It was so awkward and tense and just so uncomfortable- Sure! It was a natural thing both the human male and female experienced, but he felt that it shouldn't have been so open as it was in society nowadays.. What happened to the good ol' times when a boy and a girl, _or a boy and another boy in this case_, could simply hang out and enjoy each others company without having the compulsive urge to fuck each other's brains out?

It was like the world had lost their morals, and Itachi was the only man in the world with a shred of it left- holding it dear! He would've assumed Sasuke was along with him in this virtuous and holy journey but with Naruto in the picture.. who's to say the doll didn't already take his brother..

The older Uchiha slumped over the pan slightly, feeling he was going to pass out, making Naruto ease his head a bit more to his left. "..Oi..Itachi?"

The man snapped back to reality, looking at Naruto with concern, but he was sure to quickly calm and focus on the pancake that sizzled below him- continuing his conversation- impassive to his mental troubles.

"..I'm sorry.. what was I saying?"

Naruto's eyes pierced him, wide and attentive. "-You said.. Sasuke's never had someone like me before.."

"Right, and what I mean by that is, he's never been around someone who was so.. driven.. in..well.."

"Fucking him.."

The stingers of immorality struck the older Uchiha all over—

"-I guess.. you can call it that.." the brother spoke, managing a laugh. "You see Naruto, you have to picture this whole situation from Sasuke's view. If you were given a doll that was adament in taking advantage of you, how would you feel?"

"Well.."

"Now also add the fact that you know absolutely nothing about sex, much less have ever experienced sex- with an.._experienced _counterpart for that matter-"

Sasuke tightened his fists a bit. He wasn't completely daft to sex! Why was everyone making it seem like he was so chaste and innocent!-? There were times where the boy would think about getting in and getting off at some point with random girls, but he just wasn't extremely driven in doing things like that, like Naruto was! He huffed silently before calming- he had to remember Itachi was helping, so now wasn't the time to get offended.

"-Can't you see where he'd feel a bit overwhelmed?" Itachi questioned.

Naruto's ears sunk again, as he looked away. "..I guess.."

In actuality he didn't.. He woke up knowing this.. Knowing what to do to make other's feel good. He already knew the sensations he was supposed to give and feel in return in order to produce pleasure for both he and his owner.. so it was difficult to imagine being someone who didn't.. But the more he thought about it, picturing himself not knowing anything.. He realized It must've been confusing..

He flinched. "Sasuke.. is very confused.. isn't he?"

Itachi smiled getting somewhere. "You understand.."

Naruto nodded before slumping, as hard as it was to imagine himself not knowing all the things he had known, he had also imagined what it was like.. being attacked like that the first day his box was opened. The way the doll pressed himself on Sasuke, pinning him, rejecting his orders and will.. The boy must've felt so violated.

The doll swallowed a gem of hot air as he brought the sleeve of his right shirt before his eyes. If anything.. Sasuke was like an angel that was violated by a demon- not completely, but the thought of destroying innocence.. It was hard to take in.

This whole time, he had been hurting Sasuke, not making him happy..

"-I_..I belong in the trash_.." he choked.

"What was that Narut-" Itachi couldn't finsh, not when the doll looked as if he was going to cry.

Disconnecting, the Uchiha turned from the sight and focused on the meal he had burned again, listening to the doll choke back his frustrations.

Hearing somewhat silence, Sasuke found this a better time than any to announce his entrance into the room. Coughing into his palm and announcing 'Morning' with shut eyes. Itachi turned whilst Naruto rubbed his eyes with vigor- both of them mentally knowing that they had to save this conversation for later.

"Sasuke." The older Uchiha began, shocked as if he didn't know his younger brother woke up early. "..I made pancakes."

"I know." The boy responded sitting at the table. "-I smelled them from your room."

Itachi laughed putting the cake on a plate and joining his brother. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't."

Itachi glared shoving the meal over to Sasuke, instantly darting two fingers to the boy's forehead afterward. The younger brother winced but was sure to shout to Itachi who looked like he could care less. As the boys continued to interact and communicate, all Naruto could do was just watch from afar, though, his blue eyes permitted only so much vision from the corner of his lids. It was like he wasn't even there.. which made him realize that things wouldn't change much if he had left.

There was reality— landing the hard smack of truth across the blondes face... Sasuke didn't need him.. He just didn't.. He was fine.

Blonde ears lowered, but vanished in a flicker as Naruto slid off the counter and headed to the room he slept in for the passed few days. This made the Uchiha's glance, but Itachi was ultimately the one to bring attention to the action.

"Naruto? Where are you going?"

The doll's step had paused, but he was sure to glance over his shoulder and point to the other side of the room. "Imma head to bed.."

"You're really not going to school today?" Itachi blinked.

"No. How many times do I gotta say it.." the boy groaned.

Itachi rose a confused brow, but watched the boy turn and leave, eventually allowing him to whip his vision to his brother who groaned and ate his burnt breakfast. Though the older Uchiha's stomach churned, he was curious..

"Sasuke.. do you.. are you.."

Sasuke squinted an eye- waiting to hear the rest of his brothers words.

"What I'm trying to say is.." Itachi started again. "Well.. Naruto.. he.."

The older brother coughed in his palm, clearing his throat then glared— **serious'ing the fuck up.**

"Obito called me.. He said he'll be here this weekend.."

"So his boss gave him the OK.. That's good, and the date he'll be here, that's sooner than I would've thought."

Itachi nodded."D.. Do you really want him to take Naruto away?"

Sasuke jerked but instantly furrowed his brows. "Yes. I don't want a sexdoll Itachi.."

"Maybe you'd like to keep him as a friend."

"It doesn't want to be _friends_, Itachi."

"Well have you tried or attempted? You have to make an effort too Sas-"

"No!"

The younger brother felt his voice ache a bit as he shouted to the only person in the world he favored, but he calmed, eventually standing from the table and stepping away. As soon as he found a comfortable distance, he lowered his head to the floor. "I'm sick of this.. Its only been here for a few days and it's already driving me crazy, not to mention it's making you soft!"

"If you're going to talk about Naruto, then just say his name-"

"No! He's a doll Itachi! What don't you get about that? No matter what it does- even if it seems life-like, you have to remember it was man-made!" Sasuke voiced. "Stop feeling sorry for it.. It's not real.."

Taking in those words, Itachi expelled them all as a sigh- bearing the weight of his head on the base of his knuckles on his left hand. There was no convincing his brother to change his opinion on anything if he truely accepted his own beliefs.. So this conversation was pretty much over before it even began.

The older Uchiha lowered his eyes, but was sure to point at Sasuke's breakfast the next moment.

"..Are you going to eat this? I worked very hard on it.."

Sasuke only scoffed before marching into his room. He jerked as he immediately spotted Naruto perched on his bed like some odd cat, but rather than take in the sight, Sasuke quickly grabbed a spare/clean uniform and headed out.

Naruto watched the door slowly close- a forlon gaze misting over his eyes. He didn't want to say he heard all of Sasuke's words from the other room, but.. these walls were very thin and his hearing was very acute. After a moment he heard another door slam, granting him the initiative to raise from the bed and run out to the main room where he only saw Itachi at the dining table.

The older Uchiha tried a piece of his fried cake before frumping his face in a grimace- his actions only pausing when he noticed Naruto. The blondes ears appeared and raised for the skies as he met the older mans dark gaze, with that he raced over to the table, stopping just across the Uchiha who flinched.

"What? You want the pancake?"

The boy shook his head as he carefully marched around the table, arms length from the older Uchiha. The mans slated eyes lowered to Naruto with disinterest, as his right hand slowly reached the plate on the table and maneuvered it over to the doll.

Naruto stared at it for a moment, his ears slumping, but they twitched as they heard the wooden legs of Itachi's seat scrape against the floor of tiles below. With that he noticed the older Uchiha stand and groan. "-Go ahead have it. I'm not that hungry anyway-"

"I..Itachi!"

The man flinched, then completely stumbled as the weight of the doll leaped to him- grabbing at his shirt and pulling him close. A puzzled grunt echoed in Itachi's throat as he carefully held the doll- finding balance from the stumble prior and holding his position until he felt it was alright to move.. Though, he wasn't sure when that moment would come.. It didn't seem like Naruto felt like parting away. The doll buried his forehead into the Uchiha's chest, gripping sections of the shirt he held with intensive strength- Sticking there... He wasn't going to let go..

"Naruto.." Itachi called, a groan soon to boil in the pit of his throat.

The doll's hands trembled, almost vibrating against the Uchiha's chest as he nudged his forehead deeper into Itachi's upper body. **He wasn't going to let go**.

The older Uchiha's eyes darkened slightly as he gripped the dolls shoulders slowly prying him- he wasn't in the mood for this game. "-Naruto, get off."

As much as he'd try to pull the doll away, it would only prove to be in vain. If Naruto felt too far, then he'd just dive back to Itachi, pulling at his shirt if he were to pushed back again. This game went on and on, until the blonde was actually tired of it and actually began to speak.

"..Itachi.."

The brother paused, raising both his brows- soon to watch the blonde lift blue lucent spheres, rimmed in red and flowing with tears.

He twitched. "Naruto?"

"Obito's gonna be here soon.. I heard you.. and if he gets here then I won't be able to see Sasuke.. Itachi.. what do I do with Obito? What do I do without Sasuke!"

Saddened and softhearted, Itachi couldn't help but feel for this doll as it continued to cried to him. If it were to be compared, his face matched that of a child who scraped his or her knee for the first time. Crying as if the pain they felt would be neverending.. as if their scar would never heal. And his voice.. It was high and yet croaking.. sounding close to a person who had lost the love of their life..

Itachi sighed.. Sasuke was truely cruel. Whether or not this boy was built or manufactured, born to be a walking brand, and sent in a box, didn't mean it wasn't given actual feelings to express.. as if it just didnt' know how to care for someone.

Knowing his brother, Itachi could understand it to be difficult for the boy— to wonder how feelings were manufactured in an man-made body without seeming fake or automated.. but still.. Itachi knew if Sasuke saw this, then it would pull at the younger Uchiha's heartstrings as it did his.

"Itachi! Answer me.. please!"

"I don't know what to say entirely Naruto.. Sasuke.. just doesn't your services-"

"If Sasuke doesn't want me, then will you keep me instead?" the doll questioned, choking on the hot air in his throat.

He sighed. "Naruto.."

"Please, I'll do whatever you want!"

Itachi shook his head shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry, I-"

The blonde couldn't bear to hear the rest- He did something to make Itachi not want him too and now he seriously had to leave! The blonde widened his eyes and he wondered what he had ever done to Itachi to now make him want the u.k.e either- though he wasn't given enough time. Feeling the older Uchiha pry the boy back by his shoulders, Naruto reacted still feeling frenzied. The blonde lunged, lifting all his weight with the tips of his toes as he grasped the sides of the Uchiha's face- stationing his lips upon Itachi's firmly.

Though Itachi didn't react as Sasuke did, he was sure to feel a heartstring actually tear now. The u.k.e was being desperate and reckless, all in the hopes of finding some means to stay in this suite and be at Sasuke's side.. even if it meant using the brother of the younger Uchiha to do so.

_What a poor soul._

Itachi thought just this as his dark eyes stared at fastened lids that tensed every second or so. It looked as if Naruto was twitching, expecting to be struck for his brash action, but standing only to bear it..

_Strange too.._

Dawdling at first, the older mans right hand lifted from Naruto's shoulder- up to the side of his face until it played in sunny strands. The doll jerked to this- mostly because he figured Itachi would gut'im for it.. but he relaxed as he felt no stabs, pricks, stings or jabs.. Itachi..really didn't mind this?

The Uchiha's right hand was led by his thumb and index, as it swam through the golden tresses atop the dolls head, finally stopping at the lowermost tract of a fuzzy ear. With that he felt the fluff twitch and react, making him wonder just how real this doll was and yet—

Naruto's eyes shot open as he yanked away from Itachi and fell off to the mans side as the older Uchiha's fingers pinched at his ear. He literally yipped and cried as the man began to tug and pull, making him hiss and scream- "Oioioioi! I-Itachi! Ah! That hurts!"

The man ignored the boy as he continued to pull his ear, while compulsively rubbing his lips with the cuff of his left sleeve. This only made Naruto cry more.

"AH! Itachi! Sorry! I'm Sorry!"

"..Are you calm now?"

"Y-Yes! Ah! Itachi! Yes I am!"

Though the boy begged, Itachi kept pinching- it _was_ a pretty funny sight afterall. However, as a string in his heart began to churn, he let the u.k.e go, allowing the boy to tend to his aching hearing aid.

With this sight before him, Itachi leaned against the table just beside him, folding his arms almost instantly. His whole demeanor had changed, making Naruto fear the worst. The heat from the pain on his ear still lingered, but he was sure to ignore it as his fuzzy aids fell limply as he glanced at the Uchiha across from him.

"..I'm sorry.." he mumbled.

"..What's wrong Naruto? Are you really that afraid to leave this place? -Leave Sasuke?"

The boy shielded his blue eyes for a moment before eventually nodding. "The other day, I heard Sasuke talking to his friends about how he wouldn't care if Obito took me away.. so last night.. I started thinking... If Sasuke gives me up.. What am I gonna do..? Where am I gonna go?"

"As we've stated before.. Obito is going to take you back to where you came from."

"What's the point! There's a reason they didn't keep me right? If I go back.. they're gonna throw me away!"

Itachi groaned. "No they won't, Naruto.."

"How do you know!"

The older man flinched unable to answer that, but thanks to his silver tongue, he was able to come up with a quick half-truth that would at least ease the boy. "-Because If Sasuke and I found that out, then we wouldn't allow it."

The doll flinched, his whole body leaping toward the Uchiha that moment. Did.. he really mean that? If.. he were...

The blonde shook his head. "You're lying! Sasuke.. doesnt' even care about me.." the boy mumbled, facing his heated eyes to the floor. "..He.. hates what I do.. What I am.."

"What are you?" Itachi asked, sitting more comfortably on the table.

"-I'm.. a doll.. Sasuke's.. _former _u.k.e."

The older man grunted before reaching for his ear again. Pulling and tugging, he earned a few cries from the boy once more, eventually ruffling his feathers..

"EY! Keep it up and I'mma bite your friggen hand off!"

The Uchiha sported a look that read _'you wouldn't dare', _but eventually raised his forefingers to eventually plant them on the doll's forehead. Naruto wasnt' sure what kind of trick this was supposed to be, but he just stared, waiting for the joke or the punchline, only to get Itachi's rather stoic gaze instead. With that the doll flinched.

"W-What?"

"You cry when you're hurt, you scream when you're in pain, and you react when you're touched. I'm still confused by the fact that you are addressed by everyone as a _doll_- you seem so human to me.." he began, pulling back his arm and tucking it under the other. "-But my wonderment of what you are, is beside the point. Naruto.. you said you are Sasuke's _former _u.k.e right?"

The boy lowered his eyes and frowned, but nodded soon after that.

"So does that mean you've given up?"

"Hn?"

"Because if you've given up on my brother, then maybe you should just leave with Obito when he gets here.."

"W-What?"

Itachi sighed, but eventually stood from off the table and glanced at the plate atop the surface with the burnt pancake his brother had hardly touched. The older Uchiha brother groaned as he pulled the plate closer to him speaking.

"I'll be honest. I don't see Sasuke's need for you bending instantly, but I do see you two forming some kind of bond at the end of all of this. It will take time, but if you're patient, and adamant on making him care for you, then I do believe he will eventually come around." Itachi explained before looking back to the blonde. "With that said, you must promise me something Naruto."

The boy shivered.. he didn't like that emotionless stare he was given- but his perky ears alerted Itachi that he was listening closely. With this the man continued..

"If Sasuke truly doesn't wish for your advances.. then you will leave your relationship as it is and refrain from doing any further.. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded. "I understand.. but.. Itachi, why're are you.. saying this?"

The brother folded his arms again, lowering his eyes to the floor as if he had actually forgotten why he had said it, but glanced at the boy with somewhat chastened eyes. "I'm telling you, because I believe that you will actually prove to be something good for Sasuke." he answered.

"Good.. for Sasuke?"

Naruto's blue eyes minimized as those words processed in his head. Did Itachi truly believe that? Regardless of Naruto's thoughts, the blonde was left to watch the man nod to the boys words, then continue the conversation with a response as his own.

"..When Sasuke and I were kids, we were quite happy and content with our lives. We lived on the countryside- A few miles away from the outskirts of Konoha with our parents and a few other members of our family. Sasuke and I were the youngest out of the kids there, so we would always play together whenever we felt the need.. but.. because of Father Time's unforgiving hands, we were forced to grow up and basically grow apart. Selfishly, I left Sasuke in the country and decided to live my life in the inner city of Konoha, and because of that, Sasuke was forced to feel the pressure of my father.. Sasuke grew up, learning to be everything like me and nothing like himself, which is why he ran away from home and came to me once more.. It was a relief, but at the same time a burden." Itachi admitted before looking to Naruto. "Sasuke will never admit it, but he still follows me, and in a sense, expects that we will play together. He doesn't understand that in this day and age, adults like myself can't afford to waste time and play especially in a town like this. I have to scrounge about and earn my keep in order to provide a safe place that will allow only Sasuke to keep playing.."

Naruto's eyes blinked as he watched the Uchiha finally take a proper seat at the table- pulling out a chair and staring at the wooden surface with listless eyes, eventually picking up where he left off. "Naruto.. so far, I have done my best to keep a roof over both mine and my brothers head, but Sasuke.. hasn't played." he spoke before leaning onto the table, forcing his weight on his left palm. "That's where you to come in. I don't expect you to take my brother on fancy tours or to extravagant places, but I do see you making Sasuke's life much more easier than it has been."

"What do you mean?" The blonde wondered stepping to the man. "So far.. Sasuke's made it seem like I've ruined his life."

A solid breath escaped through the split of the Uchiha's lips, "Sasuke is.. quite an actor.. Don't let his attitude fool you, he's just scared."

"Scared?" Naruto repeated, tilting his head as he did so.

Itachi nodded. "He's scared that he might actually come around and like you, Naruto."

The sound of a single heart beat exploded in Naruto's ears, making his knees go weak and skin to flare. If.. what Itachi was saying was really true, then.. Sasuke didn't hate him as much as he let on.. then.. he still had a chance..

Each of his nine tails appeared in flashing lights, leaving Itachi to raise a brow but instantly watch the erobody rush for the younger Uchiha's room- tripping over himself in the process. The older man lowered his eyes, the corners of his lips curling only slightly after.

"Naruto? What're you doing?" He asked, feigning as if he hadn't already known.

In seconds the blonde came fumbling out of the hall- collared shirt and sweater barely on, and loud-ass trousers wrapped around one of his ankles- Itachi could only block this vision with his lids. It was too funny however, ironically enough, he couldn't bring himself to laugh..

"Oi! Itachi! I'm going to school alright!"

"Do you need a ride?"

"I-aah! -Know my way!" he mumbled falling to the floor, pulling up his pants.

The Uchiha smirked shutting his eyes, however the call of his name made him glance at the doorway where he saw the blonde, glare at him with a red face. "O-Oi.. You're really nice.. _waay_ nicer than Sasuke.." he pointed out before lowering his head and clasping his hands together as if in prayer. "Th..Thank you.."

The Uchiha blinked, but lifted a halting finger. "Before you leave.. I have one more thing to tell you.." he uttered making Naruto blink.

Quickly, Itachi sat up, sending Naruto his fiercest of gazes, making the boy shudder and flinch- yet stay in the room to listen.

"I..Itachi?"

"If I hear one word from Sasuke about you raping him, or doing anything of the sort.. It won't be pretty for you.. **I guarantee it**."

"Wh-Wha!"

"Keep it in your pants and keep on moving- or else, I'm going to have to see what erobody insides look like. Get me?"

"Y-Yessir!"

"Good.. Now go on- Have a great day at school!" he encouraged with an eager fist.

Turning completely white, Naruto left the room, dashed to the elevator, left the Izanagi Suites and darted down the roads.. Itachi was nice, but secretly.. Itachi scared him..

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N: **Had to put a little NaruIta ItaNaru whatever in there. I'm a fan, so what? Wanna fight about it? (Family guy.. whatever happened to that guy?)

Anyway I have to apologize for the genre of the story suddenly taking a change. Blame my ipod shuffling songs and changing my mood.. Damn you Laruto's Lament.. Anyway, you guys will soon find out why stuff is suddenly getting _fuuuuuuukin_ odd up in here.. but that'll have to wait.. for now..

Either way..

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness **- Totally making you wonder where the hell this story is going huh? ..Good ಠ◡ಠ

I think that's enough updates for a minute.. My fingers are killin' me xD

... Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like watching the Haruhi Suzumiya movie now..


	15. A Surprise before the Party!

_**Love me U.K.E  
.**_

_**(A Surprise before the Party!)**_

_**.**_

Shoving his bookbag into his locker as the school bell rang, Sasuke growled, slamming the metal contraption shut before gracing the iron with his thick skull.

All the Uchiha could think about was how strange Itachi was acting this morning. Why was he being all concerned about Naruto's feelings and all of that junk if it wasn't even his erobody? What did even matter? Even if Naruto was his, what was up with him being so weak-hearted with him?- Didn't his brother know that the guy wasn't exactly a person?

Sasuke sighed as he glared at the metal just in front of him.. He knew that even if Naruto was real or artificial, Itachi was still going to be forever kind to absolutely anything that seemed living.. It was in his nature..  
Sasuke wished he could be more like that, but he was more prone to stick with truth of reality.. _unfortunately_.. but come on! Just.. Well-  
Okay- Sure! He liked Naruto! Yes! He could admit that- not openly- but he could still admit it! However, Naruto wasn't real! He wasn't actually a person! And to the younger Uchiha, treating something that isn't real, like it's indeed real, was weird! Not to mention, liking a dude in general was weird! Well just to Sasuke- to whoever enjoyed that kinda thing, he didn't care, that was their lives and they're entitled to like what they like, but he wasn't like that! He just wasn't!

"-Damn right I'm not." he mumbled glaring into his locker. ". . ."

It was literally seconds after the statement that the Uchiha groaned loudly and disregarded his own words. When it all came down to it.. He did like a doll.. A male doll, and as much as he pretended he didn't, he couldn't help but feel like he was lying to himself. He liked Naruto..

"UGH!"

The Uchiha knocked on the iron locker with his forehead a few times before being pulled away and put into a headlock by the all too annoying Kiba Inuzuka. Flinching, groaning and glaring, the Uchiha watched the dog bark a loud laugh as he pulled at his dark locks with his free hand, while Shikamaru made himself aware leaning on a locker beside his.

"Yo, what's going on Uchiha?" the lazy boy yawned.

"You came late today? What, Naruto messin' with you this mornin' or something?" Kiba questioned.

Sasuke scoffed getting out of the dog's grip as he fixed his blazer and glared. "Look around dumbass. Naruto's not even here."

"What you sold'im already?" Nara asked.

"_Whaat_?" Kiba shouted. "Did you at least say '_bye_'?"

"Why do you care?" The Uchiha questioned.

Kiba jerked but he was sure to hunch and shove his hands in his pockets arrogantly. "What? He seemed cool." he admitted before groaning. "You can't tell me you didn't think his ear's weren't awesome."

"You're just sayin' that cause you like animals." Shikamaru spoke.

"Yeah so— I liked how he could make them appear and disappear." Kiba laughed waving his hands atop his head.

"Yeah, but I bet you wouldn't have liked it if he started biting and making out with you." Sasuke groaned.

The Inuzuka shuddered. "Wow- Okay I get it.."

Sasuke could only stare at the guy stupidly before glancing at Shikamaru with a risen brow and folded arms- wondering exactly why both he and Kiba were hanging in the halls when class had already started, but as if the Nara boy could read minds, he flashed a hall pass.

The Uchiha laughed dryly. "Who forged that for you?"

"It's authentic, Uchiha, signed by Ms Anko herself." Shikamaru smirked waving it about. "Turns out, we're joinin' you in helping Sakura with Principal Sarutobi's surprise birthday party."

"Why?"

The Inuzuka glared. "What do you mean _why_? Today's the day you're gonna plan the party right?"

"Uh.. Yeah.." the teen responded almost forgetting.

"Yeah, so do you really think we wanna sit around in class all day doin' nothin'!" Kiba voiced.

"-The calculations came out as clear as crystal when we thought about it." Shikamaru groaned, picking at his ear with his pinky finger.

"Calculations?" Sasuke repeated making the Nara boy nod with tired eyes.

"After outweighing the pros and cons of either class or this stupid party thing, I found that standing around posting up ribbons and flyers until lunch wouldn't be as bad as listening to boring lectures and taking notes for four periods."

"Man it seems like all we're gonna do is stand around here and talk for four damn periods instead!" Kiba groaned beginning to walk off. "C'mon! Let's go! You guys are being insanely slow!"

Both the Uchiha and Nara boy groaned as they watched the brunette march off, but they eventually followed, though they were both secretly dreading it.. There were things intolerable that they knew waited in the teachers lounge.

**.**

**.**

Stapling a nice handmade card of construction paper, ribbons and stickers, Rock Lee was sure to smirk as he pulled away from the sign and bathed in the glory of his brilliant actions. He had stapled it at the other side of the room, just across the entrance to the lounge, making Lee smirk to himself some more. He figured as soon as the principal walked into the room, that'd be the first thing he'd see, which was the point of its place exactly.

The boy smiled again, aligning his thick-rimmed glasses that he pretty much wore for show, while he pulled at the collar of his shirt with his free hand.

"Wow, that looks nice Lee, great position." Sakura complimented standing just at his side.

The boy jerked, immediately allowing his cheeks to glow red.

"Y-You really think so?"

She nodded. "Principal Sarutobi is gonna be so excited and happy seeing this! Great idea!"

Cupid was in the room, striking all sorts of arrows through the bowl-haired boy's heart, making him twitch and yet tighten his fists as he stared at ceilings to the gods themselves. Truly they were blessing him right now..

He smiled as rivers of tears fell on either side of his face, making the pink haired miss, blink at him and yet inch away from him slowly and carefully.. As soon as she got away, she was sure to make her way to the opposite side of the room where she spotted Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akamichi, _fellow classmates in her chemistry class_, twist a few paper chains then hang them up decoratively near the ceiling.

Haruno liked what she saw, though the thought of hanging up paper chains was a bit childish in her opinion, the way the two made them looked nice. They both had laced separate lengths of red, gold and white rings then looped them around as they hung them.. it was actually pretty.

"Nice job guys.. Looks nice."

Hinata flinched, almost falling off her stool, but smiled and nodded with Choji holding her chair steady.

"We're almost done here, after this we'll start on the food." The Akamichi boy laughed.

"Don't worry about the food Choji.. Karin's got it handled." Sakura eased.

"No.. **I insist**." he let out rather firmly.

It had made Hinata and Sakura a bit uncomfortable, but Sakura was sure to back off and head over to the right side of the room where she spotted Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba, groaning as they sat at a table and composed a bullshit poster with a collage of pictures that were about Sarutobi and all the great things he had done for the school.. Though the girl could tell they were bored out of their minds, she could care less.. She just liked the fact that they were sticking around, especially the Uchiha..

She giggled as she took a seat at the table and smiled, instantly leaving Shikamaru and Kiba to dull their glances. They knew she wasn't over at the table for them.. so they knew they'd have to hear the woman's girly giggles and rave's about being near Sasuke and whatnot..  
Kiba only groaned as he hid his face behind a picture.. Fuck how he hated some girls at the Academy..

"So Sasuke!" Sakura began with peppy tone of voice. "I told you how happy I was that you got here right?"

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha let out as he looked between two photos of the principal- deciding which one he should choose to put on the poster.

There was a photoshopped image where the old man shook hands with the president, and then there was another 'shopped one of him getting drunk at a frat party, with girls hanging all over the chiseled ab's of whoever's face was replaced with by the old mans- while dudes dumped beer and Gatorade over his shoulders. The Uchiha didn't know which one to choose.. hands down, they were both horrible choices, seeing as they weren't real, but there always had to be one funny image painted in a collage, that was just law.

_'Drunken frat party it is..'_

"Sasuke?"

Silently the Uchiha looked to the girl across from him, forgetting that she had taken a seat, but nevertheless gave her his full attention. "What is it?"

"-I just wanted to thank you for the help, I know you're really busy, but I'm glad you managed to come here and bring along your friends."

"_Yeeaah we don't have names.." _Shikamaru mumbled shuffling papers.

Sasuke gave the lazy boy a glance before laughing at his actual comment, however this only gave Sakura the assumption that she had made the Uchiha laugh, making her glance away bashfully- though that was cut short..

"Sakura.." Karin called at the snack table near the door. "Mind getting to work? Or do you think we're all gonna do this work for you?"

"Yeah, do something with yourself bill-board brow." Ino uttered with venom- approaching the table with a handful of folders. "Stop trying to flirt and help us out by decorating the tables."

The three girls all exchanged their piercing glares before Haruno was eventually forced to sit up from the table and excuse herself to work. With that Ino smirked Sasuke's way before setting the folders next to him. "Hehe, I got you some more pictures Sasuke, just in case what you were working with wasn't enough."

"Geez.." Shikamaru groaned. "When one of you flies off, the other goes in for a piece. You girls are like mosquitoes."

"What was that Shikamaru!" The blonde hissed making the boy flinch away from her.

"N..Nothing! Calm down Ino.."

"I am calm! I'm just trying to help out! Now get to work you lazy bum!"

All the Nara boy could do was nod, eventually leaving the blonde girl to huff and walk away- an image Shikamaru couldn't exactly look away from. This however left Sasuke to smack the back of his head and bring him back to the task at hand.

"Quit staring and start working."

The lazy boy groaned before leaning back in his seat. "It's easy for you to say huh? You got all the girls in this room staring at you- so while they're distracted, why can't I stare at them?"

Sasuke scoffed as he began to glue the back of a picture. "Please.." he quickly dismissed. "Whether they're staring or not, that doesn't mean you should laze off and stare at Ino's ass."

"She has a nice ass." Shika bluntly responded, shrugging as he shut his eyes.

"Heh, judging from the other day you made it seem like Ino was never your type." Kiba spoke grabbing a few folders.

"She's not alright!" The Nara hissed waving his hands to the boy. "Now keep your voice down, I don't want any stories spreading!"

Sasuke and Kiba actually shared a moment of laughter before they actually began to work once more, however Kiba was sure to be the first to quit and slack off by distracting his friends with idle chatter. "So if Yamanaka _aint your type, _then who is?"

Shika shrugged again, already disinterested in this topic. Though he wasn't necessarily embarrassed about discussing who he liked, he found it to be a waste of time as he realized early in life that all women, no matter how perfect, seemed to have flaws that he couldn't deal with..

The lazy boy groaned rubbing the back of his head with both hands as he shut his eyes and grunted sitting back. "-I don't exactly have a type, seeing as all women seem to be the same.. They're all troublesome in general.."

"Still muttering that bullshit from yesterday, huh? Nice.. you're gonna get laid in life for sure." Kiba laughed.

"Regardless." Sasuke interjected getting interested. "You still have to have a preference of what your perfect girl is like.. right?"

Shikamaru stared at the roof for a moment, freezing as it looked as if he had died in that position, but ultimately revived as he was quick to look back at his friends and shrug.. ".. I unno. I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"PSH- with that fat head of yours, you're tellin' me you haven't at all thought of your dream girl?" Kiba scoffed.

Shika shrugged again, making the Inuzuka boy point across the room with an aiming thumb. "Alright then, how about Hinata? Do you think a girl like her would be compatible with you?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm not saying her in general, I'm saying a girl **like **her!" Kiba spoke. "Don't get any idea's Nara.. I'm after her alright."

Again the lazy boy shrugged before giving the dark haired woman in the distance a glance. Though he had never thought about it.. he had figured a girl like Hinata would _kind of _be compatible with him- she was cute, there was no denying that.. She had a nice body, he was sure to notice that in gym sometimes.. but..

"-She's too quiet."

"Huh!" Kiba voiced, almost offended.

"Yeah.. She's pretty, I'll admit.. but she's too quiet. I actually like a woman that speaks from time to time- y'know, makes herself vocal."

"She does! Just because she's not as loud as that Yamanaka tramp doesn't mean that she aint good enough for you, Nara!"

Sasuke laughed, sending Kiba a humored gaze. "What's wrong Kiba? I thought you said that he'd be dealing with a girl _like _Hinata, not the Hyuuga girl exactly. You seem upset that he doesn't want to screw your girl."

"That's not it at all, I'm just sayin' you should try and get to know her before you go and judge her like that." The boy grumbled before going back to his folders.

Shikamaru smirked. "Y'know.. I think I might actually like Hinata.."

Sasuke and Kiba instantly whipped their necks over the Nara boys way, noticing him throw his arms behind his head and smirk a bit as he shut his eyes and continued to speak, "-Yeah.. now that I think about it, she's got a hot body when she gets into that gym uniform during P.E- Oh and when she puts her hair into that high ponytail, so _fucking _cute."

Kiba actually bared his fangs at the Nara who was playing too much to notice, making the Uchiha laugh as he grabbed a red folder of pictures. Sasuke had picked up on Shikamaru's means of messing around with Kiba long before Inuzuka boy had actually gotten offended- and now he was just sitting and listening, feeling a cloud of murderous intent surround Kiba, making the Uchiha laugh again. Not that Sasuke knew the compatibility of people, but he knew that the lazy boy had never looked at Hinata in that way.. if anything, no matter how much the oaf complained, the Uchiha was sure he actually liked girls who screamed at him and busted his balls.. Who knew.. maybe he was still stuck over Ino..?

"-Oh fuck, and that submissive attitude she's got-" Shikamaru let out before snickering.

Kiba only growled as he dug his nails into the folder he held, eventually watching the Nara boy send him a cheeky grin. "..Heh..Watch out Kiba, I might just take your girl."

"I'll kill you if you even talk to her funny Nara!" Kiba spoke with a point.

"Calm down Kiba, he's just messing with you." Sasuke muttered.

Even though Kiba had heard these words they didn't quite compute, which left the dog to simply growl at Shikamaru who was still grinning at him stupidly, allowing Sasuke to laugh a bit to himself just under his breath. As the Uchiha's somewhat jovial moment seemed to pass, a knock at the door made the his group at the table glance and instantly notice Karin move from her project to quickly peer her head out of the door. In less than a second she moved allowing Sasuke's stomach to literally shoot acid all around his body and melt his very innards.

"Hola hola!" Naruto announced making his way into the room. "I heard that there was some help needed in this room! Look no further people, I'm here to help!"

Shikamaru and Kiba actually blinked with eyes that were slightly agape, while Sasuke gripped the edges of the table as he caught Naruto give him only a seconds glance before his eyes were captured by bright green ones.

"We don't need any help alright, kid. This is a senior project, so quit trying to skip out on your classes and just go back to your homeroom." Sakura announced with a hand on her hip.

Naruto blinked but was sure to rub his nose as he glanced around the room. "Really? Cause it looks like you need all the help you can get.. This room sucks. What the fuck are those things?" he asked looking at the paper chains.

Choji blinked dumbfounded while Hinata scrunched her face, absolutely distraught, but still.. she managed to find the words that would answer the boys question.

"Th..They're..e ..p..paper chai-"

"Whatever the fuck they are, they're ugly as hell." Naruto cut off folding his arms. "Who came up with that?"

Hinata had actually whimpered as she hid her shame behind her hands, leaving Kiba to rise from his table and dash over to the blonde with claws ready to kill.

"Naruto! Stop being so goddamn rude! Who cares who came up with the idea!"

"Yo Kiba! My favorite man! You can tell these people how to throw a party can't you?" Naruto laughed patting the dogs shoulder. "I remember Hana saying that you have a knack for throwing parties! So maybe you should be the one in charge!"

Kiba blinked a few times before smirking himself- distracted. "Hey.. maybe I should.."

"SAKURA IS THE ONE WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THIS OPERATION! NO ONE ELSE IS TO INTERFERE!" Lee announced sliding just beside the two.

"Alright alright, don't get your knickers in a knot Mr Bushy Brows." Naruto eased.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"

While Kiba laughed at Naruto's means of a nickname for Rock Lee, just at the table at the other side of the room, Sasuke stood with Shikamaru slow to rise himself.

"Hey.." The lazy boy began. "I thought Naruto didn't come to school today.."

"Tch.. Naruto.." The Uchiha growled as he made his way over to the group in the center of the room.

He was sure to watch the blonde converse with everyone else until he smirked the Uchiha's way and actually stood beside him before smiling to the new faces in the room.

"Oi, where are my manners? Guys, my name is Naruto, I'm Sasuke's cousin from the backwater country, Uzushiogakure! I'm only going to be here for a little while, but while you have me, you might as well make use of me alright! I really wanna help you get this party started!"

Ino, Sakura and Karin huddled, catching no other words than the fact that the blonde was Sasuke's cousin. Needing no proof and no need to interrogate, the girls smirked before glancing at one another and nodding.

"So your name's Naruto right?" Karin questioned approaching.

"That's so cool that you're from the whirlpool country." Ino giggled.

"I bet you're here to help Sasuke, you're so sweet! You can stay here if you want!" Sakura announced.

"R-Really? Y-Y'sure?"

"Of course!" They all sang with smiles and nods.

All of them figured, if they got close to the cousin of Sasuke, they would all earn themselves a place in the Uchiha's heart in the long run..

_Girls_...

The little ladies continued to giggle, leaving the blonde doll to rub the back of his head, however stop as Sasuke dragged him over to his table and forced him into a seat. Only there did Naruto notice all the folders and pictures and began to scan and play.

"Heey! You need me to deliver these or somethin?"

"What're you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, taking a seat himself. "I thought you said you'd be at home."

"I figured I was going to stay, but considering Obito's gonna be here this weekend, I figured I might as well make the most of my time being here, and enjoy my time at the Academy!" the boy announced looking at more pictures.

"Say what?" Shika let out before raising a brow to Sasuke.

The Uchiha couldn't really acknowledge or let alone say anything. Was the erobody seriously planning to go to school until the Uchiha's cousin arrived? Sasuke could only fold his arms and try to figure the doll out, however Shikamaru was sure to groan and rub the back of his head, looking as if he were preparing to yawn.

"Well.. the weekend is only two days away.. I guess Naruto sticking around won't be so bad.."

"Hey Naruto!" Ino announced waltzing over. "Seeing as you don't like the paper chains, then what do you suggest we use instead for decoration?"

"Hm.." The blonde hummed, as he stood from his seat and waltzed over to where the chains were placed.

The blonde only cupped his chin for a moment before pointing- counting every ring until he finally glanced at the woman who made them. "Oi.."

"Y-Yes!" Hinata yelped.

"You should rip those and turn them into confetti. That way, when the birthday boy walks in he'll be all surprised 'n stuff.." Naruto explained with a nod.

Hinata trembled a bit before looking to her laced hands. "B-But.."

"Don't worry, we're just improvising! You chose pretty colors, so I'm sure it's gonna catch the principal's attention! Good work!"

"!...! Th-Than-"

"Hey, who the hell is invited to the party here?" Naruto asked turning to the group behind him.

Sakura shook her head before holding her left arm. "It's a surprise party, so only a few teachers and staff members know about it.."

"Well that's stupid!" Naruto groaned. "Everyone should know about this party! If I were the principal, I'd want everyone to be celebrating my big day!"

"Earth to Naruto!" Kiba announced knocking on the dolls head. "Every student isn't going to fit in here!"

"We were lucky to convince the teachers that we needed the lounge.. I doubt they'll allow the whole student body in here.." Haruno let out.

"So we'll find some place bigger.." The blonde mumbled cupping his chin before pointing at Lee. "You! Jumpsuit wearing guy! Lend us that huge space you were in!"

"The gym?" The boy blinked.

"That would be big enough for the student body." Choji spoke, actually getting some input in.

"But Gai-Sensei is using the gym for practice.. I don't know if we can use it.."

"You just let me handle that!" Naruto assured before bringing an eager fist to the boy. "I noticed those girls and your sensei have some killer moves, maybe you two and your firebirds can make a little routine for the birthday boy, then we can use the dark haired girls confetti!"

Hinata jumped then smiled to the floor twiddling her thumbs. "I-If thats the case then.. I'll need more paper.."

"Good, good! Oi, Kiba! Bushy-Brows! Lets go talk to Gai and hurry up with this thing! We're gonna throw the best party for the birthday boy!" Naruto spoke.

Kiba nodded hesitantly while Lee aligned his glasses nervously, however both boys were sure to flinch as they watched Naruto dash out of the room leaving them in the dust. Hurrying after him, the boys left in a flat second, leaving the room of students to chatter amongst themselves at their surprisingly..positive.. student peer.

"Wow that guy is kinda of different." Ino admitted.

"His personality is very.. warm.." Karin added folding her arms.

"I think he's nice.." Hinata spoke up.

"He's a little loud.." Choji spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

That actually made Shikamaru laugh, however make Sasuke groan.. Already Naruto was making a scene, leaving an impression.. All the Uchiha could sense was trouble further into this day..

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N: **Call it what you want, but I think little Sasuke is getting jealous..

Haha, not sure, but I can't wait to write Obito in! I think his visit has been prolonged enough! DX

Uh anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait guys, I've been working on other projects so I've been kinda overwhelmed, but I've kinda created a schedule for myself and it's working well considering I'm typing my stories again.  
Anyway, Uh I just wanted to address something about this story that moved me, and that would have to be your review** kit-lelouch ai.**

I hate how my story is making you sad, and I have to say because of your comment I wanted to change the entire thing and make it more happy and lovey-dovey, but If I figured if I did that, then I would just derail the entire plot and original story I planned. ;(

I apologize If I am making Sasuke too harsh and mean to Naruto, but I'm the kind of person that likes to keep people in character, and I figure If Sasuke was actually put in this situation this is how he'd react to it- well.. most of it.  
Plus _this is just my personal tastes_, but I'm not fond of a story where two characters just instantly fall in love with each other without knowing one another thoroughly- or bigger than that, they end up having sex with one another for the hell of it. I mean.. sure, that would happen if Sasuke or Naruto were whores/sex fiends/part of the cast in Jersey Shore or something like that, but considering they're not, I just can't bring them to do that. There is no truth or reality in that, and I like to make my 'modern' stories to be as emotionally and mentally real as possible.

So I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel better this whole anti-love act from Sasuke isn't going to last!

I mean sure, it's been 15 chaps but.. it's not gonna be like.. up to 30 or anything! ... Uhh.. all I can say is: it gets better. But if it gets too sad and you don't want to continue reading, then I understand. Just know that I have given your review a lot of thought and I am working on happy uplifting moments.


	16. A Successful Celebration

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Successful Party)_**

**_._**

"Hey Naruto, where do you want me to put this?" Choji asked holding up a roll of red fabric.

"Put it near the doorway! I already told you that!"

"N-Naruto, i-is this enough?" Hinata questioned holding a bucket of torn paper.

The boy examined then shook his head. "Tear up some more! You should make so much that the gym will flood in confetti!" he answered, excitement pouring from his voice.

The girl flinched, but nodded as she scuttled away.

"Gai-sensei I'm so sorry!" Lee cried.

The blonde boy glanced over his shoulder as he watched the gym coach shake his head at the boy who cried up to him.

"Lee.. You are my star pupil and yet you didn't even acknowledge the fact that **your **team, **your firebirds**, could be apart of Mr. Sarutobi's birthday bash.. Instead I get some boy, beaming with youth and passion!-Begging me to play out our routine for him and the school! How do you feel? Have you no shame?"

"Gai-sensei.. I'm sorry! You must be disappointed in me! But I will not make the same mistake again! I promise! I will not let anything distract me from my team!" Lee assured.

"Now that's the Green Beast I know!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto stared... that's all he could do, however the boy was nudged and forced to talk to Ino and Karin- while from afar, Sasuke and Shikamaru stared as they unfolded chairs and portable tables.

"Well well well.. Looks like your u.k.e is getting a lot of attention, Uchiha." Shikamaru let out.

"Hmph.. well he has a loud mouth, it's about time he used it to benefit others."

"You mean besides you-"

Before the lazy boy could even let out a laugh, Sasuke had tossed a folded chair at his ankles, leaving him to groan and fall to the floor. Shortly after, Sakura was sure to stand atop a stool some of the kids used to hang decorations, while clapping loud enough to gather everyone's attention.

"Excuse me! Everyone listen up!" she began before keeping her hands together. "Second period is already over and we're barely finished with the decorations! We've gotta pick up the pace people, or else Mr. Sarutobi won't even have a party."

"Hey, we just moved our whole project from the teacher's lounge into this museum! You're asking **a lot **out of the 10 people who are already here to help Sakura!" Kiba spoke, folding his arms. "We should have more people here to help, or else this isn't gonna get finished in time."

"Hey and shouldn't there be more snacks?" Choji wondered grabbing a sandwich from the snack table. "If a lot of people are supposed to be here then there should be more food.."

"I hadn't thought of that.." Sakura mumbled scratching the side of her cheek. "We all brought food from home.. so I suppose we'll have to deal with what we've got.. unless you guys want to buy stuff from the cafeteria."

The students groaned, while Naruto folded his arms and dulled his eyes. "Or we could just ask the people who didn't bring anything to make up for what they didn't even bother to do." The blonde spoke giving Sasuke a glance.

Karin aligned her glasses. "That's right.. Sasuke didn't bring anything.. y-yet!" she announced, _trying_ not to make the Uchiha look bad.

"Shikamaru and Kiba didn't bring anything either.." Naruto muttered making the Inuzuka boy flinch.

"H-Hey!"

"I think they should reimburse us for anything we don't have.." Naruto suggested, nodding to his own idea.

As the students began to mumble and think about it, Shikamaru eye'd the Uchiha from the corner of his eyes- skeptical of the _pinch _they were in at the moment..

"Hey.. is it just me.. or does it seem like Naruto is trying to give us hell?"

Sasuke only glared. Hell yeah Naruto was trying to give them hell! The Uchiha figured, before the erobody left, the doll had planned to ruin Sasuke's life and make school harder for him- trying to leave with a '**Bang**' if anyone were to put it simply.

"-Maybe you guys could buy pizza's." Choji suggested.

"I'm not buyin' anything!" Kiba barked.

"It would be a nice gesture.." Hinata mumbled.

"-What I meant to say was: I'm not buyin' anything with pineapple on it! So how many pizza's do you guys want?" Kiba asked, turning over a new leaf.

"We're gonna need a lot if the student body is invited to this thing." Sakura let out. "But, how are we gonna pay?"

Everyone glanced at everyone, but immediately watched Naruto perk up and point to Sasuke. "Oi! Sasuke, you can handle this right?"

"What!"

"Your family is _soo_ rich! This'll be no problem for you right? Itachi has a lotta money!"

"Naruto!"

"If Sasuke has a lot of money then this fiasco is solved!" The Akamichi boy rejoiced holding two sandwiches this time.

"So it's a plan! Sasuke handles the food, Bushy-Brows will handle the invitations and the rest of us will deal with the decorations. If we work fast enough, we should have this whole party finished before lunch starts!" Naruto spoke folding his arms with a smirk.

Some of the students either clapped, or smiled- all to express the fact that this moment was something to rejoice over, however Sasuke and Shikamaru were left to groan and glare at the u.k.e who was purposely being a bother..

"_Guuuh_.. what're we gonna do.. I don't have any money.."

"Relax.. I know someone who might be able to help." Sasuke muttered.

**.**

**.**

As the third bell of the Academy rang, some of the students were sure to race to their lockers and prepare for the next class, while others decided to linger about.

A pale student of chalk hair traveled down the halls, passing a few classes that he attended prior, before reaching a hall of lockers. He approached his own, immediately opening and pulling out a few books for chemistry class and shoving them into his bookbag- he figured the quicker he grabbed his things the sooner he could get to class and the faster the day would be over..

"Kimimaru."

The boy flinched- actually gasped, as he shut his locker and noticed the heavenly figure who graced his presence..

With wide eyes and mouth slightly open, the pale boy spoke. "S..Sasuke?"

The Uchiha folded his arms while Shikamaru groaned raising his right hand slightly. "Yeah and Shikamaru.. _but I guess I'm just a fucking ghost_.." the boy mumbled.

Kimimaru stepped away from his locker and smiled slightly- ignoring Shikamaru's comment and solely focusing on the only person he cared to listen to. "Sasuke.. what brings you to me?"

"I.. just needed a favor." The raven-haired boy began, slightly flinching to the comment. "I need money, you think you could let me borrow some until next week? I'll pay you back with interest."

"Oh no no!" The boy objected waving his hands a bit. "Tell me whatever it is you need, and I'll buy it for you. I'll buy anything for you Sasuke, and you won't have to pay me back one cent!"

"You serious?" The Uchiha questioned. "..Well.. all I need are some pizza's. Some of the students here are throwing a party for Principal Sarutobi and-"

"A party?" The boy cut off, nervously fiddling with a red band in his hair. "Surely if it is a party that **you're **attending, you'll need something better than pizza's.."

"You think so?"

Sasuke smirked slightly, making Kimimaru fidget and Shikamaru, _who was unwantedly watching all of this_, secretly vomit.

It was no secret to the Academy that Kimimaru Kosshi was one of the richest students attending the grounds, followed by him, the Hyuuga's and following them.. eh.. Shikamaru couldn't quite remember. Either or.. Kimimaru was **rich**, and one fact that came with all rich people is that they had a lot of money! Shikamaru knew that Sasuke Uchiha knew this, and considering he kinda sorta knew that the white-haired boy **loved **Sasuke, Nara had a feeling that Kimimaru was going to try to shower the Uchiha in all his pockets of money.. And as it turns out, that was exactly what Kosshi was doing.

_"-If you'd like, I can order a few meals from Le` Avante bol!"_

_"That fancy French place across town?"_

_"Y-Yes, but if that isn't your thing then I can get you something else.."_

"Ugh.." The Nara boy groaned facepalming.

"-We kinda need something here before lunch, so if you can handle that for me, that'd be great. I'd really appreciate it, Kimimaru."

The boy smiled nervously as he lowered his head and pulled his cellphone out of his bag. "I'll get to work right away, don't you worry about a thing Sasuke!"

"Thank you.."

Kosshi nodded again, walking off and allowing Sasuke and Shikamaru to do the same as well, parting ways.

Nara couldn't help but nudge the Uchiha who glanced at him in return. "That was smart.. using the rich kid to get you out of your problems.."

"Kimimaru and I are good friends." Sasuke admitted.

"Bull.. shit.."

Sasuke laughed making Nara groan once more. "You're manipulating him— Don't you know that guy is in love with you Sasuke? I'm sure if he had the time to stalk you, he'd be around Ino, Karin and Sakura."

"Kimimaru doesn't love me.."

"Sasuke.. he's gay. He's never had a girlfriend, and he shows no interest in women in general- the only person he ever talks to or focuses on, is you." Shikamaru stated before shaking his head. "I swear, if you hadn't flirted with him freshman year, he wouldn't be creepily drooling over you every time you talk with him.."

Sasuke flinched. "I didn't flirt with him."

"That's not how I recall it. Remember that one time, when that soccer ball hit him in the face, and you held that tissue to his nose?"

"That was the year Asuma was coaching the team.. He told me to help the guy and hold the tissue." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah well what about the time you gave him your lunch on valentines day- he totally thought that was a gift of love!"

"I gave him my milk- it was strawberry, and I **hate **strawberry milk." The Uchiha glared.

"Hey don't get mad at me-" Shika spoke, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm just telling you, you shouldn't toy with his feelings.. He's the kinda guy who might snap if he catches you with a girl y'know?"

"Kimimaru isn't like that." Sasuke groaned rolling his eyes. "Besides.. aren't you the one who told me to take advantage of what I have?"

"Yeah.. but I didn't mean you taking advantage of crazy Kimimaru."

The Uchiha shook his head, turning a corner down hall, leaving the lazy boy to follow, but still lecture.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, that was a smart thing you did there- I'm just sayin, Kimimaru isn't the kind of guy I'd mess with.."

"You don't mess with anybody." Sasuke stated, pausing in his steps.

"That's because I tend to avoid confrontation, and would you believe I haven't been beat up in all my 18 years of living?" The boy smirked.

"That's because you're too lazy to fight."

"More like, I dislike fighting.. What can I say, I'm a sucker for peace."

"Whatever, I got us out of our little food problem, so the only thing we have to do now, is wait for our '_thanks_' and praise." The Uchiha spoke with a shrug.

"Ha! Well aren't you smug!" Shika laughed turning around another corner.

As both students passed through the waves of students in the halls, a piercing chime of the school intercom rang around, making every student whether in a class or stuck in the hallways, to look at the speakerbox near the ceiling and wait for the voices to release.

_**..DingDing..**_

**Rock Lee: Hello students! This is Rock Lee, student body president of Konoha Academy, letting you all know that right now, Principal Sarutobi has left with a few administrators to the Leaf school district for approximately 30 minutes! This means that I can tell all of the students here that there will be a surprise birthday party held for our principal in the gym just at the end of third period, before lunch! And-**

**Kiba: Dude you're taking forever- Oh shit! Can they hear me?**

**Rock Lee: Yes! And you're not supposed to say that over the intercom-**

**Naruto: Oi oi.. Just tell everyone that they better get to the party or you'll kick their ass..**

**Rock Lee: Naruto! I cannot say that! And you cannot say that either!**

**Kiba: Haha! Naruto say-**

**Rock Lee: A-Anyway, if the teachers would allow it, we'd like to use our time for the 4th period to celebrate our principals birthday! Students and Faculty who feel like joining or helping us out with the decorations, will be welcomed. That is all.. I think..**

**Naruto: Hm? Why?... Okay.. Oi.. Temari Sabaku, If there is any possible way that you could be less of a bitch than you already are.. please let me know.. also.. I screwed your mom because I think she's hot- wait a minute, what? Why am I saying this!-?**

**Kiba: HAHA! You really said it! You really said it! She's gonna kick your ass dude!**

**Naruto: Oh yeah!-? HEY HINATA, KIBA WANTS TO FUCK YOU BAD, HE TOLD ME THAT AT HIS HOUSE AFTER HE PUT ON SOME KIDDIE PORN AND FRENCHED HIS DOG! HINAT-**

**Rock Lee: AAHH! OHMYGOD! ANYONE WHO COULD HELP, PLEASE COME TO THE GYM!  
YOU HAVE MY THANKS!**

**..ding..ding..**

All the students in the halls, could only to watch the intercom, wondering if the transmission was really over, or if it was all a joke..

Sasuke Uchiha had been apart of this group, and he had no words to express what he had heard..

**.**

**.**

Slamming a somewhat _gentle _palm on the wall of the gym- Kiba flinched watching Neji lean to him, glaring as his right hand stay hidden in the pocket of his blazer, possibly reaching for a switchblade or a stabbing weapon of sorts..

"So **those **are your intentions with my cousin, Inuzuka?"

"N-No! W-what you heard was just a prank! A prank man!"

Naruto coughed before he was shoved next to the Inuzuka boy- both of their shoulders crashing in collision before they looked up to their older student peers with fearful faces.

"So I'm a bitch huh?" Temari questioned raising her right foot and crashing it on the blue-eyed boys stomach.

Naruto coughed again hunching as he nodded. "Y-Yes.. you're a bitch.."

A slap was next, leaving the erobody screeching in pain.

"Aaah! Gah! I dunno! You're not a bitch! I think.."

"YOU THINK?" The blonde woman hissed grabbing a handful of his hair.

"ACK! I dunno! Are we talking dirty or somethin!"

"Just shut the hell up Naruto-" Kiba voiced before flinching to Neji's sudden movement.

"-Hinata has never spoke to me about you.. So what are you? Some kind of stalker?"

"W-What? No! I've known her since kindergarten! We've been friends for like 12 years! ...Wait, she really hasn't said anything about me?"

"Do you think this is some kind of game!" The Hyuuga male questioned.

"Alright enough you two."

Both Temari and Neji turned, quickly spotting Iruka holding a plastic cup of punch. With that they pulled away from the younger boys and lowered their heads only slightly..

"We're sorry.." They said in unison.

"It's fine.." Umino spoke, laughing and waving an easing hand to lighten the mood. "I heard what they had said over the intercom too, so I can imagine why you two are so upset.. But these boys are just pranksters, they mean no harm."

"Hmph.. pranksters.." Temari muttered looking down at Naruto with malice in her eyes.

"Right.." Neji spoke glaring at Kiba over his shoulder.

Both boys flinched, holding their hands up defensively leaving, Iruka to laugh, then instantly cut the tension by standing in between both groups- easing the older students away with another wave. "Relax you two, they were just joking around. Why don't you grab something to eat and wish the principal a happy birthday alright?"

The two nodded, and hesitantly walked off, leaving Kiba and Naruto to hunch, holding their knees as they groaned and sighed.

"Damn.. I didn't see us getting out of that one alive.. Thanks Mr Umino.." Kiba let out.

"That woman was a handful- I didn't know what she wanted.. she's not an easy one to read." Naruto began before lifting his head. "It's like whatever I said didn't make her happy!"

"Welcome to the world of the everyday man." Iruka muttered raising his cup slightly. "If anything, you two should know to never to joke around with a girl like Temari.. she's got an attitude on'er, one that I think guys like you wouldn't be able to handle."

"Damn right!" Kiba voiced, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Well, no harm done.. I'm sure she'll get over it in time. Just try to stay away from her from now on alright? I don't wanna see you boys getting hurt." The sensei lectured.

"Psh.. as if that girl could ever put her hands on me!" Kiba scoffed.

"If she did, she'd wreck you- even I was fighting to stay conscious after that kick." Naruto groaned.

Iruka chuckled to himself before shaking his head, however in the next second he was sure to glance over his shoulder at the packed party that the students managed to throw for Sarutobi. Students were laughing, speaking and eating with their peers while teachers and some of the office aids did likewise- and the old man, the birthday boy, was pestered by Might Gai and an arguing Anko and Genma who were at least.. _trying _to talk to one another.._casually_.. Iruka wasn't sure, but he knew if anything he had to hurry and break those two up before something bad happened.

"Oh boy.. I think I better get a move on. You two be sure to stay out of trouble alright?"

Naruto and Kiba nodded and with that they watched the teacher dash across the gym in order to aid his fellows. This left Kiba to massage his left shoulder whilst Naruto still rubbed his abdomen- they were still hurt and tense over that situation with the other classman..

"Well well well.. Looks like you guys made it out alive."

Actually distracted by their aches and pains, the boys spotted Shikamaru walking over with a cup of some fizzy drink. This made both boys groan and glare..

"Well if it isn't Mr _Can't Help A Guy Out_.." Naruto grunted.

"Yeah. Way to watch us get our asses kicked.." Kiba spoke.

The lazy boy laughed, shaking his head before sipping his drink and let out a refreshed breath. "Hey.. I didn't tell you guys to say all that stupid stuff over the voicebox did I? So why should I run and help you out of the trouble you caused?"

"Cause that's what friends do Nara!" Kiba shouted with his fists in the air.

"Guess we're not friends then."

"Yeah I guess we aren't!"

"So that means I don't have to do your homework right?"

". . ."

"Cat got your tongue?"

Kiba grunted as he folded his arms and glanced away. "Where's Sasuke..?"

"Still talking with Kimimaru." Nara answered turning and pointing at the tables on the other side of the gym. "..Ever since Uchiha asked that guy for a favor, Kimimaru has been glued to his ass this whole time.."

"..Glued.." Naruto repeated narrowing his eyes.

Kiba scoffed. "Well what else do you expect? Kimimaru is in love with the guy right? If I were him I wouldn't leave his side either, especially If I brought in a friggen banquet to the gym for'im."

It was true, since the talk between Kimimaru and Sasuke, the male followed through with his promise to bring something that he found to fit Sasuke's taste more than some baked meat pies out of any old Pizza hut. Instead, he called up an uncle, who called a few people, who contacted a catering company that brought in the fanciest of dishes.. seriously.. there was some fancy stuff- way too fancy for a place like Konoha Academy.. Yeah, the school was somewhat prestigious, but it wasn't _Ouran _or anything..

There were shrimp cocktails and lobsters, fancy salads and soups.. It was almost as if the Kosshi kid brought the date of a lifetime to Sasuke, the only thing they were missing was a candle-lit table and some fancy napkins...

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before eying his cup of sparkling cider then shrugging. Eh.. who really did give a damn about things such as this? When something that was actually nice, was being presented without a price, then you live it up and take it, right?

Shika smiled. "...this is nice.." He mumbled before drinking.

Kiba folded his arms a bit more firmly as he glared at the lazy boy, but he was sure to look to his left to an empty space beside him, making him flinch for only a second before realizing something was missing..

But what was it?

"Hey.." he spoke up, looking to Shika again, still watching the boy smile to himself as if he were high.

With this the Inuzuka boy groaned, scratching the top of his head as he pondered what was wrong with this picture..

**. . .**

On the other side of the gym, Sasuke was left stuck- standing in front of Kimimaru who continued to praise the boy and question if he needed anything, to which Sasuke would deny but only be urged and questioned further.. It was kind of uncomfortable, but Sasuke felt he had to do this to be polite.. After all, the guy before him just provided food and catering to the students in the gym.. speaking to him and thanking him was the least he could do..

"Are you sure you don't need anything else Sasuke? Is everything truly to your liking?" Kimimaru badgered.

"I told you, everything's fine. At first, I thought your suggestion of some fancy food was a bit too much for something as small as a party, but looking at everyone's satisfied faces tells me I was just over-thinking." he answered, managing a laugh at the end.

"You never over-think Sasuke!" The boy defended stepping to him. "If anything, you were right to think I might've been doing too much! I'm sorry Sasuke!"

The Uchiha took a step back in response- sporting a rather nervous face before shaking his head. "N-No.. Kimimaru, you were the one in the right.. Look at all of the people that you've made happy-"

"I don't care about these people.." The boy uttered before resting both hands on the Uchiha's shoulders. "All I care about, is if I made you happy Sasuke."

The raven-haired boy tensed, trying to smoothly pull out of the boys grip- he didn't want to cause a scene or bring attention to the area, but where was the need when Kimimaru was pretty much doing that?

"Sasuke.. I mean it, I wanna make you so happy."

"A-And you have!" The boy assured trying to take another step back. "But you've gotta calm down and look around you, there are people more important than me here and-"

"No one is more important than you Sasuke."

"What?"

"Alright!" A figure announced, karate chopping the hell out of Kimimaru's arms.

The rich boy flinched as he pulled away and released the Uchiha, in the end, spotting a blonde boy who impeded Kosshi's intention of looking to Sasuke by stepping in front of him.

"-I've had just about enough of you! Not only do you not know what invading someone's personal space is like, but you seem to be daft to awkward body language as well.."

Kimimaru blinked. "...What..?"

"Back the fuck up and let the man breathe!" Naruto spoke- almost growling as he stepped to the boy. "I don't give a damn if you're the reason all this food is here, it doesn't mean you can put your hands on people like some sex-hungry virgin!"

"..And just _who _are _you_?" he questioned with a squinted eye.

"My name is Naruto, and I'm the guy who's about show this whole gym what a thorough ass-whooping looks like if you don't fuck off!"

Sasuke groaned as he stepped to the u.k.e. "Naruto-"

"Hold on Sasuke, I got this.." The doll assured, raising a freezing hand that left the Uchiha immobile for only a moment.

"-No you don't." The boy corrected, grabbing and twisting the wrist of doll.

"GAH! SAS-"

"I apologize.. This.. is my cousin.." The Uchiha introduced, glancing at Kimimaru with a dull stare.

"I see.."

"Don't let his words bother you, alright."

"Don't worry, they won't." The boy spoke before turning. "-But if you'll excuse me, I must get going.."

"Right. Sorry again.."

Kimimaru only nodded, leaving the two to themselves the next second and allowing Sasuke to release the doll who hissed and massaged his wrist.

"What the hell did you do that for, idiot.."

"Me?" Naruto blinked before glaring. "If I didn't step in, that guy probably would've ripped your clothes off and fucked you here on the spot!"

"Shut up! You're so loud!" The Uchiha scolded. "Whether or not that was Kimimaru's intention, I can take care of myself. I didn't need your help."

"_Kimi-maru_.." Naruto repeated with an astounded tone and twisted look. "..His name is _Kimi-maru_?"

"Making fun of his name doesn't make you look good in any light." Sasuke groaned shaking his head.

"Whatever! Learn to give thanks when it's needed, Sasuke. If it wasn't for me, _Kimi-maruuu _would've been sucking the skin off your lips right now-"

"NARUTEN!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned watching Gai march over with principal Sarutobi, and Iruka- Gai leading the group as he pointed to the blonde while looking to the old man.

"Y'see, bright and brimming with youth! **This**, Mr Principal, is Narutosh! He's the one who threw this all together **AND **suggested the dance show just moments ago!"

"Ah.. yes.." The old man muttered turning slightly pale. "Those were.. interesting moves there.. Gai.."

"The **SAME **moves that won most of our schools choreography and cheer trophies!" The man announced throwing Sarutobi a thumbs up and a glittering smile.

The old man just shook his head as Iruka laughed. "Anyway yeah.. this is Naruto. He's the one I was telling you about in the meeting this morning.."

"The loudmouth." The old man laughed before extending a hand to the blonde boy. "We never did get to meet Naruto. Welcome to my Academy. I hope you've been enjoying yourself.."

Naruto analyzed the man's hand before looking to him with a disconnected/disinterested gaze. "..Oi.. you're really old, man."

Sasuke instantly hit the boy over the head before glancing the principals way. "Sorry! He was raised on a farm, without manners!"

Sarutobi laughed. "It's fine Sasuke.. Iruka says this is your cousin?"

"The resemblance is far apart but.. yeah.."

Sarutobi laughed again before watching the blonde recover from his strike and dull his eyes- in the end glaring at the old guy before glancing away.

"Oi.. Sorry.."

"It's fine Naruto. I must thank you for all your hard work- this party was quite a surprise for me."

"It was the girls' idea.. You don't have to thank me." The boy groaned.

"Oh? You mean Sakura, Karin and Ino? The girls said that they came up with the idea, but you're the one who came through with everything.." The old man explained before laughing. "Either way, whoever did all of this for me, just know that I really appreciate it! In all my years of managing this school, no one has ever thrown me a get together such as this."

"It's all because we respect you Mr. Sarutobi." Sasuke spoke with a nod.

"That means a lot to me, Sasuke."

"Well! Before we all start grabbing tissues and babbling like a bawling man who got his first brazilian wax back in the summer of '09, we should probably start wrapping this up." Gai suggested.

".._Well _said.." Iruka managed to say with a squinted eye.

Sarutobi could only eye Gai carefully before nodding, leaving the muscular man to throw a thumbs up to both boys to his right. "ALRIGHT! As stated, the Principal thanks you! And I thank you as well! But we must be going! See you Saskoo, Goodbye Narutity!"

The boys flinched, watching the gym teacher march off with Sarutobi following him.. shaking his head all the while, leaving Iruka to chuckle down at the boys and shrug.

"Don't take the names to heart.. I honestly believe that Gai can't remember a name that's more than 3 letters.."

"C'MON IRUKOCK!" Gai called from afar.

The scarred man flinched before glaring. "IT'S I-RU-KA! **KA**!"

As soon as the teachers left, Karin, Sakura and Ino were quick to approach, all of them giggling and praising Naruto for his help, leaving Sasuke to thank the gods that they weren't out to bother him- so, sliding away with sleuth, the Uchiha managed to make it over to Shikamaru and Kiba, where the three were pretty much graced to enjoy themselves, though it wasn't for long. The fifth bell of the day had rang, and that made all them groan as they had to head to class...

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** Yeah late update, pretty much due to the fact that I'm obsessed with DA, and forgot my password.. Go figure..

Anyway to answer past questions:

Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness - lol, I meant _'little Sasuke'_ in an almost condescending way; I was referring him as being childish in the last chapter xD Not his- oh boy, you don't know how hard I laughed.

Hero-of-the-Dawn - Sorry I didn't update this sooner for you.

This also goes to the rest of you as well.. I'm just a fuck up.. sorry :S

I'll be uploading chapters I have been working on in the story oh and **"SPOILER ALERT"** Obito's in the next chap.


	17. A Talk of Clouds and Quite a Surprise

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Talk of Clouds and Quite a Surprise!)_**

**_._**

"Haha! That was so funny! And did you see Temari's face when she ran down that hall after'im?" Kiba laughed looking at Shikamaru who groaned in response as he looked to the clouds above.

"Oi- If you hadn't told me to say that, that crazy woman wouldn't have beat me like that!" Naruto growled shoving the laughing boy.

"Still! You looked so stupid!"

"More stupid than you being punked by Neji?" Sasuke questioned as he brushed by the boy.

Kiba flinched before glaring at the Uchiha who led the group, however Shika was sure to snicker.

"Way to stick up for your doll Uchiha.."

Kiba snickered as well, while Naruto smiled a bit, instantly remembering Itachi's words earlier in the day..

Sasuke sure did play the part of '_hating_' him so well.. The erobody knew it was all a role for sure now.

Naruto grinned as he readied to pounce on the Uchiha's back and nip at his ear, but he stumbled.. still remembering Itachi's words..

_..._

_'If I hear one word from Sasuke about you raping him, or doing anything of the sort.. It won't be pretty for you.. __**I guarantee it**__.'_

_..._

DAMMIT! Just a second ago, Naruto was sure he could've shared his overwhelming joy with his owner, but who's to say a simple hug won't turn into undying lust? To the doll, it seemed, when it came down to it, it was either touch Sasuke or be killed.

The doll slumped, but glared at Kiba who still continued to laugh about the past beating.. This only left the blonde to glance at the dog and laugh loudly.

"Oi.. watching that Neji Hyuuga guy shove you into that locker in the halls was so funny! Is he gonna do that again soon?"

"Screw you! That wasn't as funny as Temari smacking the shit outta you!"

"That wasn't funnier than the moment you were pissing your pants when Neji pulled at your collar and pushed you around!"

"Shut up you stupid doll!"

"Make me you inbred mutt!"

Shikamaru groaned LOUDLY as he put some speed into his step and began to walk beside the Uchiha up ahead, while continuing to look at the clouds. Sasuke glanced, but stayed silent as he enjoyed ignoring the loudmouths and listening to the passing cars and chatter of passing people.. Shikamaru however, felt as if these moments meant that they should spoken about..

"Sometimes.. I wish I could turn into a cloud, and just float away.. allowing the wind to take me wherever it feels.."

Sasuke looked to him from the corner of his eyes, scrunching his face to show how utterly confused he was, and yet stayed completely silent to allow the boy to continue making his rather 'high' statements..

"If I were a cloud, then I wouldn't have to hear all this nonsense.. no one could tell me what to do.. I wouldn't have a mom to nag me, I wouldn't have a father who's somewhat spineless, and I wouldn't have to go to school all the time.. Yeah, if I were a cloud.. all I'd do is just float and either look at the blue sky that surrounds me or the city below.."

"...You okay?" The Uchiha questioned, his face still scrunched.

Shikamaru actually gave the boy a glance before shaking his head and sighing. "Forget what I said.. You have no idea what I think about on occasion.."

"Right now, I'm kinda glad I don't.." Sasuke muttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"You really don't know what I'm saying? You never feel like you just don't wanna be a cloud? -Just stop being human and be something that doesn't have to stress about anything?"

"Just what the hell do you stress about?"

"Just answer the question, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned before looking to the sky for a brief moment, but shook his head. "I guess there are benefits to being inanimate.. but if I were a cloud.. then I wouldn't have a family.."

"Sure you would.. All those other clouds and stuff would be around to keep you company." The Nara boy replied in a _didn't-you-know-that _tone.

Sasuke blinked but shook his head almost instantly. "That still wouldn't be the same.. As stressful as life gets, I like the fact that I still have a family, or a brother in this case, that speaks to me and asks of my concerns.."

"Sasuke Uchiha.. a family man." Nara laughed looking to the clouds once more.

"Whether you believe it or not, I do like the fact that I can speak with people who are concerned about me."

"All apart of being human I guess.."

"Hey what're you two blabbering on about!" Kiba questioned popping up between the two.

Naruto ran in front of the group before turning around and walking backwards, examining the two for a moment before tilting his head more to his right as his eyes squinted slightly.

"Oi, you guys look so tense, you upset about something?"

"Not at all." Shikamaru spoke before stopping before a cross walk. "..Well this is my way. Be seein' ya."

With that he waved, leaving Kiba to almost give chase, but turn instead to hold up a waving hand as well. "I'm down the road from here, later.."

With a nod, Sasuke watched the Inuzuka boy run down a path while Shikamaru eventually crossed the street and headed his own way home. Naruto blinked but took a step to where the other figures had left before rubbing the top of his head.

"...Hm.." Was all the boy managed to utter as he continued to look both ways and watch Shika and Kiba travel further and further away..

Sasuke lowered his eyes but eventually turned and walked his way, making the blonde flinch and immediately follow- wandering to the Uchiha's side in no less than a second.  
With not a minute to spare, Naruto glanced at Sasuke for a long while, raising a brow before finally speaking.

"So.. what is it you and Shikamaru were talking about?"

"...None of your business." The Uchiha answered giving the boy only a seconds glance.

Naruto groaned lowering his eyes, but he was sure to fold his arms and grunt as he marched down the road some more.

"Hmph.. Well if you must know, my hearing is very sharp, so** I did **hear what you said."

"So then why'd you ask me such a stupid question?"

"..I just wanted to see if you'd tell me.. That's all." The boy glared.

Sasuke returned the glance before shaking his head, allowing Naruto to groan and look away as he cradled the back of his head with both his hands.. Given a moment, he was quick to look to the orange blanket above, kissed with pink clouds and blocked by a few buildings of the town.. but with what he was given to see, the doll was sure to widen his eyes.

The sky held such pretty colors, it kinda made Naruto fascinated.  
Sasuke noticed this briefly before looking to the skies himself. Though he gave Shikamaru a hard time, he knew what the lazy boy was talking about when it came to being something inanimate..

To be unburdened with everyday tasks, only to simply float about and watch what was all around you.. It seemed nice, but Sasuke was still adamant on staying who he was. As much as he groaned and grunted, his life wasn't so bad..  
Sure.. he had an asshole of a father, but he had a loving mother.. He had annoying family members, but he had a really cool brother that he'd like to be someday..  
The Uchiha's life wasn't that bad, so he couldn't really complain like Shikamaru did.. Still, Sasuke figured if he were a cloud like Shikamaru had said, then he wouldn't have an asshole of a father and annoying family members.. He wouldn't have to go to school, and he wouldn't have to worry about his fangirls and fanboys that obsessed over him.. He also didn't have to worry about attending a college and maybe later, finding a job or a career.. None of that would matter if all you did was float around..

"-I would hate that.."

Sasuke flinched, glancing over to Naruto who continued to stare at the sky. His once fascinated eyes were now dull and irritated. The Uchiha could do nothing but raise a brow and listen as the doll continued to speak once more..

"If I were a cloud, then I wouldn't be able to do anything. I'd be nothing... something most people don't even think about.." The erobody groaned before lowering his eyes even more. "Shikamaru's an idiot.. Clouds don't have families.. Each cloud you see is just a broken fading piece of a once whole one..."

". . ."

"Clouds don't have families.. but he does. Shikamaru has a mom and a dad and he has friends too.. When you're a cloud, you don't have that." Naruto mumbled before glaring at Sasuke. "He's an asshole.. Don't let him make you wish you were anything different from what you are."

" ! "

"...Besides.. If you were a cloud, then you'd just float around, and rain over this town.."

Sasuke blinked as his already risen brow rose even higher, leaving Naruto to shove his hands in his pockets and glance at the sky again, continuing.

"If you were a cloud, then you wouldn't have Itachi or a family.. and knowing you.. that would make you sad.. that's why I think you'd rain over this town.. You'd cry Sasuke.. and eventually, I think Shikamaru would too, if you both were clouds.." Naruto explained before bringing his hand to his face. ".. I don't have a family.. so I guess I'm no different from a cloud in a sense.. I don't have a mom, and I don't have a dad.. brothers or sisters.. I don't have to really go to school.. I just do it cause you're there.." the boy continued. ".. I just float about, and watch others live their lives... just like a cloud.."

"...You're not a cloud." Sasuke scoffed, making Naruto twitch.

The Uchiha gave himself a second to think before looking to the sky real quick, then glaring at the blonde. "..You said that clouds were just pieces of one big thing right? Well.. All I see is one Naruto.. I don't see a whole bunch of _you's _running about... If I did.. I'd probably go insane. One of you is enough.."

"Huh?"

"-I'm saying that you're far from a cloud, so shut up and quit saying things that don't make sense." The Uchiha snapped. "You have attachments here- Shikamaru and Kiba like you, even though they don't act like it, and Itachi is fond of you too for some reason. You've got friends, and you just said clouds don't have cloud-friends." he muttered in a matter-of-fact tone. "...You're Naruto.. not a cloud, so just shut up already.."

"...S..Sorry."

"Whatever." Sasuke groaned, digging into the pockets of his blazer for a gold card.

After a moment, the card was found and the Uchiha exposed it to the doormen of the Izanagi Suites. With that, he and Naruto made their way up to the 14th floor and headed down a hall to their home.

As soon as they approached the door, Sasuke inserted the card into the silver slot, and waited for the beep, jerking in the end as the door automatically swung open.

"SASUKE!"

The Uchiha flinched along with Naruto, as another male- who sported dark untamed hair, orange shades, and a navy blue suit with a blood-orange collared shirt and black-blue tie grinned, still holding the door wide open.

"..Obito.." Itachi managed to mutter as he approached the entryway. "Quit standing in the way and let'em in."

The man huffed, folding his arms childishly. "HMPH! I'm saying hi to the little boy I haven't seen a few years, is it too much to ask that I stare at him for a little bit?" The older Uchiha whined before smirking back at Sasuke. "Wow.. last I saw you, you were barely at my kneecaps Sasuke! How's your mom and pop?"

Sasuke flinched, unsure if the moment was a dream or actual reality, but nevertheless shook his head and split his lips to speak.

"O-Obito.. I thought you said you were gonna be here this weekend?"

"Is that really all you could say to your cousin who hasn't seen you in years?" The man groaned shifting his shades from his nose to his head.

"Obito decided to lie and tell us a false date." Itachi explained before narrowing his eyes at the slightly older man. "Turns out, he was actually on his way here when he told us he'd be here in a few days.."

"I told you it was for a surprise!"

"Either way..." Itachi breathed. "Move aside and let Sasuke in."

"Whatever." The man groaned as he made his way to the couch.

Sasuke hesitantly took a step in, but was sure to remove his blazer and bag, setting them on the coat rack as he approached the couch as well. This left Naruto still at the door, making Itachi raise a brow and gesture him in with a slow to move hand. The blonde flinched, but gulped audibly as he stepped into the home and listened to Itachi shut the door afterward. Seconds later, the Uchiha made it over to the couch as well, sitting on the opposite one Sasuke and Obito seated themselves, leaving Naruto who was in front of the door, to only stand.. All he could do for the moment was stare at the newest face.. the other Uchiha who supposedly was the reason he was sent to Sasuke in the first place..

The older man laughed as he pat Sasuke's head and gestured Itachi to fetch him something to drink, to which the cousin did obediently, all the while groaning.

"Wow! So tall! And so good looking! Must be from my side of the family!"

"Obito.. you're our cousin." Itachi let out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but considering my mom is your mothers older sister, I bet the blood in my mom was passed to your mom, and ultimately passed down to you and Sasuke.." The man spoke with a laugh.

Itachi could only groan. "I swear.. you think that just because you're a little older, you're the reason for anything good that happens to the family." he mumbled walking over to the couch once more, handing the man a red mug.

"You were always the jealous type Itachi.. I thought you might've grew out of that trait when you were 15.. but I guess not." Obito muttered grabbing the cup and sipping his drink- spitting it after. "-THE HELL IS THIS!" The man asked rubbing his mouth vigorously.

"It's chamomile tea.."

"Well its nasty as hell! Bleugh! It tastes like vinegar and leaves! Why don't you be normal for a second and drink something less disgusting Itachi! Jesus Christ! Are you tryna kill me!"

"..."

"What're you doin' just standin' around! Someone get me a soda or somethin!"

"Get it yourself." Itachi groaned. "You come into my house and bring all this noise and fuss with you.. You're still the same Obito.. immature, loud and careless.. It's a wonder that you're still not living with your mother back at the manor." the Uchiha continued folding his arms.

"And you're still the same!" The man shouted, standing from the couch as he pointed childishly. "Still sitting around, posing about and acting so cool! You're just like that damn Kakashi!"

"Hn.. I thought you'd grow tired of that weary competitive streak you had with him.. Why can't you just get over-"

"Hey hey! As much as I'd like to be nagged by my _little _cousin, I think I'll pass." Obito cut off, composing himself as he fixed his suit.

The man paused however as he looked to the doorway, spotting Naruto still standing frozen. This made him raise a brow and blink.

"Hey.. what're you doin just standing there kid? Have a seat.."

Naruto flinched, gulping as he took a step back and shook his head.

Obito blinked again, but was sure to glance at Sasuke, while covering his mouth in a gossiping way. "Hey, what's up with your friend? Is he always this weird in other people's homes?"

Sasuke twitched before looking to his lap. This made Itachi lower his eyes for a moment before standing from the couch once more and holding a hand out to Naruto.

"Obito.. this is the u.k.e that you sent Sasuke."

"WHAT?" The man flinched glancing at Naruto once again.

Giving the boy a once over, the eldest Uchiha was quick to take a step forward and allow his jaw to drop to the floor. Scruffy blonde hair, a slightly feminine face with masculine features, bright animal like eyes, and a normal yet slightly muscular build..

"**THIS DUDE IS A GUY**!" Obito announced, pointing at the blonde as he stared at Itachi.

"Yes.. Yes he is."

"B-But.. But.."

"What's wrong? Don't you remember what you sent your cousin?" Itachi questioned.

"This isn't what I asked for!" Obito spoke digging into his pockets and pulling out a red flip phone. ".._rgh_.. this is what the hell you were supposed to get.."

After a few minutes of pressing buttons and scanning, the elder Uchiha turned to the two beside him before showing them his phone. Sasuke stood now, looking at a picture of a winking blue eyed girl with long blonde pig-tails and a very curvy shape.

Itachi instantly grabbed the phone before looking at Naruto, then back to the phone.. then back to Naruto.. then back to the phone..

"Well.. I can see where there _might've_ been a mix up.."

"There's no mix up about anything here!" Obito shouted. "Sasuke, you were supposed to get this blonde hotty as your u.k.e.. not... this!" he explained holding a hand out to Naruto.

Sasuke flinched. "So wait.. this was all a mistake?.."

Obito nodded before tightening his fists and glaring at the ceiling angrily. "Dammit Kakashi! Still up to your petty tricks! Even though I told him it was for my 18 year old cousin, he probably thought I was secretly asking for the doll myself and decided to be funny! That bastard!"

"So... what're you going to do?" Itachi wondered.

"Simple! I'mma march down to his office and make that bastard give you the u.k.e I requested. There was no mistake about anything here!" Obito hissed before glaring at Naruto.

The blonde twitched, pressing his back against the front door as he took another couple of steps back- This left Obito to approach and eye the doll with a slightly intimidating mug..

"Just what series are you anyway? Kakashi didn't show me anything like you in the catalogs.."

"S-series?" Naruto repeated, his voice breaking due to his nerves. "I..I don't know.."

"What're you broken? You're supposed to know your serial number and series code in order to verify what you are."

"I-I'm s-sorry.."

"Sorry? What the-"

"Obito." Itachi started as he pulled the man back by his sleeve. "Give the boy some air, you're making him nervous."

"Nervous? Erobodies don't get nervous unless you ask them to. I didn't ask him to get nervous so he shouldn't be." The man spoke before looking back to the blonde. "Hey, you're not nervous right!"

Naruto didn't know what to say- his mind was drawing all sorts of blanks to the point it was hard for him to even picture what kind of response would be pleasing for the moment. All he could do was watch Obito eye him cautiously as he folded his arms, making the doll flinch again before sliding away from the door and finally making a break for Sasuke's room.  
After a loud slam, the 3 Uchiha's were forced to stand around in silence, but not for long, as Obito still proved himself to be confused.

"This is so wrong on so many levels. How could Kakashi do this? Rrgh, he's such a friggen ass! This is not how I pictured my visit here.." The man let out before looking to Sasuke. "You were supposed to have a hot girl crawling all over you- you were supposed to be happy.."

"Relax Obito, Sasuke knows all of that." Itachi eased before looking to his little brother. "..Sasuke.. maybe you should check on Naruto.."

"...I don't think-"

"Really Sasuke, I think if anything, you should say your goodbyes.." The older brother insisted.

The youngest of the Uchiha widened his eyes for a second before nodding and excusing himself out of the living room, leaving Obito to grab his cell and glare at it as he began to dial a number.

"Give me a moment, I'll straighten all of this out in no less than a minute."

"See that you do." Itachi uttered, watching the older man take his call out of the home.

This left the older brother to take a seat and sigh as he grabbed the red mug off the table and take a sip of the warm beverage left alone and isolated only minutes ago. Swallowing just a bit, Itachi scrunched his face and turned away with a grimace, before slowly glancing back at the red liquid in the cup.

..Geez.. It really did taste like vinegar and leaves..

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** I've never tasted the tea before, but that's what one of my friends said it tasted like.  
Anyway, good news, you guys are gonna meet.. well.. read-meet Kakashi before Saturday. Kewlies.. Awesome.. Btw, I like how I wrote Obito, he's a grown man but I'm still making him act like a kid :p

**Shadowpen55** - how's this for a quick update? BOOOYAH!

**Hero-of-the-Dawn** - OMG, you don't know how happy I was to read that I posted a new chapter on your birthday. Happy belated birthday by the way, and I'm glad that that coincidence happened. That's so cool! (*∇*)


	18. A VGQ and A VSA

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Very Good Question and A Very Serious Answer)_**

**_._**

Within Sasukes room, Naruto sat atop the boys bed as he stared at the floor and felt his insides slowly burn away.. Today was the day he had to leave Sasuke.. He thought he'd have more time than that.. Dammit! How dare that Obito guy surprise the Uchiha brothers by arriving so early! Didn't he know that impeded in Naruto and Sasuke's work on their bond! Dammit! ...Now what was he going to do?...

The erobody shut his eyes as his hands held the sides of his head- digging through the fibers of his hair as he felt his mind pulse..  
Stress was building and fear was slow to form- if the erobody didn't think of something quick then he wouldn't be around Sasuke anymore.. He'd be taken away by that 'Obito' guy and he'd never see Sasuke again..

He whimpered, as his hands began tremble and he started to breathe a little harder. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, and with each idea the stress kept building—

_What if it turns out that Obito wouldn't keep Naruto either after he took him away from Sasuke? _

_._

_Then where would he go? _

_._

_Who would he stay with? _

_._

_He was a doll, and if he didn't have an owner then he was useless right? Garbage worthy? _

_._

_Would there be other dolls like him in the garbage? _

_._

_Would he be the only one there? _

_._

_-The only ineffective doll that couldn't' turn on its owner? _

No one would own him; who would if he couldn't do his job right? He'd be garbage, and he'd stay that way until he was burned away or compacted as all other chunks of trash were...

He coughed a cry as his hands quaked now. In this time, Sasuke had finally made his way into his room, freezing as he glanced at the doll.

"..Naruto?"

The erobody's hands clamped its butchered locks- trembling more, driving Sasuke to give his full-on attention and raise a brow. The kid looked like he had a major migraine, that or he was hearing voices- either or, it was kinda freaking Sasuke out, but more or less causing him to act.

"Hey, Naruto..." he spoke with actual concern, approaching and eventually taking a seat beside him. "..You alright? ...Do you have a headache or something?" he asked grabbing his shoulder.

The doll flinched looking to him, "Sasuke, please don't leave me alone!"

The Uchiha pulled back at that order. The erobody's voice was fluctuating between his normal and a shrill one, while the outer layer of his eyes attempt to flood blue irises in a slightly reddened pool.

He looked like he was going to cry. This was definitely a different side of Naruto that he had never seen before.

"..L-Listen!" Naruto began, gaining the Uchiha's attention, though as soon as he got it he instantly grew nervous. ".. I know you don't like me, and you don't like the things I do to you, but I can stop that! I can do other things that would make you want me! I- I can learn things! If you want me to cook, I can do that! N-Not well, but I can still do it! I can even clean! I'll stop going to school! I'll stop wearing your clothes, I'll stop messing with you! I'll leave you alone completely! I'll do it! Just please.. don't give me to Obito! I can't fathom the thought of never seeing you again!"

The Uchiha's stomach wrenched, but he was sure to glance away with a dull stare. "Will you stop it.. It's like Itachi and Obito said, this was all a mistake, I was never supposed to own you. You're really just Obito's in the end-"

"But Obito didn't release me!— The one who opened my box, the one who spoke to me, that was you! I can't just leave you Sasuke!"

"Yes you can, because I don't own you, **you're not mine**." he explained firmly. "I don't care what you're mind is making you think, what twisted stories it's warping in your head to make you believe that you need to be by me, but it's enough. I don't want a u.k.e.. so as soon as Obito returns you.. I'll.. wish you the best."

Had his heart been glass, Naruto would've heard it fall and shatter. These words Sasuke was saying.. they were cold and hurting.. but his face it was different.

Naruto leaned to him, watching the Uchiha ease back a bit, and furrow his brows. "..Y..You really mean that, Sasuke..?"

"...Of course I do.." He mumbled shifting his eyes a bit. "..Don't you remember the questions Itachi asked you before?" the boy asked, actually curious. "Don't you want someone who would actually like what you do? Enjoy everything you do to them rather than push you away? I can't understand why you still want to be at my side after all of this, you shouldn't want me, you should want someone who wants you back." The Uchiha spoke growing irritated. "Why can't you imagine being with someone else?"

"Because there is no one else for me."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. He was felt the conversation was going no where as it was dragging on, this left Naruto to feel detached. Though the Uchiha had pretty much ordered him to find someone who would want him, he couldn't bring himself to do so. How could he, when Sasuke was his owner?  
Blue eyes fell to the floor and muscled fibers within the boy's body felt limp.. almost.. non-existent..  
Naruto felt like nothing.. nothing of worth, nothing of value.. He felt he was truly garbage..

_`_-_—-_'u-r_ts_-_-—_`_

A numbing spiral rose from the dolls feet, slowly rising, leaving Naruto to distend his blue eyes.

He was hearing that voice again.

_`_-_-—-_-i-_t-_-_—ur-_ts-_-—_`_

A yellow flash allowed Naruto's fuzzy blonde ears to appear and twitch as he glanced about. He had heard it again.

"..Sasuke?" he said cautiously.

He was hearing another voice that didn't belong to his owner, it was in his head.. the voice barely coming through. Naruto winced- shutting his left eye as he began to hear ringing, making that flood in his feet rise to his body now.

_`-_-—-_-—es-_n't—- _-—i-_t_- ?-__—___`_

It was becoming painfully high pitched now- that ringing... It was higher and more powerful than the ringing he had heard when Temari slapped him across the face.. It was like.. his body was ringing, but he was also hearing ringing.. if that made sense.  
Still staring at the floor, Naruto focused on that ringing, used to it aching pinch. He was waiting for that voice to come in again, but instead he got all white. His mind had drew that blank once more and now he was actually seeing it. Everything was all white.. Bright nothingness.. almost a void of sorts. Naruto was confused, but he didn't question anything, after all he was slightly curious as to what was happening to him... But..what was it that was actually happening?

_`Naruto`_

The boy twitched, his hears catching that word and reacting to it.

_`Naruto!`_

This was nothing like the voice he couldn't distinguish in his mind.. not at all.. if anything, the doll thought he had heard Sasuke..

_`Naruto! Get up!`_

The blonde flinched, gasping as he somehow snapped back to reality. The first thing in his vision being the cream colored floors of Sasuke's room. The ringing had stopped, and all that could be comprehended was the silence of the room and Sasuke's shouts..

"-aruto! Naruto, what're you doing? Get off the ground! Are you trying to make a scene?" Sasuke questioned shaking him. "Get up! C'mon!"

Even though everything was back to normal, the boy was feeling a somewhat out-of-body experience.. That voice, it was as if a person was brought to the foremost part of the dolls ear, and then instantly dragged away. Naruto lowered his eyes as he stared into space and starting to think.. oddly he found the words..familiar.. He had heard that voice before.. But it wasn't Sasuke's.. so.. how?

"Naruto, stop playing around! I fell for it okay, so get up!" Sasuke shouted, still shaking him.

"Maybe you should stop..?"

"This is strange.. I've never seen a u.k.e do this.."

Those voices, those were Itachi's and Obito's.. but that other one.. who's was it?  
Focusing on those split words, muffled by harsh ringing.. Naruto couldn't bring himself to distinguish who's voice that was. So, he simply sighed as he slowly sat up, his ears fading in the process. Given a moment, he looked to Sasuke, who sat, sporting a face that melded worry and irritation.

"Just what the hell did you do?" he glared. "Why did you do that!"

Naruto blinked before scratching the top of his head. "..I heard that voice again.."

Sasuke flinched, allowing Itachi who stood in the doorway to his room to raise a brow.

"A voice?" He repeated with interest in his tone.

Sasuke shook his head to his brother before glaring at the blonde, immediately striking the boy over his head with a balled fist. "Stop going on with these lies! I didn't hear anything!" he voiced before grunting. "You mean to tell me a voice made you do all of that!"

Naruto flinched to the harshness in Sasuke's shouts, but rubbed his head once more as he rose a brow. ".. Do all of wha-"

Sasuke struck him over the head again, "Idiot! You just stopped working!"

"Stopped?"

"According to Sasuke, you fell to the floor and didn't do anything.. It didn't even look like you were breathing.."

Naruto twitched, glancing at the right side of the room where Obito posted himself. The older Uchiha leaned on Sasuke's dresser as he held his cell and began pressing buttons while his other hand stay protected in the pocket of his jacket. After pressing maybe 10 more buttons, Obito glanced at Naruto, leaning off the dresser as he squinted an eye..

"You really are a strange one.. Either that was some A-1 acting or theres a few screws loose in your head, kid."

Naruto blinked. "Screws loose?"

"You better not've been acting! That wasn't funny!"

"Sasuke.. Grab my cellphone in my room, would you?" Itachi muttered as he waltzed over and knelt to the blonde.

"But- Itachi.."

"I should be getting some important calls soon, I really need my phone Sasuke, so hurry."

The brother flinched, standing from the floor, but left the room, allowing Itachi to dig into his right pocket and throw his cell at Obito who easily caught it.

"Hold on to that for me will you.."

Obito blinked but let out a laugh as he took a couple steps closer to the Uchiha, eventually standing a distance behind him.

"So you're having your brother look for nothing?"

"He was getting angry, I figured he needed a moment to himself." Itachi mumbled as he pulled back Naruto's left eyelid.

"Hm? And just what're you doin' now?" Obito asked hunching a bit.

"Checking if the boy had a seizure.. Stick out your tongue Naruto."

"...Ryke disf?" The doll questioned doing so.

"Itachi.. Erobodies don't have seizures.. They're not human."

"Then what is it that happened exactly?"

The older Uchiha shrugged. "Dunno.. could've just been a malfunction."

"...I still don't understand all of this." Itachi mumbled, standing from the floor. "This boy responds to things as any normal human would.. so how is it that you can calmly say it _'malfunctioned'.._ Like it's a robot or something.."

"Erobodies aren't exactly robots, but they are androids of sorts that were built with a specific purpose." Obito explained before sighing. "Don't get me wrong.. I was just like you when I saw my first erobody, but in the end.. you gotta look passed the skin and eyes and realize that what's underneath all that isn't the same as what's under yours and my skin.. get it?"

Itachi lowered his eyes before shaking his head slightly, leaving Obito to laugh nervously and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry! I can't expect you to understand something as complicated as that in a matter of seconds. It took me a long time too! But what can we say? We were born country boys right? And even though we've lived in Konoha forever, the city still shows us wonders!"

"..Truer words.." Itachi mumbled running a hand through his hair. He couldn't even bring himself to finish the phrase..

Obito smiled wearily, however shifted his glance to the erobody that stood up a little wobbly, but gained its balance. This left the older Uchiha to blink, but instantly act..

The mans left hand immediately darted to the blonde boys chest, where it roughly began to fondle and pinch- leaving Naruto to yelp and hiss as he quickly ran behind Itachi.

"Oi oi oi! T-Take me on a date first, dammit!" he barked, peering behind the shoulder of the younger Uchiha.

Obito only cupped his chin.. pointing seconds after. "...Take off your pants.."

"What!"

**...**

In Itachi's room, Sasuke had disheveled clothes, and ruined blankets and order all in order to find his brother's phone.. but he was growing agitated. It was like the thing didn't even exist! Sasuke had checked every inch, corner and crevice of this place, but there was still no flip phone, leaving the younger Uchiha to believe that Itachi just made him go on a wild goose chase.

"..Tch.. Itachi wouldn't do that?"

Would he? Sasuke could only wonder, but.. not wanting to see the bad in his brother, the boy kept searching eventually growling as he threw a pillow across the room and groaned giving up.

"Dammit Itachi.."

"**_OOOOI_**!"

Sasuke flinched, slowly looking to the doorway, as he widened his eyes. That..wasn't Naruto..was it?

"**_CALM DOWN_**!"

He could hear Obito shout this..

"_**PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE**_!"

Sasuke jerked as he kind of sprinted out of his brothers room and made it into the living room where he saw Naruto carefully clawing himself atop the couch like a feral cat, while Obito glared as he approached.

"Stop your screaming and come here for a moment!"

"NO!"

"I just want you to pull your pants down for a second!"

"W-Wh.. No!" Naruto flinched.

"What do you mean **no**! Just take off your pants and let me see something!" Obito shouted beginning to chase the boy.

Naruto hopped off the couch, making Obito growl as he literally chased him around the living room..

It was a sad sight.. a grown man chasing a little boy around couch, telling him to take his pants off.. It was really wrong.. Sasuke almost couldn't bring himself to see it, however he was sure to spot Itachi, leaning on the wall that led to the hallway to his room- watching it with no problem.

So.. that meant this wasn't really all that bad..hm?

Sasuke's shoulders slumped as this little scene had actually reminded him of the time he had first gotten Naruto.. Rather than be the chaser, Naruto was now the chase'e, it looked like the tables had turned, and it was kind of funny for the Uchiha to watch..

"C'mere you little!"

"Don't touch me!"

Naruto literally leaped over the same couch he clawed at only, to widen his eyes as he spotted Sasuke and quickly hid behind him, this left Obito to growl, but pant as he held his knees and hunched.

"You.. squirly little brat.." he breathed.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked making Naruto tense and point.

"Oi! Your freaky little cousin is trying to fuck me!"

"Fuck you?" Obito flinched.

"NO, FUCK YOU!" Naruto hissed flipping him off.

"N-No! Dammit! I just wanna see something.. Sasuke, tell the boy to sit still for a second!" Obito requested as he approached.

Naruto actually hissed as he hid behind Sasuke more, leaving the male to raise his hands up in order to get his cousin to stop. "Hold on.." he eased. "Just what're you trying to do?"

"!- I was trying to see if your erobody was really a dude or not!"

"What?" Both boys let out- hell even Itachi muttered this under his breath.

"Yeah! I just wanna see if this thing is a boy or a girl! Who's to say Kakashi didn't give you a girl, but made it look like a boy!"

Sasuke dulled his eyes. "Trust me.. he's a boy."

"Huh? ...You sure he's not a flat chested chick?"

"Is **that **why you were pinching me!-?" Naruto snapped.

"Yeah.. What? You really have no boobs?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKIN' BOOBS YOU FREAK!"

"Trust me Obito.. he's a guy.."

The older Uchiha dulled his stare as if he still wasnt' convinced. "...How do you know..?"

Sasuke twitched but nevertheless returned the dull gaze. "Just trust me.. I know.."

"Naruto attempted to have sex with Sasuke numerous times." The older Uchiha brother mumbled in passing.

Sasuke jerked turning red. "I-ITACHI!"

"..Someone had to say it." The brother spoke grabbing his dark jacket off the coat rack. "...Is anyone in the mood for Chinese?"

All Sasuke did was groan, while beside him, Obito's left hand slowly rose. There was no use hiding the fact that he was hungry and he knew for damn sure he wasn't going to pass up a free meal.

**.**

**.**

At the Tiger Buffet a few blocks away from the suites, the family of Uchiha's and Naruto seated themselves comfortably as they read their menu's and waited for some service, though they were fine with the conversation they were having.. And by _they_, that meant Obito was...

He was on the phone with one of the staff that worked for Kakashi and so far it seemed as if the two were stuck in a debate, much to the dismay of the others at the table.. Itachi and Sasuke could only glare at their cousin as he purposely stared at the decorations of the restaurant and spoke in volumes that had the whole place glancing at him.. it was embarrassing, but they had to deal with it. Naruto on the other hand kept to himself as he sat next to Sasuke, just across from Itachi- the furthest away from the newest Uchiha.. after the stunts today, he felt uncomfortable..

"Wait a minute, why can't I speak to him?.. Well I'm sure if you told him that **Obito **was on the line, he'd hurry and talk to me... What do you mean that's why he's avoiding the phone? Are you serious! Do you wanna keep your job bro? Cause if you do then I suggest you act like a goddamn assistant and hand Hatake the phone and have me speak to him! It's important!... What're you a wise guy? Who cares how many times I've said _important_! If I say it 100 times it's _probably _because something is **friggen important **and needs his attention! Who the hell am I speaking to anyway?.. Yomom? Well _Yomom_, good luck keeping your face in tact, cause as soon as I get there, it's gonna be hell buddy! ...Huh? I'mma be there tomorrow if you must know! And let Kakashi know too! That bastard needs an ass whooping too! ...Huh... What do you mean I need to schedule an appointment! I-"

Before the long winded conversation could go on any further, Itachi snatched the mans cell phone and hung up the line, earning him a scoff and scream from Obito.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!"

"It's obvious that no matter how long you spoke to that assistant, you weren't going to talk to Kakashi. I did you a favor.." The man spoke tucking the older Uchiha's cell within his coat.

Obito simply folded his arms allowing Itachi to lean on the table and stare before getting to the real reason he invited everyone to dinner. "Obito.. You're friends with Kakashi, and he's the reason that erobodies exist.. so that means you must know as much about those dolls as he does, right?"

Obito blinked but nodded with a shrug, allowing Itachi to fold his arms on the table and narrow his eyes a bit. "If that's the case, then maybe you can enlighten Sasuke and I about these erobodies in general.."

"You serious? Even you don't know about them Itachi?" The older Uchiha questioned.

"The majority of people I'm around don't show any interest in the dolls, I myself must admit I share their mindset.." The man responded. "Besides, with the money I make, I barely have time to invest in the purchase of those dolls.. They are expensive right?"

Again Obito nodded. "Erobodies as I said before, are like androids. They look like humans and built to please their masters and bend to whatever will is given. They're honestly like barbie dolls that you get to accessorize, except you can involve so much more. What's a hand held barbie to a living breathing doll that responds and reacts to conversation and lives only for you?" the man explained lifting his menu. "Erobodies, or u.k.e's, are dolls made for you and only you. They lack the thought of learning to please someone else because that's just how they were built.. Kakashi made sure that would never change." he spoke rather seriously. "Kakashi wanted to make sure that an erobody stayed faithful, whether in sickness or in health.. a true blue companion."

Naruto lowered his eyes as he listened growing kinda bored with the information he already knew, Sasuke on the other hand leaned on the table, interested in the subject. "Hold on.. Obito, did you help Kakashi make erobodies?"

"Of course not. After all, I'm not the one who had the idea of them. However, Kakashi did share his ideas with me back at the University."

"Konoha University?" Sasuke blinked.

He nodded. "The University is actually where Kakashi came up with the idea of making erobodies.. Though back then he didn't have a name for them. But It was in our psychology class, now that I think about it.. Yeah..Kakashi ended up telling me about this idea to create a faithful counterpart who would never leave your side.. I thought he was crazy, I mean, who wouldn't, when their friend is talking about building something that's supposed to act as a human? Jokes on me though.. Who'd have thought 8 years later the guy actually did it."

Itachi lowered his eyes. "Regardless.. You haven't been subtle when it comes to your wanting to see Kakashi... I'm guessing you plan on taking Naruto to him and explaining what exactly went wrong with the order..."

"Well yeah, isn't that what you guys want too?"

Itachi's only answer was giving Sasuke a glance, to which the boy responded with a hesitant nod.

"..I don't want to come off as rude.. but I never asked you for a u.k.e, Obito.."

"I know, that's why they're called _**gifts **_Sasuke. Had your doll been a hot girl, I'm sure you wouldn't have this attitude." the man pouted folding his arms.

Before Sasuke could even rebuttal, a loud bright haired woman just a table away, was scowling and cursing at the world as she cleaned and gathered her tips.

"3 dollars? What kind of bullshit ass tip is that! Fuck this job!" She cursed, refusing to clean the table.

With that she waltzed over to the Uchiha's table, still sporting that scowling mug while tapping her foot and groaning as if she had waited forever for the Uchiha's table to order..

Obito groaned in response before quickly gathering the menus and handing it to her. "Geez, and here I thought nobody could see us."

"Whatever, asshole. Just tell me what the fuck you want to eat."

The older man smirked before crossing his arms on the table. "We'd like the House Special. And I suggest if you want more than a 3 dollar tip or a even a tip at all, you'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours.. Uh.. Tayuya?" he mumbled, squinting at her name tag.

The girl scoffed, but kept her mouth shut as she snatched the menus and wrote down what she needed on her personal notepad, then, she glanced at the table again..

"..Would you like to start off with some water?"

"That's better! You sound so much sweeter, honey! Yes, we'd all like some water, and if you don't mind, we'd like our meals to be spit free!" Obito laughed.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Hmph.."

"I'm serious. I've got a guy here that can just taste any type of DNA in a meal-" the Uchiha spoke pointing to Naruto. "So if he tells me that something doesn't taste right, I am going to own this place and make you work for me forever."

"Enough Obito." Sasuke muttered- ultimately embarrassed.

The older man pouted, in the end allowing Tayuya to roll her eyes once again and walk off, leaving Obito to fold his arms and glare.

"Geez, way to ruin my game, Sasuke. She was totally into me!"

"She's probably a high school student.. way too young for you."

"Psh.."

"Obito.." Itachi began. "If they do spit in our food, you're going to eat it all.. I don't plan on wasting money.."

"Cheapskate.."

"Oi.." Naruto spoke up, making the dark haired males look to him. "...Can I.. use the restroom.."

Sasuke instantly stood from his seat, allowing the doll to slide out of the booth and make his way across the room, leaving the Uchiha's to glance skeptically but nevertheless continue their conversation- Obito not so much. The older Uchiha stood, fixing his suit before beginning to walk off, however Itachi was sure to grab his sleeve and pull him back.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to see what bathroom it goes into.. I'm still not convinced it's a guy.." The man grunted. "I'll bet you all the money I have, that Kakashi sent you a girl that just looks like a guy."

"Obito.."

"Just let me see alright?" the man whined snatching his arm back. "Geez.. I'm not a little kid."

"Could've fooled me." Sasuke mumbled watching the man walk away.

With that he was left to stare at the table, then eventually notice his brother staring at him with a somewhat concerned glance. This made the younger Uchiha groan.. usually when Itachi was concerned.. it kinda meant that some uncomfortable stuff was going to be spoken about..

"Sasuke.."

"...Yeah?"

"Tomorrow.."

The younger brother blinked to the word, but immediately understood what his brother was saying.. Tomorrow was the day Obito was taking Naruto away..

The Uchiha glanced out to the open tables and talking people before nodding. ". . .Yeah, I know."

"So what're you gonna do?"

"What do you think? I'm just going to say goodbye.."

"After all the time you've spent with him, you still don't want to keep him around?"

"No! Why do you keep thinking that?"

"..You weren't scared today? Not at all?"

The longer Sasuke glanced away from his brother and thought, the more he felt his insides churn.. Of course, Itachi was talking about Naruto's little episode where he pretty much _'powered down' _and freaked him the hell out...  
Man that was scary! B-But.. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to admit that to his brother.. That would've been so.. Gawd!

Sasuke gave his brother a quick glance before glaring. "Obito said it was weird for him to do that, but I'm sure when he takes Naruto to Kakashi, he'll be fixed and then he'll go to someone else."

"That wasn't the answer to my question.." Itachi muttered, making Sasuke glare hard.

"...No.. it wasn't scary. It was just strange.."

He was lying.. Well.. half lying. Even though what had happened with Naruto was indeed strange, Sasuke found himself completely paralyzed with fear when he watched the kid pretty much pass out and slump to the floor looking lifeless. It made him feel numb.. He had seriously thought the doll just up and died..

Sasuke's eyes lowered as he thought back to that moment just an hour ago- how he felt when it all happened so slowly. He remembered feeling heart tense and work a little faster as thoughts in his brain were slow to put the pieces together as to what actually happened, then he just freaked out.. and that honestly pissed the Uchiha off. He wasn't supposed to care for the doll, he knew this, but its personality, the way it was.. It was just too damn human! Had Naruto robotically told him things like _'error,' 'I need oil' _or he _'did not compute' _or some bullshit like that, it probably would've been easier for Sasuke to handle that situation..

If anything, it probably would've been like.. a toy not working, and the boy would just simply ask for more batteries or something.. but instead he freaked out, and that made him feel like such a loser..

Itachi blinked before finally shutting his eyes and sighing, pretty much grabbing his answer from the serious silence.

"I see.. Well.. You should at least tell Naruto how worried you were before he leaves and all of that.."

"W-What!"

"You'd have nothing to lose, considering you won't see him again."

"..."

"I'm not forcing you, but I am making a suggestion. He does think that you hate him y'know.." The brother sighed. "...So? What're you going to do?"

Sasuke only folded his arms atop the table as he pulled at the sleeves of his shirt. That was a very good question.. Just what was he going to do..?

"...I'll let him figure it out.."

"Hm? What does that mean Sasuke?"

"..I'll let **him **figure it out."

With that the two sat in silence. Itachi couldn't bring himself to ask anymore questions, considering he had gotten the answer he wanted.. He was going to tell Naruto _something_.. that was good.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** Sasuke's such an asshole.. Good thing karma's gonna hit him **hard** in the story. Can't wait for you guys to read it ;)

Anyway, for the '**Guest**' who left reviews for chapters 3 and 4 recently, I want to explain what Naruto is.. but.. I think you along with the other readers would thoroughly understand once we reach chapter 23.

Now there's good news and bad news with this.

_The bad news is_: I'm starving, and I'm distracted to write.

_The good news is_: I'm updating all the chapters I've worked on lately, that being up to ch. 24 or 25...

**Shadowpen55** - This is awesome rite? whoop whoop!

I'm already working on future-future chapters so I gotta hurry and spam you guys with updates so you can **_finally_ **read the lovey dovey parts.


	19. A Heartfelt Goodbye

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Heartfelt Goodbye; Naruto leaves with Obito!)_**

**_._**

After the meal at the Chinese buffet, the Uchiha's and Naruto had headed home, all of them now relaxing and pretty much waiting to see what the next day would bring. So much was in store, considering that was the day Naruto had to go leave with Obito.. After that, the doll would be gone forever..

Sasuke kept having thoughts like this, as he worked on his homework in his brothers room, hardly focusing. The day was finally going to come where the Uchiha didn't have to complain or worry.. his life would go back to the way it was before! He could go to school now and not worry about a blonde haired doll running up to him and probably embarrassing him, and he didn't have to worry about being attacked at home when school was over! This meant no more kisses, and vulgar language and most importantly, no more sexual advances..  
Instead.. The Uchiha could return home, and sit around as he did once before.. That was it, that was his life.

The Uchiha paused his writing for a moment.. then shook his head as he penciled in a few problems, however paused hearing a few knocks at the door. Staring, he watched the door open with Obito entering.

"Hey, you done with your homework yet?" The man asked looking tired.

"Need some sleep old man?"

"Shut up." he groaned dragging his feet. "If you must know, I've had a really hard day.. Not only did I find out that Kakashi totally screwed both you and me over, but I didn't get that Tayuya girls number, I think your erobody has a piece that's bigger than mine, and I'm sure I tasted spit in my food." The man whined before crashing onto Itachi's bed, face first. "I feel so sick.."

"You're so dramatic." Sasuke spoke, closing his books and putting them away.

"Hey don't let me stop you from studying. I'd hate for your _perfect _grades to go down and you don't get accepted into a good college.."

"You don't have to worry about that.. The University already accepted me, and I didn't even give them a letter of recommendation." The boy explained with a smirk.

"_Alright_~" Obito cheered, throwing a lazy fist in the air. "Way to be an Uchiha.."

Sasuke shook his head, almost laughing as he eventually heard Obito snore away, this left the Uchiha to grab his books and make his way across the living room and into his room, where he immediately spotted Naruto folding his school uniform into a plastic bag while wearing one of the Uchiha's black long sleeved shirts and gym shorts, though as soon as the doll felt another presence, he jerked, glancing over his shoulder with his fuzzy ears quick to appear.

After a second the doll sighed patting his chest. "Oi.. I thought you were Obito." he spoke, sighing in relief.

"...You scared of him that much?" Sasuke managed to say, as he set his books and bag atop his dresser.

"Lets just say, I know how you felt when I first got here! That guy did not know the meaning of **no **and **get away**." The doll groaned falling on the floor afterward. "..I feel sorry for you now.."

"It's a little late for that." The Uchiha spoke before crashing onto his bed.

Naruto flinched, sitting up from the floor as he turned and stared, "Sasuke?"

"Itachi gave his room to Obito.. which mean's I get my room again even though you're still around.. I'd grab the couch but Itachi has it.."

"Oh.. Well.. sleep well." The doll spoke before turning to his plastic bag again.

Sasuke squinted an eye as he sat up slightly. "_Sleep well_?" he repeated. "..Is that what you just said?"

The doll nodded. "Aren't you supposed to say that when people are about to go to sleep?"

"Yeah but.. coming from you.. it's.. well.."

"Sasuke.. I may be persistent, but I'm not an asshole." The doll groaned glaring over his right shoulder. "If you think I'm going to try something, then you've got the wrong idea.. I just want you to go to sleep.."

"That's what freaks me out.._ no offense_." The Uchiha glared. "If I remember correctly.. the last time I slept and saw you.. you were giving me a blowjob."

"Heh.. You liked it.." The doll laughed, tying a knot atop his bag.

"You're such an idiot."

"Oi, go to sleep. You got school.."

Sasuke blinked, but laid back as he glanced at the ceiling, thinking back to when Itachi suggested the younger Uchiha say something nice to Naruto before he left.. Knowing Itachi, Sasuke figured the older brother wanted both he and Naruto to at least exchange a few kind words before departing, something that would make the u.k.e feel as if the younger Uchiha didn't always have a hard time with him around...Uck!

Sasuke groaned as he turned to his side, making Naruto's left ear twitch, but relax as he went back to tying knots..

With the silence back in the room, Sasuke could feel the awkward air almost suffocate him, but he tolerated it.. In his mind, he'd rather drown in the sea of awkwardness than split it to breathe..

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Oi.." Naruto mumbled, making the Uchiha flinch. "..I don't know when Obito's gonna take me away, but.. when you go to school.. can you tell Shikamaru and Kiba I said goodbye?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes before sitting up and digging into his pocket. Soon after, he pulled out his cell, flipped it open then threw it at the back of the blondes head.

"GAH!"

"Tell them yourself." The raven haired boy groaned falling back on his bed. "But make your speech quick, I've only got 1 bar left."

Naruto grunted as he rubbed the knot on the back of his head, but his free hand was sure to grab the silver phone and glance at it. There was a menu screen with a red and white fan as the background, with the time, date and battery life at the top, while the bottom sported menu words. The blonde blinked, pressing all sorts of things until Sasuke ultimately hopped off his bed and snatched away the phone. In minutes, he dialed up a number and pressed the 'talk' button before handing it to Naruto, allowing the boy to pull the phone to his fuzzy ears and listen to some rings..

_**..ringring...ringring..**_

_**'...Hello?'**_

Naruto flinched, pulling away from the phone and staring at it as he heard Shikamaru's lazy voice. With this he looked to Sasuke..

"Oi.. This machine sounds like Shikamaru-"

"Just tell him what you wanna say and hang up." The Uchiha cut off.

Naruto nodded before bringing the phone to his twitching ear, with that he listened to Shikamaru groan, grunt and complain- laughing a bit at the boy as he went on.

_**'Hey.. Sasuke? Quit playing around man and talk.. Gugh.. Here I was having this amazing dream and you just up and interrupt it.. You're an asshole man..'**_

"Heheh.."

_**'...Huh? Naruto?'**_

"Oi, you talk a lot.."

_**'What the... What're you doing with Sasuke's phone?'**_

"I'm using it."

_**'...Yeah.. I kinda figured that, seeing as we're both talking.. But why?'**_

Naruto's ears lowered slightly as he took in a bold breath. "I'm leaving Sasuke tomorrow. Obito's here, so I wanted to say goodbye.."

_**'That's great and all, but you're supposed to say it this to Sasuke.. why are you-' **_

As if the blonde had sensed the lazy boy's brain had just put the pieces together, he lowered his eyes and groaned.

"Oi.. Sasuke always makes you seem smart, but you're kinda dumb. I'm calling because I'm sayin _see'ya _to you, dumbass." The blonde grunted. "..Because I'm not going to be around Sasuke anymore, you better take my place and watch out for him! I'm serious! Don't let that crazy Temari girl give him a hard time and if you have to, tell Neji to _Fuck off _and leave'im alone, and most importantly, don't let that Kimimaru guy get too close! Got it!"

_**'..I got it.. you just don't have to yellll..' **_he yawned.

"I'm serious!"

_**'-Yeah I can tell.. Where's Sasuke?'**_

"Uhh.." was all Naruto managed to utter as he looked up to the Uchiha who folded his arms and shook his head, with that he shook his head too and looked to the phone. "Uh- he left!"

_**'..at midnight?'**_

"Uh!.. he just went downstairs to uh.. borrow a cup of sugar.. For..some cereal!"

Sasuke facepalmed.

_**'...at..midnight?' **_Shikamaru repeated.

"Uh well..Uh!"

Instantly the Uchiha pulled an _Itachi_, and snatched the phone, hanging it up. This left Naruto to rub the top of his head and sigh.

"Oi.. he's a nosey little fucker ain't he?"

"It's a common question a friend is supposed to ask when you're using their friends cellphone." The Uchiha groaned dialing another number. "If Kiba asks, I'm sleep."

After handing Naruto the cell again, Sasuke marched over to his bed once more and crashed on it. Staring at the ceiling as he listened to the erobody's conversation with his other friend who was.. _such a douchebag._.

_**'Yo! Why the hell is Sasuke letting you use his phone? What a lazy ass! Doesn't he know that you're making his bill go up?'**_

"S-Sasuke's sleep." the doll spoke glancing over his shoulder quickly.

_**'Really? So you're using it without his permission? Haha-hah! He's gonna be so pissed! Oh well he should've locked it!'**_

Naruto's ears pulled away from the loud voice over the phone, "Oi..you're really loud.. Aren't you sleepy?"

_**'Not at all! I'm texting Hinata right now- Can you believe she didn't tell Neji about me 'n her? That's totally crazy! Any girl should be bragging about having me around their arm! I'm awesome!'**_

"Maybe she's scared to tell'im?"

_**'Scared? That's stupid! I'm amazing in every way, there's nothing to be scared about if she's with me! Tch.. you're an erobody right? Well if you were a girl-erobody, you wouldn't be scared to brag about me right?'**_

"That's a.. I don't know if I should be answering that.."

_**'Dude, just answer the question! It's not gay! It's just-'**_

"Oi! Shut up! You're making me forget why I called you!" Naruto groaned holding his head.

_**'..Well hurry up, Hinata could text me back any minute!'**_

"...Obito's here, so I'm gonna leave tomorrow.. So.. uh.. good luck with Hinata and don't get beat up by Neji a lot alright?"

_**'Whaaat? He's there already? Dammit! That sucks.. Well.. uh.. Yeah.. I guess I'll try not to get beat up too much.. uh.. yeah..'**_

"Oi.. You and Shikamaru are assholes.. I tell you guys goodbye and you don't even say it back! I may be a doll, but I still have feelings y'know!"

_**'Hey it's just weird alright! Besides, I'm no good at these things!.. Sh..Shouldn't you be saying this to just Sasuke anyway? I'm not your master, he is!'**_

"I know that, you mangy mutt! Whatever then! I hope you and Hinata's fucked up relationship goes to hell!"

_**'Y-You bastard! I hope you get a new master that rapes the hell outta you! That way you'll get your just dessert for treating Sasuke so poorly!'**_

"Y'know what, I heard that Obito was going to drop me off to a Hyuuga.. Maybe it'll be Hinata.. heheh.."

_**'!-!-! You bastard.. You wouldn't-'**_

"Awh yeah! I'm going to fuck the shit out of her, then make my mark all over that pretty little face of hers!"

_**'Naruto! You sonofa- Mutherfucker I swear!'**_

"Oi oi! Gotta go, see you Kiba!"

Immediately the doll shut the phone and laughed as he fell on the floor and held his sides, kicking his feet in the air like he was seconds from literally laughing his ass off. Afterward, he stopped to sigh and rub his eyes a bit, a broad smirk apparent as he did so..

"Haha, he sounded so pissed.. That guy.. I might actually miss messing with him." Naruto spoke, grabbing the phone then tossing it to Sasuke. "Tell'im I was just joking when you get to school.."

"You could've easily told him that before you hung up."

"Yeah I could've.. but just like Kiba.. I'm not good at goodbye's." The boy groaned before crawling beside Sasuke's bed and staring.

This made Sasuke glare. "What?"

". . ."

He sat up now. "What?" he repeated, his voice more serious and agitated.

"...oi.. I'm sorry..for everything."

Sasuke twitched making Naruto dull his eyes. "I may not understand the reason you don't want me, but I do kinda know how you feel being pressured to do something you don't want to do. I'm not good at apologies.. but still, I hope you understand what I'm tryna say.."

Sasuke scoffed. "Stop saying stupid stuff you moron-"

"I'm serious." Naruto cut off, glaring. "I'm sorry.. I'm only saying this right now because I know you wanna hear it..and.. because I know I was wrong.."

Sasuke said nothing, instead, grunted as he fell back on his bed and shifted himself under the covers. This alone made the u.k.e growl.

"Oi! Aren't you gonna say something back! We're having a moment here!"

"No we're not! Now shut up, I'm trying to go to sleep.."

"Grrh, you're an asshole!"

"Shut off the lights and let me sleep.."

Naruto growled, but let out a quick breath through his nostrils as he stood up, shut off a switch and went back to the floor- grabbing his only bag of clothes, using it as a makeshift pillow as he laid down. Left in darkness and hearing nothing but silence, both boys shut their eyes and attempted to go to sleep, though for Sasuke.. this was turning out to be a difficult thing to do, seeing as he felt he had to say something to the blonde before tomorrow would arrive.. but.. that would be so awkward!

The Uchiha shut his eyes tightly as he began to remember Itachi's words and warnings. If Sasuke didn't say anything now then, Naruto would leave feeling like crap.. UGH! Why did he always have to do stuff like this! It always had to be him!

Dammit! Why couldn't Obito send Itachi the doll? He'd know how to deal with it better than him! Hell, he and Naruto were already best buds! So this would've been way easier, had Sasuke been Itachi..  
Yeah, right now Itachi would play the _Mr. Nice Guy _role and tell Naruto all the things he wanted to hear before giving him up to Obito.. in the end making the doll feel that all of his actions and efforts weren't a total waste of time.. ! ! ! T-Though, these would be lies of course! T-To make the doll feel better!

Sasuke groaned as he shifted about in his bed, before finally letting his conscience take over. **One**, nice thing to say wouldn't hurt anybody..

"..ggh.. Naruto.."

"Hm? ...You're not sleep yet?"

"No.. I just wanna say something.. before you leave.."

Immediately the doll sat up. "Oi, you're not gonna tell me that all this time you've been in love with me, and the only reason why you're pushing me away is because you know if I stayed here, we'd be fucking like wild rabbits, and you're afraid of that because you don't want your brother Itachi to know you'd like my dic-"

Smacking the doll with a pillow, Sasuke silenced him, grunting as he sat up and glared. "You're such an idiot! This is why I can't bring myself to tell you anything!"

"Wha? Okay okay I'll shut up, just hurry up and tell me Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned feeling his face get hot. Had the lights been on, he was sure he'd be sporting a blush, but for the moment he was fine. So.. feeling his chest get a little tight and his heart beat just a little faster.. he groaned, eventually speaking.

"You.. You weren't.. always annoying.. alright? You.. were just.. tough to deal with.." he admitted. "Had you been someone I didn't know at school.. I _think_.. we would've been..friends.."

Naruto's eyes distended as he slowly began to point to himself. "Y-You mean.. me? We.. would've been friends?.."

"Under different circumstances." Sasuke muttered quickly before falling back onto his bed. "Don't think too much on it! But know I'm not lying.."

Naruto blinked, his hand slowly falling as he watched Sasuke shield himself with his blankets, then rest. This left the boy to look down to the floor and smile a bit as he laughed softly. Sasuke groaned hearing this, but twitched as he felt a bit of weight shift his bed, making him pull away his blankets and sit up. All he saw was Naruto leaning his upper body onto the edge with a smile on his face as he still stayed on the floor, content to where his place was.

This made Sasuke groan again. "..Just what're you doing?"

"Oi.. If you kiss me right now, I promise I won't leave you."

"What the hell!"

"I'm serious.. If you kissed me Sasuke.. I'd stay by your side no matter what. I won't leave with Obito."

Sasuke lowered his eyes but eventually shook his head and laid back down and groaned. "...You still don't get it. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like dolls, much less guys.."

Naruto sucked his teeth as he fell to the floor. "Darn, and here I'd thought you'd do it."

"Tch.."

Naruto sighed, but was sure to lower his eyes almost tiredly before curling up and holding his arms. It was cold on the floor and he wasn't really given blankets to sleep with so he was shivering a bit as time passed, but bringing out his tails and ears in a flicker he was sure to curl up and attempt to sleep, though he would toss and turn from time to time.  
The floor was such a hard surface.. It was hard to lay down and actually be comfortable.

"_Oi.. fuckin floors_.."

"What're you doing?"

"I never knew the floor was this uncomfortable.."

". . ."

"It feels like I'm laying on bricks, not to mention its cold down here."

"So.. what? You want a pillow and a blanket or something?"

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard what sounded like actual concern within a question. With that he sat up and stared at the Uchiha who was attempting to pull a bedsheet from off the bed, making the blonde flinch.

"N-No, don't do that.."

Sasuke paused before narrowing his eyes. "What? You're not cold? You don't need anything?"

"N-No.. That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"It's a nice gesture, but you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable for me."

"Its not like that at all, I have another blanket up here so don't worry about it."

"Still.. don't give me anything Sasuke."

"-Then stop all your grunting and groaning. It's hard to sleep when that's all a person hears." he snapped making Naruto glare.

"Hey hey! It's not like I'm literally whining to have you help me out, you ass!" He spoke in a whisper.

"How am I the ass, when I am trying to be kind?"

"! ?"

"When some one helps you, you should be gracious about it-"

"Oh like when I helped you out with Kimimaru and you almost broke my wrist off? You may be my owner, Sasuke, but I'm not going to let you lecture me like you're the _god _of manners.. Don't try to comfort me and be nice because you know Obito's going to take me away.. Its less than genuine, and that's what makes you look like an ass."

Sasuke flinched leaving Naruto glare, but shift his vision elsewhere. The room was left in silence that was more.. pensive.. than it was awkward and uncomfortable.. It was just.. silent and blue, leaving both boys sitting within it to simply sit in silence and pretty much face the reality that was happening in less than 12 hours.  
Naruto was leaving because his owner didn't want him; Sasuke was giving up his ownership because in the time he had Naruto, he realized he didn't want him around. It wasn't complicated for each of the boys to realize that what was happening was surely an inevitable action. Naruto had finally got it.. Hell, now that Obito was here, he was kinda forced to be content with the decision.. but that wasn't to say that he wasn't bitter about it as well.  
He had undying love for Sasuke, he still did, but to be turned away so many times.. it hurt, and he was angry about it, but he knew he couldn't be angry with his owner.  
It was wrong to do that.. but still..

The blonde groaned to himself as he readied to lay back on the floor, but Sasuke jerked, making him freeze.  
The Uchiha avoided his glance for a second, but was sure to shut his eyes and sigh as he had suddenly got courageous and spoke.

"Look.. I know I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you.. and.. there are times where I do feel bad about how I've been.. t-to you.."

"Times?"

"Many.." The Uchiha cleared up. "I'm.. not exactly _proud _of how I've treated you.. I was wrong on various occasions.. like.. with Kimimaru. You were right.."

Naruto flinched. "W-Wha-"

"I said you were right. I was wrong.. At times I was always wrong. The things you do.. You're only doing them because that's just what you're supposed to, it's your job to please me, and even though there were times where I might have overreacted, I do believe I was justified.. b-but that's not what I'm trying to say." The boy groaned.

It was another moment of silence that left Naruto too shocked to say anything. If he were to assume or guess, he'd say that at this very moment his owner was feeling remorse for what was done in the past. At least, Naruto wanted to assume that.. but being his owner was confusing at times, he didn't want to say anything or jump to conclusions. He figured if he did then most likely, Sasuke would snap and just stop talking. So he sat, and stared eventually watching the Uchiha glance his way and look rather stern.

"...Naruto.. I've been - I'm sorry."

" ! "

"As I said before, you're only doing what you're supposed to do and I shouldn't have scorned you for it. Even though you can be _annoying _and.. loud at times, I can't deny that you aren't _interesting _to be around as well-"

"W-wa-wa-wait a minute, hold the phone!" the blonde paused waving his hands. "Y-You think I'm interesting?"

Sasuke glared. "Shut up and let me finish.."

"O-Okay okay.. go on.."

"...I.. like you-"

"Wha!"

"I like you alright! Whether you believe it or not, I **do **like you.. But I don't like you the way you like me. I'm not gay.. I don't like guys in that way, I can't get used to what you do and I barely understand what u.k.e's are in general, but I still like you.."

Naruto blinked, but slowly lowered his head as he looked to the floor, making Sasuke actually feel guilty for not liking the boy more than he already had, but he kept silent, and figured if he continued speaking then maybe the two would end up breaking this whole odd relationship-friendship thing they had on good terms.

"Listen Naruto, with what I just said, I do believe that when you leave with Obito you will find an owner who's better than me.. With the way you are, I don't expect any pervert out there to hate you or the things you do.."

"..."

"Y..You're good.. a..at what you do.. so, I know your next owner will be happy."

After saying such a thing, Sasuke felt his throat close. It was hard to breathe, his face was on fire, his eyes were getting pretty dry and his heart was beating hard against his chest.  
He was embarrassed, but he felt that he said everything he needed to — everything he thought Naruto deserved to hear.

"_Heh heh_.."

Sasuke jerked to the creepy laugh, but looked to the blonde who lifted his head and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi.. I have no idea if you're trying to make me feel better about leaving with Obito... or if this is the actual truth."

"Figure it out."

"Way to be mysterious.."

Sasuke stared for a moment, but eventually shrugged, leaving Naruto to laugh briefly then continue to smile.

"Whatever it is.. It's pretty sappy."

"Tch.."

"But.. I'm glad you said it Sasuke.. My heart's beating really fast now."

"Don't get all flustered and mushy because I said that! Don't get me wrong, I meant every word I said, but just because I'm saying this doesn't mean I want you try anything on me!"

"Relax Sasuke.. I'm not." Naruto laughed getting fox-faced. "Heh, I wish you would've told me sooner though. I think if I heard all of this before I wouldn't be confused about you sometimes.."

"If you weren't so.. _you_.. I might've said it before."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hmph.."

"..."

". . ."

"Hey Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"Would you say.. that you like me, the same way you like Kiba and Shikamaru?"

" ? "

"Relax, there's no tricks."

"..Yes. In a way."

"Ha.. I'm glad. I think.. I'm able to be receptive to that. Although I do wish there was more between us, and I do wish I could please you.. I can see that you only see me as a friend. You like me.. like you like Shikamaru and Kiba, like a friend and not a u.k.e. I wish I was able to understand that at the very beginning.."

"At least you know now. We both know.. that's what really matters."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Whatever.. Now do you want a blanket or not?" The Uchiha groaned before looking down to his sheets.

Naruto blinked as his tails and ears vanished, after that he smiled before crawling over and into the bed, making Sasuke flinch.

"What the hell-"

"Relax!" The blonde groaned turning his back on the boy. "I'm just going to sleep in here.. I'm not gonna touch you.."

"It's gonna be kinda hard to do that considering my bed is for a single person!"

"Stop your whining. My back is facing you so if you do the same thing to me then we'll be fine."

"This is weird-"

"I'm not even under both of your blankets, just the top one. Now stop talking.." Naruto groaned. "I've been sleeping in here since the beginning and that's not going to change now. Besides, even if I did try something Itachi and Obito would kick my ass for sure.."

"Naruto.."

"I'm not going to touch you Sasuke. The floor's uncomfortable and there isn't any other place I can sleep but here.. It's my last day, so let me just sleep here as a friend, alright?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes and groaned before slowly bringing himself to lay down and turn away from the boy. He had a point, if they had turned their backs on one another then nothing was going to happen.. it wouldn't even feel weird. Still Sasuke was a tad bit uncomfortable.. Considering he and Naruto went way back on past actions, the Uchiha didn't want the boy to pull a fast one. But for some reason he felt that Naruto was genuine this time..

The Uchiha groaned as he shut his eyes and attempted to sleep, though a shift made on Naruto's side made the boy tense.

"Oi Sasuke, don't hog the pillow.."

"It's my pillow.. and you said you didn't want it."

"Yeah but now that I'm up here I want half of i-"

"Go to sleep Naruto."

"Grgh! Shouldn't you be nicer to me?"

"You're on my bed.. Believe me, this is as nice as I can get when it comes to you."

"Rgh! You really know how to ruin whatever's left of a moment!"

"We never had a moment."

"Yes we did."

"No we didn't."

"Rrgh!"

"Hmph.."

"...Tch!"

". . ."

"You're _annoying _Sasuke."

"**You're **_annoying _Naruto."

The blonde groaned, tossing and turning before curling up and eventually falling asleep, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts until he too fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

It was early in the morning, around 5:00a.m of the new day. All night, Sasuke had troubling thoughts of Naruto being with a new owner. Though he knew that any old pervert would enjoy the boys advances, he kept getting a bad feeling.. like.. if he were to let Naruto go, the boy wouldn't be happy or.. something bad was going to happen. He didn't know, but because of such thoughts, he had a restless sleep.

Groaning and suddenly uncomfortable with the way he laid about, the Uchiha revealed his groggy eyes by only a quarter-inch before staring at the wall of his room before shutting his eyes again and unconsciously turning over.  
After a moment of laying on his other side the Uchiha opened his eyes once more seeing nothing but belts of blue, making the Uchiha blink for a moment but flinch as he distended his eyes and pushed himself away.

Naruto shared the Uchiha's somewhat startled expression as they glanced at one another, but as soon as a second had passed, the blonde lowered his eyes.

"..You look very different when you sleep."

Sasuke blinked three solid times before he rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Jesus.. what the hell are you doing awake.. What time is it?"

"I dunno.. but it feels early."

Sasuke gave the boy a tired glare before he squinted his eyes, watching the blonde stare at him intently. This made the the Uchiha uncomfortable but he was really too tired to act on it, so no words were said..

". . ."

"Sasuke.."

"What?"

"You should lay down.. it's usually brighter out when you get ready to go to school.."

". . ."

"Sasuk-"

"Is there something on my face?"

" ? "

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

"...It's my last day.. Obito's going to take me away today, and I don't want to forget you when I leave.."

"Huh?"

"What? Don't tell me I'm not allowed to do that.."

"..I'm not.. you can look.. but don't look so fixated." The boy groaned laying back down.

He shut his eyes immediately. Too tired to say or do anything else, however a slight shift made by Naruto made him open his eyes and watch the boy try to curl under the blankets.. this made the Uchiha watch, but eventually grunt.

"What're you doing?" he asked with a bit of a rasp in his voice.

Naruto lifted his head instantly and blinked. "I'm.. trying to sleep too."

"Do you have to curl under the covers to do it?"

"..I guess not.."

Sasuke stared, but rose his left brow tiredly as he shifted a bit.

"What's wrong?"

". . ."

"...Are you sad.."

The blonde gazed at the boy as he thought of that question, but he was sure to shake his head, disagreeing with that assumption. Sasuke's risen brow rose a little higher before he sighed and shut his eyes again. As stated, he was too tired to question or do anything for the doll beside him.. Instead he just laid there, feeling Naruto's arm squirm about under the covered until the Uchiha felt his right hand being gripped. He flinched, splitting his eyes open again, this time watching Naruto's stare reach the borders of overwhelming sadness.

"Sasuke.. I'm scared.."

The Uchiha felt a tighter squeeze on his hand before he up and start frowning himself. He didn't expect this..

"What's going to happen to me w-when Obito gives me back to Kakashi?"

"-Your voice is breaking.. stop doing that.."

The doll paused before clearing his throat. Afterward he glanced back at that Uchiha, still looking worried, bothered and sad.

"Sasuke, I'm scared.. I think Kakashi's going to get rid of me.. h-he's going to think I'm broken if Obito gives me to him.. I know it.."

"Naruto.. you're going to be fine. Don't worry about stuff like that."

"I'm trying.. but I keep worrying.. Sasuke, I don't know what to do-"

"Just calm down and listen to me.." the boy eased, gripping the blondes hand. "When Obito takes you to Kakashi, he's going to explain that everything that happened was a mistake.. that you must've been accidentally sent out instead.. for some odd reason..."

"But Sasuke what if he thinks I'm-"

"I told you before that you're not bad at what you do.. If anything.. you've been doing everything right while I haven't been responsive. So you're not broken, Naruto.. you should stop thinking that way..."

"But.."

"Everything's going to be alright.. You're not broken, Naruto, so stop your crying.. it makes you look like a girl."

The blonde flinched, watching his partial owner laugh weakly in attempt to make him feel better. It was confusing, but as the dolls blue eyes analyzed the smile the Uchiha sported, he felt his heart race a bit and didn't question it. Instead, he simply tensed feeling another squeeze at his palm while watching the Uchiha shut his eyes once more and try drift to sleep.

With that the blonde squinted an eye as he figured what was going on. "Oi.. that's why you're being so nice.. you're half asleep aren't you?"

"..No.."

"You're lying.. you're sleepy."

"...no.. I'm not.."

"Liar.. just to let you know, you shouldn't try to mock someone when you're half asleep. Turns out your insults suck, and considering its my last day, making fun of me makes you look like a jackass."

"..sorry.."

"See you're sleep. You've never said sorry to me ever, until last night.."

"naruto.. i'm awake.. shut up.."

Naruto dulled his eyes, knowing that was a lie, but rather than get upset he stared at his sleeping Sasuke feeling his once tight grip now become loose thanks to his slow fall into slumberland.

"Oi.."

"...hm.."

"For the record.. You look like a girl when you sleep."

The Uchiha let out a brief laugh, making Naruto stare at him skeptically but smile to himself in the end. Even though the kid was sleep, his words were assuring, and it made the doll feel better about the situation.. well.. just a bit. He was still leaving Sasuke, but the boy made it seem like it wasn't so bad, so all the doll could do was take in the words positively.

"...Thank you Sasuke.."

"..mhm.."

**.**

**.**

"Alright ladies, it's time to get up!" Obito shouted, kicking open Sasuke's door.

The only one who flinched to this, was ironically Obito. Sasuke was just tightening the tie of his uniform as he turned to the doorway and groaned as he made it over to his dresser and grabbed his things.

"Hey.." Obito began with a skeptical eye. "Where's that doll?"

"Naruto's in the bathroom, he's changing."

"What!"

"I told you they were already awake." Itachi sighed as he rolled the cuffs of his dark sleeves to his forearms- he paused however as he glanced at Obito. "..Are you wearing my suit?"

"Like it? It's looks nice on me right!" The man posed.

"I'm not saying you should ask for things, but, it would be _great _if you would just give me a heads up before you wear my clothes.."

"You should be honored. Out of all of your _gothic _clothing, this is what I liked the best."

"All of my clothes are mostly suits."

"Yeah, black suits, which is why you should buy some new ones. Brighten your attire Itachi and get some greens and blues!" Obito urged.

"Sorry.. but those just aren't my colors.."

Exiting the bathroom and pausing the adults conversation, Naruto stepped out, fixing his collar and glaring. "Oi, stop bitching at one another and lets hurry to go. We gotta get Sasuke to school."

"Oh, no no no no no!" Obito groaned marching to the doll. "I know a Konoha Academy uniform when I see one! You just want us to swing by that place so you can hop out and run!"

"I'm only wearin' this because it's the only pair of clothing I have." Naruto answered. "So come on, let's hurry."

"Hmph, yeah right." Obito voiced still skeptical. "We can actually take our time, considering Sasuke has some paperwork to sign over anyway."

Itachi and Sasuke rose their brows watching Obito turn to them as he shook his head and sighed. "Geez, you guys really are clueless.. When you order an erobody the only one who owns him is you, but if you're wanting to return'em you have to sign him over and take a survey. It's all for legal matters 'n stuff."

Itachi folded his arms. "I'm assuming Kakashi does that to avoid a case."

Obito nodded. "Yeah, it'd be a shame if some guy returned his erobody to Hatake, then sued the guy for wanting it back. Kakashi'd probably lose, seeing as there would be no proof of a written or verbal agreement that the u.k.e was willingly handed over."

"Makes sense." Itachi mumbled before glancing to the figure behind him. "Are you okay with that Sasuke?"

The Uchiha paused, but eventually nodded, leaving Naruto to nod himself. "Okay okay, lets go now!" he groaned marching off.

"Tch.. You have such a mouth-piece on you, you definitely have some screws loose kid!" Obito snapped following.

Itachi sighed beginning to move. "..Well.. lets get this over with Sasuke."

"Right."

**.**

**.**

After the group of four made it out the door, down the hall and into the elevator, they waited in the lobby until Obito's car pulled up in front- it was only a brief moment before the car was summoned and the group had headed outside to leave.

The doormen had opened the door for them, allowing them all to walk out in a line, Obito leading the way followed by Naruto then Itachi and Sasuke, however they soon dispersed as they looked at a dark escalade parked in front. Itachi was the first to groan, of course when it came to Obito, the Uchiha always had to get something over the top to drive in- not that it was any of the slightly younger Uchiha's business, but still..

"How many car payments have you missed, driving this around?" he asked making Obito scoff.

"It's a rental jackass! Now do you wanna walk or get to work in style!"

Itachi shook his head as he proceeded into the car with not a word spoken. He was no dummy when it came to questions such as those..

"Alright guys! Hop in!" Obito cheered running to the drivers seat.

Naruto nodded, approaching the car with Sasuke, however the boy twitched hearing something that made him freeze. It sounded like scruffy sneakers were rubbing against the pavement with a lot of friction.. indicating that maybe someone was running at a _really _fast pace in his general directio-

"NARUTO!"

The blonde looked to his right seeing a brown blur before colliding with the ground.  
After wincing, he focused seeing Kiba grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking him around furiously.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HINATA'S HEAD AND I'LL-"

"Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted running over, panting and wheezing more than helping.

Sasuke stared, surprised as he eventually watched his friends wrestle each other- one to save Naruto while the other blatantly wanted him dead, however, Shikamaru surprisingly came out the victor, pulling Kiba off and away before hunching and panting some more- _because helping people was always so exhausting_..

Quickly Naruto sat up, rubbing the back of his head before looking to the two who stood before him, with that he squinted an eye. "Hey.. Shikamaru.. Kiba.. what're you doing here?"

"What do you mean what're we doing here?" Nara questioned catching his breath. "We're here to see you off."

"W-Wha?"

"**He is**!" Kiba clarified before folding his arms. "I'm here to see who your next owner is going to be! If it's a Hyuuga, then I'll buy you myself so you won't get to Hinata!"

Sasuke blinked watching as the two interacted with Naruto, however flinched as Shikamaru stood straight for a moment and approached- Sighing before patting his shoulder. "I know this is a sad day for you, but all good things come to an end, even for an Uchiha I guess."

"...!-!-! Are you trying to be funny!" Sasuke snapped.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Obito shouted from the car. "If we're late for this appointment then we're all screwed! Get in the car and lets get going!"

"Right.." Sasuke called before looking to his friends. "I'll see you guys in class alright?"

"Tch! What're you talking about? I'm going too!" Kiba voiced arrogantly before looking into the car beside him with pleading eyes. "I-I mean if that's okay with you Mr. Uchiha!"

"Whatever, just get in." Obito groaned.

With that, the Inuzuka boy laughed opening the door to the back seat before hopping in, leaving Shikamaru to help Naruto up and go in as well, finally allowing Sasuke to take in a breath and hop in himself..


	20. The Meeting of Kakashi Hatake

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The Meeting of Kakashi Hatake)_**

**_._**

Driving across town listening to music that absolutely bugged Itachi, the bus of 6 headed to the corporation of where all this erobody business began, to deliver Naruto. Though this was supposed to be a somewhat morbid ride, Shikamaru and Kiba's presence had totally changed that. Turns out that as the truck travelled, Kiba was distracting Naruto with conversations about Hinata, and the irritating fact that Neji didn't know anything about their somewhat.. _known_.. relationship, while Shikamaru distracted Sasuke with idle chit-chat as to how he found himself near the Izanagi Suites with the Inuzuka boy- which didn't turn out to be that much of a tale when it came down to it..

"-So it turns out, that as soon as I met'im at the crosswalk, he bolted across the road blabbering something about killing Naruto.. It was weird, but I kept up with him. And that's how we ended up at your doorstep, Uchiha." The lazy boy explained with a careless shrug.

"I see.."

"Doesn't look like he's doing much killing though.. And here I was actually worried about the erobody." Shika spoke with a breathless laugh.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, disinterested before looking to the row in front of him where the two rambunctious boys sat. Naruto was glaring at Kiba, annoyed and irritated at the fact that the boy was talking about the same topic for the passed 30 minutes, while the Inuzuka was enthusiastic about his ramblings of Hinata.

"And so that's when I was like, _'I think you should let him know about us'. _Of course she felt pressured but, I mean, c'mon! You kinda have to do this when you're in a relationship! You gotta get to know the family someday!"

"—Oi.. Do we have to keep talking about Hinata?"

"Of course! I'm in a real predicament man! Now, seeing as you pretty much know anything about relationships, you have to tell me what she's thinking!"

"I barely know her to form a thought!"

"Well just assume!"

Shika laughed again before looking to Sasuke, nudging him after. "So.. you a little scared?"

"Of what?" The Uchiha questioned with a confused glare.

Shikamaru looked to the row up ahead, before hiding his mouth behind his hand a bit. "We're about to meet Kakashi Hatake, and see where Naruto was born for crying out loud.. Hell, where all erobodies are made. Aren't you a little intimidated?"

Sasuke only glanced out of his window, shaking his head and lowering his eyes a bit afterward. The more he looked at all the buildings he passed, the more he realized that **this **was really happening. Obito was really taking Naruto away, and finally he'd see the doll off, wishing him luck with his new owner.. The more Sasuke thought about it, the more he figured Shikamaru was right to ask. It was a scary thought to just up and drop off Naruto to a guy who pretty much built him to send him off. What would Kakashi do knowing that Naruto was being returned? Would the doll be okay?

"Oi Sasuke?"

The Uchiha flinched noticing the blonde had hovered over his seat, staring with weakening bright eyes that looked to him confused. "..What's wrong? You look bored."

"Yeah he is.. Hell even I'm a bit bored!" Kiba groaned. "Yo, Obito.. Are we there yet?"

"No way! First you stragglers come out of no where and almost break my jipped doll, then you hop in the car and start pestering me! I swear you kids have no respect." The oldest Uchiha grumbled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Kiba blinked. "...So.. is that a yes or a no?"

"GRRAGH!"

Itachi sighed as he looked outside his window, resting his chin atop his palm. "Please don't attempt to kill us with your road rage, Obito.. We all have a lot to live for."

"Shut up Itachi!"

"It's true though.." Shikamaru spoke up, pitching in his two cents. "I may not look it, but I'm gonna be really successful one day."

"Well aren't we all!" Obito groaned, switching lanes making everyone jerk.

Naruto almost fell out of his seat, making him glare and turn. "Oi! Obito, get me there with all my limbs still attached alright!"

"Shut your trap you damn-mistake..grr.. Damn you Kakashi!" Obito grumbled, raging.

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, text mother and tell her your goodbyes. I have a feeling we're not going to leave this car alive.."

"Already on it."

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Obito screamed. "-Goddammit! MOVE LADY!"

He hissed honking his horn making everyone groan, but urge Itachi to sit up straight and actually grip the rests on either side of his seat as the Oldest Uchiha punched the gas.

"Slow down.. Maybe you should let me drive."

"Does it look like I can pull over!"

"Yes over there!" Itachi pointed feeling Obito swerve again. "..Oh God.. I think I just saw my childhood.."

"Shut up!"

Kiba gritted his teeth, "Shikamaru, I've always considered you my best friend!"

"Thats a surprise considering I've kinda always hated you-" The boy muttered before feeling another swerve. "AH- I'm kidding!"

Sasuke glared before leaning in his seat and glaring into the rearview mirror he knew his cousin was barely looking through, with that he dug into his bookbag, grabbed a book and threw it- aiming it at the dash board which made Obito flinch and swerve the car again.

"Ga! What're you doing Sasuke! You almost gave me a damn heart attack!"

"Good! Now you know how we all feel!" He shouted making the car silent. "Drive the car right or pull the fuck over and get in the backseat!"

"**.** **. .**"

No one could exchange words, this was Sasuke when he wasn't in the mood for attitudes and ignorance. Something Itachi was somewhat used to, and didn't bother to confront. He knew his brother was right in a way, though he would've executed asking Obito to calm down in a different way, he knew Sasuke had a way to handle situations of stress like this.. though.. Sasuke was sometimes scary when these situations happened..

Itachi was sure if he and his brother had went camping in the snow with a friend, and eventually got caught in a snow storm, Sasuke would probably kill off the guest in his or her sleep and eat them with no questions asked..

Itachi lowered his eyes as he thought harder on that, figuring if Sasuke cooked the person well.. he'd probably dine too.. but that wasn't the point.

"..Thank you Sasuke.." Itachi managed to say as the car still stayed silent.

This made Naruto glance about before giggling. Everyone ignored it at first, but as time went on, each and every figure in the car glanced at the blonde who covered his mouth slightly, then glanced over his shoulder to Sasuke with a big smile on his face. "Damn Sasuke! You yelling like that was soo hot!" he voiced, fanning himself with his left hand in regard to his words. "Oi, you know I like it when you get all loud like that!"

Sasuke flinched. "What!"

"I get it.. trying to hype up your doll one last time before leaving'im.." Shikamaru snickered.

"That's not it at all!" the boy objected.

"Geez you should've dealt with that last night or something Sasuke, we don't wanna see you turn on your erobody!" Kiba laughed.

"I told you, that wasn't it at all!"

It was now everyone's turn to gang up on Sasuke as they did with Obito, which actually relieved the older Uchiha's in the front seat. They knew what Naruto had purposely done, was to make the car ride less awkward and more comfortable. Instead of leaving everything on a bad note, the doll simply turned the tides and relaxed the group with his perverted lies and jokes.. which was kind of weird and yet funny in a sense.

Itachi only shut his eyes, while Obito blinked looking at the blonde in the rearview mirror- distracted, the doll poked and pulled at Sasuke's hair, making him snap some more and leave Kiba and Shikamaru to laugh which only agitated him further..  
For some reason.. this was comforting to see..

Laughing a bit as he shook his head and kept driving, Itachi glanced at him, reading his mind.

"Even with all you're smarts.. you're still a _country _boy just like Sasuke and I, right?"

"Heh.. I know what u.k.e's are down to the very plug and unit and yet I still get amazed seeing ones as life-like as that one.."

"He is quite interesting isn't he?"

Obito nodded. "Kakashi.. will take good care of that one. I know that for sure."

**.**

**.**

Driving for maybe 30 minutes more, Obito finally pulled up into a driveway that traveled uphill to a large creme colored mansion, leaving every guest in Obito's car, including Itachi, to stare with fish eyes and wide open mouths.

The estate was huge! Bigger than a super walmart! Hell.. almost as big as a damn mall! A **Mall**! And that didn't include the front yard that looked like cattle grazed there!

"Whoa.." Was all the talkative Kiba Inuzuka could say, while Shikamaru literally pressed his face to the glass of the window.

"How much do you think this whole place is worth?"

"2.3 million.. but I'd say.. roughly around 4mil just to be safe." Itachi guessed as if he had already knew.

"Kakashi.. lives here?" Naruto gulped, moving Kiba slightly.

Obito blinked. "What? No. This is Kakashi's factory."

"Factory!" The group repeated looking to Obito who turned off the car and nodded with a smirk.

"Kakashi's such a trickster, he designed an actual factory to look like an expensive mansion so that if there were any paparazzi or reporters, they'd go here rather than his secret abode." Obito laughed. "Yep, took'im a lot of money to design it this way, but hell.. he likes his solitude. Only a few close friends and his staff know that."

"Oi.. so where does he really live?" Naruto asked.

The older Uchiha shrugged. "Dunno. I may be his friend but he's never told me."

"He probably thinks you'd tell everyone." Sasuke mumbled making Itachi dull his eyes.

"If thats the case then I can see why he's kept his mouth shut."

Shikamaru cupped his chin for a moment, grumbling and humming as he looked at the large place before finally glancing at Naruto.

The blonde noticed the boy looking to him, raising a brow to him in the end, making the lazy boy glance at the home and groan some more.

"I just had a thought.." he began making everyone glance at him. "...What if Kakashi's only reason for making erobodies are so he could slowly take over the world.."

Everyone raised a brow at the boys crazy theory, but that didn't stop him from continuing.

"-Like.. what if erobodies just started killing people out of no where.. The only person who would know how to stop them is Kakashi, so all the police will run here, only to find more erobodies and eventually be massacred.." The boy explained before cupping his chin. "..He's using this house as a diversion of some sort.. He's brilliant, simply brilliant.."

Sasuke blinked 4 solid times before smacking the boy in the back of the head along with everyone else as they hopped out of the car. With that Obito led the way up the stairs to the front door, pulling at the knob and jerking.

"Locked?" Itachi questioned.

"For the moment." Obito smirked as he faced the makeshift mailbox to his left and reached inside.

Watching, everyone saw how Obito pulled out a ring of keys on a very fancy keychain. Rather than use any of the keys the man grabbed the decorative accessory, pushing it into a secret slot just under the mailbox making the door beep then click, opening.

Shikamaru dropped his jaw. "..Amazing.."

"That was so badass! C'mon! Lets go!" Kiba shouted as he ran in.

This made Nara flinch as he gave chase, "K-Kiba! Hold on!"

Obito laughed before advancing toward the door, pausing as soon as he stood next to Itachi. "Kids will be kids right?"

"Assumably." he answered before pointing to the door. "Given a moment, I was going to do the exact same thing." he spoke, eventually advancing with Obito.

This left Naruto to advance, then turn to the remaining Uchiha with a smirk. "Oi, lets go Sasuke!"

"..Aren't you scared?"

"Hm?"

The Uchiha sported a stoic face as he glanced at the doorway then back to the doll-,pretty much explaining in silence that he was really going to meet his maker.

Naruto laughed a bit before looking to the door, but seconds after, he rested his right hand over his chest, breathing a little fast after he did so.

"..Call it strange, but.. as soon as we hopped out of the car, I felt something." he mumbled before looking to the ground. "It's as if something's drawing me here... You don't think it's Kakashi? Do you?"

"Shikamaru says this is where you were made, so who knows.. There could be something here that would make you want to stay.."

Naruto nodded before smirking. "...Even though I feel like this, that doesn't mean I want to leave you."

Sasuke flinched making the doll laugh and step to him, grinning as he grabbed the boys blazer, pulling him close. "If you kissed me, I'd stay by your side."

"-Tch! Quit being stupid!"

"Quit being stubborn.. This is the last time you're going to see me Sasuke."

The Uchiha widened his eyes before glaring, turning pink as he pulled himself out of the dolls grip and headed toward the door. "C'mon.. Everyone's waiting on us.."

Naruto laughed before resting his arms behind his head following, until both he and Sasuke found themselves in a decorated hall, standing before a lonely desk made of mahogany along with the others who had made the trek.

Obito was grunting as he repeatedly hit the bell on the organized table of wood, while Itachi glanced around and Kiba and Shikamaru kept spinning in circles, entranced by the place. Eventually Itachi held his Obito's right arm, making him stop all his ringing and watch as a man with dark messy hair and a bandage across his nose and cheekbones slowly made his way over from a large hallway to the left and stand before the group with a disconnected stare. Once this was done, Obito squinted an eye, looking at the name tag on his grey long sleeved shirt, then folded his arms.

"Hey, the appointment made for Obito has started! I'm here to see Kakashi!"

The man stared at him for a second before getting a good look at everyone else, freezing and twitching as soon as his sights lay on a blonde who was glancing around the room like a curious child. This made the man smile and bombard his way toward him, making everyone jerk and flinch.

"IT'S YOU!" The man announced grabbing the boys hands.

"You?" Kiba repeated while Shikamaru rose a brow.

"Me?" Naruto blinked.

"You're back! And here I thought Kakashi was really going to kill me! Oh thank God! You're back!"

"Hold on, what's going on here?" Obito questioned pulling the man away from the doll.

This left the bandaged figure to laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled like a goofball. "W-Well.. Not that I should be sharing this but.. I kinda messed up.. me and this doll go way back.."

"Way back?" Obito repeated making Itachi squint.

"Are you saying you were a previous owner?"

"Oh not at all!" The man spoke raising his hands up in defense. "Kakashi would kill me if that were the case!"

"Then just what the hell are you talking about?" Obito interrogated making the man laugh again.

"Instead of hearing it from me.. maybe you'd find it better if you heard it from Kakashi.."

The group blinked, just what was this guy talking about?

**.**

**.**

"He sent him off." The silver haired billionaire answered as a short haired woman set a cup and saucer just in front of him.

The group stared like idiots- somewhat glaring at the rich man who hid his lower face in a medical mask and wore a red plaid scarf that didn't go with his navy blue suit, white collared shirt and honey colored vest underneath. The air around him seemed strange, but rather than linger on that feel, the group just glanced at the dark haired bandaged man who now stood just behind Kakashi's desk with his head lowered in disgrace.

As of right, the group was in Kakashi's office.. **THE **Kakashi Hatake's office! Fancied with expensive office wares and regal accessories, the room looked like a rich billionaire scientist- businessman stayed here.. which in fact turned out to be the case. There was a red rug that led to the desk right to the two polished doors that led out, while to the right of the room, were two burgundy chairs beside a table and bookshelf, fashioned with books, medals and framed certificates- while to the right of the room, a large fancy painting of God knows what, curtains with tassels and pins of gold- real gold knowing Kakashi. H..hell.. The room just looked rich, fancy and amazing alright!

Obito flinched jealous, but was sure to hold his hands out confused by Kakashi's statement. "Kakashi, I don't get it. Start from the beginning!"

"Slow as ever Obito. Catch up would you?"

"How can I catch up when I don't know what I'm running at!" The Uchiha shouted slamming his hands on the mans desk. "You're talking about sending the doll off, and making a mistake, but isn't that your job? To send erobodies off!"

Kakashi stared for a moment before looking to his cup in a slow and cool manner, making Shikamaru Kiba and Sasuke groan. That guy was trying too hard to impress them with his impassiveness.. it was irritating.

"Pull up a chair and I'll explain as slow as I can, Obito."

"Dammit Kakashi! Even after all these years you still treat me like I'm stupid!"

"I only treat you how you act." He retorted.

"Yeah whatever! You're talking about me, but you're wearing that crazy ass get-up! Did your maids forget to dress you this morning!" Obito shouted with a laugh.

"Actually yes.. Shizune did." Kakashi let out glancing over at the woman who stood off to his right.

She groaned rolling her eyes in return, leaving Hatake to cough before he stared at Obito tiredly. "If you must know Obito.. I'm recovering from a slight cold and I don't want anyone to catch what I've had.. I'm just playing it safe."

"Whatever. Just tell us your story." The Uchiha groaned folding his arms.

"Right, just a moment." Kakashi mumbled extending his right arm to the bandaged man behind him.

With that the male flinched, shuffling to dig into the pocket of his shirt before handing him a cough drop. Kakashi instantly clutched the medical pill before unwrapping it, then pulling down his mask, leaving everyone but Obito to be blown away..

Sasuke's eyes distended along with his brothers as they glanced at the face that looked like God paid perfect attention to. Everything, from Kakashi's nose, to his cheek bones, jaw, chin and lips showed absolutely no flaws or imperfections! One thing that was noticable though, was a scar just over his left eye, that they could barely see due to the mask and trimmed bangs that seemed to purposely cover the area, but now that it was shown, it didn't look bad. If anything it made the man look like a hero! That or some sort of badass! As it was said before, there were **no **flaws or imperfections on this man's face! And that just.. _wasn't fair_..

Sasuke and Itachi, with the same thoughts in mind dulled their eyes and grunted, almost instantly figuring that Kakashi's money wasn't the only thing Obito was jealous and constantly mad at.. Now, they could take their cousins side for a change.. This guy was a gifted bastard..

Shikamaru flinched, while Kiba squinted an eye.. staring at the Adonis who lifted his tea and even drank it with such an _awesome _air. Fuu- They both wanted to sip tea so badly now! And.. talk about the economy or whatever the hell they figured the rich man spoke about- all the while discussing crap over crumpets cakes and other tea's.. MAN! The reason why males existed was sitting right there! Right at a desk just a couple of feet away from them! This was just- argh!

Both boys flinched feeling their brains had stopped working.

They had both assumed that no such man existed, but low and behold they were standing in front of Kakashi Hatake. And so.. they stared with wide eyes, while Naruto blinked- blown back. He would've never figured a face like that was hiding behind a silly mask.  
Blinking and scratching the top of his head as he continued to watch the man, Naruto stayed silent with the rest of the group.

Still sipping, Kakashi held his teacup close to his lips but instantly pulled back, spitting it out before glaring to his female assistant. "Shizune.. _What _the **hell **is _this_?" he questioned, his tone oozing venom and malice.

"It's chamomile tea! The stuff you asked for!" She snapped, disliking his attitude.

"It tastes like dirt and spit." He muttered before handing her his cup. "Make it again, and make it taste like an **actual **beverage."

"Screw you! You don't pay me enough for this!"

"You're lucky I'm paying you at all! Now, _be a dear _and get me another batch of tea!"

"Make Kotetsu do it, he's the one who goof'd!"

The bandaged man flinched before glaring. "Awgh.. _Biiitch_.."

"GUYS!" Obito shouted getting the three adults attention. "...Shi-Shizune.. can you just get Kakashi an orange soda or something and allow us all to talk.."

The woman glared, breathing hard as she grabbed Kakashi's teacup and stomped out of the room, her heels being the only noise heard until a slam of the office doors made the room shake.

Kakashi's weird painting had tilted a bit making everyone glance then sigh, this being more Obito and Kakashi.

"..So..I'm guessing she's a great help.." The Uchiha began, attempting to laugh.

"She was.. but then she turned into a brat." Kakashi groaned. "This is the last time I do one of your friends a favor.. She asked me for a raise just after a month of work, and all she does is make my coffee and tea..."

"And she picks up your dry cleaning." Kotetsu added.

Kakashi jerked. "Oh.. yeah.. And that I guess."

"And she manages to pay off your debts and taxes accordingly.."

"Oh.. Yeah.."

"Plus she manages the staff here to the best of her ability when you're too lazy to do so yourself.."

Kakashi only turned in his chair to Kotetsu who stared into space for a moment, but flinched at the mans glance, lowering his head in silence afterward. He knew when it was time to shut up..

"Anyway.." Kakashi spoke looking to Obito once more. "...What brings you here?"

Everyone literally flinched. **Was this guy serious**!

Sasuke glared feeling that this meeting was seriously just a waste of time, and that the guy sitting behind the fancy desk couldn't actually be THE Kakashi Hatake. After all the stories he had heard, especially from Shikamaru, he imagined that this guy being a serious business man, but from what he was hearing it seemed like he was far from it.. Just a lazy weirdo with money..

Everyone was eventually getting the same thought, though Naruto was sure to take action. Grunting as he marched toward the man's desk, he slammed his hands on it as Obito did earlier, eyeing Kakashi as he began to growl.

"Oi! Just what the hell is wrong with you! We're here to see you, asshole! Did you just up and forget!"

"H-Hey!" Obito voiced pulling the doll back. "Calm down and learn some manners!"

"_Fuuuck _manners.." Naruto groaned, waving off the man's request as he glared at the silver haired gentleman. "-I keep hearing about how I'm a mistake.. about how there were messups 'n junk involving me, and I wanna know why!"

The group blinked, but looked to Kakashi who had widened his eyes for a long while, then slowly stood from behind his desk and marched to the erobody eventually pointing to Naruto, then to Kotetsu. "Because of him, you were mistakenly sent out of here and given to Obito.. You were meant to stay here and be thoroughly tested and trained, however.. well.. I'm assuming you understand why that didn't happen.."

Everyone looked to Kotetsu who only lowered his head, feeling the floor was his only ally at the moment. Kakashi on the other hand, shoved his hands into his pockets before analyzing the blonde who glared in return.

"Oi..? Why're you starin at me like that?"

"..You're very talkative.." he pointed out.

"..And you're very weird!"

This made Kakashi laugh a bit as he glanced at Obito. "Thank you for returning him. I had actually been looking for this boy.."

"What?" Obito flinched. "But.. I thought that was the erobody you sent out for me."

"Hm?"

Obito flinched again, glaring. "Don't give me that! I asked you for an erobody to give to me so I can give it to my cousin!" He began pointing to Sasuke. "Where's that u.k.e? The hot girl with the bright hair and big boobs!"

"Bright hair.." Shikamaru repeated.

"Big boobs! GRAH! Dammit Sasuke, you get everything!" Kiba growled.

"Bright hair and big.. oh.. The Seductively Erotic XXX Young-vixen unit." Kakashi let out with a point.

Kiba grunted folding his arms. "Damn that sounds hot.."

"Mhm." Shikamaru hummed with a nod.

Sasuke facepalmed, eventually looking back to Obito who was nodding and smiling to Kakashi's words.

"-The unit had long blonde hair.. and bright blue eyes?"

"Yeah!" Obito smirked.

"The one in the catalogs?"

"Yes!"

"Unit **s**.**e**.**x**.**y**... Hm.. Kotetsu, what happened to that brand?" Kakashi questioned looking to him.

"They failed to function _properly _sir."

"Oh _yeeaah_.." He let out before frowning to Obito. "..Yeah.. they failed to function.. sooo.."

"SO!"

"Yeah."

"But!"

"Sorry." Kakashi shrugged.

"Hold on." Itachi began, allowing his input to be included on this. "You mean to tell me that, because of your.. assistant, my brother mistakenly got-"

"Yes yes." Kakashi cut off sighing. "Kotetsu filled out an order from Obito, but something got messed up along the way, in the end making Kotetsu send off this boy here and not the actual u.k.e you were supposed to get.."

"As I recall you requested a unit with blonde hair and blue eyes!" Kotetsu spoke pointing at Obito. "The only doll I could find in the labs was him! So I thought that's who he was talking about!"

"A reason why I don't pay you for assuming." Kakashi mumbled making the man falter. "So.. anyway.. thanks for returning me my property."

"NOW HOLD ON!" Obito objected with a risen fist. "We should be reimbursed for your company's mess up! So pull some tricks outta your ass and help us out Kakashi!"

"Hm? You want an exchange?"

The question was directed to Obito, making the Uchiha shake his head and hold his hands up. "D-Don't look at me, this is for Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi repeated, making the youngest Uchiha fold his arms.

"I don't want any of your other erobodies. I'm just here to drop off Naruto and leave."

"Naruto..?" Kakashi repeated squinting his scarred eye.

"Wh-What he means to say is, he wouldn't mind a tour of sorts!" Kiba voiced, distracting the billionaire.

"Yeah, maybe a quick look-see of your fully functional, operating erobodies!" Shikamaru let out.

Sasuke immediately shook his head. "No! I don't wanna-"

"Shut yer trap, Uchiha!" Kiba hissed covering the boys mouth. "Even if you don't want an erobody, I know I sure as hell want one!"

"Yeah, besides, you don't know if you'll change your mind or not if you see one that you actually like. So just go on and take a tour." Shikamaru urged- honestly just wanting to see the lab Kotetsu was talking about.

Kiba only grinned. "Heh, and if you still don't like them, you can just get the one I want and give it to me."

Sasuke glared, still shaking his head, leaving Obito to laugh a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess.. we wouldn't mind a quick tour.."

Sasuke flinched pulling Kiba's hand away. "OBITO!"

"Hey, your friend is on the right path! If you don't want an erobody then you might as well get one for your friends! That or just have a look at'em!"

Itachi facepalmed, feeling so out of place here..

Kakashi, rather than address everyones statements, turned to Kotetsu, gesturing him over with a hand that made the man march to his side. "Yessir?"

"Grant them a tour and request Shizune gets you a survey and some paperwork for uh.. um.."

"Sasuke." Obito piped in.

"-Sasuke, to fill out." Hatake finished.

Kotetsu nodded, however flinched as the blonde doll was shoved into his arms the next moment by his boss making him flinch- "S-sir?"

"Keep him close, and if you lose him again, I just might actually kill you..."

"R-Right!" The man nodded, holding the doll for dear life.

"Oi! Back off!" Naruto hissed getting out of his grip.

Kotetsu blinked, but kept a mental note to constantly watch the doll, leaving him to eventually sigh and point to the door. "Alright everyone, head out the door and the tour will start.." He mumbled unenthusiastically.

"YES! My dreams are finally coming true! Good things **do **happen to good people!" Kiba shouted jumping in the air.

"And here I was actually considering going to school." Shikamaru smirked. "This is way better than biology.."

"Follow me." Kotetsu groaned leaving the room, making everyone follow one another in a line.

The last person to approach the door was Obito, who in turn glanced at Kakashi who sat at his desk again and groaned, making him laugh.

"You're not gonna join us?"

"I can't.. I'm sick." He responded, scripting a played cough into his palm.

"Whatever.. try to catch up when you can, gramps." Obito waved leaving.

As his door shut, Kakashi sighed. Covering the lower half of his face with his mask as an actual cough escaped. After hacking and gasping, the man groaned, lowering his eyes as he thought how much being sick sucked.. but he decided to look on the bright side... His favorite erobody was back, and he had time to rejoice.. but he didn't feel like it.

He coughed again before slumping onto his desk and grabbing a dark landline just off to his side, pressing *69 and then the '2' button to which speed dialed his assistant..

**..ringring..ringing..**

**'..**_**Hello**_**..'**

"Shizune.. where the hell is my drink?"


	21. Twisted Feelings about a Troubling Tour

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Twisted feelings about a Troubling Tour)_**

**_._**

Marching down a decorated hall that just flashed how much money Kakashi owned, the group of 6 followed one of his assistants, that seemed to lead them down all sorts of pathways and passages that felt as if they were going down a maze, though they were sure to stop just in front of a door that Kotetsu opened before looking to the group.

"Down here is where all of the erobodies are made- the lab to be blunt. After we pass it, we'll be in another room where the actual dolls are packaged and stored."

"Creepy.." Kiba laughed before running down the stairs.

This initiated the others to march after him, leaving Kotetsu to sigh as he followed and shut the door behind him. The group must've marched down at least 37 steps before seeing a scene that would've reminded them of a matrix movie, or.. terminator, some bullshit. There were test tubes, large cords, and generators with maybe 5 or 6 people in white lab coats, goggles and gloves running around them. Shikamaru actually halted, leaving Kotetsu to hold out his hand to this sight and groan as he spoke.

"This is the beginning, or step 1, of making an erobody. Artificial skin cells, synthetic hair and all sorts of sciences are made here. Whatever is ordered, these scientists are given the task to create. The outer appearance of the doll is important, and supposed to be executed well. From the requested cowlick on the head, down to the birthmark wanted on the dolls foot. Whatever is requested, it is formulated and made here."

Naruto lowered his eyes as he watched the 5 figures in coats move about, as they either balanced blue and red bottles, or held a roll of what looked like dough.. it was.. disturbing to him. Was this really how he started out?

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered hitting his shoulder. "C'mon, the group's moving."

The doll nodded, taking one final look at the scientists before following the group to the next room where shit just looked like a home made theater with some computers all about.  
The room was a fancy white, accessorized with 3 white coated scientists who watched a large screen in the front of the room, while on either side of the screen were monitors and motherboards that looked like you'd find it in the secret service offices, that or at a military headquarters.

Kotetsu held out his head again before groaning. "This room doesn't really do much in my opinion. Here, scientists create a code in order for the erobody to respond to it's owner and all that jazz. They're basically making the artificial brain in here. This is also where the scientists create codes for other projects. When people ask for their doll to look a certain way, these guys assume the code to which makes the person look how they do.. in blatant terms they pretty much assume numbers and junk to form an artificial brain and pseudo-synthetic DNA.." he explained.

Itachi twitched. "And you think that isn't important?"

"Not really.. It's not like they're doing what the guys in the other room are doing.. Makin' skin 'nd stuff.." Kotetsu shrugged.

"They're assuming an artificial genetic make-up to make your product look and act how your customers want them to. Dna and a brain.. a thought and an origin. How isn't that important?" Shikamaru questioned making the tour-man shrug.

"Dunno. . . _Moooving _on. . ." Kotetsu sang as he sauntered off in the next room, making Itachi groan and Shikamaru shake his head as they followed along with everyone else.

As soon as they all walked in, Kotetsu barely moved as he held his hand out to the largest of rooms in the place. "This is the tube room, or rather, the birthplace of every erobody we've ever made.. the finale` to the building process." he spoke making everyone distend their eyes.

Every wall was covered with cylinder-like capsules, while wires and strings were attached to weird machinery the group had never seen, along with laptops and books 'n junk. This looked to be the most complicated room out of the ones they had seen, which pretty much left them in their frozen state. Obito however had seen this already, Kakashi had showed him this area.. _once_..

"Never thought I'd be here again.." he groaned.

Itachi glanced at him, making the older Uchiha flinch and laugh nervously as he waved his hands and shook his head. "D-Don't listen to me!" he mumbled beginning to look around.

Kotetsu lowered his eyes watching one of the scientists from the previous room run passed everyone and over to a certain doctor that make the messy haired man hunch and hold his hand out once more. "-As you can see, once the guys from the other room finish their coding, they hand their calculations to that man over there, and only then is the code formatted and entered, to begin the birth process of the erobody."

"This place is _sick_." Kiba said in a positive way.

"Hmph.. Kinda reminds me of those water room things in those dragonball z movies.." Shikamaru mumbled putting his hands in his pockets.

"Would you believe that was actually the inspiration to build these?" The bandaged man questioned rhetorically.

"Kotetsu."

The group flinched, watching a male with dark eyes and silver hair pulled into a ponytail, make his way over with his hands tucked away in his white coat. He looked more like a doctor instead of a scientist the more everyone looked at him, but who knew if the guy would take offense to that. Scientists were always so sensitive when it came to calling them out of their rank or degree.. at least, they do when you see them in the movies.

Kotetsu sighed as he lowered his head in acknowledgment to the man in the coat who dug into the pocket over his heart and pulling out his glasses. "You know this area is for authorized personnel only. This isn't a field trip."

"If you must know, this was authorized by Kakashi himself. I was told to give these people a tour." he spoke before grabbing Naruto's collar. "And look, the _mistake _has been found."

The man in the coat flinched, his right hand gripping the jaw of the doll while his left pulled a tiny flashlight out of his pockets. Naruto winced as the man clicked on the stick of light, flashing a beam of brightness in his eyes.

"Gah! Stop it would you!"

The man flinched again, pulling his light away before angling the dolls head every which way, letting him go for a brief moment before grabbing him again and forcing his thumb to pry open the dolls mouth.

"Oi!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke questioned stepping out of his line over to the man in the white coat.

This made the doctor slowly look over his left shoulder before narrowing his eyes. "..**Quiet**.. I'm performing an inspection."

Sasuke glared, shutting his trap and allowing the doctor to slowly grunt and go back to his work, however the Uchiha's brother was sure to step in, in his defense.

"He is right to voice his questions and concerns though." Itachi spoke making the doctor pause once more. "I understand it's your job to inspect that which you make, however, the u.k.e you're inspecting isn't yours to do so."

Kotetsu rose a brow, while the doctor flinched. Making Obito glance at both glaring groups before stepping over to the oldest of his cousins.

"Hey..What're you talking about?" he mumbled covering his mouth in a whisper. "Aren't we here to return the kid?"

"We are.. but Sasuke has yet to sign any paperwork, so until he does.. Naruto is still **his**, not Kakashi's or this corporation's.." he explained before dulling his eyes. "..In short, your _inspection _can wait till later."

Sasuke flinched, but looked back to the doctor with a somewhat smug look. **Gawd **he was glad Itachi was here..

The doctor froze as a glare from the lights above covered his eyes- masking which emotion he was feeling at the moment, however, his curled lips expressed relief as he pulled away from the doll and tucked his hands in their respective pockets. Only then did he smirk at the group, especially the silver tongue who looked to him with an emotionless and yet almost confident stare.

This made the doctor release a short laugh before shaking his head. "My my.. I'm sorry.. I must've came off as quite rude. Where are my manners?" he questioned stepping to Itachi and extending his hand. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi.. and you are?"

"..Itachi Uchiha." The man responded shaking his hand only briefly. "Your manners more or less bothered my brother than it did me.. so if you don't mind.."

Kabuto blinked watching to Uchiha stare at him blankly making him smirk and nod. "Heh right.._right_. I'm sorry..Sasuke.." he spoke looking to the younger dark-haired male.

The Uchiha only grunted as he glanced away and dulled his eyes. Kabuto could only laugh to himself as he aligned his glasses then lowered his head, apologizing once more.

"We were about to head into the final room and finish up this little tour, but now that I think about it.. you're fully capable to handle this right? Your explanations would be more thorough than mine.." Kotetsu spoke smirking as he held a hand out to the doctor.

Kabuto chuckled. "You're saying this so you can run around a slack off?"

"Of course not." Kotetsu laughed. "I've got.. paperwork to fetch!"

"Fine fine.. off with you then." Kabuto spoke waving the man away with a limp hand, before walking off. "Alright then everyone.. follow me, the complete stages of the erobodies are just up ahead."

The group began to move, however Itachi was pulled back, making the group pause and watch the bandaged man rub under his nose and shake his head. "Hey, if the doctor asks you any weird questions, just constantly shake your heads alright.. especially you." he spoke with a sniffle as he glanced at only Itachi.

The Uchiha rose his brow in response but in return got a point from Kotetsu as he began to walk away backwards. "-Oh and make sure you don't drop any of your hair, or chew your nails off in here.. And don't let them touch you.. You've been warned." He mumbled before turning and sneezing. "..Damn it's cold!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, groaning as he turned to the group with a I'm-fed-up-with-this-shit stare. "..Okay.. Is it just me, or is this starting to not be so fun anymore?"

"Speak for yourself Nara! I'mma get me my erobody!" Kiba laughed running off.

Obito shook his head before glancing at the group that still remained. "Hey.. I think we should take that Kotetsu guys warning.. who know's if they'll use our hair and nails to make a model of a u.k.e or something."

The group nodded, though Obito was sure to glare at Shikamaru and Itachi, making them return the stare and shrug questionably.

"...Do you two need hair-nets?" The older Uchiha asked making them flinch.

"Get the fuck outta here." Shika groaned walking the path Kiba ran down, with Itachi following close behind shaking his head at his cousin who screamed and warned as they followed. This left Naruto to hesitate but run off only to be pulled back.

Tugging at his sleeve but looking at the only person who was left of the group, he blinked. "..Sasuke?"

"...I'm getting a bad feeling about this place Naruto.."

"Hm?"

"..I'm.. I think I'm starting to re-think.." Sasuke paused, letting go of the dolls sleeve as he glanced away and felt his face burn.

He didn't want to sound like a fool but he did want to express how he felt. Something dark was looming in this place, and it made him actually worry for Naruto's safety. Something told him that if he had stayed here with Kakashi then he'd be experimented on or treated like a real robot rather than a human being..  
Sasuke flinched to that thought- Glancing around the lab for a moment, pretty much noticing all of the cylinder tubes and wires, realizing that no human beings were actually born here.. With that his eyes actually softened, that is, till he was struck over the head-

"Aagh! What the hell!"

Naruto blew on his fist before tucking it away in his pocket then glaring the Uchiha's way. "..Oi.. you're thinking of something sad.."

"What! No I wasn't-"

"Don't worry about me."

" ! "

"You think something bad is going to happen because you don't trust the people here.. Well.. these people are the only ones who know who I am."

"Who cares about all of that? You didn't care about that stuff before.." Sasuke spoke making the doll look to him.

"Thats because I only cared about pleasing you.." he answered making the Uchiha flinch and allow him look back to the lab. "...because I can't please you, I have to care about things that I didn't really care about before.. it keeps me from getting.. _bored_."

Sasuke glared at the floor as he balled his fists into the pockets of his blazer recalling how he didn't exactly treat Naruto the best, but he knew that his way was better than this place! That was for damn sure! Just look at it!

The Uchiha scoffed as he glared at the lab then back to the doll. "... I... I told you, that you weren't all that annoying.."

"Yeah.. I remember." Naruto shrugged staring at him stupidly.

"..."

"..Oi.. why're you doing this?"

"D..Doing what?"

"...It seems to me like you're trying to prolong this exchange." the erobody spoke before glaring. "Don't tell me you're going to change your mind.."

"W-What! No!"

"So then what the hell are we talking about? Why are you acting all worried all of a sudden?"

"Its not an act." The Uchiha glared, making Naruto smirk.

"Heh.. Like I said. Don't worry about me.. That Kakashi guy seems lazy and weird, but I'm guessing nothing bad will happen if I'm around him. Heheh, you heard how he said he'd kill that Kotetsu guy if he managed to lose me again.. I must be real important.."

Sasuke glared, but jerked as he watched Kiba run from across the room and make it over to the two with a huge grin on his face, panting from his sprint.

"He-Hey! What're you guys still doing here!" He breathed. "There's this guy in the next room! You gotta see him!"

"Guy?" The two repeated.

**.**

**.**

In the final corridor, a room of metal boxes, 1 or 2 cylinder pods and tables of papers and science beacons- a guy stood in the corner, sporting black and silver shades, blonde braids, cinnamon skin and a baby blue robe. He stayed silent, looking angry as he folding his arms and looked down at Naruto Sasuke and Kiba.. grunting every now and then. Shikamaru stood a few feet back as he didn't think that standing in front of the guy was exactly safe..

Kiba only snickered as Naruto and Sasuke glanced to him, raising their brows.

"Oi.." Naruto began.

"So is this the erobody you're gonna get?" Sasuke asked stopping the Inuzuka boys laughter.

"What! Hell no! I just wanted to show you guys him cause he's does this thing!"

"A thing?" Sasuke repeated.

Kiba nodded before looking to the guy. "Yo! Say what you said about that doctor!" he laughed pointing at Kabuto in the distance.

The man stood stoic for a moment, but smirked as he pointed to the same doctor. ". . ."

Naruto and Sasuke stared, but waited a few moments as the tall erobody snickered. "Yo! Sucka ass doctors, all up in my grill! Tell'in me what to do with they funky ass breath, forreal!"

Sasuke jerked, Naruto grinned, and Kiba laughed hunching in the end.

"Hahaha! Isn't that awesome! He's amazing! All he does is talk shit about that Kabuto guy!"

The tall erobody with braids twitched over-dramatically before glaring at the Inuzuka boy. "All I can do? Sit'cho ass down, as I take you to skoo- Learn somethin! I ain't limited for nothin! Don't disrespect me, the one and only Bee- times three! That's math son! Get'cho facts right, but sit tight! This lesson aint over, you keep lyin on me and I'mma put'cho ass down like yo name is Rover! Now take a step back and run ov'a to the doc's, before you face somethin' I call the school of hard knocks!" The erobody shouted raising a fist to Kiba who flinched and stepped back.

Sasuke narrowed his brows as if the doll was speaking another language while Naruto grinned close to hopping in place. Something about this guy was exciting him and he didn't know why.

"Ah, I see you guys have already met Bee." a familiar feminine voice announced along with clicking heels.

Glancing over their shoulders, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto spotted Shizune walking over with 2 folders of paperwork, with a smile on her face and pen behind her left ear. As soon as she approached, she looked down at the kids before laughing a bit.

"Fun fact.. He likes to rap."

Bee smirked as he began to bounce in place and make his own beat as he pointed to the woman. "Yo yo yo! Shizune walk around about as light as a feath'a! And when she floatin down here, we be hangin togeth'a!"

She chuckled and nodded before turning to Sasuke and handing over the folders she held. "These are the assignments I was supposed to walk you through. Will you come with me for a moment?"

Sasuke nodded, walking only a few feet away to a table where she explained why each paper was given to the boy, leaving Kiba and Naruto with Bee- all of them staring at the table. Bee laughed through his nostrils, breaking the silence as he folded his arms and bobbed his head, making Kiba blink and Naruto to get excited. Another rap was going to be heard!

"..Yo..Yo.. That dude ain't got no game- he look lame! But nobody's at fault _here_-psh his mom's ta blame. Talkin to my girl, ha, there aint no way- he aint never gonna steal my Shi-zu-ne!"

Kiba laughed, however Naruto's grin deformed into a killers scowl. "Oi.. Watch your mouth pal. That's my Sasuke you're talkin about.."

Bee flinched but was sure to smirk. "Yo, yo yo- I say whatever I like about muthafuckin' whomever- Man I don't give a fuck if you and he are together! I clown who **I** **want**, I crush who** I like**- better pump yo brakes kid, **you know I'm right**!"

"No you're not! So shut the fuck up before I kick your ass!" Naruto hissed making Kiba take two cautious steps back.

Bee laughed again. "Yo, you're weak, you don't know how to rhyme- until you learn how, you just a waste of time.."

"Huh! What'd you say?" Naruto hissed.

Kiba laughed covering his mouth slightly. "Oh shit.. I think he challenged you!"

"Huh? Challenged me to what?"

"You have to rap him." Shikamaru answered from afar.

"Rap?" Naruto blinked making Kiba nod.

"You basically gotta rhyme all your words like he's doing. **IF **you're better than him, he automatically respects you. That's like.. the code of the streets!" the Inuzuka lectured.

"Why would they make an erobody like that.." Shika questioned himself, while Naruto grunted and rolled up his sleeves as his fuzzy ears appeared.

"Hmph.. Rhyming my words huh? That doesn't seem too hard.." he grunted, before pointing. "Oi, you wanna rap battle? Well you got one! You start bitch-braids!"

This comment made everyone in the lab flinch and turn, including Itachi, Obito and Kabuto who were a ways away actually looking at erobody boxes and catalogs. Sasuke on the other hand dropped his pen at the table not too far, while Shizune widened her eyes and blinked.  
There was no way they were really gonna rap were they?

Bee nodded his head. "Hmph.. Hmph. Yo.. Yo! You a weak ass boy, don't nobody know yo' name! Look around you **son**, you in my frame-game! I'm Bee, **the King**! This ain't no thing! I be killin' off my enemies with rhymes that sting! You want it? You got it! I'mma knock you out- my words rattle with yo brain and be fuckin' up ya mouth! Tch... I don't even know why you steppin to me- cuz once I grip ya with words my I ain't settin' you free! Bitch, **you **know **me**! I'm **THA **King Bee! Kickin yo ass with these rhymes like my name's Bruce Lee! Daaamn~ I'mma help you out _my friend_- i'mma stop my worthy rhymes and let this mini-beef end! So accept a loss and be on yo' way- now run off and cry to your little Sas-_gaay_..."

"**OHHH SHIT!**" Kiba shouted covering his mouth.

Shikamaru only flinched.. **that**.. was insane..

Itachi and Obito dropped their catalogs, while Kabuto groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, embarrassed of that failed u.k.e.  
Sasuke, however, sat frozen at the table with Shizune having no words to say.. For a guy who was just sitting down writing forms.. he felt like he was the one that got served..

Naruto grunted, folding his arms and nodding his head as his ears twitched every now and then, but as soon as they stilled the boy looked up to Bee and glared.

"..Quick question.. Do I have to say _'Yo' _ at the beginning?" he asked making everyone flinch.

"_Ohgoddammit_.." Shikamaru mumbled facepalming.

"Naruto! You can say whatever you want! Just so long as sounds good!" Kiba shouted.

"Alright alright.. I get it now.." The boy muttered before glaring. "...Hmph.. First off.. Fuck your frame-game, you gonna learn **my **name! Puttin' yo' sucky ass letter's to a crying-shame! Six letters- not three! So clean, and spotly! Sexy, and cocky! Rhyme time- on grand prix! Yo' girl, on sightsee! Who's winning?- **That's me**! Oohhh! 'Bout time you learned, fo sho! Mostly everybody here know the name Na-ru-to! Annd, **fact**! You need fix your act! Cause n_ooo_body likes a guy who's rude and fat! Yo'sho!... And this is not the end, let me make this clear so I won't have to say it again!- I'm not your _'son' _and I'm not your _'friend'_- Can you hear me bro, can you comprehend? Alright, **this is it**... I'm almost done- cause I'm down to be clownin' **your **_number one_. Can you take a guess, Lemme hear you say- Yeah y'know I'm talkin' bout Miss, Shi-zu-ne! Such a cute little lady with pretty lips- Best believe I'mma hit it right after this! Hi-Hi pretty lady, do you like my rhymes- Do you think they're clever? Tell me now 'n I'll fuck you good forever and ever~!"

"**OHHHHH SHIT! GOT AT YOUR GIRL BRO!**" Kiba shouted, covering his mouth and pointing as he circled around Bee.

Naruto only laughed as he waved to Shizune with a grin on his face, making the woman sit completely still as her skin flushed crimson. Sasuke beside her on the other hand couldn't help but stare as if time had collapsed before him.. Naruto could rap?

"No fucking way.." Shikamaru managed to say.

The only thing missing in this silent moment was a slow clap that would gradually bring everyone in the room to clap as well.. Hm.. Could Nara pull that off? Hell even if he couldn't he felt he had to clap! Naruto deserved it! That was awesome!

Slowly bringing his hands up and almost together, the boy paused eventually hearing someone else start a slow clap, making everyone in the room turn to the doorway and spot Kakashi. The man continued clapping, but was sure to glance at everyone else before folding his arms and shrugging a bit.

"..Well.. I kind of expected some of you to join in.. but.. I.._guess_..not.."

"Kakashi." Kabuto spoke, marching over to him from across the room. "Sir, is something wrong? What're you doing down here?"

"I came to check on the progress of everything, if that's alright." he answered before glancing to the left side of the room, where his assistant sat. "Is the paperwork signed yet, Shizune?"

"I'm on it right now." The woman responded.

"Good. And after you're done, be a sweet girl and fetch me a coffee would you?"

"Screw you." she snapped.

"Oh not now.. I have a headache." Hatake groaned massaging his right temple as he waltzed off leaving her to growl. "Obito, how goes it? Have you found anything to your liking?" Kakashi questioned as he approached the elder Uchiha's.

Obito flinched, shuffling for a moment before lifting his catalog along with Itachi, then shaking his head as he turned his pages. "Uh! Well, I couldn't find anything for the kid yet!"

"Be sure to tell me when you do. I wish to get this exchange done before nightfall." Kakashi groaned.

"Hey, we aren't being _that _slow! Quit being so damn impatient Hatake!"

"I'll try." he answered, groaning once more.

"Question." Itachi mumbled looking to only Kakashi. "Seeing as you created Naruto, and you seem to know him, just what unit is he? I don't see him in any of your catalogs."

"There's a reason for that." Kakashi spoke before turning to glance at the dolls that bounced around and bobbed their head while making phony looking gang signs. "-Both Bee and.._Naruto_.. are apart of a **special **brand of dolls I'm working on."

"A _special _brand?" Obito repeated. "What does that mean?"

"What he means to say is, your _Naruto _is apart of a complicated and more advanced series of dolls that, in blatant terms, could be I.D'd as an actual human." Kabuto spoke, aligning his glasses as he approached the group.

"An actual.. Wh-what!"

Kakashi quickly covered Obito's mouth before sighing. "Keep it down please.."

The Uchiha nodded as Hatake removed his hand from his lips, leaving him to gulp audibly and whisper. "T-That doll is human?"

"A fabricated version of sorts." Kakashi spoke, dulling his eyes. "..I decided to come up with a more realistic doll that would hold a combative personality and actually have a mindset to decipher right and wrong like a human, however still bend to the will of his owner like any other u.k.e."

"Wait a minute... are you splicing orphaned babies or some shit?" Obito flinched freaking out and ignoring whatever the hell was just said. "Kakashi! That's against the law!"

The billionaire groaned as the doctor beside him let out a pompous chuckle while he compulsively aligned his glasses. "Perhaps, you'd both like a thorough explanation.. from the beginning?" Kabuto laughed.

Obito gulped while Itachi began to slowly narrow his eyes and glare at the two before him. Something wasn't right about this whole u.k.e business and he was starting to get a bad feeling about everything here..

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** I'm sorry but are you sensing a plot? Yeah, I decided to mess with you guys' brains for a bit, just to keep you on edge! Mwahaha! Uh Ahem.. Uh I'd like to say.. for a person who can't rap (me) I pulled off Naruto and Bee's rhyme-off well! I feel so cool!


	22. Naruto's Past and Final Goodbye

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Naruto's Past and Final Goodbye)_**

**_._**

Passing the main hall the group entered the factory in, Obito, Kabuto, Itachi and Kakashi marched, heading to Hatake's office all sharing the same thoughts of exposing what was previously discussed.

Itachi and Obito had discovered something that would make their minds literally spin- Naruto, the u.k.e sent in a box was a brand of doll that could be closely linked to a human..? A seriously disturbing thought that was beginning to make Itachi slightly bothered and Obito surprisingly scared. Something about this topic didn't float right with the both of them..

Finally entering Kakashi's office, Kabuto had shut the door behind them and allowed Kakashi to take a seat before holding his hand out to the two crimson chairs off to the side. "You both can have a seat if you want.."

"I prefer to stand." Itachi muttered firmly.

"Me too!" Obito added, folding his arms.

"That's fine with me.." Kakashi mumbled, easing the weight of his chin atop his left palm. "So.. you want me to start from the beginning?"

"Yes!" Obito voiced with a nod. "Just what're you thinking Kakashi! Cloning, splicing and doing that weird freaky voodoo to create a human? That's not right!"

"I know.. That's why **I'm not **doing that." The man spoke. "I told you, I'm making an advanced version of a doll-"

"That can be linked to a human.." Itachi finished for him. "We remember.."

"Well if you remember that, then you should have no problems understanding Kakashi's reasonings for creating something or rather _someone _like Naruto. It was all inspired by you anyway Obito." Kabuto laughed.

"M-Me?" The Uchiha flinched, glancing at Kakashi who nodded.

"Before erobodies got as popular as they are now, I seem to recall a certain someone who fell in love with a prototype of sorts.."

Itachi glanced at Obito from the corner of his eyes, watching the older Uchiha rub the back of his head and look to the floor embarrassed and almost forlorn.. Making the younger cousin glance back at Kakashi who didn't bother to return, the stare.. he simply kept staring at Obito, as if waiting for the man to say something.

The room had become uncomfortably silent, and this made Kabuto laugh and take a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the room. Finished with the laughs, the doctor crossed his legs and laced his hands together just atop his lap and glanced at Itachi- shrugging as he smirked and rose a brow.

"Judging by the look of your face, I'm assuming Obito hasn't told you the story."

". . ."

Kabuto laughed again. "That's fine.." he started before glancing at his boss. "Should I tell him or would you like to?"

"You don't have to tell me anything." Itachi spoke. "I don't care of Obito's back-story. The only thing I'm curious about is how you managed to create some sort of clone without breaking any laws."

"Obito's back story is a key piece to the puzzle were placing in front of you." Kabuto responded. "Because of Obito, Naruto exists."

Itachi furrowed his brows however stopped when Obito let out a soft laugh. Itachi glanced at him, watching the older Uchiha rub the back of his head with a bashful smile and awkward posture, still laughing, till finally he spoke.

"Yep.. guess you found out one of my dirty little secrets." he laughed still rubbing the back of his head. "Like Kakashi said, before erobodies hit the market and got popular.. I was kinda asked a favor. I had to take care of an erobody and see if it was fully functional and able to comprehend certain tasks given-"

"And eventually your cousin fell in love with a u.k.e." Kabuto cut off, already growing bored of the pace in the oldest Uchiha's words.

Obito laughed nervously again. "I named her Rein.."

"Regardless." Kabuto cut off again. "_Rein _was taken away, disassembled and studied- We had to learn off of what we did to make _her _function accordingly and understand orders and words in general. Whatever we had done, it had made your cousin actually believe that the doll was a human, and made him fall in love, and who would've ever guessed that love could turn out to be a profit in this world." the doctor spoke, ending his sentence sarcastically.

Kakashi folded his arms atop his desk now. "Because someone like Obito found himself falling for something artificial, I found myself studying on how to make a doll that was more human, or something close to that, all in the hopes that if desired, a person can live happily without being judged."

"I'm sorry.. but who cares if someone chooses to love something that's artificial or not? It isn't anyone's business but that persons." Itachi glared.

"Right, but you and I both know that most of the populace doesn't see things that way." Kakashi spoke making Itachi's look soften. "..Whether a woman is in a relationship with a woman, or a male with a male- Society still has a hard time accepting that which is different.. So you can only imagine how society would react to someone falling for an _item _of sorts.."

"What Kakashi and the staff here are working toward, is building a 2nd human race, that can be openly accepted." Kabuto spoke leaning in his seat now. "Can't you see it? A small corporation that started off with dolls- robots, are now producing living breathing advanced versions of humans, that society will accept because that's who they wanted- who they desired!" Yakushi spoke getting passionate, however, calming the next minute. "..Some of us are in it for the profit and fame, while others are here for the simple cause.." he laughed leaning back in his seat. "But it's all for the greater good.. all of this is for people like Obito."

"..And just what are you here for?" Itachi questioned making the doctor flinch. "..You talk about everyone else, but I've yet to hear your reasoning for being here."

Kabuto blinked, but snickered to himself as he aligned his glasses once more. "..Me? I'm here to be a god." he answered before standing and approaching. "So far in my years of working here, I've been able to manipulate the genes of humans and things, and eventually produce a science that ultimately gave birth to 4 fully functional units that are the beginning of what I was talking about.." he spoke before flinching, and eventually stifling a laugh. "..I'm sorry.. did I say 4? I meant 5.. Naruto is one of them."

"..Wh..What units are you talking about?" Obito finally questioned.

"We classified them as: **Jinchuuriki units**." Kakashi answered. "They are the resulting mesh of both human and animal-like dna along with proper u.k.e coding."

"And they're all success stories." Kabuto smirked. "All 5 of them are operational and fully functional.. I guess you can say that all of us here are somewhat prodigies- close to gods of sorts."

"Wait a minute.. So **you are **splicing and experimenting on people!" Obito voiced. "I thought you said-"

"I told you what I said. I don't do that here." Kakashi spoke, his voice stern.

"Hmph.. The only thing we need in order to create another Jinchuuriki unit is a strand or swab of dna from the donor's we see fit." Kabuto answered. "Once we get it, we manipulate the dna retrieved, while creating our own synthetic code of dna, one that can ultimately alter the look of the doll and provide a personality to go with it."

"It's almost like a video game with cheat codes." Kakashi said lackadaisical. "The game starts off normal, but once you enter the cheats, everything is altered. In this case, we are working with dna, and putting our own cheat codes in there to produce an altered human-like result."

"And as I've said.. we've succeeded." Kabuto added.

Itachi and Obito had almost lost their footing as they took all this in. Kakashi and Kabuto had combined their intelligence in order to make a brand of human.. one to purchase..?

"Thats.. insane.." Itachi managed to say.

"Only to those without an open mind." Kabuto retorted shaking a finger at him.

Obito blinked. "So..Naruto is.."

"Real. An advanced human." Kakashi answered lowering his eyes. "..If you wanted.. we could make you one.. Can't we Kabuto?" he asked in a tone that was almost bragging.

The doctor smirked as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Yes.. _her _codes are still in the files, it won't be hard to manipulate any dna to copy her.."

Obito flinched, actually contemplating, however a firm call from Itachi snapped him out of his thoughts, making the younger Uchiha in the room to glare.

"Where are you getting the money to do all of this?" he questioned.

"We've been in business for a long time, and in that time we've managed to provide dolls for rich people.. turns out, they want to stop holding onto their money for a change and actually hold onto something warm for a night." Kabuto explained before examining Itachi's glare and smirking. "..I can see that even with all of this information, you're still not convinced that this is a brilliant breakthrough of science."

"..I honestly don't know what to think about all of this.." He spoke.

"Thats fine.. I'll give something for you to think about instead.." Kabuto laughed looking to the floor for a brief moment before shooting a tricky leer at the Uchiha. "..You're a moderately attractive male.. so I'm sure you have no problem picking up women and putting them to bed if you wanted to, am I right?"

"Just where is this going?" Itachi groaned folding his arms.

"I'm sorry, let me just cut to the chase." Yakushi spoke holding out a hand to him. "What I'm saying is, a man like you has no problem getting a woman, or picking up a man if that is your preference- however, for the guy of whom you've never seemed to notice.. how do you think his love life is? -The _nerd _staring at his books in the hallways of high school.."

"The man or woman who was cheated on by their lover.." Kakashi butted in.

"The awkward guy with the creepy stare at the burger king down the street." Kabuto pitched.

"The lonely man who has no one to hold on valentine's day." Hatake spoke again.

"The timid virgin who want's her first time to be perfect." Yakushi smirked.

"The distant man who can't seem to find the _right _person." Kakashi sighed.

"Or in a different perspective- The woman who eyes the man of her dreams, but he shows no interest in her.. he's too _busy_.." the doctor spoke pointing to Itachi as an example. "All of these people have a person they dream about, who they want but can't manage to get. We make their lives better by providing them the person they never had.. A faithful figure who has no desire to cheat, lie or leave.. but simply live for you and only you. The definition of true-blue devoted love.."

"-Who show's no faults in bed either." Kakashi chimed in, making the doctor cough.

"Y-Yes.. that too. So.. do you understand now?"

Itachi's only response was the glare he kept on his face the whole time he had been staring there, making Kabuto laugh in response while Kakashi lowered his sights to the watch on his right wrist. With that he groaned, lifting the phone on his desk and dialing a number, listening to the rings until the other person finally picked up.

"Kotetsu.. bring in 5 of the release forms.. please and thank you." he muttered hanging up the phone, then glancing to his guests. "I'm sorry to say this but.. I can't stay here for long, I've got a meeting to go to in the next 30 minutes, so if we're done here-"

"Kakashi.."

"?"

Obito stepped to Kakashi's desk that moment, staring at the man with solemn eyes. "..Where are the other 4 Jinchuuriki units?"

"..."

"You've met Bee." Kabuto groaned aligning his glasses. "..He's apart of the Jinchuuriki unit, though I do think there are bugs with that one."

"So then where are the other 3?" Obito questioned.

"There is another here, however the other 2 were purchased." he answered with a lecturing hand.

"I thought you said they were a **special **unit." Itachi interjected. "If they're so special, then why would you sell them?"

Kabuto groaned some more as he rubbed the back of his head and shut his eyes. "..I shouldn't have bragged earlier.. You see, even though the 5 Jinchuuriki units are fully functional, most of them weren't always.. And well.. _why set the broken teacups when you can flaunt the pretty china_?" he explained making Obito twitch.

"So.. you sold the ones you thought weren't perfect.. all so you can-"

"So when the time comes, we can debut our perfect set of advanced humans. Heh.. Funny how the ones that have yet to show any flaws are the male Kyuubi and the female Matatabi.. It's fate, wouldn't you say, Kakashi?" Kabuto questioned, smirking.

"..Hm.. I never noticed that till now." The man uttered, staring into space.

"Either way, if we show the people of this world that we were able to create both the perfect human male and female.. Everything will be set in stone, and acknowledgement that I am a god will soon spread.." The doctor spoke.

"No one cares about what you wanna be!" Obito glared. "What happened to the other Jinchuuriki units?.."

"..I was getting to that..." Kabuto glared. "The Saiken series was our first Jinchuuriki unit that was a success.. however.. he proved to be very displaced and hard to control. He wouldn't listen or respond to any of the tasks given. We figured since it was our first attempt in fusing a mesh of dna and coding, we created errors causing his obvious disobedience. So you can imagine our relief that someone actually wanted him." Kabuto explained with a laugh. "Our next unit was the Shukaku series. Though there was no trace of disobedience, this unit was very detached, and a personality seemed absent.. We tried our best to make it more personable but we had failed countless times. He had been here for years, but luckily there was an order for someone just like him, so we sent him away. After him there was the Matatabi series- this version of the Jinchuuriki units proved to be a huge success. We figure because we made its make up into a female, it was easier for us to form no errors." Kabuto explained actually smiling, however frowning the next second. "...Then.. there's Bee.. the Gyuki series.. you can see how that batch of dna turned out."

"I kinda like him." Kakashi admitted standing from his desk now. "He makes fun of you a lot."

"I still have found no traces as to how he showed his immediate dislike for me.. but to me, he is another failed male Jinchuuriki unit.."

"What about Naruto?" Itachi questioned making both silver-haired gentleman twitch.

Kabuto was the first to laugh however. ".._Naruto_... Serial number 101012: The Kyuubi series of the Jinchuuriki unit.. Heh.. he was a strange case." The doctor began, immediately capturing Obito and Itachi's interests. "..Yes.. _Naruto_.. he was our first unit that made us really test ourselves.. As I recall, Naruto was our first deceased Jinchuuriki unit."

"SAYWHATNOW!" Obito shouted as Itachi flinched making Kabuto shrug and shake his head.

"After fusing and forming his dna- when the Kyuubi series came to be..he wouldn't breathe or downright function- and it wasn't as if he chose not to do this, its just he simply didn't do it. _Naruto_.. was like our first stillborn... our first brand of advanced human and doll that just didn't work. He was born powered down."

Itachi shook his head slightly before twisting his face to show his confusion. "..How is that even..? ...When I saw Naruto.. he-"

"He was functioning.. Yes.. I can see that." Kabuto cut off, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. "I can only assume that after Kotetsu's_ famous mistake_, something happened that made the doll begin to function. The issue here is, we don't know what."

"But whatever it was.. it has made him our first male Jinchuuriki unit that seems to have no flaws." Kakashi spoke smiling behind his medical mask.

The room stayed silent- due to the fact neither Obito or Itachi could find words to say. All of this.. was just a bit much.  
As their thoughts recollected on all that was spoken about, a knock at the door was heard, making Kakashi call whoever in.

Shizune pried her head in, smiling as she waved folders of papers, making Kakashi waltz to her. "It's completed?"

"Of course! I wouldn't give you unfinished work.." she smirked handing over the papers before folding her arms with confidence.

Kakashi only went through it as the door opened wider and allowed Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto in.

Kabuto laughed as he approached the doll. "Well well well. We just got done discussing matters about you."

Naruto squinted an eye. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The doctor shook his head. "After your paperwork is through and I manage to get your consent, you will be thoroughly examined for any errors."

"Errors?" Naruto blinked.

The doctor nodded. "Don't worry, its nothing serious.. Just a routine check up.."

"..Oh..."

He nodded again before brushing passed the boy. "I'll see you in a while.. _Naruto_.."

After passing everyone else he finally left the room, making the group of teens dull their glances and groan.

"Doctors- guh, so touchy feely!" Kiba hissed shaking his head. "If he tells you to pull down your pants then you book it for the door, you hear me Naruto!"

"Oi.. Who didn't hear you..?" he groaned.

Shikamaru actually laughed before glancing at his fellow dark-haired friend, noticing how standoffish he was being. This left Nara to raise a brow before prodding the Uchiha's shoulder with his right elbow making Sasuke jerk before dulling his glances and looking to the boy who glared skeptically.

"Hey.. you okay?"

"I'm fine.. I just want to get out of here."

"..Yeah me too.. Not that I'm jealous or anything, but I'm starting to get sick of looking at all of Kakashi's riches.."

This was said all in the hopes to make Sasuke laugh, but the boy hadn't.. he just kept staring and staying a scary silent, making Shikamaru sigh and mumble a few words as he walked away from the Uchiha.

_"..You know.. no one is forcing you to do this.."_

All of those words were sure to reach the Uchiha loudly, and yet be unheard by everyone else. Sasuke could only flinch as he watched the lazy boy yawn while he stood next to Itachi and Obito, eventually talking with them and asking when they were going to go.

"Well, looks like everything has been signed off." Kakashi spoke handing the papers to Shizune. "Obito, did you make a decision on the exchange?"

Obito's shoulders twitched but he was sure to quickly shake his head, smiling nervously. "I thought I told you.. this is Sasuke's decision."

"..Right.. Well Sasuke.. Have you decided what you wanted?"

The youngest Uchiha blinked before glaring. "I just want to leave. You've got your paperwork so we're done here." he groaned marching out of the room.

Itachi sighed as he quickly followed, leaving everyone in the room to bask in the awkward air Sasuke had left behind.

**...**

Already down the hall, heading toward the exit, Sasuke marched, scowling as he regretted ever coming to this place, however he was sure to slow and stop once he heard his brother call for him.

He turned, instantly seeing Itachi greet him with a frown as he marched to him, but as soon as he stopped the brothers only stared. Itachi was worried to say the least, and he wanted to tell him about what he had learned over Naruto, but he felt that Sasuke had been so adament in leaving him here that, that wouldn't make a bit of difference.. Still, he had to question..

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to do this? Do you really want to just leave Naruto here?"

"..That was the plan all along right? No point in changing it.." He said, trying to sound uncaring.

"...You realize, once we leave here, you will never be able to get him back.. let alone see him again."

Sasuke knew that, but what was he going to do..? Just up and tell Itachi that he changed his mind? That he didn't want Naruto to stay here? That, **yes**, living with the doll was a complete nightmare but in the same breath it was tolerable?  
..It sounded so easy to say in his head, but his arrogance didn't allow him to make these thoughts vocal.

So, staying quiet, Sasuke simply glanced away, allowing Itachi to sigh and shut his eyes. Even though he wanted to help Sasuke change his mind, he couldn't do so.. When it came down to it, Sasuke was just like their father, arrogant, impetuous, and unyielding.. and that saddened Itachi a bit, considering he knew deep down Sasuke always tried so desperately not to be anything like their dad..

"..Sasuk-" The brother paused as he heard his cell phone ring, making him groan and slowly dig the tool out of his pocket before flipping it open and bringing the phone to his ear.

Before he could manage to say hello, a familiar voice had exchanged a brief amount of words, making him flinch and head down the hall away from his brother. Sasuke only dulled his eyes as he passed, but looked back down the hall, the opposing way Itachi had sprinted down, seeing Obito, Kakashi and the others finally march out.

As they got closer, Obito smiled, eventually patting Sasuke's shoulder as he and the rest of the group travelled down the hall, winding up and the endpoint of the main one where Kotetsu happened to spring up.

"If you all don't mind, I need you to sign these release forms." He managed to say.

"Release forms?" Shikamaru repeated skeptical.

"Cool!" Kiba shouted grabbing his and signing whatever.

"These forms are for you to pretty much agree that you'll keep everything you saw here, under wraps." Kotetsu spoke handing everyone their sheet. "We don't want the whole world to know how the _perfect companion _is made, so keep quiet about this alright."

"I understand." Shikamaru mumbled grabbing a pen and signing.

Obito was the next one, and after him Sasuke, then eventually when Itachi was done with his call, he had signed too. With that Kotetsu clapped and smiled.

"Thank you, I hope you all enjoyed your tour! Please come again sometime- _andwhenIsaythatIactuallymean never_!" he laughed.

Itachi quickly groaned before glancing at Obito. "We should get going. I have work."

"Right right!" The older Uchiha responded walking off with Itachi quick to follow.

Shizune smiled as she looked to the remaining group, then let out a breath as she quickly grabbed the sleeves of Kakashi's and Kotetsu's adjacent arms. "Well, we'll leave you to say your goodbyes. Thank you for coming!" she managed to say before pulling the two away.

This left Naruto to smirk at the group of teens left behind who kind of returned the look to him.

"So you're gonna be sitting here with your little erobody friends.. Sounds like fun." Shikamaru managed to say.

"It's a big place, so don't try to get lost in it." Kiba laughed before punching the doll in the chest. "-And **that **was for the comments you said about Hinata over the phone last night."

Naruto laughed a bit, rubbing his chest as he glanced to the glaring Sasuke and eventually grinned.

"Oi.. it's your turn to say something nice to me!"

"...Just.. don't get yourself into trouble." he muttered glancing away.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I won't.. And you have fun Sasuke."

"What?"

Naruto only laughed. "Oi, you're so boring and serious all the time! You need to have some fun!"

"I have no objections to that!" Kiba spoke. "When we get to school, we should pull a prank on Mr Genma for thinking his class is better than Ms Anko's!"

"Count me out." Shikamaru groaned.

"Hey c'mon!" Obito called near the exit. "We gotta get going now."

Kiba and Shikamaru instantly nodded and waved to the blonde as they walked away, leaving Naruto to do the same but eventually throw his arms behind his head and glance at the Uchiha.

"..I suppose right now would be the perfect time for a certain someone to lunge at me and hold me tight-"

"See you later, Naruto.."

The doll flinched before groaning and watching the Uchiha walk away, this left him to stomp in place and growl.

"Oi! You're still the same! Still annoying!"

Sasuke said nothing, just kept walking, eventually holding his right hand up to wave until he finally reached the front door with the rest of the group. Kotetsu was quick to dash down the hall and approach the one last time, handing Sasuke and Itachi making Obito grunt and yell however stomp out of the door along with everyone else.

The blonde who could do nothing else but watch, felt as if all the air in his body had left him. His owner was gone.. they were finally apart..

"Well that's over and done with." Kotetsu sighed as he stretched his arms in the air.

"We can all see that." Kakashi mumbled as he glanced over to the blonde. "..._Na..ruto_?"

The boy twitched glancing his way, making the older man shake his head slightly. "If anything I would've given you a better name.. _Naruto _sounds.. so.. eh.." he managed to say as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well get used to it. That's my name.." The boy spoke trying to glare.

"Not for long." Kakashi assured before proceeding down the hall. "Shizune I'm leaving.. Kotetsu keep a close eye on the boy."

"Yessir!" The man saluted, groaning as soon as Kakashi had left. With that he looked to Naruto and sighed. "Well well well.. I guess I should say welcome home kid.."

The boy only blinked, leaving Kotetsu to shake his head and point down a hall just in back of him. "..Do you want something to eat?"

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** Okay I'm going to be super-updating like I did before, then I'm just going to spam you all.. just a warning. Probably gonna happen later tonight though, the spam. (Be prepared xD)

But first, Thanks to everyone who is seriously loving the story. I know it was a lot to handle in the beginning, what with Sasuke and Naruto's combative relationship, and it wasn't all lovey dovey romancey pantsy like most of the NarutoxSasuke stories, but I hope that you will understand that I kinda have to pull them apart in order to create a bit of adventure in the story as well as introduce more characters. I suppose I could've asked you all how I could introduce all the other characters without Sasuke being such a jerk to Naruto, but that would make it seem like I don't know what to do with my own story, right?

Regardless, I didn't want to have everyone in the whole entire anime of Naruto to either be a teacher or a high school student. It just wouldn't be realistic to me.. plus.. I'm an action gal rather a romancey one so.. I wanted to involve a bit of adventure to spice it up a bit. But despite all of that knowledge that you didn't know about me, I'm glad you guys love the story and find it interesting. Seriously thank you! ◕◡◕

Anyway onto the reviews.

(To Everyone) - Glad you all enjoyed the update speed. This is pretty much the biggest hint as to how fast I should be pushing out chapters. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the rap in the last chapter! I think my cool factor just went through the roof! 8D

**thesixvoices** - Your review brightened my day when I read it! I'm happy that you enjoy the plot, the smut and the Anti-ooc'ness in the story! And to say it's addicting.. =◡= lol but anyway, yeah it took me like 20 minutes to make up both Naruto's and Bee's lines and make it sound good xD So, I can't be a freestyler on the spot but I can ghostwrite for an upcoming rapper if they wanted! lol

**i love naruto fanfics** - Loving your guesses! Makes me wonder if I'm making my plot a little too obvious.. Nah I think you'll still be surprised when we get to certain points of the story! But I hope this chapter explained why Naruto is partially is fav experiment/clone. Anyway, I have questions for your questions, mhm mhm..

You're right.. The the 'unique' u.k.e's (or lets just be honest here: Jinchuuriki units) are clones of people, so this in turn means that Naruto is a clone and that Minato will be in the story. My question is..

_What do you think Minato's role in the story is? _

_Where is he? _

_Is he aware of Naruto or not? _

_Will this be the plot of my story.. or no?_

You were totally right about the Kotetsu thing though. He doesn't want them to drop their dna because he doesn't want them to be made into clones or anything... Which reminds me!

**Shadowpen55** - I'm sorry the new characters scare you! Yeah, Konoha corporations and businessmen are kinda shady in here, this kinda includes Kakashi.. Ha wait'll you meet Orochimaru and Danzo.. HA! Wait'll you meet Akatsuki!


	23. Afterward

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Afterward)_**

_._

In a corridor fashioned to be a rather large break room, Kotetsu held his plate of desired eatables as he waltzed passed a few groups and sat at a table his guest seemed to reserve.

As soon as his butt hit the chair, he began to dig in. Even though he could honestly say he hated his job and his boss, lunch was always something worth working for. Because Kakashi was so rich, his tastes were somewhat extravagant, and because he wasn't like all the other typical rich guys, he was different.. weird and different. Rather than take his helicopter to eat out at a fancy rich restaurant for a spicy lunch in the country of sand, he would walk down to the lunchroom of which he had hired the best chefs from around the world to make food and do cafeteria work- and eat like he was everyone else.

He was seriously just a normal quiet guy who just happened to be a genius with a lot of money.. Lucky bastard..

Kotetsu grunted, lifting up his fork of pilaf before flinching and noticing glaring blue eyes stab into him- this made him flinch.

"Something wrong?"

"Oi.. I thought you were gonna get me a plate.." Naruto groaned, sitting in his seat like a dog.

"I asked you if you wanted anything.." The dark haired man shrugged eating once more.

"And I said _yeah_."

"Yeah, well if you said _'yeah' _then why didn't you get up and get your own plate?" Kotetsu questioned.

"Because you implied that you were going to fix me a damn plate!"

Kotetsu simply shook his head as he picked up some chopped chicken and ate that with no worries. "..You know what they say nowadays kid? They say: _Seeing is perceiving_, and as soon as you saw me grab only 1 plate, you should've assumed that, that plate was only for me and you shoulda got your ass up and got your own food."

Naruto growled. "..You selfish ass!"

Kotetsu dulled his eyes as he groaned and paused in his eating, "Hey.. one thing that has to be done while you're here is you have to change that tone of yours.. and clean your mouth of that language."

"Oi! What the fuck his wrong with the way I talk?" Naruto questioned, pulling back in his seat, highly upset.

"..Y'see.. it's that right there." Kotetsu pointed out with his fork. "While you're here, you're gonna be around Kakashi a lot, and I doubt he'll like it if you keep cussing up a storm like you are now. You might get in trouble."

"Trouble?.. What kind of trouble?" Naruto asked, squinting an eye.

"He'll take out your batteries." Kotetsu grinned holding up wiggly fingers.

"..."

Naruto had no response for that, instead he just stared at the man briefly before reaching his right hand onto his tray, grabbing a handful of chicken and pilaf before stuffing it in his mouth. With that he chewed, making Kotetsu groan..

"Please tell me that isn't how your table manners are.."

Naruto only smiled a sarcastic one with cheeks stuffed with food, leaving Kotetsu to sigh and shake his head. "..Whatever.. You've got a long journey ahead of you kid. Don't say I didn't try to help you out.."

**.**

**.**

Wheels of a dark escalade pulled up to a random curb of downtown Konoha, allowing Itachi to escape and hop out in a quickened pace. As soon as he slammed his door, Obito rolled down his side of the window and looked to the building he stood in front of.

"Whoa.. so this your job?"

Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke actually shifted in their seats to look out of their windows, leaving Itachi to flinch as he looked over his shoulder. Seeing only a bakery, the Uchiha groaned and glared before turning back to the car. "You're not serious.."

Obito blinked. "What, you're standing in front of it."

"My actual job is just a few blocks from here."

"Wha! So then-"

"I hate to sound like a teenager, but.. I can't afford having you drop me off.. That'd be so embarrassing.." Itachi groaned pulling out his cellphone and beginning to text.

"W-What!" Obito screamed beginning to curb-drive. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying I'm embarrassing!"

Itachi gave him a quick glance before continuing to walk off and text. "You- _a guy driving on the curb to follow me_, is asking if you're embarrassing? I think you know the answer to that."

"Damn you Itachi! We're family! Do you know how this makes me feel!" Obito screamed.

"Leave.. You're causing a scene." Itachi mumbled turning a corner.

"ITACH-"

"Watch out!" Shikamaru shouted, grabbing the wheel and turning it.

Obito paused as he actually paid attention and looked to the parked cars in front of him.. with that he blinked. Had he kept paying attention to only Itachi, he would've had exchange insurance information with someone. Because of Shikamaru, the car had turned a good amount of inches away from the car and into the road to avoid that. Seeing this, Obito sighed with relief.

"Thanks kid.."

"Don't thank me.. just take me to school in one piece." Shika groaned as he fell back into his seat.

Kiba only blinked staring outside his window, staring at the corner he saw Itachi disappear into- making him squint and groan as he scratched his head then eventually folded his arms.

"Hey.. if Itachi works a few blocks from here, then which building do you think it is?" Kiba asked for anyone to answer.

"Who cares.. He works, that's all you need to know." Shika responded.

"Well excuse me for being curious." Kiba groaned. "I've just never seen Itachi's job.. aren't you guys kinda wanting to know where Itachi spends all his time everyday?"

Sasuke blinked- his interests were siding with Kiba's now. Where was it exactly that Itachi worked all day and night, putting in a good 16 hours of his time? The youngest Uchiha looked out his window to look in the same direction Kiba was, getting all the more curious as he glanced at huge corporate buildings in the distance and a few groups of buisness men and women try to shuffle to work- Itachi passed this everyday just to make it to his job..

"Dammit.."

Obito glanced in his rearview mirror for only a second before pulling off the curb and into the road, and stopping at a red light. "What is it Sasuke?"

"..One day.. we have to find out where Itachi works.."

"You serious?" Obito questioned while Kiba laughed.

"Aww Yeah! That sounds like fun! Following your brother to his job would be awesome! We'd be like.. detectives or spies or somethin!"

"Count me out.." Shika sighed. "I'd rather pull my own teeth than follow your brother around.. What he does isn't my business.."

"Well start pullin, cause me 'n Sasuke are going to do this after school!" Kiba assured.

Sasuke only looked to Kiba who nodded and grinned. "What? It makes perfect sense! Tomorrow's the weekend! We might as well try to track down your brother later today seeing as we won't be doing anything! That sounds way better than waiting until monday!"

". . ."

Obito only shook his head. "Well count me out.. knowing Itachi.. If he saw me trying to follow him around he'd kill me.. -_siigh_- It's strange, he's been that way since he was a kid.. when he doesn't wanna show me something, it's for a reason!"

"Blame it on the time you got that puppy taken away from him way back when." Sasuke spoke folding his arms making Obito flinch.

"Puppy?" Kiba blinked, already interested in the topic.

"When I was around 4, Itachi found this dog in the country side and took care of it in secret. We couldn't bring it to our house because dad hated dogs."

"Your dad already sounds like a bastard." Kiba growled.

"Either way.." Sasuke continued. "Itachi and I kept the dog a secret and took care of it, however.. when Obito found out about the dog he ended up blabbing it to our parents and ultimately the dog was never seen again.."

"..What happened to it?" Shika asked.

"Nobody knows!" Obito uttered quickly.

"Itachi thinks dad killed it." Sasuke mumbled.

"No one know's that for sure Sasuke!" The oldest Uchiha screamed.

"Regardless.. Itachi doesn't tell you anything, because you end up telling everyone about it. _You're a big mouth, who likes to ruin things for people_.." Sasuke spoke with a shrug.

"What!"

"That's what Itachi said after the puppy went missing." the younger Uchiha admitted.

"Well still! I don't have the time to follow your brother around! I have lots of friends to see and people to catch up with instead!"

"Suit yourself.. none of us really asked you to join anyway." Sasuke spoke, shrugging again.

"Yeah, besides Mr Uchiha, you're a little too old to play spy-time with us!" Kiba laughed.

"I'm not old! Learn some respect kid!"

"Can we just go to school?" Shika groaned.

Obito only growled as he watched the traffic light quickly turn green, allowing him to speed off and race through traffic and make it to Konoha Academy in no less than 15 minutes, which turned out to be a new record for the older Uchiha however, and a wonder as to how the man got his license to the younger folk.

Sasuke stepped out of the car, waving off his ride however, Obito was sure to roll down his window and smile with an eager fist pulled to his face.

"Have a great day! And don't be late to class!"

"It's gonna be hard to do that seeing as you dropped me off on the opposite side of campus."

"Rrgh! You've been around Itachi too long! Where's my sweet little Sasuke who used to follow me around and stuff!"

Kiba and Shikamaru snickered, making Sasuke instantly groan and glare before marching off, only to hear Obito honk the horn of his car and make more embarrassing comments..

Sasuke only grunted as he quickened his step and ran into the quad, marching across it but slowing to a stop as he realized a lot of students were out..

Shikamaru rose a brow coming to the right conclusion for this. "Is it lunch already?"

"Damn, that means we missed like 4 classes already! The day's almost over!" Kiba groaned.

"...You sound distraught." Sasuke pointed out.

"Of course I am! I have to go talk to Hinata!" The Inuzuka voiced running off.

This left Sasuke and Shikamaru to groan and slightly hunch.. that was kind of a pathetic sight to see from Kiba..

"Sasuke.. promise me something.."

"Hn.."

"When you get a girlfriend.. don't ever... ever.. ever in your life act like that.."

"You don't have to worry about that.."

As both boys continued to groan and grunt at Kiba's obsessive behavior, they were sure to eventually be called out to by the well-known campus teacher, Iruka Umino. The man graced the two with a smile as he approached holding a tray of coffee's in one hand and a muffin in the other- waving with the muffin-hand as he had gotten as close as he wanted.  
"You two look busy. What? No time for lunch today?"

"Actually, we had just gotten to school." Sasuke managed to say.

"Just now?" The teacher blinked. "Well, I'm sure you guys had a reason for being so late.. what is it? Sick? Injury?"

"Well.."

"We had to see a friend off." Shika spoke with a groan. "It took longer than what we expected.."

"Well saying goodbye is always hard. I'm sure your teachers will understand if you have a note from your parents.." Iruka chuckled.

The boys flinched, making Umino's happy carefree aura, subside and form into a malevolent one, this only left Shikamaru and Sasuke to stare, but give into the consequenses with no argument whatsoever..

**...**

"Well here they are!" Iruka announced pushing Sasuke and Shikamaru.

The two boys stumbled, lifting their heads only slightly to see one of the most hated teachers on campus. His legs were kicked up on his desk, his collared shirt and tie were a bit disheveled, while sporting a black bandana that totally went against the dresscode teachers were supposed to follow.. this teacher.. Was Mr. Mizuki.. the man who ran the detention room.

Sasuke and Shikamaru only groaned as they got themselves into this situation, which pretty much made Mizuki glare, sitting in his seat properly..

"Well well well.. If it isn't the star pupils of the Academy.." the man spoke before growling. "And just what the hell did you guys do? Did you get in a fight?"

"What! N-No!" Nara spoke raising his hands. "We went to see a friend off-"

"And probably hang out at the mall to do drugs and all that shit." Mizuki accused, standing now.

"_What the hell_?" Sasuke managed to mumble.

"They had actually arrived to school late, with no note." Iruka spoke. "_Supposedly _to see a friend off.."

"That's what they like to tell you, then come to find out they were smoking weed in the back of the bleachers near the track." Mizuki groaned folding his arms. "You can never trust these kids Iruka.. You can't be too nice.. or they'll take total advantage of you."

"But we're telling the truth!" Shika stated.

"So you say!" Mizuki retorted.

"Alright you two." Iruka eased before looking to the teens he brought in. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, this is only protocol. Until we get a phone call from your parents explaining your case. You're free to go."

"What is this? Jail!" Shikamaru voiced.

Iruka only sighed before nodding to Mizuki and leaving. Allowing the white-haired teacher to grin and take seat at his desk and point at the broken and wobbily desks no one cared about within the room.

"Go ahead and take your seat." he spoke before grabbing his newspaper and beginning to read.

Shikamaru groaned loudly before actually pouting and finding a seat beside a blonde kid. Sasuke sat behind a female student of whom he knew exactly why she had been in detention. She was wearing a boys uniform and that was against the rules..

As if his mind was read, the girl raised her hand quickly and spoke. "Excuse me but can I please go now? I've been in here all day!"

"You know why you're in here kid.. You need to change into your actual uniform."

"But I am!"

Mizuki glared looking over his papers. "Do you think I'm an idiot, girl?"

"I don't think you want me to be honest..." The student frowned.

Mizuki flinched, but this allowed a semi-popular student to make himself known as he laughed boisterously. "Oh boy.. I'll tell you what he actually want's to say Mr Mizuki.. I mean.. if you really want me to."

"By all means Kankuro. Tell me what that **girl **is saying."

"Well first off, I think **he **wants to tell you that you are indeed an idiot, because frankly.. he is a boy." he began before standing in his seat. "Don't be fooled by his face, this dude is a guy.. We have gym together.."

"If you need me to take my shirt off I will!" The boy spoke.

"So you can sue me for pedophilia or some shit! No thanks, keep your shirt on and stay in your seat until you get a call."

The boy only groaned, allowing Kankuro to take a seat next to him and laugh. "Maybe next time Haku.."

The boy groaned again, falling face first into his desk, allowing all of his long locks to fall and cover him. "..My parents are going to kill me.. this is the 18th time I've been in detention.."

"Maybe you should cut your hair.."

"My hair isn't the issue! It's my face!"

"Keep it down!" Mizuki shouted making the room shake.

Haku flinched. "..._it's my face_.." he whispered softly.

Kankuro only shook his head, "Maybe wearing a girls uniform-"

"If you finish that sentence, I might actually have to kill you.."

The boy only laughed holding his hands up in surrender before looking to Sasuke, with that he whistled. "Well well well well well.. Sasuke Uchiha.. never thought I'd see you here."

Sasuke groaned. "Kankuro Sabaku.. I expected you'd be here."

"Nice comeback.. So.. What're you in for?"

"Got to class late."

"A common excuse." The boy let out dulling his eyes. "Tell me why you're _really _here."

Sasuke only sent him a glance that told Kankuro he wasn't in the mood for games, which made the boy laugh and shake his head.

"Right right.. _'That is the truth'_ right? Well whatever.. Doesn't matter if you're in here or not, most likely your parents are going to think this is just one _big mistake _and treat you to ice cream and sprinkles later. That's the life of someone like Sasuke Uchiha.."

Haku groaned. "What luck.. most likely my father is going to scold me for getting in trouble again.."

"I'm telling you man.. its your hair." Kankuro spoke.

"And I'm telling you that it's my face. No matter what hair style I get, I still look like a girl!"

"Hmm.. try Sasuke's hairstyle.. No one will confuse you with that type of hair."

"I'd like to have my own special identity if you don't mind." The boy groaned.

"Right, because being _the boy who looks like a woman _is working so well for you."

Shikamaru only groaned from afar, hitting his head atop his desk. "-one thing's for sure.. my mom is going to kill me.. kill me hard while my father watches.. this is so unfair.."

"Relax.. Itachi or Obito will explain everything and we'll be out of here in no time.." Sasuke mumbled.

_**[In No Time.. After school...]**_

"I'm going to die!" Shikamaru announced as he kicked open the door to detention.

Sasuke only grunted as he scanned his cell and looked through his call logs and phone book. "Itachi and Obito didn't even call! What, they're too busy to chat for 5 minutes!"

Kankuro laughed. "Welcome to detention gents.. I suggest you gather your homework from all your classes before you enjoy your weekend."

"We don't need your guidence! We're not freshman!" Sasuke shouted before going back to his phone.

"..I wonder what my mom will do to me.. she'll probably cook my insides and give'em to dad.."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, eventually flinching as he got a call.

Answering it, he glared. "Itachi!"

_**'No this is Kiba! Dude, where are you! I haven't seen you all day!'**_

"We ran into Iruka and got detention.."

_**'Detention?-! Oh shit HAHAHAHA! Oh my God seriously! Damn! Guess you aren't as lucky as I thoug-'**_

Shutting his phone Sasuke stared into space for a moment.. seriously wondering how the hell he and Kiba were ever friends, but he snapped out of his thoughts as he watched Shikamaru march off without a word.. making him do the same and follow.

Kakuro only laughed and waved, uttering _bye-bye_ and _see ya _as he parted his own way, leaving Sasuke to continue to ignore him and still go through his phone and what not..

"..Y'know.. if I die tonight.. I just might be content with it." Shika started, totally calm. "At least when I'm dead, my mom will stop yelling at me."

He nodded at his own statement as he glanced at the Uchiha with a tired stare. "Yeah.. I might miss you."

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled as he walked off.

He had no time for Shikamaru's statements about whatever- right now he was wondering what the hell Obito was doing and what the hell Itachi had to do so bad that he couldn't call the Academy office! ..Sure.. Sasuke knew his brother had work, but come on.. a 5 second call really didn't impede on any busy man's schedule when it came down to it. But then again, Sasuke didn't know how busy Itachi really was..

The Uchiha had stopped his marching, actually thinking about that.. What was it that Itachi did that made him so busy?..

**.**

**.**

In a tea house, in the busiest district of downtown Konoha, Itachi sat, hunching on a table with his chin in his palm as he listened to an outlandish and unbearable story from a person he unfortunately had to work with..

"So then I turned the bitch on her side, and told her to take that fuckin' blood and spread it across her stomach right-"

"Mhm.." Itachi hummed pretending to listen.

"So then after she rubbed it on her stomach, I grabbed this huge fucking knife and shoved the handle right up her-"

"Do we seriously have to listen to this..?"

The man telling the story paused and grunted as he looked to a red haired counterpart sitting beside him, stirring a cup of tea with disinterest.  
Waiting till brown eyes had shifted his way- the arrogant man sat in silence until the redhead spoke.

"..We've been listening to this story for hours, and the longer it gets, the more my distaste for your mouth grows." The man groaned rubbing his crimson hair before grabbing his cup. "Besides.. there's a lady present.. the least you can do is show some class.."

Itachi glanced to his left as he watched a co-worker beside him silently fold her napkin previously given with her cakes, with eyes that were sparkling with unbending focus. If anything, the Uchiha knew she had been tuning out the loudmouth across the table due to her focus, but still he figured that the redhead across from him was right.. Such a crude story wasn't fitting for a lady to hear, maybe it if was just the guys, but not with her around..

"Tch, fuck you Sasori! Konan doesn't give a fuck if I tell my stories, right Konan?"

". . ."

"Konan! Stopping being a nerdy little bitch and listen for a sec!"

The woman continued folding, but gave the man a quick glare before groaning. "... You're right.. I don't care about your stories, but Sasori is right also.. Such stories aren't to my liking.. you should keep them to yourself."

"Psh, whatever bitch. I don't tell you to keep your fuckin' paper foldin' to yourself."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever!" the man snapped before glaring out of the window beside him.

Mentally Itachi thanked the fact that the man wanted to stop talking, however he had spotted a blonde haired motor mouth of whom he was acquainted with, enter the tea house and approach the table... this only made the Uchiha slump a bit.

"G'afternoon lady and gents!" the man announced pulling up a chair and getting comfortable.

"Deidara.." the group managed to say.

"So, what're we all talking about, hm?"

"Hidan was just finished with another story about his one night stands.." Sasori mumbled.

"I could barely fucking start, because Sasori kept interrupting."

The blonde laughed nodding. "Right right.. So did anyone manage to get a call yet? Hm?"

"Not at all." Sasori sighed.

"Tch- order some fuckin' cake and snacks cause we're gonna be here for awhile.." Hidan groaned.

"I'm fine with that!" The blonde man laughed grabbing a menu. "-Heh, if anything we might have to hang out here all day like we did two weeks ago."

"We should probably stop coming here.. People might start paying attention to our faces.." Sasori spoke glancing around the room skeptically, making Hidan scoff.

"Just like you to move around and try to hide like a little bitch."

Sasori groaned, making a comment back and allowing Deidara to speak in as well, until ultimately the group began to debate with one another about how one was spineless and the other was stupid and whether or not the group should find another hangout- this was a conversation that Itachi felt he didn't have to be apart of.. This happened all the time with these people.. the same three argued, and the same two stayed silent until a call was given.. This was his job.

Konan silently slid her finished paper project over to Itachi who glanced at it, seeing a folded flower. Looking at it for a second longer, he watched Konon copy his slouching manner on the table and sigh.

"Flower for your thoughts?"

"...I'm just waiting for the call so I can just get this task over with."

"Hm.. I understand. It is strange for them to take so long.. but.. all we can do is wait."

"Waiting has become intolerable." Itachi groaned making the girl glance at Deidara, Hidan and Sasori who still argued.

Seeing this for only a few seconds she nodded sighing herself. "..But what can you do?" she asked with a shrug. "...How's the home life?"

"I'm getting 4 hours of sleep rather than 3.. I suppose that's a bit of a promotion."

The woman chuckled only slightly. "This is the job we've been put in and as I said prior.. What can you do?"

Itachi stared into space, searching for an answer, however a slam from Hidan's hand hitting the table quickly brought him back to reality.

"Here's something!- how about we find a nice fuckin' place to rent, that'll be a sweet ass hangout for all of us?"

"I'm barely managing to put up my own rent, why would I work harder to put money in a house I'm not even gonna sleep in, hm?" Deidara questioned, honestly hoping he didn't get an answer.

"Maybe if all of us, especially you- saved our earnings, it just might work out.." Sasori spoke.

"We all have things we have to do with our money, whether it be rent or our own personal expenses.. That plan won't work Sasori." Konan let out.

Hidan laughed. "What she mean's to say is, rags, and tampons are pretty pricey nowadays."

Itachi dulled his eyes while Sasori groaned.. Konan on the other hand grabbed the only cup of tea on the table and tossed it over to Hidan, making the man flinch and stand from his seat as he growled and hissed.

"Bitch!"

"You're such a child.. What're you even doing here?" She glared.

"I'm here because I know how to do a job you slutty cunt! Go find a fuckin' kitchen to clean!"

"Hey hey! Calm down!.." Deidara eased. "Geez.. You're both like cats and dogs.."

"...We can always stay at each others homes instead. We can all be comfortable in each others presence and we won't be in the public eye so much." Sasori muttered ignoring the noise.

Deidara instantly shook his head. "Hm.. Sorry, but I have a house guest.. so that's not happening."

"As do I." Itachi mumbled.

"Not to be rude, but I don't want any of you finding out where I live." Konan spoke.

"Psh.. as if we wanna go to your fuckin' place." Hidan growled.

"Am I sensing sexual tension here? Hm?" Deidara questioned with a smirk.

Konan rolled her eyes with a groan. "..Please.."

"-That bitch ain't my type."

"Heheh.. So Itachi.. You've been awfully quiet? How's life treating you, hm?" Deidara asked shifting glances.

"I'm still living.. So life has been quite well to me." The Uchiha managed to say.

"Yeah yeah.. You got a girlfriend or somethin' yet, hm?" The blonde smirked, making Hidan groan.

"Ugh! Don't bring that fuckin' bi-sexual bullshit here, Deidara! That shit makes me sick!"

"To each his own." Sasori mumbled pulling out a disposable phone from his pocket. "...They still haven't called.. Maybe something's wrong?"

"-Or maybe they're giving us a day off?" Deidara let out with a glowing smile. "That's good! It's a friday, so we may get a 3 day break.. So.. what're you doing this weekend Itachi? Hm?"

"I'm taking care of my house guests.." He answered.

Deidara whistled. "Aha, so when are you gonna introduce me?"

"Never."

The blonde quickly sucked his teeth before falling on Sasori, play-whining and writhing with a wimpy voice and fake tears. "_Sasori-san_! Itachi's being mean to me again! Teach him some manners! Hm!"

"They're still not calling." Sasori mumbled lowering his eyes.

"Whatever.. I'm giving them 15 more minutes then I'm gettin' the fuck outta here. I got better things to do.." Hidan let out, making everyone dull their eyes.

"Right.. because catching std's from your 10 dollar whores is so important.." Deidara laughed making Hidan jerk and glare.

"You got a lotta nerve gay-boy! You're the one fuckin' 5 year old boys up and down the road, giving out diseases like they're fuckin' party favors!"

"Hm.. I'm bi-sexual, not a pedophile you idiot. And I practice safe sex alright, you won't catch me with any diseases.." The man responded with a 'laxed shrug.

"Konan." Itachi mumbled.

The woman sighed as she sat up from her seat and allowed him out of the booth-like table, making everyone freeze, watch, or react.

"Whoa where the fucking hell are you goin?" Hidan questioned.

"It's getting late and I have to get home. If there's a call, someone contact me." he answered walking off.

"I have errands to run." Konan muttered in following.

"-The fucking hell.." Hidan let out almost breathless while Deidara folded his arms.

"Hmph! He can totally diss me, but he accepts Konan following him without a care! That's a little unfair!"

"We might as well get going too.. We've been here too long." Sasori mumbled standing, ready to leave.

Deidara instantly perked. "Well seeing as we both have nothing to do! What do you say we hang out today Sasori-san!"

"I'd rather not." he mumbled walking off.

The blonde groaned, but flinched as he caught the disposable phone, blinking as he quickly looked to Sasori who turned and pointed.

"You're in charge of that.. If they call, you let us know."

"Right right of course!" The man saluted.

"..Hidan, stay with Deidara."

"WHAT!"

"If you run off with your escorts, you're going to lose track of time and get in trouble.. I'm sure none of us, especially you, would want that.." Sasori mumbled. "...Less manpower, and eventually a funeral.. it would be unfortunate."

"Geez! Damn! I got it! You don't have to be so grim!"

"Don't forget to call." Sasori let out walking off.

Deidara saluted again while Hidan groaned. 10 minutes later, they both left.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N: **I couldn't think of a better story title, but this is what happened with everyone after they left Naruto.. Eh.. It gets better.


	24. How are you Naruto?

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(How are you Naruto?)_**

**_._**

Itachi sighed finally making it home in the late afternoon. It was almost 8:00p.m and waiting for him on the couch, sat Sasuke. There was a stern glare on his mug which made Itachi pause, but slowly continue to proceed in the door, remove his jacket and make it to the couch, only to watch Sasuke toss a black notebook on the table and fold his arms.

All Itachi got was silence, which was making him nervous.. but he eventually rose a brow to this and decided to speak.

"What? No greeting?"

"I got detention today.."

"Detention? Was it because you were late?"

"I would've gotten out if you or Obito answered your phones.. but neither of you did." Sasuke mumbled. "I understand that you have work.. but you could've answered your phone today.."

Itachi slowly pulled out his phone from his pocket, groaning as he noticed the mobile trinket had been shut off. Remembering that he had powered it down earlier in the day, he groaned again finding it unfortunate that he missed his brothers call, but found that there was nothing he could really do about it..

"...I'm sorry." the older brother managed to say, turning on his phone again. "My phone.. I had to shut it off in the office.. there was an inspection today and everyone was pretty much told to do it.. We didn't want the company to look bad.."

Sasuke groaned glaring at his notes on the table before looking back to his brother, shrugging only slightly before sighing as he fell back on the couch. "..It's no big deal.. It's just I had to spend the rest of the day in that boring room with Mizuki.."

"That angry teacher with the bandana?"

Sasuke only grunted in confirmation, making Itachi laugh a bit before falling back on the couch and shutting his eyes. "So.. Other than detention.. How was school?"

"I had no school, just detention, after that I just went home.." Sasuke replied.

"Shikamaru and Kiba didn't follow you?"

"No.. Shikamaru headed home to tell his mom about today.. he thinks she's going to kill him. And Kiba.. I don't even know what he's doing, but he had a headstart to head home considering he didn't get in trouble with Shikamaru and me.."

"..I see.. So you've been here by yourself? Where's Obito?"

"He hasn't answered his phone either." Sasuke mumbled grabbing his cell and scrolling through his history. "I haven't gotten a call or text back from him all day.. he must be out and about."

"Well he hasn't been in Konoha for a long time, so he's probably catching up with friends."

"Maybe.. but it's hard to imagine Obito having friends.."

Itachi laughed. "Either way.. Are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah."

"So what're you going to do now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not much to do on a Friday, besides weekend homework and sleep."

"You can always hang out with your friends.. It's barely night.. You can find something to do."

Sasuke only squinted an eye. "Sounds to me like you want me out of the house.."

"Not at all.. I'm just tired.. and I'm sure you could find better things to do rather than watch me sleep."

"..You're tired?.." Sasuke repeated before raising a brow. "..Itachi.. what is it that you do? For work I mean.."

The older Uchiha opened his eyes and stared at the roof for a moment, barely considering to glance at his brother- but as if heaven wished for the situation to be avoided, a loud knock was graced at the door making both boys jerk and stare.

"Hey open the door! It's me Obito! What're you guys- sleep?"

Itachi groaned as he sat up from the couch and opened the door, watching the oldest Uchiha barge in with a huge smile on his face. "Guys! Guess what happened to me!"

The boys didn't bother to guess, instead they stared, leaving Obito to glare and groan. "Geez, you two are no fun. Anyway, so I hung out at that chinese place just around the block all day right and I waited for t-"

"Please don't tell me you waited to find that one angry waitress." Sasuke cut off making Obito point and hop in place.

"Yes! Yes! I just got her number!"

"Obito.." Itachi groaned instantly making the older man glare.

"What? What rude thing to you have to say to me now Itachi.."

"She barely looked 18.."

"So?"

"So you're 28.. You're too old for her. You're closer to 30 than you are 20."

Obito jerked before looking to Sasuke. "Do you hear this! These are the words of a true blue hater!" The older man announced.

"He has a point though." Sasuke admitted with a shrug. "Are you sure that's even her number? You don't think that after that whole issue with her last time she didn't give you a fake?"

"Psh! I can see your brothers jealousy has rubbed off on you.." The older Uchiha responded before glaring at Itachi. "-Can't get your own numbers so you have to bash me in order to make yourselves feel better, huh?"

". . .Why are you only staring at me?"

"I often glare at jealousy when I see it."

"Obito.. when it comes to women and numbers.. It doesn't take much effort for me to get them." Itachi assured.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Obito glared but quickly smirked. "Heh! Okay Itachi, lets see what you got!" he spoke before pointing. "We'll go to the Mall just downtown! Whoever gets the most numbers from the most girls, wins!"

"The mall?" Itachi blinked before frowning. "... You're just creeping for teenage girls aren't you?"

"I like'em young! So what do you say?"

"..Fine."

"YES! Alright! The fight is on! Sasuke are you in on this?"

"Count me out. It's a Friday, which means I'll probably run into a few girls from school.. I'd rather stay here."

"Well too bad! We're gonna need someone to watch us.. just to see if the other is cheating." Obito mumbled glancing at Itachi.

The older brother of Sasuke only sighed. "I don't care.. lets just go."

"Rrgh! I hate that casual attitude of yours! You remind me of that damn Kakashi!" Obito hissed tightening his fists.

"Sasuke get your coat so we can go."

"Don't ignore me Itachi!"

Sasuke quickly dismissed himself from the living room, not wanting to hear Obito's whining and ranting, in the end making it to his room in speedy strides, shutting the door behind him, though it didn't help much. Obito's voice could still be heard..

"Such a loudmouth.." Sasuke groaned as he went to his closet and grabbed a blue sweatshirt.

Putting it on and eventually sitting atop his bed, the bored Uchiha waited for Obito's screaming to stop, and at the same time, prolonging his stay at home.

Deep down Sasuke didn't want to leave... he just wanted to stay home and sleep or.. something..  
He just wasn't in the mood for Obito's words and games considering he had such a long day.. There was detention, the fact that he had an overwhelming urge to kill Kiba, he hadn't eaten anything all day, Obito was being annoying, and Naruto was gone..

" ! "

Sasuke flinched, glaring as he fell back on his bed and groaned. Naruto wasn't a factor in his life, so there was nothing he should've been bothered about!  
...He wanted Naruto gone and now that the doll was, the Uchiha was relieved.. No.. that wasn't the word.. He was.. Uh..

Sasuke grunted as he turned on his other side and glared at the wall of his room. If anything, what he was feeling now was bothered. Naruto leaving was supposed to be a relief but it wasn't.. instead Sasuke could only feel agitated and troubled that he had just signed him over, especially after seeing what he saw back at Kakashi's factory. Something wasn't right there.. but Sasuke just couldn't figure it out- hell when he was there it was kinda hard to do so, considering Naruto didn't look bothered at all by the suspicious scientists and creepy staff. It was like the doll was comfortable with the odd things going on there, that or just abundantly daft to what was supposed to make someone extremely uneasy..

"..Idiot." Sasuke managed to mutter as he sat up again.

"Sasuke!" Obito shouted barging into his room. "C'mon! What're you waiting for!"

"I'm hurrying.."

"Well put some more _hurry _into your **hurrying**! Me and Itachi are waiting!"

With that the man slammed the door, leaving Sasuke to groan as he stood from his bed.  
...How was Naruto so far? Was he being treated well? Was he alone? ...Was he scared?

"SASUKE!"

"..."

Sasuke let out a long breath before shaking those thoughts out of his head and slowly proceeding out of his room. He couldn't afford to be distracted with such thoughts when Obito was was persistent in being annoying..

**.**

**.**

Sprinting down a long decorated hall, Naruto raced, holding his breath and making a quick right into the lobby of the establishment, only to hide behind a curtain and cover his mouth to breathe silently. He had been previously running from 2 people of whom he knew he was never going to trust as long as he was in here, and those two people were-

"Rrgh! C'mon kid, this is no time for games you've got to get this done!" Kotetsu shouted stopping in the middle of the hall.

"...He's a quick one isn't he?" Kabuto chuckled, creeping behind the dark haired man with slowed steps.

"This isn't funny Kabuto.. we have to hurry and find him."

"Right right.." He began before holding a palm beside his mouth. "Naruto.. enough with the playing, we have to finish your tests.." he called out.

Naruto slowly shook his head behind the curtain as his body tensed. Just an hour ago, Kotetsu brought him to Kabuto in order to have a _'check up'_, not exactly knowing what those were, Naruto decided to get himself checked out.. One thing led to another, and in the end lead to some snake like camera-tube needing to be shoved up his ass. Knowing that **that **wasn't going to happen, Naruto grabbed his trousers and dashed out of the office, leaving him in the position he was in now.. quivering behind a curtain with pants close to falling..

_'This place sucks!'_ The doll shouted mentally as he shut his eyes tight.

"There you are." Kabuto spoke pulling back the dark drape. "..C'mon Naruto.. we need to get a look inside you."

"Tch! That's not happening! What're you some sick pervert! There's no way I'm letting you shove anything up my ass!"

"**OHYESWEARE**!" Kotetsu announced creeping up from behind and lunging at the doll.

Naruto quickly side-stepped watching the bandaged man tackle Kabuto instead. Leaving the boy to take a few steps back and point.

"**No**! You're not!"

Kabuto hissed as he pushed Kotetsu off of him, aligning his glasses compulsively as he glared. "Listen Naruto.. You may be a doll but you have cells within you that are prone to infection and other ailments.. I need to see if you're alrig-"

"I don't care! You're not touching me!" The doll voiced running off.

"Grr.. Quit making this job so tough kid!" Kotetsu shouted, groaning as he watched the boy disappear down another hall.

This only made him sigh.

"..Kakashi doesn't pay me enough for this."

Kabuto only hit him over the head making him scream. "Idiot, you don't have time to complain. Hurry up and find the Kyuubi unit, then bring it to my office."

"W-Wait! Aren't you going to help me?"

"My job is to test him.. Your job is to find him." Kabuto muttered walking off.

"Tch.. douchebag.." The man mumbled as he rubbed his sore cranium.

**...**

Running in what seemed like circles, Naruto dashed down another hall, making a quick right, then left, then right again before eventually stopping and panting. Though he was out in the open he didn't see Kotetsu or Kabuto following him which was a good sign. This allowed him to relax a bit a celebrate by doing a quick victory dance all the while laughing to himself and grinning..

"Ha.. no one.. can catch me!"

By himself and still laughing, Naruto managed to stay in the hall, smirking as he really thought he was home free, however footsteps a distance down the walkway behind him made him flinch and glance about.

Seeing nothing but crappy paintings of trees and grasses, Naruto ran down the opposite direction for a bit before finding a door and making his way in.  
Silently shutting the door, and placing his shoulder upon it, Naruto glared at the wooden entryway, listening to whatever was approaching and carefully thinking about what he could do if they got too close to him.  
Hearing the steps get louder and louder, Naruto tensed, but ultimately forced himself to calm as he heard words just outside the door-

_"So did you hear about the raise, Kai got down in the lab? I swear, he makes one accurate adjustment to the codes and everyone thinks he's a genius.."_

_._

_"We should totally grab his things in his locker and toss it into the fountain."_

_._

_"Haha yeah!"_

Neither of these voices sounded like Kabuto or Kotetsu.. Making Naruto sigh and slide to the floor- relaxing, however twitching the next moment. No longer glancing at the door he shut, the boy tensed seeing a woman sit atop a simple bed with a red and white quilt upon it. He widened his eyes only briefly before glancing around the room, noticing cream furniture fashioned for feminine tastes, and rosey curtains and decorations all around. It didn't take the boy long to realize that this room was the woman's..

Standing quickly, Naruto lowered his eyes and glared for a moment before taking a cautious step. "...Who are you?"

The woman only stared, making Naruto squint and eye and take another cautious step. "Oi.."

"..Another defective unit.."

Naruto twitched to this, watching the woman slowly shake her head and shut her eyes in response. This somehow inspired the male to get angry and stomp over to the woman, glaring as he suddenly felt more offended, than cautious- "Oi oi! What did you just say? Did you say something to me?"

The woman said nothing. Making Naruto growl to himself and fold his arms as he eyed her competitively. Now being closer, Naruto was granted to notice certain features and garbs on the woman that he hadn't paid attention to from afar. Being close, he noticed the womans fallen sandy blonde hair over her shoulders, and her darken eyes that looked dull and cold. She wore a blue ribbon around her neck with a silver bell just between the two split laces, and a white nightdress that looked to be fashioned for a child and barely hid her navy blue undergarments..Naruto only tilted his head and dulled his eyes some more examining the short dress that was tight in certain areas and very short, but then glared..

".. You're dressed like a whore.. You don't look like a doctor or anybody else here.."

The woman batted her lashes in a slow irritated manner before returning Naruto's glare. ".. I am not like anyone else here."

"I can see that." Naruto spoke falling on the bed getting comfortable. "Well seeing as your not a doctor or like anybody else, then you mind telling me what you are exactly?"

"..."

"Ey.. didn't you hear me? ..Name?"

Her eyes widened slightly though they were sure to return to their cold state afterward. "..Matatabi series.."

"Matatabi..seri- Oi.. are you playing around! That's not a name!"

The woman flinched as Naruto sat up and glared. "Well c'mon speak.. Is your name really Mata'blahblah series?"

The woman shook her head.

"So.. give me your real name.."

"I have no name.."

It was Naruto's turn to flinch but eventually put the puzzle pieces together.

"..Oi.. you're an erobody aren't you?"

The woman nodded making Naruto stare for a minute but chuckle and smile. ".. You're the second erobody I've meet today.. besides Bee.. Heh.. we're all the same.."

The woman stared, but jerked as she watched Naruto's hand extend to her to which she looked to for a breif interval, however Naruto was sure to grab her hand and shake it with a smile still on his face. "My name is Naruto.. I'm kinda new here.. so maybe you can help me understand how things work around here! Alright!"

The woman blinked twice before slowly nodding, making him laugh and nod to himself before getting serious and glaring at her.

"Oi, now that you've agreed, you've got to tell me everything you know, okay?"

"..Okay.."

"Okay.. so.. when you get a check up.. do you really have to get a tube shoved up your ass?"

The woman flinched to the question.. She wasn't entirely sure how to answer that...

**.**

**.**

"This is such bullshit!" Obito screamed entering the Uchiha suite.

"It's only a _game_." Itachi muttered following him in.

Sasuke only sighed as he shut the door behind them and watched Obito fall onto the couch and punch it a few times, while Itachi sat on the opposite couch, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

Turns out, Itachi _surprisingly _got more numbers than Obito at the mall.. Who knew women these days liked the silent intellectual type over the loudmouth goofball..

"Bullshit! I challenge you to a rematch Itachi!"

"What would be the point?"

"The point would be that I'm _waay _hotter than you and women like me more! **And **that you're a jealous jerk who hates it when I'm better than you at things!"

"...I'm not like that at all." Itachi frowned.

"Ugh this is so unfair! What is it that you have that I don't!"

"Style." Sasuke managed to say as he sat next to his brother. "Itachi pulls off suits way better than you do."

"Thank you, Sasuke." The brother managed to say.

"Other than **that**! What else does Itachi have!" Obito screamed.

"Well he has hair." Sasuke mumbled glancing at his brother.

"Yes... chicks _dig _my hair.." Itachi muttered, sounding more depressed than proud of that fact.

"Rragh! This sucks! I'm an Uchiha! I'm the oldest! I should be getting way more respect than this!"

"Well when you whine like that, I don't see how you'll get any of the respect or attention you so desire." Itachi groaned.

"Shut up Itachi!" Obito screamed hopping off the couch and stomping off. "I'm going to bed, leave me alone and don't talk to me!"

Itachi only stared, watching the older man march pass the kitchen and into his room before slamming the doors and making him groan.

"He yells at me in **my **home and tells me to stop talking to him while marching into **my **room.. Am I missing something here?" he uttered to himself.

Sasuke caught this and attempted to laugh but couldn't as he was too tired. Following two grown men around a mall for 2 hours made him more exhausted than he would've thought..

Sasuke yawned, feeling like Shikamaru but a tap on his shoulder made him look to Itachi who was waving him off with a limp wrist.

"Go on and go to bed Sasuke. You look tired."

"Nii-"

"I know that you didn't want to take part in the trip to the mall in the first place, so I'm sorry that you were dragged along, but now you can sleep, so go on."

Having no objections to that, Sasuke stood from the couch and marched in his room, tensing for a split second but relaxing. It had been awhile since the boy had walked into his room to sleep, so it kinda felt weird.

Shaking his head, Sasuke fell on his bed, face first, grabbing his pillows and glaring at the overall look of his room.. Being back in his room made him wonder how Naruto was doing again, and those thoughts were making him even more tired than he already was..  
He knew he didn't have to be concerned.. Naruto could take care of himself.. not only that, he wasn't exactly Sasuke's responsibility anymore.. not that the Uchiha considered him to be one in the first place.. but still!

How was Naruto?

Sasuke wondered this as he stared into space for a long while before shutting his eyes entirely and trying to gain some rest. Sasuke didn't know the answer to that question.. but he had a feeling that told him, he wasn't okay.

* * *

_( A worried Sasuke makes me a sad puppy.. but then I realize I'm not an animal so I'm content..)_


	25. The Kitten and Kyuubi

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The Kitten and Kyuubi)_**

**_._**

A night had passed and the day started anew, however still snoring away, Naruto laid about on the female erobody's bed, comfortable as ever.

After burning all of his energy running from Kotetsu and Kabuto last night, the doll figured he deserved a nice place to sleep which just so happened to be the nameless female erobody's bed... though he had to admit.. as nice as this surface was, it wasn't anything like Sasuke's bed. It wasn't as soft and it was a tad bit smaller in size, plus the mattress itself didn't hold any scent of the Uchiha which, in all honesty, helped with Naruto's sleep. Still, the doll was content.. He didn't fall asleep as fast as he wanted, but he **did **manage to fall asleep.

Groaning and turning over to get more comfortable, Naruto shifted, though he was sure to fall off of the tiny surface and hit the hard floor with a loud thud.  
This made him hiss as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the hardwood floors for just a second, then finally sat up rubbing his left elbow and shoulder.

"..Are you sure you're not defective?"

He flinched, looking up to the bed watching the female erobody stare at him with eyes as cold as ever, sitting at the edge of the bed her hands lapping over another atop her crossed legs. She had sat like that since last night..

"Oi.." he groaned still rubbing his shoulder. "Did you sleep at all?"

She nodded slowly. "I slept, but your snoring awoke me 30 minutes later.."

"I-I don't snore!"

"You were also talking in your sleep." She stated. "You continued saying.. _Sasuke.. Sasuke.. do you like that Sasuke?.. _I was confused."

"I-I said that!" Naruto flinched.

The woman only nodded leaving him to blink 4 times before scratching the side of his cheek with a single finger. "..Well.. I didn't know I spoke in my sleep.. that's kind of new." he mumbled before grinning. "Heh, so what else did I say! Did I say what I was doing? Was I detailed?"

The woman dulled her eyes before slowly shaking her head- making Naruto smack his teeth and fold his arms, quick to pout. The woman who sat silently only watched, feeling she need not say anything to the boy or repeat what she had heard. To her, the conversation was over.. So, silently, she looked to her lap.

Naruto was still pouting over the words he had or hadn't heard, but recovered as he quickly sat atop the bed beside the woman and smirked.

"-Well! You know my owner's name! So what's yours!"

She glanced from her lap to him in a blink, staring for a long while, allowing Naruto to attempt to interpret her confusion in silence, which he did fairly well.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, is my owner's name!" he clarified, hoping she understood where the convo was going now.

"Sasuke?"

"Mhm! Mhm! Sasuke is my little pretty boy! He has long black hair and dark, pretty eyes! And he makes a really cute face when he's mad! That's my Sasuke!"

"..Your.. Sasuke.."

"Mhm!" he hummed before folding his legs atop the bed and rested his palms on his knees, looking to the woman eagerly. "So what's your owners name!" he asked.

". . ."

Naruto sat in wait, feeling he was going to get his answer soon.. but that soon turned out to be a good five minutes of cold airy silence, which made him scrunch his face and let out a breathless laugh.

Though he didn't really care about who the woman's owner was, he had to admit that talking to her was better than talking to the people he previously encountered, which means she was better than Kabuto and Kotetsu hands down! Oh.. and Bee too.. that guy was an asshole..  
STILL! Naruto wanted her to speak.. Ever since the other night he had noticed that she wasn't really the talkative type.. she was really silent and if anything analytical about little details that he found somewhat annoying. When he would talk about how he ended up in her room, she would point out on bullshit things like.. the fact that he didn't knock when he entered or how he didn't politely introduce himself or something like that..

He could tell that she was fond in pointing out flaws, but it was tolerable compared to Bee's disrespectful rapping, Kabuto's manhandling and Kotetsu's assholish-ness.. Still, he had to wonder if everyone in this place was like this.

"Eh.. Oi, you have an owner right?"

". . ."

"You know.. the person who opened your box.. Who released you and told you their name.. My person was Sasuke.. You have to have a person too considering you're just sitting here." he laughed.

"..A defective unit."

"Huh.."

"Only defective units are boxed and shipped away. Unit's that prove to have no errors stay here." she explained. "You are defective.. so defective, that you were not wanted by this place nor your owner.." She continued, lifting her right hand to rest upon the side of his face. "...What is wrong with you?"

Naruto blinked, but as if the gears began to grind in his head, he instantly glared slapping her hand away and pulling back. "Oi, is that what you think of me! You think I'm broken!"

"...Defective units are sent awa-"

"I don't need you to repeat yourself! I was **mistakenly **sent out, so don't think that you're better than me or somethin' because of that!" He spoke, growling. "I'll admit, my owner sent me here.. but that's only because he doesn't like erobodies in the first place and that's nothing I can help! You on the other hand.. Tch.. I have no clue why you're here but I can point out a few things!"

The woman blinked her already lowered eyes while tilting her head more to her left in response, making Naruto point and glare. "That's right! You may be pretty, but you're a bitch! You don't talk alot, you look depressed, you're rude, and mean, and.. the whole time I've been here you haven't even made a goddamn joke.. _not even once_.." he spoke squinting his eyes and hissing at the end.

The woman batted her lashes slowly, making Naruto fold his arms and huff as he glanced away and glared at a yellow cat figurine on the nightstand a few feet away from where he sat. Only then was there silence in the room.

Though this was something Naruto would've liked to avoid, he didn't mind that it was happening. He had to say what was on his mind and get back at the woman for being so annoying. So.. they sat in silence, neither of them bothering to utter a word to each other- acting as if nothing had happened and the other hadn't existed..

...

..

.

"Gaaah.." Naruto groaned turning back to the woman. "You should at least apologize.. for being rude I mean."

"...Rude..?"

"Hmph, I was only being nice to you and tryna be your friend, but you kept calling me defective! What If I kept calling you defective? Would you like that!"

"..I am not defective.."

"Well neither am I! I'm not defective, I'm not a fucking computer and I'm not someone who's gonna be made fun of! I'm Naruto, and as long as I'm here you're going to address me as such! You got that!"

The woman actually pulled herself back a bit, slightly stunned over the boys powerful voice, but given a moment she calmed, nodding and looking back to her lap silently again making Naruto huff and fold his arms more firmly. "Oi, now that we got that outta the way.. I think it's about time we found you a name."

She jerked looking back to him, only making him nod. "I need something to call you.. I can't just keep calling you 'lady' or 'bitch' when I'm angry.. So we might as well work together in finding you a name.."

The woman blinked but lapped her hands atop one another before lowering her eyes in thought. Naruto cupped his chin for a moment, thinking of all the names he had run by, but figuring none of them fit the woman in particular made him angry as time went on. He didn't know that many people, so he didn't know that many names.. and he wasn't creative to say the least, considering he's never really thought of names before..

The boy dulled his eyes as he groaned and fell back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. His mind was pulling blanks.. making him get a little frustrated but still continue to think- He wasn't going to give up on this!

"...Tch.. dammit.. this is really difficult.."

"...Yugito.."

Naruto instantly sat up, watching the blonde woman continuously stare into her lap as she repeated the name once more.

"My name.. is Yugito.."

"Your..n-name..is.." Naruto stuttered, blinking in-between the spaces. "..Oi.. I thought you said you didn't have a name.."

"I was told, that it wasn't my name.. but that was the name given to me.. by my owner.." she spoke, slowing her words. "My owner.. was Gansaku Ichiki.."

Naruto blinked some more but leaned to the woman as he was sure to squint. "Ey.. What do you mean by _'was'_? Gansaku isn't your owner anymore?"

She shook her head, agreeing in a way. "..He was sent away, 14 days after I was awoken. After, I was told that Gansaku wasn't my original owner.. that he was a mistake. I was told to forget about him and the name he gave me." She explained before lifting her head slightly. "Gansaku Ichiki was the first name I heard.. but I was told that Kakashi was the one who really owned me- units like us cannot have 2 owners.. only one. Gansaku wasn't my owner to begin with, which means the name given to me was not mine.. his owning me was just a mistak-"

"Bullshit!" Naruto voiced making the woman twitch. "Who says that Gansaku isn't your owner, he's the one who woke you up didn't he! Not only that, he gave you a name- that's proof that you were special to him, and that you were his! There's no mistake about **anything **in all of that!" he explained before leaning to the woman some more. "To hell with Kakashi, if he didn't speak to you, or he isn't the one you heard then he isn't your owner, it's just that simple! Who's the one who kept telling you this stuff? Was it Kakashi himself? Do you need me to kick his ass for you?"

The woman flinched again before watching the boy leap off the bed and tighten his left fist as he glared at the roof, growling like it had said something to him, however, the boy was sure to focus all his angered attention to the floor- stuck in thought until he finally spoke.

"..saying Gansaku isn't your owner.. is like saying Sasuke isn't mine.. but both of them spoke to us, and that's who we attached ourselves to. No one owns me but Sasuke.. and no one owns you but Gansaku." Naruto spoke before taking a breath, eventually smiling. "We stick to our owners, because that's what we do- there's no going against that! So don't listen to any more of that crap okay? It's just not right.."

Yugito could only stare with eyes distended, but she eventually nodded leaving Naruto to snicker and place his hands on his hips heroically, turning to her with a face brimming with confidence. "Oi.. who's the one who told you all that stuff anyway? Was it Kakashi?"

She blinked but shook her head. "..Kabuto..told me."

"Hmph.. Kabuto.. I don't trust that guy and you shouldn't ei-"

Freezing, Naruto's fuzzy ears appeared and twitched as he heard distant footsteps just outside the room. This made him turn to the door and flinch before stepping closer to Yugito.

"Shit.. I think someone's coming.." he mumbled before glaring at the woman. "Oi.. I'm going to hide, don't tell anyone where I am okay?"

The woman blinked attempting to shake her head, however Naruto was sure to frown and step closer to her. "Please, I can't let anyone find me in here.. Please Yugito, don't let them find me!"

Stunned by her name alone the woman flinched, but as if her name alone was a get out of jail free card, she nodded allowing Naruto to nod as well and hide just under her bed.  
Moments had passed and eventually the footsteps he heard had got louder and louder till they finally stopped just in front of the room. Naruto gritted his teeth, hating how his assumptions were right but stayed silent and cowered in the very back of the floor under the mattress, hiding in the somewhat darkness the surface provided and behind the quilt just atop the bed.

Given only a few seconds to rejoice at his hiding spot, Naruto smiled but frowned as the door opened, leaving the blue-eyed boys fuzzy ears to perk, twitch and focus on whatever sounds were to come..

There were footsteps that approached in slow strides but after that there was sound of change being shuffled in pockets or clashing metal.. then after the click of a pen or something close..

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Naruto flinched hearing Kabuto's voice- talk about speaking of the damn devil..

"Hmn.."

"Still mute are you? In time, you're going to have to get more vocal.. You're one of the chosen units that will be presented to the world.. Kakashi and I expect you to act like real woman."

Another clicking sound was heard and another hum was tuned by Yugito, after a moment, Kabuto spoke again.

"..Well you look fine.. Still in good shape. I suppose if I wasn't the one who led to your birth than I'd assume you weren't an artificial human." He muttered, unknowingly making Naruto twitch.

Artificial human? Was that another name for an erobody?

"Follow my hand.." Kabuto spoke before another clicking sound was heard. "..Now tell me what this tastes like.."

"..Ink.."

"And what is this instrument?"

"...A pen.."

"Very good." He cooed as scribbles were heard. "Even though you've been isolated for about a month you don't forget what you've seen, and what you've tasted. Born brilliant as they say.. Now show me your ears and tails.."

Naruto twitched again as his own ears flinched. Yugito had ears and tails? Naruto smiled slightly.. She really was just like him.

"...Still soft, still real.. Nothing feels broken or out of order.. Hm.. You know Kakashi prefers it when you show these. This is how you were built, you shouldn't bother hiding them."

"..."

"Still pouting? That attitude will change face in due time I suppose." Kabuto sighed- the clicking of his glasses now being heard now. "Well this concludes our check up.. Be sure to walk around a bit, you don't want bedsores.. And when Kakashi is around, you will show your ears and tails, understand?"

"...Yes.."

A smug laugh was heard along with fading footsteps then a pause.

"Oh I almost forgot.. Have you spotted the Kyuubi unit anywhere by chance? He ran off the other day and he hasn't been found."

"..."

"Unit?"

"... Kyuubi unit?" she muttered confused.

"..Oh, that's right. He was the latest series made just after the Gyuki unit. I suppose in the time he was created you had just began to isolate yourself from everyone." Kabuto spoke. "Either way, he's your equal. Born with no flaws, he is our first male Jinchuuriki unit that can stand by your side when you're exposed to the world."

" ! "

"With that said.. He's a blonde male, approximately _this _tall, has blue eyes and happens to be very boisterous.. maybe you've heard him from within these walls..?"

"..I..I have.." she uttered making Naruto jerk.

"Oh? Well, can you do me a favor and tell me where you hear him now? He needs an inspection before he's brought to Kakashi.."

"..."

"Matatabi?"

"..The garden.."

"The garden? How on Earth did he get out there?" Kabuto questioned rhetorically. "...Hmph.. Well your services are appreciated."

".."

"Oh, and Matatabi.. Your fertilization test is coming up. Be prepared."

There was a silence, then eventually the noise of the door shutting. Staying under the bed for just a moment, Naruto slowly crawled from underneath, straining as he did so until he finally found himself out and eventually on his feet. After freeing himself from the tight space underneath the bed he flinched noticing Yugito's ears and tails. She only had two tails, but both her furry appendages were sleek and a creamy blondish-beige which matched her hair. Studying her long tails and tiny ears, Naruto quickly noticed that they weren't as fuzzy as his but still had a bit of fluff to them. Seeing this sight made Naruto blink but flinch as he noticed the woman glance at him with a set of eyes that made him stare for a bit longer but eventually speak.

"H..Hey, what was Kabuto talking about? What did he mean when he said I was your equal and he was going to show us to the world? Is there a parade soon or something?" He blinked.

Yugito shook her head. "..Kabuto.. wishes to show both of us to the world as Kakashi's breakthrough projects."

"What?"

"We are not like other u.k.e's we are both different. All Jinchuuriki unit's are different from average u.k.e's.." she explained. "We are more advanced.."

This almost made Naruto falter a bit, but he was sure to compose himself and stare at his hand. He was a Jinchuuriki unit.. something more advanced than any normal u.k.e? Which meant he was something way better than a common sex doll.. He was, dare to say, better..?

The blonde continued to stare at his hand with focus before snickering to himself. Had Sasuke known this then maybe he wouldn't of left him here so suddenly.

After a moment of laughter, Naruto instantly frowned knowing Sasuke wouldn't of changed face had he known this bit of information. Sasuke never wanted a doll to begin with, and anything born here was a doll when it came down to it..  
Groaning Naruto glanced at Yugito once more before raising a brow and forming more questions in his head.

"..Oi.. So what did Kabuto mean by a fertal-thingy test? I never heard of one of those- and I know he wasn't trying to do that to me."

"Of course not.. those tests are only for me."

"Only for you.. For what?"

The woman's left ear twitched before she had let out a quick breath through her nostrils. "Though I am complete, I am incomplete. In order to become the perfect specimen.. I must be able to bear children."

"WH-WHAA!"

"Female erobodies lack this trait, but you and I are the breakthrough's.. If am to be exposed to the world as an advanced human, than I must be able to bear children."

"Yu-Yugito! Th-That's.. When.. Deh!"

Naruto couldn't find words.. a doll having kids? That's crazy!

"...I don't like it.." The woman spoke softly. "..When I say something hurts.. The coated figures ignore me. They keep going and it ends up being more painful.."

Naruto frowned, his ears falling back as he looked to the woman. She was actually frowning as she spoke, and this was bothering the boy..

"..It hurts and I don't want to do it, but I endure it.. I have to. If I don't, then I will be incomplete and Kakashi will be upset."

"..Tch.. Who gives a damn if he gets upset.."

"..?"

Naruto actually scowled as he felt his blood boil, still speaking. "If you don't want to bear children than that should be your choice alone.. No one can make you wanna have kids, not even Kakashi.."

"Kakashi.. is the reason I am here.."

"Yeah well he's the reason I'm here too, but you don't see me taking tests and letting Kabuto put a camera up my ass!" the boy grunted. "If I don't like something, then I get away from it- You need to do the same thing Yugito! What's the point of going through all of this if this isn't what you want?"

The woman actually flinched as she stared at Naruto, eyes wide and mouth split to let out a gasp, however she was sure to stop herself from staring to long, just so she could look to her lap with a frown. Naruto saw this, eventually watching her ears fall only slightly while her tail just looked dead.. This made the blonde boy sigh as he shook his head for only a moment, then snicker. Yugito looked to him, hearing Naruto's soft cackle's however flinched as he tackled her, falling just on top of her as he managed to nip at her right ear which in turn made her softly gasp.

After earning that, Naruto lifted himself back grinning like a goofball until he ultimately pulled himself off of her- Watching as she looked to him and slowly sat up.

"Oi- I forgot to say thank you, Yugito.. I really thought you were gonna squeal on me back there."

"..."

"..I'm glad you didn't.. If Kabuto found me then I'd actually cry." He laughed. "..Oi, but I can't stay in here forever.. I have to go." He mumbled striding over to the door.

"..Go?"

He nodded. "I'm going to go talk to Kakashi. I'm going to ask him why he's having Kabuto do this to you and why he sent your owner away." he spoke gripping the handle to the exit. "..I know I haven't been here long, but I just have to know why that guy is such an asshole to you! Just because he created us doesn't mean he can treat us like garbage." he uttered opening the door.

"N-Naruto!" Yugito gasped.

The blonde flinched, stopping himself from leaving, and glancing back into the room, seeing the woman stand off her bed and look to him with a face of worry.

"Kakashi.. Kakashi will be upset.."

"Hm?" he blinked, before smirking. "Psh, so what? I'm not afraid of him! He's just a weirdo who get's off on telling people what to do!"

"..Naruto.."

"..Oi.. You're not scared are you?"

The woman jerked, making the boy laugh then flash her a foxs smile. "Don't worry, nothing bad's gonna happen. As long as you and I are friends, I'm going to watch your back and you'll watch mine! You'll never have any tests done on you while I'm here! You got that, Yugito?"

The woman widened her eyes, watching the boy race out of the room and shut the door behind him, making her heart actually skip a few beats, however she was instantly eased when she watched her door open again with Naruto peering his head through the small space.

"Oi.. I forgot to say something." he mumbled making the woman's ears twitch. "..Heh.. One thing I will say Kakashi's right about, is your ears and tails.."

"..My-"

"You look _waaay_ hotter with your ears and tails Yugito! I'd totally have sex with you if I wasn't committed to Sasuke!-For sure!" he laughed throwing the woman a thumbs up then leaving once again.

After the door had shut, the woman stood in silence, her eyes cold and emotionless once more. That comment had stroked her the wrong way.. and yet.. made her feel like laughing..

".._Defective _unit.."

**.**

**.**

A single tear of sweat skied down the side of Kotetsu's face as he stood before Kakashi's desk, receiving the harshest of glares all the while. He had been standing in Hatake's office for a little over 30 minute's now, explaining his case and trying to prolong his life as long as he could, but could not the longer he stood there.

He gulped, staring at his boss with a troubled look, only watching Kakashi eye him with sight see'ers that were oozing the essence of ill-intentions. He was honestly wondering what Kakashi was thinking about right now.. Maybe he was going to hire some Yakuza to gun him down after he left work today, or maybe get those Akatsuki thugs to gut him and throw him up the river.. or worse.. Maybe Kakashi was going to fire him!

Kotetsu gulped again, still watching Kakashi stare at him.. however he was sure to watch the man actually move now, sitting straighter in his seat as he laced his hands atop some paperwork and groaned.

Oh no he was coming to an conclusion..

". . ."

Maybe Kakashi was really considering hiring thugs to kill him, or maybe he was just going to do it himself..? Why wouldn't he! The idiot managed to lose his prized experiment yet again and now instead of being in Obito's hands, the erobody was running about around the world! Exposed to elements the boy never would've known! The kid had probably fallen off a cliff or got hit by a car or something! Or maybe he had gotten eaten by a shark or even worse, fell into a ditch and hit his head causing him to go unconscious!

Kotetsu was dead! Totally dead, and that was reason enough to kill him! Yes yes, this was a good reason enough to end the man's life!

".._ohmygod_.." Kotetsu whined under his breath making Kakashi sigh.

"...Kotets-"

"Oh God I'm so sorry Mr Hatake! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to lose it! It just ran off! But I swear to you on my mothers life I will find it and bring it back to you! You have my word sir!"

"Hm?.. What are you talking about?"

"U-Uh! T..The k..ki..kid.." He answered.

"Kid? What kid?" Hatake questioned with widened eyes and a clueless face.

Kotetsu only blinked twice before smiling to the heavens. Right now Kakashi was having his _airhead _moments! Which meant the male assistant could get out of this situation home-free if he just chose the right wording for the situation.

With this the dark-haired man smirked. "Uhm.. The uh.. I uh.. wasn't finished. I meant to say, the kidding joke.."

"_Kidding _joke?"

"Y-Yeah.. you see.. I had this kidding joke, and it was so funny, but I lost it in my train of thought." he laughed pointing at his head for reference. "..Once I remember I promise I'll tell you."

"..Yes.. be sure that you do. I'm very interested in this.. _kidding_.. joke. I don't think I've ever heard of it." Kakashi responded.

"I will sir." Kotetsu saluted. "So.. uh.. what'd you call me in here for?"

"I wanted to ask you what you think of this office.."

"Wh-What?"

"I was thinking of giving it to Shizune and moving into a bigger room down the hall.. What do you think of this?"

"Wh-Why does Shizune get an office!"

"You told me yourself she does a lot for me.. I figured she deserved this much.." he answered before sighing. "Besides.. I figure If I give her this office she'll think I gave her promotion, then she'll stop hounding me for a raise.."

Kotetsu blinked but eventually laughed. "G-Great idea Mr Hatake. You're a genius!"

"Hm? Why thank you, Kotetsu." The man responded graciously as he cupped his chin and smiled a bit. "Keep throwing compliments like that my way and I might get you an office too.."

"Seriously!"

"No.."

Kotetsu faltered, leaving Kakashi to actually chuckle to himself before grabbing his papers and looking through them- this only made the dark haired man dull his eyes and hunch as he stared.

"So will that be all you needed of me sir?"

"No. Send the Kyuubi unit in here, then you can take a break or whatever it is you do."

Kotetsu jerked. "T-The!"

"What?..."

"U-Um! The.. The.. You s..said the K-Kyuubi unit.. r-right?"

"Right.. What? Don't tell me you lost him again.."

"N-No! I..I know where he is!"

"So quit standing there and send him to me.."

"I will sir, b..but.."

Kakashi paused reading his papers only to watch Kotetsu sweat nervously and rub the back of his head.

"W-Well.. s..sir.."

The two stared at one another however flinched as they heard a distant scream just outside the room.  
Turning slightly, Kotetsu glanced at the door, hearing the scream get louder..and louder and louder..

"_**Ooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **_-"

"Is that.."

Kotetsu couldn't bring himself to finish- which was good considering the doors to Kakashi's office were kicked open exposing the doll he thought he had lost.

"K-Kid!" The bandaged man, spoke watching the blonde grunt and ball his fists looking passed him.

"Oi Kakashi! I've got a few words to say to you!" The blonde screamed as he stomped toward the mans desk.

Kotetsu flinched looking to Kakashi then back to the kid as he advanced. For some reason he felt that words weren't the only thing Naruto wanted to exchange with Kakashi..


	26. The Perfect Mistake

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The Perfect Mistake)_**

**_._**

Kotetsu blinked 3 times watching Naruto stomp in his general direction. Feeling rage boil from the boy, the man quickly stepped out of his way, allowing the blonde to approach Kakashi's desk rather quickly. With no second to spare, Naruto slammed his hands on the mans office table before glaring and flashing his canines in a dangerous manner- letting his anger become apparent.

"You bastard! What's your problem!"

Kakashi only rose a brow, looking at the hands that slammed onto his desk violently before glancing at the doll in total. Naruto was sporting an angry mug, shirtless no less.. what was up with that?

Kakashi blinked once then continued to stare, making Naruto growl and bark words at an ear bleeding level.

"**Hey! Are you listening! I asked you a question you twisted bastard, and now I'm waiting for my answer!**"

Kakashi flinched, rubbing his left ear slightly. "..I don't understand."

"Yugito.. Why're you having those tests done on Yugito! And why did you send her owner away! Why are you treating Yugito so cruelly!"

Kakashi paused in his actions, staring, while Kotetsu blinked utterly confused. "Sir? Who's Yugito?"

"...Kotetsu.."

"Yessir?"

"Do we have any more of those white robes for the erobodies?"

"I believe so."

"Get one for him." He uttered pointing to Naruto.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not." Kakashi assured. "I just can help but notice that you're missing a shirt.. I thought you might be cold.."

"Stop worrying about me and start answering my questions concerning Yugito!"

Kakashi lowered his eyes but eventually sighed- dismissing Kotetsu with a waving hand, eventually watching the man leave until the doors had closed. With that done, Kakashi groaned, glancing back at the blonde.

"..You're a loud one aren't you?"

"Oi, don't fuck with me.. just answer the damn question."

". . ."

"Oi, quit fucking staring at me and start flapping your damn gums! Why are you and Kabuto messing with Yugito! Why are you experimenting on her like she's your goddamn guinea pig! And why did you send Gansaku away from her!"

". . ."

"Dammit.. Why aren't you saying anything!" Naruto questioned hitting the mans desk again.

Kakashi, who only watched, continued to stare at the boy's brash behavior- watching him yell and scream and continuously pound on his desk like he had a personal vendetta against the surface of wood. This made the man sigh in dissatisfaction as he abruptly stood from his seat and slowly strided to the door.

"Oi! 'The fuck are you goin?"

"Such a mouth on you. Nothing at all like I thought you'd be.." Hatake mumbled before locking his doors and turning. "Who taught you to curse like that? Was it Obito?"

"Huh?"

"No. Can't be.. Even Obito doesn't curse like that.."

"Who the hell cares how I curse! I want my answers n-"

"You'll get them, just keep your voice down." Kakashi spoke holding up a halting hand.

Naruto glared, eventually watching the man ease his hands in his pockets before slowly walking over to his desk, pausing only when he had actually made it next to his chair. With that the man sighed.

"So.. You're here with questions about the Matatabi unit?"

"Her name is Yugit-"

"It has and will always be the 'Matatabi unit' so long as she stays in this factory, just as you will always be the Kyuubi unit." Kakashi uttered firmly making Naruto grunt. "So your questions.. What are they concerning her? You spoke of.. tests?"

"..Why're you and that creepy doctor trying to have her make babies? Yugito doesn't want that.."

"I could care less what she wants, to be honest."

"You should! Considering she has a choice in the matter!"

"A choice?" Hatake repeated before chuckling.

"Nothing's funny!" Naruto voiced with a stomp.

"Oh no, _this_ is." Kakashi spoke with assurance. ".._Heh_.. a creation telling its creator it has a voice.. Nothing different from a marionette telling it's puppet master how to pull it's strings.. How humorous."

"We're not puppets.. We have feelings too and you two are hurting Yugito with your stupid tests!"

"Our tests are what brought you two into this world.. You consider them stupid because you don't understand the benefits behind them."

"There's no benefit in hurting other people! Yugito is my friend, and if you try anything on her, I'll kick your ass!"

Kakashi actually lowered his eyes menacingly. "..Really? ..You don't quite understand who's pulling the strings around here do you?"

"Tch-"

"If I willed it, _Yugito _could die here... and that goes for anyone or anything else in this complex, including you." Kakashi stated making Naruto flinch. "You were easily built and your codes are already recorded and stored away. If I felt like it, I could simply shut you down and create another in your place. You're nothing special.. just a mixture of DNA and data formed, produced and conjoined through a bunch of advanced sciences and machinery. I made you... and I can easily put you down like the rabid animal you're trying to be.. Am I making myself clear?"

Naruto narrowed his brows and squinted his eyes as he stayed silent, only to in the end make Kakashi smirk and destroy part of the dolls pride, however this only lasted a moment. Given a few seconds to take everything in and recoup, Naruto stepped to Kakashi, glaring up at him as both ends of his lips curled.

"Oi.. You think that scares me?" he asked before laughing himself. "_Heh-Heh_..Listen buddy.. I don't give a damn if I'm nothin' but numbers and dna and you're the reason I was made.. The only thing I care about is how you're treating my friend. If Yugito tells me that she doesn't like somethin', I'm going to step to her defense and push away whatever's bothering her. And if she's says she's in pain, you better believe I'm doing whatever I can to relieve it!" The doll promised. "..While I'm here, your tests on Yugito are going to stop and you're going to start respecting me! I'm the erobody you don't wanna fuck with, so unless you want me to raise hell, I suggest you agree to my terms.."

Kakashi gave his mind a minute to replay this moment several times in his head, before he ultimately shut his eyes and smiled himself. "My my.. you really are nothing like I'd thought you'd be.. Not at all. A rambunctious boy lacking the sense of knowing when to back down. That's interesting."

Naruto only raised a brow watching Kakashi chuckle before marching to the opposite side of his desk and reach for his phone to dial a number.

This made Naruto groan. "Oi! We're not done with our conversation!"

"..."

"Oi!"

"Quiet down.." Kakashi sighed exasperated. "Can't you see I'm making an important phone call?"

"Eh!? Just tell me what the hell is so important about cuttin' me off huh! Last I checked, we weren't done talkin!"

Kakashi groaned as he heard waiting music on the other line, making him glance at the doll and unwillingly answer his question.

".. You remember how I said that I pull strings here in this complex? Well I know a few people who pull strings outside of here also.."

".._O-kaay_." Naruto spoke squinting an eye. "What the hell makes that more important than me beating the hell outta you?"

"Because it concerns Sasuke." He spoke rather bored as he began to hear the music repeat itself.

"S-Sasuke?.. Why're.. Are you calling Sasuke?"

"No, I'm just contacting a friend.."

"..A friend that knows Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled travelling next to the guy- forgetting why he marched in the office in the first place. "You're calling someone.. who knows Sasuke?"

He was mesmerized.

Kakashi looked to the roof, before shrugging. "Eh.. Lets just say, he'll get to know him."

"W-What?"

Kakashi dulled his eyes before flinching as a woman answered the phone on the other line, greeting him, then asking as to why the call was made. This made Kakashi blink almost forgetting but quickly speaking as he felt the words on the tip of his tongue..

"Uh.. Oh yes, is Ibiki there? I'd like to speak with him."

_**'One moment please..'**_

"_Ugggh_.."

Kakashi was now forced to here Classical waiting music, making him groan and lean on his desk. All of this only made Naruto get a weird feel...

"Oi! Who's Ibiki? And what does he have to do with Sasuke!"

"You're still so loud.." The man pointed out, but quickly focused to answer the question. "I'm calling Ibiki because I want him to find Sasuke and hurt him for me."

"WHAT!"

Kakashi nodded, relaxed and nonchalant. "You don't like to listen.. And you seem to think that just because you've returned here you can do whatever you please without any regards to what I say. Can you imagine how aggravating that must be? To see the project you created display blatant disrespect for his creator? It's irritating." he admitted almost childishly before composing himself.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted grabbing the mans collar. "Who cares how I act! If there's a problem you deal with it with me! What the hell are you bringing Sasuke into this for? He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Whether he does or doesn't isn't my focus. My focus is to tame you Kyuubi.."

"T..Ta... What?"

"You need to learn to control yourself, and realize that Sasuke's gone and you are mine now. So.. If the only way to get you to back down is by hurting Sasuke.. I have no problem doing that."

Naruto's eyes distended- almost falling to the floor before he let out a breath and glared. "You.. You can't do that.."

"I'm a man with an abundance of money, a lack of compassion for others and too much time on his hands.. What _exactly _makes you think I can't spend a few dollars to get your friend hurt?" Kakashi questioned actually curious.

Naruto had no answer for that, but he knew that the man across from him was serious. There was no laughter, no nervous twitch or shifty movements.. There was only an emotionless stare that made the bones inside him quake slightly. This guy was almost like Itachi when he got threatening, but more intense.. Still, Naruto could only bring himself to stare and the man and wonder—

"W-Why?"

"To make a point." Kakashi answered, before reacting to the womans voice again. "Uh- hello-"

"NO! No please!" Naruto shouted releasing Kakashi's collar and grabbing his arm. "Please! Don't call him! Don't pay any money! Don't do anything! Don't hurt Sasuke alright!"

Kakashi still stayed on the phone, listening to that classical music the woman had managed to put him back on again- because in the time he held it to his ear, it became catchy, that and he wanted to mess with the doll who was whining now..

"..oi ..oi..oi.." Naruto eased with calming hands. "I-I didn't mean to make you upset.." he spoke nervously. "I was just joking around... I'm sorry.."

Kakashi dulled his eyes. "..Right.."

"I-I'm serious! Just please hang up!" he spoke shaking the man.

Rather than do that, Kakashi still held the phone to his ear; He really liked that music. But glassy cerulean eyes, made him groan and do as told.  
This made Naruto sigh in relief, he really didn't think the man would do it.. still he was thankful. Sighing again- _basking in more __relief_- the doll let the man go and stared to him, controlling himself to make sure he didn't glare or make any funny faces that might offend him, which only left the doll to watch Kakashi stand straight and raise a brow.

"..Oh? So you're taking me serious now?"

Naruto nodded. "Y-Y'say that Ibiki guy can hurt Sasuke, right? ...You're not lying are you..?"

"Now just why would I lie about hurting people?" He questioned before looking out to his open office. "When I say something, I mean it. You can't simply _joke _about a matter as serious as that.. that's just heartless.. and I do have my moral's believe it or not.." he admitted fixing his collar casually as if he just wasn't about to get his face bashed in minutes ago.

This made Naruto jerk and glare at the floor as he swallowed a stone of heat, though he was sure to look up to Kakashi once more as the man sighed and clapped to get his attention.

"Alright.. let me clear the air on what was said, so neither of us forgets." He spoke, before shutting his eyes and cupping his chin like a scholar. "In order to stop me from ever getting _irritated_.. you will do everything I say with no questions asked. You will be obedient, shut up when I say so _annnd_.. if I ever ordered you to fetch me a coffee or something, you'd get it with zipped lips.. right?"

Naruto clenched his jaw but slowly nodded, making his insides burn, allowing Kakashi to pat his head and chuckle once again. "That's a good boy.. You know.. had you been like this in the beginning then we wouldn't have had to have this conversation. But I guess you like things the hard way."

Naruto grunted, turning away as he glanced at the man from the corner of his eyes, watching him smirk and lean down to him, resulting in his glance back to the floor. However, rather quickly, Kakashi grabbed the boys face with a single palm, lifting the boy's vision back to him- smiling graciously all the while.

"Y'know...For a split second I thought you were going to be difficult.. but, I suppose, you bend to the will of your owner at the end of it all anyway."

". . ."

Kakashi blinked. "What's the matter Kyuubi? You were so talkative a minute ago.."

"..You're not my owner."

Hatake pulled back for a moment, but simply forced him to the desk just beside him rather abruptly, making Naruto flinch.

"Hey! Heey! What're you doing!"

"Have a seat."

"On your desk!-? For wha-"

"You still don't understand who's pulling the strings do you?"

"W-wha-"

Feeling he couldn't finish, the blonde flinched as he felt the man of silver hair effortlessly lift him on the cherry wood surface and attempt to lay him down- failing to do so as the boy struggled.

"O-Oi! What're you- Stop it dammit!"

"Why are you fighting me, Kyuubi?"

"What do you mean, _Why_! You're trying to force me down!" Naruto grunted actually bracing himself with his right arm. "Just what're you trying to do!"

Kakashi dulled his eyes, looking at the boy stupidly. "_Really_? You have no idea what I'm trying to do?"

"Don't talk to me like that- I'm not **that **stupid! I just wanna know why!"

"Because you're mine, and I do what I like to things that belong to me.."

Naruto grunted. "I told you I'm Sasuk-aahh!"

Pinning the boy down and winning the war of dominance, Kakashi made sure to put his weight on Naruto, keeping him somewhat immobile as he leaned to him. "..Sasuke signed you over to me, don't you remember? You're mine now, Kyuubi, so it's time you start embracing that.. then again you were mine from the very beginning, your meeting Sasuke was a minor faux pas." Kakashi explained making the doll below him freeze. "As I told you before, Kotetsu was the one who mistakenly sent you off, and had he not, you would be screaming for me.. Not Sasuke. It is because of me that you're here Kyuubi, and had I not willed your creation, you would've never known who Sasuke was.."

Naruto's eyes had widened on a larger scale than it ever had; hearing these words were kind of eerie. Though he knew Kakashi was the reason for creating all u.k.e's it was just strange to think that _everything _was just a mistake..

So he wasn't supposed to be sent off.. He was supposed to be awoken by Kakashi?

Kakashi was originally supposed to be his owner.. Not Sasuke?

If Kotetsu hadn't messed up.. He would be with Kakashi?

He wouldn't know Sasuke?

Everything was just a mistake..?

Naruto.._somewhat_ knew this.. he just didn't want to believe it. Ever since his encounter with Obito and the conversation about how there was a u.k.e mix-up, along with the conversation with Kakashi a day ago about Kotetsu's mess-up.. Naruto knew, but still.. To think he didn't belong to Sasuke was just crazy! S-Sure the Uchiha was a hard-ass about everything, and he didn't like Naruto's advances, but that didn't really mean anything! As Naruto told Yugito, the person that they heard, and who opened their boxes are their owners! So no matter what, when it came down to it, Sasuke was Naruto's and vice versa!

"..I'm still Sasuke's.."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as his face sported irritation. He was really beginning to grow tired of all this talk about _Sasuke_. "Kyuubi... He signed you over to me."

"...I'm..**still **Sasuke's.."

"He didn't want you. That's why you've been returned to me.."

Naruto only twitched before glaring. "..Oi.. I'm sick of going back and forth with you! When it comes down to it, Sasuke opened my box, and Sasuke's the one who spoke to me! I'm sorry your little friend fucked up and sent me away but what happened, **happened**! No matter what you say to me, it won't get me to change my mind!" He shouted making Kakashi wince at the volume of his voice, and leave the boy to calm. "..Tch! ..I said I'll listen to you, but don't get confused. I'm only doing this so you'll leave Sasuke alone, not because I like you or anything..."

Kakashi lowered his eyes. "How unfortunate.."

"Hmph! You might've gotten Yugito to fall into your mind-games, but I'm not like her! Get it through your thick skull, asshole! I'm Sasuke's! Not yours!"

"..Yugito.."

"Yeah.. the _Matatabi_.." Naruto let out mocking the word. "Her name is Yugito and she's Gansaku's..not yours either.."

Kakashi blinked but instantly shook his head and pulled himself off the boy, giving Naruto all the initiative to sit up, grunt and glare even harder. All Kakashi managed to do was stand before the boy with shut eyes and an overall tired look as he continued to shake his head.

"Hearing those names.. _Yugito _and _Gansaku_.. It's just upsetting." Hatake admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What're you talking about? That's Yugito's name and that's her owner-" Naruto snapped.

"No, it's not.. Just like you.. _Yugito _had encountered a mistake." Kakashi spoke, looking rather serious. "Not that I'd expect you to understand, but Yugito's owner was not supposed to be her owner to begin with."

"Yeah, which is why you're so pissed! You like to keep all your creations to yourself and send away everybody's actual owners!" Naruto cut off.

Kakashi only shrugged. "You can believe that if you want, but only know that half of that is true. Yugito was supposed to be my Matatabi series, however Gansaku had become arrogant and decided to act on his own."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Gansaku was nothing more than a man who worked in my lab that had an obsession about owning his own u.k.e. And rather than study or look up what the Matatabi series was for,_ or simply grab another doll_, he decided to awaken Yugito in secret and keep her for himself." Kakashi explained, groaning in disgust as he recalled that situation. "..It was.. odd to say the least. I, along with the staff here, would've never thought a brilliant man like Gansaku would steal from the company, but I suppose in every den of dirt, you always find at least one rat." Kakashi sighed. "When it all came down to it, Yugito was already defiled and I had to get rid of Gansaku... In a sense, the man had kidnapped and raped her, and in all honesty I couldn't find it in myself to keep him around.. So in the end, Kabuto and his men had to re-teach her, and explain that Gansaku was a mistake, making Yugito become disconnected. The whole situation was unfortunate, but.. I suppose some good was found in it. We found out Yugito can't exactly bear children and that's considered an error if she is supposed to be complete.."

"You asshole! Why does that even matter considering what happened to her!"

"I was just trying to find some good in that situation.. I wasn't trying to upset you." Kakashi spoke. "But understand the point in what I said.. Though what happened to Yugito didn't exactly happen to you, in the end it all proves that you're both confused because of the mistakes that have been made." Hatake explained. "You're still faithful to your owners, like any normal u.k.e, but.. you and all the other Jinchuuriki units are different. You aren't like actual erobodies. Your coding differs allowing your traits to become somewhat clashing and in the end causing you to be more human in a sense." he explained further, making Naruto flinch. "When someone calls your name, it doesn't mean that they have to be your owner- You have actual human dna within you, so certain traits and temperaments are in your system that allow you to make that choice and/or ultimately change it. What happened to Yugito _was _unfortunate, but that doesn't mean she can't be fixed. It will just take some time.. Yugito can love somebody else, she just needs to cooperate, as do you."

Naruto flinched, as he watched Kakashi loosen the tie around his neck and stare at him with earnest concentration. "You and Yugito have the will to submit to a new owner but your coding interferes with that.. or maybe.. it's just you." he mumbled making Naruto pull back as he leaned to him. "Yugito is different from you. I believe her coding overpowers her being, allowing her to be more tame and submissive as any other female u.k.e is programmed to do so.. you on the other hand.. You are the latest unit that holds similar traits that link you to the Saiken unit, however unlike that one, you're able to become compliant, which makes you extremely different. You like to backtalk and become brash, but you know when to be silent and simply listen.. as you are now." He explained making Naruto snort slightly in response.

Kakashi only laughed, and within a moment, quickly brought his left hand to caress the side of Naruto's face making the blonde twitch and glare.

"Oi.."

"I believe that your coding and conscience are at odds with one another. One cannot exactly overpower the other as they are both at the same level.. This would make you faithful to Sasuke and yet.. second guess.."

"You're wrong.. I know that I'm only for Sasuke." Naruto spoke slapping his hand away.

Kakashi flinched, shaking his aching hand for a moment, but smiled in the end. "_Heh_...You don't know that, which is why when you're given a moment to think you actually consider moving on from Sasuke in a passive way."

Naruto instantly shook his head with the look of disbelief painted on his face which, in turn, made Kakashi laugh.

"You're surprised that I know this?"

"You don't know anything! I haven't thought about ever leaving Sasuke!"

"I never said anything about leaving." Kakashi corrected. "I simply said moving on.. _passively_."

"..Tch.. What the hell does that mean..?"

"You have thoughts, thanks to your human conscience, that allow you to think about being with other people, or even make advances upon them, while still _**actively **_being committed to Sasuke. Tell me Kyuubi.. when you were with Sasuke, did you ever think of moving on to his friends or family?"

"What! No!"

"_Really_?" Hatake questioned in a rhetorical tone.

This made Naruto think, but not hard! He could honestly say that he had never thought about or made any moves on Shikamaru, Kiba, Obito, or Itach-

"-eeh!" Naruto flinched as he recalled a moment- a _tiny _moment to where he had kissed the brother once.

"So you have.."

"N-No! I just!.. Itachi— When Sasuke wanted to get rid of me, I wanted to stay with him, so I asked Itachi and-"

"And you made your move."

Naruto flinched, feeling his insides churn, making Kakashi continue.

"Because Sasuke didn't want you, you decided in a split second to be with Itachi instead,"

"That's not it at all!" Naruto defended. "I never wanted Itachi! I just knew that if Sasuke didn't want me then maybe Itachi might, so if anything, I'd still be around Sasuke!"

"Was that really the case?" he questioned making Naruto freeze. "..Because it was apparent that Sasuke didn't want you and only wanted to get rid of you, your feelings were hurt. So with passive thinking you thought to move onto Itachi, a person who sort of resembles Sasuke but seems more caring. You would have a _dream Sasuke_.. one who would actually take care of you and make you feel wanted, feel like you were actually cared about- Only to, in the end, blame your own need for passively wanting Itachi on the fact that you wanted to '_stay close' _to Sasuke.."

"That wasn't it at all!"

"..Tell me Kyuubi, what is your personal opinion of Yugito?"

Naruto squinted an eye. "Huh! What does she have to do with anything? You think I like her or something?"

"She's pretty isn't she?" Kakashi asked ignoring the boys statement.

"Er.. She's nice, but I don't like her like I like Sasuke."

"So you're saying you do like her?"

"She's my friend!"

"She's also attractive right?"

"She's.. Rrgh! What is it that you want me to say!"

"I want you to be honest. How does she look to you?"

A groan echoed in Naruto's throat as he held in his words and stared at the still smiling Kakashi.. He knew that the Hatake man had a way with twisting words in order to make them prove his own point, so Naruto knew he had to be careful, but how? Any word he said seemed to be thrown back to him and made him look unfaithful to Sasuke.. Still if the man wanted honesty he was going to get it!

"..Yugito is pretty, but she looks better with her cat ears and tails."

"So you think she's more eye catching with her ears and tails?"

"..Y-Yeah I guess.."

"You guess or you know?"

"..I know."

Kakashi still smiled but managed to chuckle again making Naruto feel his skin burn all over- he was feeling embarrassed and frustrated.. Why was Kakashi asking him these questions, especially about Yugito? What did she have to do with Sasuke, or that accidental incident with Itachi? He wanted to know but he was afraid to ask.. Who's to say Kakashi wouldn't try to make it seem like his curiosity meant he loved Yugito or something crazy!

"..Oi.."

"_Hah_, I think I'm beginning to understand you now, Kyuubi." Hatake let out.

"I doubt that.. All you're doing is making assumptions about me from the things I say."

"No, I'm just telling you how you actually are." He corrected. "The truth is, when your mind tells you that you find someone other than Sasuke attractive, you end up feeling guilty- feeling as if you're betraying him in a way, so you continuously praise him and make it blatantly known that he's your owner in order to make yourself believe that you really care for him and in the same breath, hope he cares for you... " he explained before resting a finger on the left temple of the blondes head. "..Unknowingly, you're at a constant war with your _instincts _and your _feelings_.. your _codes _and your _conscience_. When you ended up moving onto Itachi, you did so because your mind has already considered being with him for split intervals.. Am I wrong, Kyuubi?"

Naruto blinked but eventually thought back.. he hadn't actually thought of being with Itachi but there were times when he had wished Sasuke was more like him. Naruto flinched recalling the few several times he had made that vocal- but he remembered only saying that when Sasuke was being an ass! Plus, he kinda said it as a joke sometimes too- to get Sasuke jealous, that's all!  
It was a well known fact, Itachi was nicer than Sasuke, but that didn't mean Naruto was just head over heels for the guy! Yeah sure, the older Uchiha would buy and cook him meals.. and help him out when he had problems.. _annd _never really hit or hurt him, but that didn't mean that Naruto wanted to be with Itachi!.._ Not.. how Kakashi was making it seem_.. **NO**! Not at all!

"..You flinched." Hatake pointed out. "You must've just had a thought to where you favored Itachi, but you didn't want to seem as if you were going against Sasuke."

" ! "

"Was Itachi nice to you when you were with him?"

"You make it seem like we fucked and dated! I only kissed him alright!"

"You kissed him because you like how he is more kind to you than Sasuke. He makes you feel good, and in reaction to feeling that way, you kissed him.. That's _instinct_- something that's in your code, but your feelings.. your _conscience_,made you consider that being with someone else other than Sasuke was wrong."

Naruto widened his eyes, in the end allowing Kakashi to rest the palm of his left hand on the side of his face. "..It goes both ways as well." he spoke making Naruto seriously listen. "Your _instinct _as a partial u.k.e makes you faithful to only your owner, but your _feelings _make you want to explore new relationships with people you're interested in.."

". . ."

"You think of yourself as wrong, when you consider being with someone else besides Sasuke, but in the same light you are curious.. You like Itachi because he is kind, and Yugito's appearance catches your eye and wants to make you act, but they are not Sasuke so you don't. Your feelings, and instinct are split evenly, making it difficult for you to actually make a decision, but in the end.. You fall to Sasuke because that's the person you really only cared to know.."

Naruto shuddered as he felt Kakashi's hand trail down his face. Eventually feeling his fingers brush down to his lower jaw, while his thumb ran over his bottom lip, leaving the boy to frown- fazed and afflicted.

Kakashi did nothing but analyze. "..You're confused at how you feel. You wish to give into your instincts but your conscience rebels against it- and when your conscience yearns to be given affection, your instinct as a u.k.e objects. Given a clear set of mind, you would be with Itachi rather Sasuke because he's gives you the affection you're deprived of, and this worries you because you feel you're betraying your owner, Sasuke." he explained. "..How assuring.."

Rather than respond, Naruto only looked to Kakashi with concern and interest the color of bright blue, making the man only smile. "Sasuke was the perfect mistake. Now that you're back to me, I will give you everything you've been depraved of."

"...e..everything..?" Naruto asked watching the man lean to him, then take a kiss.

The boy didn't react at all though he knew deep down he wanted to. Something within him wanted him to jerk, push Kakashi away and possibly run.. but that was his coding right? His u.k.e instinct that made him so dedicated to Sasuke.. a person who didn't even touch or care about him.

Naruto unconsciously pulled away, shivering as he looked to himself, not meaning to think that, but froze at the end of it all. Was that his conscience defending Sasuke? Or maybe his coding telling him to be faithful to his owner?

Immediately he saddened, as he recalled memories of Sasuke claiming that he wasn't the boys owner, leaving his feelings to figure that this was okay, and allow his instincts to ache and wish to be touched again- but this made his feelings shift instantly, telling him that he should only be touched by Sasuke, allowing his coding to agree and yet tell him to pleasure whoever was pleasuring him as of right.

Naruto's hands covered his head, feeling the aching pulse of his brain. He was confused.. What was he supposed to do? Even though Sasuke opened his box, the Uchiha made it clear that he didn't want him, but.. that still meant Sasuke was his owner. Still! Naruto didn't like how he wasn't wanted and how he couldn't seem to please Sasuke, that was so irritating!.. But he had to bear with it because that's just how his owner was. But still.. If Sasuke was in fact more like Itachi.. he'd be happier, but it's wrong to think that! ..Right? Sasuke was Sasuke, and that's what Naruto liked right?  
The blondes face scrunched as he felt his throat and eye's scorch. He didn't like the way he was feeling.. he didn't like how his mind was thinking like this..  
Shutting his eyes tightly, the doll felt his face burn even more- for some reason this was scary.

Kakashi's palm fell upon the boys head making Naruto's body quake and his eyes search for the mans dark ones— in finding them he felt ease.

"Don't worry.. " Hatake spoke in calming tone. "Just like Yugito, it will take time.."

Naruto blinked, lowering his head for a moment, but then pushed himself to Kakashi- taking a kiss from the man as he had done to him earlier, leaving time, feelings and instinct to run their course and all the while leave Naruto to think.

In the beginning he had thought he was the mistake.. Having been sent to Sasuke and unable to please him. Everything that was done and said, was spoken for no reason.. Had Kotetsu did his job right, he'd be with Kakashi.. So it wasn't exactly his fault.. he was no mistake. Kotetsu had goofed, and in the end, made Sasuke the mistake here..

It was confusing and upsetting to think about at first.. but now Naruto got it.. He wasn't defective, crazy, bugged out, or broken.. he was just fated to meet a mistake, and he had to live with that and eventually get over it in time..  
Still, while he was here, he knew that there were things he had to change if he was going to fully commit.

"K..Kakashi-" The blonde boy spoke as he pulled away, panting a bit. "D..Don't hurt Yugito.."

The man pulled back a bit in surprise, but this only led Naruto to look up to him with pleading eyes.

"N..No more tests.. please.."

". . ."

"Kakashi.."

"Sure. Why not.."

The blonde jumped hearing that, making Kakashi chuckle briefly before he pulled the boy close and connected their kiss once more. Naruto stared out in the open for a moment, still surprised by the answer Kakashi gave, but once his eyes lowered, his hands quickly went into to tug off the mans tie and unbutton his shirt...  
As he did this, Naruto thought back to what the Uchiha's had questioned him about before- about being with somebody who wanted him, and didn't mind his advances..  
To think he actually thought that was the worst thing in the world..  
Naruto silently scolded himself but was content. This was what was supposed to happen, and it was all thanks to the Uchiha's..

But still.. in the back of his mind, he was wondering if **this **moment— was in fact a mistake.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** If you ask me, the mistake here is the fact Sasuke gave up Naruto in the first place... no no, the mistake was Naruto thinking he could **outman **Kakashi. Yeah! Biggest mistake ever **in life**!

Anyway.. are you curious to see how this is going to go? I swear the drama will stop soon and the story will gain back it's funnies, but you have to admit, all this stuff is getting you on edge right?

What the hell is up with this KakaNaru stuff? What about NaruSasuNaru? Why the hell isn't Sasuke saving Naruto yet? Does Naruto even want to be saved? Is he in danger?

We'll all find out soon enough... ONTO THE REVIEWS SO FAR!

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness** - Chapter 23 is confusing because it doesn't have anything to do with anything.. No no I shouldn't type that..uh.. Ch. 23 pretty much has to do with character introduction. Some of them will have mini roles in the future, and some of them will have **big** roles.. So yeah, just character intro's and Oh a bit of insight as to where Itachi is always disappearing to.

**Shadowpen55** - I don't want to keep torturing you, so I am not stopping my updates until Sasuke and Naruto are reunited, be forewarned it will be a long journey.

**Misty's Get Away** - Thanks Thanks Thanks! The cause for my tipsy topsy imagination is too much anime and k-drama's xD


	27. Oi! How are you Naruto!

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(Oi! How are you Naruto! )_**

_**.**  
_

Naruto groaned as he marched down the hall of the factory with a coffee mug in hand and an apparent flustered face. It had only been the second day since Sasuke left the boy at the factory, and in that time he had already been made a maid.. not only that.. he fucked Kakashi.  
The boy winced to the actual realization of that, feeling he wanted to fall to the floor and throw up. How was it that not even a week after Sasuke left, the blonde was already having sex with other people like it wasn't a big deal? - Like he wasn't preaching about how staying _faithful _to your owner was a big deal just a day ago!

He was the biggest hypocrite, and all he could do was hate himself for it and feel even more sick about himself than he had before, but with a good amount of effort, he was trying his best to ignore that feeling. He figured that what he was feeling now, was the guilt of his conscience or objection of his coding, making him seriously groan to his mixed emotions.

Yeah, he was taking in Kakashi's words.. He figured there had to be some truth behind them seeing as technically, that was the man who built him and made him who he was. All the talk of coding and emotion couldn't' have been a lie.. It was too legit and it answered a lot of questions Naruto had pondered about at times.. so.. he believed him. He believed Kakashi, his new owner.

"Pft.."

_His new owner_.. Ugh, as much as Naruto liked the idea of an owner who would actually use him, he was still clinging on to Sasuke. But he knew he had to move on, surely the Uchiha did as soon as he left. Still, it was a difficult transition for the blonde. For him, he spent most of his time being with Sasuke and he had learned to love the little things about him, but now, with the conversations of yesterday floating in his mind, he couldn't figure if he actually loved Sasuke or if it was his coding that made him like the boy in the first place.  
It was strange and confusing, and it gave him headaches.. but it never showed, at least.. Naruto made sure to mask his emotions being here.  
He flinched to that, feeling like Yugito in a sense. Surely this is what she had gone through, or was still going through - Determining whether or not Kakashi was actually her new owner or if she was still Gansaku's by default.  
The blonde lowered his eyes feeling the exact same way about Sasuke, but flinched as he approached the doors to Kakashi's office. Staring at the doors for only a while, he carefully opened the entryway and peered his head in.

Shizune was the first one the boy spotted, clicking a stopwatch with a serious look on her face before glancing at it with a smirk.

"Ha! Y'see that? If he's gonna be your assistant then he's got to be faster than that! I get you your coffee's and drinks in no less than 2 minutes flat!"

"It isn't a race Shizune." Kakashi sighed. "Besides, do you feel better about yourself when you compare racing records with a unit who hasn't been here longer than a month and doesn't know how to operate a coffee maker?"

The woman surely flinched to that, then hunched afterward. "Well when you say it like that.."

"I'm sorry I took so long." Naruto managed to say as he approached the desk and set down the cup. "I didn't know where to go.. Kotetsu had to show me a way even though he was busy."

Kakashi gave Shizune another glance, which made her flinch again, but the both of them were sure to smile the boys way, assuring him that he did fine for his first try with their positive looks.

"It's fine. Kakashi's right, you don't know your way around this place yet. There's nothing to apologize for.."

"You've done well." Hatake added with a nod.

Naruto flinched to the praise and undoubtedly blushed as he glanced to the floor. "Th-Thank you.."

"Say, seeing as you've done such a good job, what do you say I get you some candy from the snack room down the hall!"

Naruto flinched again, this time to Shizune. Was it normal to be rewarded here when all you did was fetch coffee?

"If you're going to get him a snack then make sure you don't eat it all."

"I'm not! Shut up Kakashi!"

With that, the woman stomped out of the room, leaving the two left to listen to the _clack's_ of her heels then a slam of the door, making Kakashi sigh.

"..Be careful with her." he warned. "She has a short fuse."

Naruto nodded as he glanced at the floor, bringing Kakashi to raise a brow in response.

"Is something wrong?"

" ! " The boy jerked, however shook his head. "I'm fine.. just.. tired.."

"There's no need to lie." Kakashi sighed as he gestured the boy to approach.

Hesitantly, Naruto maneuvered around the mans desk, flinching as he turned his chair to him and laced his hands over his lap.

"..You're overwhelmed by the changes this place has brought you. You're becoming uncomfortable, not to mention disconnected." he stated.

"I-I'll get used to it."

"I know you will. I believe because you are the latest unit, you're more adept to change than the others."

Naruto nodded, immediately tensing as he watched Kakashi gesture him to come closer. He took a breath and did so, eventually yelping as the man pulled him into his lap and kept a firm hold of'im.

"O-Oi! Kakashi!"

"Relax."

"I.. I-"

The boy stopped to wince, feeling the cold fingers of his owner's left hand slip under his shirt and trace his skin until he felt a pinch at his nipple. Surprise was the first initial expression the blonde sported before feeling the warm means of endearment made along the right side of his neck. It was after feeling that, that the boy began to writhe.

"K-Kakashi! Stop, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can.. just relax."

Naruto squeezed his eyes together as he tried to comply, but his eyes widened as he felt something that _surprisingly _made him shiver and shy.

"Aah! Kakashi I.. I can feel it!"

"Nothing new.." Hatake responded, using his right hand to breach the boys trousers.

"K..Kashi!"

Suddenly the man let'im go, allowing Naruto to run out of his seat and stumble as turned. He was clutching his neck and holding his shirt for dear life, watching Kakashi rest the side of his face in his own palm before glancing at the doorway to his office. At that moment, Shizune sauntered in with a bucket of Red Vines, chocolates and gumdrops, sporting a huge grin on her face.

"I've got caaaannddyy!" she sang, setting the junk on Kakashi's desk.

"Shizune.. quick as ever." the man sighed.

"What? You can't say you're not impressed that I managed to carry all of this here!"

"More like disappointed."

"Be happy that I'm doing all of this for you and the kid in the first place you jerk." she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Whatever.."

"Hey Naruto! You want some candy? I got Twiissslllerrrsss!" the woman sang, waving the wrapped sugar about.

Naruto's blue eyes shifted from the wrapper to Kakashi in a second flat before he ended up shaking his head and clutching himself even tighter. Shizune rose a brow, but was distracted by yet another sigh made by Kakashi.

"If you don't mind. I'd prefer it if you didn't call the boy Naruto."

"Hm? Well what do you want me to call him instead? _Kyuubi unit_? That sounds so impersonal and cold.." she scoffed.

"Call him anything but Naruto. Now that he's back here, change is in order."

"Huh? What kind of change?"

"Just a change that we'll _all _get used to in time, nothing too serious." Kakashi assured. "Anyway, give me a moment, I'll think of a name in due time."

After such a sentence, Kakashi cupped his chin and shut his eyes in thought, leaving Shizune to dull her eyes and take quick bite of licorice while Naruto widened his eyes and quickly march out the door.

He honestly wondered if he actually would get used to this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A month and a half had passed, and in that time, Obito had left Konoha again, promising to return when his boss wasn't nagging him. Itachi had gone on with his daily life just trying to get by with his _job_, and Sasuke and been in and out of Konoha Academy as every student did.

Bells would toll, alarms would chime, teachers would teach and the days would pass, leading to another boring day overall. Such was the life Sasuke led.

As the school bell rang for lunch to begin, the students ran out of the classes overjoyed, well some of them, a few of them were too cool or tired to do that- those people in this case were Sasuke and Shikamaru.

The lazy boy yawned as he waltzed down the halls to the cafeteria, twisting the band in his hair to make his ponytail tighter, in the end causing it to snap, leaving him to groan.

"Awh dammit.. not again.." he spoke almost whining. "This is my 6th hairband this week that's broke."

"Why do you keep breaking them?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm not breaking them on purpose, they just keep breaking." Shika spoke attempting to tie his hair up with his own locks. "I bet it's because my mom keeps buying the cheaper hairbands... There are ones that are 2.59, those are ones that I get, and then there are the 50cent ones.."

"Why don't you tell her to buy you the expensive ones." Sasuke spoke glancing about to look for something interesting.

"I do, but she keeps yelling at me, telling me that if I want them so bad that I have to get a job.. _Reeeally? In order for you to buy hairbands that are just 2 dollars more you want me to get a job mom_?.. Ugh.. why are women so cheap?" Shika complained letting his hair go, only to watch it fall. "_dammit_.."

"The economy is changing and Konoha is a real pricey place. Maybe your mom just wants to save some money, and get you ready for college." Sasuke guessed with a shrug.

"Yeah right.. Mom says that as soon as I graduate high school I have to find my own means of taking care of myself. She doesn't even care if I go to college or not.. Ain't that a bitch?"

"Your mom or the situation?"

"..Both.."

"Eh.." The Uchiha could only shrug.

Sasuke couldn't call anyone's mother a bitch, even if they were one, plus he had been living on his own for awhile now, so he didn't quite understand the big deal of finding a means to provide for yourself..  
Though he had to open his mind a bit more. Itachi was the one who was his mom in a sense, still taking care of him and preparing meals when he had the time, but most of the time Sasuke was the one always home, and during those days, he had to cook and clean and take care of the house himself.. But still, Itachi was the bread winner and ultimately the one who took care of him, so he knew what Shikamaru was getting at..

"That sounds tough.." he admitted.

"Exactly, and last time I checked, tough things were troublesome.." Shika ranted before sighing loudly. "Maaan, my life is such a drag.. I wish I didn't have to go through all of this crap.."

"..You mean buying cheap hairbands?"

"Yea-No! You know what I mean Uchiha!"

Sasuke just shook his head and laughed a bit making Shikamaru grunt and glare as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're such an ass.. everything is given to you so you don't understand my pain.."

"I understand, but I know you aren't going through any pain." The Uchiha muttered. "You're just overdramatic and amazingly lazy.. so I can't really take your complaints seriously, especially when there are others with bigger problems than you in the world."

"Nag Nag Nag.. okay _mommy _Uchiha, get off my back would you? My actual mom's a jerk, my dad is an oaf, I'm running out of hairbands, and now my friends are turning on me.. My life is a mess.."

"Your friends aren't turning on you."

"Yes they are.. You just backstabbed me with your previous comment and Kiba has totally abandoned us all for a troublesome girl.."

Sasuke laughed. "You're talking about Hinata? That girl has done nothing to you."

"Yeah, not advertently, but she has this.. _thing _that's making Kiba jump through hoops for her.. it's so degrading, and **that **irritates me."

"No it doesn't.. it makes you jealous." Sasuke spoke making Shikamaru flinch. "Admit it.. You want to jump through hoops just like Kiba, for a girl.."

"...Tch.. yeah right." The Nara boy scoffed. "Women are troublesome and they always will be.. Just you wait, Kiba's going to be crying to us in no time because Hinata's going to break his heart.."

"Sounds like you're planning on it."

"I'm not.. I just know it's going to happen. It's in a woman's dna to break a man's heart."

"Just because Ino did that to you doesn't mean that'll happen to Kiba." Sasuke sighed.

"Tch- T-This has nothing to do with Ino!"

"Yeah, right.." Sasuke laughed. "Not to sound concerned, but where is Kiba anyway?"

Shikamaru only shrugged as he turned a corner, in the end flinching as a group of students had huddled around an enraged Neji and startled Kiba.

"Gah! Dude!"

"How dare you put your hands on my cousin! Toppling her like some sort of drunken rapist!" Neji voiced reaching for him.

Kiba quickly turned to his side, attempting to escape but stopped as the circle of students cheered him on. This only left him to turn around and face Neji who had already tossed off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves.

"I will teach you to keep your hands to yourself Inuzuka!"

"N-Neji! Calm down! Me and your cousin are dating! That's kinda just what we do-"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear that! I know how Hinata is, and she isn't fast like the whores I'm sure you hang around! I'm warning you for the last time Inuzuka.. leave Hinata alone.."

Kiba glared now. "Man, fuck your warnings! Your cousin and I are dating and that's that!"

"Lets see if you'll still be saying that, after you spit out your last tooth." the Hyuuga boy spoke marching toward him.

This made both Shikamaru and Sasuke stare with distended eyes, and yet watch the fight get more fired up when Hinata eased her way passed a few groups to calm the two down, only to in the end be pushed back.

Shikamaru groaned, cradling his forehead with his right palm. "Goddammit.. This is **exactly **what I was talking about.. Women stir up trouble and in the end it's the men that have to get out of it."

"Stop complaining." Sasuke spoke marching toward the fight making the Nara boy groan.

"My 18 year record is so ruined.." he mumbled following after Sasuke.

Within the circle Kiba tried his best to avoid confrontation but he was sure to be caught by Neji and pretty much punked..  
Being slammed into a locker Kiba groaned, gritting his teeth and watching Neji pull his left arm back and tighten his fist.

"Hinata is too good for you.. go find some other girl to fool around with.."

Kiba glared but was sure to laugh. "Heh, why don't you just accept that I'm gonna be your family one day."

Neji flinched allowing Kiba a split second to push him off and connect his fist with the side of the Hyuuga's face, in the end watching him stumble.

"Ha-ha! Did you see that! That's my super-punch! Yahoo-ahh!"

Two punches and Kiba was left to do nothing but retaliate, making the crowd get wild but make Sasuke and Shikamaru claw their way passed the thick lines of people and make it into the circle as well, in the end grabbing either boy and pulling them apart.

"Enough! Stop your fighting, you both look stupid!" Sasuke let out, restraining both Neji's arms.

"Tck-Let go of me Uchiha!"

"Yeah, let that fucker go! I was just about to whoop his ass!" Kiba barked.

"Hey shuddup.. Sasuke's right.. You both need to calm down and realize what you're fighting over is just stupid.." Shikamaru groaned.

Given a moment the boys paused, in the end glaring at the Nara.

"Are you calling Hinata stupid?" they asked simultaneously.

Shika flinched. "W-Wha?"

"You bastard, don't talk about her like that!" Kiba shouted pushing him to Neji, making the Hyuuga struggle and free his arm and hit the lazy boy over the head.

"Hey enough!" Sasuke spoke trying to get in the middle, in the end being struck by a random elbow.

The Uchiha stared into space for a moment, but instantly glared as he went to grab Kiba's collar and punch him, then turn to strike Neji. This only made the boys react and strike him, making another fight in the already existing fight boil.

Shikamaru just fell to the floor as if there was a fire and attempted to crawl away, but the stomp of a polished white boot landing before him, made him pause and go pale.

There Gai stood with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

As if his presence alone made time stop, the students stared at him frozen, even the once fighting Neji, Sasuke and Kiba.. They just blinked, leaving the teacher to flash his pearly whites and point.

"..Just **what **do you kids think **you're **doing..?"

The three boys glanced at each other- Neji peering at Sasuke as he held him in a headlock, then looking to Kiba of whoms collar he held securely. Kiba looking to Sasuke as he bit down on the boys right arm, then glancing at Neji of who's face was only inches from the Inuzuka's fist. Sasuke staring at Neji who's hair he held securely with his free hand, then leering at Kiba wondering why the hell he was biting him.. In the end the three looked to Gai who _tsk'd _at their actions then put on a stern face.

"**KIBU, NEKI, SASAKU AND SHIKAKA**! ..Follow me to the principals office.." He mumbled marching off.

"_Dammit_.." The three boys muttered.

"But I didn't do anything!" Shikamaru whined before being stomped on by the boys who walked over him.

If they were getting in trouble, then so was he..

**.**

**.**

In Principal Sarutobi's office, the 4 boys sat in their own seats- arms folded and glaring their own ways as they kept silent. This only made the old man separated from them by a huge desk, groan before glancing at Gai who stood off to the side and only winked and flashed his perfectly white teeth in reaction to the principals glance.  
Sarutobi could only shake his head and groan once again before looking to the boys once more..

"Alright.. who wants to go first?"

Instantly the boys glared at each other before leaning in their seats and attempting to make their case and tell their side first, making it hard for the old man to keep up with the sentences and understand the entire ordeal..

**"-He kept hitting me and tossing me around like some bitch!"  
"-And I couldn't just leave him alone! He can't fight!"  
"-That idiot wouldn't keep his hands off of me so I kicked him!"  
"-And then I tried to run away but then he punched me!"  
"-To me, he crossed the line so I only retaliated as anyone else in my position would do!"  
"-Then he grabbed my hair like we were little girls!"  
"-And so I was playing dead right?"  
"-Then he told the crowd of kids to jump in and kick my ass!"  
"-See now he's trying to lie but I didn't even start it!"  
"-He pulled my hair! Who even does that!"  
"-And I told him we shouldn't do it, but he wanted to jump in that fight!"  
"-Then he hit me right across my nose and made fun of my mom!"  
"-Look principal! Look! My lip is busted!"  
"-And yeah okay I'll admit, I slapped him, but that's only cause he punched my ribs!"  
"-But it was all in self-defense because.."**

"**HE STARTED IT**!" They screamed pointing at one another.

The principal blinked with wide eyes, in the end watching the boys glare at each other once again and growl.

"You are such a liar! I didn't punch you in your ribs and you didn't slap me!" Neji shouted.

"You're right, I was being nice, I almost knocked your damn teeth out!" Kiba barked before growling at Sasuke. "And what the hell are you talking about, I didn't start that fight!"

"Right, just like I didn't hit your nose and make fun of your mom." The Uchiha glared before looking to Shikamaru. "-And just what the hell are you talking about? I didn't drag you into that fight."

"_You might as well have.._." he mumbled.

"Hold on.. You don't have a busted lip!" Neji shouted to Shika who flinched.

"Alright enough!" the old man voiced before sighing and slumping in his seat. "Honestly you guys.. take a look at yourselves.. Can you really believe that you're in here?"

The boys groaned as the man continued. "-Neji, just a few years ago, you were walking these halls as much as these boys were, and not once were you ever sent to my office, so why now? You're a college student.. fighting can't slide anymore, you could get into serious trouble.."

"..I'm sorry Mr. Sarutobi.." he muttered lowering his head.

"And Shikamaru.. In all my years of knowing you and looking through your records, not ever have I seen something like this.. I know you're a lazy boy, but I never thought of you as a fighter.. When something looks funny you have to turn away; don't do anything you're uncomfortable with, you understand?"

"_Yees _Mr. Sarutobi.." He groaned looking away.

The old man sighed. ".. And now you.. Sasuke.. Never in my life would I have imagined a level-headed boy like yourself succumbing to something a stupid as a school fight. I know Kiba is your friend, but when that boy finds himself into trouble like that, it's just best to look for a teacher rather than trying to be the hero, because we all know what happens when _this _hero gets hit.. he becomes the villain.. understand?" he lectured pointing at him.

"Yes.. It won't happen again Mr. Sarutobi.." Sasuke mumbled lowering his eyes.

"Right.. And Kiba.."

The brunette blinked with an airheaded stare leaving the principal to cup his chin then eventually shrug.

". . .Anyway, I want you boys to stay out of trouble."

"HEY!"

"Seeing as this is _some _of you guys first time in here, I'll let you off with a warning, but if I hear about anything like this again, its suspension for you all."

"_Riight_.." They groaned.

"Alright! Now it's time for punishment!" Gai announced. "15 laps around the campus after school today! Then you get to go home.."

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba groaned, falling over their chairs, feeling that was completely unfair, but as soon as Gai had called out 20 laps, the group was silent. That guy was a weirdo but he could be a hard-ass when he wanted to be.

**...**

So.. after the leaving the principals office, the bell had rang and each of the boys had gone to their respective classes, going on with their day until school was ultimately over and they had to run around campus with Gai watching and eventually joining in to race them with no breaks. But once it was said and done, the boys parted ways heading home to do whatever they had to in order to prepare for the weekend.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't planning much.. After his jog, the only thing he wanted to do, was plan how many cubes of ice he needed to put on his burning legs- they felt like they were melting!  
The Uchiha winced as he took a step and a jolt of pain shot up his left leg, but he kept moving passed the groups of people in the inner city, seeing the Izanagi Suites in the distance.. He just needed to take 30.. more.. steps..

"..I can do this.." He chanted, feeling his legs ache some more. "..Nothing's going to stop me.."

"Oi!"

The Uchiha paused, standing completely still for a moment as he felt his body freeze over.. What was that?

"..Oii!"

He flinched actually glancing over his shoulder, stumbling out of the way as he saw two kids pass him, one of them holding up a packet of papers while a boy with red hair chased after them.

"Oi! Guys! Gimme back my notes! I need them!" he screamed after them.

Sasuke had stared at this for awhile before finally allowing himself to breathe. After a moment, he shook his head and actually began to ran home, making to the suites in no less than 30 seconds.  
Going up the elevator and making it down the hall, Sasuke made it to the door of his home, sighing in relief as he slid the card in the slot.

"_Tadaima_.." Sasuke uttered sarcastically as he opened the door to his home.

He knew no one was in the residence, so with wobbly legs, he marched over to the couch not too far away and fell on its soft surface only to groan in relief. Today was probably the worst day of his life.. nothing could compare to this!  
The Uchiha groaned as he turned to his side glaring at the couch opposing him. No.. the worst day of his life was when he had gotten Naruto.. Tch! What a pain that boy was! Running around being a loudmouth, following the Uchiha everywhere he went and forcing himself upon him with every chance he got.. That rapist..  
..How was he?

Sasuke groaned as he sat up and shook his head of that question. Who cared how the boy was! He was obviously doing well considering the Uchiha hadn't received any calls of his escape from that creepy factory.. but then again, who's to say that Naruto made it out of there alive? What if the people there really thought he was broken and decided to power him down?

Sasuke cringed, but scoffed actually hitting his head. "Enough.. Stop thinking about him." he chanted still hitting himself.

After the hitting session finished, Sasuke sighed as he looked to the table in front of the couch, actually wondering what in the world made him think of the doll out of the blue. To be straightforward, the Uchiha had semi-forgot about the erobody weeks after he had given him up.. this was all thanks to school becoming somewhat hectic all over again, and Kiba and Shikamaru suddenly changing face because of it. Pre-tests for college were being given to seniors, and about this time of the year, they were being given _**the talk**_ about finding jobs or a career, which in turn, was making them worry- while the underclassmen were just waiting for their titles to change so they could feel somewhat important about themselves.._ lucky them_..

Anyway, in that time, Kiba thought it was a better time than ever to make his relationship with Hinata official and well known- saying that he had to make it serious before they went to college and some random guy ended up taking her away, which in turn made Shikamaru a bit envious and stressed about everything to the 10th power..  
If something stupid happened, like the cafeteria making his ham sandwich wrong, the guy would think it was an omen and he was cursed or something, forced to live a life alone with wrongly made sandwiches and low test scores.. which wasn't the case.. he was just being overdramatic..

Regardless, all the silliness and seriousness had overwhelmed the Uchiha and made him focus on his school life once again and forget about Naruto.._somewhat_.. there was that first week of going to school alone where he was approached by a few students that asked about the guy, and the countless times he'd come home and actually get surprised that no one was there to greet him, but after that, he was a total figment in the deepest crevice in his brainspace..

But that boy today.. damn him, he brought back memories..  
That stupid word Naruto said constantly as if it were a force of habit.. That annoying term..

".._Oi_.." Sasuke muttered before groaning and falling back on the couch.

Right now, he was wondering how Naruto was.. If he was okay.. What he was doing..

Sasuke stared at the roof of the home for a long while before he sighed and shut his eyes. "_Oi_...Naruto.. How are you?"

**.**

**.**

"Oi! What the hell is this!" Naruto screamed kicking open the door to Kakashi's office.

Kotetsu and Shizune blinked looking away from Kakashi's desk as the boss-man smiled behind his papers, not daring to look..

"Don't you ignore me Kakashi! Tell me the hell you got me in!" Naruto shouted as he stomped, allowing Kotetsu and Shizune to now get a full picture at what Naruto's anger was directed at.

Rather than wear.. well.. normal clothes.. Naruto was sporting a frilly beige blouse with black beribboned sleeves with a very puffy skirt to match- each garb decorated with one huge bow at it's base.. There were also fishnet stockings and a laced cap that looked disheveled as if Naruto attempted to pull it off before he had arrived- and finally, there was a black ribbon around his neck adorned with a golden bell just at its center..

All Kotetsu and Shizune could do was blink, but eventually move aside as they watched Naruto repeat constant patterns he had done many times before, that being stomp over to Kakashi's desk and slam his hands just on top.

"Oi Kakashi! Stop ignoring me!"

The man set his papers down, instantly hiding his lower face behind his left hand. "..How adorable.."

"Tch!"

"Don't you guys think he looks adorable?" Kakashi questioned looking to his assistants.

"What the hell is he in?" Kotetsu asked. "Is that a french maid outfit or something?"

"It's far from it." Shizune sighed.

"It's a Lolita styled wardrobe." Kabuto announced entering the room, lifting a pair of tiny shoes in his right hand. "Kyuubi.. You forgot something.."

"I didn't forget anything!" the boy shouted before glaring at Kakashi. "Oi! Dress me in better clothes, one for boys, not girls!"

"But you look so pretty in them.." Kakashi admitted.

"Pretty? I look like.. like!"

"-Like Tinkerbell on steroids." Kotetsu mumbled, earning a punch on the arm by the blonde.

"_Aw-haw_, If you ask me, I happen to think you pull it off." Shizune giggled pulling at the boys cheek.

"You're just saying that cause you want a raise.." he groaned making the woman giggle some more and begin to pinch. "-Gaah!"

"Don't ruin this for me.." She mumbled grimly.

"You're already aware that you have themes here, Kyuubi, you might as well get used to them." Kabuto mumbled, kneeling as he attempted to put the boys girly shoes on.

"I don't care! Sure, doing this a few times is fun, but not all the time! I'm a boy, you shouldn't be dressing me like this!" Naruto groaned stumbling away.

"You're just being difficult, that's cute." Shizune laughed pulling at both his cheeks now. "Who's a cute little boy? Is it you? Is it really you, Minachi?"

"Oi! What did you call me!"

"Hm?" The woman blinked. "I called you by your name right?" she asked looking to Kakashi for confirmation.

The man only nodded, which in turn made Naruto stomp his feet, and hop away from Kabuto who still attempted to put those stupid shoes on him.

"Oi! Not only do you give me girly clothes to wear, but you also give me a girly name! This just isn't fair!"

"That is much more fitting than that other name you had." Kakashi spoke looking through his papers.

"Oi, I told you, if you wanna change my name than it has to be more manly.." Naruto groaned folding his arms almost pouting. "So till you find a name I like, then the name is Naruto. You hear me?.. _Na-ru-to_.. **Naruto**."

"I happen to know that you like the name I gave you, so you can stop your fussing." Kakashi sighed.

"And just what makes you think that?"

"Everytime I call you _Minachi_ you turn red." Kakashi spoke, making Naruto indeed blush.

Kotetsu leaned to the boy that moment. "Well would you look at that.."

"Teehee, that's so cute." Shizune giggled.

Naruto glared before shutting his eyes. "The only reason I turn red is because it's embarrassing to see another man call me that! It's so stupid! That's a dumb name!"

"I favor it." Kabuto admitted rising from the floor making Naruto glare.

"You're only saying that so you can get a raise too!"

Kabuto only aligned his glasses, staying forever silent, however jerking as he received a competitive glare from Shizune. A bead of sweat fell on the side of his cheek before he looked to the floor and let out a nervous laugh.

"I care n-nothing of promotions!" he cackled. "I happen to like my current _low _grade of pay!"

Shizune smiled and giggled at that, as she instantly looked to Kakashi. "Sir! Would you like a coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm heading out." He spoke rising from his desk.

"K-Kakashi sir!" Kotetsu flinched. "You still have work to do!"

"I know, and I'll finish it, but right now I want to step out." He muttered walking off.

"S-Sir!"

"To keep yourself busy, deliever the finished documents in my second drawer to their rightful owners-" Kakashi cut off turning near the doorway. "Shizune, help him out with that.."

"Yessir!" she saluted.

"Kabuto, have you fixed the errors in the Gyuki unit?" Kakashi asked making the doctor frown.

"Unfortunately no, sir.."

"Well get to that.. I'll see you all late-"

"W-Wait a minute!" Kabuto voiced. "Are you heading out to eat sir?"

"Hm?" Kakashi let out turning to the doctor, before shrugging.

Kabuto took this as a 'yes' more than a 'no'.

"W-Well if that's the case, maybe you wouldn't mind treating me.." The man laughed. "Y'see.. I happened to have forgotten my wallet at home and I don't have any-"

"Save your sob story. You can tag along, but I have other places to be, that you won't be tagging along to, got it?" Kakashi spoke making the doctor and align his glasses in the glorious light of _successfully-getting-a-free-meal_!

"H-Hold on!" Kotetsu objected. "Can I go too!"

"You already ate lunch!" Shizune laughed brushing passed him.

"Awugh! _Biiiitch_.." he groaned, glaring at the woman.

"Is there anything else?" Kakashi questioned looking to his staff, in the end watching a 'ribboned arm reach in the air. "..Minachi?"

Naruto grunted to the name, "..C-can I go too?"

"Hm?" The man flinched before chuckling. "I think you should flaunt your dress here instead.."

"Oi!"

"Yes, flaunt your dress.. _Minachi_." Kabuto spoke mockingly, snickering at the end.

Naruto glared. "OI! I don't think that's fair how Kabuto gets to eat and I don't! I don't even think it's fair that Kabuto gets to leave when he has work to do and Shizune and Kotetsu have to stay here!"

The doctor flinched making Kakashi glance at him, in the end making him smile nervously to the boss.

"H-Hey, but I haven't eaten.."

"You shouldn't eat! Not if you still got work!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi gave the blonde a glance before looking back to Kabuto who flinched again. "...He has a point." he muttered before holding his hands up slightly- chuckling. "Alright.. No one get's to tag along. This is agreed?"

Kabuto instantly frowned while Shizune nodded with Kotetsu and Naruto, making Kakashi chuckle some more and wave his palms as if they were jazz-hands.

"Alright, no more stopping me alright? _Ja ne_.." he muttered sarcastically.

Given a minute, the man had already reached the main corridor down the hall, leaving Kabuto to growl and turn to Naruto.

"You little- C'mere!" He shouted chasing.

"Haha! That's what you ge-ahh!"

The boy tripped and fell in the clunky shoes with a small heel on them. Making the doctor laugh as he held the back of the blondes head and kept him still to eat carpet.

"You little defected error! Why'd you do that!"

Naruto only lifted himself before elbowing the doctor in the chest making him fall back, and allow him to tackle the older figure.

"That's for making fun of me, jerk!"

"Get off of me, you stupid idiot!"

"Say sorry!"

Kotetsu sighed watching the two go at it, shaking his head as he continued to watch.

"Come on guys.. Really?" He mumbled, flinching as Kakashi returned and froze near the doorway. "Aah! Boss!"

Kabuto flinched as his fist froze against Naruto's cheek, while the blonde paused pulling at the man's hair and coat. They only stared wide eyed to Kakashi who examined the sight with disinterested eyes, but then look to his desk.

".. I forgot my wallet." he muttered passing everyone making them flinch.

Kabuto instantly pushed the boy off of him and allowed them both to stand and watch the boss-man count the dollars in his wallet then groan..

"I'm not forgetting anything else am I?" he questioned aloud making Shizune shake her head.

"..Honestly Kakashi, you're a grown man.. you shouldn't be so airheaded."

Hatake instantly dulled his eyes. "_Shut up Shizune_.. Mind your buisness and get to work."

The woman groaned, grumbling _'bastard' _under her breath as she marched out of the room, leaving Kotetsu to follow before he was scolded at. Naruto and Kabuto could do nothing but stare like airheads until Kakashi finally looked to them and rose a brow.

"What're you doing?" he asked to the doctor who flinched.

"Uh! I was just about to get to work!" The man lied, taking a few steps toward the door, then excusing himself.

This left Naruto to smile. "Oi, you came back cause you want me to go with you right?"

Kakashi stared at his wallet for a moment, then chuckled as he looked to the blonde. "No.. I think I came back for everything I needed." He spoke beginning to leave making the boy pout.

"Oi!" He groaned latching onto the mans arm. "And Just what am I supposed to do while you're gone, huh?" He questioned before nuzzling the mans arm and beginning to whine in a girly voice. "_This is the third time this week that you've left me alone and now I have nothin' to doo~ Oii Kakashiii~, you're supposed to take care of me and make me feel important, but how are you gonna do that if you got me waitin' for you all the time with nothin' to doo~_.."

Kakashi only laughed. "Don't you have homework?"

"D-Deh!" the boy flinched, breaking out of character.

"Kabuto told me that you haven't done your homework lately. You're supposed to study on respectful terms."

"What! You mean that -chan, -san, -ban bullsh-" He paused watching Kakashi glare. Kakashi didn't like excessive cursing, so the blonde had to watch himself. "Shh- Shi-Crap! **Crap**! **I said, crap!**"

"Do your homework Minachi." Kakashi managed to say as he walked off.

Naruto flinched trying to follow but his damn shoes made him fall and eat the floor again making him groan angrily.

"Dammit!- I..I mean.. darn it.."

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** Alright! 10 bucks to the person who can tell me why Naruto's name is Minachi?

Well.. I don't really have 10 bucks, but if you can manage to tell me, then I'll uh.. man I dunno.. XP

It's just a game I wanted to make up guys.. geez... I'mma say it if no one does! ヽ(｀Д´)/


	28. Don't Lose It!

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Don't Lose It!)_**

**_._**

Naruto grunted as he began to erase a few words in his paper booklet, that taught him proper grammar and words and phrases that would be considered nice to people.. God how he hated this book..

Since he was staying at the factory, he was given the task in studying this pamphlet and filling it out in order for Kabuto to look over it, after he did, then the blonde had to use his phrases in his everyday conversation.. It sucked.

Naruto groaned letting his head hit the table of which made Bee,_ who had to fill out the pamphlet too_, growl.

"Yo foo, you almost made me mess up my paper, don't have me make yo' ass, meet yo' maker!" he shouted tightening a fist.

"Oi.. Sorry.."

"Huh.. I'm sensin' you in a bit of distress, mostly cause you topp'd up and deck'd out, in that dress." The man spoke, scrunching his face at him.

"Kakashi-_san _won't let me wear anything else.. he keeps buying me girly clothes.. it sucks.."

"Yo why you mad? That stuff don't look bad! Hell you might be tredin' to start a fad. Yo' dress is killer, it suits you to a tee- it looks so light 'n loose 'n fluffy."

Naruto blinked before lifting his head from the table and staring at his dress. Even though he complained, he had to admit.. the thing looked nice..

"Heh.. One thing I like about this, is it's pretty airy." he smirked. "Plus I get easy access to piss!"

"Bwa-haha! Now ain't that a twist? Nothin's more important than takin' a piss! Man you be sittin there complainin', rantin' and cryin'- but you know you like that dress dude, don't be lyin!"

Naruto laughed. "Oi yeah yeah! I like it alright, but still.. I wouldn't mind if I got some normal clothes." The boy let out before sighing. "Eh.. If I need to, I might just steal Kotetsu's or even Kakashi's.."

"There you go, problem solved! Stealing makes everything get resolved." Bee spoke before writing again.

Naruto laughed again as he went back to writing as well, promising to himself he'd stop when he was tired. Unfortunately he got tired after doing two more problems which in turn made him shut his book, sigh and stand from the table to stretch.

Bee flinched. "Yo, Yo, son! You already done? Man now I'm stuck doin' this, this ain't no fun."

"Heh, I'm just tired, I ain't done.. I'm gonna catch some Z's and wait for the sun." The boy responded with a wave. "See you later Bee."

The man only saluted, forming the peace sign with his hand and placing it near his forehead. Leaving Naruto to do the same until he walked out of the small study room and making it down the hall.

Knowing his way around the place, the boy traveled down many halls, sometimes passing a few staff, only to make it to a familiar door in the end. Opening it, Naruto peered his head in with a smirk on his face, "Oi, Yugito! I'm here!"

This made the woman, who seemed to sit in the same spot over time, raise her cat ears to the skies before she allowed a small smile to form.

"Naruto.."

The boy sighed holding a hand over his chest as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. "You have no idea how relieving it is to hear that name. I told you how everyone keeps calling me Minachi now, right?"

She nodded, making the boy groan and quickly remove his dress, ribbons and accessories until he was left in only his boxers. It was then he ran and leaped on the bed, diving into the blankets to mess them up then instantly relax.

"I'm glad you at least call me by my name.. Even though the others don't call me by it, I like it better than Minachi.. It just suits me better I think.."

"..I think it suits you too." she admitted.

The boy laughed before yawning and falling back on his pillow, though he was sure to glare and lift himself to send that gaze to the woman.

"Oi.. this whole time.. nobody has touched you right?"

She blinked, but shook her head, leaving Naruto to snicker and fall back on the bed with a smile on his face. A month prior to all of this, Naruto had found out of the experiments performed on Yugito, and because of that he confronted Kakashi. After that rather.. _intimate_ discussion, the two had come to an agreement, to which the only thing Naruto really had to do was what he was told, and in turn Yugito wouldn't be experimented on. It sounded too good to be true in the beginning, but considering that Yugito had been fine so far.. Naruto was at ease.

"_Heh_.. so Kakashi kept his promise.." he mumbled turning on his side. "..I'm glad."

Once he shut his eyes, Yugito actually shifted, scooting closer to the boy and allowing her left hand to run through his hair in which Naruto reacting to by breathing easy. They did this often, well mostly Yugito.. There was a occassion long ago where Naruto couldn't exactly sleep because he felt a little frustrated, to which led Yugito to ease him as she did now.

Even though the boy hadn't felt frustrated, confused, bothered or anything like that, the woman continued to pet and stroke his hair- feeling that it was a sort of hobby that she needed to get out of the way.. that and because she herself enjoyed doing so..  
Naruto revealed his blue eyes by opening them a quarter-inch, then shifted them to look at the woman for a moment, yawning in his blankets before shutting his eyes once more.

"..Thank you Yugito.."

"!-!-!...You're welcome.."

Literally 2 seconds had passed until the woman heard soft snores, and with that she pulled her hand away and rested it comfortably in her lap, staring into space before exposing a small smile.

"..Thank you Naruto.."

**.**

**.**

Three days had come and gone and Sasuke Uchiha had to return to school- _much to his dismay_.. and what made the whole thing worse was that there was a field trip today to Konoha University and the whole senior class had to go.. They had to get the experience in of seeing what their possible future college would be like before they actually attended..

Oh yeah, this whole thing was planned to be a blast! The students would see their future possible douchebag teachers who would now like to be called _professors_! They'd have to see their future classes, and lunch carts they'd have to buy their future meals from- Yeah all that bullshit!

Sasuke groaned as he glanced outside his window, already on the bus. He was dreading this trip..

"Mutherfucking hairbands!" Shikamaru groaned before lowering his head. "Goddammit.. I hate my mom!"

"Shikamaru Nara, watch your language." Asuma warned turning in his seat slightly.

"Right right.." The boy groaned before glaring at Sasuke. "..Hey, what's with the long face? You look kinda pissed."

"If you must know I am." Sasuke admitted. "This whole trip is a waste of time."

"Save it Uchiha." Neji muttered sitting in a row just across from the boy. "The University and Academy are jointed, so you have to visit it some time." He explained before glaring. "Just try not to think about it and time will fly.."

"Oi oi what's this!" Kiba laughed peering over his seat. "Neji Hyuuga being nice? Are we in the twilight zone?"

"Shut up." The boy mumbled making his cousin beside him giggle.

_..Sasuke grunted in silence..._

"Kiba leave Neji alone.." Hinata laughed.

"Oi, I'm just saying what we're all thinking." he snickered.

_..Again.._

"Either way." Karin began, leaning over Sasuke and Shikamaru's seats with TenTen rising with her. "The University tour isn't going to take long.. The teachers are just going to show us a few classes and introduce us to some teachers and then we'll be back to the Academy. Its going to be nothing like that long-winded High School tour we had to take as Jr High students."

"Man was that brutal.. I can already feel a headache from my past coming on.." Shika groaned running a hand through his hair before twitching. "Dammit.. Any of you girls got a hairband?" he questioned rising out of his seat. "Ino?"

The blonde woman a few rows back, huffed looking from the window beside her to the Nara boy, along with Sakura just next her making Shikamaru flinch. Because they were the last ones to get on the bus they were forced to sit a few seats away from Sasuke. So they were pissed..

"Why the heck are you asking me! I don't have any hairbands!" The blonde woman snapped.

"Okay okay geez! Anyone else?"

"Hehe, I think you look just fine without your hairband Shikamaru." TenTen laughed trying to make the boy feel better.

"..Thanks.. but it's troublesome having my hair all over the place." He groaned.

"Oi, instead of complaining why don't you just get a haircut?" Kiba laughed.

_...Sasuke was honestly sick of grunting..._

"Cutting my hair would make me look so stupid! If you think I complain a lot now then imagine my complaints if my hair was cut!" Shika spoke actually frightened at the thought, making the bus laugh.

"Haha! You're such an idiot, Nara! I'm sure if you had a spiky haircut like mine you wouldn't look too bad!" Kiba let out.

..._Well_.. that was over..

"I agree, I think you would look nice with a haircut like Kiba's." Hinata admitted making Neji beside her roll his eyes and grunt, in the end making Kiba grin.

"Oi, thanks babe!"

"**Enough!**" Sasuke voiced before making the bus silent.

As every student froze and stared at the Uchiha, they eventually watched the boy glare at Kiba with eyes that were heated with hate and anger. It kinda scared the bus. Weren't those two friends?

Kiba blinked. "Sasuke..?"

"**Quit **saying that stupid word, it's irritating.."

"Huh! What word!" Kiba flinched.

"Don't play dumb with me.. You keep saying _'oi'_.. stop it.. It's annoying.."

"Huh?.. I didn't even notice." The Inuzuka let out rubbing the top of his head.

Sasuke said nothing, just grunted as he glared outside of his window once more, praying that the bus ride would end soon. And it did, in time.. After 10 minutes or so, the bus had pulled up to Konoha University.  
It was a shiny building, the color of creme with windows with a blue tint that didn't really show you what was inside, but instead reflected the outside surrounding it. The campus was clean too- bushes and trees that surrounded the place were sculpted, the grass was green- The campus just looked inviting.

Rock Lee smiled at the place with tears in his eyes and tightened fists. "This is amazing! I cannot believe that I am here!"

"Whoa! Awesome.. You really go here Neji?" TenTen asked making the boy glance away and groan.

"Of course I do.. It's not that big of a deal."

"I think it's amazing!" Choji spoke up.

"Hmph.. It's okay." Shika shrugged.

Sasuke scoffed, allowing Asuma to stand in front of the group of students and clap. "Alrighty guys, lets get this show on the road. Stay in order, don't act out, and please compose yourselves. These might be your teachers sooner or later and you don't want them to make your grades already, if you know what I mean."

The students nodded, allowing Asuma to turn and glance. "Neji? Would you like to lead the group?"

The brunette only shrugged before leading the way, allowing the tour to begin. Though Neji wasn't enthusiastic about the trip in general, he did manage to let the students know how everything operated at the University. The lunch room was open at all times until your actual class started, you were held responsible to get and find your classes, you had to pay for almost everything, and most importantly, you could get as many classes as you wanted, this could vary from 7 to just a measly 2!

"Awesome!" Kiba screamed, immediately making Asuma cover his mouth.

Neji only shrugged as he led the group down a silent hall. "Classes here are very serious, and the teaching is efficient. You have to treat your class and professor like a job and your boss." He spoke before stopping his travels and turning to the group. "You wouldn't show up late to work, as you would with class, and you wouldn't disrespect your boss as you would your teacher at school."

"Tch.. sounds strict." Shikamaru groaned.

"At first." Neji admitted. "But you get used to it as the classes go on." He spoke walking off, leaving the group to follow.

TenTen felt overwhelmed, but giggled as she realized she had been walking next to Sasuke. Not looking at him directly in the eye, she continued to walk as if she hadn't noticed, forming a confident smirk on her face, until she tripped and Ino and Sakura ran in to their pre-determined target.

"Sasuke!" Sakura giggled as she hovered on the Uchiha's left side. "Don't you think this place is cool? Makes you feel pretty grown up huh?"

The Uchiha grunted. "We're already adults.. So of course I don't feel that way. This place is just a waste of time."

Sakura frowned, but this allowed Ino to shove Shikamaru away from Sasuke's right side and latch onto his arm. "Of course you feel that way Sasuke! Only kids, get excited going to a University! It's just an everyday thing right?"

"Exactly."

Sakura growled as Ino stuck her tongue out and snickered at the pink haired fool. The Haruno woman was furious, but was shoved away by Karin who cuddled up to Sasuke's vacant arm, smirking as she aligned her glasses.

"My my Sasuke, you seem so irritated.. Is there anything I can do to help you with that?"

Ino grunted before tugging the boy slightly. "Hey, I'll help you too Sasuke just tell me whatever you need!"

"Me too!" Sakura shouted running in front of the group and walking backwards. "I-If you need me to do something for you Sasuke, just ask." The girl giggled resting a coy finger on her bottom lip.

"All of you leave me alone and stop talking to me.." He muttered making the women freeze, release him and watch him walk off.

Shikamaru could only shake his head as he waltzed right back to the same position he was prior to Ino's shove. "Man.. just imagine the girls _here _who will be after you."

"There won't be any girls cause I won't be going here."

"You better if you wanna be rich." Nara let out.

Sasuke only sighed, however halted as Neji and Asuma stopped near the door of a classroom.

Asuma said nothing at first, instead he just nodded to Neji who walked off to the side allowing the man to smirk at the students and point to the door beside him.

"Alright, the guy in here agreed to allow us to watch him as he teaches his class of students. This will help you get a feel at how the education here at the University is more advanced and that there is seriously no fooling around in here.. So? Are you guys ready?"

The students nodded, allowing Asuma to open the door and immediately be hit on the head with a board eraser, making the students in back of him flinch, but the college students in class to laugh, snicker and chuckle- making Sarutobi groan as he entered the room fully.  
This made the students follow and leave Sasuke to groan and shut his eyes as he was forced to copy the group- following them only to stand at the back of the room and wait for the college students to stop laughing... once they did, the teacher of the room spoke.

"Asuma. I didn't expect you to fall for that one."

"_Ha.. __Ha_-" The man groaned fake laughing. "That was a nice trick there.."

"Wasn't it!"

"Not really." Asuma admitted making the college students snicker. The Academy teacher only groaned in response, turning to his class before holding out his hand. "Guys, take a good look, this little troublemaker might be your future teacher in a few months."

The students laughed, however Sasuke groaned, finally opening his eyes and glaring at the college students who should've been ashamed to call themselves adults.. then he looked to the teacher.. and thats when time stopped.

Standing at the opposite end of the room, wearing an olive-green suit, white collared shirt that was buttoned low to reveal a grey under shirt, and sporting red rimmed glasses- A man of blonde hair stood out from the seatings and desks, with bright blue eyes seemed to be looking dead at the Uchiha- What **THE HELL**?

"Howdy!" The teacher spoke with a single wave. "My name is Mr Minato Namikaze.. but you could call me Mr Namikaze or just Minato.. I know how you kids are." he laughed.

Sasuke felt like vomiting. That guy looked exactly like Naruto! W-Well, if he was a grown man, but- Yeah! Naruto! The Uchiha only flinched as he watched the teacher climb up the steps of the lower part of the room and make it to the back, standing next to Asuma as he smirked to the students and put his hands on his hips _HEROICALLY_!

"So I might get some of you in my class in a couple months huh? Well.. I'm looking forward to it!" He laughed. "But I'll warn you, I don't like airheads.. Only serious smart kids are allowed in my class, so impress me alright!" He finished with a wink.

Sasuke's heart fluttered to that.. -_t-the fuck_?

Asuma laughed before patting the blonde mans back. "Still the same as ever; so full of energy."

"You've gotta be when you're dealing with the next generation!" Minato spoke before looking over the class once more and freezing. "..Hm.. _oi_.. Neji?"

There were butterflies in the Uchiha's stomach now.. He even said _Oi _too? _W-what the_-

The Hyuuga boy groaned before holding up a silencing palm. "It was my day at the Academy today and I was asked to do this as a favor."

"Seriously? Haha, I can't get him to do anything here in class! I'm glad you guys are putting him to work!" He laughed looking back to Asuma making the Hyuuga groan. "So!" he began again, looking over the students once more. "What're your names? I'd like to learn now before I have you."

"Don't get too excited Minato, some of them don't even want to go to college." Asuma chuckled.

"Really? _Tsk_.. That's unfortunate.. all of them look so bright." The man spoke almost pouting.

"That's just how they are." Sarutobi spoke waltzing next to Shikamaru and pointing at him with a dull face. "Y'see this one? He's a brilliant student, seriously, his I.Q is extremely high, but he's lazy and unmotivated."

"_Asuma stop, you're making me blush_." Shikamaru smirked getting sarcastic.

"And this one.." The man spoke moving to Sasuke. "He's a smart kid too, but because he hangs out with that other one, I think he's becoming lazy as well." he spoke before moving to Kiba. "And this one.. Well.. he's just a troublemaker, I don't think he even wants to go to college to be honest.."

"HEY!"

"So laziness is the issue huh?" The man blinked before tightening his fists eagerly. "Alright then! I'll inspire them to want to come to college and join my class!"

Asuma looked over his students again before shrugging. "-Eh, don't think you'll have to try too hard.. I believe some of the girls are already interested."

Minato blinked but chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Really now? I haven't even done anything yet.."

"Its your bubbly charm."

The man blinked but grinned like a goofball as he looked to the students. "Well.. If my looks are what's gonna bring you guys in, then take a good look!"

"Just get to the teaching! We don't have all day!" Neji snapped making Minato flinch.

"Okay okay! Geez.." he groaned before marching back down the steps to the board.

Given a moment, he grabbed a text book and began to teach as if he hadn't become distracted by the Academy students prior. As he read and interacted with his students, he pressed on about important issues in his class and wrote important facts on the board just behind him. His teaching style was very animated, when he was passionate about something, he tended to drop his book and move his hands about, and if a student explained matters correctly, he'd clap and smile, but if a student answered wrong, the man would slump and sit on his desk with a frown- blaming his teaching style for them not knowing the answer.

Either way the Academy students were interested, the way the man taught wasn't boring at all, and made them definitely want to join his class.. Even Shikamaru,_ though he wouldn't admit it_..

"So cool!" A random ass kid spoke tightening his fists.

".._Psh.. Whatever_.." The Nara managed to groan.

"This class seems so awesome!" Kiba whispered excited. "He's not like strict Anko or boring ass Hayate!"

"Shut up, we can't hear him you fool!" Ino hissed.

"Any of you kids motivated to go to college?" Asuma spoke.

"Yeah for **this **class!" Kiba laughed. "If all the other teachers are as comical as this guy then hell I might be a scholar when I'm 22!"

"I will definitely work hard to get into the University!" Lee spoke, whispering passionately. "I've already gotten good grades, and I'm very proactive! I should have no problem!"

"...Hey is it just me.. or does that guy kinda look like someone familiar?" Choji blinked making the students raise and brow and Sasuke flinch.

Shikamaru caught this and instantly wanted to dismiss it. "H-Hell no.. Haha, what're you thinking Choji!"

"What, he's right. That teacher kinda looks like Naruto." Kiba admitted making Sasuke flinch and leave the students to remember.

_"Oh yeah-"_

_"That guy!"_

-They kept saying, making Shikamaru glare at the dog meters away. Kiba only blinked. "...What?"

"Naruto, that's the name!" Choji spoke with a smile. "Hey where'd that guy go anyway? I thought he was transferred into the Academ-"

"He had to go back to Uzushiogakure, he was just visiting." Shikamaru cut off.

"Hey!"

The students flinched looking to the front of the room, seeing Minato toss his text-book on the desk and glare. "I'm sorry am I boring you? Maybe you should come down here and attempt to teach in my place instead?"

"Huh! No-no! I'm sorry, I'll quiet down!" Shika flinched making everyone laugh. "Go back to talking about the theory of psychological warfare."

Minato still glared, but was sure to smile the next second. "..Asuma.. you said he was lazy.. He can't be if he's actually paying attention."

"I told you he was smart, just unmotivated." the man spoke before looking to his watch and groaning. "Well.. we better start heading out, we gotta be back at the Academy."

"Already? Aw man.. Well okay, It was nice meeting you all!" Minato chuckled, flashing the students a glowing smile.

With that he was left to wave, making the students do the same as they were led out and away by Asuma. Sasuke stayed behind however, hurrying to the side of the door, instantly spotting a bronze plate just beside the framing stating Minato's name and what he taught.

"..Psychology?" the Uchiha muttered.

"Interested?"

He flinched seeing Minato near the door, smiling as he pointed at the plate and then himself. "You look like a guy who might find an interest in this class. And I'd have no problem teaching you if you wanted.."

"I..I.."

"Cat got your tongue kid? You look nervous.. don't let me scare you!" he laughed.

Sasuke widened his eyes but glanced away as he felt his face heat up. No doubt he was blushing or something close!  
Dammit that's embarrassing! But he couldn't help it.. the resemblance between this guy and— It was just too difficult to take in!

"Hm?" Minato blinked. "..Oi? Are you feeling okay?"

"..I...I feel sick.."

"Sick? Ha, I bet you're just nervous! Don't worry, psychology is actually pretty interesting, and once you get it, it's easy!" The man laughed patting his shoulder. "Buck up, everything will be alright! Don't be nervous, you've got nothing to fear!"

Sasuke simply shook his head before hearing the bell of the halls ring, making Minato step out of the doorway and off to Sasuke's side as he waved off all his students then turned back to the boy with a face of worry. "Hey, you should probably hurry and find Asuma. You might miss your bus- uh.. Uhm.. Say what's your name?"

Sasuke flinched, not wanting to answer. He knew that if he watched this man say his name.. he'd probably lose his mind. How could he not? This man was a spitting image to the doll he had gotten rid of- though the voice was much smoother and deep, he was a mirror to the doll. Bright blonde messy hair, striking bright blue eyes- _which just so happened to be the Uchiha's weakness_, and certain traits and movements that brought back memories of old.. Memories of that loud, obnoxious, arrogant doll..

"..Naruto.."

"Hm? You say your name is Naruto?"

Sasuke flinched looking up to the man, shaking his head so hard and fast that he had hurt his brain. "My.. My name is-"

"Whoa, kid your face is really red!" Minato pointed out resting a palm on the boy's forehead, making Sasuke burn.

The teacher jerked. "Hey you're really hot!"

_..That didn't help the situation.._

"Y-You said you were sick right! Maybe you should hurry and head home! Do you need me to take you to Asuma!"

"No I'm fine!" Sasuke assured pulling away. "I'm okay, I'll catch up to Asuma don't worry," he spoke ready to turn, however flinching. "My.. My name is Sasuke by the way.."

"Sasuke?"

As expected, the Uchiha was losing his mind.. It was taking everything in his power not to do anything too drastic or out of character, but it was hard.. seriously hard..

"Hm.." Minato hummed before smiling. "Ha, that's a pretty cool name, I wish my parents called me Sasuke.. Ha! Well It was nice to meet you Sasuke!"

".._you_.."

"Hm?"

"I said.. Same to you." The Uchiha cleared up, facing him.

Minato laughed, then quickly eased him to head off with dismissive palms. "Oi, go to Asuma and tell him you need to go home. I think you might be sick.. Eat a lot of soup, alright!"

The boy nodded running off instantly, feeling everything within him burst to flames. He needed to get away from this school, quick and fast! He was seriously about to lose it!


	29. The Difference of Want and Need

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The Difference of Want and Need)_**

**_._**

Two weeks after meeting Minato Namikaze and Sasuke could honestly say that he had headed down a path of total chaos. When heading to school, the Uchiha could barely focus on whatever the hell his teacher was talking about because he was focused on that man and how his resemblance to Naruto was so uncanny- Which in turn made him think of Naruto and the things he'd say to him which were annoying back then, but something he wanted to hear desperately now..

Stuff was just crazy!

Three days prior to meeting Minato, Sasuke heard those kids saying that stupid 'Oi' word which never really bothered him till now! Now every time he'd hear it he'd flinch and glance over his shoulder like a schitzo! That word was honestly like a virus, and whoever heard it was forced to say it! Kiba was a prime example! Though, Sasuke was sure, he started to say _Oi _because he was being annoying.. Still! Other than that, the Uchiha had found it strange how kids just started saying _Oi _out of nowhere, and then a few day's later, he meets a man that looked spot on Naruto; Minato! Was this a sign? Sasuke sure took it that way! He was starting to get as paranoid as Shikamaru had been- thinking tiny things and mishaps were SIGNS, making the boy honestly go insane.

Like for one! Just the other day.. some random student transferred into his class from Uzushiogakure! Almost at the end of the school year? Seriously? And of all the places, the kid had to be from Uzushiogakure? What the eff!

And! _Annd_! For some reason.. 3 students at school decided to dye their hair blonde! What the hell!

Not only that.. _this might've been just Sasuke's lack of never noticing_.. but he wondered why he never seemed to see that some of the students at the Academy had blue eyes? He counted 127 students.. Never in his life had he noticed that many kids with blue eyes! Where were they coming from?-!

All he could do was blame this craziness on that Minato guy. After meeting him, things were getting weird! So weird that Sasuke was barely managing to get through his days at school.. All he could really do to stay sane was lean on Shikamaru and Kiba for support, which wasn't so bad.. most of the time.. Sometimes the two would have really good ways of helping the Uchiha out, by distracting him with stupid conversations and memories of the distant past, that always worked.. but then, they had stupid ideas..

...

Kiba and Shikamaru lazed about in the Inuzuka's bedroom- Kiba on a puffy beanbag chair in the corner of his domain, while Shikamaru laid on his bed, both of them reading secret issues of _KonoHarem Magazine_..

Though Shikamaru kept his face modest, he would get uncomfortable and irritated by the snickers and cackle's Kiba would make when he went through the booklet.. Only God knew what was going on in that dog's brain as he looked at the nude pics, and for some reason Shikamaru could only think it was something scary. Regardless, he attempted to stop being bothered with the laughs, as he focused on a random woman with jet blue hair and green eyes.

Looking over her body for a long second, Shikamaru thought about her, then made a comment. "...Hmm...I bet she's had multiple dudes run through her." he groaned turning a page, catching a redhead with gold eyes and a fat ass. "..She's gotten work done.."

"Ey, shut up over there! No one wants your feedback Nara!" Kiba shouted.

"I'm only stating what I see.. theres no way a woman with hips that small can have an ass like this." He mumbled showing Kiba the page.

"Heh-Heh.. fake or real, I don't care.. She's hot to me."

"And that's what's wrong with the men in this society.. we're too busy falling for women who inject themselves and change their looks because we're all looking for someone to screw around with, but in the end, it's all a trap.. It's the women that care about their looks that are total bitches.. They change themselves into hotter versions of themselves to draw us in, and right when we wife'em we end up being slaves.."

"Psh! You're saying that all those girls in there are like that?"

"Yeah.. every boob-job and ass-implant I see, are funded by_ TotalBitch Inc_."

"Tch! So you're saying that.. **this **lady right here is a bitch?" Kiba questioned showing Shikamaru a brunette with pigtails and nipple piercings.

The Nara squinted only to nod in the end. "..Oh hell yeah.. And I bet you she's carrying around somethin.. I wouldn't screw her even if I we were the last two left to restore the human race."

"Tch.. you're just picky." Kiba laughed.

"Whatever... You think Sasuke's done in there?" Shika wondered turning a page.

Kiba groaned turning his book to the side. "When he's done, he'll be in here. Be patient, Nara."

"...Do you really think this stuff will work?" Shika questioned doing the same.

"Of course.. Sasuke's just really frustrated, and what do men do when they're frustrated?"

"Sleep?"

Kiba dulled his eyes before shaking his head. "_ShutthefuckupNara_.."

"I'm kidding!"

"Yeah whatever.. Sasuke just needs to unwind, and what better way to do it, than with a dirty magazine!"

Shika squinted an eye. "Where'd you get these anyway?"

"That mini-mart down the road. I'm cool with the guy who runs the shop." Kiba snickered, before twitching to his door opening.

Both boys instantly hid their magazines but calmed as they watched Sasuke march in and toss his own volume of KonoHarem to the floor before sitting at the desk chair a few feet away from Kiba.

The Inuzuka boy only growled. "Dude, I told you to knock! I don't know when Hana may be coming back home!"

"I don't want this.. Do you have anything different?" Sasuke questioned, ignoring his statement.

Kiba flinched. "What, that didn't work either? Dude does your imagination suck or somethin? Do you need to watch porn?"

Sasuke groaned as he leaned on the desk and allowed his a free hand to hold the left-most area of his head. "..I don't know.."

"Hey what's going on with you?" Shika asked, actually concerned. "You seem stressed out Sasuke... Like.. so-stressed-you-might-get-a-tumor stressed."

"..I think.. I need to have sex." He spoke making the Inuzuka and Nara boy twitch.

The dog instantly angered as he threw his magazine down, stood up, and crossed his arms in the form of an '**X**'- shaking his head madly and screaming. "Oh Hell no! I knew something was up with you, and I'm not gonna be apart of it!"

Sasuke blinked. "..Wha-"

"Was this your plan the whole time Sasuke? Hmmm? You know I'm the pervert, so you ask me for dirty magazines in order to loosen me up and then ask for sex!" Kiba shouted before shaking his head again. "No! **Hell **no! FUCK no! I don't slide like that! I knew you were gay as soon as that erobody of yours said he sucked your dick! I just knew you made him do it! I knew-"

"Kiba shut up." Shikamaru groaned trying to calm the boy, only to get shouts in response.

"NO! To hell with shutting up!" he growled before looking to Sasuke. "Look, I don't care if you're gay or not, but if you're looking for a fuck, then you better find somebody else! I don't know if Shikamaru slides that way, but if he does then have at it! But you two ain't fuckin' in my house! Nuh-uh! No way! So Hana can tell my mom that I'm runnin' gay sex parties or something? NO!"

Sasuke only stared. "...Are you done?"

Kiba breathed, eventually nodding and sitting back down on the floor, making Sasuke sigh as he lowered his eyes. "I'm not asking either of you for sex.. I'm just saying that's what I need.. so don't flatter yourself Kiba."

The boy flinched. "Hey.. what're you tryna say? Are you sayin' Shikamaru's more your type than me!"

"Huuh! Don't go thinking I'm the girly type because of my earrings and hair!" Shika spoke, worried.

"You guys are idiots." Sasuke sighed again, before laying his head on Kiba's desk. ".. I think... I should've gotten an erobody at that exchange a long time ago."

" ! Hell yeah you should've! But you never listen to me, Uchiha!" Kiba voiced.

"Whoa wait, so **that's** what this is all about?" Shikamaru mumbled with a blink. "You're mad you didn't get an erobody back then?"

Sasuke said nothing, just stared out into space, allowing Kiba and Shikamaru to give each other a glance and pretty much assume what this all boiled down to.. Though.. both of them were kind of afraid to say it.

The issue here was, Sasuke missed Naruto.. right? Even though the Uchiha made it clear long ago that he didn't want the guy, now he was yearning for him. After the doll had left, Uchiha's life went back to the same old boring and now he wanted the excitement the doll brought, back.  
Though it was confusing for Kiba and Shikamaru to understand, they kinda got it.. Naruto wasn't their doll or anything but.. hey.. they could admit that they missed the guy- So Sasuke shouldn't have a problem admitting the same thing.. Right?

Shika groaned as he shut his eyes and shook his head. ".._Guh_.. I'm just going to come out and say it.. Sasuke, do you miss Naruto?"

The Uchiha kept staring into space, but lowered his eyes as he thought about it. Could it be that was the reason he had been running around insane- glaring down anyone with blue eyes, and flinching to blonde hair? He just missed Naruto? Could that...**NAH**!

"I just need sex." he spoke lifting his head from the desk. "..Shikamaru,"

"Look I know we're friends but I draw the line somewhere!" He interrupted.

"Give me Ino's number."

"WHAT!" Both Shika and Kiba voiced.

"Sasuke, you wanna do it with Ino!" Kiba blinked before grinning. "Damn! No way!"

Shikamaru widened his eyes but instantly shook his head. "You're not serious are you?"

Sasuke shrugged, making Nara react by hopping off the bed and forming the same '**X**' Kiba did with his arms, even making a buzzer noise to go with it. "Neeh! That's not happening Uchiha. I'd rather you go after girls that didn't have a history with your friends." He spoke.

"You don't even care about Ino." Kiba defended. "So what if Sasuke does her or not?"

"So- I think my brain would be a little more at ease if I didn't manage to conjure thoughts of my best friend doing my girlfri- E-EX! **EX**-GIRLFRIEND!" Nara shouted folding his arms.

Kiba only groaned. "Dude. You still like Ino, even after she left you to chase after a guy that doesn't want her?"

"Technically Sasuke does want her now so, it wasn't all for nothing." He defended before realizing that he was making himself look like a moron. "Ugh.. what am I saying..?"

"Psh.. If my girlfriend left me to chase some guy, I'd wish so much bad luck on that bitch.. But I suppose you're a different man." Kiba sighed throwing his arms behind his head as he relaxed on his beanbag chair. "Still.. I guess it's a different scenario if the guy your girlfriend is chasing after, is one of your best friends."

Shikamaru only grunted before looking to Sasuke. "You don't wanna get with Karin or Sakura instead?"

"Or buy yourself your first prostitute?" Kiba laughed.

"..Ino seems more fitting. Plus I could save money." Sasuke mumbled making Shikamaru glare.

"Dammit Sasuke.."

"Are you bothered?" The Uchiha asked, looking as if he didn't really care if the Nara was or not.

"Well..yeah.. Ino's not my girlfriend, but if you're just wanting to fuck her then I got a problem with that. W..What if you manage to get her pregnant or something?"

"I'll use a condom."

"Dammit, whether you do or don't, what if she still manages to get pregnant or something!" Shikamaru spoke, his voice _almost _filled with worry.

Sasuke stared, leaving Shikamaru to do the same. Kiba who was glancing at this only looked between them..  
Sasuke honestly looked like he was seconds from saying: _Hey, do you see these fucks I'm about to give? Me either..  
_While Shikamaru looked scared and partly sad, which was stupid in Kiba's opinion- to him, Shikamaru shouldn't have even gave a fuck about Ino, considering the girl was a bitch in their whole relationship and was still kind of a bitch to him now.

Kiba only groaned rolling his eyes before he stood and held his hands up to the both of them, coming up the with perfect solution to this.

"Alright guys, hear me out." He spoke before looking to Shikamaru. "Hey.. I think you should step back and let whatever happen, happen."

"What!"

"Hey just listen! I'm going to be honest here." He spoke before looking to Sasuke. "As I said before, I don't care if you're gay or not Sasuke, but you seem to. I really think that the only reason you wanna have sex is because you miss Naruto and seeing that teacher at the University made you remember the kid. But seeing as you don't wanna admit it, I say you do what you want. Fuck Ino. Hell, bring in Sakura, Karin and all them other fangirls and boys that love you so much, and then ask yourself if you're satisfied."

Sasuke rose a brow, watching Shikamaru shove Kiba's shoulder slightly before groaning.

"I realize you're trying to help, but you're killing me here. If you really wanna play Dr. Phil then why don't you just let him fuck Hinata, huh?"

Kiba laughed that off. "Hinata doesn't have a feelings for Sasuke, but Ino does- so don't go there, Nara. You just need to open your mind and see that this is really going to help in the end." the boy explained.

"Who the hell is this going to help!" Shikamaru questioned, actually at a loss.

"Think of it like this! When a man masturbates, he has to think of things that he likes, things that arouse him, but if he doesn't then he's just bruising skin. This is going to be a different type of masturbation for Sasuke. He's gonna try and do Ino and realize that she's not what he wanted at all. He'll have an awakening! He'll realize he'll only get aroused with Naruto, but just bruise skin with Ino, get it!"

Shikamaru flinched, that was actually brilliant, but he still wasn't comfortable with the fact that his ex-girlfriend was apart of the whole deal.

"Hey calm down alright," Kiba spoke putting the boy in the headlock and leaning to his ear to whisper. "If you ask me, I don't think Sasuke will even pull it out on Ino.. He'll realize he wants Naruto before anything will happen, so just go with it!"

Shikamaru blinked, giving the dog a skeptical look before groaning. "...Fine.." he spoke before standing straight. "But.. just.. dammit.."

Kiba only laughed before smirking to Sasuke. "Tomorrow, find Ino and do your thing. Genma's taking his senior class to go to the University so his room is going to be vacant. You think that's enough space for you, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha only shrugged, making Kiba tighten his fists. "Alright! Tomorrow then!"

Kiba was the only one to rejoice, Shikamaru just felt uncomfortable while Sasuke.. he didn't really feel anything.. Which kind of bothered him. Guys were supposed to get excited when they were going to have a sex right? Was he not excited because he really didn't want to have random sex with Ino of all people? Or was it that he truely just wanted to have sex with.. Naruto?

Sasuke glared to the desk before shaking his head slightly.. He didn't know, but he'd find out the next day..

**.**

**.**

Gasping for a split second but changing his noises into choked screams, Naruto moaned, attempting to reach for the man that managed to pull these noises out of him.  
His wrists moved but burned in pain, as they froze just above him and eventually fell to the headboard in back, making the boy grit his teeth, and watch Kakashi thrust into him at a pleasurable pace with strength that Naruto felt he could handle.

"A-_Aahh_! K..Kashi!"

The bindings around his wrists became tighter as he attempted to reach for him. This however was cutting off the circulation in his hands, making him groan and eventually watch Kakashi slow his pace and look to him with those forever unimpressed eyes.

"..You're going to hurt yourself Minachi.."

Naruto's mouth opened slightly so he could breathe at a steady pace, but he clenched teeth shortly after, disrupting that. All the while, Kakashi bent the blondes legs to a point that his knees almost reached his jawline- making the boys shape look almost fetal in a sense.  
Hovering over him, Kakashi examined his toy, noticing the pained face he sported with eyes that looked almost lamented, and yet exude the emotion of pure vexation. He liked this. Smiling a small one for just a moment, Hatake went back to ramming into the blondes ass quicker and harder thanks to the angle- making Naruto bite his lip shut.

Gawd how he hated this position! It bothered him and made him almost crazy! To Naruto, it was his job to be on top! He should've been the one fucking Kakashi, not laying down being fucked!

"..d-dammit.." he hissed.

He thought he would've gotten used to this by now- that or stopped being so daft to Kakashi's tricks. When there was no work to do and Kakashi had free time, it meant that it was time to have sex, which Naruto was happy to oblige to, but every time he thought he'd have the upper-hand he was always cuffed, tied up or bound by rope and tape or rendered immobile by one of Kabuto's drugs! Kakashi was always prepared, and that wasn't fair! That pissed him off! But what could he do? He was already tied up and made the bottom-bitch here, plus they were already halfway through in their act-  
Wait a minute.. half? ..! They had been in this room for an hour tops!- and the whole time they had fucked, Kakashi hadn't came once! Another thing Naruto hated!  
_Not that it was a competition or anything_, but Naruto had already came twice as this went on, making him 2 points behind in the game! **Two points**! But what bothered the boy even more than his losing streak was that he knew If Kakashi didn't cum, that just meant that he'd be in his _bottom-bitch _position until the guy did, which was horrible and almost tormenting!

".._Gaah! Fuck_!" the boy moaned as he felt his sweet spot being touched, leaving his body to flare.

Okay maybe it wasn't total torment, but still, his pride was dying here! The longer Kakashi stayed on top the more enraged _(and aroused..but mostly enraged!)_ he became! But he knew as long as he was binded this was going to keep going on.. Still, the boy knew if he came one more time he was just going to call it quits..

As if Kakashi had been reading his mind, a ruthless thrust was given, shooting a line of pain that rode up Naruto's spine, making his eyes burst with tears and split his lips to scream.  
He writhed, however the twined rope around his wrists felt as if it were gnawing into his skin, making him attempt to still his movements but fail each time, much to his displeasure.

"Aaah! Kakashi!..Kakashi! P-please stop-p! Stop!"

Rejecting his request, Kakashi bent the boy to the point his knees were kissing his ears, making sure that all his thrusts and impalement's were ruthless, savage and painful- and because Naruto's ass was steeped in the air, it was. Not to say that there wasn't a bit of pleasure in Kakashi's strokes, but after fucking for an hour straight with no breaks, or sympathy from his partner, Naruto was feeling his ass rupture.

"-Kashi-aah!..pl..please! Stop!"

"..But I haven't came yet.."

His voice lacked feeling or compassion, leaving Naruto to tears.

"..Nng!...Ka..Kakashi!..._p..pleease!_.."

He couldn't feel his hands as the twine embedded into his skin- cutting off circulation. His lungs stung his insides as they wouldn't take in air. His spine _ached _from being bent too long, and his cock pulsed in agony as it had gone untouched _forever_. All of this played a part in Naruto's pain as Kakashi's dick ravaged his anal channel, plunging deeper and deeper within the boy until it felt like Hatake was fucking his entrails- killing the blonde.

Naruto screamed as his tears were never ending now, though the man didn't respond, he was sure to look to the boy with eyes still cold and a face apathetic. All he saw was blushing skin that glistened in sweat, bounded wrists that were adorned with crimson burns, and blue eyes that swam in salted tears on a face that personified true agony. The boy below him looked as if he were breaking.. and it was a _beautiful _sight.

Kakashi smiled as he shut his eyes and let his body go rampant- His fingers gradually digging into the skin of the boys legs, as his cock violently tunneled into the hot constricted passage with his hips smashing into a reddened rear- all of this done with power that shook the bed.  
It was untamed and simply dangerous if done to anybody else, but it wasn't.. It was being done to his _Minachi_.. And boy, did this kid feel amazing.

Though he never showed his pleasure, Kakashi was enjoying every moment of this. He loved to watch his toy writhe and whine below him, expressing various amounts of candid emotions as he was being torn apart from the inside out until ultimately he cried in pain.. and man did he cry.

"K-Ka..Ahh!..Stop it-stop it!..l-lemme go _pleasee_..pl.**please**!"

Oh, Kakashi loved that, he even loved the elevation and shrillness the boys voice got as he choked on his own air and pain- it made everything feel so arousing, so amazing.. and it only got better as the cries and sobs below him got louder..and louder.. until a scream above the rest vented out of the blonde, indicating that he had climaxed.

Opening his eyes to this, Kakashi immediately took notice of his toys limp state. No longer struggling, or screaming.. Naruto had laid an unbelievable still, glancing off to the right side of the room, as tears still streamed from his eyes and threads of white seed blanketed his chest, face, and inches of hair.  
So beautiful. Too beautiful for Hatake to keep his emotionless composure..

Feeling absolutely and totally over the edge, Kakashi winced, lowering the blondes legs and bracing himself above him as he fucked the boy in quick short strokes until he finally came- sighing silently as he did so.

Rather than collapse, Kakashi froze himself in his hunched state, examining the boy below him. He looked lifeless, but he was breathing steadily so it was nothing the man had to concern himself about, though he did begin to feel bad. The boy actually looked broken.

He sighed shutting his eyes as he thought back to his whole actions, nit-picking which ones were just a _little _too over the top and brash to the small frame below his own. Hatake considered the lengthy time of this whole ordeal was a bit much.. and the fact that he didn't let up when he was begged to go easy.. That was the most important..  
His thoughts went on and on making him feel worse, and yet still sport that emotionless face..

"..-_ou...bas..tard_.."

He flinched looking to the blonde who still stared off to the right area of the room, but slowly shift his beautiful bright irises the mans way, narrowing them into a weary glare.

"...I.. I _to..ld _you..u.. to stop.." he spoke, his voice hoarse and shaken.

Kakashi lowered his eyes, sighing as he still stared into those captivating blue eyes feeling bad again. But he recovered as he quickly directed his right hand to wipe the mixuture of seed and sweat off the boys face, smiling afterward.

"..I'm sorry.. You just looked so cute.. I couldn't control myself.."

Still staring, Naruto slowly blinked before dulling his eyes to the point it looked as if he were in an unconscious trance. Thinking hard on that sentence Kakashi sent his way..

"..._cute_.." he repeated, making Kakashi nod.

"Absolutely.."

"...my... my wrists.."

Hatake flinched almost forgetting, but reached his right hand to pull, tug and unravel the rope around the boys wrists. As the thick lanyard fell, marks revealed themselves on Naruto's wrists looking like big red bracelets, though Naruto paid no mind to them. As soon as his hands were free he reached for Kakashi, pulling the man to him until he rested both his arms around his owners neck and shoulders- staring at the roof in his own world.

".. I'm.._cute_.." he mumbled.

Kakashi laughed and nodded as he burrowed his head into the boys neck and hugged his frame, leaving Naruto to continue staring into space.

This had happened a lot to him since he was here, since Kakashi was his owner. As promised long ago, Naruto was given everything he was ever deprived of.. Attention, care, kindness, sex.. he had even made a few friends. Everything he wanted was here and it was ongoing, it didn't seem like it would stop.. but something didn't feel right..

The boy lowered his eyes as he stared at the ceiling and held Kakashi tighter, wondering what the hell didn't feel right and seemed to be.. out of place.  
He kept staring, but couldn't find his answer.. He had everything here, nothing was wrong, there weren't any errors of the sort! He truly believed that, but still there was something buzzing in his mind and swimming in his soul in objection to all of that..

Naruto let out a breath as he cozied his head into Kakashi's silver hair, still wondering what that was, but eventually shut his eyes and slept. He had everything he wanted, nothing was wrong..

..Right?

**.**

**.**

The school bell to Konoha Academy had rang for the second time, issuing to the students that they should be in their respective classes and nothing else. But that wasn't the case today. A night had passed and a new day had begun, and fortunately this was the day Kiba was focused on getting Sasuke laid.. well kinda.. He was just trying to help the guy realize his faults and admit that he missed Naruto, but if he didn't, then that was fine.. at least he knew the Uchiha would screw Ino and he and Sasuke _and possibly Shikamaru _would all laugh about this at the Uchiha-Yamanaka wedding years ahead.

As the halls became silent, Kiba opened the door to his locker, peeking out into the area before hopping out and stretching. "Alright!" He spoke before knocking on a locker just beside his. "You ready in there?"

"..No."

Kiba laughed opening the thing and eventually watching Shikamaru step out and massage his shoulder.

Kiba only punched his arm before dashing off, making the Nara boy groan and eventually do the same. As they raced around the corner and down a section of lockers, they stopped just before Genma's class and snickered... well mostly Kiba.

The dog dug into his pockets, pulling out two paper clips, and a sharp piece of plastic that looked like a shank for mice. With that he put one of the spare clips between his teeth and commanded his hands to make magic and began to pick the lock to the teachers class while Shikamaru played lookout, though he was dreading the whole moment.  
He just couldn't imagine the thought of Ino being with Sasuke. Though he knew that the girl left him, he was still protective of her, much to his dismay. He didn't want to be, but what could he say? He had known the girl since childhood! So simply standing by to watch her become a one night stand was troubling.

He grunted again wanting to stop her but his lazy nerves got the better of him- who's to say the girl didn't want to be a one night stand or something? She'd probably bite his head off for trying to stop her from being with Sasuke. This made Nara groan making Kiba snicker.

"What's wrong Nara? Nervous?"

"More like bothered.."

"Relax.. nothing's going to happen. If you ask me, Sasuke's gonna get cold feet before anything happens..Bet you he won't even kiss her." Kiba spoke, jerking as he heard the door click. "Alright!"

"_Guuuhh_!" Shikamaru groaned.

This was really gonna happen..

"Yahoo! C'mon man lets go!" Kiba whispered harshly before laughing and running down the halls.

As they raced, they purposely split and made sure to take a detour toward the boys and girls bathrooms, knocking on both doors twice as they tracked passed and headed to class.

..Given a moment, Sasuke exited the boys bathroom and casually headed toward Genma's room, slowly travelling there with his hands in his pockets- There was no rush, after all with Genma's class gone, Sasuke had all the time in the world to get his task(_that he had been waiting 24hours to get over with_) done.

Turning a corner and making it to the class, the Uchiha opened the door, making his way inside and flinching a bit as he saw Ino sit in Genma's chair at the front desk, reading his teaching notes and guides, she jerked however as she noticed Sasuke, instantly standing and tossing the book back on the desk before giggling nervously.

"Hehe, I thought Shikamaru was lying, you really did want me here."

Sasuke silently shut the the door behind him and slowly removed his blazer, as he stared at the girl, focusing on the only features that stood out to him- her platinum blonde hair and powder blue eyes.. But he managed to speak, answering her question in his usual casual and cool tone.

"What made you think he was lying?" he asked actually setting his jacket on a random desk.

She blushed, shifting her glance about nervously. "W-Well you never wanted me to meet you in secret before.." she spoke before giggling. "But I suppose you wanted to now because I got your attention or something, right?"

"...I suppose." he mumbled, still focusing on her hair and eyes.

Without so much as a glance, the Uchiha locked the door behind him while his free hand loosened his tie, this made the girl giggle madly as she ran to him- pressing her body against his as she rested her hands on his chest. "So what is it that you wanted to meet me in secret for Sasuke?"

The Uchiha flinched before glaring at the roof. Of course.. Shikamaru didn't even tell the girl his intentions of meeting her in an empty classroom. He wanted Sasuke to do all the hard _awkward _work.. But how was that going to work out? Sasuke had avoided Ino since jr high, so how was asking her for sex going to slide now?

The Uchiha groaned, vowing to get Shikamaru back for this but eventually looked to Ino, figuring he could tempt to girl into doing what he wanted with sweet words 'n junk. Who knows.. maybe she'd want sex too..

He lowered his eyes, mentally preparing himself before finally just going in.

"...Ino.." He said her name with tones of caring and passion that he knew made her quiver. "..I..I need you."

"S-Sasuke.." The woman gasped with burning cheeks.

The Uchiha could only groan mentally. The way he was speaking was just the way he'd see pretty boy douchebags speak in those teen drama shows on tv. Who knew girls actually fell for that crap..

He shut his eyes, rolling them in secret as he only saw himself as those _'pretty boy douchebags' _but nevertheless looked to Ino, wanting to get this over with.. though.. it was difficult seeing as the girl had pulled away, giggling madly- speaking to herself.

"ohmygod ohmygod! This has to be a dream! Haha! No way this was **bound **to happen, I mean look at me! Teehee! Sakura and Karin are going to be so jealous! YES!" she shouted with her fists in the air.

_**Turn off**_...

Sasuke could only dull his eyes, as he watched the girl giggle and dance in place until she finally finished off her act with a dazzling twirl- facing the Uchiha with a smile and a blush. "Sorry about that.. I'm.. I'm just so happy..."

Sasuke played a laugh as he approached the girl, leaving no space between them as he caressed the side of her face, watching her smile to him with reddened cheeks, and fluttering lashes that were caked in mascara.

..._**Turn off**_...

Now that the Uchiha was looking closely, mascara wasn't the only thing he was seeing on her that was bothering him. She was wearing make-up.. **tons of it**, which wasn't necessary. Ino had flawless skin, so why did she hide it under make-up she didn't need? Why couldn't she have just arrived here more natural?

"Sasuke.." She muttered almost breathless, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The Uchiha grunted, still not happy with what he saw, but nevertheless took a kiss from the girl, locking his lips firmly on hers making her giggle.  
_Gaaawd_.. All her chuckling was starting to get annoying, but the boy ignored it, knowing he just needed to feel her up until they ultimately got to business.

_'Just keep your cool, Sasuke and get to work!' _his mind instructed.

That was the plan, and it seemed to be going well, seeing as Ino was getting into the moment- kissing him back while wrapping her arms around his neck and making coy little sighs in the back of her throat..  
Oh yeah, things were going just fine.

Licking the woman's bottom lip, Sasuke earned a nervous jerk from the Yamanaka girl, but eventually access.  
Exploring the girls oral caverns and tasting almost faded flavors of.. _bubbleyum_?.. Sasuke deepened the kiss, eventually easing the blonde woman to a random desk that made her pull away and gasp.

Glancing over her shoulder for only a second, she twitched feeling the Uchiha lift her atop its surface, making her giggle and bring a hand to her face.

"_Ooh-ho_! Sasuke-kun! You're so strong!"

_**..Turn..Off.. **_

_Godthatlaugh_.. he didn't think he'd finish this, hell even start, if she kept doing that.

The Uchiha stifled a groan, easing his hands atop her knees as he leaned to her. "Can I, Ino?"

The girl blushed, still keeping that palm in front of her face as she giggled, though she was sure to clear her throat and nod. "..Y-You can do whatever you want to me Sasuke-kun.."

Hearing that Sasuke leaned to her once more, kissing her again as he spread the womans legs and centered his lower body in the space created. She kept giggling, eventually pulling away and looking to the roof in pure bliss, allowing the Uchiha to have at what was given. He kissed at certain areas, shyly licking spots and nipping as Naruto did when he had first got him, all in the hopes of getting the girl arous-Wait **WHAT**?

The Uchiha froze for a moment, but was snapped back to reality as Ino kept giggling and making her hold around his neck just a tad bit tighter.

"_Teehee_, don't stop Sasuke, that feels so good!"

.._goddammitjezuz all that laughing was a __**TURN OFF! **_But the Uchiha ignored it as he hesitantly went back to kissing the womans neck, making sure to leave no marks. He didn't want to leave any evidence behind, so Ino can brag on his only time of weakness.

"_Ooh _Sasuke, that tickles!"

Of course it did... _Of course it did_. Geez did the girl have to talk the whole damn time he was doing this? The least she could do was take her clothes off or something. The Uchiha sighed, pushing these thoughts to the back of his head as his left hand, loosened the belt around his waist and began to unfasten the button to his trousers- this only made Ino giggle.. again.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Sasuke.. I can't believe this is happening!"

_'..Shut up..'_

"This is a dream! Ooh! Your lips are so soft- you smell so nice!"

_'..dearsweetsageofsixpaths shut up..'_

"I'm so glad you noticed me over Sakura and Karin! I'm your _favorite_.. aren't I Sasuke?"

"Mhm.." he he managed to groan as he licked one area of skin that made him pause, and shut his eyes in agitation.

This girl was wearing perfume, that or body spray, and it left a horrible taste in his mouth that made him want to pull away, but he needed to fuck Ino. He couldn't leave without doing that.. but man.. this was torture..

"What about me makes me stand out to you, Sas-"

Cutting her off, Sasuke lifted himself from the girls neck and angrily locked lips with the woman again, stirring up a tongue war that would tempt her to stop talking for the rest of their time together.  
She moaned in the back of her throat in the end gasping as the Uchiha got a bit rougher with her. He was pushing her back, angling her as he slowly pulled down his zipper then wrapped an arm around her waist to bring their hips closer together-

Ino flinched pulling away. "S-Sasuke.."

He didn't respond, just stared at her for a moment before reaching his left hand up to her ponytail, where he released the long blonde strands, and watched them fall. It made his heart beat hard for a bit, but it wasn't enough. Staring into nervous eyes of sea-blue, the Uchiha brought himself to kiss the woman one more time, before reaching into his right pocket and pulling out the wrapper to a rubber of which he ripped with his teeth.

Ino flinched. "U-Um.. Sa-Sasuke.."

Silencing her with a soft assuring kiss, he held the back of the maidens head with his left hand, feeling the somewhat thick fibers that were sticky due to hairspray, making the Uchiha groan as he broke the action and rested his forehead on hers to stare into her teal-ish eyes. That hair and those eyes.. they weren't the same.. not at all, and that made his heart ache.

The Yamanaka girl blinked a few times before leaning to the boy, wanting to feel his lips once more but he pulled away shaking his head as he tossed the unused plastic in a tiny bin just beside Genma's desk. With that he zipped, buttoned and belted his pants before grabbing his blazer- this made Ino flinch and hop of the desk.

"S-Sasuke! W-What's wrong? I..I thought we were.." She turned red as she couldn't bring herself to finish, making Sasuke put on his blazer and fix his tie.

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it." he spoke leaving her to flinch.

"_It's not you- it's me_." he muttered dryly as he glanced at the roof. "_I thought I really-__**really **__cared about you in __**that **__kind of way but I realized I care about you more as a friend- that's why I can't do this- I value our friendship_." he lied speaking quickly.

He had heard some pretty boy douchebag say that in the tv drama shows too.

"Sasuke!" she gasped.

"I've gotta go." he mumbled, unlocking the door and leaving.

Ino only blinked, staring at the door at a loss, but rejoiced shortly after. She made out and got felt up by Sasuke! Plus he said he cared about her- OHMYGAWW!

...

Marching down the halls, Sasuke couldn't help but wipe his mouth with his sleeve- angry. He didn't know what was wrong with him.. Didn't he say the other day and just a moment ago that he needed to fuck Ino? So what the fuck! There should of been action there! ...But c'mon, how could there be when there was so much yapping?  
Goddamn, that girl wouldn't shut up! And what was up with her giggling all the time? Was that supposed to be cute? -To make Sasuke feel good about himself or something? And why was she sitting there doing nothing? Yeah, guys were supposed to do the work but hell, if Yamanaka had enough time to talk then she could've loosened the ribbon around her neck and unbuttoned her shirt! Ugh, and what was up with her make-up, and perfume? That was distracting not to mention unsavory! And her hair, it was so sticky and it felt like hay and hairspray!

The Uchiha glared as he rubbed his palms on his pants, hating what he had felt, hating that whole experience. It was so unbearable and irritating! Hell, just to be blunt, it simply sucked! Just.. **fucking sucked**!

Sasuke groaned as he paused his march and glared at the floor.. eventually softening his look. He honestly knew his whole ordeal with Ino _wasn't _going to be pleasant.. so what just happened wasn't a _total _shocker.. but he would've at least thought that he'd get a little bit excited..  
He groaned again, actually gritting his teeth as he became unbelievably frustrated, thinking back to what he had done and hating every memory. Sex with Ino was never what he really needed, and the thought of even doing it with her.. What was he thinking?

The honest answer: He wasnt.

The Uchiha grunted as he leaned on a nearby locker, still gritting his teeth as he wondered just what the hell was wrong with his head, but it all stopped as a simple thought of Naruto flashed in his mind. Sasuke widened his eyes for just a brief moment, but silently sighed as he thought of the loud spoken arrogant doll... the stupid boy who wouldn't leave him alone.. the idiot that didn't know how to control himself..the u.k.e that made him feel..good.. the person that he left behind..

"..Naruto.."

After everything.. after so long.. Sasuke needed Naruto.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** Gosh.. After so long Sasuke.. will Naruto even take you back?

Longest chapter so far! Whoo!

**Shadowpen55** - lol at the pitchforks, lol at the murder! (Don't hurt anyone yet!)

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness** - Holy hell! Y-You'd chop them off with a chainsaw 0A0;; I feel sorry for Kakashi.. _kinda_.. Deh, um the drama will be over soon soon soon!

I believe I'm making 2 more chapters after this one to have the good stuff happen. Bad thing is, I gotta head to bed now because I have places to be in a little less than 7 hours, and I'mma need a little sleep.

Don't worry guys everything gets better! You'll see in 7 hours!


	30. A Family's Promise

**_Love me U.K.E__  
._**

**_(A Family's Promise)_**

**_._**

"**WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!**"

This was the loudest Shikamaru had ever gotten, and honestly, he was out of energy from that shout alone..

Groaning and feeling light-headed, Shika fell back on Kiba's bed, while the Inuzuka boy sat near his pillows with his legs criss-crossed and his hands laced in his lap with a grin on his face, looking like he was ready for a goddamn interview.

Sasuke groaned as he sat at the dogs desk looking to his friends empathetically. School was over, and after successfully dodging Ino and the rest of his fanboys and girls, he raced off campus and made it to the Inuzuka residence before Kiba himself, and lucky for him Shikamaru happened to tag-along.. it made for even better pow-wow..

"So even after all of that, you still didn't fuck her?" Kiba snickered. "Did you at least get to see her panties?"

Shikamaru immediately sat up, smacking the brunette over his head before glaring Sasuke's way. "..Alright.. just tell us the whole story.. what made you change your mind? What happened?"

"Curious to know how I felt your ex up?" Sasuke questioned making the Nara boy point.

"You know damn well that isn't the case. It's just the other day you seemed so adamant in doing her, and now you seem back to your old grumpy self."

"I think he's just lying to us. He really fucked her." Kiba snickered, making Shikamaru smack the back of his head once again. "_**AHOW**_! Goddammit- Would you stop that!"

"Anyway." Shika groaned looking back to the Uchiha. "Tell us what happened, and don't leave out any details."

"It's as I said, I couldn't bring myself to do Ino. She.. just didn't feel right.." The Uchiha admitted turning in his seat slightly. "Everything about her was wrong.. I just didn't like what I felt.. how I was feeling.."

"Whaat?" Kiba blinked actually astonished.

"Congratulations, you've experienced what having a conscience feels like." Shika spoke, a bit doubtful. "So, what did you do to her? Did you touch her? Take her clothes off? Make her dance for you or something?"

"...This is like porn for you isn't it?" Kiba asked, making Shika grunt.

"The only thing I really did was kiss her.. but even that didn't feel right." Sasuke spoke before feeling his body burn. "..At some point, when I kissed her.. I thought about Naruto."

"Saywhatnow?" Nara spoke in a record breaking time.

Sasuke dulled his eyes as he turned in his seat some more. "...I thought of Naruto before and after the whole thing with Ino.. I thought about him when we met Mr Namikaze, and I thought about him after that. I thought about him in class, I thought about him on the way here, and I keep thinking about him every time nothing else is on my mind." He admitted, feeling his heart race. "...I feel strange each and every time he pops into my head, and I don't know what to do. All I know is.. I want to get him back."

Shikamaru blinked before actually keeping his eyes wide and distended. He figured he missed the kid but he didn't think the Uchiha was hung up over him. If anything.. the guy sounded like.. _like_.. like he **liked **the u.k.e or something..

"..So does that mean you're gay?" Kiba questioned with a squinted eye and a point.

The Nara only balled his fist and hit the dog again making him bark a scream that gave him a headache.

"GAAH-OWW! Dammit!" the dog hissed before a flying textbook made him fall back on the bed- then quickly get up with a red line on his face. "RRAH! What'd you do that for!"

Sasuke only dulled his eyes, grabbing another book and hurling it at the dog who yelped and dodged it. This only left the Uchiha to groan as he leaned back on the desk and basked in the silence created. Shikamaru however, decided to break that.

"S..So you want to get Naruto back huh?"

Sasuke turned and nodded, making the Nara boy cup his chin and glare into his lap. "-I dunno if that's even possible.." he spoke making Kiba sit up and Sasuke flinch. "When you return an erobody, I don't think you can get it back. If anything, to a company like Kakashi's that makes expensive sexdolls, I'd assume if they got a doll returned back then they'd have it trashed or something by now."

It was Kiba's turn to land a strike on the boys head. "Why would you say something like that! Be a little compassionate, Nara!"

"Gaah.. I'm just being realistic here! Look, when you return food at a grocery store or a restaurant they trash it and give you something in exchange. Sasuke didn't want an exchange, so why do you think a gazillion-dollar sexdoll company would keep Naruto if Sasuke returned him?"

Kiba flinched but instantly glared. "Because they said Naruto was a mess-up remember! Sasuke wasn't supposed to get the guy in the first place so if anything, what happened a long time ago was a lost and found type of deal!"

"Which doesn't make the situation any better." Shika rebutted. "Even if Naruto isn't trashed, he's owned by Kakashi now.. You can't buy or get him back even if you had Hatake-money. Plus, Sasuke signed the kid over making him Kakashi's legally, and we all signed over wavers that pretty much explained we witnessed the act and we weren't gonna speak on it to anyone.."

"Goddamn.." Kiba groaned rubbing his head. "All this legal stuff is a bit too much.. You don't think we could just.. ask the guy to give Naruto back do you?"

Silence was all the boy got, leaving Kiba to look back and forth between Sasuke's and Shikamaru's dulled faces making him growl and throw his hands in the air. "Dammit it was just a suggestion! I mean come on, Kakashi has like, a million dolls! Why would he want to keep Naruto when he could make another doll just like him!"

"Did you see that fancy science back there? Dolls cost mad-money, and mad-money isn't something people give out to one another out of the genuine kindness in their heart. If we're gonna get Naruto back then we need to make our own cash." Shikamaru groaned while Sasuke undoubtedly flinched.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Kiba voiced waving his hands. "What's this _**we **_stuff you're talking about?"

Shika jerked himself before folding his arms and groaning. ".. I'm not gonna lie.. even though I didn't spend much time with the kid, I didn't think he was all that troublesome. He never back-talked me and he seemed kind of genuine.. I mean c'mon, he protected Sasuke from Kimimaru- something you or me weren't going to do, and now that I think about it.. I'm sure if he wasn't around, I would've been the one with you to get beat up by Neji and Temari on Principal Sarutobi's birthday." he groaned explaining his case. "..Besides his loudmouth, I kinda miss the kid."

Kiba growled thinking of Neji but nevertheless rubbed the back of his head, glaring into his lap before sighing. "..It's because of that bastard that Neji kicked my ass that day anyway.. Heh but Temari did beat him down good that day too." Inuzuka laughed. "He was irritating at times, but overall I thought he was fun!"

"A little out there, but in the time he was at the Academy, he kinda made it different..." Shika spoke before groaning to stand off the bed. "..Alright, so how are we gonna do this?" he questioned making Sasuke raise a brow.

"Do what?"

"Tch! We're you paying attention at all!" Kiba shouted hopping off the bed as well. "How are we gonna get Naruto back!"

Sasuke blinked, but shrugged the next second. "I.. I don't know.."

"Well we need to think of something." Shika spoke glancing at the roof for a moment. "If Naruto's still at that factory, then maybe we can get him outta there."

"That's basically what I was saying!" Kiba shouted.

"No, you said that we should just up and ask Kakashi for him.. And as I told you.. that guy isn't going to give up all that money." Shika groaned. "..Hmm.. Sasuke.. You should probably tell your cousin Obito to talk to Kakashi."

"Obito?" The Uchiha repeated before frowning. "Obito hates Kakashi, so I doubt he'll want to talk to that guy for anything."

"He'll do it if you tell him you made a mistake and you want Naruto back."

This made Sasuke twitch. It was one thing to just open up and let his friends know that he wanted his erobody back, but it was another to tell Obito and pretty much Itachi.. Those two would think Sasuke was crazy or something for changing his mind almost two months after signing over Naruto- Not only that, Itachi would probably try to aggravate his brother by pointing out those tiny facts about him trying to stop the transaction and convince Sasuke that it was a good idea to keep Naruto.. while Obito would just pull a Kiba and ask if he was gay.. Luckily he didn't have to do this.

The Uchiha groaned as his cheeks flushed crimson. "..Obito's not even in town.. And it wouldn't make sense if I called him to ask Kakashi for Naruto, considering he pretty much complied with the fact that I didn't want another doll at the exchange."

"You never know unless you ask." Shikamaru spoke with a shrug. "Obito's our only connection to Kakashi so you've gotta try.. If that fails.. then we might as well give up.. That or whore ourselves out for a whole bunch of money to buy the guy back."

"Psh, so I can get an STD or somethin? I don't like Naruto **that **much." Kiba scoffed.

"If we don't do that, then we're all outta options Uchiha.. You gotta get Obito to do you a favor." Shika spoke.

Sasuke groaned.. oh how he was dreading that. But hey, who's to say the phonecall with his cousin will be that bad? Obito was understanding, so he'd probably try his hardest to get Naruto back seeing as it was just in his nature to do anything for his family.. Plus, Itachi had work, so the phonecall wouldn't be awkward if he attempted to call at home!

**Things were looking up!**

**.**

**.**

The Uchiha made it home with the quickness, uttering _'Tadaima' _sarcastically as he opened the door to his residence, but flinched as Itachi and Obito greeted him with a wave and a call.

"Welcome home Sasuke." the older brother announced, before taking a plate of rice and vegetables to the table where Obito sat.

The older cousin grinned and waved. "Yo! You sure are home late! Have a seat, I brought home Chinese!"

_**Things were looking down... way down..**_

Sasuke blushed as he dropped his bookbag near the door and hesitantly made his way over to the table- taking wobbly, shaken steps before finally pulling out a chair and having a seat. All he could do was watch Obito eat a plate of pork and chow mein while Itachi drank a cold glass of water, then simultaneously look to him with a smile.

"How was school?" They both asked, making Sasuke's heart explode.

"..I.. well.. eh.."

Itachi blinked as he threw back another swig of his water while Obito chewed at him with curious eyes.

How **THE HELL **was Sasuke going to do this! This wasn't what home was supposed to look like when he got back! Obito was supposed to be gone and Itachi.. he was supposed to be at work!

"Wha..What're you guys doing here?" Sasuke questioned actually feeling himself sweat.

Itachi flinched but dulled his eyes. "..I live here in case you forgot.. I also pay money to keep this roof over your head." he said pointing at the ceiling for reference.

"And I came back to visit. I told you I would.." Obito spoke before glaring. "Besides.. is that really what you say to your favorite cousin who brought you home some delicious-ass Chinese food?"

"You only like the place because of that girl you're committing adultery with." Itachi groaned biting his rice.

"Rrgh- You don't know anything Itachi! I'll have you know, I broke it off with that girl! She was too young for me!"

"So it's _not _okay for me to point that out to you, but it's okay when you realize that yourself?" He blinked.

"YES! DUH!"

Sasuke gulped as he watched the two bicker, thinking only about how he was going to explain to them that he wanted Naruto back.. Would they understand? Would they laugh at him? Would they get upset and wonder why the boy gave him up in the first place?  
Sasuke didn't know, but he knew he had to say this soon. He couldn't keep this to himself and go crazy again.. He needed Naruto back here as quickly as possible! But.. how was he gonna tell them? Should he have said it casually? Maybe asked if they missed him too and just urge them to get him back for him? Maybe he could've begged them nicely with puppy dog eyes!- That would work right?

The Uchiha groaned, knowing none of those options fit his style.. but then how? He was growing impatient with himself..

"You bastard! If I wanted to, I'd date an older woman!" Obito screamed while Itachi calmly ate his vegetables.

"If that were the case then you wouldn't be chasing girls with Hello Kitty still on their panties. Just own the fact that you're a predator of underaged girls."

"Dammit Itachi, I told you I'm not! If anything, **you are **for knowing girls wear Hello Kitty panties!" the man accused making Itachi flinch.

"It's not as if men wear anything relating to that brand."

"Yeah but how do you know girls wear them!"

"The things are boxed in the girls aisle in several clothing stores-"

"Hey Hey! What the hell are you doing near that area, anyway?" Obito questioned with a squinted eye, making Itachi glare and point his fork at him.

"**Don't **flip your pedophile tendencies on me!"

"Just admit you like young girls too!"

"That's just you!"

"It's you too!"

"It was **never **me."

"_I want Naruto back_..."

"You're so full of crap Ita-"

Flinching, both Itachi and Obito stared into space before dropping their forks and looking to Sasuke. The boy was about as red as an apple, slumping in his seat as he sported the most amazing poker-face the world could ever see..

Itachi blinked, feeling time had stopped while Obito just stared with bits of rice falling out of his 'gaped mouth.. though, they were both sure to snicker— This was a joke.. right?

"Pft.. what did you just say?" Obito asked, trying his hardest to keep his laughs in. "Did you just say- Haha!"

Itachi snickered behind a palm as he looked away shaking his head. "Quit it Sasuke.. not at the dinner table."

"I'm serious." he muttered bluntly, making the older Uchiha's flinch again.

Though as soon as they glanced at each other from across they table, they started laughing, hitting the table and slapping their knees as they did so, leaving Sasuke to groan feeling his face get hot. _He knew they'd laugh.._

"HAHAHA! Oh man! Whoo! That's a good one, man! A **good **one!" Obito spoke lifting his fork once more and eating.

"Thank you, Sasuke.. I needed that for today." Itachi smiled.

"I told you guys, I'm serious." he muttered, his pokerface morphing into an irritated glare.

The men continued to eat, but as they both glanced at their family member's mug, they froze..  
He was really serious? Obito and Itachi widened their eyes actually dropping their eating tools again, contemplating this, until they finally managed to speak.

"..W...What?" they both asked.

"..I want Naruto back." Sasuke repeated in a firmer tone. "..I.."

The older men just watched the younger boy struggle with his words, getting redder and redder as time passed making them both eventually glare.

"Are you serious!" Obito screamed. "You said that you didn't want him!"

"Yes Sasuke.. And you were so **adamant **in leaving him at the factory." Itachi made sure to add.

Sasuke jerked to their words.. This was what he was afraid of.. _he knew they'd get angry too_..

"Why would you make us go through all of that if you just wanted him in the end anyway, man!" The oldest Uchiha shouted while Itachi groaned.

"Naruto isn't a toy, Sasuke. You can't just turn him in and take him back when you feel like it. I would've thought you'd known that."

"Why do you want him now of all times!" The older Uchiha's questioned making Sasuke flinch again.

He knew this was coming. With anger, there were always the questions of '_why_' to follow behind it..

"DAMN-IT!" Obito said in two parts as he hit the table. "You should've said something Sasuke!"

"That or stopped acting like you weren't affected by the whole exchange at all." Itachi groaned.

"I'm sorry." was all Uchiha, Sasuke could bring himself to say as he lowered his head in shame.

This alone made Itachi and Obito grunt- still upset, however getting a good look, they were sure to soften their expressions. To Itachi, Sasuke was still his little brother who made clumsy mistakes, scrapping his knees and crying out to him for help.  
And to Obito, Sasuke was the little kid who would follow him all around asking him for questions and guidance if he ever encountered a problem..

Both older Uchiha's slumped their heads as they sighed weakly. They couldn't stay mad at Sasuke..

Itachi smiled, shutting his eyes as he felt his previous agitation melt away, but he was sure to flinch as he heard Obito shout and scream-

"Oh Sasuke I'm so sorry! Was Itachi being mean to you! Shame on that bad man- Don't worry, uncle Obito's here to help you!"

Itachi couldn't help but glare as he watched the older man hug his little cousin, rubbing his cheek against his as he cried dramatically.

"Dont' worry, don't worry! I'm here for you Sasuke! Uncle Obito will protect you from scary-screaming Itachi! Uncle Obito will never go away!"

"Will you stop that! You're not his uncle, and don't try to shift everything on me, you were screaming too!"

"You stop! Me 'n Sasuke are having a moment!"

Itachi groaned, but eventually watched Obito take a seat and stare at him seriously- almost sad to the topic they were speaking about..

"So Sasuke.. Why do you want Naruto back now?"

The youngest Uchiha couldn't bring himself to form a proper response. He felt if he had just spoke and went on and rambled, he'd make himself sound stupid.. but this was a stupid situation right? It was simply moronic because Sasuke had made it that way by leading everyone to this point with his ignorance.. It was stupid, so he didn't need to worry about sounding smart or proper..

"I.. miss him.." he struggled to say, turning redder. "...I know I messed up by turning him in.. but lately, he's all I've thought about.. I want him back here." he explained, sounding as if he were seconds from begging. "Obito I know you don't like Kakashi and I know it's really difficult to get a u.k.e back- I know it costs a lot a money, I know I shouldn't have been so stupid, I know I shouldn't of gave him back to Kakashi.. and I know it's going to be a lot of trouble for you, but had I known all of this stuff before, this would've never happened. I wish I knew everything, and I wish I felt how I feel right now in the past so I wouldn't put everyone through so much trouble.. but I can't.. and I'm sorry for that. But please Obito.. can you get Naruto back?" Sasuke finished, lowering his head shamefully again.

Itachi lowered his eyes, feeling absolutely sorry for his brother- understanding how flustered he must've been to bring all of this to Obito.. but.. Sasuke had to know it wasn't that easy right? You can't just march back and grab a u.k.e you returned and act like nothing dire had happened.. the world just didn't work that way-

"Okay." Obito muttered making Itachi flinch.

Sasuke quickly lifted his head, watching as Obito pulled out his cell and began to scroll through numbers, which made every muscle in the youngest Uchiha's body still and freeze-

"S..Seriously? Y-You can do that?"

"Yeah of course."

"But I signed Naruto over.. Won't that be difficult?"

"Of course not. When you returned him you were still offered to get another dol-" The Uchiha flinched as he stopped scrolling through his phone, immediately facepalming.

Naruto couldn't be retrieved because technically he wasn't an actual u.k.e.. So if anything, Kakashi and his annoying assistant Kabuto, would repeat themselves in their 'almighty' tone that Naruto just couldn't be given up- because he was a _breakthrough of science_..  
Obito sighed, just how was he supposed to explain that to Sasuke? That the doll he gave up wasn't actually a doll exactly, but a human..

Meh he'd take it well. Obito was sure Sasuke wasn't into slavery of some sort and wasn't going to want the kid in the end.

"Obito?" The youngest boy let out getting his attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Sasuke! Haha, _other-than-the-fact-that-Naruto-is-an-artificial-human-and-not-entirely-a-erobody_ but yeah other than that, nothing's wrong!" The man laughed.

Sasuke widened his eyes, standing. "Wait- what did you just say?"

Itachi sighed before nodding to what Obito had said. "..Turns out.. Naruto is actually a human of sorts.." he answered before glancing away in a confused fashion. "The day you signed him over, Kakashi and that man in the glasses explained that even though Naruto was created in their labs, he was a man-made human because of.. dna and cells and whatnot.. It was a confusing conversation to say the least."

Sasuke blinked 3 times before glaring. "Wh..Why didn't you guys say anything!"

"What bit of difference would it have made?" Obito spoke actually glaring. "You were so determined to cut the boy loose, even if we told you, you'd still let him go. You made it seem like you hated him."

Sasuke only frowned as he lowered his head again, making Obito's stomach turn and leave him to sigh. "L-Look Sasuke.. Even with that bit of information, are you still wanting to get Naruto back.. even though he isn't an actual u.k.e?"

The Uchiha glanced away, slowly nodding in the end. "Right now in this moment, I don't care what he is.. I want him back.."

"Fine. Your wish is granted." Obito spoke nonchalantly. "Now have a seat and eat some food, you must be starved."

"W-Wait a minute!-" the youngest Uchiha flinched.

"Will you actually be able to get Naruto back? You and I were both there when they explained to us how important he was.. Do you think you can manage to get them to return him to us even after everything?" Itachi questioned as Obito began to scroll through his phone again.

"Of course I can you worry-wart.. You just need to have faith in me."

"I do, but I'm still worried."

"Then your faith sucks."

"Itachi's asking the right questions." Sasuke muttered. "Will you really be able to get him back, even with all the signed paperwork and verbal agreements?"

"Sasuke, you're my cousin, and I'll do anything for you. If you really want Naruto back, then you'll get him back- even if I gotta drag that kid outta Kakashi's labs myself." Obito assured with a laugh.

"...I know I can't do much, but If I have to, I will steal Naruto back with Obito if need be." Itachi spoke before sipping his water.

"But, Nii-"

"Don't worry about anything, Sasuke." Itachi cut off while Obito grinned.

"Yeah, you just let us handle everything, okay?"

Sasuke blinked but nodded as he slowly smiled and took his seat, leaving everyone to sit in a comfortable silence. It felt good to have family back you up, and promise to do anything for you.. and to think Sasuke was afraid of telling them about how he felt in the first place. Family members were good people to fall back on..

"ALRIGHT GROUP HUG!" Obito shouted, standing in his seat with his arms out.

"No." the Uchiha brothers spoke, making the man groan and fall back in his seat.

...Not all family members..


	31. Confirm It

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_._**

_**(Confirm It)**_

**_._**

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he woke up, realizing that his arms were wrapped around his own torso. Kakashi was gone, and things in the room had gotten extremely cold since then, making the blonde sit up and shiver, but yelp and ache as he fell back on the bed. He was sore from the actions prior to his nap, leaving him glaring at the ceiling as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Grr.. bastard!" he hissed, tugging the blankets below his nose and glaring at the ceiling.

_He seriously had a vendetta against the ceiling._

Groaning after a moment of glaring, the boy glanced to the doorway he was sure Kakashi snuck out of, immediately twitching as noticed a folded note facing him just above the nightstand beside his bed.

_You have today homework, Minachii. Get up.  
-Kakashi._

"BASTARD!" The blonde shouted swinging his right arm to claw at the note, in the end, forcing himself to roll out of bed and land on his ass.

A pain like no other surged through the doll, making him cough and spit slurs- all in the hopes of easing his pain.

"Goddammit! Piss! Fucking shit-Fuu- FUCK!" he screamed immediately rolling on his side.

His wrists were burning, his legs felt like spaghetti, his ass felt like it was torn apart, and none of his slurs were making him feel better. Such was the magical life of Naruto..

The blonde grunted and growled, trying his hardest to get on all fours.. and he did.. but that's about all he did. He couldn't move an inch.

But he had to, he had to get his homework done because if he didn't, Kabuto would tell Kakashi and that was never a good thing! No hugs, kisses or fucks would be given- instead, Naruto would receive groans, complaints and reprimands.. The blonde just didn't feel like dealing with that.. so, he crawled but eventually paused.

"Gotta...find.. my pants.."

**.**

**.**

"C'mon Gyuki, you have to eat." Kabuto sighed pushing a tray of crackers and milk over to Bee.

The man only snorted, folding his arms and glaring. "Yo, you think I'mma in that shit? Dawg back up befo' you go and get hit."

"_Uggggggh_.."

Kabuto could only groan and pinch the bridge of his nose, walking away from the situation and distracting himself with whatever other work he had to get finished. It was lucky for him that he had a few formulas to calculate and solve- that would honestly leave the man to be indulged in his work and forget about all the botherment's of reality and working with Bee.

Kabuto snickered to himself figuring anything that could make him forget about Bee was a positive thing. So, aligning his glasses, Mr Yakushi glanced at his papers as he slowly walked to a white desk just in the corner, though he was sure to jerk as soon as Kotetsu approached. Landing a nice large stack of red folders and crisp white papers, the dark-haired man sighed loudly before baring a bit of his weight on the doctors desk to catch his breath..

"Geez.. Kakashi makes me do soo much work!" He complained. "It's lucky for him that I like my benefits that come with this place or else I'd be so outta here.."

"..Mhm.." Kabuto managed to mutter as he shuffled through his papers.

"-Gauh.. Have you seen the guy lately anyway? It's like he totally disappears later in the day.. Psh.. but every morning he manages to pile more papers on me like I'm some sort of worn out coffee table.. Hey did you hear that he might be giving Shizune an office..? _Fair right_?"

He had finished that sentence with a sarcastic tone, but Kabuto was sure to shrug and hum as he looked through his papers.. he wasn't really listening to the man anyway, and Kotetsu knew this.

"Hey! I know I'm not talking about molecular sciences of erobody dna, but the least you could do is act interested!"

Kabuto only groaned. "Kotetsu, I'm only going to say this one more time and then after that I'm just going to completely ignore you.. I'm not a therapist. So stop making your way over here to complain to me.."

The dark-haired man flinched. "Tchh.. Well with that attitude why would I?"

Kabuto shrugged, making the man grunt, however the both of them flinched as they watched Naruto make his way in- grabbing onto the door of the lab while his legs trembled.

"I..I'm here! Where.. Where's my homework!"

Kotetsu smirked as he ran over to the blonde. If Kabuto didn't want to listen to him, then maybe the Kyuubi would!

"Hey, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Kyuubi, tell me, what do you think about me getting my own offic-"

"I have no time to talk about that. Kabuto, do you have any meds! I feel horrible!"

The doctor lifted his head from his papers only slightly, then went back to reading. "Give me a moment.. I'll grab them for you."

"I don't have time for that! I need them now!" Naruto groaned falling on the floor.

Kotetsu blinked but watched the boy slowly claw the floor and drag his body across the area to the storage room, making him groan and look to the roofings- Why was it that he was forced to hear everyone elses complaints, but no one wanted to listen to his own? The man could only sigh and rub the back of his dark spiky head, contemplating the odd reasonings for this, but a groan from Kabuto made him flinch.

"Kotetsu.. If you're not doing anything, grab the Kyuubi for me." he spoke rising from his desk. "The medical supplies are no longer in storage, we had to move them."

"..Why didn't you tell him that before he crawled over there?"

Kabuto laughed to himself before shrugging. "..I dunno."

Still snickering behind his papers, Kabuto waltzed off, leaving Kotetsu to roll his eyes and shake his head and march.

...

Within the storage room, Naruto stood, balancing most of his weight on the shelves he grabbed to look for some shiny white pills to take. The travel wasn't far, just into the back of the room where he knew the first-aid kits and rubbing creams and antiseptics were.. though he couldn't find any of that stuff as soon as he made it to the back...  
His already widened eyes distended even further, as he balanced his weight on his own legs.

"W-Why aren't they here! They're usually right here! Where are they!"

He started to go crazy but, hey, who wouldn't? To Naruto, finding a pill that could get rid of pain almost in an instant was magical! And to think, Kakashi and his workers had this. Did other people know of this stuff? He swore, the materials in here were almost unfair to hide from humanity, but at the same time, just fine.. He had all the magical pills for himself, there was nothing wrong with that.

"hehheh.."

He was selfish.. But who wasn't nowadays!

The kid laughed some more but found a shelf to balance on as he felt his innards pulse. He needed some pills now!

_'..Maybe they moved them..'_

With that thought in mind he began to search the shelves, stopping before a glass dish filled with green jelled filled pills, making the boy groan and reach.  
Taking a handful, Naruto sniffed the pills grunting as he couldn't gain a smell from the medicine, but nevertheless he opened his mouth ready to inhale them all, but flinched hearing the door open.

"Hey, Minachi, Kabuto says the medicine isn't in here anymore.. you better not be messing up anything in here."

Naruto paused glancing at the pills in his hand before shoving them into his pocket, immediately seeing Kotetsu make his way over. "There you are. C'mon.. your medicine isn't in here."

"W-What..?"

"C'mon, we don't have all day. Lets go." Kotetsu groaned.

"O-Oi.." Naruto spoke as his voice quivered.

"Hm?"

"I..I need a lift.." the blonde mumbled as his knees began to shake. "My.. my legs.."

Kotetsu blinked as the doll gave his walking extensions a quick glance. This only brought the faculty member to lower his eyes as he rested his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Geez.. they don't pay me enough for this."

...

With some oxycodone and a cooling pack, Naruto was at ease as he sat as his seat beside Bee and did his work. Learning all he could about proper terms and words he could use in sentences, along with other stupid things like.. math.. Though he could barely read it at all. All the words and lines and squiggles looked scrunched together and taking the time to try and sound out all these new words made him bored out of his skull!

It was stupid! Completely stupid! It was so stupid that the doll was losing his mind!

"Uggghhh!" he groaned as he slumped on the table. "_Nehh_.. this is so boring! Why can't we do something else?"

This was a rhetorical question.. just some words of complaints he threw in the air for the hell of it, but Bee was sure to respond with a shrug before slumping on the table himself.

Seeing this from the corner of his eyes, Naruto let out a long agitated breath before looking to the ceiling and twirling his pencil between his fingers. He was growing more bored by the minute, and he needed something fun to do.. Where was Kakashi? Surely he could have Naruto do something for him? Run around and do some tasks? Or maybe clean something in those stupid outfits he makes him wear?

"Anything but sex.." the boy groaned still feeling sore. "..I'm too tired.. GAH!"

A quick smack was sure to grace the back of the blondes head, making him sit up and look to Kabuto who folded his arms and groaned.

"Stupid unit.. Finish your homework already."

"Oi! I have a name you 4-eyed bastard!"

"That isn't of any concern to me, you loud-mouthed little bug! Stop all your yapping and finish your work.."

"Yo - yo! Don't be talkin up and down to him like you be runnin' schools, this here is Kashi's house, he runnin' all the rules!"

"Oi oi! Bee's right! You can't tell me what to do! You don't run anything around here! Thanks Bee!" Naruto spoke, bumping knuckles with the Gyuki.

"Oh gawd.. you both are like children." Kabuto groaned. "Listen, I'm trying to be patient with you both. Stop all your yapping and just finish your work. Y'think Kakashi gets on just you guys when he see's no progress being made? No, he gets on me too! So I'd appreciate it if you guys just did what I said for an hour, then we could all go back to what we're doing.."

"Psh.. if you ask me this stuff is a little unfair anyway.. You say that all the unit's have to learn this crap but I don't see Yugi- er.. the Matatabi down here." Naruto groaned, resting the side of his face on the table.

Kabuto only huffed as he aligned his glasses at an angle that covered his eyes by the glare of the lights in the room. "-The Matatabi series doesn't need etiquette training like you two. Unlike her, you both aquire brash behaviors that would make you a nuisance to society. You're both lacking in intelligence and common sense, which in turn would make you reckless without my guidance, plus you both are so off in manners, something as simple as holding a conversation would leave any normal human being's mental footing crippled." he sighed sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "The Matatabi has never done that or showed signs of ever doing that. So you see, that is why she is doing whatever she wants while you two have homework."

"Oiii!" Naruto groaned.

"Yoo the Matatabi must be a smart ass cat, thas coo' thas coo', I ain't got'a problem with that."

"I hope you guys realize that if you just do your work and act like sensible people, you might be able to do what you want too. It's all about manners and respect in actual society, so you must prepare yourselves." Yakushi lectured.

"Right right, whatever whatever.." Naruto sighed waving him off. "We'll work, alright? Just stop with all the long-winded conversations already.."

"That is exactly what I'm talking about Kyuubi. The way you speak is completely and utterly disrespectful."

"Okay okay! 'Stop with all the long-winded conversations Yakushi-_**SAN**_! There? You happy? That respectful enough!"

"You still don't get it. You still need work done." he glared. "If it were up to me, I would schedule more check-ups for you. Something in your brain isn't clicking and telling you to respect others." The doctor spoke poking the side of his head for reference.

"Psh! Nothing's wrong with me, I just don't like assholes! Stop being an asshole and I'll start _respecting _you!" Naruto mocked.

"In reality there are going to be '_assholes_' worse than me out in the world, and sometimes you can't talk to them the way that you do. You just have to learn to shut your mouth." he spoke glaring.

"Psh whatever! So me 'n Bee aren't like the Matatabi- She's nicer than us and know's her etiquette- whatever okay! We get it! All the good 1's and 0's went into her and not us! Shut up!"

Yakushi only chuckled shaking his head all the while. "Oh Kyuubi.. is that jealousy I sense?"

"Huh? Hmph! Not at all!" The boy scoffed. "If me 'n Bee really wanted to, we could be just like her!"

Kabuto full on laughed now, however he paused as a robed character working in the next room ran in calling his name.

"Mr Yakushi!" the obvious male voiced approaching with a pant. "We've finished the test early this morning just as you asked, and we finally got the completion for the assessment." he spoke handing the man a purple folder.

Kabuto quickly grabbed the folds of paper and opened them, skimming through a few paragraphs, eventually letting out a soft grunt and giving the male across from him a glance. "-The ending result?"

"We're sorry sir, but there must've been something wrong with your tonic-"

"That's **not **the answer I was looking for!" Kabuto voiced shoving the folder into the man's chest. "-What were the results?"

Bee slowly glanced over his shoulder at the nameless lab assistant, eavesdropping while Naruto successfully kept himself from making his fuzzy ears show.. he didn't want Kabuto to hit him for listening in on his convo.

"She didn't respond to it sir."

"Dammit." the doctor let out folding his arms and glaring at the ground in thought, eventually lifting his gaze to the man once more. "..Did you all come up with countermeasures or solutions?"

"We did, but you might not like the sound of it."

Kabuto stared at him, but let out a sigh as he shook his head. "..I'm already aware."

"Y-You are?" The man flinched. "So what do you say sir?"

"Give me a moment to think." the Yakushi man let out brushing passed him.

The lab tech said nothing. Just watched the doctor leave the immediate room, making him sigh and rub the top of his head in an aggravated way.

"Dammit.. I need to do something.." he mumbled walking off, making Naruto flash his fuzzy ears and listen to him the further he got. "_If I don't develop a serum to make that woman fertile it's going to be my ass_.."

Naruto blinked watching the man leave and in the end banish his furry hearing aids. Something about what that man said, made the doll wary.. like.. he should've done something.. but what?

As the gears in his head began to click and move, Bee turned to him with a risen brow.

"Yo homie, I know you were eavesdroppin- now tell me what the techie said that had the doctor walkin'?"

"Oi.. he said something about.. making a woman fertile.." The blonde blinked. "What does fertile mean anyway..?"

"Psh, you don't know? Tell me you lyin' bro!"

Naruto shook his head before scratching the side of his temple, blinking as he kind of stared into space. "-I feel like it's on the tip of my tongue.. but It's slipping.. Yo, just tell me Bee.."

"Pshhh- maann! Fertile means a woman's always ready to carry a baby- maybe the techie was talking about the doctors wife, maybe?"

Naruto immediately shook his head. "PSH! That four-eyed jerk doesn't have a wife!"

"How you know, bro?"

"Yo, I woulda smelled'er scent, fo sho!" Naruto spoke throwing up gang signs.

He stopped however, as a feeling made him stop playing and start thinking.. He was forgetting something important.. and it was just on the tip of his tongue.. but what was it..?

Bee only shook his head as he began to balance his pencil on his nose. "Man, whatever- it ain't no thang! Let's just do our work and surprise that doctor man'g! He's gonna be shocked when we learn from these books and whateva', then he'll start comparing me, you, and the matatabi togetha'!"

"Yugito!" Naruto flinched before rising from his seat and running off.

Bee flinched before rising from his seat as well. "Y-Yo! Wait up Bro!"

This was a request that Naruto couldn't follow through with. Rather than slow down, he raced out of the labs, and down the halls till he reached the area of the factory that he knew Yugito's room was located.  
The blonde could do nothing but curse himself as he travelled. He was getting a bad feeling about the conversation he had overheard and he was hoping that maybe.. _maybe _it was just all a coincidence. Sure, that guy worked here in the factory and he just spoke about a woman who needed a test done just so she could have kids.. but that couldn't have been Yugito right? Because of Naruto, Yugito was protected from the tests... right? The doll wanted to believe that... he had hoped that his feelings were wrong about this, but as he dashed around a corner and eye'd the end of the hall, he was sure to glare, watching a random worker from a lab leave the the woman's room and silently shut the door behind him. Naruto scowled as he approached the door, making the worker who still stood beside the entryway, shake his head and wave his hand about.

"Hold on- No one can go through here for awhile."

"Outta my way!" Naruto hissed attempting to shove the man off to the side.

"Wh-What? H-Hey, you're that Jinchuuriki unit aren't you? Back down unit! You can't enter the room at the momen-ahh!"

"Get outta my way before I make you.." The blonde spoke grabbing the mans coat.

The man flinched but was sure to buckle his knees as Bee popped up behind the boy, cracking his knuckles and slowly swaying his head on opposite sides to earn a few pops from his neck bone.

"Yo get moving and get outta here bud- or else him and me are gonna start spillin' yo' blood."

The man flinched again but nevertheless slid away from the door and pointed. "You two are defective and dangerous! I'm reporting you!"

"GET LOST!" The blonde barked, ultimately leading in him and Bee's isolation in the hall.

After glaring the blonde stared at the door he stood in front of, frowning and hoping that his thoughts werent' a reality..

"_Yooo_.. what's going on in there.. There's a bad feelin' floatin' in the air.."

"..I think Yugito.. is in trouble.." Naruto mumbled.

"Yugito? Who's that yo?"

"The Matatabi.."

"Whoa! Well what'chu standin' out here fo? Hurry up 'n move, 'n open the doe'!(lol door)"

Naruto nodded then hesitantly made his way into the room- hoping that the first thing he'd see was Yugito sitting in her usual spot, though.. he knew deep down that wasn't going to be the image his eyes would catch- that man just outside the door proved that.

"Yugito!" The doll spoke flinching.

As suspected, the female was laid about in her bed. It honestly looked as if she were sleeping soundly under the blankets.. but Naruto knew that wasn't the case. Rather than say her name, or attempt to leave, the boy investigated- carefully taking steps into the room with Bee following him.

He felt his heart race as he stood at the woman's bedside, moving the blankets in a slow manner that wouldn't seem as if he was trying to rip them off and possibly disturb her rest. "..oi..Yugito?"

The woman twitched, making Naruto smile just a bit.. He didn't hear her crying or anything.. so he figured she must've actually been attempting to sleep or something close.

"Yugito! I'm glad! I thought those people did their experiments on you!" he laughed shaking her shoulder. "You shoulda seen me out there, I was so worrie-"

The boy had stopped his sentence short as the woman quickly turned and cut the side of his face with the nails of her right hand, making Naruto yelp and pull away.

"O-Oi! Y-Yugito!"

"Yo yo yo, what the hell was all that fo?" Bee questioned, stepping to Naruto's defense.

"Do not touch me..."

The blonde twitched, widening his eyes to that request, all the while watching Yugito slowly twist herself to sit in a comfortable position.. though it looked like she was harboring too much pain to even find comfort. Naruto frowned but stepped to the suddenly feral woman with easing hands.. he was confused about this entire situation, and he knew the only way he'd be enlightened was if someone,_ mainly Yugito_, would explain what had happened.

"O-Oi.. Yugito.. Are you okay? I..I overheard something today.." Naruto spoke lowering his eyes. "Is it true? Did.. they..?"

She glared, slumping a bit as her left arm braced her. Making Naruto take another step to her, though.. he was sure to keep his distance. He didn't want to get scratched again.

"..Yugito?"

"You lied.. Naruto."

" ! "

"You said the tests would stop. They haven't. This one was simply prolonged.." she spoke, making the boy literally feel like falling apart.

"S-So.. They did it.."

". . ."

Bee rose a brow, keeping quiet and gaining all the info he wanted as he stood near the doorway, all the while watching Naruto hunch a bit and shake his head.

"No way.. but.. Kakashi said.. he said that.. We agreed..- Oi Yugito, maybe they tested you for something else!" Naruto spoke stepping to her. "Maybe, they did what they did for something else!"

He took another step but flinched watching the woman attempt to shift herself to get away from him, in the end wincing and falling into her pillows.

Naruto widened his eyes then slowly shook his head.. There was no way Kakashi went back on his promise.. People were supposed to keep their promises when you made them.. so then.. why was Yugito like this? Why were people talking about test referring to her, and why was she in pain?

The boy honestly knew the answer, but he didn't want to come to terms with it. Kakashi wouldn't do that.. he wouldn't betray Naruto.. Would he?

"Yugito.." The doll eventually let out, attempting to take another step- though he was yanked away.

Being pulled by his arm, the blonde looked up to Bee, staring at him- confused and surprised.

"O-oi.."

"Whatever you wanna say, yo this ain't the time nor the place. Leave the lady alone and give'er her space."

Naruto jerked to that, but was sure to look back to Yugito who refused to return his glance. This left the boy to frown, but glare the next second.

"Yugito! I didn't know! But had I, I would've stopped them myself!"

"Yo Naruto!" Bee jerked.

"-I messed up! I won't say that I didn't, but I will fix this Yugito! You have my word! I'm going to talk to Kakashi! And if he still wants to do his tests on you, then I'll beat the hell out of everyone in here and take you out of this place!"

"Yoooo-" Bee spoke up eventually dragging the boy out of the room.

As soon as that task was done, Bee shut the door behind them, and let Naruto go, making the blonde stomp about and breathe hard.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!"

"She's already had enough for the day- she doesn't need to hear all your screaming, okay?"

The boy flinched, but kept silent, glaring at the floor. Everything about this wasn't right, and the only thing he was thinking about was getting back at those lab tech's and ultimately Kakashi.. but.. Kakashi was his owner.. and whatever he said couldn't have been a lie.. Maybe he had nothing to do with this?.. maybe..

"Tck.. Eugh.. I'm confused." The boy let out clutching his head. "..Kakashi.. Kakashi wouldn't lie to me.."

"Yo if you gotta problem, then go off and solve them." Bee spoke folding his arms making Naruto blink. "Do what'chu gotta do, go find Kakashi and talk to that foo'!"

Naruto continued to stare at Bee, but he eventually nodded. When it came down to it, Naruto knew he had to question Kakashi about this.. he just had to..

The blonde could do nothing but silently groan as his right hand rested over the leftmost side of his chest. Everything was pounding on that side, and he felt his body wasn't going to function properly because of it- but a shove from Bee made the boy snap out of it and look to the other unit.

All the rapper did was nod, leaving Naruto to hesitantly nod himself and head off. He had to know if Kakashi knew anything concerning this.. He knew.. but he was scared.

He didn't want to hear the answer.


	32. A Show of Imperfection

**_Love me U.K.E__  
._**

**_(A show of Imperfection)_**

**_._**

It had been later in the evening that Kakashi arrived at the factory, returning from another meeting to where he had to prep future investors about his '2nd human' project. And to his _surprise_, they loved it.  
It was as he had said before.. Rich men and women would rather hold someone warm for the night than keep onto their money, especially when they know that person would be built to be the person of their dreams..

Hatake shut his eyes as he slowly travelled down the main hall of the factory and made a right.  
He could recall long ago when all of this wasn't wanted or expected- when he was just a kid, sitting in a college class, dreaming to be with the person he loved, but knew that would never happen.

He sighed. To think, the loss of a one-sided love would lead him to be the billionaire he was today. It was amazing, truly a blessing, although, Kakashi knew he'd give it all up in a heartbeat if he knew he'd be with the love of his life..

" ? " He paused in midstep, really thinking on that.

Would he really give up all his fortunes, money and fame he had unintentionally earned just for something or someone he cared for?

". . ."

He let out a quick laugh before waltzing down the halls again- that was a no brainer.. the choice was so obvious..

"Of course it is." Hatake mumbled, agreeing with his own inner thoughts as he cupped his chin and nodded.

He paused however as a random door to a random office opened, eventually allowing the boss-man to catch Kabuto stepping out. The silver-haired doctor had a stern face as he began to advance out, holding important files and stacks of calculations on formulas- though he paused, sensing another presence, widening his eyes only a bit when he saw it was Kakashi.

"Ah.. Mr Hatake."

"Kabuto," Kakashi began stepping to him. "Don't you look busy. Glad to see you're hard at work."

"Hmph." Yakushi huffed walking alongside his boss. "I'm only working hard because I know I'm getting closer and closer to the solution on making the Matatabi fertile." he spoke glaring out into the opening. "I know I'm close.. it's just a few deductions were off."

"Ease yourself Kabuto, your passion is showing." Hatake spoke almost rolling his eyes.

People who took themselves or their work so seriously somewhat irritated Kakashi. He figured if people were more laidback and relaxed, then they'd be able to think with a clearer head and get their work done easier.. not to mention, it would make the air in the workplace less tense.

Kakashi sighed as he walked in somewhat silence with the doctor/scientist beside him, unknowingly catching a glare from the man. Kabuto couldn't help but get the opposite thoughts of Kakashi. Feeling that the man was just too laidback to be in a profession that dealt with the evolution of 2nd beings. Yakushi knew if he were in charge of this whole operation, things would work a lot smoother than they have, and they wouldn't be the train-wreck they were half the time it was when Hatake was telling everyone to do. Not to say that Kabuto thought that Kakashi was an _idiot_.. but..  
Kakashi was an idiot to him.  
Again Yakushi didn't really understand what was up with the man and his uncaring attitude when each of his u.k.e's or Jinchuuriki projects ended up fully functioning. Didn't that guy know that he was a god in a sense? Surely he did, but he didn't care too much about it, which.. bothered Kabuto..

Being recognized as a god to this world was what he wanted, and to see Kakashi be seen as that and not care about it.. it was infuriating. To the doctor, Kakashi was flaunting a title he dreamed of having like it was just a 'good job' sticker or something pathetically lower than that. Kabuto knew that Kakashi didn't realize how bright he really was or even cared, which was strange. Not many people could say that a man with an idea of creating a second race at the age of 18 or 19 was common in this day and age. So why wasn't Kakashi walking around with a powerful air he rightfully would've been able to flaunt? Why was he just so uncaring and apathetic to all of his success? To his status?

The doctor watched the boss yawn again before giving him a glance that made him flinch and begin to look to the folders he held, slyly glaring at the man from the corner of his eyes when he realized he had looked away.

Psh.. not only was Kakashi brilliant, but he was stunning too- He was a genius, rich, tactful, powerful and friggen flawless.. How unfair was that? God truly paid attention to his design..

"Pft.."

"So where are you headed Kabuto?"

"Hm!-?"

"Where are you going? Are you going to work on whatever to get the Matatabi close to perfect?"

The doctor jumped but quickly cradled the temples of his head with a free hand. "No, I'm actually going to do that later. As of right, I was actually considering discussing with you the overall end result of the Matatabi's tests." he spoke sighing as he removed his hand and stared into space. "Though I've worked to find out how to make the woman fertile I feel like every attempt is just being wasted. Its as if her body just doesn't react to anything.."

"Cut to the chase." Hatake spoke dulling his eyes and ultimately earning a flinch from the doctor. "You've thought of another project for the woman? That or another idea that would result in her perfection?"

"Actually.. I was thinking of disposing of her and just creating a new Matatabi unit. That or just creating a new Jinchuuriki unit in general." he spoke before smugly snickering. "Heh, I was hellbent on just doing it without your permission a few hours ago, but I knew that would result in the loss of my job."

"Depending on the succession of the new unit.. Yes.. yes it would." Kakashi agreed.

"Heh, well I wouldn't want that." he spoke before opening his folder and looking through it. "Regardless, the tonics and medication I'd implant within the Matatabi would have it's side effects on her insides, leaving her uterine lining slightly damaged.. And we can only do so much sampling and removals of the bad tissue until the whole thing just ends up scarred and worthless."

"I see."

"As much as I'd love to keep the Matatabi around and work on her, I know that all of these procedures are just doing more damage than progress. So, I figure if I get your permission on disposing her to make a new unit with almost similar coding and dna, I'm sure we'll turn out making an actual **perfect **female Jinchuuriki unit." Kabuto spoke shutting his folder and aligning his glasses.

"Well the answer to that is obvious."

"Hmm, are you sure?" The doctor questioned aligning his glasses to where a glare from the lights above covered his eyes. "The Kyuubi unit is quite fond of the Matatabi.. and I know how special that unit is to you. Surely destroying the Matatabi would cause friction in your relationship."

Kakashi lowered his eyes forgetting about all of that, eventually groaning as he remembered the promise he made to the kid long ago about the Matatabi. But.. come on.. the kid had to know this was all for the breakthroughs of science and what not.. Certainly the boy would understand if Kakashi told him that the Matatabi was useless the way she was and that a new and better unit had to replace her.. right?

Kakashi full-on shut his eyes as he groaned even louder. Of course that wasn't the case at all.. there was no way the boy would be okay with that.. Still..

"Is there any possible way that you can replace the Matatabi with a new Matatabi?" Hatake questioned the doctor who flinched and ultimately laughed to that.

"A switcheroo? Oh Kakashi.. you're getting childish." Yakushi chuckled. "..Are you really deducing these conclusions by adding the Kyuubi's feelings into the problem? Kakashi.. come on.."

". . ."

"I realize he's your favorite, but you have to think of the bigger picture here. The Matatabi actually isn't a perfect unit. Adding all of the problems and complications that involved her, that being her soilment by your old worker and her lack of personality because of it, plus the fact that she can't bear children, you have to admit that making a completely different and better unit would be the best option." Kabuto urged, watching Kakashi stare at him, barely budging- making the doc groan. "Think of it this way.. If I were to make the Kyuubi unit with an error.. say.. his blonde hair would be brown.. or red.. would you be okay with that error?"

"Of course not."

"Right, so why keep the Matatabi when there are so many errors present? We're going to eventually sell her anyway, and the last thing we need is a bad rep from some old man who's perverted wish is to glance at a pregnant catwoman."

". . .You're right I suppose."

"Hmph.. of course I am." The man smirked. "When it comes down to it Hatake, I'm looking out for both yours and my reputations, and when you get down to the nitty-gritty you realize the Matatabi would ruin all of that."

"I understand."

"So I have your permission?"

"You do."

"Heh.. Good. And don't worry about the Kyuubi's reaction to it all. Sure he'll be upset, but he'll get over it in time. His u.k.e instincts will make him submit and get used to your whims, simply because you're his owner. You have nothing to worry about."

"I suppose you're right." Kakashi sighed approaching his office.

He reached in his right pocket for a key, though as he got closer to his office he was sure to see a tiny split that revealed that the door was already open.. which was strange considering he knew he locked the area before he left.  
He gave Kabuto a glance, making the doctor shrug, leaving him to simply open the door to his office and spot Naruto sitting on the right side of the room in one of the crimson chairs set there.

The blonde lifted his head, frowning, though he was sure to glare and stand.

"..Welcome back Kakashi-san.."

Kabuto rose a brow, interested as to how the unit had said the term in tone that was more normal than sarcastic, leading him to believe that he actually paid attention to his books, that, or finally took the doctor seriously about becoming a better unit..

Kakashi blinked but was sure to smile as he approached the boy and pat his head. "How're you Minachi? I see you're better now, not to mention you're paying attention to your homework."

The blonde blushed feeling the man's palm softly massage his scalp, making him glance away and let out a breath through his nostrils. Kakashi was taken back a bit toward the averted stare, not to mention undoubtedly curious as to how the boy suddenly had scratches on his face. Quickly, the man lifted the boys stare to him as he rose a brow and examined the marks a little further..

"What happened here?" he questioned making the boy groan and glare at the floor.

He purposely wasn't glancing at him.. that was strange..

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked, making the boy strain to glare his way, but do so in the end.

"..Oi.."

"What is it?"

"...Did you..."

" ? "

Naruto scoffed as he faced away to pull himself out of Kakashi's grasp. With that, he glared at the man from the corner of his eyes. "Are you... testing her?" he asked, his tone already filled with skepticism and anxiousness.

Kakashi's only answer was a quick sip of silence, before he tilted his head questionably. "What're you talking about? Who's _her_?" he asked making Kabuto in the background dull his eyes.

Surely he knew that the boy was talking about the Matatabi, so why was Hatake acting so daft? Was he... Was he really resorting to lying to a child?- An artificial child? For what? He didn't get it.. What was the big deal?

"Oi, don't play around with me.." Naruto spoke tensing. "..I went to see her today.. and there was some lab guy guarding her room.. Not to mention—"

The boy paused as he gave Kabuto a glance, then looked back to Hatake within a blink. "...I overheard him talking with some guy about a test for a woman.." The blonde spoke before lowering his head, letting out a quick laugh. "Heh.. I.. I thought it had to be someone else.. considering you promised me you wouldn't mess with her.. but I just wasn't sure after today.. I'm confused, but I do believe you had nothing to do with it.. I mean.. even though you're the boss and everyone has to run things by you first.. I figured.. that nothing but a simple accident happened.."

". . ."

"..p..please tell me I'm right Kakashi." the boy spoke looking up to the man, his eyes struggling to pull back the look of worry. "..Kakashi.."

". . ."

Naruto's eye's widened but quickly saddened as he looked to the floor and glanced away.

"o-oi.. y..you said.. y.. you wouldn't.."

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something here?" Kabuto questioned looking seriously disturbed. "Kyuubi unit, help me out here.. You're sad that the Matatabi is working on being perfected? Is that what I'm getting out of all of this?"

Naruto glared. "That's not it at all!—"

The boy paused as he looked to the ground again, feeling a disturbing weight in his stomach bubble and make it hard for him to breathe. He couldn't determine what it was.. but it was making him more close to crying and pulling his hair out than kicking both Kabuto and Kakashi's ass.. What was wrong with him? What was this feeling? Naruto couldn't describe it, but it felt really heavy.. heavy and sad..

"O-Oi.." the blonde groaned feeling out of breath as he rubbed his eyes. "What's the point..?"

Kabuto and Kakashi rose a brow as the boy lifted his gazes just meters above his arm, damn near crying as he continued.

"What's the point of making a promise.. if you're not going to keep it..?"

He had said that as he glanced at Kakashi who didn't really say anything in response.. hell.. he didn't even look like he felt bad about anything the boy was talking about. He looked so emotionless and cold..

"What the hell.." Naruto actually cried staring up at the man. "You lied to me! And you don't even feel bad about it! You look like you just don't care!"

". . ."

"Oh goodness." Kabuto sighed massaging the left side of his cranium. "Kyuubi.. now just isn't the time for crying. Kakashi and I have more work to speak about."

"Work can wait! I wanna know why I was lied to! Why'd you both hurt Yugito.. even though I asked you to stop?" he asked almost out of breath. "She's mad at me now.. she's really _really_ mad Kakashi-"

"Does it really matter?" Yakushi wondered, seriously puzzled. "She's going to be disposed of and replaced anyway so what's wrong?"

"W-What?" Naruto let out looking to Kakashi for confirmation.

Rather than stare, Hatake just breathed silently as he shut his eyes. Kabuto was seriously making this situation become more difficult than it already was..

"Yes, I'm going to dispose of the Matatabi and create an entirely different unit. In a sense, this all works out doesn't it?" The doctor asked with a shrug, making Naruto do nothing but widen his eyes. "If the Matatabi is upset with you then what better reason is there to thow her away and build you a new friend?"

The blonde flinched, shaking his head afterward. "You wouldn't do that! You won't!"

"What're you getting so loud for? Surely you don't like the Matatabi that much?" Kabuto sighed.

"Yugito is my friend! You can't do that to her!"

"_Yugito, Yugito, Yugito_. Can you refrain from using that useless bit of wording? It's so annoying, plus there would be no point in remembering it. The agreement has already been done. Kakashi and I have just finished discussing the Matatabi's fate. She is to be rid of and replaced by a more perfect unit. This is a good thing Kyuubi.. If Kakashi could see that then surely you can too."

"Kabuto." Hatake spoke cutting him a glance.

He wanted the doctor to cool it and stop making him look like the bad guy here, though when it came down to it.. he **was **the bad guy. He did go back on a promise that he really didn't pay attention to.. Which was his fault but still.. Kabuto had his points. Why was this boy so attached to a unit that wasn't perfect? It was strange..

"Kakashi, you aren't going to let him go through with this are you! This isn't right, this isn't what you promised!" The blonde let out grabbing the mans right arm. "Kashi! Stop staring at me and tell Kabuto you lied!"

". . ."

"Stop staying so silent.. and stop staring at me like that! S-Stop it.. and just.. tell him.." he dragged on as he lowered his head.

The boy couldn't bring himself to look at Hatake anymore, and he couldn't bring himself to continue to defend him. The longer he was talking in the situation, the more he was realizing how wrong he was about the entire thing. Right now.. he was trying to make it seem like what happened to Yugito was an accident on Kabuto's part and that whatever the doctor said that Kakashi agreed to was also an accident.. but that just wasn't the case. Kakashi wanted to get rid of Yugito and so did Kabuto.. They both wanted to get rid of her because she wasn't _perfect_..

The blonde glared at the floor, his tears already drying. The answer to this whole situation was clear.. not only that.. Naruto could see Kakashi for who he really was..

"Hmph.. Finally, all the noise has stopped." The doctor huffed shutting his eyes. "Honestly I don't see how you could be so emotionally attached to things that can barely sport an emotion." he spoke with a shrug before looking to Naruto, though he was sure to flinch.

Watching the blonde lift the red chair he was found in and toss it his direction, Kabuto actually let out a scream as he dove off to the side, watching the chair hit Kakashi's weird painting shattering it's protective glass and making the entire frame drop to the floor, causing the loudest of commotions.  
The doctor stared a bit, breathing a little heavier than before, giving the doll a glance a second after, witnessing the boy walk over to the spare chair and prepare to lift it.

Yakushi flinched again but was sure to look to his boss who just stood around and watched the doll pretty much prepare to hurt him.

"K-Kakashi!" the doctor voiced. "What're you doing, tell him to settle down!"

Kakashi gave the man a glance, but idly stood by as he watched Naruto lift the chair and turn to the man in the glasses and ready to throw.

"Kakashi!" Kabuto flinched.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Shizune asked stepping in with Kotetsu right behind her.

"Hey Kakashi you have an appointment set for tomorro-"

Grabbing the woman and pushing the man out in the hallway, Kabuto easily avoided any casualties as the other chair was suddenly thrown in his direction- leaving him to escape the room and shut the doors, allowing himself to catch his breath as he took a few steps away from the opening seconds later.

Shizune blinked as she stared into space, and Kotetsu was sure to groan as he lifted himself from the hall floors, but simultaneously they looked at Kabuto who was sure to glare at the doorway.

"That damn unit! It's just as defective as the Saiken series!"

"Wh-What's going on?" Shizune questioned while Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head and glared.

"Yeah, please tell me why I was forced to taste carpet.."

"There's no time for that. Gather the force in the underground labs and tell them there's a unit that must be detained." Yakushi quickly spoke addressing only Kotetsu.

The dark-haired man blinked, surprised by that order, while Shizune stepped to the doctor with a skeptical glance.

"Wait a minute are you talking about Minachi? Is that who threw the chair?"

"Unless I have uncontrollable mental powers that I don't know about, then yes! The Kyuubi is starting to show signs similar to the Saiken unit, so hurry up and get your ass in gear and contact the force down stairs!" Yakushi spoke shifting his convo from the woman to Kotetsu who groaned.

"Aww man.. of course.. the day I plan on asking Kakashi for a raise the Kyuubi starts acting out."

"Kotetsu!" Shizune and Kabuto screamed, making the man jump and wave easing hands to them.

"Right right I got it I got it!" he calmed before pulling out his cell and pressing a certain key that immediately connected him with someone. "..Oh yes hello? ..Yeah.. there's a problem in Kakashi's office, apparently the Kyuubi unit is showing similar behaviors of the Saiken unit and Yakushi says it's kind of a big deal, so I need an immediate force to get up here right away... Yes.. it's acting **just like **the Saiken unit according to Yakushi."

With that an alarm went off in seconds, making the three in the hall to look to the roof for a moment but leave Shizune and Kotetsu to glance at Kabuto.

"Oh c'mon!" Kotetsu groaned.

"Is it really that serious?" the woman asked.

"The Kyuubi was aiming chairs at my face like I was a friggen dartboard! I'd say this is justified!"

"If he was really acting all that dangerous then why'd you leave Kakashi in there!" Shizune questioned making Kabuto flinch.

"I-It's not like he was attacking the guy!"

"KABUTO!"

"What! Look, it doesn't matter! When it comes down to it, Naruto won't harm Kakashi! U.k.e's can't even hurt their owners, it's in their coding, so Kakashi will be fine!"

"You better be right!"

"I am!" the man voiced before blockading the door.

Whether he would or wouldn't, Kabuto knew that Naruto was far from perfect as well- another unit that was brash and senseless, and needed a tune up, that or ridden of and replaced like the Matatabi.

"Tch.. maybe a punch in the face will get Kakashi to see that."

**...**

Within the room, Kakashi groaned looking at the doorway then the room, hearing that home installed alarm used to alert the staff of a danger or emergency going on in the area. It was stupid and something that Kakashi didn't want to hear.. after all, to him it sounded like a goose making deathly wails, pausing for only 5 seconds before going at it again..  
It was annoying and something he knew the staff didn't have to pull over this little situation.

"Seriously.." he sighed before shutting his eyes. "Those guys are overreactin-" he paused as he felt the blonde grip his collar and pull at him, tightening his free hand.

Was he going to punch him?

Kakashi dulled his eyes and rose a brow. "..What's this..?"

". . ."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

Naruto strained to glare and actually began to tremble as he felt he couldn't do it.. but dammit he wanted to! So badly he did!

"Tch.."

Kakashi gave him a seconds stare before shutting his eyes, shrugging shortly afterward. "..By all means, do it. I mean, I do deserve it."

Naruto jerked to that response, but glared at the tone in which it was given. He sounded so smug, as if he knew the doll wasn't going to do it, which pissed him off even more considering he really couldn't bring himself to do it. He.. couldn't hit his owner.. that wasn't right..

"Mrgh.."

"You can't?" Kakashi questioned, expecting no answer in return. "..That's unfortunate.. considering I did betray your trust 'n all.."

"And you're so smug about it!" Naruto hissed gripping his collar tighter. "..You really.. You just don't care do you!"

"Well I mean.. I kinda do.. but at the same time, I figure Kabuto is right." Kakashi admitted, glancing off to the side of the room in a lackadaisical way. "If the Matatabi can't bear kids then she will serve no purpose in what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to bring the world actual perfection in a person."

"What the hell would you know about perfection!" Naruto barked. "You're an asshole who doesn't care about anyone but yourself and your money, with an attitude that's less that perfect! So just what the hell would you know!"

"I know that one who is flawed, is capable of seeing what perfection actually is.. and those who are in fact perfect are unable to do so." he answered before stroking the blondes head with his left hand. "I'm referring to you, if you hadn't guessed."

" ! "

"It's understandable why you can't comprehend Yugito as being a bit of a hindrance to my goal.." He said this, sliding his hand to the side of the blondes face. "You are the only unit who has turned out perfect.. you only know perfection, so you aren't able to understand what a flaw is."

Naruto scoffed as he let the man go and pulled away. "You're only saying that to get me to shut my mouth and change the subject! Tch- regardless I don't believe you.. I can't believe anything you say!" he shouted before his face scrunched. "..H..How do I know you and Kabuto won't find a way to make a better me, and you won't just get rid of me like you're trying to with Yugito!"

"...I wouldn't do that..."

"...I still don't believe you.." Naruto spoke slowly widening his eyes, feeling a dark semblance swirl in his stomach. "..I.. I'm nothing but a toy to you.. something you can throw away once you're bored or find something better.." he said as he took slow steps toward the door. "I.. don't know what to do.. I.. think.. I think..."

". . ."

"I think.. I'm scared of you.."

Kakashi's only response was a long listless stare, but before long the man was chuckling, holding his hands up easingly.

"Haha, come now. You don't really mean that." he spoke taking an apprehensive step that made Naruto flinch.

"P-please—"

Rather than finish his own sentence, or even attempt to form a new one, the blonde made it for the door, rushing out and in the end being bumrushed by dudes dressed in all black looking like S.W.A.T. The group went to work as soon as they had Naruto in their clutches, blinding him first with some mace before tossing a simple pillow case over his head, then moving on to tie his arms, wrists and legs with cable ties and cuffs.

The blonde went down without so much as a fight. Not because he knew he was outnumbered, but because he couldn't bring himself to actually fight back. He was too immersed in his own thoughts about what just happened, about this feeling of fear that was overcoming him.. he just couldn't do anything.. So in a matter of minutes, the_ 'S.W.A.T' _took him away.

To where? He wasn't unsure of..


	33. Defect

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(Defect)_**

**_._**

About 2 hours had passed, and the force had taken Naruto to a room he had never visited. It was bare of furniture and paintings like the other rooms, and the only thing there was to look at and practically use was a mattress full of blankets, of which Naruto had been laying on the entire time. He no longer had a bag over his head, but he was still tied up in his restraints.  
The boy tried to shift his arms slightly, attempting to break his arms free, but it was rather diffucult for even him. He groaned as he twisted his arms, but eventually winced as he felt his cuffs dig into the skin of his wrists, which were still sore from before. With that, he simply slumped and shut his eyes to think..

Kakashi had seriously scared him today.. that man.. his owner.. he was so apathetic and cold. The entire time they spoke he didn't once acknowledge Naruto's feelings about the matter concerning Yugito, or even try to console him. He was just so adamant in getting rid of her and replacing her.. all because she couldn't bear a child, and that made her less than perfect.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he was simply confused. So what if she couldn't bear children? Why did that fact make her less valuable than a woman who did? Did her not being able to do something as stupid as that really make her garbage worthy?  
Naruto shook his head to this. Seriously, who gave a damn about kids? Who would even want'em? They were annoying and stupid, and who would want that burden around them!

. . . .

The blonde groaned as he lowered his eyes and just planted his face in his blankets. Who was he kidding? He didn't even know what a kid was.. Sure he saw possibly younger kids long ago at that school he went to, but other than that, he didn't really know what they were.. He was aware of the whole birthing process though. Like yeah.. you totally have sex with a woman and then she becomes pregnant.. but after that he was kinda clueless as to what came next.  
His education in that didn't go that far.. but he assumed that after the whole sex deal they're.. supposed to pop a kid out of their happy holes and that was it.  
Naruto's left eye squinted as he suspected kids would be tinier than the kids at that school.. considering it would be a bitch to get those things out.. but yeah..

Dammit he really had never seen a kid before.. What the hell? Where do you even find those things? Maybe they were rare and that's why everyone was making a big deal about it.. If that were the case.. the boy could kinda see why it was a big deal, but still! That wasn't right and Kakashi wasn't right for going behind his back and trying to get rid of Yugito! That was just so wrong of him!

"..tch.."

Naruto felt his conscience sting his insides. He wasn't supposed to think that about his owner even though he knew it was true.. and he knew he wasn't supposed to be scared of him either, but could anyone really blame him?  
Being here in this place.. no one was really close to one another.. every one was just focused on their work and making money rather than the projects they were forced to make and build.. and considering Naruto was one of those projects, this concerned him. To these people here, he was something disposable.. something that could easily be replaced due to the fact that they already had his '_dna_' and '_codes_'... this terrified him.

He was nothing to these people, and he knew the longer he'd stay around here, he'd eventually be trashed.. even.. even though Kakashi said he wouldn't do that..  
The blonde fidgeted as he felt his heart sink. He was nothing but an item to even his owner.. and in due time.. he knew he'd be trashed too.. after all, Kabuto was sure to point out all of his flaws on a constant basis, hell even Yugito did in the beginning. He was rude, loud, aggressive and lacked manners. He was a natural born sailor, and when he didn't like things he'd speak on it. He wasn't one to second guess his own moves or actions, or even his owners at some point, which was just out of character for a u.k.e, but he did it, and with no regrets.  
Naruto groaned as he curled up.. he knew he was flawed.. so flawed that there were possible errors within himself that made him imperfect.. but still Kakashi kept him around, which was strange.. Why was it that he kept Naruto, but didn't want to keep Yugito? Seriously why? Naruto could recall each and every time Kabuto compared him to her, he would constantly point out that she was in fact, perfect, and he wasn't. So what was up with the game change? What was going on?

Naruto stared into space seriously thinking about it, but the more he did so, the more he confused himself. All he knew was that he couldn't stay here.. he knew if he had.. there would be a chance that he'd be trashed.  
He shut his eyes tight to that, trying desperately to break free of his restraints, but failed. This made him panic—

"Dammit c'mon!" he hissed, putting all he had into pulling his arms from behind his back.

But he failed, and he kept doing so the more he tried. In the end the boy just stared into space breathing heavily and wondered when Kakashi would call the order to dispose of him.. He had acted out today and surely that wasn't _perfect_. Was he going to be replaced? Thrown away tonight?

The boy gritted his teeth as he knew he would, and there wouldn't be anyone here to stop it. Not Kabuto.. not Kotetsu.. not even Shizune.. There was no one who would save him from being thrown away..  
The blonde groaned and glared as he thought of all the people he had trusted, knowing that when it all came down to it, they never saw him as a person.. instead they saw him as a doll.. Merchandise.  
Everyone he had ever encountered thought that way.  
As he laid about and thought of every person he had ever spoken to, a quick memory of the Uchiha's especially Itachi made him flinch and gasp.

W-What was he thinking about Itachi for? What did that guy have to do with anything dealing with this situation?  
The blonde was making himself confused, but he was sure to flip onto his back and stare at the roof for a moment, thinking hard.

Itachi... what did he have to do with this situation? Itachi.. wasn't anything like these people.. Yeah he was scary at times but he wasn't scary like the people here.. Hell.. even Sasuke wasn't as scary as these people, and this included the times the boy got angry.

The blonde jerked to that thought as he felt his eyes heat. How... was Sasuke? Did he miss Naruto at all? Or did he simply move on to one of the kids at his school.. Pft.. was he dating that Kimimaru kid? Eugh _Kimimaru_.. what a name..

Naruto scoffed glaring at the roof, but smiled shortly after as he knew Sasuke wasn't with that guy.. after all.. Sasuke _hated _guys.

"Yeah.. right.." the blonde mumbled laughing only briefly.

Sasuke was an ass.. but he knew he loved what his doll did for him.. though he admitted that only when the doll was about to leave- but still!  
How was Sasuke? And how was Itachi and Obito for that matter? Were they all doing okay? Did.. they miss Naruto at all?

The blonde thought about it, and in a flicker his fuzzy ears appeared, lowering instantly.. Sasuke and Itachi were probably fine. They seemed to suffice well without Naruto, considering at times the doll would feel he wasn't even there in their home- that time where Sasuke was upset and wasn't speaking with him was a perfect example. Those two spoke and went about their day like he wasn't even there.. and then that embarrassing moment happened..

Naruto gulped, feeling just awkward when he thought of kissing Itachi, all so he could stay in their home..  
Tss.. the boy could remember the pinches and tugs the older Uchiha pulled on his ear that day because of i—

" ‼ "

The blonde jumped, recalling exactly why he thought of the Uchiha's and Itachi in the first place! Itachi was the one who said that he and Sasuke would save Naruto if the boy thought he was going to get thrown away!  
The blonde smiled, but glared as quick as he had performed his prior facial expression. _Okaaaaaaaaaaay_! Naruto was in trouble and thought he was about to die here! So where were the Uchiha's?-!

". . ."

The blonde grunted as he turned to his side and frowned. There was no way Itachi lied too, right?  
The blonde couldn't figure.. instead he was forced to recall memories of old.. all of them being about the Uchiha's and especially Sasuke..

"Oi.." The boy barely whispered as he felt his eyes water. "..help me Sasuke... I'm scared.."

Hearing silence in return, the doll couldn't help but cry softly. He stopped however, hearing approaching footsteps that made him panic more than tear up. Given a moment, the blonde was sure to watch Kotetsu and Shizune make their way into the room, both of them sporting confused faces as they did so.

"Hey.. you less psychotic now?" the man started making Shizune hit him in the chest. "Ow! What?"

She only scoffed before approaching the blonde, making the man groan and lean on the door. "Hey, they said he could still be dangerous."

"Oh stop it.." she scoffed. "I don't blame the kid for going a little nuts today, after all you guys drive me crazy all the time." she spoke before squatting to the blondes level. "Hey.. you doing okay?"

Naruto said nothing, just lowered his eyes in a tired manner and eventually glanced away. This made the girl smack her teeth and sigh before patting his head.

"Man this sucks.. even you didn't deserve what you got today. You're not that bad." she assured before pulling her hand away and standing. "..Well I suppose all you can do now is just wait until Kakashi tells us to let you go or something.."

"...I don't.."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to see him." Naruto made clear, still glancing away.

"Well that's kinda too bad. He's your owner kid, so you gotta deal with him just like we do." Kotetsu spoke.

"Shut up." Shizune groaned making the man hold his hands up questionably.

"What? Am I wrong? Sometimes Kakashi gets a little irritating. Pft.. makes me just wanna quit this job and get the hell outta here."

Naruto widened his eyes to that.. glancing at Kotetsu who still continued to ramble until Shizune shut him up with another hit to the chest. With that she glanced at the blonde with a frown.

"Do you need anything? Maybe you want water or something?"

". . ."

The woman only folded her arms and sighed. "Well.. if you need anything, Kotetsu will be here all night."

"What!"

"Oh I didn't tell you?" the woman asked dulling her eyes. "You gotta stay here for the night and take care of the kid.."

"W-WHAT! I thought Kabuto told **you **to do it!"

"Yeah he did, but I'm not going to sleep here in the factory. This place gives me the creeps." she admitted rubbing her arms at the word of it.

"Shizune.." Naruto called, making the adults freeze and look to him. "...Instead of food.. can you bring me Bee.."

"Bee?" she repeated.

"I want someone to talk to." Naruto spoke, making her sigh and Kotetsu to shake his head.

"Sorry kid, but we can't let any of the other units around you. The faculty here seems to think that your actions would be impressionable and make them get all psychotic too."

". . . Then can you tell him something for me..Shizune?"

"Hm..oh uh.. yeah sure. I guess I could relay the message and say bye to him before I leave."

"..tell'im.. 'the kid's cuttin' the cat.. and here aint where it's at.. Shut it down mack'.."

Kotetsu rose a brow, while the woman chuckled nervously. "I'll try to remember all of that.."

"Why do you need her to tell him that anyway." Kotetsu questioned folding his arms. "Is that some sort of code?"

"Oi.. every night I rap with Bee before bed.. and I can't exactly do that since I'm tied up and you won't let him see me, so that's just something I want him to hear before I get **you **to start running my raps to him."

The man flinched but groaned. "You're insane if you think I'mma travel up and down this place just to tell a unit a rap."

"You might as well considering you're gonna be here all night." Shizune laughed hitting his shoulder. "Anyway, make sure to feed him and all of that.." she spoke before waving and walking off.

".._uggghh.. biiitch_." the man groaned before flinching and looking to Naruto who was trying to sit himself up. "..What're you doing?"

_Escape. _

That was the boys plan for now.. but he knew he'd have a hard time trying to get passed the fellow asshole of this place, Kotetsu. That guy was so lazy and skeptical of anything, so the blonde had a hard time thinking of what he could do to get out of here, but the longer he thought about it.. the more he was getting stumped.

He couldn't just up and ask the man to untie him, he knew the guy wouldn't do that.

He couldn't get the guy to just look away either, considering he needed to watch the boy and getting away was impossible due to his restraints.. but what could he do?

The blonde lowered his eyes at the sudden thought of seducing the guy.. Kotetsu seemed like the guy who wouldn't be interested in that type of thing. PSH! But how did the boy even know that? He barely knew anything about Kotetsu, other than the fact that it was obvious the man hated his job and work in general but other than that.. nothing! Naruto had to pry.. and find his escape through him.

"...Oi.. Kotetsu.."

"Finally, he speaks." The man began in a sarcastic tone. "What is it?"

"..Do you.. like Shizune?"

He rose a brow to that. "What?"

"Shizune.. do you like her? You guys hang out with each other a lot.."

"Yeah.. because we're forced to work with one another.." he spoke groaning. "Other than that, we're just friends.. no.. not even that.. we're just co-workers, so don't go thinking anything else on that."

"..Do you think.. she likes someone else in here?"

"Just what are you trying to get at?" he questioned.

"I'm just curious.."

"Well all of that curiosity is wasted on me. If you had so many questions about her, you should've just asked her when she was here."

"..You're being a little defensive.."

"What?"

"..You seem upset that I want to know so much about her.. are you jealous?"

"Heh, seems you haven't distinguished which emotion is which." he laughed. "I'm not jealous or upset.. just irritated. I don't want you to talk to me about her, especially when she was here a moment ago."

"..Would you be less irritated if I talked about Kakashi instead?"

"I'd rather you just sit there and sleep."

Naruto lowered his eyes. This guy was such a fucking asshole, not only that, hard to read. He didn't respond well to any topic involving Shizune, leaving the doll to figure their relationship wasn't anything close to sexual.. leaving him to jump the gun and automatically assume the man was into guys.. Giving him some sort of shot to get closer to the guy.

—Man this boy didn't know where this plan to escape was going.. but he was hoping he was getting close to doing it with all these bullshit conclusions he was coming up with.

"..You want me to go to sleep?" Naruto asked lowering his eyes.

"Anything that keeps you silent."

"...Would you watch me?"

"Of course.. I have to.. it's my job."

"A job you didn't want to do.."

"Yeah, because of Kabuto. Psh.. had you not went haywire, I would've been sleeping at home.. But no.. today's the day you wanted to attack everyone."

"I didn't attack Kakashi."

"Yeah because he's your owner.. so you can't exactly attack that asshole."

"Watch it.. he'll probably hear you if you stand around with the door open like that."

Kotetsu flinched as he glanced out the doorway then silently shut the door and sighed. The last thing he wanted was for his boss to hear him talking shit.  
This made Naruto almost smirk..

"You seriously don't like Kakashi do you?"

"Does anyone really like their boss?" The man asked in a whisper. "Psh.. If it were up to me, Id've already retired by now.. this line of work is nothing what I thought it would be.."

"Hm?"

"Eh.. It doesn't matter." he spoke waving the statement away.

"I wanna know." Naruto pushed. "What made you work here in the first place?"

Kotetsu blinked but was sure to scratch the side of his cheek with a single finger. "Eh.. I had just gotten fired from some sort of accounting job.. though my job wasn't technically accounting anything I did file their work and manage their books. Anyway I had gotten fired cause I was supposedly late for the 8th time in a month.. This led me to find another job in the papers, and thats when I found this one. An _assistant _job at a _growing _company."

"I see.."

"Yeah.. Though the work didn't really entail what would be in store, I went here figuring it would be like any other assistance job, but man.. was I surprised when I got a look at everything here.." he spoke before rubbing the back of his head and looking to the roof. "Erobodies.. experiments.. codes and dna.. it was all overwhelming when I first got here and it still is now that I think about it.. Deep down I'm not cut out for this line of work, but the pay is great, the lunch is amazing and even though I barely get a damn break in this place it gives me something to do and passes the time quicker than my other jobs. I suppose it's due to all the interesting personalities here, this being both from the staff and the ones the staff builds.."

"You're talking about u.k.e's?" Naruto blinked.

"Who else?" he asked with a laugh. "I would've never thought that the people here could build _people-like_ things that.. respond and talk to you. It was kinda scary at first but now that I'm used to it, I find it simply interesting."

". . ."

Kotetsu only sighed, relief sure to overcome him. This was the first time in a long while anyone has asked him something that dealt with him and his feelings. Everyone was always running around telling him what to do and forcing him to hear about their problems and junk, but now the tables were shifted a bit, it was nice to have a casual conversation with someone, even if that someone was considered a sexdoll..  
The man flinched to that before frowning a bit..  
That kinda said a lot about him and his character.. No one in the facility was willing to listen to him, so he had to run to a doll and talk to it insead.. Pathetic..

"_fuuuck_.." he groaned slumping.

Naruto rose a brow, shifting his wrists a bit before unfortunately wincing. This made Kotetsu recover from his slump and look to him with probing eyes.

"Hey.. are you trying to break your cuffs?" the man asked, quick to dull his eyes. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. I hear those things are unbreakable, even for tough little brats like you."

"Shut up.. They put these things on tight and it's hurting the marks Kakashi put on me.." Naruto spoke before wincing again.

"Marks?" Kotetsu repeated with a blink.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, noticing his interest, leaving the boy to work with this a little..

"Tss.. Yeah.." he hissed shifting his body a bit. "When Kakashi and I were fucking around, he tied some ropes around my wrists and-"

"Whoa! Wait! WHAT?"

Naruto hid his face in his blankets. He had got Kotetsu now..

"Dammit.. It hurts.."

"Wait a minute! Is.. is that why you walk into the labs sore sometimes?"

"It ain't because I'm lifting boxes." the doll spoke dulling his eyes.

"Th-That's exactly what I figured Kakashi had you doin- Wha.. What the hell.. What the actual hell!"

Kotetsu shook his head for a moment before actually clutching his cranium and shutting his eyes. Apparently the thought of his boss fucking a sexdoll was too much for him..

"What're you acting so surprised for?" Naruto wondered making the man jerk. "I'm a u.k.e... well kind of.. It's my job to please my owner."

"But.. you're a guy.." he whispered with a point.

"Oi.. why the hell do you think Kakashi would have me put on dresses, and pull disappearing acts for half the day?"

"Kakashi's an asshole! I figured he'd sneak out of work when he disappeared.. and.. and I thought he put you in those dresses to humiliate you, not to get aroused- Uggh, what the hell is going on here!"

"You've never thought about it?"

"Thought about what? You and Kakashi doing it? No! Hell no!"

"Not that, idiot.." Naruto spoke, lowering his lids. "You've never thought of doing it with a u.k.e before?"

"What? N-No!"

"Why not? Dolls are supposed to be better with sex than normal people.. You've had to know that considering you work here.. with that said, you haven't been tempted in the slightest?"

"Of course not! Bad, awful or mediocre, I like my sex with **people**!" he spoke waving his hands nervously.

"What about me?"

"What!"

"I'm not exactly a person.. but in a sense I am." The doll muttered making the man across the room flinch. ".. I'd like to think I'm good at fucking, and I guess in a way I'm also a good fuck, seeing as in the time I've stayed here Kakashi would keep coming back-"

"Alright enough! I-I don't wanna hear all of that! My interests lie in people outside and away from here! So.. I guess.. if Kakashi does all that to you.. that's his business!"

"Doesn't it make you curious though?"

" ! ? "

"How Kakashi would do something like that to a unit that's male? Makes you wonder just what your boss is into huh?"

"Not in the slightest!" Kotetsu objected. "W-Whatever he does is his business! You're his property in a sense.. so.. that's fine - whatever - his business!"

Naruto groaned. Geez, and here he thought he'd try and seduce the guy to get him close, but this guy was highly abstinent to dolls just like Sasuke, which was unfortunate. This forced the blonde to think of something else.. How would he get this guy near him?

" ! "

A moment of memories made the doll recall one way..

Feeling he couldn't waste time, the blonde was sure to shift his body and squirm about on the mattress until he fell off, making a loud thud echo in the room and leave Kotetsu to raise a brow.

"What're you doing now?"

"Th-These cuffs.. they're so fucking.. ngh.. they hurt." the doll whined tightening his fists. "Why'd you guys put these things on so tightly?"

"Probably so you wouldn't get loose." Kotetsu answered, giving him a '_didn't you know that dumbass_' glance. "If I were you I wouldn't move so much.. It'll probably hurt more if you do."

"Tsss.. dammit.. can't you loosen this thing?"

"Yeah.. so I could get fired?"

"C'mon.. please.. it hurts.." Naruto spoke, breaking his voice. "I.. I can't even feel my hands."

"Sorry kid.. but there's nothing I can do.."

Sobbing now, Naruto shut his eyes and let streams fall from his face as he curled up on the floor. "C-C'mon.. _pleeease_.. it _hurts_.."

Kotetsu groaned watching the kid continue to cry and groan, making his ears actually ache. Yeah it was his job to really not give a fuck and just do what was ordered of him, but this was starting to get a little annoying.. plus it's not like anyone else was stuck to do this crap. _No_, he was the only one who had to watch a unit who had previously went berserk and hear it's cries. So not fair..

"_Fuuuuck_.."

"_Oiii pleease_.. it really _really _hurts.."

". . ."

Naruto sobbed more, curling up and sniffling- twitching only when he heard Kotetsu let out that _giving in_ groan that made him want to jump for joy.

"Alright alright.. I'll cut a few of those bands around your wrists, but the majority stays on, and so do those cuffs. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, watching the man approach and kneel at his side- taking out a weird-looking trinket from the pocket of his shirt, leaving Naruto to patiently wait.

"Geez.. this is just too much.. I would've never expected my day to be like this.." he groaned, pulling a blade that looked for nails from the tool. "_First_, I wake up late, _next_ I had to schedule fill-in appointments for Kakashi, _then _I hear you're going berserk and now here I am, finding out my boss is gay and watching over you.." he groaned pulling more weird shaped blades.

He finally stopped at a scissor tool, making him quickly hover over the boy and reach for his arms. "Geez.. they don't pay me enough for this.." he groaned snipping two plastic cables. "Had I known all of this was going to be in store, I don't even think Id've come to work today." he added snapping another.

"S..Sorry..I've caused you a lot of trouble.." Naruto managed to say.

". . .Whatever.." The man groaned, actually shocked to that response.

It was strange, but he was happy to hear it. It was nice to listen to people own up to their faults and apologize for the burdens they've beared on other people.

Cutting another cable just for that response, the man grabbed the broken bindings and stared at the kid. "You feelin' better now?"

Naruto only squinted his eyes and squirmed, making Kotetsu blink.

"What's up?"

"Oi.. I can't even sit up like this.."

"_Guuuugh_.."

Setting his tool down, the man helped the boy sit up, grabbing his shoulders as the kid would tilt every so often.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"You pulled me up too fast.. the room's spinning."

"Whatever.. just tell me when you're good."

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be good."

"Hm?"

"Sorry."

Kotetsu tilted his head in confusion and attempted to question, but feeling Naruto's skull collide with his, made his brain refrain from forming sentences and his world to go black.  
Naruto shut his eyes tight and hissed as he shook the pain away, revealing his sights only when a loud thud echoed in the room. Seeing Kotetsu passed out on the floor, the boy frowned, but quickly shifted himself so that his back was facing the tool on the floor and his hands ultimately scooped it up. With that the boy went to work, cutting as many bands as he could until there was only 3 left around the base of his upper arm. He couldn't reach those bands, but it wasn't that big of a deal, seeing as the boy had enough room to move his arms and break free of the cuffs and just snap the bands.

As the broken plastic fell, the boy sighed, massaging his shoulders briefly before cutting the bands from his legs and ankles, until he finally stood and pocketed Kotetsu's useful tool. It was then as he stood, and stared at the window of the room- content with his next move..

He couldn't be here any more.. he had to get away before anything bad happened.. but.. he was afraid. Even if he ran away, who would he run to? And with him gone, who would protect Yugito?  
The blonde grunted, hoping Shizune relayed the boys message to Bee, and the guy got it. If Naruto couldn't protect Yugito then maybe Bee could do it for him until the boy could ultimately save them both.

The doll flinched to that thought before folding his arms and glaring at the ground. Was he even capable of doing that? Saving those two from the place they were somewhat bound to?

". . . Heh. . ."

Eventually nodding to his own statement, Naruto hurried to Kotetsu, removing the man's shirt and taking it for himself, then with that he held his hands together and bowed his head slightly.

"Oi.. sorry about all this." he mumbled before running to the window and prying it open.

Glancing out for a second then taking a deep breath, the boy leaped out, and began to make a break for it. Racing through the grass, downhill of the driveway and to the main road in less than a minute.


	34. Bad News Uchiha's

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(Bad News Uchiha's)_**

**_._**

Blasting tasteless music in an escalade that was similar to the other one he drove months ago, Obito bobbed his head and pat his hands on the steering wheel, following the beats to the music while Itachi beside him groaned staring out his own window and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba in the back slumped in their seats suppressing their own headaches. All of them desperately wanted the car ride to be over.

"-_You got that kind of medicine that keep me comin! My body needs a heeero! Come 'n save me! Something tells me yooou know how to save me_!" the oldest Uchiha sang poorly. "_I've been feelin reeeeeal low, oh I need you, to come and rescue meeee_!"

"Oh god.." Itachi groaned covering his face.

"**MAKE ME, COME ALIVE, COME ON A TURN ME ON! TOUCH ME! SAVE MY LIFE, COME ON AND TURN ME ON! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, COME ON AND TURN ME ON! TURN ME ON, TURN ME ON, TURN ME ON! T-TURN ME ON**!"

Shikamaru winced as he covered both his ears with his hands, while Kiba stared at the mind-fuckery that was happening before him, with that he looked to Sasuke beside him- who ignored it all as he stared outside his window as he brother did.

"Yo.. is this really fucking happening right now?" he questioned the youngest Uchiha, honestly expecting no sort of answer in return.

"Tch.. Obito's an idiot.."

"**BOY I'M ACHIN', MAKE IT RIGHT! MY TEMPERATURE IS SUPER HIG**-"

Saving everyone from losing their hearing, Itachi shut off the radio, making Obito sing a note for only a split second then stop as he realized no music playing.

"H-Hey! Itachi! You asshole, what'd you do that for!"

"You were deafening us. My actions were justified."

"What the hell are you talking about? I was singing!"

"Exactly.."

"Tch, you bastard!"

"Seriously, he's right though!" Kiba spoke, making himself heard. "That was terrible, and I ain't talkin' about the song!"

"If you don't mind, I'd actually like it if you just.. _rested _your vocal chords." Shika let out, speaking directly to Obito.

"You little bastards.. I didn't ask you! Psh.. my singing wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was." The others let out making the older Uchiha rage.

"RGH! Fine! We'll listen to a different song then!" he said reaching for the radio.

Itachi grabbed the man's right hand, shaking his head almost instantly after that. "Let's just sit in silence."

" 'The hell! Let go!"

"I don't want the radio on."

"Tough shit! You can't tell me what to do in my car!"

"And you can't torture us with that murder weapon you call a voice box."

"Damn you Itachi, let me go! The radio is going on!"

"I say we should make it a majority vote thing!" Kiba voiced.

"Mhm." Being the only thing Shika added for agreement.

"Shut up you little shits, no one asked you!"

The car began to argue and debate, all the while Sasuke kept glancing at his window, watching the other cars that passed on the freeway, all the while feeling a tickling feeling in both his stomach and lungs that made him want to throw up. He knew why he was feeling this way, and it was so embarrassing.  
He was.. excited..

After all this time, he was going to see Naruto and possibly get him back. He felt like smiling, but he knew he couldn't.. not in front of everyone!  
Gah! What was the point? Everyone pretty much knew that the Uchiha missed Naruto, that was the reason they were all in this car ride together in the first place, so what reason was there to be embarrassed about smiling over the guy?

". . . Uggggggghh.."

_'Smiling over the guy'_? Sasuke would've never imagined thinking of something like that, or feeling this way, but he couldn't help it. It honestly felt like butterflies were in the boys insides, fluttering about and tickling him until he just up and laughed or broke his stoic composure.

He groaned holding his abdomen. This feeling kinda sucked!

"Mrh.."

"Just pick a station!" Obito shouted.

"I would if they all weren't so horrible." Itachi sighed looking through various channels, stopping on one that played only Jazz.

"... What the hell is this?" Obito questioned squinting an eye.

"It's jazz I believe."

"It sucks!"

"Oh God.."

The three boys in the back did nothing but groan as the two began to argue, debate and childishly change the stations- leaving them to give one another glances before starting their own conversation.

"Can't believe I'm missing school for this.." Shika began.

"Shut it, you know you'd rather be here, than listening to Anko." Kiba laughed.

"Ugghh.. Wasn't there a test today? We'll probably have to stay after school just to finish it and get a grade.."

Sasuke simply shrugged. "It's not like we haven't done that before."

"Yeah but now it's a big deal considering we have to try and get our teachers to sign our recommendation letters and whatnot." The Nara responded, making Kiba scoff.

"You're saying the teachers are gonna be on our asses because we gotta get into college soon? Geez.. those guys never give us a break." The dog mumbled throwing his arms behind his head and groaning. "Tch.. assholes.. Just what's a guy like me supposed to do when every teacher knows I keep ditching class? They're not gonna let me into the University at this rate."

"You should've just stayed behind."

"Yeah right, Uchiha! You really think I'm going to miss a chance at another photo-up?"

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru rose their brows, making the Inuzuka flash his canines and pull out his cell- scanning through it and pressing buttons till he held it out to the two.  
They both leaned, and both widened their eyes as they examined a folder in Kiba's phone with the title 'Narubody' just under it. As soon as the boy pressed the 'ok' button on his phone, the two jerked, watching familiar pictures the dog took of the kid when he had first travelled to Konoha Academy.

Shika was the first to raise a brow. "Thats.. not creepy at all."

"Heh!"

"Why do you have all these photo's anyway?" The lazy boy asked.

"As I said long ago: _You gotta keep the memories of your first erobody fresh_! I took them for Sasuke." The boy answered tossing the Uchiha his phone. "You gotta admit.. you can't bring yourself to forget something as funny as an erobody being sent to super-strict-stickuptheass Sasuke!"

"Hah.. You've got a point." Shika spoke before leaning back in his seat.

Sasuke had nothing to add in the conversation, though he knew he could have. A hit to the back of both their heads could've been applied, but instead the Uchiha focused on the pictures Kiba took. They were from so long ago, and the boy was starting to recall memories of when Naruto had actually snuck onto campus and made the Uchiha literally want to die. It was.. _funny_, to look at them now..

A moment of scanning through the photos and the Uchiha was sure to scroll down to a video file, instantly making him play it and raise a brow.

The camera had zoomed in on a video of the Uchiha who was folding his arms and groaning- the screen unbelievably shaky, due to Kiba's lack of learning how to stay still for a moment.

_"-What're you talking about?-" _

The camera instantly shifted from Sasuke to Shikamaru who sighed in the vid.

_"-I told Naruto he could hang out here if he didn't bother you- which means..-"_

The camera showed Shika giving the blonde erobody a glance, making the whole vid shift to Naruto who jumped and looked to the skies for a brief moment before tensing.

_"-I.. I don't talk to Sasuke unless ordered to, and I don't.. say things that imply Sasuke and I are in a relationship and.. and..um-"_

_"-and you don't do anything that would get either yourself or Sasuke in trouble- if you manage to do any of these things then it's back home for you." Shikamaru cut off making the camera face him again._

Sasuke flinched as he remembered this.. this was the day Shikamaru got Lee to steal Naruto a uniform for him.  
The Uchiha blinked but was sure to narrow his eyes. Kiba recorded all of this?

_"_—_You can't return erobodies damaged y'know.. You outta make the best out of the time you have with him until you cash out- y'know?-"_

The Camera moved from Shikamaru to a smiling Sasuke.

"Ugh.." The Uchiha groaned. What the hell was he smiling for?

_"-I'd hug you.. but y'know-"_

_"-Sasuke Uchiha, you say something like that to me again and I'll choke you, you understand?-"_

_The camera caught Shika groaning and rubbing the back of his head before flinching to the bell and marching off.  
Naruto blinked watching him, but compulsively tugged at his shirt, while Sasuke beside him smirked and shook his head before looking directly into the camera, to which Kiba's laugh was heard._

_"-There.. Video recorded!-"_

_"-The hell!"_

With that the whole video stopped, making Sasuke simply stare. That day felt like yesterday to him, and it was starting to make him a bit sad..

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kiba voiced snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"What?"

"We're almost there!" he spoke pointing at a familiar exit sign, snatching his phone the next second. "No need to look at these things anymore!"

"W-wait a minute!"

"What? You're gonna see the kid in a little while anyway. Stop being so jumpy!" The dog laughed.

"I'm not jumpy! Shut up!"

"Oh boy.." Shika groaned, leaning on his window and shutting his eyes. "..I can't wait for this adventure."

**.**

**.**

At the Factory, Kotetsu curled up on the floor of the room Naruto broke out of, more sleep than passed out. He was sporting a nice fancy bruise on the center of his forehead that pulsed a bit but didn't bother him so much due to the fact he was having the most wicked dream ever. The dream consisted of him totally burning down Kakashi's factory and magically getting all the money for the insurance policy put on it, making him richer than that Hatake bastard and leaving him to make the guy his assistant- making him wear stupid uniforms and run useless errands all the while!  
Kotetsu smiled in his sleep, but shivered as a breeze from the open window ushered in, making him hold his bare arms before finally waking up.

Staring at the floor for a moment he was sure to sniffle and sit up- eventually crawling on the floor, over the mattress and reaching the window where he simply shut it and smiled before falling on the mattress, attempting to fall asleep again.

Grabbing the blanket he laid on the man got comfortable and warm, leaving him to attempt to go back to his sleep and his dreams..

".Zzz.."

Yeah that wasn't going to be hard. The man deserved himself some sleep considering he had to stay at this creepy place for the night and watch over the Kyuubi unit. Psh, that shit was annoying, but it was good in a sense considering the boy was so silent for the night allowing him to sleep.

A pulse of pain on his forehead objected to that, making the man wince and open his eyes, then jerk to sit up.

"OH FUCK!" he let out before looking everywhere around the barren room noticing only cut and clipped plastic cable ties at the mattress side. "NTTCH! OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!"

He had lifted himself off the mattress and stared down to the comfy surface for a while before looking to the window he recently shut and pulling his hair.

"Oh fuck.. Oh.. Fuck.." he mumbled shutting his eyes tightly and pulling at his hair some more.

He had managed to lose the Kyuubi again.. Kakashi was going to kill him.

"Oh fuck! God.. God just.. kill me now." he prayed looking to the roof.

As an answer, the door knocked making the man flinch and look to the roof again and get close to crying. Surely that was Kakashi! And if the man saw Kotetsu in a room the Kyuubi was _supposed _to be in, with no Kyuubi in it, he was going to die!

"I was just playing- **playing I tell you**!" he whispered to the roof again, before yelping to another knock. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" he muttered hopping in place before finally bringing himself to answer the door.

Opening it just an inch, he was sure to watch a random lab worker with a hazard mask on and a tray of vegetables and fruit stand at the door, leaving Kotetsu to open the door wider and blink.

"G'morning Mr Hagane! Shizune told me to bring this to this room for the Kyuubi unit!"

"Eer- you have the wrong room.." he lied.

"Wh-What? I do?" The man flinched.

"Y-Yeah.. The Kyuubi unit is in the room down the hall."

"Really?"

"Y-Yep! All nice and tied up and.. not gone.." the man laughed.

"O-Oh.. Okay, well sorry for the inconvenience. I'll get going now!"

"W-wait a moment!"

"Hm?"

"Let me borrow your jacket.."

". . ."

A moment of silence, and the hazard-suited man gave Kotetsu the tray of fruits and vege's before removing his jacket and leaving the two to make their trade. Once Kotetsu wore it, the man in the hazard mask stared a bit, but then awkwardly made his way down the hall to find a Kyuubi unit that didn't exist. This left Kotetsu to swallow a pill of pain as he realized that the unnamed worker would find no unit in any of the rooms down this hall or building.. leaving him to either, find a clever way to tell everyone that the Kyuubi unit was just running about and hiding, or just come clean on the kid simply escaping.

"ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfu ckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckoh fuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfu ckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckoh fuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck -" he chanted dashing out of the room and making it to Kakashi's office.

"I FUCKED UP!" The man voiced, kicking open the doors to his bosses lair.

Kakashi, Shizune and Kabuto all glanced at the doorway- the doctor and woman glancing over their shoulders while Kakashi sat behind his desk with a risen brow.

". . . What was that?" Hatake let out, not really catching that.

"..Are you okay Kotetsu? What're you shouting for?" Shizune asked facing him while Kabuto aligned his glasses.

"And why are you wearing the Hazard team's coat? Did you get promoted?" he questioned before flinching with woman beside him.

"**When was I going to hear about this**?" They questioned Kakashi who waved his hands and shook his head.

"Calm down.. he didn't get promoted." he spoke before looking to the man at the doorway. "Kotetsu.. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the Kyuubi?"

Kotetsu gulped as he made his way in the room fully, shaking his head a bit all the while. "I-"

"You've come to complain?" Kabuto cut off raising a brow.

"Seriously? We dont' have time for that." Shizune groaned. "I told you, you'd have to watch him! So stop trying to whine and get back to work!"

"That's not it!" he spoke up trying to get his story out.

"Regardless of what it is, you're relieved of your duties." Kakashi spoke rising from his desk. "I suppose now would be a good time to give the boy a visit anyway."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the woman asked folding her arms. "He didn't seem too happy with you when I spoke to him last night."

"Hmph, that doll doesn't have the power to chose what his owner wants to do." Kabuto scoffed shoving his hands in the pocket of his coat. "If anything you should give him a stern talking to, Kakashi. He needs to be tame if we're to present him to the representatives of Root corp. in a less than a month."

"I'm aware..." Kakashi sighed marching toward the doorway.

"S-Sir.." Kotetsu mumbled as he passed.

"Relax Kotetsu, you can take your break."

"Sir it's not that, I-"

"Are you trying to ask him for time off?" Shizune cut at before groaning. "I swear Kotetsu, you're so lazy! You watch a kid for a night and you think you deserve a vacation!"

"That's not it! Shut up Shizune!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Yes, don't tell her that." Kabuto spoke taking up for the woman.

"Hee, thanks Kabut-"

"I mean don't tell her in that manner. If you want her to really shut up, then you have to tell her politely, or give her money or something. You know how she is." The man let out as his right palm faced the skies in a enervated manner.

"Screw you, you jerk!" she screamed, punching the doctor on the arm.

"Ow!"

"THE KYUUBI IS GONE!"

Kakashi froze actually in the doorway, while Shizune and Kabuto stopped their bickering. This made Kotetsu stare worriedly at the floor for just a second before looking to the roof with a dull stare. He was going to die today, and he was content with that.

"What did you just say?" Kakashi asked turning around.

". . .The Kyuubi unit escaped last night. ." he repeated before turning to his side, glancing at the floor again. ". . The kid kind of.. hit my head when I got close to him and that's all I remember.. " he mumbled rubbing his forehead.

"What were you doing getting close to him in the first place?" Kakashi questioned, actually glaring.

"So you picked up that strange wording as well?" Kabuto spoke.

"Hey! I wasn't trying to pull anything!" The man defended holding his hands up. "He kept crying and crying, talking about his cuffs hurting his wrists so I tried to help him a bit, b-but before I could even do that he friggen headbashed me! A-After that I don't know what happened, but when I woke up the kid was gone and the window was open, and call it crazy but I think he took my shirt!"

"Kotetsu.." Shizune groaned, facepalming.

"You idiot! Do you know what you've done!-? You've set us back! We need to present the Kyuubi unit to Root in less than 30 days! Just what're we supposed to do when we present something that isn't even in our clutches!" Kabuto questioned, his hands out and open to catch whatever answer was thrown to him.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't think the boy would be do something like that!" The man spoke. "But, it can't be that bad right? C-Can't you just make another Kyuubi unit within the 30 days?"

"Idiot!" the doctor hissed, angrily aligning his glasses. "In order to make an exact replica of the unit, we need the donor's dna! And it's not like we just had a bunch of it lying around when we first started to work on the Kyuubi's birth! All we had when we first started was 1 measly strand of hair, and seeing as **that **is with the Kyuubi now, we **can't **make the unit!"

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Your '_sorrys_' and perplexing lack of knowing how to keep the Kyuubi confined is not going to make the unit just pop back into the factory! Think of something **now**!"

"Settle down Kabuto." Kakashi eased.

"Bu-But, sir!"

Hatake said nothing in response, just eased his hands into his pockets as he glanced at Kotetsu who nervously looked around the room until he finally sighed.

"I'm sorry.. Look, if I could do something about this I would, but-"

"Oh, you're going to do something about this." Kakashi assured before pointing. "That vacation time you've been saving up- Yeah, you're going to use that to find the boy."

"WHAT!"

"Use that time wisely, because if that boy isn't found before the 30 days Kotetsu.. I don't know what's going to happen to you.."

The dark-haired man flinched, however a cough in the doorway made everyone in the office glance and acknowledge a random lab tech stand about with a stack of papers. The man jumped to all the eyes but was sure to clear his throat and speak.

"U-Uhm.. Mr Yakushi, you're needed to evaluate some tests down in the lab, sir."

"I dont' have time for that! I'll do that later!"

"O-Oh okay!" the man jumped, taking a step back. "Oh and um.. Kakashi, sir.. There's men requesting to speak with you just down the hall."

"What?"

"It isn't the Root representatives is it?" Kabuto questioned making the man jump.

"Uhm.. I'm not sure, they didn't look like-"

"YO KAKASHI!" Obito voiced pushing the man away from the doorway and marching in. "What the hell man, we've been waiting for you for 15 minutes!"

"Obito?" Hatake let out, actually widening his eyes.

"Hmph!" Was all the Uchiha said in response as he folded his arms, meanwhile Itachi made his way into the office, glancing at the group of folks before dulling his eyes.

"We've come here on account of the u.k.e we traded in."

"Yeah, and we ain't leavin' until we talk to you about'im Kakashi!"

"Obito.." Hatake began running his left hand across his aching head. "Now.. just isn't the time.."

"Tough shit!"

"Listen." Kabuto spoke. "Right now **really **isn't the appropriate time for visits. You'll have to reschedule your meeting for another time."

"What? ..Why?" Obito wondered as he folded his arms more firmly.

"We can't really say. We're just.. in quite the predicament right now-"

"Cut the bullshit alright! I get it, you're busy, but I did what I was supposed to do and I scheduled my meeting. I'm here now, and now I wanna reconsider the offer that was made months ago.."

"Obito seriously.. now isn't the time." Kakashi sighed.

"The hell.. Just what's so important that you can't set aside some paperwork and get some business done with me, Kakashi?"

"Sir! S-Sir!" The hazard-suited worker from earlier in the day voiced running into the office. "K-Kakashi, I'm sorry to say this, but I just checked every room in the left wing where the Kyuubi was supposed to be and I couldn't find him at all!"

Obito and Itachi flinched before shifting their narrowed vision to the workers in the office. Kotetsu and Shizune could only blink, while Kabuto groaned and glared, and Kakashi sighed facepalming only briefly.

With that the newest member to the room flinched. "Uh.. is something wrong sir..?"

"..Kakashi?" Obito said in a tone that urged him to answer.

Kakashi's hand only slid down his face before resting at his side. With that he looked to the Uchiha's dully and groaned a bit before he spoke.

"..The Kyuubi ran away.."

Itachi's shoulders slightly jerked while Obito just fell the fuck out- acting as if the world shifted.


	35. Game Set! A Hunt for the Fox!

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(Game, Set; A Hunt for the Fox!)_**

**_._**

"Well.. the secret's out now." Kakashi spoke with a sigh. "He's gone.. he actually ran away last night.."

"Are you serious!" Obito shouted before squinting an eye. ".._Heeeey_... you're not saying this to make me go away are you?"

"Are you kidding?" Kakashi questioned, feeling himself stare at the Uchiha stupidly.

"No I'm not! It would be **so **like you to make up a big ass scene in order for you to make me go away! Well I'm not falling for it Kakashi!" Obito voiced, shifting his right arm off to the side. "We want the kid, now get him so we can go!"

"Get the child?" Kabuto repeated before actually laughing. "You want the Kyuubi unit back? Surely you've come in here fully inebriated?"

"I don't know what the hell that means, but if that means confident then, yes, that's exactly what I am!" Obito voiced before standing straight and folding his arms. "You promised us a trade a long time ago, and we want that trade done today."

"Obito, it's as I said, this isn't the time." Kakashi sighed.

"Then make it the time, because we're not leaving till we get the kid."

"What exactly didn't you get about the unit running away?" Kabuto asked, actually baffled as to how the Uchiha didn't get it. "The Kyuubi **is gone**. Its running about, exposed to the open world all thanks to this guy." he finished pointing the thumb of his right hand to Kotetsu.

"S-Seriously?" Obito flinched. "Dude, what is wrong with you?"

Kotetsu only sighed, shrugging as he didn't know himself.

"Kotetsu.. Hurry, grab your things and find him." Kakashi ordered making the man stand straight, slightly salute and march.

Once he was out of the room, Kakashi groaned before dismissing the other two workers that made it into his office and turning to Shizune. "I'm going to need to you to round up a search party and check every inch of this place including a 15 mile radius of the property. If the boy isn't found then I'm going to need you to go in my car and grab a black card in the glove compartment."

"Oh, okay!" She saluted before marching out.

"Kabuto, if the boy isn't found I need you to hurry up with the other units you plan on presenting to Root."

"Yes, sir." he mumbled beginning to march out only to freeze. "Quick question, what do you think if we get a sample from him?"

The doctor rose a curious brow as he pointed to Itachi leaving Kakashi to shrug and look to the Uchiha. Obito looked at all of their faces before turning red with envy.

"Hey! Hey! If there's gonna be some samples for anything it going to be from the eldest in the group!"

"Oh nevermind if that's the case.." Kabuto groaned.

"Tch, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing." The doctor sighed as he left the room.

"Psh.. asshole.. Hey Kakashi... If the kid is really gone, then just what're we supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked raising a brow.

"Well.. we came here for'im, but if you guys lost him then-"

"You don't really think that just because you marched in here, I was just going to willingly give him to you, do you?"

"Hm? Why not! You're the one who gave me him in the first place!"

"And you returned him to me after I explained that was a mistake."

"Yeah but still!"

"Still nothing, I told you about that boy and how important he was.. So you can't seriously be trying to sway what has happened in your favor. Don't be an idiot, Obito."

"I'm not an idiot! Screw you Kakashi, you bastard!"

"Now now, lets not get frivolous Obito." Itachi spoke holding an easing hand to the man beside him. "—If Naruto has escaped then there's no point in us being here."

"No! We're not leaving here until this bastard finds him, or builds us another one!" The older Uchiha shouted, pointing to Kakashi childishly. "You hear that Kakashi! So start getting to work!"

"_Riiiiight_.. Forgive me if I don't rush." he spoke dulling his eyes. "Our agreement has already been done, so you're not getting the boy back. You are, however, entitled to get any other doll in my catalogs."

"What?"

"Yeah, you didn't leave with one last time, and considering that was apart of the deal we had before, that offer still stands."

"We don't want just any other doll Kakashi! We want Naruto!"

"He's gone, but when he's found, he **will **be staying here." Hatake muttered firmly, making Obito grunt.

"..About that agreement." Itachi let out before folding his arms. "Whether or not we agreed to it on earlier terms, we realize now that you, _in a sense_, swindled us."

"Swindled?"

"We returned to you a .._Jinchuuriki unit_.. That's what you called them I believe.. Either way, once we did, you tried to offer us a _u.k.e, _which from what I learned from your mouth exactly, is a bit of a downgrade compared to what we got you." The silver-tongued Uchiha let out lowering his eyes in both irritation and disinterest. "I don't care for your troubles and what your staff has gotten you into. All I want is an equal trade, and if you can't get me Naruto, then I want another Jinchuuriki unit."

He was bluffing, but he was sure Kakashi didn't know that. If anything Itachi just wanted to pressure the man into giving him the doll he came here for, for his brother.

Kakashi stared only briefly before shaking his head with a loud groan. "You two just don't get it.. Jinchuuriki units are still in the process of being made and perfected. I can't just make you one on the spot, especially when the manufacturing takes time." he spoke shrugging. "Besides, giving you an imperfect unit that's supposed to be perfect would be a bit of a _downgrade _as well.. wouldn't you say?"

Itachi glared, looks like he wasn't the only one with a bit of wits in the room...

Kakashi was sure to smirk before smiling the next second as he rose his shoulders to shrug once more. "But if you two want another Jinchuuriki unit, I will assure you one as soon as they hit the shelves. How's that sound? Is that something you might be interested in, you two?"

Obito smiled, instantly nodding. "Hell yeah we'd be intereste-" He paused seeing Itachi's hand fly in front of his face, leaving him to glance at the younger Uchiha who shook his head.

"We don't want just another Jinchuuriki unit. We want one **exactly **like Naruto."

". . ."

"Regardless if he was sent off by mistake, we want a doll exactly like him. Looks, Nature, Voice, Attitude, all of that in the new unit would equal to a fair trade in my book.. Unless.. you don't seem to think so.."

Kakashi's sarcastic looks faded, and it was now Itachi's turn to smirk a bit. So far this was all a bit of a word game, just to see who would give in to their own verbal agreements set in the past and now, and so far the Uchiha's were winning.

". . ."

"Y-Yeah!" Obito let out with shifty vision. "W-Well, do we have a deal Kakashi?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What! But what we want is fair!"

"It is I suppose.. but when dealing with Jinchuuriki units, dna is needed. In order to make a unit exactly like the boy, you need to get permission and a dna sample from the donor. Without that, there is no unit... _unfortunately_..."

Itachi glared while Obito gritted his teeth and took a step to the man. "Fine! Just tell us who the damn donor is and we'll get you the person's friggen dna!"

"I can't tell you that." Kakashi muttered.

"What! And why the hell not!"

"_Hmm_.. It's either because of a confidentiality agreement or because I don't record the information of the donor's... Its one of those I'm sure." The man let out cupping his chin, playing the fact that he was pondering. "Regardless, the way we do things here, is.. kinda like a sperm bank of sorts. You give us your dna and just be on your way. No questions, quizzes or quirks about it."

"Dammit Kakashi.. Well I'm sure you could remember the guy or girl who gave you their dna in order for you to make the kid!"

".._Hmm_.. no.. no I don't think I do.."

"You're lying!"

"Obito." Itachi muttered before nudging him. "Lets go."

"What? But.. what about Sasuk-"

"There's nothing we can do in this situation. We came here for Naruto, and they dont' have him. There's no point in us being here any longer." The man let out before lowering his head in Kakashi's direction. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"There was nothing inconvenient about it. You two have a good day now." he spoke with a chuckle and a wave.

**...**

In the car just outside the large property, Shikamaru and Sasuke stared, kinda waiting for the older Uchiha's to waltz out the front door with a kid with blonde hair- Kiba however was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, changing the radio station and bobbing his head to whatever song he cared to listen to.

In the minutes the boys sat in the car it became tolerable, but.. after a while.. they were growing a little impatient.

"Damn... what the hell is going on in there?" Shikamaru groaned falling back in his seat. "It feels like they've been in there forever."

"We have to be patient.." Sasuke muttered falling back in his seat as well, shutting his eyes all the while. "Patience is a virtue.."

". . .What kind of bullshit book did you get that from?"

"I got it from Itachi.."

"Well now I'm wondering what bullshit book he got that from.."

"Hey guys, I think something's going on." Kiba let out, done with the music and now looking out of his window.

Doing the same, Shikamaru and Sasuke glanced at the doorway to the factory watching groups of people march out and spread both left and right to encircle the area. This made the boys glance at this action questionably.. Just what were half of the staff doing?

"Geez, you'd think they were all on a fresh air break." Shika let out.

"Not likely." The Uchiha disagreed.

"It looks like they're kinda looking for something.." Kiba pointed out. "You think they lost a fancy ring or something? If that's the case, you wanna help them with the search and pocket the thing when we find it ourselves!"

"Yeah right. There ain't no way you're getting me to run around 20 acres of grass just to find a ring that probably doesn't exist." The Nara boy scoffed. "If anything those guys are looking for something more important than a simple ring.."

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke wondered glancing over his shoulder at the lazy kid.

"Well I mean c'mon.. If they work for **The **Kakashi Hatake, then their paychecks can't be that bad. If they lost something then they could easily replace it, especially if that something is as common as a ring.." he explained picking at his ear with his pinky. "If you ask me, they lost something more important.. like.. maybe a blueprint for a super-sexdoll or something.."

"You had me until you got to the _'super sexdoll' _part." Sasuke groaned. "But I guess you might be right.. There is a lot of people.."

Both Kiba and Shika nodded to that still watching people glance about the grounds, none of them paying close attention to the ground- eliminating Kiba's theory of jewelry being lost. They all wondered just what all the people were spread about for, but as soon as the three spotted Obito and Itachi leaving the Factory, they jumped. Mostly because they didn't spot Naruto.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru started.

"YO!" Kiba shouted rolling down the window. "I think you two forgot something! Where the hell is Naruto?"

Obito and Itachi paused just before the passenger door, both of them staring at the boy stoically before Obito just up and groaned to make it around to the driver's seat.

"H-Hey!" The Inuzuka started looking at the man. "What's going on?"

"Get in the back seat." Obito mumbled starting the car.

Kiba flinched, but climbed over the armrest in the center of the two seats then fit himself between Sasuke and Shikamaru. It was then Itachi sat in the passenger seat, put on his seatbelt and the car drove off, alerting Sasuke only slightly.

"Obito? ..Nii?"

"That damn Kakashi.." Obito growled steering carefully out of the huge driveway and driving off. "-Such an ass.."

"Hey, fill in the kids who didn't get a chance to talk with the guy. Where's Naruto, and why are we leaving?" Shikamaru asked leaning in his seat a bit.

"Naruto ran away last night and now Kakashi can't find him." The oldest of the Uchiha's let out making the group jump.

Sasuke didn't really say anything, he just felt really still.. like his body was paralyzed or something. What the hell was Naruto thinking running away? Did something happen in that place that made him just wanna go? And if that was the case, then what exactly did those people do to him that made him run away after months of staying there?

Whatever it was.. it made Sasuke feel bad..

". . ."

"Wait! He did what?" Shikamaru asked, figuring he didn't hear right.

Obito groaned. ".. He ran away."

"Apparently.." Itachi added.

"**Apparently**? What does that mean? You think he's still back there?" Kiba questioned.

"I sure as hell do." Obito made clear. "Kakashi would pull a stupid stunt like that to make it so we could leave as soon as possible. Psh.. he even made his staff run around and look as if they were really searching for him, pft.. I bet the kid's sitting in the lab or something."

"If that's the case then why are we leaving?" Sasuke asked a bit bothered. "Shouldn't we go back there?"

"We'd only waste time." Itachi sighed making everyone in the car quiet. ".. Naruto isn't there.. he's somewhere out here."

Shikamaru glanced out of his window for a minute before raising a brow. "What the.. why do you think that?"

"Yeah, I'm literally _dying _to hear what you have to say Itachi. What makes you think a petty bastard like Kakashi didn't just lie to us?" Obito questioned.

Itachi shut his eyes and shrugged a bit before glancing out of his window. "...Call it a hunch.."

"We can't just base an assumption like that off a hunch! There has to be more to it than that!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he looked back on his memories and pinpointed the things that were odd to him.. with that he made his skepticism vocal. "..Though everyone was trying their best to play calm.. there was an air of urgency in the room.. everyone was tense, didn't you feel that Obito?"

"Pft, no!"

"Regardless.. When we first arrived, both Kakashi and that doctor were quick to try and get us to leave.. they wanted us to reschedule and come back another time. I couldn't help but get the feeling that something drastic happened, and their secretive nature and avoidance of all your questions kinda confirmed my suspicions. Then that random guy came screaming into the office about Naruto being gone... did you notice how everyone's antsy composure kind of broke when he had said that? The man.. he's the one who had made me really consider that the boy was actually missing." Itachi explained before sighing Obito's way. "I know my feelings and suspicions aren't enough to make you reconsider your own assumptions, but if you rethink the whole situation back there and ignore your history with Kakashi, I think you'll see that your friend might've been telling the truth back there."

".._tch_.."

"Okay even if they might've been telling the truth, why are we just driving away? Shouldn't we help them find Naruto or something?" Sasuke spoke up.

"No. Kakashi is adamant on finding Naruto and keeping him there at the factory, which is fine I suppose.." Itachi let out in a laidback breath.

"Fine?" the three in the backseat echoed.

"Right now, Kakashi and the others back there are trying to find their lost property.. but who's to say someone won't take his property for their own?"

Sasuke, Obito and Kiba blinked, before the dog just up and scoffed.

"Quit with the riddles Uchiha-bro, and just speak english already!"

"He's saying that Kakashi won't be able to keep Naruto if we find him first." Shikamaru spoke yawning afterward and rubbing his eye a bit. "Right now, Naruto is a wandering dog without a collar. If we pick'im up and take him in, he's our dog. Right?"

"Exactly." Itachi nodded.

"Great idea! So what, you want me to pull over so we can start finding him!" Obito asked with a grin.

"Please-" Shika dismissed. "No disrespect, but I'd appreciate it if you took me to the Academy."

"HEY!" Kiba voiced hitting the boys shoulder. "What're you saying! Quit being an ass and be a good friend for Sasuke, you douche! If pulling over and finding Naruto is the plan then we're gonna do it!"

"Give me a chance to explain before you start throwing punches!" Shika groaned rubbing his arm. "There would be no point in searching anywhere around this place. If Naruto actually ran away **last night **then the guy is long gone from this area."

"We don't know that!" The Inuzuka barked.

"Look if you had Akamaru with you then I'd be all for wasting time to find the guy, but considering I know he isn't going to be anywhere in this area, I say we go back to school."

"Rrgh! You just don't wanna look for him you lazy fuck!"

"Idiot.. Naruto maybe a doll but he's smarter than he looks. From the day Sasuke opened him from his box till now, the kid has only visited 3 major places in his lifetime; Minus Kakashi's factory, just where the hell do you think the other two are?"

Kiba blinked, pulled aback to that statement but was sure to widen his eyes, leaving Shika to groan and rub his arm some more.

"Yeah, exactly."

"So what, we're just supposed to go back to the town?" Obito asked keeping his eyes on the road. "The city is at least 30 miles away from here.. I don't think the kid would be able to make it there on foot, especially since he doesn't know his way around this place or the world in general."

"He would, considering he's not a normal kid." Itachi muttered. "It's a bit out there, but Shikamaru does have a point. If anything, Naruto is trying to make it back to find Sasuke."

"Still, you don't think we should give looking around this area a try? I mean.. we don't know for sure if he's even made it a mile away from Kakashi's factory." Obito spoke, his tone filled with a bit of worry.

"I think he has, but then again this isn't really up to me. What do you think about this Sasuke?" Itachi wondered.

The silent boy said nothing as he fell back in his seat and furrowed his brows together in ponderment. Shikamaru and Itachi had their points, and yet so did Obito and Kiba.

Quickly glancing outside his window and seeing nothing but forests and shrubbery, the Uchiha began to get a little worried. Sasuke was sure Naruto didn't know his way around this area, and he was sure the boy was somewhere around here lost and trying to find his way out, but at the same time Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't like any other kid. Who's to say he didn't have the super sense to know his surroundings, or he just had a natural GPS in his head that told him where to go? Again this brought the boy to the suggestions of both conflicting and yet right parties..

"Sasuke?" Itachi let out.

"What's your desicion? The freeway's coming up in a sec." Obito added.

"...Lets go to the Academy."

Kiba and Obito rose their brows but didn't question the boys decision. If Sasuke seriously thought that Naruto wasn't in this area, then who were they to try and change his mind?  
Sasuke wouldn't have minded to their objections in the slightest though..  
He wasn't sure himself if what he had said was the right thing to do, but he knew that Shikamaru and Itachi were right in a sense. If Naruto knew anything, he knew where Sasuke still stayed, and if he was seriously looking for the Uchiha then he knew where to go..

Still..

_'Why the hell did you have to run away and cause this problem Naruto?..' _The Uchiha's mind spat, leaving him to glare out of his window. _'..fucking dobe..'_

**.**

**.**

Sneezing almost instantly Naruto rubbed his nose and sniffed, staring into space for a long while before glaring. He didn't know why.. be he felt like.. punching something for an odd unexplained reason.  
He kept looking into space before shrugging off his weird feel and looking down at himself. Prior to his sneeze, the boy had set his bare feet, ankle-deep, in the cooling tides of a small creek he had found a while ago. In his travels getting away from Kakashi's place, his feet had gone through hell. Stepping on sharp branches and rocks, being stubbed by tough mounds of dirt and ground, and tripped by uplifted roots.  
All of it was a killer and something he didn't expect when he had ran.. he figured if he knew he'd go through this he would've grabbed his shoes! But.. it was a little late for that..

"Hell yeah.." he groaned before looking to the sky.

It was morning, something that made the boy smile, considering the night had scared the shit out of him. There were so many unfamiliar noises and sounds that went on in this clusterfuck of trees, the boy could hardly bring himself to sleep. It was terrible.

"Oi.." the blonde groaned rubbing the back of his head and kicking his feet in the creek now. "This _suuuuuckks_... If only I had some fancy wheels to drive me outta here.. then I wouldn't have to go through all of this.."

The boy sighed, allowing his fuzzy ears to appear in a flicker and slump. When he left the factory, it was kind of a spur of the moment decision- No.. no that wasn't it at all.

The blonde jerked as his left hand instantly fell above his stomach- He could recall that dark scary feeling he got when he confronted Kakashi about Yugito.. That guy was so uncaring when it came to his questions, wonderments and plea's concerning her being trashed, but Kakashi.. he just.. he didn't really show any sympathy, remorse or any emotion at all.. and that was the creepy part.

Naruto shivered as he held his arms and lifted his feet out of the water.

Thinking back on it now.. Kakashi was always creepy to him in a sense, ever since he first met the guy he had an awkward feeling about him, and then when the guy became his owner.. things were a little different..

Naruto cupped his chin and looked to the sky to that..

Were things really different, or was Kakashi's natural-born creepiness just something Naruto had forced himself to get used to in the time he had been at the factory? Sure, Kakashi had his good days, when he'd actually smile and stuff, and that would make Naruto's insides get all warm and fuzzy, but most of the time Hatake was a weird, apathetic zombie that didn't really care about anything.. anything at all.  
Naruto knew he was aware of that fact about the guy, but he also knew that at the time, _in the beginning_, he didn't really care about it- The only reason for that being, because at that time he felt so.. dejected..  
Sasuke didn't want him, and in the time the Uchiha had Naruto, he didn't really do anything with him- making the boy feel like something was seriously wrong with him, but Kakashi changed that.. He actually made the kid feel better about himself, made him feel wanted and.. loved? ...Maybe?

The blonde flinched as he shook his head and held his arms tighter.

That wasn't true at all. Sure, he and Kakashi kissed and fucked a few times but the whole time they did so.. it didn't.. feel.. right?  
Call it crazy, but Naruto would always feel like Kakashi was thinking of someone else when he fucked him at times, hell, even when he stared at him! It was like the guy was looking at a completely different person and not Naruto..

The blonde glanced at his hands then his overall self before raising a brow and dulling his eyes.  
Maybe that was the reason it was so easy to leave the guy? Because there really wasn't an emotional connection there. When it all came down to it.. Kakashi fucked Naruto because he was thinking of someone else, and Naruto got fucked because he actually liked being touched.

Blue eyes examined the body they were placed in, before looking to the creek just in front of it. With that, Naruto's overall body forced him to let out a relieving sigh.

That was exactly it.

There was no love in that ownership, and sure that made Naruto feel bad in a sense, but overall, he knew that was good. He and Kakashi just weren't the right pair- they were using one another for the feels and whatnot.. that's all.  
Still.. What did this mean for Naruto? What was his next step? He sure as hell couldn't run back to Kakashi's place! He was content with staying away from there. But.. where was he going next then?

The boy cupped his chin as he thought about it. The only other places he could think of going to was Konoha Academy or Sasuke's house, but.. what would be the point in that? Sasuke didn't want him and most likely if the blonde just up and appeared at the boys school, no doubt he'd call Obito and have the guy take him back to Kakashi.

"Oh fuck." the boy groaned clutching his head.

That just couldn't happen. But then where would he go? Kiba's place? That was the only other area he knew of other than Sasuke's and the school, but was that really a good idea? Surely if he went to Kiba's house, then the dumb dog would tell Sasuke about Naruto, and the Uchiha would call Obito and the blonde would be back at square one again.

"Uggaaaaaaah!"

This was a noise that started off as a groan, but ended in a scream. All of this was frustrating! Just what was the boy supposed to do now?

A bush rustled just behind the blonde, making him flinch and glance over his shoulder.

" ! "

No way.. was Kakashi already looking for him? The boy thought he had ran a good distance away from the factory! But wait, maybe he ran in a complete circle and now he was back at square one again!

"Oh fuck.." he muttered before standing and beginning to run off.

Dashing across the creek, leaping over some bushes, zig-zagging through lines of trees, climbing up a dune of dirt and roots, and making it into an open area of grass and spacious trees- Naruto caught his breath for a moment before looking back, spotting nothing, but making sure that his legs kept moving.  
He didn't know where he was going, but he wasn't going to allow himself to get caught. Surely if he fucked up and let that happen Kakashi and Kabuto would kill him.  
The boy groaned shaking his head as he began to travel, but a rustling just to his right made him freeze. Was that Kakashi? Or maybe Kabuto? Or maybe even Kotetsu? Even if it was, how the hell did they catch up to him so fast! Seriously! Naruto was moving like a friggen track star, just how the hell were these people catching up?

Rather than stand around and wonder, Naruto began moving again, jogging through the trees, passed a path of rocks, onto a land of leaves and dying grass then to a big ass river.

The boy flinched, as he squatted at the side of the waterway, putting a timid hand in the water, just to see how deep it got. In the end realizing it got deep.. like.. passed his whole arm, low.  
How was he supposed to pass that? Was he supposed to swim across, just so those people wouldn't catch him?

A rustling just behind him made him yelp and turn once more. This was killing him! Just how were these people catching up? And what the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to swim! But crossing the river seemed to be the only option here..

"Dammit.." The boy groaned, feeling his ears fade.

The rustling got louder and louder, making Naruto consider putting a foot in the water and just try to make it across, but before he could even do that he watched a person reveal themself.. making Naruto just.. twitch..

It was a guy.. a guy with messy brown hair and looked waay younger than the people you saw back at Kakashi's lab. He wore a grey coat that reached above his kneecaps, baggy brown pants, hiking sneakers, and dark shades that didn't reveal his eyes. He stood before Naruto, stoic and stiff like a statue, holding a small net in one hand as a plastic case in the other, that just made the blonde blink..

Was this guy.. supposed to capture him with those things?

He didn't know, but all he did was stare, and so did the guy.. leaving them in one another's presense for a _loooonng.. awwwkwwaaard.. whhhiiiilllle.._

Naruto was kind of scared, but as time fleeted, his feeling of fear was replaced by growing curiosity.  
Standing straight, tilting his head a bit to his left and taking a careful step toward the guy, Naruto examined, then eventually spoke.

"Oi.. Wh-Who are you?"

". . ."

The guy said nothing, just stood that scary still, and faced him. It was awkward and seriously bone chilling..

"O-Oi.."

"Rude.."

"Hu-"

"You ask me who I am, when It is** I **who found you." he spoke, his voice somewhat deep and mystifying.

Naruto blinked and stared, eventually watching the boy set his net in his other hand before setting his now free hand in the pocket of his coat.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked in an almost interrogating way.

"I.. I'm.."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Sch-School?" Naruto jumped making the boy across from him eventually shake his head.

"No wait.. that's not right.. You're supposed to be in Uzushiogakure." he mumbled making Naruto full on tremble.

"O-Oi.. H-How do you-"

"I know everything about you.. Naruto.."

"Wh-Wha-"

Honestly this was starting to scare him. Just who was this guy? How did he know his name? And how did he know about Uzushiogakure?

All Naruto could do was gulp, as he felt he was going to find out.

* * *

_(I shouldn't even have to ask you guys who you think this is xD)_


	36. A Way Back

_Shadowpen55 I am ashamed! Shame shame shame! A promise is a promise! I'm having Naruto return to Sasuke, but you don't know who this person is? Gah maybe I didn't define him specifially.. Eh.. read on, I think you'll laugh when you find out._

* * *

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(A Way Back)_**

**_._**

Naruto kept staring at the weird, silent individual, but gradually he found himself taking cautious steps toward him. If anything he knew this guy wasn't apart of the faculty at Kakashi's factory, but still he was confused. This guy knew about stories made long ago when he was with the Uchiha.. Just who was this guy?

"O-Oi.."

"You still haven't answered my question." The boy spoke. "Just what're you doing all the way out here?"

"I.. I'm.. I'm uh.."

"You're ditching." he stated making Naruto flinch to that familiar and yet unfamiliar word.

"I.. I don't even know what that means."

". . ."

"Uh-Uhm.. N-Name? ..W-What's your name?"

"That was a pathetic way to change the subject." he pointed out making Naruto flinch.

"Uh-"

"But of course, only you wouldn't know who **I** am. You are a.. Junior, correct?" he questioned rhetorically.

Naruto squinted at the way the boy pretty much poked at the fact that he attempted to change the topic, but in the end did so himself.

_'Fucking hypocrite..'_

"-My name is Shino Aburame.. I am a senior, attending Konoha Academy with Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and the others."

"Y-You go to Konoha Academy!" Naruto let out almost smiling. "O-Oi! You gotta tell me how to get there! How far am I from the place?"

". . ."

"Oi?"

"Another pathetic attempt to shift the conversation, and keep up the avoidance to answering my questions."

"What?"

"What are you doing out here? You have yet to confirm if you're actually ditching or not."

"Oi, I thought we were passed that!"

"We aren't. You simply thought by starting a new conversation with your questions, you would make me forget my own, but it has not. **My **questions have still gone unanswered." he spoke shifting to his side slightly. "Now.. what are you doing out here? Are you ditching?"

Naruto squinted an eye before full-on glaring. "If I'm out here and not at the damn school- just what do you think I'm doing!"

"Answering a question with another question isn't a means of advancing a conversation. It just complicates things, and makes the action of talking more long winded." The boy lectured.

"Ohgawd! Okay, what do I have to do to get you to answer my questions!-? I'm kinda in a hurry!"

". . ."

"Ohmygaw-"

"Renouncing the need to answer my questions by simply stating your own, **does not **advance the means of conversation or get it to shift in your favor." he spoke. "Also.. adding tidbit facts about yourself that I am less than curious about, does not make me want to shift the conversation either."

"Are you fucking kidding-"

"A conversation must be executed properly. When a question is asked, then it must be answered. There isn't anything complicated about such a simple process as that. Both of us have questions that have equally gone unanswered, and we both know how to move along from that- It isn't a race. No one is in the lead.. even though you have asked a total of 5 questions and I, only 2."

"What?"

". . ."

Naruto couldn't help but flinch as the boy's aura suddenly got a bit menacing, as if he was really bothered by the fact that he kept asking questions or something. It made Naruto take a step back and gulp.

"-**How **did you get out here?" Shino asked.

"Well.. I-"

"**Why **did you want to come out here of all the places? And **why **so far from the school? **Why **haven't you attended class in 57 days? You are Sasuke's cousin correct? If that is the case, then is he out here? If he's not, then **why **are you here by yourself? Are you technically here by yourself?"

Naruto blinked as the boy turned to face him again, his brown brows narrowing a bit.

"I have asked a total of 10 questions compared to your 6. Considering I have the most, you should answer all of mine first." he spoke making Naruto falter.

"OI! You idiot! First you say it's not a race, then you make it one by asking so many goddamn questions! You're a fucking hypocrite!"

"Answer my questions."

"Erh.. Eh.. I'm out here because I ran away-"

"From your family? Don't you think you've travelled a little far?"

"Well-"

"That's 12 questions by the way. I still have the most, which means you have to answer them."

"Idiot! I answered all of them with my 1 sentence alone!"

Shino stood in silence, neither disagreeing or acknowledging. Instead he stood, leaving Naruto to grunt and glare..

This guy was truly a fucking weirdo.

". . .You are correct.. _In a sense_." Shino agreed somewhat hissing at the end. "Still.. I am the one who had the questions first, so it's only right you obligate yourself to answer them."

"Ugh- There's no winning with you." Naruto mumbled, slamming his right hand atop his face. "Fine. Hurry up and say your questions so I can answer them."

"You said you ran away. Why is that?"

"That's a new question, you can't do that." Naruto spoke with a point. "Only ask the questions you asked before."

". . ."

"Go on."

"Are you ditching school?"

"Er.. no?"

"..Where is Sasuke?"

"Probably at his house I guess.."

"So you are out here alone?"

"Yes."

"Why did you travel so far away?"

"When I run, I just go wherever my legs take me.." the blonde answered sounding sarcastic.

". . ."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

FINALLY! It was his turn now!

"Where is the Academy from here?"

"About 34.76 miles away from here.. Roughly 35."

"You said you go to the Academy right?"

"Yes."

"So.. How do you.. know me?"

"Hmph.."

" ? "

"I don't attend a school in which I don't know my peers."

"Eh?"

"As a student body, we are whole- a hive of bee's- units, that need one another to function and get through the day. A queen bee does not accept any lingering drifter-bee in the hive without knowing it can work first." he explained before pointing. "I don't allow myself to let the unknown stay that way. I find out what it is, to get the hive functioning properly.. Understand?"

"Uh.. n-no.. No. I don't.."

"That's more your problem than it is mine."

"Wait a minute.. were you referring to yourself as a queen bee a minute ago?"

". . ."

"What even is that?"

"That is not important."

"Er-"

"Are there anymore questions?"

"Yes. Uhm.. Though I don't really understand how you know me.. I know that if you go to the Academy, then you know where that is from here right?"

"Correct."

"Can you tell me?"

"I can."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ? . ."

". . ."

"OI!"

"What is it?"

"You aren't telling me!"

"You did not _ask _me to tell you. You asked me if I _could_, and I can."

"Ohmy- GOD!"

"Are you done?"

"NO!" The blonde voiced. "Can you help me get to the Academy from here? Can you take me there! Are you able to literally lift me and carry me there- like, stop me from being here and bring me to the place!"

". . ."

"Oiiii-" The boy groaned scrunching his face sadly.

"I can help you. I do believe I can get you there- carrying you would be impossible, however." Shino answered as a light glared from his shades. "You look roughly around.. 134 pounds... Maybe 140? I cannot simply carry you for 35 miles to the school. We would not make it there.. I would surely pass out due to fatigue."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Naruto screamed. "Dammit are you always so literal?"

". . .I. . .do not believe I am. . ." he spoke, his brows narrowing. "I simply listen to what is said to me, then I respond to it."

"Oi, Shino... Please.." Naruto groaned feeling his legs almost lose strength. "..Help me.. Take me away from here and help me get to the Academy.."

". . ."

Naruto's eyes lowered as he got silence in return, but he was sure to widen them once more as he watched the boy slowly remove his pocketed hand from his jacket, and slowly move it to align his glasses. With that he spoke..

"I will help you.. Naruto.."

"Y-You will!" The blonde spoke smiling.

"However I will not take you to the Academy.."

"W-What?"

"There would be no point." The Aburame boy let out rather bluntly. "Not only would we make it there late, but you are also out of uniform. You would get sent home at the end of it all. I will take you to your house instead."

"M-My house?"

"Correct."

"N-No.. I don't think we can do that- I can't-"

"I will **take you **to **your house**..**instead**.."

Naruto twitched to the firmness of his voice, but nevertheless nodded and agreed, after all, he was going to get help from this guy.. It wouldn't be that bad right?

Naruto felt his throat close up due to his nervousity building..  
He wasn't so sure about that..

"Are you done with your questions?" Shino asked.

"Er- Y.. Yeah.."

"Then let us go." the boy spoke walking off in slow strides.

Naruto was hesitant, but pretty quick to follow, making sure he stood just an arms length behind the guy as they marched down the riverbed.

The travel was long.. and silent.. Shino was sure to keep it that way, what with his mute and bereaving persona, he was making Naruto figure talking was just a thing for the stars. Seriously, the silence was golden here! Speaking wasn't a factor!  
The blonde only groaned as he continued to drown in the silence around him, watching Shino move some bushes off to the side, then slide down a a leafy knoll, leaving Naruto to copy his actions and keep following. That golden silence wasn't staying however, Naruto just couldn't' bring himself to be around a person and not speak.

"H-Hey, Shino.."

". . ."

"You said the Academy was far from here.. Are we.. going to walk the whole way?"

". . ."

"Er.. I forgot to ask.. What're you doing out here? You said this was pretty far, so.. What're you doing out here by yourself?"

". . ."

"Oi, Shino?"

"I thought you said you were done asking questions.."

"W-Well.. I guess I did say that."

"You shouldn't guess considering that **is **what you said. I was there.. I know.."

"Okay geez!" Naruto scoffed.

"I had a feeling you were in the mood for more questions though. There is an air of cluelessness around you that I'm sure you couldn't help but succumb to when we encountered." he spoke moving another bush. "This is our first meeting.. the first time we have spoken to each other. In a sense we are strangers. It is only natural for you to want to know more about me and, _just so you won't feel unequal or uncomfortable_, I learn about you."

Naruto groaned glancing off to the side of the forestry with a twitching eyebrow. _'Know more about him' _? _'Him learning about the blonde so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable' _? Psh, Whatever! Sure, Naruto would've liked to know why the guy was out here so far from the Academy, but it's not like he wanted to know the guy's back story and wanted the mystery guy to learn around his story in return!  
If anything, what Naruto was hearing was a sentence of confusing statements and unnecessary words, that made a lot of sense to anyone who ignored the bullshit. Shino was talking about a two-way street kind of deal that would make the two talk.. He wanted to get to know Naruto, but he wasn't trying to make it seem as if he was openly admitting it..

"If you want.. You can start first." The boy began as he trudged through the lines of shrubbery making Naruto scoff.

Psh- This guy was so full of himself, and what made it worse was that he was passive about it.  
It was obvious he wanted desperately to have a conversation, but he was trying to act so cool and enigmatic that he would've rather stayed silent and waited for the blonde to speak instead.. which was kind of irritating.. but still.. Naruto figured putting up with this was better than the deafening silence he had walked in for the passed 5 minutes.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about myself alright. I just wanna know why you're out here.."

"Wanting to know why I'm in here, would cause me to divulge my interests of nature to you, which is something I don't want to do.."

"You **just **did." Naruto spoke putting on his confused fox face.

Shino twitched, but kept walking, allowing the crunching of dried grass and leaves he stepped on to parrot around in the air, making Naruto groan.

"Oi.. So.. you like nature?"

". . .Yes."

"Hm? What about nature do you like so much that it would make you travel all the way out here just to see it?"

". . ."

"Shino?"

"The teal-tipped lepidoptera."

"...the teal trip who'zu-what'y?"

"The teal-tipped lepidoptera. It's a dark butterfly with bright distinguishable markings just on the tips of both its antennae and forewing, in the color of a bright tealish cast." he explained sliding down another knoll.

Naruto leaped off of the hill before landing carefully and squinting an eye, following just behind the boy. "Okay, so you're looking for a butter..fly..?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

The Aburame boy jerked before turning full circle to face the boy. Had his shades not been blockading his eyeballs, they would've surely slipped out of their sockets.

"Y-You can't be serious.."

"About what?" Naruto blinked.

"You.. have never seen a butterfly before?"

The blonde shook his head. "What even is that? ..Sounds like a wicked sex position!"

"I-It most certainly isn't that." The boy let out twitching once more.

"Okay.. well.. I still don't know what it is.."

Shino grunted, but was sure glance around, seeing nothing but tall grass and a circlet of flowers just a distance to the right. With that he walked off, leaving Naruto to follow, but not far. They both stopped an good length away from the flowers, and were able to get a good look at 2, maybe 3, flutterbugs dance around the flowers then glide off in zaggy strides. It made Naruto blink and stare long and hard, leaving Shino to raise a brow and deduce what had to be a common fact..

"They must not have butterflies in Uzushiogakure.. You seem fixated."

"Huh! Uh.. Yeah.. well.. You're right.. I guess."

". . .C'mon.. lets get going. We're almost close to the road."

"Uh okay!"

They had walked off again, leaving Naruto to travel and spin around at times- He was looking for more butterflies and other things, and he didn't stop until the two had reached the roadside Shino spoke of.

Naruto stopped his whirlings almost instantly, blinking at the concrete as he approached it, only to smile in the end as he tightened his fists and grinned.

"Yes yes! You really know where you're going huh Shino!"

"Even if I didn't, why would you take the chance in following me?" he questioned making Naruto hunch and groan.

The happy was gone.. Shino killed it.

"Oi.. whatever.. Where to next?"

"There." The boy answered pointing just behind him. "We make it to the car."

Bringing a travellers hand above his lids, Naruto squinted his eyes and he glanced down the road, spotting a dark car just a distance down, making him jerk and smile.

"You know how to drive?"

"I do not." Shino muttered walking off.

"Well.. who's car is that?" The blonde asked marching behind him.

"My fathers. I didn't come alone."

"Whoa.. so your father's here too? What's he here for? Does he like nature too? Is that why he came?"

"Yes, he's here because he was also searching for the the teal-tipped butterfly. We were trying to find the bug together."

"Why?"

"**That**.. is **none **of your business."

"Eeeh! Geez, okay okay!"

The two approached the car in no time, allowing Shino to open the passenger seat and set his net and cage in the car. Then, travelling around the auto, the boy honked the horn in a weird pattern or beat before travelling back to the passenger seat and having a seat. Naruto squinted an eye, eventually glancing around then looked back to Shino- his look never-fading.

"Oi? What're we doing just waiting here? Where's your dad?"

"He should be arriving shortly. **Try **to be patient.."

"Hey.. don't say that as if I was being impatient! I was just asking a question!"

"As you have for the last 15 minutes."

"Wh-What! D-Don't act like you didn't want to talk to me you hypocritical jerk! You're the one who kept trying to push me to talk to you back there!" The blonde scoffed before folding his arms. "..Tch.. but I bet you thought I wouldn't notice.. all because you were being all silent and stuff.."

". . ."

"Uggh and there you go again.." Naruto sighed shooting his hands to the air in defeat. "You're really confusing.. you know that?"

"I wasn't particularly aware.. Probably because that is something that I'm not." Shino spoke almost pondering. "For if I was indeed.. _that_.. I would know."

"Ugggghhhhh.."

Naruto was groaning a lot more than he probably had in his entire lifetime. He couldn't handle being around this guy any longer, he just wanted to hurry up and get away from here before anyone from the factory caught up with him.. though he was sure he had run far from that place- far enough to waste time with this guy..

"You look perplexed." Shino pointed out making the blonde flinch.

"Oh? Uh.. I guess."

". . .You don't have to say anything, though I hear that speaking about bothering issues, does help with peoples personal and inner conflictions." he spoke. "Do not be confused, however, I am not interested in hearing your complaining.. I simply do not have the time for that. Why you ask? Because I just don't care.. What is your business is not mine."

"...Do you know where a factory is from here?"

"A.. factory?"

Naruto nodded before flinching and cupping his chin. "N-No wait.. it should be a really big house.."

"Which is it?"

"A house I think.. You've seen one around here when you were butterfly hunting?"

"I have not. Why? Is that where you live?"

"No. I just wanted to know how far I was from it.."

"Were you running away to go to said house?"

"N..No.."

"I sense conflinction."

"Oi.. I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna get outta here and hurry to the Academy."

"I told you that I will not take you to the Academy. I will be taking you home, to your parents. They must be awfully worried about you."

Naruto flinched- Right.. he had to be taken to _his _house so his _'parents' _could stop being so worried about him... Oh man, this was a fix. Just what was Naruto going to do when Shino found out that he didn't really have a place to go? -That he didn't have any parents to return to? Most likely the guy wouldn't leave him alone.. that or he'd interrogate the blonde to 'tell the truth' and have him take the boy to his actual home..

Naruto groaned in the back of his throat before he up and figured that he could be dropped off at the Uchiha's home instead. That would kinda make Shino go away right? Just so long as the Aburame boy saw that the blonde had a place to stay, then he'd leave him alone... right?  
From the 20 minutes Naruto was forced to get to know this guy, he wasn't so sure. Either way, the Uchiha's home was the plan.. for now. Till he got there, the blonde had to figure where he had to go from there. He couldn't go back to Sasuke.. on account that the Uchiha simply didn't want him, and he would possibly call Obito and force the guy to drag the doll's ass back to Kakashi - and he couldn't run into Sasuke's friends either, considering the same thing could happen as well.

He had to figure stuff out on his own, and to be honest, the thought alone was scaring him a bit, but it was a more tolerable feeling than the one he got staying at that factory..

"-brrrgh-" the boy shivered holding his arms.

Yeah- It was a waaay better feeling. The mere thought of being in that place gave him chills and almost made his stomach flip.

"Get in the car." Shino suddenly ordered.

Naruto flinched, but a rustling from the leafy greens behind him, made the boy focus all his attention over his shoulder. Hearing more rustling and noticing the bushes move about, Naruto was sure to catch a man, dressing and looking exactly like Shino, _except having the appearance of looking way older_- reveal himself from the shrubbery and approach the car.

As he advanced, a dark creepy feel just like Shino's weighted upon the blondes shoulders, making him flinch as he watched the older man pass him with no need of acknowledgement and hand Shido an empty bug cage and net. With that the man travelled around the car and got into the driver's seat, leaving Shino to glance at Naruto and raise a brow only slightly.

"What are you doing still standing out here? Do you want a ride or not?"

"Uh-Uhm! R-Right!"

Feeling he didn't have to say anything else, Naruto opened the door to the backseat, and hopped in- getting comfortable in the clutter of plastic cages, nets and bug books. He made sure to sit completely still and keep himself from touching anything.. He didn't want to mess with these guys' stuff..

Immediately glancing at the boy through the rearview mirror, the older man, of whom Naruto assumed was the 'father' Shino was talking about before, narrowed his brows, making the boy flinch.

"Eeh!"

"..Destination?"

His voice was raspy and deep, and way more mystifying than Shino's, which was weird and kinda scary- enough to make Naruto mute for a moment.

"He is a student at Konoha Academy, father. He previously ran away from home and I decided to help him get back." Shino explained.

"A most noble thing to do, Shino."

"I am aware."

". . ."

". . ."

Naruto twitched. What.. the.. **FUCK **was wrong with these two?

"Naruto." Shino began, glancing over his seat. "Where exactly do you and your parents live?"

"Uh.. well.. that's.. the thing.." he let out with a nervous laugh. "I.. kinda don't know.."

A light from the outside, shot through the window's and reflected an eerie glare off their shades, making the blonde flinch.

"E-Eh.. D-Don't worry about it if you just take me to the town, I'll get home by myself."

"Unacceptable." Shino muttered, making his father turn in his seat as well. "If I am to take you to your house then I must make sure you get there safely. That is what one, who helps, does."

"EH!"

"Plus.. there is a chance that you would run away again if I just dropped you off some place that I didn't know. If that happened.. then my attempts to help you would seem feeble.."

"Okay okay okay!" Naruto screamed waving his hands. "I.. I know it's a house.. in a t-tall building.."

"Tall building.." Shino's father repeated before glancing at his son. "An apartment complex, maybe?"

"Maybe." Shino agreed. "..What does this building look like.. Naruto?"

"Eh-heh.. Uhm.. it.. was brown, and had.. red sheet like things just above the entrance.. Oh! And there were assholes always standing just in front of the doors!" he explained making the men flinch. "E-Eh? What?.. What's wrong?"

Shino sweated a bit before glancing at his father. "..Is.. there really such a place.. with.."

"I.. am unaware.." The father spoke looking disgusted. "What kind of home were you living in where actual sphincters were at the door, boy?"

"Sphinct- ...OI! DO YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT ACTUAL ASS-HOLES?" Naruto voiced making them flinch as he leaned in his seat. "I'm saying that the guys who stood outside the doors were jerks!- Idiots!"

The two were sure to compose themselves as they glanced at one another once more.

"I see.." Shino began.

"Delinquents.."

"Yeah, whatever that means! They were that, exactly that!" Naruto yelled out, folding his arms.

"Very well.. Put on your seatbelt." Shino spoke, sitting in his seat.

Naruto squinted an eye but did as told, leaving Shino's dad start the car and drive off..

**.**

**.**

Already within the populated area of Konoha, Obito pulled his car up to the Academy, allowing Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke to slowly step out. The adventure today had made them a little dispirited. Naruto had ran away from Kakashi and he was somewhere out in this world, and even though they were sure to assume the kid would run to the Academy or Sasuke's home, there was a chance that he wouldn't considering he might've been too lost to do so..

Sasuke's face scrunched as he looked more or so to the ground rather than up as everyone else, making Obito frown as he rolled down Itachi's window.

"Hey.. Sasuke.. Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

Sasuke glanced from the ground to his cousin, eventually watching the older man grin and throw him and thumbs up. Sasuke couldn't help but slightly glare to that, though, Obito was sure to laugh about it.

"Sure we didn't get Naruto today, but we will in time! It's like your friend said- He's smart, so he'll find his way back to you and everything will be better! You just gotta look on the bright side!"

Sasuke lowered his eyes before shoving his hands in the pockets of his blazer and turning from the car in an almost arrogant fashion. Making everyone simply stare.

"..Don't talk to me like I'm some kid who couldn't get an ice cream today. I'm fine. Don't baby me." The boy mumbled walked off.

This left everyone left behind to sigh and groan, especially Obito.

"Tch.. he tells me not to baby him, but then he saunters off like a kid.."

"He just needs awhile to calm down." Itachi mumbled, flinching slightly as he felt his cell vibrate in the pocket of his jacket.

After flipping open the tool and reading it briefly he gave Kiba and Shikamaru a glance. "Do me a favor."

The two twitched, attentive to any request.

"Try and ease Sasuke. Take his mind off of today, by all means."

"Ugghh.. sure." Shika groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"You can count on me! But don't get mad if he gets in trouble or something!" The Inuzuka laughed.

Itachi allowed an amused smile to grace his face, while Obito reached over him and extended a small sheet of paper to the two.

"Here, I don't want Sasuke gettin' pissed for me forgetting this alright? Hurry up and get your passes and cheer up my baby cousin!"

"Right." The Nara spoke accepting the paper.

"Have fun, and try _not _to get Sasuke in trouble." Itachi spoke shutting his phone and glancing at his older counterpart. "Take me across town, I got work."

"Alrighty! Later guys!" Obito shouted with a honk before driving off.

Shikamaru sighed for a second before glancing at the skies, leaving Kiba to laugh and shove him before snatching the _get out of detention free _slip, grinning all the while.

"C'mon Nara! We got a depressed Uchiha to cheer up! Stop lagging about!" he laughed running off.

Shika only stared for a moment before following behind, catching up with Sasuke in the distance in no less than a minute. Kiba being the first to throw his left arm around the saddened soul before extending his laughs to him.

"Hey, you heard your cousin! Stop your frowning Uchiha, things will look up!"

"Whatever.. Get off of me."

"Tryna be the cool guy huh? Thas' coo', I understand." The brunette spoke withdrawing his touch and opening the doors to the school.

"Lets just get to the office and get our slips so we can get to class.. I swear, I think we've got a test in Anko's class or something.." Shika groaned marching quicker than the others.

"Still?" Kiba wondered. "Are you guys still in that race with Genma's class?"

"Mhm.."

"Geez.. Call me crazy but I think those two got bad blood with each other.. Like they were just born to hate each other!" Kiba laughed.

"I happen to think it's tension of the sexual variety." Shika spoke, sliding his hands into his pants pockets, hunching afterward.

"Psh you have no proof of that!"

"I know I don't, but I could just feel it. Still whether those two like each other or not, they should just up and say it instead of making everyone else suffer because they have inner quarrels with their own feelings-AH!"

The Nara boy hissed as Kiba struck his right arm, leaving the boy to widen his eyes and stare at Sasuke who looked to the two in return. In a sense.. Anko and Genma's problems with admitting their feelings with each other, kinda applied to Sasuke...

Had he just up and accepted that he wanted Naruto in the first place way back when, everyone wouldn't have been running around like their heads were cut off now. Still Shikamaru didn't mean to say that.. and it wasn't meant to be directed at the Uchiha intentionally!

"Deh-" the boys idiotically let out, making Sasuke's gaze get more intense.

". . .What are you guys looking at?"

"N-Nothing!" They voiced running to the administration office in the distance.

As soon as they made it inside they were sure to see well known office assistant Izumo Kamizuki, wiping down the front desk with sanitary spray and paper towels, however as soon as the three approached, he was sure to smile.

"Oh hello! What're you guys doing in here?"

"We're late!" Kiba spoke, waving his slip in the air proudly. "We want passes for class!"

"Hm? Well that would kind of be a be a waste of time." Izumo spoke, setting down his cleaning items.

"Why do you say that?" Shika questioned with a risen brow.

"There's an assembly today. The staff is really trying to encourage you seniors to go to college." he answered with a laugh. "If you ask me, it's a waste of time.. I'd just ditch if I were you three, but that wouldn't be right. I guess I shouldn't downplay the teachers means of encouraging you guys."

"Eh, well we've got nothing better to do. Thanks for the warning anyway."

Izumo only laughed before Kiba handed him the note and he went to work on their slips. After maybe.. 30 seconds, the three were given their paper passes and were off to the gym. Once there, they were immediately seated on the bleachers and forced to listen to Gai's speech about how college made him the successful High School Cheer Coach he had always wanted to be..

"YOU SEE, SO WITHOUT COLLEGE- **THESE** MUSCLES," He voiced powerfully, flexing his arms. "**THESE** MOVES," he added with a twirl. "ALL OF THIS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ACQUIRED HAD I NOT GONE TO COLLEGE! WHICH BRINGS ME TO MY **NEXT** POINT! EXPAND YOUR MIND AND TRY OUT EVERYTHING IN COLLEGE! I **USED** TO THINK ART WAS STUPID, BUT THEN I BECAME THOSE SNAZZY MODELS THE STUDENTS HAD TO DRAW AND-"

"Oh God.." The three groaned.

"Please.. someone kill me now.." Shikamaru started, falling back in his seat.

"Why isn't anyone stopping this?" Kiba questioned.

Sasuke's only response was him dulling his eyes. This was ridiculous.. and something he didn't want to be apart of.  
Right now.. honestly.. he just wanted to sit at home and wait for Naruto..

He twitched to his thoughts, but relaxed to them as he fell back in his seat and lowered his eyes.  
Feeling the way he had about the blonde was still new to him, but something he was accepting and gradually getting used to. Regardless of that however, all of said thoughts were making him feel a bit remorseful, and Shikamaru-_ always_ _being the analytical one_- was sure to be the first to notice.

He silently groaned and kept to himself the whole while. After all he didn't know what to say to make the Uchiha better.. besides.. he was so uncomfortable with that _'making people feel better'_ bullshit, he knew even if he had honestly tried to help it would just make the situation awkward.

"Ughh-"

"Hey!" some random kid whispered nudging him, and handing him a tiny fold of paper. "Dude, party at the Uzumaki house next week. Guess Karin's got the whole house to herself and she's lettin' anything happen there! The whole senior class is going, you in?"

Shikamaru just accepted the paper, unfolding it only to read the address to where said party was going to be, and a number for the RSVP. He glanced at it stupidly before giving _the sulking Sasuke _a glance. Surely a party was the way back to get Sasuke to his old self.. that or to get his mind off of things until they found Naruto.

". . ."

Mentally deciding what was best, Shika shoved the paper in his pocket and nodded to the kid.

"Tell Karin to start wettin' her panties, cause Sasuke's Uchiha's going to be there."


	37. Please Help

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(Please.. Help)_**

**_._**

Pallid hands weakly gripped sheets of baby blue as the body that owned them curled, tensed, and slightly jerked- reacting poorly to the penetration from the body above.  
It was expected, and just. The cock from above, and the entrance to the ass below rarely came to terms during some das, but that didn't stop either of the two figures to discontinue their actions, especially the one who was always above.. the one who was always forcing the other to submit to his whims.. the one who owned the other.

"Nng!-"

Feeling the head of his owners dry cock slowly breach through his less than loosened hole- the figure below squeezed his eyes shut and clinch his lips together securely.

He did not want to whine or scream or cry out..

He did not want to reveal himself to be in any type of pain..

He **did not **want to give his masochistic owner the gratification to pull any emotion, any sound, any action out of him..

But it was all for naught.

Having no intention on lagging about, going easy or wasting time, the figure above pushed the girth of his member into the smaller frame below him, earning every noise and emotion that was supposed to be hidden.  
Eyes burst wide open with tears sure to rise and flow as the form of blood chilling agony chimed in the air, bouncing off every wall in the room until the pallid hands that gripped the sheets drove to muffle and suffocate the sounds, earning no such succession in the long run. There were still faint sounds of a heart tearing cry that proved to be pointless when earning the mercy of the body's owner.

"_Heeh_.. And you tried so hard to be silent.. that turned out to be less than fruitful, hm?"

The body below jerked and spasmed to the pain, hardly hearing, focusing or acknowledging the words that were sent his way. Instead, he gave short wheezes muffled by trembling hands as a response.

"_Haha_.. does it hurt? Come now.. it can't be that bad."

The owners tone was taunting and openly degrading. It always made the lower figure feel like his efforts of being mute were always such a waste..

Grinning for a short second, the owner pulled out nice and slow- feeling a hot, burning suction that lasted until the head of his member still remained in the channel he owned. Once that heated burn left, he shoved his cock right back in, shutting his eyes and sighing in delight as the body below convulsed with pain. Legs were trembling, a slightly pinkened chest was heaving hopelessly for air, and dark lids were exposing already widened eyes even further. It was a sight that only excited the dominate man up above, making him smile as he started to buck and eventually pump energetically into the purchased hole he had under him.

"_Fuuck_.." he groaned almost inaudibly as his hands moved to either sides of the smaller figures hips- lifting them slightly. "_You're like a virgin every time_.."

The boy underneath groaned and cried silently, while his body wracked painfully to the wicked thrusting.  
It hurt, but he never wanted to hear himself scream and he never wanted his owner to get that out of him either. He knew if he did, then _this _action would be prolonged for what would feel like ages.  
The domination would be relentless, the submission would make him feel so helpless, and the pain would be eternal.

_'Make it end soon..'_

The boy shut his eyes tight, wincing as he felt his owner thrust into him harder and more hungrily - hunching over him so the heat of his frame fell upon him like rain while his sunny locks would ghost over the boys shoulders, tickling him as the motions rocked the both of them. His owner was behaving almost ferally, like this _act _wasn't done on a daily basis.. like he wouldn't force the boy to lay down and let whatever was done be done to him with no objections whatsoever..

"-_gh, shit_.."

The boy opened his eyes, the first image he captured being the expression his owner sported. Eyes calmly shut, blonde brows slightly furrowed with focus and mouth split an inch to release warm quickened breaths.. The man was pleased, and in all honesty, the boy loved it when his owner made that face.. it was truly beautiful.. but he couldn't allow himself to be captivated by it.

He knew that behind that beautiful face, there was something truly ugly..

_'..I..cannot be fooled..'_

He had to mentally chant this, for if he didn't, then he'd fall deeper into the pain as he had multiple times prior.. but it was hard.. truly hard.  
Watching his owner reveal his blue irises, the boy glanced away, flinching as the mans slightly larger hand gripped the right wrist of the boys arm.

"Remove those hands.. and let me hear you scream.."

The lower figure kept his hands clasped atop his mouth like a lock on a box, staring at the man above him with pleading eyes.

_'Please no..'_

His screams, whines, cries, and sighs were something euphoric to the man above him.. he knew that. If he were to indeed oblige to that request then the pain wouldn't stop.

_'.. I.. I don't want that.. I.. I don't.. - ! ! !'_

The thoughts stopped as the hand that once gripped the boys wrist, shot to yank the fibers of his hair so roughly, that a few strands were torn from the roots. A quick "_AH_-" slipped through the boys once clamped lips, along with a few hisses as he unconsciously grasped the vicious palm that pulled at his tresses, unsuccessfully gaining release.

The owner smirked lowering his eyes a bit. "_Yess_.." he hissed, focusing on that short whine, gaining the motive to stab his cock in the boy just a little faster. "_Again.. like that.. but make it louder- make it longer..hm_.."

The boy clenched his teeth together as sparks shot up the tail of his spine to prick and stab at his brain, tempting him to cry out and plea, but he had denied that urge, and ultimately his owner's order. He couldn't do it, he didn't want this prolonged any longer.. he just wanted this all to stop..

_'Stop.. pleease,'_

Suddenly, as if his mental remarks had hit his owners ears, the boy felt the man atop him stop everything. The unmerciful pounding abruptly froze, and the palm that tore at his hair was withdrawing. Feeling this form of relief, the boy slowly relaxed, unfastening his eyes that laid upon his owner for only a moment before a blur blinded him. Everything had gone black for a second, but reality appeared again, leaving the boy to find himself staring at the opposing side of the room with a sharp stinging sensation that burned the left side of his face.

It was surprising.. and yet.. expected.

"Stop disobeying me and do what I say.. react to me; scream to the top of your lungs!"

The boy hardly acknowledged. Instead he stared at the walls on the other end of the room- the walls that _blur _forced him to look upon. He gazed at the red paneling, then the several paintings of flowers, then finally the portal that led out of this prison. He had often dreamed of being on the other side, wondering what it would be like being there.  
His owner always disappeared out of that doorway for long periods of time, leaving the boy alone to think about copying the same actions.. but he knew he wasn't daring enough..

Two single tears escaped from eyes, one climbing over the bridge of his nose while the other raced down his other cheek.  
He wanted to run to it, desperately so..

"Hm? What the **hell **are you crying for?"

The boy winced feeling his hair get gripped once more, but he didn't react to it as much as he did prior. Instead he twitched for about a moment, but distracted himself with that doorway and the thoughts of leaving this place, and knowing it was never possible.

He was ordered to stay in this room.. to lie on this bed and wait for his owners return only so this pain could return once more.

_'It hurts..'_

The boy shut his eyes and shuddered as his body was filled with overwhelming sorrow, and the shivering only got worse when the owner forced his head to face him.  
There was silence, but it didn't last long as the dominant man groaned and glared.

"What the hell is wrong with you, hm? You've been behaving horribly lately, not to mention fucking you is like doing it with a pillow the longer it lasts.. I'm starting to think you're broken.."

". . ."

The owner glared tugging the boys hair again, earning another short whine that made him smirk, however the ring of what sounded like musical chimes made the man look to his nightstand just to the left of the bed, noticing his black and gold flip-phone blink and vibrate.

He sighed through his nostrils as he reached for the cell, flipped it open and answered it as he shut his eyes and groaned.

"Hm?" he acknowledged to start the wireless conversation. ". . .HM! Itachi!"

This made the owner pull out of the boy with the quickness and sat up on his bed with a smile, leaving the mute individual to glance at him for only a second before looking to the doorway once more. He often wondered who the people his owner spoke to made him smile like that.. made him that happy..

"Whaaat? They want us to do what?" The man groaned before rubbing the top of his head. "Ouggghh.. Fine.. Who's gonna pick me up? . . .W-What? You're just down the street? Hm! Goddammit, warn a guy when you're 15 minutes away, not 15 seconds Uchiha! —Y-Yes I can get ready! Hmph!"

The man was quick to hang up and hop off of the mattress he was on to make a break to the closet just beside the doorway. With that he grabbed a red collared shirt, black tie and slacks- fumbling slightly as he threw them on then ran to the nightstand, shoving around a clock, tiny desk light, spare change and other junk before finding what he was looking for. Grabbing a dark hair tie, the man secured part of the band in his mouth before easing his hands through the uppermost area of his head, clutching half of his bright blonde fibers before bundling them with the tie.

Afterward, he moved the junk on the nightstand once more before grabbing a packet of gum, a marker, some change and other miscellaneous items to shove in his pocket. After that action, he stood, glancing around the room to see if he forgot anything. Figuring he didn't the man smirked before giving the boy in his bed a glance kneeling to him for a second to point.

"I'm leaving for awhile, but when I get back you better fix that act.. you hear me?"

". . ."

"Heh.. Still playing silent? Don't test me, you might actually bring me to cut you open and see what's wrong with your wires.. You remember the last time I cut you up don't you? Hm?"

A stoic stare was given before the boy up and nodded, making his owner nod and grin like a mischievous child who stole a cookie and got away with it.

"Good good show me where! Show me!"

The boy stared at his temperament, realizing the man was overjoyed. With that, each of his hands ghosted over either wrist and down the middle of his forearms. Afterward, his left hand slowly traveled up to an old scar on his forehead, making the man across him laugh.

"Good good.. So maybe you're not broken, hm? You're just pouting?"

". . ."

The man snickered however, shut his eyes to shrug as he stood the next second and left without another word uttered. The boy left behind stared at the doorway for a minute, then shut his eyes as he curled within himself and shuddered.

_'H-help me.. Somebody please..'_

**.**

**.**

Flinching in the backseat of the Aburame car, Naruto winced as his right hand went to smack the side of his head. That sound brought Shino to glance over his seat before he furrowed his brows, as if Naruto's problem brought him terrible agitation.

"What's wrong?"

"O-Oi.. I feel like.. something's chewing my brain or something.."

Shino was sure to flinch. "Is it a parasite?"

He sounded more excited about it than concerned. Regardless, Naruto couldn't bring himself to respond. The pain he spoke of didn't really feel like chewing if he were to be honest.. it just felt like a pinch at his brain, like the ones you get during a really bad migraine, but even though it felt that way, something deep within him was telling him it was something more.

_'But what?'_

He wondered that as Shino's father pulled up at a shabby looking place of housing, interrupting his thoughts when he announced the arrival of the requested destination.

Shino and Naruto glanced out of their windows, Naruto being the only one to raise a brow as he immediately noticed some shady looking characters hanging out or walking passed the large spacious building in the glumest of areas. It made him blink and align his head unevenly. This area looked way different from what the boy could remember.

"Funny.. I would've never thought a member of the Uchiha family would be living on this side of town." Shino muttered before glancing at the blonde. ".. Well? Are you going?"

Naruto flinched but eventually nodded as he grabbed the handle to the door and let himself out. With that Shino rolled down his window and peered out of it a bit.

"Let this be a learning lesson for you Naruto. You can't get anywhere with out a bit of help from family. Without my father, we would've surely been stuck walking 30 miles away from here."

The blonde nodded. "Thanks Shino."

"I was only doing what was asked of me." He muttered. "I'd walk you to your house exactly, but my father and I are on a very hectic schedule."

"Right.. I underst-"

"It isn't as if I am afraid of these questionable people or anything.. It's just we both have important places to be." the boy cut off. "Hopefully I will see you at school soon."

"Eh.. o.. kay.."

The Aburame boy gave him a long stare before rolling up his window and then allowing his father to drive off- probably the odd boy's weird way of saying goodbye. Nevertheless, the blonde was left to stand on the sidewalk, watching Shino's ride drive further and further until it was completely out of sight. This made Naruto turn around and face the building that he couldn't help but squint an eye to.. This place didn't look anything like Sasuke's house.. but who's to say that the whole place didn't go through a remodeling or something..

The blonde could only groan as he scratched the side of his head and still glanced at the building with a questionable stare. There was a red hut like thing covering the door to the complex, making the blonde squint his eyes and slowly sound out the words he saw in gold letters.

"Su...na...Su..ites?"

That name didn't ring a bell, but it wasn't like Naruto had ever gone to read what the name of Sasuke's place had actually said before so—

The blonde was still stuck to stare at the building however the stares of the questionable looking people who hung around him made him a little on edge. They were looking at him as if they were going to cut out his insides and sell them to one another for the highest bidder.. it was kinda scary.

Still, with Naruto being Naruto, the boy put a glare on his face as he returned the stares and advanced into the building. There werent' any doormen, which was good in a sense. Naruto didn't like those assholes anyway, and he figured in the time he was away, they had gotten fired or something.

"Pft.. 'bout time." he mumbled marching into a lobby that looked less than familiar.

Man.. when the want to remodel, they really switch everything up.

Nothing looked all fancy, nice and bright like it had before. Naruto actually wondered just went on when he was gone, however a glaring old woman behind a counter off to the left side made him flinch. She was reading the newspaper with a cigarette in her mouth, never bothering to turn her skeptical looks away from the boy. It was as if she wanted Naruto to be aware that she didn't trust him.. that or his very presence was rubbing her the wrong way.

Either way, Naruto just blinked at her, eventually glaring himself as he cautiously advanced further into the place, reaching an elevator that looked cheap and close to breaking down.  
It felt weird being in this place, and he wanted to leave, but he figured if Sasuke was in here, then it wouldn't hurt to just say hi. Sure there could be the chance the boy would up and call Obito on him, but it's not like the Uchiha's would catch him if he ran away.

"Mhm!" The boy groaned as he folded his arms and shut his eyes.

Yeah.. besides, who's to say Sasuke would react like that after seeing the kid? It's not like Naruto would just up and ask the boy if he could live with him. He knew he couldn't, so there would be no point. All he really wanted to do was just say hi, tell him that he's in town for a bit and how everything's going great with Kakashi, then he'd leave.

Naruto flinched and laughed nervously to himself as he figured telling the Uchiha a few white lies the moment he see's him after an eternity was nothing but pathetic.. but what else could he say or do? This had to be done!

"Yeah!" he mumbled to himself as he tightened his fist.

Getting the Uchiha jealous wouldn't be so bad, if anything it would be a bit of fun, not to mention a nostalgic thing to see after so long.  
The boy could only smile at that thought, however as quick as the look was formed, it had faded. Though it was going to be nice to see Sasuke.. Naruto would have to leave.. Nothing would change. Sasuke still wouldn't have any feelings for him, he wouldn't rejoice at the boys visit in the slightest.  
No.. Knowing Sasuke he would glare at the blonde from the entrance to his home, purposely blockading it so he wouldn't be allowed in, all the while holding a conversation that would be nothing but acknowledging grunts and groans on his end, then finally, as the convo was ending the Uchiha wouldn't even grant the boy a goodbye, as he'd rather shut his door and get back to doing whatever he usually did. That would be it. There would be nothing further..

The blonde quickly clutched onto the baggy shirt he sported, as he glanced at the floor, now nervous and dispirited. Maybe this wasn't a good idea in the first place?

...

_`_-_—-_'h_lp_e_-_-—_`_

...

" ! "

The blonde flinched glancing around the room like a paranoid freak, as he felt his heart jump and nerves chill.  
No way..

The elevator buzzed as it hand landed, making the boy jump and turn to face the opening metal box flinching as he spotted a fellow blonde man step out then freeze to stare at him. Both of them exchanged their stares for a long while, until the obvious older one eventually glared and breathed heavily through his nostrils, making Naruto narrow his eyes at the guy in return.

They now glared, though the older man was sure to waltz off with a scoff, leaving Naruto to step into the elevator and glare at the man who glanced over his shoulder- their looks only lasting a short second as the elevator doors shut.  
The older blonde man rose a brow but nevertheless continued to walk off, stopping his actions suddenly as he stood before the glass door of the complex. Watching Itachi step out of a dark car, and turn to speak with a fellow dark haired male that shouted at him from within the auto, leaving Itachi to move his mouth to respond and make the other male glare, honk his horn, then speed off leaving the Uchiha to groan. It was like a silent movie to the blonde, but nevertheless a humourous sight.

He proved this as he smiled from ear to ear, then flashed his perfectly white teeth as he passed through the doors.

"Itachi-san! You're looking well! **Very **well!" he voiced with wave as he approached and smirked. "Well, what do you think? Hm?"

The Uchiha shrugged before pulling out his cell and pressing a few keys, looking a mix between unenthusiastic and unimpressed. "I have no idea why they'd make us do something so garish, especially all the way downtown. Seems they've run out of things to-"

"No, not the order! I mean: What do you think of my arriving on time! Surely you're amazed at my quickness Itachi! Hm!"

"..You're not serious.."

"Hm? Of course I am!" The man voiced putting his hands on his hips in a proud manner. "I just got a call from you 6 minutes ago, and now I'm out here at the same time as you, ready, eager and dressed down to the friggen nines! Surely you're impressed with my speed! You have to be, afterall I am a **MASTER **in the art of speed-dressing! Hm!"

Itachi stared but was sure to walk off. "..Come along Deidara.."

"Hm? H-Hey! Don't walk off without me!"

But he did, and the talkative blonde was forced to catch up- the both of them unknowingly walking away from something so important.

...

_`_-_—-_t_-h_ts_-_-—_`_

...

Naruto clutched his head, feeling his brain ache as the elevator began to travel to each floor. He didn't know what button to press to get to the Uchiha's room, so he just pressed them all, and because of that he was taking a long trip in the elevator box- all the while hearing whispering like noises that continued to make his brain ache.

Why was he hearing these things again, and now of all times. It was seriously irritating, and yet chilling to the blonde.

He hadn't heard these voices in a long time, and because of that, he had thought that these whispering words were nothing but his imagination, but this proved him wrong.  
Still, he felt crazy.. These words never hurt his brain before, so why now?

The answer was unknown, and because of that Naruto was trapped in the elevator with these noises that didn't seem to stop.  
The blonde ached as he fuzzy ears slowly began to appear and twitch to each broken sentence his mind kept repeating.

...

_`_-_—-_Hel_-_m_e-_-—_`_

...

Naruto groaned, feeling the left side of his brain pulse.

...

_`_-_—-_'th_-s_ p-_ain_-_-—_`_

...

" ! "

...

_`_-_—-_'It_-h_ts_-_-—_`_

...

Naruto's ears rose a little higher as he began to hear the words get a little more clearer. Suddenly the broken sentences were beginning to fix themselves, and all Naruto was left to do was stand around and take in what he was hearing.

...

_`_-_—-_'h_elp_-m_e_-_-—_`_

...

_`_-_—-Th_is-_p_ain_-_-—_`_

...

_`_-_—-_'It_-hur_ts_-_-—_`_

...

The blonde flinched as the elevator opened on one floor, immediately giving the boy the strangest of feelings. If he could explain it.. It was like he felt like he was being pulled by the suction of a hurricane..

He blinked, staring down a hall of horribly patterned rugs and dark doors that looked like they had all been through hell, but that sight was sure to disappear as the elevator doors began to close, making Naruto flinch as he stopped it, and stepped through the opening.  
He stood around the empty halls for a couple minutes, but let his feet travel to wherever they would. He was walking at a zombies place, his obvious fox ears out for anyone to spot them.  
He wanted to find the reason why those whispers were reaching him, and oddly enough he felt that he would find his answer somewhere on this unfamiliar floor.

He paused at the split of the hall, looking both left and right before feeling that pull bring him to a room two doors down from his right. With that the boy stared at it, his left ear twitching as he glanced at a faded gold plate sport the numbers 337.

He tilted his head at an awkward angle, but glared as he grabbed the handle of the entryway, breaking it and opening it before he had entered.

Still sporting that glare the boy glanced around a simple living room with a kitchen just ahead and two doors on either side of the room. Again the boy looked to his left and right before ultimately waltzing off to his right and approaching that door, ready to break it open. That was unneccessary however, as the door was already unlocked. So, bringing himself to open the door and peek in, the blonde's glare twisted into a shocked expression as he stumbled upon a boy of bright red hair, curled atop his mattress in an almost fetal manner, stark-naked with his back facing the door, sounding damn near close to crying.

Naruto flinched at the sight, knowing that he probably should've left.. but that feeling had brought him here, so he knew he couldn't bring himself to leave.  
Putting on his angry face once again, the blonde groaned, folding his arms.

"Mrgh.. Oi!"

His voice almost made the room shake, leaving the redhead to quickly sit up and stare, twitching to the new face. The figure in the doorway had almost reminded him of his owner.. Both his hair and eyes were so bright of color, reminding the boy of the sky and sun.. but that look he was sending him.. it was stern.. almost lecturing.

"Rrgh! I gotta bone to pick with you buddy!" Naruto shouted, marching. "I don't know why but there's been these weird words playing in my head over and over on numerous occasions, and it's been driving me crazy!" he said as he approached the bed and clocked the boy over the head. "Don't ask me how, but I just know you're behind all of it! So now that I've found you, I can tell you to politely play your own freaky little mind games with yourself! Do you know how crazy you've made me feel! You even made my old owner and his family think that something was wrong with me- that I had a seizure! _Whateverthefuck_ that is.. Er.. either way, I've had enough! Stop it or else!"

The redhead clutched his head and hissed silently, but he was sure to massage his scalp with constant strokes before he looked up to the boy at his bedside, flinching as he noticed fuzzy ears that narrowed along with the boys blue eyes.

"Oi.. what're you staring at?"

Widening his own set of eyes and freezing for only a moment, the boy lunged at Naruto, tackling him to the floor as he held him, making the blonde scream, squirm and writhe-

"DAAAAAAAAAH! WH-WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" he screamed, as he clawed at the floor. "G-Get off'a me! Get offa me! You're on top'a me! And you're naked! You're **NAKED**! Get off, get off, get off!"

". .h..help..me.."

Naruto flinched, laying completely still as he felt the boy clutch onto his shirt, tugging it as he buried his head into the blondes chest.

"p..please.. help.. me.."


	38. Shukaku Unit: Gaara

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(Shukaku Unit: Gaara)_**

**_._**

After 30 minutes of prying the redhead off of him, Naruto and the strange boy sat on floor, both of them staring at one another for the longest of whiles without a word uttered.  
Naruto's looks were more questionable while the boy's was just.. a stare. It kinda creeped the blonde out, considering the red-head's face had never changed over time.. He was like a robot.. A robot that could see into the depths of your soul or something..

The blonde shivered, making the red-head pull back in surprise, but ease himself as he continued to stare soullessly. This made Naruto twitch.. he honestly wanted the the kids eyes to glance somewhere else, but he knew that wasn't going to be the case, considering he was kind of in the guys home.

_'Still.. His stare is kinda creepy.. What do I do? What do I-'_

Naruto's mind had paused from forming thoughts entirely, as he felt his fuzzy hearing aids being tugged at by the boy. He wondered what it was for, but said nothing about it as he just assumed the boy was curious. After all, it wasn't everyday that a kid with animal ears just waltzed into your home to hit you over the head and yell at you, right?

Naruto shut his eyes and frowned at himself for doing that, while the red-head still pulled at his ears. The blonde allowed it, but after a long moment of doing so it was starting to get irritating..

"Oi.." Naruto began putting on his tired fox face. "It's been a minute kid.. could you stop that?"

The boy froze for a minute, as if his mind was trying to process the order, then complying, he pulled back and sat completely still, allowing Naruto to raise a brow for a moment, but get down to business..

"Alright.. I think we've sat around and stared at each other long enough. Now I think it's time I know exactly why you were saying all that weird stuff earlier."

". . ."

"Oi."

". .What was.. weird.."

"Psh, you tackling me for starters." The blonde answered folding his arms. "I had no idea what was up with that, and you kept crying too. What the hell was all of that for?"

The red-head lowered his lids before glancing at the floor, leaving silence to be his answer.

Now for anyone else, this would be the obvious sign that either the boy was confused and didn't know why he did the action himself, that or, he didn't want to talk about it because: (insert something sad here).  
Naruto on the other hand... was different.

"Oi. What the hell are you getting all saddened for? It's not that hard of a question.." he groaned before narrowing his eyes at the boy. "There are reason's why people do what they do kid, so stop prolonging your answer and just say it.. I don't have all day."

The red-head instantly lifted his head, widening his eyes for only a second before looking to the floor again.

"..I... I don't.. want... to be here.."

"Huh?"

The boy shook his head before his left hand traced through his hair multiple times. This allowed Naruto to pay attention to that action however look to the mark on the boy's forehead that his fingertips would slightly ghost on occasion.  
It was interesting and familiar, so without the need to gain permission, Naruto's right hand shot to touch it making the red-head flinch and pull away.

Naruto blinked, but withdrew his hand as he dulled his eyes and puffed out his bottom lip.

"Oii.. you can touch my ears but I can't touch that mark on your head?"

The boy across from him widened his eyes in response before rubbing his own mark- this left Naruto to scoff and glance away with a shrug.

"**Whatever**.. it's not like I wanted to touch it anyway.. It's not impressive or nothing.."

The red head's dark lids lowered before he looked at the floor, leaving Naruto to glance at him and that mark once again.

"...It's.. _Kanji _right?"

The boy lifted his head, allowing the blonde to look to him stupidly.

"Yeah, Kanji.. Those stupid little ancient wordings 'n stuff, right? Hmph.. my old owner and his stupid little lab assistant made me study stupid writings like that.. That one means.. _ai_, right? Love?"

The boy's eyes became half lidded as he stared at the floor.

"I.. don't know.."

"You don't know? Well then what's the point of putting the mark on your forehead if you don't even know what it means, kid?" he asked making the boy flinch.

"..I.. didn't..do this.."

"What?"

"...My..owner..cut this.. into me.."

Naruto flinched at the comment. Well that was disturbing.. but to each his own right?  
The blonde could do nothing but fold his arms and nod to himself with that in his head, but he was sure to flinch again as his brain had actually caught up with the conversation. That kid said _Owner_, right? Was this kid..?

"O-Oi!" Naruto couldn't help but scream with a point. "Y-You're..."

The boy of bright red hair lifted his gazes again, watching the kid across from him flinch and shudder as his finger seemed to point every which way due to his shaking.

"Y-You... Y-You're a.. u.k.e .. r-right?"

"...No..."

Naruto stared for a minute, but pat his chest as he eased himself. For some reason he was about to get really excited.

"I am.. a Jinchuuriki unit.."

"Deh!-?"

The boy lifted his head, staring at the blonde apathetically for a long moment before bringing himself to clarify his class.

"Jinchuuriki unit.. Shukaku series... serial number 011912.. That..is what I am.."

Naruto stared, feeling as if his eyes were seconds from just flying out of their respective sockets. At the moment, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, he honestly felt as if a random berg of ice had just fell through the roof and landed on top of him, freezing him instantly.  
This kid.. was a Jinchuuriki unit? Just like him? Seriously?

Naruto continued to stare with his terrifyingly shocked expression, leaving the boy who sat across from him to simply sit and wait for a response. He expected the blonde to clarify his class as well, that or question the boy more about his own, however what he had got instead made him gasp.

Feeling his shoulders being firmly gripped by the blonde, he was surprised to see the kid smile his way- happy..

"Oi! You're a Jinchuuriki unit! You're just like me! Oi! ..Oi!"

The kid was very happy.. waay happy in the red-heads opinion.. but he didn't question it, instead he just sat and watched the blonde smile and laugh- shaking him a bit as he did so.

"Oi, I never would've thought! I mean.. I figured you were a u.k.e but.. I heard that Jinchuuriki units were more advanced so.. Wow! I'm.. I dunno! HA!"

Naruto couldn't help but be overjoyed, but he calmed as he let the boy go and sat back, though he slid closer just for the hell of it, smiling the whole while.

"Oi, you're the 3rd unit I've seen in my entire lifetime! That's so awesome.. I.. wow!" he let out, shutting up afterward to compose himself. He knew he was making himself look like a friggen dork- the almost disturbed look on the red-head's face was proof of it. "Heh.. Uhm.. Uh- I'm Naruto!" he voiced holding his hand out. "My first owner gave me that name so you can call me that if you want. But if you're up for technical terms, back at the labs, my ex-owners friends called met the Ky-"

"Kyuubi unit.."

"DEH!" Naruto flinched pulling back. "H-Hey.. how'd you know that!"

The boy lowered his eyes before bringing his right hand over his forehead.  
That was all he did. There were no words.  
Naruto couldn't compute however. He needed the boy to speak if he wanted to get an understanding as to how he knew that fact about him.

Stupidly, the blonde put his own hand over his forehead before leaning to the boy, blinking several times until he finally spoke for the boys attention. "Oi.. what about your head makes you know what I am..? I don't get it.."

"...I..don't know..either.."

"Eeeehhh? I don't buy that for a second!" Naruto spoke, pulling back and folding his arms. "You know why, you just don't wanna say it!"

The red-head looked to the boy, opening his mouth slightly to speak but instead stayed silent. Making Naruto grunt and hit him over the head again, earning a hiss in the process.

"Oi, stop lying and stop being so goddamn silent! Tell me how you know what I am!"

The boy hissed as he cradled his crown, but he was sure to shake his head and make Naruto squint an eye.

"I.. can't explain it.. but.." he paused to still and pull away his hands. "..I am able.. to feel..other units.."

Naruto's entire face soured in disbelief. "..No way.."

The boy only nodded in return. "..I...I knew of you... long before... you knew of me.. but.. I didn't.. exactly _know _you..." he explained looking to the floors, straining his face to make himself more clear. "...I can feel units.. right when they awaken... and.. I can.. speak to them as well... That ability.. was what.. led you here..."

Again Naruto's face soured, but he was sure to laugh it off. There was no way a unit was given something as silly as.. superpowers or some shit! That was just ridiculous!

The boy rubbed his head of crimson for a moment before looking to Naruto with a frown. "...You don't.. believe me.."

"Eh!"

"..Its faint.. but I can hear your doubts..."

"AH!" The blonde yelped sliding away from the boy. "H-How're you in my head? How're you doing that!"

"...I can.. hear it.."

"How! HOW!"

The boy flinched to the power of the blondes voice, but eventually began to think as to how he could do the things he did.

"...I believe.. that.. I can only hear.. when my emotions are.. the same.. as the other units. You for example.. When you awakened.. I couldn't communicate with you.. however there were _instances_.. and during those instances.. I was able to feel your emotion.." he explained glancing at the blonde. "There was a time.. where you were terribly sad.. and I was able to hear you.. I tried to speak to you.. but you never responded..."

Naruto unconsciously ran a tepid hand through his hair as he recalled the first time he was hearing those voices and thought he was crazy.

"Oi.. That was.. you?"

The boy nodded. "I believe... I was able to.. communicate.. with you because... at the time.. we were both feeling extreme sorrow... but.. at different levels. That is why... I believe you didn't.. respond to me. Then.. It all stopped.. you.. got happier.. I believe.. so.. I wasn't able to talk to you for.. awhile.. then.. it happened again.." he muttered before frowning. "..Something.. made you sad again.."

Naruto narrowed his eyes to think about it, but he was sure to frown as he remembered exactly what it was. "..Oi, you tried to talk to me when Obito came.. When I had to leave Sasuke.."

The redhead wanted to shrug, seeing as he didn't know those people but instead, he lowered his eyes and glanced at the floor some more. "Our sadness.. was almost the same... so I believe.. you were able to.. hear me more.. clearly... but... I believe.. both our emotions.. and.. my wanting to talk to you.. it became overwhelming.. so it disconnected you.. from me." he explained. "After that.. I wasn't able to feel.. your sadness anymore... You were.. happy again.. so.. I wasn't able to.. talk to you... but then.. you heard me again.."

"And now here I am." Naruto finished, widening his eyes at the end of it all. "That's.. whoa.."

He couldn't bring himself to form a simple sentence, but after sitting in the silence and staring at the boy for a while, he leaned to speak.

"So.. you used your mind to try and talk to me.. Why is that?"

"It's.. lonely here.." the boy admitted. "Plus.. everything.. hurts.. I want.. to get away.."

"Get away? You mean from your owner too? Why would you want to do that? Wouldn't you miss him-"

"Not at all!" the boy voiced before clutching his head nervously. "...He.. hurts me.. I beg him.. and he continues to hurt me.."

" ! "

"When I try to please him.. I only receive more pain.. I want the pain to stop.. I want to leave.. I want to leave.."

He chanted this as his eyes shut tightly, squeezing out tears formed by saddening memories and torment all the while. "I want to leave... I **want **to leave.. but sometimes.. I feel I can't.. I'm too scared.. I can't do it.. he's my owner.. I can't leave him.. but he hurts me.. and I don't like that.. I want to leave.. I want to leave.. I want to- ! ! !"

Twitching to less that hard pats atop his head, the boy cut himself short before looking to Naruto who only smiled and continued to ease the boy.  
He did this just until he felt the boy was calm, silent and had stopped his crying. Once he did, the blonde retracted his hand and let out a soft laugh before shrugging.

"You've got nothing to explain to me.. I already know how you feel.. I know all too well.."

" ! "

"Heh, yep. So stop your crying." The blonde spoke, rising from the floor to brush himself off then ease his arms behind his head. "I know it hurts.. and I know you feel conflicted, but one thing you have to keep in mind kid, is that even though we were built to love our owners, we don't have to accept sadness as a stand-in result. We have a choice to move onto others in order to get the love we want and not be reprimanded for it." he explained before bringing a single finger to the side of his cheek and chuckling nervously. "Heheh.. but what am I saying.. I'm still in love with a guy who still makes me kinda sad.. I guess I'm one to talk.."

The boy on the floor only stared at the blonde who continued to laugh at himself, but he was sure to flinch as the chuckles stopped and the boy faced him- leaning down as he extended a hand his way.

"Oi.. It's gonna be tough, but I'll help you. Afterall that's kinda what you were calling all the units for anyway right? I was just the one lucky enough to find you!"

The red-head flinched to that, then yelped as the blonde grabbed his right hand and pulled him up to stand. He winced doing so, due to the pain inflicted earlier, but the laughing boy across from him distracted him.. his happiness was engrossing.

"Oi! I never got your name! What's your name?"

"..I.."

"C'mon c'mon!" Naruto urged snapping in the boys face to hurry him up. "Tell me your name, and don't tell me that Shukaku shit either!"

"I-I.."

"Yes?"

"I'm.."

"_Yeeeess_?"

"I.. was called.. Gaara.. at a time.."

"Gaara?" Naruto repeated standing straight. "Heh, funny name.."

Gaara glanced away feeling ashamed but a pat on his shoulder brought him to flinch and look back at Naruto who shook his head- a silent way to say: _think nothing of it_.

"Well, Gaara, better pack your bags. Cause you're leaving with me today!"

The red-head hesitantly nodded, but jerked as Naruto slowly gave him a once over and laughed again.

"Oi.. I think.. you should get dressed first, before we up and go though.."

"..I don't have any clothes.."

"What!"

"My owner... never gave me any.."

"_Oi_..."

**. . .**

Opening a closet and looking through racks of collared shirts and jackets- Naruto foraged through the apparel to find something to wear, grunting as he did so.  
Apparently Gaara's owner had never given him any clothes since he was sent to this place, which struck Naruto as strange but made him jealous as well.  
It would've been AMAZING if Sasuke just let him sport the body he was born with around his house for the time he was with him. That probably would've had the guy change his mind about staying abstinent or straight for that matter..  
The blonde could only groan and stare at the ceiling hopelessly as he knew that would never happen or be the case, however a chill made him hurry and dig into the closet for any amount of clothing.

Having traded places with Gaara, Naruto was standing nude in the unfamiliar room, having given the boy his clothes only moments ago. It was strange, but there was a reason he did so.  
For some odd reason, Gaara was afraid to go in his owner's closet and grab anything for himself to wear. So being the nice guy Naruto was, he took the clothes off his own back and yeah.. he was here.

The blonde groaned pulling out a dark green jacket with fuzzy cuffs and hood as well, making him squint an eye but put it on before grabbing some jeans and hell even taking some dark fancy boots as well.  
They were a little big but Naruto managed. He figured that he'd rather wear big shoes rather than no shoes at all, along with a nice snug coat. He knew it wasn't all that cold outside, but the nights in this town were a killer and he would've rather snuggled up in the furry thing than literally freeze his tails off.

"Hrmph!" He grunted with a nod as he stood straight and tried to walk.

When he found himself staying a good still and not falling in the slightest, the boy grinned and rubbed his nose in a proud manner. Afterward, he looked to Gaara who just stared at him as he sat on his bed, looking quite alright in the slacks and huge gray shirt Naruto had gotten from Kakashi and stolen from Kotetsu. The boy still didn't have any shoes but Naruto would fix that in time..  
Right now, he just wanted to get out of the home and leave before the boys owner caught him stealing.

"Oi, lets go Gaara." he let out, gesturing a nod toward the door.

The dark lidded boy slowly nodded, standing from the bed before approaching the door with apprehensive steps. His heart was racing.. he had never left this room before and now he was starting to get cold feet.

"N...Naruto.. I-"

"Don't chicken out now! You're already dressed so lets go!" The blonde voiced grabbing his hand.

Gaara stood his ground, tugging himself back as shook his head. "N-No.. I can't.. I can't.. I.."

"Oi, listen.. I know you're scared, but staying here would only lead you to more pain Gaara! I'm here to help you!"

"I... I know.. but.. I.. I can't.."

"Gaara, you have a choice here. You **can **leave.. You can come with me.. I can take you away from here and help.. but I can only do that if you allow me to." Naruto spoke with a frown. "..You're so close Gaara, don't back out now."

The boy glanced away quickly, his florid tresses waving with the movement. He was hearing every word Naruto was saying and taking it in carefully. He knew the only way out of here was if he actually willed himself to do so but.. he was still scared. He couldn't help but think about how angry his owner would've been if he found out the boy had left his room and allowed a stranger to take his things..  
He could only imagine the torture he'd have to go through.

"..N-No." he spoke attempting to pry Naruto's hand from his wrist. "Please.. I'm sorry.. No!"

Having no intention on letting the boy go, Naruto kept hold, all the while feeling Gaara's body quaking in reaction to whatever tormenting thoughts were still stuck in his head... It made the blue-eyed boy frown and pity him.. but he quickly changed face as he pulled the red head to him, grabbed a hold of the boy and tossed him over his shoulder.

Gaara jerked at the action then watched himself be carried away from the spot he refused to move from- listening to the portal he had dreamed of running out of, simply open with a soft squeak.. Then Naruto spoke.

"I'm sorry.. I know you're not ready to leave but, I can't just leave you here Gaara."

"!"

"I don't know what your owner has done to make you so scared to even leave this room, but its enough to piss me off and want to take you away from this hell hole by force." Naruto spoke, his tone of voice jagged due to his growing irritation. "..I know it's not right, but I don't care.. you've been calling me forever asking for help, and now I'm finally here to help you, so that's what I'm going to do." he added, advancing out. "Besides.. If I left you.. I'd just be reminded of the others I left behind.. and I can't do that again.."

Gaara widened his eyes as he watched the area suddenly change- The room he was so used to had gotten smaller, and he had ventured out into a new spacious terrain with household hardware that he hadn't seen before. He couldn't help but stare at it with awe- the thought of his owners torture now at the back of his mind.  
Naruto could feel the boy getting comfortable, and this only moved him to hurry out of the space and want to show the boy what he had been missing out on.  
Turning various corners that left Gaara dizzy, Naruto finally made it into the elevator, dropping the boy on his feet as he pressed all the buttons in hopes of reaching the exit.  
It was a long trip- The two had to travel to the 3 higher floors then down 8 floors until the elevator opened the doors revealing the familiar area Naruto had entered through.

The blonde smirked before grabbing Gaara's arm and pulling him out of the travelling box, making the red-head stumble nervously but begin to move. The whole time he was being pulled along, Gaara was staring at the floors, feeling how soft the fibers were against his bare feet, but that vision didn't hold long as the boy would stare at trinkets, tables, desks, items and people he had never seen before.. He had no idea how huge this area of living actually was.. he was shocked.

Naruto laughed catching this at the corner of his eyes, but pulled Gaara just a little harder as he saw the door and approached it.

"You think you're surprised now, wait'll you see the outside!"

"Outside..?"

Rather than get words for answers, Gaara was pulled outside, taken aback and overwhelmed by everything his skittish eyes frantically caught.  
He had never imagined buildings being so tall and having different hues and shades to them. He also had never imagined there would be so many people outside, freely wandering about without a care in the world- passing said buildings without so much as a glance, talking amongst one another and messing with all sorts of clunky trinkets the boy had never seen up close before.

Gaara slowly pulled himself out of Naruto's grip as he approached a parked car- the color upon it fading, wheels slightly flattened and rims rusted. What was an everyday thing to anyone else was an interest to him. He could recall watching these things from the window to his room on various occasions. They'd be moving about on a day to day basis, making strange sounds, and engulfing people from time to time only to spit them out later in the day...

He flinched before stepping back. He did not want to be engulfed, or spit out for that matter.

Naruto laughed from afar bringing Gaara's vision his way- Instead of saying anything the blonde shrugged, leaving Gaara to lower his eyes and repeat the same gesture before flinching to an invisible chill.

What he was feeling was a breeze. It was cold, and it felt almost refreshing when it touched his skin. He like it.. it made him feel almost at ease.  
Shutting his eyes and letting the wind to continue to caress him, the boy stayed silent and still until it was all gone, and nothing but a confused expression was left on his face.

He had wondered where the wind had gone, and having no answer to that was making him somewhat displeased, but the feeling left as quick as it came when looked to the spacious paint of blue above him.. It was vast and captivating..  
He wondered just how big this world was, and how small he was compared to it.

A palm squeezed his right shoulder, making him gasp and quickly whirl around to his captor, that being Naruto.

The blonde withdrew his hand quickly, due to Gaara's recoil, but smiled nevertheless before gesturing the boy to get a move on with a nod.

"Oi, I'd let you keep staring but we gotta go. Think you can take in the sights as you walk?" he laughed.

Embarrassed Gaara glanced to the ground, nodding shyly before catching Naruto begin to walk off. He followed quickly, glancing over his shoulder every now and then at building he was leaving behind. He was really doing it.. He was finally escaping the pain..

A feeling within him tempted the boy's mouth to curl, but an abrupt groan from Naruto refrained that action, and instead, made Gaara glance at the boy beside him.

He was staring dully at the road ahead of him, looking determined, than the whimsically curious Gaara was being - It made the redhead wonder just what he was groaning for.  
He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to seem to abrasive.  
He wanted to just read his mind, but he didn't want to pry.  
So instead he stayed silent, keeping to himself and looking down on the paved stone walkways he followed Naruto on.

". . ."

"Oi.. None of this looks familiar so far.. I'm starting to get worried." The blonde spoke, making Gaara glance at him. "If we don't get to where we need to be before nightfall.. we might just have to sleep outside.. Mrrgh.. It's been awhile since I've frozen my ass out here.. I kinda don't wanna do it again."

". . ."

"..But I suppose it won't be so bad, I've got this coat I guess.."

". . ."

"But still you never know.."

". . ."

Naruto groaned as he glanced to his right, catching Gaara just at his side, staying forever silent, however looking to him attentive and interested. It made Naruto glare..

"Oi.. You've been listening to me right?"

The boy nodded, making Naruto's brows narrow.

"So.. then why haven't you said anything?"

"...Am.. I supposed to..?"

"Yeah DUH! I look like a friggen idiot just talking to myself, especially when I have company! You're supposed to talk to people when they speak to you, or when they have something interesting to say! Don't you know that?"

"..No.. I.. don't.."

The blonde flinched, freeing himself from the irritation fueled by his earlier rant, and calming himself the next second, only to rub his hair and sigh. "Oi.. just what did your owner teach you about talking with people? Didn't he tell you how you're supposed to speak and act in public and stuff?"

"..No.. I.. was never taught.. anything.." Gaara answered, slowly diverting his vision some other place- leaving Naruto to feel like utter shit.

_Way to be a douchebag to the erobody who had a less than caring owner, Naruto!_

"Eh!" The boy flinched, laughing nervously in a quick second. "O-Oi! It doesn't matter! S-So what if your owner didn't teach you stuff, that's cool! Th-That means I can teach you stuff!" he let out, grabbing the boys attention once more. "Y-Yeah! If you want, I can teach you how to act and speak in public and all of that good stuff! I-It's no big deal or nothing!"

"..Y-You..would do that..?"

"Of course!" Naruto spoke. "Whatever you wanna know, you just ask me and I'll tell you, alright?"

Gaara blinked in response, stopping his march with Naruto. The blonde only took two more steps down the road before turning to Gaara, and raising a brow to his action, only to get a stoic stare in return.

"Oi? Something wrong Gaara?"

He jerked to his name before glancing down to the ground, sporting a look that would make anyone think he was disappointed.. or.. remorseful over something, then he spoke.

"..What is it.. that I.. have to do for you.. in return..?" he questioned, making Naruto force out a dumbfounded 'huh' in response. "..Do..I.. have to.. please you? ..Do I... have to fuck you?"

Naruto's eyelids pulled back, before shutting twice in accelerated speeds, leaving the gears in his head to process that sentence very carefully. After that.. he screamed..

"WHAAAT?-!"

Gaara gasped, taking a cautious step away from the boy, but after a moment of staring, he lowered his eyes and tilted his head- perplexed by Naruto's reaction. The boy had screamed, so he was obviously offended or shocked by the statement the Shukaku unit had made.. So that meant he was supposed to hit the boy right?

Gaara only continued to stare, watching Naruto's jaw literally fall open as his face flushed a faint coral hue, with that he repeated himself.

"Wh-What.. What did you just say?" he asked, lifting a quivering finger.

"..D-Do..I have to fuck you.. in order to.. get the answers.. to my quest-"

"**THAT'S**- What I thought you said.." Naruto cut off as he palmed the boy's mouth shut. "Oi Gaara.. do you know just what the hell you're saying right now?"

The boy would've liked to respond, but because of Naruto's glued-on palm he just stood and stared, leaving the blue-eyed unit to glance his way and frown..  
It shocked him really.. The boy looked pained and burdened. Gaara was confused by that..

"O-Oi.. L..Listen Gaara. I'm not your owner.. so.. you don't have to do anything for me in exchange for something as small as an answer to your question. If.. that's what your owner made you do, in order for you to get whatever you wanted back at your home then.. that just stays there, okay? Out here, you don't have to do that.. You get it?"

The boy was still for a moment, but he slowly nodded as Naruto's words processed in his mind. This left the blonde to pull his hand away and smile weakly before feeling the need to sigh. He had no idea what Gaara's life was like in that room, but for some reason, he was feeling sorry for him..

"So.. What is it.. that I need to learn.. about being out here..?" Gaara spoke making Naruto jump to his voice then blink.

"O-Oh. Uh well. Ha, one thing you have to remember when being out here, is that it's always cold. The sky you see right now, get's dark and shiny dots appear."

"..Dots..?"

"Mhm! I think those things are made of ice or something which is why it gets so cold." Naruto spoke with a shrug.

"Oh... I see.."

"Heh, yeah. Oh and one thing you have to teach yourself is to speak faster and louder Gaara!"

"..wha-"

"Yeah!" Naruto stomped before folding his arms and nodding to himself as he spoke. "You speak so softly, and so slow too! If you were around some old friends of mine they would surely talk over you! Yeah, mhm! You gotta get loud Gaara, and speak a little faster! Got it?"

"..I..will try.."

"Good! It's great to hear that!" He let out as he walked off. "Heh, I wish my owner was as compliant as you."

Gaara jerked, watching the boy waltz off feeling his insides experience a numbing sensation that was unfamiliar to him. Was that.. praise.. just a moment ago?

"Hm? Oi, Gaara c'mon. We gotta go!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

The boy flinched, but hurriedly ran at his side, walking with him soon after. It was then he gave himself a minute to think before he glanced at his counterpart from the corner of his eyes.

"..Where are..we going?"

"To the Academy." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"The.. Academy?"

"Mhm, I've got someone that I really want to see there.."

"..Your.. owner?"

Naruto twitched before glancing to the sky with a nervous smile. "Eh-heh.. He.. uh..well.."

" ? "

"OI! We gotta hurry Gaara! No time to waste! Lets go!" Naruto laughed running off.


	39. The Uchiha's Curse

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(The Uchiha's Curse)_**

**_._**

The school bell had rang and in that time the students had left their classes to head to their lockers in the hall then head home, though they were leisure about it. Sasuke's steps, however, were the most quickened compared to everyone else's. He had been waiting to get home all day, and the anticipation of doing so had been killing him the entire day- seriously it felt like murder!  
Hearing that Naruto had run away from the factory and was now running around this world was seriously worrying the Uchiha, and all he could do was blame himself the longer he had gone without hearing anything from or about the kid.  
Sasuke knew that had he just kept Naruto around, the boy wouldn't have had to escape Kakashi's factory. Instead, the boy would be laying about the Uchiha's bed groaning and complaining about something stupid, or bothering Itachi, or trying to fuck Sasuke.

The Uchiha almost tripped over himself at the last thought, feeling his blood boil and scald his skin. No doubt if he had gotten Naruto back that would be the first thing the boy would want to do.. and after such a long time too..

Sasuke looked to the ceiling of the school in an almost sullen manner. If Naruto wanted to.. would.. he comply? Just to keep him around? Because.. he liked him?

"Oh fuck-" the raven muttered clasping his forehead with his right hand.

He didn't know that answer. Yeah he wanted Naruto around, but if fucking him was the only way to keep him by the Uchiha's side, then.. man..

Sasuke's right hand slid down his face at a sluggish pace as he felt his cheeks burn. He was blushing no doubt.

"_Fuuuuckkk_.."

"Yo."

The Uchiha jerked, whipping his head over his shoulder to see Shikamaru leaning on a locker, his arms folded and questionable looks already plastered on his face.

"Bad time?" He asked, _rhetorically_, considering he already knew the answer somewhat.

"...No.. I'm fine.."

"Good. I see you're not upset."

"Upset? About what?"

"Nothing. At. All." Shika muttered glancing away, locking the secret of his invite to Karin's party in the back of his head. "So.. what're you gonna do afterschool today, Uchiha?"

"I'm trying to hurry home right now." He replied walking off, forcing the Nara boy to follow.

"You're gonna just lock yourself away in your house? C'mon it's after school. We should hang out or something.."

Sasuke froze in midstep before glancing over his shoulder. Skepticism, Uncertainty and Baffled looks sure to overcome his mug. Shikamaru only held up and dismissive hand before smiling nervously- shutting his eyes to laugh afterward.

"D-Don't give me that look, Uchiha. I'm just saying we should hang.. Y'know.. like the old times."

"We never hung out unless we were doing Kiba's homework."

"I-I know.. That's why I'm proposing we change our habits a bit. We both need to get out more, enjoy life.. We can't let our days of living, pass us so quickly without us living it to the fullest."

Sasuke turned around, facing his body to Shika now, his skeptic brow twitching slightly to either narrow into a glare, or rise to express the Uchiha's utter befuddlment. This made the Nara boy laugh as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

"L-Look.. I know it sounds fishy.. but I'm being honest here. We should live up our high school days before we have to focus four years of our life for college.. Might as well y'know?"

"...Did you buy weed from Kankuro in the bathroom today?"

"What? No.. No! I'm just making a suggestion Uchiha!"

Sasuke still continued to dig his leery stare into the Nara boy, stopping only when Kiba raced down the halls- calling the both of them before approaching and hunching to pant.

"Yo! _-huff- _Guys.. _-huff- _great news.."

"Hinata broke up with you?" Shika questioned.

"NO! But she told me about Karin's party!" He responded with a point and wink. "Guess, who's going and gonna get in to Miss Hyuuga in soo many ways?"

"That Aburame kid she hangs with in gym?" Shika guessed.

"NO! W-WHAT!"

"..You plan on screwing the Hyuuga princess?" Sasuke questioned, almost laughing. "Right.. I suppose you've talked it over with Neji first?"

"PFT! Neji's not even going to be there! That means that Hinata and I are gonna meet up at the party, get white-boy wasted, make out a little, and then.. BOOM!"

". . .You spontaneously combust?" Shika guessed tilting his head a bit- he was honestly playing around now, but it was hard to tell due to his almost-perfect poker face.

"NO!"

"Neji hits you with the shotgun game?" Sasuke deduced, eventually snickering with Shikamaru as the boy hit his shoulder.

"You guys are assholes! You know exactly what I mean!"

"Yeah, but we also know that that's not going to happen." The Nara spoke with a shrug.

"Even if it did, you'd probably wake up from that dream." Sasuke added.

"Whatever! You two are just jealous!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smirked as he heard that. Letting out a humoured, "Whatever..", as leaned more of his weight to his left leg, glancing away from the Inuzuka. Sasuke on the other hand, dulled his stare before folding his arms, ready to question.

"I'm sorry, I missed the part where you tell me why I'd be jealous. I wouldn't care what you'd do with Hinata, dreaming or not, she's none of my concern.."

"I **know **that. I'm just saying you two are going to be jealous because while I'm getting in the Hyuuga, you two are going to be the two squares leaning on the wall, off to the side, watching everyone have fun while you drink punch or something.." Kiba laughed, leaving Shika to flinch and glance at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes- watching the Uchiha narrow his brows and scrunch his face in confusion.

"What're you talking about?" he let out, his tone just as puzzled as his expression.

".._shit_.."

"Hm? What? You're going to Karin's party next week right?" Kiba quizzed, blinking after each of his questions.

"No. Who the hell told you that?"

"Well.. Hinata did.." The Inuzuka answered, scratching the side of his face with an isolated finger. "She said she wouldn't be surprised if all the girls at school went to Karin's party, considering she heard you were going."

"I'm not going to Karin's party."

"Well don't glare at me, Hinata said she heard it from Ten-Ten, who heard it from some girl in music class and so on and so on. All the girls are talking about it."

"Why? I'm not going. I didn't talk to Karin all day today, I didn't even know she was having a party."

"Psh.. I don't know who told who, but the rumor is you're going." Kiba responded shrugging slightly. "If anything you should be more eager than irritated, Uchiha. A party sounds like fun."

"_Fun_?"

"Yeah, _fun_!" Shikamaru laughed, turning to the raven beside him. "Because it's going to be _fun_, I thought I'd tell that surfer looking kid in Gym to tell Karin that you'd be going.. to the _party_.."

"You did **what**?"

"H'oh shit!" Kiba laughed covering his mouth.

"C'mon, it was all for good reasons!" Shikamaru spoke waving his hands up in surrender. "I know we had a big day today, and you're worried about Naruto, but you can't spend your days moping about what happened. You have to at least do something with yourself; preoccupy."

"What I do with my time is none of your concern. And considering I've always kept to myself and moped about at home, I don't find it heartwarming that now of all times you wanna do something for me."

The Nara jerked before glaring. "Now hold on.. I'm not saying that it's my job to schedule party dates, and hang out times with you, but when you're on your down time I **do **try to help you out and give you some company. Besides, it's not like you're calling or texting me or Kiba to hang out either, Uchiha."

"I shouldn't have to, considering I'm not a mind-reader."

"Way to excuse the fact that you're less than concerned about us when we want to hang out, but entitle us wrong and yourself to be in the right when your buddies extend a friendly gesture your way."

"Is it really friendly, when the only time you're concerned about me is when I find out Naruto's ran away?"

"Yes, especially when it was your damn brother who told us to cheer you up because of it- We didn't have to do what he said, Uchiha, we could've just went about our day walking around moping like you have-"

" ! "

"OKAY, Okay!" Kiba voiced fanning his hands at both boys as he stepped in between them. "Keep calm, settle down ladies, we've all got our shots out.. right?"

Shika gave himself a minute before pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Tch- Why do I even bother? You make us run around and get ourselves into trouble for you when you're having problems; ignorant of our issues and situations.. but when someone does something in an act of kindness for you, you throw a hissy-fit." he groaned. "—And what? All because you're mad Naruto ran away? He wouldn't have ran if you didn't sent him away in the firs-"

The group of three all jerked simultaneously Sasuke and Kiba staring at Shikamaru, eyes agape. While the Nara boy was staring at the floor, fighting himself from doing something as childish as hitting under the belt..  
It took a minute, but the boy was sure to bite his tongue, groan and retract his hand from his face as he turned away and shook his head once more. _"You're so troublesome.." _being the only words he uttered as he marched off and down the halls, leaving the Inuzuka and Uchiha in an awkward air.

The first few minutes were tolerable, but after that, Kiba couldn't stand it. He had to hurry and find a way to push the air away and make everything right..

"_Yeeeishh_.." he groaned, rubbing his head sporadically. "Never would've thought Shikamaru would go off like that.. But what're you gonna do? You know when he get's mad there's no bringing him back for awhile." The dog spoke trying to laugh. "..Lets just.. uh.. give him a day or two. He'll come back and apologize if anything.."

"Whatever.." Sasuke muttered quick to walk off and leave.

This made Kiba blink, but shake his head as he groaned once more and leaned back on a random locker.

"..Pft.. _Shikamaru will calm down and apologize_.. even though you're kinda in the wrong Uchiha." he mumbled to himself before folding his arms. "You pout about Naruto being on campus - He busts his ass to get the kid to fit in and ease your nerves.. You get all pissy and depressed when you get rid of the kid - He lets you try 'nd fuck his ex-girlfriend to make you feel better.. You get mad that Naruto's ran away - He tries to help by inviting you to a stupid ass party, and you get pissed off.. Uggghh, and now you're both fighting." the dog bellowed as he eased the back of his head on the locker behind him. "..It takes a lot to get Shikamaru upset, Uchiha.. you should know that... _tsk_..dumbass. Now I gotta be the middleman and play mediator to you both.. _Geeeez_.. This is just like jr high, when Nara hated you for stealing Ino, and I had to convince him that you were a good guy. **That **was a two year project.."

The Inuzuka could do nothing but groan, shutting his eyes for a moment before bringing himself to lean off the locker behind him and look down both halls his friends disappeared to. He knew he had to follow after one of them, and try to ease the other.. but who?

The dog looked down his own personal set of crossroads, before eventually travelling down the path Shikamaru marched off. In a sense, he had already tried to ease Sasuke, but the Uchiha brushed him off, so it was the Nara boy's turn. Not that it was any botherment to Kiba. Shikamaru was more receptive to the means of someone easing him, rather than Sasuke- it was always trying to make a lump of coal turn into a diamond with that guy..

**.**

**.**

Making the trek to the Izanagi suites, Sasuke quickly rode the elevator up to his floor and marched to his home, opening the door, hardly in the mood to utter his _'Tadaima' _joke. He was bothered, and didn't feel like laughing at himself for the moment.  
He flinched however, looking to the middle of the main room, noticing the couches were misplaced. Rather than face parallel as they once were, one was turned against the door, while one was just off to the side, and what's more, there was a brand new TV just in front of them.

"What the-"

"Oh Sasuke!" Obito called out, leaving Itachi's room and making it over to him. "You're home! Welcome!"

"Obito.." he acknowledged before glancing back at the couches. "What did you.."

"Oh that? Yeah I moved them.." The older man spoke looking at the area, glancing back to laugh and rub the back of his head. "I figured we needed a little change. Plus it looks a little better don't you think?"

Sasuke gave it another glance, skeptical for the most part. "I think Itachi would want another couch on the other side.. That or a round couch.."

"Pft, who cares about what Itachi wants. That guy is so spoiled sometimes! You do **one **nice thing for the guy and up and complains! He's never satisfied, that jerk!"

Nervously Sasuke glanced at his older cousin before turning his eyes another way, thinking back and regretting his own past actions made a little less than half an hour ago. 'Guess he and Itachi were really brothers.. both weren't that far apart when it came to never taking kind gestures well..

"Hm?" Obito hummed, "You alright Sasuke? You look a little down?"

"No- I'm not."

"Sasuke." Obito sternly stated as he put his hands on his hips in a parental way- knowing something was wrong with his family.

Rather than state anything, Sasuke shook his head either way in a slow movement, forcing Obito to get all the more curious about the boys bereaved attitude, but the gears clicked eventually.  
The day wasn't done, so the Uchiha was aware of what had to be the problem here.  
A sigh breezed from his lips as he pat the boy's head and laughed in a way that was neither mocking or giddy, it was a laugh that both figures knew was only used to make the gloomy air around them, less thick.

"Sasuke, believe it or not.. I've been where you feel you're at right now.. and I just want to let you know, that everything's going to get better."

Sasuke rose a brow, along with his head as he glanced up at his cousin of whom he knew was playing the happy-go-lucky role in support of him, but it didn't make anything better. Obito didn't know anything he was going through, he was just around when most of it happened.. that didn't mean that he understood, not at all, not in the slightest.

"Tch.. stop saying things to make me feel better. You have no idea how my day has been."

"Haha- _Careful_, that _Itachi attitude _is _starting _to rub off on _you_." the older Uchiha laughed through clenched teeth, his grip on the boys head clamping just a bit.

"Whatever." The boy uttered, smacking the man's hand away from his crown, loutishly. Turning to head to his room. "I'm going to do my homework."

"Sasuke!" Obito groaned, holding hand out to him, before grunting to follow the boy. "C'mon man! Okay so what If I don't know **exactly **how you're feeling, but I can kinda grasp an idea-"

"Just how can you?" Sasuke questioned, abruptly turning to glare at his cousin as he stood in the doorway of his room. "You're twice my age, and the closest thing you have next to a problem in your life is figuring if you're going to get gray hair before you're 30 or if you're going to die alone! As for me! - I'm sitting around here moping and literally feeling sick about a kid a met months ago, and because of that I've done nothing but burdened my family and friends, one of which just happens to be pissed at me for my fuck ups! Our problems are different, so don't try to relate to me just because you feel sorry!"

Obito's dark irises dimuted as he sported a shocked expression, all the while Sasuke felt himself freeze, feeling he was losing himself.  
Never in his life had he ever yelled at Obito. Sure the guy was annoying at times, and the boy would shout just to voice that, but never had he literally threw his rage upon him like that- he hadn't done that to any of the Uchiha elders- he hadn't done that ever.  
Sasuke was calm, cool, collected and levelheaded.. Whenever a problem would face him, he'd simply deduce how he could handle it and then execute his thoughts tactfully, but now.. he was far from doing that. He was getting angry at everyone, everything.

What was wrong with him? Was he going crazy? Yeah.. that had to be it - he had to be going crazy, yelling and snapping at all of his friends and family when the only thing they were doing was trying to help; He was damn near a rabid dog.  
He instantly shifted his left foot to back into his room, as he felt like retreating, but a soft laugh from Obito made him stop and stare, confusion and uncertainty welling within him like a fountain forced to flow.

Obito couldn't help but notice the perplexed look on his face, but that only made him laugh just a little more before he went into to pat both the boys shoulders like a proud father would during a winning game. Afterward, he calmed, finishing his chuckles with a loud sniff as he shook his head and smiled to his cousin.

"You're just like me.. When it comes down to it, Sasuke. **Just**. **like**. **me**.."

The younger boys eyes folded almost to a squint, before the kid found himself looking up to Obito as he stood tall and rubbed his head, still chuckling softly.

"Hehheh.. Yeah, everything 'cept the hair," he muttered directing his eyes to look to the glued-messy tresses that fell before his forehead. "Unfortunately your family got the good hair out of the whole Uchiha clan, which is one thing I'm willing to give you and Itachi." he laughed, as he folded his arms, glancing off to the side of the room once he felt he couldn't bring himself to laugh anymore- only smile. "...Yeah.. yknow.. I had a u.k.e too.."

"W-What?" Sasuke choked out.

"Hrm? What, Itachi didn't tell you? Hmph.. I guess I should give that guy more credit." The older man spoke before laughing and leaning on the wall beside him, nodding as he still sported that smile that honestly made Sasuke a little sad. "When I was about your age.. maybe 2 or 3 years older, I went to college with Kakashi and somewhere along the line, the guy told me about this idea to build people, that other people could love. He didn't have the name for it back then, but at the time, I thought the guy was high.. I mean.. I couldn't imagine a human being built by another human! Especially when it discludes the acts of splicing up orphaned kids or impregnating women!" Obito spoke, laughing a bit at the last part. "Anyway.." he said calming down and getting more serious. "After both Kakashi and I had graduated college, a couple years had passed and I went on my way to work with a travel-based business firm that had me going all over the world and Kakashi did whatever. I didn't know, we kinda had lost contact right after graduation.. Anyway, maybe about the third year into working with my job, I got a call from Kakashi out of no where.. He asked me to work for him and help him make those _lovey_-people he was talking about so long ago, back in college. I was confused and actually worried.. I had wondered if Kakashi was joking and trying to catch up for lost time, that or he had literally lost his mind.. but once he told me that he had the funds and resources and needed my help.. I got curious, took some time off work, and packed my bags." he explained, taking a long breath as he lowered his eyes, diving deeper and deeper into his memories. "When I arrived back here in Konoha, Kakashi greeted me and took me to this shabby looking factory just north of Konoha. Once we entered, I was immediately introduced to the team Kakashi managed to gather, the most important one being Kabuto. Apparently Kakashi met him through the grapevine of genius' in the town, and used the guy for his thorough knowledge in the medical arts, which was great in a sense but still kind of weird.. I didn't understand how Kakashi managed to pull a whole bunch of people into thinking that making people actually worked, but then I was shown their product- their projects still in the works but damn near completion. I was shown an actual erobody." He laughed briefly as if he couldn't believe his own memories. "I was blown back.. LITERALLY mind-fucked, but I was impressed too, I don't know _ha-ha_, I felt a lot of things when I laid my eyes on it. Ha, it was still in the works, so it looked a lot different, but anyway, Kakashi had used me to help with the designs and for my opinions on each of the resulting dolls. I couldn't really do the brain work in building them or anything because.. I mean c'mon.. I'm no genius. But Kakashi appreciated my opinion, mostly 'cause he figured I'd be the voice of the public before he brought the erobodies out in the opening. Either way, some time had passed and with a little more funding from whatever company's wanted to help Kakashi, both he and his workers produced a fully functioning erobody that looked just like a human. It was amazing! And I couldn't help but be proud of Kakashi for what he had done, _ha_- he had created a breakthrough in science! In life!- And it was just standing there before me that day! I remember being insanely scared, but at the same time so happy.. It was strange, hahaha!"

Obito had to pause as he shut his eyes and hunched a bit to laugh. He was holding his abdomen tightly, continuing to chortle and wheeze, but as the laughing got slower.. and slower, Sasuke grew curious, then concerned.

The older Uchiha had stopped everything. His laughs, wheezes and snorts, and instead looked to the floor with a forlorn smile before slowly standing straight to look a tad presentable, then he spoke again -

"..So Kakashi and his gang had made the latest erobody.. It looked human, and it responded to conversation like an actual person.. As I said, I was blown away, so much so that I actually became kind of obsessed with the sciences that made them function, made them react. Kakashi noticed this.. so he asked me a favor. He wanted me to take the erobody.. Have it travel around with me like it was a piece of luggage or something, and being at that time I was so interested, I did nothing but agree. Wherever I went, that erobody was sure to follow.. I would speak to it and it would respond to me. It would voice it's own opinions, notice if there was something was wrong with me, actually feel sick when it ate my cooking and make facial expressions.. I swear to God, Sasuke, that doll was like a real person.. I was so captivated. But then.. time was up." he uttered before sighing. "I returned the doll to Kakashi and gave a thorough report about what I had done with it, I even requested Kakashi let me keep it. And even though it started as a bit of a joke, the more I would cross paths with the doll at the factory, the more I was finding sincerity in my words. I wanted that u.k.e... I really wanted it. Because of my apparent _obsession _over it, Kakashi noticed the changes within me and the attitude I sported toward the 'body, along with Kabuto. They both knew that I had feel in love with a doll and they pried on that.. They wanted to know what about the doll had made me feel the way I did about it.. They wanted to know what it had done. This.. eventually led to it's dismantalment."

" ! "

"I was crushed, Sasuke.. I fell in love with a doll and because of that, it..she.. was destroyed- picked apart and studied down to her very last microchip and cord.. My affection for an object captured Kakashi's interest, and ultimately led to my dolls destruction.."

Sasuke widened his eyes, watching Obito lower his eyes and frown for the longest of moments before taking a disgruntled breath.

"Naturally, I was pissed. I was screaming and literally seconds from fighting everyone in the room, even Kakashi, but.. then he told me what I was doing. Kakashi, that bastard, he was asking me what I was doing at that moment.. He asked me why I was screaming over something that wasn't even human.. that wasn't even real, and of course I had nothing to tell him in response. You have no idea how insane I felt I was.. I literally believed that I was in love with a woman.. that I had found a soulmate of sorts, but Kakashi's questions had snapped me back to reality. I was in love with a robot, Sasuke.. A thing that was designed to say, or do whatever to please me.. but still even with that as my reality, I still loved the doll and I was saddened when Kakashi took her away.. I still am." he admitted. "..With that said, I know both of our situations are different Sasuke, and its apparent our initial reaction to getting our first u.k.e's drastically differed, but I can tell that you like that kid.. all I'm saying is, you can't go crazy."

The Uchiha flinched as Obito leaned off the wall and purposely avoided eye contact.

"The way I felt back then.. I never want to lose myself the way I know I have. That's why I'm warning you, Sasuke, guard your feelings and expect the worse at times. You don't want to travel down the same road I've travelled.. believe me, it's not where you want to go.." he spoke keeping his shoulder perked to shrug. "One moment.. you're holding hands with the love of your life, thinking that the world is nothing but sunshine and rainbows, then the next, you wake up in a mental hell isolated and alone, avoiding love from actual humans because you're still stuck on one that's artificial and long gone."

Sasuke widened his eyes as he glanced at Obito's less than peppy mug.. He looked so morbid and upset, something Sasuke had never seen in his entire life of knowing his cousin. Obito.. was always happy, always loud and obnoxious..  
Even if he were to get serious like this at one point, he'd break that moment and make a stupid joke just to make the situation less awkward or something, but now.. he was just.. different..  
Sasuke could sense the pain his cousin had gone through, and the words he had uttered gave him chills. As annoying as Obito would be at times, Sasuke knew he would have never wished something as harsh as that on him. No one deserved that, especially Obito..

To think, that the younger Uchiha was pretty much going through the exact tides his cousin had coursed- then everything that was happening was just..

"A fucking curse.."

Obito blinked, feeling his body twitch to the younger boys swear, making Sasuke shake his head and shut his eyes tightly as he couldn't control the emotions that were swirling within him.

"...We're all cursed." he spoke, as he glared to the floor. "Why is it that everyone else is able to understand that u.k.e's are just items except us? Why is it that we become emotionally attached to them? Why can't we treat them like the items they are instead of falling for them like we have?"

Obito blinked but smiled weakly. "It's as you said.. We're cursed."

"Tch..I used to wish Naruto could be Itachi's u.k.e, but if this is what my brother would have to go through.. all these confusing actions and feelings.. then I take that back. I don't want to wish this on anybody in our family." Sasuke spoke. "But.. I still want Naruto."

"What about our curse?"

"...It's just something you and I have to bear with ourselves. Speaking of which. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on going crazy. I plan on getting Naruto back and keeping him away from Kakashi. I was ignorant at first, bt when it comes down to it, that stupid idiot is mine. I opened his box so he belongs to me. That's just u.k.e law." he spoke marching off.

Obito blinked. "Where are you going?"

"I have to apologize to someone.. If I'm not back before 10:00 then wrap my dinner."

"Right."

"Oh and..Obito."

" ? "

"What happened to your girlfriend was sad.. but considering she's not coming back, you should focus a little more on your human-born friends. At least when you fall for them they won't get taken away from you so heartlessly."

Obito flinched watching Sasuke lower his eyes and glow red as he was getting sentimental.

"..You're a nice guy.. and I'm sure there's a girl who Kakashi has no control over that likes you for you. So.. rather than prey on little girls my age you should try and keep your heart open someone else or something.." he mumbled before glancing away. "You're not crazy.. we all have our choices. If you still like your old u.k.e then there's nothing wrong with that, but you should give other women a chance too.. I promise to do the same thing if I can't find Naruto."

With that, Sasuke left out the door, making Obito squint his eyes and the boy's rather positive attitude then laugh to himself.

Things were already looking up for the secretly broken man, though he knew he had no heart left to share for anyone but his family, he was relieved to hear the Sasuke wasn't heading down the same path he had fallen.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** Ah, the secrets to Obito's assholishness to u.k.e's are exposed. Gotta admit, you have to feel for him in a sense.  
Kakashi's an ass..


	40. A Sneaky Uchiha

_Pretty much a filler chap about future stuff you won't know about, or find important until the future.. _

_Future..._

_Skip if you wish :p_

* * *

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
(A Sneaky Uchiha)_**

**_._**

A man of dark hair screeched in fear, before cough enough air to keep him gasping as he was shoved into a cold wall of brick in a vacant alley-like area. With that two laughs echoed through the area, making the man slide down the wall and force himself to sit as he brought his hands up and shook his head.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again, just please don't hurt me!"

"Haha, who the hell is this pussy?"

"The guy's name is Fuen or something. 'Said he works for _The White Snake _as a spy, but as you can probably tell he's obviously not a very good one. Hmph.."

"Dammit it all to fucking hell! Why can't we go up against real mutherfuckin' criminals and the wannabe badasses that think their balls are big because they murdered or raped someone! Why the fuck are they callin' us to deal with this shit!"

"If you'd stop running your mouth, chanting that crazy-clown crap to your wannabe god and actually listened to the call, then you'd know that this guy was actually a criminal once."

"Fuck you Dei!"

"Same to you 'Dan." The man uttered pulling a magic marker out of his pocket and writing on his left palm.

"L-Listen!" Fuen said, holding one hand up this time. "I-If you let me go, I swear to god I won't tell a soul anything that I know. I-If it makes you feel better, I didn't even learn much about you guys to be honest! I put that on my life!"

"Fuuuck I hate it when the victims think they got the right to make the rules! Are you fuckin' right in the head asswipe? You ain't runnin' shit here, **we **are! So shut the fuck up and keep crying like a little bitch!"

The man wimpered, while Deidara set his right hand on his knee and hunched a bit to look down on him, "Don't worry.. Stop your crying.. Just look at my hand and smile."

The man flinched, then eventually squinted to the blondes palm, seeing an eeriely drawn smile written in black ink.

"That's right.. Keep staring.. Look at my hand."

Deidara smirked as he moved his hand a little more to his left. The man skeptically kept his hands on the palm, following everywhere it went.  
He looked up, down, left, right, right again, then he looked left again, instantly being greeted by the boot of Deidara's shoe.

Crying in pain and falling to the floor, the man cursed and hissed as he covered his face, making Hidan cackle and slap his knees in amusement.

"Good one! Fucking good one!"

"Hmph.. They always fall for that one." Deidara spoke with a laugh, crouching to the ground and bringing Fuen to sit up. "Listen here, word got around that you've been snooping around, trying to get all types of information about Akatsuki to get it back to your boss. The thing is though.. we know you're boss, and the only thing he did was set you up to fail. He must not like you much.. hm.."

"_Deiiiiii_... Hurry up.. _hurry the hell up_.. Lets just kill this guy already!"

The blonde gave Hidan a quick glance before looking back to Fuen with a frown. _Tsk'_ing right after.

"Man.. sucks to be you.. You're just a poor soul who got thrown into the wrong pit of fire. That's too bad.. I kinda like you too. You're a bit of a bitch, but that's never really a _bad _thing in a man."

"_Ohgawd_! Here we go with the gay shit!"

"Don't be scared though, Fuen. Once we're done with you and you die, I'll put the prettiest little smile on your face. You're gonna look so peaceful.. Hm.."

"P-Please.. D-Don't!"

. . .

Itachi glanced over his shoulder for a moment as he glanced at the buildings enveloped in factory fog and dim lightings hovering around.  
It was after that he looked back to the pier he stood in front of before bringing a green cell into ears, silently sighing.

"They're still taking care of the situation I guess. I'm still waiting."

_**'What's taking them so long?'**_

"It's Hidan and Deidara.. Surely you can guess."

_**'Hahaha.. Now I can.'**_

"Is this all we have to do here for tonight? Or will there be other plans?"

_**'What's wrong Itachi? Are you craving for a little more action today?'**_

"Whatever is told of me, I'll do it."

_**'Heheheh.. It's... **_**funny**_**.. you say that..'**_

" ? "

_**'Heheh.. You haven't heard?'**_

"If it isn't my buisness then it isn't of my concern.."

_**'Oh.. but it concerns you.. so.. does that mean you can allow yourself to make it your buisness?'**_

"Be blunt.."

_**'Heheheh...'**_

"Kisame."

_**'Alright.. This is between you and me.. but.. the higher ups are skeptical of you.'**_

". . ."

_**'Heheheh... **_**Shocking**_**, right?'**_

"Is there a reason behind that?"

_**'C'mon.. even I know why. Out of all of us, you're hands are the cleanest, and don't get me wrong, I trust you.. but the others.. It seems they get the impression that you're keeping your hands clean on purpose.'**_

"I was pulled into this group with the understanding that I would complete what was ordered of me as my only expectation. My ways of getting the job done are different from everyone elses, admittedly, but it has never been discussed in the long run. As troubling as it is to hear this, I hope you don't believe that I'm actually going to change the way I handle things just to prove my allegiance with you all."

_**'Now now, out of all of us, you know **_**I**_** don't expect that. I'm aware of how you handle things.. If anything. I find it impressive and also.. very interesting..'**_

"Your means of acclamation have gone overlooked."

_**'Hahaha! **_**That's**_**what I like about you Itachi.. You're so modest and professional, but at the same time, brief and aloof.. You look like an honorable man, but nobody knows what you're thinking, and that's what makes you dangerous in my book. I do **_**honestly**_** believe that you won't betray us, but I also believe that you've thought about it, which makes my like for you that more valid. I tend to think that you're the kind of person that gets a kick, of sorts, out of making your partners paranoid of your actions; Making careful, articulate decisions while gliding over eggshells. You do everything we tell you and make it blatently aware that you've done it with no slip ups whatsoever, impressing us but bring us all to second-guess ourselves about you. Will he? Won't he? I do believe that you get your secret kicks, knowing that you're making the higher ups question themselves about you. In fact, I think you're getting your jollies hearing this right now..'**_

Itachi let out a short laugh, massaging his tired eyes for a moment before smirking, all the while prompting Kisame to laugh as well.

_**'Don't tell me I'm right?'**_

"You give me too much credit. I'm just here for the money Kisame, nothing else."

_**'HAHA! Well then you have nothing to worry about. If you don't mind my telling the others that answer, I think I can get them to back away from you Itachi..'**_

"What's your motive?"

_**'No motive, but didn't I already tell you? I like you Itachi, I think you're interesting, and very smart for your age. Though you aren't the youngest, I do believe that out of the younger members, you are the one with the most talent.'**_

"Again, your praise is omitted."

_**'But it's true. You're awfully young, and yet so calm and calculated about what you do in Akatsuki.. You aren't reckless, and as I said before, you make sure that you leave no trace of blood on your hands through all of the tasks you're given. You're less than boastful, but you are confident of your place in the group, so much so that you aren't even worried about the groups suspicions of you. You haven't even asked me once who was skeptic of you or who initially raised their suspicions.. Heheh.. the more I listen to myself, the more I grow to like you Itachi.**_ _**If anything... I think you should be up here with us rather than out there doing the dirty work.'**_

"..I appreciate that."

_**'Heheh.. Would you like to know who's the most curious about you, Uchiha?'**_

"I have no interest to know, but I have the strangest feeling that you will tell me anyway."

_**'Heh.. Don't tell anyone but.. I heard it straight from Kakuzu..'**_

"I see.."

_**'Well.. this conversation has gone on long enough. Goodbye Itachi Uchiha. Make sure you call in with your report to-'**_

"I know. Take care, and thank you Kisame."

_**'Heheh..'**_

_**-click-**_

Itachi's look had faded as he pressed the 'End' button before the dial tone rang in. Silence reigned over him and the area before he brought himself to sigh and shove the phone in his pocket before turning to march toward the foggy buildings.  
It wasn't a long walk, just 67 steps before the Uchiha brought himself before the rest of his group; He was just in time to see the show too.  
Giving their victim, who looked to be muffled with his own sock, a nice left hook, Deidara painted the knuckles a bright color of red as he laughed and watched Fuen stumble to Hidan who sweeped him off of his feet with a swift kick as if he were playing soccar.  
Snickering to themselves in the most maniacal way, Hidan was the first to make his more loud and apparent as he brought himself closer to Fuen, kicking and stomping on him 15- _Itachi counted 15_- times.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Deidara called, pulling the man to sit up by his hair. "Hit him now! Hit him right in the face!"

And Hidan did, with his knee no less. With that, they watched the bloodied up male roll his eyes in the back of his head before slumping to the ground, making them both laugh in hysterics.

"Did you see me fuck his shit up! Fuck, look at that punk lay down like a fuckin' bitch!"

"Hmm? I think he's trying to passout."

"Nuh-uh! I'mma wake him the fuck up!"

"Enough."

Both men flinched, stopping all of their laughs and snickers and their air of vicious fun died in Itachi's presense. Deidara quickly composed himself, rubbing an imaginary tear of sweat off the side of his face, ironically smearing the blood from his palm instead.

"Tachi hm.. What is it? You're done on the phone?"

"I have for the passed 5 minutes. I see you two are just as malicious as ever when it comes to beatdowns."

Hidan spit in the opposite direction before sneering, "That's our job right? This punk was tryna take us down so we have to turn the tables.."

"Regardless.. are you both done?"

"Not in the slightest!" The sailor objected as he dug into his back pocket.

In a little less than 30 seconds, Itachi lowered his eyes and Deidara did just the opposite as Hidan pulled out a nice lengthy silver switchblade, that looked almost like a hunting knife when revealed. This made Itachi believe that the man was overcompesating for something but an estatic laugh from Deidara cut his thoughts short.

"Whoa-ho ho! So cool, so cool 'Dan! Is it new? Hm?"

"Fuck yeah! Got it for a fuckin' deal from some punk ass theif near the train station downtown." he laughed. "One ass beating for one free knife, I thought it was fair.."

Deidara clapped as he hopped in place. "Dan, 'Dan! Lemme use it! I wanna use it! I'm going to give this guy the _prettiest _smile!"

"Fuck no!" he objected. "I'm going to sacrifice him to my God."

"That's so stupid! Let me cut'im up 'Dan!"

"FUCK NO!"

"Both of you stop." Itachi muttered as he approached the fallen victim and knelt. "...We're leaving him here.. alive."

"WHAT?"

Itachi lowered his eyes as he pulled the man by his hair, angling his sights toward his own, leaving Hidan and Deidara to smack their teeth and voice their concerns.

"Hm.. 'Tachi, you know we're suppose to get rid of the guy right? We can't just leave him alive, the higher guys are gonna get mad y'know.."

"Gay-boy's right! If we leave this fucker alive then all the badasses who run this fuckin' group are gonna get on our asses!"

"I'm aware, but I see this man staying alive as more of a benefit than a downfall to Akatsuki."

"Tough shit, dumbass! You ain't the one givin' order's around here! The fuckers on the phones do! If we leave this bitch alive then **we're **dead!"

"Hm.. he has a point, 'Tachi."

"You both have every right to be concerned, but everything that you're thinking of now, I've already comprehended. We're leaving this man alive."

"FUCK That! You ain't killin' me!"

"Hm.. I agree.. As much as I love you 'Tachi, I'm not willing to die for you."

"You don't have to." he uttered as he glanced to Fuen. "..Tell your boss that Akatsuki is watching him, and if he isn't careful, it will be his downfall. After that.. you shall run. You will leave Konoha and never return... If you do, we will find you and then it will be the end."

All the barely conscious man did was groan, leaving Itachi to let him go and stand as he brushed his hand on his jacket.

"You've been spared.. Don't ever say that Akatsuki hasn't done anything for you."

With those words spoken, the Uchiha marched out of the barren pathway, leaving both Hidan and Deidara to flinch but skeptically follow.

"Tachi!" the blonde yelped a little worried. "What're you saying! Hm? We gotta kill that guy!"

"Yeah are you fucking crazy! We're gonna fuckin' die if the bosses find out we jilted a fuckin' job!"

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll take responsibility."

"Wha?"

"Do you got a fuckin' deathwish?"

Itachi paused his steps for a moment before staring into space, it was then he turned to his counterparts and lowered his eyes before sighing.

"..I'm leaving Fuen alive because I know as soon as he get's up he's going to run back to his boss-"

"Yeah with information! - **About us**! About everyone in the fuckin' group! That's why we were ordered to kill him, dumbass!"

"You know his boss is Orochimaru right? He's gonna run and tell him everything, and then it's gonna be the end for all of us! I've never said anything at first, but I'm not made for prison, they're gonna run through me in there!"

"Quit being a whiny little bitch. Knowing you, you'd enjoy that shit.."

"Fuck you Hidan, this is serious!"

"Both of you calm down." Itachi eased. "Fuen isn't going to tell Orochimaru anything but what I said."

"And if he doesn't?"

"As I said before. If anything comes up, I will take responsibility."

"Yeah but why? Hm?"

"Yeah.. if you know that shit's gonna hit the fan when the others find out then why the fuck are you willin' to get in trouble Uchiha?"

Itachi only smirked and shook his head as he walked off, eventually approaching the car, leaving both Hidan and Deidara to give each other a glance before following. They wanted to know what was on the Uchiha's mind, and what he was plotting, but they figured if whatever was going on in his head meant that they wouldn't get in trouble for abandoning their mission.. then they were fine for the moment.

**.**

**.**

It was hours passed midnight when Itachi arrived at home, silently making his way inside as he shut the door behind him, and took off his coat. Afterward, he groggily trudged toward the couch, shutting his eyes and falling to crash on it soft surfaces- surprising himself only he fell over his clunky furniture and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"UG- What the.."

"You're eyesight is leaving you Itachi.."

The man flinched as the lights lit the living room, allowing him to see his now completely redecorated home with Obito sitting on the couch. His arms were folded and legs were crossed as if he had been expecting Itachi's presence, leaving the weasel to groan as he slowly lifted himself and gestured Obito to move.

The older cousin only nodded toward the identical couch further away, making Itachi groan as he took a few more steps and fell on it's cushions, leaving the family to sit in silence for only a moment..

"It seems you're nervous about our situation concerning Naruto." Itatchi started, making Obito scoff.

"Pft.. What makes you think that?"

"You always redecorate rooms and get in a cleaning mood when you're anxious, Obito."

"Okay, okay so what if I am! ...Tch.. I don't know about you, but I just get so depressed when I see Sasuke all down and out."

"Welcome to my world." Itachi uttered shutting his eyes. "Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?"

"He made it home a couple hours before you did and went to bed."

"What was he doing out so late?"

"He had to apologize to his friends today. I guess he must've bit their heads off when he learned that Naruto ran away."

"And it took all night?"

"Hey, he's your brother.." Obito shrugged. "If anything, I'm guessing he either went to party it up with his friends or, _judging by the look on his face when he came in_, they didn't forgive him so easily."

Itachi sighed, "Whether or not they forgave him isn't the point.. He shouldn't be out so late."

"Hey, shouldn't I be saying the same thing about you?"

"I have a job."

"No you don't." Obito bluntly stated, making the Uchiha across from him sit up tiredly. "Be honest with me Itachi.. do you think what you're really doing can be called a job?"

"..."

"Itachi."

"Yes. What I'm doing is considered a job."

"Itachi.."

"What would make you think it wasn't?"

"Itachi I know you. You haven't changed much since you were a kid.. You hide more secrets then a teenage girls diary and you waltz around act like your life is alright." the older man nagged as he shut his eyes and groaned. "Either way, what I'm saying is.. If you really think I'm going to sit here and believe that there's really a place that calls you at random times a week and makes you work a ridiculous amount of hours everyday, then I'm ashamed. I may look stupid, but I'm more perceptive than you think. Do you really think I haven't been suspicious of what you've been doing, the various times I've been here? Dropping you off at weird locations all around Konoha only to wait for you here at all times of the night. Just what the hell are you doing Itachi?"

"Getting money."

"Stop being so short with words." Obito hissed. "What are you doing? Are you getting yourself into trouble? How are you getting money to pay for this place - to take care of Sasuke? Are you robbing banks or something? Or dealing drugs maybe?"

"I'm working."

"Don't lie to me."

Itachi simply shook his head and groaned as he fell back on the couch and shut his eyes, covering them with his right forearm afterward.

"..Had I known there was going to be an interrogation, I would've slept at a motel Obito."

"Itachi! You're worrying me."

"I appreciate the fact that you're concerned over me even though we're both adults, but with it said, I'm grown Obito. I've been taking care of Sasuke and myself, while working at the same job for the longest now. I don't need you to worry yourself over me."

"It's not just you. I'm worried about Sasuke as well.. I hope what you're doing isn't going to affect either of you in the end."

"..."

"You better be listening to me Itachi."

"I am, and you don't have to worry. My situation seems skeptical, but I guarentee you it's not."

Obito only scrunched his face and narrowed his eyes, jerking when the sound of a vibrating phone echoed through the room. Itachi groaned turning on his side as he answered it with a groan.

"Hello?"

_**'Itachi! He's gone! He's totally gone!'**_

The Uchiha squinted an eye and rose a brow, but jerked when Obito snatched his phone and held it to his ear.

"Ey, who is th-!"

"Obito!"

The Uchiha's scrapped and struggled, but Obito had came out the winner as he sat on the already tired cousin and shoved a pillow over his face.

_**'-Dude he's gone, I can't find him anywhere! I don't know where he could be! Itachi! I can't find my friggen u.k.e!'**_

"Wha-AAH!"

Striking the older man in the ribcage, Itachi drove his elbow to hit the man once more before he pushed him off and grabbed the phone. With that he pulled it to his ear and began to listen.

_**'-gone! Fuck he's not even in the kitchen! I think he ran away! Oh fuck all that money! He can't be hiding, he can't! Gaara get the hell out here before you really piss me off! Hm!'**_

Judging from the voice and the words that were being uttered, Itachi knew it Deidara was on the phone. He was screaming and ranting on and on about his erobody that was obviously missing, but this only left the Uchiha listening to dull his eyes.

Of all the people the blonde could call, he called Itachi? All to say that his u.k.e was gone? Pft, if anything, the Uchiha wanted to tell the blonde to_ join the club _and get over it, but as soon as he saw Obito sit up he was quick to kick him back and quickly speak.

"I'm going to have to call you back."

After that he shut his phone and glared at Obito who held his chest and hissed.

"Dammit.. that hurt!"

"What were you doing taking my phone?"

"You were being sneaky you ass!"

"Keep your voice down.. Sasuke's sleep."

Obito glared, but eventually did some more hissing as he fell on the couch and held his aching abdomen.

"Tsss.. Itachi... _baka ka_.."

Itachi brushed off the insult before locking his phone and falling back on the couch as well, shutting his eyes to finally sleep.


	41. To the West

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(To the West)_**

**_._**

The two days consisting of the weekend and four days of school had passed, totaling exactly six days and making it the Friday of the next week. In that time, Sasuke had been either been in class, or been hanging out with Obito and Kiba, waltzing around town in order to find Naruto. Though they hadn't found the boy yet, Sasuke was determined in finding the boy. He wanted him home with him rather than back at the factory with Kakashi. Still in the meantime, while he was at school he was trying to mend his friendship with Shikamaru who hadn't spoke to him since their fight, and though it was annoying to Sasuke, the Uchiha knew he was in the wrong, so he was adament in making things right.

As the final bell of the day chimed through the halls, the seniors in the area were rejoicing, grinning and gossiping about Karin Uzumaki's party that was happening later that day.

Dudes were excited because they were gonna get it in, and Girls were ecstatic because Sasuke Uchiha was going to be at the party.  
It was a win-win for the older kids at the Academy, well all for the one kid who knew he wasn't going.

Shikamaru groaned as he figured he would rather play a nice game of Shogi with his dad then take a nap than go to a party where loud annoying music was going to play, along with loud annoying people who thought having _fun _meant getting drunk and making out with one another.

"Ugggghhh." he groaned as he grabbed his books.

"Ohmygod I can't wait! Karin's party is going to be so rad, ohmygod!"

The boy froze for a moment, slowly gathering the rest of his things as he listened.

"Calm down Nari, you act like you're going to Disneyland." Tenten laughed as she grabbed her books and shoved them in her bag.

"It might as well be Disneyland, considering I heard Sasuke's going to be there!"

"Oh yeah that's right!"

"What's the point of you both getting so excited when Sasuke isn't even going to look at you?"

Shika glanced over his shoulder spotting Ino waltz over, making him dull his eyes.

"Oh boy.. I know a mood killer when I see one. Nari, stop your stories, cause Ino's here to burst your bubble." Tenten muttered sarcastically.

"Aww go away Ino!"

"Hmph! I'm not here to burst anyone's bubble, but I will say that I've already bought the cutest little outfit that's totally gonna get the Uchiha to make out with me again."

"You still on with that?" TenTen snickered. "Sorry to turn the tables and burst your bubble instead Ino, but nobody believes that happened."

"But it did!"

"As the the wise men once said: _Pics or it didn't happen_."

"Very funny, but I have proof! Shikamaru!"

The lazy boy twitched, hurriedly grabbing his things and heading toward the door, only to be pulled back by his ponytail.

"Gaah! I-Ino!"

"Tell everybody what happened between me and Sasuke! Tell'em it's true!"

"What're you talking about? I-I don't' know what you guys did!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Oh goodness." Temari sighed as she approached. "Is this really what all the underclassmen are obsessed over? Sasuke Uchiha and some party? I swear, I've been hearing this junk for weeks now."

"Pft, don't act like you're not impressed or not attending Lady Sabaku. Anybody who's anybody is going to Karin's party. And seeing as the invitation was for senior students and up, I'm assuming you joint-school students are going too?" Ino spoke with a hand on her hip.

"Please," The sandy-blonde scoffed. "If anything, I know that my brother's going, but that's it. Unlike you guys, I have a paper to write for one of my teachers at the University. So as fun as a party sounds, I'd rather get my work done than get drunk and make out with 3 or 4 guys."

TenTen giggled behind her palm before looking to her left. "What about you Shikamaru?"

"What about me?"

"Well I heard Kiba and obviously Sasuke are going, where does that leave you? You going with them?"

"Please. Just like Temari, I'd rather do my homework and sleep the entire weekend than take a sip of spiked punch and wake up between 2 women with a bucket of regrets."

"Haha, you'd think that would be a guys dream." 'Ten laughed, making Shika cup his chin.

"Yeah.. Now that I think about it, that doesn't really sound bad.."

"Oh please! You and I both know you're the last person in the world to be up for going to a party and having fun Shikamaru! You're such a stick in the mud when it comes down to stuff like that, that's why we broke up!" Ino announced folding her arms making Shikamaru groan.

"Hmph.. that's too bad. You're ex-boyfriend seems really responsible Ino.. The laidback type." Temari spoke with a smirk. "Tell you what. I'll go the little senior party, but I better see **you **there."

"M-Me?" Shika flinched pointing to himself.

"Whether you go or not is your choice, but I'd like to see you there. Maybe we could both have a taste of the spiked punch and just hang out.."

Shikamaru blinked twice before turning red and glancing away. "**Please**! I've got work to do woman, I'm not going to allow myself to be distracted by you!"

Ino smirked, letting out a weary sigh as she pat his back. "Oh Shikamaru.. you're never gonna change. That's one thing that makes me comfortable when it comes to you.."

"What?"

"Regardless if you go or not, I strongly urge you to!" TenTen spoke with a nod. "If you're a stick in the mud, then we'll be stick in the muds together, I can't dance, so I'll probably be standing around watching people have fun with Nari!"

"..I'll consider it.. but I don't think I'm going."

Temari only laughed as she strided by and pat the boy's shoulder as she passed, uttering "Think about it," as she did so, making Shikamaru turn pink and groan.

It was after Temari that TenTen and her friend waltzed by him and did the same thing, followed by Ino who flicked his nose and waltzed off as well. This made the Nara boy groan and head toward the door as well, already seeing the halls oddly populated. As soon as he stepped out of class he was sure to flinch seeing Sasuke lean next to the doorway and glance at him- in turn making him glare.

The boys both exchanged lengthy glances, but after a moment Shikamaru grunted as he continued to walk, bringing Sasuke to lift himself from the walls and follow.  
He had took slow strides behind the boy on purpose, following him all the way to his locker.

Shikamaru grunted again feeling his presence, but nevertheless exchanged his books, notes and pens, ignoring the boy.

Sasuke leaned on a locker beside the Nara's, staring as he stayed silent, leaving Shikamaru to continue grunting as he exchanged his items.

"Yo-ho! Hey guys! Wassuuuuu-uuh.."

Kiba had ran up to the two with a funny story to tell, but remembering their beef, the Inuzuka stopped, cautiously making his way to his locker, two doors away from his lazy friend's.

"..Guys.."

Sasuke said nothing, and neither did Shikamaru. This made Kiba get a cold chill as he felt the tension the two exuded get real intense. Hurriedly opening his locker and exchanging his things, the boy stepped beside them, raising up hands ready to ease.

"Alright guys! Lets just get this over with alright? It's been a week, we're all calm, we can all be friends now if we just tal-"

A slam made by Shikamaru's locker made the dog shut his mouth and watch the lazy boy turn and glare to the guy beside him.

"What the heck do you want Uchiha?"

The way he had asked it made Kiba chuckle nervously. Boy did he hate it when his friends were upset..

"I came here to talk." Sasuke finally said.

"There's nothing to talk about.. There hasn't been the last 20 times you tried to talk to me."

"Yes there has. I'm trying to apologize to you Nara."

"Yeah, you said that 20 times too. Take a hint Uchiha, I'm not interested."

"Hey hey c'mon Shikamaru, Sasuke's trying to apologize!" Kiba spoke stepping in the middle. "It's not everyday that something like this happens without someone pulling some teeth. Just hear him out so we can finally put this all behind us."

"Not interested."

"Don't be an asshole Nara!"

"It's alright." Sasuke eased. "I can tell that he's obviously upset, and there's nothing I can do but give him his space, however I will say that I messed up, Nara. You were right.. You and Kiba do a lot for me and I don't really do much in return. I've been selfish, I've been and idiot and I've been an asshole, and all the while you guys would sit around and put up with it.. You've always had my back, and I've took it for granted. Irregardless, you and Kiba are my friends for a reason and believe or not I do appreciate the things that you've done for me.. that's why I'm apologizing. I've been the biggest ass, and you have every right to stay upset with me, I hope you don't though.. You and I have gone through too much just to let it end over me having a pissy fit."

"..."

"I'm sorry Nara."

"..."

"C'mon Shikamaru, you gonna let bygones be bygones?" Kiba asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah.. whatever.." he uttered walking away.

"Haha! Good good, now were all good! We're all friends now and now we can hang out and stuff!" Kiba laughed as he pulled the lazy boy back.

Shikamaru brushed the boy off however, taking Kiba by surprise but nevertheless leave him to watch the Nara boy keep a good grip on his bag and shake his head.

"If you don't mind.. I got to head home. I got homework."

Kiba flinched before holding out his arms in questioning. "C'mon Shikamaru! I thought we were cool!"

"We are.."

"No we're not, I can tell you're still pissed!" The dog barked. "Jesus, what do we have to do to make you calm down?"

"I am calm, I agreed to the bygones thing didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I still sense you're pissed.." Kiba muttered cupping his chin for a moment before pointing with a smirk. "Hey I know! You goin' to Karin's party?"

"..No I'm not."

"Well now you are! If you and Sasuke are really cool, then you'll show up at Karin's party to prove you're not angry, alright?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes before giving the Uchiha a glance. After a moment of staring the lazy boy shook his head and dulled his eyes before he turned to walk off.

"I'll think about it."

Smacking his teeth, Kiba hunched as he glared at his lazy counterpart who really knew how to hold a grudge, but eventually he just stood to watch the boy walk off.

"Tch.. That guy.. he may be the most lazy guy around but he sure knows how to be an ass himself when it gets down to it."

"He has the right to stay upset." Sasuke spoke. "You guys have had to put up with the most when it came to me."

"Well.. yeah.. but it wasn't always that bad Uchiha. Sure you'd get a little pissy at times, but we've gotten used to it.. If you ask me, I think Shikamaru's just stressed out because school's almost over or something.."

"We all are."

"Exactly! That's why I'm wondering why he's being so uptight!"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment but shrugged it off as he considered that information was nothing but the Nara's business. Plus he knew if he even bothered to ask, Shikamaru would just ignore him and keep on moving as if no one was concerned, so as of right all the Uchiha could do was wait and walk off.

"H-Hey!" Kiba voiced before following. "-So you ready for Karin's party? I bet you're dyin' to let loose and just relax for a night."

"Just like Shikamaru I'm contemplating on whether I should just skip out on the party and keep looking for Naruto."

"What!" Kiba voiced before running in front of the boy. "Listen Uchiha, I get that you're still worried about the kid, but we've been looking for him everyday for the passed 6 days. We've went everywhere in this neighborhood to find the kid and he still hasn't turned up at your house or the school.. Don't you think you deserve at least one break?"

Sasuke rose a brow as he contemplated the question, giving a shrug in the end as an answer.

Kiba scoffed to this. "C'mon. No one can say that you haven't worked hard in trying to find him. But believe me Uchiha, if Naruto wanted to find you, he'd know which classes to barge in and he'd know which suite room to march up to at your house."

Sasuke glared, leaving the dog to flinch at his own words and shake his hands sporadically.

"No no no no! What I meant to say was, Naruto knows his way around Konoha! So I'm sure if he was in town, he'd find you! But I think because Kakashi's factory is kinda on the wood'y side, the kid probably took a wrong turn and ended up in some other town."

"Or he's still in Konoha, but he's lost. That's why I need to keep searching for him."

"Sasuke.. Konoha's a big place.. and you can't travel around the entire town in one day.." The dog sighed stepping to the Uchiha. "Give yourself a break man." he uttered seriously as he pat his shoulder reassuringly. "..Naruto will turn up when he turns up, but till then, I don't think he'd like it if he found out that you were out exhausting yourself travelling all over town to find him. You should relax man, and go to Karin's party."

"..You're pretty passionate in trying to convince me."

"Aren't I always?" the dog grinned. "Listen, I'm just being a good friend to you Uchiha, ha, I might as well try to be a bit _sweeter _to you as well considering your speech _touched my heart_.."

The Uchiha groaned making Kiba laugh and wrap him in a headlock, all the while pulling him down the halls of the Academy.

"Haha! That being said, I'm going to do everything in my power to bring you to Karin's party! You and Shikamaru need to make up for real, and you need to let loose!"

"_Uggghh_.."

**.**

**.**

The skies were a blazing orange and the clouds were a light pink, making memories of old stir in the erobody who looked up to them.  
Sitting on the concrete floors of town with his back against the walls of the convenience store, the blonde groaned as his stomach actually ached to be fed. Tears actually fell on either side of his face as he imagined eating something of flavor.. something tasty..

"Naruto.."

"_Nguggughhhh_.."

"Naruto.."

"..._ckhhhhh_.."

"You're crying.. again.."

"Of course I'm crying!" the blonde screamed before holding his aching stomach. "..Gaara.. I'm hungry.. I'm hungry and we have no food.."

The red-head blinked before giving his right a quick glance, then looking back to Naruto.

"There is.. food in there."

"I know that.. But don't you remember what that old man said after he kicked my ass? We need something called money in order to get food.. and that's something we don't have.."

Gaara lowered his eyes for a moment in thought before he knelt to the boy and wiped his tears away. Afterward he glanced at his surroundings before coming up with a solution.

"Would.. you like it if I found you something to eat?"

"Yes! Oh GOD! You'd really do that for me Gaara!"

"I will try.." The boy muttered, pulling back to the blondes energy. "Please... wait here in the meantime."

Naruto nodded, and watched the boy walk off before turning a corner. This left the blonde to groan as he went back to sky and frowned. It had been a while since he escaped Kakashi's place, and the entire while he had found his way back to Konoha. The only issue was, he didn't know where he was in the town. Everything looked so altered and strange.. it was like Shino had dropped him off in an entirely different town..

Naruto could only groan, hoping that wasn't the case, but an abrupt ring to the store doors made him glance to his right and spot the old man who seemed to spend most of his time there step out.

He held a weird white and blue rectangle that later morphed into a chair once he messed with it. After, he took a seat in the chair and grumbled a lot of inaudible things before looking to the skies for a moment '...' then left to head back into the store and come right back out with a blue treat on a stick.

Naruto sat up instantly, sitting like a dog as he eyed the thing. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he wanted it.

The old man sat in his seat, making a loud grunting noise as he did so. Naruto stared, eventually twitching to the glare the old man sent him out of no where, but he flinched afterward when he saw the guy split his treat and hand it to him.

Blinking twice, the blonde carefully took the treat 'n stick before staring at him oddly.

"Alright.. this is how it's going to go." the old man started. "For the passed 3 days, the customers haven't been coming in as much as they usually would.. This leads me to believe that you're the cause of all of that. Three days ago you and your friend with the eyeliner showed up at my store, deciding to sit here of all places. Not the shop down the street, or the burger joint up the block - No. You guys decide to sit here, and listen I know you don't really care, but what you punks are doing is loitering.. You're loitering.. and you're using your dirty scary faces to scare my customers away, and I'm struggling enough as it is.. I already told you guys twice.. and I don't expect this to be my last time, but I'm going to be polite about it.. Get lost."

Naruto blinked at him before holding out his treat and pointing. "Oi.. what is this?"

"What're you ignoring me?"

"I just wanna know what this is.."

"It's a popsicle.. Are you lost in the head boy?"

Naruto blinked, but shrugged as he stiffed the snack that felt cold to his nose. After pulling back in surprise and glaring at it, the blonde licked it, pulling back in surprise again making the old man squint an eye.

"You uh.. You ain't from this town huh?"

Pausing as he licked, Naruto gave the man a glance before shrugging. "I've been around here before.."

"Oh.. Oh so then you must be high or something.." the man uttered before laughing and shaking his head. "You kids and your means of '_fun_'.."

The blonde stared for awhile but finally bit into the popsicle and felt it melt into his mouth before he froze and clutched his head.

The old man laughed. "You're a strange one, aren't you kid?"

"Aaaggghhh..."

"Where's your little friend?"

"Aagh.. he walked off to get me some food.."

"Why don't you both just go home and eat?"

"We ran away from our homes."

"Huh? Well that wasn't very smart. Do you see what situation you've put yourselves in by running away?"

"We had no other choice... It was either stay or suffer."

"Suffer?" The man blinked before scoffing. "And just what the heck were you two going through that made you suffer? Hm? Your parents made you do your homework? They took your games away? Please stop me when I'm getting close."

"Gaara's owner petrifies him.. probably because he cut him, and my owner tied me up and probably figured when he could shut me down.."

"Shut you down? Owners?"

"Mhm."

"...Say.. are you.."

Naruto finished the other half of his popsicle as he gave the old man a glance, raising a brow just about as high as he did at some point.

"Are you guys.. Uh.."

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"...Naruto."

"Naruto and Gaara huh? That proves it."

"Proves what?"

"You guys are foreign male prostitutes huh? Yeah, your names are weird enough, and you talk about owners and what not.. yeah that's it huh?"

"Sure."

"So if you're prostitutes, why haven't you uh.. done what you guys do to get your money?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I can get money if I'm a prostitute?"

". . .Okay. . .I am convinced that you are too high to even remember your common knowledge. This conversation is over." he groaned relaxing in his seat. "When you friend comes back make sure you both get ready to get moving on and away from my shop. I'm sick of you guys scaring away my customers."

"Gaawwwd that's all you've been complaining about.. _customers customers customers_.. we didn't mean to scare anyone away alright. We're just tired and hungry and lost.. If I knew where to move then we'd get going.."

"Hm? Well.. where is it that you're trying to go?"

"Konoha Academy.."

"Konoha Academy! Hell yeah you're lost! That place is across town!"

Naruto flinched making the man point toward the sun. "The sun sets in the west, and west is where the Academy is. But it's a journey kid. If you and your friend plan on book'n it on foot it's probably going to take all day."

"That's fine. We have all day to find it." Naruto spoke standing. "Thanks uh.. name?"

"Heh.. The name's Jiraiya kid. Try not to forget it."

"Ji.. raiya.."

"Mhm. You better be careful kid. Weird stuff happens at night if you turn around the wrong corner. If I was you, I'd just prostitute myself to a nice woman with wonderfully round jugs for a ride to the safe side of Konoha."

"Haha, why does it have to be a woman with big breasts?"

"Because then you'll enjoy your job at least."

"Ha, pervert!"

"I'm just saying.."

Naruto laughed again, stopping only when the man who went by Jiraiya pointed over his shoulder. Blinking to that at first, the blonde turned around spotting Gaara hurry over. Naruto smiled immediately, expecting food, but that grin soon faded as all Gaara did was hand him a crumbled up piece of paper.

"Oi.. what the hell is this?"

"I don't know.. but I saw some woman chewing it.. before she put it in this paper and dropped it on the ground.. I don't think she wanted it any more.."

Naruto examined the paper, pulling it apart and seeing nothing but a sticky looking mess that made him stick his tongue out in disgust. Jiraiya made the same face as he pointed.

"Eugh, what'd you pick that up for!"

"Naruto.. was hungry.." Gaara answered.

"So you picked up some random woman's gum?"

"Gum?" both boys repeated.

"Ugh you kids are weird. Alright alright I see what you're getting at." The man groaned as he rose from his seat and made it inside the store.

Both Gaara and Naruto were confused by what little words he spoke, but once they saw him waltz out with two bottles and two tiny bags of food they flinched.

"Here's some chips and sprite. Make it last through the night."

"Why are you giving us this?" Naruto asked accepting. "You know we don't have any money right?"

"Of course I know that."

"So then why?"

"..You're just two kids whose luck has gone down and out. Someone needs to show you some bit of kindness to get you on the right track.. even if it's the man you've pretty much been robbing."

Naruto scoffed, but was sure to smirk. "..Whatever.. Thanks pervy-man."

"Its Jiraiya you punk.. Now go on.. Head west, and stay on the main streets. It'll take a little longer but it will eventually get you to the Academy."

"Right. Thank you."

With that, Naruto lowered his head a bit and walked off, leaving Gaara to awkwardly copy and follow. Once he caught up, he was sure to stand at the blondes side before lowering his eyes almost confused.

"Naruto.. Are we.. really going to the Academy."

"Of course. The plan hasn't changed Gaara, we gotta make it to the Academy quickly.. it's already been like, 4 or 5 suns."

"...You never really told me.. why we were going in the first place." The boy uttered in response. "I know it isn't any of my business.. but I am curious as to why you're determined to make it to such a place.."

"I want to see somebody.. really bad.."

Gaara questionably looked to him, but decided to stay silent as he could sense the boys emotions. He couldn't exactly read who the boy was considering in his mind but he was sure that this had something to do with a past owner.  
Gaara lowered his eyes feeling sympathetic, but a little while after, he looked forward and continued to march West.


	42. Uzumaki Party!

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_.  
__  
(Uzumaki Party!)_**

**_._**

"UGH! This isn't going to work! ...Uh.. What about this?"

Sasuke glanced away from his phone for a split second watching the Inuzuka hold up a red and blue jersey with some dark shorts to go with them. All the Uchiha could do was squint before raising a brow.

"What the hell is that?"

"Its my lucky jersey and my lucky shorts! I wore this when I won the big basketball game in jr high and I wore these shorts when I got 3 numbers from these super hot girls last summer. I figure if I put them together then I'm going to get lucky with Hinata."

"If you wear that.. she's going to die from embarrassment. Even I will if I show up at the party with you. Just pick something casual so we can get going. It's already 7."

"So! Nobody goes to a party early anyway! We need to show up there casually late, that way we'll make an entrance!" Kiba lectured before digging through his closet.

Sasuke only dulled his eyes as he watched the Inuzuka literally look like a dog as he threw out piles of clothes on the floor of his closet and let them fly anywhere they pleased. A spare white tee managed to zip through the air and actually land on the Uchiha's head at some point before the boy groaned, threw it off and went to looking through his phone.

"Rrgh.. I don't know, I don't know! What do you think would impress Hinata?"

"Clothes."

"Thanks! Ass!"

"Mhm.."

Kiba growled as he looked through his hangers then stepped away from his closet to fold his arms and glance at the bottom again for his shoes. He figured he'd be able to make up an outfit if he just picked out a nice pair of shoes and then found some clothes to match, but for the moment, the dog hated all of his shoes.. so he was still stuck.

"Darnit.." he hissed before glancing over his shoulder.

Once he spotted Sasuke texting, the dog took a seat at his desk before letting out a loud sigh and looking the Uchiha's way.

"Ey, what's going on in your phone?"

"Not much. I'm just reading texts from Obito."

"Obito huh? Is he still snooping around Kakashi's factory? Has he found out anything yet?"

"Yeah he is, and he hasn't found anything yet. So far, it looks like the guy still can't find Naruto."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, but it still makes me wonder where that stupid idiot went."

"Relax. He'll turn up, but till then, you gotta live it up and get ready for tonight."

Sasuke gave the dog a glance before shutting his phone and shoving it in his pocket, sitting up on the boy's bed after.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do at Karin's party? Get drunk and passout somewhere?"

"That would be something I'd want to see, but I know you're not going to do it." the dog laughed. "If anything you're going to stand around while the girls flock to you and the guys get wasted."

"I hate going to those type of scenes."

"Stopping shoving a branch even further up your ass Uchiha. This party's going to be awesome alright! Your friends are going to be there, you might get to make out with someone a little and who knows you might get lucky!"

"I don't want to get lucky."

"You're killing me Uchiha! Ugh! I know your mind is still on Naruto, but just promise me that when we're at this party you're going to take it easy and enjoy yourself."

Sasuke shut his eyes and sighed, as he stood and marched to the boys closet, pulled out some clothes and then handed it to the boy making him blink.

"..Wear this, then let's get going."

Kiba blinked again before examining a faded redshirt with a pawprint in the center and some scruffy jeans with holes and rips, indicating that they had been through hell and back with the Inuzuka. It was simple, but it was his style..

"Yo! So you are good for something!"

"I just grabbed whatever.."

"Yeah, well you're free to grab a shirt or something. I am not walking in the party with you if you're wearing a collared shirt."

Sasuke scrunched his face. "What's wrong with this?"

"Um HELLO! _Wuld yew liyk sum tea fer the ev'nin gents? _We're not going to the fuckin' Boston Tea PARTY, we're going to a party with our whole senior class! At least show the others that your wardrobe isn't as plain as your personality!"

Sasuke sighed. "What do you suggest?"

The Inuzuka boy quickly laughed as he rose from his seat and immediately pulled out an orange shirt and some tan cargos making Sasuke grimace and slap the clothes away.

"You're high!"

"I dare you!"

"No!"

"Okay okay fine.. Uh here.." he let out grabbing an light grey hoodie. "Just take off that god-awful collared shirt and wear this over your undershirt. And uh.. it's going to be cold, so grab that black jacket near the door. It'll go with your belt and your sneakers."

Sasuke jumped before squinting hard. "Who are you and what have you done with the **real **Kiba Inuzuka?"

"What? I just know what goes with what. It's alright for a man to know this Sasuke, it what gets them to look good and attract all the women." Kiba laughed. "Besides, being around Hinata has kinda allowed me to hone my skills in this. Its awkward enough that you're the boyfriend of a rich girl, but I mean, I really like her, and I figure If I want to stay around her then I gotta look my best." he spoke as he removed his shirt and grabbed a long-sleeved black shirt.

Putting that on under the red shirt, the dog grabbed his jeans and then headed near the door.

"Alright, you can change in here, I'm going down the hall to brush my teeth and all of that. When I get back you better be ready Uchiha!"

"Whatever."

After that, Kiba laughed and ran out to change, leaving Sasuke to do the same concerning his shirt problem.  
It was probably 30 minutes after, the boys were both ready and ready to go, though it took Sasuke an extra 10 minutes to stop Kiba from running to the mirror to check himself every now and then, but after successfully getting the dog to stop, he watched the boy run around the kitchen instead and pull out some keys.

Sasuke blinked. "I'm sorry but.. what're you doing with those?"

"What're you talking about? I'm going to drive."

"...You don't have a license."

"Wrong. I have a license."

"Then why do you walk to school?"

"I don't' have a car! Besides, even if I did the Academy is just down the street from my house. I'm not gonna waste gas!"

" ! " Sasuke jerked. "I didn't know that."

"Well now you know, G.I Joe! C'mon lets go, I think my sisters car is in the garage!"

After the call, Kiba ran out of the kitchen and headed toward the garage, leaving Sasuke to follow in slow strides. Once both boys had reached the area, the brunette pushed a button off to the side to raise the garage-door, then raced to a black jeep. Unlocking it, hopping in and then unlocking the passenger door with ease, Sasuke made his way to the other side before bringing himself to sit in and examine the dog as he started the car and turned on the headlights.

He put the car in reverse, put his foot off the break then turned his upper body to glance in outside the window in the back as he maneuvered his way out and down the driveway. Afterward he pressed an odd square trinket that made the garage shut and then he grinned as he looked to the Uchiha.

"Alright Uchiha! You ready to go?"

"You're.. really good at driving so far.."

"Hm? Haha, well yeah, I have Hana to thank for that! Wait'll you see me on the roads!"

Sasuke fretted that, but stayed silent as the dog sped down the streets and headed to Karin's party.

**.**

**.**

Almost an hour had passed before Kiba made a dramatic U-turn and parked a ways down the street. After that, when the lights were shut off and the car stopped, Sasuke opened the door and literally leaped out of the car as he leaned on the fence of someones yard and wheezed.

"OH GOD!"

"What the heck is wrong with you Uchiha?" Kiba asked shutting his door and locking the car.

"What's wrong! You drive like a madman!"

"I told you we had to make it here at a certain time. Late.. but not too late. I had to hurry!"

"I don't care! You're worse than Obito! You ran almost 20 redlights and ignored all the stop signs! You're dangerous on the road!"

"...You're overreacting." Kiba scoffed before he laughed. "As I said before, we had to make it here at a certain time! Didn't you know that Karin lives like 20plus miles away from the Academy.. her house is totally far, so I had to race here."

"Tch.. why they hell doesn't she just go to the sound schoolhouse.."

"Who wants to go there? Now shut up, stop complainin' and c'mon! Karin's house is this way." he spoke pointing left.

Sasuke quickly followed, crossing the street and following the boy down the road until he heard the bass of music blasting.

Kiba hopped in place a few times as he got excited. After, he turned the corner, and thats when Sasuke saw it.  
Kids were lounging about on the front lawn and populating near the door of a yellow house, leaving both the Uchiha and Inuzuka to assume that this was Karin's party. They both stopped in midstep widening their eyes a bit, but Kiba quickly snapped out of it as he hit Sasuke's shoulder and pointed at the populated house.

"Yo do you see that? Karin's party is packed! C'mon c'mon lets go, lets go!"

Both he and Kiba headed toward the house, cutting through the lawns of other peoples homes before reaching it and being greeted by a few people. It looked like hell on the grass an in front of the door, but as soon as they made it inside it was as overwhelming as they would've imagined.

Loud music, beer cans everywhere, a few plastered kids walking about and girls and guys dry humping one another. Sasuke knew he felt out of place here, but he played it cool..

"Kiba, Sasuke! You actually made it!" Sakura spoke as she approached.

"Of course we made it! It's a party for the whole senior class right? We had to make it here!" Kiba laughed as he glanced around. "Say.. you seen Hinata anywhere around here?"

"Oh she's in the kitchen. I think she's hanging out with Choji or something."

"Right! Okay, see ya Sasuke! -Check if Shikamaru's here alright!"

Before the Uchiha could bring himself to say anything, the dog was gone, leaving him with one of the fangirls he wasn't looking forward to spending his time with.

"Teehee, I didn't think you'd make it Sasuke. For weeks everyone was talking about you attending this party, but I didn't really think you'd come." the girl spoke.

"Yeah well.. Shikamaru and Kiba kinda pushed me to do so."

"Well I'm glad they did. As you can see, everyone is having fun here."

"Hn."

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?"

Sasuke glanced about, still looking at those beer cans. He didn't want to partake in any drinking if it involved a beer.. God knows Itachi would kill him if he came back home with breath smelling of beer.  
The Uchiha groaned for a moment but quickly squinted as he spotted a familiar ponytail hanging around with a circle of people near a punch bowl upon a snack table. He flinched for a moment, but attempted to approach in the end, stopping as Sakura flinched as well.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"..Can you get me a soda from the fridge?"

"What? Uh, sure! I'll be happy to!"

With that the rosey haired lass ran off, leaving the Uchiha to push his way around and through the crowds. As he grew closer and closer, he was able to decipher that the people crowding around the table were none other than Haku, TenTen, a few kids of names that Sasuke couldn't remember and the famously known troublemaker of Konoha Academy, Kankuro Sabaku.

"-Then after that, I threw the paper plane right in back of the ass' head! He literally didn't know what hit him!" Kankuro spoke laughing afterward.

"Geez, do you ever just want to stop causing trouble for a day?" TenTen asked.

"Not at all! Do you really expect a guy like me could just stand around and listen to some teachers all day like all you good little boys and girls? What's the fun in that?"

"Uckk."

Haku sighed a bit as he smiled nervously. "If it's any consolation Miss TenTen.. I've often asked Kankuro the same thing various times, and he gives me the same answer."

"Why am I not surprised?" she sighed before nudging the Nara boy with her right elbow. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah.. tons.." The boy let out drinking his own cup of punch.

He shivered though and soured his look immediately as a strong bitter taste resembling perfume or sour coffee caught him off guard.

"Damn.. what's in here?"

"Like it?" Kankuro questioned pulling a flask-shaped bottle out of his jacket pocket. "I got a can a beer from the fridge and added this pretty mixture into the punch."

"It tastes horrible." Shika spoke unfortunately savoring the horrible aftertaste. "If I wanted alcohol I would've got it."

"This is why I got my juice early." Haku mumbled.

"C'mon guys, it's party etiquette 101 to spike the punch. If anything you all should thank me. It would just be rude if someone didn't do exactly what I did to help this party out."

"Yes, everyone at this party sincerely thanks you Kankuro." TenTen groaned.

Shikamaru laughed a bit, however jerked as he felt a hand tap his left shoulder. Turning to look along with the group that he was around, they all spotted Sasuke and reacted in their own special way.

"Whoa ho- And here I thought it was just a rumor. Sasuke Uchiha has actually decided to grace everyone at a party." Kankuro laughed.

TenTen was sure to groan, but eventually smiled as she waved. "Glad you could make it Sasuke. I have a friend here who was actually worried on whether or not you were making it or not."

Sasuke acknowledged the girls statement with a slight nod before taking a step further into the group, fitting between the Sabaku boy and Nara.

"I actually wasn't planning on going, but my friends convinced me to stop being so stuck up and relax."

"Sounds like some good advice!" Kankuro laughed before fixing up a cup of punch. "Let's drink to that Uchiha!"

Sasuke accepted it, but before the boy could even bring the juice to his lips Shikamaru snatched it.

"Man.. You'd be an easy dude to date-rape. You didn't even suspect anything was in this stuff did you?"

Sasuke flinched. "Well of course not.. You're drinking it too."

"Yeah which proves we'd both be screwed if we ever went to a club scene.. You should wisen up, Uchiha."

"The same for you, Nara."

Shikamaru shook his head as he groaned, leaving Kankuro to laugh and raise his hands.

"Maybe it's the buzz I'm feeling from the punch, but I'm sensing some tension here guys.."

"No way. Sasuke and Shikamaru are good friends, don't try to start-up drama Kankuro." TenTen dismissed.

"Oh-ho! That just makes it better!"

"If you both need a moment, then allow me to excuse myself." Haku spoke walking off, leaving Kankuro to laugh a bit, shake his head and eventually follow.

TenTen wasn't sure on what to say, but she did as the others did and walked away, leaving the Uchiha and the Nara by themselves(in a sense).

They were both silent at first, but Shikamaru was sure to sigh a bit as he handed Sasuke his cup and shrugged.

"I was kidding about the drug thing. It just has alcohol in it."

Sasuke gave the cup a glance as he groaned and brought the cup to his lips. "Great.. Now Itachi's going to kill me." he uttered before drinking.

"Hah, you're drinking it?"

"Just a little. I mean this is all part of relaxing and enjoying this party right?"

The Nara jerked to that but shook his head and took his own drink. "Sasuke Uchiha.. You're really something.."

"I'm trying to change.."

"Don't.. it's kinda creepy." he responded with a laugh.

"I know you only took a few sips, but don't tell me this is the alcohol talking."

"Nah.. I'm telling the truth. I don't want you to change Uchiha."

"I don't know.. I don't want to piss you off again."

"Heh.. you piss me off, but so does Kiba." he admitted, taking another drink and wincing to the aftertaste. "If you want me to be honest about last time.. I was more pissed at my situation than I was at you. Not that you'd know or anything, but my mom is _actually_ serious about me leaving the house and living on my own once college starts. I realize that it's a while away, but I dunno.. I was just kinda irritated.. kinda scared.. I dunno, I can't really explain."

"Regardless, I apologize. You're there for me a lot more than Kiba sometimes, and I treated you like shit.. You deserved to be angry with me for as long as you did."

"Well then I guess I won't apologize."

"You shouldn't."

"We good?"

"..For now I guess."

"_Ha_, way to make a funny." The Nara let out with a dry laugh. _"-You make it seem like I really wanted to be your friend after all of this_."

"I'm trying to lighten the mood a bit.. _and subtly highlight the fact that you being at this party means that my friendship is pretty valuable to you_."

Both boys snickered at their means of jokes, but simultaneously flinched as Rock Lee approached with a free hand and the other actioning a wave, as soon as he got closer he was sure to smile and tighten his fists like a giddy woman.

"SHIKAMARU NARA AND SASUKE UCHIHA! GREETINGS! ISN'T THIS PARTY AMAZING? I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS INVITED!"

"Geez, keep it down Lee, I can barely hear the music." Shika spoke pulling back.

"Oh, I am sorry!"

"It isn't a problem. It's nice to see you here and out of your jumpsuit and uniform no less."

Rock Lee glanced down at his casual clothes for a moment- that being a green turtleneck, some beige jeans and brown leather shoes that looked like loafers.

The boy rubbed the back of his head a little as he glanced around nervously then let out a laugh.

"I thought I had overdressed, but if you think this is good then I guess I am at ease!"

Shika laughed a bit. To be honest, he thought the boys attire was a little nerdy to sport, but it was nothing less of what he expected Lee to be wearing. He pulled it off.

"Why don't you have some punch?" Nara offered.

"Oh ho! Great Idea!" Lee spoke before grabbing himself a plastic cup on the table and helping himself.

This made Shika snicker as he nudged Sasuke then leaned to him a bit, hiding behind his own cup.

"I heard from Kankuro that Lee's a total lightweight."

"Oh boy.."

"I can't wait to see this."

Watching with their lips buttoned, Sasuke and Shikamaru stood around and acted casually as Lee took his punch and guzzled it down as if he were trying to set his own personal record, then he pulled away and took a breath before setting down the cup and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Whew. I do not know what it is, but it seems that punch is always refreshing after you dance around a...nd.."

Shikamaru and Sasuke paused seeing the boy flinch for a moment then hold his head for a moment, with that they smirked.  
So the rumors were true...

**.**

**.**

Gaara glanced around his surroundings seeing nothing but housing complexes, trees and sidewalks before carefully glancing over his shoulder and noticing that the city was no longer in sight. With that he looked to his walking partner and frowned a bit.

"Naruto.. Jiraiya said that we shouldn't cut through the roads."

"Yeah I know, but my feet hurt, and that old man was insane if he thought we were going to walk that long path just to get to the Academy."

"But.. he said this was dangerous."

"Isn't everything?" The blonde questioned rhetorically. "Listen Gaara, I know you're skeptical and super paranoid of everything but you gotta trust me on this one! This is a short cut, and I guarantee you if we go this way, we'll find the Academy quicker."

"It's already dark.. I'm not sure if this was the right thing to do."

"Gaara trust me! We'll be at the Academy in no time, we just gotta turn around this corner and then BOOM! We're there."

"..."

"What?"

"...You are unsure of this plan."

"Eh!"

"You're not sure if this is really a shortcut."

"Oi! Don't read my mind!" The blonde voiced holding his head.

Gaara lowered his eyes a bit as he examined his counterpart, leaving the blonde to flinch to the look but stomp in place.

"Grgh! Okay so I'm not sure! Get off my back MOM! I know what I'm doing alright!"

"I am not your mother."

"I know you're not! Rrgh, just come on!" The boy spoke as he waltzed off again.

Gaara did nothing but obey, following Naruto around a corner until he watched the blonde sprout his ears that immediately began to twitch. Seeing that, he was sure to watch Naruto jerk before smirking and grabbing his left sleeve.

"Oi! You hear that?"

Gaara glanced down the same road the boy did, lowering his eyes in confusion before feeling Naruto tug him down the sidewalk.

"I hear something loud, and I hear people! C'mon c'mon c'mon!"

Gaara stumbled over himself for a moment as the blonde had let him go to race off, but he followed as he had always done- crossing streets, cutting through lawns then turning another corner before finally stopping before a house that was populated with people.

The red-head flinched a bit to all the figures that hung out on the grass of this place and stayed his distance. He didn't know who these people were and he didn't like that there were just so many faces to look at.. It made him nervous. Naruto on the other hand began to jump in place and grin as his ears disappeared.

"Oi, Gaara! You smell that! There's food in there! Food food food food!" The boy let out jumping in place. "Lets go lets go lets gooo!"

"Naruto.. I don't think-aah-"

Gaara could do nothing but yelp softly as he was dragged into the place, instantly making his heart race. There were loud sounds that shook the walls mixed with incomprehensible chatter, not to mention the more Naruto pulled the more Gaara would find himself touching people or bumping into them. He would flinch every so often, feeling uncomfortable to the people in his space, but he flinched even more when the blonde stopped before a husky male that stopped him.

"WHOA-HO HO! Naruto! Is that you?"

The blonde blinked, craning his head more to his left as examined the boy, leaving him to stand up straight and point at himself.

"It's me don't you remember? I'm Choji! Choji Akamichi!"

Naruto blinked a few more times but jumped as he found the character familiar.

"Oh hey, it's you! You're that kid at the party _waaay_ long ago!"

"Yeah! What's going on buddy! Sasuke never said you were in town!"

"S-Sasuke.." The blonde flinched.

"Yeah! Dude everyone at school was wondering where you were at some poin-"

"Choji! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto cut off, gripping the boys clothes. "Is he here right now? Where is he?"

"Whoa uh! I don't know! I know he's here but..Uh.. bathroom! I think he's in the bathroom!"

"Where is that?"

"Just over there." The boy answered point left.

Naruto almost forgot how to breathe as he looked through the crowds of people and began to move. He stopped however and glanced over his shoulder quickly as he let Gaara go and held a single finger to him.

"I'm going to be right back Gaara, just stay here alright!"

"But Naruto-"

He was too soft-spoken, so the blonde had ran off, making the redhead anxious and flinch to everyone who bumped into him.  
As Naruto dug through the crowds and made it to the left most side of the house, Kiba unknowingly passed the boy pivoting his steps as he ran through people and sliding by a break dancing Rock Lee, in order to make it to the snack table, though he was cut short.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt and stopping him from moving, Neji pulled the boy back and glared.

"Inuzuka.."

"Whoa! N-Neji! I didn't even see you at the party buddy!"

"Liar, you saw me, that's why you started running!"

"I just started running because I realized I forgot something at the snack table! That's all!"

"Liar! Listen Inuzuka, you and I have come to terms that you can date my cousin, but when I see you literally trying to smother her with your body, I have a problem!"

"But we're datin-"

"I know you're dating! I don't need you to tell me!" the Hyuuga lectured pulling at his collar. "Don't think I don't know what your intentions are for my cousin at this party! You plan on _'scoring'... 'getting lucky'_ is that it? Well let me just tell you that's **exactly **why I attended this party- I don't plan on allowing that to happen, so break up with my cousin and find someone else already!"

"HUH!"

"Neji please!" Hinata called running to the two. "K-Kiba wasn't doing anything wrong, we were just playing! Please don't fight you'll make a scene!"

Neji grunted as he let the dog go and shot daggers at him, however he jerked as Rock Lee performed a dazzling twirl that spun him in the center of the Hyuuga- Inuzuka fiasco. After spinning, the bowl-haired boy stopped and smiled before laughing hysterically and slumping on Neji's shoulder.

_"oohooohoo.. ous...ouss ousss! Nejiiii you loook sooo maaad.. _**HAHAHA**... _Why is that?"_

"Eugh, are you drunk Lee?"

_"Whut? Howw daare you! You're... You're so.. I'll fight you! I will really do it maaan!"_

This made Hinata nervously smile before turning to Kiba and holding onto him for a quick moment.

"Kiba.. I'm going to take care of Neji until he calms down. I hope you'll be alright by yourself for a little while."

"Ugh.. You really need to tell that guy to let you live a little."

"I know.. but he's only doing what my father told him to." she spoke before pulling away. "I'll be right back, till then, you have fun."

Kiba's only answer was a groan as he watched the Hyuuga princess successfully pull her cousin away from a drunken Lee who fell to the floor in response. This left the dog to growl at himself before he raced over to the snack table where he was greeted by Karin, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.. Well.. he was only greeted by Shikamaru.. Sasuke was too busy dealing with his fangirls to even form a greeting for the boy.

"So Sasuke how do you like my party?" Karin asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Its loud."

"That's exactly what I was telling her!" Ino voiced, purposely over-animating her body and swishing her hips as she did so.

The blonde was trying to show off her tiny white shirt with lace-like spaghetti straps, red and black plaid mini-skirt and white strappy heels. It was hot to every drunk guy at the party but ultimately embarrassing for Shikamaru. He had thought that the blonde had a little more class and self-respect than that, but he was wrong.. so wrong. His ex was dressing like a full-body hooker!

Kiba snickered. "This is killing you isn't it?"

"I'm forcing myself to move the fuck on." The boy groaned drinking his punch.

"Sasuke do you need something else to drink or are you good?"

"Gawd, how many times are you gonna ask him that, Sakura? If he wanted to get something to drink I think he would've got it!" Karin snapped.

"Well it's obvious you weren't going to get him anything considering all you're doing is standing around and drooling!** Way to host your own party, snapdragon!**"

"You both are acting _soo _juvenile." Ino uttered, flipping her bang and placing her manicured hands on her hip. "Can't you see that Sasuke can't stand your childish antics? That's _soo _highschool, we're about to be in college duh!"

"_Oh god how long is this party going to last_.." Sasuke groaned.

"All night!" Karin answered. "I already asked my neighbors if it was okay and they were cool."

"Damn.."

_"SASUKAAAAAAY!" _Lee sang, stumbling over to the table. _"Y..you're soo... pft.. look at you.. you're like a ... like a real maggnet.. magananet.. magnut fer girls.. _**HAHA**!_"_

Ino Karin and Sakura growled, Miss Haruno being the first to step to the boy who was acting too drunk to stand.

"Lee, go away and take your drunk act somewhere else!"

_"S..Sakuraaaa-chaaan.. heehehehehee.."_

The woman blinked but surely screamed as the bowl-haired boy hugged her, making the group behind her laugh a bit.

"AH! LEE! GET OFF!"

_"Sakkuuuraaa-chaaan!"_

"LEE-"

Before the girl could start or finish her shout the Green Devil of Konoha caught her in a kiss, taking whatever he could at the moment.. and being that the girl was speaking just seconds ago, her mouth was wide open, so Lee took a lot..

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba laughed before hunching.

"Eww, he got her tongue and everything.." Ino cringed.

"This is so much better than Shogi." Shika snickered.

Sasuke had to look away as he began to laugh himself. The moment was too good, and it only got better when Sakura was actually trying to clobber the drunken beast, failing time and time again as he was evading her strikes rather easily and running away half the time.

Karin scoffed. "That can't be any good." she uttered before pulling away. "Please excuse me for a moment Sasuke.."

With that she walked away, threatening to kill the both of them if they managed to break anything. Sasuke actually kept a low laugh to himself before stopping completely as he felt Ino hug his right arm and nuzzle into his shoulder after.

"Greeaaat! Now you're all mine Sasuke-kun! Maybe tonight we can finish where we left off so long ago.."

The Uchiha flinched almost spitting up his punch. "..Uh.. I.. have to go to the bathroom.." he lied pulling away and walking off.

Ino blinked but huffed afterward, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her heels almost impatiently while Shika laughed a bit and passed her.

"Better luck next time.."

"Yeah you almost had'im!" Kiba spoke following.

After navigating through a bit of the drunken crowds Kiba and Shikamaru caught up to Sasuke following him as he was trying to find his way around the place and actually find the bathroom. He had been hanging around the punch bowl for so long that he actually determined that he had too much to drink.

"You okay Uchiha?" The Nara asked, stepping by his side.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"You really got to go? Uh, you're heading the right way, just keep going down here."

"Here?" he questioned pointing to his right.

"Ugh.. let me show you."

Passing a few more crowds in a B-line, Shikamaru approached a door and knocked on it before pressing his ear to it, after hearing nothing he gestured Sasuke to make his way in.

"Don't take too long alright? Ino might break down this door just to see you y'know."

"If that's the case then I'll be in here all night."

"Yeah and we'll guard the door!" Inuzuka laughed shoving Sasuke toward the door.

Shaking his head and opening the entrance, Sasuke stood still, watching a figure of blonde hair squeeze green globs of toothpaste into his mouth before he froze and glanced at the door.

As eyes of blue and obsidian met, both figures froze, stopping what they were doing as if Father Time had willed it. Kiba and Shikamaru glanced in the washroom to see what the hold up was but instead dropped their cups of punch..

"H-Holy shit.." Shikamaru managed to say, while Kiba widened his eyes.

"..Is.. Is that.."

Both boys couldn't finish.. they couldn't even form another sentence. Instead they just glanced at the blonde who stared at Sasuke- turning himself from the sink afterward.

"...Sasuke?.."

* * *

**[.****Whooooooooooooooooooooop!]**


	43. Reunited

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Reunited)_**

**_._**

After the little words of acknowledgement, Kiba and Shikamaru pushed Sasuke into the bathroom and immediately locked the door, greeting the boy and cutting off his stare from his owner/former-owner whatever the hell— Sasuke!

"Naruto! Dude!" Kiba voiced grabbing the boys shoulders and shaking him. "It's really you! I'm touching you! Oh that's great, so great! Now I don't have to whore myself out!"

The blonde jerked his head the dog's way before squinting an eye at him, but he flinched as the Inuzuka went in for a quick hug then pulled back to sniff him.

"Yo.. Smells like you've been living out in the wilderness for days kid."

"Yeah did you?" Shikamaru spoke getting his input in. "We heard that you ran away from Kakashi's factory like weeks ago or something. What happened with that?"

Naruto flinched pulling back from the guys a bit before narrowing his eyes to them skeptically.

"oi.. how did you guys figure that out?"

Kiba laughed. "Well isn't it obvious? You're here standing in front of us and well.. we went to his factory you dork."

"...Did.. you call him?"

"Huh?"

The blonde glared as he gave each boy a glance before taking another step away- getting closer to the corner of the room next to the toilet.

"Did you call Kakashi? Did you come here to find me and take me back!"

"Whoa whoa!" Shikamaru eased.

"We didn't do any of that! We went to his factory because Sasuke wanted you back!" Kiba spoke before jerking.

The dogs slit-irises shifted to the right, spotting Sasuke glaring at him so intensely that the dog could feel his soul trying to escape the wrath he knew the Uchiha was going to bestow unto him, though Naruto was sure to turn his entire body and face the Uchiha, shifting the cold looks and sparing the Inuzuka.

"Oi.. Sasuke.. You... you want me back?"

All Sasuke did was shift his glance elsewhere in a nervous fashion, but a second after he gave the blonde a glance and a slow nod.

Kiba and Shikamaru glanced at the both of them before taking a step back.. then another.. then another before looking at this situation play out like a scene in a movie.. well kinda.. The two didn't say anything to each other at first, but Naruto was sure to take slow apprehensive steps toward Sasuke before finally bringing himself to run at him fully and take hold of the boy.

Sasuke flinched at first but was sure to dull his eyes as he felt his face burn.

"...Naruto.."

"T-Thank you-" The boy said abruptly.

The Uchiha's body quaked in cold chills as he heard the boys voice break and body tremble against him. With that he stood silent, widening his eyes only when he heard the boy cry softly.

"Naruto?" He uttered, growing concerned.

"...o-oi.. th-thank you.. for wanting me.. thank you, Sasuke.. thank you for wanting me.."

He felt the blonde's arms hold him tighter, prompting him to lower his eyes and watch as a head of yellow dove to his right shoulder and stayed. Seeing this, feeling it, and hearing it, Sasuke could only bring himself to hold the boy in return, unmindful of his audience.  
He missed Naruto, and now, he was worried about him..

"Naruto.." he spoke getting the boy to flinch. "What happened to you?"

**.**

**.**

"HEY HEY HEY!" Kankuro shouted banging on the door of the bathroom. "Hey! Whoever the hell is in there, get out! I gotta drain the snake! HURRY UP!"

_"HAAY! HAAAAAY!"_ Lee shouted hitting the door as well. _"Hurry uuup and go already! I'm hungry! I waant my BIG MAC! GIMME MY HAPPY MEAL!"_

"Dude shut up, that isn't a McDonald's, it's a bathroom!"

Lee lowered his already drunken eyes before he hiccupped and looked at the door. For a long minute he stared at the entryway, but eventually looked back to the Sabaku kid before pointing. _"..S..So.. this isn't a Starbucks?"_

"Dude.. you're wasted."

_"I've neber wasted anything in this howse evar! Don't talk tu me like that!"_ Lee shouted.

Kankuro flinched, but shook his head as he backed away from the bathroom and decided to piss on the side of the Uzumaki girls house. So making his way through the crowd and shouldering his way passed, the boy attempted to make it through the door, but was pulled back by his collar.

"Hey! -The hell?" he stopped once he noticed Neji grab ahold of him then slowly let him go. "Oh hey! If it isn't the old reliable Hyuuga!"

"Watch where you're going Sabaku. I realize this is a party but that doesn't mean you can go about nudging people. You might just run into a person who isn't going to take that."

Kankuro flinched to the serious glance he got but waved it off with a nervous laugh. "Hey hey it's not like it was on purpose or anything. I was just trying to get by- y'know.. find the exit."

"Whatever." Neji spoke before feeling himself being pushed.

As he stumbled, he immediately turned and gripped his next student to scold, but as he gripped a very loose grey shirt and looked to bright red hair and eyes of marine, he flinched— Speechless actually.

He watched the kid who kinda jerked to his grip, shut his eyes instantly and flinch as he expected to be hit, leaving the Hyuuga to let the boy go and watch him recover from his flinching state very.. very slowly.  
As Neji got a look at the boy again, he jerked watching Kankuro pull up into his vision and swing an arm around the boy's shoulder and point.

"D'aw would you look at that? You up and scared the little guy!" he laughed before looking to the boy. "Say, you're just about ready to piss yourself huh? All because of this big ol' scary man! Good news though, I need to piss too, so we could piss together kid!"

With that the Sabaku boy laughed as he dragged away the figure that surprisingly captivated the Hyuuga. Turning and watching them leave, the sightful brunette glared as he shook his head and figured it was the spiked punch in his system that was making him feel and think so hard on the kid. So, dismissing the feeling, the boy walked off back into the party to find his cousin and protect her from the Inuzuka child of whom he couldn't really find.

**.**

**.**

From within the bathroom, Shikamaru glanced at the door from the corner of his eyes before glancing back to the situation at hand. He had been sitting next to Kiba slouched in Karin's tub with their feet hung over the side all in order to hear Naruto's story. Shikamaru and Sasuke had been receptive to the story so far, but Kiba on the other hand.. He was in actual shock.  
All he really did when he listened to the boy go on and on with his story was keep his mouth agape and lips split apart to drop his mouth.

Yeah.. he was shocked.

"So then after that.. I just ran. As long as I had been there.. I couldn't bring myself to stay.. it just felt too dangerous, I didn't know what he was going to do with me. But.. I left my friends so I..."

"You did the right thing." Sasuke assured, genuinely.

"So you're an artificial human huh? And you're supposed to be presented to some corporation or something other than Kakashi's?" Shikamaru questioned, raising a questionable brow.

Naruto nodded, unknowingly making Kiba shuffle himself and stand in the tub.

"WHAAAT!" he screamed making the boys flinch. "Are you telling me that Kakashi Hatake, _**THE **_Kakashi Hatake, is gay!"

Sasuke lowered his eyes, Shikamaru dulled his and Naruto just up and looked at the dog stupidly.

"Oi.. is that all you got from what I said?"

"Well yeah! Duh! Dude! Kakashi... He's a billionaire!-"

"And billionaires can't be gay?" Shikamaru questioned making Kiba step on his crotch and turn back to Naruto.

"I'm not saying that no one in the world could be gay or not.. but.. that guy.. I thought he was screwing the assistant!"

"Ackkk... _I .. I think I'm going to blackout_." Shika stated holding himself.

"Do you mean Shizune?" Naruto blinked, ignoring the other noise. "The only thing she did that was considered almost sexual was she took Kakashi's tea one time and drank it.."

"Huh?"

"_Indirect kiss_.." The blonde spoke, maneuvering his fists together.

"Holy shit." Kiba gasped sitting back down. "I can't believe it.. I guess.. you had no other choice but to leave."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're still stuck on the sex part and not the fact that Kakashi could've killed me?"

"Because that's exactly what he's stuck on." Sasuke answered with a groan. "Regardless.. I'm glad you made it out of there unscathed.. but at the same time-"

The Uchiha cut his sentence short as he struck the blonde over the head, making him writhe and whine.

"GAAH! SASUKE!"

"You stupid idiot! So what if you escaped, just what the hell took you so long to run back to me? I thought I told you if anything strange happens, come back to me!"

"Wha- I don't remember that!"

Sasuke pulled back, not really recalling that himself, but he could've sworn he said it though..

"Even if I didn't, that should've been something you should've done!"

"Well excuse me for believing that you really didn't want a long time ago! Part of me was scared to go and search for you, so can you really blame me? Plus, it only took me this long to find you because I don't know all of the places in this town! I don't have a friggen map installed in my brain Sasuke, so shut up and stop biting my head off!"

"I'll do whatever I want you stupid ignorant-"

"Oh really? You're gonna resort to name-calling? Really mature Sasuke! Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you, you stupid dumbass! You shouldn't have made all of us worry like you did! Do you have any idea what we all had to go through to find you!"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to sleep outside in a forest and a city and almost starve to death! If so, please relate to me!"

As Naruto and the Uchiha went back and forth, Shikamaru had already sat up and recovered from Kiba's hit, staring at the two with an uninterested look before holding his aching cranium.

"Gawd.. Would you even imagine that this would be the happy reunion between the two?"

"Dude.. I'm still stuck on the fact that Kakashi fucked Naruto.."

"Still?"

"He likes guys Nara! That's crazy! I would've never expected it."

"Get over it.. Homosexuality is growing into a more common thing by the decade.. it's not all that surprising."

"I still can't believe he fucked Naruto."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"-alright I've had enough, there's no point in arguing with you.. You're so ignorant of every little point and fact I'm making- It's like you're just too stupid to try to understand or you just lack the whole thought of understanding in general.. you're such a fucking dobe.." Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, making Naruto jump then glare.

"Oi.. what the fuck did you just call me!"

Sasuke pulled away from his hand before staring at the boy stupidly. Afterward he lowered his eyes and complied with answering the boys question.

"..I called you a dobe.."

"Don't call me that! I **am not **a dobe, Sasuke! You're the dobe! Yeah, you're the dobe alright! GAH! No you're not even that! You're an asshole! No! Even worse, _rrgh_!"

"Are you blowing a circuit?"

"Don't say that to me! Rrgh! You're so annoying and irritating! I can't believe that after all this time the only thing you wanted to do with me was insult me after everything I've been through! You're the rudest little bastard I've ever come across! Why did I even have to like you! Sasuke! Teme!"

"What!"

"Yeah you don't like that huh? Welcome to my world, teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Tem-"

"Alright you two!" Shikamaru voiced standing from the tub. "As much as I love watching you two insult each other, I think it's time to get out of the bathroom. There probably have been a lot of accidents going on outside because of us."

Sasuke instantly nodded before glaring at Naruto. "C'mon. Once we leave here, we're going straight home."

"Home?" The boy flinched before shaking his head. "S-Sasuke, I can't-"

"What do you mean you can't?"

Naruto nervously glanced away, already alerting the Uchiha and making him step to the boy, gripping the sleeve of his jacket.

"This isn't a discussion nor a debate. You're coming with me Naruto. You're going back home."

"S-Sasuke.. I.. I told you I can't.. at least not y-"

"I'm not listening to that." The Uchiha uttered beginning to drag.

"Sasuke stop!" the blonde voiced pulling himself out of the boys grip.

Everyone in the room flinched to that, growing more and more concerned about what should've been a more heartfelt reunion.  
Naruto could feel everyone's curiosity growing, but he didn't know how to confront it.. at least not yet. So all he could do was shut his eyes and lower his head a bit before finally shaking his head.

"I'm sorry.. but I can't go just y-"

"To hell with that!" The Uchiha voiced, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence. "Naruto.. You're coming back with me. You're not going to be sleeping outside anymore, you're not going to be scrounging around for food and.. eating toothpaste in somebody's bathroom! Naruto.. I'm taking you home.."

The blondes lids split and pulled back in surprise, lifting to get a good look at the figure across from them in the end.  
Sasuke was frowning, but not in a way that showed his disapproval for the boys decision. No, the Uchiha was seriously frowning, looking almost broken.. and it was making Naruto sad.

"Oi.. don't look like that.. I just-"

"Just what? Just don't want to live with me?" Sasuke guessed, still sporting that downed look. "Naruto.. I know I haven't been the best person to you.. I know I pushed you away and I know I caused you to question yourself countless times.. but I was wrong.. so wrong. I'm sorry.."

"Sasuke-"

"You have no idea how bad I feel.. how bad I felt when I realized that I wanted you back. I figured that you want to return to me because of how I was, what I've done and how I treated you.. but I'm different. Naruto.. I don't want you to got back to Kakashi and that factory.. I don't want you to be presented to anyone to be shown off as some item.. I don't want any of that. I just want you to come back with me." he spoke lowering his head. "I realize that that's the last thing you probably want to do, considering you went through hell because of me, but please Naruto.."

". . . Sas-"

"You have every right to stay angry at me, and I know I have no right to tell you how I've felt considering you've gone through worse- but I'll be damned if you think I'm going to treat you the same way I did before! I wouldn't do that, I don't want to push you away again.."

"Oi, Sas-"

"You don't believe me. That's why you still haven't agreed right?"

"N- Well.. I-"

Naruto tried to form and articulate a perfect answer, one that would stop making Sasuke look so sad and bothered, but as he watched the Uchiha step to him and raise his right hand, the blonde shut his eyes, figuring he was going to get hit over the head again, but rather he tensed feeling the ravens hand run through his hair and cradle the back of his head.

Naruto revealed his eyes that moment, then opened them wider in surprise when he felt the Uchiha pull him into a kiss.

It wasn't passionate, nor was it romantic. It was just a firm lock of lips that were kept together due to the Uchiha's bidding and would only be pulled apart if he willed it..  
It was surprising, confusing and totally out of Sasuke's character! But Naruto had no objections to the action, if anything he enjoyed it, though he was too stunned to really do anything. All he did was stand and keep his eyes wide and body tensed until the Uchiha finally pulled away and glared, making the blonde hunch and stare at him stupidly.

"a..a..ah..?"

"There. It's done, now you have to do what I say."

"W..w...wha..?"

"What did you forget! You told me that if I kissed you, then you wouldn't leave me! I kissed you, so you're leaving with Kiba, Shikamaru and I!"

Naruto flinched actually remembering that, but for some reason, looked to Shikamaru and Kiba for assurance. The boys really said nothing, just had the faces of total shock painted on their mugs as they pressed their backs to the doorway. Naruto looked from them to the Uchiha in mid-blink but pointed to himself as he tried to form a sentence, though Sasuke's action had still gone and paralyzed him, so he couldn't really speak."

"B..b...but.. th-there's.."

"What's stopping you? Why won't you move? I kissed you didn't I?" The Uchiha interrogated getting pink. "Do you really not want to come home?"

The blonde jerked but immediately shook his head, as he snapped himself out of his stupor.

"Oi oi oi.. Sasuke.. I do want to go home, but-"

"But what?"

"I have a friend here that I can't leave behind."

"W-What!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you.. but you kept cutting me off..."

Sasuke flinched, feeling if lightning hit him, he'd be fine with that, but the choking noises made from Kiba was sure to make everyone turn and glance.

"Dude! You.. You kissed him! Like a real kiss!"

Shikamaru limply smacked the side of the boys face with a groan before he shoved both of his palms into his jeans then lower his eyes almost tiredly.

"Alright.. So you kissed, you made up, now it's time to go. Where's your little friend Naruto?"

"Oi.. I left him out there with all the people."

"Great so lets get'im and get going." The Nara spoke opening the door.

He flinched along with the others however as a crowd of kids drunkenly scolded them for holding up the bathroom, making them wince to their screams that seemed to tune out the blasting music, however.. a the music suddenly stopped making everyone in the entire house glance around at whatever was the cause of it. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto glanced down the hall over the kids who were in their way and spotted a woman of long red hair holding up a plug before glaring at each and every one of them.

"You little assholes have exactly 7 seconds to get the hell out of my house or else your parents will be picking you up **IN BODYBAGS! YOU GET ME!**"

The crowd flinched, and a few of the kids tried to make it to the bathroom, but Shikamaru and Kiba immediately shut the door and locked it before bracing the doorway with their backs.

"Somethin' tells me that's Karin's mom.." Shika spoke making Kiba flinch.

"If that's her then we better get this hell outta here!"

Naruto flinched still hearing that woman from outside the door, screaming for someone while other screams of children were heard.

"**KAAAARRRIIIIIIN! GET OUT HERE!**"

"Oi.. she's scary.."

Sasuke quickly made it over to the other side of the room, lifting the window before gesturing the others to get a move on with a nod and climbing out of the escape himself and making a mad dash. Naruto hopped out next, then after it was Kiba then Shikamaru. After all their feet had touched the grass of the outside, they all had followed Sasuke, instantly making a break left and heading toward the front of the house, though they had to stop as they saw Kankuro pissing on the side of the house with some Kid turning away.

The troublemaker blinked but was sure to squint his eyes. "Whoa.. what's the rush guys?"

"Gaara!" Naruto let out tackling the boy.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke flinched as they got a good look at the kid but nevertheless the Nara shook his head as he pointed to the house.

"Karin's mom's home, and she's about ready to kill anybody she catches. You better get going, Sabaku."

"Yeah I heard her.. Don't worry about me though, I'm almost done here.."

"Whatever, lets just go." Sasuke spoke hitting Naruto's shoulder before running.

The blonde pulled Gaara away that instant and Kiba and Shikamaru followed, in the end being led and shoved into the jeep before making their getaway and getting home.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N:** Give me a bottle of smart water, a bowl full of vanilla cookies, a bag of chips, grapes and fruit snacks and you've got a couple reunited!  
THERE! Sasuke and Naruto are back together and this is just the beginning to the love and all that! And it only took 43 chapters :B

_/facepalm!_

Tenshi, Shadow', Guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the read, or have- Now trust me when I say, it gets better from here on out ಠ◡ಠ

But first! If you don't mind, I'm going to take a quick nap then head out to treat myself to a cinnabon c:


	44. Confusion in the Kyuubi

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Confusion in the Kyuubi)_**

**_._**

"Naruto p-please."

"Oi, c'mon Gaara, stop being so shy!"

"I- I can't.. this is.. You're-"

"Oiii, you're still tripping over your words like a little baby. Until you stop that, I'mma keep treatin' you like one y'know."

"B-But.."

"Just relax.."

"Naruto.."

"Gaara.."

"..I.. I feel very distressed.." he let out before flinching to the fall of warm water on his head.

He shook instantly and rubbed his eyes before Naruto hovered over him and began to roughly rub shampoo through his hair.

"Aoww-"

"Stop all your moving, you're never gonna get clean if you keep tryna pull away!"

"You're too rough-"

"No, you just like to complain!"

"Naruto-oww! Y-You're pulling.."

The blonde smacked his teeth. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! Keep still or I won't wash your back!

**. . .**

Outside the walls of the bathroom, Obito and Sasuke listened to this conversation, their ears pressed to the wood of the door while a single shoulder bared the weight of their bodies. Itachi just stood beside the door to the left of Sasuke, still getting a good listen as to what was going on in the washroom but not looking so interested in it like his counterpart's were.

_"Gaara! Stop moving!"_

_"Please.. I can do this on my own.."_

_"No way!"_

The older brother of Sasuke could only shake his head before lowering his eyes and glancing off to the wall opposite of the hall. Naruto kept repeating that boys name in there, like it was something as common as your ABC's, constantly reminding the Uchiha that the doll in there was Deidara's..

He could've easily called up the blonde and let him know that his brother's u.k.e happened to find his, but something told him to keep that bit of information to himself.. After all this could've just been a coincidence.. Naruto was hanging out with a kid who happened to share the same name as the u.k.e that went missing.. but that sounded so far-fetched that Itachi wanted to slap himself for thinking it. Still.. what was he to do with that boy? Keep him?

"Sounds like they're having fun in there." Obito whispered making Sasuke nod.

"..Too much fun.. They better not be doing anything stupid."

"Go in there and check on'em."

"W-What? N-No! I'm not going to do that!" The younger Uchiha whispered harshly.

Obito only chuckled. "What's wrong Sasuke, too embarrassed? Y'know, if you weren't such a prude you could've been in there bathing your boyfriend instead! Ha, I bet you thought you'd be hurting his feelings by denying him his request, it's too bad for you he's got his little friend to tag along and take your place!"

"Sh-Shut up! Unless we're at a bathhouse I don't see the need to sit in a tub with another guy!"

"It's that attitude that's got you out here 'nd upset, while that little red-headed boy is sitting with Naruto."

"Shut up!"

_"Oi.. Did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"...Sasuke? Obito? Itachi?"_

The Uchiha's flinched before carefully sliding away from the door and escaping to the living room to do whatever they thought would preoccupy them, meanwhile within the bathroom Naruto stared at the doorway as his fuzzy ears twitched.

"Oi.. I thought I heard them outside just a moment ago."

Gaara blinked. "What would they be doing.. near the door?"

"I dunno.. That's the confusing part." The blonde spoke as he scratched the back of his head.

Gaara looked to the door for a moment before glancing back at the water he sat in. With that he held his knees and listened to Naruto move about in back of him, then eventually feel the boy run more water over his head. Rather than complain or speak on the action, the Shukaku stayed silent and thought about what the motives of bringing him here was for. Unfortunately, the boys silence granted him a pinch from Naruto, making him wince and turn slightly.

"Na-"

"I get a strange feeling in my stomach when you sit around all quiet like that. What's wrong?"

Gaara blinked once before glancing to the waters again- distracting himself with the few clusters of bubbly foam and small floating bottles of plastic. This in turn, earned him another pinch that made him yelp this time and slide away from his grabby foe.

"What is the reason for our stay here?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"We're here in these people's homes.. What do we have to do for them?"

Naruto blinked then let out a worn out laugh. "Oi.. Gaara, we don't have to do anything we don't want to here. That guy with the dark hair who walked us in here used to be my owner.. well.. I guess he is again.. but yeah he won't make you do anything you don't want to here." he explained before propping his arms up to lean on the side of the tub. "His name is Sasuke, and he's really nice, _if you don't annoy him_ I guess.. He has an older brother named Itachi, and he's like.. the epitomy of niceness, and then there's Obito, who's kinda scary at first, but he's just stupid and loud once you get to know him. They're all nice when it comes down to it so you don't have to worry."

Gaara lowered his eyes and examined the boys posture before he copied him and leaned onto the side of the tub too, staying silent as he hid his lower face behind his right arm.

"..You said.. Sasuke _used_ to be your owner.. Why is that?"

Naruto jerked, but copied Gaara as he hid behind his left arm. "..He gave me up to this guy named Kakashi a long time ago, but it turns out now he wants me back."

"Kakashi.."

"You've met'im?"

"..A long time ago.."

"..."

"Are.. you afraid that Sasuke might do that again?" Gaara asked as he lowered his eyes even further and slumped.

Again Naruto flinched, but slowly shook his head. "I don't think he will."

"..Can you.. trust him?"

" ! "

"Do you really believe that he wont do that again?"

Naruto lowered his eyes as well as he glanced down to the tiles surrounding the tub. He didn't know for sure how to respond to that.. He liked the fact that Sasuke wanted him and brought him back to his house, but who's to say the Uchiha wouldn't get irritated by the blondes antics again? Naruto was aware with how Sasuke was- he hadn't forgotten when he left the first time, so he was sure to recall all of the memories of old and promise himself to play it safe from now on. He didn't want to ruin his chances of staying here over an impulse or urge..

"I'm sorry.." Gaara spoke making Naruto flinch. "I have caused doubts within you.. Making you suspicious of Sasuke's intentions was not my goal.."

Naruto blinked twice but was sure to smile as he suddenly threw himself onto the boy, startling him.

"N-Naruto!"

"Oi Gaara you're so sweet! 'Such a nice guy!"

"Naruto please.. g-get off-"

"Stop being so nervous and let me hold you for a minute!"

"N-No.. W-wait a minute!"

As the boys kept playing, outside in the living room, the Uchiha's could do nothing but stare at the door to the bathroom with the strangest looks on their faces.. Well this was mostly sported by Obito. Sasuke on the other hand was glaring while Itachi just looked to the door apathetically, still mostly in thought about what his actions should be concerning what he should do with Gaara.

Would it have been wise to call Deidara, or would that prove to be a big mistake?

All the older Uchiha brother could do was sigh and fold his arms..

_"Alright.. If this keeps up, I'm going in there."_

_"Jealous?"_

_"Not in the slightest!"_

_"I bet if you were just as touchy feel-y Naruto would be in there touching you back."_

_"Sh-Shut up Obito!"_

_"I'm just saying.. give it a shot."_

_"I said shut up!"_

"Sasuke, keep your voice down. Obito, stop teasing Sasuke." Itachi spoke with a sigh.

"Don't tell me what to do Itachi! I'm older than you!"

"Sometimes I really question that.."

"What did you say!"

"I'm going to bed." The older Uchiha brother sighed as he stood from the couch. "If there's anything you two need from me, don't hesitate to ask."

"Wait hold on!" Obito spoke, rising from the opposing couch. "I thought we were all going to go out to eat! I mean, Sasuke just got Naruto back, this calls for a celebration."

"Obito.. it's late. I realize this is a situation that calls for a celebration but unless you've got the money to put it all up then I suggest you get in the kitchen and make something instead of always wanted to spend money."

"So that's why you're being an ass! You're being cheap! Quit holding onto your money and live a little Itachi!"

"Speak on it when you have a little money to call your own."

"Are you saying I'm broke!"

Sasuke and Itachi groaned at the same time before they both shook their heads and darted to their own rooms, leaving the lone Uchiha in the living room to glance at both paths the two walked then hold his hands out to groan and shrug until he simply fell onto the couch and laid back with a scoff.

**. . .**

"Ahh! Best bath I've had in weeks!" Naruto announced as he barged into _his _old room.

He flinched however, spotting Sasuke sitting on his bed with a book in hand and notebooks spread about, leaving the blonde to tense a bit and bit his lip shut. He had no idea why he did it.. but he did- so he was just standing in the doorway of the Uchiha's room, half-naked with a stupid look on his face.  
All Sasuke could do was stare at the doll stupidly before finally raising his brow to him.

"..What?"

"...E..Eh.."

"What?" he repeated more firm.

Naruto did nothing but stand straight and shake his head before looking out the door and gesturing Gaara in. Sasuke immediately shifted his obsidian eyes to the doorway where he looked to the new kid intensely.  
He had no idea who this kid was, and why he was hanging around Naruto so much, but it was enough to rub the Uchiha the wrong way. What the hell was that kid even doing here? Naruto never explained a back story.. not that he really needed one. This.. _Gaara_.. kid was a homeless kid that helped Naruto out when he was lost right? Okay..

The Uchiha grunted still seeing no point as to why the boy had followed Naruto around, but he immediately calmed as he realized that without this kid, Naruto wasn't going to return home. This left the Uchiha to question how close Naruto had become with him, and whether or not Gaara felt close to him in vise versa.. He had to be, considering he was comfortable enough with the blonde to bathe with him..

Sasuke grunted again, this time at his own insecurities rather than the redhead that was hovering near his closet.

Every now and then the boy would jump and give the Uchiha impersonal glances, flinching only when their eyes met and making him look back to Naruto awkwardly, while the Uchiha would glance into his books for a slow minute then go back to glaring.

He honestly didn't like Gaara..

"Alright, so there's this shirt, or maybe this one.. Uh, do you like wearing loose shirts or tight shirts when you sleep Gaara?"

"..Is this.. really okay?"

"Huh, of course it is!" Naruto spoke before timidly glancing Sasuke's way, getting nervous. "..o..oi.. Sasuke.. can.. me and Gaara wear some of your clothes?"

"You're already in my closet." he mumbled turning a page in his book.

"Sorry."

"Just get your clothes idiot."

Naruto flinched but smiled to Gaara before running over to the dresser and pulling out two baggy shirts, one blue and one a very dark red. After handing the red one to Gaara, Naruto yanked the boy's towel away making him groan and shy away.

"N-Naruto-" he tried to shout.

"What? We're all guys here. Stop being so shy Gaara!" he scoffed before handing the boy some blue boxers. "Here- now stop your whining."

"I.. I wasn't.. whining.." the boy uttered before shifting nervous glances between the blonde and Sasuke. "I.. I'm not.."

Naruto blinked at him before lowering his eyes, "Oi, just go to the bathroom and change, then come back here alright?"

Gaara lowered his eyes a bit, but slowly nodded and he awkwardly walked backwards out of the room, this made Naruto snicker as he shook his head and glanced at Sasuke.

"Heheh, he's cute ain't he?"

"Tch."

"What you think he isn't? He's so shy about everything, that's kinda cute."

"Whatever.."

Naruto just continued to laugh as he dug into the dresser some more until he pulled out some boxers and shorts. Once in hand the blonde turned away, and glanced in the closet once more before squinting an eye and glancing at the Uchiha.

"Oi.. you got new clothes?"

"Your mind must be leaving you." he groaned as he looked to his book and turned a page. "I haven't gotten anything since- a long time."

He tripped as he realized just what he was about to say.

_'I haven't gotten anything since I gave you up'_

_'-since you left.'_

_'-since I took you to Kakashi's'_

All of those would've been the wrong words to say, so the Uchiha had to be careful, after all.. he was the one who messed up things here, and he didn't want to stir up bitter feelings.  
No.. now that Naruto was here, he wanted to start things new.. fresh.

"Yeah.. so.. I haven't.. bought any new clothes.." he uttered looking at his history book.

"Yeah I heard, don't repeat yourself." Naruto laughed.

The Uchiha silently groaned behind his book as he felt nothing but embarrassment that moment. It would've been easier if he was a jerk and said things that sounded more arrogant than stupid when he attempted to be nice.. but he had to turn over a new leaf. Being a jerk got him nothing before.

"So.. Naruto." The Uchiha began. "You and Gaara.. You're good friends?"

"Friends?" The blonde blinked before laughing. "Yeah I guess you can say that. Though it feels closer than that.. I really like him.."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stared at a picture of some old painting of a dude in his book, getting a sour feel in his stomach.

"You like him?" he repeated.

"I sure do. He's so quiet, but when he speaks he says things that make me feel better a lot. Plus, getting to know him for as long as I have, I feel that he knows more about me than even myself. That's why I'm trying to get him to talk more.. I have a feeling that he'll be able to tell me more about me.. y'know?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even further, literally glaring hellbeams into his book, flinching only when he felt his bed shift. With that, he pulled his book away and noticed the blonde in his new attire and use his towel to dry his hair a bit before he ultimately tossed it aside. It was after that, the boy glanced to Sasuke and craned his head to the right.

"Oi.. what're you reading?"

" ! Just.. my history book. I've got a test on Monday."

"Oh yeah, school."

"Yeah.."

"..."

"You changed.. really fast.."

Naruto gave the Uchiha a stupid sour look before glancing down at himself- this left Sasuke to quickly shake his head and sigh.

"N-Nothing, nothing. It's nothing."

"Oi.."

"It's nothing." The Uchiha repeated as he lifted his book.

Squinting an eye for only a moment, Naruto stared at the raven that cowered behind his book, refusing to give him a seconds glance. This made the boy groan as he crawled over, passing the notebooks and school tools before snatching the book out of the Uchiha's palms and stared at what seemed to take the ravens interest.

"Naruto!"

"What's your test about?"

" ! I told you.. History."

"Duh! History about what?"

"Feudal times, and the great war and all of that."

"Interesting.."

Sasuke scoffed. "Right.. As if you'd actually be interested in something like this." he spoke, snatching the book back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I see you as more of a guy that's interested in a book of pictures rather words."

"Pft, are you saying I'd be too dumb to read a big book of words? I can be interested in anything you're interested in, Sasuke!"

"Somehow I doubt that, but that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that I think you're more interested in pictures than you are words."

"And I'm saying that you're wrong! I'm into smart things too y'know! Matter fact, now that I think about it, since I've been away, I've up and learned how to read, write and understand a bit of Kanji. Be impressed."

"..When you say it like that, it makes me less than amazed."

"Oii! Why are you giving me a hard time?" The blonde groaned moving in to glare at the Uchiha.

"Why are you trying so hard to make an argument out of nothing?"

"I'm not making an argument out of nothing! You just called me stupid, Sasuke!"

"No I didn't.."

"Well you didn't _say _it, but you said it! Basically!"

The Uchiha dulled his eyes, watching the blonde narrow his eyes, giving off a look that made it seem he was going to throw punches soon. Sasuke couldn't help but stare.. this was honestly something he missed. Rather than study and do his work in silence, he wanted this noise and distraction sitting in front of him. It was annoying at first.. but it came to be an annoyance that he found himself missing so much..

The boys heart beat a little hard before he glanced away and let out a laugh.  
Naruto pulled back at that but was sure to glare and lean skeptically.

"Oi.. what're you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Liar! You're laughing at me aren't you!"

"No I'm not."

"Liar! Sasuke-teme! If you're going to laugh at me, you might as well tell me what for!"

"I'm not laughing at you."

"Liar!" the blonde jumped leaning to the boy once more, pointing at the Uchiha childishly. "You've got one last chance to tell me what you find so funny about me or else-"

"Or else what?"

Naruto pulled back an inch, surprised, but surely smirked as he leaned back. "If you don't tell me, I'll fuck you."

Sasuke slightly flinched, but graced the boy with a risen brow as he heard him chuckle.

"Hehehe, that's right.. you're still a virgin right? Well if you don't tell me what I wanna hear then I'll change that."

The Uchiha dulled his eyes as he let out a quick breath. "..And I suppose if I answered you in the end, you'd end up forcing yourself upon me right?"

Naruto grinned. "Oi.. you think you know me so well."

"I'd like to think so."

"So you know that it's been a long time since I've touched you.. since I've tasted you.."

"Mhm."

Naruto let out a tiny laugh as he leaned. "So.. you know that by the end of all this talk, I'm going to take you, and no matter what you say, what you cry to me, I won't stop until both you and I are satisfied.."

"Mhm."

"I'm serious you know, you owe me this much considering it's been such a long time. I'm finally going to make you cry for me Sasuke.."

The Uchiha stared at the blonde for a long while seriously putting all the pieces together as he repeated every word in his head like a tape recorder. Naruto was back to his old antics of trying to mess with the Uchiha again, but rather than feel timid or upset about it.. Sasuke honestly embraced it. Sure, he didn't show it, his stoic face and lack of wanting to do the _simple_ things such as bathing with the boy, was proof of that. But hearing these words brought back memories.. and it made him happy.. excited even.  
Still keeping on a straight face, Sasuke nodded a bit before letting out another '_Mhm_', as he set his history book on his nightstand off to the side.

"I understand everything that you're saying Naruto.. but you see, there's a problem with all of that.." he uttered lowering his eyes.

The blue-eyed boy squinted and he stared at the Uchiha questionably, but full on jerked when the he watched the boy lean to him, their noses so close to touching.

"There's a problem with your plan, because even though I realize I won't be a virgin anymore while you're around, I know I'm not the one who's going to be screaming."

"Oi?"

"Tonight, I'm going to make you scream Naruto.. _I'm_ going to fuck _you_."

"H-Hu-"

The blonde jerked, watching the Uchiha's left hand dart for his hair and pull, making him yelp briefly before he felt the raven force him down.

"S-Sas!"

"Since you left, I've felt so bad in both ways.." He spoke in a whisper. "I regretted sending you away because in the end I realized that I missed you, but also, I missed your touch as well.."

"Sasuke-"

"There were times when I thought I was crazy because of you, because I missed what you said.. what you did, but I knew once I got you back things would get better. The thing was.. I wondered if it would ever come to this.. if you'd forgive me and feel like taking advantage." he uttered, getting face to face with the blonde once more. "I've contemplated many times about this situation, about how you'd want to fuck me. I've thought about just taking it- doing whatever you pleased and whining to you if it came down to it, but then I realized that when it came down to it.. I was wrong.. and I should be begging for your forgiveness, and what better way to do it than to fuck you Naruto?"

The blonde flinched, his fuzzy ears perking instantly as his face blanketed in color of crimson. To hear the Uchiha say such words made his stomach quiver and heart race.. It was different to hear the boy saying such things, so much so, it was actually making Naruto nervous.

"O-Oi.. ah!" he winced feeling the Uchiha pull at his hair, leaving him to expose his neck.

With a bit of hesitation at first, Sasuke eventually dove to the blondes neck, softly leaving traces of affection up the jugular vein until he reached the blondes jawline, and paused.

"Let me apologize Naruto.."

"Mmh, Sasuke- I..I forgive you, but I don't think- ah!"

Another pull at his hair caused him to yelp, but it was all quickly suffocated by kiss the Uchiha placed, making the blonde tense and almost black out once he felt the ravens warm muscle massage his own.  
All of this was out of the Uchiha's character, and that was causing a spin in Naruto's head. He was the one who was supposed to be doing this, while Sasuke nervously reacted, but.. it was all totally different- too totally different! The tables had turned, the roles were flipped and the universe balance had shifted! It was like the blonde was taunting a totally different Sasuke, and that was.. kinda..

"Mnh!"

Naruto flinched feeling the Uchiha's free hand slither under his shirt and burrow behind his back, causing the boy to arch and twist awkwardly. It took only a second for the blonde to come back to his senses and grip the Uchiha's shoulders as he pulled him back and shook his head.

"S-Sa-Sasuke! W-we can't do this! N-Not now! You're family's here and-"

"_And_ I don't care. I've been waiting for you Naruto.."

"Sasuke- g-give me a minute!"

Rather than adhere the plea, the Uchiha readied to lean back to the boy and get to work, though a figure in the doorway made him pause and glance.  
It was Gaara, and rather than say anything, the boy jumped and shook his head slowly as he slowly eased out of the doorway, though he still peered in the room. Sasuke squinted an eye, and Naruto glanced upside down before smiling and laughing nervously.

"Ahahah! G-Gaara, you're done? Th-that was quick!"

The redhead slowly nodded as he brought himself to peer into the room a little further.

"I.. didn't mean to interrupt."

"Interrupt? I-Interrupt what?" the blonde questioned, wriggling under Sasuke until he fell out of the bed. "Ah- we-we're not doing anything! We were just playing, but everyone's tired and it's time for bed! R-Right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha dulled his eyes for a moment before he slid out of his bed and cleaned his bed of all of his schoolwork, making Naruto blink.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch.. You and your friend can have my room tonight."

"A-and that's okay?"

"Of course. I'm giving it to you aren't I?" he snapped.

Naruto jumped, but timidly nodded, leaving Sasuke to ease his way passed the two, frustrated as fuck, but nevertheless leave Naruto to pull Gaara into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Oi.. I think he's mad at me.."

"Why did you deny him?" Gaara questioned, sounding way more curious than he should've been.

Naruto's answer was a quick two scratches to the side of his face, but after, he simply lowered his eyes and ears before shrugging.

"I don't know.. I think.. I'm afraid I guess.. What you said in the tub had really got me thinking Gaara.. I have to be careful when it comes to Sasuke."

"Apprehensive actions toward Sasuke was not what I wanted when I raised my concerns.." The boy responded.

"I know but.. since Kakashi.. since what happened.. I'm kind of.. I dunno.." he mumbled, holding his left arm. "..We're not real Gaara.. I don't want to think that way, but when it comes down to it, we arent.. We're fake.. and even though Kakashi made it seem like he cared about me.. I can't help but think that maybe Sasuke's the same.."

"He said.. that he had been searching for you though.."

"That's what confuses me. Why after so long? What did I do that made him want me so suddenly? The whole time I was with him, I never thought I pleased him.. so what would be different from now? Because he's willing I should just repeat the same thing I did before? What if that gets me in the same situation I was in prior- what if it gets me back to Kakashi?"

"I can feel your worry.."

". . ."

"Don't worry Naruto."

The blonde sighed, but forced himself to smile as he grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him to the bed. Once there, he pushed the boy down then put his hands on his hips in an almost parental manner.

"Alright, enough of all this talk. We've got a big day tomorrow so you sleep alright?"

Gaara blinked, sitting up as he felt uncomfortable. "Is this alright? Being on this bed?"

"Of course, you heard Sasuke. Now move over-" he gestured with waving hands. "It's cold on the floor at night and I'm not going to freeze myself.

Gaara quickly shuffled and with that, Naruto fell in and curled up, turning over to shut the light afterward. Though Gaara could barely see anything he knew Naruto was still frowning behing that fake face he sported and it worried him slightly.

"...Naruto.."

"Hm?"

"...We're the same.. but we're different."

"Huh?"

"We are both units.. pseudo humans, we are the same in that sense, but we're different. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uhm.. Yeah.. I guess so."

"So.. agree with me when I say that Kakashi and Sasuke are the same.. but they are different also."

" ! "

"Sasuke and Kakashi.. they were both your owners, and though they were both bad.. I do believe they cared about you.. and yet.. I believe Sasuke means of care is very different from Kakashi's."

". . ."

"Heed my warning.. but don't push Sasuke away.."

". . ."

"Naruto? Ah!—"

Gaara instantly hit the bed as he felt Naruto pull him down, then afterward throw a pillow on his face.

"Oi.. I heard you.."

"..."

"Thank you Gaara.."

"Y..You're welcome.."

* * *

**A/N:** Relax guys, Naruto's not going to suddenly get coy.. well.. he did but it's not going to last lol.

I'm probably going to upload another chapter later on tonight, or tomorrow, idk, this daylight saving's thing has kinda messed me up lately. But anyway, I gotta tell you guys! I'm glad that you all liked the spam updates, but let me warn you, it's going to take me forever to up and do that again, so till then you have to deal with my slow 1 to 2 chapter updates xD Sorry.

Glad everyone has enjoyed the story so far, I'm especially glad when I get messages, or reviews stating that it's brilliant and what not, it makes me feel embarrassed, but a good embarrassed, I never thought I was that good of a writer, but you guys have proven me wrong! Confidence up x10!

I'm also glad that people enjoyed the tiny hint of NejiGaa in the story! Long ago, I got a request to do it, and though I haven't worked with the pair I'm looking forward to doing so :P Another thing I'll say is that I'm glad that.. hell I'm just glad.

Your reviews have really made me happy guys! Glad I can take you on this little adventure between Naruto and Sasuke and various other characters- Oh which reminds me, have you realized how this story has now officially kind of became NaruSasuNaru? Yeah, I like where this is going B)

Uhm anyway, let me work on this next chapter for you all! Things will be good with Gaara, no bad things **Hero-of-the-Dawn**, glad you liked Shino's little bit in the story** 21me21**- I figured he needed a part in the story at some point and what better way than be stuck with Naruto to get some screen time? xD **addicted to you**, glad you're addicted to me ;B, **RmeGmar** I can't believe you read my story that fast either! Glad you love it- and finally,** i love naruto fanfics**, I'd love to know if you're predictions are right when the story advances! Please tell me if so!

Uhm, I think that's it! Glad you guys love the story, I love you guys, and uh, I changed the info of the story a little bit, just so the hardcore SasuNaru fans don't get misled then depressed when they read how different this story is xD

Anyway thanks guys, I'm gonna hurry now!


	45. Sneaks and Secrets

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Sneaks and Secrets)_**

**_._**

"Ah! Sasuke! That hurts!"

"Stop moving then.."

"Oi Oi Oi! Ack! Cchal! D-Don't, it almost went down my throat!"

"Stop talking and it won't."

Naruto shook his head as he pulled away from Sasuke and ultimately the sink, rubbing his mouth of pasty foam as he continued to back away and pant like a fish out of water.

"Oi, what're you doing this for anyway? I can brush my teeth by myself you know!"

"Yeah, but not thoroughly." The Uchiha groaned running the brush through hot water. "..Now that you're back, I have to make sure you're clean."

"C-Clean? What're you talking about? I took my bath last night, I took my shower this morning and now you're brushing my teeth! How cleaner can I get?"

". . ."

"Don't ignore me Sasuke.."

"I'm not ignoring you.. I'm just thinking.."

"Hm? About what?"

"...I'm thinking about.. Kakashi."

"Ka...kashi? ...Wha.. What're you thinking about him for?" the blonde asked, blinking in-between his spaces.

"When you were with him, you had to kiss him and stuff right?"

Naruto blushed as he stared at the Uchiha who glared at him in return. Rather than answer, he just stayed silent, leaving Sasuke to grunt as he applied more toothpaste on the boy's toothbrush.

"Exactly.." he began. "And after kissing you last night, I couldn't help but imagine myself making out with that guy- do you know how sick I got just thinking of that?" He rhetorically questioned, crushing the paste bottle.

"Uh S-Sasuke?"

"That guy had his hands all over you, and he kissed you and all that junk too.. that's disgusting, if I known that guy was a perverted creep you wouldn't have been there!"

"S-Sasuke, you're putting too much paste on-"

"I'll kill him.. I **will** kill him.. but first.. I have to clean you. Every.. inch.. of you.."

"Sasuke, you're scaring me-" Naruto flinched.

The Uchiha did nothing but approach with the toothbrush in hand, leaving the blonde to cower in the corner, however a knock at the bathroom door made both boys flinch and turn, watching the wood of white swing open with Obito entering partially.

"Hey! C'mon are you guys ready yet? You got me starving out here!"

"Yes! Yes we're done!" Naruto voiced, slipping passed Sasuke. "Where's Gaara? Is he done getting dressed?"

"Gawd, we're going out to breakfast, not a 5-Star restaurant. He's dressed, I'm dressed, Itachi's dressed, and we're all waiting on you two!"

Naruto groaned, but jumped along with Obito as they heard the door across the room, _that being Itachi's room_, quickly open with the Uchiha marching toward the door like a man on a mission.

"C'mon, we've gotta be there on time." he spoke, in a hurried tone.

"Geez, we're just going to breakfast, what's your rush?" Obito scoffed.

Itachi stop in mid-step before actually glaring. "Were you not saying how hungry you were just a moment ago?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then what's with all the questions?"

"What's with the defensive attitude! I was only curious Itachi!"

"Then stop doing that." The man uttered opening the front door and heading out.

Obito scoffed again, but this time added a stomp to the mix. Afterward, he turned to Sasuke and Naruto and gestured them to follow with a nod, grumbling as he marched toward the door to follow.

"Tch, that Itachi.. what an ass.. he's so lucky he's the one buying or else I would've smacked him one a long time ago! Hey, you on the couch! C'mon, let's get going!"

Gaara widened his eyes but quickly stood as he watched the older man swing the door open and march out, leaving Naruto to grab the sleeve of the green sweatshirt he sported and pull him along, making Sasuke groan and glare as he followed behind and locked the door to the house.

Due to Naruto's humming and Obito's incessant grumbling, it was a semi-silent ride down the elevator, however as soon as the elevator ride had ended the noise had gotten a little louder, mostly due to the fact that Obito and Itachi began to bicker with one another about whatever it was that they felt like speaking on. Sasuke didn't pay much attention to it, mostly because he was too busy eyeing the fact that this Gaara kid was still around and speaking with Naruto so casually..

It wasn't like the Uchiha had a problem with that- Naruto up and having friends out of no where.. No, that was fine.. it was just.. different.. seeing the blonde with other people besides Kiba and Shikamaru. He was with, Gaara.. Some kid he met on the street apparently.. and he said that he liked that kid.. what the hell did that mean?

The Uchiha groaned to himself as the entire group approached the escalade on the curb just in front of the suites- the first to make it in being Itachi, then Naruto, Gaara, Obito and finally Sasuke himself.  
This was another thing to groan about.. the Uchiha didn't want to sit by this new kid.

"Go down 3rd street. We'll make it there faster."

"Dammit I don't need you to tell me that, Itachi! I know what's going to be faster!"

"Start the car.."

"Don't' tell me what to do!"

Gaara flinched to the boisterous voice that echoed in the car, leaving Naruto to laugh and pat his head with a humored fox face.

"Oi, don't mind him.. he's always loud. Try to tune him out if you can."

"Is it.. even possible?" Gaara questioned, timidly looking to the front seat.

"It's going to be difficult, but it's not impossible."

"Right.."

"_Hmph_.."

Gaara flinched again, this time glancing at the Uchiha beside him, leaning away when he caught the chilling glare he was sending him. He had no idea why the boy was glancing at him so intensely, but he knew that this certain person had been doing this to only him since he had arrived..  
It was.. uncomfortable..

For the next 45 seconds, Sasuke stared at the redhead who was purposely staring out of Naruto's window, at the floor, in his lap or any other place that wasn't in the angry Uchiha's direction. But for split seconds.. the Shukaku would bring himself to look at Sasuke, only to flinch and look away once more, honestly making the raven groan.

What was it that Naruto liked about this kid? He was so nervy and purposely bashful that it was kind of sickening and almost annoying.. Why is it that Naruto liked this guy? Why did he want to waste his time hanging out with him? Why was he even around?..

". . ."

Why was Sasuke mentally asking himself these questions, when he knew damn well he didn't know the answers?

The Uchiha lowered his eyes as he glanced at the redhead, then slowly sat up, only to watch the boy glance at him 3 times then look away in under 10 seconds and lean a little more toward Naruto.

So irritating..

"So.. _Gaara_.." Sasuke finally spoke up, making the boy jump. "How did you come to meet Naruto?"

" ! "

The redhead slowly turned, eerily staring at the Uchiha with wide eyes- looking as if he didn't know the answer to that question, making Sasuke glare.

"Did you not hear me? Am I speaking a different language to you or something?"

" ! "

"I'm talking to you.."

"Oi, Sasuke, Gaara's just a little nervous. He doesn't really talk to people.." Naruto spoke, leaning in his seat to glance at the Uchiha.

"Oh. So he only talks to **you**- He only gives **you **that _privilege_?" he questioned, shifting his tough stare. "Gaara.. why do you only talk to Naruto? Do you think it makes him feel special, knowing that you only want to talk to him?"

" ! "

"S-Sasuke.. that's not it. Gaara's just.. different.. that's all."

"Tch.. Don't say that sort of stuff when he's around. You're gonna go and make him think that he's more important than he actually is."

Naurto flinched, but knit his brows together as he pushed Gaara toward his seat and leaned to the Uchiha.

"Oi.. What're you saying this for? Are you trying to hurt Gaara's feelings or something?"

"Even if I am, why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not concerned, I'm curious! You're being an ass, and for some reason you feel like taking all your frustrations out on Gaara-"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself or sure as hell tell me off if he doesn't like it."

"He shouldn't have to. He should be able to sit here and mind his business as you should be doing."

"This wouldn't be happening if he had stopped acting like a prude and just spoke to me, instead of acting like he's so much better than everyone- picking and choosing who he wants to talk to, like it's a privilege to speak to him in return."

"Sasuke it's not like that- now stop it and leave Gaara alone."

"I'm not even messing with him- I was just asking him a question that he **still **has refused to answer."

"**Don't **glare at him like that, you're scaring him!"

"**Stop **treating him like he's a baby, and just let me talk to him!"

"I'm not going to let you talk to him if you're going to be an ass!"

"I just asked him a question! How is that being an ass!"

"Hey! What's going on back there?" Obito questioned, looking through the rear-view mirror. "You guys are starting to get louder than me and Itachi."

Naruto and Sasuke instantly grunted as they folded their arms and glanced out their own respectable windows, leaving Gaara to sit awkwardly in the middle and give them glances. Obito only rose a brow, but he was sure to watch the road with a questionable look on his face all the while, making the car unbelievably silent. Too silent for the oldest Uchiha..

"Hey.. lets uh.. listen to some music. You wanna pick Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"We finally got you back- might as well let you do what you want now that you're here y'know?'

"Haha.. I get it. Well uh-"

"Why don't we ask _Gaara_, what he wants to listen to." Sasuke piped in. "He's had so many _interesting _things to say so far, maybe he'd like to share his taste in music.. Y'know.. since he seems like such an _interesting _guy."

"Oi-"

"Tell Obito what you want to listen to _Gaara_. That is, if you don't think you're _too good _to speak to him.."

" ! "

"Sasuke- Stop it."

"What? I'm just telling him to talk to Obito."

"He's too shy! He doesn't really talk to other people!"

"Why not? You still haven't explained why. Matter fact, you haven't explained what he's even doing here in the first place- Why is this kid even here? What, he helped you out on the streets so now you're returning the favor?"

"None of that matters! I'm helping Gaara, and that's what's important!"

"But why! Who is this kid to you! Why do you care about him so much-"

"Gaara is a u.k.e.. Sasuke.." Itachi spoke.

The younger brother flinched, looking to the redhead who lowered his eyes and looked to his lap. Rather than say anything, the vehicle slowly lagged into a full-on stop, leaving Obito to turn off the car and awkwardly glanced over his shoulder at the group.

"We're here.."

Naruto quickly opened the door and hopped out, pulling Gaara along before holding the door open and peering in.

"Gaara's not just a u.k.e.. He's a Jinchuuriki unit just like me, and he has no one else to depend on but me, so if you have a problem with that then you can kiss my fuckin' ass!"

With that the blonde slammed the door, leaving the young Uchiha to flinch and older Uchiha's to sigh.

"Oh.. Sasuke.." Obito groaned, shaking his head. "Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.."

"Enough Obito. Sasuke, hurry and apologize to Naruto and Gaara so this can all blow over, Obito, get out of the car and reserve a table." Itachi spoke stepping out of the car.

"H-Hey!" Obito voiced, copying the boy and stepping out, while Sasuke did the same thing but in a more silent manner. "Itachi! I thought you were going to do it! Why do I-"

"Just show the boys to their table, order your food and I'll join you in a second. I have to make a phone call.."

"Pft! You always have a phone call!" Obito grumbled, slamming his door and marching off. "C'mon Sasuke, let's get inside."

As the oldest Uchiha made his rounds away from the car and over to the breakfast hut with Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara, Itachi pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number as he idly waltzed away from the intended destination and instead, headed up the street. He hadn't dialed any numbers, for speaking with someone over his cell wasn't the objective, it was just a simple facade to show he was busy until he made it to where he really wanted to go.

So.. passing a few stores that sold whatever, a grocery market, and turning around the corner of the block, the Uchiha spotted a bus stop and an unoccupied bench- shutting his phone instantly as he had made it over.  
Quick to take a seat, Itachi made himself comfortable as he glanced out in the middle of the street, glancing at the speeding cars that would zip by from either direction, and the street lights that directed them.. but he grew bored of this sight rather quickly, as he felt his time was being wasted the more he sat around, however, as if Fate had no longer willed to toy with him, a figure in a worn out white collared shirt, blue jeans and sporty-sneakers took a seat beside him. Silent and avoiding eye contact.

Itachi instantly glanced at his phone, noticing the time of 12:13 flashing in it's digital corner, unexpectedly making him smirk a bit.

"You're late.. How unprofessional."

"I was actually waiting for you, Uchiha. You failed to notice me in the grocers market you passed, staring at the magazines.."

Itachi shrugged casually, leaving the man beside him to direct his auburn irises to his lap for a moment.. then the roadside.

"..You wanted to speak with me, Uchiha?"

"I've had a few concerns." He responded sitting up and beginning to text. "I'm sure you know why out of all the reasons, I'd call you here and want to speak with you so abruptly.."

"No need to play around with indirect wordings. Be blunt. Say what you really want to say." he spoke, glancing off to the side.

"Very well. Suspicions have arose in the group that have led me to believe that all of you beyond the grounds of Konoha have grown distrustful of me.. Distrustful of my actions and loyalties to the group.."

"You seek answers for that?"

"At first, I was very understanding of it.. But as time had passed, I grew.. almost wary. I realize that the way I do things is very different from everyone elses in the group, but the thing is, when I'm told to do something, I do it and I get the job done. There have been no complaints on that up until now-"

"Which is why we have every right to complain."

" ? "

"No one has spoken on you Itachi for quite some time. When you first joined Akatsuki there were problems.. you weren't used to the tasks given to you, but as soon as you did, you perfected them and completed every task that was given to you with no problem, all the while leaving yourself clean.. too clean for my tastes."

Itachi glanced at the man from the corner of his eyes, noticing his stern look in return.

"Kisame told you of Kakuzu's concerns, correct? That's why you've called me up to waste my time right?"

"Wasting your time was not my goal. I just wanted answers."

"You have no right."

"...I apologize."

". . . -_sigh_- . . .If it were up to me.. I'd kill you Itachi Uchiha, but.. I'd only do that in spite of my rising paranoia toward the group. Not you personally.." he spoke. "I believe that everyone in Akatsuki has their own personal agenda's or goals to adhere to when everything boils down, and I do believe that this is a group of rats and weasels quick to bite each other when the light gets dark and shimmer turns to shit. I trust no one in Akatsuki, and it's best that you do the same Itachi. You knew what you were getting yourself into once you leaped into this pit of fire, so you can't expect yourself to get away without some burns.."

". . ."

"No one is perfect in this group- no one but you, and that's what raises brows." the man uttered, lowering his eyes. "Kakazu spoke because he's intimidated of you and thus bringing him to become suspicious.. so if you seek answers then you'd best find them in a meeting with him."

"I'll get right on that."

"Good." he uttered standing to stretch, rubbing his bright messy tresses afterward. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my day job. In the meantime, you contact Deidara, Sasori and Hidan. We got a call from a very pricey client, and I'm sure the Leader would very much appreciate it if you all left a very good impression."

"Understood."

Saying nothing the man began to walk off, through he paused for a moment and glanced at a simple wristwatch he bore on his left arm, glancing at the time.

"..Itachi.."

"Yes."

"..No one in Akatsuki bears pristine hands. We've all done wrong equally and there's no going back from that. I'm only telling you this because if Kakazu's assumptions of your hand's being clean only so you can easily slip out of this group is true.. then.. there will be hell to pay." he uttered shoving his hands in his pockets. "..Once you're in Akatsuki, you don't get out, and betraying us wouldn't be wise on your part... Orochimaru is the only one who has slipped from Akatsuki, and he most certainly is the last."

"Understood.."

"Good. Sasori holds the card to your next assignment- get ahold of him as soon as you can."

Itachi nodded, standing from the bench afterward, close to walking off-

"Oh and Itachi-"

" ? "

"If you possibly run along the white snakes path, you best find another place to live outside of Konoha.. This is a warning straight from Kakuzu's mouth, heed it well."

"I understand."

"Good.. now.. _go enjoy your lunch with your family_."

" ! "

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm.." Obito hummed, turning a page in his menu. "I don't know whether I want the steak sandwich, or go with the french toast I wanted since this morning.. What do you guys think?" he asked looking over his paper.

He got no answer however. Glaring off to the opposing sides of the diner, Sasuke and Naruto stayed a menacing silent that was making the older man extremely uncomfortable. Obito was sure that if he hadn't been present along with that Gaara kid and there was no table between the two, they would literally claw at each other.. It was scary..

"Oh.. boy.." the man let out shaking his head, and ultimately deciding to go with the french toast. "Uh.. if the waitress asks.. I'd like the french toast. I'm going to the bathroom guys.. try to be on your best behavior."

Sasuke scoffed, Naruto growled, and Gaara just sat around and stared around the area like a paranoid puppy- this only made Obito chuckle nervously then shake his head as he left.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Silence. Nothing but total _silent_, suffocating silence at the round table the 3 figures occupied. It was.. awkward.. but in the same breath, tolerable. Naruto couldn't' find himself wanting to speak to Sasuke after his whole means of being an asshole to Gaara- so what? He was mad at the guy because the blonde happened to hang around with him a lot? So what! Naruto couldn't recall a time he ever got made at Sasuke for hanging out with Shikamaru or Kiba for a long time.. Just what was his problem?

The blonde continued to figure this, all the while Gaara could feel the boy's agitation growing. And though he wasn't the direct cause for it, he felt somewhat responsible.  
The reasoning as to why Sasuke was upset with him tagging along was.. just in a sense. After all, the Uchiha didn't know him in any sense, and they only met the other night.. so why was he supposed to just up and like him because Naruto said so?  
Gaara knew it took more than that to get a person to like you.. still.. he didn't like the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were angry because of his presence.. when it all came down to it, he was becoming a problem..

Sighing silently, the Shukaku looked to his lap, feeling his throat and eyes grow a little warm, while Sasuke grew more and more frustrated at himself and how he presented himself in the car. He must've came off like a complete and total douchebag- attacking Gaara like that.. and for what? Cause he didn't like the fact that he was hanging around Naruto? That wasn't fair.. the boy was allowed to have some friends, so why was the Uchiha being so hard on him?

He shook his head and groaned, however flinched when he heard a glass at the table fall against the surface. Gaara jumped to the Uchiha's gaze but quickly glanced away as he rose his shoulders a bit and attempted to recede his neck in his sweatshirt as if he were a turtle of sorts..

"..S...Sorry.."

Sasuke rose a brow, mostly because he was shocked that he had heard the boy's voice, but his surprised expression surely faded when Naruto's glare came into view.

"No need to be sorry Gaara- no doubt Sasuke made you drop your drink because of his scary ass mug."

". . ."

"N-Naruto-"

"Don't be scared Gaara, if you show Sasuke you're scared, then he'll feed off that and become an even bigger asshole than he has been! Aint that right Sasuke?"

"Stop trying to start another argument. This is a public area- learn some restraint."

"Restraint? You got a lot of nerve! So what, you can be an asshole in the privacy of your family and friends but once we're in public you wanna be seen as the good guy?"

"Stop taking bits and pieces of my sentences and wrapping them into something completely different.."

"**Stop **telling me to **stop**, cause I ain't gonna do it!"

"Quit shouting, you're making a scene!"

"You're shouting too!"

"Be quiet Naruto!"

"Fuck you Sasuke!"

"Please!" Gaara voiced making the two jump.

He jumped as well, never realizing his voice could elevate that high, but he was sure to glance at both the pair that sat across from one another then lower his eyes in disapproval.

"You two.. are owner and unit.. you shouldn't be arguing like this.. it's not right.."

Both Sasuke and Naruto groaned before glaring off in separate directions, in the end making Gaara sigh and flinch as he noticed Itachi enter the establishment from afar then make a quick B-line to the table and pull up a chair.

"Has anyone ordered yet?"

"No." Naruto and Sasuke spoke quickly, making Gaara sigh again.

The older Uchiha lowered his eyes and rose a brow at the mellow mood surrounding the table, but nevertheless allowed himself to help out with that and make it just a _tad _bit better..

"Sasuke, did you apologize to Naruto and Gaara like I told you to?"

"I-Itachi!"

Naruto blinked, but quickly looked to the older brother sitting closer to Gaara than himself.

"He was supposed to say _'Sorry'_?"

"He upset you both correct?"

"Yes.. Yes he did!" Naruto answered, glaring at the boy now. "What're you waiting for Sasuke? Listen to Itachi and tell us how sorry you are!"

"No."

"Come on Sasuke." Itachi groaned.

"I had every right to question Gaara in the car the way I did-" The boy defended sitting up. "How else do you go about asking of a persons origins when the person you stressed over is pulling him around like some charm bracelet?"

"Gaara doesn't know his way around here, so I guide him, what's wrong with that!" Naruto hissed. "Besides, I told you that he was shy and he doesn't talk to people so why do you think that interrogating him would get him to talk to you?"

"There you go defending him again.. Excuse me for being concerned and confused about a stranger that you've been dragging around since last night."

"I'm defending him because he can't entirely do it himself! And if you were so concerned then why didn't you just ask me?"

"I did-"

"You asked me if we were friends and I answered. Had you asked me how I met him, and who he was, I would've answered you, but you were too busy trying to act like you didn't care about it that it's gone and made you look like a complete asshole- you even proved it in the car."

"If I had known that he was a u.k.e then I wouldn't have questioned him-"

"So what, it makes the situation different because he's a unit? What if he wasn't? Then it's a problem? Just what're you trying to say Sasuke? You'd be upset if I was hanging out with Gaara if he were human, but because he's a unit it's okay? Is that what you're saying?"

"It's a problem whether he's human or not- the point is, you let a stranger into my house without even thoroughly explaining to me who he was, but you've gone and told Itachi right? That's why he knew? Regardless, from this point on I expect to know the names and backgrounds of every stray u.k.e you bring into my home before you up and bathe with them and pull them all over Konoha alright-"

"I didn't tell Itachi 1 damn thing about Gaara you ass-"

"So then how does he know?"

"I don't know, but don't question me like you figured I'd just go behind you back and speak to Itachi about things concerning Gaara rather than you! Besides, even if I did tell him, it's probably because he would've had the balls to ask who Gaara was instead of interrogating him like some pompous ass who gets off on instilling fear into people- So do us all a favor and get the fuck off your high-horse Sasuke! You don't own anything in Itachi's house but your room- you don't pay for shit and you don't do anything in there but sleep and eat, so don't try to make it seem you run things!"

Sasuke glared, and so did the blonde who sat across from him. After soaking in each others words for however long they spoke, they honestly wanted to kill each other. It was apparent to the Uchiha that Naruto was very protective a Gaara, no doubt because both he and the blonde were the same in the sense.. still, this would've been some interesting facts to know before he had gone and opened his mouth making himself look like an ass.. But, due to his arrogance, he folded his arms and painted on one perfect pokerface that would tell everyone that he wasn't backing down or admitting that he was wrong in this situation, leaving Naruto to do the same.

Folding his arms and falling back in his seat as he sent the Uchiha an icy stare, the blonde clenched his jaw and sat in a tense silence that only lasted a minute before he spoke again.

"Oh.. and by the way.. I don't have a fucking father.. so I don't expect you to lecture me and boss me around like you're mine now that I'm back, got it?

". . ."

"Alrighty, did you guys order for me yet?" Obito announced, approaching the table with a smile.

Scowls, glares, leers and one look of confusion was giving to him as an answer, making him shiver and slide into his seat before he hurried to grab his menu.

"Guess not.." he uttered.

". . ."

"Uggh..What's taking them so long.." he groaned for the sake of hearing some noise at the table.

". . ."

"I'm so hungry.."

"Obito, If I give you two dollars will you get yourself a snack at the drugstore down the street will you sit and be quiet?" Itachi questioned.

"Hey! Excuse me for feeling the awkward silence at the table was getting a little too awkward!"

"Just be silent.."

"..Nii.."

Itachi glanced away from the elder Uchiha only to glance at his brother, noticing that he didnt' give him a glance in return, instead he looked to the table almost confused.

"...How did you know Gaara was u.k.e if Naruto didn't tell you?"

Obito who had been fiddling with his utensils suddenly stopped as he squinted an eye. "Oh yeah I almost forgot.. How did you know that Itachi?"

"Gaara is the u.k.e or in this case, Jinchuuriki unit, that one of my friends owns. I thought I told you this a long time ago." Itachi spoke before giving the redhead a glance. "..You're quite a ways away from home. Just what're you doing out here?"

Gaara flinched, actually spasmed as he almost fell out of his seat to inch toward Naruto, leaving the entire table to grow a little concerned toward the boys actions.

"Geez, was that some secret wording to scare him Itachi?" Obito questioned. "He looks petrified.."

Itachi stared, leaving Naruto to sit upright in his seat and glare.

"Oi.. From what Gaara's told me, his last owner wasn't someone he wanted to stick around, but if you know his owner, then that means you were aware of everything he was doing to Gaara.."

"What my friend did to Gaara wasn't anything he bragged to me about. I barely asked him of his business with the boy.."

"Well your friends an ass, and you best tell me who he is so I can beat the shit out of him!"

"Whoa whoa!" Obito eased. "What're you guys talking about? Who's this _friend_? Itachi, what's his name?"

"He's no one important-"

"To hell with that, **his **friend is the reason Gaara barely wants to speak to anyone. He's a monster, he cut Gaara up-"

"For real?" Obito flinched curling his brows. "Itachi, what kind of psycho are you running around with who likes to cut into people?"

Sasuke blinked. "Nii?"

Itachi played a flinch and widened his eyes. "I was unaware of his actions.. I didn't know he was like that. I'm just as surprised as you all."

"Oi.." Naruto groaned, lowering his eyes skeptically. "If that's the case, then how did you know about Gaara huh?"

"As I said, my friend told me about his u.k.e, that includes his name, and just recently, I overheard him speak about losing Gaara at work about a week ago. So once you arrived with the boy and constantly called him Gaara, I could only put two and two together.." the weasel cleared up.

"Still.. now that you know about Gaara what're you gonna do? Are you gonna call your friend up or something?"

"I was considering it, but now since I've heard this bit of information, I'm not so sure now."

Naruto instantly sighed in relief. "Good.. It took me forever to find him, and I don't plan on giving him up now."

"Took you forever to find him?" Sasuke echoed, glaring. "You were searching for him?"

"Well not intentionally." Naruto responded, returning the glance. "Remember those voices in my head you kept yelling at me and telling me weren't real? Yeah that was Gaara."

"He can speak to you, like.. in your mind?" Obito asked, looking way too excited than he should have.

"Lets save this conversation for later." Itachi muttered, before a waitress made her way over.

"Sorry for the lateness, it's very hectic in the kitchen. Are you all ready to order?"

"Yes!" Obito voiced in a stand, handing over his menu. "I'd like a plate of french toast with hot syrup and your number as a side please!"

Itachi groaned, Sasuke facepalmed and Naruto and Gaara simply kept their mouths shut as they really couldn't bring themselves to speak on Obito's means of flirting.

**. . .**

After a quiet breakfast, the car ride home was less than silent as the whole entire drive consisted of questions, theories, actions in the past and actions to do in the future.  
As advised from Naruto, Itachi was not supposed to speak on anything concerning Gaara to his _friend_, however Gaara was to find some place else to stay in order to avoid a case, as advised from Obito. Sasuke was advised to help Naruto find a place to stay for Gaara and convince his friends to help him out if need be, by Itachi and Naruto was to stop bringing so much attention to himself and Gaara by parading around boisterously everywhere around town, as advised by Sasuke.

The group was all in agreement, and each task was to be done immediately as soon as they all returned home, though.. this was all proving to be a personal trial for everyone.

* * *

**A/N**: All the reviews have been duly noted, and with that said or uh.. typed, I will say this!

**.** I will try to update as much as I can in a day, considering I don't have much to do and I want to get this story done, though I know it's far from that :B

**.** Mixed reviews on the SemeSasuke role, I will try to work it out so that everyone is pleased-

**.** Gaara and Neji will meet again, they will in the next chapter or the chapter afterward I think.

Oh and glad you're enjoying the fic so far **hananotsuki hime**, though it's going to be awhile till you read this, just wanted to say thanks, and thanks for the feedback guys- thanks always! :B


	46. Welcome Back

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Welcome Back)_**

**_._**

Slurping a strawberry and banana smoothie loudly, Shikamaru pulled away from his refreshing drink and took a bit of a breath and he leaned back in his seat and rose a brow to the two who sat across from him, that being the overly-depressed Kiba Inuzuka and morbid looking Sasuke Uchiha.

After almost an hour of talking with the two, the Nara boy was starting to get a little perturbed with the news he was hearing- no not even perturbed.. depressed was more like it.

"So you're saying that you wanna break it off with Hinata, and you're getting irritated with Naruto?"

"It's not like that." They both said, becoming overly defensive.

"Its just everytime Neji's around I can't seem to get anywhere with her, and call it crazy but even after the months we've been dating she still hasn't told anyone besides Neji about me!"

"-And it's not like irritate is the right word, it's just that, Naruto seems to be giving that Gaara kid way more attention than he should- not that I mind. I get it, he's his first real friend, but still.. I just didn't picture our reunion being so.. so.."

"_Distance_-like?"

"In a sense."

"Alright you two, sit back in your chairs and get your pencils and papers ready. You're about to get reality-checked by Dr. Nara." Shika spoke as he set his smoothie down. "Kiba.. believe it or not, Hinata is ashamed of you and your whole entire relationship."

"WHAT?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do believe that she genuinely likes you, but if she really did like you.. like.. _**liked you **_liked you, she would've told her family about you in a heartbeat. But at the same time you have to realize just who you're in a relationship with. You're not just messing with any old girl at Konoha Academy, you're messing around with Hinata Hyuuga. She's one of those super rich kids with the strict parents who only want their kids to date and/or marry other super rich kids. And I gotta say, even though your mom has enough money to put you through Konoha Academy, I don't think her money sizes up to the Hyuuga's money.. which means you better start looking for another girl to play around with."

"But, I-"

"And Sasuke.. What the hell is wrong with you man? You can't bring yourself to be around Naruto so long as he's tagging along with his new pal Gaara? Do you have any idea what you're saying right now? You sound like a jealous housewife! Look at you, you're pouting, groaning, whining, and sneaking out to the mall with your friends in order to gossip about Naruto who's probably enjoying himself in the presence of Gaara- Why don't you just man up and learn how to get along with the kid instead of sitting around and getting jealous?"

"I'm not jealous.."

"You can put on that cold face as much as you want, but no matter how many times you tell me, everything is sounding like jealousy to me." Shika spoke with a point. "Do you honestly believe you and Naruto would be in the mess you're in if Gaara was out of the picture?"

". . ."

"Exactly. _Geeeez_.. the both of you are literally making my brain hurt. Why are you making the simplest things in your lives so complicated?"

"It's not simple!" Kiba and Sasuke objected.

"Yes it is.."

"You're only saying that because you're not in our shoes, Nara! I bet if you were having relationship troubles you wouldn't be sporting that stupid smug look on your face like you are now!" Kiba voiced. "It must be so easy for you to listen to our woe's and worries only so you could pull whatever kind of jerky comments you have outta your ass! _Oh boy do I feel sorry for you - _**Not**!"

"You think it's easy listening to my friends whine and complain about their relationships that they can't seem to fix- especially when fixing it is so obvious? It's not easy Kiba.. It really isn't."

"Feh! If you know the answer to everything _Mr. Bigbrain, _then why don't you tell us how fix it! Tell us everything that we're doing wrong and what we can do to make it right!"

"You really want me to?"

"Yes.."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"I'm serious.. I won't hold back y'know.."

"YES YES! WE WANNA KNOW NARA!"

"I wouldn't mind." Sasuke chimed in.

"Fine.. Kiba.. you're a loudmouthed, lazy oaf of a douchebag who fails to put in anything less of an effort into your grades as you do a failed relationship because you know above it all, a relationship with Hinata doesn't excite you. _Yeah _she's cute, and she's smart too, but that's not exciting to you and that's not what you really want- if you weren't so pretentious and didn't have your head shoved so far up your ass then you'd realize that the only reason that you're in a relationship with the Hyuuga in the first place, is because she's a challenge for you- not personality or dating-wise, but sex wise. You figure if a low-down mutt like yourself can get into the panties of a Hyuuga heiress then you're something above God or even bigger- That's the only reason why you're still pursuing a relationship with the girl, **you just want her panties**. You, me and everyone at this damn table knows that for a fact, and don't go denying it, because honestly.. _honestly, _if you saw Hinata as some random girl with no title behind her name, that didn't have an overprotective cousin cock-blocking you all the time, you wouldn't give anything less than a fuck about her or a relationship regarding her. To be blunt: You just like the challenge that putting the Hyuuga to bed, provides. Sure you might like her for her _personality_, her looks and her _soul_ or whatever kind of bullshit lies your filling your head with to make yourself look like less of a douchebag- but you know that you like the challenge she presents more than that. You crave that- that's what excites you and that's what you're striving to get. **That's **what I find wrong about your relationship, hell should I really even call it that? It's just a challenge to you Inuzuka, nothing more. So you want my advice? Break up with her and stop with all the goddamn shenanigans, that or actually pursue a genuine relationship with her- the girl deserves it." Shika ranted before shifting his lecturers gaze at Sasuke. "And you.. do you have any idea how cold, inconsiderate, apathetic and irritating you are or have been? Not only did you give up Naruto to Kakashi, of whom we found out has been taking advantage of the kid and was days from killing him, but you expect everything to be all _goody-goody_ between you and him even though you literally put the kid through hell. Since the beginning he's done nothing but whine to you and beg you to get him to please you but you weren't having it, so now because you realize that you like the guy, you think that everything is just all hunky-dory? Sorry asshole, reality isn't like that and budding relationships aren't like that either, **even for an Uchiha**. No matter what, since Naruto up and hopped out of his little box, you've done nothing but push the kid away. Now don't get me wrong I would've done the same thing if I was in your situation, but you.. you took pushing away a u.k.e to an extraordinary level- you physically, emotionally, spiritually and mentally battered the kid for as long as you had him, all because you were too arrogant to even attempt to pursue a friendship with him or simply tell him how you felt about him on the matter of his arrival at your house being a bit of mistake- even if you did it was probably too late for the boy to even think on it considering you kind of tossed him into Kakashi's arms the next second- and to add insult to injury, once you get the guy back you expect him to give up possibly the only person in the world who was kinder to him more than you, Kakashi, Itachi or Obito all because you're jealous and expect the kid to be smothering you with the same overprotective rape-like affection he did when he first met you..? _Please_... do you know how ridiculous that is? Do you know how ridiculous I think you are for thinking like that? You're an idiot.. a heartless idiot who has no idea how to love a person even if he or she was built to love you- That's what I think of you Sasuke.. and advice on your relationship? My question is: _What relationship_? All you and Naruto have is some twisted, fucked up, trial that you both have to go through all because you were the ass who gave him up in the first place. You want a little advice? Leave him the hell alone and let him come to you when he wants to. You can't expect him to like you because you want to shove yourself between he and Gaara. Grow up and take baby steps with the guy Uchiha, he literally deserves that from you."

With that.. Shikamaru took a breath, then went back to slurping his smoothie, leaving Kiba and Sasuke at a lost for words.  
They have felt like jerks before.. but to have their friend say what he had so openly and honestly.. made them feel like shit... No.. not even shit... A matter or object that was lower than shit..

"...Wow.." Sasuke managed to say, almost panting at the explosion of words that rattled his heart and mind.

"That... That fucking hurts! That was fucked up Nara!" Kiba spoke clutching his chest. "I really _really_ like Hinata! So how can you say that I only like her for her panties!"

"You weren't listening to a thing I said were you?"

"I heard you, and I have to say that's not how I am at all!"

"Take it how you want it, that's how I see you." The boy uttered sipping his beverage before looking to Sasuke. "So.. earlier you said that you have to get that Gaara kid out of your house right? Where you gonna put him?"

"Uh.. I'm not sure." Sasuke spoke, trying his best to recover from the Nara's words a minute ago. "Obito said that even though Gaara ran away from Itachi's friend, the fact that Itachi know's that it's his friends u.k.e and isn't returning him is theft. So the plan for me is to find someone that I know to take him in for a little while.. y'know.. till the situation blows over or Itachi's friend buys a new u.k.e."

"Sasuke.. sasuke.. sasuke.." Shika sighed, shaking his head. "You said that Gaara, was a Jinchuuriki unit right? That means he was probably pricey-er than your average u.k.e, which means I doubt Itachi's friend is going to give up on trying to find the kid."

"Are you always so pessimistic!" Kiba barked.

"I'd like so say that I look at the reality of things more often than most people do." Nara retorted. "Anyway.. I'd love to help, but I can't do anything until we graduate and I get my own house..."

"And I'd like to help, but I have no clue how I'd explain letting a kid from the street sleep in my house for however long to my mom without getting myself kicked out.. Plus you know how much of a bitch Hana could be. She'd get me in trouble for sure.."

"Still.." The Uchiha groaned, resting the weight of his face in his left palm. "I have to find someone.. I've got to get Gaara out of the house as soon as possible."

"Why do I get the feeling you only want the kid out of the house because you're still jealous of'im?" Shika asked.

"Shut up, that's why."

Shikamaru laughed while Kiba leaned on the table a bit- a smirk broad and apparent on his face.

"S'alright to be jealous Uchiha, just proves you're human. But don't worry yourself, school's tomorrow, and I'm sure out of all the rich kids we know at the Academy, one of'ems bound to have their own apartment or something y'know?"

"But on the chance that they don't, why don't you get Obito to take Gaara with him when he leaves out of town again? It's not like that guy doesn't have a place to stay outside of Konoha, and he doesn't exactly know Itachi's friend, so there isn't any chance that they will run into each other."

"For a smart guy, you sure are stupid." Kiba scoffed. "Obito is Itachi's cousin, so how do you think he's going to explain himself in court without making himself look skeptical or stupid when the judge asks him all sorts of silly questions involving the fact that those two are related and Itachi knew that Gaara went missing and Obito just so happened to find a lost u.k.e?"

"-He doesn't have to return to Konoha."

"That's not going to happen. Now that Obito's involved himself with Kakashi's matters he's still sticking around." Sasuke spoke. "Besides none of that matters, Obito doesn't want a u.k.e.."

"Why not?" Kiba blinked. "From what I saw, Gaara ain't anything like Naruto, so it's not like the kid is going to up and fuck him or anything. Hell if the guy gave it enough attention he'd probably be able to teach the kid how to be a housemaid."

"That wont' happen and that's not the reason.. he just doesn't want a u.k.e."

"The guy who got you a u.k.e as a present for you doesn't want a u.k.e?" Shikamaru questioned with a skeptical glance.

"As strange as it sounds.. Yes, that's correct."

"..._Uchiha's_.." Nara uttered rolling his eyes.

"Alright.. I'm done sitting around gossiping all this girl and u.k.e drama." Kiba spoke abruptly, throwing his hands up in defeat. "We're in our prime guys! Our golden years, we should be doing something fun, not walking around a mall like aimless dorks or working ourselves up about sexdoll scandals and whatnot. Lets let everything go for today and have some fun! Who wants to go to the arcade?"

"What're we? Twelve?" Shikamaru questioned with a squinted eye.

"It's either that or the movies, Nara. You choose."

"Ugggggghhhh fine.. Lets go see that zombie ghost movie."

"Paranormal biohazard? Dude, I heard that movie makes your worst nightmares seem like a daydream! Lets go see it, lets go see it, lets go see it!" Kiba shouted, just about ready to hop out of his seat.

"I actually have to start heading home to help Obito around the house-"

"So you could run into Naruto and irritate the hell out of each other again? To hell with that, you're going to watch this move with us Sasuke."

"What?"

"Trust me, time away from Naruto is a good thing. I know what I'm talking about." Nara spoke.

"Okay ladies, are you done? Lets go lets go lets go!"

Sasuke groaned and Shikamaru sighed, but eventually they all rose from their table in the food court and got to walking. There was nothing better to do anyway.

**.**

**.**

"What do you mean you still haven't found him, Kakashi! I bet you're lying to me again aren't you? ...Don't fuck around Kakashi, I know that even after all of this you're still trying to hide that kid there you sneaky, stupid, low life bast- Hey! Hello? Hello!"

Obito paused to pull away his phone as he sighed then smirked throwing the tool on the couch.

"Hah! Stupid Kakashi.. Looks like I'm 1 step ahead of you this time.." he uttered with a smirk as he marched in the kitchen. "Naruto, Gaara.. what do you guys want to eat? I'm about to make a sandwich so if you're hungry tell me now."

Standing near the window of the home, Gaara glanced over his shoulder to Obito, acknowledging his sentence but quickly looking to Naruto to see what his answer would be.. When silence seemed to be the only thing he was getting, the boy voiced his concerns.

"You're sad.."

"Hm?" The blonde flinched.

"I can feel it.. You're feeling.. almost despondent.."

"No.. I'm fine.."

_"I'm making ham and cheeeesssee!"_

"You don't look alright.."

"Yeah well..."

"Are you upset about Sasuke?"

"He left early today and now it's getting late.. he usually doesn't wait until it gets dark to come home.."

"Perhaps he's just.. at a friends house?"

_"I'm willing to make peanut butter and jellllllyyy!"_

"..Yeah.. most likely he is.. I shouldn't worry." The blonde groaned clutching his stomach. "..I just.. always feel sick when he's away.. even though he's been an ass since I got back."

"I've been meaning to apologize for that.. because of me there has been friction in your relationship.."

"That's not true Gaara. There's friction because Sasuke's a jerk.. don't blame yourself for all the things he's done to irritate me.."

"Still Naruto.."

_"I think I'm even willing to make a griiiillllllleeed chhhhheeeeeessssee!"_

"Like I said Gaara, don't' worry about it. What you should be worrying about is the new owner we're going to get you!"

"N-New owner?"

"Yeah! I know it's going to be a tough transition to just up and be away from me for awhile, but at least you'll be with someone who's going to care for you better than that last guy y'know?"

"But.. w-who.."

"Don't worry yourself with the details! You just let me and Sasuke focus on that alright!"

Gaara looked to the ground, having no words to say and no idea what he should feel, this left Naruto to pat his head reassuringly in order to ease him, however the both of them flinched as Obito's phone chimed through the house, making the older Uchiha in the kitchen raise a brow and dull his eyes.

"Hey, one of you get that for me would ya-"

Naruto smacked his teeth but was sure to waltz over to the couch and grab the talking device, eyeing the flickering screen that caught his attention. Stopping himself from being distracted by the blinking patters and colorful backgrounds Naruto focused on the letters that showed up and sounded them out before jumping.

"Oi- you're phone is spelling Sasuke's name!"

"Then Sasuke must be calling.. Answer the phone before he stops."

Naruto immediately flipped the phone open, and hold it to his ear for a couple seconds, pulling away as the chiming was a little too powerful for his ears, with that he looked to Obito and waved the phone again.

"Oi! I flipped it open but it won't do anything!"

"Press the talk button."

"Where is that-"

Gaara eased Naruto's arm down and took the device before pressing the key that stopped all the chiming and flashing lights, with that he held the phone to Naruto's ear, making the boy focus his blue eyes to stare out in the open as he listened carefully..

". . ."

_**'Obito?'**_

"Oi, Sasuke! How'd you get into Obito's phone!"

_**'Naruto?'**_

"Oi oi! Why haven't you come home yet, Sasuke! You know it's late right? Don't you know it gets cold out there when it get's dark! Just what're you thinking! You got me and Gaara starving over here cause Obito doesn't want to cook anything-"

"Hey!"

"-Plus we're sitting here bored out of our minds because there's nothing to do! I'm sorry, but don't you think you're kind of obligated to be by my side Sasuke? What kind of asshole leaves his u.k.e outside for weeks and then when he finally finds him, he leaves him for 10 hours 47 minutes and 53 seconds?"

_**'You kept count?'**_

Naruto flinched, hearing the boy chuckle slightly on the other side- it made him feel like a complete idiot.

"N-No.. I didn't keep count.. E-Even if I did, that doesn't explain why you're out so late! Tch, knowing you, you're probably too embarrassed to show your face around here after you made yourself look like a total idiot the other day.. That's why you haven't come back huh, Sasuke?"

_**'That's exactly why..'**_ he muttered, obviously sarcastic.

"Tch.. Stop lying.. Why aren't you home yet?"

_**'You're worried?'**_

"No! Just annoyed! .._Teme_.. get out of the phone and get back over here!"

_**'Can't, Kiba Shikamaru and I went to see a movie, and now Kiba's traumatized. He's saying I can't leave.'**_

"Oiiii, who cares! Just run away from him and get over here!"

_**'You sound so desperate..'**_

" ! "

_**'Can you do me a favor?'**_

"I'm going to say no."

_**'Bring my uniform to school tomorrow, and meet me and the others in the boys bathroom.'**_

"The bathroom? Why-"

_**'Lee's meeting us there to get another uniform for you and one for Gaara. I figure if it ever gets down to it, we can give him up to whoever's willing to take him then and there at school.'**_

"..."

_**'Naruto..'**_

"That sounded way too dirty.. like.. I knew what you were saying.. but my mind painted a totally different picture.."

_**'Idiot..'**_

"Oi.. so you didn't find anyone today?"

_**'No, but tomorrows a better day anyway. Tell Obito what I said and don't forget to remember my uniform dobe.'**_

"Don't call me that! And I wont' forget!"

_**'Good, don't get lost.' **_

_**-Click-**_

Naruto flinched before gripping the phone and throwing it on the couch, making Gaara blink and yet step away.

"..Naruto..?"

"Graah! He's so annoying!" he voiced before stomping off.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed! The faster I go to sleep, the faster I can wake up and punch Sasuke!" the blonde answered before pausing. "...Oh.. Obito.. Sasuke's at Kiba's.."

The Uchiha groaned but quickly shrugged as he went back to chopping cheese for his grilled cheese sandwich. This made Naruto copy the man's actions before he marched into Sasuke's room and readied for bed.

**.**

**.**

A day had begun anew, and due to it being a work week for the young adults, the bells of Konoha Academy chimed through the grounds, alerting the students to prepare for the 2nd bell that directed them to class.

Already in the boys bathroom, Naruto was struggling in his own stall, trying to make a uniform that was 2 sizes too small, fit his body, while Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba waited.

"Uggghh, come on Naruto.. you've been in there for 40 minutes." Shikamaru started.

"Yeah, hurry up and get outta there already!" Kiba added.

"Will the both of you shut the hell up! This sweater can barely fit over my head!"

"...Y'sure you can't get him another uniform, Lee?" Sasuke questioned, looking to the boy beside him.

"I surely can not!" The boy objected, aligning his glasses. "You guys have already made me take 3 uniforms from the school already. You are lucky I was able to grab what I could! Besides, I have gone through with my part of the bargain, it is time you did the same."

"Hey, we told you that we'll get Sakura to forgive you alright, but you can't jyp us by giving us a uniform that's big enough to fit a freshman! This is a two-way street Lee, you've got to give us something better than this!" Kiba barked.

"**Your part of the bargain does not involve taking school property! You have no right to compare!**"

"Alright easy you two!" Shika voiced, plugging his ears. "Lee.. We're gonna do what we can with Sakura, but in the meantime is it possible you can try to get a bigger uniform and then pull a switch or something?"

The boy cupped his chin as he stared at the three sternly, nodding eventually.

"I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Lee."

"Oi! C-Can somebody check on Gaara! Is he still outside the bathroom?"

Sasuke, and Kiba quickly looked to Shikamaru who groaned and stomped off, leaving the two to glance at Lee the next second, making the spirited boy raise one of his thick brows.

"What are you guys staring at me for?"

"Hey.. how much room do you have at your house?"

As Sasuke and Kiba focused on coaxing Lee, Shikamaru stepped out of the bathroom, flinching almost instantly as he spotted Gaara leaning on the wall just beside the door, silent as ever.  
The Nara sighed as he approached carefully, only stopping when the redhead shifted his glance to him, it was then he rose a brow and spoke.

"Hey, you alright out here? Naruto told me to check up on you.."

Gaara's eyes lowered as he glanced back at the crowd of kids in the halls that passed him, making Shikamaru flinch to the cold shoulder but wave his hands a bit.

"I'll take it that you're doing okay.. I'm going to tell Naruto that... Uh.. blink twice if you're not doing alright.. so I can uh.. make sure.."

Gaara gave him another glance, making the Nara boy shudder and take slow steps backward until he retreated back into the bathroom. Gaara stared at the door the boy escaped to for a long while before looking to the passing figures that failed to realize he was here.

For some reason, even though the boy knew deep down he feared being within a large group of unfamiliar here, he felt.. hidden.. safe in a sense. No one seemed to realize he existed which was fine.. he didn't want to be seen.. he wanted to continue being invisible to these people.

Staying completely silent, Gaara continued to stare into the sea of people that passed him without granting him so much as a glance, though there would be instances where people would give him a short seconds stare, but continue to march on.

He liked this.

Shifting his marine eyes from one side of the hall toward the other, the Shukaku continued to stare and watch people go on and complete their own agendas- talking with others, smiling and laughing.. It was a warming environment that Gaara felt tempted to get used to, but was too timid to do so. So instead, he kept watching and watching and watching, until he froze.

His eyes had connected with someones and it had lasted longer than 4 seconds.. Nervously Gaara glanced elsewhere, hoping that if he stared off into space or at the ground the stare would stop, but as soon as he got brave and glanced back, the stare continued, and even worse.. there were another set of eyes on him.

The redhead folded his arms tightly, glancing away some more as he felt his heart beat a little harder and skin burn from the stares he was receiving. He wanted to disappear.. Fade from where he stood.. Run.. but he was too nervous to deliver the action, and because of that, the staring characters approached, making the boy shift his vision like a cornered cat trying to find his way out.

"Hey." One of them spoke.

". . ."

"Hey, didn't you hear me?"

". . ."

"Hey!"

"Don't shout Sabaku it's too early for that."

"Shut it Hyuuga, I wasn't even being loud."

Gaara tensed as he looked to the figures who towered in front of him, sending him glances that made his blood boil to the point it was scalding hot. What did this people want with him? Did he offend? Why? Why!

"Are you new here? I've never seen your face here before."

Gaara glanced at the character who spoke. It was a woman of dimly hued hair of blonde, and eyes that were dark, but held some color of either green or blue- maybe a mix of both.. She wore the same uniform he did, that being a sweater of burgundy and bottoms of black, though her lower apparel happened to be a skirt, and rather a tie, she sported a black ribbon around her neck. Finished off with long knee-high stockings and black uniform slip on shoes, Gaara was introduced to the first woman who he had ever held a conversation with..

"Hm? Why are you staring like that?" she wondered with a glare.

Gaara flinched and glanced away saying nothing, and in the end leaving the girl to fold her arms and curl her brows in a confused fashion, while the obvious male beside her glared.

"He's not new here at all."

"Huh?"

"He was at that party that Uzumaki girl threw last weekend. I saw him there."

"Had to be a different guy.. I've never seen him here at the Academy before."

"He hasn't been here.. but I saw him at that party.. I'm sure of it."

"You think he got transferred to the Academy late last week?"

"I don't know.. but whether he did or not isn't what's confusing here. He has an underclassmen's uniform.. which means he's either a sophomore or a junior."

"So?"

"So-" The Hyuuga began as he grabbed the boys left arm. "This kid was at a senior party probably drinking alcohol. That's grounds for expulsion."

Gaara flinched, leaving the girl to sigh.

"Who cares Neji? Aren't you getting too old to be playing Principals Pet to Mr Sarutobi? Even if he was drinking alcohol at that party, he was invited, so it was expected of him."

"Right is right and wrong is wrong, Sabaku. Kids his age need to be taught a lesson regardless of how late they showed up at Konoha Academy."

"Neji.."

"Relax Temari. If he really is new here, then Principal Sarutobi will let him off with just a lecture and detention." The Hyuuga spoke before glancing down at the boy. "C'mon, might as well own up to your faults." he uttered dragging the boy off.

The Sabaku girl only shook her head with her hands on her hips before shrugging as she waltzed off.  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Naruto emerged from his stall, pulling at his collar like a guilty priest as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Ugggh.. I feel if I take in a deep breath I'm going to rip out of these things.."

"Then hold your breath." Sasuke spoke, easing his hands in his pockets. "C'mon, we have to hurry. We need to find Gaara a h- r-roommate.."

The guys flinched before looking to Lee who held up his hands for a brief moment before folding them with a frown.

"I am sorry, but I do not have any room at my home for a guest of any kind. Maybe next year when we are all off to college I can offer your friend a bed or something."

"It's alright Bushy-Brows.. Thanks anyway." Naruto let out. "Oi, is Gaara still outside?"

"I told you he's doing alright. He's leaning on the wall staring out in the open like a living scarecrow."

Naruto laughed as he hurried out of the bathroom, making Sasuke grunt, but prompt Shika to nudge him.

"Take it slow Uchiha.. let him come to you.. don't get jealous.."

"Shut up.."

Kiba snickered and Lee rose a brow, but all four of them were sure to jump as soon as they heard Naruto scream bloody murder just outside. Dashing toward the door, as if it were a race, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru made it outside only to see Naruto pulling at his hair as he spun in circles and glanced up and down the halls like a woman who had lost her baby.

"Gaara! G-Gaara! He's gone!"

"Relax Naruto." Shikamaru eased. "Maybe he's exploring the campus or something."

"No! Not Gaara! Gaara doesn't do that!"

"Uh Oh! This is an emergency!" Kiba spoke, playing the concerned role. "Naruto, you would say this is an emergency right?"

Naruto frowned, looking close to crying as he nodded. This made the dog point across the hall toward a small red box covered by a plastic shield.

"Quick! Hurry and pull down that red lever! Then the police will find Gaara!"

Never willing to hesitate, Naruto made a mad-dash toward the red box, breaking through the plastic and pulling down the lever immediately making an irritating ringing noise echo through the halls and cause water to fall from the roofs.

Naruto glanced up for a long moment, wondering what any of this had to do with anyone finding Gaara, but a loud laugh from Kiba directed his sights to the dog who hunched and laughed while Sasuke, Lee, and Shikamaru widened their eyes- their uniforms slowly becoming soaked..

"HAHHAHA! OH **FUCK**! You actually listened to me! You **actually **listened! You're so fuckin' dumb NARUTO! HAHAHA! Welcome back to Konoha Academy Dumbass!"

* * *

A/N: Behold! The only way I could introduce more adventures at Konoha Academy!

Another Behold! The beginning to more NejiGaara!

Be Amazed! Be Awed! Be uh... Be whatever!

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness** - Yes yes, this isn't the last you've heard from Kakashi and his group! you just have to wait until I write them in.._ kukuku.._


	47. The Helpful Hyuuga

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The Helpful Hyuuga)_**

**_._**

It was still morning and due to the fact that Naruto pulled the fire alarm within school grounds, every student within the complex was forced to wait around in the quad- the girls squeezing the water out of their hair, skirts, sweaters and blazers while the boys removed their blazers, sweaters and shirts, swinging them around to air them out.  
These actions continued as the teachers blew whistles and shouted to the kids to keep calm, and stay in their groups and what not.

It was kind of a mess..

"Please, all students, stay where you're at! We have to check if you're all accounted for!" Iruka voiced before pulling at his wet tie.

"Uncomfortable Umino?" Genma questioned, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Ha, not at all. Call it strange but I actually figured that someone would go and pull the fire alarm this week."

"Hmph.. So you came to work more prepared than me then."

"Not really.. I had a dream about it about a week ago and then I figured that I should just watch out for it.. Weird huh?"

"You're always weird Umino."

"Ha!"

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND NON-LADIES! HUDDLE UP AND HOLD EACH OTHER FOR WARMTH, **THIS HERE **IS AN EMERGENCY, SO KEEP CALM, AND COMFORT ONE ANOTHER!"

Genma and Iruka flinched to the booming voice that boomed even louder due to the amplification of a megaphone. After recovering they were sure to turn around, slump their shoulders, and distend their eyes, seeing Gai march around in his speedo shouting at the kids as if nothing was wrong with that.. as if no one minded.

The two could only facepalm.

"NO ONE PANIC, THERE IS NO FIRE! BUT BE WARNED, ONCE THE CULPRIT FOR PULLING THE FIREALARM IS FOUND, THERE **WILL BE **A FIRE SPEWED FROM THE PRINCIPAL, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO ICE YOUR LITTLE TOOSHIES AND EXPLAIN TO YOUR PARENTS WHAT HAPPENED, THEN THEY WILL GIVE YOU A **DOUBLE DOSE **OF FIRE!"

"Gai please stop!" Iruka called, eventually fighting the man for the hold of the megaphone.

Some students laughed about it, others just spoke to one another and waited everything out- this being Sasuke and his peers.

"Geez, this is such bullshit." Shikamaru groaned twisting his hair. "If I get a cold Inuzuka I'm going to kick your ass.."

"Why?" he laughed under his breath. "Naruto's the one who pulled the alarm-AAH!"

Striking the dog over the head, Naruto quickly blew on his fist before pulling at the boys hair and muttering words no one could comprehend for the first few minutes, but after he let the boy go, he was sure to point and glare.

"Oi, had I known that was going to happen I wouldn't have done that! Why are you such an asshole, you stupid mutt!"

"Hey hey! I just did it for the laughs! Besides, in a way I helped you-"

"How did you help him! How did you help anyone!" Lee questioned, actually confused.

"Pft! We all had to evacuate the building didn't we? No doubt Gaara was pulled outside along with the rest of us.."

"So he's out here somewhere!" Naruto stated glancing around on his tip-toes.

"Y-Yeah he should be! T-That was my plan all a long-AAAH-OW!"

Hitting the dog twice, Sasuke pulled back his fist before glaring making Kiba hold his head and wince.

"W-What the hell was that for?"

"If that was your plan then you should've gave us a warning before you got our clothes wet." he spoke before groaning. "Lets split up and hurry to find Gaara.."

Kiba blinked, but yelped as Sasuke hit him over the head again, making the brunette bite his tongue and hiss.

"By the way, you're washing my uniform.." he added walking off.

"T...Tch.. _whatthefuckkevver_-AHOW!"

"You are washing mine as well!" Lee voiced, before he marched off.

"Take mine to the cleaners later, Inuzuka." Shika spoke smaking the boy upside his head before leaving.

"Y-Yeah! What they said!" Naruto spoke hitting the boy again and dashing off.

All the dog could do was hold his face and head as he winced.. and growled.. then slowly marched to do as the others did to find Gaara.

**. . .**

Neji scoffed as he stood in the parking lot of the Academy, positioned near the trunk of his car as he rung his ears out and popped open the back of the vehicle, continuing to make his scoffing and grunting sounds all the while.

"Will you stop that Neji." TenTen spoke, removing and ringing out her sweater. "What happened, happened. You've got to stop being so angry about everything."

"I'm not angry about what happened, I'm angry as to how it happened!" he snapped, removing his blazer and throwing it in the trunk. "No doubt that idiot troublemaker, Kiba Inuzuka pulled the fire alarm again this year. I don't understand why the principal hasn't expelled him yet! He's so irritating!"

"You're just saying that because he's dating you cousin, right?" 'Ten spoke, unraveling her uniform ribbon.

"That's not it at all! I don't care who Hinata dates_, though I do believe she can find herself a better man than Kiba Inuzuka_, I don't care at all!"

"Heheh.. Though I do believe you're suffocating at times, I do believe Hinata's lucky to have such a protective cousin."

Neji scoffed before he reached into his trunk and pulled a uniform in plastic wrapping and paperbag of white tees to the front, leaving TenTen who approached to stifle a laugh.

"No way.. You seriously keep spare uniforms and t-shirts in the trunk of your car?"

"It was Senior year of my days at the Academy when Kiba pulled the fire alarm for a week straight and I had to sit in my car looking like a wet dog until I returned home. I promised myself that as long as Kiba stays at the Academy, I will **always **be prepared."

"Oh.. Well where did you get the shirts, hm?"

"You can get 5 of them for a dollar at the dollar tree."

"Whoa.. And here I thought rich people didn't like cheap things..."

"I'm a different kind of rich kid."

"Hahaha!"

"Shut up TenTen."

The girl continued to giggle but looked off to her right, where she spotted the silent figure Neji was dragging around before the alarms went off. He was standing in the middle of the parking lot, shivering as he held his arms, glancing around the area looking scared or cautious. This only made the girl scrunch her face before covering her mouth to whisper to the Hyuuga..

"_Hey.. pst_.."

"I can hear you. You're standing right next to me."

"Why is your friend just standing there like that?"

Neji lifted his glanced from the girl to the redhead in the distance, narrowing his eyes before scoffing again and digging around in his trunk.

"He's not my friend. He's just some new kid that got transferred here last week."

"Really? So that explains why I've never seen him before." the girl spoke with a blink. "Well.. what were you doing pulling him around the Academy? You were showing him around?"

"_Right_.." he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I was taking him to principal Sarutobi- He was at the Uzumaki girls party last week, drinking and whatever.."

"So you were trying to get him in trouble?"

"Yes."

"**Geez**, you're still doing that?" The girl jumped. "You've been doing that forever, like, since I was a freshman!"

"Right is right and wrong is wrong."

"And you still have been chanting that crap since I was a freshman too. Geez, it's like you're trying your best to be a teacher or something Neji.."

"Whatever.."

"I'm serious..." the girl let out before giving the redhead a glance. "..Well.. he hasn't left or ran away.."

Neji stopped his rummaging to take a glance, raising a quick brow.

"Yes.. that's kind of strange.."

"...hm.. What do you say you let him off the hook?"

"What?"

"What! He looks like a good kid!" TenTen said with a laugh.

". . ."

"C'mon Neji.. Be mature for once in your life."

"Mature?" he repeated as he narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Yeah.. _**Mature**_."

He scoffed again, making the girl squint.

"What?"

"Mature.. _Coming from the girl who's wearing a cherry printed bra_." He groaned handing her a t-shirt.

The girl flinched as she looked down at her shirt, yelping as she hugged her torso, making the Hyuuga grab the keys in his pocket and unlock the car.

"You're a little too old to wear anything with print.. don't you think?"

"_WAAh_! Screw you Neji!" she screamed, snatching the shirt and running off.

After hearing the car door slam he shook his head, before glaring at the kid who still stood around, pretty much waiting to be dragged around again. It was still strange to the Hyuuga, considering the boy knew had he been dragging anyone else around, they would've ran already.

Neji could only continue to stare at the boy sternly, watching him flinch only when he attempted to look back. The Hyuuga could only wonder where the boy had come from and what kind of household he resided in, considering the boy seemed to be so paranoid of everything.. Not only that, he looked so scrawny and displaced..  
He was weird to him, to be honest.

"...Hey.."

Gaara flinched again, making Neji flinch in return, but gesture the boy to get closer to the car. Gaara stared for a moment, but glanced away as he held his arms tighter and shivered, making the Hyuuga groan..

"Stop being an idiot and get over here. I'm trying to give you something warm to wear."

Gaara glanced again, but didn't approach. This only made Neji groan once more, before he brought himself to march over to the boy, grabbing his tie and dragging him over to the car. Gaara gasped in the beginning, but once the pulling had stopped he had literally quaked as he felt uncomfortable around this stranger.. He didn't feel right, he wanted to be saved and taken back to Naruto.  
Rather than be bold and run, the boy continued to glance about in slow patterns as he wondered where exactly Naruto was, where **he **was for that matter, shivering even more when he realized he didn't know and didn't see bright hair in sight. This in turn made Neji stare at him stupidly.

"Geez, if you're that cold then take off your shirt."

Gaara flinched, glancing at the Hyuuga with wide eyes that made the older boy flinch again.

"What? Just do it, or else you're going to catch a cold."

Though Gaara wanted to object, his lips did not move. He was too timid to speak.. He was unsure that if he voiced his objections then he would be harmed for it, and for that he continued to stand and stare.. literally making Neji uncomfortable, but mostly upset.

"Alright- if you don't want to change then that's your problem. Don't say I didn't try to help you." he spoke removing his tie.

Gaara took a step back, distending his eyes even further as he watched the boy throw his fastening garment in the trunk then quickly unbutton his shirt and remove it, only to expose a dark undershirt.

What was he doing? Why was he stripping out in the lot so openly? What was going on? Why was he doing this?

Gaara would've loved to ask all of these questions, but instead he stood as silent as a mime, continuing to watch the boy strip until his torso was completely bare.  
In only seconds of examining Gaara judged- deeming this person had proved to be more toned than his last owner.. his frame was also a bit larger as well.. -W-Wrong!

**WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!**

That was a _wrong _thing to think right! He wasn't supposed to be looking at other people like so! That was _wrong_!

Quickly glancing away, Gaara stared at the pavement like it was the most interesting thing in the world, all the while leaving Neji to grab one of his t-shirts and sport it before holding the hood of his trunk and glaring at Gaara.

"So you're not gonna change?"

Two coy glances and Gaara brought himself to look at the boy stupidly- feeling a little.. _disappointed_.. Wait what?

The Shukaku flinched, and did so some more as Neji advanced, grabbing the base of his sweater and pulling it over his head.

"W..W!"

"I don't care if you don't want a shirt or not, but when I offer my help you're going to take it." he mumbled tossing the wet dressing into the car and going back to the boy.

"W..Wa-!"

Unfastening the Gaara's shirt like a pro, Neji quickly removed it and tossed it in the car as well before grabbing a shirt then turning to the boy only to pause and watch the kid nervously shudder and cover himself as if he were a girl caught bathing- It made the Hyuuga feel.. _sorry_, but he had no idea why so he was mostly confused.. But still, he stared, and this left Gaara to lower his eyes and glance at the ground frightened..  
He was puzzled as to what was happening and honestly scared as to where he thought this was going to go. Why was this man doing this? Why did it have to be him? Why wasn't anyone stopping this? What was going on?  
He wondered such things as he held his arms and tensed for the worse.

Neji only squinted before shaking his head a bit.

"God you're pale.."

Gaara jerked to the comment, then softly gasped as Neji pulled him close then shoved the shirt over his head, making the Shukaku blindly glance about and almost lose balance.  
For some reason.. Neji wanted to laugh.. but he just couldn't.

"Put your arms through the sleeves," he directed. "Or do I have to help you with that too?"

Gaara spun again, too distracted and blind to answer. He held his arms out to reach or grab a feel of anything that he could lean on, for having no vision was almost making him lose balance..  
Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he have gone ignored back where Naruto was?

"_Oh my g_- Why are you so clueless?" he heard the boy groan.

For the 10th time, Gaara flinched, ultimately cowering when he felt the stranger grab him once more and literally pull the wool from under his eyes.  
All Gaara could do was blink and stare out in the open like an airhead, while Neji eased his arms through his sleeves then shut his trunk and shook his head.

"_That _took longer than it should have.."

Gaara said nothing, just glanced over his shoulder at the Hyuuga that rose a brow in return, both of them staring/glaring until TenTen hopped out of the car.

"Hey, I've got a great idea! Lets ditch and get something to eat!" she suggested, tying the lower half of the oversized shirt.

Neji immediately shook his head. "We're heading back to school and back to class."

"Oh come on! Everyone knows that when someone pulls the fire alarm, there's always an assembly to see who did it in the first place.. Now tell me, do you you really want to sit in the gym with a whole bunch of soggy students, listening to **Gai **interrogate everyone? Or would you rather be eating some Nachos and sipping some cherry cola?"

". . ."

"Neji.."

"...Save the cola for yourself." he spoke heading to the front of the car.

"Yes! Awesome! Hey you coming?" she asked, looking to the obvious guest.

Gaara lowered his eyes, unsure what to say or do in the situation. Though the girls face and smile seemed inviting, he didn't know her.. He didn't trust her.

"He better be going." Neji voiced before glaring. "C'mon, let's go."

TenTen laughed as she grabbed Gaara's wrist and dragged him to the car, opening the doors to the backseat, though another groan from Neji made them freeze.

"I'm not a chauffeur. Someone's sitting in the front seat."

"Geez, you've always got something to complain about." The girl groaned pushing Gaara in the back and marching toward the front.

Once she hopped in and shut the door, Neji started the car, backed out then drove off- leaving Gaara to glance out the window and frown..

He was uncomfortable travelling around with these people.. He only wondered how long this was going to last..

**. . .**

It was 30 minutes of rounding up the students in the quad and bringing them to the gym, that the teachers had wasted all in order to find out who pulled the lever to the fire alarm. Most of the students were groaning at the fact that they were wasting their time with such a trial, considering they knew who could've possibly done it.. but no one said a thing.. they just sat around and watched Gai march around in that speedo he flaunted, still speaking through that megaphone while the other teachers sat in back of him, ultimately embarrassed..

"SO I ASK YOU- IS ANYONE **HONEST** ENOUGH TO TELL US WHO PULLED THE FIRE ALARM? HMMMM? ANYONE? **SOMEBODY** HAS TO KNOW!"

Lee's look had gotten eager as he tightened his fists and almost stood, however he was immediately pulled down by both Sasuke and Shikamaru. The both of them glaring as they held both of his arms.

"Just what do you think you're doing Lee?" The Uchiha questioned.

"I am going to tell Gai-sensei who pulled the alarm. That way, innocent students won't be crucified or interrogated and we can all get back to class."

"Are you an idiot?" Shikamaru hissed. "If you tell them that Kiba was the reason then you're gonna get him kicked out of the Academy."

"Hey, I didn't actually pull it!" The Inuzuka hissed in.

"Regardless, if you tell Gai who pulled the switch then the deal with Sakura is off." Sasuke spoke with a glare.

"What!"

"That's right, there's no point in hooking us up with new uniforms if you're gonna get the person wearing them expelled." Shika finished.

With that the Nara let Lee go, followed by the Uchiha- leaving the boy in such a fix. What was he to do now? Betray Gai-sensei and his fellow classmates only so he could be on better terms with Sakura?

_"Ohhh... I am in quite the predicament.."_

"SOMEONE STEP FORWARD AND FACE THE THRASHING THAT'S KNOWN AS THE PRINCIPALS WRATH! COME ON, DON'T BE SHY!"

"Gai please!" Iruka voiced, snatching the megaphone. "Students, please.. rather than waste our time in the gym we'd like to find out who pulled the fire alarm. It may seem funny to you all, but it's a very serious offense. When the alarm is pulled, the police and fire-department are notified and then their time is wasted because they find out it's not an emergency. You have to think of things like this-"

As Iruka went on, Naruto groaned, hunching in his seat, leaving Sasuke to glance his way. Though it was pretty irritating that the boy was so concerned over Gaara, it did bother the Uchiha that the boy was so sad about it..

"Hey." He began with a nudge. "Stop looking like the worlds going to end. We'll find Gaara.. he's still on campus."

"If he is, then why haven't we found him yet?"

"You said he doesn't like people right? Well when he saw everyone freaking out over the alarm he.. probably went to hide somewhere or something.."

Naruto lowered his eyes skeptically, not believing a word of that, in turn, making the Uchiha roll his eyes and do the same.

"Even if he isn't, he couldn't have traveled far. Stop worrying."

Naruto groaned in response, leaving Sasuke to sigh and pat his back as he listened on to Iruka explaining the dangers of pulling the fire alarm, though he barely paid attention to it. Just like Naruto, he was wondering where Gaara could've ran off to in what seemed like a short amount of time. Rather than assume the kid ran off of campus, the Uchiha shut his eyes and tried to put himself in the quiet u.k.e's shoes. Where the hell would he be on the Academy grounds if he were Gaara? The Uchiha could only wonder...

**. . .**

"This was the best idea ever! I'd stay here for the rest of my life if I had to choose between this or the Academy!" TenTen rejoiced, holding up a victory fry.

Neji groaned as he looked to his plate of Nachos, TenTen would pick off of every now and then, with a disgusted look. Had it not been for the girls mouth he knew he wouldn't have been blocks away from the Academy and here, in some breakfast/lunch/dinner diner titled 'Lennys'. It was never the Hyuuga's taste to eat in a place like this.. For some reason, even though it was morning, there were a lot of adults who should've been at work sitting around, along with a few kids who were messing around in some cheap arcade.. It was bothersome and pretty much an eyesore..

"Why is this place even in business.. It looks so cheap.." he mumbled, leering around.

"Cheap?" TenTen echoed with a blink.

"Yes. This just looks like some random knock-off Denny's. Except it has more games kids can play, tackier 80's wall tiles, and more old people.. It just looks.. cheap."

"Says the guy who shops at the Dollar Tree." the girl groaned. "Will you stop being so judgmental of things and just take it easy? This place is way better than the gym, you know that!"

"Whatever."

The girl groaned again, however smiled as she glanced at Gaara who sat to the left of her. He had barely said anything the entire time the three had sat down in their booth, and he barely picked at the plate of fries and nachos they bought too.. Instead, the kid kept staring out the window he sat by, looking so silent and stoic.. It surely made the girl's smile quickly subside.

"Hey." She spoke, prodding Gaara's arm with her elbow, making the boy flinch. "You've been so quiet.. What's up?"

The redhead made direct eye contact for a good 10 seconds before he nervously glanced to his lap, making 'Ten laugh a bit as she prodded him again.

"Oh I get it.. You're one of those quiet kids huh? Neji, do you know what school he transferred from?"

The Hyuuga glanced from his plate over to the boy before shrugging, leaving TenTen to roll her eyes before smiling back at Gaara.

"Well.. even if he doesn't know.. maybe you could tell me? What school did you come from? And when did you come to the Academy?"

". . ."

"Still silent huh? Hmm... Oh I know!" She voiced making both boys jump. "How about some ice-cream? Would you like that?"

Gaara glanced at her, then went back to looking at his lap, earning himself a pat on the back and a laugh from the girl beside him.

"It's settled! I know what will get you to talk!" she spoke standing. "Neji, give me 10 dollars."

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? I'm going to get this kid a sundae!"

"Why?"

"Huh? So he can open up! It's obvious he's shy, and possibly traumatized after having you drag him around the school- so just hurry up and give me the money."

"No."

"Neji!"

TenTen was sending him a most menacing gaze, making the Hyuuga return it for just a moment before finally giving in and pulling out his wallet. Searching through it for only a minute, the boy pulled out a 10 and handed it to the girl who ran off, making the boy groan before glaring Gaara's way.

"Just so you know.. You owe me 10 dollars."

Gaara frowned as he glanced out of the window- leaving Neji to dull his eyes and lean on the table a bit as he felt like questioning.

"..Why are you so quiet?"

Gaara shot him a glance, only to watch the brunette raise a brow and actually look perplexed.

"-You haven't said a thing since I pulled you away from the Academy.. Well.. you almost said something in the parking lot, but I think I cut you off." he spoke.

". . ."

"Is it really because you're shy.. or are you just playing some game to get attention?"

". . ."

Neji groaned pulling back in his seat. "Well you definitely got TenTens.. but I doubt that's enough for you.. that's why you're still not talking right?"

". . ."

Again the Hyuuga groaned, however this time, making sure he sported an intimidating glare. "You know.. It wasn't my plan to bring you along on this trip or even ditch the Academy for that matter, but considering I did it and I spent all this money for you and TenTen to eat, I expect you to eat something."

". . ."

Neji glared so much that his face was actually hurting now. He was angry that he was talking to himself but also angry because he knew he was growing curious the more he sat across from the silent child he dragged along on this trip. He wanted the boy to speak.. say something.. do something.. **Something **rather than sitting around and looking like a rag-doll!

Pushing over his plate of nachos, TenTen's plate of fries and her cola, Neji moved them so close to Gaara that he was almost ready to push the food into the boys lap, but he refrained. Instead he pulled his hands away and waited for the boy to do something.

". . ."

"_tch_.."

". . ."

"Come on.."

". . ."

"Eat something..."

". . ."

"I swear.. if you don't try something, I'm going to shove all this food down your throat. I don't plan on wasting any money."

Gaara flinched not wanting that, so, looking down at all his choices, he figured what he would force himself to eat first, though he was having a tough time.. all of the food looked strange.. nothing at all what his old owner would make him eat.

". . ."

"Come on.." Neji urged before pointing. "At least eat the fries. I know TenTen isn't going to eat them all.."

Gaara quickly looked at the tiny yellow rectangles, lowering his eyes instantly.

"Go on." Neji pushed.

Jumping to that order, the Shukaku grabbed one fry, staring at it for the longest of minutes afterward.. then finally he bit it.

Neji almost felt like sighing, as it felt like so much work just to make the boy simply eat, but rather than do so, the Hyuuga flinched watching the redhead scrunch his face as he chewed the little bit of fry he bit into- staring at him as if he were about to cry.

"What? You don't like it?"

Rather than answer, Gaara continued to sport his crybaby face, making Neji flinch and glance around the table.

"If you don't like it then stop chewing it!" he scolded, handing the boy a napkin.

Gaara stared at the napkin for a while before dropping the fry and grabbing the thin paper. After that, his crybaby face got worse as he took a bite of the tissue, making Neji literally reach over the table and snatch the paper away.

"W-What're you doing? You don't eat that! Spit it out- Not in the food!"

Within the time the Hyuuga was shuffling to help, TenTen had returned to the table, almost dropping the sundae she bought as she watched Neji covered the silent boys mouth with a napkin as he readied to cry.

"Neji what're you doing! Leave the kid alone!"

"What? This isn't! I'm not even doing any-"

"Whatever-" she cut off smacking his hands away.

As Neji sat back in his seat, the girl eased the sundae in front of Gaara, grimacing when she caught chewed up napkin bits in the nachos. Immediately she glared at Neji as she pushed the plate over to him.

"You're eating this."

He flinched, but eventually glared. "Well I did buy it!"

She rolled her eyes instantly, pointing to the ice-cream as she smiled to Gaara.

"Here, this is for you alright? If you want another don't hesitate to ask."

"With who's money is he going to get another?" Neji asked with a jerk.

TenTen only glared, ignoring the question. "There's a Starbucks up the street that I'm going to. You want anything?"

"Yeah, I want you to eat the food you whined for."

"-We're going to head back to the Academy as soon as lunch starts, and I'm going to get a lemon loaf for my friend. Now do you want anything from Starbucks or not?"

Neji glared, but surely shut his eyes as he sighed. "Get me whatever they're making for the seaso-" he paused watching the girl smirked to him with her hand extended out, making him glare as he had so many times before.

Easing out his wallet yet again, he handed her 30 dollars, making her giggle and wave a finger.

"I'll be right back!" she assured, making the boy slump.

"_It's like she's my wife_.." he spoke before glaring at Gaara, though the redhead didn't seem to notice.

Captivated by the creams of different collors and brightly colored treats on top, Gaara stared at the snack with wide eyes, like... like it was a work of art.

The Hyuuga only lowered his eyes as he leaned on the table. "Instead of staring at it, why don't you try it?"

Gaara flinched, staring at Neji stupidly, but he glanced back at the treat that the woman said was his and only his. If he wanted to stare at it.. it was his right. He could do whatever he wanted to this treat because it was his.. No one elses.. Still, he didn't really know what to do with it. He had never had someting so pretty placed in front of him before. What was it that the woman expected him to do with this? Keep it? Hold it? Surely it wasn't supposed to be eaten.. It was too pretty for that.

Puzzled and confused, Gaara kept staring at his treat, widening his eyes and almost gasping when an unfamiliar scooping tool dug into the piece and destroyed what made it so pretty. Gaara could only watch as the spoon retreated over to the uncaring Hyuuga who took a bite of what his stole then grimaced.

"...Yep.. I still hate ice-cream." he mumbled, dropping his spoon.

Gaara fell back in his seat, feeling he had witnessed a murder, or something worse, leaving Neji to tilt his head a bit to his right as he lowered his eyes at the boy.

"Are you going to eat your sundae or not?"

Still keeping his lips zipped, Gaara looked to his dismantled treat, reaching in and grabbing a scoop with his bare hand. He didn't really care for how the treat looked anymore.. it was destroyed, so he figured he could do whatever with it now.

"What're you doing-" Neji hissed. "You don't eat ice-cream with your hand- drop it, right now."

Gaara blinked, but placed the ball of frozen milk back into its bowl, in the end, watching Neji point.

"Just to your right, there's a spoon. Use it and eat your food."

Gaara stared for a moment, his eyes staying a scary still until he glanced at a set of silver, bundled in paper. After unraveling it, Gaara unknowingly grabbed the fork of the tools, and went back to the ice-cream, earning yet another groan from Neji.

Rather than waste his words, the Hyuuga stood and reached over the table, grabbing the napkin the boy seemed to discard, then grabbed the silent boys hand, making him flinch.

A tremor quaked through Gaara as he felt his heart race and skin almost crawl. He felt uncomfortable.. he didn't want to be touched.. He was scared.. and the stare he was receiving from this stranger only made him more frightened.

Jerking, and weakly trying to slip his hands out of Neji's grip, Gaara attempted to free himself, though he failed making the Hyuuga lower his eyes as he stared at the boy stupidly.

"Will you stop.."

" ! "

"You've been acting like I've been trying to beat you up this entire time. Relax already okay? I'm not going to hurt you." he mumbled, wiping the boys hands of the melted cream.

Gaara's lids pulled back in surprise and lips split to take in a quick deal of air.

He.. wasn't going to hurt him? That was.. why?... What?

The Shukaku's mind couldn't form a decent sentence, so he was left to watch the standing figure clean his palm then fix his hand to hold a spoon. With that, the brunette sat and pointed.

"There.. Now hurry up and eat." Neji uttered, shutting his eyes and resting the side of his face in his right palm. "Unlike you and TenTen, I do want to get back to school. I have University and Academy work to finish y'know.."

Rather than get an answer, Neji heard metal hit a bowl.. Which was surprising but nothing he didn't expect. He figured that the silent boy must've known that he was serious, which was a relief.. Now all he had to do was get TenTen to take him seriously too, then he could get this show on the road.

"If only.." the Hyuuga groaned.

"...You're.. not going to hurt me?"

"Hm?"

Neji revealed his eyes to Gaara who sat, holding his spoon like a child, looking so confused and yet hopeful..

"You said.. you wouldn't hurt me.." he repeated, uttering his words softly. "..Are.. Are you lying?"

Neji blinked.. boredly.. but flinched, sat up and slammed his back against his seat as he realized the boy was talking, making Gaara look to him, perplexed.  
This prompted the Hyuuga to speak, though he really couldn't bring himself to do it, not at the time- he was still shocked the boy spoke, which he knew he shouldn't have.

So what? A boy spoke? _Big whoop_..

It wasn't supposed to be as shocking as it was, but the Hyuuga couldn't help how he felt.. He just couldn't.

Gaara lowered his eyes then glanced out the window beside him as he frowned, but slowly returned his look to Neji, who was now pointing as he still sported that _shocked _face.

"So you can speak.."

Gaara nodded, making the Hyuuga recover and quickly remember the question he was asked.

"What kind of question is that anyway? Of course I wouldn't hurt you. I don't even know you that well to even want to do that in the first place." he spoke before folding his arms. "What would make you say a thing like that anyway? Do your parents beat you or something? Is that why you're always flinching?"

". . ."

"Don't stop talking now."

". . ."

"Okay.. so you don't want to talk about it.. I get it. Still, even if you're facing troubles like that at home, you shouldn't be so quiet about it. If someone's hurting you then you should tell someone so that they could protect you. That's common sense."

" ! "

"Either way, that's none of my business. You're not asking me of my family matters so I shouldn't ask of yours.. but still.. if you need help then you should talk to the school counselor, or any of the teachers there for that matter.. but if that's too embarrassing then you can always ask your friends and peers to help you out and do that stuff for you. I know we're not exactly friends, but considering I kinda know what's going on in your household, I can't just stand around and not really do anything. If you need me to do something for you then don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

" ! "

"Geez don't look so shocked. I can actually be nice when the situation calls for it."

Gaara continued to stare, shocked and surprised.. though when he realized that he had gone and performed the action a little too long, he looked into his sundae, which had started to melt- along with his nerves.

"...You're.. not lying.."

"Huh? Of course I'm not. This situation is too serious for anyone to be joking around about it.. Besides, I'm a Hyuuga, and we don't exactly lie about the words we share."

Gaara blinked 2 solid times, tensing to those words, but ultimately relaxing as he revealed a very small smile.

"..I.. trust you.."

" ! "

Neji flinched, pulling back as he felt a wildfire burn across his face. Why was this kid saying this weird junk? And why was he smiling like that?  
The Hyuuga honestly had no idea why, or why he felt important just because the boy up and said he trusted him.. but he did, and it was so confusing.

"_Ugh_.. I don't know why you're smiling like that, but I'm not going to question it.. Just finish your ice-cream so we can head back to school alright?"

Gaara nodded, taking a giant scoop of his treat and swallowing it quickly, though he paused and hunched as he smacked his forehead and shivered.  
He was experiencing his first brain freeze.

Neji wanted to laugh but stayed rather stoic as he stared- his right hand slow to slither and barricade his mouth just in case he found himself slipping.. He had no idea why this kid was making him want to do this things that were usually out of the norm for him- laugh, help, actually be nice, but he didn't mind it. He really didn't.

If anything, this kid was growing on him.

**. . .**

Time had passed and it had become lunch. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Naruto had all been in the quad looking through the sea of people in order to find Gaara having no such luck. Shikamaru and Lee were out asking random students if they up and saw the kid while Kiba was forced to walk around the large area and keep a lookout, all the while Naruto sat beside Sasuke upon a bench, his fuzzy ears kept hidden under the boys blazer so he could hear the Shukaku through all the peoples chatter.. though as long as he had been doing it, he was slowly losing hope.

"oi...where the hell are you Gaara..?"

"We'll find him." Sasuke assured, making the blonde glare at him.

"And just how the hell do you know that? How do you know Gaara didn't fly away or something, or like.. melt when that rain in the building appeared when I pulled the alarm? Gaara could be melting somewhere in the building or something, he could be in trouble, and I'm just sitting here unable to find him!"

"Calm down.. I'm trying to make you feel better."

"Well stop doing that! I don't need to feel better! I need to find Gaara!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, figuring if he responded then a debate would didn't have to stay quiet for long however, as he spotted Shikamaru and Kankuro approach.

"Hola Uchiha." The Sabaku boy waved. "I heard you ran into a little predicament.. Thought you might need my help.."

Sasuke narrowed his brows while Naruto peered over the Uchiha's shoulder, blinking like an airhead.

"Help? Oi.. Sasuke, who is this guy?"

"Shikamaru what's going on?"

"Relax, I just saw Kankuro around and decided to ask him if he knew where Gaara was- considering the guy saw him at Karin's party I thought he might've caught him around campus once or twice. But one sentence moved onto another and turns out, the Sabaku's have a room that the kid might be able to stay in."

"What!" Naruto jumped.

Kankuro snickered. "Yeah, pop's is getting kind of sick of me working his nerves at the house, so he's coaxed me into finding my own place to stay." he explained with a shrug. "Granted the only thing I need to do is actually find a place, I can get a room for your friend if you want."

"What do you want in return?" The Uchiha questioned, feeling this was a trap.

"Nothing at all! What I can't help a friend out when I want to?"

". . ."

"I don't trust this guy Sasuke.. He seems like he'd sell Gaara for a bag of drugs rather than take care of him." Naruto whispered.

The Uchiha flinched to the ignorant comment then held a finger to Kankuro and Shikamaru as he turned to have a private meeting with the blonde.

"I think we should give him Gaara.."

"What? Why!"

"He's the only person that we've managed to find with a place to stay. Besides, we have to get him out of the house as soon as possible- I don't want Itachi to end up getting in trouble because you want to hold onto him."

"I don't want to hold onto Gaara. I want him to find a new owner, but I want to be able to at least trust the person who's taking care of him-"

"Hold on.." Sasuke spoke before glancing over his shoulder. "Kankuro.. Will Temari be moving in with you?"

"She's gonna have a room, or something maybe.. I dunno.. I haven't really decided on moving out or not."

Sasuke stared at the boy stupidly, but sent the look to Naruto instead.

"...Temari will be there.."

"Temari? That girl who almost kicked my stomach out of my throat? I don't want to give Gaara up to that!"

"Who else can we give him to? This was supposed to be the day where we found somebody to take care of him, Naruto."

"I know.. but.. I don't trust that guy.. I won't allow it! Can't we find somebody else?"

"Naruto.."

"Sasuke.."

"Tch.."

"Pft!"

The two glared, leaving Shikamaru in the background to shake his head and facepalm. In his honest opinion, those two looked ridiculous.. they looked like bickering teen parents trying to find out which person would play the best adoptive parent to their kid.. it was stupid.

"Oh god.." he groaned.

"GUYS!" Kiba voiced, over everyone in the quad.

Turning, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Naruto glanced up the steps to the Academy spotting Kiba pointing off to the left side of the area. Bringing themselves to look, the boys looked to where the dog had pointed, seeing Neji, TenTen and Gaara making their way onto the school grounds. Naruto tensed, but dashed off with Sasuke's blazer still over his head, looking like a complete moron- but the Uchiha followed and Shikamaru was sure to too, gesturing Kankuro that the group would be right back.  
As they cut through the crowds, stomped through the grass and trudged uphill, the group all stopped before a glaring Neji and waving TenTen.

"Hey guys! What's u-"

"Gaara!" Naruto rejoiced hugging the boy, then pulling away to shake him. "Where have you been! What were you doing! Why'd you run off like that!"

Neji squinted before glancing at Sasuke. "Uchiha.."

"Hm?"

"When did your cousin get bac-"

"You ass!" Naruto cut off, grabbing the Hyuuga's collar. "Just where the hell did you take Gaara without my permission! You've got some balls! I should beat the hell outta you!"

"What the hell!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke pulled the boy off instantly, though he was sure to swing his arms, twist and writhe.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Just what were you doing with Gaara, Neji?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"What is this? An interrogation?" he questioned, glaring.

"We only took the kid out to eat." TenTen answered. "Is something wrong with that? Were we not supposed to?"

The group flinched, immediately looking to the redhead with amazed glances.

"Is.. that true?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded, leaving TenTen, Neji, Sasuke- Hell.. everybody truly at a loss for words, but Shikamaru was sure to be the first one to speak.

"..Hey Hyuuga.. You how big is your house?"

Naruto and Sasuke flinched, while Neji rose a brow.

"I don't have a _house_. I live in an _apartment _down the road from the University. Why?"

Again Naruto and Sasuke flinched, while everyone else just stood around in the awkward air they created. Naruto shifted his blue eyes from Neji, over his shoulder at Kankuro who was busy messing with a few kids younger him.. With that, the blonde looked back to Neji who knitted his brows at the look, in the end making Naruto do the same.

TenTen glanced at the both of them, but was sure to laugh nervously as she shook her head and waved her hands that held a frappiccino and bag of cake.

"Heheheh.. Alright.. stuff's getting a little weird here so.. I'm gonna go." she spoke taking two cautious steps away. "I'll see you later Neji.. See ya Gaara.."

Gaara widened his eyes, then copied the girl, waving both his hands to her as she left- bringing Sasuke and Naruto to literally take a step away from the boy then glance at Neji again.

"Wh-What did you do?" Naruto questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where did you take Gaara, Hyuuga?" Sasuke spoke, making the question more clear.

"I just took him and TenTen to get something to eat. Is that a crime?"

The boys only stared, in the end, leaving the Nara to let the blonde go and groan.

"Welp.. Looks like we've found Gaara a new place to stay."

It was Neji's turn to flinch now. "What?"

"Look Hyuuga.. we've found ourselves in quite a predicament.. well.. Sasuke has.." Shika began. "And.. well.. y'see.. Gaara.. he uh.. well.."

"Gaara's a u.k.e and and Sasuke can't keep him at his house so he need's a place to stay! Will you help him!" Naruto voiced, stepping to the older boy.

"W-What!"

"He's had a bad owner before, and he hasn't been able to get close to anyone but me since I've found him, but considering he's able to tolerate you, I want you to keep him." Naruto spoke, making Neji twitch.

"Are we talking about.. a dog.. or .._What_?"

"Will you take care of Gaara for us? Hurry up and say something, this is important!" Naruto barked.

Neji pulled back, holding up his hands easingly before he glanced at the group and their serious faces.. This was no joke.. This was real..

He took a look at Gaara who stared at him as well, though his look was far from serious.. It was more calm but at the same time.. he looked eager to hear an answer.  
Neji pulled back again but he was sure to stare back at the group.. nodding in the end.

"I.. don't understand.. but if he needs a place to stay then I'll help.."

"For real?" Shika asked, totally surprised.

"ohmygod..." Naruto let out, before grinning. "..oi..OI! Gaara! Gaara!"

The blonde hopped around, grabbing the Shukaku's hands, spinning in circles.

Neji blinked, totally confused, but a pat on his shoulder followed by a quick shake of the head made the male ease himself.

"I'll explain everything.."

* * *

**A/N**: Longest Chap so far! homg :B


	48. Too Close

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Too Close)_**

**_._**

"Oii.. Gaara.. I should kill you for what you've done today!"

"Please dont.."

"I'm not.. but I should!"

"P..Please don't.."

"I'm not.. but I **really **should!"

"Please.. d-don't.."

Unknowingly repeating their conversation like a broken record, Gaara and Naruto kept speaking to one another, leaving Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba to speak amongst one another in the shed just in the back of the school.  
Due to the fact that class had started over 30 minutes ago, the boys stayed in their hiding place, all speaking to the Hyuuga who was a little pulled back by the words they were sharing with him.

"W..Wait.. So you're saying.."

Sasuke sighed and nodded, "Gaara is a u.k.e that Naruto happened to find at some point."

"The thing is though, Gaara isn't really a u.k.e he's a more advanced version of it, which explains why he's so human." Shikamaru spoke folding his arms. "This'll make it easy for you to explain to your roommates that he's just a simple kid, who ran away from his house. You don't have to tell anyone he's a sexdoll."

"But if your friends or roommates are into that kind of thing, you can totally use the kid to help you pay your rent or something."

"Shut up Kiba." The boys spoke.

"So, even with all that said," Sasuke began, getting back to business."Are you willing to keep Gaara for awhile? I know this must be a big task for you, what with you being a Hyuuga and all."

Neji flinched. "What the hell does that even mean, Uchiha?"

"Your family is a bunch of bigshot lawyers, book writers, businessmen and geniuses right? Most of the time your father and uncle are always on television for whatever, plus you live in a very strict household, you often prove that when you're trying to protect and tell Hinata what to do.. We're not trying to tarnish your family's look or reputation by having some _'homeless kid'_ living with you."

"As flattered as I am by your concern, I must say that you have the Hyuuga's roles mixed up. Hinata would have more of a hard time than I would if she were in my position, due to the fact that she is part of the main family of the Hyuuga. I'm just the cousin, which means my family doesn't get as much recognition as the main branch. And as I said before, I live alone, so I'm not obligated to suffocate under the Hyuuga Home's rules."

"Funny you say that since you're always suffocating Hinata under their rules and yours!" Kiba voiced.

"Hinata is apart of the main branch, Inuzuka, and as I said before, she's under a lot of pressure to uphold the teachings and advice brought to her. I'm just around to make sure that she doesn't mess that up and get in trouble, for if she had, I'm sure her father would disown her."

" ! "

"Anyway," Shika groaned almost yawning. "I bet you up and want something in return for keeping Gaara right?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I can do this without any of your offerings."

"What, you serious?"

Neji folded his arms firmly before lowering his eyes. "You said that he is a u.k.e that had a terrible owner right? Figuring that Naruto took him away, I know it's safe to assume that the boy has nowhere else to go but his old owner's home if it came down to it, and I know it wouldn't be right if he was put back to that place. I honestly can't imagine a parent placing their child in a broken abusive home, so it's only right that I take care of him until you guys can find a better place for the boy."

"_H'A_re you saying that you're gonna play Gaara's temporary dad?" Kiba spoke with a laugh.

"No!" Neji snapped. "I'm saying I'll take care of him until you can find a better place for him to live- with adults who can take care of him- Something!"

"You're talking about parents? Heh.. U.k.e's don't have parents, Neji." Shika laughed.

Neji flinched. "What? So you expect me to take care of him forever?" he asked making Sasuke fold his arms.

"We're not saying that. We're just saying that there's a huge chance that you'll be stuck with Gaara for a long time.. that is.. if we can't manage to find a place more suitable for him to stay."

"Dont' worry Hyuuga, it'll be just like babysitting! Except y'know.. instead of a kid, you're getting a stolen human-sexdoll.. and instead of taking care of him for an hour or two.. it might be a year or three.." Kiba laughed.

"A year!"

"He's joking." Shikamaru eased. "If anything you'll have to keep the guy for a month, maybe 5 tops."

"What!"

"Just until graduation!" the Nara voiced, calming the boy. "Unlike you, we still live with our parents and guardians, so until we go to college and get our own place we can't keep Gaara with us."

"Which means, we have our hands tied Hyuuga. Now will you help or not?"

". . ."

"C'mon Neji.."

"Fine.. I told you I'll do it anyway."

"You sure it won't be a problem?"

"I told you it'll be fine! I know my place is better than his old owners anyway, and if it's only a months worth of babysitting then I think I can handle it!"

Sasuke actually smirked. "Wow.. so you really do have a soul."

"You're one to talk." The Hyuuga snapped. "I'm surprised you've gone out of your way to find a home for the boy, considering you know he's one of those popular u.k.e's. I'm rather shocked that you didn't pocket him and sell him to the highest bidder."

"_That sounds like an Uchiha alright._." Shika spoke, before wincing to the smack Sasuke gave the back of his head.

The Uchiha sighed however, as he shut his eyes and folded his arms, directing his words at the Hyuuga once more.

"I'm more sympathetic than you think, Neji. Believe it or not, I've gone through my own trials when dealing with a u.k.e and because of that I'm in a predicament that I'm still trying to get out of. With that said, I think I'm involving you in that same predicament,"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it though." The Uchiha spoke, raising a careful hand. "It's a work in progress, and I think you'll be okay in the long run."

"...Why do I get the feeling that you're telling me less about Gaara's situation than what I should originally know?"

"Because that's exactly what I'm doing. Trust me, it's better you just know bit's and pieces about the kid and our predicament than to up and know the whole entire deal."

"..."

"Just trust me Hyuuga."

It was at that moment that the bells of Konoha Academy chimed, making everyone in the shed to freeze and glance out the only window the broke down clubhouse sported, in the end bringing Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba to glance at Neji.

"This is serious Hyuuga, there's no backing out of this now."

"If you don't think you can handle this then let us know now.."

"Yeah! I know you're a man of your word so if you back out now, my whole perception of you is gonna change!"

"My god, is this kid secretly the president's son and you guys are just throwing me off to say he's a u.k.e? I'm telling you, I'll take care of him! Now can we hurry this along, I've got to run by the University and turn in some reports to my History and Psychology classes."

Sasuke nodded, then glanced over his shoulder to Naruto who frowned for a moment but smiled to Gaara, nodding to the boy as if should up and do the same.

"Oi.. this is it Gaara. You ready?"

"You're nervous.."

"Hell yeah I'm nervous.. I don't know Neji all that well, but Sasuke and the others seem to trust him and.. I mean.. you trust him too right?"

Gaara nodded, making Naruto sigh and stand straight.

"_Oiiii_.. Well.. if you trust him, what can I say?" The blonde questioned rhetorically before placing his hands on his hips. "Just know that if you're ever in trouble.. you can do that mind thing with me alright? I'll find you in a heartbeat and kick that guys ass if you're sad okay?"

"C'mon Naruto, let the kid go, we all gotta get going." Shika spoke up.

Naruto glared, but gestured Gaara to move, as he marched over to the group and stopped in front of Neji.

"Oi, don't do anything stupid with Gaara alright?"

"_Oh my god.. _you guys are really making me want to revoke my offer." Neji groaned, running a hand through his hair. "If you're that worried you can always call to check up, or even drop by, or just ask him yourself when I drop him off at the Academy. I'm not going to stop you- he's originally you guys' in the first place right?"

Naruto widened his eyes, and with that Sasuke waved the Hyuuga off. This left the brunette to glance at Gaara and gesture him to follow, to which the boy timidly did, but not without glancing over his shoulder a few times until finally.. he was up and out of the shed alongside the Hyuuga.

Shikamaru stared at the door for a long while before shaking his head and groaning, looking to Sasuke and Kiba the next minute.

"I don't know about you guys.. but I've got a test in Genma's class that I can't exactly miss so.. I'll see you after school."

With that, the Nara marched out, leaving Kiba to hop to it and follow walking backwards.

"Yo, if I miss another History lesson, I'm going to get a failing grade in Mr Sabiki's class, so I gotta run, later!" he waved, dashing out.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, then glanced to Naruto who groaned and began to slump, making Sasuke concerned.

"Naruto?"

"Oi.. my stomach feels weak.. like I'm going to throw up.."

The Uchiha blinked, but shook his head for a minute as he sighed.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better I'd say you gave birth to Gaara or something." he spoke making the blonde flinch and glare. "You heard what Neji said.. If you want, I can always call him for you, or we can always visit. It's not that big of a deal.. stop being so sad."

The blue-eyed boy blinked, tensing a bit when the Uchiha pat his head a few times then pushed him to walk.

"Gaara will be fine.. you've just got to stop worrying."

"Oi."

"You're going to see him at school tomorrow, and everyday for the rest of the school year for that matter, so quit being a baby, Naruto."

"Is this your way of making me feel better?"

Sasuke blinked twice before smirking a bit. "Its my way of _trying _to get your spirits up.."

"..hmm.."

"Is it working?"

"..For some odd reason.. it kinda is.." the blonde answered with a weary smile.

"Good. I can scratch that off my _'Things to do' _list. Next, I've got to come up with a good story to tell the others as to why you're back from Uzushiogakure, and all that mess.." the Uchiha spoke, giving the boy a proud pat on the back and marching off.

"...Oi! Why don't you tell them, I'm running away from secret agents in the backwater country, and I'm on the run, and hiding with you!" the blonde spoke following.

"That sounds so stupid. I'm not saying that.."

"Why not!"

"It sounds way too close to what's happening with you right now, plus, everyone is going to think I'm high if I say that! Now c'mon. I'm taking you to Iruka's class.."

"Gah! But he's so boring!"

"Tough.."

"Sasuke! Can't I stay in the shed instead!"

"So you can wallow in despair, and get all depressed about Gaara? Nope. Might as well listen to Iruka blabber on about boring gibberish for an hour, that'll do you some good."

"NO!"

"Tough."

"Sasuke!"

"Come along Naruto."

"..oiiii..."

**.**

**.**

Hitting some familiar freeways, a group dressed in black rode a casual looking ImpalaLS heading to their next destination with the eagerest of faces..

One of these people happened to be Itachi, though, rather than look eager or serious, he was messing around on his phone, tempted to play a game of tetris but force himself to be in the zone along with his counterparts.. though it was hard to do so when a certain few began to talk.

"Augh! This is horrible! Friggen horrible! I have the worst luck in the world! Why did this have to happen to me? Hm!"

"Will you stop fucking complaining! You've been doing that shit since we started this damn trip!"

"Hm! How can I do that when I just starting talking!"

"Just shut the fuck up Deidara.."

"You shut the fuck up Hidan! You can't tell me what to do!"

"**Shut. Up!**"

"No! Wah! _Sasori-san_! Tell Hidan to shut the fuck up and leave me alone! Hm!"

"Why don't the both of you be silent. We're supposed to take this mission seriously. We can't exactly do that if you guys are bickering and making yourselves look unprofessional."

"Why the fuck do we have to look professional in our own car? Ain't nobody looking at us but us." Hidan spoke.

"Exactly.. I may not be the next client or anything, but at least look professional and act like an adult in front of me.."

"Fuck you Sasori! You're always acting like you're bigger than what you are!"

"You know, for a man who displays his apparent _condition _of homophobia, you sure do say _'fuck you' _**a lot **to the males of this group."

"HUH!"

"HAHA! Good one Sasori no danna! Hm!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEIDARA!"

"Very _childish_, Sasori." Itachi spoke, wanting to laugh, but refrained.

The man lowered his eyes, sighing with the most apathetic of looks. "You're right.. That was very immature on my part. I apologize Hidan."

"Fu- Grr! Shut the fuck up!" he voiced, stepping on the gas.

Itachi shook his head at his peers, then glanced out the window, still looking upon familiar freeways and familiar exits, then finally familiar wood works. The Uchiha was feeling as if he was experiencing the oddest form of_ déjà vu_, feeling as if he had driven around this place way more than he should have. But he ignored it, for a second..  
Something told him to speak up about the area his peers were driving him around.

"Where exactly are the Leaders sending us?" he questioned aloud, making Sasori pull a card from his pocket and stare.

"From what I was told, we're supposed to meet our next client at 1127 Kamui drive.."

"Does anyone even live out here?" Hidan questioned with a skeptical glance. "This place just looks like a fucking jungle."

"Guys.." Deidara groaned. "We're going to meet Kakashi Hatake.. Didn't you know that?"

Itachi's eyes distended while Hidan laughed.

"No fucking way! That billionaire who makes those dolls? No fucking way! How the fuck do you know that Deidara?"

"Well, Sasori said that the Leader told us we'll be meeting a pricey client, and if we're heading out near the outskirts of Konoha, with all this shrubbary around, I can only assume we're heading to Kakashi's." The blonde explained, slumping in his seat. "Haven't you guys done your research and Google'd the address of where his house is? Hm? It's the same address Sasori said."

The redhead sighed. "I wish the leaders would've at least told us it was Kakashi we'd be speaking to.. I would've came more prepared."

"Prepared for what? You tryna get an interview with the guy or something?" Hidan questioned.

"No.. I'm just.. _taken back _a bit.. Had I known this bit of information earlier, I wouldn't be so.. _shocked_.."

"You lack a fucking personality to even sport a shocked face! Shut the fuck up Sasori!"

"It's there! There!" Deidara voiced with a point. "Pull in right there, Hidan!"

As directed, the sailor pulled in and up to the driveway Itachi had been at constant times- parking just behind three limos, one black and two white.  
Out of everything, Itachi couldn't believe that of all the clients he knew his organization had known, of all the people the leader could set him up to meet, it had to be Kakashi Hatake.. This wasn't good.. not good at all.

"Quite a large home." Sasori stated, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Kakashi must have quite a bit of money.."

"Of course he does. If he's got enough money to hire Akatsuki and decorate his driveway with limo's, then he has to have enough to buy a friggen mall for a house." Hidan snickered.

"You think all those limo's are his?" Deidara asked sitting up.

"Most likely. Who else's could they fuckin' be?"

"None of that is of importance." Sasori sighed. "Lets get going."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here.." Itachi spoke.

"Hm? Itachi.." Deidara blinked. "What're you saying?"

"We **all **have to attend the meeting of Kakashi Hatake." Sasori spoke, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I understand that.. but I'd rather stay in the car." the Uchiha spoke, pretending to text. "Besides, do all four of us really have to walk into the man's home and claim we're all in Akatsuki- exposing our faces to him and whatnot? Disagree with me if you'd like, but I know our group has been burned enough by the shady clientel Leader has appointed us. I'd rather we keep the upperhand by one of us staying in hiding, while the others scope out the place and continue with the mission."

"Well when you put it like that, I don't want to show my fuckin' face to the guy!" Hidan voiced, while Sasori glared.

"Though I understand your point of view, that is not what Leader asked of us. He-"

"He told us to meet with Kakashi Hatake and discuss what we were called for. I know that, but I don't trust anything here this job provides. So I'd rather do my part by staying on my toes and being cautious of every client we all are risking our lives and very futures to meet and see."

". . ."

"Itachi has a point, Sasori-san.. Leader and the higher-ups have been getting their asses sniched on forever, and usually it's our jobs to clean up the messes they cause.. I think it's a good idea, if only three of us show up, that way if we get caught in another blackmail deal, Itachi and maybe Konan could take care of it."

"Sounds like a good fuckin' idea to me. Hell, we should start doing this shit more often."

Sasori glanced at the others, then shifted his irises to the Uchiha once more, extending his hand over to the boy.

" ? "

"You said that you don't trust anything this job provides, well rest assured I don't either. I don't trust our missions, I don't trust the higher-ups and I don't trust you guys either. But with that said, I am going to do my job and stay on my toes as well.."

". . ."

"Akatsuki doesn't need another white snake slithering around, spilling secrets. Give me your phone Uchiha."

Smugly Itachi smirked, shutting the flip' then handing it over to the redhead who pocketed it, leaving it tense for both Hidan and Deidara who whistled a bit.

"Damn-"

"C'mon Sasori-san.. Itachi wouldn't betray us."

"Stay on your toes." he uttered, leaving the car.

Deidara lowered his eyes then shrugged, as he stepped out, followed by Hidan. This only made Itachi sigh loudly and pat his chest as he sat in the silence of the car, feeling safe behind its locked doors and tinted windows..

Grunting only slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned on his door, Itachi let out a long groan as he felt his mind pulse and heart race a bit.  
All of this shady business, deadly secrets and dangerous tasks were starting to become much for the Uchiha to handle.. Both his secret life and role as a hardworking brother to Sasuke were being pulled too close together.. Things were getting dangerous, and all the Uchiha could do was think as to how he could get himself out of it.

**. **

**.**

"So you see, given the proper amount of time to find the right samples or genetic material we can make what can push us to the brink of what would eventually earn a place in everyday society." Kabuto spoke, looking upon a board of members from Root.

They had arrived earlier than expected, and in doing so, threw the doctor off in what he wanted to be prepared for. Because of their appearance, Kabuto had to pull all sorts of facts and what he had been doing out of his ass, making it seem like in all the time Root had not appeared he had been working his ass off- which wasn't necessarily the case.. Due to the Kyuubi's escape, he had no prime examples to show the Root representatives, leaving him to use his words to paint a picture on how good he was doing.. though as it was said before.. wasnt' necessarily the case..

Aligning his glasses almost nervously, the doctor examined the group of 5 that sat before him. All of them looking so serious and/or upset, except for one..  
There was a young man.. no older than 20 sitting amongst the groups, with a narcissistic smile on his face.. It was so phony that it made Yakushi want to smack him, but instead, he looked at the old man beside him, the leader who ran Root, staring rather intensely, looking so bloodthirsty and pissed- all that slaphappy nonsense Kabuto was thinking of had surely faded looking to him. Just on either side of both the young man and the leader of Root were two silent figures- one with bright carrot-coral hair and the other just a messy brown, both of them nothing less than body guards to the two they sat by. Then there was a woman of long cascading copper hair, beautiful to gaze at, but her serious face prompted no man to do such.. It was an odd mix of people, but this was Root..

Kabuto nervously glanced to his left, seeing Kakashi lean on the wall of the room with his arms crossed, looking way too laidback than he should have, but nevertheless send Yakushi a dull gaze that told him to keep saying stuff- utter better stuff that was better than the garbage than he was spewing now..  
The doctor could only flinch, but calmed when he was addressed.

"Go on.. Mr Yakushi.." The leader of the dark corporation spoke, in his old broken voice. "Continue with your words.."

"Oh, right.. T-The only problem is, we haven't been able to find the right material or samples to create a being in order to do that.. It takes time to make perfection when all you're working with is imperfection." he finished nervously.

"Really? And here I'm giving you all this money.. You're saying you need me to fund you more dollars just so you can play around in your lab some more?"

"Th-That's not exactly what I'm saying."

"Grandpa.. I think what Mr Yakushi is trying to say, is it's often distracting building things that's only purpose in life is to fuck." the young man spoke, flashing that annoying smile at the doctor. "It must be so bothersome- making attractive looking dolls that are prompted to suck your dick when they awaken."

"Wh-What?"

"Surely that's why you haven't gotten your work done at all.. You're too busy fucking your products to bring yourself to finish the job given to you, even if they aren't _perfect._."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Enough Sai, you're being crude."

"Sorry Grandpa."

"Though, he does have a point. If you're not _messing around _with your products, I have to know what's taking so long for you to bring me a doll."

"Easy Danzo." Kakashi eased. "Last I checked you were supposed to arrive here in two more weeks. Forgive us if we're a little frazzled by your early arrival."

"No, forgive me for being a little excited by the word that you're giving on building a second human race- slaves even."

"Slave is a huge.. dirty word.. I'd feel more comfortable if you put _Sex _in front of it. It would make my already dark conscience a little less dark.."

"_Kuku_.. Kakashi.." Danzo laughed. "Tell me, what is the issue here? You were bragging so much on that one doll you spoke about, that you've brought me to get a little excited to see him. Is he not around? Did he die or shut down?"

"He's in a cryogenic hibernation in another factory for the time being." Kabuto lied. "Turns out there were errors in that unit too."

"What about the other units you have here?" The woman spoke, interested. "You spoke on them earlier but then you just stopped."

"They need fixing." Kabuto spoke with a nervous laugh. "The Matatabi is in the process of being shut down due to the fact that we weren't able to make her fertile enough to bear children, and the Gyuki.. There's just multiple errors with that one- I can't even fathom to explain them all."

"Well the Matatabi sure sounds interesting." The woman spoke sitting up. "She can't have kids do matter what? Even with the human dna instilled in her? Sounds like a man's dream- child support would be out of the question.."

Danzo laughed. "Mei, you're a fool. As if a female doll, built to be bought would even have the right to leave her owner."

"Still," she sighed. "What would be the point of having a doll push out a kid? Wouldn't all those mixtures of copious dna, kind of spawn a freak of nature? Who would want that? If you ask me the doll is perfect as it is."

Kabuto flinched. "Well.. y'see-"

"I agree with Miss Terumi." Sai spoke with a nod. "God forbid my grandfather would give me a doll that would push out a mutant baby freak at the end of it all. I think female dolls that are unable to have kids is a good idea."

"Both of you are fools." Danzo spoke. "You're not seeing the bigger picture here. It's more than just dolls having kids, its an actual counterpart made by man, having kids. You both wouldn't understand because you're in the prime of your lives.. But when you get to be my age, you understand the necessities for the small things."

"You're just a pervert." Sai laughed.

"Anyway.. Kakashi, you said that you already have units working, even though there are bugs? Is there anything more you want to do with these units, than just throw them away when you figure they are imperfected?"

"What do you mean?"

"Surely if you're making a 2nd human race that can often be looked to as disposable, these units.. or.. beings, can be used to fight wars, go off into the army, do things that others wouldn't want to bring themselves to do.. right?"

"Hm.. I've never thought of it like that before."

"Surely if you did that, your money would quadruple over the years."

"It will be something I'll think about."

"Can we see the unit? The Matatabi, I mean." Sai spoke up. "Considering we've spoken so much on a 2nd human race, I'd like to see one of them."

"I'd like to see that one you were bragging about Kakashi." Danzo spoke. "I'm sure you were uttering nonsense about how that was the only perfect one long ago."

"All will be seen in due time- how about at the end of the month- the original date you said you'd be here?" Kakashi threw out making Danzo laugh.

"Hah.. rude and yet.. polite. I don't know how you can pull it off without leaving me offended Kakashi." the man spoke standing. "But I suppose it is time for us to go now anyway. I'm sure you've got other companies lined up to see you."

"It's not exactly a company, but I do have a group scheduled to meet me right about now." he spoke glancing at the Rolex on his right wrist.

"How professional they must be to keep you waiting."

"Maybe they're out fucking his dolls.."

"Sai. Enough.."

"_Haha_."

"Let me walk you out." Kakashi offered, leading everyone out of the office and down the hall.

It was a nice quiet stroll that was cut short of goodbyes and conversation when Hatake spotted three figures in all black of whom he assumed were ordered to speak with him. So, being blunt and breif, he turned to Danzo and shook the mans hand before gesturing him down the hall that led to the door.

"It was nice speaking with you- see you in two weeks."

"I look forward to it." Danzo spoke, tightening his grip, before walking off.

Sai dove in for a shake, then Mei, then the other two who went nameless, leaving Hatake to groan silently and glance at Kabuto before looking at the group of colorful characters left behind.

"Are you the group I called?" he asked, actually confused.

Deidara blinked, Sasori nodded, and Hidan glared.

"What the fu-"

"Yes we are. Leader has contacted us and told us to meet with you, Kakashi Hatake." Sasori spoke, holding out his right hand.

Kakashi took it to shake, then eased his hands in his pockets before glancing at Kabuto again- making him run off, promising to return.

"So what exactly did you call us for?" Sasori asked with a risen brow.

"You're rich, so you've probably got a rat around here leaking your money and you want us to.. _stop_ him, right? Hm?"

"Nah I bet this is a heist job." Hidan snickered, nudging Deidara. "You got someone who stole some valuables from you and you need us to steal your money back? That's fuckin' **it **huh?"

"**Please**. Behave." Sasori muttered sternly.

"Quite a professional bunch.." Kakashi spoke making the three groan and glare.

Kabuto arrived back and cut their glances short as he handed over a blue folder to the obvious leader, that being Sasori. Taking it and opening it, the man examined through the folder of papers, pamphlets and whatever else was in there, while Hidan and Deidara childishly glanced over the man's shoulder and Kakashi allowed himself to explain.

"As quiet as you wanted your counterpart, he's right. Something valuable is amiss from here and I'd like for you guys to get him back."

Sasori rose a brow at the man before looking through the contents again, allowing Hatake to sigh and continue.

"You see, awhile ago, Kabuto and I happened to make a u.k.e that.. is a little special above the rest.. He ran away about a week or two ago and I need you guys to get him and bring him back to me."

"The fuck." Hidan uttered pulling out a paper, reading only a few sentences before glaring at Kakashi. "You want us to drive all over Konoha just to find a rogue sexdoll?"

"That's right. I'm willing to pay whatever in order to get him back. Tell you what, if you find him and bring him to me sooner than I expect, I'll even throw in a tip." He let out with a smile.

"How much do you plan on paying us in the first place?" Hidan questioned.

"...Is.. 500,000 too much?"

"Holy shit." The man breathed.

"Holy SHIT!" Deidara shouted, reaching over Sasori and grabbing a sheet.

The men glanced over their shoulders at the blonde who widened his eyes at the paper he held, in the end flashing it to Kakashi.

"Is.. this the u.k.e you're looking for?"

"That's a picture of him, yes."

"What the hell are you so hyped up for Dei?" Hidan asked, squinting at the man.

"Guys.. I think I've seen this kid before." he spoke, showing the men the image he held.

"Get the fuck outta here."

"Hm! I'm serious! Like.. 3 weeks ago or something, when Ga- er.. When I got my shit stolen, I saw this kid walk **right **passed me when I left my apartment building!" The blonde spoke before flinching and standing straight. "I'll bet you anything he's the one who broke into my house and took my shit!"

"What a small world." Kabuto uttered aligning his glasses.

"Small indeed." Kakashi added. "You must live around Konoha Academy correct?"

"Hm?" Deidara flinched. "No, I live like 30 miles away from there."

"Oh, I figured the boy would probably be hanging around there, considering he owned an academy uniform, and considering his owner happened to be an Academy student."

"What the fuck! Academy students can afford sexdolls? I knew I should've fuckin' stayed in school!" Hidan hissed.

"Dei'.. 'Dan.. Take a look at the name of the last person who owned this doll."

The men leaned over Sasori's shoulder for a moment but flinched, giving one another a glance as they had all finished reading.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi questioned.

"None at all." Sasori spoke closing the folder. "We just think.. we might be able to return your doll by tonight. He's closer than what we expected.."


	49. Forgive, Forget, and Regret

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Forgive, Forget and Regret)_**

**_._**

"What do you mean? Drop off what?" Sasuke mumbled, holding his cell close to his ear as he stood in the kitchen. "...Neji.. Gaara doesn't have any clothes... Why would I lie? What do you mean, he wore my clothes when he was staying here... Why are you even asking that? Why would the kid even have clothes if I told you Naruto found him? You think when u.k.e's run away from their owners, they pack their bags and wait for a taxi? He doesn't have anything... No.. I'm not trying to be funny.." he sighed leaving the kitchen and cutting through the living room, stopping as he leaned in the doorway to the bathroom. "...No... No... Just let him wear your stuff- I know you've got closets of crap you don't wear anyway.. Are you done? .. whatever Hyuuga.. how'd you get my number anyway? Hinata? Oh.. Kiba.. How'd that awkward conversation go? Bet you sounded desperate.. Did he make you beg?"

The Uchiha flinched to the dialtone, smirking for a second as she shoved his phone in his pocket and looked into the bathroom- staring at the tub of bubbles with water that was close to over flowing.

Sasuke could only groan. "Naruto.. Stop it.. you're not going to drown yourself.."

Immediately the blonde sprouted from the waters, rubbing his eyes and glaring over his shoulder.

"Oi, how else am I supposed to make this drowning feeling in my stomach go away!" he questioned, confused and angry. "Gaara's gone.. and I can't help but worry about him and- DAAH!"

The blonde yelped as a bar of soap smacked his head and leaped into the water, making blue eyes narrow and glare to glance at who cast the bar of cleanliness. Rather than say anything, Sasuke rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and approached- grabbing a bottle of shampoo that was half gone due to the blonde.

"You shouldn't waste this." he spoke, squeezing some into his hands. "It's expensive."

"Oi, what's up with everyone being all money hungry? First it's that old man, then Itachi, then you.. What's so important about money anyway?"

"It's the reason you're sitting in a tub, and the reason we have a roof over our heads."

"Seriously? ...Hrm.. Why do simple things like this cost money?"

Sasuke shrugged, before washing the blondes hair- though he was getting butterflies doing this he pushed those feelings aside, knowing that small things like this made the boy feel better- and he needed it now, considering he just gave his friend up.

"What old man are you talking about?" Sasuke spoke, defending the both of them from any awkward silences. "Are you talking about Kakashi?"

"Hm? Pft.. no.. When me 'nd Gaara were lost, we ran into this old perverted man who was talking about money too.. His name was.. Ji-rai-ya.. Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya? Never heard of him."

"He was a nice guy.. He gave me this cold sweet thing on a stick- it would kinda get stuck to my tongue when I'd eat it."

"A popscicle?"

"I think so."

"Geez.. and here I though Konoha was just a town of selfish bastards.. at least there's some kind people still out here.. I might just have to thank him."

"Ha.. you thanking somebody? That's funny."

The Uchiha paused. "Whats so funny about that?"

"Unless it's yourself, Shikamaru or Kiba, or maybe Lee, you don't thank anybody.."

"I thank-"

"Obito and Itachi don't count."

". . ."

"Hahaha-aah!" The blonde winced, rubbing his eyes. "Fucking..soap..stuff.. dammit.."

"That's what you get."

"Oii.."

"Why does everyone make me out to be the biggest douchebag who doesn't care about anyone but himself? I'm nice- _I'd like to think_.."

"Your nice, is different from everyone else's nice.. trust me."

"You don't count." The Uchiha groaned with a frown. "...I was.. I don't know what I was to you.. there's no word for it. It just wasn't good."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry Naruto.."

The blonde flinched glancing over his shoulder. "Oi oi.. Are you sad?"

". . ."

"Don't be sad Sasuke. I-If you think about it, you and me.. we were uh.. It was.. uh.. What I'm trying to say is.. uh.." The blonde paused and raised his hands from the water and stared at them for a bit before smiling. "Oi, we're like, always butting heads.. We're forced to, because that's just what we do!"

" ? "

"You're a jerk in a sense, and yet, so am I! Two jerks, can't help but be jerks to each other because.. the other is always in a competition to out-jerk the other.. so.. we were being big jerks to each other because that's just what we do! Y'know? It wasn't your fault for being mean to me, you just reacted the way only a jerk would, and I kept trying to force myself upon you because I thought if I did that you'd like me- but when I was doing that I was being a jerk, which made you act like more of a jerk which made me do the same, get it?

". . ."

"We were just.. being jerks.." Naruto spoke, trying to laugh. "So.. I don't really blame you for anything.."

Staring upon the boys smile, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a sickness boil inside him. He felt horrible.. Horrible because he knew he was terrible to Naruto way back when- Horrible because he knew he had always been a terrible person.. and he felt worse than horrible because he knew that, and he knew that Naruto knew that, but the boy was trying to make him feel better, and make it seem like that was okay- all so he wouldn't feel the way he did now..

Naruto smiled again, however flinched as he rubbed his eyes then submerged himself in the water and bubbles, getting rid of the shampoo in his hair and rising 30 seconds after, gasping, flailing like a fish then sitting still to rub his eyes and shake his head like a wet puppy.

"Oi.. I like the smell of this soap stuff, but it hurts my eyes." he muttered removing his hands. "Oi Sasuke, why can't they make something that doesn't hurt your eyes.. hm?"

". . ."

"Sasuke, ! "

As the ravens right hand rest upon the boys back, his left cradled the back of blonde hair, pulling Naruto into a hug that he hadn't expected, nor understood. This wasn't really the time to be hugging someone right? And what for? What was going through Sasuke's mind that made him want to hug out of nowhere? Though the boy was confused, he said nothing, just continued to feel the Uchiha's arms hold him tighter and pull him closer..  
His blue eyes shifted every which way for a good 5 seconds, before he lowered his lids and relaxed to the boys touch, though.. he was still confused..

"..Oi.. Sasuke?"

"You're not good with playing around with words."

" ! ? "

"Even though you said all of that garbage to make me feel better.. you didn't forgive me,"

"Sas-"

"It's fine though. I'd actually feel better if you didn't.." he cut off, standing. "Now hurry up and get out of the tub. Your hands are starting to prune."

Naruto blinked, watching the boy dry his hands with a nearby towel, then take his leave, making the blonde confused and yet.. happy in a sense.

Sasuke was trying to be nice.. Trying to start over and be a good owner.. the confusing thing about it though, was how Naruto felt he had to go about it, especially after everything he had been through.. He wanted to pull the same old tricks and play around with the boy as he had before, but who knew how Sasuke would react to it.. He was always so capricious when it came down to it. When it seemed like he'd be receptive to those types of things, he really wasn't... But that was a long time ago.. surely the Uchiha had changed?

Naruto leaned on the side of the tub, staring into space as he wasn't so sure..  
He shut his eyes.. feeling his stomach ache and heartstrings pull, wishing that Gaara was at his side. Though the boy had never made it vocal, Naruto had always used Gaara as a distraction, focusing his attention him so he didn't want to confront his confusing feelings for Sasuke..  
Though he knew he cared deeply for the Uchiha, Kakashi's words still rang in his head..  
Sasuke was a jerk, Naruto knew it and the Uchiha up and admitted it about himself as well- stating that he was possibly worse than that. So how was it that the blonde actually figured that he liked him? Was it seriously his coding that made him feel that way, or did he actually feel genuine feelings for the guy because he just did over the time they had spent together, no matter how horrible it had been?

All of these thoughts.. all of these questions.. all of these feelings... Naruto couldn't help but second-guess them all- feeling scared and lost within himself.. He didn't know what to do, though he had a small feeling of the possibilities. Even though he knew he was scared, he knew he wasn't as scared as he was when he was with Kakashi.. Hell it was because of Kakashi that the boy up and came back to Sasuke right? So what was there to be scared of? Why was the blonde playing coy, when being beside Sasuke is what he wanted in the first place?

Naruto perked up with a smirk on his face, still a little timid but brave overall. He wanted to be with Sasuke, that was a fact, that's why he had worked so hard to find him in the first place- now was not a time to be scared.

The blonde snickered to himself, standing and tumbling out of the tub as he grabbed a towel, covered himself and hustled out the bathroom and into Sasuke's room. Silently peering his head in and noticing the boy put away some old clothes in his dresser.  
If anything, the Uchiha wasn't doing anything important, or anything Naruto figured he'd get scolded for if he interrupted- So he approached, painting on a goofy grin as he grabbed the boy and held him from behind, immediately feeling the Uchiha jerk.

"Naruto! What're you-"

"Oi, call it wrong.. but I like it when you whine and grovel to me about how bad you've been.."

"Grovel- are you kiddi-"

The Uchiha bit his tongue as he felt the blonde playfully chomp on his left ear, making him freeze and drop whatever folding he had wanted to put away.  
It was at that moment, Naruto laughed, freeing the boy from his grasp and watching him turn to expose a confused glare, though the blonde said nothing about, just laughed some more as he smiled.

"What the hell.." Sasuke grumbled rubbing his ear. "I thought you were depressed?"

"Hmm.. I thought I was too.." The boy spoke, cupping his chin and looking to the roof. "It's funny.. but I don't think I am anymore.."

"What?"

"Oi.. I noticed that when I get depressed, you start getting depressed too." The blonde spoke, pouting his lips as he leaned to the Uchiha. "Call it crazy, but I'm starting to think depression is like a sickness.. every time I got it, you catch it.."

The Uchiha scoffed as he waltzed over to his bed, taking a seat, kicking off his slippers, pulling off his socks and beginning to remove the tie to his uniform.

"You're an idiot you know that? It's not that I get depressed because you're depressed, it's just your sadness is contagious. Whenever I see someone frown, I feel like frowning too.."

"Well that doesn't make much sense.. seeing as you always frown." The boy spoke taking a seat beside the Uchiha. "If anything, you're the one that makes me feel depressed, what with you frowning all the time and whatnot.. Ough.. you're just so miserable.. that means you're the reason I always feel bad and we're always sad."

Sasuke flinched to that, his glare ready as he turned to the blonde, though he paused in the action, lowering his eyes a bit once he watched Naruto lean to him until his forehead rested upon his- It was at that moment, both boys simply stared at one another, none of them willing to take nervous glances or flinch.. However, Naruto was quick to break the action, shutting his eyes to laugh which left Sasuke to squint.

"But that's no excuse right? It's my job to make you smile.. As an erobody, I'm not supposed to bring you sadness.." he spoke, revealing his eyes by a quarter-inch. "..As an erobody.. as _your _u.k.e.. I'm supposed to make you feel better, Sasuke.."

Not a word was uttered in return, instead, the Uchiha lowered his eyes and watched the blonde lean to him, taking, giving and sharing, a kiss that made the boy's mind go numb. There were so many thoughts and feelings running through the raven's head that he couldn't exactly figure or get a read on any of them, all he knew was that this kiss was making his mind literally shut down- In a good way. He was granted a moment of recovery, however, as Naruto pulled away, darting his lips to the Uchiha's forehead, then his jaw, then finally his neck, before he brought himself to pull away from the Uchiha to stare at him, unsure- almost skittish..

"Sasuke.."

". . ."

"..Tell me what to do.."

Hearing those words rekindled memories of old making the Uchiha flinch and actually bring himself to blush as he stared at the blonde before him, growing anxious..

". . ."

"Sasuke..?"

".._Forgive me_.."

Naruto blinked at that, tilting his head more-or-so to his left as he continued the action, leaving Sasuke,_ who honestly felt like an idiot for saying something so corny and/or cheesy_, to glance away for a brief moment, before getting bold enough to repeat his words..

"...Forgive me, Naruto.."

Again the boy blinked, but nodded as soon as he got it, smirking afterward.

"You want me to forgive you? Hm.. I dunno.. You did a lot to me Sasuke.. I'm not sure if I can bring myself to like you again."

The Uchiha groaned, already hating the playfully sarcastic tone in the erobody's voice, but as always, he never said anything about it- he was never quick enough. Instead, the Uchiha was laid back and left to brace himself with his right arm and watch as he was quickly crawled upon, leaving his heart to beat a little harder.

"If you really want me to forgive you- then prove to me you're serious."

"..I am serious."

"Prove it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"**Prove **to me you want to be forgiven.."

"..I..I don't know how.."

The blonde grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Sasuke flinched feeling the dolls hand rise along his side, eventually sliding over his chest, stopping only where the buttons of his shirt lie. It was then Naruto looked rather serious, unclasping each protective button in a slow careful fashion until reached the base of the Uchiha's shirt- Rather than remove it, the blue eyes shifted to the coal-colored belt hidden just behind the cloth. There, he unfastened the wrap, then stopped, looking to the Uchiha oh-so seriously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in question, in the end watching his u.k.e rise a bit and pull away- splitting his lips after to speak.

"Prove to me you really want to be forgiven by touching yourself.."

"Wh-What!"

"You want me to like you again right? Then do it.."

The Uchiha jumped along with his heart, glaring as he stared at the boy above him who didn't grin.. didn't smirk or smile.. He just stared, expecting to see what he requested, leaving Sasuke to knit his brows and glare even harder.  
It seriously took self-pleasing just to get this doll to forgive him? That's all?  
Too easy..

Born bold, the Uchiha brought his left hand to travel down his stomach, passed his belt, to the zipper of his trousers, where he pulled and allowed himself more freedom as he dove underneath the thick means of clothing.

The actions so far were enough to make him a bit red- what with the fact that the raven knew he never touched himself a lot in the first place, and blonde above him was staring with a passive face that reminded the Uchiha of the first time he hopped out of his box. It was.. different for the Uchiha..  
Starting now he felt like he was really starting over- being the way he figured he should have been when he first got Naruto. He felt that way.. but then he felt other ways as well.. At points, he felt as if he had gone from a guy who had barely had the need to please himself to and exhibitionist of some sort.. Was that really the right word? Exhibitionist? The Uchiha wasn't sure, but rather than focus on that, the boy stalled, rubbing his crotch as he narrowed his brows at the boy above him, pretending he didn't know where his own dick was in the fibers of his boxers, all the while attempting to keep his face as passive as the blondes.

Beryl eyes kept looking to him, still looking emotionless and unimpressed- frozen and refraining to look at anything else but the Uchiha.. though.. curiosity was sure to shift the blondes glances to the Uchiha's trousers, unknowingly making Sasuke's blood heat.

_..Don't look at me while I'm doing this.._

Naruto's eyes examined the boys palm, massaging it's owners member in circular motions, staying just outside the barrier of the boxers that protected the appendage in the first place. He tilted his head almost curiously, as if he were learning, or seemed fixated, however still looking so unimpressed.. making the Uchiha's lungs literally feel like it was being etched away by burning flames..

_..Don't look.._

This was embarrassing to Sasuke, but he still arrogantly sported that brave face, though it was breaking.. his blush was growing redder by the minute, and it was really taking away the seriousness from his looks.  
Sensing confliction, or rather, growing bored of the sight, Naruto glanced back at his owner, groaning semi-silently as he leaned a bit.

"How do you expect to please yourself if you're barely touching your own dick?"

" ! "

"Are you scared?"

The Uchiha twitched, but glared as he pushed his hand under the elastic of his underwear and gripped his cock, beginning to stroke in slow strides- still glaring at the doll, still trying to be brave.

"How long will you be able to keep that face up?"

". . ."

"Will you continue to show me that face when you cum?"

Sasuke glanced away, refusing to listen to such nonsense, all the while focusing on his strokes- He paused however, gasping a bit when he felt his pants and boxers being dragged down to his ankles, leaving the Uchiha more revealed than he would've liked- making his face break again.

"_W_-"

"I couldn't see. Keep going. Don't stop."

Sasuke felt his cock get firm in his hand as he heard those words, and it only got firmer when he watched Naruto stare at the way he pleased himself with his analytical eyes, still hovering above him.

It was embarrassing - It was stupid - It was a waste of time! But it felt good..  
The Uchiha could feel his stomach fill with some sort of cloudy semblance that tickled his insides with a warm sensation that made him feel.. bothered.. frustrated.. hot..

He brought his thumb to rub over the tip of his cock, staying pressed against the slit of the head for only a certain amount of seconds before the entire pad of the finger massaged around the crown of area- making him harder.  
The Uchiha shut his eyes as that tickling feeling seemed to blanket his lower stomach and torso, pushing him to go back to rubbing his hand up and down his shaft, all the while leaving annoying thoughts to pop into his mind, in which would make the Uchiha tense and stroke faster.

_-Why don't you do this more often? _

_-Why does Naruto only make you do this? _

_-Is he still watching you? _

_-Is he enjoying the sight of you, Uchiha? _

He gripped his cock, literally pulling at it at the end of each stroke, though he slowed feeling pain.  
Touching himself started to burn, and it hurt more that he couldn't jerk himself as hard as he wanted..

"Tch.."

Naruto dulled his eyes, disappointed that the boy was starting to slow.. it was making the moment a bit listless.

"Oi.. It's getting red.. Is that because you're about to cum, or are you hurting yourself?"

Sasuke grunted, figuring the doll was asking stupid questions for the sake of asking _stupid-ass _questions. He stopped though, as Naruto rolled his eyes, shut them, then sighed.

"You're so hopeless.." he mumbled before leaning to the Uchiha's member, pulling away his hand. "If it hurts, you're supposed to add lubricant.." He taught, licking the boy's hand.

Sasuke tensed, watching the doll stick out his tongue and paint the soft muscle slowly up his palm, leaving warm saliva behind. He simply gulped, as he couldn't figure what he should've done in response to that- this left him to feel the boys tongue travel up to his middle and index finger, snaking around them until he pulled them both into his mouth.

Again the Uchiha tensed, widening his eyes as he watched Naruto's bright-blue eyes look to him, all the while the feel of his warm tongue licked the space between the his fingers fervently, sucking on either one of them every so often and adding fair amounts of spit to both the digits.  
Sasuke could only pant, as thoughts of this dolls marvelous tongue being wrapped around his cock flickered into his mind- making him want Naruto to shift areas so desperately.

The Uchiha's dick twitched in agreement to the thought- as if it recalled being in the blondes hot oral crevice before.  
Another heavy breath was given from the Uchiha as he knew he missed that. As annoying as Naruto's mouth was at times, he knew it was the perfect home to his dick. He knew it, or at least that's just what he wanted for the time being. He wanted the boy's lips around cock, staying there, suckling him until he came.

Another twitch of agreement was made by the Uchiha's member, making him wince and drive Naruto to pay attention to the reddened appendage that actually cried a bit due to it being untouched for such a long time.  
The boy glanced at Sasuke, dulling his eyes before pulling the boys fingers out of his mouth and bringing himself before the tearing head. With that he glanced at Sasuke again, who now looked far from arrogant- instead, needy.. desperate.

"I still haven't forgiven you.."

" ! "

"But I'll take pity on you just this once.." he mumbled as he flicked the Uchiha's erect staff.

"Ah-" Sasuke covered his mouth with the wrist of his left palm, as he winced but ultimately watched the blonde stick out his tongue lewdly and spare a few hot breaths on the head, before giving it two innocent licks.

The Uchiha winced again, feeling teased, biting his bottom lip as he knew he craved more, leaving Naruto to give the boy's head two more shy licks before trailing his experienced tongue down the lower half of his shaft.

Sasuke was redder than he had ever been as he watched this, feeling content and yet _strange _as he accepted head from another man.. but he liked it, and if that meant that he really was _strange _then so be it.

"N-Naruto.."

The doll gave him an acknowledging glance before bringing his tongue to travel up the Uchiha's cock, and doing what the raven was trying to cry for. Licking the head of the Uchiha's cock once more, the blonde took a breath before taking in the entirety of Uchiha- failing to gag, failing to freeze, but succeed in making the boy groan and whine behind his palm.

It would've been weakening to look at the boy's face- taking a look at his hazed eyes and flushed skin, so rather than do so, Naruto kept control and shut his eyes, bobbing his head slowly as his tongue wrapped around the Uchiha's meat, flicking and almost diving at the slit of the head when the doll had made it there- all the while making sure he secreted enough saliva for the Uchiha to pleasure himself, though Sasuke was sure there would be no point in that..  
As his right arm buckled and almost broke his brace, the Uchiha gripped the back of his dolls bright hair, guiding him as he bucked his hips to the boy- throat fucking him until he felt he saw white.

"Nngh..Naruto!"

Gripping the Uchiha's wrist and taking his pleasure away, Naruto pulled away, freeing himself and narrowing his eyes.

"..You're supposed to pleasure yourself.. I still haven't forgiven you.."

Feeling his cock pulse and almost explode, the Uchiha broke his already broken face entirely- submitting to the pleasure he felt, sporting a twisted expression that made him look both angry, and yet very close to crying, though he was far from being either of those things. Right now, he just wanted to get off.

Sitting up and pulling the blonde to his cock again, Sasuke jerked, rubbed and stroked his dick almost furiously with his free hand until finally..

"_Nngh_..!"

He came.

One.. two.. three streams of his white hot liquid shot onto the face of his u.k.e who flinched and shut his eyes to the happening.. After it was over, he stared into space with the most surprised of looks, leaving Sasuke who still panted from it all, to widen his eyes and nervously let go of the boy. He felt instant regret on top of initial shock and total surprise.. He.. didn't really mean to do that! I-It was.. kind of a heat of the moment thing! H-He thought the boy was going to open his mouth or something!

Still panting, and looking at the blonde with the most dumbfounded looks, Sasuke watched Naruto still continue to stare out into space until the boy finally brought his left hand to wipe the mess from his face, however afterward, he was sure to stare at said hand and remnant of cum still on it. It was quiet for awhile, but when the boy glanced at the Uchiha, he twitched causing the bed to creak and break the silence.

Rather than share a word, Naruto darted to pull off the Uchiha's pants and boxers that still dangled near his ankles.

"N-Naruto!"

". . ." He didn't want to share words, instead the blonde pulled the flinching Uchiha to lay properly on his bed as he crawled on top of him. The Uchiha's heart pounded against his ribcage as he looked to the u.k.e who shared his initial shocked expression, but after a moment, the boy lifted his left hand and licked it clean, taking whatever remnants were still left into his mouth- savoring it as he pulled away his palm and directed it to rip of the towel he still sported.

Sasuke widened his eyes, being surprised that this had been the first time he was staring Naruto's dick. It wasn't that much bigger than the Uchiha's own, maybe an inch or two, but it wasn't as big as Obito implied when the Uchiha kept Naruto around so long ago...  
God that idiot was over-dramatic..

Silently groaning to his stupid cousins words of the past, the Uchiha snapped out of that fit, as he watched Naruto spit whatever he kept in his mouth into his palm before applying the unsanitary spittle over his cock- leaving the Uchiha to flinch and know **exactly **where this was going.

He sat up, "N-Naruto! Wait a minute!"

"It won't hurt.."

He said it as if it were a fact or some sort of promise as he stroked himself, then spit in his hand again- This only made room go silent and bring the Uchiha to hear the song of nervous rhythms his heart played in his ears. He.. was going to be fucked by his doll now.. He was going to accept it..

The Uchiha's eyes grew hot and his throat clogged with stones of hot air as he watched the blonde stop his stroking and spread the Uchiha's legs. He was surprised that he was doing this.. that Sasuke hadn't hit him or stopped him, but being he was so close to fucking the boy he didn't bother to become distracted. He simply readied himself near the Uchiha's entrance as he lowered his body just above the boys and held his stiffening cock- feeling his heart explode.

This was it, after so long.

"..You can hold on to me.." he spoke, making Sasuke flinch. "..around my neck.." he instructed.

Two blinks were given till the Uchiha pushed himself to comply. Wrapping his arms around the blondes neck, he nervously glanced at him, leaving a moment between them to stay locked in silence until the both of them brought their lips to lock.

To Sasuke, this was his meaning of change.. His means of accepting what he casted away and didn't give a chance - and to Naruto, this was a means of finally feeling accepted, finally being one with his owner.

To the both of them it was the means of a new start.

Pulling away from their kiss, they stared at each other once more, until Sasuke granted the doll with yet another kiss. Naruto felt himself actually blush as he shut his eyes and relished in what was given to him, all the while- he instinctively found what he wanted and pushed.

"Ahh!"

Pulling away from the blonde and gritting his teeth, Sasuke was left to watch Naruto savor the sight of pushing himself into the Uchiha's channel. This made Sasuke red for so many reasons, but pain was at the top of the list. He felt immense pressure in his lower half, and he felt like.. things were splitting, stretching to the point it couldn't any longer- He wasn't sure- it just hurt!

"It's almost in.."

"Ngh- Ah!"

"Almost.."

"_Dam...mit_.. aah-"

Naruto sighed as he felt he pushed himself in to the hilt, leaving him to stare at his over all look for a long.. long while. He was finally in his owner.. He was pleasing him.. he was doing what he was born to do, and Sasuke was allowing it. All of this was enough to make Naruto forget what had happened prior to what was now.. Everything.

He smiled as he leaned and left trails of kisses up the side of the Uchiha's neck, nipping at his ear in the end, earning gasps and whines from the boy below him.

"Ahh- d.._don't_ do that.._mm_.."

"Sasuke.."

"_Mmm_.."

"I forgive you.."

**.**

**.**

The sun was starting to dive down, hiding behind orange and pink clouds when the members of Akatsuki had left Kakashi's home and headed back to the populated areas of Konoha. The car was quiet, and the people within them, quieter. Interesting information had been divulged between three of the peers, leaving the one who was isolated out of the information to sit in the car silently, waiting for the ride to end, so he could just go home.

"Tch..I don't believe it.." Hidan grumbled, making Sasori sigh and Deidara slouch in his seat with a glare on his face.

". . ."

"This fucking.. no way"

Itachi stared at the rearview mirror, getting a good look at Hidan actually tripping over his words.. The Uchiha could only raise a brow.

". . ."

"Yo.. Uchiha." Hidan began. "I'm just going to fuckin' say it because I know everyone in here is too much of a pussy to ask.. but.. have you met Kakashi Hatake before?"

"Hm? I've heard of him, but I haven't really met him." he answered. "Why? Does this have something to do with our assignment?"

"In a way.." The man grumbled.

"I'd like to be filled in if that's alright.. You guys have refused to say a word since we left Kakashi's place and I'm starting to think the reason for that is because it's just a waste of time."

"Well it's going to be quick I can tell ya' that." Hidan uttered.

"Hm?"

"Rrgh! Itachi Uchiha, do you own a u.k.e?" Deidara questioned.

"A sexdoll? No, no I don't."

"Do you know if anyone in your family owns a u.k.e?"

"I'm not sure.."

"So.. you're sure, you don't know if anyone in your family owns a u.k.e?"

"As I said.. I'm not sure, but I can ask if it's important.."

"Be sure that you do." Sasori spoke sitting up in his seat, handing the Uchiha the blue folder he got from Kakashi's. "Our mission is to help Kakashi find a missing u.k.e that supposedly ran away from him weeks ago.. It's said to be important.. We thought nothing of it at first, but it says that an Uchiha was the last person to own the u.k.e we're looking for.."

Itachi made sure to read everything he found important, look over images he thought would help in the future and take mental pictures of the overall information in his lap, all the while feeling a warm lump grow in his throat. Kakashi was paying Akatsuki to find Naruto.. This.. was really.. **really **bad.

The Uchiha looked over the folder again, flinching when he spotted Deidara glaring at him from over his seat. Though he didn't stare long, the Uchiha handed the folder back to Sasori before keeping his hand extended and looking eager.

"I was unaware that anyone in my family had the money to even afford a sexdoll, but if one of them has the doll we're looking for, then I suppose contacting them and taking the doll back would make our job easy."

"His name is Sasuke.. Is that a brother of yours or something?" Deidara asked, skeptically looking at the Uchiha. "Kakashi said he's a student that attends Konoha Academy.."

"A cousin actually." Itachi corrected, glancing at Sasori. "I'm going to need my phone."

"..This won't be a problem?" Sasori questioned handing the man his calling tool.

"Of course not. If one of the members of my family has a doll that's ultimately Kakashi's, then it must be returned." he uttered dialing a number. "Luckily Sasuke is an understanding boy, he'll give up the doll with no struggle at all.. you guys wont' have to do much if I can get ahold of him."

"..Mhm.." Deidara hummed.

Hidan laughed. "Heh, and here we thought this was going to be complicated. Way to be easygoing about this Uchiha."

"If we get the doll and return him to Kakashi soon, a large sum of money will be added to our pay. Be sure to coax him well." Sasori spoke.

"Hold on." Itachi uttered.

**...ringringring... ringring..**

_**'Hello? Itachi? What do you want?'**_

"Sasuke, I've got a question for you."

_**'Sas-'**_

"Have you purchased any u.k.e's lately?"

On the other line, standing outside a grocers market, Obito held his cellphone then pulled away from it to stare at it stupidly. He was wondering what kind of nonsense Itachi was going on about- seeing as he knew the guy knew damn well he didn't call Sasuke.

"Hey.. what the hell.. are you high?"

_**'What are you talking about puppies for? Sasuke **please** answer my question **this is important**.'**_

"What? Itachi what the hell are you talking about, you know this isn't-"

_**'Sasuke,**please stop talking **about puppies **and listen to me for a moment**.'**_

Obito flinched, holding his phone closer to his ear as he listened to his cousin ramble.

_**'I need to know if you've purchased a u.k.e recently. If you have, where is it now? It's important you tell me- **I'm **serious- or else you might get **in trouble**..'**_

"...Itachi.. are you.. in trouble right now?"

_**'...**_Yes_**.. and it's important I know where it is right now.'**_

"..You **are **in trouble? Dammit Itachi, just what the hell kind of situation did you put yourself in!"

_**'...****So you returned the u.k.e to **Kakashi** a while ago? Well funny thing, it ran away, and I think it **wants** to come back to you. This is why I called you see- I'm wondering if **it** is with you.. Don't **try to hide **it, I need to return it... Please, Sasuke, now is not the time to talk about Ramen dishes.. No I don't like **naruto**..'**_

" ! "

_**'Do you understand how serious this is..'**_

"..Uhm.. _Hai! I totally understand Nii-san_!" Obito shouted over the phone, making Itachi wince. _**'I'll totally try to find my u.k.e but I don't think I have it! I'll try looking for him around my house though!'**_

"Yes alright.. If that doesn't work, we'll try looking for it around Konoha Academy."

_**'Hai hai! Totally Nii-san! I'll see you laaaaateerr!'**_

Itachi groaned as he shut his phone and shook his head at the others.

"He doesn't have it.."

"So it's on the run? Fuuuck!" Hidan groaned.

"We'll search within a 10 mile radius of Konoha Academy. If we can't find it, then we'll read over the information again and attempt to search for the thing in another place. Maybe your cousin's house." Sasori mumbled.

"Right. I'll try to interrogate Sasuke for it, if that doesn't work. Something tells me he knows where that doll might be."

"Good idea Uchiha." the redhead spoke.

Itachi nodded, shoving his phone in his pocket hoping Obito seriously got the message and in turn was helping Sasuke.. for he knew that if he didn't.. then the older brother was going to feel remorseful about this situation for the rest of his life.

He lowered his eyes and glared outside his window, hoping, praying, wishing that things went right.. and all the while, Deidara carefully watched him.. close to glaring.

* * *

**A/N:** I promised myself they had to fuck before 50 or 60, and I kept that personal promise.

I apologize for the spelling- _if there is any issues_, but I've gotta run and do some shopping. Pt 2 of the narusasu sex will be added later.


	50. The Bright Side

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The Bright Side)_**

**_._**

It was moments after of coping and adjusting, that Sasuke began to enjoy the benefits of anal sex- hell, sex in general! The acts of touching, foreplay, masturbation, penetration, and fucking was unbelievable and a wonder as to why he hadn't done this before. Had it been his choice, the Uchiha would probably be a whore- a high-paid whore that would perform this action and do it on the daily. He was attractive and he sure as hell liked this, so there was no problem with the plan!

Well.. okay.. maybe that was a bit much.. but basically Sasuke knew he liked this- he cursed himself for not accepting it sooner, though he knew he was justified in not abiding in a sense. He was a straight guy who was asked by _seemingly-straight _male _who just so happened to hop out of a box and claimed to be a sexdoll_, to have sex with him- Of course he dismissed the request! But in all honesty, now that he was thinking back on his past denials and what was taking place now, he could say this was seriously one of those.. _don't knock it till you try it- _deals, and being that he was trying it now, he could openly acknowledge that he was becoming addicted.  
What was once something that brought pain, now brought the Uchiha to feel things he never thought were possible to experience. Was it because a doll designed to perfect this action was performing it? Or was it because the idiot Uchiha stayed a virgin forever?

Who fucking cared! Sasuke didn't! He just wanted this to last as long as he could make it.

"N- ah, fuck!"

He gasped, cutting his breath quickly as he brought his left wrist to blanket his lips. Naruto was digging into him, he was being slow and careful about it, but each time the boy would pull out and push back in, his cock was reaching new heights and gaining inches- touching places and stretching areas that were making the raven squirm and sigh, wanting more.

"N'aah! _Ahn..n..naruto.. it's...deep_.."

The blonde lowered his eyes, steadying his breaths as he brought his left hand to grip the Uchiha's- pulling his arm away from his mouth and allowing his words to be more vocal. To Naruto, hearing each pant, sigh and whine at whatever level of volume was verification of the pleasure he was giving his owner, and he needed to hear that, he needed to focus and do his job well, he had to deliver.  
With these thoughts and promises in his mind, the blonde shifted his sluggish shoving's into tempered thrusts, almost buckling as he did so.  
Being that the Uchiha was a virgin and the u.k.e had went in impatient and skipped the _very _important step of loosening his owner, things were very.. constricting.. making things hard.. very hard- and it was only getting harder the more the Uchiha whined.

"_Nng- th-that hurts! ..d..dam_- _Naruto_.."

Hearing this, the doll glanced to his owner- his body already beginning to sweat due to the strains while his left arm twisted to be freed from the dolls prior grip- his right, laying just below the boys abdomen- spasming to either give in and wrap around the torso, or simply push away. Above all of that, such twisted expressions that did nothing but encourage the doll to pull the boy close and fuck harder, faster, better.. But the blonde refrained. Had this been a long time ago he would've openly heard his owners words and did the most to bring more words like that out of him, but rather he did his best to get the boy used to his casual pace, all the while bringing small means of relief.

Licking a long line of saliva to the boys right nipple, Naruto played- washing, flicking and softly nipping at the bead, bringing out sighs that left him satisfied and ultimately stimulating the raven.

"_Fuck!- Naruto..please.. ah-ah_!"

Sasuke choked this, attempting to writhe about as the wall of muscle within him contracted and narrowed, bringing currents of pleasure to wave and rock the erobody.  
Every muscle in the Uchiha was tensing, squeezing the blondes cock and bringing bliss to numb every nerve and shut down his mind completely.

"Fuuck..Sasuke.." he breathed shutting his eyes as he winced.

Everything was hot, and gripping- making it difficult for the doll to focus, making him buckle the more he fucked the boy. Wanting more, wanting to experience this feel irregardless of his owners wishes, Naruto's pace got faster, his thrusts got harder-

"_Na-Naru..to, nng- hhaa..ah_!"

Naruto could feel his heart pounding, leaping against his chest toward the Uchiha as he listened to his cries, felt the boys ass begin to suck him in and constrict him.  
The blonde could only groan- burying his face in the nape of the Uchiha's neck as he drove his dick further into the boy, fucking him harder- enjoying the feel of his owner, wanting to fuck him more, wanting to cum inside him.

" ! "

The blondes pace froze for a moment, making the Uchiha shake his head in disapproval_. '-don't.. dont' st-stop p..please-'_, being what he uttered that made Naruto slowly resume his movements.  
The thought alone of cumming into the Uchiha was something he couldn't imagine doing until he actually did it.  
As of right, he had done everything- he had kissed his owner, fucked him, shared his being with the boy- and it was a trial just to do any of that, so how would the Uchiha react to the blondes sperm inside him? Surely he'd be alright, considering the two were already induced in this passionate means of affection..  
He wasn't a woman, so there wouldn't be any future consequences.. and it was his first time, so it was obvious the boy expected it right?

Naruto wasn't sure, but the thought of it excited him.  
How would his owner look when he felt himself being flooded? How would he feel? Would his heart stop?

Beryl-blue eyes lowered as he tunneled his cock further into the Uchiha- if it were even possible- the image of Sasuke's expression of feeling hot liquid inside of him, literally controlling the u.k.e.

"_Sasuke_.." Naruto breathed as his left hand laced with the boys open fingers, his right wrapping around his backside. ".._Sa..suke_.."

The Uchiha jerked, arching his back and twisting his body a bit as the doll literally rubbed his very being in and on him.  
The blondes lower abdomen was smoothing over the ravens untouched erection, stroking over it in fast strides- jerking him in a sense, while the dolls hips pounded against the Uchiha's ass, harder and stronger with each shove.

"ACH- N-NARU-"

The blondes thrusts were no longer careful or made with the thoughts of the Uchiha's best interests at heart, instead, it felt as if the doll was fucking to try and break the Uchiha apart- Fucking him just to fuck.  
Sasuke clenched his teeth to the point it actually hurt his jaw, feeling the doll hold him and smother as he drilled into the boy- unthoughtful and relentless.

"_N..Naruto_!"

"..._Sasuke_.."

Naruto wanted to cum into this boy **hard**. He wanted to hear the boy climax when he felt the dolls seed spread into him.. He wanted to see the boy's expression so desperately after doing so.. He wanted to take a good long look on his face as the boy savored the happening.. He wanted hear what the boy would say about it..

"_Aah-hh! f..fu..fuckk.. n..naruto.. easy_.."

The blonde grunted, lowering his eyes even further as he felt close.

He wanted to fuck this boy.. He wanted to cum.. He wanted to mark his territory.. He wanted to bite him.. He wanted to cum.. He wanted to cum into him.. He wanted to cum into Sasuke..

"Aahhn! Fuuck! Naruto!"

The blonde grunted again, his right hand sliding down the Uchiha's backside, off his side and passed his hip, Naruto lifted the Uchihas leg, lifting the boys lowerhalf and providing a good angle to dive in- to provide a deeper fucking.

The walls that pushed back sounds of whining and moaning, now bounced back and amplified sounds of the Uchiha's bed squeaking, the loud sonances of _claps _and _pats_ fucking provided, and the inappropriate sticky sound delving ones dick in a heated core accommodated. All of it drove Sasuke crazy.  
He coughed a moan as he swallowed bits and pieces of the pain that came with the dolls drilling, trying his hardest not to whine and focus only on the good things he felt- but things were honestly getting too rough for the Uchiha.  
He could feel with each time the doll pulled out and shot back in, his strength would double- and it was kinda scary.. this boy was acting like an animal.

"Ack- N-Naruto-"

"_Sasuke...Sas...Sasuke_.."

"_Mmnh_-"

".._so..tight_.."

"_D'd..don't say tha..t_!"

"-_cum inside_.."

"_Nnh_-"

"_I want to cum inside of you_.. _I want to cum_.."

"H..Hold on!-"

"-_cum inside_.."

It was after that statement that after each thrust, Naruto stayed inside the boy a little longer, grinding on and into him as he began to pant. Not good..

"N-Naruto.. d-do it out-"

"-_inside.. I want to.. _Ngh!-"

Doing as his dick did, the dolls face began to burrow into the Uchiha. He was so into the boys nape that he was inhaling the scent of sweat upon him, and his dick was so far in the boy, it was as if it were apart of his entrails.  
Sasuke's scent was intoxicating, and his ass was amazing! Both of these things only drove Naruto more wild-  
He was close.. so close..

"N-Na-"

"_I want.. to cum.. I want to cum.. inside_.."

Sasuke shut his eyes, feeling the end was near- but he was soon snapped out of everything- EVERYTHING -when he heard the door the house being opened along with a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you guys home yet! This is important!"

The Uchiha's heart stopped as he widened his eyes and stared at the roof as he felt his brain nerve around in pain, but a pulse of pleasure brought the boy back to Naruto who still hadn't stopped his thrusting and grinding even after Obitos arrival.

"Naru-to..st-stop.. Obito-" he paused to gasp as a touch inside made his cock ache. "Na-_Narut_-"

"-_cum.. I'm_.."

"_No-t _now-"

With that Sasuke began to try and push the boy off, though it was fruitless. Naruto was determined to get off, especially when he knew he was close.. He wasn't going to stop now, he couldn't..  
The dolls mind kept saying that, but as he continued to feel the Uchiha continue to try to push and pry him off.. he was getting irritated..

"Naruto- g-get off."

A wrong choice of wording, as another push was given.

"-_so close.. I'm gonna_.."

"g-get off- now!"

Another bad choice of wording and a pry.

"Naruto-" Sasuke hissed gripping his shoulders. "Sto-AAH-"

The boy screamed feeling the blonde sink his teeth hard into his shoulder, though Naruto's left hand quickly brought silence to that. The Uchiha spasmed in pain, knowing their was blood shed, but shut his eyes as Naruto's abdomen rubbed against his cock while his impalments got quicker and almost sporadic.

Two thrusts, one long grind, and another two thrusts, Naruto forced the Uchiha to cum with him- his bite getting harder and only softening when he felt he was done.

Sasuke widened his eyes only in the beginning, simply surprised by the feel of hot ribbons shooting within him and melting along his walls, but he lowered them afterward.. feeling.. content.

Releasing the boy from his bite, Naruto slowly raised, leaving almost invisible strings of thinned blood and saliva trailing behind as he shifted himself to sit straight.  
The Uchiha brought his left hand to cover the wound as he focused his sights on the blood left behind on the blondes lips, looking to his blue eyes afterward. Naruto stared in return as a response, refusing to say anything, but rather smirk briefly as he brought his left hand to rub the ravens seed off his stomach and lick his palm clean- mixing the two means of dna together as he did so, bringing the Uchiha's heart to beat hard.

...Why did this disgusting sight make him want to go one more round with the boy?

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Obito announced abruptly opening the door.

The two twitched, distending their eyes and freezing in their positions as they looked to the man.

"Itachi's in trouble and Kakashi has something to do with it, so Sasuke, I need you to hurry up and find a good place to hide Naruto! I don't think we have that much time!" he voiced before stomping off.

Sasuke and Naruto blinked at the doorway for the longest of whiles, wondering if the Uchiha didn't.. really.. notice.. the.. uh.. well..

-Both boys glanced at each other, but flinched hearing the older man stomp back into the room and make it over to Sasuke's closet.

"Which reminds me, I need these!" he spoke grabbing a few clothes then glaring at the two. "..What the hell are you two staring at? Will you quit playing around and get your asses in gear! Get choppy, and do what I just said!" he shouted stomping out again.

**.**

**.**

The Akatsuki's ImpalaLS pulled up on a curb, honestly down the street and around the corner from the Izanagi Suites- leaving Itachi to step out and look back to the car of me who looked to him seriously.

Sasori rolled down his window only halfway as he brought himself to narrow his eyes and gesture a direction down the road.

"Remember Uchiha, coax him well. If the u.k.e isn't there then we all will meet at Konoha Academy." he spoke attempting to look irritated. "I realize that it's late, and there won't be any students there, but maybe we can snoop around and find some clues.. maybe question a few of the faculty as well."

"Right."

"Hidan will be to the east, Deidara north, and I west. Once you're done speaking with your cousin be sure to contact all of us, and we'll pull around and pick you and the doll up if it's there."

"Why are we leaving him by his self? Hm?" Deidara spoke up. "If his cousin has the doll then shouldn't we go along with him and just get going?"

"I've already thought of that. But if there's the chance that we all go to the cousin's house and there is no doll, then that would be time wasted in which we could've used to cover more ground."

"Rrgh.."

"Hurry, Itachi." Sasori spoke, shifting his glance from the blonde to the Uchiha.

After those words, the car pulled off, and Itachi was left to walk at a casual pace home. He didn't want to run, for if the men were watching, he didn't want to set them off.. He wanted everything to seem casual as possible..  
So.. he walked.. and hurried as much as he possibly could back home.

Deidara glanced at the Uchiha through his side of the car mirror, narrowing his eyes as he knew the Uchiha was hiding something..

The thought, or even possibility of the guy knowing where his u.k.e was the entire time he complained about him bothered the blonde to no end, not to mention brought him not to trust the guy or even like him for that matter!  
...Well.. maybe not that.. that damned Uchiha was too good-looking to hate..

BUT STILL!

"I can't take it anymore!" Deidara voiced abruptly, making Sasori stare.

"Deidara-"

"No! Don't ask! Pull the fuck over Hidan!"

"What the fuck? Are you crazy? We got a plan Dei-"

"Rgh-"

Rather than listen, the blonde opened the door and jumped out of the car, stumbling and almost damn-near falling, but eventually racing down the road to catch up with the Uchiha, while the ashen-haired man blinked at the open door stupidly as he still kept driving.  
This made Sasori pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head.

"..Deidara.." he groaned.

Racing down the road like he was a goddamn track-star, the blonde Akatsuki member darted to the person he had in his sights, feeling a fire boil within him.

"Yo Uchiha! Wait up! Hm!"

Itachi distended his eyes a bit, but calmed as he stopped his waltz and glanced over his shoulder rather stoically.

"?"

"Where the fuck is my u.k.e, Uchiha!"

"?"

"Are you deaf? Hm! I said, where's my u.k.e!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he cautiously got a glimpse of the still driving Akatsuki car, getting smaller and smaller in the distance. As soon as the auto turned a corner and made itself gone, the man looked at Deidara who huffed and stomped before gripping the sleeve of the Uchiha's suit.

"So you're acting stupid? Hm? I'm not going to ask you again Itachi!"

"What're you talking about Deidara?"

"Hm!" the blonde hummed with a face that was red with frustration. "My u.k.e! Gaara! I told you he was stolen and you know exactly where he is."

"That's ridiculous." Itachi mumbled turning and walking off.

"Itachi Uchiha you backstabbing liar! Come back here!" Deidara voiced, eventually bringing himself to follow the man.

Once at the Uchiha's side, the blonde huffed, glaring so hard that the muscles between his brows hurt.

"You bastard.. You knew where Gaara was the whole time when I told you he was stolen, you dirty rat! Hm!"

"What are you talking about Deidara?"

"Your fuckin' u.k.e! That's what I'm talking about!" he voiced, shoving the Uchiha's shoulder. "When Kakashi gave us that folder of our assignment, we all found out that **that **u.k.e in the pictures was owned by an Uchiha! A relative of you!" he screamed, beginning to stomp. "You can say whatever the you want in whatever smooth tone you prefer, but I don't believe for a second that you didn't know your cousin owned that u.k.e that took Gaara. If you ask me, I think you were apart of it-"

Itachi lowered his eyes as he turned the corner down the block he walked and saw the lights of the Izanagi Suites in the distance. He was so close to home.. but he couldn't bring Deidara.. he had to get rid of him! But.. how?

Another shove from the blonde brought Itachi back to reality, leaving him to listen to the almost accurate accusations the man threw his way, along with the violent stomps and arm swinging he'd perform.

"-And don't fuckin' say I'm not right! The only reason you didn't want to see Kakashi is because you didn't want the others to know that you two have already met, and the only reason why you'd want to keep you guys' meeting a secret is because you don't the group to know that you have something to do with that u.k.e! Tell me I'm right Uchiha! I'm right, right! Hm!"

"Uggh.. you have no idea how brainless that story sounds." Itachi groaned running a coarse hand through his hair, secretly buying time to find an intelligible counter. "Do you really believe I'd actually involve myself in wanting to know about my cousin's u.k.e or u.k.e's in general for that matter?"

"I don't give a damn if you're interested in those things or not- the only thing I give a fuck about is whether you know where my u.k.e is!"

"Deidara, I've never met your doll the entire time you spoke about it-" Itachi spoke, stopping his advance home. "The only thing I know about your doll is the name you keep calling it and that old picture you showed me of it when you first got it a long time ago."

"Hm- Bullshit! You know something Uchiha! You're fucking lying!"

"Don't you not see how pointless this conversation is becoming the longer it lasts? You're literally trying to make yourself believe that I'm the reason your doll is gone based on the single fact that someone with my last name bought a doll you walked by. When it all comes down to it, I'm just as surprised you about this entire situation.."

Deidara squinted his only visible eye as he gritted his teeth. He wanted to believe this good-looking devil but something told him not to fall prey to that.. to believe only the facts that made the Uchiha skeptical in his eyes.

The fact that the Uchiha purposely wanted to stay in the car and refrain from meeting Kakashi.. that was strange.

The fact that the doll Kakashi was looking for was owned by an Uchiha-_ not Itachi specifically_, but an Uchiha nonetheless.. that was stranger..

The fact that the first time he saw that doll, his doll ultimately ended up missing.. That was fucking strange! Considering u.k.e's don't go around looking for other u.k.e's! Plus, why would that doll up and look for his u.k.e? Out of all the dolls in Konoha, that blonde doll went to find Deidara's? How would that doll even know Deidara owned a doll unless a certain tie tipped him off!

" ! " he jerked as he narrowed his eyes. "..You're the only tie between that doll and Gaara.. Uchiha.."

Itachi played a shocked face, all the while thinking of a way to weasel his way out of this and calm the man. Somehow.. he had to get on the blondes good side and make him forget this conversation.

In the back of the Uchiha's mind, a dark thought urged him to grab the knife in his coat pocket and just kill the guy. He was in Akatsuki so surely he could get rid of him without tipping anyone off or getting caught..

_Stop it Itachi and get serious._

"You knew where Gaara was, and you knew where that other doll was. You knew where my doll stayed and you knew where your cousins did.. You know where Gaara is, and you know where the doll we're looking for is.. You're the only tie.. hm.."

"Deidara.. stop." The Uchiha groaned, shutting his eyes and massaging the temples of his head with a single hand. "It's been a long day for you.. It's been a long day for all of us.. But you need to head to the destination Sasori directed you to and hurry so we can finish this assignment and you can get yourself some bed-rest. You need sleep so you can think more clearly."

After those words, Itachi walked off, leaving Deidara pissed. He knew that man was lying! He'd bet all the money he had on that! But there was no proof to say that the boy was right..

" ! "

Getting closer and closer to the Suites, Itachi felt himself get almost relieved or giddy- He was out of his fix and now he could warn his family of the news he learned.

"I'm calling Kakashi!" Deidara voiced behind him, leaving the Uchiha to widen his eyes and look way more surprised than he should have.

_Shit.._

Composing himself, Itachi turned to the blonde who held up his cellphone with a grin on his face, shaking it either way like a child with a new toy in his palm. This left Itachi to dull his eyes and simply play his cards right.. though.. he knew with what he was dealing with, he was going to be bust soon.

"..Do what you wish Deidara.. Kakashi is of no concern to me."

"But lets see if you're of any concern to him." he snickered looking to his cell. "Luckily for me, because I ordered Gaara, I know his office number by heart.. he'll be able to tell me if he's ever met you or not." he laughed pressing keys. "I wonder if he's still in or not.. Hm.. I'll find out in three.. more.. keys-"

Before the man could press the talk button, Itachi had made his way over and snatched the tool, glaring down at the man who blinked for a moment, but grinned seconds after.

"So you _do_ know something..Hm.."

Itachi sent daggers into the male, shoving his phone into his pocket- leaving his hand there just in case.

"..What do you want from me Deidara?"

"The truth." he answered, folding his arms. "Tell me where Gaara is."

"..."

"Is he in your cousin's house?"

"I don't know where he is."

"What about the other doll?"

"I don't know where he is either.."

"So you're saying, if I were to follow you and check in your cousin's house, I wouldn't find either of them? Hm?"

". . ."

"Heheh.. Itachi Uchiha.. what're you hiding from me?" the blonde snickered.

"Nothing."

"Then by all means, introduce me to your cousin and allow me to inspect his house."

The Uchiha wanted to flinch, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he took on hesitant step back, then turned to walk towards the suites, making Deidara laugh as he hopped in place the skipped to follow the weasel.

"_Itachi has a se~cret! Itachi has a se~cret_!" he sang, staying behind the man as he approached the doors of the building.

Flashing a gold card, doormen posted on the inside pressed a button, leaving the Uchiha to waltz in with Deidara to still skip and follow until they reached the elevator.

Pushing a button for the floor requested, Itachi waited and prayed, while Deidara hummed the tune of _Danny Boy_.  
It was irritating at first, but Itachi found it appropriate seeing as either way, if things didn't go right, Akatsuki was going to kill him or his family was..

"Nervous.." Deidara asked after humming.

"Not entirely."

"You're so brave.." he smirked before looking at the lights above the elevator. "I can't wait to see what you're hiding."

". . ."

A single ring echoed in the lobby, bringing both men to step in and take their travel, making Itachi actually start to get nervous. He had hoped Obito had pulled through, but he couldn't help but think the older man didn't, leaving him to wonder how he could get Deidara off his back. Tell him? Maybe?

Itachi grunted, dismissing that idea entirely.

"So Itachi.. if you don't have dolls in your cousin's house, then whaddya got? Hm?"

"Nothing."

"_Another lie~_" the blonde sang, shutting his eyes and painting a confident smile on his face. "If you weren't hiding anything then you wouldn't be pocketing my phone."

"If I don't pocket your phone, you'll call Kakashi."

"True.. But I won't if you just tell me what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"If you're not hiding anything, then give me my phone."

"Will you call Kakashi?"

"Of course."

Itachi glared. "..You're going to get yourself killed."

"_Oooh_, you're threatening me? This must be a big secret you're hiding!"

Itachi glanced off to the buttons of the elevator, seriously getting pissed but trying to calm, think rationally and get his emotions in order. He had slipped twice because he was losing it, and Deidara was getting more and more curious..

**Way to go Itachi.. you fuck up**.

The ring of the elevator chimed, opening its doors afterward and bringing both boys to step out- time was almost running out.

"Tell you what 'tachi.." Deidara began with a sigh. "Seeing as I'm such a good friend and I know when to let something go, I'll do it.."

Itachi shifted his stared from down the hall to the blonde beside him, watching the man flash his pearly whites as he looked to him and waved a finger.

"Hm.. You heard right, I'll let your big secret go and walk my pretty ass outta here- **but**, I'll only do that if you fuck me."

Itachi cringed, shuddered and almost grimaced.

"Absolutely not."

"_Whaaat_?" the man whined with a pout. "Pft.. So your secrets big enough to make you wanna kill me, but small enough to which you wouldn't fuck me over.. Hmm.. what the hell are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on! I know it's something!" the man stomped, "But if you don't want me to find out, then all you have to do is fuck me, Uchiha."

Itachi paused, exactly 10 steps away from his home as he glanced at the blonde.  
Actually considering..

Seeing this Deidara grinned.

"C'mon! I dunno if you've ever had sex with a guy before, but if you haven't- being that I'm your friend, I'm perfect to be your first!"

The Uchiha squinted.

"_Kyaah_! Are you really considering!" he gasped, bringing weakly balled fists to his lips.

"No. I'm just wondering how high you must be to actually think I'd have sex with you."

"HUH!"

"..I'll admit.. I am hiding something from you that involves Kakashi, but it's as you said.. that secret is not worth fucking _you _over.." He sighed turning to his side. "..However.. I don't want you to find out.. so.."

"You'll do it with me!" Deidara spoke, getting on his tip-toes as he got hopeful.

"No."

"Aww c'mon!" he whined, faltering.

". . ."

"Okay Okay! It doesn't have to be sex, it just has to be... ooh! Fellatio!" he spoke with a snap.

Again Itachi grimaced. "Is it _always _about sex, with you?"

"What you're not into that? Augh! Okay.. Ooh!" he jumped with another snap. "What about a kiss!"

The Uchiha squinted an eye feeling his stomach curl. He knew such an action wasn't remotely close to the other suggestions the blonde offered but.. _goddammnn_...

"C'mon Uchiha! If you kiss me right now, I won't say shit about this to the others or anybody! I just want one kiss!"

Itachi stared, shutting his eyes to sigh afterward as he brought himself to shrug and approach. Rather than think on it or care.. The Uchiha leaned to the blonde who's only visible eye distended in surprise as he delivered unto him what he requested.  
One. Simple. Kiss.

There was no tongue, no means of caressing ones facial spaces and no need gravitating ones frame onto the other. It was just a kiss. Nothing more.. nothing less.

Pulling away when he felt he had wasted enough time doing such a ridiculous thing, Itachi narrowed his eyes then handed the blonde his phone, watching him accept it in the end with his eye still wide with wonder.

"I've done what you asked. You can leave now Deidara."

". . .Wow. . ." he gasped, blinking 4 solid times before grinning. "Your secret... MUST BE SO FUCKING HUGE!"

Itachi pulled back, raising a brow.

"-It's small enough that you wouldn't fuck me, but you'd totally kiss me for it! Oh fuck, holy shit! Hm! Mmm! Man that was awesome, oh shit, if I had Gaara I would fuck the hell outta him thinking about that shit- I really would!"

"..why are you saying this to me as if I should be flattered?" Itachi questioned with a squint.

"Hm!.. Hmm!.. HMM!" The blonde breathed with a grin. "Hm! HMM!"

"Go home Deidara.."

"Nope, sorry!" the man spoke waving a hand. "I told you if you kissed me then I wouldn't tell anyone about this moment. I'm still going to investigate and see what your secret is Uchiha." he spoke with a laugh. "Pft.. and people say you're so fucking smart. Hmph.." he mumbled walking off.

Itachi stared out into space for a long while before groaning and facepalming himself.

**Way to go Itachi.. you fucking dumbass fuck up..**

"Hey, this is the door right?" Deidara called over his shoulder, already beginning to knock. "I can't wait to see your secret Itachi! I really can't!"

**.**

**.**

Within the home, Obito flinched, running out of Itachi's room as he sported really tight crotch hugging cream-colored cargo's and a navy blue t'shirt that exposed half his navel and entire _happy __trail_- these now stretched rags of clothing belonging to Sasuke.

The man was about to answer the door but froze spotting Naruto carefully walk Sasuke out in the living room making the man flinch.

"Whatthefuckdoyouthinkyou'redoing?" he hissed quickly.

"Oi.. we're gonna hide in Itachi's room."

"It's too late for that dumbass-" he snapped, still whispering. "Both of you hide in the bathroom or something."

"Where are we gonna hide in the bathroom?" Naruto questioned scrunching his face.

"I dunno, fuckin improvise! Now go go- Sasuke hurry up, why're you walking so slow!" he hissed pushing the boys in the bathroom.

After he silently shut the door, the man messed up his already messy hair, pat his chest a few times, then readied the show..

"_Hai-Hai! Who is it_!" he sang in a nasally tone as he answered the door.

As soon as the entrance opened just an inch Deidara barged in, glancing all over the home with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

"Alright, where is it.. Where is it? Hm?" he questioned before turning to Itachi. "Show me!"

Obito blinked but fixed himself as he leaned to Itachi to walked in the house groaned.

"Hai, Nii-san.. who is this guy?"

"Nii-san?" Deidara repeated, squinting.

"Yes.. this is Sasuke.. my cousin.." He introduced groaning at Obito.

"Oh Hai!" he jumped reaching to shake Deidara's hand. "I always call cousin-Itachi my nii. He was like a big brother to me when we grew up in the country and he still is even now!"

Deidara blinked, but still sported his squint. "..Okay..." he spoke before pointing. "So.. you're the Uchiha that ordered a u.k.e?"

"U.k.e?" Obito repeated before smiling stupidly as he held the sides of his face shyly. "Oh-ho~ Yeah, I had a u.k.e for a minute, but then I g-..got myself a boyfriend!"

"A boyfriend..?" Deidara spoke.

"Yeeaaah!" The man sang. "He goes to the University and he's so much older than me and so hot!"

Deidara dulled his eyes releasing a snort of disbelief before he glanced at Itachi.

"He look's a little old to be an Academy student.. don't you think?"

"Don't look at me." Itachi uttered, cutting his glance elsewhere. "If you're wary, then you should meet his parents.. It's because of him that he's aged the way he has."

"Hm.."

"Hey! I can't help it if I look like a moderately attractive man in his late 20's! It's not easy being an 18 year old stuck in this body!"

"Hm.. yes.. facing the world must be tough for you." Deidara spoke walking into the kitchen, opening all the cabinets.

Obito clenched his teeth as he tightened his fist at the blonde but a tap on the shoulder made him glance at Itachi.

"What're you wearing?" He uttered.

"Like it? Totally went _shopping_ today!" he winked.

"Alright where are the rooms?" Deidara questioned glancing about before marching off. "Gaara?"

"H-Hey!" Obito followed.

Itachi simply sat on the couch, crossed his legs and shut his eyes and he waited this out. So far, he felt that things were going well, Deidara wasn't skeptic of anything but Obito.. but still.. Itachi was uncomfortable.. Where was Sasuke? And where was Naruto for that matter?

The sound of running water sounded from the bathroom, making Itachi's heart stop and muscles tense.

Sitting up on the couch and looking to the bathroom, the Uchiha widened his eyes, lowering them when he heard Deidara laugh and march across the area.

"I wonder who that could be! Hm!"

"H-Hey! Slow down!" Obito followed.

Itachi stood from the sofa, following the two and wishing he could just die- just spontaneously explode for no unexplained reason at all.

"Ha! Is your secret in here Uchiha!" Deidara questioned kicking open the bathroom door- breaking the lock.

"Wait!" Obito screamed, widening his eyes seconds afterward.

Sasuke turned slightly in the tub, glancing in the doorway as he held a red washcloth over his left shoulder and narrowed his eyes as the water ran and bubbles began to form.

For what felt like 4 minutes, the group of men stared at each other, the three in the doorway looking to Sasuke and Sasuke looking to them.. The youngest Uchiha catching his brother actually looking scared or surprised for the first time in his life, while Obito looked cautious.. it was enough to make him careful himself..

Narrowing his brows, he looked to the group, especially the unfamiliar blonde in the doorway. "What?.. What's going on?"

The blonde blinked before looking to Itachi over his shoulder. "That kid.. he's an Uchiha?"

"Yes." the brother sighed. "Meet my annoying brother.. Obito.."

Sasuke glared harder, not understanding what was going on.

"Obito.. aren't you a little old for bubble baths?" Itachi spoke, hoping to distract the blonde from everything.

Sasuke rose a brow, but nevertheless turned in the tub and rested his arms off at his sides.

"Whether I'm too old or not is none of your business.. **Get out**. All of you."

"Whoa.." Deidara flinched before glaring. "I'm not tryna interrupt or nothing- don't mind me."

As he uttered these things, he marched over to the sink, opening the cabnets underneath it, finding nothing but towels, toothpastes, soap boxes and shaving cream.. guy stuff.. no Gaara.. no doll..

"Hmph.." he groaned shutting the cabinets before standing straight and looking to Sasuke. "That your room down the hall?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm on a _treasure_ _hunt_." he answered sarcastically, a grin on his face.

"tch.."

The blonde laughed as he marched out, sliding passed Itachi and Obito who gave Sasuke another glance but followed him into the boys room- watching the boy rummage through his dresser, closet and crawl under the boys bed only to groan at the end of it all and glare at Itachi who dulled his eyes in return.

". . ."

"Hmph.. You can walk me out.." the blonde spoke in a scoff as he folded his arms.

As the blonde walked off, Obito gave Itachi a glance in which the Uchiha said nothing, just followed the pesky Akatsuki counterpart until they arrived at the front door.

Deidara took two steps out, glaring at the end of the hall before turning to the Uchiha abruptly.

"Gaara's not here."

". . ."

"Neither is that doll.."

"I tried to tell you." he responded with a sigh, shutting his eyes.

"...What's your brother doing living with your cousin and not you? Hm? That's kinda strange.."

"With the money we make and all the work I do making sure I get it, I wouldn't spare a dollar for that selfish brat.."

"..So then why'd you kiss me? What're you hiding? What does it have to do with Kakashi?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. Why the hell do you think I'm here? Hm?"

Itachi sighed again before revealing his eyes again. "Not saying that anything happened between my cousin and Kakashi.. but a.. _thing.. _might've happened that went beyond just dolls for a time-"

"A.. thing?"

Itachi only rose an _areyoustupid _brow to the man, making him jump.

"Hm! Kakashi's gay?"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't.. I'm obligated under legal rights not to speak upon it you see, for if I do you could get me and/or Sasuke into trouble. All I know is, I didn't say anything to you- you're jumping to conclusions as far as I'm concerned."

"No way..." he let out before scoffing. "Psh.. no wonder you didn't fuck me.. that's a big secret, but not big enough to fuck over.. Hm.. And Hatake made you sign something to keep your mouth shut?"

"...This stays between us."

"Yeah yeah yeah! My lips are sealed, Uchiha- I get it!" the man groaned, walking off as he waved a dismissive hand- turning when he had made it 6 steps away. "You could've hinted me on that though, instead of making me check your cousin's house like some sort of freak.. Now I've gone and made a bad impression.. Hmph.."

"As if you care."

The blonde blinked twice before grinning. "I guess I don't." he laughed before shoving his hands in his pockets. "..I'mma head off.. I've got a lotta ground to cover because of you.. Hm.. I bet Sasori-san's already pissed."

"I tried to tell you."

"Yeah yeah, that's the best **bad **of my **bad **day, getting worse due to my **bad **luck!" the man sighed before smirking. "On the plus side, I'm totally going to jerk off to our kiss tonight."

Itachi grunted. "You're so crude."

"Hmph.. You're staying to visit?"

"I haven't exactly told them my job occupation, so yes.. I have to _visit_, then leave to run some _errands _in maybe 30 minutes."

"Hm.. I got it._ See you later Itachi-kun._" he sang, walking off with a wave.

At that moment Obito ran to the door, hovering over Itachi's shoulder, giggling obnoxiously.

"_See you_!" the man waved. "_Bai bai! See ya! Bai! It was nice meeting you_!"

The man kept waving until the blonde stepped into the elevator and left, it was after that, Itachi shut the door and sighed loudly as he shut his eyes and faced heaven.. Thanking whatever mercy he was blessed with..

"Thank you.."

"Whatever! Just know I'm never doing that shit again!" Obito voiced throwing his shirt at the weasel who flinched. "You've got some nerve getting yourself into trouble and bringing some stranger to your house! Do you know how fast I had to speed through traffic just to make it back here and prepare? Not to mention, I wasn't even sure of what you were saying over the phone! It's been forever since we did that code talk!"

"I'm surprised you remember it.."

"Yeah, the same could be said for you." Obito groaned. "You were 7 when I taught you that crap.. Why'd you even bother remembering it anyway?"

"I thought it would be handy." Itachi mumbled, grabbing the shirt thrown to him and tossing it off to the side before smiling. "-It was also one of the things I thought made you really _cool_.."

Obito flinched, but groaned as he shook his head and unbuttoned his cargo's, pulling down the zipper afterward.

"Tch! Whatever, don't try to butter me up! Because of you my balls hurt!" he scoffed walking off.

"I never asked you to wear Sasuke's clothes." the weasel announced, following.

"Well all my clothes were in the wash, and you cant have a guy posing as an Academy student answer the door in suit could you?"

"Point taken." Itachi spoke with a nod.

It was after that the two stood in the doorway of the bathroom, glaring at the door for a moment, the only one groaning being Itachi.

"..I have to buy a new lock now.."

"Small change for what you made us go through."

Itachi lowered his eyes before looking to Sasuke who shook his head and sighed.

"I dont' even wanna know what that guy was even doing in here.. Don't bother.."

"I'm sorry Sasuke.. Obito.."

"Whatever." They both dismissed making the middle-Uchiha lower his eyes even further but flinch.

"O-Oh.. Where's Naruto?" he questioned looking to Obito.

"I 'unno." the man shrugged before looking back in the bathroom to Sasuke.

The youngest Uchiha turned pink and dulled his eyes before the doll rose from the water and bubbles, gasping loudly and hanging over the side of the tub, coughing, wheezing, panting- all of that nonsense.

"_haah.. aahhh haa_.. is... _haa..._he gone?"

Itachi and Obito stared, Obito confused and shocked while Itachi just... stared.. getting all sorts of interesting thoughts in his head.  
Kakashi wanted this doll.. this boy.. -He wanted him so desperately that he was willing to pay high-paid thugs to find him, and for what? What did this boy provide that made him so special to Kakashi? To his factory?

Itachi lowered his eyes as he thought about this, but caught a glance of his brother who began to pat the blondes back and shake his head as he groaned at him- providing more interest and eventually an answer for the man.

Since the beginning up till now, Naruto had been a force to be reckoned with, berating, fighting and thrashing about in order to make what he wanted open and apparent, without any regards to who cared or objected- A very different style of projecting ones self when it came to an Uchiha's perspective.  
He brought.. disruption.. noise.. chaos.. Negative means of life to anybody else but something that was needed in the Uchiha household..  
This boy brought difference, but ultimately change within the people he had come in contact with. A prime example being especially Sasuke.

This boy had done nothing but alter everything around him- His presence, changing thoughts, ideals and tasks for everyone around him.  
Perhaps.. this was why Kakashi wanted him so desperately? Because he was able to change things people found a trial to change themselves... With that said, was it possible that Kakashi was trying to change something within himself by using this boy? Maybe...?

"Oi.."

Itachi flinched, watching Naruto stared at him, looking a little scared as he pointed.

"I..Itachi.. you're smiling at me.. What for? D-Did I do something wrong? I swear I didn't!"

Instantly the Uchiha frowned and shook his head, turning from the door as he groaned.

"I'm going to make something to eat.. It's been a long day.."

"Ooh! Make me something! I'm starving!" Obito spoke rubbing his stomach.

"No."

"Itachi! Wait! I still gotta talk to you!"

After smacking his teeth, and stomping, the oldest Uchiha followed after the boy, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to sigh, but mostly Sasuke.  
He had no idea what was going on that was making Obito act so strangely, or make him scream about an emergency, but he figured that blonde man had something to do with it.. He didn't want to ask though.. as of right.. he wasn't really that interested in the mystery-mans origins.. his thoughts were elsewhere for the time.

"Sasuke.." Naruto spoke, gaining his attention. "...Are you.. feeling alright?"

The Uchiha blinked at him stupidly a few times before flinching and glancing away- knowing why such an ignorant question was asked.

"I'm fine.. don't be an idiot and ask stupid questions like that."

"So your shoulder's okay too?"

"I told you I'm fine."

Naruto flinched, but quickly narrowed his eyes. "Oi oi.. I'm being nice- I know that's something new for you to understand, but just allow it alright."

"Whatever.."

"Ugh! _You're up and concerned about your owner and the guy up and tells you to fuck off... just what's a boy supposed to do_?" Naruto groaned.

"I didn't tell you to fuck off."

"_Whatever_.." the blonde spoke, mimicking the Uchiha as he made a face.

". . ."

"You're.. seriously alright though?"

Sasuke gave the boy a glance before leaning on the side of the tub, shutting his eyes and acting dissatisfied. "Hm.. The water's doing wonders.."

"So how did it feel?" he asked in a whisper, careful at the fact that the door was still open.

The raven revealed his eyes and glared. "How did what feel?"

"_Y'know_.."

"What? The whole.. _thing_..?"

"Yeah- tell'me how you felt!" the doll asked with a grin, leaving the Uchiha pink and angry.

"How can you even ask that! We both came, and we're both sitting here arent' we?"

"Yeeaah.. but how did it feel to you?"

"-_tch_.."

"_C'moonn_, tell me.."

"...It was good at first.." The Uchiha admitted, shutting his eyes again and feeling pompous. ",but then you got all ape-shit and started acting like a wild animal.."

"Huh!"

"You weren't even willing to stop when I asked you to.." he spoke leering at the blonde. "Is that was u.k.e's are supposed to do when requested to take it easy?"

"Deh-"

"And what was up with the bite?"

"D'uh.."

"-I felt like I was apart of those mating specials you see about animals on the discovery channel. Was that even necessary?"

"T'uhm-"

"You're an idiot.. and I'll be damned if I ever let you do that again.."

"C'C'mon! I-It wasn't that bad!"

"Says the guy free of bites and wasn't relentlessly pounded into. Seriously it felt like you were raping me back there.. And of course the only time you get off is when Obito's marching around the house. Because of you he caught us, idiot."

"H-He didn't really say anything‼ I don't even think he saw us- So it's not that bad!"

"He saw us."

"E-Eh! No..No I don't think he did.."

"...Whatever." Sasuke groaned shutting his eyes.

Naruto stared for a moment, but groaned as well as he glared at the waters he sat in, his right hand instantly actioned to smash and crush clouds of bubbles and foam floating about..

"..So how did it feel for you?"

" ! " The blonde jerked glancing at the Uchiha stupidly.

"Well?"

"..Oi.." the boy let out with a smile. "It was amazing... What I felt, felt even better than the sensations I got when you first kissed me.."

" . . . . "

"I liked it.."

".._hmph_.. Well when you put it like that, I might have to try it out on you sometime."

Naruto flinched before twisting his face to nervously laugh. "Heh heh.. Oi.. that's not gonna happen.."

"Why not?"

"I'm a u.k.e.. I'm built for fucking, not for getting fucked.."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But Kakashi fucked you right?"

"EHH!"

"That settles it."

"W-Wha-"

"I'm going to do it. Besides, you're human too so you're able to switch."

"What! Sa-Sasuke!"

"You might have to teach me a few things though.. considering I don't think I'll know what to do.."

"N-No! I won't let you!"

"Well I'm not letting you bite me and do all that primitive shit again.." he spoke, groaning some more as he held his sore shoulder. "That had to have been the _worse _part of my day. You better have your shots.. This better heal right.."

Naruto glared at the water once more before looking to the Uchiha and bringing himself to smile.

"Oi.. look on the bright-side!"

" ? "

"At least we're finally bathing together!"

"...you're an idiot.."

"Oi.. forgive me?"

The Uchiha blinked, bringing himself to smirk afterward.

"**Prove **to me you want to be forgiven.."

The u.k.e pulled back for a second before letting out a soft laugh.

"Y'sure? Even with the door open?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, out the doorway, and seeing Obito and Itachi bickering about something that really couldn't be heard due to the distance- but as if the boys secretly wanted to play their part, they headed toward the door and left- Obito scoffing as he followed Itachi out. With that Sasuke looked to the blonde who looked to the waters then took in a quick breath before diving.

It was quick second of nothing, before a whole lot of something appeared and pleased the Uchiha, bringing him to stare at the roof with eyes disconnected from reality and totally plugged into pleasure...

The real bright-side here was he knew he was starting to get used to the benefits of having a u.k.e.

* * *

**A/N:** implied future Sasunaru /awesomeface.

'Had work, couldn't update much today, I'll make it up for tomorrow though. Sorry if there are errors, I'll fix them sooner or later xP


	51. Promises and Plans

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Promises and Plans)_**

**_._**

"YOU'RE IN WHAT!" Obito voiced, making his shock and slow to rise anger apparent.

Itachi lowered his eyes and simply nodded, a bit thankful that he led the family member to the roof of the Suites rather than hang around him near the front door of the house. Obito was always so loud, you always had to add a distance for the boy.

"Itachi!" The older Uchiha spoke, making his younger kin look to him attentively. "..Just what were you thinking- what the hell was going through your mind when you found yourself joining Akatsuki?"

"..Absolutely nothing.."

"Don't give me that shit!" Obito scoffed. "You may have been raised as a country boy, but you know damn well you were taught the difference of right and wrong! When they approached you, why didn't you deny them! Fuck- I'd honestly- **honestly **be more comfortable if you just said that you were apart of Yakuza or something! But Akatsuki! Seriously?"

"Please calm down-"

"Calm down!" Obito screamed, actually panting because he was shouting so much so hard. "How.. How do you expect me to calm down when I've found out this news?" he asked rather sadly. "Itachi.. they could kill you.. that gang is no joke."

"I know."

"Why are you being so passive about this?" The older man questioned, holding his arms out. "You could get yourself killed Itachi! This isn't a game!"

". . ."

Obito stared at the younger cousin for a long while before shaking his head as he brought himself to stare at the ground and sigh.. attempting to calm.

". . ."

"...So.. you say Kakashi hired Akats- .._You guys _to retrieve Naruto?"

"..Yes."

"Did he see you?"

"I made sure to stay in the car when the group made it to his factory."

"-dammit Itachi, do you see what you're putting yourself through? You're literally putting yourself in the pit of the fire-"

"This was not my intention when I joined Akatsuki."

"What'd you even join them for in the first place? Did you think you'd be a prime example for Sasuke?"

"Sasuke was still with mother and father when I joined.. You can only imagine how I troubling it was when he up and appeared at my doorstep saying he left home to live with me."

"You should've been tough about it and turned him away!"

"I.. couldn't bring myself to do that."

"Dammit Itachi.. don't you see that because of that- because of what you're **still **doing now, you're putting Sasuke in harms way! You may have been able to keep this gang thing a secret from everybody **especially **him, but as soon as you accepted him into your home, you immediately put him into the line of fire!"

"Don't you think I realize that? Regardless, I never thought that any of you would find any of this out until later-"

"Later when? Later till you up and died for no reason- before your next birthday? Is that what you're trying to say?"

". . ."

"Itachi.." Obito groaned, sliding a frustrated hand down his face. "..I.. I hate you sometimes.. you're seriously frustrating and borderline annoying.. but you're still my family and I still love you. For that, I'm going to help you.. I have to."

"You can't help me. I'll find away out of Akatsuki on my own, but till then, all you can do is play the parts of the roles I give you."

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to play the hell outta my roles, but I'm still going to help you."

Itachi lowered his eyes. "And just how do you think you're going to do that?"

Obito quickly cupped his chin as he looked to the sky, almost immediately snapping as he pointed to the man across from him.

"What if Akatsuki ceased to exist? Like, everyone in the group up and died? That would mean that you'd be out of the thing right?"

"I suppose.. but you're not going to kill anybody are you?"

"...I dunno."

"Don't consider it."

Obito stared, but groaned as he ran both hands through his hair angrily.

"Goddammit! You got me really thinking on doing the unthinkable! I've never thought of killing anybody in my life! Not even Kakashi!"

"As I said, you don't have to do anything Obito... but the idea of Akatsuki ceasing to be a group any longer.. that's an interesting idea.."

"Hm? What, you think you can just up and stop the gang to stop being a gang?"

"...It will be.. difficult.. but I'm sure it's possible."

"This sounds way more dangerous than just killing everyone.."

"What're you talking about? You won't be having anything to do with it."

"Are you kidding! To hell with that Itachi, I'm not letting you do this by yourself!" Obito voiced, serious. "-You're too young to experience death, and Sasuke's damn well too young to witness the death of his older brother! If anything it's only right that if something were to happen in this plan of yours, I'm the one to die!"

"Obito-"

"What? It's not like I have that many ties to this world anyway.. Don't look so depressed. I'm doing this for you.." he spoke dulling his eyes and putting a parental hand on his hip. "Besides.. if I do die, then may that teach you a lesson to actually **think **of what you're doing before you do it."

". . ."

"Do you understand me Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Good.. _Augh_.. and to think.. I actually pictured myself getting really old before I kicked the bucket, that or actually getting married and all that.."

"I won't let you die." Itachi assured, making Obito blink. "Next to Sasuke, you are a very important person in my life.. for that I won't let anything happen to you as we go about this."

"Hm? I'm important to you?" Obito spoke, letting out a laugh of disbelief. "Pft, right.. What about Shisui?"

"...He's.. maybe two or three points behind you when it comes to loved family members."

"Just two! Why is he so close behind me!"

"It's not a competition." Itachi sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I'd be _**waay**_ more comfortable if he was 5 or 6 points behind me! Give or take 10!"

"Obito.."

"What! I'm kidding- kidding.." he eased with a laugh.

Itachi shut his eyes and sighed again, tensing slightly when he felt Obito rest both his hands on his shoulders. Revealing his eyes once more, he looked at the older Uchiha member looking serious.. and yet.. antsy..

" ? "

"..I'm not saying that I don't trust you.. or that I believe you'll make me die.. but if anything happens.. I love you Itachi."

"! , Cut the dramatic semantics Obito."

"I'm serious! I barely say it! I make it seem like you're so annoying, but you're really not! You know me Itachi.. I'm just jealous of you sometimes.. I've always been that way since we were kids-"

"I know-"

"So just accept it alright! I love you Itachi!"

The weasel shut his eyes and smacked the man's left hand, making Obito yelp and hold the pained palm- flinching when he felt a palm rest on his head.

"You're so childish.. this is why I care about you. I feel like I always have to take care of you." Itachi spoke. "With that said, this is why I won't die or allow you to die.. for if either of those things happened, I would feel like a failure."

Obito blinked 7 seven times before childishly smacking Itachi's hand away and placing his palm on his head. "_**Ba**_-**KA**! I'm the older one here! I'm supposed to put that _serious-wisdom _hand on **your **head, and you're supposed to get all weepy to **my** words!"

"So why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"You didn't give me the chance!"

Itachi lowered his eyes had he always had when staring at the childish Uchiha's face.. but for some reason, he laughed a bit after, shaking his head as he walked off.

"C'mon Obito.."

"I-Itachi!" he yelped following, putting the man in a headlock when he caught up. "Don't laugh at a time like this! This is serious!"

"I.. I know.." he answered, still laughing softly as his right hand gripped the boys locking arm.

"Ita-! ...chi..?"

"..I won't.. let you die Obito.." Itachi spoke, his hand trembling slightly. "..I won't let you die.."

Obito lowered his lids, before forcing out a laugh and bringing himself to give the Uchiha victimed to his headlock and childish noogy.

"Baka-Itachi! I was kidding about that stuff- didn't you know? As if I'd like an idiot like you kill me, or get me killed for that matter! I'm smarter than I look Itachi!"

"Obito.."

"Plus! I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed either! We're both gonna live and protect Sasuke! So c'mon, stop being a worry-wart!" the man spoke, letting the boy go, walking off instantly. "Tomorrow I'll go to the Academy and play my part.. Hopefully none of the people I seen in college are teachers.. That would be dreadful.. they're gonna think I'm crazy.." he laughed before glancing over his shoulder. "Yo! C'mon Itachi! I'm sure Sasuke's wondering where we're at! Hurry up!"

Itachi looked to the ground as he rubbed the top of his head.. slowly following his cousin back within the suites..

**.**

**.**

It was after that interesting talk between Obito and Itachi that the oldest Uchiha began to tell Sasuke about the dangers of hanging around Naruto, and that mystery blonde that was lurking around the home. It was later suggested that for awhile, Naruto was to find another place to hide- and though it was a mental match and a bit of a debate, Sasuke was able to think of a good person who would be able to hide the boy, early the next day.

"Oh hell no." Neji uttered glaring at the Uchiha who stood at his doorstep.

"C'mon." The Uchiha urged with Naruto standing behind him, wearing celebrity shades and a black hoodie. "It's only going to be a little while."

"You said the same thing about Gaara, and it turns out I have to watch him for a month."

"Yeah well with Naruto, it's only going to be a week."

"Does it look like I'm really willing to help? Is there a sign that says '_**Erobody Daycare Service**_' on my doorstep? I'm confused, what're you doing Uchiha?" Neji questioned, narrowing his brows.

"Neji come on- It's early in the morning, I just took the long way to make it to your house and I've got to march an extra 3 miles just to make it to the Academy on time. I need you to do me this favor."

"You have friends other than me.. Why am I obligated to do it?"

"I'll explain everything, but I can only do it if you have class at the Academy. It's Tuesday right? So this is your University day?"

"...Hmph- I have a paper to turn into Hayate's class. I suppose he wouldn't mind if I turned it in early."

"That's fine, but we've got to hurry and make it to the Academy before the second bell, I have others to tell also.."

Neji glared, seriously skeptical, but the brunette was sure to flinch when Gaara attempted to peer over his left shoulder, leaving the boy to step to the side and open his door completely.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, tackling the boy within his home, landing on the floor.

"Aah! Naruto?" the redhead muttered.

"There.. everything's situated." Sasuke spoke looking to Neji. "Hurry up and get dressed." the boy spoke walking off.

The Hyuuga could only facepalm.

**.**

**.**

Gathered along with a few students who lingered about, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji hung around a certain area, blending in and looking casual, all the while, the Uchiha explained all that he had been informed with by Obito.

Shikamaru who sat on a random bench along with the Inuzuka, twitched before knitted his brows together in slight annoyance.

"_Whaaat_? You're saying that Kakashi got some of his goons to find Naruto?"

"According to Obito." Sasuke spoke, folding his arms. "Luckily for us Itachi was snooping around the place- still trying to act as if he suspected Naruto was at Hatake's factory- that's when he was able to overhear and intercept some information. Without him, I don't think we would've been able to hide him and stall for as long as we did or else everything would've been ruined. But on the downside, Obito's gotten himself more involved in this, than I would've wanted.. Now he has to pretend to be me while I run around here flaunting his name."

"Could've been worse." Shika spoke with a shrug. "Just try to stay outta sight and away from the kids who know your name around here.. you're risking blowing your cousin's cover just by being here.."

"I know.. but I still have to attend the Academy. It would look too suspicious if I just stopped going."

"Well it can't be all that bad right? You said Itachi told that thug that you were his badass little brother right? Just ditch and do bad things.. you'll get the thugs off your tail if they ever suspect you." Kiba spoke with a laugh.

"I guess.."

"Which reminds me.. you were really cuttin' it close by hiding Naruto in your house with Kakashi's goon walking about.. Ha..Whoa- where'd you hide'im?" Kiba asked.

"It's not important."

"Wait a minute." Neji spoke glaring at the Uchiha. "You're saying that Naruto.. is actually a u.k.e that Kakashi, the creator of the dolls, wants?"

"Exactly.. and because of Kakashi, his goons are going to be lurking around the campus, watching over Obito to see if he's hiding him. Which is why I had him hide at your place."

"I still don't get why you didn't get us to help, Uchiha." Kiba spoke folding his arms. "I got a few dog kennels that Naruto could've hid in."

"That would've been too obvious-" Shikamaru spoke with a groan. "Plus, on the off-chance that Kakashi's thugs find out that Obito isn't really the owner of Naruto and that Sasuke is, then most likely they're going to interrogate us and snoop around our places as well to find the kid."

"Exactly." Sasuke groaned.

Neji squinted. "I would've never expected kids your age would be going through this ordeal.."

"You're only a year older than us Hyuuga! Stop treating us like kids!" Kiba barked.

"-So how long is the charade going to keep up?" Shikamaru asked sitting straight in his seat. "It seems to me that things involving Naruto are getting a little too intense for my liking.."

"I don't know.. but hopefully it won't last too long. Having Obito march around here claiming he's me is embarrassing enough.. but I can only imagine what we'd have to do in the future, considering Kakashi's starting to get more serious."

"Waay too serious!" Kiba let out.

"Why don't you just give Naruto back to him?" The Hyuuga spoke raising a brow. "He's just another doll you found right?"

Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba groaned, grunted and let out all sorts of noises.

"Weellllll.." Kiba sang.

"It's not.. uh..." Shikamaru paused to scratch his head.

"It's a long story, Hyuuga." Sasuke uttered.

"Well lucky for you, I've got a few minutes to spare. Please explain to me what you're doing with something that is considered to be stolen property?" he questioned folding his arms. "Don't you know that what you're doing is a federal offense Uchiha.. If Naruto is actually a doll that belongs to Kakashi Hatake then you've got to return him, or else, what you're doing is considered theft."

"Excuse me! We don't want **officer **Hyuuga ready to slap cuffs on us! We'd actually like **friend **Hyuuga to help us avoid that!" Kiba said with a growl.

"I'm only advising you to do what's right. It sounds to me like you guys stole that doll, and what Kakashi's doing is the right approach to get his property back."

"Hiring your staff to lurk around an Academy to find a doll is the_ right approach_?" Shika questioned squinting an eye.

"Hmph.."

"What Naruto and Kakashi had gone through is almost as similar as what Gaara had to go through with his old owner, except Gaara had it way worse." Sasuke spoke, glaring at the Hyuuga. "I don't care if what I'm doing is considered wrong.. I just know that I won't allow Naruto to return to that."

Neji flinched, while Sasuke folded his arms and glanced about. He didn't see any suspicious cars drive by the school or any new faces walking passed him.. It left him at ease, but at the same time, extremely cautious. Just because he didn't see Kakashi's goons didn't mean that they weren't watching him. The boy knew he had to be careful about everything he did, but be casual about it..

"So what exactly is you guys plan?" The Hyuuga questioned abruptly. "You're just going to continue to play hide-and-seek with Kakashi?"

"If that's what it takes." Sasuke shrugged.

"Daaaammn." Kiba groaned, throwing his head back as he slumped on the bench. "This is so not fair.. why can't Kakashi's company just blow up or something.. I bet if that happened all his money would be gone and he wouldn't focus so much on Naruto.."

"What does he want that boy for anyway?" Neji spoke. "If he's just another u.k.e, then why doesn't he build another one of him? He's able to do that right?"

"Naruto is just like Gaara in a sense," Shika started. "Both of them are advanced u.k.e's that are made of both synthetic and actual human dna-"

"S-So wait! They're!"

"Human.. in a sense." The Nara cut off.

"Y-You guys just said Gaara looked human! You didn't actually say he was!" Neji flinched.

"Whether he is or not, isn't the point.. What're you getting worked up about, Hyuuga?"

"I'm **not **getting worked up! But if you want me to be a _friend _and give you some advice, then let me suggest that if you don't want to give Naruto back to Kakashi then you should find both Gaara and Naruto's parents instead-"

"Whaaaat?" Shikamaru let out, dulling his face.

"If you think about it logically, if Naruto and Gaara both have human dna inside of them then that means that we can find whoevers dna was given to them to make them exist in the first place- whoever donated their dna and ultimately led to their spawning is their parent and therefore responsible for them no matter what you guys or Kakashi says."

"That's so stupid!" Kiba voiced.

"It's one way to get out of your idiotic situation."

"Yeah, but do you know how many people in the world could possibly be their parents? Unless you've got a radar that can track dna and link it, then Kiba's right.. that idea is stupid. "Shikamaru groaned, holding his head.

"Well excuse me for trying to help." Neji muttered, rolling his eyes. "This whole u.k.e business is just confusing to me anyway.. I still don't understand why Kakashi finds Naruto so important. So what if he has human dna within him?- So does Gaara.. So why is it that Hatake is only searching for Naruto?"

"I'm not sure.. but I'm positive I heard that guy in my house calling Gaara's name a few times.. Maybe Kakashi's looking for him too.." Sasuke mumbled.

"But why?"

"Gaara and Naruto are supposed to be this big new project of doll-humans that Kakashi's working on. If it were just me pointing out _whatever_, I'd say that Kakashi's probably wanting to hunt down Naruto more than Gaara because he's the latest version of his project."

"Hey I thought what we signed a long time ago made it so we couldn't talk about this." Kiba whispered, though everyone still heard him.

Shika shrugged. "If you want me to be honest with you, Kakashi's starting to piss me off.. So I don't give a damn. Besides, I'm only telling Neji.. It's not like I'm telling everyone at the Academy, though I know I have every right.. that bastard has his secret agents lurking around here in the mix of innocent kids.."

"**Hmmmm- That is very interesting!**"

The group of boys jerked before glancing every which where, Shikamaru and Kiba being the ones to eventually look over and behind the bench, seeing Lee crouched behind the bench, cupping his chin and staring intensely at a blade of grass.

"Hmmm- So Kakashi Hatake, the man who makes sexdolls or rather erobodies or u.k.e's, is making more advanced versions of his breakthrough of science.." he mumbled standing straight, still cupping his chin and staring at the ground. "-And Naruto just happens to be apart of this new breakthrough.. now he is trying his best to get the boy back.."

"L-Lee!" Shika actually gasped.

"Dammit you heard all'a that?" Kiba jerked.

The bowl-haired boy turned to the group, still cupping his chin for a long while before eventually bringing both arms at his side and nodding.

"That is such a weird story.. But I do not believe that you guys would make it up on a whim."

Sasuke flinched, while Neji glared.

"How did you get here, Lee?"

"Hm? Oh, well I was going to ask Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba the progress of their mission in mending my friendship with Sakura, but then I saw _you _hanging around them and I found that strange." he answered honestly, pointing to the boy afterward. "You and Sasuke Uchiha are not exactly friends, and you happened to tell me you despised Kiba Inuzuka.. and on top of that, you all looked rather worried.. **It was strange, so I had to investigate**!" he voiced at the end, tightening his fists.

"Okay, quiet down!" Shikamaru hissed.

"Sasuke Uchiha. This story about Naruto and everything. It is true?"

The Uchiha stared at the boy before bringing himself to slowly nod, making Lee angle his brows in a curious fashion.

"So if Kakashi or his spies find out about you or Naruto, he will be taken away."

Lee stated it as if he knew the whole story already, leaving the Uchiha silent along with the others. Again the boy cupped his chin, but he was sure to nod to himself in such an assuring manner before glancing at the group but ultimately Sasuke.

"I believe I can help you. Please let me."

"Huh?" Shikamaru and Kiba let out, while Neji rose a brow and Sasuke dulled his eyes, skeptical.

"I may not be as close to you as Shikamaru or Kiba, but we are peers of Konoha Academy, and rule number 37 in the school guidebook is to help one another when help is needed." he spoke with a nod. "Even though Naruto may be a doll, he has sported a Konoha Academy uniform and appeared in several classes for a time- and there is nothing in the rules or school guidelines that says a doll cannot be a student, plus, he is not apart of the Sound Schoolhouse so ultimately he is a peer of mine, and it seems to me that he is in need of help as well. **Allow me to help you! Sasuke Uchiha**!"

"Lee, you don't know what you're getting yourself into.." Shika spoke, standing from the bench now. "This is serious.. we don't want you apart of this."

"I am all apart of seriousness!" he stated. "And I want to be apart of your problem to help you guys with the enemy!"

"Tch.. and just what could you do Lee? Kick their ass?" Kiba asked almost laughing. "I get that you're club president of the Taijustu and Judo club, but we're messing with bigshot adults here.. Fist fighting isn't going to work."

"I am more than just my fists, Kiba Inuzuka. I am class president, not to mention club president of the various clubs at this school." he spoke angling his glasses. "I can direct the students, and advise the teachers that Obito Uchiha is Faculty board member, acting as a student to overlook Konoha Academy's work progress, or something better." he assured.

"..Alright...Lee's sellin' it to me." Shikamaru uttered, glancing over his shoulder to Sasuke. "His word is golden here. No doubt if he said that to the teachers and students, they wouldn't give Obito any attention."

"But it get's bigger than that." Neji spoke. "You can tell the students whatever you want about Obito, but unfortunately, teachers are smarter than kids.. You need someone who can actually sit in a teachers meeting to help us and convince the others that what Lee is saying is true."

"You mean like Ms Anko or something?" Kiba blinked.

"Bigger."

"Principal Sarutobi?" Shika guessed.

Neji clapped only to humor the boy, in the end making Shikamaru groan and bring Lee to nod.

"Convincing Principal Sarutobi to help will not be a problem. Gai-sensei is his right hand man and my friend, If I tell Gai about your problem, he will surely help." he assured.

"This is starting to get bigger than I imagined." Sasuke spoke. "I didn't expect this many people to get involved."

"We're doing this because we're your friends, Uchiha."

Sasuke flinched glancing at Shikamaru who was folding his arms and glancing off to his right with a disinterested gaze-

"I get that you don't want us to get in trouble with you, and being that I do understand, all you have to say is one word and I'll forget about this and go on with my life." he explained before looking to the boy. "But, being that I'm your friend, I know you're not going to do that. Whether you like or not Uchiha, we're your friends and we want to help you get through this thing and keep Naruto away from Kakashi. Lee want's to help, but you can deny it, you have your rights.. but know that no one is twisting your arm to make you do this. The fate of what we do from this point on is ultimately directed by your word and your word only."

"Whoa.. getting a little deep there, Shikamaru?" Kiba pointed out, laughing as he stood.

"I'm just irritated. I don't want people to get involved and end up risking themselves to get in trouble with us either, but at the same time I don't want Kakashi to get Naruto.." he groaned, bringing his right hand atop his forehead. "It's tough to think of these decisions, or even picture being in your shoes, Uchiha, but you have to realize that we're only high school boys, and Kakashi's a businessman.. We can't protect Naruto if it's just you, Kiba and me. At some point, when the offers pile up, you're going to have to allow as many people as you can to help you." he explained, his words firm and yet troubled. "..So what do you want us to do?"

Sasuke stared at the boys who returned the almost spaceless stare in return, leaving him to think on his situation, his feelings and Shikamaru's words.. When it came down to it.. Sasuke needed these guys.. He couldn't do this by himself.

Taking in a long breath, the Uchiha exhaled loud and slow, looking to the Hyuuga to his left first.

"I need you to help me Hyuuga. Watch over Naruto.."

The older boy narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as Shikamaru's words kind of hit him hard. He wasn't really understanding of the Uchiha's situation as well as Kiba or the Nara, but considering that this situation seemed very serious, he was willing to help.

"...Fine.." he uttered. "I already told you before that I was going to do whatever was needed of me anyway.."

"Whoa! Seriously?" Kiba laughed. "After all that _take-back_ shit you were talkin? What about your _'right is right and wrong is wrong'_ speeches?"

"If keeping Naruto away from Kakashi is important because he's actually a bad person, then in a sense, what you're doing is right, no matter what has happened." Neji spoke folding his arms. "Besides.. if I knowingly handed over both Gaara and Naruto to their original owners, then I don't think my conscience will be set well.."

Sasuke stared, then glanced to Lee within a blink. "So you seriously think you can get Gai and Principal Sarutobi on our side?"

"If you want me to keep the key details of Kakashi and Naruto a secret I will. But I will say what is needed to convince them to help!"

"That will be great Lee.. thank you."

"Anything for an Academy peer!" he voiced throwing the Uchiha a wink and a thumbs up.

"What about you two?" Sasuke asked looking and Shikamaru and Kiba.

The Nara quickly shrugged shutting his eyes while Kiba snickered.

"C'mon, you know I'm down for this. Avoiding dangerous businessmen, protecting important sexdolls, talking about plans and ploys with my boys like I'm in an Oceans Eleven movie.. Pft, I feel like I'm one of the main characters in a twisted hentai manga. I can't ignore this- I've got to help you!" The dog laughed.

"You read manga?" Shika asked, making Kiba flinch but nod. "Hm.."

"Shikamaru-" Sasuke spoke to the distracted boy.

" ! , pft. Even though this whole doll business with you has been nothing but troublesome.. You know I'm always here to help. Though I do agree with Kiba.. this whole plotting thing with a group of guys is making me feel like we're in Oceans Eleven or Oceans' sequel."

"I have yet to see that movie or the sequels." Lee threw out making Kiba jump.

"Seriously? It's good man, you should watch it!"

"_Kugh_- and just when I think you guys have grown up and got serious." Neji groaned shaking his head. "Can we focus on the topic still at hand!"

"What do you mean? We all up and agreed to help Sasuke- we're done with that convo, and now we're talking about Oceans Eleven." Shika mumbled.

Neji twitched, looking to Sasuke for assurance in that statement, though the Uchiha shook his head and shrugged.

"Alright! So we all have agreed!" Lee spoke throwing his hands in the air. "We will all complete the tasks given to us to the best of our abilities! Konoha peers- BRING IT IN!" he voiced throwing his hand into the center of the boys.

Shikamaru stared at the boys palm, narrowing his eyes at him the next second.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Gai-sensei tells us to bring it in every time to the spiritleaders before we have to perform our routines against the other schools! He peps us up- puts fire within us! Then once we bring it in and put our hands atop one another's, the fire within us begins to build and we become unstoppable! I am sure if we do the same thing, we will be the same!"

"..get the fuck outta here.." Shika grumbled, souring his face at the boy.

"Come on, it is not that hard! Look!"

"W-What're you doing! L-Lee, let go of me! Let go- augh!"

After a minute of struggling, Lee had placed Shikamaru's right hand atop his own, smiling afterward.

"You see! It is not that hard, and our fire has grown!"

"...arhg..whatever.."

"Everybody now!"

Kiba snickered but shook his head as he slammed his palm atop the Nara's, laughing more when he heard the boy hiss.

"This is totally main-character-manga shit!"

"Ha-Ha! Neji, Sasuke, you guys too!"

"No / Hell No." the two uttered almost simultaneously.

"Our fire will not grow if you guys do not do it!"

"We don't have fire Lee!" Neji scolded.

"**We will not be indestructible**!"

"C'mon, he's already got us doing this stupid stuff.. just do it." Shikamaru groaned.

Sasuke groaned, loudly before he cautiously brought his left hand to land atop Kiba's. Lee smiled before looking to Neji who scowled at the entirety of the group before turning away.

"You guys are idiots." he uttered walking away.

"No you don't-" Sasuke spoke, pulling him back. "If we're all gonna look like dumbasses then you are too." he promised grabbing the boys left hand and placing it above his own.

Lee beamed at that moment, looking to his group eagerly.

"HAHA, do you not feel it! Our fire is slowly becoming one with each other! We are building as a group!"

"I dont' feel anything.." Shikamaru stated- feeling stupid.

"Ah- Shikamaru, your fire is touching me in the wrong places!" Kiba voiced with a laugh.

"Shut up."

"Real mature Inuzuka." Neji groaned.

"-Starting now, our fire has mended with one another, we have bonded and brought ourselves to be one." Lee let out. "What was once individual goals has all become a set objective for all of us. We have become stronger now.. We will protect Gaara.. We will protect Naruto.. We will not fail." he vowed before taking away his hand.

Slowly everyone did the same, glancing at the boy who tightened his fists and nodded to Sasuke.

"I will do everything in my power to help you Sasuke Uchiha. I promise that."

The Uchiha widened his eyes, a little taken back by how serious the boy was taking in the situation he barely knew a thing about, but nevertheless nodded..

"..T.. Thanks Lee."

The boy stood straight like a military student and nodded again before marching off, leaving Neji to shake his head and leave, in the end bringing Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke to head into the Academy doors.

* * *

**A/N**: Whoa I didn't say anything before, but funfact about chapter 50, when I finished typing it, it was 50kb.. weird right?

Speaking of 50.. WE'RE PASSED THAT. I never thought I'd bring myself to make it this far in this story, but when I get reviews about how you all are interested with the plot, I suddenly get more interested and I want to do more for you all. I have to thank you all for that.

As for your reviews that I've failed to acknowledge- sorry about that!

**TodzumLeben** - Your review blew me away, seriously thanks for that :D

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness** - you want ItaDei! You're gonna get it! Well.. _Maybe_.. I didn't really plan on shipping them in this story, considering Dei is crazy and hellbent on hurting people in his spare time.. but who's to say he isn't a troubled soul that just needs some guidance? I will try and get the story to ease that in :]

**uchiha hinata21** - you wanna know Kakashi's intentions hmmm? You'll find out! Lemme warn you, you might be a little.. shocked.. when I reveal them. _kukuku..._

**Dan** - See.. it's comments like yours that push me xD

You read it all in one _kindasorta_ sitting? That makes me happy, truly happy- Thank you for your words. And yes yes, there will be more NejiGaara. I was considering of making one chapter about them that will be set aside from the main story, but still has some insight on how their relationship is doing- a filler of sorts. Seeing as I've thought about it and then I've up and read your review, I'm gonna make it happen ;B


	52. S a m a

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(S a m a)_**

**_._**

The day was passing, however the sun still stayed in the center of the skies, proving that the time played out in a full 24 hours wasn't close to half-done, leaving Kotetsu who glanced at the scene within a rather pricey restaurant to dull his eyes.

His time was running out.

"Kotetsu!"

The man groaned as he glanced from the window to the booth he sat at, specifically across from him where Shizune sat with a glare on her face- her hair disheveled and work attire just as messy.

"Alright.. Tell me what's going on? Why'd you call me here so abruptly? Do you have any news on Minachi? Did you call me here to watch you kill yourself or something? Cause I'm leaving if that's the case."

". . ."

"Hey.. I'm talking to you." She hissed, carefully making sure she looked composed in the fancy place.

"Relax Shizune. I called you here for none of those things.. In fact.. I think I have a proposition for you.."

"Hm!" she jerked.

Seconds after her spasm, two waiters to the establishment made it over, one setting down a plate of steak in front of the dark haired male and a salad in front of Shizune, while the other server poured them fancy purified water with cucumbers within them. After the two did their jobs, they waltzed off, making the woman blink at the meal placed in front of her then glance at Kotetsu.

"What's going on here?" she asked, squinting now.

"I figured you'd be hungry when you arrived here."

"Well.. I could've gone for the steak honestly.."

"Please.. this thing is like 89 dollars. Just eat your salad I got you." Hagane scoffed.

"Pft.. and how much did this thing cost?"

"Well because it's just a salad, it's around 40 dollars.."

"What the- Kotetsu! This place is too pricey for you, considering you're such a cheap-skate! What're we even doing here anyway? Why'd you ask me to come here?" she questioned, all in a hiss.

"Well I figured since it was ultimately my job to find the Kyuubi, and I have no idea where he is. I'll just enjoy whatever time's left of my vacation time until it's up and Kakashi just kills me." he uttered, grabbing his napkin and tucking it around the collar of his shirt. "I've already paid off all my bills, fed my cat and set it free and paid off my car note.. Now, all I'm doing is living whatever's left of my life to the fullest- first by going to this expensive ass place."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try a steak here so.. yeah.." he uttered grabbing his fork and knife.

"Kotetsu, will you stop being so overdramatic!" Shizune snapped in a low tone. "Sure you haven't found the Kyuubi yet, but that's no reason to get all depressed for!"

"He's Kakashi's prized project, and I've managed to lose him twice now.. Kakashi will kill me, and I'm content with that." he uttered carving into the meat set before him, taking a bite afterward. "...This is good... How's your salad?"

"Kotetsu.." Shizune sighed.

"I'm sorry to have called you so suddenly by the way.. I imagine my call made you look the way you do."

"Of course.. When you called me, you sounded like you were going to kill yourself.. that or rob this place." she spoke covering her mouth to whisper at the end. "I couldn't help but trip over myself and be a little concerned."

"Sorry. I just couldn't think of anyone else to join me in doing this."

"You know a lot of people back at the factory."

"Yeah, but they're all too busy licking the crust off of Kakashi's shoes to bother themselves with me."

"What about Kabuto? He's always down for a free meal."

"Down?" Kotetsu repeated before shaking his head. "Please.. that guy is the biggest Ass-Kisser in the company. You're the only one who I consider kind of normal out of the bunch."

"Gee thanks." she spoke before grabbing her fork and eating her salad. "So.. I suppose whatever I say isnt' going to make you walk outta here and try to search for the Kyuubi again.."

"Nope.."

"Alright.. well.. while I'm here and quietly eating my salad, you can tell me what proposition you wanted to tell me about before.."

"Hm?"

"Your proposition."

Kotetsu glanced at her stupidly for a second before he nodded and remembered.

"Right.. about that." he uttered, setting down his utensils. "I.. was wondering if you could do something for me.. considering I'm going to die and all."

Shizune simply rose a brow as she reached for her water and took a sip, making Kotetsu stare out her seriously before letting out a heavy breath.

"Shizune.. will you.." He broke his sentence as he shut his eyes and let out another breath.

"Whaat?" She groaned, pushing him to finish. "What do you want me to do?"

"Will you.."

"Hm?"

"..Will.. you.."

"Kotetsu spit it out. I've got to head back to the factory in 20 minutes."

The man groaned as he leaned onto the table, looking completely serious.

"Will you.. have my kid."

"WHAAAT!" the woman screamed, pulling back in her seat.

The entire restaurant gave their table a glance, leaving Kotetsu to laugh nervously and shake his head at them- once the awkward moment of being 'That loud table' passed, Hagane looked back to the woman who was slowly transitioning her skin color from cream to red.

"What?" he blinked.

"_**Whatdoyoumeanwhat**_!" she snapped in a hiss. "I'm not going to have your kid for you- I can't even- Uuck! Aah!" she flinched holding her pulsing brain. "Kotetsu what.. what the- ohmygod-"

"What? Have you already planned on having somebody elses kid or something?"

"N-No! But that's just not something you ask a woman in this day and age! Are you crazy! We're not even married! And we barely know each other outside of work!"

"So what.. you want to or something?"

"What!"

"Yeah, right now we're technically on a date, and before your 20 minutes are up, we can both get to know each other. Plus, I hear if we travel just over the freeway passed the river, they have a little shrine there that performs quick wedding ceremonies."

"Kotetsu! Do you even hear yourself!"

"What? I'm going to die Shizune, and I'm the only man in my family who hasn't had a kid yet. You should be honored I want you to carry my bloodline in you rather than some random slut.."

"This is disgusting- There was no point in having me meet you here if we're just going to talk about this." she groaned holding her stomach. "Uoough.. This was horrible.. horrible.."

"You act like this is the worst thing that has ever been asked of you.. Think of the benefits, at least I'm not Kabuto asking you this-"

"If you were Kabuto I'd be more receptive- at least then I'd know our children would be geniuses."

"What and our children won't?"

"Yeah they won't!"

"How come?"

"I-unno, maybe because you're gonna be dead and I'm going to be too busy with work to even try to teach them to be smart at all! At least with Kabuto he'll be all stern and stuff and teach them everything they need to know- pushing them to go head for the highest of heights and eventually placing them into a university for top-tier geniuses-"

"No normal father should do that."

"Exactly, which is why the thought of having lazy kids with you is so- alugh!"

"Give me a chance."

"N-No! Kotetsu, we're not like that- we were never like that. So lets not be like that just because you think you're dying. Believe it or not, I'm a woman that would actually like to find a man and make kids with him outta love okay!"

"Well we can love each other, you're just not giving it a chance.."

"Are you an idiot?"

"No.. but you're being a total bitch about this."

"And you're being an idiot-bitch, which is unfortunate, because I only date men, not women." she spoke knitting her brows. "Man up, try harder to find Minachi and then face Kakashi like the male you were born to be, instead of whimping out and whining."

Kotetsu blinked once, looking to the woman with a bothered and/or unimpressed stare, flinching only when her hand took his plate of steak.

"H-Hey!"

"Quiet.. After almost making me throwing up, I deserve this." she spoke pushing over her salad.

Hagane groaned as he looked at the plate of lettuce, but grabbed his fork and picked at it. For the next 30 seconds, Shizune and Kotetsu ate their meals.. Finding nothing else to talk about.. but still..

"So.. for confirmation.." The Hagane man began, picking at his carrots and lettuce. "You don't want to have my kids?"

"Correct." Shizune spoke, eating her steak.

Kotetsu slumped close enough to kiss the table, but rather.. he continue to eat in the silence hovering the table. Figuring a kid by a slut wouldnt' be so bad, well, unless the girl up and had an abortion or something after Hagane died..

"Ugghghh" he groaned inaudibly, eating his lettuce now.

Unknowingly as the man and woman continued to eat, a man entered the restaurant- the air around him dark and mysterious, matching the suit he was sporting.

As the man marched, he held a hand to marching waiter who was ready to question then made his way across the across the scenery to the furthest corner of the restaurant, heading down some fancy steps and glancing around the corner in a booth, immediately smirking when his golden eyes spotted a familiar wrinkly figure indulging himself in a salmon dish with wine.

"Danzo.." he said playfully as he occupied the empty seat across from the man. "Somehow I knew you'd be here.. Your favorite seat?" he asked looking around the table.

"Ah yes.. it's so.. fancy." the old man acknowledged, trying to sound just as playful. "The curtain's tend to keep the sun out of my eyes."

"I forgot.. these are the pricier tables aren't they?" The man asked glancing around once more before composing himself. "You've always been the type of man to get a bang for his buck."

"Kukuku.. I've always been a man who's enjoyed the finer things, even if it's something as simple as booth at a restaurant."

"I can see that.. the ambience here even seems more rich."

"Haha.. Please.. don't play the role of the interested doter.. it's making my stomach sour."

The man snickered. "What do you mean?Can't I be interested in the fine things as well Danzo?"

"You can.. but I'm smart enough to know that such things don't phase you in the slightest. You're trying to kiss my ass for something.. that's why you asked to meet me here."

"Nonsense." The man laughed with a wave. "I just so happened to be in the area when I called you, and I didn't want to interrupt your meal or cause you to leave this quaint place in a hurry."

"Nothing would get me to hurry at my age." Danzo uttered before narrowing his eyes. "Now.. as I said.. I'm too old to be getting my ass kissed-"

"I think you look quite well at your age Danzo."

"-and you're too old to be trying to kiss my ass, Orochimaru.."

The man lowered his eyes as he snickered once more, this time low hisses slipping through his teeth as he did so, but after the chortles, the man craned his head a little to his left as he smirked, causing Danzo to get a little perturbed..

"So why is it you wished to join my lunch Orochimaru?" he asked, lifting his red wine as he sent the snake a gaze that awaited an answer.

"I came to ask you how the meeting with Kakashi went. Was he able to thoroughly explain to you about his project? The one with the living dolls?"

"Such interest Orochimaru." Danzo pointed out as he set down his glass and cut into his meal. "If Kakashi's project tickles your fancy then why didn't you join me, when I brought my representatives? You are apart of my corporation.."

"You know I'm not one for meetings.. plus his factory is so out of the way.. and you know I'm not comfortable being in a setting that I'm not used to."

"Please." Danzo dismissed, stabbing the man with a distrustful gaze. "Konoha is your stomping ground.."

"I'm actually a foreigner from Otogakure.. I grew up there for a time before I moved here to Konoha as a child."

"I'm not interested in your words of origins Orochimaru. Why the interest in Kakashi's project."

The man sneered before he leaned on the table, uttering his words in the lowest of tones. "Engineering a doll that can be classified as a human in a bit of a feat.. something no man has managed to complete till now. Kakashi's intelligence intrigues me.. If it were possible, I'd love to work for him and see what he does to build those dolls.. how they interact with others.. how they operate.. how they're born.. how he managed to find the answers that no man couldn't for thousands of years.. It's so interesting.."

"Hmph.. I'm not even sure the project actually exists." Danzo grunted. "The entire time we were there, he had yet to show us one doll."

"Well you did arrive early."

"Whether I did or not, there still should have been a doll showcased. The way Kakashi brags on his projects and manages to get my company as well as several others intrigued in his avocations without showing us a single set of proof or having any of us pull out is beyond me.."

"You must trust him."

"I trust no one in the corporate world." Danzo let out with another grunt. "..However.. I share the same likeness of interest as you when it comes to those dolls."

"Oh?" Orochimaru let out almost teasingly as he tilted his head.

Danzo only grunted in response, leaving the man to snicker and hiss as he set his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together and leaned.

"Go on Danzo.. I won't make fun. Tell me about your interests in Kakashi's project."

"...Hmph... It's as you said.. the thought of making a doll that could be considered a human is beyond my intelligence, as it has for man for thousands of years, but Hatake and his team has managed to create a breakthrough.. They've done it."

"It makes you envious doesn't it?" the snake questioned as he rested his chin atop the bridge of his fingers. "If you or I held that intelligence within ourselves, we would do so much more with it than make sexual companions.."

"Heh.. Funny you say that.. Considering I asked Kakashi what he'd do with the project when it blows up and gains him more money and recognition." the old man spoke as he took in a bite of fish, chewed then swallowed. "I asked him if he would do something useful with those dolls, such as send them to war, dig a coal mine, excavate decrepid ruins- things that would be so much of a danger to humans."

"Do the hard work that would pose as a threat to us. Be our shields of sorts.." Orochimaru defined with a smirk. "Danzo.. you want slaves?"

"If it brings benefits and money into my pocket. Yes."

"And what did Kakashi say?"

"That ignorant fool thought nothing of it. He actually told me that the thought of such benefits never crossed his mind. That idiot.. He could do so much more for the world with his science if he simply applied himself and thought about the bigger picture rather his need for sexual escapades."

"Such a pity.. He's throwing all that money and science away.."

"A fool.."

"Heheh.. What would you say if I proposed building a new company with you?"

Danzo paused his eating as he gave the man a glance.

"A company that would be just like Kakashi's in every way, but would be ours to claim." the snake explained as he sat up. "If you and I built this company and did everything Kakashi has yet to do for himself, we could relish in all the spoils. Not only would be gain world recognition, but think of the money.. We'd go down in the books for what we'd do. What do you think about that Danzo? I'll even make you the boss of this company, just so long as you let me be your right hand man and co-founder."

". . ."

"Tempting offer right?"

Danzo smirked as he shook his head and brought himself to lean on the table.

"Orochimaru.. I am no fool. You want me to be the head of the new company for you because you know between the both of us, I have more money to throw away. You also know that if anything were to happen to me, you'd automatically inherit that second company- a substitute in lieu of knowing that my grandson would keep Root if I were to die.. and who's to say you won't be the cause of my death.." the man uttered with a laugh as he sat back in his seat and smirked. "I may be old but even I know when I'm being swindled.. I'm ashamed Orochimaru. If you want my money you're going to have to try harder than that."

The man lowered his eyes to a halflid before he shut his eyes and snickered silently. "Danzo.. such nonsense you're uttering.. I'd never try to steal your money or kill you, and I'm glad you're giving Root to Sai. I'm happy with whatever choice you choose to perform.. I'm forced to oblige by it."

"Forced?"

"By my feelings." The snake uttered. "It if wasn't for you or your money, Akatsuki would've surely killed me off a long time ago. I am in debt to you Danzo, and I am repaying you everyday with my kindness, and I will continue to do so until I die."

"Hmph.. Your tongue is more brass to me than it is gold or silver. If you had Kakashi's tongue, I may have been swayed to believe you- even if you weren't lying."

"I'm forced to live with you skepticism of me.. I've learned to live with it." he stated with a shrug. "After all, I know you have your reasons.. trusting in, or going into business with an old Akatsuki thug wouldn't be a wise decision for anyone to make, but that is my past. Now I'm just focused on easing my interests.."

"Kakashi's dolls.."

"Right.. and speaking of which.. I heard.. that one of them's on the loose."

Again Danzo paused his eating, this time sending a confused and interested glance at the snake who snickered.

"_Kukukuku_.. Looks like Kakashi's word is more brass than mine, hm?"

"Go on, Orochimaru.."

"Hmm... Well.. because I was in Akatsuki.. I still have my ties to certain people.."

"There's even a rat in the toughest gang.." Danzo let out with a laugh.

"Even an honest man can go corrupt when you give him the right amount of money, but then again.. there really aren't honest men in Akatsuki.."

"So.. how does Akatsuki know that there's a doll on the loose?"

"Apparently Hatake hired them to search for it. It's been gone for weeks so he claims.. 'Must be the reason why you weren't shown anything during your visit."

"Hmph.. and why are you telling me this?"

"Well this topic shares both of our interests.. A living doll is on the loose Danzo, surely if we were to pick it up we could indulge ourselves in it's science. Neither you or I could find ourselves in a negative predicament in the long run anyway.. Kakashi failed to show the child, and I wasn't apart of the meeting.. when the time passes.. Akatsuki would fail a mission, and Kakashi will continue to figure the doll is missing."

Danzo lowered his eyes before he grabbed his wine. "..You said.. child?"

Orochimaru laughed as he reached into the inner pocket of his suit before sliding over a cut of paper.

"This is the experiment who escaped Kakashi.. This is his project."

Danzo quickly snatched the paper as he widened his eyes. "He.. looks like a real boy."

"Exactly. We need him Danzo.."

". . ."

"If you and I were to build this company, we would build it off of this boy. Our only issue would simply be to find him before Akatsuki or Kakashi.. What do you say?"

The old man kept staring at the picture, but quickly lowered his eyes as he handed the paper over to Orochimaru and grunted.

"Hmph.. it's as I said and as you've admitted, going into business with you wouldn't be the wisest decision.. with that said, I respectfully decline." the man spoke taking a final bite of his meal before cleaning his lips with a napkin.

The snake shrugged, shook his head and laughed under his breath before tucking the paper away and rising from the table- giving the man a courteous bow of the head before walking off, however, he paused as the tug of his left sleeve caused him to waltz back to Danzo.

Giving the pale man a stern glance, Danzo reached into the inner pocket of his attire and handed the younger man a card.

Carefully the snake took it, giving it a glance.

"-Mei knows a man by the name of Ao, who works in the IRS.. I will contact her to get him to give you the information needed for your plot."

" ! "

"I am too old to be playing Cat and Mouse, especially with a living toy.. You find him, and I will definitely fund you into building your company- but I recommend you steal Kakashi's right hand man first." Danzo spoke narrowing his eyes. "Not only would he share his genius with you, but I'm sure if we paid him enough, he'd tell us everything about Kakashi's company. His name is Kabuto Yakushi.. he doesn't seem like much when you look at him, but he is no fool. He definitely showed me that he know's what he's talking about back at the meeting.. and If I were to simply point out facts.. I'd say he's 3/4's of the brains at Kakashi's company. Get him first, and you have your company.."

Orochimaru widened his eyes before composing as he smiled. "You're too sweet old man.."

"-Just get the doll and Kakashi's man and you've got your company."

"Will do." the man uttered with a bow.

"Will you do it now?"

"Hm? Oh, not right now.. I've got a friend to visit in the hospital, then I'll work right on it." he assured before lowering his head respectfully. "Please have Ao contact me with the information as soon as possible though.."

"Of course.. now go.. I'd like to finish my wine in peace."

The snake laughed before walking off and leaving Danzo to his peace. It was a slow casual walk out of the restaurant before the snake made it to his black Bentley Continental, and drove off to his intended destination at Konoha hospital- making it there in a little less than 30 minutes.  
After parking, grabbing a bottle of eye drops and a red gift box in the glove compartment, the ebony haired snake slithered up to the place of healing, sliding passed the doors and eventually tucking away his things as he approached the front desk.

A young woman glanced up from behind the desk but eventually stood with a smile and a clipboard in hand before she greeted.

"Good afternoon, are you here to see somebody?"

"Not really. I was directed by a friend to order a gift to someone here."

"Someone? Do you have a name?"

"I think he's name is Akira.. I don't know. I'm not acquainted with the guy. I was honestly forced to do this.. forgive me if I don't know how to go about this."

"Oh no you're fine sir.. Akira huh.." she mumbled looking to her clip board." Aha, Akira Taroshimi, I know exactly where his room is. If you could fill this out then I'll deliver his gift to him." she spoke handing over a tiny card shaped form and a pen.

As Orochimaru thanked her, he grunted as he shook the pen then frowned.

"Is it possible that I could get another pen?"

"Uhm.. hold on.." she spoke setting down her clipboard and looking around her desk.

When she found none frowned to the man before holding up and finger and walking off. This left the man to shake his head for a second. Akira was such a common name.. and the woman simply blurted out the first name she saw on her papers.. no doubt she was new. After shaking his head again, the snake carefully glanced at her clipboard. Luckily for him, the man he was actually looking for, stayed in room 76, in the East wing.

Smirking and refusing to finish his writing, Orochimaru made it to the area in a hurried pace, carefully opening the door as soon as he founded it. As he opened the door by an inch, he spoke a man of dark hair almost similar laying about in his bed, changing the channel to the hovering tv across the room.  
His head and right eye were bandaged, cheeks bruised, neck braced, and right arm confined in a thick cast, while his left was stuck with I.V pricks and the rest of his body was covered in his blankets.

Orochimaru lowered his eyes as he pushed the door open further, earning a squeak from the door and a groan from the man in the distance.

"Leave my food by the nightstand and get out." he groaned.

A snicker from the pale man bounced off the room in response, making the man jerk and glance at the doorway- terrified.

"O-Orochimaru-sama!"

The man grinned casually, forcing himself to expose his pearly whites as he made it over to the man's side.

"Fuen.. I see you're doing well."

"I-I am sir! I'm doing fine!"

Orochimaru pulled up a chair, making sure to take a seat and stay close to Fuen, who further distended his eyes and actually shifted to lean away a bit, making him laugh in low tones.

"Can I set this on the nightstand?" Orochimaru asked, holding up the eyedrops and giftbox.

Fuen nodded, watching the man do so before leaning back in his seat, crossing his legs and smiling.

"So how are you?"

"I-I'm fine s-sir.. W-What're you doing here? S-Surely visiting me is taking away your precious t-time.."

"Nonsense.. It has been awhile since you were hospitalized, and the entire while I wasn't here to visit.." the man spoke before frowning. "I was awfully worried when my subordinated found out that you were spotted by Akatsuki and put here because of them.. but that was so long ago.. I figured I could make things right if I visited.."

"S-Sir.."

"I don't want to bring back harsh memories Fuen.. but if it's too much to ask.. What did you find out about them? Anything interesting?"

"N-Not at all sir." he uttered shaking his head. "I found out nothing different than what you told me. I followed the ones that were sent to do their Leaders dirty work on a constant basis and nothing special really happened. They were either ordered to snoop around odd places or meeting up with others in their group.. I found it strange."

"That means they knew you were following them Fuen." Orochimaru spoke, his tone now deep and irritated.

"I-I-I fi-figured that sir.. But by the time I found out.. It was too late.. they found me.."

"So you have nothing of interest to tell me.."

"Th-That's not true at all!" the man defended with a jump.

"Then go on.."

The man nodded, narrowing his only visible eye. "..Though I followed the males of the group, I noticed something rather peculiar.." he stated. "The woman.. she is never sent on any of the missions."

"...hmm.."

"D-Do you find that interesting Orochimaru-sama?"

"A bit.. _Konan_.. Have you followed her before?"

"Only once.. She hung around the Kurimu Cafe, just passed the train-station downtown all day just drinking coffee.. I thought it was strange, considering she's in Akatsuki, I thought she'd be doing something more useful.."

Orochimaru looked to his lap in thought before he shut his eyes and smirked.

"Of course... I know why she's there.."

"Hm?"

"She stays close to the one who runs the reigns. She's precious to Leader.. I can't believe I haven't noticed.."

"Precious?"

"..This is something I must make a note of."

"D-Do you need me to do something?" Fuen asked sitting up very slowly, making Orochimaru lower his eyes.

"..There was hesitation.. are you hurt, or perhaps, afraid of confronting Akatsuki again?"

Fuen widened his eyes, sitting very still, leaving the older man to laugh.

"It's okay.. you can be honest with me."

"..Eh.. Well.. Orochimaru-sama.. I was.. thinking."

"Hm?"

"I have family outside of Konoha.. I was wondering if I could just.. drop all of this and stay with them.. J-Just for a little while." The man jumped.

"You miss your family?" he spoke standing, making Fuen flinch. "Relax. I'm just readying a gift.." he spoke heading to the nightstand and messing with the red box. "I'm having the nurse send you up some flowers too.. surely that will brighten this depressing room."

"Orochimaru-sama.. You don't have to do that-"

"But I wanted to. You deserve it, after all that I put you through.. Now, continue with what you were saying.."

"R-Right... B-Being in here in this hospital.. has made me think.. The mistakes I've made in the past toward my loved ones.. I'd like to make them up with whatever time you give me." he spoke as he looked to his lap, staring hard at his left hand. "When I came here, I was a man with no regards to anything, not even my family.. which is why I didn't have many that cared for me or a job, but you changed that for me.. You gave me enough money to get clothes, a place to stay, food to eat- everything I never had coming to this place.. I thank you for that Orochimaru-sama."

"I care for the people that work for me as if they are my family." he uttered, carefully opening the mans box and pulling out a needle. "Back when I was a boy in Otogakure.. I was raised in an orphanage.. I didn't know my parents.. and I never had any real relatives.. but I made sure that whoever I came in contact with I would always keep them close to me.. so forgive me for the flowers and the gifts Fuen.. but that's just how I am.." he continued as he uncapped the eyedrops and withdrew the liquid from the tip then began to work.

"N-No.. I'm sorry Orochimaru, I didn't know that about you.. Now that I'm hearing that.. it makes me feel better.." he spoke, smiling in his lap a bit before frowning again. "Surely you know how important it must mean for me when I ask to see my family.. After confronting Akatsuki.. I..I thought I was going to die."

"That's understandable, they're quite a scary group."

"Heh.. you'd know right? ..Anyway..that incident made me think.. maybe I can change myself.. start over with the people I've done wrong.. O-Of course, I only want to do this with the time you allow me Orochimaru-sama.."

"That story.. your thoughts.. How touching.. it simple aches my heart."

"O-Orochimaru-"

"Being that you know too much, I can't afford having you run off Fuen.. I'm sorry, but that's the requirement for working for me..." the snake uttered as he took his seat again.

"I.. I see." the man spoke.. glaring into his lap. "That's fine."

Orochimaru rose a brow to the pitch of the mans voice as he used those words, but nevertheless smirked.

"How long are you going to be in the hospital?"

"The doctor says he wants me to stay one more night, then I'm out of here and.. ready for work."

"..Mhm... how's your arm?" he asked.

The man flinched as he glanced at his right, bound by bandages- rendered unusable..

"Uhh- My left works just fine. D-Do you need me to get to work now sir?"

"Not at all.. Just relax.."

The man blinked, but nodded as he rested back in his bed, staring at the roof solemnly. "I'm sorry I failed you, Orochimaru-sama.."

"Don't worry yourself.. You've done your part."

"I have? How so? I failed to give you the information you wanted.."

"True.." he agreed with a shrug. "But you see Fuen.. I am no longer in need of your services. There's a plan in the works where I will no longer need snoops like you running around tailing Akatsuki in order for me to get rid of them.. I will get rid of the group, and I will no longer go about it having to hide as I've done for so long." he explained "..Because of that.. I can't afford having loose ends running around with information that could damage my image.. _Sorry_.." he sang at the end with a smile.

Fuen widened his eyes as he glanced at the man, "Orochimaru- sa..ma..?"

The man slowed his words as he sat up and held his abdomen, feeling his heart race, stomach squirm and mind suddenly throb. With this he noticed his boss lift himself from his seat and place the furniture where it originally was before making it to the nightstand and showing Fuen the box, exposing the needle he used.

"I'm sorry it's not a wristwatch.. But you have to admit this was something you needed." he uttered as he stood straight and eased the pretty packaging in his pocket.

Glaring, Fuen reached for his remote, quick to try and press the 'emergency call' button, in the end bringing the pale man to laugh as he pulled the plug to make the trinket work in the first place.

"..Must be hard, having the only thing that works on your body be your less than dominant arm." he uttered.

"_O-Oro..chim..aru..sa_-"

He couldn't finish, instead he held his abdomen tighter before bringing himself to vomit in his lap.

"That's my cue.. no doubt your heart is racing and the nurses are on their way. I'm sorry Fuen.. you were really someone I'm glad to have encountered, but honestly.. you weren't a really good spy." the snake uttered before wiping the remote of his print with the clean part of the blankets and placing it on the ground as he plugged it back in with the sleeve of his suit. "I put a whole bottle of eyedrops in your system.. if the nurses are fast enough, you might be saved, but considering it's the afternoon and almost half of them went home already I don't think that will happen.." he sighed before shrugging. "Well.. at lease your family will see you again.. though I think they'll be a little sad to see you accessorized in a casket." he mumbled. "Goodbye Fuen."

It was at that moment, the snake quickly slithered out of the room, carefully waiting for the right time to make it out of the room without being spotted before casually bringing himself to make it back to the front room where the female nurse rejoiced.

"Oh I thought you left! I have a pen now, you can fill out your for-"

"Give Akira some tiger lilies." he cut off as he marched out. "You take care.."

A/N: Orochimaru you evil soul! Akira thanks you though- whoever he is..

Anyway review time.

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness** - You have a point there is a slight love hate thing that I'm kinda putting on both Itachi and Dei, one that could be compared to Naruto's and Sasuke's.. so hell.. I should push that relationship in, especially when I'm kinda making their frictioned relationship apparent.. Meh, alright! done, working on it. **Tenshi** and **Lilgreyblob** your expectations will be lived up to. I'll try and ease some ItaDei in the story.

Lol at you **Lilgrey**' Dei' is quite the jerk in here ain't he? xD

**Chocomellica** - I'm sorry to have confused you in the story- I'm pretty much making every character hate on Kakashi when he's in reality he hasn't done anything wrong. Just as I had Neji kind of explain in the last chapter, Naruto naturally belongs to Kakashi when it comes down to it, he was shipped to Sasuke on accident, so it shouldn't be a big deal- however due to the fact that everyone is_ telling stories_ in this, most things are ran off peoples word.. y'know?  
Like Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba for example, they don't know what Kakashi did to Naruto due to the fact that they weren't around when he was owned by him at the time, however, they are going off Naruto's _**word**_, with the boy saying_ 'Kakashi didn't treat me right, I didn't feel safe, I ran away' _at Karin's party..  
Naturally if anyone were to be told that, they'd be alerted and look to the person who is making someone uncomfortable as the "badguy" so that's kinda what's going on here.

Reality-wise, Kakashi's in the right in wanting what he owns back, but because Sasuke is running off Naruto's word, he wants to protect him and keep him away from Kakashi. When you think about it, everyone is kind of running off of "word" in the story, especially Sasuke..

But it will all be confronted later in the chapters..

**uchiha hinata21** - D'aww~! For some reason when reading what you typed and seeing my username, and looking at your adorable naruto icon, I saw you as a kid requesting it! Mygosh, I'm weird okay, but still.. d'aww! ◕◡◕ I'll bring them together, I will put them together so hard! Don't you worry about it, I'm actually looking forward to having Neji's assholish personality melt away due to Gaara's almost airheaded-innocence.

**RmeGmer** - All your questions will be answered in due time, though I'm sure after reading this chapter, one of them was answered.. Oooh! Your excitedness is getting me excited! xD

**Cooliceangel/Guest** - I had to bring Minato back, even though it was lightly implied last chap xD I'm actually starting to miss the guy.. I'm trying to hurry him into the story to be more apart of this thing!

**stillwaiting4u** - You're quite clever.. I find it ironic that you've got a Shikamaru icon.. ಠ◡ಠ


	53. Tough Calls

_Note: In this story I've made Nagato the leader of Akatsuki- seeing as he pretty much was Pein due to his control and what not. Yahiko is subleader._

_Tenshi Yami' - Don't worry about the story, I already know how I'm going to go about it, so even if suggestions do come up, I do try to find ways to ease it into the story without ruining it or trying to get it off track. Don't worry, I got this xD_

* * *

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Tough Calls)_**

**_._**

The final bell for the students at Konoha Academy run loud and etched its repetitive chimes to the skies, leaving the students to leave their classes and eventually head out of the Academy- some of them darting out and heading home while the rest lingered..

Sasuke headed down the steps of the Academy, looking around the area skeptically before feeling his right shoulder being gripped.

Tensing, the boy instantly turned to glare, sighing when Lee rose his hands up in surrender.

Rather than say anything, the boy just stared at the Uchiha, looking confused, but still keeping his hands up- as if waiting for the order to calm.. this left Sasuke to shake his head and glance away.

"What do you want Lee?"

"I've talked to Gai-sensei and he's requested that you meet him in principal Sarutobi's office."

The Uchiha jerked, but in the end, followed Lee back into the school to find out what he was requested for. This brought a hand to pull away binoculars from afar, and leave a soft sigh to escape the lips of the individual who had been watching.

"This is so strange.. I feel like a stalker."

"Surely you can't feel any different from when we're on any of our other snooping missions?"

"No.. but this.. this is different. Because it's your brother I'm watching.. I feel like a predator of sorts."

"Really?"

"Of course.. If it were you on the other hand I wouldn't feel the way I do."

" ? "

"You're around my age.. closer than your brother that's for sure. Don't take it the wrong way Uchiha.."

Itachi did nothing but shake his head a bit as he read a magazine behind the wheel of Sasori's bmw. A lot of the kids at the Academy who drove either had this car or something else that was inexpensively casual. It almost made Itachi want to buy Sasuke one, but with the money he was getting, he was already getting by well with providing a home, food and getting rid of the bills. A car payment was not a good investment as of right..

"I've yet to see your cousin step out.. do you think your brother went in to find him?"

"It would be a first.. Obito's always thinking of himself..."

"Heh.. bad blood?"

"Not at all. I'm used to his antics." Itachi let out turning a page in his book.

"Hm.. Maybe Sasori will investigate."

"He's too coy to want to get any closer to the Academy then we already are.. I doubt he's going to simply walk in there."

"Will they come out?"

"I would assume so, just give it time Konan."

The woman glanced out of her window from the passenger seat before sighing and slumping. After 30 seconds, she was sure to pull a blue sliderphone out of her coat and check her messages- smacking her teeth as she read over a quick one.

Again she groaned as she began to scroll through her phone, eventually shutting it and folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes a bit- this brought Itachi to raise a brow.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing.. Everything's fine."

"Everything?"

"Yes.."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Uchiha. My car's paid off, my home is still in tact, I've still got my life.. Everything is fine."

The man gave her a short glance before going back to his reading material, dulling his eyes as he spotted an article or interest, however still continuing to talk with the woman.

"Everything is fine?" he repeated.

"Yes _dad_, stop pressing the issue."

"I'm simply lending an ear. So long as I'm around you, you can always speak to me."

The woman huffed, laughing a bit as she glanced at the man beside her. "Itachi Uchiha.."

"What?"

"Sounds to me like you're trying to get close to me.. Trying to flirt."

"Not the case." he uttered turning a page.

"Oh I forgot, you're a man of business. You have no time for women, much less relationships. But then again, all of you in this group are, _with the exception of Hidan_." she spoke chuckling softly before shrugging and glancing out of her window once more. "Funny, considering I'm the only woman in the group.. I would've expected you boys to fall at my feet."

"You expected it?" Itachi repeated giving her a glance before going back to his reading. "Your confidence must be quite high."

"I'm an attractive woman with good morals. I'd like to think I'm a good catch- or simply someone good to look at while were on the job." she spoke making the Uchiha grace her with a polite and yet humored laugh making her smirk. "I'm serious, I wouldn't mind such attention... especially if it was from you Uchiha."

Itachi gave the woman a glance, making her fold her arms and smile as she leaned back in her seat. "There.. Now that I'm graced by your eyes, tell me I'm pretty."

Itachi shook his head again, humored as he went back to reading. "I'm surprised. You're actually flirting, and performing such an action in front of me no less. I'm flattered, Konan."

"Don't get flustered." she teased, pulling her phone out again. "I'm just bored.."

"Which brings me back to question if everything's alright.."

"I told you.. everything's fine."

He blinked once before lowering his eyes. "Even your relationship with Leader's subordinate?" he asked turning a page.

The woman jumped, allowing Itachi to give her a stoic glance, lasting as long as the woman stayed silent, but as soon as she composed herself and glanced away, she spoke.

"...How.. did you know?"

Itachi relaxed in his seat as he turned a page in his magazine- glancing at an odd picture of art. "..Disregarding your means of confirming it just now.. I've always figured Leader and his subordinate had some fondness for you.."

"How?"

"How do you think?" he questioned, raising a brow and actually trying not to smirk.

The woman groaned as she slumped more in her seat, folding her arms in an even tighter fashion.

"...They're always babying me, especially _him_.. He never lets me go on any missions or go scouting with the rest of you.. It's not my choice."

"I never said it was."

". . ."

"Are you upset with him over that?"

The woman shifted her eyes the Uchiha's way before glancing out the window once more.

"...Prepare yourself Uchiha.. I'm about to indulge myself in my feelings and past.. I might say something that I might regret later."

"I'm all ears."

The woman gave him another glance before looking to her lap. "I don't.. I don't hate them for their choices, I can't resent them. If it was not for them.. I wouldn't be here." she spoke as she looked to the roof of the car. "...I understand more than anyone why the both of them don't want to put me in harms way, but at the same time, I didn't come here for any of their protection.. I came here for work, because I needed to find missing pieces to my life.."

"Missing pieces?"

She flinched before narrowing her eyes and tucking in her bottom lip- getting embarrassed that the Uchiha was paying attention to her words intently..

"..Don't tell anyone.. but I'm just like these Konoha Academy kids.." she mumbled before looking to the man, flinching at his skeptical glance. "..What?"

"...Nothing." he began. "..Just.. for some reason.. I pictured you in the uniform."

The woman blinked, but laughed as she shook her head.

"It wasn't intentional. It's just when you said it, my mind instantly wandered."

She laughed again, looking to her lap for a moment before lifting her vision to the school in the distance. "I grew up in Amegakure as a child, and attended rich schools like the Academy back then." she spoke before looking to the Uchiha again. "I'm a rich girl from a country that always rained.. So is Leader and so is his subordinate."

" ! "

"Now you know why they baby me.. We grew up together." she spoke as she smiled and looked to her lap. "Back in Amegakure.. we were best friends.. Leader, his subordinate and I.. but as time passed.. Leader and his family had moved away, leaving his subordinate and I behind. It was bad at first.. considering we missed him dearly, but our loss of him made us closer in a since.. then he left too. I was left behind in a country that rained, my two friends gone.. then.. as if my luck couldn't get any worse, my parents died- a car accident during Amegakure's worst storms.. I was totally alone. I had no one. My world was shattered.. It was only when I realized that I truly had nothing that I left my country and ended up here. And wouldn't you figure.. I found Leader and his Subordinate again. So now I'm here.. under their care, and trying to find other pieces to help rebuild my life."

"...So you joined Akatsuki?"

She shrugged. "I had nothing else to do.. and a job.. it was just way too simple for me.. You understand?"

"..Too well.." The Uchiha uttered, shutting his eyes.

"...This is the part where you tell me about your past."

" ? , Sorry.. but that isn't something I simply do on a whim. Surely if this was a different setting, and you and I weren't in our predicaments dealing with this, I could speak freely.. but I can't." he spoke glancing out his window. "When I leave home, my emotions and entire state of feeling are left there. They are then replaced with my rational thoughts of going about my day, and need to get an assignment done."

"So in other words.. You don't trust me." she spoke as she shut her eyes and smiled. "That's fine.. I am a fool though. Here I am blabbering personal matters that you could use against me at any moment in time, while you're safe from any threats from me.."

"I won't tell anyone Konan.. Your relationships are none of my business.."

She opened her eyes, still smiling. "...Thank you.. If only.. the others were more like you. I'm sure we'd all trust each other.."

"Your excessive need to flatter me is overwhelming, Konan.."

"Shy?"

". . ."

"Heh.. That will be my secret to keep then." she uttered looking out of her window. "Itachi Uchiha is shy... hm.. not a very good secret to keep but I will keep it until I die."

"You're too much."

"Heh.."

It was after that soft chortle, Sasori abruptly made his way over to the car, hurrying to open the door and ease himself in the backseat before he took off his brown hipster beanie and tossed it to the floor before pulling out his cell from his red hoodie.

"Your family is taking their time in leaving the school grounds Uchiha." he uttered before giving the man a skeptical glance. "Do they have afterschool activities that they're involved with?"

"Not to my knowledge.. then again I don't know much about their school life, considering I spend 20 hours of my day with you and Akatsuki."

"..hmph.."

"Did you find anything out?" Konan questioned, sounding almost disinterested.

"Nothing as of yet." he answered as he text. "So far, while loitering around, everybody has gone about and acted normally and I still haven't spotted the u.k.e.." he mumbled before sighing. "At this rate.. we won't get that means of interest Kakashi promised when we retrieve our payment."

"I don't plan on letting that happen." Itachi spoke as he sat up in his seat. "I need that money.."

"Don't we all?" the redhead questioned rhetorically. "Still, as long as we've been here we haven't seen the boy loitering about the grounds of the Academy or anywhere near Sasuke.. I'm starting to think that there's a possibility the doll up and got himself stuck with a new owner."

"Are Hidan and Deidara still patrolling the streets."

Sasori nodded before he held up his phone and pressed a button that put the ringing on speaker.

After maybe 2 or 3 rings, Hidan picked up the phone.

_**'Lemme fuckin' guess, you guys haven't found the little chump either?'**_

"Affirmative." Sasori spoke with a groan. "And I assume the both of you haven't spotted him anywhere either?"

_**'Why the hell are we continuing this search, hm? This is such a waste of time! I'd much rather be beating the faces of Orochimaru's spies or- blowing up some random Yakuza drug house or something! Something! This is so boring! Hm!'**_

"An assignment's an assignment.. unless we've thoroughly checked every space of Konoha, we can't rule out that the doll isn't running about."

_**'But.. buut! Wah! Sasoriii! Sasori no danna! This is so boring!'**_

"Patience Deidara.."

_**'Ahah! Of course! I'll be patient! I'll be anything for you! '**_

_**'So what the fuck are we supposed to do now, huh Sasori? We're just gonna keep snooping around Konoha Academy until we up and find the kid?'**_

"I figured we should split up in teams, or rather, by ourselves in order to spread more ground. What do you all think of this?"

_**'Fuckin' better than driving around and wasting gas all damn day.'**_

_**'I'll do whatever you want Sasori-san! Hm!'**_

"What about you two? Konan? Itachi?"

"We don't know for sure if the boy isn't simply hiding in the establishment of the Academy." Konan began as she turned in her seat. "I don't know if the rest of you have ever attended a school or not, but there are plenty of places you could hide someone. If they are aware that we're watching them, which I highly doubt, then they could be hiding the doll in the school."

_**'...What..the..FUCK did that bitch just say! Konan! Were you making a fucking cheapshot at me, you bitch! You know I didn't go to high school, much less a school for rich kids! Fuckin' slut! Shut the fuck up!'**_

"Hidan.. don't you have an AID's test to run to?" she muttered making the man slur some more.

"Regardless.. I think we should stay." Itachi spoke. "I have a feeling Obito is hiding something from me.. He's always up to something foolish, no doubt he and Sasuke have formulated a plot to keep that a secret from me.."

_**'If Itachi-san wants to stay then so do I! Hm!'**_

"So you're disregarding your last statement? You don't want to split up?" Sasori questioned making Deidara grunt.

_**'Eh.. uh.. Augh! Sasori-san! Itachi-san! You're making this difficult for me! Hm! Please come to the same decision!'**_

The redhead groaned as he glanced at the Academy from his window then lowered his eyes as he shook his head at the two in the front seat.

"I doubt that the two Uchiha's would be hiding a doll in the Academy.. If that doll really did come back to them, what's stopping them from keeping it at their home?"

"Is this your means of pushing everyone to split up?" Itachi asked. "Sasori.. I thought you were a man who was committed to finish his assignments."

"I am." he responded, glaring. "But I see no point in checking in the same places on various occasions, which is why I propose we move on and split our group."

"We should only do that until we've investigated the school thoroughly." Itachi spoke as Konan nodded.

"I agree. Once we search the area and are sure there's no doll, we can split up and try to find the thing on our own."

_**'That plan is dumb as fuck! How the hell are we gonna get into that school! None of us look young enough to get passed the front door!'**_

_**'I can go! Hm! I'm closer to 18 than I am 30- I'll just beat up one of these guys I see walking home, and take their uniform, that is unless you or Sasori-san want to see me in a girls uniform, Itachi..'**_

_**'Oh my God! Shut up with that gay shit Deidara!'**_

"I think we should go with Konan's plan." Itachi spoke up, looking to Sasori. "We don't have to necessarily sneak in the complex during the day just to fit in with the kids- this isn't a spy movie. We can just break into the place at night, look through every class and closet and then move on from there.. We've got all the time in the world."

_**'That sounds like my type of plan! Hm!'**_

"... Then that's what we'll do. Let's regroup downtown and wait it out until midnight."

_**'I vote we go to the sake bar on 8th street! Happy hour all night! Hm!'**_

_**'Oh fuck yeah!'**_

Sasori quickly hung up the phone before shoving the trinket in his pocket and nodding to the Uchiha who started the car, then drove off and away from the Academy.

Meanwhile.. inside the institute..

"OBITO UCHIHA IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG!" Gai announced, sticking a backbreaking hug to the Uchiha who cringed.

"Ack! Gai! G-Gai! My-"

The Uchiha quickly took in a breath of air as he held his chest and watched Gai ease himself to the side Sarutobi's desk.

"It has been too long my friend, too long! Too too too long!" he continued, laughing boisterously. "HAHAHHA, How long has it been?"

"About 6 to 8 years I think." Obito spoke, nodding instantly. "It has been awhile hasn't it."

"Far too long my friend! Now.. What exactly brings you to my Academy?" he questioned with a glittering smile.

Principal Sarutobi cleared his throat as he glanced at the man- politely trying to tell him to watch his words..

"-I'm actually here because I have a bit of an issue." he spoke before looking to the old man. "Sasuke and I have gotten ourselves into a bit of a predicament and the only way we could get out is if I stick around the Academy and pretend to be Sasuke on some days.."

"Just what in the world would bring you to do such a thing Obito?" Sarutobi questioned.

"It's complicated.." he uttered as he rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Sasuke. "You see.. the thing is old man.. eh.. you remember.. when I used to go to class here right, when I was a University student right?"

"Of course... You were the loudest student I've ever come across.. always arguing with that one boy who never did anything to you.. what was his name-"

"HIS NAME WAS KAKASHI AND HE WAS A GODDAMN BASTARD!" Obito voiced, tightening his fists. "He got all the attention of all the girls at school and rubbed it in my face on a constant basis! Plus he always tortured me and verbally degraded me through out my time in the halls, but you'd never catch him! You favored Kakashi! Everybody did! That's why I was always sent to your office!"

"When it came down to it Obito, who was the one throwing books and tables at the boy when you were having your fits?"

"E-Eh!"

"And who caused that notorious food fight that left my halls sullied for a week straight- all because you bumped shoulders with the boy."

"Erm.."

"Exactly. You were always a hothead Obito and because of that, you were always sitting across from me.. That's why you were in trouble.."

"Still! You guys never got Kakashi for anything!"

".. I see you're still childish.."

"Eh!"

"Uhm.. Excuse me. Principal Sarutobi, Mr Uchiha, Gai-sensei.." Lee spoke taking a step forward. "I don't mean to interrupt but this conversation has gotten off track."

The men blinked but lowered their heads as they all knew they had.

"A-Anyway." Obito began. "Turns out that there's this group looking for Sasuke.. well not Sasuke exactly, but something he has.. That's why I'm here dressed like a student again. I have to pose as Sasuke for just a little while until the coast is clear, but I need your help along with the other staff's.."

"I'm still not understanding." The old man spoke as he rose a brow. "Just what group is after Sasuke?"

"Surely it's nothing but a small group of bad children from that Sound school down the road!" Gai voiced as he laughed and folded his arms. "Sasuke, you should know that if anything, facing your opponents with a brave face and iron fist will always get you out of your problems."

The Uchiha dulled his eyes leaving Lee to take another step toward the adults.

"That is not exactly the case Gai-sensei.. This group.. They are real thugs."

"Real?" he repeated. "Like.. with the switchblades and stuff?"

Lee nodded.

"Like.. the ones with the guns?"

Lee nodded again.

"Like.. the real ones in the movies?"

"Yes! This is a serious situation guys!" Obito voiced.

Gai blinked 3 times before he relaxed his face and yet formed it contort a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time believing that a good student like Sasuke Uchiha is being followed by thugs. There is absolutely positively, no wa-"

"**Believe it**!" Obito voiced with a stomp. "There's a group of thugs that.. er.. want to recruit Sasuke to their group because of what he's got, so I'm here to get them off his case. This is for protection reasons, it's not going to be long! Please old man just let the other teachers and students know that this is normal and not to bring so much attention to it!" the man spoke slamming his hands on the table.

Sarutobi blinked a few times before relaxing in his seat, but without a doubt nodded slightly.

"Though I do believe that how you're going about this situation is.. odd.. I will alert my staff that you're needed here to pose as a student for Sasuke's sake."

"D'oh Thank you old man!" Obito voiced as he flew over the mans desk and hugged him. "You have no idea how important this is to me! You were a dick when I was actually going to school here but maybe we can have a new start! Awesome, awesome!"

"O-Obito! Get off of me!" the man voiced.

"HE'S GOT THE RIGHT IDEA!" Gai voiced as he hugged the both of them. "THIS IS A JOYOUS OCCASSION THAT SHOULD BE EXPRESSED WITH A MANLY EMBRACE!"

Sasuke dulled his eyes.. his right lid actually twitched a bit as he saw the sight. It was.. difficult to believe that such people were actually helping him with a serious issue like the one he was experiencing..

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The raven glanced to his left and immediately acknowledged Lee who threw him a thumbs up.

"It may be a tough thing to swallow- but we are here to help, especially me. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask."

"Right.. Thanks Le-"

"AHAHA! NOW LET US INDULGE OURSELVES IN OUR OWN MANLY EMBRACE!" the boy spoke, tightly holding the boy.

"A-aH! G-Get off Lee!"

"We should let the others know that we were successful in winning over the Principal." he spoke in a whisper before he pulled away and gripped the boys shoulder firmly.

This left the Uchiha to blink then slowly nod as he reached into his blazer for his phone and begun to text.

**.**

**.**

Pulling up to his parking space, shutting off his car and hurrying out, Neji groaned before popping the trunk and eventually pulling out a small box of bagged snacks plastic bottles of juices that he snagged from study group at the University. He figured he needed these, considering he had another house guest and he wasn't too fond on the option of buying more food. Anything that was free was basically a great thing in his opinion- and that wasn't because he was a cheapskate either!

The Hyuuga paused to close the trunk of his car as he groaned and realized that he was indeed the cheapest person he knew, but ringing him out of his self-dread, his phone chimed, leaving him to let go of the trunk and box, then reach into his bookbag and pull out a silver blackberry.

Immediately pressing talk, holding it to his ear with his shoulder, closing the trunk and grabbing the box- the Hyuuga walked and talked.

"This is Neji."

_**'Yo Hyuuga!' **_Kiba voiced on the other line. _**'Did you get Sasuke's text?'**_

"Kiba..." Neji grimaced as he glared. "No I didn't get a text. Why?"

_**'The plan was successful! Principal Sarutobi and Gai are on our side!'**_

"Congratulations. Lets break out the bottles of beer and wine and live it up.." The Hyuuga uttered dully.

_**'Ugh! Do you ever get excited about anything?'**_

"Kiba, I just got to my complex after dealing with a bunch of brain-dead idiots in my study group at the University. I'm not in the mood to pull another study via cellur devices alright?"

_**'...Are you calling me a brain-dead idiot?'**_

"You are if it took you that long to realize I insulted you."

_**'Argh! Why don't you just insult people the way normal people do! By calling them fucking idiots, and assholes and whatnot! Quit acting to proper Hyuuga! And what's up with you calling a cellphone a 'cellular device'? Why don't you call it a cell or a phone or a cellphone? What the hell-'**_

"Kiba please-" Neji cut off. "I realize that you have nothing else to do, or no one else to talk to but I'm not in the mood to speak with you. Don't go thinking that just because I agreed to help you, Shikamaru and Sasuke, we're all best-buddies now.."

_**'Aw c'mon Hyuuga- Why can't we be like that? I'm sick of all the fighting and whatnot. I'm pretty sure if it came down to it, you and I would be good friends!'**_

"Oh God.. Are you seriously begging for my friendship?"

_**'No.. but I'm saying that I know we'd at least be civil toward another had I not been with Hinata.'**_

"You're exactly right-"

_**'I know I am. That's why I'm broke up with her.'**_

The Hyuuga paused his steps, just before a short flight of stairs that led to higher ground and ultimately his home.

"What are you saying?"

_**'What you said today.. Hinata could get disowned by her family if she messes around with me right? ..That had me thinking.. I don't want Hinata to get in trouble or put herself through that if that's the consequence..'**_

"Don't tell me that you're actually heeding my warnings now of all times!" Neji snapped. "I've literally threatened to beat the life out of you for dating her, and yet you stick around, but when I say that she could get disowned you suddenly have a change of heart!"

_**'Well.. yeah.'**_

"I will not allow it! Un-break up with her!"

_**'I can't, I already sent her the text.. Bitch move right? I didn't want to do it in person though.. I didn't want to see her cry or anything..'**_

"Kiba Inuzuka... Tch.. why the hell.."

_**'. . .'**_

"Why?"

_**'..I really... I love her.. and I don't want bad things to happen to her because of me.'**_

Neji flinched. "..You.. love her?"

_**'Yeah.. What, you think that just because I'm an idiot I dont' know my own feelings? Pft.. I'm not that stupid.. I love her Neji- I love her enough to stay away from her.. She has to be the head of the main branch or whatever.. right? I don't want to ruin that..'**_

". . ."

_**'So uh.. I called to kinda tell you that.. but I didn't want to tell you this way... this conversation feels kinda awkward y'know? Uhm.. Anyway! Everything's good at th`e Academy now! If Sasuke doesn't text you with an update on Kakashi's business tonight, then meet us in the old shed in back of the gym. He's usually got a story to tell back there anyway. Later.'**_

Hearing the dialtone shortly after, Neji lowered his eyes before he took the phone away from his ear and threw it into the box, approaching his home shortly after and grabbing the keys his right pocket.

After shuffling, grabbing and quickly unlocking the door, Neji opened it only halfway before seeing fog and feathers of white float around his house.

He was confused at first, but after a second or two, Gaara ran out of the hall to the left of the living room while Naruto chased him with a torn pillow and a bag of flour in hand.

"Gaara! Get back here!"

"N-Naruto please- We shouldn't-"

"Stop being a stick in the mud and have a little fu- uhh.."

The blonde stopped his chasing and so did Gaara, leaving Neji to examine. Minus the flour-y and feathery mess around the house, Gaara was covered in the bakable soot while Naruto seemed to be almost drenched in chocolate with spots of feathers and and what not stuck to him.

The three exchanged their glances, but Neji was the first to narrow his eyes and.. _try _to look calm..

"..What the hell is going on here?" he asked, his left brow twitching madly.

"Hm? Oh me and Gaara were playing." Naruto answered standing straight. "We saw this brown cat pounce on this white bird earlier from the window in that big room, but the bird got away, so me and Gaara came up with a game but we had to dress up first!" he explained with a childish giggle. "Heeheeheh.. I'm the cat.."

Neji stared for a long while before he simply lost the will to carry the box he held. So, dropping it, kicking the door closed and marching over to Naruto, the Hyuuga hit the boy over the head, earning a nice loud cry and a slightly sticky fist in return.

"AHOOW! W-what's that for!"

"You don't waste food in here! I pay too much money just to have you play around in chocolate and powder all because you want to play dress up! If you wanna play the game right then you take clothes and you dress up like normal kids do! Don't waste my food and don't waste my money!"

"Geez! Will you relax.. So I didn't know that was a rule here.. big deal." the boy dismissed with a wave.

"W-Wh.. does Sasuke allow this at his house?"

"Hm? If he did, would this be okay?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well then.. he doesn't." The blonde spoke before dulling his eyes.

"Rrg- You're going to clean this up- the both of you!" he made clear as he glanced at the redhead who flinched.

"Yeah yeah, we'll get to it.. But first I'm going to take a shower." Naruto announced as he removed his shirt and tossed it anywhere.

"W-What're you doing! You don't throw your clothes on the ground you-"

"I'll listen to you nag later Neji. I'm going to your bathroom." The blonde spoke with a wave as he marched down the hall.

The Hyuuga could do nothing but stand in the middle of his home.. frozen.. angry.. confused.. and shocked.. But ultimately, he facepalmed.

Just what was he to do with these two u.k.e's?


	54. The Helpful Hyuuga II

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The Helpful Hyuuga II)_**

**_._**

After vacuuming the last spot the Hyuuga was sure a patch of flour wouldn't come out, Neji groaned as he turned off the noisy cleaning device then made it to the kitchen where he looked through a specific drawer near he fridge before pulling out a cloth and bringing himself to stand near the sink and run some water.  
After a good 30 seconds, the brunette soaked the cloth before he turned to Gaara and grabbed his arm, wiping it clean of flour and other powders, before turning back to the sink and repeating the same process until the boy found the redhead a semi-sense of clean. Though.. he figured he shouldn't have been doing these tasks in the first place..

"Ugh.. I leave for school for only a couple hours and I come back to this.. _god_.. Why couldn't you two just sit around and stay still until I got back?" he questioned rhetorically.

Gaara's only response was to look at the ground as the Hyuuga grabbed his other arm and wiped it clean, drying it with another towel as he groaned again.

"I don't know how old you are, but you and Naruto are too old to be playing childish games." he started again narrowing his eyes as he pat some flour out of the boys hair. "Both of you should act your age, and read a book if you don't have anything to do. Act like normal boys for pete's sake."

Gaara lowered his eyes and his head as the Hyuuga continued to pat flour out of his head.. though his actions were sure to slow once he realized exactly what he said..

What he learned today.. He learned that Gaara wasn't exactly a human, instead, this boy was a doll in a sense..  
The Hyuuga flinched as he slowed his pats of the boys hair and began to actually feel the fibers on his head. Though the boy's hair was in such a messy style, his hair was actually soft to the touch.. It was weird. Were Sasuke's, Shikamaru's and Kiba's words actually true? Was this kid seriously a u.k.e?

Pulling his hand away and sending the boy a long stare, he eventually watched the redhead apprehensively lift his gaze, but glance away almost ashamedly. For some reason this pulled at the Hyuuga's heartstrings and caused him to sigh as he leaned on the counter.

"...After Naruto heads out of the shower, I expect you to take your shower too. Once you get out I should be done with something to eat."

Gaara immediately glanced, his eyes wide and face full of innocent anticipation making Neji narrow his eyes and groan. Though he had only knew the boy for a single day, he knew exactly why the boy was so excited.

"The answer is no." he spoke, making Gaara frown and leave the Hyuuga to fold his arms. "Since the other day, all you've wanted to eat was jams jellies and other sweets. Don't forget that because of you I couldn't have my toast this morning. You need to eat better things- vegetables, breads.. Something with vitamins that are good for you."

Gaara frowned and glanced at the ground again, leaving Neji to enthusiastically pat his back as he passed him and made it over to the fridge.

"C'mon don't look like that. There's plenty of things that you might like. It's better than just starving yourself and trying to get cavities." he uttered pulling open the door and looking for food.

Instantly the brunette pulled out a jug of milk and grabbed a glass from one of his cabinets. With that, he set both objects on the counter closest to Gaara- shifted the cup, poured the milk then handed it to the boy who hesitantly accepted.

All Gaara did was stare at the glass finding no interest, want or need to drink the the contents of the cup, but Neji was sure to urge him with a hurried snap that made him flinch to the noise.

"C'mon, don't hesitate. Milk is good for you. It will help you grow and keep your bones healthy and strong." he lectured as if he were talking to a child. "Go on, drink it."

Gaara gave the cup a serious stare before frowning to the Hyuuga, making the boy sigh before he shook his head and pretty much gave up.

"At least try it Gaara.."

The redhead blinked but brought the cup to his lips as he cautiously sipped the drink. After a moment of tasting.. the boy frowned and shook his head to Neji making the brunette sigh.

"Will you stop making that face. It's not that bad, and it's good for you Gaara. As long as you're here, I'm going to make you eat right and if you don't want vegetables then you can have milk instead."

The boy flinched again before frowning, tempted to shake his head once more- bringing Neji to sigh again as he folded his arms.

"So what.. You can eat ice cream but you can't drink milk?"

Gaara jerked as he glanced at the Hyuuga confused, leaving the boy to raise a brow and crane his head a bit.

"What? You didn't know? Milk makes ice cream."

It was at that moment Gaara pushed his cup to the Hyuuga, almost shoving his glass in the boys face as he did so.

"What the hell-" Neji flinched.

"P..Please?"

"Huh?"

"..Ice cream.."

"G-Gaara, get that-" Neji broke his sentence as he snatched the boys glass and held it away from the both of them- mostly for his own safety. "You don't shove glasses in people's faces like that, it isn't polite- plus I have no idea how to make ice cream, and I know damn well I'm going to need more than milk to make some."

"Please?"

"No. Gaara.. You can't just eat ice cream and sugar. That's bad for you."

"...Please?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Please?"

"Gaara.." Neji groaned, facepalming with his freehand.

"Please?"

"I don't know how to make ice cream."

Instantly Gaara slumped- down and out and totally saddened.. leaving Neji to roll his eyes and grunt. For a figure who was an advanced doll, he was a bit childish when it came to having his way with sweets..

Again the Hyuuga rolled his eyes before he brushed passed the boy and made it to the fridge again, making Gaara flinch and watch as he took out a dark brown bottle he and Naruto had messed with earlier.  
Immediately the redhead flinched, feeling he was going to be scolded, and he was right in a sense, considering Neji turned to him and held the bottle to him with a stern look plastered on his mug.

"**This**.. is ridiculous." He stated. "There is no reason why you or Naruto should have chocolate covering the entire bottle."

Gaara quickly avoided eye contact, leaving Neji to sigh and pour the syrup into the glass he took earlier, before grabbing a spoon and stirring it up. After 30 seconds, he handed the cup over to Gaara who accepted and stared at the new color his beverage had formed.

"Drink it." Neji ordered, earning a frown in response. "Don't look at me like that.. It's good now. You just have to try it."

Hesitant as he always was, but also curious, Gaara stared at his glass before giving it a sip- waiting only 5 seconds before widening his eyes to Neji, looking to him as if he performed the strangest magic.

"-It's chocolate milk." the boy spoke shutting his eyes. "Though it's a sweet, it's still good for you.. Do you like i-"

Before the Hyuuga could finish, Gaara pushed his now empty glass to the side of his face- leaving Neji to groan.

"Gaara."

"Please?"

"You've already had a glass. Eat some bread or something."

"Please?" he pressed on, still holding his glass up.

"Gaara..."

"...Please?"

Neji snatch the cup as he shook his head. "-You're not the only one who likes milk alright? If I sat in here and did as you said I wouldn't have anything to drink for tomorrow morning.. besides.. I think you've had enough. 1 glass for 1 day. That's the rule now."

Gaara widened his eyes as he watched the Hyuuga turn and put the syrup back into the fridge before scoffing at his sticky hand and glancing at the redhead again.

"You and Naruto are washing off that bottle by the way." he spoke before holding his hand out to the boy. "When there's a mess someone is bound to get dirty, that's something my father always told me, and now I'm telling you. You don't want your hands dirty when you try to make your own chocolate milk right? So be sure to clean your messes. I'll be sure to tell Naruto that as well."

Gaara blinked, slowly tilting his head more to his left as he carefully brought his left hand to reach the Hyuuga's, keeping his hold on the boys wrist once he had gotten grip. Neji squinted, curious and confused as to why the kid was suddenly so interested with his palm, but all of that was out of his mind and out the window when he watched the boy coyly stick out his tongue and began to stride it over his hand.

The brunette couldn't help but cringe as a reflex, as his nerves numbed and muddled his brain. Though it was nothing more than a.. _simple_.. action.. He had never had or requested anyone to lick his hand before- Why would he? That was such a gross action to ask someone to fulfill for another! But as of right, the Hyuuga was more.. impertinent to the situation rather reluctant..

Still..

"Gaara.. what are you doing?"

The boy paused for a period that was shorter than a single second- sending the brunette he _tickled _an innocent glance that honestly made the his heart stop. When nothing was said, Gaara continued to lick the Hyuuga's palm of the syrup, and Neji simply allowed this.

It was indeed strange to him.. but as stated, he was more curious than anything. This boy's tongue felt.. warm.. real? How was this kid considered a sexdoll when he was so human? Was.. this all he did.. when it came to contact like this?

Neji only wondered this as he narrowed his eyes a bit, eventually watching the redhead let his hand go then wipe his mouth with the sleeve of his right arm- glancing up to the Hyuuga afterward as if he were waiting for a comment of his actions. Instead the boy got a pat on the head from the same hand he cleaned.

Flinching to the touch for only a second, Gaara calmed before nervously shifting his glance elsewhere before looking to the Hyuuga again- who in turn, knitted his brows a bit.

"...What are you?"

The redhead jerked to that, but lowered his eyes when the Hyuuga's palm traveled through the Shukaku's tresses in slow strides, making Gaara honestly get a little distracted.

He had never been touched in such a way..

"Gaara."

The boy flinched before glancing to Neji once more, attentive and ready to listen.

"-What are you?" the Hyuuga pressed. "Tell me.."

The boy slowly pointed to himself, blinking twice before bringing himself to speak.

"..I am.. Gaara.."

"...You're a u.k.e.." Neji stated, leaving the boy to flinch again but eventually nod.

"...Jinchuuriki unit; Shukaku series, serial number: 011912. That is what I am.."

"Hmph.." Neji huffed retracting his hand.

This made the redhead blink as he placed his own hands on his head before he frowned then glanced away.

". . . "

"...That classification.. It's is so complicated. I favor the name Gaara better."

" ! "

"Did your owner come up with that?"

Gaara's eye's distended as he gasped softly and brought his left hand to cover the corner of his forehead- such a question brought back a terrible memory that struck fear into him, leaving Neji to blink.

"What? Did your owner come up with that or not?" he asked before folding his arms a bit firmer. "What.. was your owner like? I know the other's told me your owner was bad, but.. what is it that was done to you, if you don't mind my asking.."

Gaara flinched as he gritted his teeth and glanced to the floor as he continued to keep his palm on his forehead. The boy looked like he was pained by trying to remember, making Neji raise a brow.

"Don't tell me you don't remember.."

Gaara's face completely broke as he put himself through a trance featuring memories of his past with Deidara.. Every painful action, forced coercions, times of harm and cries.. everything was brought back to the boy, forcing him to relive, cower and doubt.

"Gaara?..Was that.. something I shouldn't have asked?"

Gaara stared at the Hyuuga for a long moment before taking a trembling step back, backing himself into the counter behind him, making the Hyuuga raise a brow and take a cautious step to him.

"Gaar-"

"Why are you doing this?"

"W..What?"

"Why am I here? Why.. are you taking care of me?" he questioned as he took heavy breaths. "I don't deserve this.. What do you want me to do to you? What do want from me?"

Neji's eyes softened a bit as he shook his head.

"Gaara, what're you talking about?"

"...I don't deserve this... I don't deserve this.. I don't.. deserve this.." he chanted as he lowered his head, clutching it with trembling fingers. "I'm nothing.. I'm nothing.. I'm.. nothing.. I don't deserve this.. I don't deserve this.. I'm nothing.. c-cut me.. cut me.. I'm sorry.. cut me.. I'm nothing.. I don't deserve this.. cut me.. D-...d..ei..."

"Gaara stop it-"

"Cut me.. I'm wrong.. I'm wrong.. I'm sorry.. I don't deserve this.. why am I doing this.. I'm sorry.. cut me.. cut me.. cut me.."

"Gaara enough- I get it, it's bad-"

"Cut me.. **Cut **me! Fuck me.. fuck me.. '_Scream for me' ._. '_Keep crying'_.. cut me... I'm nothing.. _'Scream for me'_.. _'Smile for me'.."_

"Enough-" Neji spoke grabbing the boys shoulders. "Gaara stop it! Stop saying that!"

"...Smile.."

"Gaara.."

".._Smile_.." he repeated lifting his head, flashing a smile that disturbed the Hyuuga.

Though it looked like a normal expression of joy, Gaara's eyes showed no feeling of happiness whatsoever.. If anything.. it looked like the boy lacked a soul. All of this made Neji pull back by an inch.

Abruptly the Hyuuga flinched hearing the door to the bathroom down the hall open, followed by apparent stomps until Naruto revealed himself.

"Oi! What the hell is going on!" he voiced, angrily wrapping a towel around himself.

"Naruto, Gaara he-"

"What the fuck did you do!" The blonde voiced before he rushed over. "Let go of him— Gaara! Gaara! Stop it, I feel cold-"

".._smile_.."

"Oi.. Gaara.." The blonde uttered before bringing the boy's head to his shoulder and holding him tight. "Gaara stop.. Stop making me feel cold.."

".._s...mi_.."

"Stop thinking of that stuff.. I'm here. Stop it Gaara.."

"..._smi..le..f..or.. me_.."

"Gaara, listen to me, It's really cold.. It hurts."

"..._Na..ruto_..?"

"Oi, quit stuttering!" he spoke with a broken laugh.

"...Naruto.."

The redhead flinched for a split second, lowering his eyes as he gripped Naruto's arms, making the blonde pull back and instantly smile.

"Oi.. you started calling me at a really bad time. Didn't you know I was in the shower?"

Gaara lowered his eyes even further before giving Neji a glance, instantly flinching and turning his gaze away. Though the Hyuuga didn't say anything, Gaara felt wrong for showing him such a side..  
Rather than stay in anyone's presence, he attempted to leave, only to be pulled back by his sleeve by Naruto.

"Oi, where are you going? You don't have to leave."

Frowning, he stared at Naruto before glancing at Neji once more and pulling out of the boys grip and hurrying out of the kitchen. Given 5 seconds the slam of Neji's bedroom door echoed through the home, making Naruto sigh and rub the back of his head before he looked to the Hyuuga who was really.. stunned by the entirety of the situation..

"Oi.. sorry about that."

"..What.. happened?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before folding his arms and leaning on the counter beside him before he folded his arms.

"..You did something to scare Gaara.." he spoke making the Hyuuga flinch. "So what did you do? Did you force yourself on him or something? Did you hit him?"

"What! No!"

"Well what'd you do?"

"I just.. asked him about his owner.."

It was Naruto's turn to flinch. "Why the hell would you ask him about that?"

"I was simply curious-"

"Yeah well your curiosity _simply _scared Gaara. You don't ask him about that! Why would you want to know about that stuff anyway?"

"I just.. wanted to know.."

"Hmph.. sorry he couldn't tell you.. hopefully you're content with what he showed you instead."

Neji glanced away for a moment before looking to the blonde once more, speaking on something he caught when he spoke earlier.

"You said.. You felt cold, what does that mean?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean by that when you told Gaara you were cold?"

"Hm.. oh.. Because Gaara and I are apart of the same brand of u.k.e's we have this weird connection. I'm able to feel what he feels as long as he allows it." the boy explained before cupping his chin and looking to the roof. "I don't really understand it, but I've learned to get used to it when I'm with him." he uttered before folding his arms. "When Gaara's feelings are _negative _and he sends them to me, I get a cold feeling in my stomach that makes me want to throw up or cry.. but when he's okay, I feel okay too." he further taught watching Neji blink in response. "...Oi, the point is though, I don't even ask Gaara about his past. Whoever hurt him scares him.. So it's your job as his new owner to make him feel protected from that.. not scared."

"I-I'm not-"

"You are whether you like it or not. As long as Gaara stays with you, you own him."

" ! "

"-As an owner, its your job to make Gaara feel loved- feel something totally different from what he felt in the past."

Neji scrunched his face, confused and a little disturbed.. He owned a u.k.e, and now it was his job to make'im feel better? What?

"I don't understand-"

"What's there to understand? Just show Gaara some love."

" . . . "

"You are capable of doing that right?"

"..He's.."

"A doll."

"..and.."

"A boy."

". . ."

"So?" Naruto uttered with shrug.

"That's.."

"I'm not saying you've got to fuck him or anything- Geez.. You think that just because you own something that's considered a sexdoll, sex is the only way to show a means of love. If you owned a male dog, you wouldn't fuck'im right?"

Neji jerked, cringed but ultimately shook his head, leaving Naruto to smirk.

"Oi.. it's just like that then. Gaara is your puppy, and you have to love him like that."

"A dog?"

"Mhm.. Whether you grow to like him more than that is up to you, but at this moment in time, he's your dog got it?"

Neji glared at the order, but eventually nodded, leaving the blonde to sigh as he threw his arms behind his head and laughed a bit.

"Good.. Just give Gaara some time to himself and he should be back out here playing with me in no time. Till then, I'm going to finish with my shower alright."

Neji said nothing, just watched the blonde saunter off out of the kitchen and head for the hall to the bathroom, leaving the Hyuuga alone with his thoughts and guilty conscience. He struck fear into Gaara, with something as innocent as a question of his old owner..  
It made the Hyuuga think just what the boy had gone through... what he had said.

He spoke of.. cutting.. screaming and.. crying..  
Such a thought of someone doing that to a boy who the Hyuuga considered tiny and a little scrawny, made him feel bad. From what he's learned from being around the boy.. he seemed very shy and almost absent-minded at times- very coy but curious when it came to new things.. just like a puppy. It was cute in a sense, and very.. heartwarming? Maybe that wasn't the word.. But all Neji knew was whenever he scolded the boy or spoke to him, the looks he'd give, what he'd do in response.. It wouldn't push the Hyuuga to want to bring any harm to him, so who in their right mind would?

Neji groaned as he leaned onto his fridge and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and crest-fallen to what he had done.. No doubt his questions scared Gaara out of his mind.. and he was so ignorant when asking..

The Hyuuga could only shut his eyes and groan as he knew he was wrong.

". . ."

Abruptly, Neji leaned off the fridge, headed to the living room and grabbed his keys off the couch before heading out of his house.

**.**

**.**

About an hour and a half passed, and in the meantime, Naruto was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the TV that showed a sequence of colorful bars and continued to make a long _beeeeeeeeeeeeping_ sound..

His blonde ears twitched a few times as he found himself really enjoying this show. Though there wasn't a lot of action going on, he liked the sound that kept playing... it was nice.

Suddenly the boys left ear twitched and narrowed, bringing him to smile as he hopped off the couch and stood in front of the door and watching it open with the Hyuuga appearing and suddenly jerking.

"Oi! Where have you been? I thought you ran away or something."

Neji kept on his shocked face before he narrowed his eyes into a very tiny squint, making him almost gasp when he noticed Naruto crane his head and blink.

"oi.. what's wrong?"

"What the hell is that on your head?"

"Hm?" The boy jerked as his ears twitched. "Oh.. these.." he spoke grabbing them. "They're my ears... Hmm.. that's right you haven't seen them before huh?"

Neji scoffed as he carefully brushed passed the boy- figuring everything that dealt with u.k.e's were just strange. Regardless he carried in two grocery bags that rattled with noise, bringing Naruto's curiosity to peak.

"Hey what's in the bags? Is it dinner?"

"Nothing for you." he spoke making it to the kitchen before grabbing a spoon and turning around to jump again.

Naruto was in the boys face now, way too close in the Hyuuga's personal space.

"Tell me what you got."

"Get out of the way."

"Don't be an ass!"

"If you don't get out of my way, I'm going to punch you.."

Naruto jumped, but was sure to glare as the Hyuuga brushed passed him again. With that the blonde narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"..Tch.. rude.."

Making it to his room, Neji carefully opened the door before peering his head in, seeing no u.k.e in sight. Though he was sure to raise a brow, he entered his domain before setting the bags on his bed and glancing around once more before heading over to his closet and looking through it.. still seeing no u.k.e in sight.

The Hyuuga sighed before he returned to his bed once more, bringing himself to check under it and actually jerk as he watched Gaara's eyes widen in surprise.

Quickly, Neji groaned. "How the hell did you squeeze yourself under here?" he asked making the Shukaku lower his eyes in response. "...Come on out Gaara.."

". . ."

"...I got you something.." he uttered as he took his grocery bags off the bed and set them on the floor a distance away.

It was after that, he sat up and leaned back into his nightstand, glaring at the base of his bedframe, expecting the redhead to crawl out.. but once a minute or two had passed, the Hyuuga groaned getting impatient.

"Gaara why aren't you getting out?"

". . ."

"...Gaara.."

". . ."

The Hyuuga sighed before glancing at the roof.. bringing himself to frown.

"I'm sorry.. for my questions earlier.. Naruto told me that I scared you.. That wasn't my intention."

". . ."

"..Though I'm still curious, I won't ask you that again.. It seems to me that's still something sore to talk about. So from this point on, I won't speak on it.." he began. "But Gaara.. you have to speak to me. You have to tell me what you don't want me to say so I won't scare you again."

". . ."

"..So long as you're here.. You can.. ask me questions. I told you before that if you need anything, I'm willing to help you. So you can talk to me about anything you want, and I'll respond to you. I suggest you do so with me Gaara- I can't read your mind y'know.."

". . ."

"Please speak to me."

". . ."

Neji shut his eyes and let out another breath before he shrugged to himself. "I'll leave you alone- the food's for you." he spoke shuffling to move, though he was sure to pause as Gaara's left hand gripped the sleeve of his left arm.

Rather than say anything, Neji simply watched the boys hand tremble before he brought himself to crawl from under the bed a bit and send him weakening, watery eyes.

"I... I'm.. sor..ry.."

Neji flinched, leaving the redhead to glance away nervously but nod. This only forced Neji to raise a brow.

"What're you talking about Gaara? What are you sorry for?"

"..I.. scared you.."

Neji blinked but was sure to scoff as he shut his eyes and faced away.

"I'll admit, your act was a little shocking.. but I wasn't scared. It takes a lot more than that to scare me."

"I'm.. sorry.."

"Stop saying that. You've got nothing to apologize for." Neji dismissed before he shuffled to grab the grocery bags and pull out what he bought.

Gaara flinched, watching the brunette set small trays of sliced cakes and chocolates in front of him, ending the action after he set a carton of Dreyer's neapolation ice cream before the boy.

With that Neji huffed as he tossed the plastic bags off to the side, before pointing to the sweets and glancing at the boy.

"This is my apology gift. If you eat this then I'm going to consider myself forgiven and you're never allowed to speak on this again, got it?"

Gaara blinked, but instantly grabbed a tray of cake decorated in berries and whipped cream- pulling off the protective case and marvelling at the sweet for a moment before grabbing a piece with his left hand and eating it, earning a groan from Neji at the end of it all.

"I brought you a spoon." he spoke, reaching on the bed and handing it to the boy. "Jesus.. I don't know how hard it is for you to understand that you need a utensil to eat these things, but it's recommended. You're going to cause a mess." he scolded as he began to align the plastic bags under the items, using it to protect his floor.

"..Were.. you lying.. about... talking to you..?"

Neji stopped as he glanced at the boy, immediately watching his teal eyes glance to the floor.

"..I told you Gaara, I'm a Hyuuga, which means I'm a man of my word. I wouldn't lie to you, especially over something as trivial as that." he spoke with a scoff.

"..You.. never lie?"

"No. At least.. I've never been aware of it if I have." he mumbled as he went back to aligning and fixing.

As he did this, a tail of the Hyuuga's hair waved in Gaara's face, making the redhead stare for a long while before eventually reaching for it, and causing Neji to freeze at the slight tug.

Nothing was really uttered, only glances were given, though it took Gaara little longer to look at the Hyuuga rather than his hair- but once he did, he was sure to state a common fact that made Neji's stomach weak for some reason.

"...Your hair is.. really long.."

" ! "

"..It's.. soft too.. and really pretty.." He uttered, almost twirling the fibers between his fingers. "..It.. is very different.. from his.. My.."

_His_- hair was different? So Gaara's owner was a male? Of lighter hair? Neji kept those facts as a mental note, but didn't bother to try press on the matter, instead he went back to fixing the boys food, scoffing as he did so.

"...Thanks for the compliment I guess.."

"...Ne..ji.."

" ! "

Gaara blinked before he brought himself to fully crawl from under the bed. After, he sat before looking over his food as if he were choosing which ones were good enough to eat first.. Though he was sure to send the Hyuuga coy glances before he grabbed a chocolate and handed it the boy across from him who twisted his face and shook his head.

"No, all of this is for you, I don't want any.."

"...Please?" Gaara urged.

"No. I hate chocolate."

"...Please?"

"Gaara-"

"Please?"

"Oh lord." he groaned before taking the candy and chewing it, already feeling his stomach curl.

It wasn't that the Hyuuga hated candy.. he just wasn't a fan of sweet things- he hadn't been since he was a kid, so this was something he had to slowly get used to.

Forcing himself to swallow the Hyuuga covered his mouth as he was mentally pushing himself not to throw up, but he flinched as Gaara handed another piece of chocolate.

"N-No.. no thank you." Neji spoke shaking his head and waving a hand.

"Please.."

"I really can't."

"Please?"

"N-No."

Gaara pulled back his piece before he ate it then grabbed another and handed it to the Hyuuga. The doll figured that maybe that last piece wasn't pretty enough to eat.. but surely this new one he had was one that the boy favored.

"Please?" he urged, almost shoving the candy in the Hyuuga's face.

"G-Gaara, seriously no-"

"Please?"

"Gaa-"

At the right moment, the redhead shoved the candy into the Hyuuga's mouth, making the boy choke while he went to find another piece. There was a square one with sprinkles on it, captivating the redhead and leaving him to glance at Neji again as he handed it to him.

"Please?"

Neji shook his head as he snatched the piece and held it to the boy.

"This is for you! I didn't buy this for myself! What aren't you getting about that?"

Gaara widened his eyes, but eventually gasped as the Hyuuga pried his mouth open and shoved his own candy into his trap, blanketing the boys mouth with his hand after he did so.

"There. Now chew. Don't say _please_, don't beg me to eat with you, just chew."

The Shukaku blinked, but did as told, eventually leaving the Hyuuga to pull his hand away and sigh.

"-_guugh_.. why the hell are the simple things so difficult with you?" he questioned rhetorically.

Gaara simply glanced at him as he continued to chew, but once he swallowed, he sat still then leaned to grab the Hyuuga's hand.

"What now?.." he groaned.

Gaara said nothing, just grabbed another chocolate and placed it into his palm, retracting his own hands and sitting straight afterward.

Neji glared into his hand then shut his eyes and groaned.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm speaking another language with you." he spoke before looking to the boy again. "I told you Gaara, this is for y-"

Stopping, Neji bit his tongue and flinched as he watched the redhead open his mouth and point to him- making the figure across from him get a little flustered as he stared.

"A..Are you kidding me? You want me to feed you?"

Gaara nodded, his mouth still open and awaiting his treat. Neji could only stare as he felt his face get a little heated due to his nerves and overwhelming need to feel embarrassed as he couldn't imagine himself doing such a task.. but rather than wallow in those thoughts, the Hyuuga simply did it. Bringing his hand to the dolls mouth and feeding him, glaring hard afterward as he watched the boy chew, swallow then eventually shut his eyes to smile.

"Tch- what're you smiling for? That was a one time thing okay? You're old enough to feed yourself.." he mumbled with a scoff.

Gaara opened his eyes as he continued to smile, giving Neji the impression he was taunting him- This made him lean and point.

"Don't look at me like that. Nothing's funny.. and if you tell Naruto or anyone I did that I'll..."

" ? "

"...I'll make you eat vegetables."

Immediately Gaara frowned bringing the Hyuuga to smirk in his stead, though all of that was immediately paused, broken, stumped and interrupted when a laugh entered the room.

"_kekekeke_.."

Looking to the doorway, Neji and Gaara spotted Naruto who smirked their way as his shoulder bared his weight on the frame of the entrance. After a few seconds of staring, the boy was sure to hold his hands up and shake his head as he continued to smirk and laugh.

"Oi.. don't mind me.. I didn't mean to interrupt.."

Neji instantly twitched before glancing at Gaara, then rising from the floor, making Naruto laugh again.

"Gee.. you're really nice to your puppies Neji.. I wish I was your dog."

"Shut up. I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah ok."

"I wasn't." he spoke firmly, before raising a brow. "What're you doing here?"

"You were taking forever, so I had to see what was going on."

"Nothing's going on." he made clear as he passed both dolls and made it out of his room.

Naruto only grinned as the boy passed him, then winked at Gaara before shutting the door to the room and following after the Hyuuga- cackling behind him.

"Oi_-ho-hoi_... you like Gaara.."

"I don't."

"You're lying." The blonde teased as he followed the boy into the kitchen. "You like him."

"I do not."

"So then feed me too, that was so cute! Even Sasuke doesn't do that!"

Neji blushed as he turned and glared. "Shut up! From this point on, don't you dare speak of that! Ever! To anyone!"

Naruto laughed, "Oi oi, settle down, don't get your panties in a bunch. I understand- that was only a one time thing for Gaara right?"

"No!"

"So why were you two so close like that, huh? You were gonna kiss'im huh? Aww that would make the little guy so happy-"

"A-Are you kidding? I wasn't going to do that!"

"Oi.. what're you turning redder for? You're embarrassed cause I'm right?"

"I'm frustrated because you're misinterpreting my actions.."

"Riiiggghht." The blonde laughed before folding his arms and looking to the boy smugly.

". . .What?"

"_Nothing._" the boy sang as he left the kitchen. "I've been waiting all day for dinner, so get to it 'kay?"

Neji glared before shaking his head and going into his fridge to make whatever the hell he thought would go good together— Whatever! Something!

He needed to get his mind off of whatever the hell was going on at his house..


	55. What to do

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(What to do)_**

**_._**

It was late at night when the cicada's and crickets sang their annoying chirps that a dark blue car pulled up to a small cream colored home a ways away from the inner city of Konoha.  
The car ran for a while, but eventually shut off along with its head and tail lights as the figure who owned it stepped out of the auto and approached the home, carrying a brown briefcase as he did so. Quickly hopping up the three steps toward the home, the figure dug into the left pocket of his brown slacks before taking out a set of keys and bringing them to the door- totally ready to step in and get to bed.

"..Kabuto Yakushi?"

The figure let out a short call that was between a yelp and a gasp as he dropped his keys and briefcase, immediately glancing to the left of his porch, seeing a dark figure sit on a guest bench that was really more for decorative reasons rather guests, considering Yakushi never really had any.. but nevertheless, this brought the doctor to squint his eyes and align his glasses as he watched the figure stand from the bench and creep out of the night's shadows before revealing himself in the light of the stars and wavering moon.

The doctor had no idea who this figure was, but kept a brave professional face as he got a better look at him.

"..Who are you? And what're you doing on my property?"

"I'm sorry.. where are my manners?" the figure spoke, his tone close to sinister or mischievous. "..My name is Orochimaru. I've been waiting for you all day, Mr Yakushi. I'm sorry to have startled you, hearing you scream was not my intention, though it was quite humourous." he spoke holding his hand out to the man.

Kabuto sneered at the mans gesture before quickly picking up his things and narrowing his brows together. "I don't know who you are, but if you're here for an interview then you're free to come by tomorrow morning. I just got home from work and I'm very tired."

"I understand that." he said with a snicker. "But I'm not here for an interview Mr Yakushi. I'm here with a proposition."

"Proposition?" the man repeated before snickering himself. "Sorry, I'm not interested. Whatever you're selling, I'm sure the others in the neighborhood would buy, but I'm a very tired and busy man.. Good day to you Mr Orochimaru." he spoke turning to his home.

The snake glanced as the man passed him, leaving him to shut his eyes as spoke.

"Ooh dear.. I guess I should go somewhere else and speak to whoever's willing to become co-founder to the new doll company I'm building."

Kabuto froze his step into his home, refraining from looking over his shoulder, but rather stand completely still and listen. This allowed Orochimaru to laugh softly before he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to his side.

"I got a bit of information on you Mr Kabuto Yakushi. Since the age of 7 you've shown great promise in your intelligence and marks— You've majored in medical science at Konoha University and eventually moved on to Tenshi Academy only to be recognized as a genius of sorts... and all this was done before you hit the age of 27.."

Kabuto smirked as he glanced over his shoulder. "..So you've done your homework on me. Gee, that's impressive.. You're so original when it comes to blowing me away." he spoke sarcastically as he faced the man. "Try a little harder. Every corporate executive who comes to me with an offer says the same thing. Hurry on and tell me when you get to the part where you try to offer me a job and I kindly decline."

"_Kuku_.. How do you know you'll decline Mr Yakushi, when you have no idea of the goals set for this company?"

"Heh, surely you know who I work for?" the man questioned as he aligned his glasses. "I work for the only man in this world who was able to create an actual living doll- A genius of this time. Do you really think I'd leave his side just to join some creep who has an interest in ripping him off by taking away one of his faculty and making knock off dolls?"

"Oh well with that attitude I guess not." Orochimaru spoke, raising his hands up and slightly waving them afterward. "I came here looking for a fellow genius, not a genius' lapdog."

" ! , what did you say?"

"Heh.. What you're offended? As you spoke all you did was level yourself to that of a lapdog, when it was you who actually helped in the process of building Kakashi's breakthrough of dolls." the snake explained before smoothing folding his arms over one another. "..You called yourself a member of Kakashi's _faculty_, rather than his partner- You also managed to acknowledge that Kakashi's the one who made his dolls without even giving yourself an ounce of credit. Correct me if I'm wrong Mr Yakushi, but weren't you at Kakashi's side the entire time you both went on to build this u.k.e project? If so, why is it that Kakashi is the only one who is recognized when the project was complete? Why is it that everyone in the world knows his name, but still needs to be introduced to you?"

Kabuto glared, but kept his cool as he smirked and shrugged, knowing exactly how this mystery man was going about with his words.

"You think you're pretty clever don't you? You throw in some interesting facts about my life and tell me of my downfalls and you think I'm just going to run at your side. _Hahaha_, I'm not that foolish."

"I'm aware of that. And pointing out your downfalls wasn't a plan of mine. If you want my honest opinion, I don't believe you've made any downfalls in your life Kabuto. I believe that every choice you've made in your life has always been a good one."

"Tch- How the hell would you know? Other than the articles you've read, or word of mouth you've listened to from other offices, you don't know anything about me."

"Hmm.. Maybe you're right? Should I test you on it?"

". . .Tc- I don't have time for this. Good day to you." he spoke turning once more.

"You left your mother in the countryside at the age 5." The snake uttered abruptly making the silver-haired man twitch and turn. "...You didn't exactly leave.. You were taken away and forced away by the adoptive parents that took you in. Mr and Mrs.. Yuo? Right? They live just outside the Leaf district off the freeway near the river, correct? I don't know much about them, and I've yet to meet them.. but I bet growing up with them while still holding that memory of them stealing you away from your mother caused you to become so dejected that you found comfort in books and other means of intelligence."

" ! "

"Did your mother read to you? Your real mother I mean? Did she share your interests in medical science as well? Is that why you were so fascinated with books growing up? It was a means of keeping you close to your mom? Spiritually in a sense?"

Kabuto widened his eyes and stared as he nervously balled his fists and continued to listen. This only allowed Orochimaru to smirk as he lowered his eyes and swayed to turn to face the man fully- tilting his head as he glanced down at him almost smugly.

"Since then you've been a bookworm, and you've done nothing but pursue the goal of being a man of important medical genius, and that's earned you fame and recognition.. _somewhat_.. but you're still stuck in your ways.." the man uttered with a laugh. "Don't you realize that Kakashi is pulling you away from being just as recognized? He's literally like your adoptive parents, stealing you away from your goal- your mother in a sense, and rather than do anything about it, you're stuck in a rut.. continuing to be stolen away.. never to be acknowledged for the genius that I honestly believe is greater than Kakashi's.." Orochimaru spoke as he stepped to the man, making him flinch. "..I believe that if you worked with me.. I'd make you even bigger than Kakashi. All of the acknowledgement.. the adoration, the recognition of being the one to bring man-made humans that would serve a bigger purpose than simply being someone's sleeping object- I can give you all of that." he spoke before resting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Deep down, you know that Kakashi can do more with his project. You know that if you were running the reins over at his factory, u.k.e's would serve a bigger and better purpose. You also know.. that if Kakashi doesn't realize that, then only you can execute."

" ! "

The snake smirked as he pulled a card out of his right pocket and slipped it into the pocket of the mans shirt before pulling away.

"Everyday at two o'clock, I take a coffee break at Cafe Por` in the wine district. When you've come to your decision, meet me there." he mumbled as he turned to walk off. "I look forward to doing business with you Mr Yakushi."

Kabuto's eyes had not recovered from their fallen state as he watched the man walk down his driveway and head down the road- this made him breathe heavily as he pulled the card he was given out of his pocket and glance at it.

His only thoughts being, what to do next..

**.**

**.**

On the other side of town, a dark truck pulled on the curb down the street from the Academy with Sasori, Hidan, Deidara and Itachi sitting in the car.

The redhead was quick to pick up a burlap sack and grab a pair of leather gloves as he passed it to Itachi beside him and began to direct the group.

"Let's make this quick and not waste any time."

"Yeah, as if we aren't fuckin' professionals." Hidan scoffed. "We aren't kids Sasori. Quit talking down to us like we're a bunch of fuckin' dumbasses."

The man groaned as he narrowed his eyes but nevertheless pointed to the windshield, directing the others to look passed the glass and at the corner of the school.

"When scouting earlier today, I noticed that there were only 2 cameras in front of the school, 3 in the parking lot, 3 in the back of the area, and 2 near the gym. Over there just near the door, that camera is facing the road, meaning if we hop out now they're going to spot us running out and up to the school. We have to make this as casual as possible. Hidan, turn on your high-beams when you start the car again, the glare from the light will block Itachi and I's figures once we hop out. Only then, drive carefully slow up to the side- there Itachi and I will hide until you and Deidara take out the generator in the back. As soon as you shut off the electricity, honk the horn, then we can get this done and over with."

"Wow.. That sounds like so much unnecessary fucking work!" Hidan voiced before turning in his seat. "If we just wore ski masks, kicked open the front door and checked the place we could be gone and out in less than 20 minutes."

"We're breaking into a school built for the prestigious, not a Pizza Hut. We need to go about this carefully without setting off any alarms or alerting the police."

"What the fuck ever."

"Deidara, you know where to go and what to do right?"

"Hm? Yeah.. It's been awhile since I clipped some wires but I can do it. You want me to just shut down the power supporting the cam's and jam the security alarm so it doesn't alert the cops right? Yeah.. I think I can do that.."

"Well aren't you Mr enthusi-fuckin-astic?" Hidan scoffed. " 'the fuck is wrong with you Deidara. You're usually hyped over this shit."

"Hm?.. I'm just a little buzzed from the shots earlier.. I'm feelin' distracted..." he said with a long sigh. "I wanna fuck so bad.."

" 'the hell!"

"Itachi," Sasori began. "Once we make it inside, I want you to stay by my side. You understand?"

"..You've got nothing to worry about. I'll be right beside you."

The redhead narrowed his glance before glancing in the front seat, leaning a bit. "Hidan, Deidara. You both will take the first floor, Itachi and I will check the second."

"Right."

It was after the agreement, Hidan started the car, flashing on the highbeams and ushering Itachi to ease out of the car with Sasori following. Carefully the two walked beside the car, till Sasori gave the Uchiha a tap and made a dash to the side of the school, leaving him to do nothing to follow and allow Hidan and Deidara to drive off.

Being serenaded by the cold winds and songs of crickets the two males stood around patiently, till Sasori brought it upon himself to bring the song of silence and speak.

".. Have you attended these grounds before?"

Itachi rose a brow, but shook his head. "I was home-schooled."

"Funny.. You were home-schooled but your brother and cousin attend this fancy place."

"...What their parents choose to do with their money isn't my choice or my problem."

"I can see that."

"..Do you have something you wish to say to me Sasori?"

"Are you implying that I do?"

Itachi graced the man with a humored laugh before he pulled his own gloves out of the burlap bag the redhead handed him earlier- all the while he spoke.

"You've been very skeptical of me lately. Don't tell me word of the higher-ups has you nervous?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha. I'm not intimidated of you in the slightest."

"You're not?" He questioned rhetorically. "That's strange, considering you've been trying to give me a hard time every time you and I are forced to work together. I must pose a threat to you in some way or else we wouldn't be talking about this right now." he spoke playing a laugh.

"Please." The man scoffed as he pulled at his gloves. "Whatever word I got ahold of and what I decide to do with it is my decision and mine alone. You seem bothered that I choose to be skeptical of you as the higher-ups are."

"I'm only human." The Uchiha uttered with a shrug. "When someone is lied on and treated a little different it does pose to be a bit of a bother. With that said I hope you don't expect me to kiss your ass or prove to you that I'm only doing what is told of me."

"Of course I don't. That is what you said last time right? Besides, it's only a matter of time before the truth comes to show."

"That it will." Itachi spoke pulling out his pocket knife.

After a second a distant honk was heard, alarming the two to make their ways to the front door. Itachi quickly wrapped the burlap around his arm and knife then busted the window to the school, clearing the frame of any shards a second, before turning to Sasori and bracing his arms. The redhead easily used the Uchiha as a step as he leaped through the window, dusted himself off then pulled out thin metal objects from his pockets and picked the lock to the door and opened it.

No alarms went off, proving Deidara was successful.  
After the Uchiha waltzed in, he folded the bag and tucked it into the pocket of his blazer while he shoved his knife in his back pocket, in then end following Sasori's lead.

Meanwhile just outside in back of the school Deidara stepped away from the Academy's power source and made it to the road where Hidan waited.

As soon as the blonde stepped in, the sailor drove the car in reverse, getting irritated by the silence his counterpart was providing.

"..Tch.. 'the fuck Dei'... If you don't start talking about something, I'm going to slit your fuckin' throat."

Deidara gave him a glance before folding his arms and slumping in his seat.

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

Hidan only grunted as he parked on the side of the school, keeping the car on but shutting off the head and tail lights.

"Alright," he spoke facing the man. "Let me make this clear to you- I hate you, I hate the way you are, and I hate your fuckin' lifestyle, but that don't mean I don't like your means of conversation! You better start talkin' Dei'!"

The blonde blinked but was sure to smirk. "Geez.. you really know how to sweet-talk a man 'Dan."

"Eugh! Don't get gay with me! Just talk, but not about that shit!"

"What I wanna talk about is nothing you'd find important." he laughed as he shook his head. "Now c'mon, let's get this shit over with, hm?"

With that Deidara slipped out of the car, followed by Hidan who called out to him.

"Hold it!" he voiced making the blonde glance over his shoulder. "C'mere. I got something that will make you stop all that sulking.."

Deidara dulled his eyes but approached the trunk of the man's car, watching him pop it and bringing the blonde to flinch a bit.  
Besides the assortment of knives, axes, sawmill blades, chains, rope, metal stakes and whatever the hell else psychotic people favored to store, there was.. what looked like a figure, wrapped up in a white sheet and bound by rope.

It was.. moving.. twitching?.. struggling? Like it was alive and trying to get out, but Hidan paid it no mind as he moved random shit out of the way and pulled out a black bag and handed it to the blonde the closed his trunk.

"Alright," he spoke before shoving his hands in his coat. "There's some spray paint and markers- This is the shit I use to sacrifice wayward lambs, so feel honored."

Deidara shifted his blue eyes to the bag then back to Hidan, then repeated the pattern before looking to the trunk.

"..Is.. that your lamb.. in there?"

"Huh?" Hidan jumped as he scrunched his face. "Fuck no! That's just some bitch who tried to gyp me out of a fuck. This is why I don't pay bitches before the work!" he spoke hitting the roof of his trunk. "I'm teaching that whore a lesson."

"Oh okay. So you got spray paint in here hm?"

"Yeah. I figure if you can't cheer the fuck up, then you can draw that stupid shit you draw on your hand on the walls in there."

Deidara instantly grinned. "No shit- 'Dan, you pay attention to me when I do that!"

"Of course I fuckin' notice it. Don't wet your panties, faggot." he scoffed as he walked off.

Deidara only laughed as he followed the man toward the door and through it. As soon as the two made it in, Deidara passed the man a can of paint and instantly began with their vandalism.

**.**

**.**

Six hours afterward, at the Izanagi Suites, Itachi arrived home, immediately being tackled out of his front door, making him struggle for a moment but realize it was Obito.

"Obi-"

"Shh!" the man hissed before hurrying to shut the door and help the man up. "C'mon, down the hall." he whispered, dragging Itachi.

"Obito.. please.. I'm tired."

"Too bad. I haven't been able to sleep a wink since you told me you were Akatsuki, so if I'm losing my beauty sleep then so are you princess." he spoke, dragging the man all the way down to the elevator.

"So what's going on with the group? What's happening? What'd you do today?"

"We were watching you and Sasuke all day today, but I managed to gesture the group to leave early." he mumbled rubbing his eyes for a moment before standing straight. "What happened after school? Why'd you both stay so late?"

Obito blinked but smirked. "Turns out, our little Sasuke has connections within the Academy walls. He know's a kid who's cool with an old colleague of mine. Thanks to him I was able to get the both of them to get the teaching staff to play it cool whenever I'm on the grounds."

"That's good to hear."

"This can't keep going on forever though, Itachi."

"I understand. Tomorrow's your final day."

"What?"

"What? You're not happy?"

"Well.. I mean.. I just got there! You're telling me I only had to be there for 2 days?"

"I have an impatient counterpart who doesn't like to waste time. Rather than linger around the grounds, our group is going to spread out around the 5 districts in town and search for Naruto, but we had to search the Academy first."

"What!"

"I suggested it.. it's the only way they wouldn't be suspicious of me. I'm already walking on eggshells with the group."

"Dammit Itachi! Just what're you thinking! You broke into the school?"

"I've broken into many other things before-"

"That's not the point!" Obito snapped before breathing hard. "Dammit.. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore. This job has changed you.."

"I'm aware."

"And you aren't afraid of that?"

"Not in the slightest. I can't afford to be afraid, Obito." he spoke before lowering his eyes.

"Tch.. way to put on a brave face.. So how's that plan concerning the fall of Akatsuki going?"

"I haven't begun to start it yet." he answered. "That is, I haven't planned on starting it until I find a man behind the groups skepticism of me."

"Huh?"

"The reason why Akatsuki is skeptical of me is because one of the higher-ups in the group has his doubts about me. I believe that once I confront him, my plan will be put to action."

"Okay, so how are you gonna do that? You gonna give him a phone call or something?"

"Not exactly.. Instead.. I was thinking of using you."

"Wh-What!"

"You won't be talking to him directly, but rather, I'm going to use you to get close to one of the other higher-ups and allow me to target the other framing me. I'm going to use you as a diversion of sorts to cause a bit of friction.. and who knows.. I might be able to earn a partner out of the ordeal."

"S-So, will this lead me to have a tar-"

"Target on your back? Maybe.. Possibly." the weasel cut off with a shrug.

"Dammit Itachi don't say it so casually like that! Are they going to kill me or something if I do this!"

"If you do exactly as I say, the possibility of that is very slim."

Obito gritted his teeth but was sure to stand straight as he nodded. "Alright.. Tell me what to do."

**.**

**.**

At Neji's home, the Hyuuga slept, the time only being 7:00 a.m.  
This time was fine, considering school at the Academy started at 8:00, and he was a University student, he was obligated to make it to class at a different time than the regular Academy students.. it was a benefit of sorts that came to those who were just a tad bit older- though, Neji was always different. Regardless if he could arrive at his class at the Academy at a different time, 8:45 or 9:00 for example, Neji preferred to be there at 8:00 like everyone else. He didn't know why he did it, but he did.

So.. groaning, the Hyuuga turned over in his bed, mentally preparing himself to get up. Usually this would take him a minute or two, but do to the fact that he felt someone breathing on him he opened his eyes instantly, seeing Gaara lay beside him, eyes contently staring and face unphased.

The Hyuuga stared for a long minute, figuring this was just a dream, or an image caused by morning-blur vision, but when Gaara failed to fade from the Hyuuga's sights, the brunette actually screamed as he sat up and scooted himself away.

"-Oi, what're you so scared for?"

Neji instantly glanced to his right seeing Naruto stare at him stupidly, the boy only inches from his face- This made the Hyuuga scream again as he pushed himself away from the boy- managing to tangle himself in his blankets and fall out of his bed.

After a minute of silence Gaara and Naruto peered over the bed and glanced at the Hyuuga who groaned holding his head- in the end bringing Naruto to laugh.

"Oi, what the hell is up with you? That's one weird way to wake up."

"What the hell are you two doing in my room!"

"We came to wake you up, duh."

"I have an alarm clock!"

"Yeah well now you have us!" Naruto laughed. "Hurry up and get up, Gaara and I made you breakfast!"

After that was said, Naruto jumped off the bed and raced out of the room, followed by a slow to move Gaara. This left Neji to glare at the ceiling for a long while before he bothered to get himself ready for this day.

**. . .**

Approximately 25 minutes afterward, Neji stepped out of his room, looking tired as hell as he attempted to tie his tie. It was only then Naruto greeted the boy with a wave from the kitchen.

"Hey! Get in here and check out what we made you!"

The Hyuuga grunted, but marched into the kitchen, instantly twisting his face as Naruto held a cup of milk stuffed with bread and chocolate syrup in it.

Neji grimaced, stepping back. "What the hell is that!"

"What?" Naruto blinked looking at it. "It's breakfast."

"Ohmygod.." Neji muttered covering his mouth.

"Gaara told me how you said milk was important, and you had a problem with the toast. So instead of jelly we thought you'd like the chocolate! Right Gaara?" The blonde asked, looking to the boy for confirmation.

Gaara nodded before pointing to the cup.

"..Eat.."

The Hyuuga flinched but quickly shook his head. "I.. I can't.. I'm still full from dinner.. last night.."

"Whaat?" Naruto groaned. "You barely ate anything last night."

"I'm on a diet."

"What's that?"

"Nothing, I've got to go." Neji uttered, leaving the kitchen and glancing about. "Where's my bookbag?"

"Oh, that thing you carry, with papers and stuff." Naruto mumbled, setting down the glass and heading in the living room.

With that he approached the couch and reached his hand under it and pulled out the Hyuuga's bag, standing afterward.

Neji groaned and glared. "What was it doing under there?"

"Oh me and Gaara were looking through your stuff before we put your lunch in there." he spoke opening the bag and pulling out an unwrapped, messy, disgusting looking sandwich of mustard and chocolate syrup.

Neji's stomach actually spun as he glanced at it.

"W-Wha-"

"Me 'nd Gaara made you a sandwich! But to keep it cool we put it under the couch."

"W-why didn't you put it in the fridge!"

Naruto flinched, but dulled his eyes as he looked at the boy stupidly.

"Oi.. you don't put bookbags in the fridge... silly.."

Neji distended his eyes before he slapped his right hand over his face, with that Naruto approached, tucking the sandwich back in as he dug through it some more.

"Oh hey, I got a question for you Neji.."

"...**What**..."

"What're these?" he asked, making the Hyuuga remove his hand and glance at he boy, holding his reading glasses.

With that the brunette flinched before taking them off the boy and holding them high.

"What the hell are you doing! These are expensive! Don't break them!"

"I wasn't going to break them! I was just wondering what they were!"

"They're glasses! I use them for study group! So don't tou-" The Hyuuga paused as he glanced at his glasses for a moment then looked to the blonde.

Naruto blinked but held up a defensive arm as he was unsure as to why the Hyuuga was glancing at him so hard.

"O-Oi.. Why're you staring at me like that?"

Neji narrowed his eyes as he held his glasses then placed them on the blonde, taking a good look at him afterward before feeling the gears in his head click.

"..Oh my god.."

"W-What? What is it?"

Neji said nothing just grabbed his bookbag, his keys and hurried out of the house.


	56. A Plan in Action

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Plan in Action)_**

**_._**

Sasuke and Shikamaru stood before a line of lockers, neither of them saying much as they looked at the piece of art that was painted upon it. On one part, there was a drawing of a penis, and it seemed to be ejaculating strange wannabe gang or religious symbols on the other side of lockers..

It was no Van Gogh.. but.. it was captivating to most students that passed or stared. Hell all the crude drawings of dicks, weird smiley faces, symbols and curse words up and down the halls were kind of distracting- who wouldn't stop and stare?

"What the hell do you think happened here?" Shikamaru asked.

"The hive was infiltrated.."

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru jerked as they turned spotting Shino standing directly behind them- immediately bringing Shikamaru to pat his chest and groan.

"Dammit Shino.. warn a guy when you're breathing down his neck alright."

"I **was not **breathing down your neck.. Nara.."

"Yeah whatever, it's a figure of speech. Just what're you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Kiba.. I have to speak with him over a matter concerning Hinata."

"Hinata?" Shikamaru blinked. "He hasn't showed up at school yet.. but what happened with Hinata?"

"That **is not **your business.. Nara.." Shino spoke as he folded his arms.

Shikamaru dulled his eyes, as he knew Shino was always the word twister, and secretly a gossip when it came down to it, due to the fact that most people didn't speak to him in school.. so rather than get upset, the Nara copied the Aburame boy and folded his arms.

"If it were my business.. I doubt you'd tell me.. You're always so aloof and never wanting anyone to be apart of your business, even through naturally it would be everyone's business."

"Not true." Shino stated. "If it **were **your business, I would tell you. In fact.. I'd be the first to tell you due to the fact that you are a very close friend to Kiba Inuzuka.. I would also tell Sasuke too." he spoke giving the Uchiha a glance before looking back to Shikamaru. "..but the fact is.. I **cannot **tell you.. for it **isn't **your business."

"Mhm.."

"But if it **were**.. I would divulge the fact that it has to do with Kiba and Hinata's relationship.."

"Mhm, and I'd be sure to be interested in that topic if it _were _my business.. but seeing as it isn't. I'm not."

"But **if you were **interested, I would further include the detail that Hinata told me they have broken their relationship with each other."

"Oh really?" Shika spoke cupping his chin.

"Yes, I'd tell you that, but only **if it were **your business."

Shikamaru snickered as he shook his head and pat the boys back before turning to Sasuke.

"What'd I tell you. That relationship wasn't going to last."

"You're way too happy than you should be."

"I'm not happy at all. In fact, I'm curious as to where Kiba is as well. I'd like to console the guy-"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not smiling." The Nara spoke instantly frowning.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! SHIKAMARU NARA! SHINO ABURAME!"

The group jerked turning down the hall and seeing Rock Lee race passed a few students before halting in front of the group, holding his knees and hunching as he panted.

"D-Do.. you not see.. the vandalism that has.. has taken place..?"

"I'm sure the whole school see's it Lee." Shika spoke. "What's your point?"

"**My point is- this is the sound schoolhouse's fault! They broke in here and did this!**" he voiced as he stood up and tightened a fist.

"Who's saying that?"

"No one as of yet! But I know it was them!" Lee spoke shaking his fist before glancing at Shino who glanced at him in return. "..Oh.. I am sorry.. Did I just interrupt a conversation?"

"N-"

"I apologize!" he voiced in a bow before lifting and raising a brow. "Wait a minute what were you talking about? Was it concerning the people watching the school?"

"Lee!"

"What is he talking about?" Shino questioned.

"About Naruto." Lee answered.

"Lee!" Shika voiced.

"What about Naruto has.. _people_.. watching the school?"

"Well Sasuke and the others have told you right? It has to do with-"

Immediately the Uchiha hit the bowl-haired boy over the head, while Shikamaru covered his mouth and glared at Shino.

"If it was your business I'd tell you. But it's not... so.. yeah."

Shino stared.

Sasuke glared.

Shikamaru leered.

And Lee blinked.

But eventually Sasuke gestured Shikamaru to follow as he walked off, leaving the Naruto to awkwardly drag the boy off. Leaving Shino to align his shades before shoving his hands in the pockets of his blazer. Rather than say anything or follow.. the boy disappeared in a group of students, silently vowing to get to the bottom of what was unknown to him in his _hive_.

It only took Sasuke and Shikamaru 5 minutes to drag Lee to the back of the school and into the shed near the gym, only there did they shove the boy to take a seat in a wobbily discarded desk, before they glared.

"What the hell was that back there, Lee?" Shika started before folding his arms. "You were just seconds away from blabbing our big secret to Shino- A guy who doesn't know anything about our predicament."

"I- I was not aware. I just.. I have never seen you guys talk to Shino before. So I only guessed that you were filling him in about your problem as you did with Neji."

Shika and Sasuke twitched to that, figuring that.. _kinda _made sense..

"Still! So if we were talking to Iruka or Ms Anko, you think we'd be filling them in too? You've got to be careful with that information Lee.."

"When we're in the halls, this stuff is something we never talk about, but in here, it's the only topic of importance. Got it?" Sasuke questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"H-Hai! I should not have jumped to conclusions like that. Everything you have said, I have now understood. Gomen." he spoke lowering his head.

After the words, Obito marched into shed, quickly and quietly shutting the door before holding his finger to his lips. Five minutes of literal silence passed before the man groaned and turned to the boys before hitting his lower back.

"Jesus Christ I'm starting to realize why I was so happy when I left school." he groaned making Sasuke raise a brow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that damn Gai. He keeps hugging me and following me wherever we go. It was a miracle how I managed to lose him- that guy is persistent."

"Gai-sensei is full of energy!"

"Shhh!" everyone hissed.

Obito looked around the room skeptically, paranoid at the possibility of Gai finding him, before letting out a relieved sigh and standing straight.

"Anyway.. Is everyone here?" he asked glancing about once again. "It looks like a few people are missing."

At that moment Neji barged in, "Uchiha!"

"Shh!" everyone hissed, making the Hyuuga flinch and blink.

"What is it Neji?" Sasuke questioned, dulling his eyes. "How's Naruto?"

"That's the thing- I.. I think he's-"

"Wait a minute have you seen Kiba?" Shikamaru interrupted raising a brow. "You heard how he broke up with your cousin right?"

"Why are you smiling about it?" Sasuke asked, disturbed that the Nara enjoyed uttering that.

"Y-Yeah, I heard about it. Kiba called and told me about it yesterday." Neji spoke before looking to Sasuke. "But that's not what I came in here to say. Uchiha, Naruto he's-"

"Wait a minute, why did Kiba call you and tell you that?" Shikamaru cut off again before folding his arms and looking to Sasuke. "You'd think that the guy would tell his best friends about his girl problems."

"I'm glad he didn't tell you about it. You seem so happy that you were right about Hinata breaking it off with him." he responded.

"Oh Neji," Lee started. "Did Kiba manage to tell you about Principal Sarutobi and Gai-sensei?"

"Yes," he voiced before jerking. "And Hinata didn't break up with Kiba, Kiba broke up with her! But that's not the point! Sasuke, Naruto's the-"

"Wait what! **Kiba **broke up with Hinata? What?" Shika jumped, making the youngest Uchiha in the room smirk.

"Looks like you were wrong."

"Why'd he do it Hyuuga? What'd he tell you?"

"I'll get to that but first-"

"Geez, so much highschool drama." Obito groaned before glancing at his wristwatch. "Guys hurry this along, I've got to get going soon."

"Hm? And just where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi asked me to do something for him, it's no big deal. So what this about Kiba? Is he getting here or not?"

"He better be, he's got a lot of explaining to do." Shika spoke, actually irritated.

"Hm.. Neji?" Lee let out in a mumble. "You look upset.. Is something wron-"

"**Will all of you shut the hell up!**" The Hyuuga voiced, making the shed silent and leaving himself to take a breath before he brought himself to glare at the boys. "Naruto- His donor is Minato Namikaze!"

Everyone pulled back at the response, but Obito was the first to dismiss the statement with a scoff.

"Minato Namikaze.. Do you kids even know who that is? Pft.. Don't get me wrong kid, but Minato Namikaze has no connection to Naruto in the slightest, he's-" The older Uchiha flinched as he widened his eyes and felt his mind put the puzzle pieces together. "H-Holy shit! Minato! He's!"

"Wait are you guys talking about that teacher at the University a long time ago?" Shika spoke raising a brow. "I'll admit, Naruto kinda looks like the guy, but that doesn't mean anythin-"

"Minato is the donor! He's Naruto's father! He's the one Nara, don't dismiss that possibility!" Neji voiced with a point. "Not only are their looks almost similar but the way Naruto is.. his mannerisms.. they're just like his! We need to take him to Minato, he's only safe in his hands-"

"Guys I get it. The kid has some ticks that remind you of the guy, but that doesn't mean anything. How do we know that Minato is seriously the donor that made Naruto? He has no connection to Kakash-"

"Yes he does," Obito cut off as he held his head. "Holy shit, I can't believe I didn't notice or think of it before! Kakashi and I were in Minato's class when we went to college!"

Sasuke widened his eyes while Shikamaru still shook his head to the statement.

"No way.. You're kidding.. There's no way Minato's that old."

"Hey- Kakashi and I aren't as old as you think, you little shit!" Obito hissed before composing himself. "But it's true. Minato wasn't actually a teacher at the time, he was more of an assistant- but he helped the actual teacher to our class lecture and pass out homework and whatever. He was a little older than us, but we're around the same age group." The Uchiha explained before cupping his chin. "If we were 18 in his class.. and he was 6 years older there.. then now.. Minato should only be.."

"34.." Neji cut off before folding his arms. "Age has nothing to do with it, Nara. The point is, I'm sure he's the donor. He's the one who ultimately owns Naruto."

"Whatever, I'm not going to debate." The boy spoke holding his hands up in defeat. "The only problem that poses is how the hell we're going to explain to the guy that he magically has a sexdoll son."

"Minato's heard of Kakashi's success.. no doubt he's aware of how the bastard got so successful." Obito spoke before raising his brows a bit. "Plus, believe it or not, Minato's an open-minded type of guy. You tell him anything and he'll up and believe it. I'm sure if he got one good look at Naruto while you explain to him how the kid came to be, he'll believe you."

"Okay, so all we have to do is go to the University right?" Sasuke questioned looking to Neji. "You brought Naruto?"

The Hyuuga flinched, leaving Shikamaru to groan.

"Oh come on.."

"-When I found out I just hurried to tell you guys! It was a spur of the moment thing!"

"Ugghh!" Shikamaru and Sasuke groaned, slapping their hands over their faces.

Obito eased them with a few hand waves and a laugh. "C'mon guys, lets just be happy we found this bit of information out. Whether Minato is or isn't the donor for Naruto's existence, I know damn well Kakashi won't do anything if he found out Naruto was in Minato's care."

"What makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked, squinting an eye.

"Back in college Kakashi had the weirdest respect for Minato. He was like the only guy Hatake would bring himself to be nice to.. It was strange.. Till this day, I still don't know why he liked the guy so much. Minato was kind of an ass when it came to homework.."

Shikamaru and Sasuke instantly jumped before looking to Neji.

"Let's go get Naruto!"

"Hold on, I need to tell you guys to start being more careful from now on!" Obito called making the boys halt. "From this day forward I'm not going to be walking your halls anymore. I've got other things I need to do."

"Wait so you're not going to help us with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, glaring.

"N-No that's not it. It's just I.. I have an actual job too. I have to run back and forth.. Y'know.. work stuff."

"Oh right.."

"With that said, I need you guys to be extra careful and keep your eyes peeled.. Whoever Kakashi sent.. they might still be lurking around the school okay?"

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded. This left Obito to glance at Lee who sat and smiled- excited of the plans and plots he was hearing and in wait to be ordered around after the meeting was done. This left the older man to groan as he pulled the boy out of his seat and gestured him to walk out of the door with him.

"C'mon. You're going to protect me from Gai on the way outta here."

"Hai! I will successfully keep Gai-sensei at a reasonable distance from you!"

Obito shook his head but nevertheless nodded to the other boys as he marched off with Lee quick to follow. This brought Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru to head out and to the parking lot.

The plan was to pick up Naruto then take him to Minato. Afterwards.. everything was going to be fine.

**.**

**.**

Miles away, at Kakashi's factory, Kabuto sat at his desk as he looked to the card he was given late last night. The dark card didn't have many decorations or anything on it.. just silver fancy text that read: _Root_. Then just underneath a series of numbers he knew would connect him to Orochimaru.

All Yakushi did was glare.. He had no idea how a sneaky bastard like him managed to find his house and know so much about him.. it left the man honestly paranoid.. Was he being followed? Were people watching him all to get the upperhand over Kakashi?

All the doctor did was grunt as he hunched in his seat and found himself getting irritated by the simple thought of Kakashi and the words spoken about him last night. He knew that what the man had told him was nothing far from the truth. Kabuto knew that had he been running Kakashi's factory, u.k.e's would be made for a bigger and better purpose.. He also knew that was it not for him, Kakashi wouldn't have been able to build what he was dealing with..

Kabuto knew he deserved more than this.. More than what he was getting.. but.. deep down in his stomach, possibly his heart as well.. there was a feeling of content dwelling.

Was it possible, that even though Kabuto knew he deserved more than what he was getting working for Kakashi, he was.. happy?

Instantly the male shook his head as bothered palm rested over his forehead and he began to think.  
—Just what was there to be happy about working for a smug jerk like Kakashi Hatake? He was the worst boss in the world, he underpaid all of the people who worked for him, not to mention he treated most of them like absolute shit.. Plus it was so hard to get a promotion out of the guy.  
Kabuto knew if he stayed here.. he'd be nothing but the _'assistant'_ that helped Kakashi make his mind-blowing breakthrough of science. No one would know his name.. he'd just be that figure that would stand in Kakashi's shadow..  
How the hell was his heart, mind and soul _content _with that?

"Hey Kabuto!"

The doctor flinched as he quickly opened his desk draw and tossed the card in- taking out a blue folder of work instead. With that Shizune sat on the man's desk before smiling down to him.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"...What do you want Shizune, I'm very busy." he uttered looking through his work.

"Yeah I can see that. Looking through papers you just pulled out must be very serious business." she uttered making the man flinch. "So are you busy right now? Like seriously busy?"

"I just told you didn't I?"

"Pft, whatever." the woman scoffed. "-I saw Kotetsu the other day. We were talking about you. We-"

Kabuto grunted, uncaring to the subject and more focused on his prior thoughts.. What was he to do.. Should he.. leave this place and find something of better opportunities?  
He knew that if he left and began his work with Orochimaru, then no doubt he'd be used by Root for whatever intelligence he held about Kakashi's company. If anything, Orochimaru, Danzo and the entire company of Root was trying to destroy Kakashi.. but who wouldn't? Hatake was making millions to billions that no one was making in town. He was possibly the richest man in Konoha- a man built for number 1 on the Forbes list. Who wouldn't want to take his place? -Take his money?

Kabuto didn't care about the money or anything else the man had.. but he knew he wanted Kakashi's recognition that he knew he rightfully deserved. So was Orochimaru's way the only path to take in order to obtain that?  
No doubt if the doctor took the snake up on his offer, with what he knew, he'd put Kakashi out of business.. but there came consequences with that..

If he put Kakashi out of business then everyone that worked for him was out of a job..

Kabuto's brows narrowed as he stared into his folder, feeling his conscience shift. He never favored anyone who worked for him or with him.. but the thought of stealing these jobs from these people.. he knew it wasn't right..  
Still.. everything was stolen from him.. so what was wrong with a little payback?

The man glared, but flinched as he watched Shizune's hand wave in his face, eventually snatching off his glasses and leaving him to squint.

"Shizune-"

"Were you even listening to me Yakushi? Don't tell me I'm boring you?" She groaned as she waved the optical tool in the air.

"...Give that back."

"Hm?" she blinked. "Aw that's so cute.. You need to squint in order to see. You're blind as a bat aren't you?"

"Shizune.." he groaned.

The woman waved the glasses in the mans face before clipping them to her shirt and leaving the doctor to groan.

The woman snickered as she sat straight and stuck out her chest to the blind man- a gesture to get the man to grab her.

"There.. You're free to get them. Let me warn you though, if you touch me, I'm going to sue you."

"-One of your get rich quick schemes?" The doctor uttered as he stood.

"Of course." she uttered before pouting as she glared to the roof. "It's so hard to get a friggen raise around here I'm forced to resort to such games."

"..It is hard to get a raise around here.. isn't it?" Kabuto uttered.

"It sure is." She groaned, flinching when the mans hand darted to her chest and grabbed his glasses. "Waah! K-Kabuto!"

"Good luck filing a sexual harassment suit on me, or rather anyone in this case, when your sporting a flat chest." he groaned before putting on his glasses. "Get some breast work done and you might get yourself a case."

"H-How dare you!" she whined as she covered herself. "Chest size doesn't matter when you're filing a case!"

"You're so naive." he uttered as he looked over his desk again- finding nothing else to talk about and yet, bringing Shizune to raise a brow.

"Huh? ...Kabuto.. is something wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You're being awfully quiet today.. And your super serious aura about getting your work done is pretty dull. You feelin' okay?"

"..I'm fine. Just tired." he groaned as he lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Shizune blinked, but smiled as she gave his shoulder a playful pat. "Heeey.. Don't overwork yourself alright?"

"Hmph.."

"Are you still working on configuring codes to make that new _perfect _Jinchuuriki unit or something?" she asked earning a nod. "Hehe, Kabuto.. I don't understand why you work so hard on trying to understand and build something that's considered perfect, when imperfection is actually perfection in its self."

"Oh please.." the man dismissed. "Imperfection is why this world is such a bother to get through. If people were perfect, interactions would actually be more than tolerable and life wouldn't be so difficult.."

"Right." she said with a nod. "I see your point.. but you have to understand that there's a reason why people weren't made to be perfect in the first place." she explained making the doctor scrunch his face.

This made her laugh for a moment before she waved a finger in the air, looking almost lecturous.

"Kabuto.. If everyone was perfect, tell me, besides their looks, what would be so special about them?" she asked making the man glare. "-If everyone was the same, there would be no difference in the world. Imperfection is what makes this place balanced." she explained as she glanced to the roof. "Don't get me wrong, I agree with you. If this world was nothing but perfection, it would definitely be more tolerable to go through- psh if I was perfect I'd be more happy with myself, but even so I'm happy with my imperfections, but then again, if you think about it, what is perfection?" she asked as she looked to him. "Perfection in a woman.. What would you say it was? Usually guys would say a woman with long beautiful hair, big breasts and a curvy shape is a perfect woman, but did you know in other countries and in older periods of time, women who were in fact curvy were considered ugly, as flat was what was considered beautiful or perfect?" she explained. "I believe the perception of perfection often changes through time, or through the different opinions of others. So yeah, I don't have big boobs, my hair is pretty short, I'm not a model, and I'm not the smartest woman in the world, but you've gotta admit, I'm the most earnest, adorable, flat-chested, short-haired woman you've ever met. That's what makes me different, and I doubt you could think of any other woman who could fit that category perfectly besides me." she uttered pointing to the man.

Kabuto just looked to the woman stupidly, watching her stand from his desk afterward and dust off her pencil skirt before smiling and pointing to the man once more.

"And you. You're not perfect either. You may be the smartest man I know, but you're also pretty dumb when it comes to the reality of things, but that's okay, because even though you don't know everything people still like you for who you are.. I like you for who you are. So you see, people don't need to like things that are considered perfect, as imperfection happens to be captivating in some senses.. You understand?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes as he glanced away and aligned his glasses, bringing the woman to huff and shake her head as she smiled wearily.

"See.. you're so confused as to why you're liked even though you aren't perfect. That's what makes you dumb, but it's a good dumb you know?" she spoke before laughing. "Anyway.. I'll leave you to your work, I'm going to try and get Kakashi his coffee then nag him to give me a raise-"

"Shizune.. I.. Aren't you tired of doing this? Doing the same things over and over everyday here?" The doctor questioned, sporting a confused expression. "Kakashi is never going to give you a raise.. You're never going to get any more money than you're getting now. Staying here.. you're just going to be stuck at the same level.. possibly for the rest of your life.. Don't you think you're going to be tired of that? Doesn't that bother you?"

The woman blinked as she curled her brows, but simply shook her head in response to the mans question, in the end making Kabuto tense.

"Why? How?"

"Kabuto, there's more to a job then just working for money. At least.. that's what I think.. Sure, Kakashi may never give me a raise as long as I work here, but I like bothering him and still pestering him when I ask for it. It makes him groan and make up the stupidest lies in order to get me off his back, and even though I know they're lies, I like that."

"What?"

"Yeah. Kabuto, I stopped walking into Kakashi's office expecting him to higher my pay a _loong _time ago. I know he's never gonna do it.. So when I bother him and ask him for it, I'm just there for the conversation. That's what I like about this job. I like the people here." she answered with a shrug.

"That.. makes no sense.. No one here.. How can you stand to be here? Being considered a lackey to Kakashi?"

"Hm? Well I never considered being his lackey.. I always considered myself his partner in a sense."

"What?"

"Yeah.. Sure I don't get to take photographs with the guy when he meets those other high rollers from other companies, and no one knows who the hell I am, but I know that if it wasn't for me bringing the guy his coffee, he wouldn't be able to stay awake for any of his conferences- pft, if it wasn't for me picking up his dry cleaning, he wouldn't look so nice when he steps outta here." she spoke putting her hands on her hips. "Without each of us Kakashi wouldn't be who he is today, and I'm pretty sure he know's that. We all played our part to make him the who and how he is, and at the end of it all I'm fine with that." She finished before letting out a breath. "Why are you saying this anyway? Did Kakashi piss you off today?"

"..N..No.." The man groaned aligning his glasses compulsively. "I just.. I've.."

The woman blinked before smiling as she approached the man, patting his shoulders like a coach. "Hey, I get it, you're frustrated. But you've been through worse things Kabuto. Stop getting so frazzled by the small things and just do what you have to do alright?" She spoke before pulling back and folding her arms behind her. "..Y'know.. you're also one of the reason's I look forward to work. You and Kotetsu I mean." she laughed. "I like it when Kotetsu groans and complains about work to us, but you or I aren't willing to listen. I also like how he spends most of his time in the cafeteria rather than at his desk or doing his work- I also like it when he walks around this place aimlessly trying to start trouble, that's why I can't wait till he comes back with Minachi. And you, I like it when I come in here and catch you asleep at your desk every morning, and believe it or not, I like it when you're my partner in crime when we both bother Kakashi for a raise. I also like it when you yell at me and try to tell me what to do. You need to hurry up and get back to that. I don't like it when you sulk." she uttered playfully hitting the mans chest and getting a groan in return. "Haha, this is the part when you say _'Thank you, Shizune, for your kind words'_ "

All Kabuto did was stare, but bring himself to look at his desk and find some papers to pick up, making the woman across from him stomp.

"H-Hey! I know that was a little much even for you, but the least you could say is t-"

"Thank you Shizune."

She jerked, watching the doctor pick up all he needed before glancing at her briefly, lowering his head and brushing passed her. Though it seemed casual.. the woman couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

**.**

**.**

Successfully making it out of the Academy with no more bone crushing hugs and dreadful conversation from Gai, Obito pulled down the street from his next objective. He was downtown, just a few meters away from some coffee shop called the Kurimu Cafe, apparently popular among women for it's hot chocolates, cakes, snacks and all that garbage.

Obito had no idea what he was doing here, or why Itachi ordered him to do so, but he shut off his car pulled out his cell and dialed the boys number, just to let him know his current update.

Not one ring passed, until Itachi answered on the other line.

_**'Are you there.' **_

Obito grunted as the boy stated it, rather than asked, but nodded to himself as he looked to the pretty looking place populated with a people.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm h-here. A-At the place.."

_**'Stop getting nervous Obito.'**_

"How can I not get nervous? You're asking me to confront the leader to Akatsuki! The most notorious gang in Konoha- in the country! They're more dangerous than the Yakuza!"

_**'I'm aware. I'm in it.'**_

"Grr- Itachi!"

_**'Relax and listen to me very closely. There's a woman there, possibly crafting origami, her name is Konan. She sits there everyday in the morning till the afternoon until the subleaders shift is over-'**_

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me your subleader works at a girly cafe?"

_**'No one would suspect it, right?'**_

"I guess.. Wow.. that's pretty smart."

_**'Stay focused Obito.'**_

"Alright! So.. you need me to approach her right?"

_**'Correct. Do you remember what I told you to say exactly?'**_

"Y-Yeah.."

_**'Good. Everything's hanging on this Obito. Don't ruin this.'**_

"Oh yeah that's not making me even more nervous!"

_**'Obito..'**_

"Okay shut up! I got it! I'll call you in like 5 minutes."

_**'Be careful.'**_

"R-Right."

With that, the oldest Uchiha shut off his phone, shoved it into his pocket took a deep breath and opened the glove compartment- grabbing and applying eyedrops to his eyes before taking another heavy breath and exiting the car.

After shutting the door, Obito held a hand over his heart and pat it a few times before he marched toward the cafe, a bold and brave look sure to form on his face as he spotted a woman in the distance begin to fold her napkin. Only then did the man's tunnel vision proceeded to take over.

His heart was racing, his stomach was turning, his thoughts were twisting and his knees were shaking..

He couldn't believe he was about to do this..

Passing a group of people lounging near the door with their coffees, brushing through a few tables and sliding passes some woman in a modern-maid outfit of whom Obito figured he'd hit on later- the Uchiha made it over to the only table that seated the silent woman of azure hair that finished folding her napkins and began to stare off to the roadside just to her right.

Obito took a quick intake of air through his nostrils before he hurried over, pulled out a chair and placed it across from her- taking a seat, balancing his chin above his left palm and smirking.

Konan blinked, taken back by the action and her surprising guest, but said nothing as she expected him to. Though as time passed, there was nothing really said, leaving her to narrow her eyes and raise a brow.

"..Excuse you-"

"Quick, tell me 3 fun facts about yourself."

"What?"

"C'mon.. you're being slow." he laughed before he reached for the womans folded napkin. "Lemme guess... You like origami?"

Konan stared at the familiar boy skeptically, making Obito laugh again as he smiled.

"C'mon don't be shy. Just say yes."

" . . . "

"Do you like Origami?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently." Obito spoke setting down the napkin. "What else can you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm sorry but I'm really busy right now. Why don't you get lost."

"Get lost? C'mon, is that anyway to treat the guy you were stalking earlier?"

The woman's right brow twitched before she narrowed them to glare, making Obito simply smile.

"..Wow... you're a really beautiful woman. Y'know.. I'd wife you if I didn't already come to the assumption that you're unemployed."

" ! , Ex-"

"You know if you're having trouble finding yourself a reasonable job, you can always find yourself some nice work at the strip clubs. I heard they pay good money."

"What the- Who do you think you ar-"

"Oh you know who I am, and I know exactly who you are Konan.." Obito cut off, still smirking.

" ! "

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. I'm aware of you and Akatsuki watching me.."

"...What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me your the a pretty girl with a lack of smarts in the group.. C'mon honey, I'm no fool. You and your little buddies have been watching me, all because you're looking for something right? Something I've got?"

". . ."

"Y'know, as much as I'd hate to let a woman down, I have to tell you, I don't have the thing you guys are looking for. You'd have better luck searching for it back at Kakashi's."

"Listen kid.. I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Wow, you're a bad actress. You're too focused on trying not to express your initial shock that you can't even look surprised that I just threw you a curveball. Is this really what Akatsuki is made of? Maybe that's why you're not allowed to go anywhere with the others- You might screw everything up.."

" ! "

"That's right. I know everything about you guys." he uttered before counting on his fingers. "I know about Zetsu.. Hidan.. Deidara.. Kakuzu.. Sasori.. Itachi.. Kisame- Need I go on?"

". . ."

"That's your leader in there right? Well.. one of'em..?"

"..You're not just an Academy student.."

"Well spotted, but you're half right I guess. I go to both the University and the Academy with the alias _Sasuke Uchiha_.. but that's not my real name." he spoke with a wave. "At least, what I mean is, it is my real name, but only at those places... In a sense, I'm just like you and your leader, I use my environment to veil my actual occupations."

"Actual occupations?"

"Heh.. I'm an ace reporter and Konoha's self-proclaimed vigilante. I'm a hero y'know.."

It was Konan's turn to let out a bit of a laugh. "A.. _hero_?"

"Mhm!" Obito nodded with a smile. "I'm the one who's going to take down Akatsuki."

"..Oh really?"

"Mhm!" he nodded again.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Akatsuki is composed of dangerous people you know?"

"Stop talking about them as if you're not apart of the group. You and I both know that fact so just stop, you sound like an idiot." he mumbled before sitting up straight. "But to answer your question, I'm going to take you guys down by- _get this_.. By getting you all to turn against one another."

"! , What?"

"That's right." he uttered before holding his hands up and shaking his head. "Now I know what you're thinking.. How is one man going to make a tightly-knit group turn on one another? Well it's simple. Word's and emotions are the mind's natural enemy y'know.."

"What're you-"

"For the past 5 minutes your boyfriend has been glaring at us, and in about thirty seconds he's about to make his way over and show you exactly what I'm talking about."

Konan jumped but as predicted Akatsuki's subleader walked over, setting down the womans tea before giving Obito a glance and causing the man to stand and laugh.

"Oh-ho ho, I never would've imagined I'd be standing so close to you like this!" he laughed before diving in to shake the man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yahiko."

The man tensed, but shook Obito's hand as he narrowed his eyes a bit. "It's.. a pleasure to meet you as well." he mumbled before glancing at Konan. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"N-"

"We met in person just now actually, the name's Tobi, I'm an upcoming reporter, but of course Konan here know's me as _Sasuke_." Obito cut off as he retracted his hand and let out a sigh. "Well.. I must be going, I've gotta run.. Gotta write some papers and stop some criminals, right Konan?" he let out winking at the woman.

She immediately flinched before glancing at Yahiko who sent her a stare that immediately made her shake her head.

"Yahiko he's-"

"Running off to run some errands first." Obito pitched in before smirking to the subleader. "It was nice meeting you.. leader.. **Really **nice meeting you."

" ! "

"I'll see you later Konan. Thanks for the fun-facts." Obito uttered with a wave as he walked off.

The woman's eyes distended before she looked to Yahiko, instantly grabbing ahold of his right arm.

"Yahiko, I know what you're thinking. Don't listen-"

"You and I are going to have a long discussion about this after my shift. Till then, have a seat."

"Wait, let me explain-"

"**Have a seat**.. **Konan**.. You're making a scene.."

The woman flinched, but withdrew her hands from the man before finding herself in her seat, staring at her origami as she listened to the steps of her leader advancing away from her table, but after a few short minutes the woman glared over her shoulder, spotting Obito casually waltzing down the road until he disappeared in the midst of passing people.

The Uchiha had actually cut a corner and made a dash into a nearby dollar store before he quickly pat his chest and breathed like an asthmatic. After his _moment_, he was quick to pull out his phone and dial Itachi to update him.

Not one ring passed before the cousin picked up his phone and spoke.

_**'You did it?'**_

"Y-Yeah.. I met the guy and everything.. It looked like he bought it."

_**'Good.'**_

"Everything good on your end?"

_**'Almost. I'll call you when I'm done.'**_

Obito nodded, while on the polar opposite of town Itachi hung up his phone, un-clipped the back, took out the data card and broke it before sliding it off the table and looking down to hardwood surface. He sat in silence for a minute before taking in a breath and bringing himself to sip a cup of bitter sake he ordered as he mentally prepared himself for his task.

Seconds after that action, the Uchiha felt the presence of figures looming over him.

"Excuse me." An apparent man with a deep voice began. "Are you Itachi Uchiha?"

"..I am.."

Before the Uchiha could glance over his shoulder he was immediately pulled up and gripped by an officer, while his apparent partner held up an easing hand while his other rested over the holster where his gun lay.

"...You're saying that you're Itachi Uchiha.. son of Fugaku Uchiha?"

"That's right." he uttered before narrowing his eyes. "What's all this about?"

Rather than answer the cop unclipped his gun and pointed it before narrowing his eyes.

"You're under arrest!"

* * *

**[A/N:]** I bet you're all wondering if this is either apart of Itachi's plan or not.

Well all I'm going to tell you is.. Read on cause Imma be spammin a few good chaps today :B

Oh and another thing you might've rose a brow to or caught.. Yeah.. I ship KabuShi alright.  
Once I saw them fight in that one Naruto ep that aired like.. lightyears ago, I was like..

'Holy shit.. true love 0_0'

Lol I dunno, I like the pair, both work with medical ninjutsu, they're both very focused on their goals and hey- even though Kabuto **was **an asshole, even he deserves some love that's not from Orochimaru. Geez.

Also, considering no one guessed and I forgot to explain the plot concerning Minato- and Kakashi's intentions for wanting to keep Naruto were _kindasorta_ apparent in here.

Minachi is a double meaning I came up for Naruto in this story- check it ouuuut:

_Mina_ - Part of Minato's name

_Chi_ - The name of the main freakin Chobit in Chobits, a.k.a part of the inspiration to this story.

Also

_Chi_ - Part of the word 'chibi' which in this case would explain that Naruto is a tinier Minato in the story...

Which would explain that I have totally made it out that Kakashi is in love with Minato.. if you guys didn't get that from Obito..

Fun right? :D

...Er.. anyway, continue reading guys.

—


	57. Caught

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Caught)_**

**_._**

Naruto blinked before tilting his head as he stood in the doorway of Neji's home- staring at the eager and determined faces of his peers that stood before him and explained their case to get the boy to come with them.. though.. the blonde was just so utterly confused to perform any action close to that.

"I don't get it.. You're saying I.. have a dad?"

"Naruto, you're made up of synthetic materials and mixtures of dna; of course you have a dad. Now c'mon we don't have much time, we got to get you to the University as soon as possible." Shikamaru groaned.

"But I don't get it.." he mumbled tilting his head the opposite way. "If you take me to my.. _dad_.. then what am I supposed to do with him?"

"You're just going to stay with him for a little while instead of with Neji." Sasuke answered. "We've got a feeling that if you stay with Minato you're going to be completely safe from Kakashi."

"I still don't get it.." Naruto spoke lowering his eyes. "How is.. _Minato.. _supposed to protect me when you guys are already doing that for me?"

"Well-"

"Can we just explain this in the car!" Neji voiced looking to the group. "We look absolutely ridiculous standing out here like this.. We've got to get moving and we've got to do it now."

"No." Naruto spoke making the group flinch- Sasuke being the first to recover.

"Naruto, what do you mean-"

"I don't want to go see Minato. I don't care if it's a good idea to be with him. I just don't wanna go."

Shikamaru sighed, stepping for the Uchiha. "But he's your dad,"

"He's not my dad! Dad's are older people who take care of children! I'm not a child! I'm an erobody!"

The Nara instantly held his hands up to show he didn't mean any offense by his statement, taking a step back as he did so, leaving Sasuke to widen his eyes a bit, fully taken back by the way Naruto responded to the Nara's words. Was he.. annoyed about this subject? Upset?

"Naruto?"

"I don't want to see Minato, and I don't want to keep moving places and staying away from you, Sasuke. In fact-" The blonde paused to step outside and approach the Uchiha. "I'm ready to go. I want to go home and go to school."

Sasuke blinked, but shook his head. "You can't go yet.. Not now."

"Why? Because you don't want me to get taken away by Kakashi? Will you relax.. **all of you** just relax. I won't let that happen again." he assured, folding his arms.

"You don't know that for sure Naruto. What if he does take you away again-"

"Then I'll run away again. Problem solved."

"There are ways to avoid that-"

"No there isn't! From what I gather, Kakashi's trying his hardest to get me back- so hard, that he has you guys running around lying and trying to protect me and push me to some guy I've never even met that you guys claim is my dad! I don't want you guys to keep running around, and I don't want to keep going to these different places.. I just want to be with you Sasuke, that's all.."

The Uchiha flinched to that- his vision sure to shift to Shikamaru who glanced away and pretended he wasn't listening, most likely to make the boy aware that he wasn't trying to make the situation uncomfortable by paying close attention to it. But on the otherhand.. Neji...  
When Sasuke shifted his vision to Neji, the Hyuuga kept his sights on both boys and their conversation, intently. _Seriously_, the Uchiha wouldn't have been surprised if the brunette just left the area for a moment then came back with a chair and some popcorn to watch them.

So, while the blonde looked to the ground rather sadly, Sasuke paid attention to Neji who wouldn't give them a moment to themselves.. He just kept staring, making the Uchiha a bit uncomfortable..

Wanting to grunt, Sasuke tamed himself to stay silent as he narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga who stood a foot or two away from the two- _telling him to piss off, or follow Shikamaru's lead and glance away_.

Neji, in response, dulled his eyes as he folded his arms and craned his head a little to his left- _telling the Uchiha that __that__ wasn't happening_..

Sasuke glared, shifting his eyesight to Shikamaru again then back to the brunette- _telling the Hyuuga to kindly follow his example._

Neji gave the Nara a glance before looking back to Sasuke and shrugging with a smirk on his face.

Pretty much saying: _Nah fuck that_..

Sasuke grunted, but was sure to focus his attention on Naruto despite his crowd, and rest a palm on the boys head to get him to cheer up- _attempting _to smile as he responded to what the boy had said.

"I know you want to be with me, but it's.. not that easy.."

"..Why? What makes my being with you now so different than before? We didn't have this problem before!"

"Because Kakashi wasn't in the picture then, but he is now."

Naruto's shuddered before he brought himself to look to the ground once more, clenching his jaw in annoyance.

"Oi.."

"I'm not saying you're gonna live with Minato forever.. I'm just saying that you'll have to stay with him for awhile. Just like Gaara's doing with Neji."

"I.. I'm.. scared though.."

"Scared of what?"

"Of.. meeting him.." Naruto spoke. "My stomach hurts.. just thinking of the things he might say.."

Sasuke humored the boy with a short laugh, making him flinch and raise a brow, but bring the Uchiha to shake his head.

"You're nervous."

"...oi.. don't laugh at me.. it's not like I wanna feel this way.."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've meet him before. He's alright."

" ! "

"He looks a lot like you too.. or rather.. you look a lot like him."

"..s..seriously?"

Sasuke nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. If I like him, you'll like him."

" ! , Oi.. you better not have made him my replacement while I was away."

Neji stifled a laugh as he covered his mouth, shook his head and waved to get the boys to ignore him and continue their poorplay act of Romeo and Juliet.  
Sasuke glared and Naruto simply squinted, unaware as to why the Hyuuga was acting so strangely, but the attention was taken away from him and focused on Gaara who hurried to the doorway, jumping only when he spotted everyone.

Blinking 2 solid times, the redhead lowered his head before shyly brushing passed Shikamaru and making it to Neji- holding up a cup half-full of chocolate syrup.

"Neji.." he uttered, nudging the boy with his cup. "N..Neji.."

The Hyuuga flinched for a moment, but glanced at Gaara who shoved the cup in his face, making him flinch.

"G-Gaara!"

"Please?"

"Not now Gaara-"

"Please?"

"_Ohmygod_.." he groaned as he snatched the cup and immediately looked at the Uchiha.

Rather content with the sight, Sasuke rose a brow as he smirked to Neji, leaving the older boy to groan again before knitting his brows together and literally scowling.

"_Shut. Up_."

That was all he said before marching inside the house to help Gaara who followed closely behind him. Seconds afterward Shikamaru groaned as he massaged the back of his neck and shook his head.

"Geez.. this isn't as speedy as I thought we'd all be when it came to taking Naruto to Minato.. Some group we are."

"We're getting there." Sasuke spoke with a shrug.

"Oi, so the both of you have met this Minato guy before right?"

"Yep."

"That's right."

"So.. what's he like?" Naruto asked, a little more than just curious.

"Smarter than you, that's for sure." Shikamaru started making Naruto glare.

"Oi!"

"We'll just allow you to get your opinion on him when you actually meet him." Sasuke interjected, negating a possible rant from the blonde.

"-Alright, are we all done with the chatter? Or do you both need a few more minutes?" Neji questioned, quickly leaving the house.

"You tell us Mommy Hyuuga. We were all waiting on you." Shika groaned.

"Shut up and get in the car!" he retorted before flinching to Gaara holding a now empty glass in the doorway. "No, no no no! That's ridiculous, I just got done stirring that!"

"Do you both need a few more minutes?" Sasuke questioned making Neji glare.

"Shut up! Gaara, get inside, lock the door and don't answer it until I get back." The Hyuuga directed as he marched off.

Shikamaru shook his head as he followed the boy, leaving Sasuke to gesture Naruto to follow and leave the blonde to wave at the redhead who proceeded to slowly copy the act of waving hand movements before he slowly shut the door and peered out the window, watching the group walk off then completely disappear from his sights. It was after awhile of staring out the window that Gaara turned to the empty house he now occupied, immediately growing excited as he brought himself to travel to the fridge.

**.**

**.**

Hurriedly shuffling onto the Academy campus, Kiba panted as he dashed through the quad, made it around the school, cut through the field near the gym and headed to the shed just in back.

Quickly barging his way in, the Inuzuka held his hands up and shook his head as he shut his eyes and immediately apologized.

"Guys! Guys! Sorry! I'm late I know! Tell me what's u- uhh.."

The Inuzuka suddenly stopped, his pausing caused by the lack of peers and/or listening ears in the shed he found himself in. Immediately the dog put his hands on his hips before glancing around the room and raising a brow, finally bringing himself to shrug before he tossed his bookbag anywhere and advanced further into the room.

He was quick to smack his teeth as the reality of his lack of friends being in the shed began to hit him, but nevertheless the brunette brought himself to sit in the abandoned desk off to the side of the room before setting down his head and shutting his eyes.

He figured that if anything, the guys went to class, and planned to later regroup in the shed when the next bell rang. He still continued to smack his teeth though..  
Because he was so late he didn't know what everyone was filled in about, but rather than mope, the boy decided to sleep it off and leave time to pass until one of the guys woke him up or something.

"..They better hurry.. I'm bored as hell.."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"AAAH!"

The almost leaped out of his seat as he sat up and saw Shino standing in the middle of the room. Which was strange and a bit freaky- The dog was sure there wasn't a soul in the room just a second ago.

"Sh-Shino? D-Dammit you freak! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I highly doubt that. As active as you are around campus added to your families lines of being physically fit, I doubt a person of your age and health could even have anything close to a.. _heart attack_.." Shino spoke before aligning his shades. "But then again.. I am not fully aware of your entire family's health patterns.. You _could _possibly have a history of heart troubles running down the lines of your lineage.. but.. I am not entirely sure."

Kiba blinked as he watched the boy stand completely still as he glanced off to the side of the room, silent in thought, but eventually bring himself to look at the dog once more and furrow his brows.

"By the way... I **am not **a freak."

"Whatever.." Kiba dismissed with an eye roll and a scoff. "Just what're you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class breathing down some kids neck or something?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I **do not **breathe down anyones neck. That seems like an awkward situation to put yourself through, and more or likely a burden to the person subjected to feel that.. Why would I do that.. That's **not **even in my character.. I **do not **do that."

"Yeah whatever, the point is, what're you doing in here?"

"I came to speak with you about Hinata.." Shino answered, sliding his hands in the pockets of his blazer. "You both have decided to end your relationship.. Why is that?"

"Why do you care? Interested because you plan to be on the rebound?"

Shino flinched, holding up a shielding hand. "W-What? That is.. No.. I did **not **come in here for that. Though I do share a likeness for the woman as you do, I'm afraid my feelings do not compare to yours in strength." he answered before composing. "I actually wanted to speak to you about the matter because it concerns me. Your relationship ended so abruptly when things seemed to be going about smoothly.. I could not help but be a bit curious."

"It's no big deal alright. I broke it off with her for her own good."

"What good can come out of breaking a person's heart?"

"None of your damn business! What are you even doing in here? This isn't your hang out! Go to class and leave me alone Shino!"

"I will only leave if you tell me the reason as to why your relationship ended with Hinata."

"No."

"Very well. Then maybe you'd like to explain something besides that matter."

"What?"

"..You're agreeing? You will tell me the information I'm requesting so long as it has nothing to do with Hinata?"

"Er- Right..?"

"Very well. Explain to me, Kiba Inuzuka, just what is Sasuke, Shikamaru and Lee up to that involves people watching the school?"

"WHAT!" the dog jumped. "How do you know about that?"

"..I have my sources." The boy lied as he angled his shades. "Plus.. I would assume that you'd know me by now.. I do not let idle or important information gather around the hive without the Queen's knowing."

"Are you.. still referring to yourself as the Queen Bee of Konoha Academy?"

"That **is not **important."

"Eugh.. Well there has to be a reason why you'd know that stuff.. pft.. no doubt Sasuke or Shikamaru told you something.. Geez the least they could've done was let me in on who they planned to tell." the dog scoffed as he folded his arms. "..Well.. if you're in on it, I might as well tell you what went down to cause all of this from the very beginning."

". . ."

"-Alright it's like this. Sasuke's cousin Obito bought Sasuke an erobody as a gift around 3 or 4 months ago, and turns out Naruto was it-"

" ! , Wha-"

"But being that Sasuke didn't want to deal with Naruto, due to the fact that he doesn't like sexdolls or dudes he sent the kid back to where he came from, that being to Kakashi Hatake. But turns out, our Naruto is a special u.k.e built with dna installed in him, so he can be linked to a human being or something."

"! , ! , Wha-"

"But anyway after awhile, Sasuke realized that he actually liked Naruto- more than just a friend kind of like, and by the time he figured these feelings out, we all found out that the kid had run away from Kakashi, so the Uchiha was depressed for a minute, but turns out the kid turned up at Karin's party. You were there right?"

" ! , I.. I was n-"

"You weren't invited?"

"It is **not **like I wasn't _invited_. But I was busy on that day.. so I could not attend.."

"Yeah.. right.. anyway.. Sasuke got Naruto back, but being that Naruto is this new breakthrough of dolls and Kakashi is like.. in love with him or whatever, he's trying to get the kid back. He's gone so far as to send some of his staff here to the Academy to watch over us in order to find Naruto. I haven't seen any of'em.. but Obito said they've been lurking around.." Kiba explained before letting out a long-winded groan as he shut his eyes. "Anyway.. that's the story.. so what they were trying to tell you was that if there are any shady characters hanging about, then most likely they were hired by Kakashi. That's why I'm sure you saw Sasuke's cousin Obito lurking around here that other day right?"

"I did. But I was told he was here as an-"

"Yeah as a school rep or something. That's what we told Lee to tell Gai and the principal, and wouldn't you know they up and agreed to help us."

"..._Interesting_.."

"I know right. It's like I told the others, I feel like I'm in an Ocean's Eleven movie.. but like not.. We're totally just like them though.. We're.. Konoha Eleven.."

"Have any of you configured a plan to keep Kakashi's spies at bay?"

"Hm? No.. I kinda got here late so even if there was a plan, I don't know about it yet. Heh.. that's probably why the others invited you in on this thing right? They know you're hella good at running around this campus like a ninja and keeping track of the school so they want to use that to their advantage."

"Incorrect."

"Huh?"

"No one has told me this story concerning Naruto, nor Kakashi. No one besides you.. Kiba Inuzuka.."

"WHAAAAT?"

"I must thank you though, for both this intel and your compliment towards my skillset of information amongst the school. What was once just a simple hobby as a freshman has become a job of-"

"I don't care about that stuff Shino! Ohmy- Y-You can't let anyone know that I told you this! This stays between you and me, got it!"

". . ."

"Shino!"

"I understand.. but this information.. it has.. peaked my interests.." he uttered cupping his chin. "To think.. You, Shikamaru and Sasuke were involved in such a plot.. I can't help but feel the need to take part in it somewhat."

"You can do whatever the hell you want, just **promise **you won't tell the others that I told you this!"

"And just who are the others exactly?"

"Uh.. well.. besides Sasuke and Shikamaru there's.. Neji and Lee.. oh and Naruto. Once he gets back to school you can't let him know either!"

"Very well then.. I'll keep this bit of information only between you and I."

"Oh thank God."

"I do have a question concerning this matter, however.."

"What? ..What is it?"

"Where are Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto? Do you have any clue as to where they might have run off to exactly?"

"Pft... I don't know. I just wait for a call or a text dude.."

". . ."

"How do you know they're not in class or something?"

Shino gave the boy a glance which immediately brought him to twitch and laugh nervously.

"Right right.. I got it.."

"I'm only asking because I believe that if your story stands to be correct.. the others are with Naruto.. keeping him away from the school.. It was vandalized last night you know.."

"Vandalized? Seriously?" Kiba questioned with a laugh. "What happened? It looks fine from outside-"

"It is the inside that's ruined. With what you just said, this leads me to believe that maybe the people Kakashi paid did the deed." Shino cut off before cupping his chin again. "Perhaps.. they figured that Sasuke would be hiding Naruto here.. It would be a logical assumption.. but if that were the case then why the crude drawings?"

"Crude?" Kiba blinked. "What are there pictures of stuff like dic-"

"Yes." Shino cut again before going back to his thinking.

"C'mon.. I know this is exciting and all, but you don't have to think too hard on it. It was probably just a prank from the kids at the Sound Schoolhouse or some other school."

"Perhaps.. but.. I highly doubt that. Minus the drawings, the act of breaking into the school was too professional to be the work of a couple of kids our age."

"Pft.. I wouldn't be surprised if they were pros. I bet half of those kids have criminal records on'em for sure."

"Maybe.. but it was just too precise, that, and I overheard the adults saying that everything at the Academy was accounted for.." Shino spoke before standing straight. "There was nothing stolen.. Every lock to every class, and closet was forced or picked open and the security camera's didn't pick up a thing.. I may be over-thinking.. but with your story in my head and the school being broken into, I can't help but think that it was Kakashi's men who did this."

"Well.. when you put it that way.. yeah.. maybe it was.." Kiba agreed, blinking inbetween his spaces.

"Regardless.. I will do some investigating." The Aburame boy spoke as he headed toward the door. "Once I find new information I will update you on it. Only then must we find a good counter."

"A.. Counter?"

"When a hive is infiltrated by a bee of another hive, the Queen either does one of two things. She either orders the workers to allow the bee to work for her hive, or.. she orders the others to kill the intruder."

"Eh.."

"-It is common knowledge among insect society that the Queen leans toward one option rather the other, for that option is the most favorable amongst her subjects, and in the end.. keeps the hive functioning rather normally.."

"...Wh...Which option are you talking about."

"What do you _think _I'm talking about?"

"..I.. I honestly don't know.. Shino.. You don't plan on.. killing people are you-"

"Of course not!" The boy spoke flinching. "Not only am I aware that this hive of workers are unable to kill anyone, but I'm sure we've all got bright futures ahead of us.. I wouldn't ruin that- Granted if we were all insects then the choice would obviously be different."

Kiba blinked twice before leaning his head a bit to his left, still at a loss.

"..I'm.. still confused.. Are you saying that if we were all insects you'd want to be a Queen Bee?"

" ! "

"And what choice are you talking about? You don't want to kill them or what?"

"I'm not saying either of that!" Shino spoke nervously aligning his shades. "I'm saying that had we been bugs it would be simple what we'd have to do. The hive was infiltrated, but no honey was stolen, however it was tampered with and penetrated. This brings me to the apparent choice of attacking the enemy hive in which the rogue bee's travelled from. That is a rather rational decision.. don't you agree?"

"Right.. _I guess_.. I still don't get how you're going to do that. I mean.. the enemy hive would be Kakashi's place right? How are you going to try and attack a rich man and his company and get anyone to believe that he hired some thugs to break into an Academy? Plus, you have no evidence as to who actually broke into the place." Kiba spoke before folding his arms. "As I said.. I realize that what's going on right now is pretty exciting.. but don't do too much thinking Shino."

"..."

"uh.."

"I will speak to you soon.. Kiba Inuzuka."

With that, Shino sleuthed his way out of the shed, leaving Kiba to limply punch himself in the jaw.

"Way to be a blabbermouth Kiba, now you've got the biggest weirdo on campus helping you out.. Idiot.."

**.**

**.**

Making it to the University in no time, Neji parked his car down the street from the area, exiting his auto with the others before staring at the building a little apprehensive.

In just a few moments they were going to interrupt Minato's class, all in order to tell him some zaney story about sexdolls, factory's and sciences that led him to have a teenage item of a son.. This was going to go well.. right?

Shikamaru sighed as he actually knew he was going to make a fool of himself, but all those thoughts stopped when Neji began to march off.

"Alright come on. Let's not waste any more time."

Sasuke nodded before glancing at Naruto who was a little wide-eyed toward the experience, but psyched himself quickly as he brought himself to nod as well. With that, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked with Naruto following closely behind them. Waiting for a few cars to pass, the 4 boys waited for the right moment to cross the street.

Maybe 3 or 4 cars did their rushes, and with that the boys j-walked across the road and made it into the University with Neji leading the way.

"Alright.. I realize this might be a somewhat important reunion but we've got to make this fairly brief. The sooner Naruto is in Minato's hands the safer all of us are from possible lawsuits."

"Jesus, and here I thought I would be the one to say something negative first.." Shika let out as he sent a bothered glance the Hyuuga's way.

"Hmph.. You have no right to judge. I'm just being realistic here.. now that you guys have pulled me into this problem it's my job to get you out without jail as an option."

"Will you stop talking down to us like we're children, Hyuuga? We've been aware of each an every consequence that came with keeping Naruto, so we don't need your negative guidance to push us forward. Geez, you were easier to talk to when you didn't know about all the extra crap that didn't involve Gaara.."

"Hmph."

"Speaking of Gaara, how is the guy?" Sasuke asked in a tone that was close to teasing. "Seems like he's warmed up to you fairly quickly, Hyuuga."

Neji flinched as he glanced over his shoulder, catching a smirk from the Uchiha that made his blood boil- and what made it worse, was the secretive smirk Naruto was sending him as well, making him instantly face forward and shake his head.

"I just give him ice cream and chocolate milk." he mumbled.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru mumbled with a blink. "I honestly guessed the kid would be tortured under your care.. No offense."

"No Gaara's fine, Neji's kind of a .._different _guy.. when he's not at school." Naruto assured.

The Hyuuga cleared his throat as he hurried down the hall and turned a corner, though he was sure to freeze when his name was called so suddenly.

"Ah! Neji!"

The entire group jerked before glancing over their shoulders, seeing two apparent University students approach, one of them smiling and eager while the other just looked like he would've rather stayed home for the day..

"Neji, what's up? I thought you had to go to the Academy today?"

"Amai? Darui? Y..Yeah. I do have to go to the Academy, but I had to run a few errands here, first."

"Oh good, because turns out the guys in the social science class were all kinda talking about you. We have this problem that we'd like you to guide us through it if you don't mind." he explained with a nervous glance before looking to the others behind the Hyuuga. "I realize that you're a bit busy.. but it'll only take a minute I swear."

"Amai, I really have to get going-"

"C'mon Hyuuga!" The boy whined grabbing onto the sleeve of his blazer. "You're the only guy I know who excels in social science and if you don't help me out then I swear I'm going to fail Mr Ebisu's class! That can't happen, I only need four more credits from there and then I can knock that of the list of crap I need to get my major!"

"_Way to sound desperate_." Darui mumbled glancing to the roof almost uncaringly.

Shikamaru and Sasuke instantly dulled their eyes, as they knew the pretty boy's problems didn't size up to theirs in the slightest, however a turn from Neji made them both flinch.

"H-Hold on!" Shika spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going Hyuuga?"

"You guys know where to go from here, it hasn't been that long since I took you on the tour. I trust you guys can give me a moment to help these guys so you can handle your business."

"That's not the point Hyuuga, we're kinda all in this together." Shika spoke in a groan.

"Just give me a moment." The brunette glared before being led off by Amai.

Sasuke scoffed, Shika let out yet another groan and Naruto stared at the two stupidly.

"Oi.. so.. do you really know where to go from here?"

Again Shikamaru groaned before he allowed himself to lead the group. Being that Sasuke and Naruto quickly followed, the two managed to advance further into the University- Climbing up a few steps and heading down one long hall filled with either passing students, or kids who were reading outside of their classes until ultimately Shika ran a bit ahead before stopping before a door and pointing.

"This is it." he announced making Naruto's spine attempt to leap out of his back.

"H-Hey.. I.. I don't think I can do this-"

"Too late." Sasuke spoke pulling the boy.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Relax. Everything will be fine."

Narrowing his eyes and gulping loudly, Naruto put on a brave face before Sasuke opened the door to the class and pulled him in with Shikamaru following. All of the boys glanced at the class that turned to face them, but eventually flinched to the man with snow white hair and a stern face that tossed his folders on his desk and glared at the boys.

"Can I help you?"

It was not a question, and the tone in which it was said, clarified he wasn't asking. With such a strong, deep and intimidating voice, the man sounded as if he were **demanding **the boys to answer him. Regardless, Sasuke was sure to recover as he looked around the room and saw no man resembling Naruto.

"..Sorry to interrupt, but we were looking for Mr Minato Namikaze.. Is he here?"

"If he were here then I wouldn't be."

Sasuke instantly glared as he realized this man was a fucking asshole. "Alright, well is this his class?"

"You're correct. I am Tobirama Senju, I'm subbing for him."

Sasuke flinched while Shikamaru hunched and literally just.. gave up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he grumbled to the floor.

"If you're looking for Mr Minato then you'll have to wait a couple days or so. He's out with a cold." A student who sat the closest to them spoke.

"Are you **fucking **kidding me?" Shika repeated glancing at the kid.

"Considering Minato is not here, maybe there's something I can help you with." Tobirama spoke before folding his arms over his beige suit, making the three near the door instantly shake their heads.

"No thanks, we just really needed to speak with Minato." The Uchiha started.

"But if you really did want to help us out, giving us his address would be amazing." Shikamaru spoke, being sarcastic but actually wanting said information.

The students in the class gave them a laugh before the Senju sub shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"It's about time you three got going."

Shikamaru was the first to storm out, followed by Sasuke who was leering at the man as he left, and Naruto who kept blinking at everyone as he slowly followed the others. As soon as they made it out of the class and down the hall Shikamaru was sure to kick a random wall rather lazily before growling.

"Oh my gaaawd, this is torture! Every time we get close to getting one step ahead of Kakashi, reality slaps us 30 steps back! Just what're we supposed to do now? Wait it out for however long Minato recovers from his cold and hope Kakashi doesn't just march up to the Academy and get us arrested? Gaaawd!"

"Shikamaru, I realize you're frustrated but we all are... We just have to be patient.." Sasuke muttered as he massaged the temples of his head with a single hand.

"Tch... So what now?" The boy asked, calming. "We gonna wait for Neji and have him take us back to the Academy?"

"Yeah, but that's only after we drop Naruto off again."

"Ugh.. Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to wait for the guy at his car after I get a soda." The boy groaned as he pointed behind him with his left thumb. "There was a vending machine downstairs, and all this running and talking has got me thirsty."

"Great.. maybe you could treat us all to one, Nara." Sasuke spoke walking off with Naruto close behind.

All the Nara boy could do was blink for a moment, but groan as he shoved his hands in his pockets and follow.

**.**

**.**

Driving in a rather pricey auto, a bright-haired man affiliated with Root, shut his phone as he was previously given his orders. With that, he focused on the road while his counterpart sat in the driver's seat, waiting patiently until they reached their destination.. though.. the ride wasn't as quiet as they wished for it to be.

"Fu.. did you just finish talking to grandfather?"

"Yes Sai."

"What did he say exactly? I'm sure he ordered you to take me home right?"

"He said nothing that concerns you sir, and yes, my objective is to take you home before returning to Root."

"Hm.. Is it possible that we could take a slight detour? I'd like some tea from one of these cheap little shops. Maybe we could eat some of their commoner snacks as well.."

"My objective is clear, sir.. I am to take you home then return to Root. There will be no detours."

Sai smiled as he sat back in the backseat, and got rather comfortable before he allowed himself to let out a less than genuine chuckle.

"I'm sorry.. I'm not sure if you got word, but when my grandfather dies, I'm going to be in charge of you Fu. That goes for you too, Torune."

The men grunted almost silently as they glanced through their mirrors to get a look at the spoiled brat who smiled in response.

"-I suggest that if you don't want me to give you a hard time in the future, you'll turn this car around and take me to a nice tea shop."

Fu glared for the quickest of moments before he found himself in a turning lane and waiting at a light, leaving Sai to chuckle and his blood to boil.

"Also.. you will tell me what my grandfather has ordered you to do. I'm curious, and speaking about such matters would do well for casual conversation."

"..Sir-"

"Oh! Before you say anything.. Let me guess!" Sai spoke getting a little excited. "Hm.. Does.. this have to do with that meeting issued just the other day?"

"..Yes sir."

"So that's it!" he spoke with a laugh. "Grandfather has ordered you to help Orochimaru. What does he want you to do exactly? Everyone was so brief and vague about what they were really speaking about- it was as if everyone was trying to keep me out of the loop." he spoke with a laugh.

"We felt that the problem needn't concern you sir." Fu spoke as he turned the car around.

"Well of course it wouldn't concern me.. but when you all were speaking about the matter in your secret talk and passing around papers and pictures I couldn't help but get curious." He responded, laughing softly at the end. "It seems to me that you all believe that I'm some sort of fool."

"We don't think that of you in the slightest sir."

"If that's the case then tell me. Were you ordered to help Orochimaru build that other company?"

"Your grandfather ordered us to help Orochimaru in finding the doll that Kakashi lost. Apparently if we find this doll, then your grandfather is going to fund Orochimaru's company, which in turn would gain him more fortunes if the other company is successful." Torune explained as he folded his arms.

"This poses to be a problem however," Fu started before stopping at another light. "Orochimaru explained in the most enigmatic of ways that Akatsuki was searching for this doll as well, which could become a bit of a danger if either of us were to get caught."

"How interesting. Are you both scared?"

"Not in the slightest." they answered.

Sai sported a fox's smile before he glanced out of his window and watched the scenery begin to blur passed him. With that he let out a chuckle and spoke.

"So.. how do you both plan on finding him? Between Orochimaru, my grandfather and you both, none of you have leads as to where the doll might be."

"Orochimaru is going to transfer Akatsuki intel to us as soon as he gets it. So the closer Akatsuki is to finding the doll, the closer we are."

"So you're basically riding on the groups coattails until you find the doll.. Haha.. that's pretty pathetic."

". . ."

"If you all allowed me to be apart of the meeting, and truly involved me with the situation that was taken hold, You would have heard my take on the situation, such as the honest thought of my knowing you both are not going to find that doll." he let out still chuckling as he was ultimately humored. "If the doll had escaped from Kakashi without his knowing, I'd assume it was quite an intelligent brand of being. No doubt the thing has changed his appearance and skipped town by now."

"We don't know that for sure.. sir. So until we get that news we're stuck looking for that doll in our _pathetic _ways."

"I will admit that Sai speaks the truth a bit." Torune spoke before digging into the insides of his pockets and glancing at a picture. "The doll that we're looking for is of blonde hair, blue eyes and looks just like a normal teenage boy. Do you realize how many blonde haired boys live in this town? There's no for sure way that we will be the first to capture him before Akatsuki, considering they have more numbers and information on this boy than we do."

"We **will **be the first. Danzo ordered it of us." Fu spoke.

"Is it possible that I can see the picture?" Sai asked.

Rather than answer Torune handed it to him, refusing to turn in his seat. This allowed Sai to take a good look at the decent photography of his grandfathers and Orochimaru's objective.

"How interesting.. I only caught glimpses at the meeting but looking at the picture full-on, I can agree with you. This boy looks just like any normal teenager... I wonder how you're going to find him."

"We will find him in time." Torune answered, being brief.

"Though we're sure Danzo would prefer it if we got the doll sooner than later, we will work as quickly as possible." Fu added as he turned a corner.

Sai smiled as he glanced outside his window laughing at the men in the front seat, before speaking of something that caught his interest.

"Hm? Where are we, the fire district?"

"Correct sir." Fu answered. "I'm taking a shortcut to get to the teashop. The quicker we get you your snacks the quicker we can go back to finishing our objective."

Again Sai laughed, but abruptly paused as he caught something he thought would've been important to the two in the front seat.  
Sitting up and turning his seat, the boy looked out of the rear window to make sure that he wasn't mistaken, then looked at the picture he held before laughing again.

"Fu.. Torune.. I think you just passed your objective."


	58. Taken

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Taken)_**

**_._**

Naruto frowned at his can of Sprite as he stood outside of the University doors, though he was sure to flinch as watched Sasuke snatch the doll's soda and open his can before handing it to him. After taking it, the blonde was sure to shut his eyes and flinch to the feel of the Uchiha ruffling his hair as if he were a child of sorts before turning to the doorways and catching Shikamaru leave the building- introducing himself to the world with a loud groan as he opened his canned root beer.

"Way to leave me in there guys- seriously, I didn't expect you both to make a dash after I bought you your sodas."

"Your depressing air was suffocating us. We had to get away." Sasuke mumbled making the Nara groan.

"_Ha. Ha._ Remind me to laugh at that later." Shika mumbled before he brought his beverage to his lips and taking a quick sip. "So what's the plan after this? Class then a quick meeting in the shed?"

"Geez you guys are too hyped over this. I can't inform you guys to do anything until Itachi or Obito tells me what's up. Don't forget, while we're listening to lectures, they're the ones snooping around Kakashi's place."

"..Hm... about that.." Shikamaru mumbled as he was granted Naruto and Sasuke's glance. "How long do you think that's going to keep up before Kakashi ends up banishing them off of his grounds? I mean.. I get that they're still keeping up the act but I would've been a little annoyed of them by now if I was Kakashi.."

"Who cares. So long as they're still keeping up the ruse, I'm fine. Whatever slows or stops Kakashi from getting Naruto is all that's important to me for the time bein-aah!"

"_Oiii_ _Sasukeee_!" Naruto sang, immediately tossing himself on the Uchiha. "That's sweet, so sweet, too sweet.. Stop saying those things or I swear, I might fuck you right now-"

"N-Naruto! Will you stop!"

"_Sasukeee_.."

"Narut-"

"Here lemme help you take this off-"

"Naruto- Not here!"

"Sasuke, stop struggling."

"Goddammit get off!"

As the boys began to either touch or hit one another, Shikamaru just stared, his eyes dulled, his face rather stoic, and his soda in hand.

There were really no words for him to throw out to the two- well.. no words he could actually form and speak on. The sight was just so distracting that he couldn't really bring himself to move his mouth and speak. It was like.. watching a movie that was so good and yet so amazingly terrible that you just couldn't put the review for it in words..

Yeah.. it was just like that.

"Naru..to! Dammit dobe stop!"

"Oi!"

"Hey what the hell is going on out here!" Neji voiced hurrying out of the building.

Everyone froze and gave the boy a glance, Shikamaru going a step further by actually finding words to say.

"Oh hey.. took you long enough."

"I leave for 10 minutes and you guys can't even manage to compose yourselves in that matter of time- You've already got 4 girls inside laughing at you!"

"Calm down Neji we were just playin' around." Naruto spoke with a groan.

"Regardless, you've just proven to me you can't even be in, **or near **an establishment full of adults without making a fool of yourselves- Augh it's like I'm babysitting!"

"Oh my god, shut the hell up Hyuuga and take us back to the school already.." Shika breathed marching off.

"You've got a lot of nerve demanding that in such a tone- You do know who's car you're stomping to right!"

"Relax Hyuuga, I can feel your blood pressure spiking." Sasuke said, speaking dryly as brought himself to drink his soda.

"My blood pressure is fine! I'm perfectly healthy!"

The Uchiha shrugged in response and followed Shikamaru across the street, leaving Naruto to snicker at the brunette left behind as he followed as well.  
All Neji could do was scoff as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head before bringing himself to follow the group as well and eventually head back home. He figured if he just got the task of dropping Naruto off and heading back to the Academy over with, then his day would instantly be relieved of the annoyances that hovered around him.. though.. that wasn't necessarily the case when he made it home..

Being greeted in the face by an empty milk jug and just as empty bottle of sticky chocolate syrup, Neji couldn't help but groan as he stood in the doorway of his home while Gaara shoved these items in his face repeatedly making it clear that they were in fact empty and needed to be replaced..

"Neji..."

"..rgh.."

"Neji.. it's gone.."

"Ga-"

"Neji.."

"Gaara! There was still half a jug when I left, what happened?"

The redhead blinked a few times before he looked at the empty containers and frowned.

"I...drank all of it.."

"Th-That was a 4 dollar jug of milk and 2 dollar bottle of-"

"You seriously remember the prices of the food you buy?" Shikamaru interrupted, looking seriously disturbed. "Oh my god, you're worse than my mom."

"Shut up Nara!"

"The issue of your need to go shopping isn't as big of a deal as you're trying to make it Hyuuga, so instead of nagging lets hurry back to the car and get to the Academy." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Tch-"

"..N..Neji.." Gaara mumbled.

"**Yes**, I'll bring back some more when I get back-"

"Be sure to bring 6 dollars."

"Shut up Nara!"

"Oi Sasuke.. how long do you think it's going to be until I can come back home?" Naruto mumbled, ignoring the nonsense. "D..Don't get me wrong.. I appreciate you guys doing all of this to keep me away from Kakashi but.. I miss you. I wanna be with you again."

The Uchiha flinched, sensing his flustered feelings become apparent in a flash- Though, he was sure to lower his eyes and give a shrug to the boy at the end of it all.  
He didn't feel that he could say anything that would sound right at the moment...

"..Oi.."

"It's not like it's going to be forever. Stop worrying Naruto."

"I'm not worried. I'm getting impatient."

Sasuke let out a 'what?' as he watched the doll fold his arms and glare out into the opening to the left of him, scrunching his face, knitting his brows and biting his bottom lip in annoyance.

"Oi.. all of this is just.. frustrating. The act of me moving everywhere and going to all these places without being next to you is crazy.. this isn't supposed to happen."

"..You act like we've been doing this for years. You've only been away from the house for 2 days Naruto."

"Yeah well still... I just.. this is.. we were.."

"...What?"

"I just expected that after we had sex we'd be doing it more often, but it seems like that's never going to happen now that you got me hiding everywhere!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sasuke and Naruto flinched before glancing to their right, spotting Shikamaru and Neji looking to the two with eyes and mouths fully agape with a shielding palm brought just inches in front of their lips..

They both looked like women to be honest.. Women who just heard something crude for the first time in their lives, but couldn't say anything about it.. only gasp and strike a ridiculous pose.

Naruto squinted a single eye before he felt himself glare at the two stupidly.

"..Eh? What's wrong with you two?"

Neji couldn't say anything.. Instead he stood frozen- his face red, his body tense and his hand still in front of him. He knew he looked stupid.. but he just couldn't unfreeze himself.

Shikamaru on the otherhand recovered almost instantly- pointing a quivering finger at the two before tripping and slipping all over his tongue in order to properly form his next sentence.

"S..sas.. y..you seriously- You did _it_.. with Naruto?"

Though the Uchiha knew he was beet red from having the boys find out, he was sure to dull his eyes and slowly nod.  
His mindset at the moment was that less of embarrassment and more of: _Okay I'm kinda bashful to the fact you two found out, but come on.. you didn't expect it?_

So he continued to nod, in the end bringing Shikamaru and Neji to compose themselves, but still sport faces of red.

"W-Well.." Shikamaru began, _trying_ to smile and be happy for the two. "That's... that's uh... Yea-"

"Okay I got that you and he were always acting weird together but you mean to tell me that you're keeping Naruto as **your **u.k.e?" Neji questioned, utterly confused. "I thought you were keeping him because he ran away from Kakashi- I didn't know that-"

"He's my u.k.e, and I use him alright." The Uchiha spoke folding his arms. "Besides.. whatever I do with him behind closed doors is my business anyway."

Shikamaru and Neji stared but eventually nodded as the Uchiha had a point.. but still.. they would've never expected Sasuke of all people to be.. well..

"Neji.."

The Hyuuga flinched feeling Gaara pull at his sleeve, with that he stared at the boy who frowned as he held up the empty containers- to which made Neji flinch once more.. but also get a thought..

If there was a slight chance that he wasn't able to find the donor for Gaara's dna.. and he kept Gaara as his own u.k.e.. would he succumb to the same dealings as Sasuke? He was already feeling a slight growth of likeness for the kid but.. would he really- Would there ever be a time where he might..

"It doesn't matter!" The Hyuuga dismissed, stopping himself from further indulging his mind in such thoughts. "Lets just get going. Naruto get inside."

Cerulean eyes rolled about in an irritated fashion before the doll brought himself to brush passed the others and march inside, making Gaara flinch but follow his lead, leaving Neji to shut the door behind the two and march passed a sighing Uchiha who was urged to walk by Shikamaru.

Nevertheless, the boys made their way down the steps of the complex, onto the cement path and to the Hyuuga's car, where they all entered and said not a word. Neji distracted himself with placing his keys in the ignition and shifting gears, while Shikamaru stared into space for a long.. long while until finally.. he spoke.

"Yo.. Uchiha.."

"Hn?"

"..So...who top'd?"

Sasuke jerked and Neji almost pulled out the emergency brake before he glared at the nosey Nara.

"**Idiot**! Don't ask him that! That's none of your business!"

"I know but I'm just curi-"

"Curiosity scares people! Don't be curious! Stop being that!"

"Whoa, calm down!" The boy jerked as he held his hands up.

"You're an idiot! You can't just go about asking people what they do with their u.k.e's! You heard'im- what he does with Naruto behind closed doors is his business, you got that!"

"I got it! I got it!"

Hearing those words, Neji was able to take a breath, push down on the emergency break, put his car in reverse and roll off, unknowingly passing a parked car that had been watching him this entire time.

**. . .**

Within the Hyuuga's house, Naruto posted himself into the kitchen before opening the fridge and glaring into it's cavity before slamming the contraption shut and folding his arms.

Such noise brought Gaara to peer into the kitchen from around the corner with a panicked face.

"N..Naruto.."

The blonde glared over his shoulder at the boy, eventually softening his eyes when he stared at such a timid face. This left the two to stare in silence, but leave Naruto to sigh as he refrained from keeping his arms folded and instead looked to the floor.

"..Sorry Gaara.."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. just.."

" ? "

"Nothing." Naruto sighed with a weak smile. "What's up Gaara? You need something?"

"No.. I was just worried.. You seem.. troubled."

"I'm not troubled at all, you don't have to worry Gaara." Naruto eased with comforting hands. "Say, how long has it been since I first left the house? About an hour right? Have you eaten anything?"

"I.. had chocolate milk.."

"Well that's not filling.. Oi, now that I think about it, did you even take your morning shower Gaara?"

The redhead flinched as he shook his head and glanced away. This allowed Naruto to laugh as he flexed his left arm and slapped his right hand over the bicep-

"Okay! So here's the plan! You take your morning shower and I'll cook you something filling to eat!"

"I.. I don't think Neji would allow-"

"Pft, what Neji won't know won't hurt him." The blonde cut off before waving the boy off. "Now go on Gaara, I should be done with something to eat by the time you head out."

"..a..alright.."

Hesitantly taking a step away from the kitchen, Gaara proceeded to leave the area and disappear down the hall. Once the sound of the bathroom door closing echoed through the home, Naruto instantly sighed as he leaned on the counter behind him and began to send a dejected stare into the tiles before his feet.  
He was honestly tired of what was going on.. He didn't want to stay apart from Sasuke for such a time.. and the fact that the plan now was to have him live with his "father"... The blonde couldn't take it.  
What would a person who had nothing to do with this entire situation want with a doll he knows nothing about?

Naruto's lids hung low as he felt his stomach grow sour and his throat almost shut. He was always somewhat aware that he was made with dna from somebody, but he never thought of meeting that said somebody..

Naruto shut his eyes as he held his abdomen as things started to feel really sad and cold within him. He wanted to cry.. possibly.. hide? He didn't know, he just knew he wasn't ready to meet this Minato person. What was that man even like in the first place? Was he like Kakashi in any way? If he was, then did the boy really have to stay with him? Who was he? And what would he think upon meeting Naruto?  
Would he be scared? Disgusted? Would he even bother to keep the boy around even if it was to protect him?

Naruto was unaware of all these things, and thinking on them only made him feel worse.. If anything.. he wanted all of this to disappear.. He wanted Kakashi to disappear, he wanted Minato to disappear, he wanted everything that posed to keep him away from Sasuke completely banished from reality, but most importantly- right now.. he wanted these feelings of overwrought sadness gone..

Slumping to the floor as he focused his hands to grip his hair, the boy continued to stare at the kitchen tiles with lowered eyes.

"..This day can't possibly get any worse.."

Two knocks at the door made the blonde snap out of his saddening stupor and instantly rise from the kitchen floor as he glanced at the door and blinked a few times.

"Oi?" he uttered approaching. "Neji? Is that you?"

Getting closer and closer to the door the blonde was sure to scoff and dull his eyes as he noticed the door was unlocked.

"Oi.. You left the door unlocked asshole. You can come in."

After muttering such words, the boy opened the door, flinching as he spotted no one. His left brow was quick to raise, and his left foot was sure to take a step outside as he swore he had heard a knock or two.  
Advancing only a couple steps out, the blonde glanced about before smacking his teeth and turning to head back inside, though the feel of a looming presence brought him to tense, pause, and cautiously glance over his shoulder.  
But due to his slow, apprehensive pace, the boy was not quick enough to spot the figure that appeared behind him, instead he felt a muscled arm cape around his neck and bring pressure upon his esophagus that caused him to choke.

It only took seconds for the blondes initial shock to fade before he brought himself to struggle and bite the forearm that was causing harm to him- though a cloth of a faintly sweet scent was sure to blanket his nose and cause him to grow lethargic almost instantly.

Given 30 more seconds of inhaling the scent and the boy was out, leaving whoever who held him, to carry him carefully away from the property with not a sound uttered.

Minutes afterward, Gaara peered his head out of the bathroom door blinking a few times before bringing himself out.

"Naruto.. there's no soap.." he called softly before marching down the hall.

Slowly the boy brought himself to peer out of the hall as well, widening his eyes once he spotted the front door cracked open. Skeptically, the boy glanced around the room once more before heading over to the door and peering out of it for a few seconds only to shut it and lock it afterward.  
With those actions quickly executed, Gaara glanced at the empty living room before marching to Neji's room and glancing around, with that he glanced over his shoulder and blinked as he headed out into the living room again and glanced at the front door.

"...Naruto?"

**.**

**.**

As quick as the sun had rose, it had begun to fall, leaving the doctor who watched it within Kakashi's factory to narrow his eyes behind the orange glare painted over his specticals.

He was starting to hate being here..

"Oh Kabuto.."

Slowly, the doctor glanced over his shoulder as he spotted Kakashi enter the spare office room he resided in for written work and sorting files- rather than say anymore words, the Hatake man approached to stand at the doctors side, glancing out of the window he had honestly forgotten how long he had been staring out of as the time passed..

"I was looking for you everywhere. Did you not get my call?"

Kabuto gave the man a glance before checking the chest-pocket of his coat and pulling out his work phone. After powering it on, he was sure to see that he had missed a total of 14 calls since had been in the room..  
His eyes lowered a bit before he brought himself to tuck away the device and glance back at Kakashi- the glare from the distant sun now covering his eyes.

"..I'm sorry.. I must've lost track of time.."

"That's fine.. Lately I've been finding myself losing track of time as well. Things seem so lifeless around here nowadays."

"Is that because you've lost your _precious _unit?"

"Hm? Well.. I suppose that's half the reason.. I'm also kind of bored now that Kotetsu's gone as well." the man let out before sighing. "I find myself figuring I might've went too hard on him when he told me he lost Minachi. Sure, I was devastated when I found out, but.. a mistake's a mistake, and it's not like the boy would up and find himself in trouble or anything.."

"You're becoming delusional.."

"Hm?"

Kabuto slowly turned his head to face the man. "The Kyuubi unit is nothing but a doll you've built for the sake of making a breakthrough.. He is not something you should find yourself falling in love with."

"But I'm not in love with him.."

"Of course you are. You've gone so far as to name it and even bring yourself to put it to bed. It's a doll used to bring us further up the historical ladder, not your plaything."

"..Well.. maybe those are your views on the situation, but they're certainly not mine." Kakashi uttered refraining from giving the man an acknowledging glance.

" ! "

"My goal for making the new units, is to make people who will be accepted into society that won't be seen as dolls but rather humans.. I care not of my name being placed on medals or books Kabuto."

The doctor flinched before bringing himself to scowl. "You.. why aren't you getting it.."

" ? "

"Why aren't you taking advantage of all hurdles placed in front of you. You're a brilliant man, and yet you're wasting your time making making god-like things for mediocre purposes.. You can be bigger Kakashi.."

"I'm aware.. but that's not my intention."

"Tch-"

"Speaking of the units.. The Matatabi, have you proceeded to shut her down? Or have we agreed that we will keep her as she is for the next Root meeting."

"..I've been too focused on building the other unit to even think about that one.."

"Well we must think fast.. Hmm.. I think we should forget about the new unit. Lets present the Matatabi and possibly Minachi. If God wills it, Akatsuki should find him before the next meeting and everything should run smoothly."

"Kakashi.. I've already isolated perfect cells for the new unit.." Kabuto mumbled as he glared at the floor. "It... took me 4 days.."

"Just throw those away or store those for another time. We'll stick with the Matatabi and eventually Minachi."

Kabuto looked up briefly, before abruptly turning to leave the room, making Kakashi who was left behind to raise a brow but never bring himself to question. Instead he watched the doctor leave the room, then brought himself to glance back outside.  
Kabuto on the otherhand, marched down the hall of work, getting tunnel vision as his ordered repeated in his head over.. and over and over.. and along with it, Orochimaru's words.

Everything that sketchy man said was right. Kakashi was a fool who wasn't capable of making something big be in fact bigger, instead he was stuck in his perverted ways, making breakthroughs of science his playthings..  
He was a child that was getting attention he didn't deserve.. He was stealing Yakushi's well earned glory.

As he marched, the doctor unknowingly passed Shizune who waved to him but flinched at the cold shoulder, leaving her to raise a brow and blink as she watched the man continue to trudge.

"..Kabuto?" she uttered as she brought herself to follow him.

Making it further down the hall and eventually to the doors of the lab, the woman continued to stalk the doctor downstairs into the area until she found herself passing through the various corridors, home to making u.k.e's. Though the woman was confused as to why the doctor would bring himself to the labs so late, she was sure to get her answer when the man brought himself to his usual desk and lifted his briefcase from under the surface- only to take out various papers from the side drawer and shove them into a single folder.  
Seeing this she chuckled.

"What's this? Gonna take some homework home?"

Kabuto said nothing, just continued to take all the papers he found important and shove them into a single folder, stopping only when the folder proved it couldn't close. After that, the doctor brought himself to the storage closet, taking out a silver case and heading over to a table to store two vials. After locking the case and heading over to his desk again to grab his folder and place it in his briefcase Shizune blinked.

"Kabuto?"

". . ."

"What're you gonna do with all that stuff? ..Y'know Kakashi says you can't take your projects out of the factory."

". . ."

"...Kabuto?"

Taking his walk, the man began to leave his desk and head out toward the other rooms, making Shizune hurriedly follow with a glare on her face.

"Kabuto, please tell me you're taking that to Kakashi, that or.. storing it in another room or something."

The only thing she got in response was the sound of the man advancing out and her heels clicking as they followed.

"Kabuto.. seriously, stop. You could get in trouble."

". . ."

"Kabuto.. stop.. Kakashi will kill you if he finds you taking these things out of the lab."

". . ."

"Kabuto.."

". . ."

"Kabuto!"

Only bringing his right foot to rest on one step of the stairs heading out of the lab, the man glanced at the doorway out of the workshop before glancing at Shizune. Both figures, uttering not a word for the first few moments until the woman finally brought herself to.

"What.. What're you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"The factory? Like.. never coming back?"

". . ."

"Why?"

"..To seek better opportunities."

"Wh..what're you talking about? Everything you want is here, Yakushi... Where in the world could you find opportunities better than the one's Kakashi's providing?"

". . ."

"Kabuto?"

"Root."

" ! "

"I've been offered an opportunity that I can't bring myself to pass up. For too long I've stayed here subjecting myself to mediocre tasks and standing in Kakashi's shadow.. Now.. I've been granted possibly the only favorable circumstance that I will ever come to know."

"Kabuto.."

"If I work for Root.. I will finally be acknowledged for the man I really am." he explained pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "...I'm a god. It is with _my _hands that Kakashi was able to touch or see each and every u.k.e that was packaged or walked down these halls. If it wasn't for _my _orders, _my _engineering or **my **genius, none of us would even be here, none of this would exist... Kakashi doesn't realize how vital I actually am.. and for a time.. neither did I.. but once I bring everything I've learned here to Root, I will finally be acknowledged."

"You're doing this because you want people to know your name!" The woman voiced, confused. "Kabuto, people do know your name- people know how smart you are- So you don't have to prove that by betraying the people who've worked for you and taken your orders all this time."

"You still don't get it- You don't understand, because it's not something you care about.."

"I do care! But I don't want to see you getting in trouble Kabuto! Are you seriously going to run to Root and have them steal everything you and Kakashi worked on for so long? Just so you can put Kakashi out of business? So you can get your money and acknowledgement?"

"It's not about the money, its about my pride! I've done nothing but stay here and work under Kakashi with the delusion that I was his partner, when in reality I was nothing but his mind slave- building, pushing and manufacturing projects that mankind couldn't fathom, while **he **takes my credit- I'm no longer allowing it! I'm sick of everything being stolen from me!"

"Kabuto-"

"...I'm sick of it.. I'm sick of everything being stolen from me. For too long I've allowed it.. No more.. I won't allow it anymore. Once I make it to Root, I will finally break free from Kakashi's subjection and become my own person.. I won't be a shadow anymore.. I won't be Hatake's lapdog.."

Shizune distended her eyes as she watched the doctor turn and head up the stairs, bringing her to give chase and hold him back.

"Kabuto please.. don't do this.."

". . ."

"Everything you've worked for.. everything you've done here.. Don't throw it all away and run to Root.."

"..What will you do when I leave?"

" ? "

"Will you tell Kakashi?"

"...I don't want you to get in trouble.."

". . ."

"Kabuto-"

"You're so naive.."

" ! "

"You're just like a slave.. You have no mindset of your own or no goals to set for yourself. The only thing you think about is executing the wills of your master and nothing further." he spoke with malice. "You have no will to make yourself greater or free yourself from your master's bindings.. Instead.. you continue to serve.. You serve because you fear the wrath you might face if you don't do what is told of you... _Tch_.. I am no slave, and I will prove that today."

As the doctor tried to step, he was pulled back by the woman who began to whimper.

"Kabuto.. please don't go."

"...Let me go Shizune.."

"Kabuto.."

Prying the womans hands from off of him, Kabuto climbed the stairs and exited the lab, leaving Shizune to shake her head and give chase, though once she made it out of the area and turned to follow after the doctor she flinched, stopping before Kakashi who jerked.

"Shizune?"

"K..Kakashi!"

"..Why do you look like that?" he asked looking completely perplexed. "..You look like you've been crying.."

The woman blinked before peering over the mans shoulder, spotting the doctor in the distance continue to march in neither a hurried or slowed fashion.. He was casually leaving as he had made up his mind for his future..  
This led the woman to lower her eyes and yet bring Kakashi to glance over his shoulder and dull his expression before looking to the woman once more.

"What is it? Is Kabuto the one that made you cry? What did he do?"

The woman lowered her eyes even further as she couldn't bring herself to answer, instead she shook her head and pat Kakashi's shoulder as she passed by him, leaving the man to put on a puzzled look as he watched her run off.

**.**

**.**

As the sky still burned a bright orange, the students at Konoha Academy began to dispurse- Sasuke and the others being the only ones to stand about casually as they watched their peers leave and discuss what was their next plan of action.

"..So that Minato guy is Naruto's dad huh? When do you think his cold is gonna end?" Kiba asked, waiting for anyone to answer.

"Generally a cold lasts about 3 to 4 days, depending on how healthy the person generally is." Shika answered. "But if it's something flu-like it could probably last about a week or so."

Lee groaned. "But if that is the case then Naruto will have to stay housed _foreverrr_.. Our plan of action will not permit us the upperhand over Kakashi."

"Ah well what can you do.. Been there and already complained about that.. All we can do is just sit here and be patient." Shika sighed.

"Still.. if the opportunity arises, I will make it so Naruto is under Minato's care." Neji stated. "Considering I will be the first to know when the guy comes back to the University, I will hurry to get the boy to him before anything troubling stirs."

"You mean besides the drawings made on the inside?" Kiba questioned with a laugh while Shika groaned.

"Who do you think did that anyway?"

"Idiots.." Sasuke answered being brief.

"Well.." The Nara boy let out with a stretch. "I think it's about time I get a move on. Mom's gonna be pissed if I get home late so, later everyone." he spoke with a wave.

"I have volunteered to help clean the halls with Gai-sensei, so I will stay behind. Please update me if something new arises." Lee uttered before bowing and running off.

Neji gave the remaining few a glance before he shut his eyes and faced elsewhere.

"As you know I have University work tomorrow, so if anything drastic is happening I don't expect to see any of your faces. Text me or something." he let out rather arrogantly as he walked off.

Kiba growled. "**If that's your way of saying goodbye then you need to work on that!** .._tch_.. that guy.. he's such an ass for no reason.. it really ticks me off."

Sasuke glared in agreeance with the dog before walking off and leaving him to follow. It was then the two walked in complete and total silence before Kiba whistled into the air and groaned.

"Damn.. This is kinda crazy. I would've never expected things to go this far concerning Naruto. Kakashi is hunting for the kid and now we've found his father.. crazy."

Sasuke dulled his eyes, instantly wanting to change the topic. "..How're things with you and Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Shino told us that you guys broke up.. but Neji's the one who said that you're the one who broke it off with her.."

"Yeah.." the dog let out scratching his head. "After what Neji said about the whole strict Hyuuga thing.. I can't bring myself to be in a relationship with her. I mean lets face it. I'm not a very high class person, and my mother makes pretty good money in her real estate job but it's not Hyuuga money. Whatever it comes down to.. I just can't be with Hinata.. Her family's all important and my family's kinda not.. so if her father found out that she was messin' around with me, she'd get disowned.. I don't want that for her.."

"..Still.. regardless of status, you still like Hinata right?"

"Of course I do."

"So don't let that stop you from wanting pursue further things with her. If her family disown's her, then you have to make sure you can take care of her instead, that or she can take care of herself.. You can't let certain boundaries stop you from being with the person you care for."

"..._Whoa-ho_.. Relationship advice from Dr. Uchiha.. I like it."

"Pft.. With responses like that I'm not even sure I can bring myself to talk this seriously with you again."

"Haha, will you relax, I'm just kidding!"

"Whatever.."

As the two headed down the road, they were sure to split ways, leaving Sasuke to head home in a little less than 20 minutes. Making it into his house, he was greeted by Obito who was nervously cleaning the kitchen, giving Sasuke the impression that something bad had happened.

"..Obito?"

"Hey Sasuke! Welcome home!"

"Thanks.. what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think that? _Something's wrong_? Everything's okay!" he assured. "Has.. your brother called you yet?"

"..No? ...Was he..supposed to?"

"No! I mean.. he could if he wanted but if he didn't then that's fine! Totally fine!" he laughed.

Sasuke blinked, but flinched as he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket. Quickly pulling the tool from his pocket and glancing at it, Obito allowed himself to let out a nervous laugh as he looked to the boy eagerly from the kitchen.

"Hey maybe that's him!"

"No.. it's not." the younger boy responded before answering his phone. "What is it Hyuuga?"

Not a second passed before Sasuke's face looked completely disturbed, then stunned.

Obito blinked. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

All the Uchiha did was pull his cell away and stare at it for the longest of whiles, before finally bringing himself to stare at his cousin in the kitchen.. His face still sporting that completly shocked face.

"...Naruto's gone."


	59. Go Gaara!

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Go Gaara!)_**

**_._**

Naruto groaned, stuck to suffer with the most groggiest of feelings as he honestly felt it was a chore to even lift his lids. His body was hot, and he felt like every muscle fiber in his body weighed a ton.. Hell even his head felt like it heavier than it was supposed to be.. Everything felt wrong, all except for his mind. He felt like everything was right there, but he had no idea why he felt this way.  
He figured that maybe sleep was all that he needed to get this feeling to fade away.. that or throw it up.. something..  
He didn't know.. he just felt so warped right now that waking up, throwing up, doing whatever didn't matter..

"_Look at him.. he looks like he's sleeping_.."

"_Amazing_.."

Naruto flinched.. or at least.. he thought he did. No.. he didn't move at all, he was sure of that, instead he stared into this dark space, eventually being startled by a bright light that suddenly flashed. Due to his initial reaction of being surprised, the boy thought his body would react the way it normally would, by having him tense, or shudder.. but none of that was happening.. It was like his body just wasn't working.

"_He's breathing normally_.."

"_And he seems to have surrendered to the drugs fully.. as any normal person would_.."

"_Amazing_.."

These voices.. they were kinda muffled, but Naruto was still able to hear them.. He didn't recognize any of them at all.  
He attempted to turn his head and get a glance at the people who spoke, but neither his head, neck or body would respond.. Hell, even his eyes didn't give in to his mental commands. He was just stuck as he was, staring into a bright light and feeling his heart race.

"_Oh my, he's breathing a little harder now isn't he_? _Maybe he's feeling the effects now_?"

"_That's astounding.. So this really is Kakashi's doll_?"

Naruto wanted to blink, but instead he stared into the light, hearing these unfamiliar voices continue mutter things of Kakashi and drugs.. Wait.. was.. that why his body wasn't responding? Why he couldn't bring himself to do anything?

"_So you, Fu and Torune spotted this boy in the Fire district hm_?"

"_Yes. It was just after we finished talking about him also.. How strange is that_?"

"_Very strange.. but I'm thankful_."

It was at that moment two shadows appeared in front of the light, their faces undistinguishable due apparent blurry vision.

"_He's warm to the touch_.."

"_His hair feels real.. not synthetic at all_."

"_Does he speak_?"

"_He didn't say much when Fu and Torune captured him, but he does bite_."

"_We'll wait for the effects of the pills to fade, then we'll see_.."

Naruto's eyes lowered only slightly as he felt extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know these people.. he didn't want them touching him.  
He wanted to scream, to struggle, but his body was dead.. It wasn't responding at all.  
This scared him.

Where was he?

Who were these people?

Why was he here?

"_Grandfather where will we take him? Do you suggest we keep him here_?"

"_No. You've already made yourselves suspicious enough bringing this boy in the building in a trashbag.. Surely you could've thought of something better than that_."

"_Hehe.. It was all Torune and I could think of, considering we wanted to show you what we've found at utmost haste_."

"_May I suggest keeping the boy with me? I'll keep him safe until tomorrow_."

"_Leave a snake to guard a defenseless labrat? Please_."

"_I'll take him home, grandfather_."

"_What_?"

"_I'll only hold him until you order Torune and Fu to pick him up. There's nothing you have to worry about.. It will only be a day_."

"..._Very well.. Let us take our leave. We've been here too long as it is_."

After those words, the light shut off, and Naruto was forced to feel himself being lifted and taken away.

**.**

**.**

Pulling up to the Konoha police station, a rather fired up blonde made his way out of the dark blue vehicle and marched up the steps of what he figured was the most annoying building ever, and entered the doors- ready to go through the entire process of bailing one's sorry ass out. It was never seen through though.. Even though the blonde had his checkbook ready, he was told to wait for around 45 minutes- granted it was the longest 45 minutes of his life, but time wasn't a factor.. the only thing the blonde found important at the moment was whether his friend was in tact or not.

Sitting in a seat he was ordered to wait in with his arms folded and left foot tapping almost nervously, the man in wait jumped hearing footsteps off to his left.  
Bringing himself to stand, the blonde widened his eyes before spotting a single officer escorting Itachi through a security door, handing him a bag in the end, and nodding to the both of them.

"Itachi!" The man said in an almost whine as he ran over. "What the hell man- Are you alright- What did they do to you in there- is your ass still in tact- They manhandled you didn't they- Dammit Itachi what happened, hm!"

"I'm fine Deidara." The Uchiha assured brushing himself off and looking through his bag of things.

"How can you say that! You're not fine! You just went to jail! **JAIL**, Uchiha!"

"I was in holding, Deidara. Calm down."

"H-Holding..?"

"Yes.. considering this is the first time I've ever been arrested and my background is pretty clean, they just kept me sitting there all day." he mumbled shoving his phone and wallet into his pocket and bringing his tie out of the bag.

Deidara blinked, but followed the Uchiha out, watching him throw away the bag given to him before setting his tie around his neck and bringing himself to pull out his phone and power it on- not a moment later the device vibrated with alerts of missed calls, leaving the Uchiha to scroll through the alerts and yet bring Deidara to speak.

"Uchiha.. you still havent told me.. Just what the hell happened that got you thrown in holding? Hm?"

"..The officers in there accused me of being the leader of Akatsuki.."

"What! Seriously! H-How did they-"

"I have a feeling that someone in the group tried to set me up.. someone wants me out of the way."

"Hm! W..Who the hell would want you out of the way? You're like.. one of Akatsuki's greatest assets!"

"I don't know.. but I plan on finding out.."

"..D..Do you think it was the higher ups?" Deidara questioned, earning a stare in return. "Sasori-san told me that one of them is pissed at you or something.. so is it possible that one of'em managed to try to put you away?"

"...Possibly.."

"What do you mean _possibly_! That had to be it! No one can just up and accuse you for being the leader of Akatsuki without knowing you're in the group first! It has to be some one close to Leader, or Leader himself, or.. it could've been Sasori or Hidan or the others.. but still.. that doesn't make sense!" the blonde groaned pulling at his hair. "Why would they want to put you away? You haven't done anything!"

"It's nothing you have to upset yourself over Deidara. Is that your car?" he questioned pointing to the blue sedan in the distance.

"Hm! Itachi, don't act so apathetic toward the situation! Someone's trying to take you down! Don't you find that irritating or at least bothersome!"

"..A bit, but there's really nothing I can do about it." he uttered, pressing the redial key to call someone he considered important for the time being.

" 'Tachi.. This is no time for calls!"

"She called me 7 times.. This has to be important." he spoke pulling the phone to his ear, waiting for the rings to stop. ". . .Konan?"

"Tch.."

"You called me frequently, what's going o-"

Before the Uchiha could even begin to finish his sentence, Deidara snatched his cellphone and hissed into the device- unknowingly acting out the way Itachi expected him to..

"Dammit Konan stop calling Itachi! Some big shit just happened and he doesn't have time to listen to your stupid stories!" he snapped before flinching and glaring out into the open. "-Who gives a damn if the guys cousin knows about you! Itachi just went to jail Konan! Someone is trying to put him away for life! The least you could do is show some damn sympathy and quit thinking of yourself! Hm!"

"Deidara-"

"No! I'm not putting him back on the phone! You can call him tomorrow- right now's not a good time!" He voiced before hanging up.

"Deidara.. What are you doing?" Itachi questioned narrowing his eyes. "That was a very important call.."

"Hmph! All she was talking about was how she thinks your cousin is trying to take down Akatsuki-"

"And you don't think that's important-"

"How is that more important than the fact that someone's trying to frame you! Besides, all that stuff she was talking about sounded so friggen dumb! How can your cousin be trying to take down Akatsuki when he's just a high school student! You me, and everyone saw it with our own eyes! Besides, I met him in person.. there's no way that idiot could take down Akatsuki, even if he tried..hm.."

Itachi shut his eyes and shook his head as he approached the car, leaving Deidara to blink a few times before giving chase and quickly latching onto the man, keeping him from walking.

"-Deidara?"

"Dammit Itachi.. I realize this isn't scary to you but you're not immortal you idiot! If someone is seriously trying to take you down.. you could die."

"..I'm not going to die. Stop-"

"No! This is serious 'Tachi!"

Itachi rolled his eyes as he felt the need to play this role in this scene of melodramatics was becoming so tiresome, but feeling a tighter grip from Deidara made him tense a bit and raise a brow..  
Was this guy seriously worried about him? ...Seriously?

"Dammit 'Tachi.. Out of everyone in the group.. you're the last person I'd want to die.. Take this seriously alright?"

Itachi tensed a bit more as he widened his eyes only slightly - One of the most childish members of Akatsuki was telling him to take a situation, _he plotted_, seriously...

Dear god.. he was actually worried.

Tensing more and more to that thought, Itachi quickly mended himself before letting out a sigh.

"Deidara, this is nothing you have to concern yourself over.. I'm not going to die. I'm going to handle this accordingly until I find who was responsible, so stop with the dramatics.."

The blonde scoffed before letting the Uchiha go and sending a suckerpunch to his right arm.

"Hmph! You've got a lot of damn nerve! If you didn't want dramatics then you should've called Sasori, Hidan or Konan to pick you up! Not me! Now get in the damn car!" he voiced before stomping off.

Itachi hesitantly brought himself to follow the man before the both of them hopped into the car- Deidara being the one to grunt and groan as he turned on the headlights while Itachi just watched.

". . ."

"Tch.. grh... hmph.."

". . ."

"..fuckin.. grah.."

"Deidara.."

"What!"

"You were worried?"

The man flinched before glaring. "What, do I have to tell it to you in portuguese? Of course I was!"

Itachi blinked once before bringing himself to groan almost silently before looking through his list of missed calls and one surprising text from Sasuke, declaring that Naruto had gone missing- making the Uchiha silently sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment then going back to scroll in his cellphone, making Deidara grunt.

"-Hm! What? What's all that noise for! Is that so hard to believe? That I could actually worry about a person!"

"Actually yes.. yes, it is."

"Itachi!"

"But had I known that you'd be seriously worried I wouldn't have called you to pick me up. Nevertheless, whether you believe it or not.. minus your overbearing need to speak crudely I do tolerate being around you more than the others."

Deidara pulled back in his seat before he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"H..Hm? More.. than the others?"

Itachi nodded, still looking to his phone, making Deidara widen his eyes.

"S-Seriously?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Itachi questioned giving him a glance.

"N-No.. well.. I mean.. hm.."

"..Stop wasting gas in your car and just drop me off at the Tera Market." Itachi spoke sitting up.

"Hm? Why?"

"I haven't had anything to eat all day-"

"You're.. hungry?"

"Would it be strange if I said yes?" The Uchiha questioned, squinting at the man who was a little too interested in the matter.

"Well I mean.. Hm.. I can treat you to something if you want. I've got nothing to do and Leader hasn't called us with any missions.. so.. yeah.."

"I don't want to waste your money-"

"Hmph! It's the least I could do for whining to you like that a second ago! Auugggh! you must've thought I sounded so stupid!"

"Whatever. It was justified.. I know you're terrified of being behind bars and the whole judicial system in general."

"Hmph! Don't ass your way out of a free meal 'Tachi! Besides, if you scare me like that again.. I swear to Hidan's god.. I will kill you.."

"I thought you didn't want me dead?"

"Hm! The only person in this world allowed to kill you is me, so you're not allowed to die by anyone elses hands but mine! Got it!"

Itachi shook his head and played a short laugh. "Just drive Deidara.. You're wasting gas."

"Hm? So what? This isn't even my car.."

" ? "

"Yeah, I stole it. I don't have a car y'know.."

"You took a stolen car to a police station?"

"Hm? ..Yeah.. why? Is that a big deal or something?"

Itachi lowered his eyes as he felt the need to.. facepalm or.. shake his head again, but instead, shrugged as he watched the blonde drive off. Bringing him to look back at his phone and plot on his next plan of action..

**.**

**.**

As the day had gotten later and the night had gotten darker, the time pressed on to be 12:37, and still awake and disturbed by his day, Neji laid about in his bed.

He was glaring at the ceiling, wondering just what in the hell happened Naruto that made suddenly leave..  
It was still early in the morning when he dropped the boy back off from taking that trip to the University.. so within that to the time when school ended, he figured that if the boy up and left, he would've at least travelled to the Uchiha's place. But when he called Sasuke and the others, they seemed just as surprised as he was when he told them the news..

Where was Naruto? And if he seriously left, why did he leave Gaara behind? Those two were always conjoined when they were together.. so the thought of him abruptly leaving without taking the boy was strange..

Neji turned to his side as he glared at the side of the room and began to think back to the event that transpired when he got home after school..  
Gaara was so terrified and distraught it almost looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.. He didn't know where Naruto went, which left the Hyuuga to assume that the blonde up and ran away without his noticing.. but how could that have happened? Gaara was a bit of a follower when it came to Naruto.. If he ever saw the boy stand and leave for another room, he'd be right on his tail..  
The Hyuuga lowered his eyes as he felt a little bothered rekindling the memory of Gaara looking so paranoid and frightened, such a sight was something he didn't expect to see, especially not after this day.. This day was supposed to be good- The group had found out Naruto was Minato's, he was supposed to be safe from Kakashi now..

". . ."

Staring into space with almost lifeless eyes, Neji brought himself to groan, sit up and rest the palm of his right hand over his forehead.  
He felt like he failed everyone today. It was his job to retain Naruto until Minato appeared at the University.. but instead he had to call everyone and basically let them know that the boy was gone. He screwed up.. at least.. that's how he saw it. He figured he should've stayed home.. took a day off and watched the kid- but that thought was out of his brain in no less than a minute as he knew he would've never naturally done that.

Shutting his eyes and groaning again, the Hyuuga shook his head, before taking a breath and bringing himself out of his bed and eventually out of his room. As he was ready to turn right and head to the kitchen, the boy paused seeing Gaara lean next to the wall of the window in the living room, staring out of the half open blinds as if he were expecting Naruto to return..

This left Neji to blink, but eventually approach and perch himself on the other side of the window, gaining no glance or any means of acknowledgement from the redhead across from him.

"...Gaara.."

". . ."

"It's late.. You should go to sleep."

The boy slowly shifted his irises the Hyuuga's way before bringing himself to look back through the window. After that, he was sure to shake his head.

Neji sighed. "So what, you plan on staying up the entire night to wait for Naruto?"

". . ."

"I understand that you're worried for your friend.. but Naruto's..._smart_.. Most likely he got himself lost while trying to find Sasuke's house."

"..Naruto is not with Sasuke.."

"What?"

"..He's scared.. I can feel it."

Neji flinched before watching Gaara compose his stature against the wall a little more as he folded his arms and shaped his glance to glare outside. This left the Hyuuga to raise a brow.

"Gaara.. Do you know where Naruto is?"

"..I do not. But I will find him."

"What-"

"..I can find him." Gaara spoke before glancing to the boy again. "..Given time.. I will find him.."

"Gaara.. Really, I understand that this troubles you, but don't be so hasty. You have no idea where Naruto is exactly, so there's no point in you walking around this town aimlessly.. Besides.. did you forget that you still have an owner that's looking for you?"

Gaara's dark lids pulled back an inch, leaving Neji to lower his eyes and fold his arms as well.

"I realize that I'm not suppose to bring the situation of your owner up.. I know that's scares you, but that's your reality." he spoke, his voice firm. "Given the chance that you do attempt to find Naruto, do you actually believe there won't be a possibility of your owner finding you? He does reside in Konoha correct?"

" ! "

"It's a big place, but there's still a chance you two will cross paths. This is why I can't allow you to find Naruto. It's my job to watch over you for the time being, so until then you have to stay here."

". . ."

"Gaara.."

"It's my fault.. Naruto is gone because I wasn't there to watch him.." he uttered lowering his eyes. "..I wasn't there to watch him.. and because of that he's gone..and scared. I.. have to fix things.."

"No you're not. You're going to stay here, stay put and leave the act of searching for Naruto to Me, Sasuke and the others.."

". . ."

"Do you understand me, Gaara?"

The boy looked to him and nodded, leaving the Hyuuga to sigh and gesture him to his room, making the boy lower his eyes in response.

"Go on. You can have my room for the night. After what's happened today.. you deserve it."

Gaara glanced to the floor for a long while before he nodded again and lifted himself from the wall he leaned on. With that he made his way to Neji's room, shutting the door silently afterward, leaving the Hyuuga to groan as he shut the blindes and crashed on his couch.. still disturbed.. still bothered.. still troubled by his day.  
Gaara on the otherhand stood in Neji's room feeling almost adjacent in the place. Though he was offered this room he did not want to sleep in it.. Instead, he wanted to find Naruto.

Even though he was fully aware of what Neji said, and heeded his words carefully.. he was not in agreement with him. He couldn't imagine himself standing here while Naruto was sitting somewhere scared and possibly begging for help... Naruto.. was in Gaara's prior place, and right now the Shukaku knew the boy needed him.

Gaara's teal eyes looked to the floor before he brought himself to look at his hands- bearing a frown of confliction afterward.  
Gaara was fully aware that he wasn't a strong person, physically or mentally.. He was barely brave and hardly one for words of how he felt.. but he knew someone who was.  
Bringing himself to lower his hands and find a seat on the Hyuuga's bed, Gaara stared into space as he began to sync with his own emotions, getting a vibe of every level of feeling he figured the average person expressed or experienced.. and he continued to do this until he searched for the person he was looking for..

He did this because Naruto needed him.

**.**

**.**

It was the next morning, and being awoken by his cellphone vibrating on the table, Neji blinked before quickly swiping the tool up and bringing it to his ear, groaning as he did so.

"...Th.. This is Neji.."

_**'Dude are you sleep?'**_

_**'Of course he's asleep, are you always this obtuse in the morning?'**_

_**'A..Are you.. talking about Algebra or.. is that like another word for dumb?'**_

_**'Ugh, you've proven my point..'**_

_**'Shut up. The both of you.'**_

Neji groaned again hearing Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke in that order- with that he brought himself to sit up, clear his throat and rub his eyes before looking to his powered off tv, silently.

_**'Hey, Hyuuga! Are you there!'**_ Kiba asked, beginning to shout.

_**'Goddamn, that was in my ear you idiot..'**_

_**'Hyuuga, Shikamaru and Kiba are on their way to your house right now-' **_Sasuke spoke making Neji flinch.

"What? Why?" he asked, too tired to get defensive or angry.

_**'What do you mean why! Naruto didn't come back last night right? We're headin' over there, and I'm bringin' Akamaru!'**_

"What?"

_**'It was Kiba's idea that I ultimately agreed to.' **_The Uchiha cleared up. _**'He thinks that Akamaru might be able to tail Naruto if he get's his scent so we're trying it out..'**_

"Are you guys serious?"

_**'Pft, yeah! Akamaru ain't no bloodhound, but he's got the best nose around! Whatever you lost that's gotta scent, he'll find it in no time!'**_ Kiba assured. _**'Besides, you say that Gaara said that the door was left wide open and everything was in place right? That means that Naruto must've willingly left for some place so there should be a trail..'**_

_**'Well hold on.. Besides the fact that its been an entire day since the guy left and his scent probably isn't there.. Lets not eliminate the option that he was possibly taken.'**_

_**'Gawd, you're always so negative Nara!'**_

_**'This is just something that my father has always taught me. Just because something looks clean and clear doesn't mean it isn't dirty. We don't know for sure if Naruto was taking out the trash or something and someone found him and snatched him up.'**_

_**'Still.. you don't just up and say that man.. Sasuke can hear you..'**_ The dog tried to mumble.

_**'He's right though.'**_ Sasuke agreed, finally bringing himself to speak. _**'We can't eliminate that possibility..'**_

_**'Well still, lets at least try to be optimistic about it. If Naruto just ran off, then Akamaru will find him. We're on our way Hyuuga!'**_

Neji rubbed his eyes again before he brought himself to walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. "Alright.. so.. how long is this whole Magnum P.I act going to last before we can all head to school?"

_**'We're not going to school.'**_ The three answered.

"Are you serious!"

_**'Naruto's gone, and rather sit and worry in class, I'd rather be out there finding him.' **_Sasuke answered ever so seriously.

"I-Is Lee coming too?"

_**'Lee's taking care of our absences at school. He's probably making up something clever as we speak.'**_ Shika spoke.

"Well what about me? Is he talking to my University teachers?"

_**'Lee run's the Academy moron, he can't do shit for you!'**_ Kiba laughed, bringing Neji to facepalm. _**'We're going to spend the entire day looking for Naruto, so we shouldn't hear any complaints coming from your end, alright Hyuuga? This is your fault anyway..'**_

_**'Look who's being negative now..'**_ Shika spoke making Kiba smack his own teeth.

_**'It's no ones fault, just a slip up.' **_Sasuke let out. _**'I'll catch up with you guys later, I just found out Itachi went to jail last night so me and Obito are here to see what went on. Afterward, I should be there in no time.'**_

_**'Right.'**_

_**'Gotcha!'**_

"Whatever." Neji groaned hanging up.

He placed his phone on the counter beside the fridge before looking through it again and groaning to the fact that Gaara managed to put the empty jug of milk back in the fridge along with the chocolate syrup.. not really sending the Hyuuga over the edge but leaving him to wonder why the boy didn't simply throw it away.. but rather than think, the Hyuuga just went with the fact that: _it was Gaara_.  
It explained a lot and brought ease to him, leaving him to shut the fridge and look in the freezer- only to glare at the ice-cream he bought just a day ago.

He wanted to test something.. just to further prove that Gaara was just... _Gaara_..

Grabbing the carton of Dreyer's, Neji immediately felt a lightness that could only be determined as empty, leaving him to lower his eyes to the point he didn't even want to keep them lowered. He shut them.. He shut them and he heaved heavily before leaving the kitchen and heading into his room.

"Gaara! **This **is ridiculous! I just bought this yester-"

No more words were spoken, because the person they were directed to was not seen in the room, instead, the Hyuuga felt a quick draft before he brought himself to stare at the window in his room and widen his eyes. From where he was at.. it looked like the pane of glass was halfway open.. but that couldn't have been the case.. He didn't leave it like that.. and Gaara didn't know how to open those things up.. right?

Apprehensively the Hyuuga took his steps over to the window, examining it as if he's never seen it before looking out into the open and slowly bring himself to stare at his bed.

He turned, and knelt to glance under it.. Then he looked to his closet and opened that.

There was no Gaara.

The Hyuuga pulled back on the situation- shutting his eyes and tapping the right temple of his head to think- figure what the hell was going on here- assume that his mind was just playing a trick on him, but in the end, only groan.

He managed to lose 2 u.k.e's in less than 24 hours. Something had to be seriously wrong with him if that was the case..

While the Hyuuga was sulking on his failures, across the way, at the Izanagi Suites, Sasuke had been responding to bullshit texts Kiba had be sending him.

They weren't really texts per se- Texts, usually had something of importance read in them, rather, these messages were more like updates on how far away both the Nara and Inuzuka were from the Hyuuga's home.

10 minutes, down to 5, to 4, to 2- etc etc..

Sasuke could only set his cell on silent before bringing himself out of his room and in the living room where he immediately spotted his brother sitting back on the couch with his arms folded and eyes shut. He looked.. perturbed or in thought about the matter that concerned him and jail- Such a thought of his older brother being taken to the brig made the younger Uchiha's mind do backflips. Just what the in the world was he accused of that would bring the police to take him to jail?  
Sasuke couldn't comprehend it, so instead, he approached the couch and took a seat next to his brother as he rose a brow.

"..Hey.. Nii.."

"..."

"Nii.. What happened that made the police take you away? You.. didn't really say much earlier.."

"..."

"Nii?"

"..Go away Sasuke.. I'm sleeping.."

The younger brother jumped, almost ready to adhere to that request, but as the gears began to turn in his head, the oldest of the two let out a smug snicker that made Sasuke groan and dull his eyes.

"..That wasn't funny."

"Oh no, I assure you, it was." Itachi confirmed as he glanced at his brother. "What do you want Sasuke?"

The bro moved his mouth to speak, but refrained as he noticed a feature on his brother that stood out and brought the boy to blink twice and shake his head.

"It's.. nevermind."

"Go on, tell me."

"You look tired." the younger brother stated, changing the subject. "You should really get some sleep."

Itachi stared but smiled a bit before bringing his two forefingers to rest upon his brothers forehead, afterward he laughed softly.

"What this? My baby brother is actually worried about me? And here I thought it was unpopular for kids your age to show concern for their elders-" he spoke, prodding the boys forehead to the point he was pushing his head back a few times.

Sasuke scoffed in response before slapping his brothers fingers away and glared. "Stop being childish and get some rest."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"No, I'm just giving you advice."

"Hm.. Very well, I'll consider heeding your words, but in the meantime why don't you get going and head to school? If you keep talking to me then no doubt you'll be late."

"You don't have to worry about that.."

"Hm?"

"-It's nothing." The raven spoke before abruptly standing from the couch. "I'll see you later... get some sleep."

" 'Considering it.." Itachi spoke in a tone that gave Sasuke the impression that he really wasn't.

Nevertheless the younger brother shook his head and called out his goodbyes to his brother and cousin, then finally left.. bringing the overly-cautious Obito to step out of the bathroom and glance about like a paranoid toddler.

"He's.. gone?"

"Yes." Itachi bluntly stated as he lowered his eyes. "I don't understand how you can get so jittery around a crowd, especially if that crowd is your family.."

"I just can't stand lying to people! Especially Sasuke! Every time I look in his eyes I feel myself about to blabber our entire secret! I just can't look at him- I can't be around him! I can't, or I'll slip!"

"Be sure that you don't."

"So how was it in holding? You blew the whitsle on yourself huh? How'd that go? Did they find out it was you or anything?"

"Of course not. I sent an anonymous letter to police station early the other morning, stating that the _leader_ of Akatsuki will be at the sake bar in a ponytail and dark suit at the exact same time I found myself there."

"You wrote a letter! Dammit Itachi, did you sign a waver or anything when you put in holding?"

"No, why?"

"What do you mean why! Don't you watch the movies? Once they have you sign something they can analyze to see if your handwriting matches with the letter that led to your arrest-"

"Before you go any further let me ease you-" Itachi cut of with a careful wave. "I wrote the letter with my left hand, so everything will be fine-"

"Fine, how!"

"I'm ambidextrous, but if I play the fact that I'm right handed I'll be fine." Itachi spoke with a groan before standing from the couch and massaging his left shoulder. "Anyway.. your acting must've been perfect the other day.. Konan seems to be a bit wary of you. She won't stop calling me.. This is good."

"Man it killed me inside to make that lady so scared, but.. I suppose if she's the girlfriend of your leader then I guess I don't feel so bad.. Man.. that guy looked really pissed at her though.. What do you think happened when I left?"

"Nothing too drastic. Knowing Yahiko, he just scolded her a bit and tried to get some information out of her.. but what with the lines I told you to tell, no doubt he thinks she's lying to him."

"I still don't get why you made me go after the woman first.. that's totally not my style-"

"If I had you go against Hidan , or Sasori, I'm sure you would've blew everything. Sasori is smart, and when he's suspicious about something there's usually a good reason for it, and Hidan.. well.. I wouldn't want you pissing him off and getting yourself killed. Konan was the appropriate target, considering she's the only member in the group with more of a motive to betray the team than anyone else. She's never mentally or physically driven when it comes to completing any mission given to her, not to mention most of the team hardly favors her, being that she is so close to both of the leaders of the group." Itachi spoke before folding his arms. "Thanks to you, I've gotten Yahiko to slightly shift his favor when it comes to Konan. No doubt he wants to believe her, but being that there's a great chance that he could be taken down by his lover is making his conscience shift."

"So.. by using Konan.. you're like.. playing with his mind and feelings..?"

"Precisely."

"Whoa.. that's kinda messed up Itachi.. you shouldn't mess with the lovers in the group.. that's just.. mean.."

"Whether it is or isn't, it plays well to my advantage. Being that the both of them are lovers, they're more prone to their feelings than they are the entire objective Akatsuki as a whole has set, making it rather simple for me to force them to have a change of heart. This is why I need you to continue playing your part Obito. I need you to keep going by the alias of Tobi, and staying close to Konan. No doubt the more Yahiko catches you both together, the more the rift of trust will split."

"Man.. you just keep setting me further and further into the fire huh?"

"Can't handle it?"

"Wha- I can handle it! I just think it's annoying 'is all! If you didn't get yourself into this stupid mess, I wouldn't be working my ass off to get you out in the first place!"

"I thank you, Obito."

"Shut up and tell me what I have to do today!"

"-When Yahiko's shift is over, he takes Konan home and returns home himself- leaving her a vast amount of hours to do whatever with her time. Most likely, through what was done the other day, if I were Yahiko, I would begin to test Konan and her trust. So I need you to talk to her again, just enough till you get Yahiko's attention. After that, I want you to put on the pressure until she runs to me. Can you do that?"

"I.. I think I can. You just gotta tell me what I have to do exactly, is all."

"And I will. You just be sure to meet Konan at the cafe and do as I said, afterward, update me." the weasel spoke, heading toward the door.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm handling the other members of the group today- you just focus on Konan, Obito."

"Right I got it."

Itachi nodded and grabbed his jacket on the coat rack before opening the door and beginning to head out, though he paused as he glanced over his shoulder and dulled his eyes at his cousin.

"Obito.."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"...Don't mess this up."

"... RRAH! SHUT UP ITACHI!"


	60. In Dire Needs

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(In Dire Needs)_**

**_._**

Walking down the roads of the populated area's of downtown, various people traveled to make their way to work, or just get by to make it to some other destination, however already at work in a sense, a random brunette lowered his eyes as he felt his hair was tightly gripped and head was permitted to stay in place as his mouth experienced its first dick of the day.

The name of the person really didn't stay in the mind of the brunette, mostly because he didn't care to keep such useless titles in his brainspace.. Why? He never knew.. but it was probably due to the fact that he never seeked a bond with any of the people he ever encountered, so it was a waste of time to remember their names.. that or he was too stupid to remember... or it could've been because the scent this kid was giving off was distracting him from even remembering.. —All he knew was that this kid was young.. possibly a teen.. Maybe 18?

. . .

Eh.. give or take the kid was probably 16.. 16 in a half? The brunette wasn't sure, he was pretty much guesstimaing from the kids dick size to be honest, and the way he attempted to dirty talk.

"_Oh fuck, you fuckin' like that huh, you little fuckin' slut_?"

Really? Minus the excessive need to add the unneccessary amount of _'fucks'_ into his poorly made sentence, he really had to call the guy a slut?  
The brunette glared as he felt like biting, but a pull of his hair made him calm. Calling him a slut.. Yeah it wasn't called for, but it was pretty much expected. After all, he was the one who accepted this boys offer 5 minutes ago..

The brunette shifted his gilded irises just to the right of him, spotting nothing but a dumpster that the boy led him to most likely to hide his body, while to the left of them were just dark walls of brick, graffitti and garbage..

This was a pretty classy place to be in the morning.

"_Oh fuck.. shit.. ohh fuuck_.."

The brunette brought his eyes to glance up at the kid who shut his eyes for a moment, but smirked as he looked to the guy in return- still ensuing the lame means of dirty talk.. all the while his body emitted such a scent..

"_I can feeI it coming up- get ready cause I'mma fuck your mouth pussy right- don't choke_."

Mouth pu- What the- Did this guy just- Was he-

The brunette narrowed his eyes in pure irritation, widening them when he felt the kid drive his dick into his mouth to the point he was forced to inhale the scent of his pubes.

The brunette glared up at the child again, finding another reason to dislike him and get this shit over with quick.

Bringing his left arm to wrap around the boys waist, the brunette attempted to deep throat the boy- _though the term was hardly necessary for this prepubescent shrimp-dick_- while his free arm gently massaged and stimulated the kids sack- earning moans and groans and all that other shit..

"_Ah- fuuck.. sh-shit.. y-you know what you're doing huh.. fuck_.."

The brunette dulled his eyes at that stupid means of conversation as the kid released his hair and hunched on the wall of brick behind them as he uttered his _'shit'_s and _'fuck'_s along with a few groans.. meanwhile the brunette who apparently was doing all the work now, bobbed his head rather slowly, making sure to snake his tongue around the kids member when he took him in, and teased the head and slit when he pulled back- all the while witnessing the childs knees begin to shake and buckle.

"_F..Fuck.. I think I'm.. I'm gonna_.."

More groans, more sighs, a quicker need to stimulate this kids balls and the act of desperate suckling brought the boy to wince , spill his seed and leave the auburn haired _slut_.. pissed.

Two long breaths and the kid pulled out and picked up his jeans and boxers from around his thighs with a smirk on his face, laughing low in satisfaction before bringing himself to speak.

"Dude.. you're pretty good.."

The brunette stared before he rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his moss colored jacket for a moment then extended his hand to the boy, making him snicker before he dug into his back pocket and pulled out beige girly wallet and hand the guy a 20.. leaving him to raise a brow.

"Heh.. I know it's not as much as I said I'd give you but.. I mean c'mon.. you were good but you weren't **that **good." he laughed shoving the wallet in his pocket.

The brunette narrowed his eyes as he felt the kid had finally pushed him to the edge of his means now- Of all the _**annoying **_things he's said.. all the _**irritating **_thing's he's done up till now.. he had the nerve to- _**What**_!

The brunette snapped before he hawked all the semen and spittle in his mouth at the kids face, and sweeped him off his feet with a kick that would make David Beckhem proud.

Once the kid hit the concrete and held the back of his head, he jerked feeling his collar being pulled up, bringing him to open his eyes regardless of the mess on his face.

"H-Hey!"

"Listen here you pussified punk, I don't wake up, much less walk my pretty ass down these fuckin' roads for 20 dollars, you hear me? You told me 100, so I expect to get it."

"I-I don't got it! I just said that so you would-"

"So you **lied **to me!" the older boy spoke pulling at the kids collar and gaining a yelp. "**You**.. **fucking**.. **bitch**.. I'm going to beat the literal life out of you until you either start spitting or shitting my 80 dollars. Get the fuck up-" he threatened bringing the boy to his feet.

"AAH! Listen d-dude, I can give you the money, but it's at my house, so I-"

"You actually think that after all I've done.. after all I've gone through.. I'm going to be stupid enough to walk all the way to your house or even stupider, wait here for you, all so you could bring me my money? You're out of your fuckin' mind! Do you have any idea how intolerable you are! How consistently intolerable you've been? Not only can't you dirty talk but you've got the dick of a childs- And yet—" he paused to muster an angry laugh. "..you have the bravado to tell me _don't choke_.. Where the hell are you getting your lines kid? A fuckin' porno? **My dick **is bigger than your dick!" he snapped tossing the kid to the ground. "..You even had the nerve to call my mouth a.. _mouth-pussy_.. Are.. you.. _fucking_.. **kidding **me?"

"AHH! Dude, I'm sorry I-"

One kick to the kids stomach caused him to stop instantly.. seriously.. it was like pressing the stop button on a vcr or pressing pause during a video game.  
Regardless this allowed the brunette who ranted to take a breath and continue.

"I.. am not a woman.. I do not have a pussy- I know this because I have checked, and every day I take a piss, everyday I have idiots like you touching me, I realize that I **don't **have a pussy.. _Women_.. have pussies.. I do not. So I don't give a fuck if you were saying that shit to turn me on.. it didn't work.. as a matter of fact, it turned me off- It turned me off so much that honestly if there was a man holding a gun to my head, forcing me to blow you- I would turn the fuck around and give oral to the fucking gun and pray that the trigger is pulled! With that said, do you realize how fucking bad you are? A man who doesn't mind doing this shit doesn't even want to give oral to a kid like you.. Do you know how sick and pathetic you are?"

The kid winced and held his stomach, flinching only when the brunette pushed him further to the ground and searched him, pulling out his wallet and opening, only to facepalm and groan before looking to the boy.

"..You took your moms wallet.. just to get a blowjob from a dude? How sad and pathetic are you?" he questioned making the boy shut his eyes and curl up.

Given a few seconds, the brunette took whatever remaining cash in the wallet then took a look at the picture I.D before throwing it at the boys face, finding amusement when he heard the leather give the kid a hard smack when it made contact.

With that the older boy stood and dusted himself off before counting the 57 dollars he earned and pocketing it, then bringing himself to share some parting words with the kid.

"..You're mom's hot.. I'd do her if I didn't know a disgusting leech like you crawled out of her vagina.. but no seriously she looks like a nice lady." the boy said in a genuine tone before walking off. "The next time I see you I better get my 80 bucks. -Stick to porn and masturbating, chump."

After sharing such sweet words the brunette hurriedly made a break out of the alley and in time, into a nearby Mcdonalds, where he found himself in the bathroom- washing his face with their off-brand soap and gargling the mixture of whatever soapy water would lay in his palms after each rinse.

After spitting once or twice and figuring his face was spotly, he grabbed a few of the cheap and easily ripable paper towels to his side and dried his face before glancing at himself in the mirror uncaring to the reflection that looked back at him.. though that feeling of casual carelessness soon shifted to self hate.  
He hated this thing that he saw in the mirror.. he simply despised him..

Scowling at himself for a few more minutes, the boy glanced away as he tightened his fists, feeling himself about to lose it, though, with a few long breaths and a thought of a distant memory, the boy eventually calmed before hurrying out of the bathroom and making it over to the counter.

Ordering his food, paying his money, standing around until he ultimately got it and making his way to an isolated table away from the crowds was what this boy did before looking to the usual garbage he ate every other morning.

Tiny pancakes no bigger than his hands, oval shaped hash browns, eggs that looked fake and a biscuit with a water on the side...

This was breakfast..

Suppressing the need to vomit, the boy grabbed his annoyingly stupid plastic fork before cutting into his flat cake and glaring at his plate.

He seriously hated this stuff.. but still managed to take his bites and eat, all the while unwantedly thinking of how terrible his day had been so far. After sleeping with some old creep just to get a bed and a roof, the boy had to travel from the old mans motel just a block or two away from his current position, only to realize that he didn't have money, and he had to bring himself to find his means of getting it..that being from the kid he sucked and mugged not too long ago.

The brunette shuddered, almost choking up his pancake as he recalled the dirty, sweaty scent the kid held all over his body and especially his dick..  
This was a reason why he hated doing _favors _and pleasing the same sex.. Men always had a scent to them that he never favored.. It was an odor that was too sour and salt-ridden for the boy to stand.. but.. when women weren't available, most dudes that he came across always had money.  
It wasn't everyday he'd bring himself to do much with them but.. when you gotta eat, you gotta eat.

The boy lowered his eyes before taking another bite of his pancake and drinking his water- stopping only when a boy took a seat across from him, saying nothing, but rather stare intensely.

The brunette stopped touching his plate and instead, sat up in his seat before returning the stare.

"What the hell are you doing at my table?"

". . ."

"Listen.. if you're a friend of that other guy- sorry, but my offers are off the table. I've dealt with my deal of dudes for the day. Get lost."

"...The manifestation of terrible anger and boiling rage bleeds from you uncontrollably and it doesn't stop.. You take that burden wherever you go.. It's unfortunate, but had it not been for that.. I don't think I would've been able to find you." The boy mumbled lowering his eyes. "Your emotions are like heat.. and during this cold morning, determining where you were was rather simple."

The brunette flinched, before scowling. "..Who the hell are you?"

"I am the next unit that followed after your design."

" ! "

"..You are the Saiken unit of the Jinchuuriki series correct?"

The boy of auburn hair flinched again before watching the boy across from him fold his arms and dull his eyes.

"..I am the Shukaku unit.. I am called Gaara. I've come here in need of your help."

The boy across from Gaara blinked a few times before spitting out a laugh and shaking his head, cheesing afterward.

"No way.. seriously?"

". . ."

"Haha, you're saying you're just like me?" he questioned, watching the boy nod. "Hmph.. alright.. tell me.. you got a serial number?"

"...011912."

" ! , alright.. so you know a code. How the hell were you able to find me? There some sort of tracker in me, I'm unaware about?"

"That is far from actuality. I am able to connect with all other Jinchuuriki units. I don't know why myself.. but I am able to." he explained, folding his arms more firmly. "By syncing myself with various emotions.. I was able to get a lock on you. You are.. unaware.. but our connection is strong.. it might be due to the fact that we were are _technically _the older models."

The brunette dulled his eyes. "..There's more?"

"..Yes.."

"..Ridiculous." the boy scoffed as he lifted himself from his seat. "Excuse me while I go throw up whatever slop I've managed to hold down."

Gaara rose from his seat as well, hurriedly following the boy into the bathroom of the establishment, eventually bringing himself into the large stalls, built for everyone but preferably the handicapped, this made the brunette he followed to narrow his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"..Besides you and I.. there are 3 more units of the Jinchuuriki series. One of them happens to be someone that I care about.."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"..I need your help.. getting him.."

The boys lids almost shielded his own pair of auric eyes, but refrained as he brought himself to be a little humored by the topic.

"Listen kid-"

"..Gaara.."

"...Listen.. _Gaara_.. I don't care what the hell you need from me. If you want to help your friend, then you get up and do it yourself."

"..I can't do this without you.."

"How do you know if you haven't even tried?" the boy asked with a shrug. "Besides.. if there really are more units out there, then why don't you ask them? Leave me the fuck alone.."

"-I can't do that.. You are the only unit closest to me that isn't with Kakashi.. I need you.."

The brunette lowered his eyes growing irritated.. though he was sure to smirk as he caught some interesting words.

"You _need _me?" he repeated.

Gaara nodded, bringing the taller boy to laugh before he folded his arms and gave the boy a once over.

"You say you're the Shukaku unit right? You really are apart of the series..?"

Again Gaara nodded though he was sure to flinch and wince when the Saiken boy brought his left hand to grip his hair and pull.

"..Y'know.. for an obvious male unit.. they sure did make you pretty..and you smell nice too." he mumbled dragging the boy to the corner of the stall, trapping him there afterward. "If you really _need _my help, then prove it to me.." he spoke, pushing the boy down.

Though Gaara struggled, he was sure to fall to his knees at the end of it all, bringing the older unit to smirk.

"If you can please me.. then I'll help you. But I'll only do it _if _I find you to be any good."

Gaara jerked for a moment, glancing to the left of him at the end of it all. This brought more irritation to the older unit who still had a grip on his hair.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you _needed _me?"

"..I... do.."

"So then what's the hold up? Why the hesitation?"

". . ."

"Oh I get it.. You're a later series.. so your coding is more dominant in you than it is mine- with that said.. you can't bring yourself to please anyone but your owner.. isn't that right?"

". . ."

"Pathetic.. how are you gonna help your friend if you can't bring yourself to do this?"

Gaara lowered his eyes, flinching when he felt the boy release him from his grip and in the end, hold his palms to the sky in a pompous manner of shrugging.

"Heh.. of course.. You're designed to succumb to a feeling that you don't even want to feel, and your disillusioned by the thought of simple acts as this as being something close to a manner of love.. that's what's so disgusting about u.k.e's and units in general. You're unable to understand the reality of things. People don't do this out of love kid.. they do it because they want to get off or because they have to get by." he spoke before bringing his hands to the button of his jeans. "With that said, if you really need me like you said you did, you better close your eyes and pretend I'm your owner."

Gaara widened his eyes at that word, clutching his head as he stared at the tiles to the floor, reliving all sorts of thoughts and memories about Deidara and linking them to now. This unit was just like him in a sense, manipulative and demeaning, all to get what they want..

It was only at this moment in time that the redhead actually figured that this whole idea of trying to be brave and trying to help Naruto was a bad idea.. He figured that he should've listened to Neji and just stayed at home while he handled it- but what would that prove? That Gaara was no one to be depended on? That if Naruto truly was in trouble, it wasn't up to him to help him- even though it was the blonde who helped him first..

Gaara flinched, splitting his lids even further as he stared at the tiles he knelt on and thought about it..  
Was right now really the time to be afraid?

The brunette who had long since abandoned the thought of pleasuring himself with this child, shoved his hands in his jacket as he stared at the boy apathetically, waiting and waiting until finally he was just done with it.

"..Your only shot at helping your friend has came and went. Good luck in finding your friend, loser." he called heading out of the stall.

Hearing his fading footsteps Gaara sat as he further contemplated the dilemma he was in. He needed that boys help, but was subjecting himself to his whims really the only way he could get it?

**.**

**.**

Kiba let out a boastful '_Yahoo_' as he brought his right fist in the air and advertently caused his dog do get excited and jump on him before bringing his nose to the ground to search, meanwhile Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke dulled their eyes at the sight- This was a task of importance.. they were looking for a missing person, there was nothing to be excited about.

"Ugh.. I can already tell that this day is going to be such a drag.."

"You're preaching to the choir, Nara." Neji spoke shutting his eyes.

"As bothersome as the task might be, lets not forget why we're doing this. We have to find Naruto." Sasuke uttered making the Hyuuga beside him scoff.

"I understand that you're worried about your doll Uchiha, but do you really think if we spend a whole day following a dog that's had no training in scent-tracking we're just going to up and find him? Besides, Nara had a point earlier today.. Who's to say that those people looking for him didn't kidnap him already?"

"I don't know for sure.. All I know is after Kiba's dog went around sniffing your house he immediately brought us here."

"Yeah, near a Starbucks- If anything the dog was attracted to the scent of food rather than the scent of your doll." he scoffed. "Besides, I doubt your doll up and left my home without saying a word just because he had some caffine cravings... this is just a waste of time."

"What the hell has gotten you so testy Hyuuga? You knew the plan of the day so why are you being such an ass?" Shikamaru questioned looking seriously annoyed.

Neji simply glared before glancing away and folding his arms, bringing Sasuke to groan and speak on something that he considered was of lighter conversation.

"..So did you manage to find out who Gaara's donor might be? How is the kid anyway?"

"...He's.. fine.. and no I haven't the slightest clue who the donor of his dna might be."

"That figures." Shikamaru groaned. "We're only granted one strike of luck.. then it all runs out." he spoke before letting out a long sigh, though a breeze of frosty air made him flinch and shiver. "Damn.. it's cold.."

"Not surprising.. considering Fall's approaching." Sasuke muttered looking to the sky.

"You should've prepared yourself properly, Nara."

"Oh yeah, because I figured it was going to get **this **cold." he mumbled rubbing his bare arms. "-tch.. the only time I think a shirt and a cheap ass short-sleeved hoodie would get me through the day- it had to be a cold day.."

"If the plan was to search for Naruto all day then you should've at least brought a jacket. If the seasons are changing then it's going to get even more cold in the evening."

"Gee, thanks Hyuuga.. seriously, you're words are really comforting." Shika spoke before looking to Sasuke. "Hey.. do you think there might be a chance we can swing by my-"

"Unless Akamaru drags us there, No."

"Guys! Akamaru's startin' to move again!" Kiba voiced as he walked down the road.

With that Shikamaru and Neji let out their groans and scoffs while Sasuke led them to follow Kiba who was in the lead. It was a silent walk each and every time the boys found themselves moving, mostly because they weren't sure if Akamaru was seriously following Naruto's scent or not.. Their hopes were high, even though none of them openly expressed it, but each time they stopped for something ridiculous, a chunk of their optimism would fade.. like as of right.. Akamaru had currently pulled the group into a vacant lot where he circled around a certain area of grass then ran up to a tree to piss on it.

Shikamaru dulled his eyes and sunk his head, Neji facepalmed and Sasuke could only pinch the bridge of his nose in pure frustration.

They were never going to find Naruto at this rate.

**.**

**.**

In a tea shop just a ways away across town, Itachi lowered his eyes as he glanced at the table then eventually the blonde he was forced to sit across from.  
Being in this setting and place was never actually apart of the plan the Uchiha had on his schedule today, but he was willing to push all his other priorities back just a bit as he found himself here.. After all, he wanted to seem casual and still play his part in front of the somewhat pawn across from him.  
Lowering his eyes even further, the Uchiha was sure to glance to his left as a waitress set a cup of black tea in front of him, while a plate with a flakey croissant and a cup of green tea had been set in front of Deidara. After that she lowered her head and smiled.

"Would you like anything else?"

Both men shook their heads, bringing the woman to lower her head again and skate off, leaving the two to themselves. Deidara being the first to speak.

"Y'sure you don't want anything to eat, 'Tachi? I'll pay, you don't have to pay me back."

Itachi only rested his face in his left palm as he let out a sigh then glanced at the blonde. "Deidara, why did you bring me here?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I wanted to see if you were hungry."

"That's not you're only intention. What do you want from me? Be brief. I have work to do."

"What're you talking about? The boss hasn't called us for anything and Sasori-san has failed to nag us about anything going on considering he's too busy searching for that doll across town."

"As we should be doing. We shouldn't be wasting our time like this, sipping tea and eating breads. We have work to do, just like the others."

The blonde blinked before narrowing his eyes and lifting his snack. "This.. is a croissant Itachi.. learn it."

"I know what it is Deidara." he responded close to glaring. "You failed to pay attention to what was important about the statement I just made."

"Hm.. I saw it, I just don't care."

"Deidara.."

"What? Can't a man throw you a kind gesture instead of having it blow up in his face? Hm? I just asked you for tea, not a trip to a hot springs resort in another country- relax! We'll work later!"

Itachi sighed before bringing himself to glance out the window beside him.  
He had so many things to do, and he didn't want to waste too much time. He still had affairs to deal with concerning Konan and Yahiko if it was willed.. Hell maybe even leader if he had enough time in his day.  
The point was, in order to execute the fall of Akatsuki properly, he needed everyone to stop trusting in one another.. the only reason why Akatsuki was such a force to be reckoned with was because everyone settled their differences and did what was told of them.. But Itachi knew if he were to bring out everyone's differences and make their apparent skepticism for each other forthcoming, then that would cause the group to be weak in a sense and eventually bring down the group.. but a lot had to be done.. a lot more..

He shut his eyes as he thought on what to do, meanwhile Deidara slowly chewed his french treat as he visually raped the Uchiha.  
He was such a god, perfect in so many ways- irritating and impassive at times, but other than that.. perfect.  
The blonde couldn't go on to think that someone from the group would want the Uchiha dead or away from Akatsuki all because there was a bit of skepticism concerning the guy.. Yeah.. sometimes his motives were a bit sketchy, such as the time he freed that spy from Orochimaru. The blonde never really got why he did that, but it wasn't like the group ever heard from the guy again.. so.. that was fine right? And yeah sure, maybe Itachi wasn't exactly one who had the most tallies in killing or hurting people when it was somewhat expected out of everyone in the group.. but.. that was usually a job Dei' brought upon himself or shared with Hidan when they partnered up with the Uchiha.. so.. that didn't mean anything.  
Other than those two things, and some instances where Dei' knew Itachi played the _'secret' _role way too well, the blonde knew he wasn't really a dangerous guy.. Hell, at least not a guy the group had to be skeptical of and send to jail.

The blonde grunted as he narrowed his eyes and looked to his bread as he wondered just who the hell in their right mind would even think of putting Itachi away, and so suddenly too? Could it have been Sasori? Deidara hoped to god it wasn't.. Second to the Uchiha, Sasori had a special place in the boys heart.. so he hoped the redhead didn't plot anything..  
Maybe it was one of the higher-ups? If it was, then that was dangerous. Everyone who wasn't working close with leader knew the guy was dangerous and wasn't a person to be fucked with.. hell.. the entire group of white-collars that told them what to do were dangerous. But still, that didn't phase Deidara in the slightest.. though the higher-ups had their connections and they were way more experienced in dealing with this Akatsuki junk than he was, he wasn't one to simply back down because he found himself a little intimidated.  
If anything.. the simple thought of challenging the higher-ups with his life on the line was a little exhilarating.. it was enough to put a grin on the blondes face that's for sure.

"Heheheh.."

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts as he glanced at the blonde who sent him one of his eerie smiles. This made him sit up and raise a brow, and in the end bring the boy back to reality as he jerked to the Uchiha's movement and stopped his grin.. though.. he was sure to lean on the table and at least pitch his thoughts to the dark-haired male across from him.

"Hm.. 'Tachi.."

"What?"

"Since you went to jail last night-"

"It was holding Deidara-"

"Whatever!" he hissed. "Since you were there and you were sitting around and stuff until you went home.. have you thought about it a lot.. hm?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Y'know.. you must be really upset at whoever blew the whistle and put you in there.. so upset that you might want revenge."

Itachi allowed himself to blink as he watched the blonde nod and take a bite out of his croissant before pointing.

"Yeah.. like.. say it was like.. Hidan or Konan who got you in there, hm? Say you might want to get back at them.. like.. shift the blame and skepticism on them rather you."

Itachi pulled back slightly as he stared at the boy, slightly surprised that he was thinking of something that was considered _'baby steps'_ in his own actual plan. Though Deidara's role in the Uchiha's ploy to destroy Akatsuki was just to be the loudmouthed parrot that poisoned the minds of the group with typical _"He say, She say-" _garbage.. Itachi was a bit relieved to hear that the blonde wanted to get back at whoever in the group.. It proved to him that Deidara was seriously a man that only did what he wanted for the benefits of himself rather the group, and made the weasel seriously consider using the boy more in his plot..

So putting on a puzzled look, Itachi glanced at the blonde who nodded to him and rose an educational finger as he spoke.

"Mhm! You know how the group is all paranoid of you and stuff? No doubt that's the reason why they tried to put you in jail, hm.. That's why I think if you were to find out who did it and turned the tables on whichever bastard tried to set you up, not only would I be sure that Leader would get pissed, but I'm sure Akatsuki would get rid of them as well."

Itachi blinked twice before bringing himself to drink his tea. "Thats very maniacal thinking of you, Deidara. But aren't you a bit wary of the consequences that might come with it?"

"Come with what?"

"If you manage to get Leader to believe that someone besides me was more of a rat to the group than me.. you might get someone killed."

"Hm- So! Why're you worried about that stuff anyway? Hm? If it wasn't for me, you probably would've been stuck in holding before they sent you to jail and tried to kill you." The man spoke before groaning. "Don't you get it Uchiha, someone in the group tried to say that you were Leader- that's like someone saying that you're the reason for every death in Konoha- no, every death around the world! Whoever said that, wanted you dead, so you have no time to worry about other peoples feelings in the matter, hm!"

"I understand that.. but I'm saying.. what if you manage to get Sasori killed?"

"Sa..sori?" The blonde flinched blinking inbetween his pause. "...Hmph.. even though I like him, I can't really forgive him if he was the reason for your going to jail."

"I was in holding, Deidara-"

"Whatever!"

"..Well what about Hidan? Minus both your needs to argue with one another, you two seem to have a lot in common. He is a friend of yours right?"

"Hmph.. Hidan's fun to be around, but I don't like him more than you. If he dies then so be it."

"Konan?"

"Pft.. She doesn't do anything in the group anyway.. and I hardly know her outside of the few missions we've done with her. I really don't care."

Itachi blinked. This guy was a bit of a sociopath..

"You don't have ties to anyone in the group? Just me?"

"Sasori comes a close second.. but other than him and you, I favor no one else."

"That's odd. I would've figured you'd find yourself friends with everyone you've been around."

"Hmph.. There is no such thing as _friendships _for people like us.."

"Like us?"

Deidara's blue eyes shifted to his plate then back to the Uchiha as he brought himself to sit upright and chuckle before looking outside the window to the left of him.. watching the people who didn't notice him to continue making their way to wherever their destination was..

Seeing this he smiled wider. "We're all just _his _plaything's y'know?"

Itachi gave the window a glance before looking at the blonde who continued to do so, still smiling.. still chuckling.

"We're all just a bunch of social rejects that realized early in life that we didn't belong.. that there was no place for us besides his arms. We're the broken set of toys on the shelves that no one brought themselves to touch besides him.. I think that's the only reason why we're still staying in the group.. because we're comfortable taking his orders.. and also because we know we wouldn't feel accepted by anyone else. We're content with being around him and adhearing to his orders because we all share the same feeling in likeness for the guy. He's been where we're at, that's why we're content with what he tells us to do, because we know with our lack of knowledge in how to deal with other people in the real world, all of us in the group have found it within ourselves to distrust things way different from him.. _Friendships _being one of them.." he explained as he hardened his glance. "Hell.. with what I've gone through growing up, I've learned that you can only trust yourself when it all comes down to it anyway. In fact.. I've learned many things as I grew older. I've grown to know that no matter what you do in this world, you're never acknowledged or thoroughly remembered unless you leave an impression.. Y'know?"

". . ."

"..Hmph.. it's unfortunate but true." he uttered shrugging before resting his chin in his left palm. "-And the sad thing about it is I don't know how to impress people- with my interests and my swing at conversation, I realize that I tend to scare others, so my quest for friendships has long since died as a kid." he said with a sigh as he sat back in his seat. "But even with that said, I do realize at times I find myself _weak _for others.. that being you and Sasori.. but I don't find it to be a friendship to say the least. I just _favor _you both.. that's all.."

Itachi stared before bringing his sights to his tea and shaking his head afterward.

"Such hypocrisy in you.." he uttered before bringing the cup to his lips.

"Hm?" the blonde let out sitting up. "Hypocrisy? How am I being a hypocrite, hm? Everything I've said is true, there is no lie in that Itachi."

"You say many things that are true, Deidara, but I believe you only say it and eventually question them because you want to rattle yourself with puzzling theories and situations because you find yourself uncomfortable with the reality of it." he uttered setting down his cup. "It's true.. you and I and everyone else shares a likeness that connects us with leader. He saw that we were different from the others around us and trusted us to carry out his whims, either because he figured we owed him and expected that much from us, because he knew we had nothing else to do, or because he knew that grouping us with others that shared our mindset would bring us _social rejects_ closer together and compel us to experience a feeling that would make us feel less alone— The truth to that will forever be unclear unless spoken from leader himself, but I have a feeling you know what the reason is.. you're just afraid to accept it."

Deidara narrowed his eyes as he scoffed, leaving Itachi to sit up and look rather composed while he sent the blonde a stare that made it seem he were looking down on him.

"You said something about your lost need to find friends, and learning to trust only yourself as a kid.. I suppose it's safe to assume you had a rough childhood right?" he questioned, with a tone of disinterest that made Deidara glare and bring the Uchiha back to his tea. "I have no idea what happened to you that would bring you to think that you're so different from other people but it's not the truth Deidara. In reality, there are people just like you.. just like each of us that _do _know how to make themselves apart of society, and we as well.. we just choose not to because we're uncomfortable with that.. I seem to think this fact hits you harder than the others. You believe that you really can't be like everyone else- that you are different.. and you're using leader as an excuse to further push your theory."

"Hmph.. You can't possibly believe that you, me and everyone else are like _these _people." he hissed giving the shop they sat in a brief look around. "We are different and we've unconsciously acknowledged that fact and we continue to do so when we subject ourselves to go on each and every mission. Even if it means our lives or our futures, we listen to him and put ourselves on the line for his unspoken cause.. Why? Because he's the only one who bothered to reach out to us, no one else.. He's the only one who took us off that shelf.. We don't care for anyone or anything else, not even each other. We only care for whatever he wishes and we hope he allows us to play our part and make ourselves useful to him.. to make us feel useful about ourselves. You know that for a fact, Uchiha.. hm."

"I don't agree with you."

"Hm!"

"With the words you've said, I honestly believe that you only play this figmented role of what you believe you have to be in order to be the group, and all the while you continue to hide behind using leader as an excuse to your words because you're actually terrified of keeping people close to you. You feel that because we work for leader, we don't need anyone but him, but that isn't actually the case Deidara. You're afraid of living a persona outside of the one you portray within the group because you've made yourself believe that no matter what you won't be accepted. So rather than blatantly state that you are in fact friends with the people you work with, you simply say you _favor _them because if anything were to happen to sever your ties, it would _hurt less _in your mind- and I believe the root of it all lies within something dealing with your childhood." The Uchiha spoke before sighing. "Regardless, it's none of my concern, and however you choose to deal with shutting away your emotions is your business, but honestly.. whatever happened to you during your years as a child is already over and done. You're an adult now Deidara, so stop hiding behind your words.. It's unbecoming of you."

"Tch.. 'tachi.."

"Thank you for the tea, but I really must be going." Itachi spoke pulling out a few dollars from his pocket and setting it on the table.

After the action he sat up and walked off, leaving Deidara to grit his teeth before he hurriedly set his own money on the table and pocketed the Uchiha's- sliding out of the booth and chasing down the asshole at the end of it all.

Once the blonde made it outside and to the Uchiha's side, he was sure to shove the boy's own money into the pocket of his jacket before glaring up at him.

"..Hmph.. You've got a lot of nerve talkin' to me like that.. even after I was gonna offer to help your stupid ass.."

Itachi rose a brow, making the blonde sucker punch his right arm again bringing them both to stop.

"Whether you believe it or not, I **favor **you more than the rest, and because of that, I plan on paying back which ever bastard sent you to jail."

"I will handle that Deidara.. worry about your own affairs." Itachi mumbled walking off.

The blonde left behind stared into space, blinking stupidly before balling his fists and glaring at the back of the Uchiha's head.  
He _hated _when that prick acted like he was right and knew everything about **everything**! If it were up to the blonde, he'd clobber that Uchiha.. beat him until he was bloody..

Deidara continued to glare, though he flinched as Itachi turned slightly, leaving him to think the boy could read minds for a second, but nevertheless raise a brow to the guys sudden turn.

"...Hm.. What?"

"..Worry about your own affairs, but be ready when I need you.. alright?"

"N..Need me?" The blonde blinked, before bringing himself to nod.

Itachi dulled his eyes in response and walked off again, leaving Deidara to smirk as he brought his fists in front of him.  
Goddammit he _loved _it when that god asked him to do things and requested it in such a way!  
It was enough to make the blonde want to jump around and forget about everything prior to the current moment- Well.. not everything unfortunately..

The Uchiha's words were echoing in the blondes head and seriously leaving him to think that he was the one with the serious problem here..


	61. Upcoming Trouble

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Upcoming Trouble)_**

**_._**

A dark blue car drove around the wine district in Konoha, passing so many buildings, stores and shops that stored liquor, grapes, cakes and really anything that involved the need of fruits and liquids, leaving the person driving to pull up in front of a Cafe Por`. Immediately shutting off his car and stepping out this figure hurriedly made it inside of the cafe, shifting his eyes about almost frantically until he spotted the figure he was searching for at a table in the corner just to the right of him.

Passing by a few booths and decorated tables, the character finally took a seat and aligned his glasses before being happily acknowledged.

"Kabuto.. you're here. And so soon."

"I've come to take up your offer, Orochimaru."

"Hm?"

"I'm done working for Kakashi.. I want to be acknowledged."

"Really now?" the man responded with a hissing laugh. "Does Kakashi know about this?"

"He'll find out."

"Heheh.. Right. Forgive me if I don't delve straight into business, but being that we're going to be partners in this, I figure I can at least get a thorough idea of what you could bring to this company. I am aware that you know how to build a doll, but can you build human unit without the help of Kakashi?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes before bringing his briefcase on the table and taking out the tiny silver box he took from the factory. With that, he placed it on the table and pushed it over to the man who unclasped it and got a look at two vials.

"-Within those cylinders are my next project that Kakashi dismissed. It was going to be the next Jinchuuriki unit that would actually prove to have no flaws. If you have the right technology within your company, I can bring that vial into the form of a human body."

"Heh.. the problem that poses in that, Mr Yakushi, is my company has yet to be funded. So I don't have the technology you need right now, but that can be fixed in due time, I'm going to need a couple of days."

"That's fine. I think I've deserved a well-earned vacation."

The snake laughed before he shut the silver box and slid it over to the man. In the end, lifting his cup of tea before lowering his eyes a bit.

"Well considering we have a plan in action, what do you say you share a bit of your interests with me? Considering we're going to be working for one another in the long run, I do think it's appropriate."

"You can start." Kabuto pushed as he folded his arms. "Though I've only begun to know who you are, you seem to know alot about me.. Who are you exactly? And what brought you to have the sudden interest in making dolls?"

Orochimaru laughed. "I am but a simple man with a simple past who found the thought of making man-made human's utterly impossible.. that is, till I've heard of yours and Kakashi's work. With that my interests began to grow to the point that I found myself wanting to make dolls myself, but making them to fulfill a higher purpose."

"Heh, you and I share that mindset."

"Which is why I searched for you and only brought you my proposition."

"Yes, I remember that.. though I was apprehensive at first I'm glad you did." Kabuto mumbled pushing up his glasses. "I have to ask though. You're with Root.. so is it safe to say that Danzo knows everything about this?"

"Of course he does. Without him, I don't think we'd have a company to begin with anyway."

"Hah.. So the old man had a plan of backstabbing Kakashi all this time? I would've never guessed."

"It was a recent decision he took interest in, possibly due to my need to push the thought of overpowering Kakashi in his head."

Kabuto blinked, but smirked as he shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Orochimaru.. I have a feeling that we're going to get along just fine.."

"I as well, Kabuto."

**.**

**.**

Shifting uncomfortably on a hard surface Naruto tossed about until he ultimately brought himself to open his eyes. The first thing he spotted was the dark hardwood floors around the entire area, with nothing but two white couches and a glass table in front of him.

This looked unfamiliar and brought the blonde to sit up as he held his head that still felt heavy but bring him a little peace as he found it possible to move his limbs again.  
Still he was confused.. Just where was he?

"Well it's about time you got up?"

The blonde jerked before glancing over his shoulder and watching a boy in a navy collar shirt, black slacks and black shoes brush passed him and take a seat on the couch just right of the glass table as he held a book and began to read.

"Sas-?"

The doll couldn't finish- as the boy looked almost similar to Sasuke, but various things were off. For starters.. his skin was extremely pale, like he never went outside a day in his life.. and his hair.. though it was almost as dark as Sasuke's, it was a shade or two lighter, plus it was short and styled extremely different. Plus his voice.. it was lighter than Sasuke's when it came to tone, and from what the doll already heard, this kid spoke in away that sounded demeaning yet humored.. which was almost kinda different from Sasuke's..

The Uchiha wasn't always demeaning and almost never humored..

Naruto blinked 3 times before he squinted his right eye and carefully looked around the place, seeing the area he was in was decorated in fine things.. things that almost reminded the boy of Kakashi's place.. but it still had a bit of a home-y feel to it. Still, it was neither Kakashi's or Sasuke's place.. just where in the world was he?

"Oi.."

The Sasuke look-alike shut his book as he gave the boy a glance, leaving Naruto to glance around the room again before he held his head with both hands.

"..Where.. am I?"

The boy barely felt the need to blink as he felt that was a stupid question, but rather than state it that way, he played a smile and laugh and answered.

"Haha, You're at my home."

"Home? ..Who are you?" Naruto asked leaning back a bit as he shifted his glances again. "Why am I even here? I don't know you do I?"

"My my, you sure do ask a lot of questions.."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't sure if u.k.e's were able to fully comprehend the thought of asking questions, or even asking them to people who weren't considered their owner, but you've enlightened me. It turns out you're brand is more of a human than I thought."

Naruto glared, attempting to hurriedly rise to his feet, through his knees were a bit shaken and weak, making him fall back to the floor and groan.

"Oi.. what the hell-"

"How strange.. Orochimaru said that the effects should've worn off by now. Hm.. maybe because you're a doll it lasts longer?"

"What the hell did you do to me? Who's Orochimaru, and why am I here!"

"Amazing.. You're able to express anger and irritation too? Haha, that's so interesting. It seems unit's like yourself are fully capable of anything.. You're just like a human." the boy spoke before rising from the couch and approaching. "..Hm.. as human as you are, you're quite the ugly little thing. I wonder, did they make you from scratch or did they actually borrow someone's dna just to make you?"

Naruto blinked, not sure if he should feel offended or just blown away at the fact that this guy just called him ugly, but before the boy could ponder any longer, he flinched watching the unknown man kneel before him and send him a smile that rubbed him the wrong way..

"..You're a male unit. Correct?"

"W..Wha-"

"So that means you have a dick right?"

"...WHAT!"

"Is it big?"

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"Judging by your appearance, I'd bet it's tiny. What an unfortunate unit you must be. To be reckoned with less than perfect looks and a tiny cock.. How sad."

Naruto didn't know why but this person was bringing him to blush- not because he was embarrassed, but because with each insult that was thrown at him, he wasn't given enough time to form a decent rebuttal, making him frustrated and ultimately pissed.  
Who the hell was this guy, and who the hell did he think he was, talking to him in such a way? Who the hell did he-

"Gah!"

Feeling the stranger cup his genitals, Naruto flinched before punching the guy square in the face and watching him fall back. Leaving him to twitch, blink at his fist, then gasp- _as he really didn't mean to do that_..

"O-Oi.." he stuttered. "Y..You.. oi.. why'd you do that!" he shouted, getting defensive for the sake of not feeling guilty. "You're not my owner so you're not allowed to touch me like that! And you still haven't answered my questions you asshole! Why am I here! Where's Sasuke! And who the hell are you!"

Given a minute of groaning, the boy sat up, clutching his face with his left hand as he sported a pained expression.

"My.. you're quite strong aren't you?" he questioned before pulling his hand away and staring at it.

Once he saw no blood, he was sure to smile and look to the doll who flinched in response. This guy was a freakin' weirdo..

"O-oi.."

"Is that apart of your programming? To attack anyone who touches you that isn't your owner?"

"Programming... e..eh.. Are you.. with Kakashi?"

The boy broke his smile to blink, but smiled again as he laughed. "That's such an odd question, coming from a unit who doesn't like to be touched by anyone else but his owner.."

"Huh?"

"Am I with Kakashi?" he repeated laughing again. "That's a question to see if I'm sexually involved with him right? Why would a doll who's only devoted to his owner have such thoughts? Another man being devoted to another? Is it because you like that? Do you touch yourself to that?"

"Augh! No! What're you-"

"Do you touch yourself at all?"

"Wh-Wha-"

"I've always wanted to ask Kakashi, but I was never really allowed to.. but I've always wondered if things that are built to please their owners, could please themselves.. Is it possible? Do you seek interest in that? Do you do that?"

"What! N-No I-"

"So you don't have a mind of your own? You're only interested in pleasing your owner, never yourself. You're only obligation is to wait until you're ordered to please.. like a slave in a sense?"

"What are you talking about? I-"

"If that's not it, then that brings me to believe that you actually do have a little cock. You don't please yourself because you can't bring yourself to touch it right?"

"Wha-"

"Can I see it?" The boy asked as he reached.

This made Naruto yelp and slide away as he shook his head and glared.

" 'The fuck is wrong with you! I don't want you to touch me! I don't have a small cock and whether I please myself or not isn't your business! Tch.. Who the hell are you and why can't I move right! Where's Sasuke! Answer my questions now!"

The boy broke his smile again as he brought himself to blink then eventually stand. Though he spent a few short seconds to dust himself off, he eventually brought himself to step to the blonde and extend a helping hand.

Naruto glanced at the hand rather skeptically before looking to the boy who smiled once more.

"My name is Sai Shimura. I am the grandson to Danzo Shimura, the man who owns the Root corporation, one of the companies that happens to fund Kakashi's research and engineering of dolls just like you."

" ! "

"I spotted you in the fire district and had my grandfathers bodyguards follow you home and take you here to stay until the time is right."

"Time is right? For what?"

"Would you like me to help you up?"

The blonde glared but cautiously took the boys hand allowing himself to be pulled up then unfortunately held.

"You can wrap your arms around my neck if you'd like."

"Rrgh, are you still at this?"

"-At what?"

"I'm not your doll you idiot. Do you think doing this stupid stuff and asking me these personal questions is a way to seduce me?"

"Can unit's even be seduced? That would be interesting if you could."

"Oi-"

"When it all comes down to it, you know everything about pleasing people right?"

"What the hell-"

"Tell me, does your owner make you kiss a lot?"

Naruto flinched, "Enough! I'm not telling you anything! Not until you tell me what I'm here for! What the hell were you talking about concerning time!"

"Time?" The boy blinked as if he forgot himself. "..Oh, haha, at 10:00p.m tonight my grandfather is going to take you to see a few friends and only then can we see how you really work. But until then, I'm going to conduct my own means of study to see what makes you function."

Naruto widened his eyes, while Sai laughed a bit more as he snaked his arms around the boy, holding him closer.

"..How strange.. you really do feel like another person. How is it that you were made like this without the use of a woman?" he questioned before bringing his forehead to rest on the boys. "Everything about you is so real.. I can't believe you're truly synthetic."

"Get off of me!" Naruto said with a push, falling almost instantly.

Though his body still felt weak and heavy in a sense, the boy began to crawl, trying to find an exit out of this place. He had to get away from this freak and get back to Sasuke.

Sai recovered from his shove, fixing his shirt before he walked beside the doll that struggled to move.

"Hm.. that's a really interesting thing to note. Drugs seem take more of a serious effect on you than it does normal people. I would've imagined you'd be better considering you were induced with the medication yesterday."

"Y..Yesterday?" Naruto paused. "How long have I been here?"

"Just a night." Sai laughed, watching the boy crawl again. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna get the hell outta here. Not only are you a freak.. but I got a owner to get back to.. plus.. you must be out of your mind if you think.. Imma stick around this place just so you freaks can experiment on me.." the boy said, struggling as he pulled himself on the floor.

"Well at the rate you're going, I doubt you'll get very far." the boy spoke with a condescending laugh. "Not only that, once you leave this place the only way down is an elevator-"

"Big deal, I've used.. elevators before!"

"Yes.. I'm sure you have. But this one is a bit different. You need to type in a code in order to access it. Grandfather recommended the staff installed it for safety reasons." he let out with another laugh. "The only one who knows the code is me, my grandfather and a few others that work for him. But if you don't know the code, there's no point in you trying to leave.. that is.. unless you want to try the window." Sai said, pointing off to his left. "I've never seen an erobody fly before, but I think it would be an interesting sight.. we're on the 12th floor y'know.."

Naruto hit the floor almost instantly as he glared over his shoulder, why the hell was this kid tormenting him like this? What did he ever do to get stolen away by Root? What did he do to these people?

"Dammit!" he hissed, hitting the floor again.

"Considering we're going to get to know each other a little more, why don't you tell me your name? Were you given a name?"

"Go to hell."

"That's a rather unique name."

"You're not funny! I swear.. as soon as I start feeling normal again, I'm going to smash your face in and your grandfather's too! Then I'm gonna get the hell outta here!"

"..Well.. until you do that," Sai paused to kneel next to the boy. "allow me to perform some home-made tests. Would you like something to drink?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, only to receive the same annoying smile the boy always gave him.

This dude and his grandfather were bad news.. He had to get out of here.

**.**

**.**

As the day had gotten just a tad bit later, Itachi made his rounds downtown until he had finally found himself making his march further away from the buildings and more or so close to a pretty busy park where men and women on their lunch breaks sat to talk or others jogged or lounged around. This left the Uchiha to sigh as he made his advancements into the park and exactly who he was looking for in no less than a minute.

Rather than sit on a bench and fold paper or napkins as the Uchiha would've assumed, Konan had hovered around a pretzel cart with 3 or 4 others- and rather than make her order or buy like the others did, she instead stared intensely at the menu of breads, placed inbetween two bottles of condiments- Unknowingly due to the womans rather aggressive looking expression, and the fact that she was blockading the condiments a lot of people had to walk off with a bare piece of twisted bread, to which would leave the Uchiha to dull his eyes a bit toward their misfortune but in turn, bring himself to remedy the situation.  
Approaching the woman in 7 haste-made steps, Itachi stood at her side before bringing himself to lower his head in the action of a nod and speak.

"Konan - I saw you called a few times. What's the urgency? Have you found Kakashi's doll?"

"No.. unfortunately that isn't the reason why I called you." she mumbled before glancing up to the man. "I've actually asked you here so that I may speak with you."

"Speak with me? Concerning what?"

". . ."

"If it isn't about the doll than what matter could make you call me so much?"

"Your cousin.. Sasuke.."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He spoke with me the other day about matters concerning the group."

Itachi gave his surroundings a wary glance before gesturing Konan to follow him with a nod. As the action had carried out, both characters began to walk around the park casually- the both of them speaking on the matter that concerned Obito's meeting with Konan and how Yahiko had become a bit skeptical of the boy.

All Itachi could do was stay silent and listen, while all the while bringing himself to think of his next ploy that concerned the woman.

"-So you see, your cousin happened to tell me many things the other day, things that I thought I should run by and confirm with you." Konan spoke before giving the Uchiha a glance. "Were you ever aware that your cousin was leading a double life as you were, or that playing hero and freelance journalist was his hobby?"

"Just like you, I'm quite taken back. It seems like just the other day we were watching him intermingle with the students at the Academy.. now I hear this.." Itachi muttered before stopping his steps to shake his head. "It's no doubt Sasuke has taken up this hobby as a means to know my agenda.."

"You mean with the group?"

"But of course. Our schedules are crazy when it comes to dealing with the tasks given by leader, so with my running out at all times of the day and returning at ridiculous hours, along with the fact that my family and I are such skeptics, Sasuke has picked up a means to try and see what I'm doing as he doesn't trust my judgement or interests.."

"You mean to tell me that you believe he's doing this all because of you?"

Itachi sighed as she shut his eyes to sigh and nodded his head, leaving Konan to bridge her brows together in confusion.

"I don't understand-"

"As you shouldn't. My family.. has always been a bit of a mess.." Itachi admitted looking to her. "Whether you'd like to keep this information between you and I is completely up to you, but.. my father was actually head of the Konoha police department many years back, and due to this fact he was framed to be quite a strict man." the Uchiha spoke before sighing yet again. "He would torture our family to uphold his strict teachings and restrain us from being ourselves- back at home, Uchiha boys were forced to be soliders so long as they lived under the family home, bringing me to turn out the way I did.. I couldn't live being restrained by such teachings.. Sasuke however.. he upheld them and no doubt he's using the teachings he grew up on to try and stop me from what I've become- Nothing but a criminal who honestly.. should've stayed in jail. I haven't told him anything of my dealings with the organization, but I have a feeling that as each hour passes he's digging up bits and traces of information that would lead him to believe that I am connected with the group and leader, and it seems he's unfortunately tied you in with me somehow.."

"This is.. demented." the woman threw out as she rested a few fingers on her forehead and shut her eyes. "So.. Sasuke is trying to take you down the with group? For what? Did you pick on him when you were younger? I can't put the pieces together that would subject this outcome.."

"As I stated before, I left the Uchiha home a long time ago, and due to that action most of the family has.. looked upon me differently. In my family I am the odd man out- no one to be respected- no one to be acknowledged.. and all because I couldn't bring myself to listen to my father.. So goes the acts of the rebellious teenager stuck in a complicated situation.."

"So your family looks down on you all because you were going through a rebellious phase?" The woman questioned rhetorically as she folded her arms and eventually scoffed- revealing her auburn eyes all the while. "How unfortunate.. but.. with that story I can see why you turned to leader. He's always around to help an abandoned child."

"-Something I'm thankful for.."

"I'm aware.. so.. Sasuke's trying to take you down because daddy instilled the acts of right and wrong in his head, hm? Sounds like you've got some work to do to try and get him off your tail."

"What about you? Deidara spoke to me the night I got out about how Sasuke spoke to you- telling you about your job?"

She nodded. "Somehow that brat knew about me being apart of the group, and he knew about Yahiko too.. Because of him, Yahiko's furious and suspects wrong of me.."

"And you aren't trying to clear your name?"

"When it comes down to it, Yahiko has known me for a long time, and even if he is wary of my actions, he knows that I would never betray him.. But.." she paused to turn to her side and fold her arms- frowning. "..I've left my post.. so no doubt I've made him even more skeptical of my actions, but I felt I had to speak with you.. Regardless of my feelings on the matter, I feel out of everyone I can trust you Itachi."

"Then tell him you were with me, looking for Kakashi's doll.."

"I thought of that, but I've already told him about Sasuke and what he told me.. so if I told him that I was hanging around you, no doubt the skepticism of you being a rat in the group would worsen and I'd be tied along with you."

"..Just tell them Konan.. regardless of my reputation in the group I don't want leader or sub-leader to punish you over what troubles my family has caused."

The woman lowered her eyes as she shook her head and flashed a small smile. "Relax Uchiha.. this is nothing but a small bump in the road that we will both get over in time. Believe it or not I have my ways of getting out of fixes, that don't rely on leaning on leader to help."

"Oh really?"

She shrugged smugly as her small smile became a smirk. "If he ever crosses my path again, I'll be sure to teach your cousin a lesson he will never forget- that is.. if you're okay with it."

"Anything you do to lead that fly away from me is fine, just so long as you don't kill him- regardless of my feelings, my family is quite fond of him."

"Heh.. I'll keep that as a mental note, Uchiha. In the meantime, you work on trying to clear your name, Leader and the others heard of your booking-"

"Was it Deidara?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Itachi facepalmed leaving the woman to chuckle slightly.

"He called everyone he could to talk about it.. Well, everyone but me."

"So Sasori and Hidan?"

"Especially Hidan. For a man, that one has a motor-mouth on him. Because of him even the higher ups heard."

"...Wait.. so you or Deidara didn't tell leader?"

"I don't know if leader and Deidara are that close, but I know I didn't say anything. When the guy told me you had gotten out of jail and hung up on me, I kinda left it at that. It was actually Hidan and Sasori who told me about what Deidara told them about the booking situation over breakfast this morning."

"This morning?" Itachi repeated raising a brow.

"What? We were at that tea-house we usually sit around in this morning. We all ate a small meal before we had brought ourselves to head out, I to the cafe down the road and Sasori and Hidan out to find the doll.."

"So how did Yahiko find out?"

"What are you worried?" she questioned with a laugh. "Don't worry, he didn't seem to upset when he spoke about it to me.."

Itachi simply narrowed his glance at the woman, leaving her to raise a brow but shrug as she folded her arms.

"No need for the glare.. I honestly don't know who told him.. by the time I got to the cafe he had already known about the situation, so I can only assume that one of the other higher ups told him."

"..Right.."

"You're worried?"

"Slightly." The Uchiha lied. "I've gone and ruined my image in front of him."

"It's no reason to be pensive. I already told you.. Yahiko didn't seem the least bit upset. Lighten up Uchiha.. it's nothing drastic that you need to stress over."

Itachi groaned as he shut his eyes for a long while then looked to the woman again, giving her words a nod of acknowledgement before turning to leave with his bits of newly required information.

"I'll be seeing you Konan." he mumbled, gripping his phone in his pocket.

"Same to you, Uchiha."

**.**

**.**

As the day had gotten later, the early introduced Saiken unit glanced at the sky for a long while as he stood on the side of the road. He was bringing himself to mentally cope with what he was to bring himself to do..

Being that he had spent almost all his money for the day, he was in need of some more in order to purchase lunch and possibly dinner.. Then he had to do think about doing this again just to find a place to stay if he didn't want to sleep outside..

"Goddammit.." the boy hissed, composing himself only when a beige car pulled up.

The window rolled down only slightly then clicked to unlock, leaving the brunette to blink but sigh as he opened the door and made his way into the car, instantly being greeted by a strong scent of collogne.

"aug-" the unit quickly grunted as he covered his nose.

"Something wrong?"

The unit gave a glance to the figure just left of him. Of course, it was a man, so instantly the unit wanted to roll his eyes, instead he focused, on the characters dark hair, dark suit and dark green eyes.  
He dressed well, so he must've had money, and money was always a good thing at the end of the day.  
Giving the guy a quick once over again the brunette quickly shook his head as he laid back in his seat and sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, just ignore me."

"Long day?"

"You don't know the half of it." he said, groaning again as he wished to cut the conversation short. "So.. what do you want?"

"Not the chatty type I see."

"Of course not. I just do what I'm told till I get what I want. Speaking of _want_..?" he uttered glancing at the man. "Y'gonna tell me what I can do for you?"

"I was thinking.. something quick. I've only got a 45 minute break you see."

"Just 45? Well you've got nothing to worry about. With me that's a lot of time."

The man smiled. "Really now? Well that's great to hea-"

He paused to stare just passed the boy, raising a perplexed brow and eventually urge the unit to turn and glance out of his window only to flinch.

Staring into the window and never bothering to look away, Gaara posted himself just outside of the car, eventually bringing himself to poke at the window a few times.. as if he didn't already see the two inside staring at him.

The Saiken unit widened his eyes as his brows spasmed to either narrow into a glare, or angle to make the boy look confused. He had no idea what this boy was doing out here out of all places, but he knew that the kid was interfering with business..

"A friend of yours?" the man beside him asked.

"Eu- No. Just some punk-"

Gaara continued to poke the window, but when that proved to be futile, he travelled around the otherside of the car and began to poke the window, successfully gaining the other person's attention.

Rolling down the window and raising a brow to the kid, the man was sure to acknowledge him with a question.

"..Hey there.. You need something?"

Gaara only pointed passed the man. "..Him.."

"Huh?"

"..I need.. him.."

"_What the hell are you doing.. Go away_.." The Saiken boy uttered through clenched teeth.

"..I'm not leaving without you.."

"Go home!"

"..I can not.."

"Get lost!"

Gaara pulled back at the volume of the boys voice but almost instantly pushed himself to hover through the window, looking close to climbing over the car door.

"I do not understand.. why will you not help me? My friend is in trouble.."

"That isn't my problem!"

"..He is just like us.."

"I don't care!"

"Uh.. what's going on here?" the man asked with a nervous laugh.

"Nothing, just drive off- Run this kid over if you have to!"

"Wh-What?"

"..Please help me.."

"What're you doing! Don't climb into the car!"

"..Please?"

"You're embarrassing me!"

"..Please?"

"Get away!"

"..Please help me."

"No!"

"If he's your friend, is he going to join? Do I have to pay double or-"

"Get the hell outta here!"

"..Please.. I need you to help me.."

"I already told you no!"

"So..he's not joining?"

"Will you shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"..I can't do this without you.."

"Tough luck!"

"..Please.. if you help me.. I'll help you in return."

"You can help me by getting the hell away from the car!"

"..Will you.. help me first?"

"Enough kid!"

"Okay I don't understand what's going on, but maybe you should-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!"

The dark haired man flinched, watching the brunette glare at Gaara who now retreated out of the window and frowned a bit. With that, the boy considered as the Saiken unit reached over the man and rolled up the windows, completely ignoring the nuisance that was still lingering around and looking to his customer.

"..Anyway.." The boy began. "You said you had 45 minutes?"

**. . .**

Finding himself kicked out of the car and watching it drive off, the brunette rose both his middle fingers in the air before scoffing and kicking the dirt below him.. eventually turning to glare at Gaara.

"Well there goes my lunch!" he snapped gripping the boys collar. "Just what the hell did you do that for! You owe me money kid!"

"I..I don't have money.."

The brunette scowled, but almost instantly recovered as he was sure to smirk.

"Sure you do.. You've got an owner right?"

Gaara flinched, stumbling only when the boy let him go and shoved him.

"-Take me to your owner and get'em to pay me my money."

Gaara widened his eyes as he brought himself to look at the ground and shake his head, making the Saiken unit grip his collar once more.

"What do you mean? You made my customer go away right? You made me lose my money right? So you owe me!"

"..I.. I don't.."

"What?"

A little shaken from the tone in the boys voice and the way he was being held so roughly, Gaara nervously looked to the ground, as he expected threats and strikes, but after the older unit let him go again, his nerves melted away as he glanced up and watched the brunette wipe his hands on his coat and scoff.

"You've got some nerve.. chasing off my customer then telling me you're not going to pay me. I'd wreck you kid, but I know I wont' get my money from your owner if I do."

Gaara tensed, feeling everything in his body chill as the word 'owner' made memories flare, but attempting to shake them away, the Shukaku shook his head- as if the thoughts were just going to fly out of his ears, then he quickly spoke before he felt his lingering memories could traumatize him.

"..I.. I don't have an owner.."

The brunette paused, squinting at the boy for a long while before bringing his right hand behind his respective ear.

"...I'm sorry.. My hearing isn't what it used to be... What did you just say?"

Looking to the ground, the building to the right of him, then street to his left- Gaara looked at his surroundings nervously before he lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"..I don't have an owner.."

The Saiken unit blinked two solid times before raising a brow. "...No way.."

Gaara blinked, but almost yelped as he watched the boy lean to him so suddenly.

"You're a unit, but you don't have an owner? You're lying.."

"I.. I don't-"

"Don't give me that. I can tell from the clothes you're wearing that you've got someone taking care of you kid. Don't lie to me." the boy spoke, pulling at the redheads shirt.

"But I.. he's.."

"He?"

Gaara timidly looked to the ground as he pulled at the base of his shirt nervously.

"Ne..ji.. he is.. not my owner.."

"Neji? Pft.. He's not your owner but he's taking care of you, right? Same difference to me." The Saiken unit spoke before folding his arms. "Take me to him. I expect him to provide me with a decent meal and a place to sleep.. or at least a lot of money."

"I.. I can't.."

"You.. can't?" the brunette repeated, smiling angrily. "..So how the hell am I supposed to get my money? Huh?"

"..I.. I don't-"

"What the hell am I supposed to eat for tonight? Where the hell am I gonna sleep? You just scared away the guy who was gonna solve those problems.. so what am I supposed to do huh? You can't just expect me to tire myself out- to find myself another client who's probably some sort of cheapskate.. No.. you can't seriously think that.. you can't be serious.."

Gaara blinked twice, shaking his head slowly afterward as he realized the Saiken's situation.

"..You.. just need a place to stay? Is that right?"

The brunette lowered his eyes as he was sure to shrug. "..Food and money too."

The Shukaku glanced to the street again as he cupped his chin in thought. Back at Neji's.. there was a lot of food that was nothing he favored, and he wasn't really aware of the Saiken's taste, but with everything that was in the fridge, there had to be something he liked...  
The redhead twitched as he wondered if Neji restocked on chocolate syrup and ice cream.. if he had.. would the Saiken eat it?

Immediately the boy shook his head as he felt selfish, in the end looking to the boy eagerly.

"I will take you to eat and rest.. but that's only if you help me.."

"...There has to be money too." the boy spoke with a point.

Gaara simply agreed with a nod. He wasn't sure how much money Neji had, but.. he had to have some.

Regardless.. this was all for Naruto when it came down to it.. and if the Saiken didn't favor any of Neji's food or he didn't have enough money, he was willing to take a few hits at the possible end result.

"Alright.. Then what're we waiting for? Tell me what to do Gaara."

**.**

**.**

The morning had gone, school had passed and the beginning of the afternoon had just begun- and this only made the tired group of boys who spent all day taking Akamaru around town, to groan sigh and pretty much call it quits- thought none of them really made that vocal.

"Gaawd.." Shikamaru groaned sitting on a bus bench. "We literally spent all day trying to find Naruto and we still have no leads."

"What did I tell you, Nara. I knew this would be a waste of time."

Shikamaru grunted as he glared at the Hyuuga who said that sentence in such a pompous tone, but nevertheless he shook his head and sighed.

"Well.. we tried.. Might as well pack it up for the day."

"Not yet." Sasuke muttered. "It's still early."

"Early? It's the afternoon, we've been walking all day.."

"And even though we managed to do so, we still haven't found Naruto."

"Can you really blame us?" Neji questioned looking at the Uchiha. "We were all foolish enough to follow an idiot and his **idiot **dog all around town because we really thought it would find Naruto,"

"Hey!" Kiba voiced with his dog quick to bark.

"-and look where it got us! We're all sitting around here, cold and looking like idiots. I'm tired, I'm pissed, and I'm- ..I'm going home." the Hyuuga spoke throwing his hands in the air and walking off.

Sasuke jerked, wanting to stop him, but in the end, couldn't really bring himself to do so. After all, the Hyuuga was right.. after their travels for the day, he had every right to be tired and annoyed..

"Pft.. good riddance.. all that guy did was complain. It was so irritating.. why did we even bring that guy? He was such a whiner.." Shika spoke being a bit hypocritic.

Rather than agree or disagree, Sasuke walked the same path the Hyuuga did, bringing the lazy oaf who sat on the bus bench to rise up and raise a brow to the action.

"What the.. Kiba, tell me my already fatigued mind is playing tricks on me. Sasuke isn't following Neji is he?"

"Uh.. from the looks of it.. I'd say he is."

"Why? Why?.. Seriously.. Why?"

"I dunno.. but considering we're closer to his house than we are mine, I could go for a quick power-nap at his place- c'mon Akamaru." The Inuzuka mumbled pulling his puppy along.

Though the Nara was left behind, he was sure to do as everyone else did and follow, though he was quick to stare at the skies discouragingly and sigh before actually carrying out his actions.. though he dreaded it the entire time.  
Even though Kiba's plan was to rest, and Sasuke's was still a mystery, the Hyuuga pretty much complained about the others following him home, which didn't really affect anyone, it just went one ear and out the other, though when it came to Shikamaru he'd find himself just a little irritated.  
Regardless, the 4 of them walked for another 20 minutes until they showed up at the apartment complex the Hyuuga's home was located in. And even though the Hyuuga kept complaining, the guys kept following..

"I really don't understand why you guys are still behind me. The day is over, it's time for you all to go home."

"Not just yet." Sasuke mumbled making Neji groan.

"Akamaru's tired and I need to rest my legs for a moment, It'll only be awhile, Hyuuga, so just bear with it.." Kiba mumbled, his voice low and spirit fatigued.

Right now, the Hyuuga strongly wanted to object- after spending the entire day with these idiots, he had to spend 45 more with them? Now was definitely not the time, considering Gaara was still out and about.. Why did that kid even leave anyway? Was he seriously out looking for Naruto?

The Hyuuga groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly lowered his head.  
He would've thought that even if the boy had left to find him, he wouldn't have travelled far and in turn Neji would run into him.. but after travelling almost all around Konoha, it was like the boy had gone and disappeared- so if anything he needed time to himself, to think, to worry... to wonder just where the hell Gaara had gone.

Shaking his head again with a grunt, the Hyuuga dug into his pockets for his keys as he climbed a short flight of steps to make it toward his home. Once he made it to the door, he quickly unlocked it and made his way in... along with the others- however, as quickly as everyone had stepped in, they were all sure to flinch to the scent of food.

"..Is.. that bacon I smell?" Kiba wondered as he shut his eyes and continued to sniff around in the air.

"What's up? Did you leave the oven on or something, Hyuuga?" Shika questioned glancing at the boy.

"Of course I didn't, I-"

Neji had to pause and glance as he heard footsteps advance from the hall just to the left. Feeling his body tense and heart confine within itself, he took a step further into his home and approached the hall.

"Gaar-uh-"

He flinched seeing an unfamiliar guest pause his steps outside of the hall and glare his way, leaving him to blink once before he brought himself to do the same. Just as he was about the question, Gaara trailed behind the boy, in the end peering over his shoulder and leaving Neji to split his lips to gasp- but not actually do it.

"Yo.." Kiba let out looking at the guest. "Who's this guy?"

Gaara blinked 3 times before bringing himself around the Saiken unit and approaching Neji, tugging his sleeve once he found himself close enough to the boy.

"..Neji I... I got help."


	62. Help Costs

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Help Costs)_**

**_._**

Standing in the Hyuuga's living room, the figures of six stood around with no words to share, no formal gestures of greeting to exchange.. no nothing.. instead, they were staring at one another either cautiously or menecingly due to the situation- this was more Neji than anyone else though.  
Due to what had happened.. there was nothing the boy could really do in response, as he was just too overwhelmed with different emotions at the moment.  
He was relieved to know that Gaara was back, but he was angry that the kid left in the first place and made him worry, but then he was also confused, so he wasn't sure if he should question Gaara as to where he went, or who the stranger was in his house.. There was also a slight sense of joy, along with fuming frustration and pent up sadness, but the Hyuuga didn't bother to focus too much on those feelings.. instead, he looked for relief in his confusion and finally broke the silence looming in his home.

"Gaara.. Who is this?"

Gaara glanced at the boy behind him, watching him snicker as he moved the redhead out of the way and gave the Hyuuga a quick once over before smirking and holding out his left hand.

Rather that attempt to shake or question, Neji gave the palm a glance before raising a brow and narrowing his eyes at the boy who craned his head a bit to his left.

"Because of your u.k.e I was snubbed out of some money.. pay up."

Rubbed the wrong way, Neji looked down on this character, _figuratively_, before scoffing.

"And just who are you?"

"Me? I'm somebody you owe, all thanks to this little guy." The boy spoke pulling Gaara around by the collar of his shirt.

Pulling the redhead out of the boys grip and overall reach, Neji scoffed again.

"I don't know who you are but if you think I'm going to give you any amount of money then you're sadly mistaken. With that said, kindly retreat back to where you came."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How ever you crawled in here, you can easily find your way back out. Get the hell out of my house."

"You son of a-"

"Whoa whoa easy easy!" Kiba voiced while Shika blinked.

"Hyuuga, is that anyway to speak to a houseguest? Take it easy man-"

"I will not-" he uttered, glaring at the two from over his shoulder.

This left Sasuke to make his travels at the Hyuuga's side before getting a glance at the stranger who gritted his teeth and pulled back Gaara.

"Listen punk, because of your little friend I'm out a lot of money, so unless you're gonna cook for me, run my bathwater or lay out the fancy bedsheets, I ain't leavin'."

"You're sadly mistaken." Neji said in almost a hiss as he brought Gaara back to his side. "If you lost your money then that's on you, that has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you!" The boy voiced, bringing Gaara back to him. "Especially since I've already discussed it with your pet here and he said it was alright! So rather than get pissy with me, you 'ought to be paying me my money or take it out on this lying chump!" He barked, before pulling at Gaara's face. "Go on, tell'im what you said he'd do for me-"

"Ow-"

"Don't touch him like that- he isn't your toy!"

"Hey, don't go touchin' me buddy! You'll owe me more than just a pretty penny if you keep that up!"

"Considering you're not a guest of mine, you're trespassing, which means I'm obligated to beat the hell out of you if need be-"

"Oh I'd love to see that- Get over here and do it.."

"Alright enough!" Sasuke voiced, stopping the two. "If the both of you would just calm down and actually listen to the point in the conversation you'd realize that Gaara's the reason for all of this." he spoke before glancing at the silent character. "..Gaara, why'd you bring this guy? You said he's help?"

The boy avoided eye contact with the Uchiha immediately, as if it were a nervous tick, but brought himself to take occasional glances as he nodded and spoke.

"He's.. a unit.. just like Naruto and I.."

"For real!" Kiba voiced as he carefully approached the stranger. "..No way.. We haven't seen this guy at Kakashi's place before.. You're tellin' me you just called this guy up from Hatake's place and he came here?"

The Saiken unit only scoffed leaving Gaara to wave his hands a bit and speak.

"...He.. He wasn't from Kakashi's.. He-"

"I'm a wandering unit made to see what the world has to offer- blah blah blah, there- the Q and A's are over." he groaned in a rude and abrupt manner as he plugged his nose. "Now can you back off, the smell of your dog is giving me a headache.."

"What! Hey don't offend Akamaru! Yeah, he's been rolling the in grass a bit but I just bathed him like 2 days ago!"

"Ugck.."

"Regardless," Shikamaru began taking a closer step. "if you're a unit then where exactly did you come from? You're-"

"A person who doesn't want to explain that! You want my life story?- I'll gladly write a friggen book and sell it to you for 40'grand, but if that's too rich for you then step off the subject, dick!"

"Whoa!"

"The nerve-" Neji began, barely fathoming to form a proper sentence. "First you come into my house unannounced then you have the nerve you talk down to my friends like they're your punks-"

Shikamaru and Kiba flinched, the Inuzuka sure to blink a few times before he leaned back to the Nara and covered his mouth slightly.

"Did I just hear that ri-"

"I.. I think so."

"Shut up! The both of you!" Neji snapped, bringing his attention back to the rival brunette afterward. "You've got 5 seconds to tell me where you found Gaara or else-"

"Find?" Sasuke muttered, catching that weird term.

"-Or else what? You gonna try to beat my words outta me, champ?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Enough." The Uchiha spoke, his voice firm. "Can you two just tolerate having a normal conversation without any means to threatening or taunting one another?"

The question was rhetorical, so this left Neji to grunt and narrow his eyes, while the brunette opposed from him did the same. Sasuke only shook his head and facepalmed as he let out a long breath and glanced at the new boy in the room and formed his next sentence.

"..So you can help me find Naruto?"

"Naruto? Pft.. I agreed to help out only if I get my money. Unless that's done, I ain't doin' shit. That _include's _leaving.."

Neji narrowed his eyes to the point that he was squinting, but that action immediately demoralized when the entire group looked to him with urging stares, making the boy scoff and shake his head.

"What're you- No! No, I'm not giving him any of my money!"

Shikamaru groaned as he hunched. "Oh come on, don't be like that Hyuuga, Gaara say's he can help Naruto, so just give him some cash."

"How do we even know that's what he can **really** do? How do we know he's not just saying that to get his money in the first place!"

"Oh please, there's no way he'd be lying about something like this Neji, just do it." Kiba pushed.

"No!"

"C'mon Neji," Sasuke urged. "You act like you're not going to get this money back from you parents anyway."

"Are you implying that I have an allowance?"

"Are you denying that assumption?"

". . .Still!" he dismissed, folding his arms. "I'm not doing him any favors, I'm not handing this boy a dime."

"Neji.." Gaara spoke tugging at his sleeve. "I.. I told him you'd do it.. so we can get Naruto.."

"Well you should've thought about that- I'm not the kind of person to hand a rude freeloader some money because he tricked you into thinking he could actually do something that hasn't been proven. I'm not paying him."

"Please?"

"-Gaara, don't start that again.." he groaned.

"Neji.. please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Gaara!"

"Please...?"

"..gaara not now.." he sighed facepalming.

As the boys went back and forth, the Saiken unit lowered his eyes as he noticed something that was.. strange about the two. Gaara, didn't say much about this Neji person being his owner, but it did seem that the boy had a bit of a sore spot for the boy.. it was strange.. Strange enough for the Saiken to want to mess with it..

"-Please?"

"Gaara, I said no.."

"Please?"

"Gaara!"

"Oh come on Hyuuga, just do the kid a favor and pay up!" Kiba barked, with Shikamaru sighing in agreement.

"Yeah, this whole argument thing between you two is starting to get dull. Just pay the guy so we can find Naruto."

"-Don't forget that this isn't about you Hyuuga, this about getting Naruto before Kakashi does." Sasuke spoke, knitting his brows. "I realize this might hurt your pride a bit but I need your help- I need you to pay this guy."

"N-"

"It's alright, money isn't needed." The rival brunette spoke, raising a waving hand as he laughed. "I don't think I need the money anymore, as I've thought of some better means of payment.."

The group of 5 who stood before the unit, blinked or rose their brows- leaving the unit to laugh again as he approached the only other unit in the room and slump on him a bit.

"It's only been a day since I've known this kid, but I really like him.. he tried so hard to convince me to help out this other unit and even promised that you'd pay all in order to get'im back.. that's pretty noble." he admitted before glancing at the redhead. "Say.. Gaara.. I'll help you find your friend, but you still need to pay me back- how's about.. you go through with our earlier offer eh?"

"..Offer?" the boy repeated, attempting to remember.

He paused his action though, gasping as he felt the shell of his ear was flicked and licked by something warm. Immediately the boy tensed and attempted to pull away, but was brought back to the unit behind him, who now bit at his ear.

"..please.. stop."

The other's in the room were mortifyingly distraught.. or utterly bewieldered.. or drastically mindfucked as to what was going on in front in them. Why was this guy suddenly trying to mess around with Gaara? And wasn't he a unit? Were units supposed to get cozy with other units like that? There was no way right? They were like.. family in a sense.. right? So why was this happening?

Shikamaru blinked 4 solid times before squinting then finally bringing himself to look away while Kiba made his vocal '_uhh_'s apparent, meanwhile Sasuke rose a brow to the entire action and Neji.. pretty much fumed..

"..What the hell are you doing?" he managed to say, leaving the Saiken unit to give him a glance before pulling away from Gaara's ear.

"What do you mean? I'm getting my payment. If you're not willing to give up any money then I'll just take the next best thing."

That answer immediately brought Neji to shake his head before he pulled Gaara away from the other boy.

"You've got a lot of nerve! He's not your slave meant to bend to your whims and be your plaything!"

"He's not, but now that I'm seeing the entire picture here, he's not exactly your slave either- he's a free doll in my eyes!" the boy voiced pulling Gaara back.

"That's sick! He's just like you!"

"Yeah, well maybe that's my preference!"

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"Make me asshole!"

"Shut the hell up! The both of you!" The Uchiha voiced before pointing to the unfamiliar unit. "You, you're not messing with anyone, you're getting your money, and you-" he spoke pointing to Neji. "you're gonna pay this guy whatever he's owed, if you're not, then let him do what he wants-"

"What the- I'm not going to whore Gaara out like I'm his pimp, and I most certainly am not going to pay this guy a dime!"

Sasuke glared, but in the end brought himself to look to the stranger.

"Hey.. do what you want with Gaara."

"What!" Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru voiced.

"Technically, you're only holding Gaara in your house for me. You're just his babysitter until this whole thing blows over.. so he's mine in a sense."

"What the hell Sasuke.." Shika murmered while Kiba blinked.

"Yo.. you're not serious are you?"

"You really can't be." Neji added as he narrowed his eyes.

"Try me."

There was a long interval of tense silence that made both Shikamaru and Kiba pull away from the two, but ultimately flinch when they watched Neji grunt and glance at the brunette before pulling out his wallet.

As he opened it, his face became semi-strained as he formed his next sentence.

"...How... How much do I _owe _you?"

The Saiken unit smirked as he let Gaara go and folded his arms.

"...300."

"Three h-! Are you serious!"

"I'm giving you a discount y'know.."

Neji blinked twice before angrily pulling his only bit of money out of his wallet before handing it to the boy. With a snatch, the Saiken took it before snickering to himself and pocketing the cash.

"Alright, your debt is paid." he made clear as he smirked, leaving Sasuke to raise a brow.

"So will you help us?"

"Not quite. I also need a place to sleep for the night." he spoke with a smirk as he glanced at the flinching Hyuuga.

"That's not what you said!"

"Yeah but that's only cause I thought about it.. I only got paid because your friend here scared off my potential client. I was simply paid back what was owed to me.. but if you want me to help you, I want a place to sleep."

Sasuke jerked but glanced at Neji who honestly looked rather stoic. Shikamaru on the otherhand was sure to shake his head and sigh as he stood just in back of the two.

"Well what do you know.. we gotta a swindler of a u.k.e on our shoulders.."

"You gonna let him sleep at your place Neji?" Kiba asked, making the Hyuuga glance at Sasuke who folded his arms in response.

"...yes.."

"Great!" the swindle-unit voiced with a clap before resting a hand over his chest. "Don't worry about money or anything now, I'd be happy to lend you all my services! 'The name's Utakata- Just tell me what to do."

Though the group pulled back at his personality change, Sasuke recovered instantly as he felt time wasn't necessarily on his side.

"We're looking for someone. He's a u.k.e like you but-"

"Yeah I heard, so where is the little guy?" he cut off glancing around the house.

"He aint in here. He's somewhere outside.." Kiba spoke making Utakata smile.

"Oh really, well what're we doing standing around here then? Let's head out!"

It was literally seconds after that statement that the brunette brushed passed the others and made it outside, leaving them to stare and.. seriously flinch to the guys personality change.. but again Sasuke recovered the quickest as he walked to follow, but was stopped by a muttered question made by the Nara.

"Uchiha.. you weren't seriously going to give that dude Gaara for Naruto were you?"

Sasuke gave the lazy boy a glance before he lowered his eyes and shrugged, making the Nara flinch.

"Seriously Sasuke?"

"Of course I wasn't." he said with a grunt before shoving his hands in his coat. "Neji's always stubborn when it comes to money and I had to push him in order to do it somehow.. Gaara was the only way."

The Hyuuga flinched before turning to glare. "You bastard!"

"Relax, it was all for a good cause.. Besides, you should be more angry with yourself that you find money more important than helping a friend."

"There were other ways you could've gone about it! You didn't have to-"

"Yes I did. Anyway, rather than argue, lets get a move on.." Sasuke spoke as he headed out the door.

"Damn and I was looking for a quick rest too." Kiba sighed as he brought himself to follow.

Shikamaru simply shook his head before doing the same, leaving the left-behind Hyuuga to tighten a fist and glare before he spotted Gaara trying to run past. Rather quickly he pulled the boy back by his collar and glared at the redhead who flinched to the action entirely.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned rhetorically before pulling the boy back further. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Gaara. **A lot**."

The Shukaku flinched but glanced to the floor while the Hyuuga brought himself to scoff.

"Not only did you manage to run away but you got yourself caught up in that theif's lies and almost gotten yourself into a predicament with him- What were you thinking? Didn't I tell you I'd find Naruto?"

Gaara continued to stare at the floor.. but he nodded to the answer nevertheless.

"So even with that said, you still managed to disobey me and run away." Neji muttered before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now look, I'm out 300 dollars and now I have to house that scam-artist.. all because you believe he could help. I told you I'd handle it, and you told me you understood-"

"I did.."

It was Neji's turn to flinch as Gaara glanced up at him, then eventually away.

"..I.. I did understand you.. but.. I didn't agree.."

Neji's composure completely faltered now. Was.. was Gaara talking back? Questioning his words, and his judgement- Like a rebellious teenager!-?

"Gaara-"

"You said.. that I should stay here.. and wait for you to get Naruto, but I couldn't do that.. While I'd wait.. Naruto would still be in trouble.."

"But.. you bringing that guy around didn't help at all! He's a troublemaker Gaara! I honestly believe he can't find anything we ask for unless it has a dollar sign on it!"

"He's not here to find Naruto.. he's here to protect me.."

"What?"

"..I can find Naruto.. but Utakata has to protect me.. if anything goes wrong.."

"W..Wh- I could've done that,"

"You said.. that you wanted me to wait.. there's no possible way you could find Naruto if I was left behind.. that's why I got Utakata."

Neji's eyes became strained before he narrowed them and shook his head.  
So turns out.. The Hyuuga's judgement was wrong. Gaara was the only person who could find Naruto with the probability of at least seeing the kid, and had the Hyuuga just listened to the boy, he wouldn't have wasted an entire day walking around town, following a dog with no sense of direction.

Neji's pride took a big hit from this but nevertheless he was sure to sigh.. almost thankful in a sense. This was a learning lesson- the Hyuuga had to put a little bit of faith in others, especially Gaara...  
Even though the boy looked like a timidly dispondent airhead, he was.. different, and he had to remember that..

A groan was all the Hyuuga could give before he ran his right palm down his face before standing straight.

"..Well.. still.. even if you got that guy, you ran away and.."

The words were playing out well in the Hyuuga's head, but something within him was stopping him from speaking any further.. That something was probably the feeling of.. nervosity or.. embarrassement.. He wasn't sure, but that sounded accurate enough. Still, he wanted to let his words be heard, but not obtain the outcome of being sheepish at the end of it all..

As the Hyuuga plotted to figure a way to speak, Gaara gave a look that proved how inquisitive he was about what the Hyuuga's cut-off words, in the end bringing himself to slowly crane his head more to his left.

"Neji..?"

Grunting, the Hyuuga looked away as he felt his composure almost break again.  
Gaara.. he... _dammit he was just too adorable_...

Neji could feel himself turning pink as he thought of that admittance running through his mind, though he was sure to fold his arms and shut his eyes as he really wanted to push his words out.

"-Even though you got your friend to help Naruto, the fact that you ran away without my knowing scared me." He spoke, sounding as if he were nagging rather than worried. "If you were going to run away, you should've told me! You should've said something like: _I don't have to listen to you, you're not my dad. _And then I'd at least expect that action out of you, but instead you just left! Do you understand how troublesome the feeling of worry brings? It's irritating Gaara."

The redhead flinched as he widened his eyes and stepped to speak.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't-"

"You didn't think- that's why I'm upset. Ignoring the fact that you brought that bum into my house and made me pay that money, your actions of running away pissed me off."

Gaara widened his eyes even further before lowering them as he ultimately looked to the floor. It was at that moment, deafening silence surrounded the both of them, and made the feel in the room tense, but as Gaara lifted his head again, he broke it by uttering the Hyuuga's name.

"..Ne..ji.."

Giving the boy an acknowledging glance, he was sure to watch the redhead look to him, nervously glancing away a few times as he brought himself to speak.

"..I'm sorry.. for scaring you.."

Neji blinked, but totally flinched when the boys face fractured into a broken expression of pure sorrow-

"T..that was not my intention.. I didn't want to scare you.. I'm sorry for scaring you.. I made y..ou worry.. I'm sorry-" he spoke beginning to tear up.

"W-Wait Gaara,"

"I..I'm sorry for running away.. and.. for n..not.. listening to you and-"

"Gaara stop." The Hyuuga eased with calming hands. "I was scared but that doesn't mean you have to cry.."

"I.. I'm sorry-"

Neji frowned, completely pulled back on this issue. Though he didn't expect the boy to be so bent up over doing something that was kinda small, he felt guilty for making the boy feel this way.

"Gaara, calm down.. the way I felt shouldn't bring you to tears like this.."

"..I.. I scared you.."

"Yeah, but now I'm relieved. I was worried because I wasn't sure how you'd be able to handle being outside by yourself.. plus you still have people looking for you.. -I was just worried because I felt that if anything happened, I wouldn't be able to protect you like I promised. But now that you're back.. I'm fine, so you should be too."

The redhead said nothing, but rather lowered his eyes, while streams of tears still ran down his face. This made Neji sigh a bit, but wipe the watery mess away with both of his hands- though the water kept flowing, leaving him to narrow his eyes at Gaara.  
Usually when a person was consoling, this meant that the tears had to stop, but Gaara kept going and that was making it difficult for Neji, but he couldn't stay mad.. he brought this issue upon himself.. still..

Silently grunting the brunette continued to wipe the boys tears away until they had finally dried up, leaving Gaara to glance away from the Hyuuga who stared at him intensely.. though he was sure to bring his sights back to the brunette- as he expected to be scolded some more, but that never had really came.  
Instead, Neji kept staring dead into the boys eyes, fascinated by the color and overall look until he came to the semi-awkward realization that he was caressing Gaara's face for the longest of whiles..

He was.. nervous, and a bit embarrassed, but those feelings drifted away as he looked over the noticable amounts of flushed skin around the redheads cheeks and nose.  
To the Hyuuga, it looked like Gaara was blushing, but he knew that wasn't the case. The boy had just got done going through a crying fit and ultimately that's what brought the boys skin to get a little rosey.. but still the Hyuuga felt.. that he would've liked if he had made the boy look such a way.  
He lowered his eyes as such thoughts began to drench his mind, bringing an odd feeling to squirm in his stomach, while Gaara in turn, lowered his eyes even further and looked to the floor sheepishly. Such an action combined with such looks was so oddly bewitching to Neji that it brought him lean to the boy, and in turn watch the redhead lift his sights and nervously pull just meters back.

Neji paused, watching Gaara stare at him with a confused stare and an almost nervous or frightened expression, leaving the Hyuuga to deduce that the action he wanted to carry out was probably too soon for the kid, so instead, he watched the redhead stare at him completely confused, and being the Hyuuga didn't entirely know why he attempted to perform his rather _'reckless' _action either, he said nothing.. just, continued to stare at the boy until he abruptly pulled him into his embrace, making Gaara gasp for a only a moment until he felt Neji's arms squeeze him..

Why was he doing this? What did Gaara do to earn such treatment? He.. technically did something bad today, right? So.. why was this happening? What was he doing this for?

Both boys contemplated these questions, especially Neji, but being that neither one had an answer, the only thing that was left to do- or rather say, was what was felt..

"..Don't leave again, Gaara.." Neji uttered lowering his eyes.

The redhead flinched, staring into space for as long as he could.. until he began to realize what was going on, and at the same time, figure out little bits of who Neji was as a person.

He was.. completely different from Deidara from what Gaara had learned so far..  
He never harmed him, or instilled fear with the boy as an advertent action.. and though the most he'd do was yell, he often made Gaara feel.. a semi-sense of safe around him. He was just different.. _confusing_, but different.

Gaara stared into space for a moment before slowly bringing his own arms to lift. They were shakey, as he had never done what he was going to do before but, they kept lifting until he brought himself to copy the Hyuuga and hold him in return.

As his arms locked and stayed, Gaara felt his heart bit just a little faster, as performing this action was something so close to amazing that he didn't really have a way of putting it in words..  
In his mind, the way he looked at this was.. a blessing of sorts.. Under Deidara's care, he would've never imagined himself ever performing such an action that would bring ease to a person and yet make him feel cared for. Deidara would never allow an action like this to take place unless something painful was to follow up behind it..

Gaara flinched at the thought, startled, nerved and leery to Neji's true reason behind this action, but feeling the boy hold him tighter only drove Gaara to relax, ease his doubts and hold tight in return.  
Neji.. was nothing like Deidara.

For the Hyuuga, feeling Gaara- a boy, hold him in such a way, felt strange but right in a sense, so he allowed it to continue for the moments he wanted it to last.. _though_, after a few moments had passed and he was done with the hug, Gaara.. kinda.. wasn't..

"Gaara." The Hyuuga began, pulling back a bit. "..Gaara.. Gaara let go."

Not saying anything, the redhead continued to hold, leaving Neji to try and pry the boy off, but that failed as his arms were securely locked around him, making the Hyuuga feel flattered, but wish for release.

"G-Gaara, you gotta let me go now." he spoke, pulling on the boys shoulders.

"Neji.."

"What?"

"Neji."

"What?"

".._Neji_.." The boy let out holding him tighter.

"G-Gaara,"

"Neji.."

"Gaara, we've got to go." he spoke, close to getting nervous. "W-We gotta go."

"Neji.."

"Gaara-"

"_Neji_."

"ohgodgaara.." he groaned.

**.**

**.**

Pulling up on the curb of downtown just down the street from the same cafe he had passed 2 prior times he had today, Obito parked his car, shut it off and groaned when he saw no beryl-haired woman in the distance folding origami and other junk at an isolated table.

For today, it was his job to bother her again as ordered from Itachi, but being he swung by the place and didn't see her in the morning, didn't see her an hour afterwards and didn't see her now, he was starting to get worried.

The Uchiha smacked his teeth and glanced at his watch, seeing that it was closer to the evening than it was noon, leading him to believe that he had actually scared the woman off- but he scoffed that assumption away as soon as possible..  
Behind that mysterious and yet beautiful face made from the angels, Obito knew that woman was apart of Akatsuki, and if anything he knew the leader of said group wasn't going to accept a woman in there if they didn't know she had guts.

Obito groaned and rolled his eyes as he glanced at his watch again and noticed how the woman failed to appear at any of the tables he stared at within the 5 minutes he wondered where the woman was, but rather than stick around in his car and continue to make all sorts of sounds that indicated his confusion or aggrivation, the man stepped out of his car and waltzed toward the cafe to get a closer look at the area, only to in the end spot what he had spotted from afar- A few empty tables and people who weren't Konan.

Groaning, smacking his teeth and rolling his eyes again the Uchiha glanced around once more wondering just where the hell that woman could be, but flinched as he cellphone vibrated in his pocket.

Pulling out his cell, flipping it open and noticing that he had recieved a text from Itachi, the Uchiha read over his message, dulling his eyes a bit before he felt a palm rest on his right shoulder causing him to jerk and look to the person who surprised him- that being the sub-leader to Akatsuki..

"..Y..Yahiko."

"..Is there something I can help you with?"

Blinking twice, Obito cleared his throat before snapping himself into his act and trying not to blow his cover, and instead, carry out Itachi's plans the way he wanted by improvising with the leader instead of Konan for the day..

Casually the man tucked away his phone before greeting the opposing figure with a smile and a wave, before bringing himself to speak.

"Oh.. yeah, I was just wondering if you've seen Konan around, we were supposed to have a bit of a coffee break together but.. I guess she blew me off." he uttered glancing over both his shoulders. "I wonder where she went.. maybe a different cafe?"

"Where she went is as much of a loss to me as it is to you." the bright-haired man spoke, making Obito raise a brow.

This only made Yahiko turn to his side as he gestured the Uchiha to head into the cafe with a rather courteous nod before taking a step off-

"Would you mind speaking with me inside for a moment, it's almost my break, and rather than speak with you out here I'd actually like for us to have a bit of space for ourselves."

Obito gulped- not loudly, but enough to prove to himself that he was growing nervous by that invitation alone. No doubt this Yahiko guy wanted to isolate him, then beat him up, and throw him into the cafe's pricey little ovens all so he could make obito-bread and feed it to all the customers and get rid of him for messing with his girl.. Yeah that had to be it.. why else would the leader of a dangerous gang ask for private time with a complete stranger?

Again Obito gulped, this time a little louder than the last, but he was sure to recover and play his role a bit as he waved a dismissive hand and looked to the road behind him as he let out a few careless chuckles.

"Heheh.. n-no thanks. I was actually just here for Konan.. I don't want to waste your time."

"You won't." the man assured. "Now please, follow me would you." he requested before heading into the establishment.

The Uchiha glanced at the few bits of people who casually ate or drank whatever they ordered from the place before following the same steps Yahiko took inside, bringing him to eventually spot the man gesture him over at a table in the righthand corner of the room, right next to a soda dispenser and a 'staff only' door- bringing Obito to believe this guy was going to slam his head into the soda dispenser then drag his unconscious body into the backroom to disassemble and pull apart, but as he approached the man, he was gestured to take a seat.. to which he did.. carefully.

"Heheh heh.." he let out for no apparent reason as he watched the man sit across from him and fold his arms over the other. "..So.. how's work?"

"Is that a serious question?" Yahiko asked, squinting an eye.

"Well I mean.. yeah. I know you're a busy man, what with your dealing in two jobs and all." Obito spoke earning a glare.

If his heart had a microphone pressed to it, the entire town of Konoha would be able to hear his organ's rhythms, but impressively he didn't let his nerves show. Instead, he played his role as Tobi- a character who in his head, was a bit of a carefree airhead who was mostly into looking for the adventure in his work rather than get it done.. Tobi also liked long walks on the beach, either with the woman of his dreams or by himself, and he had a secret hobby of selling traditional masks used for festivals and such...  
Yes.. this was Tobi, the character he had created and personally embodied as of the moment.. so even though Obito as a person was nervous, his persona Tobi, in fact wasn't.

These thoughts alone were the only things keeping the Uchiha a little sane as he sat across from the 2nd leader of Akatsuki- but at the same time he thought of himself as a little crazy..  
Why did he give a name he made up in the spur of the moment with Konan a whole lifes story? Ugh.. how sad and pathetic was he?

Grunting to his wandering mind, Obito stopped his thoughts as a whole before he rose a brow to Yahiko who seemed to be staring at him stupidly, with that the Uchiha sat up straight before glancing at his watch.

"Well.. this conversation has been enlightening, but I really gotta get going. Tell Konan I said hi alright?"

"Konan told me about you, and what you had told her just the other day.."

"Hm?"

"You really believe you can take down Akatsuki by yourself? ..You must be crazy, that or clinically stupid."

"Think of it however you like, I'm going to run your little gang to the ground, then I'll be recognized as the hero of Konaha- but that will be done in due time," The Uchiha laughed as he actioned a pompous shrug. "In the meantime, my business as of now has led me in a run in with Konan, so whether she actions it willingly or unwillingly, I will get the information I need to run you guys down."

"Konan isn't a fool, and neither is Akatsuki. By making your humorous aspirations vocal, you've also dug your own grave."

"My my, you seem full of yourself. I find it brave of you to say that without the need of ever assuming that I could be wearing a wire."

"It is not a threat to you made from me personally. I just happen to be a man who is aware of the things Akatsuki has done over the years I've lived in this place.. With you making your dreams vocal, there's no doubt they'll get an ear to what you're saying and make you silent."

"Way to cover up, but relax, I'm not wearing a wire." Obito laughed as he opened his blazer and pat his chest a bit. "Whether you actually believe a man like me is going to be taken down by your caveman-like criminal's is beyond me. I'm smarter than I look y'know- Heh, would you even believe that when I was born, the doctor said that I might've had two brains?"

". . ."

"Relax, that was seriously a joke. You need to lighten up Yahiko.. maybe you're a little tense because of the things Konan's said to you about me.. or because you know of my aspirations and slight profession.. regardless, I dont' want you to make that define me. I'm actually a smart, lovable and nice guy once you get to know me."

The man said nothing and in turn prompted Obito to laugh as he extended his hand. "Maybe I didn't introduce myself thoroughly enough. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, but you can just call me Tobi."

"Uchiha.."

"Yeah, I'm the guy you had your goons watching over for a few days, and family to the one and only Itachi Uchiha. No doubt you would've never believed I'd be related to that guy, after all, when it comes to plans of action my way of executing is more or less reckless than his, plus.. I know I'm way more good-looking.." He laughed before folding his arms. "Anyway.. I know you've been pushing around my cousin to do your dirty work and I must say I don't really appreciate it, nevertheless I'm fully aware that Itachi has thrown himself into your pit of fire willingly so I don't feel the least bit sorry for him.. but considering my word and who I am as a person has made you skeptical of the guy theres no doubt you'll wanna try and cut him from the group now.. which isn't really a concern to me.. after all, your group will be executing the exact assumption I had, which will in turn work to my benefit.."

". . ."

Obito smirked before giving the area to his left a glance and in turn, bring himself to stand and stretch then look down to Yahiko.

"Well.. it was nice talking with you but I gotta go.. I just had a thought.." he spoke before bringing out his cellular and pressing a few random buttons. "-Why wait here for Konan when I can just go to her house and speak with her instead? Sure a little gas would be wasted but at least I'd get to talk to her y'know? Anyway, it was nice speaking with you Yahiko, really nice.. But I'll see you later okay? _Sayonara_." Obito sang as he waved his phone at the man and waltzed off.

As he headed out of the cafe he could feel Yahiko glaring drills into the back of his head, but rather than give the man a glance Obito decided to play it cool and keep walking- but as time had passed, he felt himself hypberventalate and grow timid as he had before when he confronted the man.

The persona of Tobi had left, and fightened Obito was all that remained.

Hurriedly shuffling to dial on his phone and grab the keys to his car, Obito unlocked the door before diving in, locking it and laying down so that no one could see him, only then did he manage to breathe hard into his phone until he heard a few rings and then Itachi's voice.

_**'I'm assuming you got my text?'**_

"Hell yeah I did! And not a second too late either! Right after I read it all, your freaky leader snuck up on me and almost gave me a heart attack!"

_**'So you did well?'**_

"I'd like to think so.. I told him I was going over to Konan's house, and I told him that we were family."

_**'Why'd you tell him that?'**_

"I don't know, I was improvising! There wasn't really much to talk about with the guy, considering I expected to talk to Konan and not him! Just what the hell were you thinking anyway! _'Konan's not there, speak with Yahiko instead.' _- That text was so blunt and vague I didn't really know what to say! But it's like, once my mouth start moving I couldn't stop it.."

_**'..Remind me to punch you when we get home..'**_

"What!"

_**'Hold on, I've got another call.'**_

"Wait! Itachi-"

Hearing the line click and gaining nothing but silence as his answer in return made the man groan and expect to be on hold for the longest of whiles, but after just a few seconds, Itachi clicked back, making the oldest of the two grow curious.

"Well? Who was so important that you had to go and put me on hold?"

_**'No one important.. it was just the Academy calling for Sasuke..'**_

"What? What for?"

_**'He didn't make it to school or something, I'm not entirely sure- It was an automated message so I didn't listen to it al-'**_

"Wait a minute, Sasuke didn't go to school today! Well where the hell is he!"

_**'Probably at his friends. That really isn't important right now.. Listen, earlier I messaged one of my partners to meet up later tonight, so I need you to-'**_

"No no no, that can wait! Goddammit what is up with you two! First you go off and get yourself tangled up in Akatsuki, then I hear Sasuke's ditching school! No doubt the kid is out doing gangwork like you! I can't let that happen!"

_**'Sasuke isn't like that Obito, now please, listen-' **_

"I would've never thought you'd be the type of guy to do gangwork but look where you're at! I'm calling Sasuke and in the meantime you're going to get your ass back at home so we can all talk about this! I'll be damned if both of my little cousins are going to be gangsters while I'm still around! Screw that!"

_**'Obito..'**_

"Get your ass back home Itachi!" The older man spoke before hanging up his cell and began to dial a new number.

As he did so, the Uchiha pulled the most reckless u-turn out of his parking space and down the road toward the Izanagi Suites.

**.**

**.**

Hovering around the Hyuuga's car as they had been for the first 15 minutes, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba pretty much analyzed the new u.k.e that was considered to be of the same unit-brand as both Gaara and Naruto- They couldn't see distinctly what made all three of them the same, but they figured if Gaara had gone and identified the guy as such then it had to be true.. Still, this guy Utakata was different.. He didn't seem like your normal obediant u.k.e.. but considering all the group has seemed to come across was Jinchuuriki units, how this guy acted was pretty normal in a sense..

Sasuke dulled his eyes, wondering why he hasn't in fact ever came across a normal u.k.e when it came down to his dealing with the brand of erobodies in general, but as he thought he soon began to stop, figuring that the reason solely came down to Naruto.

Sasuke dulled his eyes even further as he thought about his entire trial dealing with Naruto before all this Kakashi buisness stirred up. Naruto definitely brought a difference to his life, one that he couldn't see himself living without again, so he knew he had to get him back and if this Utakata guy was really the person to find him, then the Uchiha knew he had to put his faith in the guy.

"So.." Shikamaru began, breaking the silence. "You sure you can find Naruto?"

The brunette simply glanced over his shoulder and rose a brow, leaving the Nara to fold his arms and continue further..

"..Yeah.. The only reason why you're here and the reason why Neji paid that money is because you're supposed to find him.. but how exactly can you do that? Do you have like.. this hypersensitive sense that can allow you to know where he is at all times or something? Like.. a gps in your head or-"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Utakata questioned as he turned. "Hypersensitive sense? Gps? I don't have that.."

"Are you sure?" Shika asked before being blocked off by Kiba and his dog.

"Wai- what the hell! If you don't have any special u.k.e super powers then how the heck are we going to find Naruto with your help?"

"Wha? Look.. I don't really know why I was asked to find the kid, but Gaara specifically hunted me down in order to help him find your little friend. I don't know what I can do, but apparently Gaara does, if you wanna ask your 21 questions, then direct them at that kid, not me."

Shika glared, Kiba scoffed and Sasuke couldn't do anything but dull his eyes.  
This guy sure was arrogant.. not only that but he was a bit of an asshole too. He seemed really defensive when people asked him questions in order to get more insight on him, that, or situations that involved him..  
The Uchiha could only narrow his eyes, and deduce on what his deal was, but being his attitude wasn't really within the Uchiha's own interest he didn't really care.. Naruto was the objective here.. however if this guy was making false promises by saying he could help when he really couldn't, then there was no use of him being around.

"..Get lost." he spoke with a sigh, making Kiba, Shika, and Utakata jerk and look to him.

"Hm?"

"What'd you say Sasuke?"

"I said I want this loser to get lost." He repeated, being more clear and making Utakata glare. "-If you can't help us, then what are you even doing here? You're here to waste our time? You have nothing better to do, so you're here to bother us and steal our money? Get lost.. If you really can't help us then there's no point of you even existing in front of us."

"What did you say!"

"Whoa, easy there Uchiha." Shikamaru uttered, waving a hand in front of him while Kiba smacked his teeth.

"Whether he's lying or not, Gaara said he could help so don't blow it, dude."

The Uchiha only groaned under his breath until the chimes of his phone rang throughout the area, with that, he turned from the group of three and answered his phone, only to be greeted by a very angry Obito. Meanwhile, as he spoke Shikamaru let out a limp shrug as he looked to Utakata and.. kindasorta apologized.

"Don't get too hung up on that.. Sasuke's just.. worried."

"Tch whatever. I don't care. I'm only sticking around until tomorrow."

"What!" Kiba barked, looking to be in disbelief. "But what if we dont' find Naruto today, then what-"

"That's not my problem. I only got paid for today, so unless you or your prettyboy friends are gonna pay me to stick around then I'm outta here once the day is done."

Kiba could only bite his bottom lip in agitation, while Shikamaru groaned as loudly as possible and shook his head.

"..Uggghh.. It's just our luck to run into a person like this.." he uttered before sliding his right palm down his face. "Whatever.. we might as well get whatever time we have done with this guy.."

"Yeah, but we can only do that if Neji would hurry up! Where is that guy anyway!"

"Probably still insid-"

"The question was rhetorical Nara! That means you didn't have to answer it!" Kiba voiced as he shoved Akamaru's leash in the Nara boy's hands, making him groan.

"..I know what rhetorical means.."

"I'm going to get Neji! Damn that guy- making us wait like this!" Kiba hissed marching off with a stomp.

"Hey wait a minute Kib-AHH! H-Hey Wh-wher, Akamaru stop!"

As the lazy boy got dragged around by the Inuzuka's hound, Utakata watched in unresponsive impatience. He didn't feel like yelling, though he knew being around these people irritated the hell out of him, but at the same time, he didn't feel like.. striking them or anything of the sort.. Even though they proved to be such an irritance during the passed few moments he had been around them, he didn't want to punch anyone.. for some reason.. he felt obligated to help these people..  
Maybe it was because the money...  
Or maybe it was because he happened to appreciate the fact that he was being used for something that didn't involve pleasing others in a physical way..

Utakata immediately dismissed that thought with a scoff as he glanced away from the sleepy kid would was being dragged around by the smelly hound, but given 5 minutes or maybe 10, Kiba returned with Neji and Gaara- the Hyuuga looking mentally drained, while Gaara happened to hover rather closely to the boy.

Utakata rose a brow to the two, but as the Inuzuka's dog, Akamaru approached and dragged Shikamaru over, the Nara spoke.

"T-AHH! Dammit Heel!" he snapped almost falling over himself, but composing as the dog sat. "..T..Took you two long enough. What was the hold up? Change your mind about helping Naruto? C'mon, we gonna head out or not?"

"Shut up, I was tied up by.. something.." The Hyuuga muttered as he glared to the empty area to his left. "Besides.." he continued glaring at the boy. "-Do you all even know where you're going? Last I checked, you all were just about as lost in finding Naruto as you are now."

"Quit talkin' shit Hyuuga! You're just as confused as us!" Kiba voiced, prompting the older boy to fold his arms.

"Actually, I'm not.."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? You suddenly know where Naruto is or somethin'?"

Instantly Gaara raised his right hand, bringing the others to look to him, and leave the redhead to shyly avoid the glances sent his way by looking to the floor.

"..Given a few moments.. I can find Naruto.. I just.. need time."

"What the-" Shikamaru started while Sasuke groaned hanging up his phone.

"As great of news that is to hear, we have to swing by my house for a moment."

"Whaaaat?" Kiba started with a groan. "Why? Dude why is this 'saving Naruto' trip being prolonged for so long!"

"Because.. Obito called.."


	63. It all comes together

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(It all comes together)_**

**_._**

The day had gone, and night had came, all the while bringing Naruto's deadline to be some old man's experiment that much closer..

But sadly enough, there was nothing the blonde could do..

"Heheh.. you wouldn't believe how much fun I'm having with your little toy, grandfather. He's so interesting and obedient.. Hm? Well he wasn't at first, but mix some cold medicine into some orange juice and he's such a silent boy.." he uttered stroking his left hand through the dolls hair.

Naruto groaned as he weakly pulled away and shut his eyes, making Sai chuckle.

"-Which reminds me.. In the time I've spent with this boy.. I've come up with this sort of theory when it comes to Kakashi's advanced humans. I think, because they are made of dna, and synthetic materials, side-effects from various drugs are more prone to affect them more than regular people like you and I. I believe that not only do the medications mess with the dna, but it also messes with the synthetic materials as well, but drastically so.."

As Naruto listened to that he couldn't help but open, sharpen and narrow his eyes at the dark-haired boy who continued to chuckle and giggle at his misfortune- all the while silently grunting at the way his hand would touch his face or take a feel at his hair. It was disgusting.. No one could touch him but Sasuke!- but then, if that was so.. then why did he feel.. _nice_.. when this stranger touched him.  
Why was his heart racing.. Why did his body feel so warm?

Naruto grunted again as he felt everything in his face become less tense and totally soft as he stared at Sai and continued to listen to him talk.

"-Haha, I'm only saying this because well.. you remember when I got you that goody-bag for your birthday filled with all sorts of fun stuff that you never used? What?.. Well of course, I gave him one of those funny little strawberry shots that're supposed to make you horny or something, but he's still not really doing anything I think the effects of the cold medicine havent worn off, so he's still a little groggy.. -Haha.. relax, it's not going to kill him or anything, though I will admit I'm going overboard- giving him whatever I find around the house and what not, but this is kinda fun. I think once you and Orochimaru get your company together I'd like a doll of my own."

Naruto's eyes distended a bit as he slowly sat himself upright on the couch and glanced around the room quickly, then brought his eyes to look at the spacious windows just a distance in front of him.  
He honestly contemplated about just running out and falling out of this place, but.. if he did that.. then he'd die right? And if he'd die, then he'd be without Sasuke..

Still, what other options did he have? He didn't feel well, and if he continued to stick around here, then he'd be taken away once again and messed with on top of that..  
He didn't know where he was or how he got here, so he knew Sasuke wouldn't know either. No matter how he looked at it, he knew there was no way out of this, it was pretty much death either way.. Still why did he have to be stuck with this guy? Why did he have to be in this situation with Sai? Was this really going to be the last person he saw before he just completely disappeared?

Slowly the blonde looked back at Sai, listening to him chuckle once more before standing straight and continuing to speak. As it was pointed out prior.. Sai's voice was completely different from Sasuke's.. it was lighter and sounded more laidback than it was serious and lithe-type of deep. And his looks, though he was paler than the Uchiha and his hair was a bit lighter and different, he looked almost like him..

Maybe.. this was a good thing..?

Maybe.. this wasn't so bad..?

If Sai was the last person who Naruto would see, then what exactly made that so bad? He looked like Sasuke.. and that was good enough.. right?

"-Hm, hold? Well who's calling you? Haha, Kakashi?"

". . .o . .i. ."

"..Yeah.. I'll wait.. I guess a call from Kakashi is a bit important. Are you going to tell him about your plan? ..Haha, relax, it was only a question grandfather. Right.. I'll wait, in the meantime.."

Naruto sighed heavily, watching Sai hold his phone away and smile to him almost instantly.

"You look sad.. Is there something wrong?"

"..oi.."

"Hm? Oh I know.. You're upset because I'm not touching you anymore.." he laughed while taking a seat next to the boy. "It's funny how not too long ago you were defiant when it came to my touch, but now it seems you're far from resistant. I wonder if it's because you're too tired to fight and you enjoy the stimulation due to what you actually are.."

Naruto lazily glanced at the boy from the corner of his eyes, watching him sport his fox smile before trailing his left hand up and down the dolls right arm. Instantly Naruto shied away, but this innocent action only lasted for a few moments before he looked to his lap, feeling himself get aroused.

He was upset, because he knew this was wrong.. Sai wasn't Sasuke.  
But in his last moments, was it really necessary to stay faithful, even when it was impossible to see your owner?

Naruto lowered his eyes even further, feeling Sai's hand trail back up his arm and travel from his shoulder, passed his neck, to his chin. With his mandible eventually gripped, Naruto was forced to face the Shimura boy, watching him smile and crane his head a bit.

"-You look so sad. It's kind of funny. I'm learning more and more about you even as I play with you."

"oi..."

"Even when you're being pleased you still feel a sullen emotion. What is it that you're feeling right now? Regret? Depression? Even with you being built to give pleasure to others, when you receive it, you feel human-like emotions.. like you have a conscience. I swear, its so interesting to see you make such expressions.. I feel like I'm learning a lot from you."

Naruto's eyes rolled in the back of his head before he felt himself crash back onto the couch and slump.  
He felt so tired, and so weird.. he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Hm? You're sleepy? How convienant.. It is getting late.."

"oi.."

"Hm?"

Naruto revealed his eyes to Sai before weakly lifting his right wrist and gesturing the boy to come a little closer, though he noticed Sai raise a skeptical brow, the dolls wish was granted as the boy leaned to him.

With that Naruto glanced at the windows on the opposite side of the room and spoke.

"...you're... th..e last.. person.. I'm gonna see.. huh?"

"Hm?"

"..when.. your gran..dpa gets here.. I'm.. never gonn..a see Sasuke again.. huh?"

"Sasuke? Heh, yes you're right. You won't see Sasuke, instead you'll be something owned and studied by Root." he answered, sounding way to casual about it as he sat straight. "-The way I see it, to Kakashi, you'll be his forever lost u.k.e, and to Sasuke.. well I guess you'll be just about the same."

This made Naruto narrow his eyes, but silently scoff as he cut his eyes away from Sai and frowned.  
For the several hours Naruto was held captive and forced to be Sai's plaything while time simply ran out. He was to be Sai's grandfathers experiment and a breakthrough for Root, their company, and in doing so this would result in the dolls death.

How.. unfortunate.

Naruto stifled a breath before gazing into the stars of this thoughts.

"...Sai.."

"Hm?"

"You... remind me of Sasuke.."

"Hm, Sasuke? That's interesting.. he looks like me.. you say..?"

Naruto nodded slowly, before bringing himself to lean then completely topple the Shimura boy. Dropping his phone and tensing at first, Sai recovered from his prior actions as he laid back and watched the doll almost curl on top of him, leaving him to raise a brow.  
He wondered what the doll was up to- wondered what it's mind processed, at least that was what the plan was at first— As the seconds passed Naruto had happened to hold Sai close as he breathed slowly and lowered his eyes- totally out of it.

"What the-"

"..oi.. you look.. just like Sasuke.. that.. makes me happy.. Sasuke.. will be my last thought.."

"I guarentee you I'm not-"

"..I can sleep here.. contently.. with that in my head.."

"Wha-"

"..Jus..t let me sleep here.."

Blinking 2 solid times, before solemnly staring, Sai granted the boy to rest.. for.. studying purposes of course. He didn't know erobodies required sleep, but figuring as he was learning now, he was allowing it.

So as the time passed, he just laid, looking to the doll atop of him, breathing slowly as he slept, and eventually listening to rain hit against his window.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, on the other line, Danzo spoke to Kakashi, who surprisingly called him out of the blue to speak to him over matters of business, which struck the old man as odd, given Kakashi had never really called him to speak about such matters. So of course led the man to be a bit skeptical, and overthink the entire situation as some sort of ploy..

_**'-So I was thinking that instead of waiting for the entire month to finish and having the meeting then, we could just have it tomorrow or next week." **_Hatake spoke rather casually. _**"I figure if we all had a face to face about my proposition, then you'd be able to see my ideas clearly. -You could bring everyone, Mei, Sai.. even that hermit worker, Orochimaru. I hear behind his sleuthy persona he's actually a very clever man.'**_

"Orochimaru- ...You've met him?"

_**'Of course. He attended your last meeting about a month or two ago when I went to Root.'**_

"Right.. I forgot."

_**'Your age getting to you, old man?'**_

"Heheh.. that's hardly the case." Danzo spoke before leaning back in his seat.

_**'So what do you say? Will you bring them along?'**_

"Maybe.."

_**'Maybe? Usually you're so forward in wanting to bring your whole company to a meeting of mine. Don't tell me my dolls are boring you, Danzo.'**_

"That's far from the case." The man spoke, smirking. "I apologize if I've set you off Hatake."

_**'...You're apologizing..? What's up? Is this phonecall being recorded or something? Are you going to die?'**_

"Kuku.. No Kakashi. Why the skepticism."

_**'Hm? You confuse my actions Danzo. It's just usually you're.. so pressing when we speak.. but it seems you've settled down a bit. Don't get me wrong, even though your attitude was suffocating I was actually flattered.. but now.. you're sounding real strange. Content or something. As I said before, are you dying? Is Sai getting married? Mei said she liked you or something, ha-'**_

"None of that Kakashi. I just so happened to make a very uplifting business deal with someone recently and I see it becoming a big success in the near future. I'm relishing you see."

_**'..Hmm.. still you've never sounded this mellow when you've made a deal before. Nevertheless, that's none of my business. Just think over my offer and contact me as soon as possible with your answer-'**_

"Actually Kakashi.. I've got something that I need to tell you."

_**'Shoot.'**_

"As you and I are both aware, you've made billions off of your fancy erobody project, one that just so happens to be the breakthrough of the world and has millions of businessmen investing in your product and overall brand-"

_**'..Yes.. I've heard this frequently..'**_

"Yes, well, I'd like to say that it is with a wavered heart that I am pulling out my funds and sponsoring them elsewhere."

_**'...Excuse me?'**_

"Times have changed, the world has spun and lately I've began to think of things. Lately I've realized that I've been investing my money and interests too passionately within your projects and none of my own. So, with that said I have to say I'm pulling out."

_**'Danzo..'**_

"Now now, Kakashi, don't sound so saddened-"

_**'Confused is what I was going for.'**_

"Whatever the case. I just want to clarify that this isn't over personal issues I have with you or anything of the sort. I'm just out to protect my money and work on my own affairs more diligently."

_**'Old man, this is a joke right?'**_

"I'm sorry Kakashi. This is hard for me to swallow- I actually had a hard time accepting this call because of what I felt I had to say, but.. when I think positively, I know my money never really made a difference for you Kakashi. Other than me, you have several other companies and businesses giving you their dollars, so I know my saying this really doesn't change anything. Anyway, please continue to work hard on your projects Kakashi, eventually when my money's right I might just pull back in, but for the time being, my grandson is on the other line and I can't keep him on hold for long- you know how impatient he is. You have my best wishes Kakashi. I'll have my assistant schedule a day for us to grab some tea soon."

With that, Danzo hung up, leaving Kakashi to pull away his phone and stare at it for a long while before he finally brought himself to hang up the tool then fold his arms over one another as he began to think over what had happened- though, as that action began, the doors to his office abruptly opened with Shizune marching in holding a fancy to-go cup full of coffee- all the while her attire was soaked from head to toe.

Kakashi pulled back to the point his face actually expressed initial shock before actually brought himself to speak.

"Shizune.. what happened?"

The woman said nothing, just silently marched toward the mans desk to set down his beverage, afterward, she stood staring at the floor rather lifelessly before she lowered her head in acknowledgment and turned to dismiss herself. This only left Kakashi to call her name before he grabbed his cup of coffee and looked to the recyclable container before raising a skeptical brow and looking to the woman.

"...This isn't a cup you can find at a 7-11.."

". . ."

"...It's the actual cup of coffee you get at the cafe."

"You told me to get you that kind.."

"Yeah but I would've figured you'd get me a coffee from a gas station or some from the break room instead, I didn't think you'd actually drive 30plus miles to get me the coffee I wanted."

"That's what you asked for. So I got it.."

Kakashi rose his already risen brow higher before he set the cup away and stood. "Shizune, is something wrong?"

She flinched as she immediately shook her head then glanced back at the floor- leaving Kakashi to dull his eyes in both agitation and lack of impression.  
He knew, judging from the girls body actions alone that he was right about something being wrong.. but figuring it was Shizune, he knew that whatever was bothering her couldn't or wouldnt' be of any interest to him.. still, Kakashi knew when he had to play the _Good Friend _role..

"You're a horrible liar, you know that? Now c'mon.. tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing."

"You're lying again.. the problem is I still don't know what for.." The man spoke before sighing. "What is it? Go on tell me. Do you miss Kotetsu or something? Did someone in your family die? Do you need me to arrange a funeral or something?"

Shizune only continued to look to the floor, avoiding eye contact in general as she listened. This brought Kakashi to sigh once more before he shut his eyes and faced the roof.

"..C'mon Shizune.. This _'Friend Time' _is only going to last for a few more minutes, after that, I'm your Boss again and I won't care about what's going on, so just tell me already."

"I told you.. it's nothing."

"And I told you, you're a horrible liar, so stop doing that."

". . ."

Kakashi stared before he opened his eyes to dull them. "Goodness.. why are you acting so strange? As if Danzo's behavior wasn't weird enough, I've got you moping around the office for no apparent reason.. and on top of that, Kabuto and Kotetsu aren't answering their phones.. just what's going on today? Was there a memo that we were supposed to act strangely that I just didnt' get?"

Shizune jerked as she brought herself to lift her sights from the floor and to Kakashi, with that she spoke.

"..W..What did Danzo do?"

"Hm? Oh so you're only speaking to me unless it concerns Danzo? I suppose next you're going to quit and leave me for him as well?"

Shizune took a step back as her eye lids pulled back fully- scaring Kakashi a bit, but bringing him to raise his hands slightly.

"-Easy Shizune it was just a joke.."

" ! , . . . "

"...Shizune.."

". . ."

"..Why were you concerned about Danzo?"

The woman gave him a quick glance before looking back to the floor, prompting Hatake to make his rounds from his desk and over to the woman. After placing himself in front of the girl, and watching her purposely prevent her acknowledgment from him, Kakashi began to slowly gather what was wrong with her.

"..Shizune.. what about Danzo is bothering you?"

" ! "

"Shizune..?"

"...What did Danzo do.. that made you think he was strange?"

" ? , ..Well he didn't really do anything at first.. but he did eventually tell me that he was pulling his funds from my company."

Shizune actually gasped before bringing her palms to block her lips, making Kakashi jump at the second the action was performed, then just get tired of all the games.

"Okay Shizune, enough playing around. What's going on.."

"..Promise you won't get Kabuto in trouble for this.."

"Kabuto?"

She nodded before looking to the door and heading over to shut it and lock it afterward. Just seconds after, she told Kakashi everything - From the actions and words that played out between her and Kabuto the other day, to her suspicions of why Danzo pulled out just moments ago.

She told Kakashi everything, and all he did was listen before eventually grabbing his coat to leave.

**. **

**.**

"I won't stand for this! I'm not spending all of this good money and good faith just to have you waste your brain cells to play around and take life unseriously!"

After 10 minutes of packing everyone in Neji's non-family sized car, 20 minutes of driving, and almost 45 minutes to an hour of being at the Izanagi Suites, Sasuke and his troupe sat around the living room of his home, listening to Obito lecture him about something stupid that concerned missing just a day of school and classes, bringing the youngest Uchiha to seriously wonder why he ever had Neji take him to his house just to play a part in this.. especially when they had other affairs to handle that were way more important than this.  
But rather than think, or, not having enough brain cells to attempt to conjure a thought due to Obito's yelling- Sasuke stared at his cousin with sullen eyes and a rather stoic face, saying nothing... just listening..

". . ."

"Do you hear me! Are you even listening to me!"

". . ."

"I said do you hear me Sasuke!"

"Yes, I heard you, **I've been **hearing you," the Uchiha spoke before rising from the couch. " but now really isn't a good time for a lecture, I've got to get going-"

"And go where exactly? Where are you going out in this world Sasuke? Are you going to try and find Naruto? I'm telling you, you won't find the kid if you partner up with these idiots!"

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara and Utakata flinched as they sat on both couches, but being that Neji was too respectful, Shikamaru was too lazy, Gaara was too timid, Kiba was in agreement and Utakata was too happy over the money he still felt in his pocket, none of them said anything to Obito's comment- they just brushed it off like his words were lint on laundry.

Sasuke on the otherhand glared as he folded his arms and began to raise an irritated brow.

"With all due respect Obito, my listening to you shout and using words that aren't even in the dictionary isn't helping me find Naruto either."

"You caught that too?" Itachi asked from the kitchen, making Obito flinch.

"What!-"

" _**unseriously**_ isn't even a word, I'm sure." Itachi clarified, making the older cousin growl and run his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"GRAAAAAAH! What's with you two paying attention to the wrong things! My non-wordy words aren't even the point!"

"My point exactly." Sasuke mumbled making Obito scream.

"RGHAH! Alright that's enough! Just listen to me when I say that you are no longer allowed to skip school Sasuke! Do you want to grow up without a proper education and become something stupid and despicable, like a gangster or a thug!" he questioned making Itachi narrow his eyes a bit from the kitchen. "-I'm serious here, I know Naruto is important to you, but most likely he took a long walk to take a breath of fresh air or something."

"A walk that lasts almost 2 days?" Shikamaru questioned rhetorically.

"T-There have been people who've done that!"

"Obito, you know as well as I that Naruto wouldn't do that. Besides.. if anything, you should understand how I feel about this situation right now, especially when it seems we just got him away from Kakashi not too long ago."

The older Uchiha flinched to that, but nevertheless folded his arms just how Sasuke did, and glared.

"Listen, I know you're worried, but trust me.. with Naruto being Naruto, I'm sure he's fine. He probably went to a different place of hiding without telling you because he didn't want you worrying about protecting him or something."

"Use your head Obito. I know you don't know Naruto as well as I do, but you know even he wouldn't do that, especially if he didn't even bother to tell me about it." Sasuke said in a scoff before marching away from the couch.

"H-Hey! Obito flinched. "Where are you going!"

"Out. I'm wasting my time just sitting around here and listening to you yell at me all day."

"W-Wha! Rgh! How the hell did you become so disrespectful! You've been hanging around your damn brother too long! I'm the oldest so you have to listen to me!"

"I'll do that, but that's only after I'm done with my search. In the meantime, save your lectures and screams for someone who cares." Sasuke uttered before gesturing the others to follow.

Kiba hesitantly rose, while Shikamaru stood from his seat and purposely avoided eye contact with the other Uchiha's as he followed, along with everyone else- Sasuke paused for a moment before breaking apart from the group and uttering to them something about getting a different jacket then finally departing- leaving Obito who watched to literally drop his jaw before turning to Itachi.

"What're you doing just standing there!" he whispered harshly. "Say something!"

"What do you expect me to say when I'm in agreeance with him?" he questioned as he stared at his cousin stupidly. "You know of Sasuke's distress about Naruto's random disappearance.. if anything, Sasuke won't rest until the boy turns up again, even if that means risking schooltime just to do it."

Obito glared over his shoulder at the kids who glanced away on purpose, before running in the kitchen and grabbing Itachi to pull him off to his room, where he shut the door almost instantly.

"-Get real Itachi, if Naruto's gone then you know one of your friends have him!" he voiced, however still keeping his voice low. "Have you even checked to see if the boy ran to them or something?"

"I already told you- If anyone were to find him, they would've already contacted Kakashi."

"But what if they didn't?" he questioned rhetorically. "What if they're keeping him? He's a sexdoll so no doubt they figure he's more important than a mission or Kakashi's money."

Itachi shut his eyes and shook his head. "With the money Kakashi's offering, no one would be willing to keep Naruto. Besides, if either of our leaders found out that Naruto was being held and not turned in, they'd-"

"GAHDONTTELLME!" Obito flinched covering his ears. "You think I wanna hear about your mafia hits and orders like it's some sort of addictive word-game? Forget it, keep that to yourself!"

"Regardless, I'm allowing Sasuke to leave. He's worried, and if searching around town to find Naruto eases him, then so be it."

"Itachi! You can't keep letting these things slide! Sasuke's education is important!"

"I'm aware, but so is finding Naruto. I'd go and try to find the boy myself if I wasn't so busy with my other ploys."

"Grah, Itachi! This is serious! You're really going to have Sasuke run around at all times of the night just to find the kid? He's going to get in trouble at school!"

"This has been the only day Sasuke's missed school in the year so far. There's nothing to worry about-"

"Yes there is! Even if the kid has only missed a day you've got to realize that purposely ditching is wrong! You've got to stop playing the _wonderful big brother _role and learn to be the adult in the situation! You arent' just Sasuke's Nii here! You're his guardian! So get strict!"

"-and I will, after he finds Naruto."

Obito stared but eventually groaned as he almost hunched to the floor, however a hard smack to the back of his head made him yelp and cradle his cranium as he brought himself to glare at Itachi.

"AH! What the hell was that for!"

"That was for calling me stupid back there. Don't think I didn't hear that tidbit about gangsters and thugs."

"What! You act as if what I said back there wasn't true!"

"It wasn't when it's implied about me."

"Rrgh! Itachi you bast-"

Cutting the man off, a ring at the door brought Obito to turn and glance over his shoulder before glancing at Itachi who shrugged to him. With that, both men stepped out of the room, out of the hall, and stopped in the kitchen just to watch Kiba hold the door with a petrified face.

"D-D.. dude.."

Obito blinked. "What? Who is it?" he asked as he approached and moved the kids aside.

Once he made it to the door and right next to the Inuzuka child, he flinched as well and widened his eyes.

"..K...K.."

Standing just on the other side of the door was no other than Kakashi, looking seriously pissed- bringing everyone in the room to widen their eyes.

Sasuke, who had just left his room, walked out of the hall sporting a different jacket, and holding one he was going to lend to Shikamaru for the night, but as he made it just a step into the living room and out of the hall, he froze.

Everyone in the home stayed silent, though Itachi really didn't understand why- being that he was in the kitchen and didn't really see what had everyone so starstruck...

"What is it? Who's at the door?" he questioned.

"K..Ka.. Kakashi.." Obito tripped staring at the man.

Itachi jerked before he instantly made his rounds from the kitchen and it's furniture before he made it to the living room to stare at Kakashi, looking disturbed, but trying to hide that expression to the best of his ability- but sadly he couldn't..  
Never in his life did he expect Kakashi to be here especially so soon. He didn't see this coming, being that he felt that he and Obito had played their roles in acting like they didn't know where Naruto was.. but taking a good look at the guys expression, Itachi could only assume that's why the guy was here in the first place, though he quickly eased himself.

Maybe Kakashi was here for a completely different reason other than Naruto..? But what exactly would bring him here besides that boy?

The answer? There was no other reason. Kakashi was here because of Naruto.  
He found him and took him back. That's why he was gone, and why Kakashi was here.  
Itachi was sure of it, and eventually so was everyone else.

"H..How?" The eldest Uchiha let out.

"Obito, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk."

**. . .**

Given just a minute to semi-recover, Obito allowed Kakashi into the home and offering him a seat on the couch, while the others just stood around frozen.  
Itachi tried to play it professional, hurrying out of the kitchen and attempting to push the kids into Sasuke's room, but a refraining call from Kakashi made him stop and glance, only to see the man laugh and attempt to look gracious.

"What are you doing? They don't have to leave the room because of me. Leave them be.."

Sasuke's stared at the man with the most dumbstruck face he was sure he could ever sport, meanwhile Obito quickly left the kitchen and set a napkin of crackers in front of Kakashi before taking a seat on the opposing couch.

"Kakashi.. what.. what're you doing here?" he asked with a semi-stern face.

Kakashi took a look at the crackers that were placed in front of him before staring at Obito and look bringing himself to look almost depressed.

"I'm here because I need you to talk to me about something.."

"S-something?"

"Yes.. dealing with my dolls."

Itachi flinched- but not so much that it was noticable- in the end bringing himself to walk over to the couch lower his head to Kakashi in acknowledgement and just for the sake of being respectful.

"Before you speak, would you like something to drink?"

"Hm? Oh no, just relax." Kakashi spoke in a played laugh as he waved an easing hand. "Please.. everyone, don't stop what you're doing because of me. Relax and do what you were doing before I got here."

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a quick glance while Kiba took a nervous step back and aligning himself with the hardly phased Utakata, while Neji kind of eased Gaara in back of the crowd, this however led Kakashi to notice his two familiar units and blink a few times before finally glancing at Sasuke and sporting a humored smirk.

"..I see you've gone and replaced your doll rather quickly."

Sasuke flinched before gritting his teeth slightly and glancing away, bringing Kiba to take notice and get a little upset.  
So... Kakashi found Naruto and took him away, and now he was here to rub it in everyone's face before he slapped them all with lawsuits?  
Real professional! Real Mature! Real bastardly!

"Tch-"

"Oh.. and even stranger.. they're both Jinchuuriki units." Kakashi spoke, looking surprised as he sat up straight.

Utakata folded his arms almost instantly while Gaara continued to hide a little behind Neji and Shikamaru bringing Hatake to laugh softly.

"How strange.. I would've never expected you to ever come across those two. How'd you ever find them?" he asked the youngest Uchiha before looking to Obito. "Do you know? Or was it you that brought them around to help the boy cope?"

The older Uchiha glared along with Kiba who took a step from the group and growled.

"Alright that's enough! You caught us alright! There's no need for you to rub it in!"

Kakashi flinched at the boys overall upset tone, but chuckled nevertheless, brining Itachi to share the same face as Obito as he took a seat next to him and stared.

"-My.. I must've struck a nerve, but I assure you, it just comes as a surprise. Of all the units, you come across the oldest ones." The Hatake man let out as he raised both hands in surrender. "Haha, I guess two old units is a fair trade at the end of it all right?"

Kakashi said it as a joke in reference to an old conversation, but being that Kiba wasn't around to attend that situation he was more offended than anyone else in the room.  
This asshole was being so smug about the situation that everyone was in, and he was literally laughing down on them.

This made the dog tighten his fists before beginning to bark.

"Grah- you're such a pretentious asshole!"

Kakashi flinched and peeled his eyes back a bit as he looked to the kid who was so angry with him- which led him to be utterly confused.  
What did he ever do to that kid? Was he mad for his friend over the trade, long ago or something?

"-We already admitted that we were caught and wrong and here you are rubbing it in our faces like some child! We already said our wrongs so just drop it you ass!"

"Kiba." Shikamaru uttered, in a means to get the boy to calm down. "..It's over.. you can't be upset."

"Screw being upset! I'm pissed! We've all done wrong for the right reasons and just because this asshole was one step ahead, he thinks he can laugh at us!" the brunette voiced before pointing. "You think you're some sort of man by doing this? Laughing, tormenting and teasing us before you slap us with your lawsuits and take us to jail or whatever?"

Kakashi blinked 7 times. "...What?"

"You fuckin' bitch! Just so you know, Naruto was _waay_ happier being with Sasuke than he **ever **was with you! So the fact that you found him makes no difference to me or any of us! You can take us to jail! You can sue my mom and our parents and whatever, but you're gonna live with the fact that you want and got a kid who doesn't even want you- doesn't even like you in the least bit! So there, take that with you, asshole!"

"...What.. what're you talking about?" Kakashi uttered making Itachi and Obito raise a brow, meanwhile Kiba continued.

"Rgh- are you pretending to act like you don't know? You fuckin' ass! You're despicable!"

Kakashi rose a brow before giving Obito a glance, then the kid. Did.. he walk in at the wrong time or something here?

"I seriously don't know.. what.. -what's going on-"

Itachi and Obito gave each other a glance while Kiba marched over and continued to rant and scream, making the mens hearts race as the reached for him.

"You fuckin asshole! You better write up another fuckin' lawsuit, cause I'mma fuck you up right now!"

"Kiba-" Itachi began.

"I don't get it.. Why are you so angry?" Kakashi uttered.

At this moment, Shikamaru was catching on along with Itachi and Obito-

**Kakashi was here for an entirely different reason that didn't involve Naruto in the slightest.**

"Kiba!"

"Rgh! Stop playing around and fuckin' with us! You know exactly why I'm angry, just like we all know why you're here!" The Inuzuka spoke grabbing at Kakashi's collar.

"Whoa!"

"-Ohmygod Kiba stop!" Neji voiced, catching on.

Right now, Sasuke caught on as well, making him widen his eyes, but stand frozen- as he wasn't sure if running to stop Kiba from talking would be worth it. In any second, Kiba was going to spill everything to Kakashi, and no one could stop him.  
The Uchiha gave the entire group who knew what was going on a glance, but also noticed how they were all paralyzed with the same frozen apprehension he was.

No one wanted to rush to Kiba, because they werent' sure if they'd stop the boy in time.

"I don't get it, why are you-"

"Stop asking me that, you asshole! You know why I'm pissed! It's the same reason why you're sitting your stupid ass here, laughing at us!"

"..What?"

"Idiot! We all know you're here because you found out that we had Narut-"

"OHMYGOD SHUT THAT KID UP!" Obito voiced.

Itachi jumped at the order, blanketing the boys mouth with both his hands before pulling him away from Kakashi- and in the end, leaving everyone in the room to look at Kakashi with the dumbest expressions, all the while.. leaving Kakashi to put the puzzle pieces together himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I didn't seem that I made Kakashi appear so soon after his part in the story. If I had, I'm sorry, I wish I executed it differently, but I was sure to add the vast amount of minutes he had to leave Shizune and his factory to make it over to the Uchiha's house- An hour and fifteen minutes to be exact.

Bleh, either way, he's here and he knows..


	64. A Nice Save

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Nice Save)_**

**_._**

After Itachi brought Kiba to actually shut up, the room full of characters stood around in complete silence, staring at the figure known as Kakashi Hatake with the dumbest of stares- all the while Kakashi had gotten the gist of what had gone on and what had been going on.

..Turns out.. when Naruto ran away, he managed to find his way back to the Uchiha's, while Obito faked out Hatake- pretending he didn't know anything of it..

"Wow.." Kakashi managed to let out with a laugh as he looked to the table in disbelief.

Obito, being the only one to flinch to his remark, took notice of Kakashi's demeanor before sitting more upright and getting brave.

"..I'll admit it, we were wrong Kakashi." he spoke, making the man across from him lift his sights and acknowledge. "-Us playing you was wrong, but if it makes you feel any better, we didn't actually find the doll.. he found us."

"And so you kept him.."

"Y..Yeah." Obito answered almost sighing. "It wasn't my intention at first, but that doll you had, Naruto, he was important to Sasuke. So, being that we had him.. Neither I or my cousins could bring it upon ourselves to tell you about it."

Kakashi stared for a long while but eventually shook his head to laugh before looking to the oldest Uchiha he had history with. After doing so, he shrugged and rose a brow as he continued his chortles.

"Same old Obito.. becoming too attached to dolls for his own good. Now it's gone and rubbed off on your family."

Obito flinched, but looked to his lap, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes and forced himself to stay quiet. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji on the otherhand couldn't help but get a little irritated by Kakashi's attitude and words. To them it was honestly like the guy was kicking Obito when he was down, —There the guy was, apologizing and pretty much admitting fault, and Kakashi was beginning to poke fun at his past that was more recognized to the Uchiha's rather the others.

Rather than get upset like the rest, Obito let out a played laugh that came out as a nervous one as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heheh.. I know you're pissed Kakashi, and I'm sorry about that, but hey, if you think about it.. I kinda got the upperhand on you for the first time in my life.. Ain't that funny?"

"If theft in your world is _funny _then, yes, I find that mildly hilarious." The man responded with a stoic face.

Another jab that struck a chord in the others, but left Obito to brush it off.

"Yep.. still angry I see.."

"On the contrary Obito.. Angry isn't even the right word." Kakashi assured rather casually before rising from his seat. "-Regardless.. I came here for the fact of speaking buisness with you but, after my day and this conversation, I can't even think straight. You know how those days go.."

Sasuke grunted eventually watching Kakashi glance around the room, turning over both his shoulders and dulling his eyes until eventually he looked back to Obito and painted on a questioning look.

"Alright.. so where is he?"

"Naruto?"

"Whatever you want to call him."

"He's not here."

"Are you lying?"

"No, I'm serious. He's not here right now."

"...Right.." Kakashi mused as he massaged the left temple of his forehead. "Listen Obito.. I don't have time for games, I've really got to get home and lie down, and I'd be more comfortable if you simply helped me in this task by giving me my doll."

"I told you.. I don't have it.."

"Obito.."

"He said he doesn't have it!" Kiba shouted, almost making the room shake.

Shikamaru flinched for a moment before taking notice that the Inuzuka was clearly upset about the conversation and the whole situation. It honestly looked like the kid was about to fight Kakashi or something- which wasn't going to be a real fight when you thought about it but still..  
The Nara wanted to do something, but being everyone in the room was angry, he didn't think he could do anything to help the situation at all.

Kiba let out an angered breath through his nostrils, trying to pace his breathing for the sake of calming down but found that he couldn't, as simply staring at Kakashi made him pissed. So rather than try to put himself together, he stomped once before pointing at himself, then Sasuke.

"It's true, we all knew where Naruto was even though you told us he was lost, but the fact is, we kept the kid because after what he told us how your _care _was when he was with you, we couldn't bring it upon ourselves to let you ever get to him!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Naruto told us **everything**, so you can only imagine why you never got him back! We were protecting him!"

"You make it sound like I beat and tortured him. Whatever was done to or with the boy was completely consensual, and more importantly business between the two of us. So rather than stick your nose in an issue that you have no part or clue of, you should calm down and have a seat."

"You fuckin-"

"Kiba enough." Sasuke muttered, not wanting that subject prolonged.

"No!" he voiced glancing over his shoulder. "Aren't you guys tired of this guy taking jabs at you all! Had he not been who he is, you would've knocked his teeth out already-"

"But being I am who I am, you're not doing anything, now are you?"

"Tch! It's easy to talk a whole lotta shit when you know you have lawyers up the ass, huh?"

"Oh no, it's just the opposite. Especially when its you and your friends who are doing most of the talking. I'm just responding to each statement accordingly." Kakashi spoke with a wave. "But.. rather than stoop so low as to engage myself in an intense debacle with a child, I'd rather just be on my way with my property and take a nap. Obito.. where's my property?"

"Enough of that." Neji actually spoke as he took a step away from his crowd and folded his arms. "Even if the boy is something you own, the least you could do is give the acknowledgement that you made him of actual dna." he lectured as he narrowed his eyes. "Naruto is a human, just like everybody else, and if you're going to refer to the boy then at least call him by his name."

"Yeah and being that he's human, he has a right **not **to be with you!" Kiba added. "So even if we did have him, Naruto has a choice in the matter to be with either you or the person he actually gives a damn about! It's his god-given right!"

Utakata scoffed, leaving everyone in the room to glance at him and watch as he simpered a small smirk and laughed at the troupe before shaking his head.

"..Human? Rights? God-given? You guys are kidding." he laughed as he shoved his hands in his jacket. "You all think that just because there's human dna in unit's like me and this Naruto kid, we all have rights? Seriously?"

"Utakata.." Gaara said softly as he grabbed onto his arm in a means to stop his words- though the brunette was sure to snatch his arm away from the boy and slowly march toward the doorway as he carefully eyed everyone in the room and laughed again.

"Tell me.." he began continuing his walk. "If you all truly believe that this Naruto kid has rights because he's _human_.. then why the hell was he purchased or owned in the first place, hm? Why do you all continue to make him think that he's nothing but a doll to be used whenever his owner wishes instead of having him think of himself like normal people do? Why was he given emotions that bend him to only submit to one person and no one else? -It's his God-given right to be free right? To express himself and his like for anyone he cares for right? So why was every option, including the small ones, taken from him or made by someone else- his owner?"

The room was silent, no one had words or a witty response to send back to the unit, leaving him to let out an angry laugh as he glared at the overall group and shook his head.

"You're all pretty much specious bigots if you ask me. You act like you care for being's like us- dolls, but in the end you make yourselves look like the biggest hypocritical idiots by bringing us to bend to your whims at the end of the day. Lets just make one thing clear.. dolls have no rights.. they're just their owners play-things, nothing more, nothing less."

Gaara lowered his eyes and glanced at the floor as he took Utakata's words in, not agreeing with them entirely but finding some truth in it, however the boy was sure to lift his head and glance at Sasuke who's words lifted the silence in the room.

"I never treated Naruto like he was some toy."

Granted everyone's attention in the room, the Uchiha only focused on Utakata before easing his hands in the pockets of his coat as he uncaringly shrugged to the boy and his statements in general.

"-when I first got Naruto, I saw nothing but a blonde boy in a box, and when he would follow me around everywhere, I just saw an annoying idiot who I couldn't get rid of." he spoke before dulling his eyes. "Naruto was never seen as a sexdoll or my toy at any point that I had him.. To me, he was seen as just some sex-obsessed teen that I ironically grew attached to, and eventually found the need to be around constantly." he continued before giving a glance to Kakashi. "With that said, I don't appreciate what you've done to him. Even if he was under your control, or whether every action was consensual or not.. I don't approve of what you've done. I also don't approve of you looking down on my cousin for his past actions in relations to his doll when you yourself have done no better. To my knowledge, Obito's never gone so far as to fuck his own doll, unlike you." he let out, completely scowling.

Obito flinched feeling his body completely tense and numb over before he looked to Kakashi who said nothing, just blinked to Sasuke before sighing and eventually shutting his eyes and shaking his head all the while.

This left Sasuke to grab the spare coat he had taken from his room earlier, and toss it to Shikamaru before he marched in Utakata's direction- toward the door, earning Itachi's attention.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm done with this conversation. Everything that's being said isn't making the situation any better, and more importantly, it isn't finding Naruto."

"There's no point in finding the kid if Kakashi's looking for him.. I mean.. unless you plan on doing a delivery job then.. it's whatever I guess." the Saiken unit spoke.

". . ."

Kiba made a mad dash away from the couches in the middle of the living room over to door next to Sasuke as he leaned to him to speak.

"Sasuke, he's right.. you should try to find Naruto another time." he whispered, though, being that the room was totally silent everyone could hear.

The youngest Uchiha glared at Kiba then Kakashi before bringing himself to speak.

"..Let me make this clear. Regardless of what you can do, just know that I won't willingly hand Naruto over to you."

"That's fine." Kakashi spoke with a shrug. "After all I've know ways to get around that, both legal and illegal."

Itachi instantly stepped to the man, making Obito follow and barricade the boy, making Hatake laugh as he covered the lower half of his face with his palm before shaking his head again.

"I apologize, I didn't mean that as a threat. I was simply bragging on my networking skills- nothing further."

"Kakashi.." Obito uttered as he stepped away from Itachi and approached.

Hatake rose a brow in response acknowledging the slightly shorter man who stood in front of him but avoided direct eye contact and instead looked to the floor. After maybe 12 seconds of waiting for the man to say something, Kakashi got impatient and craned his head- ready to speak, though the quickest right-hook made from Obito made the man fall back on the couch and in turn, bring everyone in the room to gasp.

_They were so sued._

"YOU BASTARD!" The older Uchiha let out climbing over Kakashi to grab his collar and have at it. "ALL THESE YEARS YOU RIDICULED ME! MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL- MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN OUTCAST AND YET YOU'VE GONE AND DONE THIS!" he screamed, striking Hatake with a powerful punch. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING PRICK! I'M GLAD THAT KID'S GONE! GLAD-"

"Obito!" Itachi voiced struggling to pull him off of Kakashi, but with the help of the quick to arrive Hyuuga, he successfully did so, though they both struggled a bit.

"I DON'T CARE IF THAT KID WAS JUST YOUR TOY, IF YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR HIM AT ALL- THE FACT THAT YOU'VE GONE SO FAR.. THE FACT THAT YOU ACTUALLY SCREWED HIM! YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he fought.

"Obito enough-" Itachi calmly directed.

While the group of three continued to struggle, Kakashi slowly rose from the couch, almost loosing his balance as his world went dizzy for a moment, but once he found his ground, he gripped his jaw and massaged the soreness before looking to Obito who still fought to get at him. It was seconds after analyzing that he shook his head and smirked as he shut his eyes and thought, unknowingly setting the oldest Uchiha off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT! YOU THINK I'M FUNNY! KAKASHI!-"

Utakata copied Kakashi's actions completely, before he brought himself to throw his arms behind him and laugh. "This is ridiculous.. I tell ya, I've never met a bunch of characters as interesting as you. You're all acting like this over this Naruto guy? Pft.. I can't wait to see him. His looks must be killer and his sex must be wild."

"Dude, shut up!" Kiba spoke, annoyed by the unit.

Sasuke simply dulled his eyes before turning to open the door, leaving Kiba to grip his left shoulder, and force the boy to glance at him.

"Whoa, Uchiha, where are you going?"

"To find Naruto."

"And you're going to leave this! Don't you think you should help out?"

"I've got no time for that.. Besides.. Kakashi's been asking for it.." he spoke. "Neji c'mon-"

"Y..You can't be serious!" the Hyuuga spoke.

"I am. C'mon, you're the one who drove us over, hurry up or hand Kiba your keys."

"Sasuke!"

"Wait a moment!" Kakashi voiced holding a hand to the kid, and make the room silent. "...Where are you going?"

"...I'm going to find Naruto."

"Sasuke-" Kiba whispered harshly, nudging the boy.

"You keep saying that.. is he lost? Did you lose him?"

"He disappeared." Sasuke clarified, earning another nudge from Kiba.

"...I'm going with you." Kakashi announced, making everyone jerk and ultimately snap Obito out of his fit.

Sasuke only rose a brow. "What did you say?"

Still massaging his throbbing jaw, Kakashi nodded to his prior statement, however this time, looking more determined.

"I'm going with you to get my doll back."

"Pft! What makes you think we'd lead you to him in the first place! You think we want to scare the daylights out of'im?" Kiba scoffed, putting his right hand on his hip for a second.

"Whether you believe me or not, since his leave of my factory I've been uneasy as to where he might have gone and how he is overall. He's a very important product, and he needs to be kept under my watch."

"Tch- There you go, talking about him like he's some sort of toy again.." Kiba scoffed. "C'mon Sasuke, lets hurry up and get outta here.."

". . ."

"Hn? Uchiha?"

"C'mon, tick-tock tick-tock.." Utakata spoke taping at his left wrist. "The longer you girls bitch at each other about this kid the longer he stays gone and in trouble. Besides, time is money, and you guys only have a few hours until I'm outta here."

"-I've got a proposition." Sasuke pushed out, making everyone in the room especially Kakashi glance. "We'll both search for Naruto together, and we'll find him.. and when we do we'll give him the option to chose what he wants to do."

"What?" the room spoke, taken back by the request.

"You should know how his brain works, considering that you've made him in a way to which he responds to only orders from his owner, he'll have a hard time in coming to his own decision if we don't urge him to pick us." he explained as he lowered his eyes and knitted his brows. "Legally Naruto is yours and he knows that, but on the otherhand I'm his owner as well. I won't disagree that you won't be at a disadvantage when this question arises to him, so you're free to say your piece and try to convince him as best as you can to get him to come to you and do the right thing. But if he chooses me over it all, then I want this all to stop. I want you to leave him alone and stop your pursuit of him so long as he lives.."

". . ."

"Uchiha are you high right now? Telling Naruto to make a choice on something is like telling a stripper to stop stripping- It just doesn't happen!" Kiba voiced while Shikamaru nodded in the background.

"U.k.e's are meant to be ordered. No doubt you're going to make the kids brain explode if you both don't tell him to do something."

"..Do you agree to these terms or not, Hatake?"

Kakashi rubbed his jaw in thought, mostly because it was still sore, but as soon as he stopped he was sure to nod.

"..You and I are both aware of my disadvantage, considering I don't believe the boy is as fond of me as he is of you-"

"Right, and we're both aware that he's able to feel bad if he ends up making wrong decisions-"

"All thanks to his wavering conscience and coding to stay faithful to his owner-"

"And considering we both are his owner in a sense, he'll have a hard time."

"..Sounds like you want to torture the boy.." Kakashi spoke in a laugh, leaving Sasuke to shrug.

"I guess I do."

"..I guess I do as well. After his leaving so abruptly I suppose punishment is in order, and I know the thing he hates the most is using his brain."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk to that, as he found so much truth in that response, though he was quick to turn and head out the door with Kakashi quick to head toward the door, grab his coat off the coat rack and follow the boys lead, leaving everyone left behind, at a complete loss from the situation.

So.. Kakashi and Sasuke were.. somewhat.. allies in this?

"That was.. unexpected." Itachi let out, actually befuddled.

Though Shikamaru shared the same thought he was sure to shake himself back to reality before he hustled toward the door and looked at the rest of the troupe.

"C'mon, we gotta get going."

Kiba jumped to that and hurried to head out the door with the Nara boy, while Utakata shook his head and laughed waltzing after the two. Neji was apprehensive at first, but he was quick to let go of Obito and head toward the door, grabbing his coat and turning to the two Uchiha's before lowering his head.

"Thank you for the stay-" he uttered respectfully before lifting from his bow and looking to Gaara. "C'mon, lets go."

Gaara flinched, but was sure to approach the Hyuuga and timidly glance at Obito and Itachi before quickly copying Neji's bow then waving right after, bringing the both of them to leave.

Obito blinked a few times, but was sure to brush off Itachi who still had a grip on him, and fall back on the couch. Itachi glanced at him, noticing his far from happy persona begin to transpire, and leave the younger Uchiha to glance to the left of the room for a short second then follow Obito in his actions and sit on the couch.

"...You're okay." he stated, sounding less than caring.

"...I'm fine."

"...I.. don't exactly know what's so disturbing about Kakashi messing around with his products, or why it affects you to the point you go berserk.. but being as you didn't exactly tell me I won't ask, however, I will say that you should never show him that side of you. Showing him that, just proves how affected you were by what he did.. you have to get passed that, and never let that affect you.."

"Tch.."

" ? "

"Way to give advice on something you don't know shit about." Obito spoke with a glare. "If you don't have anything to say, or that was your idea of trying to make me feel better, you've failed."

"...I apologize."

"Whatever.."

Itachi glanced at the floor as he felt he had nothing else to say, but being his phone rang, the younger Uchiha jumped and hurried to check it then answer it.

"What is it?"

_**'So I got your message hm! Sasori-san and Hidan are heading my way to the bar just like you asked!'**_

"..Wait.. Did you tell them I wanted them there?"

_**'Hm? What? Was I not supposed to?'**_

"Deidara.." the Uchiha groaned.

_**'Relax, it was just a joke! I told them I wanted them there, geez, lighten up Uchiha, hm!'**_

Itachi rolled his eyes before hanging up his phone and standing from the couch, apprehensively trying to move away from his family.

"..I'm.. heading out to handle business. I might need you tonight so please stay close to your phone."

". . ."

For no reason at all, Itachi nodded to Obito's right to be silent before heading over to the door, grabbing his coat and heading out, leaving the only remaining Uchiha to groan and glare at the roof as he thought over a lot of things..

**.**

**.**

As the troupe of 7 waited just outside of the suites, all of them standing under the buildings awnings just to stay dry from the sudden downpour of rain.

Kiba knelt next to his dog who was forced to be tied up outside, so after unwraveling his leash and petting him a few times he stood.

"So how are we all going to fit in the car?" he spoke, for the sake of hearing his voice.

"I have my own car, just across the road." Kakashi spoke with a point before looking down to Sasuke. "If the plan is for you to drive with your friends, then I'll just follow you until our destination is reached."

"What're you talking about? We're driving together." The Uchiha spoke before walking out into the rain and heading across the street.

Kakashi blinked, but followed, leaving Kiba to jerk and run after the Uchiha who was in the middle of the road now.

"H-Hey! Rgh.. Here you take Akamaru!" Kiba voiced shoving the leash in Shikamaru's hands.

"What!"

"Hey wait Uchiha!"

Utakata only laughed and shook his head before putting on his hood and following the group, leaving Neji and Shikamaru to stare and experience their worlds warp for a second, but they soon recovered as they spotted Gaara attempt to run off and follow.

Neji jerked but quickly pulled the boy back before pointing to his own car and gesturing him to head to that one, before he and Nara ultimately headed there and got in the auto themselves and started the car.

Akamaru was quick to shake his fur of water, making Gaara yelp then totally cower when then dog panted and stared at him, meanwhile Neji couldn't help but glance out of his window and stare at Kakashi's car of which hadn't started, possibly due to the fact that he was simply waiting for the Hyuuga to go, making the boy feel.. uneasy a bit.

"..This is completely absurd.." he let out making Shikamaru groan in agreement.

"Bout time I heard that out of you. I was just aching to agree.."

"Why are Sasuke and Kakashi suddenly pals now, isn't that just-"

"It's weird-"

"Right? He's even in his car... Is that guy just an idiot or-"

"Arrogant?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Looks like we're on the same page in this one." Shika muttered. "But.. If I were to say anything, just for the sake of not being weirded out by this entire situation and actually putting myself in Sasuke's shoes.. I'd say he's only tolerating Kakashi because of Naruto."

"..That would make sense." Neji agreed before straining his face a bit. "..But.. didn't he say that Kakashi.. er.. fooled around with Naruto? How could he even-"

"Your guess is just as good as mine. If I was Sasuke, I would've went _**Obito **_on that jerk."

Neji blinked but stifled a single laugh before shaking his head. "What made him do that in the first place?"

"Dunno.. Sasuke says Obito's been Kakashi's friend for a long time- but they're competitive in a sense.. well at least Obito is.. so he's probably been holding that in forever." he mumbled before narrowing his eyes a bit. "..But.. judging from what was said.. I think.. Kakashi probably did the same thing he's doing to Sasuke to Obito back then."

"What?"

"You heard what the guy said right? Obito had a doll before.. So I'm guessing Kakashi probably took it away from him a long time ago or something.."

"I suppose that fills in some of the gaps." Neji mumbled before hearing Kakashi's car honk.

With that he groaned, then looked to Gaara.

"Have you found Naruto yet?"

The boy nodded slightly. "..The feeling is faint.. He.. must be tired.. but he feels uneasy.."

"Alright so if you can sense him or whatever, then point us in the right direction." Shikamaru urged.

Gaara flinched to the order, but was sure to point ahead, leaving Neji to honk twice as he looked at Kakashi's car then begun his drive.

Kakashi started his car almost instantly then quickly shifted gears before pulling away from the curb and making a U-turn to follow the kid ahead of him, and all the while he was forced to listen to the most unbearable awkward silence within his four doors, and at the same time, feel the most unbearable tension he had ever experienced in his life.

Giving his rearview mirror a glance he was immediately greeted by a glare Kiba gave him leaving him to stare for a moment, but glance elsewhere in the mirror and notice Utakata glancing out of his window uncaringly..  
After that, he looked to Sasuke who seemed to look dead-ahead at Neji's car, looking almost impatient.

Kakashi dulled his eyes, as he would've figured it would've been easier to be in a car full of easy going kids, but this group.. geez..

"...If you want," he started, just to break the silence. "You can can listen to the radio or something, I know how you kids a-"

"You don't know shit about us." Kiba cut off. "Besides, we're kinda focused on where Neji's heading, not listening to music you don't understand or old school jamz alright."

Kakashi dulled his eyes as he really started to find himself irritated by the Inuzuka child, but a single laugh made from the Uchiha snapped Hatake out of his mental fits.

"Take it easy, Kiba, you're giving Kakashi a bad impression of us." he said sounding almost sarcastic.

This made Kakashi dull his eyes again but shrug as he made a right turn as the car ahead of them did.

"Well.. I'm glad at least one of you has manners."

"What did you say!" Kiba barked.

Sasuke laughed again before folding his arms and relaxing more in his seat as he took in the street signs and buildings of where he was going- though he could honestly say he didn't like Kakashi, he found himself being chauffeured by the guy mildly hilarious, and the fact that the only reason this was happening was because of Naruto made it almost funnier.  
Sasuke knew that had Naruto returned to him, he'd give the kid the beating of his life, but.. that would only be if Naruto chose him.  
If the kid managed to want to do the wrong thing and stay with Sasuke, then they could do that.. but if he didn't..

The Uchiha's stoic face became rather meek the more he thought about it, and what made it worse was the fact that Kakashi noticed.  
Not to say it irritated him or anything, but he was confused as to how this boy became to fond of his doll when he displayed a completely different behavior when he was at his factory so long ago- shunning the kid and making it apparent that he didn't like him or just dolls in general..

Yeah.. Kakashi wasn't irritated by that in the slightest.. However, he did hate it when people showed a blatant means of hypocrisy..

"..So what prompted you to want to keep him?" he asked, making Sasuke glance from the corner of his eyes. "I remember you being so determined to get rid of the boy, now it seems you can't get him off your mind."

"Was that a cheapshot!" Kiba questioned.

"Kiba, stay in the backseat." Sasuke uttered, before glancing at Kakashi. "..It's true, Naruto was unbearable to be around when I was first getting to know him, but now that I look back at it, _I think that's his charm_.." he spoke, getting sarcastic at the end. "He's brash, mindless at some points and careless of consequences when it comes to trouble, something very different from most of the people I'm around on an hourly basis- And though I dismissed it at first and pushed him away, when he was gone, I eventually saw that without him, my life was rather dull- something I never noticed until he came around."

"..So you keep him around for fun? You can easily find that with the countless people you hang around, that or broaden your friend-circle a bit more until he's replaced."

"Hnph.. Seeing as you're sitting beside me and out to follow my friends, I assume you can agree that he's someone that can't be replaced."

". . ."

"This is ridiculous." Utakata spoke with a snort. "You guys are talking about this kid like he's Jesus or something.. Was his sex that amazing that he's got you guys bickering over him like braindead bitches? If you want your problem solved, then Kakashi, why don't you build another model of the kid and both of you can simply move on."

Kakashi glanced in the rearview before letting out a low laugh. "This is something that you might be unfamiliar with, but when you make a unit, the personality they express can often vary. Who's to say that I get another sample of dna and try to make the boy once more, but he turns out different than the first? Or there's a mistake on my part and the boy ends up a completely different figment? I couldn't risk that, especially when I too have grown fond of the kid as he is."

"Tch.. Another comment made to please your own wills and not the being you create." he spoke rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you supposed to be elsewhere?"

" ! "

"You were bought a long time ago from what I remember.. Isn't it a little careless of your owner to have you running out so late?"

Utakata leered at the side profile of Kakashi's face before folding his arms and sitting back in his seat.

"..That's **none **of your business.." he said in an almost hiss.

"Man where the hell is Neji taking us? We're already like 5 miles away from your house Sasuke." Kiba let out looking out of his window and eventually smacking his teeth. "*_tsch_.. and it looks like we've gone and passed the school too, so that crosses out the guess that Naruto could've ran there."

"What happened to where the boy had disappeared in the first place?" Kakashi asked. "If he was in your care.. how did he suddenly disappear? When did it happen?"

"Geez, one at a time." Kiba groaned, still irritated that he was around Kakashi.

"We were trying to hide Naruto from you at a friends house, but once we left for school and my friend returned home, he was no longer there."

"..When did this happen?"

"Just a day ago."

Kakashi took that answer in, in silence, thinking hard on that as his other thoughts began to mesh and eventually add up.  
Though the man had gone and hired Akatsuki to find the boy, the fact that they haven't called proved that they didn't have the boy- but who's to say that they didn't keep him over the fact that he was an important item? Maybe they had him and wanted to extort more money out of Hatake in exchange for him? ... but if that were the case, they would still need to call the man.  
Maybe one of the members kept the kid as their own? ..No.. that couldn't have been it. As tough as it was to get Naruto to grow on Kakashi it would've been extremely hard for anyone else to get the kid to like them, plus he was such a fighter, there was no way they could hold the kid against his will if he truly didn't want to be around them.

None of that could have been it. Akatsuki had to be crossed out as being apart of this ploy.

Still who? And why? What would make the boy suddenly disappear out of nowhere? Was it possible that Shizune's prior accusations could've been... No.. that would've been just too.. _cliche_..

Kakashi dulled his eyes even further as he drove and thought back to what the woman had said- speaking about how she figured the only reason Kabuto would abruptly leave Kakashi's company was to go build some _opposing _doll company that he could be president of, and somehow Danzo had something to do with the entire thing..

SO cliche.. SO stupid.. SO... well..

Kakashi sat upright a bit as he figured that what she had said couldn't have been entirely false- though the plot was something you'd find in a badly written korean drama, or fanfiction that was equally as bad.. there was something about that theory that Kakashi couldn't help but cling on to.

What if.. Kabuto came across Naruto, and being that Kabuto and Kakashi's partnership was a little on the rocks, the doctor up and figured he'd build his own opposing doll company for the sake of smiting Kakashi and his lack of wanting that for his own business..  
If that were the case, Kabuto could've easily found ways to keep Naruto contained without the need of fighting him.  
He could've said something to the boy the ultimately led his promising not to tell Hatake where he was located exactly, which would leave the kid to keep his mouth shut and bring Kabuto to propose a future exchange of sorts - His silence for Naruto being presented to Danzo.  
This would also explain why Akatsuki hasn't been able to capture Naruto- Kabuto had been aware of the groups hunt for the kid, so he'd know where to hide him, and even if he ran into any of the members he could go and say that Kakashi himself had called off the search being that he had _found _the kid..

All of that would kind of explain why Danzo pulled out of funding Hatake so abruptly and out of the blue, and why no one has been able to find Naruto so suddenly..

...or this could all have been just apart of Hatake's over-active imagination and none of that could've been true in the slightest..

Kakashi groaned, wanting to plant his forehead on the steering wheel, but instead he continued to drive, following the kids ahead of him that led him deep through downtown Konoha, making his earlier suspicions arise and prompt him to want to buy Shizune a coffee and a muffin for her accurate guess in what had been going on.. but rather than think on that for long, Hatake focused on following the car just in front of him and simply waiting.

"Man, how'd Naruto find himself all the way down here?" Kiba asked aloud looking at all the buildings from his watery window. "I don't think the kid has ever been in this area before.. I mean.. I guess if you turn down a few streets and head toward the homey places you'll find yourself at Karin's house but why would he even be there? You don't think he ran off to have a secret affair with Karin do you?"

"Shut up Kiba.."

**.**

**.**

Completely awake due to Sai's earlier shifting, Naruto sat upright on the couch, nervously glancing at wall clock hovering just to the right of the kitchen. The time was digital and read 9:53, making Naruto's heart race as he watched the Shimura boy walk around the house wearing completely different attire than he had before- that being a baby blue pinstriped collared shirt and a navy blue suit with dark shoes to top it off.

The kid looked so fancy, way too fancy to be attending the erobody's funeral.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the kid, but completely shivered when a knock at the door sounded in the room, this brought him to his feet, but made his head spin and slip all over himself until he ultimately crashed on the floor.

Sai chuckled, but eventually approached the door and answered it, instantly being greeted by a female staff member who worked in the place.

"Here you go Mr Shimura!" she voiced extending a tray of food to him. "I got everything you ordered, cookies, fruit, a glass of water and mixed vegetables."

"Thank you, Nao." he uttered taking the tray.

The woman giggled and bowed before walking off, leaving Sai to shut the door and then approach Naruto, setting down the tray of food before him before taking his own seat.

Naruto skeptically looked over the plate before resting his left hand over his stomach and glaring at the fox-faced kid who smiled to him in return.

"..Oi?"

"What're you waiting for? Eat."

"Did you drug it?"

"Hm? No, not this time."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me?"

"Why are you giving me food at the last minute? Are you trying to see what the stuff looks like in my stomach before you cut me up?"

"Can you read minds?"

Naruto quickly kicked the food away from him, causing a mess.

"I'm sick of you fuckin' around with me! Just so you know, once we get passed the elevator I'm going to kick you and your grandpa's ass before I make a break for it and get outta here!"

"What makes you think you'll be leaving this place awake?" Sai asked with a laugh. "The two people that knocked you out and brought you here the first time will be attending, and to my knowledge they're both pretty strong, so I don't think you'll be leaving here as easily as you thought." he spoke as he reached for the boy.

Naruto hissed slapping his hand away, and earning a wince from the the Shimura boy along with the sight of the boy gritting his teeth and holding his palm, but he was sure to smile and laugh again, much to the blondes dismay..

"Tch.. You fucking asshole.."

"My my.. such language and such aggression.. you weren't like this at all a couple hours ago."

"Shut up!"

"Why were you like that anyway? Did lay on top of me because you were tired, or because you thought you could take advantage of me?"

"Eugh! It definitely wasn't the last one. No offense _Sai _but you aint my fuckin' type.."

"Heheh.. you're funny."

"Tch.."

"Anyway.. I've got to finish getting ready. You're welcome to eat before we go." The boy spoke, standing from the couch and leaving the area.

Naruto did nothing to clench his jaw before letting out an angry breath as he glanced at the food he ruined then eventually heard his stomach whine, making him hunch at first but grab a grape at the end.

Meanwhile just outside, Neji pulled up on the curb, just across the street from a rather rich area of Konoha, just northeast of downtown but still near the city, while Kakashi's car pulled ahead and parked right in front of him.

Being that both cars were posted out, the Hyuuga glanced out of his window at the well-lit Suite, narrowing his eyes as he had wondered what Naruto was doing there, though he was sure to flinch as Gaara crawled across his seat and over the Hyuuga to take a glance out of his window as well, making Neji groan and pretend not to notice.

"-He's up there.." Gaara said with a point.

"What the heck is he doing in this rich area? Is this where Minato lives or somethin'?" Shika questioned, earning a _'What?'_ from Neji. "-Yeah like.. you think Naruto has that same sense-like thing as Gaara but he can do that with Minato or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous. If he could do that, why the hell did he stick around Sasuke or me for that matter?"

"Oh.. right.."

"Well let's get going." he muttered unclasping his seatbelt. "We aren't going to get any of our answers if we stick around here. Let's go."

Shikamaru nodded and immediately followed the Hyuuga out of the car, carefully making sure Akamaru didn't leap out. After that, Gaara stepped out too, immediately staring up at the building that looked as if it reached the skies, and getting a strange feeling.

"Gaara come on." Neji called, making the boy snap out of his thoughts and follow.

In Kakashi's car, Sasuke hurried to unclasp his seatbelt and follow the others, along with Kiba and Utakata, Kakashi on the otherhand stared at the semi-familiar building and groaned as he knew he owed Shizune a muffin, a coffee and a side order of kindness for a day- though as he spotted the entire group of kids cross the street like some mob, he was sure to roll down his window rather quickly.

"Hey, just a moment-"

"**You **stay in the car, we don't need your help old man!" Kiba spoke before running off.

Kakashi's face went from stern to unamused as he stared at the Inuzuka kid and prayed lightning struck him, but as the kid got closer to the building and not a zap of lightning was in sight, Kakashi groaned.

"...I'm not old.." he muttered shutting off his car then unclasping his seatbelt.

As he did so, within the lobby of the suite, the group of boys glanced around the empty lobby before watching a woman leave a back room then make her way behind a desk as she stared at the kids, leaving Neji to take his quick survey of the room before turning to the group who lounged about then dulling his eyes.

"Are you guys going to ask her or should I?" He said in an almost whisper.

"Ask her what? Has she seen a blonde _doll _around here?" Sasuke questioned, getting rather comfy with his sarcastic remarks.

Neji glared, but flinched when Utakata brushed passed him and made it over to the woman.

"-Hey lady, I've got a question." he spoke making the woman blink.

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, that elevator over there, it has a keypad, so am I supposed to know a code for a room or something If I wanted to go up."

"Generally yes. Why? Are you a resident here and forgotten your code?"

"Tch, no. Why are you gettin' into my business?"

"Get away from her-" Neji hissed pulling the boy away from the desk and over to the opposing side of the room.

"..So we need a code just to make it onto the elevator?" Shikamaru questioned before folding his arms. "No wonder this place keeps the front doors open so late.. they've got detailed security."

"Yeah, no doubt with all the camera's around here, the security just chills in the back room and waits for something to happen." Kiba added, earning a smack in the back of the head from Neji. "AA-Oww!"

"Idiots, keep your voices down and talk about something different would you? You're making it seem like we're up to something!" he hissed.

"There's an emergency stair case to the right of the elevator, but it's got an alarm and a keylock. So we need a key, that or a code." Shikamaru let out making Sasuke fold his arms and think.

Before the boy could do that however, Kakashi made his way into the lobby, brushing off tears of water from his coat as he approached the elevator then glanced around it until he finally reached for the keypad.  
Once he dialed 4 numbers and pressed the enter key a buzzing noise chimed out, making the group of boys hurry over to him and hiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiba snapped.

"You need an actual code, you can't just play with that thing." Neji added.

Ignoring the boys, Kakashi typed in another 4 digit code before earning himself a ringing noise and watching the elevator open, with that, the boys behind him widened their eyes, dropped their jaws and eventually looked to the man who glanced over his shoulder at them and rose a brow.

"Aren't you guys going in?"

"H..How did.. Do you live here?" Shikamaru asked.

"No.. but I know someone who does. The code is his birthday.."

"What does that mean?" Kiba glared getting skeptical.

"Nothing of the sort," Kakashi spoke as he turned back toward the lobby and headed into a nice chair. "You guys should hurry, once that door closes it's going to go straight to the floor where the room is located."

Kiba was the first to nod and make his way in, then Sasuke, Shikamaru and Utakata. Neji on the otherhand pushed Gaara in, earning risen brows from everyone in the metal contraption and leaving the Hyuuga to shrug.

"I'll wait out here with Kakashi."

Kiba jerked. "Whaat? Hyuuga what're you-"

"Just hurry up and get Naruto." he cut off, while the doors conveniently closed.

Kiba was the first to smack his teeth but in the end look to Sasuke who paid attention to the flashing numbers that indicated what floor they were going to, with that Kiba did the same.

**.**

**.**

In Sai's home, Naruto sat on the floor staring at the clock that glowed the numbers 9:59. He felt his heart race and his stomach curl, the more he watched it leaving him to shut his eyes and sigh before he laid about completely on the floor and glared at the roof.  
Even though he didn't feel right entirely, he knew that if those people who took him in the first place planned to take him again, then he wasn't going out without a fight.

He smacked his teeth however, as he figured he probably wouldn't do much in the state he was in, but still he didn't lose his hope.. He was going to punch kick and bite as long as he could until he managed to escape.

The boy sighed and shut his eyes again, though 3 knocks at the door made him sit up, tense and stare at the clock which glowed 10:01.  
His heart stopped, his mind went blank and his irises dilated when the reality of him disappearing forever hit him hard, and he only begun to freak out when Sai left the hall in the back and approached the door, as he fixed a white tie he sported.

Looking through the peephole for only a second, the boy dulled his eyes before pulling back and readying to open the door, however the sound of someone hitting the door on the other side caused the door to jump at the Shimura boy and cause him to fall back to the floor.

Naruto jerked, scooting away when he watched Sai's blood drenched hand covered his nose as he curled up on the floor, while the door idly swung to the free-wall just beside it. With that he blinked, but widened his eyes as an unfamiliar brunette glanced around the room then whistled.

"..nice place.." he let out before looking to Naruto.

The blonde jerked as he watched the boy smirk, approach and finally kneel to him before scoffing a bit.

"Pft.." he started giving the boy a once over. "..You must be Naruto.."

"Eh..?"

Before the boy could even question, his blue eyes shifted toward the door, and made his body completely tense when he spotted Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru march into the room in that order.  
They all approached Sai at first, but as soon as Sasuke sneered and dismissed the boy from his sights to look to the blonde, the troupe approached.

"Naruto! Dude!" Kiba voiced almost tackle-hugging the kid on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here kid! Are you hurt?"

"Oi.."

"It took a lot of work to find you, but it looks like you're okay." Shika stated.

"Huh? Wha-"

Having no time to say anything, and gaining a hug performed by Gaara this time, Naruto stared at everyone, completely clueless and at a total loss, though when Sasuke approached he was sure to glare and tighten his left fist.

Naruto flinched at first but being that he was actually staring at Sasuke, he couldn't help but smile.

"..Oi.. Sasuk-AHH!"

The Uchiha quickly hit the kid over the dome before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him off the floor before shaking him a bit.

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing here! Why'd you disappear like that!"

"O-Oi, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Let's go!" he announced pulling him to the door, though the entire group stopped when Sai held a bloody hand to them and voiced his concerns.

"Stop! You can't take him!"

Everyone stared, though Kiba and Sasuke were sure to raise a brow.

"What're you talking about? We're not taking him." Kiba clarified as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

"What? Yes you are! You're trying to take him, but you can't!"

"We told you already we're not taking him." Kiba repeated while Sasuke glared.

"-We're picking him up."

"Yeah, so thanks for babysitting.." Shikamaru uttered gaining a laugh from the Inuzuka.

"And by the way," Sasuke spoke readying to turn. "You take this kid again and I'll seriously beat the hell out of you. I **promise** you that.."

Sai flinched, leaving Shikamaru to be the first to depart, followed by Sasuke, Kiba and Utakata. Gaara on the otherhand stayed behind, and lowered his head in a bow before waving a bit after he rose.

"T-Thank you.. for having us.." he uttered before turning to run with the rest of the group and leaving Sai, so utterly confused.

After regrouping with the rest of the boys, Gaara looked at Naruto who was still being dragged to the elevator- whining to Sasuke all the while.

"S-Sas.. ah- you're choking me!"

"Shut up."

"Egh! A-Are you mad! O-Oi, Sasuke I'm sorry-"

"I said shut up!"

"Hey do you guys know the code for the elevator? Did anybody see what Kakashi pressed?" Kiba asked approaching the metal box.

Utakata quickly walked to the keypad and pressed the 4 numbers before getting the elevator to open and allow the others to step in, with that, everyone kind of rejoiced.

"Dude!" Kiba spoke shoving Naruto who was still gripped by Sasuke. "What happened to you? We were all worried about you man!"

"Yeah, you even made Neji act a little out of character when we went to find you." Shika spoke.

"Neji? He's here?"

"He's the one who drove us."

"Naruto.. are you okay?" Gaara asked, making the blonde blink and laugh nervously.

"I-I'm fine don't worry about me.. I'm just glad you're all here. I.. didn't expect to see you guys ever again.."

Gaara blinked, but flinched as the elevator rang and the doors opened leading everyone to head out then instantly stop. Naruto was the only one to almost lose his footing when he spotted Kakashi rise from a chair just to the side of the lounge along with Neji, and as the two approached, the blonde kind of took a step back as he widened his eyes and looked to Hatake who kept himself at a safe distance.

"..Long time no see." he greeted with a chuckle.

"..W..Why are you-?"

"C'mon, let's get out of here first, then get this thing over with." Sasuke spoke shoving Naruto to Neji.

Once the blonde was caught, he blinked as he watched the Uchiha pass him with Kakashi quick to shrug and follow along with Kiba and Utakata. Suddenly the air was no longer rejoiceful and instead, was just completely silent. This made the blonde confused and curious as to why Sasuke and Kakashi were together, but a slight movement from Neji made him flinch out of his state.

"Can you walk alright?"

"Eh, just a little."

The Hyuuga groaned before wrapping the boys arm around his neck and bracing him, but walked with him out of the suites and to his car with Gaara and Shikamaru quick to follow. After putting the boy in the passenger seat then getting in himself, Neji started his car and drove off, heading to the Izanagi suites with Kakashi in pursuit.


	65. The Right Choice

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(The Right Choice)_**

**_._**

Exactly 5 minutes after Kakashi and Neji's leaving, Fu and Torune arrived at the suites Danzo's annoying grandson stayed in. Groaning to themselves as they knew driving the boy around would be less than unpleasant, the men made their way into the building rather quickly before making it up the elevator and heading down the hall to Sai's room, though, the both of them were alerted when the door to the boy's home was wide open, leading the two to get rather tense and immediately on the defensive.

"Sai.." Fu uttered slowly as he entered the boys home rather carefully and eased his right hand inside his blazer.

"Mr Shimura are you in here?" Torune asked following suit.

All the men heard in response was a distant sink running, bringing them to race toward the bathroom and eventually calm as they spotted Sai hovering over the sink with a folded towel applied to his nose.

"My Shimura-"

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's the doll? Did it escape?"

The boy chuckled before glancing to the both of them in the doorway.

"You're too late.. He's already gone."

"What?" Torune spoke in a jerk.

"Where did he go?"

"He was.. picked up.." he uttered in a laugh.

"Picked.. up.." The men repeated.

"Right off the floor.." Sai finished for them.

"Mr Sai, this is no time for games. We need to recover the doll and bring him to Danzo quickly."

"I told you, he's gone. You're too late. Had you been here earlier you would've caught him, but you didn't."

"Sai.." The men groaned.

"Tell my grandfather whatever you want, but the doll is gone. I have no knowledge as to where it might be." he spoke shutting off the faucet and pulling away from the sink. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to bed.. I've had a rather exhausting day."

With that, Fu and Torune moved to the side and allowed the boy to head to his room, in the end bringing them to glare at one another then eventually scowl before heading out of the home.

"This is all your fault." Fu spoke, leaving Torune to flinch.

"Mine!"

"Yes, had it not been for you or your bug-hunting family I would've never gotten side-tracked and off schedule! I told you picking you up would detour the mission-"

"But you picked me up anyway." The man cut off. "So this is just as much my fault as it is yours! You should've gone on without me, you should've picked up the doll by yourself-"

"So I could get bit again?- Not a chance! You saw how it almost tossed me off of him back at that apartment complex, I couldn't have taken it on by myself-"

"It was just a boy-"

"Doesn't matter! This is your fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it-"

Pausing, Fu shut his eyes and breathed heavily before tapping the space between his brows, as if it were a technique for calming, afterward he looked to Torune with a dull face and folded arms.

"..We'll tell Danzo.. that Sai wouldn't tell us where the kid was.. That's it."

"You think he'll question it?"

"If he does, we'll just talk in circles, eventually the old man is going to get his answers from the kid anyway."

Torune did nothing but nod, leaving the two men to head out and away from the building as soon as possible."

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, pulling up at the Izanagi suites, everyone from Kakashi, all the way to Gaara headed out of the car before standing around in the rain. Naruto blinked, totally curious as to why everyone was doing so, but carefully took his wobbily steps away from the car and toward the door of the suites, though when he realized no one was following he turned and rose a brow.

"Oi.. what's going on? Why aren't any of you moving?"

Utakata shook his head and laughed under his breath before parting from Kakashi's vehicle and heading over to Neji's. With that he leaned on the roof of the contraption before smirking at the blonde who still looked so confused.

Naruto looked at everyone, especially Kakashi before finally looking to Sasuke for some insight, his only word being 'oi' as he rose his brow. This left the Uchiha to take a step and speak.

"You have to choose."

"..Wh..What?"

"Sasuke came up with the proposition that instead of playing this idle game of cat and mouse, we simply ask you who you want to be your owner." Kakashi spoke. "It's a means to give you your own rights."

"Rights?"

"Your human conscience and dna enables you to make your own choices, ones that aren't influenced by your owner's judgement whatsoever- that is your right as a person." Hatake spoke.

"..I.. I don't understand.." Naruto spoke looking between Kakashi and Sasuke. "What is it you two are doing? What's going on?"

"Am I not your owner?" Kakashi spoke making Naruto flinch. "Did I not take care of you and fulfill the needs you felt Sasuke couldn't? Answer truthfully."

Naruto gave Sasuke a fearful glance before looking back to Kakashi and nodding slightly.

"Y-You did.. but that was b-"

"Did I not provide you a healthy environment that you enjoyed being around- one with Yugito, Bee and the others? I provided you others to interact with, an education, food, clothes and whatever you wished. I did this for you, correct?"

"Y-You did.."

"And through it all you enjoyed being there, and openly accepted my being your owner.. correct?"

Naruto almost lost his footing but found his balance as he nervously shifted his glances between a stoic staring Sasuke and impatient Kakashi.

Hatake lowered his eyes before folding his arms- becoming stern.

"Answer me."

"..Y... Yes."

With that the man stayed silent, bringing Naruto to glance at the floor, completely despondent to the situation. He felt.. wrong towards Sasuke with each question Kakashi asked.. but he knew that each question weren't exactly made of lies.

He felt bad.. totally out of it, and listening to the depressing rain hit the ground only made it worse. It forced the blonde to feel uneasy, to feel wrong in a sense.  
He was Kakashi's property, not Sasuke's, but still..

**Still**..

"Sasuke I-"

"Kakashi is your owner, no matter how much you put your thoughts into it, you know that for a fact.. don't you Naruto?"

The blonde looked to the ground for a moment before giving Kakashi a single glance and eventually bringing himself to nod.

"..Y..Yeah.. I know that but-"

"So you know that being with me is wrong and that nothing but trouble will come out of it if you choose to be with me, right?"

The boy felt his soul explode as he lifted his sights to the Uchiha, watching him give Kakashi a quick glance before looking back to the boy.

Naruto felt his breathing become disrupted a bit as he slowly shook his head.. "N..No.."

"Tell the truth." Sasuke uttered making the boy frown.

"Oi.. Sasuke.. I.."

"Make a choice Naruto."

A searing heat etched through the blondes throat, as he struggled to swallow nervous measures of spit, and the same heat dried his eyes and caused them to water.

Naruto belonged to Kakashi, but he loved Sasuke.  
He wanted to stay with Sasuke, but after what had been done in the past, it wasn't the right choice.

..If Naruto decided to stay with Sasuke.. more bad things would happen.. More people would possibly take him away from Sasuke.. But if he went with Kakashi.. none of that would happen.

Everything would be right.. still.. _still_..

Utakata dulled his eyes and scoffed before he made his way into Neji's car, getting sick of being drenched by the rain and bring everyone to realize that- yes, this had to be a hard task, but a conclusion had to be met.

"C'mon Naruto!" Kiba said almost urging the boy. "You gotta make the right choice dude! Deep down, you know what's right! Deep down you know who you wanna be with!"

The blonde looked to the ground clutching the loose fibers of his shirt just over his chest as he began to feel his heart beat against his rib cage.  
He honestly didn't know what was right in this situation.

Kakashi owned him, but so did Sasuke..

No matter what, Naruto accepted both persons as his owner, and though he knew both of them had their problems, and both of them had things he didn't like, at the same time thinking back, he can't exactly say he didn't enjoy having either one of them being his owner.  
Though Sasuke and Naruto had their rough start, the blonde recently forgave the guy and wanted to start over - so what? Was he supposed to drop that for Kakashi? To do the right thing?  
But wait.. thinking about it, Kakashi and Naruto had their rough times, but Naruto ended up enjoying their time together at points.. Why is it that Naruto couldn't forgive Kakashi? Why wasn't Kakashi given the opportunity to be forgiven like Sasuke was?

Naruto felt his heart beat harder and harder, feeling like it couldn't handle the stress it was going through of choosing, and sadly his mind was feeling the same thing.  
Just who was he supposed to choose? Being with both Kakashi and Sasuke made Naruto feel right in different ways, but still...what kind of _'right' _was Kiba referring that he had to choose? What was the right that Naruto wanted to choose?

The blonde coughed a cry as he looked to the ground feeling his head ache, stomach twist and heart still stress..

"-C'mon Naruto." Shikamaru spoke, on Kiba's cheering bandwagon. "I know this is tough for you but you've got to make a decision.."

Sasuke and Kakashi felt less than at ease as they listened to Naruto cough more cries, and notice his legs shake as if he were threatened to fall at any minute, but they stood firm, waiting for him to make his choice.  
Unknowing to either one of them, they shared the exact same mindset when it came to their patience in waiting. If they had to, they'd wait all night for this kid to say something, but if literally watching him breakdown as he tried to form his answer was the sight they had to see.. they weren't sure if their spirits wouldn't waver over it.

"Naruto.. man.." Kiba tried to push.

"C'mon.." Shikamaru urged.

Gaara let out a slow breath as he held a hand over his heart and frowned. Naruto's sadness was so intense that it was almost burdening, still, Gaara knew he'd have a hard time if he were in the same situation..

As far as Gaara saw it.. Kakashi.. he owned Naruto's body.. his entire person.  
But Sasuke owned his heart..

Both owners had their flaws, but they both knew how to make the kid equally happy.. Who was he to choose?

Abruptly, Naruto took a step away from the suites, making everyone's skin tense and heart stop - He had come to his decision.

Taking another step and approaching the group everyone watched, the kid continue his slow march but, turn to Kakashi.  
This immediately made Kiba frown while Shikamaru folded his arms and shook his head as he glanced elsewhere.  
Utakata, who noticed within the car did nothing but glare before he dismissed the sight entirely and reclined his seat to sleep. Neji on the otherhand couldn't help but sympathize with the Uchiha who didn't really react, just slowly took in the fact he wasn't chosen, leaving the Hyuuga to just stand, completely silent.

As the blonde marched and finally stood just inches before Kakashi, he rubbed his eyes for only a moment before looking up to him, making the man lower his eyes a bit.

"Have you come to your decision?"

". . . I'm sorry. ."

" ? "

"...I.. liked being with you and I know being with you is the right thing to do.. but.. I wanna be with Sasuke.."

Kakashi lowered his eyes even further, eventually watching Naruto do the same.

"..Kakashi-san.."

" ! "

"Is something wrong with me? Is.. it wrong for me to do this? Am I.. am I defective, for not making the right choice?"

Kakashi stared, stunned by the formal words but, eventually let out a humble laugh as he shut his eyes to smile.  
Naruto frowned to the means of being humored but flinched when the man pat the boys head easingly, making him tense out of both shock and wonder.

"..Kakashi?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. If you ask me, you've gone and made the right choice yourself, and you didn't need guidance from anyone in order to achieve it."

"..oi.."

"As far as I'm concerned, making a choice that makes you, along with the others around you, happy.. then you've made the right choice.. Naruto."

" ! , so.. you're.. not mad?"

"A little.. but I have ways to ease that."

"..You're not going to hurt Sasuke are you?"

"No."

"S..so then what're-"

"Just run over to Sasuke, Naruto."

The boy flinched, but nodded slowly before cautiously turning and heading over to the group who all flinched when he stood before them and smiled.

"Oi, what's everyone looking so scared for? You guys looked like you pissed your pants or something.."

Everyone blinked but eventually watched Kakashi step into his car, shut the door then start the auto, bringing them all the assumption that- Well-

"Hey.." Shikamaru started pointing at Hatake's car before looking to Naruto. "Is.. he.."

"He's leaving, but I'm staying." Naruto spoke bringing Sasuke to flinch.

"Are you serious!" Kiba jumped, close to grinning.

Naruto nodded before rubbing his nose for a second as he glanced at the group.

"Hey.. isn't this the part where you all run and hug me and tell me how much you would've missed me or somethin-Ahh!" Naruto flinched being almost tackled by Kiba.

"Dude! Fuck, you scared us back there!" he laughed before putting the boy in a headlock. "You try to pull that shit again and I'll fuckin' kill you, you got that!"

"Ahh! AAH! Kiba! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"No keep him there," Shika groaned before hitting the kids head on a constant basis. "Did you think that was funny? Faking us out like that? After all our work in getting you- you run to Kakashi?- Do you know how pissed I was standing here? You do that again and I swear I'll bury you, you hear me!"

"AH! AHH OKAY STOP!"

Seeing this sight from his rearview mirror, Kakashi couldn't help but smirk and shake his head before driving off, leaving the boys who were left behind to stare, but actually get the feel that Naruto was truly left behind to stay.  
Kiba laughed before releasing Naruto from his grip, making the blonde look down the road as he rubbed his neck but then laugh nervously as he glanced back at the others, though he was sure to stop when Sasuke stepped to him.

Holding up a shielding hand, the blonde stared at the Uchiha, wary of the boys next action, but totally flinched when the raven pulled him to a hug making him widen his eyes but smile as he returned the embrace.

"Oi.. Sasuke.."

Saying nothing but instead, holding the boy tighter the Uchiha felt at ease. After everything that had gone on, he found Naruto and through it all he chose him.

"Alright! Group hug!" Kiba voiced before holding onto the two.

Shikamaru laughed and shook his head, but the Inuzuka was sure to shrug.

"Oh come on, you know this hug is way better than it would be than the one we're gonna get from Lee when we get to school- Just do it!" he laughed.

The Nara shook his head again, but brought himself into the group holding, feeling so stupid when he did so, but in turn make Kiba laugh harder.

"HA, dude, Neji! You too! Bring it in!"

The brunette scoffed and dulled his eyes as he leaned on his car and almost felt like vomiting- He never wanted to be apart of Lee's group hugs so what made this group hug any different?

"C'MON HYUUGA!"

"Hell no.."

"G'UH! You're always ruining everything!"

"Alright enough- get off." Sasuke said, done with the moment.

"No way, we need Neji to get in on it before we let go!"

"What're you, Lee now?" Shika groaned.

"Don't ruin this Nara!"

"Oi, I thought you said Neji ruined it?"

"Augh! You guys sure do know how to ruin a moment!"

"Whatever, I just wanna get out of this rain.. Hyuuga, take me home?"

"Just get in the car Nara."

"RRGH! I hate you guys!"

"We should get inside too, Sasuke! It's freezing out here!" Naruto spoke pulling the Uchiha under the awning.

"WHATEVER JERKS! Yo, Hyuuga, give me a ride too!"

Still under the awning, Sasuke and Naruto watched Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba squeeze their way into the back with Akamaru barking loudly, leaving the Hyuuga to quickly get in start the car and drive off with the others in the backseat sure to wave.

Naruto's smile glowed when he waved back, and only got brighter when he turned to the Uchiha at his side.

"Oi! Sasuke! You know what I feel like right now?"

"What?"

"Ramen!"

The Uchiha rose a brow, but instantly shook his head, leaving the blonde to frown.

"Aw why not!"

"The restaurant is closed, and there's no way you'll be able to get a bowl of noodles anywhere else."

"D'aww, but Sasukeee.. I want ramen! I haven't eaten in forever, my body is weak and my stomach's on fire!"

"No." the boy spoke making his way in the suites with Naruto whining behind him.

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"C'mooon! Sassuuuukkkeeee!"

"You'll get soup."

"Soup?"

"Yes."

"Nooo!"

"You'll get soup, Naruto."

"Noooooo!"

The whining and bickering continued until the two disappeared in the elevator.

**.**

**.**

Slamming down his shot of whiskey Hidan coughed before souring his face and shaking his head before sitting back in his booth like seat, while Sasori skimmed through his phone beside him, though the device was sure to be snatched by Deidara who sat just across from the character.

"Yoh Sasori-saan! Get aff the phone and drunk some mourn hmm! -Fuck, drink! I mint drink!"

"I already had 2 bottles of sake. I'm good." The man spoke reaching for his phone, though Deidara was sure to play a game of keep-away before he looked to the device and went through it.

"Youh.. d...do you got phooto's of me in hair? Fuuuck that'd be so headed dude.."

"Deidara, you're drunk.. Give me my phone before you break it."

"tchh. I'mnot gona brake it!"

"Tch, dude's such a fuckin' lightweight." Hidan laughed, making Itachi who sat across from him to lower his eyes and almost glare at his partner in crime.

The only reason why he asked the blonde to get Hidan and Sasori to the bar, was to get those two drunk and in the end leave the two to speak and slur about anything related to any higher ups that he knew they were close to, but being Deidara was too busy drinking their drinks and racking up the bill, Hidan and Sasori were completely sober, leaving Itachi extremely pissed at the blonde beside him.

Groaning silently Itachi lowered his eyes before bringing his small cup of bourbon to his lips before watching it get snatched by Deidara.

"Dei-"

"DAH-HA! Yu sleep you lost the snore 'tachi!" he laughed throwing back the drink, then slamming the glass on the table and looking out the window. "Shiit.. it's fuckin dawn out there.."

"Okay it's time to go." Sasori announced standing and throwing a few 20s on the table. "As entertaining as it is watching the man who invited us drown his braincells and poison his blood with each round, I draw the line some where. I can only _laugh _so much."

"Yeah.. I gotta get going too. Gotta stop by the fuckin' gas station cause I've been looking for that damn doll all day though.."

"And I suppose you guys are just going to leave me with him?" Itachi spoke, rising from his seat as well.

Hidan laughed. "Well fuck, you were the last one to get here."

"Right." Sasori agreed, before snatching his phone from Deidara. "Don't worry about it too much Uchiha, I'm sure he'll thank you in the morning."

With that Sasori parted, leaving Hidan to laugh, throw down his own money and follow as well.  
Itachi literally frowned as he felt he fell back by one step in his plan, though he snapped out of his angry thought as Deidara was sure to pull on the sleeve of his jacket and get the man to hunch as he watched the blonde tried to stand as well.

"Fuuuck- hold me up, Uchiwa.."

"Deidara, you're gonna rip my slee-"

"-Fuck! I meant Uchiha, Uchi.. Ha.."

Itachi groaned, but eventually paid for his drinks along with Deidara's before literally carrying the boy out of the bar- recieving sympathetic laughs and smiles all the while.

"..Hay.. 'tachi look.. they'er all smilin'.. Pfttt they're like.. ready to thrown rice or some shit.."

"Right.." Itachi spoke pulling the boy toward the parking lot. "Where's your car Deidara?"

The man immediately glared, "Y'know I don't have vehi-cicle.."

"So how'd you get here.."

"Psch, I fuckin' flew- you know that!" the man spoke pushing himself away from the Uchiha, and stumbling.

"Deidara.." Itachi groaned watching the man jump and fall. "Deidara.. what are you doing?"

"Im flucking fying whut's it locked like? Fuck! You're distracing me!"

"Deidara stop." The Uchiha spoke watching him fall again. "Deidara.."

"Fuck! SHut up!"

Itachi dulled his eyes at the man, but nevertheless shrugged as he grabbed his keys and unlocked his car from afar- and by _his _car, that meant Obito's.  
After unlocking the car, Itachi walked off passed Deidara who flinched, but hurried to his feet and followed, latching onto the Uchiha's back, almost falling and in the end grabbing his ponytail.

Itachi winced, before falling to the ground with the blonde who actually groaned to the crash but in the end stared at the sky and felt the rain fall.  
Itachi actually hissed before holding the back of his head and glaring at the blonde who stared at the sky, making him shake his head quickly before grabbing the mans arm to pull him up, though Deidara was sure to grip his hand, making the Uchiha stop and glance at him- flinching only when he watched the man cry.

"..Deidara?"

Rather than say anything the blonde's blue eyes slowly shifted the Uchiha's way before glancing at the obsidian sky that for some reason made the man sad.

Bringing his right sleeve to cover his eyes, Deidara gritted his teeth and feeling his eyes exude tears he didn't want to show, this left Itachi who was utterly confused by the action to stare for a moment, but grab the mans free arm.

"..Deidara, I'm taking you home okay?"

Rather than say anything the man just laid there, and all the while, the rain poured harder, making Itachi hurry to bring the man off the ground and pull him to Obito's car, where in the end, he took the blonde home.

**. . .**

Pulling up on the curb just outside of the Suna Suites, searching through the blonde, taking his key card, making it passed the door, dragging him to the elevator and eventually his room, Itachi felt that Deidara would owe him big time for this tedious task, but rather than focus on that thought as it only pissed the Uchiha off, Itachi turned to search Deidara again, making the man giggle to his touch and bring the weasel to groan however still continue to search the mans jacket pockets.

"Hehe.. _not thereee_.."

Itachi only gave the man a less than playful glance before checking his front pockets and earning a laugh that honestly irritated him.

".._Not thereee eitherrrr_.."

"Deidara where's your key.."

The man shook his head as he smiled and lowered his eyes. "I_'m not tellin youuu_."

"Deidara.."

"_Fuck_.. I'll _show _you though.."

"Just give me your key Deidara.."

"Give.. you.. my key..?" he blinked looking lost. "fuu.. I dunno.. that'd.. I dunno.." he let out leaning on his door and looking to the roof. "H..How wood I get in? If yu had my kit?"

"Deidara please." Itachi spoke impatient.

The blonde winced to the tone but smirked as he shook his head again.

"..I'll show.. you?"

"Fine.. Where? Point to which pocket.."

Deidara laughed before leaning off of his door and crashing his forehead onto the Uchiha's chest, bringing Itachi to groan as he glared at the roof and ultimately God, but he stopped once he felt the blondes cold hand touch his.  
The Uchiha wasn't sure what this meant, but rather than question a man who couldn't form a sentence he just waited, in the end being pulled closer to Deidara's door with the blonde leaning back on it.

This made the Uchiha grunt. "Deidara.."

"Relax.." he eased, sounding playful. "I'm showing you.."

Itachi flinched as he watched the man bring his left hand behind him to his ass, making his eyes distend only slightly before he glared.  
Deidara smirked in his stead before easing the mans hand into his back pocket and leaving his hands just at the top, and leaving the act of rummaging to the Uchiha.  
This of course brought Itachi to dull his eyes even further, but he figured if he just got the blonde into his house, then he'd be owed a lifetime of favors and possibly isolation.

So without hesitation or the thought of consequence, the Uchiha dug into the left pocket on the blondes backside, making the mischievous drunkard giggle as he wrapped his right arm around the Uchiha's waist.

"._.Wrong pocket._."

Itachi groaned taking out his hand and bringing his right to dig into the boys other pocket, in turn bringing Deidara to pull the Uchiha so close to him that he purposely brought their crotches to touch.  
Itachi quickly grabbed the key from Deidara and instantly used it to open the door, making Deidara literally crash back and hit he floor with a loud thud.

Itachi flinched staring at the blonde of whom he thought he hurt, though as soon as the blonde sat up and glanced about as if nothing was wrong, the Uchiha was at ease.  
He sighed semi-silently before readying to shut the door and leave, but watching Deidara look around the room once more then reach around his head made Itachi pause and distend his eyes once he saw the blonde bring his now blood-ridden hand to his face and stare at it apathetically.

The Uchiha flinched before hurriedly making it inside and turning on the lights before taking off his jacket and holding it to the back of Deidara's head before bringing him to his feet.

"Where are your towels Deidara?" he asked glancing around the room, though he earned no answer.

Instead he cause the blonde staring at his bloody hand before, the Uchiha sat the man on his couch, then marched around the home to find the bathroom- which just so happened to be to the left of the kitchen and living room.  
Quickly the Uchiha left the door to the room open before picking Deidara up again and bringing him to the room and sat the man on the toilet and instead of using his jacket, grabbed a towel and applied it to the back of the blondes head.

Deidara was silent through the entire process, hardly responsive to anything, leaving Itachi to believe that in his drunken state and after falling on his head so much the man might've been experiencing a mild seizure or something close. This brought the man to kneel and take a look at both the blondes eyes and pry the mans mouth open slightly before he ultimately played doctor.

"Stick out your tongue Deidara."

The man looked to him briefly before doing as directed and lewdly sticking out his tasting cell, bringing Itachi to frown and shut his eyes.

This man had not and/or was not experiencing a seizure in the slightest.

"..You're fine.."

"Heheh.. and you're fuckin' sex.."

Itachi facepalmed, but almost gasped out of the action when he felt Deidara grab the back of his head and push him to his crotch, making the Uchiha instantly stand and take a step back.

"Enough Deidara!"

"Why not?" He asked, dulling his eyes.

"Why-"

"Fuck.. if you let me.. goddamn.. I'd fuck you right.."

Itachi flinched watching the blonde smirk for a moment before holding his hands out and curling his fingers as if he was gripping an invisible head, with that he began to direct the air between his palms to give himself rather _violent _head as he laughed then looked to Itachi.

"'Tachi.. blow me."

"No-"

"Why not? Y.. You're not doing nothin' elf."

"This isn't happening right now." he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine.." Deidara groaned sliding off the toilet and bringing himself on his knees. "C'mere.. I'll.. I'll suck'nfuck your dick- c'mon cmeree."

"Dei-"

"Fuuuck.. yourr so sexy.. fuuckk.. I want.. oh fuck I want your duck inside of my- me.. Like.. fuckin.. drive it in me.. fuckin spine my speen.. fuck! I want it.. I want it.." he groaned hunching on the floor. "shiiit.. fuck me tachi.. Tear me apear.. brake me.. fuckin kill me.. I want your dick.. I want it, give it to me.. fuuck itachi.."

The Uchiha widened his eyes, feeling he couldn't bring himself to speak, while the blonde instantly sat up and stared at him, his face totally red and eyes sparkling with drunken corruption.  
He let out two heavy breaths before slowly removing his jacket and holding his head for a moment before glancing up at the Uchiha.

"Yoh.. Itachi.. I.. I'm haveing reealy bad thoughts of us... I.. I think I'm gettin' hard.." He mumbled before pulling his left hand away from his head and sliding it into his pants.

Immediately afterward, he winced to his own cold touch before shutting his eyes and hunching.

"..I ...I _am_ hard.. fuuck.. shiiit.." he groaned before stroking himself. "_Tachii_.. oh fuck.. _Tachi_.."

Itachi stared, taken back to the point he was actually driven to be more sheepish than uncomfortable. It was.. _normal _when it came to Deidara saying crude things to him once or maybe twice a day, tops, but this was going a little overboard. So much lewd language on top of the overly lewd persona Deidara held made the Uchiha - well.. embarrassed..?

Taking careful steps toward the door, Itachi moved to head out, though Deidara was sure to stop the entire action of pleasing himself only to grab a hold of Itachi's pantleg before crawling up to hold his waist.

"Hmm? WHere you goin?"

"I've got to go home Deidara, take care of yourself-"

"Whaaaat? Nooo.. Nooo don't.." he whined. "You take care of mee... Take.. care of me.. take care of.. _me_.."

"Deidara-"

Stopping to grip the mans hands that pulled at the Uchiha's belt, Itachi flinched, eventually watching the blonde lick the fabic just over the zipper of his pants and ultimately his crotch as he glanced up at him. Itachi actually felt his heart race as he took in this sight, though his mind quickly took the reigns and grabbed at the blondes hair making him yelp.

"Aah- fuck!"

With Itachi back in reality the Uchiha pulled the man to his tub, tossing him in there and holding him down as he ran the water over his face and made him twist, turn, gasp and cough. Once Itachi saw that he had enough, and assumed the man needed air, he pulled the gasping blonde away from the water and sat him up before grabbing a nearby bar of soap and shoving it into the man's mouth.

"-Don't ever do that again, and don't speak to me like that Deidara." he lectured, sounding like an offended parent. "Don't **ever**.. do that to me again."

"_Heheh_.. are you blushing?"

" ! "

"Ohh fuuuck.."

"Deidara, did you hear me?"

The blonde looked to him stupidly, leaving the Uchiha to pull at his hair and earn a wince.

"Do you understand me?"

Slowly the blonde nodded before spitting out the bar of soap and wiping his mouth as Itachi let him go. With that, Deidara watched the Uchiha lean on the counter a few meters away and stare at the floor way too seriously as he covered the lower half of his face.

The blonde didn't understand why he was doing that, but seeing Itachi stare at something only made him stare at the water than ran before feeling the back of his head. Once he brought his hands to his face and barely saw any blood the blonde sighed before looking to Itachi again.

"..Y..You're mad.. aren't you?"

". . ."

"You'r emad.."

"..Don't tell me what I am Deidara.."

"but you our." he muttered feeling the back of his head.

". . ."

"..I.. I My.. My mom.. used to be made at me all the time too.."

Itachi gave the blonde a glance, watching him laugh at the water that slowly filled the tub as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Sh... she fuckin' hated me.. in I knew cause she was always.. sooo mad.. but then.. she'd lie right? And tell me she loved me.. and when she'd do that.. she throw glass around the house.. like.. it was confetti or som shit.. but.. Ha, she's always throwin it at me right? So I'd run, and hide 'nd shit.. But she always fuckin' caught me 'tachi.. She always fuckin' caught me.. and when she did.. I'd always see blood."

Itachi groaned looking to the floor, as spilling internal secrets was supposed to be something he was supposed to hear from a drunk Hidan or Sasori.. but instead he was stuck listening to this..  
The Uchiha dulled his eyes and tried to be completely impersonal toward it, but as Deidara had went on, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel bad for him..

"My.. my left eyes.. it doesn't reely work y'know.. Mom was always a god shot.. fuckin' hit glass like.. right next to my hair.. and then smaller pieces cut my eye.. Heheh.. it was so fuckin bloody.."

". . ."

"Did you know? A cut means that yuo truely love someone.. like.. heartfelt love..?" The blonde questioned at Itachi with an insightful look on his face before nodding. "Yeah.. yeah.. that's what mom told me.. every time she was sad 'nd crying over.. ovr.. the broken cups or somethin.. she'd fuckin'.. cry 'dn say.. she'd hold me..." he paused to hold himself as he stared at the water. "s..she'd hold me reely tight and say it was becose she loved me.. Soo I grew up thinkin' that, thinkin that when those people took her away.. and I stabbed my best friend with a pencil, cuz.. he was my best frind nd I realy liked him, so I showed him taht, then everyone hated me in school!" he spoke holding his arms out and falling back in the tub, looking so confused and shocked.. "...All my friends left me.. they fuckin' hated me cause of what I did.. but I didn't get it.. cuase.. I was.. showing them, him that I liked him.. So why did tehy hate me 'tachi? I liked them? I liked him.."

Itachi only stared, feeling he had no words to express or share, this in turn brought Deidara to scoff and shrug before he held his arms and smirked to the roof.

"..I don't matter.. cause.. after i movet schools.. I loved myself.. I loved myself so hard.. people didn't get it.. but i got it.. I-"

Grabbing the blondes hand and distracting him for the moment, Itachi tugged at him before glancing at the doorway.

"C'mon Deidara.."

"Huh? Where are.. we goin somewhere?"

Itachi nodded as he shut off the faucet to the tub and pulled the soaked boy out, though he paused as he stumbled a bit..

"Wai wai.. too fast.." he groaned before looking up to Itachi. "Yoh.. yu.. yu wanna see my eye?"

"I see your eye Deidara.."

"Not that one!" he grumbled before moving his hair out of his face. "Luk.. Luck.. Look! See it, it's cut, right in the center.. fuckin damanged.. Thas.. fuckin' love right there.."

"Deidara.." Itachi muttered before pulling back as he watched the blonde lean to him.

Though the Uchiha knew what he was doing he didn't want to let the man go and drop him again, so he was forced to feel the blondes kiss that surprisingly wasn't sloppy or rough- though the Uchiha had thought of this too soon, considering once Deidara wrapped his arms around the mans neck he began to get rather chaotic.

The Uchiha shut his eyes and only tolerated it for a minute before pulling the blonde back by his hair and dragging him to the only other door in the home that he assumed was the mans room- wiping his mouth all the while..

Afterward Itachi glanced around and approached the dresser just beside the mans closet, grabbing anything and tossing it to the blonde who failed in catching them.  
But as he knelt to the floor and slowly picked up his articles of clothing, Itachi made it over to the door, instantly making Deidara take notice and frown.

" Hmm? Tachi?"

"After you change, go to bed Deidara.. You've had a long day."

"Whare are you goooing?"

"Home."

"Whaat? You.. You can't drive out there." the man spoke glancing over his shoulder to look out the window.

"I'll be fine, you go to bed Deidara."

"Noo.. don't leave.. Stayyy."

Rather than do so, Itachi slowly shut the door to Deidara's room and left his home in general, completely distracted by his entire experience and surprisingly sorrowful, though, he hid these emotions well as he left the Suna Suites in general and headed home.

* * *

**[A/N:]** THERE WE GO! Official relationship between Naruto and Sasuke with no interference from Kakashi! - or so it seems mwahahahaha!

Plus! The Official start of some ItaDei! There we go! Whoop whoop!

We'll get more insight on his abuse when he's sober and when my fingers are cooled down.

Hope you guys enjoyed this tiny bit of spam, there will be more in the future ;]


	66. Starting Anew

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Starting Anew)_**

**_._**

_Squirming and completely mewling atop his bed, Deidara gasped curving his back almost in the angle of the Gateway Arch, before completely collapsing and staring into space with his reddened face, blanketed in a small smile._

_"mmm-Tachi.. don't make me wait, hurry, please.."_

_Though the Uchiha was apprehensive, the feeling meant absolutely nothing as his body pretty much bent to the whim of the blonde below him.  
Leaning, the Uchiha kissed the mans forehead much to his surprise, only to in the end spot the blonde stare into space in total shock but smile innocently._

_"..I love you.. Itachi.." _

_The Uchiha's brain triggered his heart to race, and while that happened the blonde sat up, shifting, moving until he was resting in the weasels lap._

_"'Tachi.. let me show you.. how much I love you.."_

_Though the Uchiha felt less than curious, he was sure to wince as so suddenly he felt his lower stomach curl in heat and cock twitch within constriction- all the while being granted with the alluring sounds of Deidara moans and the complete vision of a pleasure-painted face._

_" 'Tachi.. I love you.." He breathed beginning to jerk and rattle in the Uchiha's lap. _

_-Taken back, confused, surprised, and unexpectedly aroused, Itachi watched this sight for a few moments before he realized what he was doing and what this actually was.._

**_!_**

Shooting his eyes open the Uchiha jerked before he completely fell off of the couch and hit the floor with a loud thud that went unnoticed and/or totally ignored by Sasuke and Naruto who hung around to cook in the kitchen- they were making burnt pancakes by the smell of it and they were too distracted to make them better than they looked to pay attention to anything else probably... This was a good thing for Itachi, considering he didn't want to bring attention to himself, but still, laying on the floor left him to feel almost numb as he realized what had just happened- and what the hell he had just dreamed about.

He.. and Deidara.. they.. What?

The Uchiha clutched his head tightly and shut his eyes as he shook his head, like a child trying to banish a closet monster away, but nothing helped, his heart was beating fast and.. he was completely aroused..

The weasel couldn't do anything but glare at himself then the floor then the roof and God again until he brought himself to stand and head to the bathroom, though a call from both Naruto and Sasuke made him pause, but never turn.

"Hey, Nii, I'm making breakfast. You want any?"

"...No.."

"Hm?"

"Oi, why not? Sasuke worked really hard on it!" Naruto let out in a groan.

"...I'm not hungry.."

Sasuke shrugged, but Naruto was sure to groan as he sat on the counter and glared at the brother in the distance and folded his arms.

"Oi.. I let, _you completely ignoring the fact that I'm back _slide Itachi, but this I can't allow! You're going to eat Sasuke's shitty pancakes and you're going to like them!"

Sasuke only grunted before hitting the boy over the head with the spatula he held, leaving Itachi to carefully walk to the bathroom before shutting the door and leaving the two in the kitchen to raise their brows but go back to what they were doing- Sasuke, failing at cooking and Naruto watching him fail.

"Oi.. I don't think that's right."

"Unless you're gonna cook instead, I suggest you shut up."

Naruto dulled his eyes and stuck out his tongue before glaring at the completely blackened cake that fried in the pan, of which the youngest Uchiha flipped before sharing the boys same disinterested face.  
The longer they stared at the pathetic excuse of a pancake, the longer they thought on who was going to be the unfortunate one to eat it, though, the longer they thought, the darker it got.

"..It just needs more butter.. and water." Sasuke spoke getting those things and adding them to the pan.

Naruto's face soured as he turned his face away from the steam and smoke then glanced back at the monstrosity Sasuke was too proud to say was garbage..

"..oi.."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"If that's the case then you try it first.."

"I made this for _you_ though, so it's only right that you eat it first."

"Yeah but.. you went through _all _that hard work.. I'd feel better if you had the first bite."

"Naruto.." Sasuke uttered with a tempered smile. "..You're eating this.. okay?"

"Sasuke," The blonde sarcastically cooed with a glowing smile. "I think the cook should taste-test before he goes and gives his meal away.. alright?"

Both boy's played a laugh to each other's sentences before eventually glaring, though, before they could even bring themselves to bicker or argue, Obito made his way out of Itachi's room rubbing his eyes as he made it to the fridge and glared in it.

"Morning!" Naruto called out with a wave.

"Yeah whatever." the man let out rummaging through the fridge, making Naruto growl.

"Geez, I'm really seriously seeing how much everyone missed me when I was **KIDNAPPED**! Goddamn!"

"Oh yeah.. you okay?" Obito asked looking to him.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I was a little scared and all b-"

"That's nice kid." The man let out grabbing a carton of orange juice and leaving the kitchen, making Naruto hiss and scowl.

If the boy had fur, it would raise and curl. What the fuck was up with these insensitive Uchiha's?

"Calm down." Sasuke uttered turning off the stove.

"What the hell is up with him?" Naruto whispered as he gave the oldest Uchiha a wary stare, this left Sasuke to raise a brow but shake his head.

"Don't think too much about it. He's just got a lot on his mind."

"A lot?"

"Right, just like I'm sure you do."

"Hm?"

"About what happened.. What exactly do you recall when you ended up at that guys house?"

"I told you last night.. I don't remember much.." The blonde spoke rubbing the back of his head, feeling almost nervy. "I just.. I was at Neji's at one point, then something touched me and I smelled something sweet and next thing I knew I was greeted by that kid."

"And you said you're okay? He didn't do anything to you right?"

Naruto shook his head in a childish manner, bringing the Uchiha to sigh, feeling thankful. Naruto laughed at that as he pat the boys head then pulled him into a hug that made Sasuke grunt.

"Oi! Even if the others weren't as scared, knowing you were makes me happy! You care for me, Sasuke, you really do!" he laughed holding the boy's head to his chest.

"Yeah, okay, I do- let go now."

"Nope! Five more minutes!"

"NARUTO!"

The blonde laughed again pulling the boys face from his chest and instead diving to take his lips, causing the Uchiha to jerk in surprise, but eventually shut his eyes as he saw the blonde do.  
After the actions lasting just another minute, Naruto pulled away and let the Uchiha go as he smiled, bringing the Uchiha to glare with a heated face, however jerk to Obito who stood in watch from the living room.

He was drinking from the carton of orange juice rather casually, but as he finished the crate off he was sure to let out a breath and widen his eyes a bit.

"Holy shit.. you really do like that kid don't you?"

Sasuke jerked again before dulling his eyes at his cousin then departing from the kitchen to head to his room.

"Hey where you goin? No need to be embarrassed Sasuke, I don't judge." The man called out before smirking to himself and heading toward the kitchen and examining the poor pancake Sasuke tortured.

"You can have it if you want." Naruto offered making the older man flinch.

"No thanks, I'll make my own.." he spoke, putting the soggy cake on a spare plate and cleaning out the pan in the sink. "..So.. I wasn't really awake when you and Sasuke returned last night.."

"Yeah, I think you were sleep in Itachi's room or somethin.."

"Yeah... So.. I know you were given a choice the other day- a choice to choose between Kakashi or Sasuke."

"Oh.. yeah.."

"It's obvious you chose Sasuke, but why?"

"Huh?"

"What? I'm not asking it in a rude way, like I don't want you here or around the guy, I'm just askin' cause you know Kakashi was like.. the right person to choose right?"

Naruto looked to the floor for a moment but quickly shook his head as looked to Obito.

"Oi.. you're happy, that I'm around right?"

"What?"

"Are you happy that I'm here? That I'm with Sasuke?"

"Uh.. Well.. I mean if you make him happy, then yeah. I'm happy."

"Then I've made the right choice."

Obito paused his cleaning for a moment making Naruto tap the side of his head as he shut his eyes to smile.

"Oi.. Kakashi said that whatever choice I made that made the person I care about happy, and the people around him happy too, then I've made the right decision. Heh, the more I think about it, I think that either choice would've been the right one in a sense. If I were to go with Kakashi, he'd be happy and so would the others at the Factory, but.. when it comes down to it, Sasuke was more _right_ to me.." he explained flinching when he watched Obito glare. "H-Hey? I thought you said you were happy!"

The man jerked, but glared at the pan he chose to wash, making Naruto curious.

"Obito?"

"Kakashi is a huge hypocrite that can't be trusted." he spoke before turning to the boy. "I know he made you and all that, but don't turn a blind eye toward'im alright? He's nothing but a silver-tongued snake."

"Uhm.. okay."

After the boys agreement, Obito dropped the pan in the sink making the blonde jerk and eventually watch the man trudge out of the kitchen and head back into Itachi's room.

The boy blinked confused, but as Sasuke headed out of his room and stared out at the living room with a questionable stare- Naruto only gave the boy a shrug as his palms faced the roof and a dumbfounded stare was literally plastered on his face as he didn't know what was with all the noise either, but this only prompted the lone Uchiha in the room to shrug as well then gesture the boy to head towards the door.

"C'mon, we'll just eat at school. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!"

With that the boy leaped off of the counter and headed towards the door, bringing the both of them to eventually leave and head for the Academy.

_Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga residence.._

"Gaara! What the hell happened in the bathroom!" Neji screamed, throwing a random towel out of the room.

The redhead peered from around the corner, down the hall, flinching only when the Hyuuga spotted him.  
Neji trudged over to the boy and pulled him into the washroom before pointing at the tub with his right hand while his left was extended out- waiting to grab the answers to his future questions.

"Why is the tub like this? Why is it so dirty! Do you expect me to really take a shower standing in this mudpit? And what's up with this mirror? It looks like 10million babies just crawled up on the counter just to touch it! And the bath mats! They're dirty! How do you expect anyone to stand around in here, much less clean themselves in here!" he questioned before giving the room another once over. ".. ! .. And where's my toothbrush!"

Gaara stared up at the boy before looking elsewhere with a frown, making Neji fold his arms, though both the boys looked out of the room directly across to the Hyuuga's room, seeing Utakata leave the area brushing his teeth while he sported a dark blue collared shirt and some dark denim jeans- Neji's clothes to be exact..

The Hyuuga's face literally sank as he eased himself passed Gaara and approached the rival brunette with a face reddened in anger.

"What the hell!"

"Oh hey.. how's it going?"

"What're you doing wearing my clothes! And that's my toothbrush!"

"Yeah it is isn't it?" The boy let out before looking down at his attire. "And you know what? We wear the same size in clothes, granted your shirts are a little bigger. You like wearing loose clothes or something?"

"Take my stuff off! Aren't you supposed to be leaving anyway!"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I am, but I'm just waiting for my clothes to dry, so quit getting your panties rustled, Mr testy."

Neji scoffed but full on glared when Utakata gave him a once over and smirked his way, leaving the Hyuuga's left brow to twitch.

"-Heh.. You know, minus the fact that you're yelling all the time, you're kinda cute."

Neji scoffed again, bringing Utakata to step to him and fold his arms as he looked him over once more.

"_Yeah, yeah_.. you're an attractive guy.. You're young too.. nothing like the guys I usually run into.. Plus, judging by your car, your clothes, and what you consider to be pocket change, I'd think it's safe to assume that you're loaded.. Heh.. I hit the jackpot here.."

"What the hell are you talking about-"

"I'm saying, considering you're here housing a unit that you never use, why don't you keep me instead?"

"WHAT!"

"What? It's obvious that you and that kid over there never do nothin, I'm not sure if it's because he's too timid to touch you or anything but, I'm saying I'm a unit too, so you can take care of me instead. I'd fuck you- hell I'd even let you fuck me."

"What the hel-"

"C'mon, keep an open mind." Utakata purred closing in on the Hyuuga. "I can do things to you and for you that, that little guy wouldn't bring himself to do.. And all that I ask in return is that you house me, that's it. So what do you say? Take off that t-shirt and those pajamas and-AAAH!"

Striking the boy straight in the face with his elbow, Neji scoffed as he watched the Saiken unit fall to the floor and cradle his mug as he groaned. This allowed the Hyuuga to rub his goosebumps away before shivering a bit. Gaara gasped softly before running over to the brunettes side and looking him over for the moment but glanced at Neji to groaned and readied to turn away.

"As soon as your clothes dry, get the hell out of my house.."

Utakata smacked his teeth before he sat up and watched Neji take his towel off the floor then lock himself away in the bathroom, all the while Gaara looked to him and looked over his face, making the brunette push him away.

"Get outta my face!"

"S-Sorry.."

"Tch- how the hell is it that you can stand to be with that mouth-box? And how the hell is it that he doesn't want me over you? I'm willing to fuck him!"

"..Neji.. is different.."

"Pft, no shit." The boy scoffed rising from the floor. "It's whatever though.. this kids loaded, and despite my wanting to beat the hell outta him he's good looking enough."

Gaara blinked, watching the Saiken smirk as he glanced at the bathroom door and folded his arms.

"-Hell yeah.. I'mma bag that one. He's gonna want me by the end of the next week for sure.."

"Utakata I.. I don't think-"

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"N-No.. I just.. I don't think Neji.. likes you very much.."

"Tch? He doesn't have to like me especially since I haven't sucked his dick yet. Heh, once I do that, I've always got them coming back to me wantin' more.."

Gaara's eyes distended as he watched the unit turn and head to the kitchen, leaving the redhead to lower his eyes and glance at the ground.

He saw nothing but trouble the longer Utakata stayed around..

**.**

**.**

As time passed and each student made their way around the Academy campus, the _Konoha Eleven _group made it into their shed, or, hideout to hangout and talk about Naruto's recollection of what happened since his disappearance from Neji's home, and though there wasn't much for the boy to say, each person got some insight on what happened, leading them to assume each and every step that led to the boys capture.

"You felt choked, then smelled something sweet?" Kiba let out blinking as he sat on an old wobbily desk.

"Sounds like you were headlocked and forced to smell chloroform or something." Shika spoke.

"But who'd want to kidnap you if it wasn't Kakashi's thugs?" Neji questioned folding his arms.

Naruto only shrugged, but was sure to flinch as he hit his fist in his free palm.

"Oh, I remember something now.. Sai.. that kid who had me.. he said that his grandfather worked for a company or something.. and they wanted to experiment on me or something.. I can't really remember, I felt so weird back then.."

"Experiment on you?" Sasuke repeated growing confused.

Lee blinked twice before cupping his chin. "Hm.. They could not have had anything to do with Kakashi if they wanted to experiment on you." He uttered before lifting his sights to the boy. "If they had worked for Kakashi, then they would already know how you work. At least, that would be my assumption."

"Could be a rival company.." Shikamaru guessed before leaning back in his old desk. "It would explain how they didn't know how you worked and kidnapped you in the first place.."

"But how would they know that Naruto's a doll in the first place? He looks and acts like a normal kid." Neji spoke making Shikamaru shrug.

"Naruto, you see anyone familiar when you were held back there?"

"Uhm.. _nhmn_.." he grunted shaking his head. "I only saw Sai to be honest.."

"You should definitely tell Kakashi about this!" Lee suggested with a lecturers finger. "His company could be in dire trouble if you withhold this information Naruto!"

"Tch! Screw that guy!" Kiba voiced throwing his arms behind his head. "If you want my opinion, I say let that asshole get backstabbed!"

"That is not the right thing to do!"

"Oh yeah you'd know a lot about that! Considering you fucked up and got Sasuke in trouble- What the hell Lee, I thought you had our backs on the attendance thing!"

The bowl-haired boy flinched before standing immediately and bowing his head.

"**AH! GOMEN! **The attendance is already automated and I must admit, I arrived in the office a little late, so I couldn't stop or change it! Plus.. Gai-sensei had me running around to clean the school still.. **GOMENASAI SASUKE UCHIHA!**"

"Dammit keep it down!" Kiba shouted in a wave.

"You cleaned the school all by yourself? It looks nice." Shikamaru complimented.

"Regardless you've got to be careful next time!" The Inuzuka scoffed making Neji glare from afar.

"Were your parents called or something Kiba?"

"Hm? No.. but I'm just sayin he should look out for everyone y'know?"

Sasuke, Neji and Lee groaned, making Naruto laugh, but the boy flinched as he sat up and glanced at the window of the shed, his fuzzy ears quick to sprout.

Kiba blinked, "Yo? What's up?"

"I.. hear girls.."

"Yeah, you're at school again dummy.. you're gonna hear that a lot as the days pass.."

"No.. they sound mad or something.. and they're getting closer here.."

The boys blinked, but instantly flinched as they heard the door to the shed being hit on, turned and shifted to move, making the boys panic for a moment, and bring Lee to remove his blazer and set it atop Naruto's head along with with his entire upperbody before they all glanced at the door and spotted, Ino, Karin, Sakura and Hinata barge in looking just as frantic as them.

"Guys!" Ino was the first to shout.

"Get to the quad quick-"

"There's a group of kids from the sound schoolhouse here, and one of them wants you there, Sasuke!" Sakura spoke, interrupting Karin.

"You too Shikamaru!" Ino voiced tightening her fists.

"Kiba, help, Shino's out there and he can't fight them alone!" Hinata added in a whine.

"Temari's trying to help, but she's going to get herself hurt if you don't do something!" Sakura shouted to finish.

Kiba instantly sat up, taken back to the fact that he was found, "H-Hey.. How'd you guys get here?"

"You dummy were you listening to anything we just said! Who cares how we got here!" Ino shouted.

"Sh-Shino told me to come here, he said he knew you'd be here." Hinata spoke averting her glances from time to time.

Kiba shut down, copying the soft-spoken girl while Shikamaru groaned in the background. No doubt because of Shino's big mouth and need to stalk every student in the school, he found out that the boys ditched here sometimes.. Ugh.. that totally meant that he couldn't avoid Asuma's or Hayate's classes in the near future anymore! N-Not that those issues were important right now- No, the uh.. the topic at hand was important.

Shikamaru blinked a few times, trying to remember what the women were yelling about, eventually raising a brow to the guys as he remembered.

"What the hell is the sound schoolhouse doing here?"

"Where are the teachers?" Neji questioned making the girls shrug.

"For some reason Shino told everyone he'll handle it, but he's honestly not doing too much handling if you ask me." Ino answered with a hand on her hip.

"Besides, its a school fight, you think the students want the teachers to get involved?" Karin questioned rhetorically, making Neji groan.

"We're a prestigious school.. we should at least act like it." He groaned before marching out and walking off with Gaara quick to follow.

Naruto struggled to remove Lee's blazer as he had already dismissed his ears before blinking to the kid.

"Oi.. the sound schoolhouse..? Why does that sound so familiar?"

Lee didn't answer, instead he removed his jacket off the boy and wore it before he followed Neji, leaving Kiba to grin and do the same, while Sasuke idly followed with his fangirls sure to follow. This made Shikamaru groan and facedesk.

"Ohmygoooooooodd.. Why is it when one problem fall's another one rises?"

"I dunno, but a school fight sounds fun, let's go Shikamaru!" the blonde laughed leaving the shed and bringing Shikamaru to groan again.

Though he knew he didn't want to go, the fact that the kids from the sound schoolhouse were beating up on a woman, a.k.a stupid ballbusting Temari, was unforgivable.

"Dammit.." he groaned rising from his seat and following.

**. . .**

Reaching the quad, Sasuke and the others exited the academy doors then stood posted by it as they glanced about and felt a little let down.  
Things didn't seem as chaotic as the girls played it out. They made it seem like a gang of the rival school just made it onto campus and start beating some kids up, but instead it was just a single few students from the school, causing the kids in the quad to stop and stare.

_There was still a reason to be distressed though.._

Shino stumbled a bit backward before finding his ground and holding a firm palm to the woman who previously touched him, making his usually stoic face get rather mopey as he shook his head, bringing Temari to groan.

"Jesus, would you stop getting pushed around like that? You're making us look like fools."

Shino groaned but was sure to look back to the kids uniformed in grey blazers and trousers with pure white shirts and dark lavender ribbons or ties.

"Please.." he spoke looking to the only girl. "If you're going to touch me, please do not let it be in such a way.."

"Heh!" A boy with frosted hair laughed in the back as he folded his arms. "You hear that Kin? He wants you to touch him _softly_.."

"What!"

"That is not what I meant!" Shino defended before glaring. "Please, refrain from touching me at all if that's the case-"

"Ha! Now he's saying you're an ugly slut that can't touch him!"

"WHAT!"

"That isn't what I was-er,"

Shino stopped as the woman gripped his collar and glared, an angry vein present on her forehead making him flinch.

"You think I'm ugly? You said I'm a slut!"

"N-No, that is not what I said! Please, just go back to your own school grounds.. I don't want to fight a woman.."

"Heh, you think you can take me on?"

Shino flinched, leaving Temari no choice but to grip the girls wrist and shove her off of the boy before putting her hands on her hips.

"Back off and leave this kid alone."

"Don't touch me you bitch!"

"You think you're a big girl by hitting on a kid with a little bit of manners? Go home and get the hell off our grounds-"

"And just who the hell do you think you're ordering around, bitch?" Another member of the group with bright orange hair questioned with a grin as he stepped to her.

Temari was less than phased as she glanced up to him, but shrugged before bringing her finger to his chest as she pushed him and scoffed.

"So what? You're 6'1.. is this the part where I'm supposed to be scared?"

"Oh man you're a tough one aren't you? That's good, I like my bitches to have a little fight in them when they talk to me." he laughed grabbing her wrist and holding it high as if it were his prize.

"Tch, Let go of me!"

Gaara flinched from afar but cowered behind Neji with a frown, though he widened his eyes seeing a familiar brunette run behind the girl and shout.

"What the hell Temari!"

"Kankuro-"

"If you up and got yourself into this mess then get yourself out! You know dad's gonna be pissed if he finds out you got yourself manhandled by these punks!"

"Shut up!" she snapped as she tried to free her arm. "What the hell, get off of me!"

"Heh, you're so small but you've got a voice on you, you're like one of those toy poodles that just don't shut the fuck up.." he laughed. "With that said, I like you.. I think you're cute even though you go to this place-"

"Ogod, shut the hell up and get your hands off me!" she voiced smacking the man with her free hand and earning her own release.

With that she scoffed and fixed her attire while Kankuro approached to see if she was okay- only then did the girl glare down the overall group with her arms quick to fold. "Do you all think you're tough or something, coming onto this campus, picking on kids and gripping girls like you own them?"

"..P..Picking on..?" Shino repeated feeling his role here was something less of what he wanted.

This left Kiba in the background to smack his teeth and facepalm.

"Dammit Shino, at least make yourself look like a man when you're being embarrassed by a woman.."

Lee immediately made a dash down the steps and further down quad before he stepped between the dark-haired girl and Shino, glaring at the entire group of sound schoolers before standing straight.

"You are not supposed to be here." he muttered seriously, removing his glasses and tucking them away. "Please get off our grounds or I'll be left no choice but to escort you."

"Escort?" The boy with frosted hair spoke with a laugh. "Is that a threat kid? Aren't you one of the cheerleaders at this dump? You think you scare me?"

"Scaring you is not my intention.. however, if that is a request.." Lee said in a mumble before easing his left hand behind his back as he gestured the group to approach with his right palm.

"Heh.."

"Lee, do not get yourself in trouble over these gnats.." Shino warned.

"Don't talk tough just because you've got back-up now. That's so spineless." Temari nagged.

Kin let out with a scoff before folding her arms over and under her grey blazer before she narrowed her eyes at the group then looked around the area for a moment, groaning when she wasn't pleased. "If anything you're the gnats here.. Where's Shikamaru Nara! I wanna see him!"

"Yeah and where the hell is Sasuke Uchiha?" The boy in the back asked.

Shikamaru dulled his eyes before turning around, trying to head back into the academy, but Sasuke was sure to pull him back and push him toward the stairs, making him stumble, shout and fall.

This action made the group of rival students notice the kid and ultimately the Uchiha who approached but was pulled back by Sakura.

"Sasuke, don't go getting yourself in trouble.. talk to them but don't fight or anything.."

"Shut up Haruno," Karin hissed. "Sasuke-sweetie, **kick their asses **if you have to!"

"Shikamaru stop sitting around like a lazy doof! Get up and do something!" Ino voiced making the Nara boy sit up and hold his head.

"Dammit.."

"C'mon.." Sasuke called walking passed him, making the lazy boy groan before he stood up and followed.

He did nothing but mumble and grumble inaudible words as he followed behind Sasuke, but as soon as they made it beside Lee, Shino, Kankuro and Temari he was totally silent.

This made the dark-haired girl smirk as she tapped her foot.

"It's about time, I was waiting for you, Nara."

Shikamaru groaned loudly before staring hopelessly at the skies though he was sure to flinch when the girl gripped and pulled at his tie almost making him stumble.

"What the hell!"

"What's gotten you so scared of me, huh! You're acting totally brand-new just cause your friends are around?"

"What the hell are you talking about, woman!"

"Nara," Temari started squinting an eye. "What's going on here? That your girlfriend or something?"

"What! No!"

"Don't lie to her Nara!"

"What? I'm not! Stop being a demented freak and let go of me!"

"This is why I hate you! You say one thing to me and then something completely different to your friends! You look down on me just because I transferred schools huh! That's it huh!"

"Are you crazy!"

"You said you liked me!"

"I said I **liked playing **with you- when were playing games of chess and shogi! That was like, 2 years ago and I was just being polite!"

"You're twisting your words Nara!"

"So you're not dating.." Temari stated from afar making Shikamaru grunt.

"I already said NO, now shut your mouth-"

"Hey hey I'm just asking, considering it looks like you two are cozy.."

"What the hell! This is cozy to you?"

"You tell me, is that how you pick up your girls Nara?"

"Temari, stop it!"

"What? I'm just saying-"

"I hear what you're saying! But if you're not going to help then don't say anything!"

"Don't talk to me like that Nara!"

"Temari, please!"

"...Is there.. something going on here?" Kankuro asked pointing and looking at the two of them.

"So you were playing me that entire time! You kept telling me to leave you alone cause you were snuggling up to that bitch!"

"What! Are you listening to yourself? Nothing happened between us, and that girl over there isn't anything to me! The reality is, we only played some board games sophomore year and then you started stalking me, Kin! I'm glad you transferred out of the academy- you were making my life a living hell!"

"You ass!" she screamed sending her knee to the Nara's stomach making him hunch.

Temari facepalmed while Sasuke dulled his eyes, and eventually watched the boy with white locks approach with a smirk bringing a Capri-Sun out of his pocket and beginning to sip on it. After drinking a bit of it, he nodded and laughed.

"Yep.. you look like a Sasuke Uchiha alright." he uttered as his spare friend crowded behind him.

"Heh, so this is the guy who had gone and talked dirty about our school, Suigetsu?"

"Yeah, back the hell up Zaku, damn."

"Talk about your school? I don't even.."

"Don't lie to us Uchiha, we heard that you had talked shit about our school, sayin' we had gone and vandalized yours not too long ago and you were gonna pay us back." Suigetsu spoke with a grin. "Well, we're here, so what'chu gonna do Uchiha?"

Sasuke dulled his eyes as he didn't understand where this guy had heard these rumors, but rather than play detective and ask about the source of all this nonsense, he simply stared for awhile before shaking his head.

"I don't recall my ever saying that, but apparently there was a miscommunication along the line somewhere."

"There wasn't a miscommunication about anything Uchiha," Zaku spoke stepping to the boy. "We heard you wanted us, now you got us, so what're you gonna do about it?"

"Enough of this-" Shino uttered firmly, stepping to the Uchiha's side. "This is the last time I will warn you, head to your own campus-"

"Will you shut the hell up, we're not even talking to you punk!" Zaku cut off, gripping the boys collar.

"Dammit Shino.." Kiba grumbled running from the background and heading off.

Neji only shook his head and dulled his eyes, bringing a familiar girl who spotted him from afar to approach.

"Neji, what's going on?" Ten-Ten asked glancing over her shoulder. "Why are the sound kids here?"

"To do what they always do.. start trouble."

"If that's the case then why don't you go down there to resolve it!" Ino voiced in a huff. "You're old enough, so you've got higher authority!"

"Please, this isn't my fight. Besides, if any of those kids were to hit me and I hit them back I could be charged as an adult and sent to jail.. and last time I checked, none of you were worth scarring my life over."

"N..Neji.." Hinata uttered making the Hyuuga grunt and ignore.

"So you're just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Karin scoffed.

Neji shrugged in response, while behind him Gaara paid close attention to the heated debate just in the center of the school. The first girl who greeted him when he came to the academy was being harassed by that large male with the bright hair, and he wasn't stopping.. and the worst thing about it, was nobody was helping her..  
Sasuke was already distracted by the kid with the white hair, and Shino, Kiba and Lee were consumed with that Zaku kid, and Kin and Shikamaru had their own thing going on, and Kankuro really wasn't doing anything, just threatening Temari not to lose..

Gaara felt his stomach churn the more he watched the woman go ignored, but then something within him made him jolt to her aid when he spotted the bright-haired boy grip her blazer and almost lift her from the ground.

This made Neji and Naruto flinch- and almost bring Naruto to give chase, but being the Hyuuga had already chased after him, the blonde paused feeling he wasn't needed, however, being that he was left behind he was bombarded with tons of questions by the girls he was left with.

"Hey, Naruto, who's that redheaded kid?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yeah he's so scrawny it doesn't even look like he can fight, what the heck did you let him pass us for!" Ino shouted.

"And why was Neji so quick to follow after him, is he family or something?" Sakura questioned.

"He's going in to help Temari, does he like her or something?" Karin wondered aligning her glasses.

"G-Girls, girls! I- I really don't know what's going on here myself- I just got back to school today so I don't-"

"Don't lie to us!"

As Naruto was pestered, the debate in the center of the quad got more heated as people actually began to put their hands on one another.. _it was literally starting to get vicious down there_.

"Hey! Let go of my fuckin' sister you punk!"

"Shut the fuck up kid!" the bigger boy spoke shoving him to the ground.

With that Gaara ran up to the kid pulling at his sleeve.

"Please stop this-"

"Who the fuck?"

"Hey back off kid, I got this!" Temari shouted before swinging her right foot directly between the older boys legs, making him yelp and release the girl.

Gaara backed up and widened his eyes as he watched her land on the ground almost gracefully while the bigger boy fell to his knees, then with not a second spared or wasted, the girl pulled back her right leg in all and kick the boy across his face as she twirled a bit then stumbled to stand and fix her skirt.

This made Gaara widen his eyes in total shock.. he had no idea girls could fight like that, and do so in such a graceful manner as well..  
It was honestly like watching a ballet.. _but for fighters_..

"Gaara!" Neji voiced pulling him back by his shoulders. "What are you doing down here? Are you trying to get hurt!"

"Relax Hyuuga, he was trying to help.. _trying_.." she spoke as she glanced at the boy who looked between her and the ground nervously.

"Well he didn't _try _to help me.." Kankuro spoke sitting up on the ground, looking annoyed. "Seriously, do I have to have a skirt on just to get some assistance?"

"Dammit let go of me woman!" Shika voiced from afar making the group glance at his problem.

Kin had gripped both sides of his blazer as she attempted to swing the boy around and kick him as she did so, leaving Kiba to grip the girls hair and pull her to the ground and bringing Lee to run over and gasp.

"-**_UWAUGH_! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!**"

"What? She was beating Nara's ass.."

"Still! You do not touch a woman like that!"

"Pft, fuck that chivalry shit, I only do that to girls I like." he grunted before pulling the girls head back. "Hey, what the fuck are you doin on our campus?"

"Rraaagh! Zaku! What're you doing! Help me you dumbass!"

The boy who was pre-occupied with Shino flinched before letting the boy go and headed over to help, though he was easily blockaded by Lee then eventually tackled by Shikamaru.

It was then a fight totally broke out, and all surrounding a too calm Sasuke and just as cool Suigetsu. Though both boys would give their groups a respective glance, they'd bring themselves to look back to each other and politely speak.

"Uh-oh.. looks like I'm _outgunned_." Suigetsu spoke with a laugh and a shrug. "I didn't know there were so many tough guys and girls at this uppity place.. I thought you guys would be too afraid to break a nail than get down and scrap."

"Well now you know."

"Heh.. You're alright Sasuke Uchiha.. You got a look that would irritate the shit outta me, but you're alright.."

"You barely know me."

"I don't have to know you to know that you're alright.. I mean look at you.. You're standing here, arms folded and lookin' so content while your friends fight your battles and handle it well.. you must got some faith in your friends dude.. some faith.."

". . ."

"Hahaha.. Yeah you're alright.. so cool and soo fuckin calm.. but don't get too relaxed.." He spoke before lifting his left finger and resting it at the side of the Uchiha's forehead. "..Once I catch you by yourself, you don't know what I might be packing.."

"Don't waste my time with empty threats. If that was really your intention then you wouldn't have gone so far to bring 2 idiots and a girl to this campus to find me.. and all over a statement that was apparent _he say-she say _nonsense.."

"Heh."

"Get out of here."

Suigetsu grinned, but slowly pulled back his left arm and brought it back- pretty much showing that he was ready to punch the unflinching Uchiha and making every girl in the quad almost die.

"Is he going to hit him!" Ino shouted.

"Sasuke, move!" Sakura advised.

"No! Fight back!" Karin voiced.

Naruto glared before running over though a random foot tripped, and caused him to taste the pavement, all the while Suigetsu was stopped by another figured allied for Sasuke.

"Enough of this Hozuki! Take this nonsense to your burdened home and school! We don't tolerate any of this here!"

Sasuke flinched glancing at the figure who held his arms out in front of him.

"Kimimaru?"

"What the fuck? You go here?" Suigetsu blinked before flinching to Naruto's arrival.

"Hey you fucking asshole! Why'd you do that!" he shouted to Kimimaru who dulled his eyes.

"Do _what_?"

"Don't, _do what_, me! You fuckin' tripped me! And I bet you did it just so you could look like you saved Sasuke! You ass!" the blonde voiced grabbing the boys collar.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke voiced trying to pull him off.

"Dammit! Get off of me!" Zaku shouted meters away.

"No keep him there till I kick him Nara!" Kiba voiced, though he yelped as Kin jumped on his back and began hitting his face.

Lee tried pulling Shikamaru and Zaku apart, while Shino was clueless as to how he could help with Kiba and Kin, though that was soon solved as Temari marched off and pried the girl off of the dog.

However, this triggered the biggest out of the sound group to quickly recover, grunt as he rose from the ground and march to follow the woman.

"Don't walk away from me! You think I'mma let you get away with that you fuckin' bitch!" he voiced.

"Don't call my sister a bitch, you bitch!" Kankuro shouted jumping on the guys back and pulling him to the ground.

As soon as they crashed, the brunette coughed and held his head- having the bigger kid had landed on him, literally leaving Kankuro to realize what that _Rock and a hard place _saying meant - but also leave him open for the beating the bigger kid provided.

After maybe two punches, Gaara moved into help but was shoved back by the kid who still focused on Kankuro.  
As the redhead stumbled then fell to the ground, Neji removed his blazer and tossed it on the boy before running in to hold the sound kids arms back, straining all the while.

"What the fuck! Get off of me!" The boy voiced attempting to thrash about.

Even though Neji strained, he did a fairly good job keeping the kid as big as Broly still, though as he continued to struggle he was sure to glare at Kankuro, who's face was way passed swollen a this point.

"Dammit Sabaku- you talk about your sister.. _tch_.. but you can't even take care of yourself!"

"Shut the fuck up and keep that fucker right there!" the spoke hurrying to his feet.

The Sabaku child only gave the bright-haired kid one punch before the buzz of blowhorn sounded in the quad making everyone freeze and notice the reason for it was Iruka and a few of the other teachers behind him.

With that, he and the other members of faculty approached, giving the boy still held by Neji enough time to struggle and break out of his hold.

"What the fuck! Get the fuck off'a me!" he shouted as he turned to punch the Hyuuga, making the brunette stumble before glaring and ready to run in.

"Neji-" Gaara voiced gripping his right sleeve.

"That's enough Hyuuga!" Iruka shouted before looking to the others. "All of you, start making your way to the principal's office and wait for my arrival! As for you four, please follow Genma into the detention room until your school and parents are contacted and sent to pick you up."

"Psh, you're not my teacher, I don't have to listen to you." Suigetsu spoke with a laugh before turning to his side. "Kin, Zaku, Jugo.. Lets go." he called before tossing his empty capri-sun to the ground and marching off.

Iruka grunted before turning to Genma who approached, "Make sure you don't forget those names. Contact the sound schoolhouse and alert them of what happened. We'll leave the punishment to them."

"Right." he spoke walking off.

"As for you all... **Office**. **Now**."


	67. Await to Challenge

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Await to Challenge)_**

**_._**

**. . .**

Five to ten minutes after Iruka's order, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Naruto, Kimimaru, Kankuro, Neji and Gaara sat just outside of the principal's office, waiting until they were called in or finished being aided by the nurses, all of them completely pissed the entire while.

Kiba growled at the ground, sporting his scratched face and slightly bandaged forehead before bringing himself to look at the others.

"This fuckin' sucks! Why the hell are we here when we protected the school?" he voiced holding his arm out to one of the 3 nurses that helped them.

"They're probably making calls to our parents.. then they'll call us in afterward.." Shikamaru, who sported a bandaged nose and bruised eye, grumbled as he slumped on the bench just outside of the office. "Fuck.. my mom is going to kill me.."

"Dammit!"

"_Language boys_!"

"..Sorry.."

"Still what were those sound punks even doing on campus? So they heard that we got vandalized and we thought it was them- Big deal, they've been blamed for worse." Temari, who now sported a small bandage over her left eyebrow and wrapped wrist, groaned sitting pompously with her hands on her lap.

Gaara stared at her for a long moment, but glanced away when she caught him, making her raise a brow however glance at Shino who sat across from her.

"What I want to know is why you were even out there in the first place." he spoke, sporting a large bandage over his left cheek, making the girl blink. "You are a woman, you are delicate and fragile.. You are supposed to sit back while the men handle the troubles."

"What the hell-"

"Don't feed into it Sabaku." Neji warned shutting his eyes as a nurse bandaged his left hand and forced him to hold a bag of ice to the right side of his jaw. "You can do whatever you want, just move on."

"So you do not agree that a delicate woman of her stature should have sat back and out of the line of fire?" Shino questioned.

"What she chooses to do is her business alone, she's not my daughter, my sister, my girlfriend or my wife, so I can't tell her what to do."

"But **if she was **either of those things, you would not approve?"

Neji scoffed before narrowing his eyes. "Both boys and girls of the Hyuuga lineage must learn to decently defend themselves. We care not of gender."

"Whoa so Hinata knows some moves?" Kiba questioned.

"A few."

"What about your wife?" Shino asked getting back to the topic at hand. "If Temari was your wife would you allow her to fight."

"Hah! Temari.. made a wife..?" Kankuro, who's entire face was bandaged laughed. "That's too funny! Haha! HA HA-AACK!" he coughed as the girl hit the boy over the head.

"Alright this is getting too personal. Whether or not I joined in to help you or not, my sex shouldn't be made the issue here. I helped didn't I? We got them to leave right?"

"Hyuuga?" Shino urged, ignoring the girl.

"..I would not allow my wife to fight."

"My point exactly. The title of a wife makes a woman precious, but being a woman is a woman, they're too precious to be damaged in something as juvenile as a school brawl anyway."

"Damn Shino you're starting to get a little creepy here!" Kiba laughed.

"I'm just saying my piece."

"I'm sorry but weren't you the one getting tossed around the most by that Kin girl? If it wasnt' for me she would've embarrassed you in front of the school!" The girl spoke folding her arms. "You should swallow your pride and forget the fact that you were saved by a girl and just say thanks!"

"She is right." Lee agreed with a nod. "I agree with you completely Shino, however I do agree with Temari as well. She does deserve our thanks." he spoke before turning to the girl and lowering his head. "Regardless of what the others think, I want to thank you Temari!"

"Hmph.."

"Still I understand what the guy is trying to say." Shikamaru spoke glancing at the girl from the corner of his eyes. "You're a girl, and instead of acting like a boy and trying to take on those 4 students, you should've sat back and waited for us to handle it."

"You weren't even there! And what- just because I'm a girl I was supposed to stand back and watch Shino get beat up? Ugh! you men and your pride!" she scoffed.

Shikamaru groaned but was sure to look at her bandaged wrist, with that he nudged her, earning a glare.

".. regardless, are you okay?"

The woman dulled her eyes, but glanced away in a huff, leaving the Nara to flinch then rub the back of his head, while Kankuro laughed.

"You guys and your issues with gender.. So what if she fights.. in our house, if you don't know how to fight you don't deserve a roof over your head."

"What kind of barbaric means of teaching is that?" Neji questioned making the Sabaku boy snicker.

"My dad's kind of a tough guy.. Y'see.. he's a military guy, and our mom died when we were kids so we were just raised that way." he explained before throwing his arms behind his head.

"If that's the case then why can't you fight?" Neji asked dulling his eyes and making a select few laugh.

"Pft, I'll admit, I ain't no fighter, but I'm a good spectator." The Sabaku boy said with a smirk. "All I gotta do is watch my sister fight- I point out her errors and she follows them.. She's like my puppet in a sense."

"You weren't doing any of that from what I saw." Shino spoke from afar.

"Whatever.. I said I know I'm not a fighter alright! Still I kinda wish my dad would understand that.. -_Sigh_- Man.. if I had one of those softy dads who whine and bitch when you trip and fall and stuff, I'd be a better boy."

"_Mr Sabaku_!" The nurse helping him snapped.

He only laughed and waved his hands nervously in response before glancing at Sasuke.

"Am I right Uchiha? Most likely you've got a soft father who worries about you right?"

Sasuke scoffed as he folded his arms and glanced the opposing direction, flinching when Kimimaru rose from his seat and approached.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Er, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Suigetsu didn't touch you did he?"

"I'm-"

"He said he's fine! Back off!" Naruto, who now sported a bandage over his nose and forehead voiced pulling away from his nurse and stomping over. "Why don't you leave him alone and give him time to breathe? He didn't even fight so calm down and quit trying to find reasons to talk to him!"

"Calm down Naruto, you're gonna get us in trouble." Shikamaru mumbled slumping more in his seat.

"Hey, speaking of that fight, how do you know those sound kids Kimimaru?" Kankuro asked raising a bandaged brow, making Lee nod.

"Yes.. that main one seemed to know you a lot, Kimimaru."

"Of course, his parents and mine are childhood friends. As for the others, their parents work for my family."

"Tch.. I couldn't imagine what they're parents are like.. they were fuckin' barbaric dude.."

"_Mr Sabaku, one more word out of you and I'll inform the principal_!"

"Sorry!"

Gaara timidly glanced away from one of the nurses who grabbed at his arm and started to rub cold cream over his elbow before bandaging it and pulling his sleeve down, in the end bringing her to smile.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Gaara shifted his eyesight to the ground before shaking his head and inching toward Neji, though as soon as he bumped into him he flinched.

The Hyuuga gave the boy a glance but nevertheless stared at the others, leaving Gaara to grab at his bandaged hand and bring the Hyuuga to flinch.

"Neji.. are you okay?" Gaara asked with a frown.

"I'm fine." he spoke snatching his hand away before glaring down at the boy. "Though, had you not ran into that mess I'd be completely okay."

"..I'm..Sorr-"

"Don't bite the kids head off," Temari defended. "Unlike all these other jerks, he actually tried to help me down there."

"Yeah, he's just like you- running into fights he knows he's no match for." Shikamaru spoke almost smirking.

"What'd you say!"

Shikamaru only laughed, making Temari hit him with her left hand, but bring her to wince as she had forgotten it was sore in the first place. This only made Shikamaru laugh more..

"Rrgh, will you shut up!"

"Sorry- you okay?"

"Stop asking me that!"

"I'm trying to be nice, Sabaku.."

"More like trying to get at my sister, Nara." Kankuro spoke with a snicker. "Seriously dude.. she'll kick your ass.. don't mess with her."

Shikamaru flinched before glancing away. "-Pft.. right.. I'm not interested."

"Neither am I." The girl agreed, making Shika dull his stare.

"That's not what you said before Karin's party."

"_Oooooooooohhhhhhhh_!" Kiba and Kankuro chimed.

"What did she say to you before Karin's part-aahhh!" Lee winced getting his hair gripped by the girl.

"That's none of your business!" she cut to, before glaring at Shikamaru. "And don't get too cozy with what I said! I only said that to mess with Ino!"

"Yeah right."

"I did, but way to hold on to my words.." she smirked. "Sounds like you had your hopes up for something Nara."

"PLEASE!" he dismissed sitting up with a red face. "Don't try to make this look like I'm the one who's after you, you're not my type!"

"_Ha_, what're you getting so defensive and brash for? And why're you blushing?"

"Dammit woman get out of my face!"

At that moment, the door to the principals office swung open with Iruka and Sarutobi heading out, though the men both looked stern they were sure to look over the students before both sighing for their own reasons.

"Alright.. who wants to start first?" The old man asked making Kiba rise from the floor.

"Hold on, did you call our parents or something first! What's the point of proving our case if you've already got us in trouble!"

"Calm down Kiba, we haven't contact anyones parents. We just got ahold of the faculty at the Sound Schoolhouse and explained to them what happened." Iruka eased. "Now.. do you want to start?"

The dog blinked before standing straight and nodding. "We were all hanging out near the gym when we heard that those sound kids hit the campus, so me Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto went to check it out.. by the time we got there those kids were already starting to mess with Temari and Shino. I ran in to stop it, but then that girl started hitting me, so Sasuke ran in to stop it and then Shikamaru and then so on and so on."

"Uh-huh.." Iruka let out with a nod. "So you're saying that the entire time the sound kids were picking the fights and all 9 of you ended up running in to stop it?"

"What you think I'm lying?" Kiba voiced getting upset. "You saw it yourself, that crazy sound chick was on my back literally pulling my hair and hitting me, and Shikamaru tackled that one dude cause he was too busy trying to beat me up while I was pre-occupied! Temari was there to stop the girl and Lee helped hold her down, and Neji was holding that one kid who I think is older than what he says he is.. He's way too big to be a student from any school!"

"Mhm.. You wanna know what I saw?" Iruka asked rhetorically before pointing at the dog. "I saw you assaulting a girl before Temari joined in to help, I saw **you **hitting a defenseless boy on the ground, I saw **you **holding that large boy for Kankuro to hit as if you were at boxing practice, you two were standing around like a bunch of rubber-neckers, and I saw **you **trying to pick a fight Kimimaru-" Iruka spoke, pointing at Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino and Naruto in that order.

"What!" The blonde voiced. "He- He's the one who started it! He tripped me before I could run and help Sasuke!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Liar!"

"Enough, the both of you!" Sarutobi voiced before groaning. "..In about 10 minutes, every student is going to report to the gym for yet another lecture about the schools rules and guidelines. This lecture will be made up of various exercises and productive interactive activities that will force you students to learn from each other and understand what you must do in serious situations such as that." he uttered making the kids groan. "Enough! ..Though I'm sure you all weren't the cause of that fight, the fact that none of you had bothered to contact a teacher or any adult saddens me. You are all promising students.. you should know better."

"Aw c'mon old man, we already thought you guys were alerted, that's why none of us did anything.." Kankuro groaned.

"You will address me respectfully Sabaku, and you will attend the lecture in the gym- I don't expect to hear about someone finding you hiding in the boys bathroom or in back of the school."

"Wait a minute, hear? So even you're not going to attend the boring lectures? Unfair!"

"I have a quick meeting with a few of the university teachers. While I'm gone, you all **will** go to the gym."

"_Auughgh_.."

"Alright everyone." Iruka began with a clap. "Let's all head out."

"_AUAHGOGHH_!"

**.**

**.**

Within the gym, every student was forced to change out of their uniforms and sport their gym attire, being that all the teachers thought it was a great idea to force them to understand the meaning of what it's like to be responsible, even if that meant embarrassing them to do so.

So there every student was, sitting on the bleachers or the floor around every corner of the gym paying attention to Gai and several other teachers who wore their gym attire as well while they lectured and what not.

Sasuke sat on the ground next to the bleachers being he was too late to make it in the gym to get a seat, the good thing about it though was that he wasn't alone in it. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee were also late, so they were sitting around having to bear with the fact that they were sitting on the dirty floor.. but it wasn't so bad..

The Uchiha dulled his eyes as he listened to Gai shouted and voice about the importance of rules while Anko agreed at his side, all the while he'd hear tiny grunts and grumbles beside him, making him glance at Naruto who pulled at his shirt.

"..What's wrong?"

"Rrgh.. this shirt is so fuckin' tight.. It feels like I'm going to rip it if I move an inch!" The boy complained in a whisper.

"It's fine, besides, you don't really have a gym uniform and that's all Lee could find in the lost and found.."

"Still.. rgh.. I think this is a girls shirt.. It's so small."

It was true, the shirt Naruto sported was indeed too small and tight for the boy. The sleeves that were supposed to reach his elbows were almost reaching his shoulders, while the base of the shirt in a whole barely covered his waistline or passed it.

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Just be happy your gym shorts aren't anything like that."

"_Aiiie_-" The boy let out as he shivered and held his crotch. "Just the thought of that is making my balls hurt."

Again Sasuke snickered making the blonde grunt but eventually ignore his irritations and try to pay attention to what the boring adults said. So, holding his knees and leaning back a bit, the boy focused, still leaving Sasuke amused by his shirt.  
It was funny to look at, not because Naruto was sporting it but because **he knew **Naruto was wearing a girls shirt- Lee had told him so before he had gone and handed the fabric to the boy, so it was a pretty funny sight but at the same time.. pretty hot.  
Yeah, minus the fact that Naruto looked unbearably uncomfortable in the cloth, the way the shirt almost exposed his midriff and pretty much highlighted the fact that he had a lean body and tight muscles to sport made the Uchiha a little heated- though he was sure to look away and calm when he realized what he had done and/or what he was doing..

Staring into space and knowing the blood in his face was boiling, the Uchiha had just realized that he had checked Naruto out- not just Naruto, but he checked out a guy in general!  
He had never done that before.. oh god..

The raven looked to his lap feeling embarrassed for the oddest of reasons.. He felt like the many girls that had gone to check him out on occasion and that made him feel weird.. Oh God!

"Yo Sasuke-"

Saving the Uchiha from his own sheepish feelings, Kiba laid across the ground between Naruto and Lee in front of them raising a brow to the kid.

"Hey, I was thinking.. about those people who kidnapped Naruto.. have you gone and told Obito and Itachi about it yet?"

"I was wondering the same thing-" Shikamaru chimed in sitting on the other side of the Uchiha. "I'm sure if you told them they'd have a clue why that whole mess was started in the first place."

"I couldn't tell Itachi because he had stepped out last night and he didn't get back until almost morning. And Obito... he's still pissed so he's been a little distant.. I can't really talk to him yet."

"Still-" Lee started glancing over his shoulder. "It is a good idea to inform at least one of them about what we have been talking about."

"Yeah, who's to say that Obito might not know a few of Kakashi's competitors that want his company outed."

"I'll handle that guys. In the meantime, lets pay attention to the lecture."

"Whaaat?" Kiba groaned with Shikamaru quick to do the same.

"What the hell, Uchiha."

"What?"

"Geez, we're here trying to help you out because we're worried about Naruto and you just wanna pay attention to boring ol' school" Kiba cut at making the Uchiha shut his eyes and shake his head.

"Get real.. You guys are just trying to continue to talk about that issue because you know that now that Naruto's back we all have to go back to our boring lives and focus on our schoolwork."

"Whaa-"

"That's not-"

"We were not thinking that at all." Lee finished for both Kiba and Shikamaru.

"LEE!"

"AH! YES GAI-SENSEI!" The boy voiced, hurrying to his feet.

"Please come over here and explain to your peers the **EXACT **protocol needed to execute when a situation like the one today arises!"

"OH! HAI!" The boy shouted before running to Gai's side then turning to face the majority of his peers. "On page 277 of the Konoha Rules and Guidelines handbook it is explained that when a confrontation similar to that of a rival fight ever occurs, the student should **1. **Alert the nearest teacher or adult, **2. **Stay a safe distance away from the threat and wait until help arrives, and **3. **Call the authorities **IF **the requested adults do not arrive!"

"That is **EXACTLY **right Lee! Well done!" Gai praised.

"_THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOME PUNK SHIT_!" Kankuro voiced hiding behind a few students in the bleachers, and bringing the gym to roar in laughter.

"Who said that!" Anko snapped making the students lower their volume of giggles.

"Alright, we get it, in this day and age you kids want to run around and act like you're tough guys or hero's or something when trouble arises, but who's to say that action won't get you hurt?" Genma questioned making the gym silent. "I understand that the select few of you who stood up for your peers went in thinking you were doing something brave, or doing something you thought would help the school, but who's to say that one of those other kids could've had a weapon and harmed you all? Then what? What would you have gained besides future medical bills?"

There was nothing but silence in the gym, but all the students had eventually turned their heads when Temari rose from her seat in the bleachers and spoke as she rose her hand, making Anko pick her out.

"Miss Sabaku, you have a question?"

"Yes, I do." She said rather confidently before folding her arms. "Say one of the kids from the other school had a weapon, and happened to be holding it to a boys throat- if a girl was to see this and know she was the only one capable to help, should she do so, or just stand around and wait for assistance?"

Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji groaned as they would've thought the woman would've let it go by now, but considering the teachers on the floor paid so much attention to it they couldn't help but await their answer.

"Well if she could help and successfully get the boy out of harms way then we suppose that would be alright." Genma began.

"So it wouldn't matter that she's a girl right? Just so long as she could help?"

"Y-Yeah-"

"Of course Sabaku, what would make you think that a girl couldn't?" Anko questioned.

"Oh.. no reason.." The woman let out before sending Shikamaru a glance and sitting back in her seat.

The Nara groaned, not knowing what that shot was for, but ignored it before he found himself being nudged by Kiba.

"Dude.. I think she's calling you out. What're you gonna do about it?"

"Tch.. She just wants attention."

Shino then abruptly stood from where he sat bringing the entire gym to look at him.

"Temari Sabaku brought up the subject because she is irritated by my concerns of her getting involved in the fight earlier today." He explained making the teachers blink. "Though she did provide a lot of assistance, I thought it would've been more preferable to have her sitting on the sidelines than trying to get herself hurt, as she is too delicate to get herself into a predicament such as that." he further deduced making a few girls groan.

Iruka blinked as he folded his arms. "I get it Shino, you were being chivalrous, nothing's wrong with that."

"So you mean to say nothing's wrong with men thinking women can't handle themselves?" Temari asked standing from her seat again.

"No that's not what I meant-" Iruka flinched before jerking to Kiba's immediate rise.

"Jeez will you cool off Temari! Shikamaru and Shino were just worried about you, it has nothing to do with your fighting skills alright!"

"Whoa hold on, I wasn't worried about her-" Shika hissed tugging on the dogs shirt.

"Regardless!" The girl scoffed. "Women can do whatever they want, heck, if it wasn't for **this **woman half of you would've got your asses handed to you today."

"That's enough Sabaku." Neji eased, knowing she was going too far.

"What? You disagree? I was taking care of that Jugo kid way more than you were!" she said with a pompous laugh.

"You didn't exactly put your hands on him like I had to."

"And yet you're the one with a sore jaw and bleeding lip and I've only made it out with a scratch on my brow." She spoke making the girls cheer in the gym.

This made the guys groan, and eventually bring the teachers to settle them down.

"Now now the issue here isn't about sex and gender," Iruka eased. "It's about protocol and-"

"Dammit Temari you know everyone was going easy on you **because you were a girl**! Hell that Jugo guy was the only one paying attention to you down there!" Kiba voiced.

"Exactly," Shino pitched in.

"Now hold on, that's not exactly what I saw from where I was standing." Ten-Ten spoke as she rose from her seat. "It looked like she was running all over the place to help you guys while you stood around and got attacked."

"Settle down Ten-Ten you were hardly there to witness anything." Neji groaned making her huff and fold her arms.

"I saw enough! It sounds to me like you guys are sore because you got your ego's bruised!"

"That **is not **it at all." Shino spoke sternly. "Women should not fight, that's just principle."

"And who made up that law?" Ino asked.

"You're making it seem like we should all sit back and let weak guys like you get your asses kicked for us or something!" Karin spoke aligning her glasses.

"Whoa easy guys-" Asuma called out with waving hands though the group continued to bicker.

"Geez whats up with these kids? It's like they got fed a bowl of testosterone and adrenaline today.." Genma groaned rubbing the top of his head.

"That's far from it! They're all just feeling youthful!" Gai spoke with a grin before pointing to the students who all got involved in the debate. "They're all heated with the searing flames to prove themselves to one another! It's that kind of gusto and passion that brings me marching down these halls with a smile on my face everyday!"

"_Really? It's not cause you're just a fucking' weirdo?_" Mizuki scoffed and mumbled to himself.

"Heh, I dunno what's gotten into these kids but I'm glad they're so upset- it gives me an idea." Anko spoke making Genma groan.

"Just what the hell is going through your head Mitarashi?"

"You'll see." She snickered before blowing on a whistle that dangled around her neck, bringing the gym totally silent. "Alright, so there's an apparent issue about fighting that you all want to prove your point to! What's say we have a nice battle of the sexes right here and now!"

"A-Anko!" Iruka and Genma flinched, while Asuma facepalmed and Gai cheered.

"YES THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!"

"Ohgod, this isn't supposed to happen." Asuma spoke earning a nudge from the approaching Kurenai.

"Take it easy and just let Anko have her fun. You know it will be trouble if you try to stop her."

"I know.."

"Alright! So who wants in!" the woman cheered.

"Just what in the world's kind of nonsense are you uttering Ms Mitarashi?" Neji questioned rhetorically. "There are more boys attending this school then there are girls, just how are we supposed to have a battle if the odds are unfair?"

"HEH, I was thinking the same thing, but I came up with a nice conclusion- There will be representatives for each team, some for the boys, and some for the girls.. lets say.. teams of 9?"

"9 Representatives for each gender?" Iruka repeated before Lee flinched to raise his hands.

"OH ME ME! I WANT TO BE A REPESENTATIVE FOR THE MEN!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE!"

"Alright show of hands!" Anko spoke with a hand on her hip while her free hand reached out to Lee. "Boys, do you approve of Lee being your representative?"

Though there were a few small claps, the gym eventually roared in stomps and claps as the boys realized Lee was possibly the most promising boy to ever represent their team, **period**.

"Alright, Lee, you're a representative for the boys." Anko announced.

Kiba clapped and whistled before bringing himself to stand. "Oh hell yeah, let me in on this!" he voiced making the gym erupt in whistles and claps.

"Looks like that's 2 for the boys. Ladies? You've got a team yet?"

Temari scoffed before stepping down the bleachers and causing the girls to clap and cheer- with that she stood next to Anko and folded her arms before glaring at Shikamaru and leaving Kiba to pull the boy to his feet, much to his dismay.

"Kiba what the hell!"

"C'mon man, she's challenging you! You've got to do this! Sasuke you too!" Kiba laughed pulling the Uchiha up.

As soon as Sasuke rose to his feet the gym literally exploded with claps cheers and screams from both the boys and girls within it, making the teachers kind of surprised that the kids were getting so into this, but looking forward to the bout as well..

"Alright! We have Lee, Saskoo, Shikakaka, and Kiboot representing the boys team." Gai spoke grinning to Anko. "What about the girls?"

Before Anko could respond, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino, Karin and Hinata made their rounds down to Temari's side, making the girls in the gym literally get hyped and bring Anko to smirk to Gai who looked out into the crowds.

"Alright! Just 5 more people!"

"C'mon ladies, don't be scared!" Anko cheered.

A pretty popular girl by the name of Haruna made her way down the steps giggling when she earned her cheers and shouts, followed by a rather proud tomboy of the school who went by the name of Fuki, and then a pretty adventurous girl by the name of Amaru stood for the team. In all this brought the girls representatives to be full while the boys still stood at a measily four..

"Ohmygod we're going to look like idiots if no one else helps us out." Kiba scoffed as he glared at the girls team.

In that moment Sasuke looked to Naruto and gestured him to rise, making the blonde point to himself and blink before standing and getting some claps- not due to his popularity, but due to the fact that the boys desperately needed more representatives.

"Oi, why'd you want me up here?" Naruto blinked.

"You're gonna help us win this game!" Kiba spoke tightening an eager fist to the boy.

"Game?"

"Yeah, we gotta prove that the boys are better than the girls, though we pretty much know all of that already!"

"Heh, alright!"

"Still we need 4 more people now." Shika mumbled.

"I will help.." Shino muttered making everyone flinch and pat their chests.

"Dammit! Stop doing that!" Kiba screamed.

"Hey!" Temari called, with her team waving and ready. "What's the hold up boys? You've got us waiting on you, that's not polite."

"She is saying that to taunt us.." Shino stated, feeling almost agitated.

"Yo Neji! Get down here and help us in the odds!" Kiba voiced making the Hyuuga dull his eyes and refrain from moving. "NEJI! MOVE IT!"

"C'mon Neji, what's wrong, you scared?" Ten-Ten teased, giggling at the end and bringing the Hyuuga to scoff.

"Ridiculous.. you all must be crazy if you think that would get me to participate in this mindless event.."

"NEJI COME ON!" Kiba shouted.

"NEJI LET US ACHIEVE EVEN NUMBERS! WE CANNOT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" Lee voiced with a risen fist while Naruto stomped.

"Oi! Neji bring your ass down here and c'mon! We're waitin' on you!"

Though the Hyuuga didn't plan on moving, the fact that the other students in the gym began to grunt and groan to get him to move made it unbearable for him to even sit and relax. So rather than be the black-sheep _or rather an ass_, Neji stood and made his way down the bleachers to the others who rejoiced, though they were surprised to see Gaara raise from his seat as well and follow.

Neji immediately shook his head to the kid, though the closer he approached, the more Naruto egged him on.

"Oi! You're playing too Gaara? Get over here! Hurry!"

"Shut up Naruto!" The Hyuuga hissed.

"Gaara!" he waved.

Neji flinched completely when the boy made it to the team and at Neji's side, making the brunette groan and glance elsewhere while the boys huddled.

"Gaara why don't you have a seat?" Neji suggested.

"..Why?"

"Yeah why!" Naruto questioned getting offended.

"What do you mean why? He's not supposed to be down here-"

"What does that mean!" Naruto jumped.

"Yo everyone settle down. Naruto, is Gaara able to do anything to help us?" Kiba asked making the blonde nod quickly.

"Pft, that's like asking if the sky isn't orange!"

"It isn't.."

"Sometimes it is!"

"Ogod.. Let's hope this game doesn't deal in any mental challenges." Shikamaru spoke making Naruto grunt.

"Regardless, can this Gaara kid perform various tasks well?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, yeah! He's quiet but he's smart!" Naruto assured making Neji facepalm.

"Still, guys, we need one more person to be on our team." Lee spoke.

"Yeah but who do you guys want to bring in?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly serious about this event.

Naruto stared at the roof for a moment but was sure to snap. "What about your friend Choji?"

"Trust me, he'd rather sit this one out."

"There's always Kankuro!" Kiba pitched making Neji groan.

"If you want to win this thing then you don't want Kankuro here."

"Hey!" The Sabaku boy called out from afar. "If you need an extra dude! I know someone!" he let out before pointing to Haku who shook his head.

"Aw yeah- Haku get down here!" Kiba laughed with a wave.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked raising a brow.

"Yeah why not!"

"Man I don't know, but don't you think we should think about our final person just a little longer?"

"I'm good with Haku joining our team, just so long as we get this crap over with and head back to class." Sasuke said with a shrug.

With that said Haku made his way over to the group, though a whistle sounded in the gym making everyone pause and look at Mad-at-Life Mizuki who sat off on the sides.

"Don't let that girl on the boy's team!"

"Haku's a boy!" Kiba defended.

"I won't allow it!"

"Why does that man hate me so.." The boy muttered.

"Put'er on the girls team, that or tell her to have a seat!"

Anko facepalmed and Gai shrugged, mostly because they didn't want to debate with the guy, but this left a very sad Haku to march back to his seat.

"Fuuuck, guys! We need one more person!"

"I'll volunteer." Kimimaru announced raising his hand from the bleachers before he stood.

Though the boys team was a tad bit relieved, Naruto was sure to shake his head and cross his arms in the form of an 'X'.

"Hell no! He's not joining!"

"Why not, he's a decent guy." Shika spoke before getting his shirt gripped by the blonde.

"Dammit- don't let him on the team!"

"Too late.." Shino muttered watching the boy with white hair approach.

"-If you need another representative Sasuke, I'll be happy to help you."

Sasuke noticed Naruto's irritation, but wanting to get this event over with and seeing as there were no other boys left that wanted to volunteer, this left the Uchiha to shut his eyes and nod in approval, making Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee silently cheer in approval while Naruto groaned.

"Sasuuukkkee!"

"We need a final team representative, and I just want to get this task over with quickly."

"If getting this game over with quickly is your bidding Sasuke, then I shall do so for you." Kimimaru spoke shutting his eyes and lowering his head a bit.

The Uchiha kind of flinched to that, being that he was finally getting that Kimimaru did have a bit of an obsession with him, though a grunt from Naruto and an eyeroll from Shikamaru brought the team to focus again.

"Alright looks like we've got our team." Nara spoke before turning to Gai and Anko. "Alright! We're done here!"

Anko nodded before holding an arm up to student body that sat in the stands. "Alright you guys looks like this party is just about to get started! Let the battle of the sexes officially begin!"

"Wait just a moment!" Temari announced making Anko blink but eventually watch the sandy-blonde woman march over to Iruka and take his mega-phone.

Seeing this the boys on the floor blinked, narrowing their eyes skeptically.

"Just what is Sabaku doing now?" Kiba asked.

"I do not know.. but I feel uneasy about it." Shino spoke making Shikamaru glare.

With that the Sabaku woman shut on her voice amp and looked to the student body.

"Actually before we actually begin, I have a proposition." She spoke making the students look to her and bring the woman to glance at Shikamaru. "This game is going to be just one match to see who's the better sex, right? Well what do you say we make this contest a little more challenging considering it's going to be so quick and all?" she spoke making Anko smirk.

"What exactly do you have in mind Miss Temari?"

The girl huffed into the mic with a smirk on her face before facing the boys. "If either team wins, something must be done.." she began before looking to the crowd. "If the boys team wins, then all 9 of us girls will.. dress in whatever you so demand, it just has to be apart of the dress code."

"WHAT!" Kiba voiced, his mouth agape and shaped as an 'O' before he turned to grin at his team. "They'll dress in whatever! They said they'll dress in whatever! Holy shit- kitty costumes! KITTY COSTUMES!"

"Enough Kiba, you're starting to drool." Sasuke uttered a little embarrassed.

Shikamaru stepped away from his group with a groan as he approached both Anko and Temari, watching both of them smirk his way and almost laugh.

"Well Nara, do you want to spice up this game?" Anko asked while Temari lowered her megaphone.

"I only threw out that idea as a suggestion, but you don't have to go with it. You can suggest anything else.."

Shikamaru grunted before taking the womans megaphone then glaring to the crowd.

"I speak for my team when I say that if you lose this challenge, then all 9 of you girls will have to dress up in Maid costumes-"

"Just maid costumes?" Temari scoffed, feeling a little humored. "Surely you can think of something better than that."

"I'm not finished Sabaku, not only will you and your team dress like maids, but you will serve each and every one of us until school is over. You will also clean out our lockers, carry our books and junk to our classes and when you spot any one of us down the hall, you will perform curtesies and greet us by using our full names and calling us _Master_ when you acknowledge." he spoke, making the boys in the gym go wild while some of the boys on the floor either nodded in agreement or got a little heated.

This made Temari fold her arms. "Fetish much?"

Shikamaru pulled away the mic before shrugging, leaving the woman to snatch the device and snicker.

"Alright!" she began, speaking to the crowd. "We agree to these terms, however, if we win.. then you'll have to do the most embarrassing thing I can come up with for the schools Rally next Wednesday." she finished making the gym erupt in laughter, cheers and claps.

"What the hell.." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What are you scared?"

"Just what embarrassing thing do we have to do?"

"Hmph.. let me think about it until after the challenges are done."

". . ."

"Well? What do you say Nara?"

"...Fine."

With that Anko laughed and shook her head, before snatching the megaphone. "Alright, the bets have been made, now everyone shake hands and lets have a good clean fight!"

Both the girls and boys teams marched to line up and exchange glances, Temari gave Shikamaru a look that made him scoff while a smirk from Ten-Ten made Neji narrow his eyes, and an eager looking Lee and Sakura caused each team to get a little tense.

Though this was just a simple game to the other kids.. this was a serious deal for teams on the floor.  
Sasuke however was more into getting this crap over with- because he knew the longer he stood between a glaring Naruto and Kimimaru, he was possibly going to lose his mind..

* * *

**[. . .]**

**A/N**: It's not spam but eh.. I'm feeling overwhelmed by other things in life so I couldn't work much. Forgive me guys..

Also forgive me if I'm making the transition from past drama and troubles in the story quickly diminish and go back to school life. I felt it was rather quick, but it did help with providing some future troubles that will arise later in the story. Thats right.. just cause Naruto's back doesn't mean the drama's over guys.. mwaha!

Anyway, I just wanted to say a few things before I went to eat a nice sandwich and got back to this wonderful hobby.

**uchiha hinata21** - yeah you know me! I'm totes magic 'n stuff, lol no but my fingers were killing me. Glad you enjoyed the chapter/chapters :D

**bbntach** and **RmeGamr** - glad you guys like the fic! G'aww now that really gets me going! Now that makes me wanna work on my spam until the story is finished! xD

**Jax** - G'aww man, I've been meaning to thank you for your earlier ItaDei suggestions in your past review! Those were really helpful, I especially loved the idea with Orochimaru, **seriously**!  
As for your much recent review, sorry for the wait, but I'll try not to leave the fic for so long and probably have a good amount of spam out by Friday for sure. c:  
Ha.. I have a feeling that you will enjoy the future NejiGaa ItaDei and ***spoiler alert*** Kakashi's coming back? For why! And Obito did what? What's this talk of Madara! Sai! WHAT! O:


	68. Girls vs Boys!

**Love me U.K.E**

**.**

**(Girls vs Boys: A Test of Arms!)**

**.**

Every student within the gym sat around, stomping their feet, cheering or clapping when it came to the competition conjured by Anko.

Blowing her whistle and getting the gym silent, the tomboyish teacher held her hands to both teams before aiming them to a table set just in front, with that she spoke.

"Alright! The challenge is a good old-fashioned arm-wrestling match! First team to 5 slams takes the win!"

The boys in the gym cheered, typically because they knew that when it came to anything physical, they had the advantage in the situation, whilst the girls groaned, though Temari and her team were hardly phased the more Anko spoke.

"The rules for this game are very simple! You just hold each other's hands and then see who can overpower the other in strength- There will be no kicking under the tables or hitting each other just to get the advantage! Got it!"

Naruto and Gaara blinked, the both of them sure to glance at Sasuke and Neji for more details on this game they never heard of or played, leaving the observant Karin on the other side to align her glasses for a split second.

"WE WANNA GOOD CLEAN FIGHT, AND GUYS- BE GENTLEMAN ABOUT IT!" Gai spoke making the boys fold their arms.

Anko only cackled before smirking to the girls and marching over. "Alright girls.. you ready for this?"

"I think so." Ten-Ten said rather eagerly.

"Hey are you against us or something Ms Anko? Do you see how frail our arms are? There's no way we're going to beat these guys unless Fuki takes them all!" Ino complained, leaving the Mitarashi woman to glance at the one real tomboy of the group.

"Heh, don't worry about it. I basically said that the guys can't kick you under the table or hit you as they play the game, but other than that, anything else goes." she said with a shrug. "Besides, you'll see that later in the game this will deal more with what you know about your rival than it does his actual brawn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked with a blink.

"It means, women can win this game without having to use just their physical strength. Remember that ladies." she said with a wink before heading over to the table in the center.

This left Ino to squint her only revealed eye before looking to the other girls for answers or assurance.

"I don't get it, just what the heck did she mean by that?"

"I think she means that we could use our minds to win this thing.." Ten-Ten guessed cupping her chin.

"_Oh-ho-he_! You mean like super powers!" airheaded Haruna asked with giggle.

"No you idiot," Karin hissed. "She means we have to strategize."

"But how does strategy beat guys?" 'Ten asked with a blink making Amaru blush as she clasped her hands over her chest.

"I don't care what it means.. just so long as I get to touch someones hand.."

"Idiot! Don't let that be your only objective." Temari let out turning to the girls altogether. "Today we're going to prove a point- we're going to prove that we're just as tough as the guys even if we're not running around pickings fights all the time. We're going to make the men of this Academy cower at our feet and realize the potential truth we have when it comes to brawn!"

"I.. don't think I like the sound of that." Haruna spoke easing her hands behind her back. "I mean.. do guys even date girls who they think are stronger than them?"

"That's a negative." Karin spoke, suddenly not wanting to participate any more.

"So what if they don't date you, half of the guys here aren't even that cute anyway." Temari dismissed with a scoff. "Besides, even if they don't date you, they sure as hell respect you at the end of it all!"

"I like the sound of that." Ten-Ten let out with a smirk.

"I.. I do too." Hinata said softly.

"Alright then, lets win this." Temari uttered with a turn making all the girls psyche up.

Meanwhile opposing them, meters away, the boys rose their brows but groaned and narrowed their eyes almost instantly, Kiba being the only one to scoff.

"Goddammit I hate that.. Get a group of girls together and suddenly their _girlpower_ magic activates. Psh, lets just take'em down, but not too quickly. We don't want them crying and whatever."

"This challenge doesn't apply to you Kiba." Shikamaru spoke making the dog flinch and look to the lazy boy who didn't acknowledge.

"Wait what!"

"Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Kimimaru and Naruto are taking this."

"What?" Kiba questioned along with an interested Hyuuga.

"Why do I have to participate?"

"What do you mean? You came to help us did you not?" Shino questioned making the Hyuuga shrug.

"I only came down here because you all bothered me to the point I had to. Nothing further-"

"Regardless Hyuuga, this is a trial we must endure to prove our own worth- to make it known to our peers, ourselves and the women, that we're the ones who run the reins."

"Run the reins..?" Naruto repeated with a blink. "Oi.. what does that mean?"

"It means if we lose to these girls in this competition, then we've pretty much given up and leashed ourselves to be their dogs from now all the way up to marriage. We have to win this.. Losing isn't an option." Shikamaru explained rather seriously, making the boys get a little wary at his attitude towards this.

Naruto on the otherhand was sure to blink a few times, showing that he was curious and confused. "Oi.. what's a marriage?"

"You aren't serious.." Shino spoke giving him a glance.

"It's nothing you have to worry about Naruto- just focus on the task at hand." Nara spoke making Lee tighten his fists.

"Okay! Let us do this! Let us show the girls our passion concerning our ordeal! We shall prove to them today that they are nothing more than delicate flowers that should leave their protection in the hands of their strong captor!"

". . .What?" Kiba, Naruto and even Gaara let out.

"Alright teams, are you ready? -Bring up the first representatives!" Anko voiced.

Shika gave Lee a glance, making him remove his glasses and fold them onto his shirt before saluting and screaming a powerful "HAI!" before marching over to the table making the girls flinch.

"Great.. Lee's first.." Ten-Ten groaned.

"That guy is like a beast when it comes to fitness, there's no way we can beat that kid." Ino hissed folding her arms.

"Hmph.." Temari laughed with a smirk on her face. "No doubt Nara's picked all the tough guys on his team to go first in order to beat us."

"If that's so then we're totally going to lose.." Haruna complained biting her nails.

"Not exactly. Sakura, go against Lee." Temari ordered making the pink-haired lass flinch.

"Me? Why me? I can't beat him."

"What're you daft?" The woman responded smirking. "Of course you can beat him."

"Huh?"

"It's like Ms Anko said: _We can win this game without having to use just our physical strength. _So with that being said I want you to go against Lee, and work the boys heart. Y'know he likes you right?"

Sakura blinked before her eyes widened to the obvious realization, making Temari gesture her to the table with a nod.

"Well go on Haruno, we're rooting for you."

"..Right." she said with an eager nod before waltzing over, leaving the girls team to completely cheer and bring Temari to smirk at Shikamaru.

"Dammit.." the boy grumbled.

"Hm? What're you gettin' all pissed over?" Kiba asked with a blink making the Nara literally scowl.

"Lee! Don't lose this!"

The bowl-haired boy saluted before looking across the table and watching Sakura approach and take a seat, immediately bringing the boy to turn pink.

"M-Miss Sakura-"

"Hey Lee, let's do our best alright?"

"U-Uh.. H-Hai.."

With that the boy took a seat before holding his right arm on the table, leaving Sakura to grip it and bring the youthful boys spirit wavering.

"Alright, you two ready?" Anko asked holding their clutched palms to prevent cheating.

Lee nodded, a nervous bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face, while Sakura smiled forcing herself to blush a bit.

"Gee.. you're hand feels nice, Lee."

"W-Wha-"

"It's so soft." She uttered, hiding her coy emerald eyes behind half her lids. "_Hehe_.. it's almost like we're holding hands on a date."

"D-D..D..ate?" the boy repeated feeling his heart race.

Anko smirked, "You kids ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sakura said with a smile before looking to Lee eagerly. "Lee-sweetie, are you ready yet?"

"S..S..w...Sweet..ie?"

"Are you ready?" Sakura said, slowly nodding in a hypnotic fashion and making Lee sluggishly copy.

With that Anko let their hands go, immediately bringing Sakura to glare and slam the boys hand on the table, making the gym silent for a few seconds, but bring the girls in the bleachers to stand and cheer, and eventually pull Lee back to reality.

"W-WHA-"

"**CHAA**! WAY TO LOSE TO ME! THAT WAS TOO EASY!" Sakura voiced as she stood from the table and tightened a fist.

"W-WAIT!"

Gai shook his head leaving Iruka to pat his shoulder and laugh nervously, while Rock Lee stood from his table and looked at his glaring team, feeling so stupid and so hopeless..

"Sakura Haruno takes the first point!" Anko announced. "Now the girls can choose their next opponent!"

"WHAT!" Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino voiced.

"What the hell Ms Anko! Aren't we supposed to choose!" The Inuzuka voiced making the woman place a hand on her hip.

"I said that you guys can choose who will participate, but c'mon, when it comes to winning or losing at the table it's the opponents choice. That's just obvious."

Temari cackled, making Shikamaru grunt, but nevertheless turn to his team who welcomed Lee with smacks to the head as he reached their circle.

"Just what the hell happened back there Lee?" Kiba questioned leaving the boy to blush.

"I.. I don't know.. I just looked into Miss Sakura's eyes and.. and.." The boy paused to stare into space as his face became completely red, leaving Neji to groan.

"He's out of it.."

"Alright, that can't happen again." Shika made clear looking to his team. "We've lost only one point, but that doesn't matter. So long as we don't lose again we should be fine. Everyone keep your guard up and don't let these girls trick you."

"Right."

Temari laughed from afar before turning to her troupe and immediately giving Haruno her kudos.

"Well done Sakura, I didn't think you'd get it so quick."

"Hehe,"

"S..so who should we pick next?" Hinata asked resting a hand on her chest. "Everyone else on the boys team seems so strong.."

"Pft.. Please.. I can totally take on that Inuzuka and pretty boy blonde anyday." Fuki bragged placing her hands on her hips. "The Hyuuga and Uchiha might be a challenge though.."

"We should pick Naruto or the boy with the bright red hair." Karin spoke aligning her glasses, and bringing Temari to raise a brow. "-Earlier I noticed the boys teaching them how to play.. My guess is, they're too friggen foreign to even understand the game, even if they just saw a match."

"Heh nice eye."

"Oh right," Ten-Ten spoke with a snap. "I remember that kid, Neji said he was new to the school or something awhile ago.. so maybe he did come from a completely different country before coming here or something.."

"Alright then let me at'em!" Ino spoke hitting her free palm. "I can totally take him and that blonde kid down, just let me go next."

"No, I'll go." Ten-Ten spoke walking off, leaving the Yamanaka to scoff.

"Alright, first to the table is Ten-Ten!" Anko announced. "Who do you choose to be your opponent?"

Raising a finger she was sure to point just a little to Neji's left. "I want him, I want to challenge him to the left!"

Shikamaru and Neji flinched but quickly facepalmed, leaving Gaara to blink at the two of them before Shino moved him with a nudge.

"Get going.."

" ! "

"Gaara, you gotta go to the table and play the game." Naruto spoke making the Shukaku flinch and look to Neji for assurance.

"N..Neji?"

"Go to the table Gaara and hold her hand." the boy lectured. "As soon as Anko places her hands on the both of yours, and lets you go, I want you to put that girls hand on the table alright?"

The redhead blinked but nodded slowly before walking off, leaving the Hyuuga to shake his head and strain his eyes.

"Tally up **another **loss for us.." Shino uttered making the boys team groan.

As soon as Gaara approached the table, he watched the familiar woman immediately take a seat to which he copied, in the end watching the girl hold her hand out to him, and bring him to nervously glance else where but raise his right hand and grip hers making him blush.

"You both ready?" Anko questioned holding their palms.

The brunette nodded and Gaara simply glanced away.

"Hey, you remember me right?" Ten-Ten spoke making the redhead look to her. "Let me win this and I'll take you out for ice-cream again."

Gaara's eyes widened, leaving Anko to let their palms go and bring Ten-Ten to slowly and casually place the boys palm on the table as she smirked at the boys team, making Kiba kick the air, Shikamaru glare, Shino fold his arms, Sasuke roll his eyes, and Neji to dull his glance.. Kimimaru really didn't care and Lee was still stuck in his thoughts of Sakura to pay attention. Naruto on the otherhand blinked, really confused about this hand game in general..

"ANOTHER POINT FOR THE GIRLS TEAM!" Anko announced, making the other teachers who already had a seat and watched this dull their glances.

"Is it just me or are the boys clearly throwing the match?" Genma questioned making Iruka sigh.

"I don't think they're losing on purpose Genma.."

"This is sooooooooo...embarrassing.." Gai spoke actually frowning then facepalming himself.

"Relax guys, it's just a game and the students seem to be really into it." Asuma eased making Genma groan.

"Yeah, the students and Anko.. jeez that woman.. why'd she suggest this game anyway? We aren't supposed to be doing this.."

"I agree, Principal Sarutobi will be highly upset if he catches us doing this." Hayate spoke before coughing a bit and making everyone scoot away from him.

"Will you two stop being such sticks in the mud?" Kurenai questioned with a laugh. "Let these kids and Anko have their fun.."

"NEXT TO THE TABLE, INO YAMANAKA!"

As the girl approached the table and had a seat, she quickly pointed to Naruto before gesturing him over.  
Naruto hunched before he pointed at himself then glanced over his shoulder a few times, that is, until Kiba pushed the kid over to the table and caused him to get that he was picked.

"Naruto.. **don't **lose." Sasuke called out sounding more threatening than advising.

The blonde shivered but took a seat and held his hand to Ino who gripped it, both of them narrowing their eyes a bit after doing so, though, Ino was sure to smirk afterward bringing Naruto to raise a brow.

"Hmph, you look confident.. you think you can beat me?"

"Judging how thin your arms are compared to mine, I'd say yeah." Naruto let out smirking as well.

"Heh, with that said, do you work out or something?"

"Hm?"

"Yeah, exercise? I never noticed before but now that I'm looking at you, you've got a body on you Naruto."

The blonde blinked but shouts from the team behind him made him jerk.

**"Don't listen to her man!"**

**"Don't be like Lee!"**

**"Just tune her out and win this Naruto!"**

With that, the boy narrowed his eyes before bringing himself to laugh a bit.

"Heh.. you're trying to psych me out?"

"I'm just paying you a compliment.. geez. I honestly don't care if I win this thing or not.. it's just a game.."

"O..Oh.."

With that Anko held their hands and asked if they were ready, to which Naruto responded with a nod, and Ino was left to crane her head a bit.

"Do you even know how to play this game properly?"

"Huh?"

" Y..You just place the other persons hand on the table.. right?"

"Not in the 3rd round." she spoke before groaning. "Ugh you're so hopeless. You don't' even know how to play."

"Wh-What?"

"Anko, can I switch him out for someone else?"

"_Sorry, no can do_."

"W-Wait a minute, you're saying I have to do something different?"

"Ugghhh.. Ms Anko, I'm ready."

"H-Hey wait!"

With that, Anko pulled her hands away from the two and Ino was pretty much left to struggle. Though Naruto was barely even trying, he was still curious to how these rules worked.

"I don't get it, so what are we supposed to do that's so different in the third round?"

"What're you stupid?"

"Hey, just help me out here, I haven't played this game before."

"You're supposed to ease your hand on **that **side, and leave it there, without having it touch the table."

Naruto blinked as he allowed the girl to push his arm on the opposing side of the table, leaving him to blink.

"Then what?"

"Then you let me win."

"Sasuke says I can't do that. I have to win."

"He's lying."

"Sasuke doesn't lie." The boy spoke raising his arm again. "You're lying.."

"Dammit."

With that Naruto heard his cheers, bringing him to pin the blonde girls arm on the table and bring Kiba to rejoice along with the other boys in the gym. Though the boys on the floor were just too cool to care, Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk Temari's way as the woman bit the nail of her right thumb.

"Just great." she muttered before watching Ino make her way over.

"Way to give them a point, Yamanaka.." Karin nagged.

"What do you mean? You're the one who said he was dumb! Besides, he's way stronger than what he looks.. he was waving my arm every where on that table without even trying!"

"Whatever."

"Rrgh! Karin!"

"Ladies please, let me think." Temari scoffed, before noticing Neji was pushed to the table.

With that Anko announced his name and the crowd went wild, they pretty much knew the Hyuuga was taking a point home for the boys team, leaving the Sabaku woman to glare and watch the brunette who took his seat, lowered his eyes at her and gestured any one of the girls to approach. With that, Temari turned to the girls who all fretted.

"What're we going to do?" Sakura asked, curling her eyebrows in worry. "None of us can take on Neji."

"Yeah and if we lose this round then we're gonna tie and they're gonna pick us off one by one!" Ino hissed.

"I.. I can try to take on Neji." Hinata spoke leaving Temari to immediately shake her head. "No.. we're saving you for later.. Fuki.. you go."

"What?" The girl blinked.

"You're the strongest out of all of us, even if your strength doesn't compare to Neji's you'll at least give him a hard time.."

"So you're still calculating a loss." Karin spoke making the Sabaku woman sigh.

"It's the most we can do at this point.."

"Whatever.. I'll try." Fuki spoke before heading over to the table.

As soon as she took her seat Kiba instantly groaned.

"Great.. the girl with the monster strength is up.. Neji might lose."

"Don't jinx us." Shikamaru groaned.

At the table, Neji lazily gripped Fuki's hand and brought Anko to hold, ask, then let the kids palms go as the match had began. Though Neji was totally sure he could take on this semi-athletic girl he was a little shocked that she was able to manage keeping her arm up for so long, making him narrow his eyes a bit and get a little more serious than he already was.  
So, putting a bit more strength into his grip he began to slowly push back the tomboys arm, making her struggle and strain.

"Ohmygosh we're going to lose!" Ino voiced clutching the sides of her face.

"Not yet." Ten-Ten spoke before looking over to the boys team then bringing her fingers to her mouth to whistle.

Though it made the boys glance for only a second, they soon went back to watching the match- though Ten-Ten still had a pair of eyes on her that made her smirk.  
With little gestures of her hand and a warm smile ready to greet, she waited and waited while resting her hands on her hips.

Meanwhile at the table, Neji was close to pinning this Fuki chick, though she was seriously fighting and making the Hyuuga rather irritated.

"Will you just give up already? You're going to lose, you can't deny that." he said rather quickly.

"Plea..se.." The girl strained. "I am not.. going to wear.. a maid outfit.. thats..so.. gross!"

Neji groaned but full on flinched when he spotted Gaara casually walk pass the table from his periphs, making him lose all focus.

"G-Gaara!"

With the Hyuuga distracted, Fuki moved in and earned herself a pin, making the Hyuuga twitch then stare at his hand like it betrayed him and make the boys in the stands groan while the girls laughed.

"ANOTHER WIN FOR THE GIRLS!" Anko announced making the girls team scream giggle and cheer as Gaara proceeded over to them.

Ten-Ten, Temari, Ino and Sakura were so friggen excited that they even jumped a bit as soon as Gaara made it over, in the end hugging the boy who turned completely red and tensed.

"W..W!"

"Holy hell I love you kid!" Temari spoke making Gaara widen his eyes.

"How'd you know that this kid would make Neji lose 'Ten?" Sakura questioned leaving the brunette to shrug a bit.

"Neji made it so apparently obvious that he was protective over this kid during that fight, so I just gave it a guess and gambled with the thought." she explained before placing her hands on Gaara's shoulders. "Guess who's getting two sundae's this time?"

The redhead blinked before pointing to himself making the girls giggle and hug him some more while on the boys side, everyone was pissed...

"What the **FUCK**! Gaara! Dammit that kid is such a fuckin sellout!" Kiba cursed punching and kicking the air.

"What the hell Hyuuga.." Sasuke uttered to the brunette who walked over, sounding so irritated.

"Be quiet, why weren't any of you watching him? You just let him run off to the girls team? I was confused!"

At that moment, Gaara nervously ran over to the team, receiving harsh glares that made him flinch, but nevertheless bring Shikamaru to groan.

"Just great.. If this keeps up, we're going to lose.."

"You better think of something quick, Nara, because I don't plan to do anything embarrassing for the simple fact of my being forced on your team. I didn't want to do this stuff anyway." Neji spoke folding his arms.

Shikamaru grunted as he shut his eyes to think, all the while Shino brought himself to walk off the opposing direction of the tables, leaving Kiba to blink.

"Yo Shino? Where you goin?"

"Give me a moment." he spoke walking off and heading out of the gym.

With that, Kiba held a timeout sign to Anko who blew her whistle and announced a break in the gym- with that the teams spoke amongst another for a moment before having a seat and in the end being pestered by their peers.

"What the hell you guys!" A random boy spoke. "You're making us look stupid!"

"Yeah!" another agreed.

"Lee why the hell'd you lose like that!"

"Yeah you too, Neji! What the hell!"

"Gomenasai.." Lee groaned in a bow, while Neji scoffed and ignored the comments behind him though it was getting secretly hard..

"How the hell could you lose like that! What the fuck is wrong with you guys! They're just girls!"

"If you guys wanna look like fools then you do it on your own time, but you're making us guys look weak!"

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke spoke glaring over his shoulder, making the kids flinch. "If you have such a problem with it, then you all should've gotten your lazy asses up and took our places."

"Yeah!" Kiba voiced.

Five to ten minutes after the debate, Shino returned with his right palm oddly clutched, leaving Kiba to shout out to Anko and leave the woman who was being nagged by Genma to split and blow her whistle before getting both teams to stand and in the end bring the girls team to choose Haruna to step forward.

After giggling for a minute or two, she pointed to Shino who hardly flinched, but instead aligned his shades with his left hand, while his right still stayed clutched.

"Alright Shino, I know you're more of a brain-y guy but you can't make us lose." Kiba spoke hitting his shoulders.

"Do not worry.. I have a trump card." he uttered walking over to the table.

As he reached the stand and took his seat with the girl across from him, Haruna eagerly held out her right hand and smirked.

"Get ready, cause you're soo gonna lose."

Rather than respond, Shino held out his balled right hand and opened it, only to reveal a black spider that began to skittishly travel around the boys palm and make Haruna scream and rise from her seat.

"Eww! EW EW EWWW EWW EW!" She shrieked stepping away from the table.

The girls in back of her raised her brow while Anko snickered a bit.

"Haruna, get to your seat or you've lost the match."

"EW! I don't care! Whatever! I forfeit okay! Ugh!"

With that the gym kind of stared, a little confused, but nevertheless the boys cheered and rejoiced when the silent boy returned to the group.

"What the hell did you do, Aburame?" Shikamaru questioned making Kimimaru scoff.

"Such a petty trick."

"What! What is it?" Kiba questioned.

"I simply used my fondness of bugs to my advantage." he uttered making Shikamaru smirk.

"Heh.. of course."

"I hope you do not mind if I volunteer myself to go again. I guarantee you with my trump card, we **will **win this game."

"I don't get it.. are girls afraid of bugs or something?" Naruto asked making Sasuke kind of shrug to the boy.

Kimimaru only groaned. "What kind of question is that? Surely you're asking questions to simply speak.."

"What the hell did you say!"

"Naruto, easy." Sasuke calmed.

"Shino-" Shikamaru spoke. "Go out there and get us as many wins possible."

"Who should I choose?"

"Whatever you do, don't choose Temari."

"Yeah, leave that one to Nara~!" Kiba said with a snicker. "Just choose Hinata or Amaru or something."

"Very well.." he uttered walking back to the table and pointing to Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress flinched to the choice but was pushed by her team to win this.

"Don't let him psyche you out."

"So what if he has bugs, you can do this Hinata."

"Use what you know about him against him."

Hinata blinked to them, "B..but.. Shino-kun.. I don't know how I could use anything against him."

"Just use your brain, Hyuuga! If it's anything as big as your breasts then you'll think of something quick!" Karin snapped.

Hinata jumped but timidly nodded as she made her way to the table and took a seat, lowering her head to Shino almost shyly.

"G-Good luck to you Shino.."

"As to you."

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry, If I terrify you Hyuuga.." he uttered before resting his balled right hand on the table.

"It's fine.. I.. I think I can handle it." she spoke, holding out her right hand.

With that Shino opened his palm and let his spider travel before gripping Hinata's palm, making her cringe. She wanted to yelp and rise from the table but she knew she had to take this point- so feeling the gross legs of the spider crawl across her hand, the girl was sure to tremble before leaning to the table and blowing the bug off of both their hands making Shino flinch.

With that, Anko held both their hands and rose a brow.

"Ready?"

Both characters nodded, and with that the teacher let them go and immediately brought Shino to push Hinata's arm and make the girls wrist bend back. With that the girl shut her eyes and winced, making the Aburame boy flinch-

"S-Sorr-"

Cutting him off, or rather, feeling no need to listen to his words, Hinata reversed the grip and took the pin, and the point, making the boys shades slide down the bridge of his nose as he widened his eyes and stared at the Hyuuga who rose from her seat and bowed respectfully.

"Sorry Shino.. but I had to."

"So-"

"My wrist is fine."

" ! "

"YAAAY! WAY TO GO HINATA!" the girls team cheered, making the boys team literally feel like jumping off a cliff.

"This is embarrassing." Neji stated. "We're getting our asses handed to us."

Shikamaru only shook his head but flinched when Anko called his name and brought him to notice Temari make it to the table and gesture him over.

He blinked a few times, but groaned waltzing over, leaving his team to literally feel at a loss. But regardless, the Nara made it over to the table and glared at the Sabaku girl who shrugged and smirked.

"Looks like you'll be our winning point."

"Relax, it's just a game.. besides, you haven't exactly won the entire thing yet."

"Whoa what're you sounding so angry for? I thought it was just a game?"

"Tch.."

"Alright you two, enough with the taunts. Are you both ready?"

Temari nodded as she took a seat, followed by the Nara. Once comfortable, both characters held their right palms to each other before gripping, in the end bringing Temari to smirk.

"Don't blush."

"Pft, how many times do I have to keep telling you woman, I'm not interested in you."

"You can tell me as many times as you want, but the day you can say it without blushing is the day I'll believe you, Nara."

"Oh god, you're more annoying than Kin."

"So that means I'm your type?"

"Wha- No!"

Anko simply laughed as she held their hands, watched them both nod then let them go. Leaving the smack-talk, _and not necessarily the arm wrestling_, to begin.

"I can't wait till you lose.."

"It's not over Sabaku.."

"If that's the case then why aren't you you moving or even trying? You just came and sat here to hold my hand?"

"Don't flatter yourself." The Nara spoke in a groan. "In case you've failed to notice your own actions, you're not doing anything either."

Both figures glared after that, eventually bringing them to wrestle- which worked more in the Nara's favor.

As he slowly eased the girls palm down he was sure to raise a brow to her.

"Whoa what happened.. your smile's gone.."

"Pft, you're really trying hard aren't you?"

"I have to, considering I'm dealing with a military-girl who pumps iron in her spare time-" he spoke before flinching to the womans glare and sudden strength.

"You talk a lotta shit, Nara- which is why I can't wait till I win. I'm going to make you my bitch.."

"As if I'd let that happen." Shikamaru spoke, fighting. "I can't wait till you carry my books around and call me master."

"Pft, if you wanted that from me then why didn't you just ask? This was seriously you're only way of getting what you wanted?"

"There you go twisting my words and flattering yourself. I don't mean just you Sabaku." Shikamaru grunted, tensing to that.

**"OhmygodNara, stop going easy on her and just get this over with already!"** Kiba voiced from the sidelines.

It would've been annoying to hear at any other point in time but Shikamaru knew Kiba was right. Right now he was simply playing with Temari and rather than prolong it because he was _enjoying _the conversation, he wanted to get this point and move on because honestly.. he was starting to get tired.

So, being no longer burdened with the fact that he wanted to speak to this blonde, Shikamaru pushed her arm to get the win- though.. a feeling brushed by his inner thigh and travelled to his crotch, making him tense, blush and jerk before immediately pushing himself away- distracted, and yet give Temari her pin.

This left the gym silent, the boys team utterly disappointed and the girls to rejoice.

The teachers on the side-line facepalmed and/or blushed as they shook their heads but didn't really speak on it.. Well.. Iruka did.

"I.. I don't think.. that can go down as sexual harassment.. right?"

"Please, they're teenagers.." Asuma dismissed. "That's just.. what they do surprisingly.."

"Times sure have changed.." Kurenai uttered making the other teachers nod in agreement.

Meanwhile at the tables, Shikamaru was completely red as he stared at the Sabaku woman who stuck out her tongue and winked before standing and getting crowded by her team.

This left the Nara to literally slam his head onto the table while the boys team approached and literally starting smacking the kid.

"What the hell Nara!" Kiba began.

"I'm **going **to kill you-" Neji threatened.

"You have made us all look like fools." Kimimaru spoke.

"Hold on." Shino spoke before glancing at Anko who snickered at the entire thing. "You saw what Temari did.. are you just going to allow that."

"I saw that there wasn't any kicking allowed under the tables, other than that anything could have gone, and from what I saw.. that wasn't exactly a kick or anything I said went against the rules."

"I don't understand." Neji uttered looking to the group. "What exactly happened?"

"Oi I think I saw that girl give Shikamaru a sort of footjo-"

"Shut up!" The lazy boy spoke as he rose from his seat- bringing Kiba to drop his jaw.

"HAHA- Dude! What the- That girls a freak!"

Shikamaru just groaned as he glanced elsewhere, leaving Anko to announce the girls win, and in the end bring the girls to travel to the boys.

"Looks like we won." Ten-Ten spoke in a cute and smug fashion.

"You all have deceived us.. that's cheating." Shino spoke.

"Yeah right, we won fair-and-square." Karin let out as she aligned her glasses. "Which means, all of you guys will have to do something embarrassing."

The boys scoffed but in the end brought the Sabaku woman to place her hands on her hips as she looked to the roof for a while and thought aloud.

"Hm.. now.. what shall I have you all do.."

"Whatever it is, I won't be apart of it." Sasuke uttered folding his arms and making both teams jerk.

"What are you talking about Sasuke, we are all in this together!" Lee spoke making the Uchiha shrug.

"I didn't play.. so If anything the ones who had to play should suffer the consequences."

Temari laughed. "What's wrong Uchiha, afraid I'll come up with something too embarrassing for you to handle?"

Kimimaru narrowed his eyes that moment. "Sasuke isn't afraid of-"

"Sasuke isn't afraid of anything lady!" Naruto cut off, shoving the boy away and stepping to Temari. "Whatever you come up with he'll do!" he voiced making the Uchiha groan.

"Naruto.."

"Ha-" the woman laughed before folding her arms. "Really?"

"Sasuke isn't afraid of whatever you come up with! You can name anything and he'll do it! Go on, name something!"

"Naruto.."

"Hmph, you'll have to give me time, but thanks to that mouth of yours I might just get you all to do something **really **embarrassing in front of the Rally." she laughed as she cupped her chin. "Oh gee, and I'm getting so many thoughts right now too.. I could make you guys wear collars and do exactly what Shikamaru wanted us to do, or I can make you guys run around campus with water stains on the crotch of your pants, or I can present a nice little slide show of you guys in funny little outfits and making out with one another, **Oh**, or I can make you guys do a nice Chippendales dance for the rally, you can even get your moves from Gai-"

"That last one sounds like it would be very entertaining." Lee spoke up, actually interested, though a nudge from Neji made him silent.

"Get real, Sabaku!" The Hyuuga began. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm doing any of those things!"

"Huh? But I thought you were all so brave?"

"We are!" Naruto voiced, speaking for the team. "Besides all of that shit sounds stupid, why don't you actually use your brain and think of something better!"

It was at this moment Temari glared. "Keep talking and I'll just make you embarrass yourself alone kid."

"You can do whatever you want, I aint afraid to do whatever you say! Just know that Sasuke isn't afraid of anything either!"

"Fine, rather than make your entire team do the task, I'll just leave the embarrassing event to you and Sasuke."

"FINE! JUST NAME THE GAME LADY!"

"Hmph, give me until next Wednesday.. I'll come up with something entertaining." she uttered before turning and walking away with the rest of the girls.

With that, Naruto grunted and folded his arms, though he was sure to receive the hardest smack in the back of his head he had ever felt.

"AAHOW!"

"You idiot! Now look what you've done!" Sasuke spoke gripping the boys collar. "Now I've got to make myself look like a complete idiot in front of the school cause of you!"

"G-Gah! S-Sasuke I-"

"Well it's better than all of us." Neji shrugged, thankful he had no part in anything.

"I know, I suspected everything to feel much more _dampening _when we lost but.. I am suddenly okay with this." Shino spoke.

"Yeah I suddenly don't feel so bad either.." Shika spoke with a shrug, leaving Sasuke to flinch.

"What the hell! You guys aren't-"

"Alright now that you guys are done with your game, everyone get dressed and head back to class- you've all had your fun, now it's time to learn again! No gym today, just another period with your homeroom teachers!" Genma announced making the students slowly leave.

One by one Sasuke's peers left, leaving him to glare at Naruto who flinched at first but returned the stare when Kimimaru pat the Uchiha's shoulders assuringly.

"Sasuke, If you want, I can try and convince Sabaku to change her request."

Rather than say anything, Sasuke scoffed and marched off along with the other students to the locker rooms to assumably change, leaving the boy with white locks to glare at Naruto.

"You have gone and upset Sasuke. Do you feel better about yourself?"

"Tch.."

"I will try to fix what you've broken concerning the Sabaku woman, but for future reference, only speak when Sasuke asks you to, got it?" the boy uttered walking off.

Naruto grunted, feeling he could beat the hell out of this guy if he wanted, but considering he found that the boy was right in a sense he didn't hang himself over it too much, instead he brought himself to walk the same path as Sasuke did to the locker rooms and all the while immediately find of a way to fix things.

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N**: Alright it took me forever to get this ready and out, so I apologize for that. Recently life decided to give me a hard time so I had to deal with that, not to mention I've been distracted with drawing lately AND reading a few of the Naruto manga chapters left me displeased when I found out one of my favorite characters died.. so yeah there was that.  
Regardless, I've been working on my stories offline and I'll be uploading some more chapters for this, considering I'm totally focused on completing it.

The only note I'll give on this chapter is that it involves waay more anime logic than actual logic, considering everyone did ridiculous things to get a point, but I thought it would be funny, so I hope you guys enjoyed that.

*On another note, thank you, **Mikako17** for your reviews and honest feedback- as you can see when the story progressed I seemed to be focused on trying to include every single Naruto character into the story just to .. make it more adventurous or something of the sort but  
I will admit it kinda of detours from the main point of the story- still I hope that I can eventually smooth that over and not try to make the story too cliche or absurd. Also the idea involving both Neji and Temari as both a University and Academy student was kinda stemmed from an experience in highschool where a friend of mine graduated but kept coming onto the grounds and helping teachers out with class work and stuff- granted most of the time it was an afterschool duty. Regardless, I _think_ he did that as a community service thing that got him extra credit in some college class or something so I thought that was pretty cool and thought that it would be fun to incorporate that into the story, though, I will admit that I should've thoroughly explained the "Joint School Deal" in the story much better so it didn't seem too offsetting. Lol, though I will admit, the way I'm portraying both Neji and Temari would get them kicked out of the program and off the Academy campus for sure. XD  
Also, concerning the use of "dull/dulled" and "distended", I was unaware that I was using the words wrong- When I use the words, _dull/dulled for example_, I use them to express that the person doing that action is darkening their eyes, showing lack of light or hardening them in response to hearing something that person doesn't favor. Pretty much "Lowering their eyes in disinterest/agitation/botherment" or "Staring at whomever stupidly" because whatever rubbed them the wrong way. Like this for example: ( albums/i137/KeeperOfTheStars_2006/Anime/Death%20Note/27912_ )  
As for distended, I use that word as another word for widen, considering when something distends, it expands and/or widens.

As I type out a story I tend check a thesaurus site once or twice to get a new word out of it so I don't sound so repetitive with the words I already have been using, and when I typed in certain words, I would get those and possible others _that I also think I'm kinda using wrong_ as a result, but perhaps my use of those new words are getting too repetitive and I am using them wrong, or i'm reading a definition wrong and junk.. Regardless, I totally apologize if I have, that's kinda embarrassing. Xp

I'll try to refrain from using those words and use some different ones. But anyway, thank you for your reviews again and I'm glad you find the story interesting, I'll try to make it flow smoother as I upload more.  
Thanks to everyone else as well who still enjoys the story! I'm glad I'm still keeping your interests!

LOL U **TamiLove**!

Your review made me think of this (/watch?v=qgJjqwmhN28)  
Regardless I wouldn't want that bad stuff to happen to you! For the lulz I tried finding my story too and yeah it was hard 0n0;;  
but typing **u.k.e** totally gets you straight to the story! :B


	69. A Bad Connection!

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Bad Connection!)_**

**_._**

Time had passed, and the locker room was barely filled with those once snickering boys who changed and had heard word that the all too cool and popular Sasuke Uchiha was going to have to do something completely stupid the day of the rally next Wednesday- bringing them to totally forgive and forget the fact that he as well every other boys who participated in Anko's game, lost and embarrassed the the other males of the school.

Hell, being the Sasuke was Sasuke, and most of the guys at the Academy barely knew him, hated him, or were simply jealous, the majority of the boys were happy to hear that he'd have to do something stupid- they only hoped the action would get the girls of the school to finally hop off his dick and move on.

Shikamaru groaned buttoning his shirt, placing on his vest and throwing on his blazer, giving the Uchiha beside him a glance and noticing how he was literally scowling at everything more than usual as he threw all of his clothes on the bench just behind him- bringing the Nara to sigh as he shut his eyes and faced the roof.

"Listen Uchiha-"

"Save it."

"Whatever Temari's gonna make you do.. I'll do it with you if you want.. That way you don't have to endure it by yourself."

"Pft yeah right!" Kiba voiced messing with his locker just behind them. "If you really want to help, then flirt with Temari, **seriously**, make out with the chick, tension between you two is getting crazy!" he laughed.

"Uh oh, did someone say Temari?" Kankuro sang peering his head around the corner and making it into the boys lanes. "What's up Nara, you and my sister are getting way too serious.. what's going on?"

"Shut up Sabaku.. that's just your sister. I'm not interested."

"Why is it that every time I hear you say that, I believe it less and less each time?"

"Pft."

"Regardless, Kiba has a point. My sister may act like a dude sometimes, but she's still a girl- she still like's that girly shit." he uttered leaning on a vacant locker. "Put the moves on her if you care about saving Sasuke."

"What?"

"Yeah yeah, ease her bangs behind her ear and lightly touch her face- she won't punch you. She'll just get all embarrassed 'nd shit."

"**Please**! I'd rather gargle a homeless mans spit!"

"Yuck!" Kiba growled clutching his head and getting the mental image.

"Heh, suit yourself, but every student in the Academy is going to watch your best friend make an ass out of himself next week. You've got, what? Four days to think it over?" he spoke, leaning off the locker and saluting. "Whatever the case, I'm looking forward to Wednesday, everyone's making a big deal about it already. Later guys, later Uchiha.."

The raven grunted as he slammed his locker shut, zipped, buttoned and belted his pants, then began to sport his shirt, leaving Shikamaru and Kiba to give him a glance but eventually shrug.

"I'mma see you later guys.." Kiba announced with a wave leaving Shika to nod then look to the Uchiha.

"I'm not asking you to beg me to help you, but you know what to say if you want me to stop Temari.." he spoke before walking off. "Later."

Rather than say anything Sasuke waited until he heard the doors to the room shut before he lowered his eyes and buttoned his shirt- somewhat relaxing in the isolation he was left in the now barren locker room. He was trying to calm and think the situation through without figuring that he had to show up next Wednesday and embarrass himself, but the more he thought about it, the more he really couldn't think of anything. He could always ditch school, or simply not do what was asked of him..? Yeah, he didn't have to do anything stupid if he didn't want to! And as for Naruto.. who gave a damn.. that kid pretty much invited the situation of embarrassment to himself so that didn't matter.

After minutes of thinking that over, Sasuke nodded to himself to his plots and thoughts, before he immediately tensed to the feel of gripping fingers at the back of his neck and an arm being wrapped around his waist. Widening his eyes to the action the Uchiha hunched against the frame of this person, glaring at his locker intensely once he heard Naruto's voice.

"Whoa.. you were so focused in thought that you didn't even hear me Sasuke.."

"Naruto.." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oi.. You look so mad.. You can't possibly be mad at me.. are you Sasuke?" he questioned pinching the Uchiha's neck and making him glare.

"Stop it, there are people-"

"I didn't see anybody when I walked over here." the blonde cut off before bending the raven to the point his face pressed against his locker. "I think everybody left Sasuke.. I think we're alone.."

Sasuke groaned before bringing both his hands to grip at Naruto's arm around his waist, but being the boy's limb was securely latched onto the raven, the thought or action to even try to pry the boy off of him, proved to be nothing less of a simple waste of time.

"Oi.. Sasuke.. you mad at me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"You're fucking embarrassing! Because of you I have to do something completely stupid in front of the entire school!"

"C'mon.. it can't be that bad." Naruto breathed leaning down to the Uchiha, holding him tighter with his latched arm as he began to grind against the boy.

Sasuke's eyes pulled back as he felt the blood in his face rise to show, leaving him to strain to break away from the blonde, though another pinching grip at his neck made him tense and prove that the action prior was nothing but a wasted effort.

".._Sasuke_.." the boy breathed in his ear.

"Stop it! Not here! You trying to embarrass me more-"

"'You saying I'm embarrassing?"

The Uchiha widened his eyes even further when he felt his belt become quickly unfastened along with his button and zipper. Afterward, the Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut feeling the blonde maneuver his hand through his boxers and free his member, to which brought the raven to hiss in warning and bring the blonde behind him to laugh only briefly before purposely breathing a grunt into the Uchiha's ear, and make the boy groan in response as he slowly and lamely tried to break away.

"Naruto.. enough- Let go of me,"

"You mad at me?"

"Get off!" Sasuke let out, pushing himself against the boy and unwantedly earning another grunt.

"_Fuck.. don't say that_.." the boy purred against the shell of his ear, grinding against the Uchiha harder. "Last time you said that, I lost my mind.."

"Shut up and let go of me, someone can come in here and-"

"And spot me fucking you? That's what you want right?" Naruto said with a warm laugh as he slowly stroked the Uchiha's cock. "You want them to see you being fucked senseless against this locker huh? You want them to see how I bring you to tears right?"

Sasuke glared at the metal containers of green with intense heat stemming from his eyes, but as soon as those boiling irises were shut he was sure to relax his face against the cold surface and let out long breath, born from the action Naruto evoked playing with his member.

"That's right.. relax.. " the pervert spoke, an easing air decored around his three simple words, as his thumb stroked the crown of the Uchiha's dick in slow circular motions before retreating to glide down his shaft. "-deep down you know you don't give a fuck what the others think.. but you do like the attention you get from them, good or bad, right..?"

"T..ch-"

"Yeah.. whether good or bad you like it when people look at you.. you like it when they give you attention.. it makes you feel good, doesn't it Sasuke?" The blonde said in a hot sigh, lowering his eyes as he felt the Uchiha relax and reluctantly push more against his confined cock that was slowly becoming erect. "Heh.. you're so selfish.. you know you have me to make you feel good, and yet you still like the attention of others.. that's why you're doing this right? You want someone to catch us?"

"_M..gh_-"

Naruto breathed heavily, rubbing himself harder against the clothed cleft of the Uchiha's ass, while he gave the ravens hardening member a squeeze before pulling at it- feeling it become more solid the more he gave it attention- in the end bringing the blonde to quit his playing and instead retreat his hand back into the confines of the Uchiha's trousers and give his lonely balls a bit of attention.

Sasuke grunted to himself before coughing a whine and bringing his rattling palms and quaking fingers to tremble against the surface of the locker on either side of his face. All the while feeling a curled-knot of shame and arousal form and mold in his lower abdomen.  
He was literally standing around getting felt up by Naruto who seemed really into the idea of fucking him in the locker rooms, which would've been totally stupid, fucking dumb, and idiotic if the Uchiha went through with it! Sasuke knew if anyone caught him in here, his reputation would be ruined at the Academy and no doubt his actions would go down in the schools history for years to come!  
He could literally see the image forming at the back of his mind, a plaque or banner would be placed in the middle of the main halls with his picture there, while words in fancy cursive lied beneth it saying:_ Sasuke Uchiha - the most indecent closet pervert Konoha Academy has ever housed_.  
Ergh.. surely they'd have something better to say about the boy, but the Uchiha couldn't think about it clearly now. Instead, he focused on the gradual bucking action Naruto began to perform, causing the raven to lightly jounce against the metal banks in response, and in turn bring him to get redder.

"Fuck Sasuke.. look at you.. you're just standing here, pushing your ass against me, wanting me to fuck you, wanting someone to catch us and watch you huh? You're so fuckin' selfish.. _so fuckin selfish_.. The only thing you care about is what makes you feel good, huh?"

The Uchiha breathed, clasping his eyes shut as he hunched himself a few inches down, sticking his ass out to the blonde in back of him- suddenly feeling no need for worry or regret for the future now.  
He just wanted to fuck..

"_N..Naruto_.. _plea..please_.."

"Please?" The boy repeated in a laugh of austere tones as he squeezed at the Uchiha's balls. "You were so pissed at me moments ago.. what happened to that?"

"_Aah!_.. sh... shut up.."

"Shut up..? _My_, do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Sasuke grunted and shook his head before gracing his forehead on his locker, his left hand trembling and slowly falling off the cold surface and swinging to grip and give attention to his cock left abandoned just moments ago. Bringing Naruto to laugh as he leaned to his ear again.

"Sasuke.. apologize.."

"_F..fuck.. y_..ou.."

Naruto laughed again, pushing the Uchiha with his members touch and seductively growling in his ear. "What was that? You want me to fuck you? Is that what you said? Fuck, do you want it that bad Sasuke..?"

The Uchiha just let out a long heaving mewl as he milked his dick and repeated the boys words in his mind- loving the heavy way he muttered his words as he continued to stimulate his sack, giving Naruto every reason to stop his tormenting actions and bring complete ease to his owner, though, being in the situation he was in right now he knew he'd have to make this quick. Regardless of where he was leading this, he didn't want anyone to catch them- He didn't want Sasuke to be embarrassed and possibly hate him.

"_Sasuke_.." he breathed, resting against the boys shoulder. "I'm aching.. I want to fuck you.. can I do that? Will you let me fuck you here of all places?"

"_Haah...aah.. Ahhn_,"

"You're _torturing _me.." The boy said in a fervent and broken air. "I can't do anything unless you tell me what to do, Sasuke.."

"_Fuuck_.. do _it_.. _-do me_.." he breathed glancing over his shoulder at the blonde. "_Fuck me Naruto_.. _don't make me wait_.."

The blondes beryl eyes widened and sparkled with keen want before he brought himself to hide these eyes behind a pleased grin.  
Sasuke lowered his eyes as he glanced else where, feeling embarrassed over the words he shared, though as soon as he glanced away, Naruto's hand that made a home at the ravens neck trailed and gripped the boy's jaw, locking him in his place and allowing him to feel the fox's kisses along his jawline.

"_Naruto_-_o_" the Uchiha wanted to say in a groan but came out as a whine as he avoided eye contact.

The blonde snickered, loving his owners soft tones and shifting glances- rewarding him with a long lick along his neck and jaw just for these pleasing things, bringing the Uchiha shudder against him and glance at the blonde again- shutting his eyes only when he watched his blonde lean to him and make his mouth nothing but a home for the boy's own moistening muscle. The Uchiha grunted softly, feeling the blondes tongue do nothing but play a game of _top_-and-_bottom _with the boys own coy probe, making the Uchiha nothing but embarrassed when he figured he didn't know what he was doing. Pulling back an inch and shying his tongue to retreat, Naruto's wettened probe began to move about in a frenzied manner as if raving and ranting to find it's just as wet playmate until the blonde recovered the distance lost and eased himself only slightly.

Sasuke whined under the pervert's blanketing lips before pushing his tongue to join the blondes mad-dance, only to eventually feel his muscle become dominated, raped and ravaged along with the the Uchiha's entire oral crevice as time passed- bringing a build up of saliva to run about and sweat from the spaces both mouths failed to cover, making the Uchiha feel nothing but sheepish.  
He pulled back again, immediately stopping his masturbating only to wipe the drool from his lips with the sleeve of his shirt with a frown on his face- looking to Naruto with an apparent face of botherment and eyes that were heating out of frustration due to the lack of experience.

This brought the blonde to laugh in mocking.

"You're so fucking cute.." he commented, pulling the Uchiha's trousers and boxers down with his right palm and bringing Sasuke to let out a unwanted gasp. "..Look at you Sasuke.. do you know what you're doing right now? Do you know what I'm going to do to you here? Do you know what I want you to do?" the blonde questioned, angling Sasuke's head to look below.

The Uchiha couldn't help but greet his saluting staff with a red face and watery glare as Naruto honed in on his right ear and gave the boy shivers.

"When I fuck you, I want you to cum all over your locker. I want you to make your mark over it for others to see and for you to never forget what happened here.."

Sasuke glared at his dick which tensed and slightly jumped at the thought of doing such a lewd thing, though the sound of a unwraveling zipper brought the Uchiha to shut his eyes and immediately feel himself bend.

"..and when you cum Sasuke.. I want you to apologize for wrongfully being pissed at me. You hear me?" Naruto continued, before prying the ravens mouth open.

The Uchiha barely nodded before feeling the boys two slender fingers travel and touch his mouth and tongue, eventually going so far as to reach the back of the Uchiha's throat and bring him to hunch and gag, while the blonde snickered a bit.

"You get the best spit from the back.. did you know that? Open wider, don't push me away.."

The Uchiha's eyes watered feeling Naruto's fingers crawl further in the back of his oral cavern, touching the very base of his tongue and roof of his throat before abruptly pulling his fingers out and making the Uchiha cough and cover his mouth, having no time to recover as he felt a single finger worm its way into his ass and make him tense.  
He was unprepared and still felt like hacking and gagging, but being Naruto was obviously rushing this entire process the Uchiha could do nothing but breathe slowly and feel himself recline.

"Oh-ho.. you're making this easier than before.. Is it because you've missed this feeling Sasuke? Your ass his swallowing my entire finger.." Naruto spoke with a grin before pulling out his digit and shoving in his second finger- immediately scissoring. "Fuck.. your ass must be so cock-hungry, Sasuke.. I don't blame it though.. it's been awhile right?"

Sasuke cried a brief whine, feeling Naruto's fingers pump into him as they came together and pulled apart like he was stretching something as elastic as a rubberband which wasn't the case- This shit hurt, and the kid needed to go easy on the Uchiha believe or not!

"_Akkng_- e..easy!"

The Raven knees almost buckled and feet angled inward as he felt like falling and crawling away, but he leaned on his locker and stayed on his feet, in the end leaving Naruto to pretty much smirk and watch how the boys ass began to engulf his fingers in time. Though the boy was aware the Uchiha needed more minutes to adjust and possibly more time to stretch even further, the blonde felt himself get rather impatient, as his earlier dry humping made him exceedingly hard, and all he wanted to do was fuck his owner and hear him cry and apologize.

With these thoughts screening out like tunnel vision in the boys mind, Naruto brought his fingers in.. then out.. then back in to the point his fingers were barely an inch inside- only then and there did Naruto stretch the Uchiha's entrance as far as he could get it, earning a hiss from the raven in response.

"Naruto!" he snapped.

He felt bad.. _for a fleeting moment_.. but , he was sure to stretch the Uchiha's hole just a centimeter more before hurrying himself to free, hold and angle his cock, then finally bring himself to tunnel into the Uchiha's heat, hearing a short whine afterward, but stopping only halfway when the boy started to spasm and writhe.

"AAH! W-Wait! Fu-"

"Shhh.." Naruto eased, blanketing the boys lips with both hands. "It's not that bad.. relax.."

It was easy for the blonde to say that, considering he had no idea the stinging sensation a cock in the ass gave the Uchiha. Sasuke felt that he wouldn't have screamed or done any of that bitch-like writhing if the boy had given him more time for this, but instead he was stuck, his hands quick to try and peel off Naruto's palms as his body quaked and quivered.  
It hurt, and it only hurt more the longer Naruto forced him to bottle his screams, and grunts.

The Uchiha let out a muffled _'Fuck' _before shutting his eyes and leaving Naruto to breathe his warnings in the ravens ear, _"I'm only halfway in.. I can't wait anymore.."_ - He made sure to say it hungrily as he took a step back, bringing the Uchiha to copy with a wobbling step, though, the boy had eventually been pulled to fall, as Naruto shifted and dragged both bodies to sit on the wooden bench below and force the Uchiha crash in his lap- spearing his dick inside him.

The ravens eyes split wide, and his hands immediately gripped at the sides of Naruto's shirt in back of him as another muffled scream echoed through the room. It felt like a knife- like something was bleeding.. That was too fast.. too hard for the Uchiha.. this hurt..  
Gripping Naruto's shirt tightly, the Uchiha began pulling and rending at the fabric behind him, like a cat clawing at it's owners clothing or someone kneading a roll of dough- this was all done just so the Uchiha could find a break and bring himself off of the boy, but being Naruto still held and capped him with his hands, each time the Uchiha would attempt to rise, the blonde would simply bring the boy back to down to him, making the raven stare at the roof- clouded water sure blur everything in his sights.  
Shutting his eyes and actually feeling himself cry, Sasuke simply gave up as the pain was just too much.. while Naruto, who held his twitching body against his own, stared at the roof mesmerized by the vicegripping heat that curled and twisted around his meat like a binding helix- bringing him to see stars.  
Even though it was his 2nd time entering the Uchiha, Naruto felt like this was his first time and he couldn't get his mind off of how tight his owner was, how hot he was inside, how great he felt overall. Relishing in the feel, Naruto rested his forehead against the Uchiha's back, just between his shoulder blades, taking long, hard breaths as he gave the Uchiha time to adjust after such a painful surprise, feeling the crown of the ravens hole twitch and spasm around the base of his member.

Naruto would buck and jerk a few times, but he was eager in waiting, after all, hearing Sasuke cry was heartbreaking..  
But a request was a request right? And the boy did ask to be fucked without specifically calling out the measure of how he wanted it. To say you simply wanted to be fucked meant that the person who was doing all the fucking was allowed to do what was expected at whatever length it took until orgasms were brought. Still.. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't know that, and he felt bad.. but rather than drown in his own pool of regret, the blonde thought it would've been a good idea to teach the boy— y'know.. cause he didn't know anything.

"..Oi.. Sasuke.." he mumbled, making the Uchiha reveal his eyes and tears as he stared at the roof again. "You've never been in this position before.. So allow me to teach you."

Right now, Sasuke would've liked to swing his entire elbow against the blondes face, but his pain was so numbing all he was left to do was sit, stare, grit his teeth and spasm.

"..When you're in this position.. you have to do some of the work. You have to lift yourself - then fall back just so I can get deeper and deeper within you.. _heh_.. if that hasn't already been done.. you hear me?"

The Uchiha continued to stared at the roof, growing crimson as he slowly nodded, making Naruto nuzzle into the boy's back and continue to speak.

"Because you're on top of me, I'm obligating you to take control, and that's what you wanted before right? You wanted to fuck me? Well here's your chance, do it - Fuck me and make me cum hard inside you. Bring me to do that for you.. you have the control here." He spoke, feeling he couldn't wait anymore the more listened to himself. "..Don't be embarrassed okay.. This is almost like a game of run away, except you're leashed to me in a sense- You're my puppy, leashed to my cock and the only way you can win the game is if you keep trying to get away from me.. You understand?"

Shutting his eyes and slowly nodding, Sasuke brought himself to show the boy he comprehended such a stupid and embarrassing game, making Naruto smirk.

"Good boy.." he teased. "Now try it."

Adhering and doing so, Sasuke's hands released the sides of Naruto's shirt before sliding down to the boys thighs and bringing the Uchiha to begin this stupid game. Timidly lifting himself with mildly shaking arms, the Uchiha rose only a good 5 or 6 inches before feeling Naruto pull him back as if he were literally a dog on a leash.  
He winced at the process, but once the Uchiha landed, he looked to the roof again seeing just a flicker of white and feeling a spiraling sensation fog about from the head of his abdomen to the tip of his dick, before it died down and brought the boy to die down along with it. Though, wanting to see that white again and gain that feeling once more, the Uchiha lifted himself again, loving it when he was brought back to land with a loud clap sure to echo in the barren room and turn the boy on.

As stupid as this game was, Sasuke was starting to like it.

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile in the halls of the Academy, a lot of students moved or lounged about, deciding whether to hurry to their homeroom classes or simply ditch it for their 5th period class- Gaara watched these kids walk, talk or breeze by him, all the while he waited for Neji to exit one room he was directed not to enter along with him.  
It made Gaara feel alone, but he was fine with it considering he did like to watch these students move about.. Their smiles and how they enjoyed themselves in the company of one another with smiles on their faces was almost contagious. Still, he was rather lonely.. he wondered when Neji was going to be at his side again.. He only wondered if and when the Hyuuga decided to appear at his side would they walk these halls like such.. Would Gaara actually bring himself to smile as he stood at the Hyuuga's side? It would make him feel like the rest of the kids that did as such, and it would make him a little happy- still where was Neji.. why wasn't he hurrying to him?

The redhead jerked to that thought as he bashfully rested a hand over his chest and frowned toward the floor.  
Why was he thinking of Neji being at his side like it was the Hyuuga's job or something close to that- as if the older boy enjoyed being next to the unit every second of the day..  
Gaara frowned some more before folding his arms.

_Such a selfish thought from a rather stupid u.k.e.._

Still.. if Neji couldn't be by his side, the redhead wondered where Naruto was instead. Usually during this time he would've figured the boy would be walking around with Sasuke, and stopping by to say hi or speak to him, but he wasn't around.. Where was he?

Gaara glanced up and down the halls before lowering his eyes and frowning some more. Naruto was no where around either.. But if that was the case, where was he? Was he okay? Gaara blinked before lowering his eyes even further and searching every measure of feeling he could semblance to connect with the boy, though doing so brought Gaara to twitch and turn red.

O-Of all places! A-And of all actions.. o-of all places! W-Why here? Why would he do that? What was he thinking!

Gaara almost brought himself to shut his eyes in dismissal, as he figured Naruto was quite an.. _eager_.. unit, but gasped as he felt his feelings multiply and create quite a cloudy sensation within him, making him tense. Feeling this made Gaara flinch and glance away- dismissing the connection he formed.. though something was wrong. He couldn't stop feeling what Naruto was feeling. What was wrong? Why couldn't he disconnect? He didn't want to feel what the boy was feeling if it meant that he was pretty much prying into the boy's private time, so what was going on?

Gaara grew nervous for a moment before experiencing a sensation within him jolt about like lightning, surging from his lungs to his hidden member, making the redhead twitch and shake his head.  
Naruto was feeling.. aroused, happy, and desirous- leaving Gaara to unwantedly feel the same. Against his will, Gaara felt the need to fuck, to touch and seek relief for himself, and being that his coding was more _old fashioned _compared to Naruto's, this pushed these feelings further.

Turning to face the wall behind him, Gaara felt his feelings spiral. He wanted to touch himself, fuck someone, anyone, just so long as he got off.  
The redhead slowly turned around, glancing at each girl that passed him, their skirt's short and made easy for quick access, unlike the males who wore secured trousers locked by belts.  
The boy groaned, but froze completely as his sights locked on the familiar Ten-Ten who walked with a few friends in the distance- her skirt just an inch or two longer than her counterparts, but still breachable nevertheless..

_She was nice_.. _and such a pretty woman_..

Gaara took a wavering step, though Neji was sure to step out of his class and groan as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blazer and immediately pass the boy- distracting him.

"C'mon Gaara, we're going to the University.." he uttered quickly, marching off in the quickest of strides.

"Neji.."

The brunette barely heard, but realizing that there was no redheaded boy at his side, the Hyuuga paused his steps and turned to glance over his shoulder, seeing Gaara stare at him with.. a _strange _look on his face. The Hyuuga, rose a brow, but surely turned and traveled back to the boy before staring down at him.

"What's wrong with you Gaara? I told you we were leaving.."

The boy widened his eyes before hungrily scanning over the Hyuuga, licking his lips in satisfaction at the result of it all. Neji flinched to this before squinting his eyes to the redhead who darted his hands to the his shirt, attempting to unbutton or simply rip-

"G-Gaara!" The Hyuuga voiced, but not loud enough to bring attention to the two as he pulled back the boys wrists. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Neji.. Let me fuck.."

The Hyuuga twitched and flinched to the vulgar language, watching Gaara seriously struggle to free his hands as he stepped to the brunette. This only made Neji raise a brow to him before leaning a bit to his height.

"Gaara, what's wrong with you?"

"Let _me fuck_.. _please_.. let _me_.. I'll _fuck you_.. I _want_.. to _fuck_.." the boy groaned lowering his eyes and breathing hard between his spaces.

Neji narrowed his eyes skeptically at the boys weird behavior, but gave his student body peers a glance from the corner of his eyes, seeing that no one was really giving him attention. So letting the boy's wrists go, and instead gripping the boys sweater, Neji pulled the kid off and away from the crowds, in the end bringing him away from the school and to parking lot to search for his car and yet pull along a completely different Gaara..

"'_Haah_.. Neji.. I.. _fuck_.." the boy breathed behind the Hyuuga, unknowingly making him blush. "I want to fuck.. I want to right now.._aah_.."

Finding his car and pulling the boy to it, Neji was quick to push Gaara just outside the backseat door as he glared.

"Gaara, what's wrong with you? You weren't acting like this a couple minutes ago. You have to tell me what's wrong- if you do, maybe I can help fix it."

Gaara blinked, ignoring the Hyuuga's long-winded wordings as he stared down at himself and began to unfasten his belt, making the brunette flinch.

"Gaara!" he voiced sternly grabbing his hands. "What are you doing? What's gotten into y-"

The Hyuuga broke his sentence catching the redhead lean to him, their lips inches apart before the Hyuuga blushed and pulled back, ruining the possible connection as a whole. With that, he was forced to watch Gaara unfasten his belt, unbutton, unzip and burrow his right hand in his pants and under his boxers, making the Hyuuga glance around for any possible people before he darted to unlock and open the backseat to his car and shove Gaara in there- to give the boy time to himself, and do whatever the hell was running through his head! But the Hyuuga was surely pulled along with him, being that the redhead gripped onto the brunettes tie securely and wanted him close.

"_Neji_.." he moaned, looking to the boy with yearning need twinkling in his eyes.

The teen blushed but was sure to pull back, as he was half-in his car. "Gaara whatever you want to do, just do it, but I will have no part of it-"

"I.. I _want _you.. _I_ want to do.. _you_." The boy groaned yanking more at his tie.

Neji grunted as the band around his neck pulled and tightened, almost suffocating him the more he tried to pull away, _so rather_.. he pulled himself into his car completely, shutting the door behind him, and surprisingly bring Gaara to spring at him and try to topple him, leaving Neji to struggle just _a tad_.  
It was a small moment of twisting and turning until Neji pinned Gaara down by his shoulders, panting due to the _surprising _strain issued in their war of dominance, before the Hyuuga spotted the redhead glancing at him coyly as he wiggled and twisted himself out of his pants and jerked his moderately sized member that made Neji glance away for the sake of not wanting to stare too hard. Though he was sure to look to the boy- so confused and taken back by the entire ordeal.

"Gaara.. what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing this.."

"_Ah_..I.. _can't _stop.." the boy breathed, his left arm retracting through his sleeve and snaking across his own torso to rub and pinch. "I.. can't stop it.. _pleeease _don't make me _stop_.._p_.."

"Gaara-"

"It _feeels _so good.. he's so _happy_.. I-_ahh_! _Aah_.. _haah_.. I _c-can't_ _stop_.. this is wrong.. but _I can't stop..I.._"

Neji's face became burdened with unbearable heat as his eyes scanned over the boy who squirmed under him- his chest rising and falling in sporadic patterns as if his lungs were desperately trying to leave the boys tiny frame, while his teal eyes hid behind rows of salted tears bred from unmeasured pleasure the boys hand provided with all it's tugging and jerking.  
The Hyuuga was.. unaware as to what was making Gaara act this way.. and he was completely uncomfortable with the fact that he was watching this kid reveal and expose himself in such an obscene manner.. but he was interested, and couldn't bring himself to look away.  
Gaara was panting, breathing, and heaving desperately- crying out words to the point his eyes would dart to the Hyuuga and silently do the same.

"_N..ne..ne..ji.. aah! I.. I need t-to fuck..k plleeeasse_.." the boy cried, hoisting his own sweater and shirt away from his stomach.

Why was he doing this?  
What prompted the redhead to bring such temptation before the older boy? And even bigger- Why did the Hyuuga feel his own body provoke him to have at and do whatever willed to the boy?  
The Hyuuga lowered his eyes and strained his face a bit, as his fingers spread to further grip the whining redhead's shoulders, feeling his body become increasingly tense and mind almost leave him..  
He knew if he were to do anything to this kid- for the sake of simply fucking or just because he was really curious.. he'd hurt him.  
He knew if he had started, he'd hurt'im and probably never stop..

Neji's hands clenched down on Gaara's shoulders even further- more aggressively as he felt himself grow extremely conflicted over this boy, but a squint and shut of the redhead's left eye made in the form of a wince brought the Hyuuga to snap back to reality and pull his hands away.

"_N..No- t..touch _me _Nejii_.."

" ! "

Being that the boy didn't do so, this of course made Gaara whine some more as he curled and began to bite the base of his left palm near his thumb.  
Internally, the Shukaku wanted to stop making such embarrassing noises, because he knew he was scaring Neji, but he couldn't stop.. he really couldn't. Things just felt too good due to Naruto's connection and it was bringing Gaara to lose control.

Rather sudden, the build of a quick to rise orgasm settled, grew and churned in the Shukaku's core, making the boy jump.

"_Ah_! he's _close_, I can.. _he's close..e, I feel it_-" he moaned, shutting his eyes. "_Nejii_! _h-help!_.. I.. _I'm_.."

Detached, paralyzed and still bewildered, the Hyuuga did nothing, just watched Gaara squirm and thrash about like a helpless animal, breathing hysterically as he violently stroked his cock and scoured the thumb of his hand hard over the slit of the tip.

"_Haah_, _Neji -ahn! Mmm_-"

Gaara revealed one watery eye to the Hyuuga, then cried to his own touch- occasionally gulping loud like a nervous child before trailing his left hand from his mouth down to his naval. Only there did Gaara began to touch and tease himself with tickling treads and presses, that is till he felt he couldn't hold it in anymore. Reaching for the Hyuuga with speed like lightning, Gaara pulled the brunette close, wrapping his arm around the boys neck as he breathed hard in his ear and jerked himself so ruthlessly that he began to rock himself for only 3 strokes, only then did Gaara choke on half a moan and bite his bottom lip to feel it..

As the Shukaku felt himself shoot his seed, vibes of overwhelming sensations came over and embodied him as a vision of comforting light blinded him for a split second. He felt so happy and self-satisfied that he honestly didn't know what to do with himself in the moments the feeling had lasted, _though_, as soon as the feeling came and went, he couldn't help but lay about.. content, as he was forced to recoup.  
He had never felt that before, with himself or with Deidara during their times of play and pain.. He felt so relaxed.. so eased.. so delighted- and it all stemmed from the feelings he sensed Naruto felt for Sasuke.  
Gaara lowered his eyes as he stared at the roof of the car, with so many thoughts and realizations going through his mind at a mile a minute. The way Naruto felt for Sasuke.. What he and Deidara had was nothing remotely close to that. What he felt was what he knew he was supposed to feel for an owner, about someone he cared about. Such pleasing feelings were supposed to be shared, expressed, taken and given from owner to unit when it all boiled down to it.. He knew that now.  
Naruto and Sasuke had that, Gaara did not.. and that made him envious in a sense, but still happy.. He was with Naruto during part of the rough times, and would've never figured the boy and Sasuke would've became so close- the way they fought and argued was one thing that usually made the Shukaku wary of their relationship, but apparently it worked.  
It worked, and he wanted that.

Still staring at the roof, trapped in his thoughts of dreams and wishes, Gaara snapped out of the fit when Neji shifted slightly, leaving him to widen his eyes and realize exactly what he had done. Gasping softly as he let the Hyuuga go and pulled his hand away elsewhere, the Shukaku could only shoot awkward glances to the head of dark hair beside him- getting no peek of the Hyuuga's face but assuming that he had done the worst.  
He had pulled the Hyuuga aside and showed him a completely different side of him, a side that was so embarrassing, crazy and disgusting- Surely the boy was upset!

Gaara trembled at the thought, quaking more as he felt what he would assume was his own warm streams of semen, blanket the tip of his thumb and knuckle of his index and other fingers in the slowest of strides, bringing the boy to shut his eyes and grow completely scared, embarrassed and upset. Why did he do this again! What brought him to do such a stupid action in front of Neji no less!

Awkwardly glancing around the car the unit was sure to widen his eyes as he remembered this all started when he tuned his feelings to channel Naruto's- just to check on how the blonde was doing.. and of course now the connection was severed.  
Yep.. who knew that would get him in this situation?

Groaning a whine in the back of his throat like a newborn puppy, Gaara stared helplessly at the roof for only a moment, before flinching and shutting his eyes tight to Neji's rise.  
The boy was so scared of the consequences that came with such stupid actions, but willing to grit his teeth and bare it, Gaara kept his eyes closed- turning to his side and curling up to cover himself as he felt the heat of Neji fade from him, and didn't want to expose his less than brilliant body to the boy above.

Whimpering silently, trembling more like a cat stuck in the rain and feeling the need to beg for forgiveness, Gaara was just about to bring himself to shout his means of apologies, though he was sure to hear clothes rustling, to which brought him to anxiously open his eyes and look to Neji from the corner of his eyes.  
Getting no glance in return due to the Hyuuga's shut eyes, Gaara spotted the boy sport an almost irritated face as he un-did his tie, removed his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt until he removed that as well and sported a slate-colored undershirt.  
Gaara's eyes distended as he was unaware as to what the Hyuuga was thinking or where he was going with this, but a glance from the boy made the redhead flinch and look away.

"I.. I'm sor-"

"Take off your shirt Gaara."

The redhead jerked his head to look back at the Hyuuga, his face sure to turn crimson the longer he stared at him with disbelief. However, being that he was in no mood to sit around, the Hyuuga removed the flinching boy's sweater and shirt before folding it along with his sullied uniform shirt and blazer, then looking back at the redhead and hovering over him- not to take advantage, but to reach and roll down the window on his side before retreating and leaving the car- the folded clothes sure to be taken with him.  
...Surprised.. befuddled.. and a little disheartened. Gaara sat up and glanced out of the rearview window, spotting Neji pop his trunk and dig through it for a while before watching the Hyuuga shut the hood, sporting one of his spare shirts before he made his rounds and tossed Gaara another through the window.

The Shukaku flinched catching it, but looked to the Hyuuga who gestured that he'd be at the Academy as he held up the sullied tops.

"I'm going to wash these, in the meantime you wear that and rest awhile.. you... must be very tired.." The boy managed to say, avoiding eye contact before he walked off.

Gaara blinked watching the Hyuuga casually head over to the Academy and bring the redhead to frown as he continued to notice the boy head away without even turning to glance.  
Why was it that Neji wasn't upset? Why didn't he scold Gaara for doing something so stupid and making him apart of it? He seemed to handle that ordeal as if he had been through it before or something close to that.. Gaara had hoped not.. As embarrassing as that moment was, the fact that the boy bared himself in front of the Hyuuga and cried to him like that.. He didn't want to think that the boy had seen it all before.

" ! " The redhead flinched before holding his hand over his heart, feeling so stupid.

He was experiencing a faint node of jealousy and yearning, making the stupid feeling grow even bigger and make the Shukaku almost saddened.  
There was no way that Neji wanted anything more to do with Gaara than he already was dealing with. The Hyuuga was forced to babysit the boy, nothing more or further- Wanting him to be anything more would be nothing but a dream, something too good for something of Gaara's worth..

The redhead groaned, placing his folded arms on the frame of the window and sinking his face a little behind them as his face glowed a vivid pink.

His wants, were nothing but fleeting dreams.. nothing he deserved or felt he could earn by himself..

* * *

**[...]**

**A/N: **Gaara.. you should know, once you get turned on, one can not simply_ turn off_..

(For any future questions concerning Gaara's need to '_get_' with anyone during his _mood_, I tried to make it aware that Gaara **is** capable of moving onto other people, _in this case Deidara considering Neji isn't his owner_, but is too timid to do so when he isn't in this state.)


	70. The Saiken's Scheme

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_._**

**_(The Saiken's Scheme)_**

**_._**

Having been lifted and now supporting his own weight on his locker, Sasuke tightly gripped his dick and slowly stroked to push whatever was still stuck in his pipes as he had done what was asked of him just minutes ago. At the bottom, _well_, the middle-ish base of his locker, the Uchiha painted ribbons of his own seed over the casing, and he was still trying to push more means of his own dna out..  
He didn't know why he just wanted to.. but being he was pretty much done for the moment, the Uchiha released the grip on his manhood before baring his forehead atop his left forearm, placed just at the peak of his metal safe.

All the Uchiha could do was look at the mess he created just below, all the while watching 1 string of semen decend from the tip of his dick, getting almost invisible the further it fell- until it just dropped to the floor.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, staring at that, but jerked as he felt Naruto probe his ass with his two slender digits, bringing him to slowly hunch.

Easily stretching the loosened hole, Naruto tunneled his fingers deep into the Uchiha's channel and pulled his fingers apart, only to watch a trail of recently released seed quickly leak. This made Naruto whistle and snicker.

"..That's a lot.."

"Shut up!" The Uchiha snapped, already embarrassed by the entire ordeal.

Naruto laughed. "Oi.. we fucked, so that means you have to go back to being rude?"

"Just shut up and get your fingers out of my ass!"

Naruto glared at the boy as he complied, leaving the Uchiha to enter the process of putting on his uniform properly.

"I need a shower.." he groaned.

"Aren't those things over there, showers?" Naruto asked pointing to his right. "Heh, you should try them out, Sasuke."

"Right, and give you more ideas to fuck with me.. _that's happening_." he uttered in a sarcastic tone, as he fixed his belt.

He jerked however, feeling Naruto's arms twist around his waist and pull him onto the boy's lap before those same hands that defiled him began to snake under his shirt.

"Naruto-"

"You want me to clean you Sasuke?" he asked before trailing his tongue up the Uchiha's neck then shifting to nip at his ear.

The teen flinched feeling his body grow warm, but shook it off, shutting his eyes from the embarrassment as he began to pull away.

"Let go-" he hissed, hearing a purr in return.

"I'm serious.. I'll lick every inch of you if you asked me to Sasuke.."

The Uchiha grunted, straining to sit up. "Dammit.. Naruto.. stop it!"

"_Oi_, _teme_.. why do you keep being such a fucking jerk?" The fox asked in a groan before childishly rubbing the side of his face on the Uchiha's left arm. "_Oiii_, I go through _soo _much- thinking a nice round of pleasing you would surprise you, but you go back to being mean and grumpy.. What's up with that, _huh_?"

"Stop doing that-" the boy scolded pushing the blondes head away. "And if you really wanted to surprise me, you couldn't do this stupid act at home?"

"**Don't **call it stupid when you were so into it." Naruto spoke, close to scolding also as he gave the Uchiha's torso a squeeze. "And who wants to keep fucking at home? That's so boring.. don't you want a little excitement in your life?"

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes as he glanced elsewhere and refused to answer, bringing Naruto to snicker some more as he went back to resting his head against the Uchiha.

"Oi.. Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"..I.. make you happy right?"

The raven felt his stomach float as heard that, glancing away with pink tinges sure to stain his cheeks. He didn't have to even think on that answer to give the boy an answer.. still.. why did he want to hear that? What was the boy up to?

Giving the blonde a glance from the corner over his eyes, the Uchiha lifted himself and pulled out of Naruto's grip before beginning to make himself look decent again while Naruto looked to him with an almost longing type of stare.

"Sasuke..?"

"What?"

"Can you.. please tell me your answer.."

"Why do you need to hear it when you already know it?" The boy questioned as he tucked and buttoned his shirt. "If I didn't like you then I wouldn't have tried to hide you from Kakashi or tried to find you when you were lost around Konoha."

"Oi.."

"You make me more than happy, Naruto." the Uchiha made clear as he slid his palms through the sleeves of his blazer. "You're annoying to the point I want to pull my hair out sometimes.. but you make me happy.. and I can't imagine going back to a life with you void in it without the probability of me losing my mind as an outcome.."

" ! "

"With that said, does my saying that make you happy?"

Naruto watched the boy ask that question as he turned and flashed a squinted eye and risen brow, making the blonde blink a few times before he looked to his lap and smiled coyly, feeling a blush bridge across his cheeks.

"It.. makes me more than happy.." he uttered nervously as he scratched the side of his face with a single finger. "..oi.. now I feel really warm inside.. and my heart won't stop hitting my chest."

The Uchiha's eyes widened only briefly before he scoffed and glanced away turning pink. "Geez.. I don't understand how I end up being handled by a sappy loser like you. You're so corny.."

"Heh.. Maybe it's because you've got a soft spot for corny-sappy losers?"

"...No."

"Oi-"

"Just you." Sasuke cut off and cleared up, bringing the blonde to go red.

"O-Oi.."

Sasuke avoided eye contact with Naruto's weakening eyes as he felt stupid for saying something that made him out to be the biggest hypocrite when it came to corny lines, though the boy was sure to save himself as he began to turn and walk off.

"Clean up my locker dobe, then head to Iruka's class. You've wasted enough of our time."

"Oi!" Naruto twitched, standing. "Sasuke! Way to ruin a moment you jerk!"

The Uchiha only let out a smug laugh that echoed through the room as he left the quarters, leaving the blonde to do what was asked of him, but not without grumbling to himself over the matter — Meanwhile, sharing the same issue, _well_... not the **same **issue entirely, Neji paced around in the boys bathroom as the sound of lukewarm water ran from a lone sink over a bundle of garments the Hyuuga had placed in there.  
Neji had placed them there in order to soak and clean while he simply stood around the room and thought of what exactly went on in his last 15 minutes of being at the school- Though the Hyuuga wasn't really standing as he wanted.. As stated prior, he was nervously pacing around the bathroom, looking foolish if anyone were to give him a look, but being he was the only in there, he was fine for the moment.

"Tch.."

No.. _fine _wasn't the right word. Neji was less than fine.. he was confused, no..  
bothered.. _eh_..  
He was a clusterfuck of feelings right now and he just couldn't explain the reason for all of them fuming within him.. While there were **obvious **reasons, there were some that weren't and that's what was bothering the Hyuuga the most.

Not too long ago, he witnessed Gaara masturbating, which was fine considering the kid was a perfectly healthy boy who Neji would assume had perfectly natural urges that he just couldn't control.. but the thing that bothered the Hyuuga was the fact that even though he witnessed Gaara do such a normal thing, he was.. stimulated by it..

Neji's right hand crashed atop his forehead as he couldn't bare to keep such a thought in his mind- how was he, _a male with **no** interest in other males_, enthralled by sight of another male masturbating? How? He had never encountered a time where he had certain feelings for a guy that made him want to go so far as to watch a male masturbate or anything more than that- Unless it dealt with cleaning, the Hyuuga barely touched himself!- So why would that be of interest to him?

He grew up in a nice home, with a rather strict father who didn't approve of anything that didn't involve instilling the acts of differentiating right and wrong and upholding only the right in the house, and when that wasn't being done, forcing the kids of the family to study and apply themselves for the future.. so why?  
In the Hyuuga home there was never a time for play or a time to bump into anything that would trigger a kid to stray off the wrong path..  
There was never a time in the home where Neji would wake up in the middle of the night and catch weird sounds coming from his parents room- he was never able to browse certain tv channels and come across the ones that would make him curious. No- that wasn't allowed, or even encountered in the Hyuuga home, what was allowed was studying, sleep, eating, studying and then more studying..

Seriously, Neji could recall the various times during his childhood when he was at school and all the other kids would run around and play he'd be at a table by himself, studying, or on his way to the library. He was forced to focus on books, not people, so he never really had an interest in things that came close to something like friendships or relationships for that matter.  
That was just how he was, that was how he was raised.

So even with that, why was Gaara causing those things to change?

Neji slid his palm down to the lower half of his face as he glared out into the open, feeling that overbearing heat return and cause his breathing to disrupt. He **was not** a pervert, nothing in his life had ever instilled him to be that way- Not even his transition from being a kid to a teen, or those stupid classes where girls and boys were forced to learn about sex and all that other bullshit.  
Neji wasn't like that.. so why was it that he was feeling that he was now?

Watching Gaara please himself, seeing the boy twitch and spasm to pleasure that made it hard for him to speak, watching his tears, hearing his broken breaths- Neji couldn't get any of that out of his mind, and it was making him feel strange.  
Suddenly, thoughts that never crossed his mind were flooding his head and submerging all his normal and rational ones to the point they were like the Lost City'- But the Hyuuga sufficed in re-emerging his rational mind from time to time.  
_Though he knew he felt different, he had methods to bring him back to reality and focus on the task at hand, which he could only thank his upbringing for.._

Shaking his head a few times and standing just in front of the only sink that ran, Neji reached over to get a handful of liquid soap to wash certain areas of his shirt and blazer, eventually being brought back to the thought of what happened in his car and reminding him of how abashed he felt and how frozen he was, which only made the darkest part of the Hyuuga's heart and mind shift his focus and make the brunette start to resent himself.

If the boy wasn't so pompous or modest, he would have still been in his car taking advantage of Gaara! Seriously, why the hell did he leave? The redhead was basically throwing himself at the boy, begging and pleading to be fucked- and sure, the Hyuuga had no experience in how to please anyone much less a man, but he could've just rolled with the punches and done whatever!  
He should've made the boy cry beneath him due to his touch, he should've broke the boy if it were at all possible! He should've gripped that whining mouth and made it do more than just weep!—

Suddenly dropping the clothes and instead gripping the sides of the sink as he hunched, Neji felt his breath completely leave him as lewd and indecent thoughts were coming over the boy and pushing an uncharted feeling, _that he could only define by his education_, in the lower region of his abdomen.

He should've done something back there.. such actions from the redhead tempted him to do so, plus he had always been so curious about Gaara.. curious about what he could do- that was as good of a time as any to just get in, learn and get off..  
The Hyuuga groaned and shook his head once more in a slower fashion before feeling all of his dark and perverted thoughts be slayed by his good will. If Neji had done anything to Gaara, the redhead would fear him just as much as he feared his other owner..  
Well.. maybe not as much.. But still.. Neji knew he couldn't bring himself to do anything to Gaara- because despite the kids need to follow him around every where and speak to him on occasion, there were small things that told the Hyuuga that the boy didn't see him as anything more than the parental role he portrayed.

On a constant basis, the kid would avoid eye contact with him, not to mention he seemed to always flinch over something he said or did — but Gaara did that to **everyone**.. **that didn't count!**

The Hyuuga grunted thinking of the other things he didn't really want to bring up, but due to his need to prove to himself that Gaara wasn't into him, he did.

There was the time the Hyuuga stupidly tried to lean in to kiss the boy, the kid immediately pulled away and dismissed that action, making Neji feel so stupid. Why the hell did he try to do that anyway!  
Er.. anyway, there was also today, when even though Gaara revealed himself, he seemed to be very reluctant to touch or even look at Neji at the end of it all. The kid was actually petrified, immediately trying to apologize to him for something he couldn't help but be into for the moment.. Why did he do that? Did Neji instill **that **much fear into the boy that he was scared to do something that he was pretty much born to do in the first place?

The Hyuuga glared at himself in the mirror before going back to cleaning.  
**Of course he did.  
**Neji was always strict and always felt the need to yell or break a person down when he found something he didn't like or just found intolerable. It was his own fault why Gaara didn't like him in the first place.. but still.. why was he wanting to be liked by the kid anyway?

".._tch_.."

Dismissing that mental question with the lowest of scoffs, Neji narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a paper towel and scrubbed his clothes- already knowing why.  
Regardless of his upbringing, the way he was or what his interests were, Neji knew that he liked Gaara. He liked how meek and naive the boy was at times because it only proved that the kid would lean on him for guidance when the time came for it. He also liked how childish the boy was, crying or begging in less than imposing ways to get what he wanted, and smiling at the end of it all when it was got.. Not to mention Neji had a weakness for the redhead's antics.  
Yes, even though Gaara was always timid and _standoff-ish_, Neji liked how he'd stay his own personal means of silent for long periods of time, but bring himself to speak the Hyuuga's name when he felt things were too quiet- and the way the boy would peer around the corners of the Hyuuga's home, just to check up on him or when he was called was simply adorable, plus, his obvious obsession over sweets were just too cute and mildly hilarious and his odd features that made it easy to differentiate him from everyone else- that being his bright red hair, dark lids and teal irises.. Neji found himself so fond of those features. It wouldn't look good on anyone else, only Gaara.

Yes, summing up everything, Neji knew he liked the boy, there was nothing he could say that he hated about him- but one thing that bothered the Hyuuga about the entire situation involving the kid, was the fact that he might've known him for a little less than a week and yet, he seemed to be falling for'im..

That was way too fast! Not to mention pretty damn desperate!

"Oh god.." Neji groaned before going back to cleaning.

These thoughts and just everything involving Gaara was making Neji crazy! He only hoped that he'd find some means of relief at the end of the day.

**.**

**.**

After the fit of rage, Naruto had done what Sasuke asked, due to the fact that it was his request and he couldn't help but abide by it, then headed to Iruka's class as directed, though he really wished he hadn't.

Upon entering the tan man's class the boy was yelled at and nagged while continuously hit over the head with a rolled up paper-back book, then forced to have a seat as he listened to boring lectures of who the hell cared and whatever the fuck. Then it only got worse as the bell of freedom rang but the blonde restrained by the Umino man who continued to nag him.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed as he hunched over the mans desk.

"You heard me. I don't accept tardiness to my class unless there's a valid reason for it. And seeing as everyone else was able to make it here on time with no worries that makes you no different."

"A-Are you kidding! I wasn't even going to come here anyway!"

"Well I'm glad you did. That proves you know how to be responsible. Anyway.. have a seat and write down _'I will never be late again to Iruka Umino's class' _over and over until you hit the bottom of your paper, only then can you go to leave Naruto."

"B-But Sasuke's waiting for me! I can't-"

"Have a seat Naruto and do what was asked of you." Iruka spoke holding a paper out to him.

Naruto grunted, snatching the thin sheet before taking a seat, grabbing a nearby pencil and ushering down what he had to for the passed 15 minutes. After successfully reaching the bottom and more importantly, finishing- Naruto climbed out of his seat before slamming the paper on the mans table with a grin on his face before he raced toward the door.

"Alright, I did it! See you later Iruka-sensei!" he said, cackling as he dashed out.

The teacher did nothing but groan and shake his head before turning over the paper and noticing that instead of writing what Umino had asked of him, Naruto just repeated the word RAMEN countless times until he reached the bottom of the page, while a stick figure of the boy flipped Iruka off. The teacher couldn't help but dull his eyes and hiss before crumbling up the sheet and throwing it where ever in his class going back to grading- though he knew the actions from the boy had irritated and somewhat distracted him from that simple task.

"Damn that kid! He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can pull a fast one on me!"

-Meanwhile, already racing down the halls and out the Academy, Naruto stopped just outside the front doors spotting Sasuke and the others standing around almost ready to head home. Once the blonde approached he was quickly greeted with some smiles, nods or pats on the back making the boy feel nothing but welcomed.

"Greetings Naruto!" Lee announced.

"Yo, why were you so late kid? You had Sasuke waiting." Kiba said with a snicker.

"Oi, sorry!" Naruto breathed before hunching to hold his knees. "But that Iruka guy was holding me back for being late to his class-"

"Pft, that Iruka.. he was always a hardass and he still is when it concerns time." Kiba scoffed making Shikamaru groan as he glanced elsewhere.

"Man that guy.. I actually had to put an effort into his class when I was a Junior. _'Glad those years are over_.."

"Regardless.. let that be a lesson for you." Sasuke spoke making Naruto scoff at the response.

"What made you late to his class in the first place? Isn't his room the closest to the gym?" Kiba asked, while Lee nodded for the boy.

"Hai, besides various other teachers Iruka Umino's class is the closest to the gym. What exactly made you tardy after the gym event Naruto?"

It was Sasuke's turn to scoff this time, while the blonde shrugged and smirked to the now confused troupe. Nevertheless Shikamaru was the only one to likely assume what went on, though he kept that to himself, while the silence that ensued around the group pretty much forced them to move onto the next subject.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Lee began. "I hope you have not forgotten my advice concerning Kakashi and his company. If you do not warn him of what Naruto said then I'm sure he will be in trouble."

"And hopefully you remember what I said Uchiha," Kiba spoke. "Screw that Hatake jerk and let his company get stolen!"

"I think the choice should ultimately be up to Naruto." Shikamaru uttered shutting his eyes and making the others jerk. "Minus the fact that Hatake had his beef with us, the only real connection he had with us in the first place was because of Naruto. Therefore I think its up to him to make his choice or not.."

"What! Are you serious Shikamaru!" Kiba barked making the lazy boy shrug.

"It's just a suggestion, what you guys do with it really isn't my problem. Besides, debating with you all about what the guy should do in the first place is troublesome anyway."

"Oi.. even though Kakashi and me have butted heads I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him.. I want to tell him."

"Way to go Naruto!" Lee cheered throwing his fist in the air.

"What is everyone so rejoiced over?" Shino asked making everyone flinch, but leave Kiba to fall.

After recovering the dog was sure to pat his chest a few times and ball his fists before stomping about.

"Dammit Shino! You keep doing that and I'mma beat the hell outta you, you hear me!"

"Confrontation is not why I made my way over here." The Aburame boy spoke before sliding over to Shikamaru and extending him a folded paper.

The Nara cautiously took it before unfolding the paper, leaving Naruto, Kiba and Lee to peer over his shoulders and get a glance, seeing nothing but a phone number and address written on the thing. With this in their sights, all 4 boys rose their brows before looking to Shino who pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose rather carefully before speaking.

"It is the Sabaku woman's phone number and home address."

"WHAT!" The boys flinched.

"I am giving you that because believe it or not, I do not want to see another man degrade himself in front of the entire school when he had no part in a failure that involved us 3." He spoke waving his arm in a circular motion between the Nara, Lee and himself. "Rather than have your friend embarrass himself, make your way over to the Sabaku womans house or send her a message to call off the degrading deal."

"Why the hell do I have to do it!"

"You and the Sabaku woman have been going at each other lately like cautious prey mantis mates.. Though I'm sure you're safe in the deal as of yet, you must bring yourself to get closer to her.. though I will admit, it will result in you losing your head.."

The four boys stared at Shino stupidly before Kiba broke the silence.

"What.. the **HELL **are you talking about Aburame!"

"Talk to Temari." he uttered before walking off.

Naruto groaned, shivering at the boys eerieness but was sure to flinch as Lee abruptly announced his leave then did so.

"I'm going too, believe it or not, I've got studying to do." Kiba said with a laugh and a wave. "Later."

"Bye KIBA!" Naruto shouted with a wave.

Sasuke just groaned before he headed off and hit the side the Nara's shoulder. Though this made the boy glance, all he got was a stern stare before watching the Uchiha walk off with Naruto.

Shikamaru just groaned and glared at his sheet of paper feeling his stomach literally melt to it's own acids before he crumbled up the paper and shoved it into his pockets and stomped off campus. There was no way he was going to **call **her and **beg **her just to help Sasuke!...

Though this was the Nara's thoughts at first, he couldn't help but think he was going to do the opposite later today.

**.**

**.**

Thirty to forty-five minutes passed and in that time, Neji and Gaara had made it home in the quietest of car rides- Gaara being too embarrassed to say anything while Neji.. he was just silent.

Regardless, once the car was parked and all of that, the two made their way to the home, Neji leading the way while Gaara slowly followed, carrying a plastic bag of their wet clothes- a constant and somewhat annoying reminder of how the redhead screwed up today.  
As the two made it up the steps and to the home, Gaara cautiously gave Neji a glance, being immediately disheartened when the boy gave him no acknowledgement in return, but instead messed with his keys to open the door and march in.

Gaara simply copied, jumping when Utakata peered out of the kitchen with a smile on his face and a baby blue apron on.

"Oh hey, welcome home guys! I'm almost done with dinner so don't mind me alright?" he spoke returning to the area and turning off the stove and the oven.

Neji said nothing, instead, threw his bookbag on the couch before marching off and giving subtle orders.

"Gaara put the clothes in the wash, then tell me when they're done. I'm taking a shower."

"O..Okay.."

"Hey wait! I have to talk to you!" Utakata voiced to the Hyuuga who already made it down the hall.

Though Neji was more than eager to get inside the bathroom and be in peace, he glanced over his shoulder to Utakata who dashed out of the kitchen and stood at the end of the hall before blowing a bit of hair out of his face.

"I know you said that you didn't want me here, but I have a suggestion. Maybe, y'know.. rather than throw me out to the street like garbage you can keep me here as your maid? As you can see I've already, I've made your home a semi-sense of spotless unlike your friend here who doesn't really do anything, and, I've even managed to do a bit of grocery shopping to replace a few things that were empty or just low, with my own money. So-"

"Be sure not to burn down my house." Neji cut off before narrowing his eyes. "After you finish your cooking you can wrap it up and take it with you on the road."

"What!"

"After you finish cooking, get the hell out of my house." Neji spoke clearly before retreating to the bathroom.

After the door shut, Utakata blinked a few times before angrily throwing down his apron and running his hands through his hair in a frustrated fashion.

"Damn that- Rrgah! What the hell does it take to please this guy! I tried the subtle way to make him like me but now it seems I've got to try force.." he groaned rolling up the sleeves to his shirt. ".. I'm going to break that door down and rape him.. then he'll let me stay." the boy spoke as he began to march, making Gaara flinch and pull him back.

"U-Utakata!"

"What the hell-" the boy jerked. "What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!"

"P..please don't bother Neji.. he.. he is upset with me.."

"Upset?" The brunette questioned with a blink. "Why would he be mad at you..? You don't do anything.."

Gaara glanced away, leaving Utakata to look to the bathroom door over his shoulder for a moment then raise a brow before glancing back at Gaara with the assumption as to what went on while he was left behind.

"What.. did you try to fuck'im or something?"

Gaara flinched, actually tugging the boys coat as his body spasmed and face began to glow a faint red, bringing Utakata to widen his eyes only slightly.

"Seriously?"

"I.. it was.. i..i.." Gaara paused to gulp loudly as he looked to his feet, making Utakata blink but laugh.

"_N'ho _way.. You actually tried with that guy, and he denied **you**?" he questioned pointing to the bathroom door with his right thumb before laughing more and more. "No way.. Damn.. so that guy really is straight. He's really just baby sittin' you huh?"

"What do I do?"

"Do what?"

"..What do I do.. to make him.. love me?"

"You're a u.k.e and you don't know how to make a guy love you? Pft.. you're more hopeless than I thought."

Gaara frowned, but pulled Utakata out of the hall and over to the couch in the living room where he dug into the Hyuuga's bookbag and took his cellphone, with that he handed it to the brunette just beside him then dragged the boy to Neji's room where the redhead surely locked the door and made the Saiken unit stare at the phone then look to Gaara with the dumbest of gazes.

"...Alright.. I don't know where this is going.."

. . .

At the Izanagi Suites a ringtone chimed through the home, resonating from Sasuke's room and making Naruto who was in the kitchen to dash in the room and scream.

"Oiiiiiiii! Sasuke! Your weird moving phone thing is shaking on your bed!" the boy yelled to the bathroom before grabbing the thing and making it into the area. "Oi Sasuke-"

"I heard you the first time." he cut off rubbing a towel over his head as he turned toward the door. "Give it to me."

Naruto blinked doing as told before squinting an eye. "Hey you're done with your shower already?"

"What're you timing me?" he questioned rhetorically, before glancing at his phone and flipping it open. "What is it Hyuuga?"

Naruto dulled his eyes at the ravens attitude but jumped once he noticed the boy curl his brows in bewilderment before handing his phone over to the blonde.  
Naruto pointed to himself stupidly before taking the device and yet continue to stare at Sasuke with his puzzled look.

"Oi.. what does Neji want to talk to me for?" he asked in a whisper, holding the phone away.

"He doesn't, it's Gaara."

"Gaara!" The boy rejoiced holding the phone to his ear. "Hello! Hello? Gaara?"

"You have it upside down idiot." Sasuke spoke making Naruto flinch and stick out his tongue before correcting himself.

"Oi hello?"

_**'Naruto?'**_

"Gaara! Hey you got in the phone! What's going on?"

_**'Naruto.. I.. I.. um..'**_

"Hm? Oi, Gaara, speak up.. you're mumbling or something.. I can barely hear you."

_**'I.. well.. I need-'**_

_**'Oh my god you're such a lagger, give me that-'**_

_**'Wait I-'**_

_**'Hello?'**_

Naruto pulled away from the phone hearing a completely different voice, but cautiously brought himself right back.

"H..Hey.. Who is this?"

_**'What do you mean- "who is this?" This is Utakata!'**_

"Uta..kata?"

_**'I'm the guy who helped save your sorry ass! If it wasnt' for me you'd still be manhandled right now asshole!'**_

"Oi! You're that new guy! You're name's Utakata?"

_**'That's what I said isn't it?'**_

_**'Utakata please..' **_Gaara mumbled.

_**'Whatever..'**_

"Hey.. what's going on? Why are you talking with Gaara.. and what're you doing inside the phone?"

_**'I'm not inside the phone you moron! Jeez you're the latest u.k.e but you lack common sense and have no knowledge of 21st century technology? That's kind of ironic coming from you.. seriously.'**_

"HEY!"

_**'Anyway, I'm here because Gaara wants to speak to you about something that had to do with him and Neji fucking or something-'**_

_**'U-Utakata!'**_

_**'Oh my bad, they didn't fuck.. but like.. he want's to or something.. so I guess he needs your advice or whatever..'**_

"Oi.. Neji and Gaara?" Naruto muttered blinking a few times before flinching to the odd stare Sasuke was giving him- with that he chuckled nervously. "Heheh.. er.. jokes..?"

"Whatever.. I'm going to study in my room. Give me my phone when you're done."

"Right."

_**'Hey! Unit! Who the hell are you talking to? This is a u.k.e conversation only! Get alone moron!'**_

Naruto flinched as he began to leave the bathroom cautiously, making sure not to bring much attention to himself as he passed Sasuke's room. With that he made a B-line to Itachi's room and shut the door.

"Oi.. u.k.e conversation? Does that mean.. you're a u.k.e too Utakata?"

_**'Yeah, without me you probably wouldn't even exist. You're welcome brat.'**_

"Hey watch it! I'm not going to take too much of you insulting me, you ass!"

_**'Is that anyway to speak to the guy who **__**saved your life**__**? Seriously?'**_

Naruto groaned. "Oii.. what do you want?"

_**'I told you. Gaara needs your help- Here talk to him so he can help you stupid.'**_

Utakata did nothing but shove the phone to Gaara's palms as he waltzed around Neji's room and took in his eyeful's of the sights he had already seen, leaving Gaara who was a little nervous to bring the phone to his ear and speak.

"N..Naruto.."

_**'Gaara? oi, what's this I hear about you and Neji? You never told me you wanted to do.. **__**that**__**.. with the guy..'**_

"I.. I know.. but.. today.. something happened.."

_**'Something happened?'**_

Hearing that twice made Utakata glance over his shoulder before finding a nice spot on the Hyuuga's bed to post himself and keep his eyes and ears open. Due to the fact that the room was silent and all Gaara really did was mumble, even with the phone off speaker the brunette was able to hear what the boy on the otherline said- he was loud enough and that was something good for Utakata.

_**'What happened Gaara? Tell me.'**_

"..W..Well.. earlier today.. You and Sasuke.. there was an incident where you two.. well.."

_**'Oi.. what did we do? We did a lot of things..'**_

"You did something that isn't considered... _okay_.. at the learning establishment today.."

_**'. . . OI! YOU SAW US!'**_ Naruto voiced after a long silence, making Gaara pull the phone away and shake his head.

"No.. but I tried to connect with you.. to see how you were... and well.. I.. it was.. on accident.."

"Holy— You got turned on didn't you?" Utakata spoke, putting the puzzle pieces together.

_**'Y-You can do that? You can feel what I feel like.. like **__**that**__**?'**_

"Mentally and emotionally.. I.. I told you before.."

_**'Oi well.. what did you do? -With my feelings?'**_

Gaara lowered his eyes turning completely crimson, leaving Utakata to lean off the bed and take the phone from the boy before sitting back in his seat and speaking.

"Hey, my guess is the kid felt your sexual feelings and tried to push them on Neji- but considering the Hyuuga is over here pissed and pouting in the bathroom and Gaara here looks like he's about to cry a river, I'd say that shit didn't go well.."

_**'Well what'd you do Gaara? Did you try to pleasure him and he pushed you away or what? You gotta tell me.'**_

"Yeah you've got to paint a picture kid." Utakata spoke before handing him the phone.

Taking it again Gaara lowered his eyes even further as he glanced at the floor. "I.. touched myself.. and Neji watched me.. Now he's very upset with me. He.. won't look at me anymore."

_**'...Wait a minute. He didn't leave?'**_

"Huh?"

_**'He didn't leave when he saw you touching yourself?'**_

"No..I made him stay.."

"And he stayed?" Utakata questioned, raising a brow.

"..Mhm.."

" _**'**_ -_**t**_h_**e**_ w_**h**_o_**l**_e _**t**_i_**m**_e_**?**_ _**'**_ " Naruto and Utakata questioned.

"Y..yes."

After half a second of silence, Utakata and Naruto immediately snickered, bringing the redhead to glance at the phone and the brunette rather quickly before looking so confused.

"Why are you two laughing?"

_**'Oi Gaara.. Neji's not mad at you.'**_

"And he's not straight, that's for damn sure- Which means I still have a shot."

_**'A shot?' **_Naruto spoke, blinking on the other line. _**'What're you talking about Utakata? Oi.. are you trying to steal Neji away from Gaara?'**_

"Not that you'd care or anyting, considering you have _sooo _many people willing to search and house you, but yeah, I'm kinda in need of finding some housing myself, and this Neji kid is the only rich good-looking guy I can manage to stay with- and if I wasn't so sure that the guy was hung up on Gaara I might have a shot or something here."

_**'You said that you were a u.k.e.. so why don't you have your owner taking care of you?'**_

"...That's none of your fuckin' business punk."

_**'OI!'**_

"R-Regardless.. Naruto.. how do you know Neji isn't upset with me?"

_**'Because he just isn't. You're too cute to stay mad at Gaara, and if it were just me pointing out an obvious fact, I'd say that Neji is just.. confused..'**_

"I have.. confused him?"

_**'Yeah.. but it's nothing to worry about. He'll come around, but in the meantime-'**_

"I should.. apologize.."

_**'Apologize?'**_ Naruto repeated, grinning on the other line. _**'How you gonna do that, Gaara?'**_

"..Say it..?" he spoke, wondering if there was any other way to do so.

Naruto and Utakata facepalmed.

_**'Oi, you like Neji right?'**_

"-Uhm.. I.. I believe I-"

_**'Listen, if you like Neji then you have to show him that, and what better time than during this down time!' **_Naruto said with a laugh._** 'Ha, since the beginning I knew Neji was a good choice! Pft, and Sasuke wanted me to hand you Temari and Kankuro- please! I knew you'd feel safer with Neji! Ha, I'm totally right! Wait'll I tell Sasuke-'**_

"Naruto.."

_**'Oh uh! Anyway, where's Neji right now?'**_

"Taking a shower.."

_**'EVEN BETTER!'**_

Gaara winced again before blinking. "I.. I don't understand.."

_**'What's there to understand? You wanna apologize to Neji and he's doing something right now so that gives you time to prepare!'**_

"I still don't.."

_**'Oi, where's your imagination Gaara? Neji's hot and bothered because of you so..'**_

"..s...so?"

_**'Relieve him!'**_

"R-Relieve!"

_**'Yeeeaaah.. kick that coding into gear and rev up your sexy side Gaara! You like Neji right? And you want him to forgive you right? Then do what you were born to do and just screw the guy!'**_

"I.. I can't! N..Neji- he's-"

_**'Neji's a person like everyone else, but most importantly, he's someone I think is better for you than whoever you used to be stuck with before. Move on and make him your new owner!'**_

"I.. I can't- I can't.." Gaara uttered shaking his head. "He's not my owner.. he doesn't want to be.. He's-"

Utakata sat and glared at the Shukaku who couldn't couldn't make up his mind about what he wanted. It was obvious the boy was conflicted between his coding and his own feelings. He wanted to like Neji- _from what the Saiken had noticed_, but the boy was too strict when it came to his own coding to even move on to something better.  
This was something that disgusted the brunette to no degree. Coding was something that could've been overlooked, especially for ones such as Gaara, Naruto and himself- Hell, all jinchuuriki units could move on past their coding if they wanted, but they were too stupid to do so..

Utakata grunted but was sure to extend his hand to Gaara and gesture him to give up the phone. The boy flinched, however turned to listen to Naruto who spoke.

_**'Well.. I mean.. if you feel that you can't bring yourself to do it then don't. Don't do what you feel uncomfortable doing. No ones forcing you.. Just wait, and give the guy time, he'll come around.'**_

"Hey Gaara," Utakata started, making the boy look to him. "Go in the kitchen and get me a tall glass of juice would you?"

The boy blinked but was sure to nod before handing the boy the cellphone, and slowly leaving the room- this left Utakata to bring the device to his ear and narrow his eyes.

"Hey.. unit.."

_**'The name's Naruto..'**_

"Whatever.. You know for a fact that Gaara like's this Neji guy right?"

_**'Hm.. well yeah I guess.."**_

"How do you know that?"

_**"Well.. I mean.. he ran off one day to follow the guy around, and he said he trusts him after spending a couple hours with him.. plus what he said a moment ago.. I mean.. you don't really touch yourself in front of someone you **__**don't**__** like, y'know?'**_

"My thoughts exactly. So you ever ask Neji if he likes the kid?"

_**'No.. But I mean there was a time I was over there where he was really nice to Gaara. He bought him a whole bunch of cake and stuff just because he scared the kid once, over milk or something to do with his owner.. I dunno I forget..'**_

"...What about his owner?"

_**'Huh? Oh.. oi.. don't tell'im I told you this but.. yeah, Gaara's old owner was a freak. **__'__**used to cut the little guy up for fun and just batter him.. If I didn't follow his voice around I honestly don't think Gaara would be in the good shape he's in now..'**_

"That kid went through that huh? Hmph.."

_**'Gaara said at the time what he was calling out to a lot of other units.. Did he ever call out to you?'**_

"What?"

_**'Did you ever hear voices in your head?'**_

"There was this one time.. but.. I just thought I was going insane so I kind of tuned it out." Utakata answered lowering his eyes before jumping back to the topic at hand. "Anyway, what's this about milk?"

_**'Hm?'**_

"Neji scared him over the kids owner and milk?"

_**'I unno.. that was awhile ago.. All I know is, Neji scared Gaara and gave him milk or something. The both of them like milk I guess, especially Gaara- it makes the kid feel better I guess so Neji gives it to him.'**_

"Really.." Utakata murmured with a smirk.

_**'Yeah I guess.. What's with the tone though?'**_

"Heh.. I think I found a way to bring those two together, and my ticket to stay Neji's pampered guest for life."

_**'Oi.. what're you up to Utakata?'**_

"Nothing.. Just gonna get two birds to fuck, then kill'em with one stone. No need to thank me."

_**'Oi, you're gonna kill Neji and Gaara! You sick fuck! If you touch them I'll kill you, you basta-'**_

"I'm not killing anyone! It's an expression you idiot! I'm gonna- Rgh, I'll have Gaara tell you about it later!" the boy voiced hanging up the phone.

It was at that moment Gaara made his way into the room with a glass of lemonade, making Utakata lower his eyes to him but eventually smirk as he took the drink.

"Gaara.. Thank you."

"Y..You're welcome, Utakata.."

"Say.. you're still interested in apologizing to Neji right?"

The boy looked up to the brunette quickly, his eyes wide and glittering with earnest agreeance, leaving the Saiken unit to smirk as he sauntered over to the Hyuuga's closet and eyed the various colored ties that neatly hovered over a fancy rack- laughing as his twisted mind laid out his somewhat dark idea to help the boy out.

After laughing some more and taking a sip of his drink the boy shrugged. "I can help you if you want y'know.."

"Can you please?" Gaara let out desperately, stepping toward the boy. "Utakata.. can you help me?"

"Sure sure, no need to beg." he uttered turning to the closet again as his free palm ghosted over a few ties. "..You wanna play a game Gaara?"

"A.. game?"

"Yeah a game." Utakata said eagerly as he smiled to the boy. "There aren't that many rules, but it's a fun game.."

Gaara's eyes widened an inch in interest before the boy slowly craned his head more to his left- his lips splitting just a bit as if he wanted to speak but ultimately couldn't as he was waiting for the brunette to further explain..  
Utakata could only laugh. No wonder Neji liked this kid.. he was admittedly cute, and that was something for the Saiken boy to up and agree with, considering he knew that he hardly called anything cute.

"Heh.. Oh yeah.. Neji's gonna owe me big."

"Owe.. you?"

"About the game Gaara. See in this game, one person has to be a bad boy, and do you know what naturally happens to bad boys?"

Gaara flinched. "They.. get hit.. or cut-"

"What! No!" Utakata dismissed. "In this game, bad boys get tied up and punished by the good boy."

"..erm.."

"So do you wanna play?"

"What do you mean by.. punished?"

"Hm? Nothing bad.. I'm just going to mark you up a bit with a pen.. It will tickle so I bet you'll laugh."

" ? "

"The thing is.. the game can't be played unless 2 people participate.. I'll play with you if you want."

"I don't understand.. how will this get Neji to owe you?"

"Play with me and find out."

Gaara blinked to the brunette, but nevertheless nodded. No matter how cautious he was over Utakata's words, he wanted Neji to forgive him more than anything, and if this game was one way, then he'd play.. Besides, the rules sounded very interesting and he wanted to learn how to play. Maybe if willed he could teach Neji this game..

**. . .**

10 to 15 minutes later, Gaara was rethinking everything he had previously thought! He didn't want to teach Neji this game! He didn't want to teach anyone this game, much less be apart of it! Rather than be something comfortable or simple like a game of cards or tic-tac-toe, Utakata managed to strip and tie the Shukaku to Neji's bed, his wrists bounded together behind his back while his knees were raised to the air and tied to opposite ends of the Hyuuga's headboard, leaving Gaara extremely uncomfortable, confused, and embarrassed.

"Utakata!" he actually voiced in a whine, eventually watching the brunette tie twisted socks around his mouth.

"Relax Gaara.. this is the game." The boy eased. "Y'see Gaara, you're the bad boy and I'm the good boy, so I'm going to punish you.. well.. not really me.. I'm going to tag this one out and let that Neji kid handle this."

Gaara muttered muffled, inaudible words as his eyes widened and watered possibly due to his embarrassment of being so naive, or because he didn't want the Hyuuga to see him in such a way especially since he had gone and jerked off in front of the guy.. Meh, the Saiken unit wasn't sure, and he didn't really care, he just wanted this boy to help him get his _'stay here for free forever' _card.

"Hey _Gaara_.." Utakata said in a smooth tone, almost singing the boys name. "Do you wanna know how you win this game?"

The Shukaku blinked once, but after that, stayed an eerie still as he looked dead at Utakata and waited for the answer. This literally brought chuckles to bubble in the older unit's stomach as he reached on the nightstand again and grabbed a black marker.

"The way you win this game is.. kind of a gamble.." he began, twirling the permanent pen between the slender fingers of his left hand before uncapping it. "Y'see.. one way you can win is when I tag out and get Neji in here.. the boy can take one good look at you and see your pretty little face, bounded and gagged for his pleasure and then bring himself to fuck you good, which would in a way lead to my staying in this cozy abode forever and get us all to win-" He explained writing long lines on the boys chest, noticing the flinch given due to it's cold touch. "Or... he could see you, sad and suffering, and free you only to in the end be pissed and irritated with me and kick me out, which would be sad but would result in your freedom so of course you'd win in the end but still.. I like the other option better." he spoke further before smirking to the boy. "Y'see I'm doing this because I want to help you Gaara.. I want to help you and Neji out, and more importantly myself.. but the only way I can do that is if you give your pretty little ass to him. You understand?"

Gaara's eyes peeled back for a moment less than a second before clamping together tightly- tiny rivers of tears sure to fall down his reddened cheeks and rosy nose.  
This made Utakata smack his teeth and sport a taunting pout as he pat the boys head assuringly.

"D'aw what're you crying for? The game hasn't really started yet, so there's no need to cry Gaara.."

Gaara shook his head wildly to get the boys palm off of him, and after successfully doing so, the boy opened his eyes to cry more and send quite an inquiring stare at Utakata who scoffed before going back to his writing.

"You're being such a baby.. You units these days.. you've got everything and yet you don't do shit for it- and here I am, doing everything but still standing around here with nothing to my name. Tch.. I don't want to do this to you but this is the only way I can get a place to stay without having to do things I don't want to do. Have you ever sucked a saggy cock, Gaara? Or licked a sloppy cunt?" he questioned rhetorically, pointing his pen at the boy. "Of course you haven't.. you know why? Because you've got someone here who cares about you enough to not even make you resort to perform such actions on _such things_.. You've got someone who cares for you, someone willing to protect you from manipulative assholes like me.. and yet here you are giving him the run around and playing with the boys feelings. Do you know what I would've done to you if I was Neji? Pft.. I would've done unspeakable things, especially if you bared everything in front of me like some little slut.."

Gaara winced to that word, shutting his eyes once more as he slowly shook his head and eventually faced the other way, though a grip from Utakata's right hand directed the boy to face forward.

"Y'know.. If I was you, I would've without a doubt fucked that guy.. He's not like any of the other jerks or punks I've ran into travelling the streets of this town, and from what I heard.. he's not like your old owner either." he spoke, making the Shukaku flinch. "..I'm not saying you owe him Gaara.. but at least give the guy a chance to prove that he'll be a better person to you than that other one you were forced to suffer under.."

Gaara's eyes transitioned from being petrified and confused to suddenly remorseful, bringing Utakata to wave his hand in a dismissive manner as he glanced away.

"Pft, don't take that shit to heart though. I'm just saying this so you'll fuck, not cause I want you to feel better or anything.." he scoffed. "Anyway you're done here.. Just gotta make sure everything's right.."

After uttering such words, the Saiken unit tugged a bit at the ties that held and spread the naive Shukaku's knee's a nice distance apart without the dangers of anything snapping or ruining the image. After seeing everything was sturdy, the brunette leaped off the bed and grabbed another tie to add in project. This would've been the 27th tie he added, making Utakata seriously wonder what a kid with no job was doing with such a collection, but dismiss the thought as he bandaged and blinded the redhead who lamely shook his head to prevent the cloth from covering, but failed, leaving Utakata to shift the sheets a bit to cover the boys most prized area and grab his cup of lemonade on the floor beside the bed to take a huge gulp.

Bounding, gagging and preparing somebody to have possible unwanted sex was such thirsty work.

The brunette nodded to his own thought before grabbing a cube of ice and rubbing it across the Shukaku's perfectly pink nipples, earning a muffled whine in return.

"Will you stop all of that?" Utakata snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Geez, you're such a baby.." he groaned, taking the ice away. "Alright, I'm tagging out Gaara, g'luck." he called hearing the boy in back of him make his muffled calls.

The Saiken ignored it however as he left the room and silently shut it behind him and headed to the living room to take a seat on the couch but immediately spot the Hyuuga's book bag- It was then the boy had a thought..

What if Neji wanted to study or something out in the living room? And then maybe fell asleep on the couch afterward?  
Gaara would be in there for days and then his plan would be for nothing!

Quickly setting down his empty cup and grabbing the bookbag, Utakata stood to hurry to throw the junk in the Hyuuga's room, though everything varying from pencils to paperback books to folders of every color fell, making the boy silently curse before hurrying to lift the things then get another idea..

Neji wasn't aware of the game he conspired.. so why not give the boy a summary about it.. just to see what he'd do with it.

Utakata snickered before hurrying out of the living room and entering the Hyuuga's room, immediately spotting Gaara lift his head, acknowledging that someone had entered the room, then turn his head. It was fucking cute, and Utakata knew this would work- It had to!

So, letting out a _'Relax Gaara'_, he was sure to ease the boy who continued to look around the room for him, all the while the Saiken dropped Neji's garbage on the floor near the closet before grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper before writing his brief summary and folding it into a perfect square, the title '**Open Me**' vivid and apparent in the Saiken's bold cursive text.

The brunette smirked, laying it perfectly over the sheet that covered Gaara's _present_, and leave Utakata ultimately pleased. Heading out of the door once more, the brunette made his way into the living room, having a seat and turning on the television to get in some tv-time in before everything either went well or blew up in his face, though the sound of the bathroom door opening made him jump and yet, nervously smirk.

Lifting his cup of ice and bringing himself to take in a few, the boy fake-laughed at whatever show he was watching before spotting the Hyuuga march out and flinch seeing the boy in the living room, leaving Utakata to give him a glance before standing and whistling.

"Whoa-ho, look at you! Hair wet, half naked and handsome.. _Bra-vo_!" the boy laughed with a few claps.

Neji grunted. "What're you still doing here? I thought I told you to get out of my house."

"Don't worry, you did, but I'm not done with dinner yet, dude. I just realized that we're out of tomatoes and milk, so I was going to run to the store and get some so I can finish."

"..Didn't you tell me earlier that you already went shopping?" the Hyuuga questioned narrowing his eyes, making Utakata secretly flinch.

"Heh.. I did? Well shit.. I guess I should hurry back to cooking."

"Or you can just get the hell out of my house."

"Ha, I will.. I just need to use the restroom first, excuse me." he politely spoke, dismissing himself from the living room and heading to the bathroom.

Neji couldn't help but send daggers to the boy who locked himself in the confines of his home, bringing the Hyuuga to groan and actually contemplate the hours or minutes it would take to get rid of that roach.. but rather than waste his time standing around in the cold, Neji marched off to his room pushing open his door and readying to turn to his closet, shutting his door with a free hand behind him... then.. he stopped.

Turning to take a glance at his closet, but immediately snapping his sights to the obviously altered sight atop his bed.. Neji saw Gaara.

The kid was bound and gagged and apparently naked, looking to the doorway as if waiting for the Hyuuga's arrival- _which wasn't actually the case considering the boy thought it was Utakata.._  
Either way, Neji stared for the longest of whiles, feeling Father Time literally stepped in his room and just froze everything for the sake of slowly taking in the strange moment leaving the Hyuuga to skeptically glance around his room for Ashton Kutcher or some Japanese guy with extremely terrible _Engrish_ to leap out of no where and tell him that this was a _joke_.. or that- Surprise! He was secretly slipped a red pill in that gatorade he drank earlier and now he was hallucinating!... Something..

Instead, the Hyuuga got silence, and a frozen, completely nude Gaara.. A frozen.. blinded.. muffled.. completely nude.. Gaara..  
And silence too!- _but who really cared about that?_

Taking an apprehensive step toward his bed, the Hyuuga stared at Gaara who continued to glance to the doorway- _an area Neji had shifted from seconds ago just to get a little closer to the boy_- and eventually noticing a letter with the apparent words **Open Me **just above the blankets over the boy's crotch.

This.. was a joke to the Hyuuga.. but being he was curious, the boy took the letter, unfolding it and eventually reading in the most elegant cursive, such simple words..

_. ._

_Saw that you weren't feeling well,_

_So I thought this would help._

_Take a good intake of this before it spoils,_

_It's good for you.._

_- Utakata -_

_. ._

With that, Neji looked at Gaara and immediately noticed in long, large markings, the letters M, I , L , and K, were drawn across boys chest.. a long arrow travelling down the boy's abdomen and pointing just to the area below the boy's pelvis..

Neji couldn't help but feel his right brow twitch as he looked at this sight- his face slowly heating and stomach curdling the longer he just stood around and watched it, but eventually the brunette knew there was no time for staring and instead, time for helping Gaara..

"Gaara.." he spoke, immediately watching the boy flinch and lamely thrash about, though as soon as the Hyuuga made his way atop the bed, the thrashing turned to shivers.

Rather than say anything else, Neji looked over Gaara once more reaching over to remove the twisted sock used to keep the boy from speaking.

Almost immediately after the gag was removed, the boy let out a whine before shaking his head madly.

"N-Neji, d..don't be mad at Utakata!" he let out in a panicked manner, his voice bouncing off the walls. "H..He was trying to help, he-"

"I'm not mad at anyone Gaara." the Hyuuga eased, unconsciously scanning the kid. "..What are you doing though? Why are you tied up like this?"

Gaara jerked, his blinded eyes forcing him to face an area just an inch to the Hyuuga's right before he turned his head away and allowed the skin on his cheeks, nose and part of his chest to show his blood color.  
The Hyuuga took a mental photo of that, relishing and finding that so cute before he looked over the boy once more- catching that he was doing that a lot, the more he sat in this situation.

After looking over everything again, the boy let out a troubled breath, bringing Gaara to flinch and take in a small amount of air- making the sound of the lightest gasps to reach the Hyuuga's ears and make his heart flutter.

"..Gaara.. You're using all of my ties.."

The boy gasped again before facing every direction he possibly could, trying to spot the ties with his blind eyes, unknowingly making the Hyuuga smile.

"..S..Sorry.."

"It's fine.. Do you want me to help you out?"

Gaara jerked to the question, not expecting that out of the Hyuuga, considering all the talk Utakata was saying was making the Shukaku think that Neji was going to try and take advantage.. but being that Gaara remembered that Neji was simply, _Neji_.. He found that this wasn't completely surprising.  
With these thoughts in mind, Gaara apprehensively nodded to the teen, hearing the boy shift on the bed before bringing his presence to hover above the boy and mess with the various cloths that made him sit in such an embarrassing position. In time, Gaara felt the Hyuuga unwravel all of the ties around his legs, and immediately make the boy let out a quick sigh of relief before feeling himself be lifted by his shoulders and forced to sit up as his arms were slowly freed as well.

No less than a minute had passed before Gaara's hands were free, and he was eventually brought to feel the Hyuuga remove the final tie around his eyes and bring the boys vision back. Staring into space and blinking only a few times, the Shukaku shifted before spotting Neji lower his eyes at him and bring the boy to flinch, grab the blankets below and cover himself in the most feminine of ways, which made the brunette shake his head and want to snicker.

"Are you alright, Gaara?"

The boy shifted his sights from the sheets to the wall to the left of him a few times before finally gracing the boy with his gaze and nodding.  
Satisfied with that as an answer, Neji nodded himself before bringing his right palm to rest on the boys head, and pat it a few times.

"-Good.. As long as you're alright then I'm content. Though, I advise you not to get too close to Utakata from now on, unless this is just what you plan to do with him on a constant basis, then by all means continue. Just don't have me be the one to release you all the time.. You can only ruin so many ties and try my patience."

With that, the Hyuuga removed his hand and pulled back, possibly readying to shift himself off the bed and leave, making Gaara flinch and call for him- sounding so panicked and distressed. It was enough to get Neji to pause and glance at a boy with a troubled expression, and leave the redhead to blink a few times before he ran his own hands through his fissured tresses- feeling himself grow quite bashful to the way he called the boys name.

"..Th..Thank you.. Neji.." he spoke, properly showing his appreciation.

The brunette furrowed his brows a bit.. confused, but nevertheless appreciative.

"You're welcome Gaara. Try not to get yourself in trouble again."

Gaara stared at the boy, his eyes attentive and slightly agape as he carefully dragged himself closer to the Hyuuga, holding the blankets he shifted close to him so that he didn't appear completely indecent, leaving Neji to stare at the action with a modest amount of skepticism. He was wondering just what was running through the redheads mind as the kid inched closer to him and recovered the space he stole away prior, but as soon as he watched the boy slowly raised his arms and hesitantly reached for him, he.. kinda got what the kid as trying to do, though he wasn't entirely sure.  
Rather than say anything though, the Hyuuga squinted to Gaara's actions, making his ample amount of confusion become easily distinguishable and cause Gaara flinch.

The boy was already embarrassed over what he had done today and what he had gotten himself tangled in with Utakata, so he felt that what he wanted to do was the least he could do for everything.  
Shutting his eyes tight and leaning toward the Hyuuga with his nervous arms held wide, Gaara brought himself to embrace Neji, careful not to hold him too hard or too tight to make the grasp uncomfortable. It took the captured brunette to go in a limited state of shock before he recovered thanks to an obvious statement that only _Gaara _would say..

"Neji.. you're wet.."

The Hyuuga gave _what he could see of the boy _a stupid stare from the corner of his eyes, before he was pulled back and forced to watch Gaara blinked to him as he retracted his hands.

"Are.. you cold?"

"..I'm fine Gaara."

Blinking 4 solid times, the Shukaku unit immediately shut his eyes to smile- not exactly over the response, but because at the moment, Neji was looking at him, and he was speaking to him too. He was giving the boy the attention he was deprived of and fretted he would never get since earlier in the day, which made him so happy.  
His heart beat against his chest, causing alert the first few times, but brought ease as the boy laced his chest with folded arms, making him look so foolish as he continued to smile, but this was a captivating sight for the Hyuuga to see.. He had never seen the boy look so happy.

Hesitant at first but immediately eager, Neji brought his right hand to smooth over the side of the redheads face, feeling him twitch but look to the Hyuuga with those shy eyes of aquamarine, shining with averse delight to the affectionate means of touch and modest desire to know why this was happening in the first place..  
Neji squinted a bit, conflicted by his spiraling emotions before letting out a sudden and almost desperate call of the boys name, bring the redhead to jump slightly, but lean to the boy, obviously curious to hear his words.

"..Neji?"

"Can I.. kiss you?"

" ! "

"Can I?" The Hyuuga repeated avid to perform his request, almost jumping to do it anyway. "Can I kiss you, Gaara? Will you let me do that for a second?"

The Shukaku looked to the boy wide-eyed.  
...He had never been asked permission to allow anything that dealt with him receiving such actions.. With Deidara, things like this were expected or rather, taken from him in the most violent of ways, but this way.. Neji asked- he asked Gaara..  
The redhead hid half his eyes behind his bashful lids as he felt his own blood begin to scorch, causing him to quickly shy back only an inch as he glanced to his lap- eventually bringing himself to nod very slowly.  
Feeling he couldn't wait any longer and wanted to complete this before the boy backed out and changed his mind, Neji darted to the redhead, carefully angling to take the boys lips for his own without hurting either one of them or seeming too desperate- though.. considering he did rush in to kiss the boy in less than 3 seconds, that kind of showed how needy he was to fulfill this task.

But the Hyuuga didn't care. He couldn't.  
This innocent means of affection that was something close to a kindergarten kiss was something that brought the boy such warmth and comfort.. for the first time in his life, he felt truly felt joy- and to think a timid boy brought this out of him.

Feeling the moment had lingered too long, and again, not wanting to seem too desperate or hung up over this, Neji gradually pulled away from the Shukaku's soft lips- a faint _*chu _sounding as he had done so and leaving the two to stare at each other at the end of it all.  
Neji knew how he felt about the situation overall, and he was happy with it.. but he wasn't sure how Gaara felt, and that made him worry. He wanted the boy to respond to it positively.. blush to it, or maybe smile again.. something positive to give the Hyuuga hope- give him a clear sign that he wanted to be with him, that he liked that too..  
He got none of those things, instead, he got something rather shocking.

Bringing his own right hand to caress the brunette's face, Gaara analyzed the boy for a lingering moment as he daintily brushed his thumb over the boys bottom lip, and lowered his eyes- enamored.

"..I.. liked that."

Neji flinched watching the boy eliminate most of the space between them- their noses barely touching, their breath sharing the same space..

"..Is there.. anything else you want to do with me?" he asked, slowly craning his head the opposing way of the Hyuuga's.

"Gaara.."

"Please.."

Neji jumped, his shock so apparent and gradually growing worse when the Shukaku crawled over and climbed the Hyuuga, locking his legs around the boys waist before doing the same with his arms around the Hyuuga's neck.  
Successfully bringing himself atop the boys lap, staring at him with attentive eyes that averted every now and then, a bashful frown and an overall face that blended many of his timid emotions- Gaara bared himself completely to the Hyuuga, wanting more of what he offered, wanting him.

"Please.. don't stop."

"G-aara," The Hyuuga actually choked.

"Neji.. please.. Will you ask for more? Will... you do that again? Please?"

" ! . . ."

Feeling he couldn't just ignore the boy, Neji let out a broken breath before bringing himself to share another sweet kiss with the boy as he brought them both to fall back on bed and ultimately indulge himself to fulfil the boys wishes.


	71. To Bring About Change

_**Love me U.K.E**  
_**_._**

**_(To Bring about Change)_**

**_._**

Hearing a familiar chime ring about through the Uchiha home, Sasuke peered his head out of the fridge before turning to make it to his phone and answer his cell, though Naruto's abrupt leap from over the couch and dash out of the living room made the raven pause and flinch as he constantly announced that he was going to get it when he raced to the boys room.

Feeling curious over the boys desperate need to grab his phone, the Uchiha rose a brow as he cautiously brought himself to step toward his room, turning a corner and peering into his domain as he spotted Naruto sitting in the center of the area, speaking on the Uchiha's cell like he was suddenly the boy's goddamn assistant..

"What? Y..You mean they're doing it right now?" The blonde asked, bringing the Uchiha angle his brows in interest. "N-No way.. seriously?"

Over at the Hyuuga home, Utakata rose his brows as he sat just inches outside of Neji's room, glancing at the door and hearing faint moans, breaths and grunts before snickering to himself and the phone.

"If I'm lyin' I'm dyin', and I'm tellin' you kid, I'm alive and well." he said in a whisper. "But seriously.. they've been going at it for like awhile now. I think they're moving on to their 2nd hour.. _Heh_, those two have got _some _endurance.. I don't know whether I should be jealous or excited."

_**'Holy shit!'**_

"Right? I'm just callin' to brag to you. Just lettin' you know my plan was successful.. and I guess, callin' to ask if it's possible to break a u.k.e.."

_**'Haha! No way! You seriously think-'**_

_**'Just who're you talking to, and why do you have that grin on your face dobe?'**_

_**'Oi! S-Sasuke! I.. I'm just.. I'm just talkin' to my friend Utakata!'**_

_**'Utakata?'**_

The brunette on the other line smirked, chuckling to himself as he heard the title he was given by the rather stupid unit.. _Friends_.. Ha.. no, he was no unit fit to be anyone's friend. He cared not for others to even grace them with such a title.. He cared for only himself- he was a man that found everything that involved himself important, and would drop anyone who had his back for something as small as money or even smaller, means of self gain.  
He was no friend, and that's why things were so funny..

_**'Why are you talking to Utakata?'**_

_**'Oi he's telling me that he got Neji and Gaara to do it!'**_

The barely audible sound combining the mix of a gasp and a dumbfounded 'huh?' faintly sounded in the background, making the brunette snicker once again.

_**'Are they drunk or something?'**_

_**'Oi, why do they have to be drunk to have sex? Gaara's cute- no doubt Neji couldn't help but explore with the guy!'**_

_**'..Don't say that- don't say explore..'**_

_**'What do you want me to say? Fuck?'**_

_**'Just.. whatever..'**_

_**'No, tell me what to say!'**_

As the boy's bickered and Utakata simply listened, within the Hyuuga's room played out the pure epitome of warm, frenzied desire and titillation. Both figures, both the Shukaku and Hyuuga, went at each other like lovers suddenly reunited from decades of agonizing distance and separation sharing and vividly divulging themselves within each others hold, strokes, sex and presses.

Bringing himself to pull Gaara to him, and lift his legs just from the knee's alone, Neji managed to bend the boy below him and provide an amazingly easy angle for him to keep penetrating and possibly delve himself deeper into the boy than humanly possible.  
This managed to make the Shukaku release a short, whining moan before silencing himself with quick to cork hands as he was too embarrassed to hear himself make such miserable noises and too relished in his repetitive responses to Deidara's old actions to do anything different, though the Hyuuga above him disallowed that action- Sacrificing the hold on the redhead's left leg, the brunette almost aggressively removed and pinned those palms above the boys head, as he found himself favoring and more likely _craving_, such soft noises.

Doing so made a groan reverb in the back of the crimson unit's throat as he bit on his bottom lip and turned half his face into the pillows behind him; A lame attempt to shy and/or hide away whatever moans he held within him for the sake of preventing that or more embarrassing sounds to release from him. It worked.. for the first few moments, but as the seconds progressed and the Hyuuga's thrusts began to touch, rub and ultimately stimulate the Shukaku's prostate, the boy couldn't help but cry and twist in delight- tears sure to rise and well from his eyes to literally express his joy in this feeling, and in the end make Neji so motivated.  
Another thrust from him, followed by another cry, another twist and another moan by the boy below him honestly made the Hyuuga feel he was losing his mind. Gaara was bringing him to feel a pleasure that he would've never figured he'd experience in his entire life or now for that matter..

When they had began, the Hyuuga was almost unresponsive as he was too nervous regarding this bout and didn't know what he had to do to please the boy, even though he knew he desperately wanted to, but as everything started, Gaara was the first to bring him comfort.  
Recalling the moment perfectly, Neji remembered that it was actually Gaara who brought himself to crawl off the Hyuuga and **actually **pull his towel aside to give him oral- a situation that was possibly the only moment in life where Neji felt himself undoubtedly get scared. He had never experienced oral or any type of sex from anyone, much less from a guy- He had heard stories from his immature peers at school, saying it was possibly the most mind-blowing thing a guy could feel besides actual sex, _depending how good it was_, but when he had heard these stories.. women were usually depicted in the tales giving the talents, bringing more reasons for the Hyuuga to grow distressed, but when it actually happened.. when he watched Gaara's almost-always timid face crumble away and dimish only to home a lust-ridden expression.. everything receded.

From what the Hyuuga recalled in his bucket of memories, Gaara had given him a seconds glance before his reddened face and pinkish lips descended to him- his _manhood_, his _cock_, his _penis_— whatever, such wordings were so lewd when it came to the Hyuuga. Even though he had it, he was always so secretly uncomfortable and embarrassed when he heard people utter such things.. Regardless, when watching Gaara lean to him, Neji tensed, spotting and feeling the boy give a shy lick to the tip of his member before pulling back to pause — then going back to repeat the action.. looking just like a child trying to explore new flavors of ice cream; Taste testing to see if they liked it or not.

Seeing such a thing made Neji wince, but ultimately embarrassed, considering he was so new at this. Questions would raise in the back of his head regarding Gaara's actions of _almost _giving head, making him even more nerved by himself and the experience over all.

_Was he really going to do this? Is he really going to put __**it **__into his mouth? Doesn't that taste.. bad? Won't he choke?_  
Neji was actually quite worried, not for himself but more over for Gaara as the situation pressed on because.. well..  
The Hyuuga never bragged, and was never a man to present a rather detailed or vivid illustration or excessively need to show off his manhood, but he knew when it all boiled down to it, he was _big_.. Er.. even that was pretty lewd.. But it was the truth. Sure the Hyuuga never measured, or took the incentive to compare himself when he took a piss in a crowded boys bathroom, but that was just a fact that he had to live with- and because of that he was worried for Gaara.  
But as stated prior, that had all faded away.

When Gaara accommodated himself before Neji's almost rigid arousal, lowering his eyes and he giving his shy licks before he abruptly maneuvered his cock to an angle and committed to lick the flesh from base to tip. Surprise and fervid want took over Neji's being when his fade-from-violet eyes captured the redhead doing such an action- moving his dick either way as if he were handling a joystick, then grace his tongue that mildly painted strokes of hot spittle upon it and in the end, jerk the shaft with such delicate hands..  
It was alluring to watch, being that Gaara was so cute and coy.. seeing him playing with such a _messy _thing was just something Neji couldn't turn his vision from. It was crazy, but even crazier to feel and experience- Not only did Gaara's actions make the Hyuuga's heart almost give out from moving so rapidly, but **the sight**.. _Oh man the sight_..

Watching that timid figure _play around_ with him so expertly.. to see the boy taint his innocent mouth by performing such _risqué_ actions- watching him jerk the Hyuuga's cock with those gracile hands that gripped him in such a feminine manner.. it was just mind-blowing. The event went from mind-blowing to bat-shit insane however, when Gaara took another pause from pleasing the Hyuuga only to lower his eyes, part his lips then hesitantly take the entire area of the Hyuuga's tip in his mouth before filling his entire oral cavity with the older boys girth- welcoming Neji to a new world and also setting forth the beginning of what as happening now.

Back then, Neji almost lost his mind to the sight- Hell he almost passed out when he watched Gaara lower himself onto his manhood and actually begin his fuck of the Hyuuga, but now, the thought of such a memories only fueled him to relentlessly fuck the boy he now dominated as if he were the expert.  
Hearing Gaara cry because of him, to moan to what the Hyuuga did to him was what Neji had craved since he first spilled his seed into him- since he experienced his first position with the boy- since his run in with the kid earlier afternoon- since he first held the boy! And the fact that he had gotten that and was still continuing to do so was driving him wild. Fuck, the more Neji thought about it, the more he realized just how crazy he was when it came to Gaara.  
How long had it been since they first started this task?  
_Maybe an hour.. 2 and a half tops.._

How many positions did they run through until now?  
_About 5 or 6.. _

How many times did he fill this boy with his seed now?  
_Same as the last.._

Wasn't he tired?  
_Yes.._

When would he stop?  
_Probably never.._

Neji winced as a shot of pain in his lungs and abdomen brought him to reconsider, but never bring him to slow his pace. Instead he continued spearing himself into Gaara, panting and sucking in quick breaths of air as he felt he was reaching his limit.  
Looking down to see if Gaara was feeling the same, Neji spotted the boy shutting his eyes tight, clenching his teeth to the Hyuugas action- his own sperm splattered and spread across his lower stomach and pelvis while his penis laid over him, red and weeping.  
Yes.. now was a better time than any to simply stop and rest, considering both boys were at their limit- well.. Gaara looked like he was passed his limit, he was just enduring.. Still, Neji didn't want to stop.  
He knew had been going at this for a long time, and he knew he should've just given it a rest, but as he felt himself fucking the boy- literally drilling his dick into the kid, his dark thoughts would run him, and push him to keep going..

He wanted to **break **Gaara.. but not _hurt _him..

He wanted to **pound out every amount of oxygen** in the kids lungs, but bring him to _gasp in pure ecstacy_..

He wanted to leave this boy raw and damaged, filthy and busted, just a total mess.. but he wanted to see him smiling about it, happy and damn near glowing because of the means of mutilation. _Yes_.. seeing the boy smile the next day would prove that Gaara loved and treasured everything about his vile wrecking, that though he whined and raved, he also craved and desired what was done.. It would mean **everything **to the Hyuuga to see that after this experience was dealt with. **Everything**.

Neji actually buckled at the thought, moaning as he felt his dick swell in Gaara's access that slowed to adjust, making things tighter for the seconds it lasted. Neji's time was near, he felt it curling in his core, but still he wanted more-

"_Gaara_.." he moaned between two haggard breaths. "I'm.."

He stopped, buckling once more before lifting Gaara's right leg further and bracing himself to hover over the boy more.

Gaara's clenched teeth parted to release forcibly broke and subdued moans, as his eyes revealed only an inch- looking close to a squint and welling at either corner of his eyes. It was so cute the longer Neji stared at it, but it wasn't helping with the Hyuuga's goal of keeping this action lasting.

"_N..e..ji_.." Gaara strained to say, trying so hard not to make his words pleasure potent. "_I.. it hurts.. I.. I wanna cum p..please._.."

Neji didn't have to think about it, he didn't want the boy to suffer, so freeing the arms he pinned above the boys head, he jumped at the chance to give Gaara's left leg the attention it was neglected earlier, only to lift and bend the boy to an additional extent, providing himself an even greater angle to hurry his pace and fuck the boy harder.

Gaara full on cried as he felt his prostate being continuously stimulated, though he was sure to shake his head at himself and trapped it with his left hand; disapproving and forbidding his self from making such sounds- all the while ironically, his right hand toyed around with his member, pulling, milking and stroking in such a furious and almost clumsy fashion, tempting the doll to scream out.

"_Mnm_!"

"Gaara.. _Plea_..se- I w-_ant to hear _you," the Hyuuga begged in broken breaths.

The Shukaku gasped behind his palm for many reasons, Neji's request being one of them.  
Feeling he couldn't do an embarrassing thing the redhead frowned behind his hand, however had a quick change of heart as Neji shared the same look, his eyes pleading the boy to do so.  
Knowing he couldn't bare to stare at such a dissatisfied look for long, Gaara pulled his hand away and demanded it to grip a fistful of the pillow behind him. With that, the euphoric senses of pleasure continued to ensue, rattling the two and leaving them to take it all in until it was ultimately over.

The scent of sweat and sex was everywhere, and the squishing sounds, similar to the noise someone would make chewing gum or stirring cream, resonated from both the boys bodies- the sonance of it all, constantly plunging their minds to the realization of what they were doing and how filthy, yet erotic it really was, while the overall sight and feel of the moment was just too much to bear.

Gaara openly cried, feeling he knew Neji favored his voice and therefore left the boy in feeling no shame, but as his hand slid up and down his dick, his thumb sure to rub and brush along the rim of his cock's head in doing so, the redhead was feeling a fog of white almost envelope his vision and mind overall- he was there, he was done.

"N-Neji, I!-"

He only managed to spit half his sentence out before the feeling of his own climax silenced his words and replaced them with screams as thick rivers of semen shot and fell upon the Shukaku's fist and stomach. Feeling the waves of such an overwhelming sensation come over him, Gaara tensed all over, his ass biting down on Neji's impaling cock, causing the Hyuuga to release the redhead's legs and fold perfectly parallel over the boy as he drilled into the boy in short rapid strokes before biting back a moan and instead choking out a very audible call of Gaara's name as he felt himself flood the boy with his own sperm as he had done so many times before.  
The Hyuuga's vision flickered into white various times before he buckled again as he felt his body shudder- seconds from completely giving out on him, but rather than collapse, the Hyuuga held on, gaining his vision back and slowly pulling out of Gaara, just to watch a milky substance release afterward.  
Neji looked at this so attentively but felt his vision almost fade again as extreme fatigue was taking over, but still he wasn't done yet.. he still had things he wanted to do.

Rather weakly, Neji brought himself to tower over Gaara, his hands sure to surf to either side of the boy.. Only there, in that position did his weary eyes take in the sight of the boy who after all his efforts, stayed crimson below the Hyuuga, his teal eyes hardly visible due to his water-ridden squint, his lips buttoned and formed into a penitent frown.. his tiny chest heaving to take in whatever amount of air he could manage through his nose..  
He was still the same old Gaara.. Still so cute and timid towards everything including the actions previously performed..  
It made Neji want to smile, but he couldn't.. He was too tired, plus, after everything he expected something more.. something that assured him that the boy enjoyed that as much as he did, that even though it was the Hyuuga's first time he wanted the boy to notice how hard he was trying to please him.. Neji wanted something.. anything..  
He wanted Gaara to realize- to know that this was done because despite the short amount of time they spent together, the need he had to scold the boy on a constant basis, and tough detached persona he portrayed, the Hyuuga cared for him deeply..  
This was done because.. because like a loser, he had fallen hard and fast for him..  
So he needed something.. Anything..

"_Ne..ji_.." Gaara said in a soft groan sounding close to a sob.

The Hyuuga's weary eyes squinted in acknowledgment to the boy, taking in the sight of the redhead as it always had. In response Gaara allowed his tears to run from his eyes like a dam had gave way.

"_I.. I made you so tired.. You're shaking.. I'm.. sorry_.." he said, still crying, but this time sniffling in between his pauses.

Neji had actually flinched as he stared at the boy for 4 good seconds before he completely gave out and fell upon the redhead who yelped to the landing and nervously glanced about the room- like he had committed a crime and was checking to see who had caught him. But regardless, he stayed completely still in order for the Hyuuga to rest as he knew the boy was exhausted. He was so _new _to the position though.. he didn't know what he should've done.

"_Mrmm_.."

The Shukaku groaned in anxiety to what his next action had to be before he looked below him at the Hyuuga's head that faced to the side on his chest.  
He could've.. held him? Or maybe.. played in the boys hair..

No that was too inappropriate.. Neji was tired, he didn't want anyone playing with him after being so exhausted.  
Gaara got completely shamefaced as he continued to look to the Hyuuga's hair, but as Neji operated his arms to slide under Gaara's frame and hold the boy's middle, the redhead tensed.

"N..Neji?"

The Hyuuga let out the weakest laugh he had ever managed before holding the boy tighter, staring off to the side of the room, though honestly seeing nothing further than 3 feet.

"You're.. so funny Gaara.."

The redhead widened his eyes to the words, his hands timidly covering his mouth in reaction to being so surprised.

"Is... Is that a bad thing.. Neji?"

Neji's laugh had become weaker and almost hoarse as the boy had gone and proved his point. Loving these words, the brunette shut his eyes and held Gaara as much as he could, coming to the realization of what this boy had done to him and had been doing since their time together..

"..You're.. changing me Gaara.."

"I.. am?"

The Hyuuga wanted to nod, but couldn't. Instead he left the boy to hear the silence as he heard his heartbeat..  
It's tempo was comforting to the brunette and sending his consciousness elsewhere..

"N..Neji? Is.. am I.. in trouble? For changing you?"

". . ."

"N..Neji?"

". . ."

The redhead blinked, eventually hearing the Hyuuga's breathing shift, indicating that he was falling asleep. Gaara continued to stare at this, embracing the feeling of someone he.. really liked.. sleeping on him.  
Deidara.. he never did that. With him, when he was exhausted with the unit, or he was done performing his sexual desires with the boy, he'd usually toss him aside and let him sleep on the floor or the corner or something.

Gaara lowered his eyes as he let his head hit the pillows behind him, bringing the boy to eventually look at everything that was so different to him.  
With Neji, he was allowed to actually sleep on a bed, he was allowed to eat foods that the boy actually favored.. _sometimes_.. he was allowed to ask questions, he was allowed to talk back, he was granted clothing, he was allowed to go outside, he was allowed to see or encounter different people — He was kissed, he was held, he was hugged, he was loved- !

The redhead flinched, blushing to the last bit of wording he hadn't really heard from the Hyuuga yet.. but he was alright to assume it right? After all, Neji had provided so many things for Gaara and done so much.. did he really have to say such a word in order to prove that was how he felt when it came to the boy?  
Gaara didn't feel there was an immediate need.. but he would've liked to hear it..  
He would've also liked to ask Neji something- a request of sorts. But he decided to wait until the Hyuuga awoke.. he was patient enough.

So, staring at the roof, Gaara began to think over the many things Neji had done for him- Cherishing and realizing just how his luck had changed thanks to his escape with Naruto. Gaara couldn't help but question the fates just how his future would've been with Deidara if he had stayed, but such thoughts made his body shudder, so he stopped, in the end smiling as he was glad he ultimately left.

He.. was also glad that he had gotten to meet Neji- _so glad_. There was no possible way to show his gratitude for the boy allowing the Shukaku to be at his side and for showing him new things he thought were only for dreams and the stars..

Gaara blinked once.. then again.. and again as he realized his luck had really **really **shifted, bringing him to smile so wide.  
His hands slowly lifted from their resting spots as they nervously and carefully hovered over the Hyuuga, ghosting over the older boys head before finally wrapping around the boy's shoulders.  
When Gaara did this, and saw that the Hyuuga didn't pull back, awake or flinch to his touch, he smiled wider, relaxing back in his pillows..

"..Neji.."

". . ."

"..You're.. starting to change me too.."

**. . .**

_**'...Is it over?' **_Naruto asked in a whisper, earning a grunt from the Uchiha.

_**'It has to be..'**_

"Yeah I don't hear anything anymore.. They're done kids." Utakata spoke with an almost silent laugh.

_**'Oi, they really went at it, huh Sasuke?'**_

_**'I'm not surprised.. As much of an ass Neji's been, and considering that guy is more interested in studying and rules rather people, he's probably been holding that tension in for years now.. Hmph.. good for him, maybe he won't have a stick shoved up his ass from now on.'**_

_**'Haha!'**_

"Regardless, I think it's about time I head to bed with the rest of'em kiddo's. I need to be well rested for my talk with Neji tomorrow." Utakata murmured with a smirk. "If you ask me.. I think everything's going to go well for me in the long run.."

_**'Oi.. the way you say things seem so cryptic to me.. Erg.. either way, good luck Utakata!'**_

The brunette let out a breath through his nostrils before pressing the 'End' button on the phone then bringing himself to rise from the floor just in the doorway of the Hyuuga's room and travel to the couch around the ways, only to crash on it and let out a long relaxed_ 'Aaahhhhhh~'_.

Everything was running smoothly for him. He didn't have to sleep around in order to find a room for the night or get himself a hot meal. Not only that, because of Gaara and Neji's intimate fit, Utakata had a _'live free forever' _pass glowing in his back pocket along with all of his other trump cards.

"_Heh_.. so this is what it feels like.." he uttered, throwing his arms behind his head, crossing his legs and shutting his eyes- relaxed. "Free food, no sex and a roof over my head.. I had almost forgotten the feel.."

**.**

**.**

The day had gotten later and night had eventually approached- after fulfilling his deeds of running about to prepare for his own personal issues, Itachi made his way downtown to a rather common bar, The Tank, a gritty and rather rough place where all the sports enthusiasts or alcoholics made their way to and where the Uchiha was ultimately bringing himself to meet with Hidan.

It was after a call from Sasori, indicating that Kakashi had called off the doll job, being he _found it_, the Uchiha managed to speak more to redhead about the situation and how it happened- to sound concerned, and make it seem that he had relatively no clue about the situation..  
This only brought the man to groan and complain about the entirety of the problem, explaining things here and there about what he assumed happened, how everyone equally consulted in the failure and their lack of getting paid and how depressed he was by the end result.  
That was one thing that the Uchiha always liked about the redhead.. He knew that when Sasori was upset, he'd always give up small means of personal information the longer he ranted or the longer anyone prompted him to speak longer- This is what Itachi did exactly and eventually got the word that Hidan was too busy hanging out at The Tank to give a damn about Akatsuki's loss.

Feeling this was as good of a time as any to speak with the hothead of the group, Itachi brought it upon himself to attempt to talk with Hidan- about anything really, but preferably his ties to any one of the higher ups. Being that he was isolated this made things easier for the Uchiha, not to mention when it came down to it he knew that out of both he and Sasori, he was more of a stupider person to trick if it came down to it, but more importantly, if Hidan was truly the character in the troupe that had a connection with the higher ups, then Itachi knew he was the only tie between the Uchiha himself and the others, especially Kakuzu- which was who Itachi wanted to bring down the most when it came down to it all.

With that alone in his mind, Itachi made his way into the bar, his eyesight locked on eagle-vision as he took his glances around the room to spot Hidan. It was tough, surprisingly, considering there were so many people in the place during the day- which both saddened and confused the Uchiha. Yes it was a Friday but did that mean that all these people had to flood a bar for beer and drinks?

As the Uchiha stepped further into the establishment he was sure to spot a 'Happy Hour' sign, leaving him with the conclusion that yes, all these people needed to be in here on a Friday afternoon..  
Still the Uchiha looked about, stepping further and further into the area that reeked of alcohol and eventually spotting Hidan in the very back at an isolated table, watching a football game from a flat screen perched at the top of the wall with a mug of beer in hand.

Itachi took a breath before lowering his eyes and taking a seat at the table and make the man glare to glance over his shoulder, but eventually blink.

"Whoa.. Uchiha?"

"How're you Hidan?"

"Ha, I'm doing good, though I didn't expect to see your fuckin' ass here. What's up? What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Sasori alerted me that the job was off, so I came in here for a drink, but you could imagine my surprise spotting you here as well. I thought you might've been depressed over the news or something.."

"Haha, fuck that.." the man laughed before taking a quick swig of his beer and glancing at the game. "Sure, I'm fuckin' pissed that we didn't get the money Hatake promised, but I'm fuckin' heated that we couldn't find that damn doll either. I knew we should've looked around that bastards house or something.. I knew that fuckin' pompous ass idiot Sasori would screw everything up like this.."

Itachi blinked, playing a rather casual shrug before taking in that bit of information and theorizing how he could use it against the man successfully- all the while he took his few glances at the game and pretended he was interested, though his apparent frown would tell anyone otherwise.

"So.. you depressed or some shit, Uchiha?" Hidan started.

"Hm?"

"That's why you came in here right? To get fuckin' wasted cause you didn't get that money.."

"...I have more things to be depressed about than money I could've gotten." The Uchiha dismissed, not wanting to talk about himself. "However.. I do share the same mindset as you when it boils down to it."

"Huh?"

"I believe that we should've looked around Kakashi's home as well, or rather the land around it. We shouldn't have come here to the populated area's of Konoha just to find a doll. If anything, I don't think those things are smart enough to find their way to this place-"

"That's exactly what I was fuckin' thinking!" Hidan agreed, looking so surprised that he and Itachi actually did share the same mindset. "I mean, those things- they're supposed to look like people right, but on the inside they're nothing but idiot robots.. metal abominations,"

"Abominations?" Itachi repeated making the ashen-haired man nod and agree.

"They're fuckin' manmade things that I heard had a mind of their own or some shit. That's fuckin' crazy.. Shit like that shouldn't be allowed in this world- You ever watch i-Robot?"

"I can't say that I have.."

"Well shit, if you watch it you'll know exactly what I'm saying- This world was made for man, not man-machine, so the fact that Kakashi Hatake is trying to flood this already corrupted place with more of his corrupt arsenal and making a profit off of it, pisses me off! I mean sure, those things he makes- the sexdolls- he makes them to please people by like, having them fuck you or something right?"

"I'm not sure.. I haven't really invested any of my time into learning about them.. What, you know a lot about them?"

"Huh!" Hidan blinked, leaning back in his seat but catching a waitress pass. "Hey! Get my friend a beer would you!— I mean, yeah I know a little about'em, but I'd never fuck one y'know? I can't imagine myself doing it with those sinful things- Y'know.. like.. If I wanted to fuck a blender, then granted I'd stick my dick in a fuckin blender and see how that shit goes, but that's not the case man! I like pussies, vagina's- I don't want to stick my dick in anything else but that, so I dont' completely agree with Kakashi's product or any of that shit he's runnin' with."

"Then why'd you accept the job?" Itachi questioned raising a brow, watching Hidan do the same. "If you had such a standing against it, then why were you willing to find the doll for Kakashi?"

"Hey, I've got a standing against his fuckin' products, but not his fuckin' money." The man let out. "Besides, I'm sure if I made my opinions vocal then no doubt I'd be kicked from the job and Sasori would nag me to death. Gah- plus you know leader and the others always get so pissy when us fuckin' ant's don't do our jobs right and shit.. I didn't wanna hear that crap.."

Itachi nodded, catching that other tidbit, but playing the role that he was actually listening to Hidan- all the while a beer was placed in front of him, leaving him to nod the waitress off before taking his own swigs as he eyed that boring ass game off to his side.

"Anyway, what do you think of the shit that happened?" Hidan spoke, for the sake of keeping up this conversation he found himself actually enjoying.

"Hm?"

"About the damn dolls man- that or how the Sasori fucked this job. How do you feel about that shit? I told you how I fuckin' felt."

"...Heh, you just want me to say something cause you're afraid I'll run back and tell Sasori.."

"Haha! Well I guess there ain't no use trying to hide it." he laughed.

"There's no need in worrying. I barely speak to Sasori as it is, but I agree with you. He ruined our possible pay with his ideas in trying to run the group."

"I know right! It's like that fuckin' asshole is working his ass off to try and be up there with the others! Pft, doesn't he fuckin' realize that you need to do more than just bitch and whine to get where they're at? Goddamn, he's so fuckin' annoying! And for the record Uchiha, it was his stupid ass idea to go to Konoha all so he could spy and make everyone even more skeptical of you."

"Did it work?" Itachi questioned, humorously.

"Haha! Fuck no, at least not for me. Why? You want it to work? You tryna get your head blown off?"

"Of course not. I happen to like my face.."

"Of course you do, you fuckin' pretty boy." Hidan said in an almost hiss as he laughed.

Itachi laughed, just for the sake of humoring Hidan as he sipped his beer and glanced at the game, prompting Hidan to do the same. This gave the Uchiha time to figure something he could say to make Hidan talk more- not about his feelings, but about the others, the higher-ups. Who he knew and what he knew..

".. So.. you going to tell Sasori about how he ruined everything for us?"

"Pft, fuck no." Hidan scoffed as he pulled his mug to his lips. "You think I wanna hear that fuckin' bastard yell and complain to me about how it was _all our faults _for not finding the doll when it was his stupid ass suggestion for going back to Konoha? Ha- No! Though I should.. pft.. Yeah the guy got us to look around Konoha in a _tactical _manner and whatever, but if it wasn't for his need to fuck you over, we'd be over Kakashi's and have cash in our pockets."

"No doubt he's going to say this is my fault- for being so suspicious and making him want to watch me.."

"HAHA! Exactly! That Sasori is such a fuckin' prude! He's only in here for the position of telling others what to do like he's a fuckin' cop or something! He's such a little bitch.."

"So what're you here for?"

"Huh?" Hidan paused before drinking.

"I remember telling Konan that I was here for the money at one point, but what about you? If Sasori's here for the positions, and I'm for the money, what're you here for?"

Hidan set down his mug as he glanced at the roof for a moment, but looked to Itachi in less than 30 seconds.

"I think I'm here, because it's my calling.."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, like.. I think this is where I'm supposed to start before I change the world. Slowly but surely I'm changing everything.. I'm converting people, and opening their eyes to a new world and by the end of it all, I will cleanse this place."

Itachi shrugged off that idiotic answer before glancing at the game. "Well.. I hope you succeed in that."

"Heh succeeding would mean that the world would be covered in blood." he explained, glancing at the game as well. "No one in this world is capable of living in it but those of Akatsuki, eventually I'll be killing you guys as well when there's no one left.. Even leader."

Giving the man a cautious glance, Itachi only watched the man snicker as he went back to his beer, only bringing, Itachi to think that the man was severely stupid. He wasn't talking about the information he wanted, but considering everyone had gone so far as to say that he was pretty much the snake of the group, Itachi wondered just how idiotic Hidan could be. Had the Uchiha been wearing a wire the man would do nothing but contempt himself, but.. that wasn't the case.. still.. Itachi had to use this man's idiocy and blunt way of speaking against him and the others.

"Hypothetically speaking, who would you kill first in the group?"

"Huh?"

"For your religion.. The whole worlds gone, you've gone and cleansed it, so it's just Akatsuki.. who would you kill first."

Hidan blinked, but snickered as he shook his head and began to count on his fingers. "I'd kill Sasori first because he acts like such a pompous little bitch, then I'd kill Konan cause she's actually a pompous little bitch, then Deidara cause his entire lifestyle is a sin, then you because you're fucking annoying at times-"

"I'm last? I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"Fuck you and your fag shit Uchiha, I'm just starting small and working my way up, you're not last at all. -Anyway, after you it'd be Kisame cause I hate his fucking laugh, then it'd be Kakuzu cause next to Deidara his life is a fuckin' sin, then Zetsu, cause he's a little bitch and no one hears from him, and then finally both leaders."

"And here I thought I was important."

"Pft, you will if you go and take leader's spot."

"I might as well do that.. I'm not trying to be in the middle of your hack list.. I'd rather save myself for last." he said playing a laugh.

"HA! Fuck Uchiha, you may act like a prick sometimes but I know you're fuckin' funny- seriously amusing!"

"Glad someone thinks so." he uttered sipping his beer.

"Seriously! You're so fuckin' irritating at times, but you're good at what you do man. You want my opinion on anything else? Fuck, I'd say that the others are just fuckin' jealous or some shit- forreal, Sasori can fuck off with his girly ways and so can Kakuzu with his insecure ass! I think that's the only reason why the both of them talk about you so much- both of them are the biggest bitches so all they can do to feel better about themselves.."

"You say that as if you caught them getting their nails done as they were talking bad of the group."

"Pft, that's the only reason why Sasori stays with the disposable phones we get- he's on Kakuzu's dick! Always alerting and updating that bastard on everything we're doing before he even tells leader- but give me time, and I'll catch them doing that painting nails shit one day!" he voiced as he brought himself to down his liquor.

"...No doubt Kakuzu promised Sasori a place up there with him if he found dirt on anyone of us or something, especially me.. that would make sense wouldn't it?"

Hidan almost spit up his fluids before he looked to Itachi.

"Fuck Uchiha- I bet you anything that's what the fuck is going on! Fuck! Dammit, that makes me want to beat the hell outta that stupid little bitch! He'd snitch on all of us- the people who had to deal with his bullshit for all these years- all so he could sit on Kakuzu's lap with the rest of the higher ups— UGCK! That fucking faggot!"

"Whoa there." Itachi eased with a few hand waves. "Before you go planting those conspiracy theories in your head, you might as well try to dig up some facts about it first. Otherwise you'll just be sitting around here pissing yourself off."

"Whatever- I'm just saying, it's the shit like this that always makes me fucked up about this fuckin' job! Fuckin' rats, faggots and no money!" The man complained, setting down his empty mug- a loud thud audible during the action.

Itachi didn't exactly react considering he got all the information he needed, but being he was still stuck with Hidan, he continued to play it cool, drink his beer and watch the game.. after all.. how suspicious would it be if he sat up and left instantly after their whole conversation of both the bad-mouthing Sasori and Kakuzu?

Itachi shut his eyes as he already knew the answer to the rhetorical question- so, finishing off his beer and pulling out his wallet from his pocket, the Uchiha brought out a few dollars, though he paused when Hidan held a palm out to him.

"Don't fuckin' bother Uchiha.. I'm paying."

"..You're joking?" Itachi questioned, actually humored by the sailors means in kindness.

"What? You think I ain't got any money to my fuckin' name or somethin? Pft, fuck you and your assumptions, I got money, Uchiha." he spoke, slamming a few 20's on the table.

Itachi simply held his hands up in surrender, an almost transparent smirk on his face as he performed the action, leaving Hidan to scoff then jerk before slowly shuffling and prepare his leave.

"In a hurry?" Itachi questioned, leaving the man to scoff again.

"Hell yeah. Happy hour's almost over. You shoulda got here earlier Uchiha, then we coulda kept talking all this shit about the others."

"Maybe next time- possibly when Sasori feels like complaining about us all again." Itachi spoke, rising from the table.

"Heh- oh hey, now that I think about it, did that fuckin' Deidara get a call from that bastard?"

"Hm?"

"-And speaking of that faggot, where the hell is he? He wasn't around at that gay little teahouse we were supposed to meet up in today.."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and rose a brow, leaving Hidan to fold his arms.

"Yeah, if we didn't find out that Kakashi found his doll, then me and Deidara were supposed to team up and drive around and look for the think in the leaf district. But that bitch didn't show up at the tea house, so I was stuck looking like a fuckin' idiot."

"..That's interesting.."

"Did you kill'im or something, Uchiha?"

The Uchiha let out a humored laugh before turning to leave, leaving Hidan to laugh loudly as he followed the man out of the bar.

"Holy shit you did, didn't you?"

"I did nothing of the sort. I'm just laughing at your mindless assumptions." Itachi cleared up before glancing at the man slightly to his right. "What would make you think I'd want to kill Deidara of all people and all times?"

"Well, cause he's a fucking bitch, he's annoying and I didn't see him today."

"You saw him last night at the bar."

"Yeah, but depending on how you do it, it doesn't take that long to kill someone Uchiha."

"Regardless Hidan, he's not dead."

"So then where is he, huh?" The man let out almost in a laugh as he rose his brow. "As stupid as his ass was acting last night you mean to tell me you didn't get irritated and off'd the guy?"

"So Leader could _off _me? No. That's ridiculous."

"Heh, point taken. Still, you shoulda killed him."

"I'd rather save him for your cleansing project."

"HA! You're alright Uchiha!"

"Regardless, let me know when Sasori wants to tell us what to do." The Uchiha spoke with a turn as he walked off.

Though Itachi still continued to play it casual internally, that wasn't really the case. Hidan had always made the Uchiha's blood boil and leave his skin slightly chilled.. That man was a serious psychopath, and the fact that Akatsuki even accepted a guy like him into the group was beyond the Uchiha's own comprehension. But being that Itachi was already somewhat used to Hidan's words and behavior he easily phased out of his feelings on the matter and thought of what was at hand, though.. the thought of him and Hidan actually hanging out and having a beer together really bugged him— He knew to never stay close to that guy, or even turn his back on him if there were ever the chance!

Itachi almost tensed before shaking his head and making it around the corner to in the end wait near a curb and also a taxi, all the while thinking of how careful he needed to be, what he was to do with the information granted to him, and his future ploys he had yet to execute.

He knew that pretty soon, he had to push Hidan to unknowingly work for him- He already knew due to their hanging out that Hidan was obviously pissed at Sasori for his suspicions over the Uchiha and ultimately leading the entire group out of a paycheck, he also knew that because of this, Hidan had a problem with Kakuzu too..  
Using this information, Itachi had to think of whatever means he could trial to get Hidan to turn on the two without leaving an impression that it was the own weasels influence that prompted it, but it had to be executed accordingly and not too convieniantly- or else things would actually look too suspicious.

Cupping his chin and pondering his plots, Itachi stood and wondered what he could do, but as a white cab pulled up, the Uchiha put those thoughts on pause before heading to his next destination of choice.

**. . .**

Heading to the Suna Suites in no less than 30 minutes, Itachi paid his ride to wait before making it up to the room that he seemed to bring a bit of ailment to both his mind and body. Itachi didn't want to be here, but at the same time he did.. He was.. quite concerned- but also being he had plans in action he knew that Deidara had make himself apart of them. He needed the man to play his roles and help out and not do.. whatever he was doing now, which was probably nothing.

Approaching the blondes door and knocking on it a few times, Itachi paused to wait a moment before going back to knocking and being abruptly greeted by the swing of an open door and a glaring face.

Itachi almost flinched as he looked over Deidara's almost scowling mug, but recovered as he noticed the mans somewhat reddened eyes _possibly due to lack of sleep from the past hangover _and almost pale complexion.

"Deidara.."

"Hmph! Well if it isn't you.." the man scoffed. "What the hell are you doing here hm?"

"You look terrible." The Uchiha pointed out abruptly, his face actually showing concern. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine! And I don't need you standin' around here actin' like you care about shit! Hmph! Just what're you doin' here Uchiha?" The blonde questioned, folding his arms.

Itachi glared as he copied the man, "I came here to check up on you. Hidan told me that he didn't see you this morning- apparently you both were supposed to meet for the doll job."

"Hmph, that's oddly comforting. Hidan was more concerned over me than you were- that's why you're over right? He drove you over? Hm?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed even further as his brows shifted to bridge. He had no idea why this blonde had such a mouth on him, especially when he came here to check up on the guy, but feeling that this wasn't appreciated in the slightest and being he wasn't in the mood for the attitude, Itachi was sure to question further and refrain from leaving.

"Deidara-"

"What!"

"What's with the need for confrontation? I came here because-"

"You came here because you wanted to know why I wasn't there for you to boss me around today! That's why you're here right? It get's pretty dull when you don't have an idiot to pull around and tell what to do with no payment given whatsoever! Hm!"

"Wh... What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, actually confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Uchiha!"

"No.. I don-"

"Why didn't you fuck me!"

"Deidara," The Uchiha hissed looking up and down the halls before barging his way into the blondes home. "What're you talking about? Just what're you saying?"

"Hmph.. I don't remember much from last night but I know damn well you were here in my house when I was running around here tripping and wasted.. and then you just _left_.. you fucking asshole!"

"That's why you're upset and why you haven't left this house? Because I didn't take advantage of you last night?" he questioned in a whisper before shutting the door behind him. "How-"

"I was drunk and totally vulnerable Uchiha, you could've done something to me when I was falling all over myself but you didn't! Instead, I wake up with the worst hangover in the world and a sick stomach- frustrated as fuck! Do you know how much pain a person's pride endures when they find out that they weren't even touched when their senses were literally dead for a couple hours? You think I wanna go out and get bossed around by you and Hidan when I feel that way? Hm?"

"So that's it.. Just say you didn't feel well from being at the bar last night, but don't shift your anger and depression on me Deidara, especially when I'm not at fault. If I didn't take you home you would've awoken at the bar or in jail because you were acting so casted and belligerent-"

"Stop using big useless words! Hmph! And I'll blame you if **or **when I want! It's because of you that I feel like shit!"

"You feel that way because **you **drank your body weight in liquor last night- liquor that was supposed to be for Hidan and Sasori.. Because of you I had to pick up your slack and finish what you started."

"HMPH! Don't blame me! It was your idea for me to drag them to the bar in the first place!"

"Because you said that you wanted to help me get back at whoever sent me to jail- You shouldn't have offered your services if you didn't mean what you said."

"I do mean what I say! But after drinking last night, I realized that listening to you would get me nothing in the end-"

"Nothing in the end?" Itachi cut off, taken aback. "That wasn't what you were concerned about before, you were only concerned in helping me-"

"Hmph.. Well maybe I've changed my mind.." Deidara scoffed as he folded his arms and glanced away.

This brought Itachi to groan and shake his head as he facepalmed and slightly turned to leave.

"You're obviously still intoxicated.. I'll come back another time."

"I'm not intoxicated! Don't talk down to me like that Itachi!" the blonde voiced, pulling him back by his sleeve. " 'You get off treatin' me like a child or something, hm?"

"_Child_.. that's the perfect word to describe who you are as a person. Not only do you have the attention span of something less than an ant, but the way you execute your impulses over trivial matters is nothing less than _childish_." The Uchiha got at before gliding his hands in his pockets. "I shouldn't be surprised that you're pulling out like this, it **is** something I actually thought you'd go and carry out, _and _in such a manner.. but so quickly.. yes, that's the only thing that got me. I'd thought you'd last a week or so."

"What the- Are you making fun of me Uchiha! Hm!"

"Of course not Deidara, just pointing out obvious facts." the weasel let out with a shrug. "Regardless, I have the cab with the meter running downstairs. It's nice to see that you're doing alright. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

The blonde twitched to the arrogant means of talk, but did so even more once he watched the Uchiha turn to leave, with that, Deidara literally growled before he quickly gripped the sleeves of Itachi's jacket, pulled back and yanked.

"You bastard! You've got a lot of nerve! Hm! You talk shit and then you just think you could leave? Hmph! Get real! You're not leaving like that! If anything I'm going to kick your ass out!"

"Whatever gets me out of your clutches quicker.."

Deidara flinched again, however recovered as he was actually becoming more pissed than what he thought he would be. So turning the Uchiha around and gripping his collar, the blonde man actually let out a hiss as he spoke again.

"See, it's moments like these where I really wish your damn tongue would explode! You're better off without it!" He shouted. "Dammit Uchiha! Fuck you!"

"-_Yes _that seems to be the problem you have with me, right, or at least why we're still continuing this conversation, correct?"

"Tch!"

"A little tip Deidara, I don't find it tempting to sleep with a woman who rambles about nothing but horrid pasts and her own failures while she reeks of alcohol. You're no exception."

The blonde flinched, "..W..What?"

Itachi hardened his glance in response as he brushed the mans hands off of him and fixed his collar, making the man glance to the floor for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"No.. D..Don't tell me I.."

He couldn't speak, much less form a proper sentence- Did he possibly.. tell Itachi his biggest secret hidden from all humanity? Did.. he.. really?

In no less than a second, Deidara clutched his head, yelling a very audible "OH FUCK ME!" before abruptly looking up to the Uchiha- his only eye visible, quick to narrow along with the brow above it.

"..Uchiha, tell me.. when I spoke to you.. did I say anything about.. about-"

"About your mother? Your accident concerning both you, her and your eye? About your incident on the playground with your friend? About how most of your childhood was?"

"Holy fuck!"

Itachi simply rose a brow as he watched the blonde in front of him slowly change colors, from an even paler shade of tone before glowing a bright crimson and beginning to march around in circles as he rambled and screamed.  
..It was.. _concerning _to watch, but being that Deidara seemed to be- what was the word?—

"Oh Fuck! Why! Shit! Dammit! Why of all people? Why of all nights! Hm!" he screamed as he tugged at his hair and stomped about his house. "Oh WHY! Fuck me! Goddammit!"

—_Insane at the moment?_ Itachi had to attempt to ease.

"Deidara," the Uchiha called making the blonde pause and turn.

Though the weasel wanted to say something else, he found that staring at Deidara's almost frightened or embarrassed expression was something to quickly take in, though the blonde had refrained that action as he composed himself and stomped over to the Uchiha- a glare ready on his face, however a less than intimidating blush very present..

"Was that all I said?" He questioned prodding the weasels chest with a single finger.

"Hm?"

"You heard me! Was that all I said to you! Hm!"

"..No, you said other things."

"I did?" he voiced in a jump.

"Yes.. your words varied from constant slurs to words of your past and other types of uncomfortable nonsense.. It was all rather confusing really."

"And you just stood around and listened!"

"Well.. you did tell me to stay a few times."

"So you listened? Of all the times I request things of you, you listen to me then, hm! Ohfuckme! Dammit! Damn damn DAMN! This is so embarrassing!" Deidara announced hiding his face behind his palms.

"Relax, it was-"

"How can you ask me to relax when I just threw up the most embarrassing fact about myself to you! Hm! I barely focus to think on such bullshit when I'm far from drunk and yet I managed to tell you when I was wasted! No wonder you didn't fuck me! I freaked you out didn't I? Goddammit! What the fuck did I do to deserve this! This is so twisted-"

Itachi jerked to the blondes general reaction to the whole admittance thing, actually taking a bit of a step back as he glanced at the man before him. The way he was acting about his secret being spilled, made it seem like he would go through years of torture without saying such a thing.. granted 3 bottles of scotch would get the secrets pouring out..  
The Uchiha could only raise a brow, and eventually raise an easing hand to the man who still fretted in front of him.  
Right now wasn't the time to losing your mind especially when there were important tasks at hand..

"Deidara-"

"Fuck Itachi why! Goddammit!"

"Deidara, enough." The Uchiha groaned- his easing palm sure to blanket his face for a moment. "While I'm sure your secrets being out to me are devastating, this whole scene of me actually watching you pull your hair out over this is.. not easy to stare at. If it is of any reassurance to you, I didn't think much of anything you were saying."

Deidara flinched, widening his eyes for a moment and bringing the weasel to think if that was too inconsiderate to say for just a second, but easily dismiss the thought and think of something else- something like, why the Uchiha was suddenly so worried over Deidara... What kind of voodoo was going on here that was making him do that all of a sudden?

Itachi lowered his eyes and shook his head, his palm still playing a visor to his face as he did so, but after the action was finished, the man composed himself. He was seriously confused.. but he had no time to think about that.. What he had to think about now was whether or not he was going to calm this man down and get him to think straight and do his job all before too much time passed and the taxi wanted to charge the Uchiha a ridiculous bill..

Letting out a quick breath, Itachi took a cautious step to the frantic man who flinched in response but rose his only visible brow afterward, leaving the weasel to paint on his uncaring face and speak.

"You're alright now." he stated rather than asked.

"..Hmph.. I'm fine." The man announced, scoffing as he folded his arms and glanced elsewhere. "..but now I'm totally embarrassed that I acted like a spazzing maniac in front of you.. dammit, I just can't catch a break today!" he hissed with a stomp.

"Stop stressing yourself over trivial issues, such as my judgment, Deidara."

The blonde gave the Uchiha a cold glance before smacking his teeth and marching to his kitchen, only to pull at the fridge and take out a bottle of beer. No less than 30 seconds passed before he twisted, uncapped it and drank from the bottle before continuing to send his cold glance Itachi's way- though after a moment he was sure to slam his fridge shut before flashing a brief shrug of noncholance as he marched toward the Uchiha again.

"...Hmph.. So you know my secret.. big deal.. Can't fuckin' hide it anymore.."

"I didn't know such a matter was a secret,"

"It is, and you better damn well hope that I don't' find out that you told anybody or I'm gonna kill you Uchiha."

Both Itachi's brows rose, but his face returned to its normal stoic in less than three head shakes.

"You have nothing to worry about. Whatever was said here, was left here since the other night. I haven't said anything to anyone.."

Deidara's visible eye widened for a split second before dulling and turning to look away from the Uchiha- all the while the blonde downed his beer like it was something as sweet and refreshing as fruit juice. Itachi couldn't help but find this behavior or rather.. habit.. a bit odd, but kept to himself until he figured he time for that bit of wording was right..  
In silence, the Uchiha stood and watched the blonde toss back his liquor before pulling the bottle away from his lips and sticking out his tongue to catch any remaining drops before he ultimately groaned and glared at Itachi once more.

"...So.. yeah, you found out hm? My mom's a bitch and I'm a twisted asshole that like's hurting people.. The last part's not news to you I'm sure, but there you go, you've learned more about me.. Happy, hm?"

Itachi blinked once before shrugging the same way Deidara did, finding himself, internally tweaked by this admittance.

"..You say these things like there's something wrong with admitting them.. Are you embarrassed that I know about these facts, or are you just annoyed that the things you've kept personal for so long are no longer bottled up?"

"Hm! Don't talk to me like you're my therapist Uchiha! I didn't want to tell anyone that stuff because it's no one's right to know but my own!"

"Nothing's wrong with you stating something that happened to you, whether wrong or right when you're sober or drunk.. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about Deidara."

"Shut up and stop saying this bullshit to me! I have every right to feel how I want-"

"You do. I'm just assuring you that nothing's wrong with what you did.."

"Shut up!"

"I wonder.. is that what you were crying about when you were at the bar? Were you crying because you were sick of bottling everything in, or because of the events that actually transpired in your past?"

"SHUT UP! Who cares! It's not any of your damn business!"

"It isn't.. that also brings me to wonder if I'm the only one you've told so far.."

"ITACHI!"

"There have been countless times you've been too drunk to form a simple sentence, so I wonder if you've told a few possible others about your story when they were trapped with you in such a state-"

"Goddammit!" Deidara hissed, going back to the old method of gripping the Uchiha's collar with his free hand. "Stop it! What do I have to do? **Beg you **to actually shut up!"

"Why are you so angry over what happened to you? I note that you have every right to feel the way that you do, but there's nothing you can do to change what happened to you when you were a child, you can only grow from your trials until you're burdened by it no longer-"

"Goddammit stop!"

Actually abiding by this request, Itachi found the need to silence himself. Not because he was violently gripped by this angry individual, but because the weasel actually had the feeling that he was stirring a conflicting feeling in the blonde that was actually making his eyes redder and almost glassy.. Dear god.. he was about to make a grown man cry.

_Really fucked up Itachi.._

Rather than glance away from his faults, Itachi just stared directly at them- that being Deidara. He didn't want to look away because he knew that he was consciously trying to make an effort to know why the blonde reacted to most of his words the way he did, and get more intel on how the man ticked- what triggered him to speak and gripe over his past actions. Itachi realized that in the past moments that he spoke to Deidara, he questioned him as if he were literally trying to twist his arm to get whatever information he could get to understand him more, rather than simply realize that enough was enough.  
No matter how twisted he is as a person or how brave-faced the blonde would get or had gotten, it seemed that when all the layers were pulled away, Deidara was nothing more than a child who was still being tormented by a woman who had left him so long ago..

Itachi could only pity- he didn't want to, but that was what he genuinely felt along with many other emotions that would surprisingly get him to relate with the man on two totally different levels, but relate nevertheless..  
With these thoughts Itachi still stared, however abruptly glanced to notice the blonde drop the bottle he still carried in his left hand and instead shield the Uchiha's eyes from him.  
Itachi jerked to the touch the moment Deidara's palms had landed, but rather than pull them away from him he just stood there in the end hearing Deidara's breathing almost elevate into broken levels..

"Dammit.. I hate that goddamn look.. You're looking down on me, feeling sorry for me like I'm some charity case! I hate that look- I am no one to pity!"

". . ."

"I hate that look.. don't look at me like that Itachi- Of all people.. you can't look at me like that! No one can look at me like that- Nobody! You can't! Akatsuki can't-"

"Is it just like this?"

" ! "

"Out of your left eye? Do you see nothing but darkness out of your left eye?" Itachi questioned before pulling the mans hands away. "..That's the only thing I thought about when I went home after what you told me."

Deidara jerked, in the end watching the Uchiha raise a brow.

"I'll be completely honest.. I thought of many other things that concerned what you said to me, but that was the only question I actually bothered to torment myself over.. I wondered, if you could see out of your left eye.."

". . ."

"So can you?"

Deidara's blue eyes shifted to the other side of the room for a quick second as he brought himself to scoff. "..Why do you fuckin' care, hm?"

"..I don't know myself to be quite honest.." Itachi answered as he narrowed his eyes and stared into space for a moment- actually questioning why such a matter bothered him the more he thought about it. "..I.. just think I'm curious to know what it's like.."

Deidara's glare shifted again before he broke his grip from the Uchiha and picked up the bottle he recently dropped and held it over the weasels right eye.

"It's just like that."

Itachi blinked, eventually bringing himself to hold the bottle- knowing he was looking like an idiot but in the end understanding. After a moment of making a fool of himself he pulled the bottle away and stared at it before bringing himself to look at the blonde who now folded his arms and glanced away.

"..I understand now." Itachi uttered before handing the man the bottle.

"Hmph.. Keep it." The blonde scoffed, holding a pompous hand to him. "Whenever you feel like pitying or making fun of me, just look at that..."

"I wasn't making fun of you."

"Whatever.."

Itachi lowered his eyes but in the end turned to head toward the door, though in midstep, his conscious brought him to shift and look to the blonde once more.

"-Whether you believe it or not, I did this because I was concerned about you. You were in terrible shape last night and I wasn't sure you'd be okay, but being here I can see that you're fine."

"..Hmph.."

"By the way.. how's the back of your head?"

Deidara jerked before he unconsciously brought both his hands to feel the back of his crown, though he was sure to full on flinch when he watched the Uchiha leave and shut the door to his home. The blonde groaned, glancing down to his floor as he found all of his actions disgusting and foul, but managed to push himself to leave the living room, open his door and shout out into the hall before he ultimately brought himself out into the walkway.

Not making that much distance away from the door, but damn near turning the corner of the complex to head to the elevator, Itachi paused to stare at the blonde who did the same, but in the end flipped him off.

"Don't come over here unannounced again! I know I look like shit so I can only imagine what the fuck you think I look like! It takes time for me to get pretty especially when I'm recovering from a hangover, so call before you _pop up to check up on me_, asshole! Hmph!"

Itachi full on glared before the blonde used his spare hand to flip him off- tossing double birds at him before he marched back into his apartment and slammed the door shut, bringing the Uchiha to lower his eyes to the point it looked like he was possessed by something demonic..  
That damn Deidara... What the hell was it about that man that brought the Uchiha here in the first place?

Surely Itachi wanted to pull out his hair due to the fact that he didn't know the answer to that either, but being he was too composed for that, he just shook his head, grunted and marched off- meanwhile, Deidara, opened the door to his apartment again, peering out only slightly before retreating back into his home and locking the door as he felt his chest suddenly tighten and face suddenly seer.

What the fuck was Itachi thinking? Coming over like that- saying all the bullshit about being concerned and whatever.. They just worked together in Akatsuki, that's it, so the Uchiha didn't have to fly around here and check up on the man like he was some child- He was far from that! He was an adult!

Still, even with that said and the blonde being apparently upset over both the weasels words and actions.. why did he feel so weird about it? Why was it that even though he disliked this visit in general.. he wouldn't have minded if Itachi marched back to nag him some more?  
The blonde flinched feeling his chest tighten a little more and breathing almost disrupt the more he thought about it. This brought him to clutch his head and glare at the floor before he made it to the bathroom and ran the water as he stared at himself in the mirror for a very long moment, then removed the hair from over his left eye.

Why was Itachi concerned? Why did he care?

Deidara grunted as he rattled his fingers through his hair to cover his eye in the end bring him drench his face of the heat it was suffering from.

What the fuck was going on?


	72. Days of Disconnection

_**Love me U.K.E**  
_**_._**

**_(Days of Disconnection)_**

**_._**

Half of the weekend had passed, so a day- a Saturday had come and gone, leaving the others left within it's time to seriously take a look at themselves, their futures and pasts.  
Unknowingly everyone who wasn't connected, or at least, connected in some aspect were feeling strained to their actions and just what they were doing.  
Kiba was holding his own, barely able to focus on anything as he was concerned of what his relationship with Hinata was now. They were talking somewhat.. after the incident at school concerning the sound schoolhouse they began to text each othe ra bit- just the simple hi's and hello's but never speak of what they really wanted to get at, which was the reason why they broke up in the first place.  
Kiba was aware, considering he was the one who ended their ties, but Hinata was still left in the dark about it, and he felt bad about that situation entirely, wanting to explain that it was only due to her family's rules and regulations of how she should live that he couldn't continue their relationship, but he was somewhat afraid of the response he'd get from it so he was stuck..  
Naruto was feeling a bit distraught over Sasuke's trial coming this Wednesday.. He didn't want his owner to get embarrassed and it seemed that since Saturday passed the Uchiha was in a state of dread that even the u.k.e couldn't bring himself to get him out of- Naruto wanted to help the boy with everything in his power, but he didn't know how, and Sasuke wasn't really speaking on that matter when it came to asking so it was tough for the doll to deal..  
Itachi was conflicted over his somewhat spiraling feelings for Deidara that were starting to become less work related and more on a personal level, meanwhile Obito was still struggling with his own griefs and burdens that resurfaced with Kakashi's visit. And Kakashi was learning to cope with Kabuto's betrayal, Shizune's depression and the lack of comfort that he'd find in actually seeing to it that he wasn't pursuing Naruto anymore. Etc, etc, the list went on and on and on..  
The point was, Saturday was literally a day of thought and trial with ones own person and how they were trying to deal with it, while Sunday was just a day to execution or more grief and gripe to which others would point out and be pissed at. This was something found at the Uchiha home more than anything.

"Obito, I have to speak to you." Itachi pressed on for the 4th time of the morning, though he kept being ignored by the older cousin. "Obito."

"Ohmygod what do you want, Itachi?" The man groaned pulling himself out of the fridge.

"You haven't been doing what I've asked of you as of late. You didn't answer my calls Friday night and you didn't see Konan at the cafe on Saturday."

"You mean yesterday? Of course I didn't- I have other things to do then to play hangman with you and all your buddies." The man spoke as he folded his arms. "Unlike you, I still have a job outside of Konoha, and in case you didn't know, my vacation time is almost up. I'm going to be leaving soon-"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What're you? Fugaku? I don't have to report you like you're my uncle-"

"That's not what I was getting at." Itachi interrupted, getting irritated by the attitude. "What's wrong with you? You're snapping at me like I've done you wrong or something. Do you have a problem with me?"

"Not everything's about you Itachi, shut up." Obito dismissed turning back to the fridge.

The weasel narrowed his eyes as he marched around the counter in the kitchen and shut the fridge, making Obito jump and glare.

"What the hell-"

"You told me that you'd help me Obito. Whatever problems you're having will have to wait until we finish these tasks first. I have to-"

"It's always about you! Will you just calm the hell down and let me get my life together for a moment! I just told you that I have to leave out of Konoha soon and have other things to deal with outside of this place- I realize that the situation you put yourself in is a big deal, but I literally can't put a pause on my entire life to help you!"

"I'm going by what you told me you said you'd do Obito- don't hold that tone."

"Stop talking down to me like I'm the child here, I've had enough of that." The older man spoke, stepping to his kin.

"You're going to fight me?" Itachi questioned, looking to be in an emotionless state of disbelief or rather, simply unimpressed. "Please Obito, I' have no time to deal with that, you and I both know I'm burdened with more important matters."

"Right, such as loosening the noose around your neck..?" The man let out with a laugh. "Get real Itachi.. when it comes down to it, you're going to get yourself hurt or caught during this whole charade. You may be smart, but you're not smarter than 9 people who were able to evade the cops along with the judicial system as a whole."

"Or so you think.. but then again, _thinking _was never really your trick of the trade right?"

"What'd you say!"

Itachi smirked, but let out a low and almost arrogant laugh as he shook his head and began to walk away, bringing Obito to scoff and grip the collar of the mans shirt just to pull him back, though with a turn Itachi was able to face his cousin again while also getting out of his grip.

"-Don't snap at me like that Itachi." Obito glared.

"Just who do you think you're ordering around? In who's house are you performing such an action? Are you joking?"

"What're you saying? Whether I'm in your house or not, I can order you around whenever. I'm your older cousin and as such you're going to respect me and do what I say-"

"At the Uchiha estate." Itachi stated rather firmly. "Only at the Uchiha estate do I have to show you respect and treat you of your age, but considering we're outside of the place, I don't have to adhere to any of those rules or regulations, and thankfully so. I'd never stoop so low as to praise and give my respects to a man as immature and senseless as you. You lack the mental capability to follow through with your promises and have the worst troubles letting go of the agitation you've felt just day's ago. That's why you've been marching around here with that attitude right? Because you're mad at something dealing with Kakashi? He's gone Obito, he's no longer here, get over it-"

"Get over it!" The man repeated in a questioning tone. "HA, that's a laugh, considering there's a list of stuff you can't seem to get over yourself! Stop trying to portray yourself as if you're just the epitome of all things good and gracious, when you're just as lousy, childish and immature as me!" he voiced before pointing. "And don't you dare bring up Kakashi as if you know what the hell I went through with that guy! You're just a fuckin' spectator who only saw half the scenes that went on- You don't know what the hell he did to me! You don't know shit!"

"Right, but I'm sure whatever he's done that was so traumatic and devastating was enough to tell someone half your age?"

"Are- Are you talking about Sasuke? Who fuckin' cares if I told Sasuke! I knew he'd understand way more than you could, considering you're the most apathetic, cold-hearted, piece of shit I know! Rather than stand around and be jealous over something I told in a way to relate, you should be out getting yourself checked- you fuckin' mental case-"

"Mental case?" Itachi repeated raising a brow. "Obito.. I think if we're going to resort to name calling and stating the well-being of ones mental issues, you're not one to try and make your case."

"The fuck are you trying to say?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying."

"Really? Cause last I checked, I'm not the one who joined a gang who makes a living killing people and taking their money- You wanna call me crazy? Fuck you! Cause you're the one who's fucked up Itachi!"

Itachi laughed and shook his head again in a means to bother Obito, in the end turning once more to leave as he felt things would escalate, but feeling the collar of his shirt being gripped again along with an arm snaking around his neck, the Uchiha tensed, eventually turning to strike Obito with a flying elbow and in the end bringing about a confrontation in which he wanted to avoid.

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga home, Neji brushed his teeth, moping over the fact that since he slept with Gaara, the both of them hadn't really recovered from how it was the time they both had left from school Friday..  
Gaara was still very timid around him, not only that, but very frantic and hesitant around him all of a sudden.. It made the Hyuuga think he might've did something wrong or rather, something that wasn't enough in his actions prior..

Did he need to apologize to the boy for something? Or perhaps, buy him something that would ease him?  
No no, that couldn't have been it.. because of Utakata, the fridge was full, so there was ice cream and milk, and if Gaara wanted anything then he'd surely get Utakata to do that.. Speaking of Utakata..

The Hyuuga grunted, wondering why that kid hadn't left yet, but hunched as he remembered what the boy had told him a couple of days ago.. Because of his stupid trick concerning Gaara and Neji's uniform ties, he was taking all the credit for the reason they slept together in the first place and saying that he was staying because he _helped_- Right! As if Neji wasn't going to bring himself to sleep with the redhead eventually! He had already been pushed countless times since his arrival- it was bound to happen!  
...but even with that said, why was Utakata still here if the Hyuuga truly believed that? The answer was simple.. Neji knew if it wasn't for Utakata's stupid trick he probably wouldn't have done anything close to touching Gaara that day.. he probably would've just moped around the house and pretended to forget the sight of the kid just to ease his own personal afflictions. Still, he was passed that, but apparently Gaara wasn't.. What was wrong with him? Why was he pulling away from the Hyuuga more than ever now?

Neji lowered his eyes for a moment and slowed his brushing as he seriously pondered the matters, but two soft knocks at the door made him flinch as the entryway suddenly opened with Gaara peering in then flinching himself.  
The two stared for only a moment before Gaara broke his sights to look to the floor and hold a few articles of clothing as well as a few towels to his chest.

"..I.. Is it alright if I.. come in?"

Neji blinked a few times before shrugging, allowing Gaara to hesitantly make his way in, all the while keeping his eyes to the ground and head lowered. This unknowingly made Neji depressed- you'd think that under his care the guy was battered or something, geez..

Snapping out of it, the Hyuuga continued to brush his teeth in the end listening to Gaara run the waters of the tub, but twist to make the shower-head work behind him and ease the bath curtains out of the way before backing away and dropping his things on the floor and beginning to disrobe. Neji did his best trying not to focus his sights in the mirror and instead look to the sink and watch the running water. This distraction helped for the lingering moments, but once Neji found himself no longer needing to brush his teeth, he was sure to rinse, clean, and straighten up the entire sink and counter before shutting off the plumbing- all the while listening to Gaara's rustlings and whatnot until there was that final yelp to the reaction to the _possible _cold water in the shower.  
This was something that Neji could always bring himself to silently laugh at. For the many days that Gaara had been here, he still didn't really understand how the shower handle worked..

Shaking his head only briefly but turning to face the shower, and yet shift to hesitantly leave, Neji broke the awkward silence in the room- feeling he had to at least say something to the kid..

"...Gaara,"

Immediately the redhead peered his head around the shower curtain, his eyes attentive to whatever words were to be said while his lips stayed buttoned so that he wouldn't interrupt or be tempted to do so.  
Neji jumped to the immediate alert the boy portrayed but eased himself as he opened the door to the room slightly.

"..I'm going to the store to pick up some batteries and a few things for school... Do you need anything?"

Gaara blinked once before pulling back and hiding behind the shower curtain, leaving Neji to raise his brows in confusion, but jump when he saw the boy peer his head from the cloth again, the same eagerness on his face from before unchanged.

"I.. don't think I need anything.."

Neji blinked. "Are you sure?"

Again Gaara retreated behind the curtain, making the Hyuuga almost crane his head, confused- but as the boy peered again and nodded the brunette rose a brow.

"..Okay. Well I'm leaving.."

Gaara frowned only slightly as he nodded, but eventually watched the boy leave and shut the door behind him- making that tiny frown suddenly grow.

Unknown to the Hyuuga, Gaara wasn't at all afraid of him or burdened by anything he had done or said in the past in the slightest, instead Gaara had been timid toward the opportunity of Neji being something more to him than just a caretaker or anything else he was forced to be because of the Shukaku's appearance at his house..  
He was.. _stuck_..  
Stuck on the fact that even though Neji was supposed to simply take care of him for awhile, Gaara had gone and become fond of him. But that was wrong! He wasn't supposed to like or even love the Hyuuga, he couldn't because he knew that Neji could find better, plus, he knew himself that he still had an owner looking for him.. Gaara wasn't supposed to like Neji because a feeling deep within him said that he wasn't allowed to..

The shukaku winced to that, shutting his eyes and hiding behind his palms as he shook his head a bit. While he knew it was right to only stay loyal to Deidara, he also knew that being with that person was wrong.. but how could that be? He was sent to Deidara because that's what was requested- Deidara was his owner, that was it, there was no question or debate about it.. but Gaara didn't like Deidara.. he didn't like the things that man did to him.. he didn't like the things he'd say, he didn't like being around him. That person.. he was so cruel and mean.. Gaara knew this.. so why was this feeling inside him still swaying him to think that no matter what, being with Deidara was right?

The redhead shook his head once more before bringing himself to tear away his hands from his face and instead look at them- In the end being reminded of what he was. No matter what, or where he had been or was going, he was Deidara's.. everything about him, was Deidara's..

Tears actually fell from the boys eyes as he glanced at his wrists, examining thin lines of dark and damaged tissue that failed in healing correctly- showing the shukaku just who owned him, who _loved _him, who was looking for him at the end of it all..  
Gaara flinched as his left hand eased to the side of his face and climbed to rub the scar hidden behind some means of his choppy hair..  
With each brush and stroke, Gaara was reminded of the constant memories of Deidara's love, of how the man with such sunny tresses cared for him with so much devotion, in the end bringing that feeling within him to calm- but spiral as the boy had snapped out of it.  
What Deidara did to him wasn't _love_.. and no matter what, when it came down to it, Gaara didn't want it.  
He.. wanted Neji. He wanted to stay with Neji and make him his owner, o-or if he didn't want that, they could stay at the relationship they were at... Whatever it was..

Again Gaara brought his hands to blanket his face as he shook his head and instead, thought of Utakata's words. The things Gaara had done in front of the Hyuuga, and things he'd say- those were things that only people with the intention of leading another on would say or do. Gaara was playing around with Neji, according to Utakata, pretending that he cared for the guy only to push him away in the end and run back to what comforted him, which ironically was his tormenting nightmarish memories of Deidara..

But that wasn't it at all! Though it was true Gaara had his memories he was forced to carry with him for the rest of his life, he didn't want to make those things his main focus! No matter what, he appreciated Neji, and liked him very much for the things he had done for him. He had shown and allowed the shukaku to do or see many things that Deidara had forbidden, and he continuously showed the boy kindness without so much as hurting him throughout their means of being together.  
Gaara liked Neji! He loved him! E-Er, w..well-

The redhead almost hiccuped as he felt the heat of his blood scorch his face and skin.  
Maybe **that **was a powerful word that shouldn't have been mentally uttered so soon? Maybe that was something that Gaara had to think about for a moment.. After all, he had only stayed with Neji for a few days.. surely he couldn't have been in love with him over that short period of time..?

But why not? As a u.k.e, once you're opened from your box, you're immediately forced to love whoever released you- how is this situation any different? Sure, Neji didn't have a box to open and Gaara wasn't actually the boys owner, but if everything prior was ignored, that was still kind of the case. Neji cared for the boy as any other owner would and Gaara liked it, and would respond to it as any u.k.e would... Well no, that was going a bit far..  
Gaara wasn't like most u.k.e's.. he was too shy or timid to be exactly like them- BUT THE POINT WAS - Gaara liked Neji, and Neji liked Gaara, they both knew that, that's why they did.. th-they did..

Gaara's face was so hot that he was sure the cold water touching his face was turning to steam. As he stared out into the open, the boy hugged his torso rather bashfully as he swallowed a stone of nerves that began to rise and boil within him..  
He still couldn't believe that both he and Neji had sex.. S..surely that proved that the Hyuuga liked the shukaku as much as Gaara liked him.. right?

Gaara smiled nervously as he had hoped so, but his memories shifted his thoughts to more chaotic ones that made the boy recall how Deidara would sleep with him just for the sake of performing the action.. Was it possible that Neji did that also? Because Gaara had stayed with him for so long it was expected of him now?  
The redhead shook his head, differentiating those actions of being only Deidara's, and in the end bringing his coding to flux.

He was torn, between both Deidara and Neji, though he knew he shouldn't have been- but unfortunately was! He wanted to stay faithful to Deidara because that was who his owner was hands down, but.. he loved Neji..  
Just as Naruto was overwhelmed with these thoughts when he had to make his decisions, Gaara was slowly putting himself in the same place.

No matter what his odd feelings _that he just couldn't agree with _tempted, he knew that when it came to it.. His body.. his everything belonged to Deidara.. but his heart was Neji's.  
But after all of this.. was it even necessary to think of such things when a lot hadn't been deciphered entirely?  
Sure, Neji and Gaara had sex, but was it based off of the mutual feelings they shared for each other?  
Gaara sure hoped so, especially considering he knew he felt his feelings spiral twice as strong after the event, but what about Neji? Gaara wanted to know what Neji thought about all of that..  
Since that day the two had barely spoken, and that was mostly Gaara's fault, but only because he wanted to ask Neji these things, but was too timid to do so- still, the redhead knew if he didn't say anything soon then the both of them would be stuck in this means of silence for eternit-

"GAARA!" Neji abruptly shouted barging into the bathroom and unknowingly making the redhead almost scream. "-I don't know if this is a good time or not, it can't be considering you're showering but I can't keep this to myself much longer." he spoke, making the redhead widen his eyes but stand frozen. "Thinking about you has been making me crazy as of late- literally I've felt insane finding myself trying to understand what it is that's happening between us, but I've realized only till now that the only way I'll truly understand is if I just talk and explain this with you. Whether it's been made apparent or not.. I.. I've got these feelings.. that I.."

Gaara glanced to his left and stared at the shower curtains, too envisioned by the prior words already spoken to bring himself to do anything else at the moment, though he desperately wanted to.. whatever the Hyuuga was getting at, Gaara wanted him to finish..

"..I.. I know.. I know that I've only known you for a couple of days- A week and a day to be exact, but in that short amount of time I've found myself really caring for you Gaara- so much so, that I honestly don't know what to do with myself but do just that. Just care for you. And, even though I don't know much of your past entirely, I don't know your actual age, I don't know what most of your interests are and I don't know what your feelings are toward me exactly, I do know that no matter what they are, I'm afraid of having no other choice but to have an interest in them- not because I wouldn't know if I'd want to or not but because.. I.. I'm so interested in you that I feel that I'd like them anyway." he uttered before scoffing a bit at his own cheesy words. "..I know I sound ridiculous right now, saying all of this sort of nonsense, but that's how I feel Gaara, and the only problem that I'm burdened with at the moment is my lack of knowing if you feel the same. Y-You don't have to.. after all, even though I don't know much about u.k.e's or any type of doll in general, I am aware that you are forced to feel a certain way about the past owners you were with.. like how Naruto was with Kakashi. I don't know what that's like, but I can respect it.. just know that even with that in my mind I can't escape the fact that I deeply care for you Gaara.."

The redhead widened his eyes as he took a cautious midstep away from the shower curtain- still timid, even though deep down this is exactly what he wanted to hear.. _somewhat_..  
The shukaku lowered his eyes as he glanced at the floor of the tub, still thinking over many things, but as Neji began to speak again, a lot of things stopped.

"..I guess.. what I'm saying is, I love you-" The Hyuuga uttered, nervously running a hand through his hair. "-I'll be honest, I've never felt this way about a person, and I've never said this to anyone but my family.. but I can only assume my wanting to say it to someone who isn't my family means that it really is love right? Er, I don't even know why I'm asking you- If anything I've gone and confused you with all of my words.. Regardless I just wanted you to know that Gaara, and I wanted to apologize to you for anything I might have done to create this distance between us." he continued making the shukaku flinch. "-You don't look at me as much anymore, and I don't know whether you're doing this because I've hurt your feelings or because I didn't do something for you that I probably should have.. I'm not sure.. but if this has anything to do with what we _did _before, then.. I guess I'm.. sorry. I didn't think that could have been the cause, but the more I think about it the more I realize that maybe your distance had something to do with that day- to which I can bring myself to partly understand.. I requested something of you that may have caused confliction and made you think of your obligations to your owner or something.. In which case I'm sorry.. I did too much. But.. if it's not too much to ask, could I.. possibly get you to forgive me so that we could _possibly _start over?"

". . ."

"..Gaara?"

"I can't forgive you.."

Neji full on flinched as he stared at the shower curtain, surprised by the response, but nevertheless understanding as to why such a decision was made.

"I'm sorry.."

"I.. also don't want to start over.." the boy uttered over the water leaving the brunette to lower his eyes to the floor.

As of right Neji felt troubled, as he knew he shouldn't have brought all of his nonsense to Gaara at such a time, or even at all. Such things should have never been said, especially when the boys situation was somewhat known to the Hyuuga. To go and declare such nonsense.. it was.. ugh..

Neji could only facepalm- disappointed in himself, but he flinched out of his state of self-hate once he listened to the boy speak again.

"..I can't forgive you.. because I don't know what you want to be forgiven for.. but if you explain it to me.. then I think I could.. I also don't want to _start over_, because.. I don't know the _over _in which we'd be _starting anew_.. that thought is.. very confusing.. Plus.. I believe I am very fond of where we are at right now."

Neji blinked, but watched Gaara peer his head through the curtains, blushing and looking oh-so-very befuddled, but nevertheless, bringing himself to glance away.

"I.. was also troubled as to why we weren't talking.. I was beginning to think that we wouldn't speak for a very long time.."

"Gaara-"

"But I am glad you spoke to me.." the boy cut off, before bringing himself to smile. "You have confirmed something within me.. that has caused me to ignore my coding.. and for that.. I can.. I.. I can thank you.. Neji.."

" ! "

"You.. are nothing like Deidara.. You.. care for me, and you protect me too. You help me.. and you're nice to me, and you make me feel.. very safe.. very happy." The shukaku mumbled, feeling his heart race, and throat almost close up. "You've never hurt me.. and you've never made me cry.. you've made me happy.. you've made me so happy. You've shown me kindness.. and you've.. allowed me to do things that I couldn't before.. you've let me have a voice.. and you take care of me- and I've touched you, you allow me to do that.. I've never.. been allowed to wrap my arms around a person before.. He never allowed me to touch him like that.. but you.. you're different. You.. let me experience so many new things.. and you're so kind about it.." Gaara spoke, his eyes watering from its corners. "..Sometimes.. I wonder if I really deserve it.. your kindness.. but when it doesn't let up.. and you continue to be so nice, I actually start to hope that I do.. and now.. n-now.. I can believe that I do. I thank you for that Neji.. and.. a-and I thank you for loving me too.. cause I love you too so.. s-so.. thank you."

Neji's blood boiled and coursed through his system like a raging river, his skin tighten as if it were suddenly shrinking on him and all the air that he would've assumed he had in his lungs simply left as felt his soul almost leave along with it. There wasn't anything the Hyuuga could do, or anything he could say as the thing he had fretted over, turned out to be no big deal at all.. on top of that.. Gaara loved him back.. after such a weird time these two were dealt with, they loved each other..

Neji didn't know what to do with himself as he felt both the need to smile and yet, the overwhelming need to stand around and do completely nothing- this was how he dealt with the happy things in his life, and he knew he needed more training when it came to rejoicing, but for the moment he was just stuck, stupidly staring at Gaara and uttering a 'what?' while the redhead smiled to him.

"..I.. said I love you too Neji.."

Taking two steps toward the boy, Neji still looked at him stupidly."..what?"

Gaara blinked, but only continued to smile. "..I said.. I love you too Nej-aahh!"

Feeling like he was almost tackled, Gaara stumbled only slightly before he felt the tightness of the Hyuuga's embrace and only then composed himself, though, he was sure to whine in the back of his throat and bring his right hand to loosely grip whatever measures of the waterproofed cloth he could to cover him. As he did this, Gaara groaned nervously looking everywhere around the room before frowning.

"N-Neji! I- I'm wet, you can't-"

"I don't care.. I.. I just can't." he spoke holding the boy closer to him.

"But your clothes.."

"Gaara."

"Y..Yes?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...N..No.."

"Alright then."

Gaara blushed as he lowered his eyes and accepted the fact that he was being held, but the longer he heard the water run, the more concerned he became, in the end bringing him to groan again.

"But, N-Neji.. the water.."

"Ohgodgaara.."

Before the Hyuuga could pull away and lecture audible claps sounded in the room, making the brunette pull away and glance over his shoulder at the rival brunette who smirked as he sat on the counter just behind- creeping Neji out a bit, as he wondered just how he slipped in the room and had a seat without making the slightest of noises..

Regardless, Utakata kept clapping, in the end crossing his legs to rest his arms over them and hunch as he smirked to the two in front of him, bringing Neji to glare.

"Well ain't that cute.. you guys are 6 seconds from scoring up some shower sex. Whoa," he paused to snap. "Those are a lot of '_**S**_' words there."

"What're you doing here? Get out." Neji spoke, being in no mood to talk.

"Whoa whoa, easy, I came in here to tell you it's starting to rain outside, so grab a hat before you head to the store alright."

"..I don't need you to baby me." Neji groaned, sporting an uncomfortable look and in the end bringing Utakata to laugh as he hopped off the counter.

"Whatever.. Sorry. Didn't mean to ruin you guys moment. Food'll be ready in 10'.." he laughed as he left.

Neji could only groan before glancing at Gaara who flinched and covered himself a little more with his curtain, bringing the Hyuuga to sigh a bit in relief and head toward the door.

"W-Wait!" Gaara called, almost tripping out of the shower and bringing everything down with him. "N-Neji!"

The Hyuuga, backtracked by a step and rose a brow at the boy, watching him glow as red as a christmas light as he twitched to sound a loud gulp then avoid eye contact.

"..c..can I ask you something?"

"Besides that?"

"..y..yes.."

Neji let out a brief scoffy-laugh, as he was overly abashed by the fact that Gaara seriously answered his sarcastic means of a question, before eventually responding.

"..Of course Gaara, you know that. Go on."

"..W..will.. y..yo..u..wi..ll."

"Gaara, speak up. I can barely hear you over the water."

The shukaku flinched, nodding to the request seconds afterward, as he brought himself to look at the Hyuuga with a face that looked like he was seconds from crying.

Neji flinched, but nodded to whatever in the end. "Easy Gaara, why are you making that face? If you think I'm mad at Utakata or something I'm not."

"..th-that isn't it.."

"It isn't? Well what is it then?"

Gaara squinted, trying his hardest to hold back his tears, as he had also been holding back this question since the day both he and Neji slept together, and really didn't look forward to the answer of denial as he pushed himself to speak.

"Neji.."

"What is it Gaara? Why are you looking like that? Are you in pain?"

Gaara shook his head, in the end bringing the Hyuuga to grow a tad bit impatient.

"Well what is it?"

". . ."

"Gaara?"

"W-Will you be my owner!" the boy questioned, his nerves causing him to shout just a bit.

Neji pulled back as his eyes distended, leaving the two to stare at each other for a _loooooooongg whiiiiillle_..  
That is.. until Neji blinked 4 solid times, then slowly felt himself unconsciously smile. Gaara tensed to that action but in the end watched the Hyuuga nod to him- that smile still present.

"I'd be honored to be your owner, Gaara."

Rather than speak, smile or respond- the shukaku stared for a lasting moment before he prompted his body to pull behind the shower curtain and hide, as he felt he didn't know what to do with himself, but eventually, he did utter a 'Thank you' that echoed through the room over the running shower and cause the Hyuuga to laugh a bit.

Gaara groaned, embarrassed. "N-Neji.."

"Hm?"

"About earlier.. with the store.. I..I changed my mind.. if that's alright." he spoke, peering again.

"It is."

"..c..can you.. get me.. a sundae?"

"A sundae?"

"Y-Yes.."

Neji laughed softly bringing Gaara to shy behind the curtain a bit, but jump when he was praised.

"..You're so funny Gaara.."

"I.. I am?"

Neji nodded, then waved as he left the room, making Gaara jump and call for the boy again as he shuffled to move the curtain, though all he successfully did was fall out of the shower then squirm about to grab his towel on the floor and get up to run out.  
It was literally seconds to where the boy brought his towel to blanket around him and he called out to the Hyuuga once more who was close to heading out of the door, but refrained as he noticed the boy look so frazzled.

"-What's wrong now Gaara?"

Such a question brought the nosey Utakata in the kitchen to give the scene a glance from over his shoulder, leaving him to witness the chary redhead standing at the end of the hall, looking so skittish as he held his towel around him like a woman and stared at Neji stupidly.

Utakata looked to the scene apathetically.. mostly because he didn't realize what was going on, but after watching Neji raise his brows and leave Gaara take two reluctant steps back into the hall, the Saiken unit leaned on the counter and continued to stare at the scene..

"Neji.. It's raining.."

"Eh?"

Gaara glanced at the floor before running over to the Hyuuga's side, looking to him for only a second before stepping to the window just beside the door and taking a glance at the scene out of it.  
Neji was confused, but after watching the boy get his eyeful and glance at him again, the Hyuuga faced him, expecting words to be said.

"?"

"P..please be careful.."

Neji twitched to the wish, but nodded as he felt that was all he could do. This in turn, brought Gaara to look to the ground for only a split second before he stood on the very tips on his feet and softly pecked the brunettes left cheek before making a break down the hall. Though Neji was taken back by it all, he was sure to be welcomed back to reality once Utakata voiced an audible "_Awww_!" into the room then snickered, making Neji grunt and ultimately leave.

Utakata only continued to snicker before he turned back to the stove and shut off all the flames and other knobs he was using before fixing himself a plate of breakfast, then heading into the living room and turning on the television.

After doing so, the brunette glanced out the window, growing a little weary over the soft sounds similar to rice hitting the ground the outside made, all the while, smelling the almost faint cold and gloomy scent such weather brought..

Such a noise and such a smell made the boy so angry, and yet, very sad.

**.**

**.**

The tiny droplets of water was in a mild case. The rain would hit down, but not in heavy amounts that would cause people to run and hurry for cover. It was just light- light and yet.. a little gloomy..

Naruto blinked as he looked to the skies, its old pattern of bright blue now dull, faded and replaced by a large sheet of murky grey. It made the unit sad for some reason, and yet, so curious.

How did such a pretty sky, die and turn into this?

The blonde squinted his blue eyes as he thought about it, all the while attempting to shield his irises from the falling water, thought a quick tug of the boys collared shirt made him yelp.

Falling back just 3 steps short from the entryway to a library, Naruto recovered and stood straight as he looked to Sasuke- the root of why he had almost lost his balance just minutes prior, but rather than shout and yell, he just examined his owners befuddled face and instead, blinked as he craned his head.

"Oi.. what's wrong?"

"What're you doing staring at the sky like that? You've got everyone inside and on the street looking at you weird.."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, looking through the glass doors of the library and indeed seeing a few people stare at him before apprehensively doing what they were doing prior- the same went for the people on the street, regardless, the blonde just rubbed his head and shrugged as he frowned to the Uchiha at his side.

"..I didn't know I was making a scene.."

Sasuke blinked but was sure to shrug as well. "It's fine.. In this town, if you're not making a scene then somehow you're making a scene. It's nothing to frown over." he spoke before lifting a paper bag filled with a few books. "Anyway, I've got all the textbooks I need for the test tomorrow, we can head home now."

"Oi.."

"Hn?"

Staring for a moment, Naruto took a cautious step from under the library's protection from the rain and looked up to the sky again before he held his hand out and felt the cold tears from above fall in his palm. With that, he looked to his hand before glancing at Sasuke.

"..Why.. is the sky crying?"

"..What?"

"The sky isn't blue anymore like it was a couple minutes ago.. I just noticed that." The blonde spoke as he looked above again. "It changed.. it's colors have faded and now it's crying.. but there are no clouds Sasuke.. why is that?"

"The sky isn't crying Naruto. You saw it raining like this a few days ago.."

"So then where is all this water coming from?"

Sasuke took a careful step out in the rain before glancing up and narrowing his eyes, in the end pointing his right index finger and painting an invisible line across the grey canvas to which Naruto's blue eyes followed intently.

"What you're seeing right now, all this grey, those are clouds." The Uchiha explained. "They're flattened versions of clouds, ones that carry a lot of water in them. You haven't seen these clouds before because I think you've only noticed low level clouds with round shapes to them; cumulus clouds."

"Cumulus clouds?"

"..The.. fluffy white shapes that look like cotton candy."

"Oh!"

"Clouds are masses of tiny liquid drops and chemicals from the earth that are stuck in a sort of frozen state. Some of these clouds come from the ocean far away from here, carrying precipitation from the water over to the mainlands so that they can rain."

Naruto gave the Uchiha a stupid glance, showing that he wasn't following or didn't believe a word he was saying, making the raven sigh as he placed his right palm over his forehead and thought of a way to dumb his facts down for the boy beside him- though.. it was tough.  
Sasuke wasn't an idiot.. so he couldn't just make something up for the boy or make up some sort of fairy tail just for the sake of making the kid comfortable with the fact that he didn't know the reality of things in the world. What was he? Naruto's mother? And how old was Naruto? 5? Sasuke knew Naruto was too old to up and believe such a stupid thing.. but explaining fact would just be too difficult.

The Uchiha sighed, but looked to the sky again as he was reminded of being in the same predicament once, and being reassured by his mother who eased him of his curiosities when he was just a boy.. Though it wasn't a reality, or the truth, Sasuke remembered being eased by her stories..

"..Naruto.."

"Hm?"

"Have you ever heard of Amefurikozō?"

"A may furry what?"

"Amefurikozō; The raining kid, on a mission in the service of the God of Rain." The Uchiha explained. "Amefurikozō, is said to be a child who travels the lands of this world, carrying a paper lantern and wearing a hat made of an old umbrella, with the powers to make the rain fall."

Naruto twitched. "Powers to make the rain fall?"

"Mhm.."

"Bullshit."

Sasuke only snickered, in the end bringing Naruto to blink to the skies.

"So you're telling me a kid caused all of this?"

"Mhm."

"..Hmph.. that's weird.. Why does he make it rain? Doesn't he like it when the skies are blue?"

Sasuke flinched, giving Naruto a glance and in the end, watching the boy stare at him very seriously. He actually believed every word the Uchiha was saying.. like a child. Though the raven was taken back by the entirity of the situation at first, all Sasuke could do was smirk and shake his head as he pat Naruto's shoulder.

"What I said.. It's a folklore Naruto."

"Folklore?"

"It means, a fairy tale. A made up story told by old people and eventually passed down to their children for ages and ages and ages.."

"Oi.. so.. Ame'.. he's fake?"

"Yes."

"..How do you know that?"

"Because he just never existed.. and people don't have powers to change the whether.. People don't have powers at all."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because, it's just.. Everyone just does." The boy spoke in a sigh. "Once you read a book of science or anything really and you study on how things work then you begin to understand why things happen the way they do."

"..But what if Ame' is real, and the books are fake?"

Sasuke snickered shaking his head. "There's no way."

"How do you know?"

The Uchiha gave the blonde another glance, noticing how serious he was about the subject.. in the end.. bringing him to shrug.

"...I don't know."

"So Ame' could be real, and whoever wrote those books, just wrote them to pull whatever shit out of their ass to make himself look like they're smart or something, and everyone just went with it right?" Naruto questioned, making the Uchiha laugh.

"Heh, maybe.."

"Good.. that sounds about right."

"Mhm."

"Oi, Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Do you know anymore folklores?"

"Just a few.."

"Who are they about?"

The Uchiha rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at the wettened concrete below him and searched his memories. He couldn't recall much of the Uchiha estate he lived in before coming to Konoha, due to the fact that he usually pushed the terrible experience of being born and burdened to be raised there out of his head on a constant basis.. but he thought of the good that came along with being there..  
As a kid, just a small child, when Itachi was still around, their mom would sit around at the side of the home and always stare at the weather, no matter how it looked and told the boys her stories..

Sasuke missed that, and actually wondered when was the last time he gave his mother a call, but remembering where he was for the moment and what he was supposed to do made him snap back to reality, taking hold of the memories of old and speaking on them.

"I know one about.. a bathroom demon and.. I think.. a money god.. and the god of storms."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Can't you wait till we get home?"

"Awww come on!" Naruto whined with a stomp. "Just tell them to me while we're hanging out right now! It's not everyday me 'nd you are out like this without being at school so come on.. lets stay outside! Please!"

"Okay, stop begging."

"Okay! So.. what's this about a money god?"

The Uchiha paused to think before he groaned remembering the story.

"Binbōgami.. is said to be a god that inhabits the body of a scrawny old man that holds a brightened fan and brings poverty and bad luck no matter where he goes.. At the end of every month, the old man would appear at peoples homes, cursing people with bad luck and causing them to go broke from time to time, but he lifts his bad luck from you if you prepare a baked miso for him to smell, then grants you good fortune for the rest of your life... At least.. that's what I remember from the story.."

"Oi.. so some old pervert goes around being a dick to people but is only nice when you make him food to get off to?.." Naruto muttered, almost squinting his eyes.

Sasuke twitched, but was sure to nod his head and agree, bringing Naruto to smirk.

"Well tell me about the storm guy."

"Susano?"

"Yeah, Susano.. What's a storm god? What does that mean? What does Susano do besides that? Does Susano make rain like Ame? Where is Susano? Does Susano live around here or something?

Sasuke blinked, but smiled as he lowered his eyes a bit. "You're saying his name a lot."

"Huh? Heheh, well yeah that sounds like a cool name and I like saying it."

Sasuke did nothing but laugh as he looked to the roadside. "I used to think the same thing when I was a kid."

"_Oiii, Sasukeee_! Tell me about _Susanooo_!"

"Er.. Like I said before he's a storm god. From what I've been told, when the skies get darker than this, and really bad storms hit the town, it means that Susano is angry, and is throwing a tantrum."

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah.. Susano is said to be an angry god that can't control his temper, so when bad things happen during a storm, it's because of him."

"_Oiiiiii_..." Naruto let out, widening his eyes and letting out a long breath before smiling. "Hey.. how do you know that?" he asked, making the Uchiha raise a brow to him. "Yeah, how do you know these stories? You had old people pass these things down to you like you said?"

The Uchiha widened his eyes before he shook his head for a moment. "My mother used to tell me these stories.."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah.. When I was a kid, no matter what I did, she'd always have some sort of story to tell me that related to my issues or my questions.. I don't remember all of her stories, but I remember the few that mean the most to me."

"Mean.. the most to you?" Naruto blinked.

"There was a time when I was young, when I threw a tantrum because Itachi had left the house to hang out with some of the older kids.. I was really angry- to the point it's kind of funny when I think about it now.. but back then.. yeah I was just upset. I pouted and destroyed my room, knocking things over and crying for my brother like some annoying brat.. but then my mom stopped all that by telling me the story of Susano and Amatarasu. She told me.. that because Susano couldn't control his temper he scared his sister Amatarasu away, and in the end brought the entire world to be sad. She said that I reminded her of Susano, destroying everything because I couldn't control my temper.. and that she didn't want to be scared away from me, and she didn't want the world sad because of me. As a kid I was very impressionable, so I actually believed that my bratty ways would indeed make the entire would fear me, and bring my mother to hide away.. and I didn't want that.. so I calmed down. I can never bring myself to forget that story, no matter how old I get. It's just a story that means the most to me."

Naruto blinked a few times, but was sure to smile and chuckle to himself as he carefully eased his arms behind his head.

"Oi, that's a cute story Sasuke."

"Shut up."

"No I'm serious!" The boy defended, really meaning nothing ill from his words. "I just think that's sweet is all.. Your mom sounds like a nice person."

Sasuke only scoffed, before he brought himself to stand out of the rain and march off, leaving Naruto to jerk and follow suddenly afraid he offended.

"O-Oi! S-Sasuke, I'm sorry! Was that the wrong thing to say!"

"Just be quiet for the rest of the trip."

"Ohmygod I really pissed you off didn't I? _Heey_, I didn't mean it! I really didn't!"

"Shut up, that's not it."

"Well if that's the case then look at me-" The boy nagged, pulling on the Uchiha's jacket.

Though this granted the blonde a glance, Naruto still felt wary about his words and the overall situation, making him look at Sasuke rather cautiously.

"Hey.. is something wrong?"

"What?"

"..You.. look sad all of a sudden.."

Sasuke jerked before snatching his arm away and instead lifting his bag of books with a grunt.

"-Yeah, I'm pissed because I realize I've clocked out some precious time I could've used to study rather than tell you fairy tales. Thanks a lot dobe.."

"O-Oi! It's not my fault those things are interesting."

"Of course.. only you and children still in their diapers would find that garbage interesting."

"What're you- makin' fun of me!"

"Not at all," The Uchiha dismissed with smirk.

"Gah! I can tell just by the look of your smug-ass face you're making fun of me! You're such a bastard Sasuke!"

The Uchiha only snickered and shrugged before he walked off, leaving Naruto to stand around and scoff before he hesitantly followed, still getting a feeling in his gut that the Uchiha was still sad, but decided not to question it. Instead he moved on.. figuring the walk home would be better if he got more stories out of the boy.

"..Hey.. so what about the bathroom guy.."

"Bathroom guy?" The Uchiha repeated looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah.. you said that you knew a story about a bathroom guy."

"Oh yeah.. Aka..name.." Sasuke uttered trying to remember.

"Akaname?"

"Yeah, it's just some tale of a scary demon that appears in your bathroom late at night to clean it."

"That doesn't sound so bad.. Pft.. that doesn't sound scary at all."

"...Oh wait.." The Uchiha froze to snap. "The legend goes, that you're supposed to keep your bathroom clean at all times, or else, Akaname appears late at night to clean the place with his tongue. If it just so happens that you have to use the bathroom late at night, the demon will lick the grime from your feet and then eventually eat you."

"WHA!"

"I think that's how mom said it.."

"S-Sasuke! Is that true?"

"Hm? I don't know. I've never really kept the bathroom dirty when I was a child so-"

"O-Oi.. when we get home.. we have to clean the bathroom before night comes! GAH! I don't think I cleaned the tub! Oh shit, what if Itachi and Obito are in trouble!"

"Calm down Naruto it's just a fairy-"

"GAH! No time for talk! We've got a bathroom to clean!" the boy voiced as he grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and ran off.


	73. Such Actions

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Such Actions)_**

**_._**

The rain began to pour harder, and watching this sight with weary eyes were the few members of Root that stood around Danzo's room. It had been a few days since he was told the roundabout story by both Torune and Fu about how his rather eager project vessel had ran away from Sai's watch and that further details could only be further explained by the mans grandson at the end of it all..

So there they all were, days later from when the story was told, Torune and Fu standing just on either side of the only exit and entrance of the office room, their heads lowered, eyes shut and arms folded behind their backs almost military or butler style- while Sai sat just before Danzo's desk, the old mans seat turned to the window just in back of them to notice the view.  
Rather than talk, Danzo would have sat and thought about what ridiculous means of words his grandson would try to spoon-feed him and get him to actually believe that the boy desperately tried to prevent the dolls escape- because it meant so much to Danzo's company- to his future goals..

The old man groaned as he shut his eyes, dismissing everything from his vision entirely before he eventually brought himself to turn in his seat and face his kin who only sported his phoney expression of happiness.

"Thank goodness.. I was starting to believe that you fell asleep in your seat, grandfather."

"I am not in the mood for your jokes, Sai." Danzo spoke, his voice gritty and deep due to his feeling of irritability. "Tell me what happened to the doll. Where has it gone?"

"Fu and Torune told you didn't they?"

"They told me that you told them the doll left."

"And he did."

"Explain how that happened Sai. **Explain **to me how that thing managed to leave your home and your overall living complex without your notice!"

"He was picked up."

"Sai! I am in no mood for your word games! This is business boy, do you realize what you've done? You've let a very important project loose and caused this company to fall back from the steps of advancement!" The man voiced as he sat up in his seat. "You're still so childish despite your age. Surely you've done this to me on purpose- so you can find a laugh in all of this or do this in a means for your own personal gain."

"..Grandfather.. are you suggesting that I set the doll free to backstab you?" The boy asked, chuckling just a bit at the end of his sentence. "What would be my goal from all that? You are giving me this company when you die, correct? What exactly would I gain from the lack of benefits we could have gotten from this doll project if I simply let him loose? Hm?"

"That's what perplexes me about your actions.. I have no idea what's going through your mind Sai.."

"Grandfather, I assure you, I didn't let the doll go of my own free will. I wanted him to stay with me- I was interested in him as much as we all were, but he left.. There was nothing I could do."

". . ."

"I can see this information doesn't please or ease you at all... Very well," The boy paused to rise from his seat. "If you want, I'll find the boy myself and bring him to you so you can continue your project."

Immediately Torune and Fu lifted their heads to Danzo, both looking to the man as if they were wondering if they had all heard the same thing.

Danzo only gave them a seconds glance before he narrowed his aged eyes at his boy in front of him, watching the child look to him stoically and make it that much harder for the man to get a read on him.  
Nevertheless...

"Very well.. You may search for the doll Sai."

"Really?"

"Mr Shimura! / Sir Danzo!" The older men in the room objected before Torune ultimately stepped.

"Sir, you aren't actually going to allow Sai to run loose are you?"

"He is of Root. His place is here sir!" Fu added.

"Was I speaking to either of you? Stand down and stop barking like yipping dogs."

Fu and Torune jerked, but found their places once more and glanced at the floor as Danzo glanced at Sai once more, then rose a brow.

"Do you think that you'll be able to find this doll on your own? Fu and Torune will be attending their own matters in trying to find the thing so you will get no help whatsoever Sai.."

"I don't need anyone to help me find an ugly unit with brightened hair. This is such a small city once you think about it- there are eyes everywhere and vasts amounts of bickering mouths.. Surely I can find the boy in no time."

"Be off with you then. I expect to get that doll as soon as possible. Now that I have that Yakushi boy working for us, I don't want to waste his time."

"Relax." Sai chuckled. "The boy has only been gone for 4 days. I'll get him back."

"Hmph.."

Sai laughed to the grunt before lowering his head to the old man then turning to march away from the desk and out the room, in the end bringing both Fu and Torune to step to Danzo's desk and raise their concerns.

"Sir, you're not seriously going to let Sai run around town on his own are you?"

"He's the heir to your company. The only heir! If anything happens to him then something happens to you, then your family's hard work will be handed to someone incapable of taking over!"

"Relax, the both of you. I know Sai isn't going to run around and search for that doll.. I know this because I know Sai already knows where the doll might be." The Shimura man spoke, making the guards jerk. "Sai is only going to check a few places, then he will find the doll and keep the thing for himself and execute whatever doltish ideas he figures will benefit him if he hides it from me. That won't happen though. I want the both of you to follow him, see what you can find. If it's anything interesting I want you to immediately give me a call."

"Yessir."

"Now go. I have to make my calls to Orochimaru and a few others.."

Both men quickly bowed before leaving the room, and in the end, granting Danzo his peace. Though the old man was nothing less than disturbed by what he figured could be going through his grandsons mind.  
What was his ploy when it came to that doll? And why did he free it in the first place?  
Danzo immediately came to the ridiculous conclusion that the boy had favored the toy, but in the end dismissed it as he knew Sai was too pulled from reality to favor anything that dealt with personal relationships, especially one deriving from a doll.  
So no.. that couldn't have been it.. surely the boy was trying to take Kakashi's science to bring a benefit to himself..

That had to be it.. If it were- Danzo could only hope that Fu and Torune could intercept the boy in time.

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, as only a few minutes had passed, in Yasuchika market just in the center of Konoha or rather, a good mile away away from the Nara residence in general- Shikamaru marched down the aisles in the sea of unnecessary garbage as he was sent out to fetch coffee by his mother prior..  
The lazy boy groaned as he fixed the collar of his green hoodie to rest closer around his neck, as he could feel the days cold seep into the market and freeze him, though he was sure it was because he was stuck in the frozen foods section of the store- hanging out with the too conveniently placed Neji Hyuuga.

It came as a shock at first for the Nara to just up and run into the guy of all the stores in Konoha, but being he somewhat knew that guy and figured it would be _okay _to hang out with someone from the Academy outside of school, he thought this would be a nice opportunity to just hang.. though.. two guys spending their bonding in a grocery store wasn't really.. Eh..

Shikamaru lowered his eyes in disinterest, before jerking to the loud drop of a tossed bag of frozen vegetables landing in the Hyuuga's cart, bringing him to glance at the brunette who read the health facts on another bag of frozen vegetables, looking.. less irritated than he usually was whenever the Nara spotted him.

Shikamaru rose a brow, wanting to ask, because he was curious, but the pestering memory of the Hyuuga snapping at him for being a curious person stopped the oaf from even splitting his lips to speak. Instead the Nara just assumed this was _Weekend Neji_, a side of the Hyuuga that was just as laidback and cool as any other student with no worries at Konoha Academy..

Immediately Shikamaru snickered, glancing away only when Neji gave him attention, earning him an odd stare from the boy but nevertheless, advancement out of the frozen aisle and somewhere that would possibly be a tad bit warmer..

"So.. Hyuuga.." Shikamaru began, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You making a big dinner or lunch or something?"

"No.. just buying stuff for Utakata."

Shikamaru flinched, 1. Because when Neji responded, he didn't say anything assholish like _'Is this your means of small talk, Nara? I'm too fucking bratty to talk to you, shut up and leave me alone...' _Whatever the Hyuuga usually ranted.. And 2. Because Utakata..

"Whoa, you mean to tell me you still have that thief of a doll still at your house?"

"Unfortunately." The Hyuuga let out, sighing immediately afterward.

"Well why haven't you kicked him out of your house yet? You know if you keep that kid around he's going to steal your wallet or something when you take a nap or-"

"When Gaara isn't following me around, he's talking to Utakata. I'm sure if that boy wanted to do something as stupid as steal my stuff, Gaara will stop him or at least alert me.." Neji explained, stopping in the bread aisle and pushing two loaves of white bread in the basket. "..Besides.. since that boy has been lounging around my house I've been hiding all my valuables. I check my stuff everyday to see if anything's missing.. Nothing's gone so far.. Besides, it's raining today. I can't kick a man out of a house when the weather is so terrible.." he added pushing himself in the aisle across and looking at a tea box.

Seeing this, Shikamaru couldn't help but bring himself to ask. "Hey.. Neji.. You okay?"

"Hm?" The Hyuuga let out giving the boy a glance. "Yes. I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem... different.."

Neji lowered his eyes in a manner of unimpression for just a moment.. smirked.. let out one breath of a laugh.. then went back to looking to the tea box he began to hold with his former unimpressed stare..  
All of this literally forced Shika to squint with suspicion.

"Alright.. what's up?"

"What?"

"I know we're not close, or exactly best friends.. but I know when something's goin' on with you Hyuuga. You're different, and it's kinda scary."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Shikamaru shivered. "See, it's that right there.." he let out rubbing his arms. "That ain't right Hyuuga.. don't apologize to me.. Don't **ever **apologize to me, even if you really are wrong for something. That's just not right man.."

"Alright then.."

Again Shikamaru shivered, but nevertheless followed the Hyuuga throughout the aisle, grabbing himself a canister of coffee as the both of them proceeded to make their way to the self-checkout lanes.  
While Shikamaru scanned his one item, paid and bagged it, he waited for the brunette behind him to finish with his cart of items so they could both get a move on. Though.. waiting seemed to be such a bother, considering Neji kept giving everything he had a double glance- as if determining if he really wanted it or not.

Though the Nara groaned, he was sure to approach and wait, grunting and groaning every now and again to make it clear that he was in fact waiting for the Hyuuga and so they could get a move on, though Neji was sure to have different thoughts in mind..

"Don't you have to head home and make your deliveries?"

"..Deliveries?" Shika repeated before glaring. "!—Oh nice one.. I'll have you know, I'm only doing this for my mom because I know she'll bite my head off if I don't do it."

"Is that still why you're lingering around me? You don't want to face your mother's wrath?"

"Pft, Right-" the boy scoffed. "I'm only sticking around because it's started to rain and I'm wondering if I could get a ride.."

"So that's your way of asking?" Neji asked, scanning some bread. "You just tag along at my side and possibly help me carry my groceries until you just up and pop the question?"

The lazy boy flinched before he groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he uttered inaudible wordings about the Hyuuga and shifted his vision elsewhere.  
This brought Neji to scan only a few other things before he stared at the Nara so stupidly.

"...I'll give you a ride.. but next time just ask. I hate it when I have to play guessing games with people."

"Whatever.."

After allowing his stupid stare to last 4 more seconds Neji went back to scanning his food, only to listen to Shikamaru groan and grunt in the meantime, to which brought the Hyuuga to calmly shut his eyes and ignore, but considering the groaning kept going and going, the Hyuuga just couldn't bear to handle..

"Would you mind waiting in the car or something!" He snapped making Shikamaru jump but groan again.

"There we go.. you're back to your old cranky self.. Now that's less weird to me."

"You did that grunting and groaning to get me to yell at you?"

"Not exactly, I-"

"No.. that's exactly what you did. You purposely made yourself an annoying factor just so I could please you by snapping at you."

"Dude.. it wasn't even like that.."

"Do you secretly like it when people yell at you?"

"What?"

"You act as if its the most annoying thing in the world- to be scolded and yelled at, but you secretly enjoy it." Neji scoffed, laughing a bit as he scanned the last of his items. "..Heh.. how enlightening, now I can take you less seriously when you act so aggravated with Temari."

"Hey what!-"

"How is that thing going with you two lately?" The Hyuuga questioned, placing his bags in his cart and paying. "Has she harassed you about how she wants you to do something embarrassing in front of the school instead of Sasuke? -Which reminds me.. way to stick up for your pal back there. He has to go and ruin his reputation at school all over a match you lost."

"Hey hey hey! It wasn't just me, you lost too!"

"Last I checked, I didn't even want participate in the ordeal, what happens due to my interference has nothing to do with me. Besides, I'm not Sasuke's best friend and I most certainly am not a man who conceals his feelings for girls by teasing them."

With that, Neji pushed his cart out of the store, leaving Shikamaru to flinch, glare and follow.

"Now you're just jumping to conclusions! Are you saying that I like Temari? You're crazy if you think that! I don't like her! I-"

"Oh, you still like that loudmouthed girl- the one who I heard left you for Sasuke?" Neji spoke, pausing as he glanced at the rain then looked left for his car.

"I don't like Ino either! And besides what she did to me doesn't, or in fact, **didn't** affect my friendship with Sasuke in the slightest! And as I said before, I don't like Temari! I don't like anyone at the Academy! I don't even like myself if that gets you off my back!"

"Don't sum up idle wordings because you think it would get me to stop talking to you Nara. If you really want me to stop talking then simply fix what you broke."

"Fix what I-"

"If it wasnt' for you and Shino hyping each other up over Temari's assistance during that fight that she **did **in fact help a lot of us in, then none of us would've embarrassed ourselves in front of our school peers and more importantly Sasuke wouldn't be victimized to embarrass himself for the rally this Wednesday." Neji uttered narrowing his eyes at the boy. "Instead of letting your ego and your pride get in the way of what's important and in the end embarrass yourself, swallow your negative aspects and fix things before Sasuke is victimed to be the laughing stock of the entire Academy."

Shikamaru dulled his eyes and hunched a bit as a response, leaving Neji to roll his eyes and push his cart into the rain before hurrying to his car and in the end bring the Nara to follow him and assist until the both of them ultimately ended up in the car.

Once Neji started his car, put on the windshield wipers and blasted the heat, Shikamaru was sure to slump in his seat and glare outside his window as he felt his stomach begin to curl.

"Alright," he groaned aloud, making Neji raise a brow before shifting the car out of Park. "..You.. You know where Sabaku lives?"

"...You want me to take you to her house?"

"I mean.. if you know where she lives then I mean.."

"**Do you want me to take you to her house**?" he questioned firmly, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes! Geez! Damn! I have to fix this don't I!"

Neji blinked but was sure to smirk and laugh bringing Shikamaru to slouch more in his seat and groan in self-agony.

"Nara, be sure to tell me how it goes." The Hyuuga snickered as he backed out of his parking space and drove off.

"Screw you, Hyuuga.."

**.**

**.**

After running through the horrible weather for the passed 12 to 15 minutes, Sasuke and Naruto had finally made it to the Izanagi Suites, panting and breathing almost hoarsely as if they had been chased around by a pack of rabid animals and only found safehaven within the walls of the housing complex.  
Sasuke literally heaved, holding his knees and eventually massaging his left wrist as Naruto had almost yanked his hand and damn-near his entire arm off as he was pulled the entire way back.. Just thinking of such a memory- well.. what happened just a few minutes ago, was causing the Uchiha's blood to boil.

"Oi.." Naruto spoke before letting out two heavy breathes. "C'mon Sasuke.. we're close to home, we just have to keep mov-AHH!"

Rather than let the boy finish, Sasuke swung his bag of book over the blondes head, only to eventually watch the paperbag full of materials rip and release all of the Uchiha's books.  
Naruto hissed still holding his head, but stood frozen as he looked to the ground at the semi-soaked materials and ultimately the ripped paper bag that pretty much when through hell due to the run and the rain. This left the blonde boy to blink a few times then glance at Sasuke who was literally livid as he looked back to him, bringing Naruto to do only one thing- well.. two to be exact..

Cower, and grovel..

"O-Oi.. S-Sasuke.." He began, holding his hands up defensively. "D-Don't get angry okay, I'm gonna pick these up! Th-They're not ruined y'see!"

Rather quickly the blonde picked up all the materials before flashing them all to the Uchiha, in a ways of saying _'They're alright', 'it's okay'_, and in the end bringing himself to chuckle nervously.

"Oi! If we hurry upstairs then we can dry these! C'mon Sasuke!" The boy called running off.

Though the raven didn't follow immediately, he was sure to take his slow steps toward the elevator of which Naruto was stuck pressing the down button. After the metal contraption fell from above and opened, the two of them suffered quite a long silent ride all the way up- Naruto in fear of Sasuke's obvious irritation by the many things that happened during the day while Sasuke refrained from hitting the kid for many reasons that he just couldn't put together as a whole..  
It was very awkward and tense, something that Naruto didn't respond well to, but rather than stay quiet and fret he was sure to attempt to bring ease to Sasuke; it was his job, so he had to on top of wanting to in general..

"Oi.. Sasuke.."

". . ."

"You mad?"

". . ."

"Sasuke?"

". . ."

"You mad?"

"Will you **stop **saying that.." The boy groaned, shutting his eyes and attempting to keep calm. "What you're saying is a _meme_, and every time you say it, I tend to think that you're poking fun.. But then I remember that you don't know about meme's much less internet humor so you couldn't be, but then that gets me even more irritated and I don't know why.."

Naruto blinked. "..So.. You're not mad?"

Sasuke flinched, mostly because he stopped himself from abruptly smacking the boy over the head- and it was during good timing too, considering the elevator's bell had rang and the doors opened, allowing the boys to leave.

Naruto was the first to hesitantly march out, all the while sending the Uchiha his wary and somewhat saddened stares, in the end making Sasuke scoff and glance away as he quickened his step. Such faces were honestly annoying.. Sure he was upset, but it was no reason to look like the world was ending.. Still..

"Stop looking like that.. It bothers me."

"..If you want me to stop, can you stop looking like that too?"

Sasuke paused to raise a brow and glance over his shoulder, spotting Naruto frown and look completely disheartened. This brought the Uchiha to flinch to the look and eventually watch the blonde approach him within 2 steps, looking sadder and sadder..

"Stop looking like that Sasuke.."

"What're you-"

"Oi.. I didn't say anything before but now I feel I have to because you won't stop making that face." he said in a beaten tone. "You haven't stopped looking like that since you told me those stories back at that library... What's wrong, Sasuke? Why do you look so sad?"

Immediately the Uchiha twitched, his prior glare broken and pretty much transparent under the initial shocked face his sported. If the boy could just up and say it, he would thoroughly admit that he was having inner conflictions with himself dealing with the memories made back at the Uchiha manor- or just to simply say, he was feeling a little homesick, or.. he just missed his mother. He would've said that, but he really didn't think it was that big of a deal.. sure he was a bit bummed about not being able to see his mom, or even giving her a call in such a long time, but it wasn't as heart-wrenching to where he thought his face literally portrayed how bothered he was- So he was shocked that Naruto could see past and through his glares and attitudes..

"Naruto,"

"Is there anything I can do to have you stop, Sasuke? Please, tell me what to do if that's the case."

" ! " The Uchiha jumped, but nevertheless shook his head as he glanced at the ground and took a few breaths. "..You don't have to do anything.. I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

"You telling me that doesn't ease me at all.. Please let me help."

Sasuke immediately dismissed the offer with a quick shake of his head before he aligning his glances with the boy, reluctant to say anything at first, but bringing himself to do so in the end.

"It's alright. I'm just feeling a little sick that's all."

"Sick..?" The blonde blinked before reaching to touch the Uchiha stomach.

"Hey!-"

"Sick is when you get that sad feeling in your stomach right?" Naruto asked before standing straight to frown. "Oi.. I know what you mean, I used to get sick a lot when I was sad.."

" ! "

"Sasuke.. what're you sick about? What's making you sad?"

"Nothing-" he lied shaking his head. "That's not the sick I was talking about."

"Hm?"

"I'm not.. _sad-sick_.. I'm ill-sick I think.."

"Hm? What's a ill-sick?"

Sasuke blinked just like the boy before sputtering a tiny laugh and shaking his head as he waltzed off, bringing Naruto to stare stupidly before he brought himself to follow his owner. Rather than say anything, Naruto just listened to Sasuke's laugh, confused at the reason for it, but nevertheless enjoying the sound until the Uchiha simply stopped as the both of them reached the door to home.

Still shaking his head however, Sasuke managed to find his card in the left pocket of his jacket before reaching for the door and in the end jerking at it's semi-open state. It wasn't completely apparent that the door had recently been unlocked, or opened for that matter, but it did look like someone had recently left and allowed the door to slightly kiss the frame of the entrance just to make someone think that it was in fact closed.. but really wasn't..

Sasuke dulled his eyes, having fell for that, but figured Obito stepped out and planned on coming back later or something, though.. that wasn't entirely the case when the Uchiha opened the door and stepped in.  
Rather than say anything, Sasuke stood at the doorway with his eyes wide and hand still gripping the knob as he looked at his living room that looked like it had honestly been through hell and back.  
The tv in the living room, though on and functioning, had a fractured screen and would flicker out of its channel every now and again, while the couches and pillows set upon them looked as if they had been tossed around and disheveled. Tables were turned, decorations were broken or knocked over, curtains were ripped, parts of the carpet looked like cats had been clawing at it and the kitchen.. well.. the kitchen was kind of okay, minus the fact that the dinner table was split in half.. but other than that..

"What the hell.." Sasuke managed to say while Naruto stepped at his side and scrunched his face.

"Oiii.. we're too late."

Sasuke flinched, looking to the blonde who glanced at him and frowned before falling to his knees.

"He got them.. Akaname trashed your house and ate Itachi and Obito!" He whined, as he dropped the Uchiha's recently purchased books and materials and rubbed his eyes. "We're too late.. dammit.. dammit! I should've cleaned the tub before I left!"

"Itachi.." Sasuke called, shutting the door behind him, and carefully travelling the home. "Itachi? Obito?"

"Oi, they're gone! Stop making me feel even worse than I already feel!" The blonde cried, collapsing on the floor.

The Uchiha ignored the overdramatic blonde and instead, made his way passed the kitchen and toward Itachi's room, looking for either his brother, or the eldest Uchiha he knew slept in his brothers room. After taking maybe 4 or 6 steps, Sasuke approached the door of his kin's room, opening it cautiously and spotting nothing but Itachi's same old room- clean, spotless, neat and semi-boring.. Nothing was wrong here..

The raven rose his left brow for only a few seconds, before he shut the door to the room and headed back out into the living room to give his home a once over again, having no words to say..  
Was he robbed? Did someone like Kakashi just barge into the place and trashed it for Naruto? What the hell happened.

The Uchiha furrowed his brows feeling kinda helpless in this odd situation..

"Oi Sasuke.. I'm so sorry." Naruto spoke, actually sniffling as he rose from the floor and approached. "If I have to, I'll do whatever I can to take Itachi's place and take care of you.. I'm serious! I'll find us some money and-"

"Enough Naruto."

"Huh!"

"Stop crying, especially over something that you think a fictional monster is the cause of."

"But Sasuk-"

Jerking, both boys paused and immediately glanced at the bathroom door, hearing a slight rustling and the sound of things toppling over one another. Though both boys had stood frozen, Sasuke was quick to recover and cautiously take a step toward the restroom, only to be pulled back by the blonde worrywart.

"What the hell are you thinkin' Sasuke? You can't take on Akaname,"

"Akaname isn't even real so stop going on with that-"

"If Akaname isn't real then why is there so much noise coming from the bathroom huh? I'll tell you why- because he's real and he's looking for more food!" The boy whispered harshly as he pulled at the Uchiha's shirt. "Do you want to be monster food Sasuke? Cause I most certainly don't! C'mon, lets hurry up and get out of here!"

"Will you calm down." The boy snapped, releasing himself from the blondes grip. "You're overreacting.. I told you a folklore not a scary bedtime story, so stop with this."

Naruto could only button his trap and blink as he watched Sasuke march toward the bathroom. The blonde gulped, but hurriedly traveled to the Uchiha's side and watching the boy open the bathroom door and spot Obito. Though the two were expressionless at first both of them flinched to the sudden realization that the oldest Uchiha looked like he had experienced the entire movies worth of Fight Club, bringing the both of them to approach and stand on either side of the man to get a good look at his blackened left eye, busted lip, bruised cheeks and split nose.

"Whoa.." Naruto managed to say, finding nothing else would be appropriate.

"Obito, what happened to you."

The man grunted at first, but being he was frustrated he allowed himself to release the flood gates and rant..

"Your fuckin' brother is what happened to me." He said, still grunting and sounding absolutely annoyed with the subject. "That fuckin' Itachi.. Fuck him! He's nothing but a smug ass punk with a superiority complex! Fuck him!"

"Obito," Sasuke eased with risen hands. "What happened with Itachi? Did you guys fight?"

"Is that why the living room looks like hell?" Naruto asked, pitching in. "I don't get it, why would you two be fighting anyway?"

"It doesn't fuckin' matter, cause as soon as next week is up, I'm outta here." The man spoke before reaching into the medicine cabinet for a bandage box. "Fuck that Itachi.. He thinks he can drag me into whatever the hell he wants- ordering me around like I'm some punk.. Fuck him!"

Sasuke lowered his eyes for a moment before glancing at Naruto who shrugged to him before grabbing whatever out of the medicine cabinet and handing it to the older Uchiha in order to help. This left Sasuke to contemplate just why Itachi and Obito suddenly scrapped in the first place. Sure those two butted heads- or rather, Obito always butted heads while Itachi put up with it, but never did they really get down to really fight one another..  
Sasuke glared out into the open, seriously wonder just what happened between the time he stepped out to pick up his books up until now to where Itachi was gone and Obito was left like this, but being he had no honest clue and he really couldn't get anything from the ranting and completely pissed Obito, he figured he'd get his answers elswhere- from a more calming figure.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Pft, fuck if I know- fuck if I really care to be honest!" Obito hissed, bandaging his nose, scowling seconds after. "Damn, this shit isn't going to heal! I swear to god if this lasts longer than a week I'm going to kill him!"

"Oi.." Naruto spoke, waving his hands easingly, though a quick shake of the head from Sasuke made him stop and follow the boy out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Having made it there, Sasuke looked over the destruction, his eyes tempered in disinterest before he hurried to pick up his things Naruto had dropped earlier.

"N-No I got it!" The blonde spoke taking whatever the Uchiha held and in the end picking the rest of his things- leaving the boy to stand tall afterward and glance at the boy warily. "Oi.. what happened? Where do you think Itachi is?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I dunno.. but.."

"Hm?"

"It's nothing." The boy sighed in turning as he began to head to his room.

Rather than say anything, Naruto followed Sasuke into his domain, kicking the door shut before he advanced into the area even further and set down everything he held on the boys nightstand.  
After that, there were no words, which was justified considering things were kind of confusing right now.. Still Naruto couldn't help but be bothered.

"Oi Sasuke.."

"-I've been thinking." he cut off. "Its only a matter of time before I graduate from the Academy and have to do something with my life.. so.. maybe I should go to college.."

"What?" Naruto uttered taking another step. "Sasuke what're you saying?"

"Yeah.. I might just go to college. The only problem is, I don't know what my major would be, much less what I'd want to aspire to be." he rambled.

"Sasuke."

"Growing up, most of the things I wanted were simply given to me without my need of ever paying people back or even trying hard. So maybe if I go to the University, I can try to do things on my own or something.. I'm scared though. What if it doesn't work out? What if I find out that I don't really have any aspirations.."

"Oi, Sasuke-"

"And then there's you. How exactly are you going to get into college? Lee won't be able to get you a uniform there and we don't exactly know anyone.. How will you follow me around when you really don't have a background.. Still.. beyond that.." The Uchiha paused before dulling his glance at the blonde. "..Naruto.. is there anything that you've ever wanted to do?"

"Huh?" The boy blinked, before taking a cautious step toward the sullen teen. "W.. What're you talking about Sasuke?"

"Besides pleasing me.. has there ever been anything in life that you've wanted to commit yourself to."

"S-Sasuke.." The boy jumped before narrowing his eyes. "Oi, I have no idea what you're going on about, but none of that matters right now. Right now you're feeling uneasy right? Let me help you-"

The Uchiha let out a sarcastic breath of a laugh before shaking his head.

"Wrong. You **are **something that matters. Because of that you have to tell me what you want to do."

"Oi Sasuke.. you're upset over this Obito and Itachi thing huh?" The blonde questioned frowning. "..And on top of that, you're still bothered by that earlier thing.. that _sick_.. right?"

". . ."

"Sasuke.. let me help you... please."

Again the Uchiha laughed before he stepped to the boy, immediately bringing his right hand to pull at the blondes cheek.

"Ah!"

"Is that supposed to be a modest invitation to offer sex, Naruto?"

"What? No.. Sasuke.. I just want to stop you from being so sad. I want to take that feeling away from you so you could-ah!"

Biting his tongue to another pull at his cheek, Naruto shut his eyes tight to the pinching pain before glaring at the Uchiha.  
Right now, he wanted to scream, and he wanted to hit the boy for acting so strangely and to get him to actually listen.. but the longer he stared into his owners eyes, those feelings vanished just as quick as they had formed.

Sasuke looked so sad and detached, which was discomforting for Naruto to deal with. Not only did it seem like the boy was hiding something, but as of right, he was bottling in his feelings on whatever came to mind and tormenting himself over them.. But why? What was making Sasuke sad so quickly and to this degree?  
Naruto lowered his eyes in thought, but found himself twitching as he watched the Uchiha lean to him and eventually blanket the boys lips in a kiss. A jolt surged through the blonde and forced his lids to pull back as this action confused him and even more so when he felt himself being pushed back and urged to fall on the surface just behind him.

Again Naruto twitched before he found his senses and prompted himself to pull the Uchiha back and force his eyes to narrow.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Keeping his answers to himself, the Uchiha stayed silent as he abruptly brushed the blonde's palms off of him and instead nudged the boy only to watch him nervously fidget.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Get on the bed."

"What! For what?"

"You want to make me feel better right? So get on the bed."

Naruto blinked but was sure to shake his head and squint as he felt squeamish in a sense. Why was Sasuke saying this so randomly? And in such a manner?

"Oi.."

"Stop making me wait Naruto. Get on the bed."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." The boy protested with a frown. "I don't know what's wrong with you, and I don't know why you won't tell me, but if keeping your woes and sorrows to yourself is what you really want then I'll leave you with that, but I'm not going to lay down for you just so you can try to fuck me all in order to get your mind off your problems. That's not what I'm to be used for. When I perform, or make a move on you, it's not out of a whim or to relieve stress, it's deeper than that, so I expect you'd give me that same respect." he made clear and in the end bring Sasuke to stare rather solemnly.

Naruto couldn't help but frown at such an apathetic look before he pulled himself to glance at the floor and grit his teeth.

"I.. I'm not asking you to open up to me Sasuke, but I wouldn't mind it.. I'm here to help you and make you happy afterall. Though I don't know what's wrong, I do know that I am supposed to relieve that. What hurts you, hurts me y'know... but still," he paused to look to him. "If you don't want to tell me, then I can live with that. Just don't use me like I'm just an item to favor when you don't feel right. After everything we've been through.. I'd feel so empty if you treated me like that."

Sasuke stared but nevertheless gave the blonde his space by taking a step away from him and mumbling an "I'm sorry," in turn, making Naruto glance away and make a wry face.

He expected the Uchiha to just open up and let everything be spoken after his words, but it was apparent that Sasuke wanted to keep his feelings to himself.. He was locking everything away from Naruto, so the boy couldn't help at all, and unfortunately all the blonde could do at the moment was accept and respect the Uchiha's choice..  
So, letting out an almost silent breath, Naruto simply shook his head before he watched the raven take a seat on his bed only to grab the materials earlier set on his nightstand and study- staying his eerie silent and annoyingly aloof- In the end bringing Naruto to take his hesitant steps away from the him and toward the door.

"I'm.. gonna try and clean up the living room alright.."

Sasuke glanced and gave the boy a quick nod before going back to looking at his books, leaving Naruto to take his leave.

Almost immediately, Sasuke dropped what he held, laid back on his bed and turned to his side. He didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't help the way he felt at the moment, and even though he knew Naruto desperately wanted to help, the Uchiha knew that even if he had said something, the boy just wouldn't understand..  
Right now.. Sasuke was getting a bad feeling about both Obito and Itachi- not over the fight exactly.. but _about _the fight..

Sasuke facepalmed as that didn't even make sense in his head, but _kindasorta _did..  
Obito and Itachi fought, this wans't really supposed to be a big deal, considering every family and their kin had their battles and whatever.. but for the Uchiha family it was always different especially when it concerned Obito and Itachi..  
Itachi was very protective and respectful when it came to family and there was nothing in this world that could or would change that- No matter what, nothing would prompt Itachi to disrespect the kin he cared for.. The same for Obito. Though he wasn't exactly like Itachi in the term that he wasn't always respectful, he was always passionate when it came to family, so what happened? What made him fight Obito, or rather, what made Obito fight Itachi?

Sasuke lowered his eyes as a bad feeling swirled around in his stomach, warning him that something drastic involved the two's fight, and he could only worry as to what that would be, but more than that, judging by the way Obito looked, Sasuke worried over Itachi's well being.

Where was he?

**.**

**.**

Abruptly opening the door to his home, being that the inconsistent patterns of offbeat knocks bothered the hell out of him, Deidara quickly jumped back, almost yanking the door off it's hinges due to his fright.  
At his doorstep was no other than Itachi Uchiha, his left eye shut due to possible swelling while minor cuts and bruises were made around his face bringing the blonde to let out his gasps of confusion.

"Wha- What the-"

He couldn't really say anything- there were so many things going through his mind at the moment that it was kind of making his world spin.  
What was the Uchiha doing at his home in the first place? Didn't he make it clear that he didn't want to work with him not too long ago? So why was he here? And why was he so beat up? Who beat him up? Who the fuck damaged his god's marvelous face! Who! Why!

"Itachi what the hell!"

"May I come in Deidara.."

The man's only visible eye widened before he awkwardly shifted himself out of the doorway and allowed the Uchiha to march in. After he passed, the blonde shut the door and watched his past-partner stand just in the middle of his living room- just standing before the couch before he turned slightly and rose a brow.

"May I have a seat?"

"What the fuck is this? A _'Mother May- I' _roleplay, hm? Of course you can have a fuckin' seat- Hell you better have a seat!" the man ranted as he shuffled around the room.

Groaning, Itachi had his seat, pressing his back against the few pillows behind him all the while listening to Deidara's feet scamper about the room- though the man hardly focused on that.. Instead he held a hand up and attempted to open his left eye, though with every nerve in his being at his command he could not get his eye to do so. He figured as much, seeing as after he struck Obito with his elbow and the man stumbled back, he immediately responded with a left hook, one that Itachi should've been more careful to dodge seeing as he noticed how deadly those strikes could be, as examined when struck on Kakashi.

Still.. the Uchiha was crossed, not to mention remorseful over what had happened. He never liked to fight with family, hell he hardly liked to fight with people..  
This bothered him deeply..

"Here." Deidara abruptly spoke, handing the Uchiha an apple.

Itachi's only operating eye blinked before he shut it and held a refraining hand to the man.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry.."

"This isn't to eat 'Tachi. It's to hold against your eye."

"Shouldn't it be ice?"

"I'm out of ice! The only thing I got in the fridge was this, now take the apple dammit!"

Itachi blinked again, but took the fruit while the blonde marched off once more. Leaving him to stare at the crimson fruit and dull his eye..  
He wasn't going to hold this against his skin.. no.. if he did that then he'd just look foolish.. Well, maybe not.. Compared to those people who hold cold chunks of raw steak to their eye, risking infection from whatever germs were on that to get into their optical stems was foolishness at its finest.. but an apple..  
An apple didn't seem so bad compared to that..

"Dammit, give me that." Deidara hissed, snatching the apple and placing it on the table before holding a wet handcloth to the Uchiha.

Being more receptive to that, Itachi took the cold material as he watched the blonde have a seat at the furthest end of the couch and dulled his only visible eye at the man and grunted.

"Hmph.. so what happened to you? You're looking less hot than you normally are."

Itachi dulled his eye before facing the powered off tv just a meter or two in front of him.

"..I can say the same to you. You look like hell Deidara."

"What'd you say! Hm! I'll have you know you woke me up from a rather comfortable nap Uchiha! So if I look like hell then it's your fault!" he snapped, patting down his hair and fixing his shirt and sweats.

"If that's the case, then I apologize."

"You say that, but you don't sound like you are."

". . ."

"Bastard."

". . ."

"..._hmph_.. what're you even doing here anyway?" The blonde spoke glancing off to the side of the room. "I told you I didn't want to work with you anymore so you don't have to be here y'know."

"I'm not here for that Deidara."

"Hm? Then what're you here for? To show me your less than perfect face? Psh, get the hell outta here with that. I don't want to see you on your down time."

"Though it would seem that way, I'm not here for that either Deidara.."

"So then what, hm?" The man groaned. "If you aren't here for work or anything important, or a factor to me, then you're just wasting my time.. Get outta here, Uchiha."

"..You're very hostile."

"Wha?"

"Before.. You seemed to always want me here, now it seems you're pushing me to leave."

"Hm!"

"What? Are you going to tell me this is my imagination?"

Deidara blinked twice before glancing elsewhere, scoffing. "Psh.. that was a long time ago, and if you're referring to the time I was drunk, that doesn't really count." The man dismissed. "Besides.. I'm allowed to push people out of my house if I wanted y'know.. Just because you're **you **doesn't mean that I'm always going to get giddy.."

"Is that what you're calling it? _Giddy_?"

" ! , Don't mess with me Uchiha.. I'm not in the mood."

"Yes you do seem different since your falling out with me. You're still upset over that?"

The blonde jumped, before he clenched his jaw and slanted his brows to glare.

"Don't say that to me as if I have no right to be upset, or it's a stupid matter to get upset over. Hmph.. If this is why you came over then you can really get the fuck out."

"Relax.. I didn't come here for that, much less confrontation." Itachi sighed leaning back. "My apartment is being sprayed down for roaches and mold so it's hazardous for me to stay there and my family and I had a falling out, so it turns out, I have no where else to go. I don't even have a car to sleep in if the situation ever dwindled down to it."

"..So you're here to fall back until things blow over?" Deidara asked, sharpening his gaze and raising his unhidden brow.

"It will only be for awhile. If that's alright."

"Hmph! This isn't a homeless shelter, much less an abode for charity cases.."

"I'm sorry Deidara.. but I have no where else to go.."

Cold and hardly compassionate toward the Uchiha's woes, the man scoffed, rolling his eyes and glancing away, eventually feeling a lone string of the heart pull for the man opposing him.  
All the blonde could do was groan and feel his stomach almost turn sour, as he hated the feeling of pity and even more so the feeling of sympathy for others.. but the more he thought about it.. the more he figured that Itachi was a bit of a special case..  
Still.. he couldn't forgive the guy for what he had done- or rather, what he _hadn't _days ago.. Not only that, the things he told the Uchiha still bothered and embarrassed him. The man still couldn't get over it, hell, he was surprised that he was able to have a conversation with the weasel for as long as he had without wanting to run out or something close to that, though he knew he was damn well tempted..

"Hmph.." The man scoffed as he glared out into the open, in the end bringing Itachi to look his way.

The blonde didn't notice at first, but for the seconds he escaped his thoughts and glanced at the man, he was sure to jerk and shift his vision elsewhere, feeling his nerves act out of whack.  
Gah!- THIS was the shit he wasn't used to! He was still so embarrassed in front of the Uchiha! And yeah, he was grown and he should've just ignored the past and moved on and all, but he just couldn't.. He couldn't! The fact that all of his blabberings that he kept a secret for years were told to the cultured crow on one drunken night almost made Deidara lose his mind! Out of everyone in the world.. the man couldn't have told his story to a piss poor hobo down the road, or to the mean old batty woman who worked as the receptionist downstairs? It had to be told to Itachi?

Again Deidara scoffed, this time shutting his eyes and biting his lip as he literally felt like drilling a knife through his core- His whole situation was embarrassing, just the sheer thought of it made the blonde almost want to hurl..  
Why couldn't the tables have turned to where he was the one listening to the Uchiha ramble about his past and dark secrets? That would've made for some damn good leverage, or simply something to hold over the man's head if something like this went down..

...Wait a minute..

The man of sunny tresses jerked his eyes open as his body shivered to his thoughts, eventually bringing him to look to the Uchiha who rose a brow in response.

Rather than say anything, Deidara continued to stare- that matter of time being just as long as his ideas ran about in his head. Once they finished, the man grinned to Itachi who pulled back a bit.. wary of the man's look.

"Hehheh.. 'Tachi.. I just got to thinkin'.. You need a place to stay for a while right?"

Leaving silence to be his response, Itachi simply dulled his only working eye, leaving Deidara to snicker as he grabbed the apple off the table and tossed it in the air.

"-Alright.. I'll let you stay here." he spoke, still tossing that crimson fruit. "You can stay, and I won't even let you pay me a cent.."

Itachi's brow never descended, as he felt the blonde was up to something, but being his manner of character was too polite or modest, he didn't bother to question the man.. after all, he figured if he did, then he'd be harassed with wordings or threats of how he'd have to do something as low as sleeping with the guy just for a place to lie his head.  
..Right.. that offer wasn't tempting at all.. As if the Uchiha would really do something as meaningless as that, and with someone who was nothing less of a manipulative figure of complications and headaches..  
Pft.. as if.. like he'd ever stoop so low...

Itachi only narrowed his eye as his mind had switched sides on him and decided to rekindle the memory of that odd dream he had of the man just at his side, making the Uchiha almost want to curl over and die. Why would such a thought even play into effect here! And why would his mind backstab him like this!

The Uchiha's breath almost broke as he began to get so confused with himself along with what his mind was processing, but he was sure to flinch as he felt the couch shift due to Deidara's movement.  
Because his thoughts were still driving him a mild type of insane, the Uchiha quickly whipped his head in the blondes direction, almost earning him a sore neck as the process had played out- though, Deidara was sure to give him a clueless glance as all he did was ease his legs onto the couch so he could sit childishly.. that was it.

Itachi lowered his eye and looked away almost immediately, feeling he should've given the blonde a little more credit than he already had in his opinion.  
Though there were times, when Deidara's advancement and almost tame means of sexual harassment was given to the Uchiha on a constant basis, that wasn't really what the blonde was all about... or so Itachi thought..  
The more he let his mind wander, the more he remembered that besides the things Deidara had told him, or the things he observed from working with him, the weasel didn't really know Deidara very well.. So who was he to say that the man wasn't anything about sexual advancement and uncomfortable means of harassment?

Itachi thought and thought, finding no answers at the end of it all and moving onto a different subject. Why was he thinking so hard about Deidara in the first place? He never had a care about the man before, so why now of all times? Why was he still thinking about him? Why didn't his thoughts move on to a different subject that didn't deal with the man beside him? Even now the Uchiha was still thinking about him! Why?

The weasel glared at the towel he held as he felt he couldn't control his mind or thoughts- as if it was just a running wheel that couldn't be slowed or stopped, making him seriously frustrated, but instantly break away from such a thought when a loud crunch sounded in the room.

" ! . . . "

It was thanks to that noise that Itachi was able to calm, and slowly look to Deidara who ate the apple that he played with earlier, though, the simple sight of the Uchiha's eyes on him seemed to make the man stop his chewing and instead grin again, leaving Itachi to dull his eye.

"..Do.. you have something you want to say to me Deidara?"

"Hm?" he hummed before extending his apple to him. "You want some?"

"I told you I'm not hungry.."

"Haha, right.." the man snickered before taking another bite- those loud crunches sounding off the walls every now and again. "..Say.. 'Tachi.."

" ? "

"I'll let you stay here.. but you have to do something for me first.."

"Oh dear god."

"Hm?"

"The answer is, no."

"Hm? What? You haven't even heard my offer yet.."

"I already know what you're going to say, and I'm not doing it Deidara."

The man blinked, but quickly smacked his teeth as he glared. "Well that's not fair! You learn all about my past and shit so I can't ask you about yours! Hm!"

"...What?"

"Yeah, it's not like it's that high of a price or anything, Uchiha! Fuck, I'm not asking you for sex or anything this time! I'm just asking for you to tell me some personal stuff and I'll let you stay!"

"Personal- . . ."

Itachi couldn't finish or form a sentence. Deidara wanted to talk, rather than have sex or harass him this time?

..That.. was completely strange..

"Personal.. stuff.." Itachi repeated, sounding almost like a moron.

"Yes- What? Do you not compute?"

"Why do you want to know about personal matters involving me?"

"Because then it will be fair and I could stand to be around you again." Dei answered before folding his arms and huffing. "Hmph- it's awkward being around you now.. seeing as I know all of the stuff I've said to you was so personal. It's fuckin' disgusting that you know so much shit about me, especially when I don't know shit about you in return! So if anything were to happen where you could bust me out in front of the others, you'll have all my stories and my background to speak on and I wont' have shit! It's unfair! So if you wanna stay here then you've got to tell me all your deepest darkest secrets! That's the only way we can be cool again 'Tachi! The **only **way!"

"..You must think very low of me.."

"Hm?"

"To think that I would be the type of person who would expose a matter very personal to you, to the world- I'm surprised that you think I'm that kind of person." Itachi uttered, making the man jerk. "..You're obviously uncomfortable with the fact that I'm familiar with your secrets, so why would I go so far as to tell others about them? What do you think I'd gain from that Deidara?"

"Eh-"

"Do you think if I did tell the others, I would find entertainment in that- In watching you suffer? Or that I'd gain some sort of self-satisfaction? How? How could you think I'd be satisfied with myself in any type of way if I were to do something as childish as expose to other people something so dear to you that it's enough to make you cry?"

Deidara flinched again, making Itachi raise a brow, but shake his head as he shut his eyes and wave his free hand to him.

"To think that you see me as such a character. That's rather disheartening. I realize that we work for Akatsuki but not all of us are the same Deidara. Nevertheless, do not fret, I won't tell anyone what you told me. You weren't even in your right state of mind, so you were just rambling about nonsense if you want me to be honest."

"..What.. W-"

"I told you before didn't I? You are one of the select few I tolerate more than the others in the group.. but if you want me to be completely honest, I just see us as friends. And in my mind, friends wouldn't do what you assume of me to each other.."

The apple that the blonde held rather firmly suddenly escaped from his clutches and rolled to the floor, leaving Itachi to blink, but turn his sights to the man almost next to him. With a face in shock and a mouth frozen, Deidara just continued to stare more at Itachi than into space as his thoughts played out that sentence over and over and over..  
They were friends? How? They barely knew each other outside of Akatsuki, so-

Deidara instantly shook his head, not accepting the possibility of anything positive. There was no way- No way at all.

"That.. that's not the case." he uttered, balling his hands as he glared at the cushions below him.

" ? "

"..Y.. You think you can just say whatever you want- just.. say whatever you think would get me to budge and stop me from being mad at you- so you won't have to tell me anything about yourself, hm! I'm not stupid! I'm not fuckin' stupid Itachi!"

"I don't think like that, and I don't think you're stupid Deidara."

"Shut up! Stop saying things like that! Everyone in this world is manipulative like that, so just stop!" he voiced before pointing. "If you plan on saying anything to me, much less stay here, then you better say something personal, Uchiha! I mean it! Hm!"

"...Would that make you more comfortable Deidara?"

" ! , We've already elaborated that! So stop stalling! Hm!"

Itachi lowered his eye, but sighed as he shifted himself to rest his left arm over the peak of the couch and face the blonde who jerked to his movement. With that, the Uchiha let out another long-winded sigh before staring.

"What exactly do you want to know about me, Deidara?"

"W-What do you mean, what do I want to know? Hm?" he questioned, pulling back a bit. "I told you already didn't I? I want to know your deepest darkest secret. One that you keep from everybody!"

"I have many things that I keep from many people that I find very personal."

"So pick the darkest one!"

"They're all pretty dark."

"Is this your way of stalling and not telling me what I want to hear? Hm?"

"You tell me, Deidara."

"Dammit Itachi, I'm not playing around!" he voiced standing from the couch before marching off. "If you're just going to fuck around then get the hell out of my house! I'd much rather drown myself in vodka and pass out than stick around watching you play around with me.. _hmph_!"

Itachi sighed again, shutting his operable eye as he sat back on the couch and faced the roof, hearing Deidara manage to move around glasses, shuffle around in his kitchen, and pour the presumed vodka he spoke on earlier.. Leaving the weasel at an odds with himself but more forward than anything..

"I can't cook." he said abruptly, causing Deidara to pause his pouring in the kitchen and blink. "..Not to mention I'm 24 years old with no thoughts or higher aspirations of myself that don't involve my continued work for Akatsuki. I'm fond of the color gray, and my biggest fear is that I'd die without completing every goal that has ever come to my mind since childhood.. but the mildly hilarious irony in that is that I've never had any goals worth mentioning or hardly any goals at all since I was a child.." he continued, his tone rather careless and attitude, apathetic. "Since I was a kid, I was always expected to do great things for my family. I was to be the smartest, the most successful, I was to be praised and someone to brag on. These were my set goals as a child and I had no objections to it. I never whined or complained, because I knew even since then that there was nothing else for me to do- nothing I ever wanted to do for myself. Most children already had thoughts of being astronauts or policemen.. but I.. I was forced to uphold my family name by being the _best_, because that's what was expected of me. There was nothing else for me to do but that.."

Slowly the Uchiha revealed his eye to the roof as he stared into the stars of his past, thinking, theorizing, and reliving each moment of his past days, eventually being snapped out of the daze by Deidara who approached the couch again. Sitting up, Itachi stared, expecting a snarky remark or a laugh of some sort, instead, the blonde took a seat before setting his glass of alcohol on the table and raising a brow.

"So what.. you were expected to be a scholar or something, hm?"

"...In a sense I suppose."

"..hmph.." The man huffed, humored, his shoulders jumping only slightly in the laugh. "If that's the case, then how the hell did a good boy like you get into Akatsuki? Hm?" he asked as he picked up his previously dropped apple from the floor.

Itachi glanced to his left for a brief moment before lowering his eye. "..I'm sure that once I tell you this, you will no longer be uncomfortable with the information I hold of you."

"It's **that** good, hm?" he spoke rubbing the dirty apple on his dark sweats before taking a bite. "Go on Uchiha. I'm waiting to be paid back." He said inbetween his chewing.

"...A dog.. made me join Akatsuki."

"..What?"

". . ."

For a moment, Deidara stared, expecting the Itachi to laugh or tell him something like _'Just kidding'_ or _'I'm lying'_.. but the longer he stared at the forever stoic expression the man beside him sported, all he could do was laugh.

"PFFFFT!" he spit, turning away, almost coughing and hacking. "H-Holy! Bwahahaha!" he guffawed, before looking to back to the Uchiha. "Y-You're not serious right? Hm? You're fuckin' lying!"

"No."

"HOLY! HAHHAHAHA! NO- NO! ITACHI NO!"

"Yes."

"HAHAEHAHAHA! NO!"

"...Yes."

For the next 7 minutes, the weasel was forced to put up with the blonde mans laughter, leaving him to roll his only working eye as the time passed, but once it was over and Deidara was tired due to his cackles, the Uchiha simply stared.

"You done?"

"Nuh-uh! You gotta tell me the story Itachi! Then I'm done! Tell me! Tell me! How'd a dog make you wanna kill people! Hm?"

"Joining Akatsuki to kill people wasn't why I joined. Joining was an outlet for me.."

"An outlet?"

Itachi groaned for a moment as he brought himself to glance elsewhere in the home before speaking. "..I told you before that I never made my own decisions as a child.. I never realized that back then, after all, I was just an obedient kid who wanted to make his parents and all his elders proud.. Never once did it occur to me that I was nothing but a lifeless doll made out to live out the lives of many others before me.. I was a channel to the dreams and aspirations that the adults failed to achieve themselves- an escape-way to the realization that their lives were nothing but a failed means of perfection and that I was a key to make them feel at ease for their falls and demotions.. It wasn't until I was growing up that I found out that fact was completely clear.."

Deidara blinked before hiding half his eyes behind his lids. "..M'kay.. so where does a dog play into all this, hm?"

"When I was still a kid, or rather, growing up, I managed to find puppy on the roadside miles away from my home. It was small, weak and defenseless.. nothing less of a newborn if I could assume." The weasel started. "During the time I found this puppy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for it, there was no one around to fend for it, and I was sure if I left it alone, the crows and other wild animals would kill it for sure. So, I took care of it."

"Uh-huh... but how-"

"I brought the puppy to my brother and showed it to him, explaining where I found it and how small it was to the point that eventually the both of us strived to protect and keep it. The thing was, our father never had a tolerance for dogs or any matter of pet when it came down to it. So, my brother and I had to hide it, and we did so successfully for a week or two.. but that time had soon ended." he uttered before lowering his eye. "Because of a certain family member, my father found out about that dog and immediately my brother and I were scolded about the rules we were to uphold, the respect we were to give him, and intolerance he had for liars.. only then did he send my brother to his room and demand me to show him where my brother and I hid the dog. Never in my life had I felt such confliction within myself to the point I felt like I was literally being torn apart. That dog.. unfortunately, I had grew close to it, and I wanted nothing more than to protect it until it could ultimately protect itself, but, I was to respect my father and uphold his rules for I was his son... Eventually I did show my father where I had hid the dog and because of that I was forced to watch him kill it right in front of me. The entire day, I went about apologizing to my father about how I would never disobey him again, though internally.. I've never felt such hate. Granted.. I didn't feel any hate for my father.. though he had brought harm and an immediate demise to something so small and defenseless I could only hate myself for ever hiding such a thing from him. His rules were simple and very clear.. I knew that I should've never done anything to connect myself with that animal because my mingling with it would only lead to that fate.. I knew this, so all I could do was hate myself.. but.. I knew if it wasn't for that moment in time, I would've never realized how much of a puppet I had been to my family. I was to do everything that was expected of me with the sacrifice of anything I were to ever value being the cost of it.. That was when I realized, I could no longer tolerate being that outlet or that channel for my family.. "

Deidara blinked before pulling back in his seat. He had thought that a story about how a dog would make a person join Akatsuki would be a funny one.. but this was a little deep.. something he felt bad for laughing at.  
Groaning silently in the back of his throat, the blonde ran an awkward hand through his hair as he shifted his glances, then eventually watched the Uchiha groan then continue.

"When I found myself ready and able, I left- I went on with my life so that nothing close to that situation could ever happen again, so that I could never lose anything I value to my family and my father again.. but the funny thing is, when I left.. I realized that I had nothing of value to me.. absolutely nothing." he explained staring at the ground. "So I went about Konoha.. trying to find something to value, snaking my way around this place, manipulating others and even resorting to the theft of petty things, but no matter what I took from people, or what I gained.. it was nothing truly of value to me..." he paused, mostly to recollect on how pathetic he actually was. "Eventually.. I was found and approached by Kisame.. He told me of Akatsuki and all of the benefits I could gain from being within it. He told me the same possible garbage that he had told you and the others- everything involving what to do and being recruited, he even told me where to meet leader in order to become apart of the group. At first.. I wasn't going to join, but the more I thought about how my life was at the time and my past, I realized that I used to live a life where the only direction I was given was the guidance of my family.. but being that I was in Konoha, alone and mindless.. I had no sense of thought.. or so I tended to think, before I was reminded of that dog. It's silly the more I think on it, and I know it sounds utterly ridiculous when I say it out loud especially to someone like you.. but everyday as I walk around this town awake and breathing, I know that no matter how far I get, whether it be in my life or in Akatsuki, the only reason why I'm doing any of this is because of that dog.. I fight, I work, and I take things in this town, because I wasn't able to do that for myself back with my family. I do this, to find things of value to me, so that I can protect it and so that it is never taken away from me like that dog."

The Uchiha stared into space before lowering his eyes, figuring he was something less of an idiot as that was in his reality.. but that was the truth. His past, dealing with childhood affection concerning a puppy had mindlessly brought him to Konoha, and somehow dragged him into a gang.. It was stupid.. just so stupid.. but his reality..

He sighed as he shut his eyes and almost lowered his head, but he was sure to rewind those actions and instead flinch to the glass that was now being held before him.  
Shifting his look from the cup to the blonde who held it, Itachi rose a brow, only to gain nothing but a solemn stare from Deidara in return and a slight shake of the cup of vodka.  
Itachi still stared, but refrained his actions as he took the mans glass and drank out of it.

As Deidara watched this, he was sure to lower his eyes as he glanced in his lap for a moment but returned his stare back to the Uchiha.. somewhat inquisitive about his story.

"..Did.." he paused, feeling embarrassed.

He didn't want to say anything to offend- which struck him as odd, considering he usually didn't give a fuck if he offended others or not.. but being that he felt that he didn't want to.. he kept silent, however, due to his prior word of mouth, Itachi was staring at him- waiting for him to finish his sentence, in the end bringing the blonde to flinch and feel his face almost tighten.

"Er.." he began, shifting his vision for only a second before ignoring this strange feelings that made him act so idiotically.

Shaking his head for a quick moment, the man was sure to glare once he felt his nerves straighten out after being out of whack, leaving him to look at the Uchiha and raise his visible brow.

"..Did.. Did you ever find it? Hm?"

Itachi rose his brow, leaving the blonde to lean a bit.

"..Did.. you ever find the thing of value to you.. Hm?"

Itachi wanted to jerk to that, but was too stunned by the question to actually follow through, so instead he was stuck staring at the blonde who looked at him and seriously awaited his answer.. though.. the man was sure to glance away when he felt himself stare for too long. Still, such a topic had hit him hard- Though it was honestly just a stupid story about a little boy and the death of his nameless dog, such a stoy told from the Uchiha hit Deidara hard. Unwantedly he was feeling sympathy.. compassion.. slight understanding..  
Though Itachi's story was stupid as fuck- Deidara felt for him.. He didn't know why, and he knew he damn well didn't want to, but he just did..

"Y.. Fuck.." he cursed, feeling embarrassed again. "Itachi.."

"Hm?"

The man nervously glanced to the weasel, feeling he wasn't ready for such a quick response, but nevertheless avoided his eye contact before he felt everything within him almost break down.

"..I.. I feel for you." he uttered, trying to sound tough about it but knowing he wasn't. "Your father was wrong.. Nothing's more cold-hearted than killing a defenseless puppy.. especially in front of your kid.. That's not normal.. and that's coming from the kid with the fucked up upbringing.."

Itachi did nothing but shift his glance and hold the glass of vodka to Deidara who accepted and threw back what was left of what the Uchiha didn't take, before sighing loudly, setting the glass on the table and staring at the roof.

"Hmph.. I'll be honest.. that story was stupid as fuck.. and I really can't see how the dog's death could make you want to join something like Akatsuki.. but at the same time.. I can only see _you _making that story relatable and somewhat a valid reason as to your being here." he uttered. "...Something special was taken from you when you were a child.. and there was nothing you can do about it. No doubt that scarred you.. Pft.. it had to. Being a child, everything becomes tender at that age, whatever is done during those times are never forgotten. They're innocent years that one can't damage.. hm.." he spoke before lowering his eyes.

". . ."

"..My.. My mom once told me.. that children are like clay.."

He paused, leaving Itachi to glance at him and raise a brow as he wondered if the man was truly bringing up his own past on purpose.. but being that the blonde stopped staring at the roof and instead looked to the Uchiha in return, Itachi was assured.

Deidara on the otherhand, he didn't want to say anything that concerned his past, but being that something inside him was pushing him to do so.. he kept rambling.

"..That's right.." he spoke, putting on a brave face for the Uchiha. "My mom.. when she wasn't drunk off her ass, throwing glass around the room or off her meds, she'd tell me that children are like clay. You know why?"

"..Why?"

"Because the world is like a museum, and once they come out of the womb, they're nothing but a pasty pile of muddy material that you're forced to deal with.. Once you have them, you're entitled with the sole job of molding them into something for society to decipher- a masterpiece.. because.. if they turn out good.. then people compliment you on them.. She said.. that's why adults are so proud, when other people commend them on their children.. because when children grow into masterpieces, then others marvel at them and their creator.."

Itachi blinked but was sure to let out a huff of a laugh as he shut his eye. "For a woman who's pressumably crazy.. that's a rather brilliant thing to say.."

"Heh.. I know right.. but what can you say- all geniuses are somewhat crazy hm?"

"This is true.."

"Haha.. Right?" The man laughed, though he was sure to stop as he stared at his roof again. "...But.. sometimes.. I wonder.. if that was really her theory and her state of mind.. then was it on purpose that she molded me this way?" He questioned rhetorically as he brushed the hair covering his left eye out of his face. "If it's every parents job to mold their children into masterpieces, then why did she mold me this way? Why'd she make me so strange, hm?"

". . ."

"I'm so different.. I don't understand the simplest of things and I turn to hate any and every thing I see because of it.. Why mold me in such a way, when she knew I wouldn't be a masterpiece?" he asked, leaving Itachi to listen. ".. I mean.. even with you. Though your dad did that thing that scarred you.. He molded you how you are, and he along with the rest of your family still looks to you as a decent masterpiece right, hm? I mean.. you're smart, you don't have a criminal record, you're respectful, forgiving and you understand things and people better than most of the therapists I was forced to be around when I was a kid- I know this because you were able to get insight about me and who I was by just the small things I said at that bakery. That was before I even told you about my mom or even myself. You're really smart Itachi.. you're a masterpiece.. your parents did a great job with you, but what about me? What did my mom mold me out to be? Hm? A fuckin' hothead who hates people and has more fun hurting them than having a casual conversation, with a fondness for seeing blood on the people I supposedly care for.. what kind of shit is that?"

"It's you Deidara."

"Hm?" The man let out, looking to the Uchiha.

"There's no denying that there are a few problems with you, but that's not who you are overall as a person. Minus the flaws.. You're a person who gets worried when your friends are in trouble- you've shown me this when you picked me up from jail. You're also a person who's generous when he wants to be- as shown now, with you providing me a place to lay down without having to pay and for the various times you've offered to buy me things to eat. You're also a person who's very determined in completing things that he's interested in, and you've also proven that when something isn't right to you, you confront it without the need of thinking over. You're tactical and quick-witted, you're even.. _funny_.. at some points." He explained as he looked to the man. "What you see of yourself is just something that you burden your mind to see on a constant basis.. and what you see of me is just something you've observed but not exactly gotten to know. When it boils down to it.. I am nothing more than a selfish person who looks out for only himself without thinking of the well-being of the people I care for, but tries so desperately to fix my faults to the best of my ability.. That is my reality, but you don't see me as that- which is exactly my point. You may see yourself as this negative being, but that's not how others see you, I'm sure. I am one example, Deidara."

Sitting up quickly to stare at the Uchiha was all the man did as he felt his skin almost crawl and heard nothing but the sound of his own beating heart in his ears. Things were suddenly getting hot.. but not the hot he was used to that usually involved him needing to have sex or anything. No.. instead he was just hot.. his body, his mind, his lungs, his nerves, his throat.. Everything was hot, and the heat was rising the more he replayed the Uchiha's words in his mind continuously..

Deidara nervously ran his left hand through his hair again before he glanced around the room, then grabbed the cup on the table and stood, nervously uttering "I'm thirsty," before marching into his kitchen to get something to drink. This left Itachi to glance at the powered down tv for awhile before he shut his eyes and eventually relaxed.. trying to forget about his day, but theorize as to why he had actually told Deidara a key part of his past and not just made anything up to the man? Did he suddenly trust him? Was that was was going on?  
Itachi's brows curled together as he knew that couldn't have been the case.. but a feeling in his core was persuading him otherwise- Meanwhile in the kitchen, pouring himself another glass of vodka, Deidara was wondering the same thing about himself.. Why was he telling Itachi's these things about his past? About things concerning his mother? That wasn't the plan.. He was just supposed to learn a little about the Uchiha and that's it- so why was he going so far?

As the crystal-colored liquid of his alcohol filled his glass, he lowered his eyes finding nothing but _understanding _to be the key aspect in everything here. Whether the two were different or not.. both Deidara and Itachi had a mutual understanding of each others hardships, no matter how drastically different they were in comparison. Deidara understood that the Uchiha was scarred and driven by a still unanswered purpose, while the blonde was completely demented, but still had his good qualities about him- ones that he was sure he lost growing up..

The man flinched, stopping all his pouring before he stared into space and thought more about himself, more about his character, his past and the words that were said.. eventually bringing himself to speak once again.

"..Uchiha.."

"..What is it Deidara?"

"..You said.. we were _friends_? Right? Hm?"

"Yes. I believe I did."

"..You serious about that? Hm?"

"I don't see how I couldn't be."

The blonde honestly felt like dropping everything, and just.. laughing.. He was happy hearing those words.. but so confused at the same time..

"You know nothing about me though.."

"And neither do you, about me."

He smirked in agreement, shaking his head afterward..

"Hmph.. I cut my _friends_, y'know.."

"If you come within 3 feet to stab something into me Deidara, I will kill you."

"Haha.. I don't know what to do though.. with _friends _like this.."

"We're sitting, talking, and drinking.. That's all we really have to do."

The blonde lowered his eyes as he glanced at his glass, feeling his world almost expand.  
This.. was all you needed to do? Just this?  
He rose a brow, confused, but nevertheless brought his glass and bottle over to the couch and extended his cup to the Uchiha again, in the end watching the dark figure take his offering and leave him to drink from his bottle, all the while he thought of this action and this moment..

This was all they had to do? Really?

* * *

**[...]**

*****SweetJeebz! Thank you RmeGamr for correcting me!


	74. A Talk of Rain and Quite a Shock

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A Talk of Rain and Quite a Shock)_**

**_._**

The time had gotten just a tad bit later and in that time the rain had fallen a little harder. A storm was brewing in Konoha, and unfortunately for Shikamaru Nara, he was stuck to be burdened in it, and what made it worse was that his mother was nagging him about it over the phone, whilst Neji was beginning to scold him as well.. It was a conversation that was a bit of an overload of words for the lazy boy.

_**'So I ask you to go get coffee and instead you run around to play around with your little friends! Don't you have studying to do Shikamaru! I swear you're just like your father, lazy and incompetent- you can't even get one task right! I ask you for one thing! ONE thing! And you up and get yourself distracted! Don't you have a test at school tomorrow? The same test that determines whether you graduate from school or not! Speaking of that, you still haven't told me your major or what you're aspiring to be! Where are you going to move after graduation! Are you even thinking about your future-"**_

"Mom, mom! Easy, I told you, if it wasn't for my friend, I'd be out stuck in this storm, but he can only take me out so far. I'll be home in a few minutes, you just gotta be patient-"

"Nara, we're here. Get out of the car." Neji mumbled.

_**'You still haven't answered my questions! Do you plan on living with this friend Shikamaru! And what about your plans for the future! Are you just going to sit around and waste your talents just so you can sleep and be an annoying nobody in this town? If you are then you're literally nothing but the spitting image of your father! And were you just yelling at me earlier? How dare you! Is that anyway to speak to your mother!-'**_

"Mom, I have to get off the phone now-" The Nara groaned before unlocking his door. "I gotta get out and run home, but I don't want to get my cellphone wet-"

"Get out Nara."

"I will, hold on man!" he hissed.

"Hurry. Now."

"Just what's your hurry anyway?" Shika questioned, groaning as he pulled his cell away from his ears. "In case you haven't noticed, it's storming out there."

"I have noticed, which is exactly why I have to hurry home. I want to get out of this weather just as badly as you do, but I can't exactly do that if you dont' get out."

Shikamaru knit his brows before groaning then eventually jumping to a scream he heard from his mother over the phone, prompting him to crawl out of the Hyuuga's car, shut the door and face a white home that looked like the perfect house for the perfect family.  
There was a pretty picket fence, the grass on the front lawn was completely clean, rose gardens and a spotless driveway. Despite the weather being horrible, the Nara knew if the sun was out to shine over this place it would look nothing less than angelic.. still.. he couldn't believe such a nice looking home was the lair of a bitchy man-eater and a moronic pothead with a military dad.. That was just crazy.

A single honk from the Hyuuga's car sounded, leaving the Nara to glance at Neji who pointed at the home for a moment then drove off, leaving the Nara to groan, but eventually flinch to another scream his mother made.

_**'You can't keep doing this Shikamaru! You don't want to be anything like your father! Unless that's really your goal, then I might as well give up on you and my life right now because-'**_

"Guh! I can't hear you mom! The rain- horrible- too- lightning!" he voiced before shutting his flip phone and actually running to the home and onto it's protective patio.

Only there did the Nara shove his phone into his back pocket before looking over his somewhat soaked emerald hoodie and grey jeans- groaning when he figured that he looked less than appealing. But such a thought made the Nara flinch and groan even more as he stared at the roof of the place and shook his head.

"Who the hell am I tryna look appealing for.. it's just Temari.. a-and Kankuro!" The boy jumped before groaning again as he approached the door and knocked on it.

After a moment of standing around, the Nara nervously fiddled with the hood of his jacket before the front door swung open and the boy was instantly greeted by Kankuro, who blinked 3 solid times before grinning.

"Whoa-ho! No friggen way!" he laughed.

"Hey.." Shika spoke with a slight wave.

"Dude you're really here!" The brunette spoke before quickly looking inside then back at the Nara. "Haha, good timing too bro, my sis just hopped out of the shower."

"Wh-What!"

"Don't worry she's already got her clothes on. C'mon, c'mon!" he laughed grabbing Shika's wrist and pulling him inside.

After being dragged, Shikamaru immediately removed his shoes near the door as Kankuro shut them away from the weather and advanced over to the couch.  
Turns out, upon entering the home you were immediately greeted with the living room, which consisted of cream colored carpet and a roundabout brown couch that faced a widescreen tv just meters away from the door. Just in front of the couch was a glass table with a cream vase with a single flower on it, and just off to the walls in back were decorative wall lamps. Beyond the living room was a visible hall that led to an area further left of the home, assumably to both the Sabaku children's rooms and their father's room, but beyond that hall was the kitchen..  
The home was very clean and spotless, and while there weren't many decorations, the ones that were out were pretty plain and meshed well with the room. It was a comfortable looking setting, again, nothing at all the Nara would expect a man-eater and pothead to reside in..

"Like it?" Kankuro finally said as he looked around his place then put his hands on his hips.

It was at that moment Shikamaru noticed the boys attire, that being nothing but a white tee used as either an undershirt or just something to wear to bed, and some black and white basketball shorts with some tube socks..

This only made the Nara lower his eyes before rubbing the back of his head almost nervously.

"Sorry about being here, especially at such a time.. I must've interrupted something.. it looks like you were relaxing."

"What the hell are you being so formal for Nara? I realize we're not exactly close or nothin' but that doesn't mean you have to treat me with some newfound respect or something now that you're in my house." Kankuro spoke dulling his eyes.

"O-Oh.. Right, sorry. I see your face has swelled down a bit."

Kankuro flinched before he snickered. "Aha, and I see your black eye has gotten a little lighter."

"It was bruised.. not black." The boy groaned, rubbing his left eye.

"Whatever. So, you're here to make out with my sister and fix things for Uchiha right?"

"What? N-No! I just came to talk with T-"

"Kankuro! Have you been messing with my hair spray!"

Both boys in the living room flinched as they heard the stomps from Temari sound down the hall before the woman actually revealed herself.

"Dammit, I told you not to touch my- stuff?"

The woman only paused, and hell, Shikamaru could only do the same. Seeing as the Nara pretty much invaded the Sabaku home on the weekend during their down time, he was seeing Sabaku-down-time attire, which really just consisted of pajamas and bed-hair, and Miss Sabaku, happened to wear nothing but a lavender spaghetti strap top with a noticable yellow duck just at the center of the entire cloth, while her short-shorts that looked nothing less than that of underwear sported the same yellow duckies except to a miniature degree- patterned all over her purple bottoms like she was 8 years old.

Shikamaru could only snort as he covered the lower half of his face and turned away while Temari let out the girliest yelp that made her brother laugh and leave her to dash down the hall and disappear.

"Yo Temari! Wait a minute! You have a guest!" Kankuro called out with a laugh to which Shika joined in.

"Holy hell, please tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw,"

"Yeah you did bro- ohey, give me your phone real quick!" Kankuro whispered in a hurried fashion.

Shikamaru actually hopped to it, feeling no need to hesitate as he pulled his phone from his back pocket and tossed it to the Sabaku boy who ran away from the couch and down the hall, in the end leaving the Nara to travel a little further into the living room until he heard Kankuro laugh out of nowhere then listen to Temari slur something- then direct the boy to "Get out."  
Though Shikamaru was confused, as soon as Kankuro revealed himself from the hall and made it to the living room, he tossed the boy his phone, winking as he took a seat on the couch.

"There you go, you can thank me later."

Shika blinked but immediately looked to his phone and pressed a button to awaken the trinket from its quick hibernation, only to smirk at the funniest picture of Temari attempting to cover her clothing with a dark shirt though her backside completely revealed the hilarious ducky panties, while an angry looking Temari _began _to look over her shoulder. Shikamaru could only shake his head and laugh, eventually flinching as he heard stomping down the hall.  
Rather quickly the boy hid his phone away in his pocket before watching Temari reappear in a dark shirt and plaid pajama bottoms with a glare on her face- a faint blush apparent but hardly looked at as her glare was a little to distracting.

"..Uh..Hey." Shika managed to let out, waving quickly.

"What were you barging into my room for!" she questioned abruptly slapping Kankuro's head.

"AH! Sis! I just wanted to see your reaction to your boyfriend being here!"

"(He's/**I'm)** not (my/**her**) boyfriend!" Both the Nara and Sabaku woman snapped making Kankuro snicker.

After a moment the two composed themselves, Temari the first to huff as she glared at the already glaring Shikamaru.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nara?" She questioned, slapping Kankuro hard on the back of the head again as she made her way around the couch and had a seat- crossing her legs and raising a brow. "You do realize it's a weekend right? This means you're supposed to be out at your own house relaxing before school."

"Relax, I didn't come out here to hang out with you. I actually came to talk."

"Yeah, talk about the whole Sasuke ordeal that you're putting him through." Kankuro spoke as he rubbed the back of his head with both his hands.

"Hmph.. So you're here to make me change my mind about embarrassing Sasuke? Really?"

"Yeah.. Listen, I realize that what happened in the gym was just something that was escalated thanks to both of our ego's, but the outcome of Sasuke having to do something stupid in front of the school was not something I wanted to see at the end of it all.." Shika spoke as he marched over to the couch and had a seat across from the woman. "Listen Sabaku.. We're not exactly friends, but we're not exactly enemies either.. hell I don't know what we are, but I know if I begged you hard enough then you might just lay off and change your whole idea of this rally thing."

"Hmph.. sorry, but as sweet as your words are aspiring to be, I'm afraid I can't go back on my word when it comes to an event for this Wednesday's rally. Whether it involves Sasuke or not, the school is already pumped up and alerted that something big is happening that day, and unless you plan on taking Sasuke's place and doing something that would make the crowd go wild, then my mind isn't changing, Nara."

"Oh come on.." The boy groaned. "Are you really hellbent on trying to make things hard for me?"

"For you? Last I checked, I was torturing Sasuke and that loudmouthed pretty boy."

"C'mon, you and I both know that if Sasuke embarrasses himself in front of the school then he's going to be pissed at me- but if he does something like bail the rally event then the schools going to be mad at him and he's going to be pissed at me. I don't win either way."

"That's really not my problem."

"C'mon Sabaku..." The Nara groaned, glaring now. "I came all the way over here to work something out with you and I dont' plan on leaving unless that's done."

"Guess you'll be over here all night, because unless you can thoroughly change my mind I see no one other than Sasuke being the perfect person to rev up the rally Wednesday." Temari smirked.

Shika grunted to the response, in the end leaving Kankuro to fan himself for a moment before he stood from his seat and dulled his eyes at the two.

"I'm gonna make us all some hot chocolate. In the mean time, you two snapping turtles can come to your conclusion alright."

With that the boy left, leaving the two figures to watch and in the end glare at one another. This was going to be yet another conversation the Nara wouldn't be able handle from his day so far..

**.**

**.**

Thirty more minutes passed and in that time, Neji had made it home, trudging in the rain after he parked his car, but making it to the front door no less.  
After balancing his bags and grabbing his keys, the Hyuuga made himself into the house, groaning almost audibly before shutting the door and immediately greeted by Utakata who sat on the couch and watched some Jersey Shore with his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yo." The boy spoke twirling a finger lamely in the air, still staring at the television. "What took you so long, man? Your little boyfriend was getting worried."

Neji narrowed his eyes before he trudged over and knocked the boys feet off the table with his grocery bags.

"It doesn't matter what I got- and don't put your feet on the table. I don't know where you come from or what barn you were raised in, but we don't do that here."

"Whoa, ease up. You act like I'd know that shit."

"I don't expect you to." Neji hissed, literally squinting in disgust at the boy. "Either way, dont' get too comfortable, because after the weather clears up you're getting out of my house-"

"What!" Utakata snapped, rising off the couch.

"If you don't, I'm going to drag your sorry ass outside instead. You've overstayed your welcome, and let me remind you that it was barely a welcome at all."

"Is this any way to thank the guy that got you laid? If it wasn't for me you'd still be marching around here like a stressed out, stick-in-the-ass virgin. You should at least let me stay here until I get back on my feet!"

"How dare you!" Neji snapped back after twitching. "Y-You don't even know what you're-"

"What I'm talking about? Please, I could hear the kids crying and your groaning from the bathroom dude. You fucked him, don't deny that."

Neji spasmed to shake his head as he turned red, though instead, he was sure to point a finger and wrist decorated in grocery bags at the boy.

"You! You don't even-"

"Save it. I had that angry boy and blonde kid listening in on your fuck, so I've got my proof."

"Naruto and Sasuke!" The Hyuuga guessed, turning redder.

"The one and only." Utakata retorted before he smirked and leaned. "But if you don't believe me then by all means, give them a call."

"I- What! The.. Why the hell did you do that?" Neji asked, trying to growl.

Utakata laughed smugly in response as he folded his arms and shrugged. "Maybe I did it to brag on my efforts of getting you and Gaara together.. or.. maybe I used them to be my means of blackmail for a moment such as this.. The world may never know. All I know is, I need a place to stay kid, and whether you like it or not, I'm going to be you and Gaara's third wheel from now on."

"You-"

"C'mon don't look like that. You act as if I'm going to completely mooch off you two. I can make myself useful- I have so far."

At that moment, Gaara barged into the home, almost tripping over himself before he caught his balance and shook his head to get the water off of him like a dog, before easing a bit of his hair out of his face.  
Both Neji and Utakata blinked- Neji being confused as to why the boy was outside in the rain and Utakata.. just blinking to blink. But after a moment, the redhead was sure to smile as he looked upon the Hyuuga.

"Neji." He smiled, taking a hesitent step before shying himself out of approaching. "..erm.. w..welcome back.." he mumbled looking to the floor- his smile fading into a smaller one.

Neji blinked before directing his eyes to the floor, feeling an unwanted blush bridge over his face, but a snicker from Utakata made the Hyuuga straighten up and glare.

"What was Gaara doing outside?"

"Hm? Oh he was just taking out the trash for me."

"What!"

"What?"

"You let him walk out there by himself? And locked the door!"

"I did? Oh I must've forgot or something.. my bad.."

"You were just telling me that you'd be useful here but now I'm starting to get second thoughts! - I don't give a damn what you recorded and who you had listening in on me, but you're not staying here!"

"You wanna bet?"

Neji immediately dropped his groceries and gripped the boys shirt- a shirt that was undoubtedly his and made the Hyuuga more pissed the more he gripped it.. This guy was nothing but a scam-artist, blackmailer and moocher- Half of the things Neji despised in people! There was no way he was going to let a person like that in his house!

"Get out. I'm serious."

Utakata gold eyes slowly glanced at the boys palms before he looked back to him and lowered his eyes in agitation.

"Get your hands off me, before I _seriously _consider hurting you."

"What the fuck-" The Hyuuga actually cursed.

Gaara gasped at the conflict, but immediately felt the need to dart in the middle of it to push the two away from each other or simply stop. So, running over and cutting in, the redhead shook his head madly before he brought his hands on both the boys chests and tried to push the two apart, though the act in all was rather fruitless.

"Please, stop it- everyone stop.. Utakata.. Neji, please." he begged.

The Hyuuga scoffed, literally screwing that plan as he desperately felt like beating the actual consciousness out of the boy across from him, but seeing as Gaara was in the way, it was becoming an almost impossible task, which frustrated the Hyuuga further- and unfortunately, Gaara could feel this. He could feel Neji's anger almost branch and connect with the Saiken's own attitude that began to boil, making the boy flinch as he abruptly threw himself at Neji and held him.

"Neji please!"

The Hyuuga flinched, abruptly letting the rival brunette go as he stumbled back a bit and eventually found his balance, leaving Utakata to shut his eyes and fix his shirt while Gaara hurriedly shook his head and looked up to the boy he held.

"Neji.. please don't hurt Utakata." he begged, watching the Hyuuga flinch and narrow his eyes. "..He's.. he just.. he needs help.. so please.."

It was honestly tough. Neji wanted to badly to beat the hell out of Utakata.. but to have Gaara cry over it as an outcome wasn't something the Hyuuga wanted to see. So.. slowly, the teen eased himself before he gripped the redhead's shoulders and pulled the boy back to let go of him. After, he shut his eyes and sighed..

"Gaara, put the groceries away, I'm going to do my homework." he uttered walking away.

Though the Hyuuga didn't notice, Gaara immediately nodded to his request before kneeling to pick up the bags recently dropped, making Utakata do nothing but glare at the redhead and cringe when he heard Neji shut the room to his door. With that.. he almost snapped.

"..Hey.." he called, his tone deep, and gritty with anger. "I don't need you to fucking pity me.. I may be in a bad situation, but I can take care of myself.."

"I.. I know.." Gaara uttered, slowly standing.

"So then dont' fucking talk about me like I'm some helpless charity case you can't fix. And don't talk about me to that guy like I'm a weakling.. I can take that guy-"

"I.. I know that.." Gaara repeated, this time with a nod. "But.. no matter what.. or.. no matter how many people don't notice.. I know that.. you need help Utakata."

" ! "

"You need help.. and because you helped me, I'm going to help you in return.. But I can't do that if you act like this.."

" ! , sorry to trash your feelings of sympathy, but I'm not changing for anyone, and I never asked for you to pity me. I just need a place to stay for a few days, that's it."

"That's not true.. Y..You're lying Utakata.." Gaara spoke, crying as he turned to the boy. "You need me.. You need anyone to help you.. You need this because you're so alone.. and.. you want someone to love you.."

The Saiken unit flinched, watching the redhead shed more tears for him, leaving this strong feeling of confusion and slight frustration boil in the back of the boys head...

"What the hell are you going on about kid? What the hell are you talking about? You don't know me.." He hissed, slowly bringing himself to grip the boys collar.

"..You're so alone.. You've been alone.. You hated yourself for so long.. that's why you're so angry.."

"Shut the fuck up.. You don't know anything about me.."

Gaara only cried, his eyes squeezing out more tears the longer he stared at Utakata and felt his anger.

"You've always hated yourself.. You always have.. You haven't felt what it's like to be genuinely happy.."

"Shut up-"

"You're so angry with the way everything has been for you.. You feel like nothing has ever gone your way and so you do nothing but hate yourself even more.."

"I'm serious-"

"Don't hate yourself Utakata.. please don't.. the way you feel about yourself.. it makes me so sad- it's tearing me apart.."

" ! "

"You can change who you are.. you don't have to stay angry- ! "

Literally shaken out of talking, Gaara retracted his words, eventually watching Utakata glare at him before he shoved him away and almost caused the boy to fall. Though Gaara winced to the rough handling he was sure to glance at the floor, too scared to look Utakata in the eye- which was good for his part, considering the brunette felt like swinging a punch of the boy if he continued to speak or look to him with pity.

Utakata knew he didn't need anyone- and he had every right to execute whatever actions he felt were worthy of his own caliber. If he wanted to hate himself, then he could- He had every right and reason to, so who was Gaara to tell him what to do? Why was that boy crying for him when they barely knew each other. He didn't need that boy's pity, and he didn't need his help either.

Grunting the Saiken unit stepped away from the couch and brushed passed Gaara as he headed toward the door, bringing the redhead to gasp and step to follow.

"U-Utakata-"

Ignoring the boy, the brunette simply opened the door and headed out, slamming the entryway and exit shut- bringing Gaara to worry, drop the groceries yet again then run to Neji's room for help.

**.**

**.**

The rain continued to fall harder, and within the Izanagi Suites, Naruto had decided to watch the descending water from the window in the living room. It really looked like the world was crying now, and he couldn't help but wonder why such a transition was happening. Why did it often rain? What was the purpose for it?  
He questioned himself for only a moment before shaking his head of such useless thoughts and focused on the living room that he made spotless. The once turned over couches were now lifted, along with the other decorations in the home that were in the same state. The broken table in the kitchen and any of the other broken furniture and objects were made in a pile just off to the side of the room in trash bags, considering the blonde didn't know how to fix them or where else to put them..

The boys blue eyes could only lower as he looked upon the pile and brought himself sigh and fold his arms. He couldn't help but question himself as to why Obito and Itachi had their fight and why it escalated to such a level to where things had to be broken.. but.. being that he didn't know the boy could only take a seat on the couch and stare at the broken tv that worked.. but still flickered..  
Naruto was conflicted on unplugging the thing and putting it in the trash pile, considering it was still broken in a sense, but still kinda worked..

"Oi.." The boy groaned as he rubbed his head, eventually listening to Obito march out of the bathroom.

The blonde flinched on the couch, mostly because he had forgotten the older Uchiha had stayed in the area for so long, but nevertheless he was sure to greet him with a small smile- just for the sake of lightening the dark mood around him.

"Oi.. Obito, you look better."

The man only glared at the boy before marching across the room and passing the kitchen to make it to Itachi's room. For a moment Naruto just sighed, but after hearing a slight crash, the blondes fuzzy ears appeared in less than a second before he raced out of the living room and made it into the weasels room, only to watch Obito childishly attempt to break Itachi's things- it was already too late for the lamp on his nightstand..

"Obito!" The blonde jumped, eventually watching the man toss over Itachi's dresser. "OI!"

After knocking that matter of containment down Obito marched to his kins closet, possibly to throw clothes out in the rain, burn them or flush them, it didn't matter, but before he could execute any of these mischievous deeds, Naruto leaped to hold his arms back, making him grunt and attempt to toss the boy off- but being the blonde was latched onto him like a lock on a box, the Uchiha could only struggle.

"What the fuck! Get off of me!"

"Stop messing up Itachi's room! He hasn't done anything!"

"Are you fucking kidding me! He's done everything! Get the fuck off of me!"

"No! Stop doing this Obito.. your anger is upsetting Sasuke.. So just stop it-" Naruto growled through clenched teeth.

"Get the hell off of me! I'm not playing kid!"

"Neither am I! Instead of trashing Itachi's things while he's away like a little bitch, you should sit down and wait for him to come back before causing some confrontation! Don't do this!"

Obito hissed struggling only seconds more before he freed his left arm, slid his right foot behind Naruto's and quickly turned to trip the boy and catch his own arm before pinning him to the ground. Leaving Naruto at a loss, but grunting as he felt his arm being twisted as he was forced to taste carpet.  
This left the apathetic Obito to silently thank his uncle's tactical police training he taught him as a child, while he narrowed his eyes and twisted the dolls arm some more and leaving him to actually yip a bit to the pain.

"AH! O-Oi! What the hell! Stop it!"

"Don't fuck with me, kid, I'm not in the mood.."

"Yeah.. well neither am I!"

" ! "

"I don't know what the hell happened between you and Itachi that made you want to destroy his home, but you should be more fuckin' thankful! Without Itachi you wouldn't have a fuckin' roof over your head, and you wouldn't be able to help yourself to the free stuff here! You should be damn-well grateful that Itachi hasn't kicked you out for your little fall-AH!"

"You have no fucking idea what the hell he's done and is still doing you little brat-" Obito hissed twisting his arm some more. "Did you ever stop and think that there was a reason Itachi hasn't kicked me out yet even after this shit? Of course you haven't, because you see that coward as the good guy here! You have no idea what he's doing! No fucking idea!"

"AH! Ng- .._tch_.. I don't need any idea. All I know is you're at fault here.."

" ! "

"You're the oldest, you're supposed be acting different than this. You're supposed to realize that things like this do nothing but torment Sasuke, and you're supposed to do all you can to stop it."

Obito flinched, almost loosening his grip on the kid as he listened on and watched the boy glare his way from over his shoulder.

"-It's because of things like this that's Sasuke's so sad.. and it because of things like this that make me want to beat the hell out of you and Itachi."

Obito flinched again, but lowered his eyes to the boy who now struggled to lift himself with his only free arm, though with a little more pressure applied from the Uchiha he was sure to fail. But as the older man watched the boy struggle, he couldn't help but think back on what he was saying.  
Such things like this shouldn't have gotten this far. Sure he and Itachi have always butted heads, but a full-on fight should've never broke out the way it did.. and what was the core-root for all of it? Because the Uchiha was a little upset over Kakashi? Over what the guy had done?

Obito lowered his eyes even further, saddened but ultimately frustrated at his faults. Because of him, he and Itachi were like this, and because of that, Sasuke was now in a bad mood. That wasn't supposed to happen.. as the oldest Uchiha, Obito wasn't supposed to allow that to play out..  
The Uchiha could only shut his eyes and groan as it was so frustrating- just everything.. but being he could really do nothing about it at the time, he just had to cool off..

Letting the boy go and standing afterward, Obito watched Naruto quickly scuffle onto his backside, then sit up as he held his shoulder and glared up to the Uchiha.  
All Obito could do was shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose before he split his lips to speak and actually say, "I'm sorry," to which, left Naruto to raise a brow at a loss for words..  
After that moment, Sasuke peered into the open doorway, narrowing his eyes at the mess before glaring at the two before him and folding his arms.

"I hear a bit of shouting and think its nothing.. then a feeling tells me to check up on you two and I see this.."

Obito lowered his eyes at his cousin while Naruto hurried to his feet and shook his head.

"Oi, Sasuke, it's not what you think!" he spoke, forcing himself to hold easing hands to the boy though his left shoulder stung. "I.. I-I was looking for something, and then I ended up breaking the lamp over there- and then I freaked out cause I didn't want you to be mad and that caused me to tumble over here and knock down the stuff!" he lied, leaving the oldest Uchiha to widen his eyes.

Though Sasuke looked like he believed less of a word from that story, the blonde was quick to rush over to Itachi's dresser and attempt to lift it, though he winced and dropped the entire thing to hold his shoulder. This brought Obito to march over and lift the dresser in his sted before turning to Sasuke and sighing.

"Yeah.. you should've saw it.. the kid was falling all over the place- he even fell on his shoulder a few times and made it sore." he muttered, making Sasuke blink and in turn bringing the oldest Uchiha to put a hand on his hip. "What the hell is going on Sasuke, are you stressing this kid out?"

"What?"

"Didn't you know? U.k.e's become easily frazzled when they feel you're not alright.. And because he's a partial u.k.e he's nothing but ditzy. I'm sure if you saw this boy slipping and sliding all over the room like some nutjob you would've felt sorry for'im earlier."

"I-"

"No matter how you feel Sasuke, if Naruto is distressed, then you have to ease him, or else he stresses out too. Keep that in mind alright."

The youngest Uchiha blinked, while Naruto sent a few glances Obito's way, before laughing out loud and rubbing the back of his head with his operable hand.

"Haha! Oi Sasuke, with that said, I'm bored! Lets do something fun outside today!"

The raven jumped before squinting an eye. "What, are you serious? It's storming outside."

"Then hurry up and put on your jacket, I got an idea!"

"Jacket?"

"Oi c'mon!" The boy laughed running over to him and turning him around. "Get out your jacket so we can go outside."

"But I don't want to go outside-"

"You won't be saying that once we get out there!" The blonde laughed pushing the boy out of the room and leaving Obito to himself.

Though the two of them played off this scenario less than well, the Uchiha was relieved Sasuke was so distracted on the words he said.. which was good. That meant his words were still golden to the boy in some senses.  
Lowering his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, the Uchiha marched over to the bed and had a seat, before abruptly laying back and staring at the roof, feeling at a loss with himself.. What was he to do at this point? How was he going to fix this?

**. . .**

"C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto called pulling the Uchiha out of his room.

"Easy Naruto!" The boy called still trying to put on his jacket.

"C'mon c'mon!" The blonde continued, still pulling until he opened the front door and marched out.

He ran maybe a few steps down the hall before turning back to Sasuke with a smile on his face- watching the Uchiha carefully shut the door before he followed the boy in slow strides, then looked to the windows down the hall and glanced at the horrible weather. This made him flinch, but nevertheless glance at the blonde who was still smiling... oddly.

"..What?"

"Oi.. you're feeling better.." he stated almost laughing. "Are you feeling better because Obito told you too, and you want me to feel better too?"

"Pft.. don't flatter yourself." he dismissed glancing away. "You said you had an idea for the outside and I just want to see it."

"Idea?" The blonde blinked, almost forgetting what he had said prior. "Oh yeah.."

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"N-No!" The boy flinched as he glanced at the ceiling, suddenly getting a thought. "Hey.. is it raining.. on top of us.."

"On top-"

"Like.. above this." he said with a point.

"Yeah, it's raining everywhere Naruto."

"Oi, take me to the top." The blonde spoke, hopping over to the Uchiha to grab his hand. "Take me above here."

Sasuke squinted, trying to figure the boy's true intentions for all of this, but being Naruto was so close to him, smiling so warmly as he held his palm.. it was.. distracting.

"C'mon Sasuke! Take me!" he said abruptly with a laugh, leaving the Uchiha to jump, but ultimately hop to it.

Travelling down the hall rather hurriedly thanks to the blondes means of getting to the places he wanted to go immediately, Sasuke called for the elevator with a button then pressed the key that led them to the highest floor before they travelled down a hall and up a set of stairs before opening a door that led to the rooftop.  
The two stayed within the doors protection but looked outside to the rain and felt the cold air the falling water brought. Immediately Sasuke shivered, not wanting to stand around in that mess, but with a laugh, Naruto had suddenly raced out of the door, kicking up water and playing around in the rain which only made the Uchiha groan.

"Naruto, get back in here-"

Though the blonde couldn't hear him over the wind and the rain, Naruto did turn to the Uchiha meters away still inside, and only then did he gesture the boy out with his arm that wasn't harmed by Obito.

Sasuke dulled his eyes at the boy in response, only making the blonde laugh as he ran toward him and grabbed his jacket and tugged.

"Oi, c'mon Sasuke!"

"You're kidding- it's raining."

"Yeah I know! C'mon!" The boy laughed, pulling the struggling Uchiha out with all his strength.

Though Sasuke tried desperately to stay inside he was immediately brought out into the rain, forced to feel it's frigid waters wash away all his warmth, bringing him to shiver as Naruto pulled him further and further into the rain laughing all the while. All the Uchiha could do was groan as his already drenched bangs began to cover his eyes and leave him looking similiar to a wet dog, but feel like a homeless beggar caught in the storm. Such a look only made Naruto sputter his lips and laugh even harder.

"Haha! Look at you Sasuke! You look so angry!"

"What the hell are we even out here for?" The Uchiha voiced over the rain and wind.

Naruto blinked to him but smiled before he released the Uchiha's jacket and looked to the muggy skies.

"OI!" he screamed. "SUSANO! TAKE A CHILL PILL ALREADY!"

Sasuke flinched, as he watched the blonde laugh then look to him before gesturing him to do the same- leaving the Uchiha to shake his head and glare. This made the blonde scoff for a moment but nudge him with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon, y'know you want to. Besides, it'll make you feel better."

"Screaming at the skies will make me feel better?" He questioned before scoffing to himself. "No thanks, if anything the only thing I feel is cold."

Naruto laughed before looking to the skies again. "OI, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID SUSANO! YOU PISSED OFF MY OWNER! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!"

Sasuke looked to the blonde, but was sure to spit a short pompous laugh before smirking.

"Idiot.. Susano would kick your ass.."

"Yeah right!" he dismissed as he glared at the clouds. "IF HE COULD REALLY KICK MY ASS, THEN LET HIM DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

Almost immediately the booming bellow of thunder sounded from the skies, making Naruto scream like a woman as he jumped an inch back from his original spot- leaving Sasuke to stare at the boy for a long minute before he just broke down and laughed. Naruto flinched to such a genuine sound, but as he watched his counterpart smile and hold his abdomen as he made such noises.. it only pushed the boy want to pull more sounds just like that out of him.

"CHEAPSHOT! WAY TO EMBARASS ME SUSANO!"

Sasuke laughed harder, in the end bringing Naruto to laugh at himself as he lifted both of his arms behind his head- the pain in his shoulder slightly gone due to the cold.

"Heheh,"

"Hahaha-"

"HAHAHA!"

Both boys joined and relished in each others laughter for the lingering moments, before Naruto suddenly stopped to grin and kick a puddle of water at the Uchiha who froze and blinked out into the open- like a man who had lost his way or just the feel of rushing water jolting at him made him lose his memory. Naruto couldn't help but hold his sides now as he laughed at the Uchiha's petrified state but after a quick jab made to his shoulder made by the Uchiha, Naruto let out a quick yelp of pain before quickly smothering it in a laugh as he didn't want to bring much attention to the issue with his arm. And it was a good thing he did too, as such a scream brought a smirk to the Uchiha's face that made Naruto smile.

"Oi.."

"Don't play around like that, that water almost got into my mouth."

"What's wrong with this water huh?" Naruto questioned before he shut his eyes and held his hands out to the weather, looking like storm-jesus.. "Besides it being so freezing.. The rain feels nice.."

Sasuke blinked, but was sure to look to the clouds and eventually shut his eyes as he felt the rain fall on him as Naruto did- though lacking the extended arms and looking like storm-jesus...  
Naruto was right.. minus the cold, feeling the rain fall upon him like it was giving the Uchiha tiny jabs all over strangely made him feel cleansed in a sense.. at ease..  
Such a feeling made the Uchiha question why he hadn't done something as simple as this before and yet, tempt him to stand around in the weather and just fall asleep out here, just so the rain would continue to jab and ease him..  
Naruto suddenly stopped shutting his eyes and instead, shifted his glances to the now silent Uchiha who looked so calmed by the weather, making him smirk a bit the longer he looked to him. Though this whole charade wasn't apart of the dolls idea, he was happy that he was able to relieve Sasuke in this way. It made him smile from ear to ear before he glanced up at the weather and spoke.

"..Oi Sasuke.. you remember when we spoke of clouds.."

Sasuke revealed his eyes before looking to the boy, nodding as he did recall such a conversation. This made Naruto smile even more as he rested his arms at their respective sides and felt the rain almost wash him away.

"Oi.. If I just didn't care and could be anything.. I'd like to be the rain or just.. water.. I'd like to be the thing that washes away your sorrows and agitations and make you look just as you were a second ago. Calm and relaxed."

" ! "

"..I.. I hate seeing you so upset.. and even though you don't want to tell me how you feel about things, then that's alright.. just promise me that when things get too serious, you'll allow me to help you." The boy spoke, shifting his eyes the Uchiha's way. "...Promise me that Sasuke."

". . . I promise."

"Good." the blonde spoke, his smile still prominent. "Hey.. maybe.. if you ever decide to ignore my words back then, and wish you were a cloud.. then maybe I'd be your rain."

Sasuke blinked but was sure to smirk. "Your the rain.. to my cloud..?"

"Mhm. Together, you and I would float over this town and cleanse everyone of their sins and worries.. You'd be my cloud.."

"..and you'd be my rain.."

Naruto nodded, making Sasuke smile, but immediately stop that action as he watched the blonde jerk and look agitated out of the blue.

"Naruto?"

"Oi.. you said that a cloud was a body of water right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well if that's the case, If you were my cloud and I was your rain.. I'd be your piss right?"

Sasuke blinked, but sputtered a laugh as he shook his head to the blonde who blinked to him- totally serious about the question, but quick to laugh about the matter as well.  
Again the boys released their sounds of humored feelings- tuning out the crashing sounds of the falling rain and windy weather for a few minutes before they eventually stopped, and in the end, bring Naruto to suddenly sit and lay back- wincing to the cold and wettened surface of concrete below him for a moment, but totally relax as he felt washed away again. Sasuke could only stare and smile, but jerk once the blonde looked to him and gestured him down, to which he denied with a wave.

"No thanks.. laying down in the rain is a line I refuse to cross in this charade."

"Oi.. just do it and feel it fall over you.. it makes you feel like you're in a pool of water.."

Again the Uchiha smiled before he brought himself to crouch beside the boy and stare upon him, his thoughts and and feelings concerning the blonde suddenly ringing within him and causing Naruto to somewhat hear it. Feeling, a _shift _in the almost mellow moment, Naruto revealed his own stare only to notice the Uchiha's eyes on him. Saying nothing and instead, examining, he glanced at the raven and lowered his eyes, raising a brow and looking questionable to the somewhat longing look, but patiently waiting for the Uchiha's words, which came swifter than a breeze.

"..Naruto.. what is it that you want to do in this life?"

"Hm?"

"About before.. I apologize for coming onto you like that, but I was serious about my questions concerning you." The Uchiha spoke, looking almost worried. "I'm.. going to college soon. I have to find something to do for myself.. I can't have Itachi watching over me forever."

"Is that what had you so worried before?"

"Slightly.. If I were to continue living here, who's to say Itachi and I wouldn't have a falling out just like he and Obito? I'd be forced to step out. I'd have nothing for myself.."

"Itachi wouldn't do that to you." Naruto spoke, smiling weakly as he recalled past words Itachi shared with him. "...Your brother.. he loves you a lot Sasuke. He does a lot for you although I know he wishes he could do more.."

" ! "

"I'm sure if Itachi could will it, he'd provide everything he could for you so you wouldn't have to work for it. He'd want to make everything in your world so easy, just so you wouldn't have to worry about anything.."

"...that's the problem though.." he admitted, feeling his stomach turn blue. "I want to work for something on my own. I don't want to be taken care of for the rest of my life.. for once, I'd like to take care of the others around me."

"..Sasuke?"

"Lately.. because of you, I've realized just how much the people I surround myself with take care of me. My family, my friends.. all of them work so hard to make things easier for me while I sit around and be a brat about it in return- expecting them to continue doing such things for me.. I don't want to keep doing that. I want to take care of them for a change.."

Naruto blinked, but was sure to slowly lift his left hand to rest at the side of the Uchiha's face, making the teen flinch to the cold touch but lower his eyes as he watched the blonde shield his blue eyes and smile.

"Oi.. so what're you doing sitting around and talking about it for? Do it, Sasuke."

The raven twitched to those words, watching Naruto smile wider in response, opening and narrowing his eyes then angling his brows a bit- looking eager.

"-If you want to take care of your friends rather than have them take care of you, then just do it. Don't hesitate."

"..I don't know what to do though.."

"That's just something you have to guess and figure out on your own.." he spoke, pulling his hand away. "Just like me.. about what you said.. I don't know what I want to do with myself.. I live for you Sasuke, so it's hard.."

"I know. But I don't want you to just live for me.. I want you to live for yourself also. Whether you see yourself as just a doll or not, there's no ignoring the fact that you're human, and in this world you have to find a way of making your means of getting by.." he uttered, looking almost troubled as he readied his next sentence. "..Who's.. to say something won't happen to where we aren't able to see each other again?"

"Oi.."

"I'm not saying that it would, but some things are never promised anyone. If anything were to happen Naruto, I'd want you to know what to do. I don't want you guessing and winging it to get by. I want you to make a plan for yourself- live for yourself. I just.."

Pausing the Uchiha lowered his head and hid behind his fallen bangs, bringing Naruto to sit up rather quickly and ease the hair away from the boy and grant him vision, leaving the Uchiha to lift his head and glance at the blonde who flashed his teeth in a smile.

"Hey stop stressing.. In time, we'll find out this whole thing for ourselves and our futures, so don't worry about it."

The Uchiha scoffed as he glanced away. "..The stupid thing about this is, I'm the one giving advice to ease the both of us, but here I am worrying about it.."

"Heh, it's funny, but I like that."

" ? "

"This shows me that you're just like everyone else in a sense." The blonde spoke leaning to the boy. "Everyone has their worries in life, even you, but most of the time you don't show that. You make it seem like nothing really bothers you.. so when you show that it does.. I'm relieved. You can be affected by things just like everyone else- you just act so tough about it.."

"Tch.."

"I like that too though.. you look so cute when you're acting all brave."

The Uchiha glared off into scenery, ignoring the blondes moronic comments, only to hear his snickers and eventually feel himself become angled to face him. Just a moment of staring between the two boys lasted before the blonde went his 90- and brought the Uchiha to lean his 10, leading the two to share a kiss that was sweet for only a moment.. _till Naruto wanted to take advantage_..  
The Uchiha almost wanted to groan when he felt the boy pry his mouth open and ravage whatever spoils the raven provided, but he hadn't, only because he knew this was just something Naruto did. Still.. Sasuke hated this kiss.. it was something he was hardly an expert in and lacked the knowledge of knowing what to do entirely, but Naruto enjoyed it, and whatever the boy enjoyed Sasuke wanted to give that to him as he learned a few things from each experience. But still..

After a few seconds, the Uchiha did nothing but hiss and shake his head after pulling away- only to glare at the ground that danced with falling rain.

"Dammit-"

Naruto blinked. "Oi.. what'd you do that for?"

"I can't kiss like that.."

"..Sure you can." The boy grinned before pointing to himself. "C'mon.. come here and try it on me." he uttered as he opened his mouth slightly and stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke could only turn red as he glared stupidly at the boys means of trying to play teacher, but he leaned, lightly jabbing his fist across the boys right cheek making him laugh.

"Dont' do that," he groaned. "That's gross to look at."

"My tongue?"

"Yes."

"You're gonna play with it anyway, so what's so gross about it?"

Sasuke's skin burned the water fated to fall on him as he couldn't bring himself to answer, making Naruto snicker as he covered the lower half of his mouth and glanced away for a second.

"Oi.. you're so shy, it's killing me."

"Shut up."

"Alright alright hurry up." The blonde spoke gesturing him closer.

Sasuke glanced away for a second- contemplating whether he could bring himself to do such a task, but as he shut his eyes, let out a breath and simply done it, he was at ease- however Naruto's smirk racked his nerves a bit, seeing as the kid was the pro in the situation.. Such a look made the Uchiha feel almost incompetent.. like, even if he had done what was ordered of him, he wouldn't execute it properly..

Naruto snickered shaking his head before poking the side of the Uchiha's head. "Oi.. you've got that thinking look on your face. You can't do that."

"Hm?"

"When you kiss someone you have to run with your gut feeling.. not thoughts. If you feel like kissing someone, then you just do it.."

Sasuke lowered his eyes before Naruto slid his own sunny fibers out of his face with both hands then smiled.

"Alright, so kiss me Sasuke."

"..Like.. how you kissed me?"

"Mhm."

"..What the-"

"Oi, lean to my lips.. breathe on me for a second and make me wonder just what you're going to do to me and how far things will go.. then bite my bottom lip, not hard, but not too soft either.. I want you to make me realize just how bad you want it, but never make me think you're desperate for me- In this position, I'm the desperate one, and I'll prove it to you when I pant for you and need your touch.. afterward, take my lips as yours. Kiss me and do what you feel from then on out."

Sasuke jerked, feeling that such words were taken from a page in '50 shades of Gray' or whatever kind of smutty novel you could find in Barnes 'n Noble.. but nevertheless he did as told. He leaned to Naruto, looking so determined and eager- to which made the boy snicker and shake his head.

"Oi oi oi.. Don't look so desperate.." he lectured making the Uchiha jerk. "When you kiss someone, it's okay to make others feel desperate, but for you.. you have to look like.. like they're nothing more than an idol that you favor and want to take advantage of before they melt away, but all the while, you're staying cool about it. Sexy, not sympathetic."

Sasuke blinked, but shook his head and shut his eyes as he let out a breath. "That's so stupid.. everything you said was disgusting.."

"Huh! What the hell's so stupid and disgusting about what I said? I'm tryna teach you something here Sasuke!"

"You just told me what I should do when I kiss someone else."

"Er-"

"I don't want to kiss anyone else, and I don't want to know how to make others feel desperate and needy." The Uchiha spoke, recovering the distance he recently took away. "I want to know how to kiss **you**.. I want to know what **you **want me to do to you and make you feel.."

"S-Sasuke," The boy tripped.

"I want to do that for you, but I can't when you're looking so damn smug."

The boy blinked, but was sure to shut his eyes and make his smug face apparent. "Regardless of how I look you have to change that for me.."

The Uchiha lowered his eyes, annoyed at the look, but craned his head as he set his place only inches before the blonde. He was nervous and kinda agitated by the cocky smirk he sent him.. nevertheless this boy was someone he wanted to please. So, doing as he was previously directed, Sasuke breathed just a little, feeling this action came naturally as his nerves made his heart race and body feel like he had ran a marathon, all the while bringing his hands to rest at both sides of the blondes face. This action alone brought Naruto to reveal his unreal eyes of blue and stare at the Uchiha- making Sasuke more than nervous but all the more eager at the same time.

For some reason, Sasuke loved Naruto's eyes to death, and he knew that once he felt himself staring into them it would drive his mind to a different place each and every time. The color in the brightest of blues was alluring enough, considering the Uchiha just loved bright eyes in general.. but these ones, the ones Naruto owned were something above the average beauty found in optical allurences- and yeah, he felt a little weird for having a bit of an obsession over eye color but, that's just how he felt. If he could, he'd marry this boys eyes.. he'd marry the fuck out of them, they were just so beautiful.

The Uchiha lowered his eyes in both captivation and slight envy as he continued to stare at the blondes beryl pools, feeling his heart beat just a little harder and seconds faster the longer he continued to gaze. He soon opted out of the glance, however, as he looked over the entirety of Naruto's face, blushing tints of faint rosettes only when he looked to the boys lips, and bringing the thumb of his right hand to trail coy twists and circlets down to his bottom lip- pausing as he tried to see past the fog in his head and remember his next step. Meanwhile, Naruto lowered his eyes almost sensually, inviting the Uchiha to have at him if he was willing to do so, causing the raven's breathing to get deeper as he leaned to the blonde and finally proceeded.

No longer held back by his nerves, Sasuke brushed his lips over the blondes he caressed, shyly releasing just an inch of his tongue to latch onto the boys bottom lip before he finally nipped and pecked at the flesh afterwards- faint *_chu _sounds echoing in both boys ears before they quickly faded behind the sounds of the falling rain.  
After the 4th peck of a kiss and maybe 3rd bite, Naruto's heart fluttered and soul had set itself ablaze. Such brave actions made by his cute little Sasuke was something that the boy couldn't help but be proud of. Though there could've been a few other things the Uchiha could've done to cause the blondes body to simply melt, Naruto already knew that what was done was enough, as he couldn't maintain a cool composure the more this went on. Already he was desperate for Sasuke.. he wanted more of him- he was already thinking of where these actions would go and how far they could exceed if the boy willed it. He wanted Sasuke..  
He **wanted **Sasuke.

Slowly lacing his arms around the Uchiha, Naruto watched the raven pause to notice his longing stare and listen to his heavy breathing as he opened his mouth only an inch and waited for his owners advancement upon him, and though the blonde thought the Uchiha would approach this third and final step with his usual cute and coy actions, the boy jerked, feeling the raven smother his lips over his own, ambitiously exploring the blue-eyed boys orifice with such a tempered pace- his tongue ghosting and teasing the blonde's tongue randomly, bringing him grip the Uchiha's jacket a little tighter as he felt the raven slowly dominate and taunt his tongue with mysterious movements.  
It was annoying to Naruto, seeing as the kiss was nothing like his own. He felt so out of whack and misguided, he didn't know what to do.. For the FIRST TIME he didn't know what to do! This wasn't what a kiss was supposed to be like, especially one of this fashion. It was supposed to be frenzied and rough- all over the place and easy to read, much like his own style.. but Sasuke was doing something different, making his tongue dance with the blondes for only a moment but disappear elsewhere the next.

Now it wasn't a bad kiss- it was actually good.. really good for a kid who acted like he didn't know what to do, but the problem Naruto had was the fact that Sasuke's movements were.. hard to follow- again, as stated before, the Uchiha's style of kissing was completely different from the blondes when he was the one with the control. It was like.. racing with someone who was taking his time, but somehow still in the lead. Naruto couldn't follow nor keep up, but he continued to go through it, to learn the Uchiha's patterns and yet continue to experience the boys means of affection, but.. the patterns.. Naruto couldn't get it, and this caused the boy to grow frustrated and moan a whine in the back of his throat for a short second before he widened his eyes and froze.

Sasuke slowly pulled back to that as well, bringing Naruto to blink a few times before he glanced away with a reddened face and grunted silently.  
Nothing had to be said for the moment, considering the both of them knew what one another was going to say or state about the prior action..  
Sasuke had made the blonde whine for the first time from just a kiss, and though it was quite shocking, it made the Uchiha rather proud.. Naruto on the otherhand was nothing less of embarrassed..

"..O-Oi.. don't get all bigheaded." he quickly spoke with a glare. "I just did that to boost your ego.. and because you kiss so weirdly."

"I kiss weird?" The Uchiha spoke with a slight laugh at the end- confident in his skills.

"Yeah.. When you're in my mouth, you don't touch everything.. you don't move around alot.. you're supposed to do that."

"Just because you do that and attempt to suck the life out of me, doesn't mean I have to do it to you." he retorted as he leaned back in. "I think that you just hate being teased. You expect me to suffocate you but I'm doing the complete opposite and leaving you wanting more, am I right?"

Naruto blinked twice before he glanced away and glared. "_oi_.. don't talk to me like that.. Its.. not even like that.. you're not all _that _good alright- that was just an accident.."

Rather than say anything, Sasuke snickered for a few fleeting seconds before he slapped a quick kiss onto the blondes lips then stood to smirk.

"I'm going inside.. I'm done playing with you."

"Playing?" Naruto repeated before hurrying to his feet to glare and point. "Oi! I whine **once **and you think you're some kind of hotshot. Get over yourself!"

"I was referring to being out in the rain with you moron.. not the kiss."

"Eh!"

"But it's nice to hear that you're pretty hung up on that. What? You're embarrassed?"

"Em- Augh!" The boy scoffed turning red. "I **don't get **embarrassed! I'm **not **embarrassed in any way in the slightest! I told you I did that to boost your ego Sasuke!"

The raven rolled his eyes before he gripped the blondes freehand and began to walk, muttering _'Come along dobe' _to which Naruto could only hiss to. He did or said nothing else, just walked with his owner out of the rain with the reddest of faces and a spirit almost broken. He knew that the Uchiha was going to hold this over his head for awhile- no doubt this would be a total mood killer when he would try to take advantage in the future.

"Oii.." The boy groaned.

**.**

**.**

Back at the Sabaku home, Shikamaru and Temari's debates had long passed being heated, rational, and friendly- instead, it was nothing but back and forth bickering about personal comments the two had made to each other in the past, their popularity dealing with the Academy and various other nonsense that didnt' deal with Sasuke embarrassing himself at the rally.  
Nevertheless, Kankuro who was watching this from the couch was enjoying it.. so much so that he found himself drinking their hot chocolates they barely touched, without getting backlash for it- seeing as they were so indulged with spitting fire at each other.

"-What're you talking about Nara, I never made any comment about you in P.E last year that related anything close to being a compliment!"

"You're such a damn liar, and for the stupidest reasons too." he spoke narrowing his eyes, but shutting them as he sighed and sat back on the couch. "Its whatever though, because it's blatantly clear how you feel about me, and although I'm flattered, I'm going to tell you for the 400th time that I'm not interested, and you're not my type."

"And I'll tell you for the 1000th time that I'm not interested in you either! You're not my type at all! You're lazy, you always have this irritating monotone in your voice that makes my skin crawl! You look like you're on downers all the time, you're not tough much less strong, you nag even though you have the bravado to go around and make it clear that you hate it when other people nag and you're short!"

"Ooh damn.." Kankuro snickered before sipping his warm beverage. "She has a point Nara."

"You've gotta whole lotta nerve woman, considering you're nothing but a walking bag of hypocrisy and nut-crackers. You march around school acting like nothing but a prissy princess but once you open your mouth you bite the heads off every dude you manage to find and scream about how you demand and deserve respect, but in the same breath expect to be treated like a lady. Just to let you know, life doesn't work like that- nobody's going to bend to your whims at the workplace or even bat a lash at you when you're being a stuck up snob. If you're going to run around the Academy acting like you're G.I Jane then you're gonna get treated that way. Pft, and you have the nerve to think when a man doesn't respect you they're suddenly sexist and don't respect women. Get it through your head Sabaku, guys at the Academy like girls, they just don't when you're hovering around rallying them up to be man-eaters like you. And by the way, I don't nag, I'm not on downers, and if you had **any **idea how my last week has been- better yet- these past few months, you'll realize I'm not as lazy as I seem. And FYI, I'm not short, I'm 5'7- and still growing, which is a hell of a lot taller than you-"

"Oh wow, so far you're taller by about an inch, congratulations for inheriting your father's height." she clapped before rolling her eyes. "Regardless of all your ranting and crying, I'm not changing my mind! Sasuke's going to embarrass the hell out of himself at the schools rally and guess what, thanks to this little get together here, I'm going to make the performance so mind-blowingly stupid that he's gonna want to switch schools with his air-headed cousin, and it will all be thanks to you! Now-" she paused to hop off the couch and point to the door. "I'm done with having company, so you can leave now."

Shikamaru blinked before scoffing as he rose from the couch and marched toward the door attempting to ease on his shoes, all the while the Sabaku woman approached and held the door open for him.

"Thanks for visiting. Oh and be careful, I heard it was going to rain today." she said before smirking to the storm outside.

After comfortably getting his shoes on his feet the Nara stood tall, glaring down at the woman who continued to send her smug looks at him, honestly making Shikamaru's head want to explode.  
Why was she so friggen troublesome?

"_Now kiss_.." Kankuro whispered off to the side, making the two flinch, step away from each other and glare.

After glancing at the weather for a moment Shikamaru immediately put on his hoodie with a grunt before looking back to Temari.

"Last chance Sabaku.. Change your mind or I swear-"

"Are you threatening me? With what arsenal Nara? You've got nothing on me and last I checked, none of my friends were doing stupid stunts at the rally. Just what could you possibly do to get back at me?"

Shikamaru smacked his teeth as he honestly didn't know, but as his phone rang, the Nara jumped to pull it from his pocket.. only then did he remember what arsenal he had. With that he glanced at the woman who still smirked to him, making him set his phone to silent before he smirked back to lean to her.

"Last chance."

"Hmph. See you at school tomorrow Nara."

Shikamaru shut his eyes and pulled back, still smirking before he shrugged. "Alright then.. Later Sabaku.. Later Kankuro."

"Later!" he called, while the woman narrowed her eyes skeptically.

She knew Shikamaru was acting way too cool for her liking, especially when it was apparent she wasn't going to change her mind about the rally.. so what was he so relaxed for?

"Hmph.."

"Oh and Temari-"

The woman jumped, noticing Shika zip up his jacket on the patio before he pulled at the strings to tighten his hood- making sure not to look to her on account he thought he might break his character and laugh..

"When your hair's out like that, it makes you look a little normal- It's cute." he admitted making her jump. "Quit putting your hair in those ridiculous ponytails, it makes you look like a hipster.. Like you're trying to start a fad or something."

With that he headed out in the rain, making the Sabaku woman blink as she eased a bit of hair behind her face and glared.

"Pft.. says the guy who won't get a haircut.."


	75. Greetings

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Greetings)_**

**_._**

The day had gotten later and in that time the weather had lightened up enough for people to travel safely on the roads.  
This was going to be Kakashi in a moment, considering work was done and he was ready to go. Though work in general wasn't going smoothly considering Kotetsu's leave and lack of Kabuto's presence, things had still gotten done with whatever help he still had around, which he was thankful for.

After leaving his office, locking it and travelling down a long hall, the man stopped by the breakroom to grab a free snack for the road, but in the end see a person that he was actually delighted to find out was lounging around.

"Shizune?" he uttered, leaving the woman to stopping pouring herself a cup of coffee and glance over her shoulder slowly.

"Oh.. Hey Kakashi.."

"You're still depressed?" he asked, honestly sounding as if he didn't care if she was or not, making her flinch.

"..Er.. no.. not at all."

"So.. turns out you were right."

"Right?"

"Kabuto's working for Root, and turns out that they plan on making dolls. Just like you assumed."

The woman flinched, before she lowered her eyes and set down the warm kettle of caffine, bringing Kakashi lower his eyes in response but wave a hand in her face before shrugging to her.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. Things will be fine. I'll take care of this."

"I'm.. not worried about that.."

"You're worried about Kabuto?"

"-It's not like that."

"Relax, I assumed nothing. But still, that's where your concerns lie right?"

She nodded. "Not to be disrespectful or make myself come off as this skeptical person but.. I've never liked Root. Danzo always had an evil look in his eye that I never trusted. And the way he walks about with his silent goons following.. it just reeks of bad news.."

Kakashi laughed lightly, covering his mouth slightly as he did so. "You're an idiot, Shizune."

"I'm being serious though."

"I know.. I just wish I saw what you saw. Of all people, I didn't expect Danzo to betray me.."

"Really?" The woman groaned dulling her eyes. "He looks so shady. You're telling me you've always trusted him?"

"I think because I'm a bit of a shady character myself I thought nothing of him.. _Heh_.. look where that's got me."

"Nothing bad has happened yet."

"You're right, but in the long run I don't plan on letting anything bad happen at all."

"Mhm.."

"In the meantime, you start to cheer up." he advised patting the womans head a few times. "Seeing you march around here like you're 5 minutes from cutting yourself isn't cute to look at. I'd much rather see you smiling."

"..I would too.."

"Hm- You weren't looking like this when I sent Kotetsu away.. Do you really like Kabuto that much?" he questioned making the woman jump.

"P-Please! He's arrogant, stupid, big-headed and delusional!" she scoffed making Kakashi laugh. "...but.. because of that I feel he needs guidance. I'm just worried about him.. I feel like Danzo is only taking him in because he's smart, and he wants to take advantage of him before he tosses him off to the side like garbage. Rather than let that happen or play out, I want to stop Kabuto and get him to come back to us."

"Did you tell him this before he stomped out of here?" Kakashi wondered, leaving the woman to sigh and shake her head. "..You should've said something Shizune.."

"I thought I said enough, but apparently not."

"While living, there will always be a next time." Kakashi assured before shutting his eyes and getting a chipper attitude. "So, with that said. I'm hungry. Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

Shizune squinted an eye, immediately making the man wave his hands to her.

"Relax, there's no tricks.. It won't come out of your paycheck and it _most certainly_ isn't a date. I just feel I owe you as all."

"For my accurate assumptions?"

"Precisely."

The woman blinked a few times, but was sure to smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well it's about time I got reimbursed for my words. Where are we going?"

"I dunno yet. Let's just drive around till we find something."

The woman laughed, nodding to the idea, though, she was sure to pause as she was curious about a certain matter concerning, Root, Kabuto and dolls.

"Hey.. You never really told me how you found out I was right.."

"Of course I didn't. Because you were too busy thinking about Kabuto and moping around the office to care." he mumbled, turning to walk off.

"I wasn't moping!" she followed.

"Well whatever it was, it didn't make me want to approach you." he cleared up, leaving the breakroom and making his rounds out. "..But I found out that your tale was true all thanks to _Naruto_."

"Naru- you mean.. Minachi? You found him?"

"He's called _Naruto _again. And yes. Turns out, Obito pulled a fast one on me. He had the boy the whole time, but somehow Root got ahold of the boy. Obito's little cousin managed to find him with a few of his friends though- At Danzo's grandsons place.. How funny is that?"

"Wait? You mean that fancy condo you bought out as a birthday gift for the kid?" she questioned making Kakashi nod. "Psh.. geez.. of all the places. And was the code you gave him the same?"

"Still his birthday. Seems they liked the code, considering no one's changed it yet. Though.. they probably have now."

"Wha-"

"Naruto was returned."

"..but.. you didn't get him back..?"

Kakashi sighed, heading down the main hall. "As much as I wanted to, Shizune, that boy is very close to Obito's cousin. He cares for that boy."

"And as evil as you are you didn't say anything like: _I own you! You're mine! You're coming with me_!" she mocked, trying to sound like a scrooge.

"I don't sound like that.. and I most certainly don't act like that."

"Yeah you-"

"_All the time_..." Hatake cleared up making the woman laugh.

"Face it Kakashi, when it comes to getting the things you want, you get rather childish. I'm kinda happy to hear that you gave up the boy so willingly without threatening people with your money, lawyers and lawsuits." she said, continuing to chuckle. "I'm rather proud of you, Hatake. You're growing up."

Kakashi jerked to the light jab the woman gave his left arm, but dulled his eyes almost instantly as he approached the door. "..Don't get me wrong Shizune.. I'm still childish." he groaned opening the door for her. "Even though I willingly gave Naruto to Obito's cousin, it doesn't mean that I'm thoroughly done with the boy."

"And just what do you mean by that Mr Hatake." she uttered dryly, passing the doors and glaring at the man who followed.

"I mean it exactly how I say it.. He's not mine anymore, but I'm not done with Naruto."

"Oh boy.." she groaned to the skies, leaving Kakashi to laugh lightly as he passed her.

"C'mon, my car's over here."

**.**

**.**

As the night progressed and far exceeded midnight, at the Hyuuga's home, Neji slept.. an almost semi-sense of sound as he was now comfortable to march around his house again with that other unit out and gone. He was relieved, not to mention ecstatic that he could have his living room back.. though.. that wasn't always such a good thing.

Trying shift his sound sleep into a deep slumber, Neji continued to rest, but narrowed his brows as he felt an approaching presence that gave him child-like chills - The ones where you always thought there was some sort of boogeyman lurking over to watch you sleep.. though.. in Neji's case, that wasn't exactly it.

Revealing his eyes only slightly, he was sure to twitch seeing Gaara sit inbetween the coffee table and couch, staring at him with a broad frown on his face, making Neji glare for a moment, then sit up.

"Gaara."

"Yes."

"I sent you to bed hours ago."

"..That is.. true."

"I gave you my bed, I made you your 3rd sundae for the night and I even made you chocolate milk to go with it."

"That is something I haven't forgotten."

"Gaara.. do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I.. only see you.. to be honest.."

The Hyuuga squinted, almost perturbed by the way the boy spoke so literally, but nevertheless continued.

"Gaara, why are you up?"

"I am sitting.."

"Gaara-"

"I cannot sleep."

"Why?"

"I-"

"Don't tell me it's because of Utakata."

The redhead frowned more than he already had, submerging himself in his own thoughts before he threw out a rather obvious statement..

"He has not come back."

"That's a good thing." The Hyuuga quickly dismissed before laying back down. "Don't jinx our luck- if you keep talking about him then he might find his way back here."

"_Neji_.." Gaara groaned. "I'm worried.."

"Don't."

"I.. I can't help it."

"Yes you can. Just stop thinking about him."

"_Nejii_.."

"Gaara stop it. Utakata left and he's not coming back. Surely you knew this was to happen with all the times I told him I wanted him out of my house. Quit being so taken back by the situation and go to bed."

"_N..Nejii_.." The boy whined, making the Hyuuga twitch and catch him cry.

"G-Gaara, no!" he eased holding a freezing hand to the boy as he sat up again. "Don't cry!"

"I..I can't.. I.. I'm worried about U-Utakata.."

"Oh god.." The boy groaned, hiding his face from the the redhead with a weary palm. "..Gaara.. If I tell you that.. we'll look for Utakata after school tomorrow, will you stop crying?"

The boy jumped, gasping softly as he did so, ultimately bringing Neji to remove his hand and look to him questionably.

"Well?"

Gaara blinked, but was sure to lower his head and shake it in the slowest of motions.

"N..No.." he answered too softly.

"Well what do you want me to say to you Gaara?"

"..N..othing.."

"What?"

"I.. I want.. I.. I want to find Utakata.. I don't want you to simply say we will.."

Neji blinked, pulling back in a twitch once he saw Gaara lean to him earnestly- the emotion on his face portraying nothing but antsy curiosity.

"So can we? C.. Can we look for Utakata tomorrow?"

Neji blinked, sure to knit his brows in confliction as he really didn't want to look for that guy, but.. considering Gaara was crying over it and he didn't favor the boy looking so down and out, the Hyuuga wanted to help..  
He was curious however..

"Gaara.."

"Y..Yes?"

"Why do you want to find Utakata so badly? You are aware how he's treated you every time you managed to stay around him, right?"

Gaara lowered his head, leaving Neji to groan and give the boy insight and in a sense, teach him not to be so naive..

"He's manipulative, sneaky, rude and far from kind. Why bother associating yourself with him or attempting to associate when you know he's such a horrible person?"

"..He.. just needs help." Gaara answered.

"You said that before.. but he didn't seem like the kind of person who seemed to be gracious about receiving said help." The Hyuuga scoffed. "I'll even admit that I wasn't the most gracious of hosts when he was in my home, but lets both admit that he wasn't exactly the best guest in the world."

"Neji.." Gaara cut at, looking to the boy with such saddened eyes. "..Utakata.. is just like me.."

" ! "

"When I needed help.. I.. called out to a lot of people to help me.. and I waited and waited until someone heard me.. but no one did.. no one but Naruto.. and because of that, I am here today." he explained. "..I believe.. that Utakata is calling out for help.. His way is just different from mine.."

"Y.. You sure you're just not misinterpreting?" The Hyuuga groaned, really not wanting Utakata back.

Gaara shook his head. "He is calling out for someone to help.. and he's waiting.. just like I did. No one can hear him but me.." he mumbled, frowning more. "Neji.. I need to help Utakata.."

The Hyuuga scrunched his face, feeling Gaara's heart was too kind even for him. Had Neji been in his position, he would've simply ignored the jerk who used to run around his home like a tyrant and threw a party at the simple fact that he was gone.. but luckily he didn't do that.. for throwing a party costed too much money..

Neji narrowed his eyes, hating his cheap-streak and his means of being so cold-hearted, but groaned to it all making Gaara blink.

"..Alright." he spoke, making the Shukaku pull back and widen his eyes. "..After school tomorrow, we'll look for Utakata.."

Gaara pulled back again, blinking 7 times in total before he smiled.

"_Neji_.."

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate the guy, but if helping him is really what you want to do then do it." he uttered glancing away with a stoic expression. "However, if his plans are to stay here then he needs to get a job or something.. I don't trust him being in my house all day."

Gaara nodded immediately, as if he was suddenly Utakata's negotiator, making Neji groan as he felt himself get so soft. But he was sure to wave off that feeling the more he stared at Gaara's smile, watching him look so happy for the well-being of someone else.. Neji could only glance away and distract himself as he honestly couldn't stare at such a mug for too long.

"Alright, now that we're all happy and rejoiced it's time to head to bed." He groaned laying back down and shutting his eyes- though.. sensing that Gaara wasn't moving, the Hyuuga opened his eyes once again. "...Gaara.."

"Yes..?"

"..Go to bed."

"Neji.."

"What?"

"Y..You sleep in that bed."

"Yeah.. but I gave it to you because you were sad over Utakata."

"So.. will you sleep in there again?"

"What?"

Gaara jerked as he looked to his lap and twiddled his thumbs a bit before looking back to the Hyuuga bashfully. "I.. am no longer sad.. so you can sleep in there again."

"No.. I gave it to you."

"It.. It's mine?"

"For the night."

"C.. Can it.. be both of ours.. for the night..?"

Neji stared.. then blinked once..and again, before he perched himself to sit on the couch correctly- slouching just a tad as he curled his brows in confusion.

"... What did you say?"

"I.. want us.. to share the same bed." he responded, looking to his lap again as he mumbled. "It.. It get's cold and.. I get scared being so alone.. So.. can I share the bed with you-aHH! N-Neji!"

The boy screamed feeling himself being lifted from the floor and tossed over the Hyuuga's shoulder.

"You're such a child. You're afraid of sleeping alone? How old are you?" The Hyuuga teased in the dryest of tones as he gathered his bedsheet from the couch- feeling Gaara claw at his shirt and back in fear of falling.

"N-Neji! I-I!"

"You're not going to fall Gaara. I've got you." he assured, walking the surprisingly light boy to the room and dropping him on the bed.

Once Gaara landed he immediately got on all fours before looking over the bed- as if he wasn't sure if he was on an actual surface or not, but once he caught Neji stare at him stupidly as he slowly shut the door, the boy sat and rubbed his head- completely embarrassed.

"_Mrh_.." he whimpered, wanting to scold himself but just couldn't.

"...Go to bed Gaara." Neji mumbled before laying down, getting under the covers and turning to his side.

The redhead blinked before he brought himself to do as told and burrow under the blankets as well, only to turn and stare at the back of the brunettes head.  
Neji didn't have to look or turn over to feel the boys eyes drilling at the back of him. It was uncomfortable not to mention nerving.. Though the Hyuuga played the act of brave when laying down beside this boy he was actually nervous he didnt' know why- he just was. All the Hyuuga could do for the time being, rather than sleep was glare at his dresser across the room with a the color red sure to cover his face as his blankets did his torso..

Silently grunting, Neji shut his eyes and attempted to fall asleep, but as the minutes and seconds passed.. he.. just.. couldn't. No matter what, he could still feel Gaara staring at him and it made him so paranoid.. But that couldn't have been it right? Most likely the boy had fallen asleep about now... right?

Neji slowly turned over, checking if this was for certain, but almost startled himself when he saw the boy staring at him hard- his eyes wide, curious and almost animal-like.

"What the-"

"You are not sleep." he pointed out abruptly, making Neji glare.

"Well of course not. I can't sleep when you're staring at me so hard."

Gaara flinched, scrunching his face as he looked to his blankets. "I.. I'm sorry."

"I-It's not that big of a deal!" Neji cleared up, not wanting tears. "It's just..."

" ? "

"Why don't you go to sleep Gaara?"

"I cannot sleep."

"Why not? I'm here now."

"I am grateful for that.. but.. that isn't it. I simply cannot fall asleep."

"..What?"

"I cannot achieve a state of absent consciousness."

". . . What?"

"I.. tried to explain this to you earlier.. but you cut me off."

Neji widened his eyes- shocked, disturbed but ultimately tired. He could do nothing about this.. If Gaara couldn't sleep.. then he just couldn't sleep- It was no big deal..

"Yeah.." the Hyuuga uttered as if trying to convince himself.

" ? "

"Nothing," Neji eased before he pat the Shukaku's head. "It's.. It's fine that you can't sleep.. just.. just continue to do what you were doing then.."

"It is.. alright to stare at you..?"

"..yeah.."

"You will not be bothered..?"

"...Not at all.."

Neji felt like crying as he tried hard to convince the boy as well as himself that these words were true, but that wasn't he case at all! Having a person stare at you while you slept- that was so creepy! But the Hyuuga didn't want to think that way considering the person staring was just going to be Gaara.. but still.. How do people actually do that?- Just stare at a person as they slept without having creepy thoughts in the slightest?  
Neji could only recall memories of stupid scary movies and dumbass horror novels that had to do with weirdo's watching others sleep and how much he thought that was creepy back then. So it was just his luck to be burdened with an almost similar scenario now these days, eh? Neji couldn't imagine it, he couldn't think of sleeping with Gaara just watching him! That just seemed so weird and uncomfortable!

"Neji... go to sleep.." the redhead urged making the Hyuuga twitch. "I will make sure not to stare at you too hard.."

Neji could only shut his eyes and lower his head a bit as he knew this was going to be a very... very.. very very _looong _night..

"Good night Neji.."

"..Good night..Gaara.."

**.**

**.**

The sun had shone and signaled the world that the next and most dreaded day known to all of mankind had started- Monday.  
The weather wasn't at all like it had been prior, though everything was wet and the air was muggy it was actually a bit sunny, mostly cloudy.. but sunny overall.

To be blunt, the day wasn't as bad as the people of Konoha would've figured, considering it seemed like storm-hell just the other day, but besides the wet roads, various puddles all around and dim lighting due to the partly blocked sun.. Monday didn't seem so bad.

Already bearing through the day rather well was Temari Sabaku who, minus the fact she lacked a complete idea of how to create a big-blowout way to embarrass Sasuke Uchiha and in turn smite Shikamaru Nara, was getting by just fine. She had a pretty good breakfast, caught the bus to school on time, didn't manage to slip in a puddle or anything to completely embarrass herself... Yeah.. everything was going just fine.

Humming a short tune as she walked down the halls and turned a quick corner, he girl waved to a few girls who smiled her way and proceeded dow the hall, her destination being her locker, which wasn't that far from her sights from what she could see. She had to prepare for her class with Kurenai Yui by making sure she had her lucky notebook with her. When she wrote notes in that bad boy about whatever lectures a teacher felt like giving, she always seemed to get better than a** B-** on any upcoming test.

The Sabaku woman dulled her eyes in distaste, as she hoped there wouldn't be any future tests.. she had already had enough of that crap at the University and for once she'd like her place of education to give her a break once in awhile..

"Please.." she muttered.

"Temari-chan!"

The girl paused, glancing over her shoulder for a moment before greeting the panting Hinata who hunched and pat her chest a few times as she caught her breath before the woman, uttering small wordings for the start of the day like her _'Hi'_s and _'Good Morning'_s before she lifted from her hunch and frowned.

Immediately Temari rose a brow. "What's wrong Hyuuga? You don't look too well."

"I.. I'm not." she bluntly spoke before looking to the ground. "I.. I have something to speak with you about, Temari."

"Yeah? Well c'mon. Let's walk and talk, I have to get something from my locker." The woman spoke, walking off.

"Oh um! O-Okay.." The heiress spoke hurrying to follow.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um.. well.. it's about the rally."

"What about it?"

"U-Urm.. well.. I.. I.."

"Speak up Hyuuga."

"Eh! O-Okay!" the girl yelped before calming. "Temari.. I don't think it's a good idea to embarrass Sasuke and his cousin. If they do something stupid in front of the school then they'll be picked on and teased.. I don't think that's right.."

"Big deal, they're big boys." she huffed with a shrug. "Besides, if they dont' want to do it, then can easily ditch."

"But then you'll be upset.. and no doubt the school would too.. Everyone will call them cowards."

"So?"

"Its.. not right.."

"Whether it's right or wrong doesn't really concern me, Hyuuga. The only thing I care about is the fact that the girls team won the event in the gym last week and now I get to decide what I want them to do. And considering the Uchiha's loud mouthed cousin decided to disrespect me and vote himself to boil in the waters of the rally- I'm gonna push'im in along with that pompous pretty-boy Uchiha." she scoffed as she approached her locker and leaned on it.

"But Temari.."

"Listen Hyuuga, I know you've got a kind heart and you're all about friendships, togetherness, peace and fun, but this is high school. Everyone here is either a jerk, a brat, a bitch or a nobody, and guess which circle I fit in?"

"I.. I prefer not to say.."

"Heh, well I'll say it for you." she smirked as she stood off her locker and put her hands on her hips. "I'm a bitch, and I'm a pretty badass one now that I think about it." she laughed before she counted on her fingers. "I'm pretty, I'm respected, I'm feared, I kick ass and I'm smart. And guess what? I'm pretty proud of those facts. So with that said.. **No**, I'm not changing my mind about the rally, **Yes **I know it's wrong and mean, and **Yes **I know that you know that I know that I really don't care. Hmph, with that said, see you later princess Hyuuga." she spoke, waving the girl off.

Hinata flinched but bowed slightly before walking off, leaving Temari to smack her teeth and shake her head at the girl and her past wordings, before turning to unlock her locker. After rolling her lock around a few times the woman unclasped the lock and swung open her compartment, immediately seeing a rush of papers swim out and fall over her feet.

Shocked, the girl blinked a few times before she knelt to pick up one of the flyers, immediately flinching when she saw it was an enlarged, printed photo of her in her pajama's the other day.

"Eeep!" The woman squealed to herself before covering her trap and hurriedly picking up her papers.

Who in the hell did this? Who the hell took this photo and shoved it in her locker like this?  
Temari was drawing blanks as her nerves prompted her to pick up the papers, or turn them over before any of the passerby's could catch a glance. She didnt' want a soul to see what she had dropped, and she didn't want anyone to see her in her pajama's! Not here! Not **ANYWHERE**!

"Ohmygod-" she groaned.

"Whats up, Sabaku?" A rather cocky voice sounded making the girl freeze and glance up from the floor.

In her sights was no other than Shikamaru, leaning on a locker just beside hers with a smirk apparent on his face, though he was sure to change that rather arrogant expression in exchange for a phoney surprised look.

"_Oh_? What is it you have there? Looks like you've got a mess on your hands.."

"You!" she hissed, standing only after she knew she had grabbed each flyer. "What the hell is this! How did you-"

"Whoa whoa, what're you yelling at me for? I don't know why I'm being attacked." The boy paused to hold his hands up, and roll his eyes to the roof. "Oh deary me.. Why are you so confrontational this morning? Especially toward a poor innocent soul like myself.."

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"Yes?" He responded, smirking broadly before folding his arms. "Is there something you have to say to me Temari? Something that perhaps I might want to hear?"

"How did you get these? Did you take a picture of me yesterday?" she hissed, shoving the photos in her bookbag.

"Those aren't the words I was hoping you'd speak on first.. but," he paused to smack his teeth and lean on the locker once again. "So what if I did?"

"Shikamaru!"

"What? What do you want me to say? That yeah, I took a picture of you and printed them out? That I found out your combination at school and put a few of the prints in your locker just to see the surprised look on your face that will only get better once I would admit that I have many more of those same prints at my disposal and even paid the banner shop down the street 50 bucks to make a 4ft poster of one that I plan on unveiling from the roof as soon as the balloons and confetti fall for the rally 2 days from now? Is that what you want me to say?"

"What the hell!" she snapped, aggressively gripping his shirt. "You did all of this just to save Sasuke and his family at the rally? Seriously!"

"Unless you want me to make it rain photo's of your pretty ass in the quad during lunch, I suggest you let me go."

"Tch!"

"I mean that literally by the way. I have blow up prints of your ass and your pretty panties too." he smirked as he glanced at the roof, pretending to look at the stars in his mind. "Oh yeah.. I made about 12 dozen of those, all of them in color, with a small pic of your face just in the corner.. Gotta let the folks know who owns that y'know?"

Temari jerked, her face almost bleeding if anymore of her blood rose to her face- she was in quite the predicament, and both she and Shikamaru knew that, though the Nara was more happy over it than she was..

She could only scoff as she released the boy and folded her arms as she dulled her eyes and tried to put on a brave face but considering the items Shika held against her and her reputation.. the girl could do nothing but the smart thing in this situation, which was simply submit..

"What do you want Nara.."

"I told you what I wanted yesterday. I want you to change your mind about embarrassing Sasuke at the rally."

"Tsk! I can't believe you'd go so far just to save his and your own ass!"

"And Naruto's." The boy added, earning a grunt from the woman and absolutely loving the upperhand he had at the moment. "But c'mon Sabaku, it's not like this was my first thought in thinking of a way to try and get back at you. I mean c'mon.. I hate blackmail, and to do it to a woman who's seems to be such _sweetheart _to everyone really stressed me out. I'm aching just talking about it Sabaku." he sighed sarcastically as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Yeah, the smirk on your face is really selling it to me!"

"Regardless.. I want Sasuke and Naruto out of your act.." he spoke, suddenly serious. "Whether or not this is for you getting back at me for what both Shino and I said, then consider that stuff said, done and over. I don't want them looking stupid at the rally."

Temari flinched as she gritted her teeth then folded her arms more firmly. "It's.. not that easy Nara... there has to be an act for the rally.. Everybody knows I'm running the entire bit with a few others and the staff- and the school is already looking forward to the act.. If I back out then I'm going to get the backlash."

"Big deal." The boy shrugged. "You're in a joint deal for the Academy this year. Next year you're going to be stuck at the University full time so who cares.. you're just gonna put up with the talk for a couple more months then that's it."

"Have a heart, Nara!" The woman hissed stepping to him. "Regardless if it's a couple months or not, I'm going to snap if I have kids running to me complaining over an event I had no control of."

"I'm supposed to have a heart in this situation when just a day ago you were _**bragging **_about how you were gonna embarrass the hell out of my friends and make them want to drop out of school? You're serious?" He leaned, narrowing his brows and squinting to the woman stupidly.

She pulled back, glaring. "Tch- can't you take a damn joke? I wasn't really going do anything like that. If it makes you feel any better I don't even have an idea for the rally yet."

"Good, then I guess we're done here." He uttered with a turn.

"Wait a minute!" she called gripping his right arm. "C'mon Nara, if I let them go then I have to find someone else!"

"Why does someone have to put their ass on the line and embarrass themselves in front of the school just so you can get away scott-free?"

"C'mon! I'm begging you here!"

"Begging? You're barely on your hands and knees."

The woman jerked, but without any means of thought she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, making the Nara jerk and glance at the students who began to look to the girl questionably. With that Shikamaru actually realized just how good he got it with this blackmail thing..

_No wonder so many criminals did this crap._

"Please Nara.. Help me out here."

" ! , Er, alright alright get off the ground, you're embarrassing me woman.." he spoke glancing away.

Temari hurried to her feet, brushing off possible dust from her skirt and knee-high stockings before she glared and folded her arms, leaving Shikamaru to stare.. then face her.

"Hop on one foot real quick.."

"Huh?"

"Do it real quick."

The girl glared, but was sure to hop on one foot for a moment before Shikamaru sputtered to laugh and shake his head.

"Ohmygod stop." he laughed before marching off, leaving the woman to follow.

This was going to be too fun.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, at the opposite ends of the school near Sasuke's locker, Kiba groaned as he repeatedly tapped his foot while Lee paced about in circles in a nervous fashion and Sasuke was left to dig into his compartment and exchange a few books, pens and materials to get ready for class once the bell rang.. though.. hearing all the groaning and grunts behind him made him want to pull his hair out.

"Will you guys stop it." He said as he shut his locker abruptly and leaned upon it. "You're making so much noise that I can't even focus on breathing.. You both are seriously making me want to blow my brains out."

"Coming from you, I don't even know what that means anymore." Kiba mumbled as he stared into space, though he was sure to scream when the Uchiha pulled at his hair and put him in a headlock.

"You say something Inuzuka?"

"GAH- FUCK! N..NO!" he choked.

As the Uchiha freed the dog, Lee stopped his pacing and instead stood to fold his arms.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He spoke looking rather nervous. "You think everything turned out alright this time?"

The teen blinked to that question before dulling his eyes and remembering why the prez of the school asked him such a question in the first place. Just a moment ago, maybe 10 minutes to be exact, Sasuke gave Naruto his cellphone again and left the boy alone so that he could call and warn Kakashi of what was spoken about prior. It was something that the Uchiha didn't trust, mostly because.. c'mon.. it was Kakashi.. But being that Naruto didn't want anything bad to happen to the guy and Lee and Kiba were still fixated to focus on something other than schoolwork, the Uchiha folded and got Naruto to call multiple times.

Sasuke rose a brow as he wondered how long it usually took for someone to speak to warn a person about something over the phone, but being that he had never actually warned anyone of anything before he was sure to draw blanks.. still..

"Sasuke." Lee uttered getting his attention again. "Did you dial the right number? Maybe Naruto is listening to the dial tone but does not realize those aren't rings."

Sasuke abruptly coughed a few times before he lowered his eyes and groaned. "We've done this 3 times already.. besides, Naruto's not that stupid." he spoke, making Kiba nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you heard it before Lee. He's one of the most advanced means of technology- he's not dumb enough to stand around and listen to a dumb dial tone all da-"

"Oi! Guys!" Naruto voiced approaching the group. "Guys! GUYS! Something's wrong with this thing.. the phone won't dial right, and there's this lady on here telling me that I need to hang up but she doesn't sound like Shizune or Kakashi.. What's going on?"

Sasuke and Kiba almost lost their footing before Lee grabbed the phone from the blonde and stared at it for a moment before hanging it up and sighing.

"Maybe our timing is all wrong.. Maybe the early morning was not the right time to call Kakashi."

"That or _you _dialed the number wrong." Kiba spoke, glaring at Sasuke who scoffed and folded his arms.

"I didn't dial the same number wrong 3 times. Maybe he's just not in."

"Oi.. whatever the case I want to get into contact with Kakashi quick. After the days passing so quickly I lost track of time and forgot I had to call him. But now that you guys have reminded me, I want to warn him about those guys that took me."

"We shall not give up then. Until the job is complete then we will keep trying and trying until we finally succeed!" Lee promised holding up and eager fist to the blonde who blinked but copied.

"Yeah- No giving up!"

"So what did you guys do that prevented you from ever calling the guy?" Kiba asked curling his brows. "Is the _Obito-thing _still awkward over there or something?"

"Extremely.. but it's getting better." Sasuke answered, looking to Naruto for assurance.

The blonde nodded to him and Kiba, leaving the Inuzuka to sigh and shake his head for a brief moment.

"Man oh man, who would've thought things would get this far. If your cousin wasn't so pissy then we could all just drive to Kakashi's and talk to him, but.. I guess we're just left here to wait.." he spoke making Sasuke sigh.

"It's not so bad. There are other ways to contact him without the need to use a cellphone. I'll email his company or at least get Obito to give me a better number than the one you found on the Internet Lee."

"G-Gomen! I thought it would help!"

"Still.. now that the issue is gone and passed, we can all move on now. Testing is coming up.. are you all prepared?"

"Are you serious, Uchiha?" Kiba said, almost growling as he stepped to the boy. "It's been nothing but tests this entire month- day in and day out, Math, Science, English, Social Studies.. These teachers aren't giving us a break! If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk on how they're trying to make us suffer for the last remaining months we still have to be here."

"Yeah well, I've decided to go to the University next year so-"

"Whoa are you serious!" Kiba jumped, his attitude pulling a 180. "You're really going to go to school next year? I thought you said you didn't want to go? Why the change of heart?"

"It's just something I want to do.."

"Congratulations!" Lee voiced. "Maybe all of us will be fated to share the same classes! That would be amazing!"

Kiba nodded with a grin on his face before frowning and actually realizing that he was getting excited over others who were going to school and not really himself...

"Whoa whoa no no no no no!" He uttered waving his hands and shaking his head. "I don't know why I'm standing around here ready to piss my pants for you guys, when I don't even know if I'm going to school." he groaned folding his arms. "My grades are slipping in some classes, and if they don't raise by the end of the year then I don't think I'm going to the University."

"Oi, then stop sleeping in the shed and put your head in the books."

"Tsk, shut up." the dog mumbled smacking his own teeth before glancing elsewhere. "Anyway, let's get off the subject of school in general and talk about something interesting."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, making the brunette throw his arms behind his head.

"I dunno.. anything else going on with Naruto, Kakashi and some other businessmen we don't know about?"

"Is that your game? Just to talk about that stuff? You have a school life too, Inuzuka."

"Yeah and it sucks right now, Uchiha! I'd rather talk about something exciting that doesn't relate to my failing grades and slipping education k'thanks."

Sasuke let out a smug laugh. "Too bad. Now that Kakashi's backed off and Naruto's officially here to stay, there really isn't anything else to talk about or stress over. School's the main focus now whether you like it or not Kiba."

The Inuzuka boy groaned, leaving Naruto to laugh alongside Lee who made sure not to laugh too loud as he didn't want to make it seem he was humored by the dog's misfortune, however a call from his all too boisterous sensei made him immediately stand tall and glance to his left, catching Gai, Iruka and some pale kid approach making Lee align his glasses for a moment but bring Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke to drop their jaws.

"Lee! I was looking for you! Guess who needs your assistance in the most adventurous means of bonding with a new flame of Konoha!" Gai announced.

"O-Oh, uh-"

"Guys," Iruka began, looking to the others Gai seemed to ignore. "Welcome the newest student to Konoha Academy. Sai Shimura."

Naruto's knees almost buckled as he took a cautious step away, while Sasuke brought his face to twist out of its befuddled expression..  
What the hell was going on here?

"O-Oi.." Naruto stuttered.

"Hello there." Sai greeted with his phoney smile along with a bullshit wave.

Sasuke and Naruto could only scoff while Kiba just.. stared..

"He's a little late with registration but considering his online entrance tests, and his background education regarding his home schooling were remarkably high Principal Sarutobi couldn't help but squeeze this one in. Plus, as it turns out, Sarutobi happens to go way back with this guy's grandfather." Iruka explained before patting the boys shoulder. "Welcome to Konoha Academy Mr Shimura. I think you'll find that all the students are very kind and supportive of their peers, and while some are nothing but pranksters, everyone seems to get along very well."

"Thank you for your welcome." he spoke lowering his head to Iruka before looking to the group. "Guys, I hope you'll show me the ropes around here."

"Yes be sure that you do.** No funny stuff**." Iruka spoke waving a finger at the boys.

"Lee! Be sure to show Sai around, and make sure his first day here is nothing less than intensely enervating to the maximum of any colossal degree!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" the boy saluted.

After saluting back, Gai was quick to strike a pose at the boy- shifting his hips more to his left, grinning to reveal his row of pearls and pointing both his index fingers in the boys general direction with a wink, leaving Lee to do nothing but return the pose and prompt Gai to walk off with Iruka and.. leave Sai behind.

Immediately Sasuke and Naruto glared, leaving Lee to blink and align his glasses again in confusion. There seemed to be animosity between the three..

"Hey.. Guys?"

"Heh... looks like school suddenly got more exciting." Kiba grinned before folding his arms. "So.. you transferred here huh? Why? You still trying to get Naruto?"

"Get Naruto?" Lee repeated before glaring and taking a cautious step away from kid.

Sai only chuckled, that annoying faux-fox smile prominent on his mug. After laughing briefly the boy extended a hand to the Inuzuka who flinched and squinted an eye to the action.

"Before we get down to conversations involving such situations, I'd actually like it if we all properly introduced ourselves to one another."

Kiba squinted both eyes now. "Dude.." he let out before looking back and forth to Sai and his hand- eventually scoffing as he slapped his hand away. "Fuck you and fuck what you'd like, I'm not introducing myself to you!"

Sai waved off the pain from his palm for a bit, chuckling afterward and eventually bringing Lee to slide just and inch closer to Sasuke and Naruto than he had before.

"I do not understand? Who is this person, guys?"

"Tch! This is the guy who took Naruto away the last time.. " Kiba grumbled. "We thought we'd see the last of you after you got your nose smashed in.. Just what the hell are you doing here at the Academy huh?"

"Oh I get it.." Sai muttered still smiling. "Considering I've done something to cross you all, I have to verify my reasons and actions for being here all so that you all are kept at ease by my motives.. A 21 questions sort of deal, so that you all get better insight on me, am I right?" he said in a laugh. "Rest assured, I'm not here to take anyone. I'm just here to pursue an education in a public school.. It's my first time you know?"

"Bullshit!" Kiba barked. "You mean to tell me out of all the schools here in Konoha you go to this one? Seriously?"

"Well I didn't want to go to any rundown school with old decrepit desks or anything.. Not that those things matter to me in the slightest. I just preferred to go a place that looked nice and had nice uniforms to sport." He responded, pulling at his vest and blazer the next second. "I really do envy the colors this school has chosen it's students to sport. They're bold and very alluring to the eye."

"Yeah but it doesn't compliment the paleness in your skin at all, Edward Cullen." Kiba sneered, waving off the boys phoney response. "Stop with all the lies and tell us what you're really here for! You here to take Naruto again and experiment on him or something you freak!"

Lee jerked, glaring at the newest character in the circle as he already knew he would prevent that from happening if that were the case, and all the while Naruto narrowed his eyes, flinching only when Sai broke his fox face to stare back at the boy, leaving Sasuke to block his vision and glare himself.

The Shimura boy snickered behind a palm before dismissing the accusation with a polite wave as he shook his head and smiled.

"Please, don't be alerted. I-"

"Answer his question." Sasuke cut at, making the boy pause his words then nod.

"I already told you. I'm here to pursue an education in the atmosphere of a public school."

"That's not all you're here for." Sasuke muttered, knowing there was more to it than that.

"You're correct." Sai spoke, being truthful. "While enrolling into a public school was only part of the reason I brought myself here, I must admit I'm also here for him." he finished pointing to Naruto.

The blonde flinched, leaving Kiba, Sasuke and Lee to step to Sai and bring themselves to barricade the boy behind them.

"So you really are here to take Naruto," Kiba scoffed, almost gritting his teeth. "You've got some nerve saying that shit to us in such a smug ass tone."

"Your choice of being here for him is nothing short of ill-intention, I can sense that. Nevertheless, Naruto is not going anywhere." Lee guaranteed.

"No no, you all are mistaken. That or I must've structured my sentence wrong." Sai assured before cupping his chin and painting on that annoying smile the others were getting sick of. "Hm.. It seems I'm in quite the predicament already though.. You all seem fairly upset. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers so soon, that really wasn't my intention."

"Goddammit, I'm getting tired of hearing you speak!" Kiba snapped gripping the collar of the boys blazer. "You keep muttering all this roundabout bullshit about your intentions here and you're not being direct about it at all! Regardless, I don't trust you, whatever you say to me is shit in my eyes- no matter what you say you're here to take Naruto, I know it-"

Sai looked to the boys hands before he smiled. "My my.. is this the first step initiated in causing physical assault?"

"What!"

"I've already read the handbook- the one that all Konoha Academy students are to follow as they attend these grounds. Rule number 37 of the book advises that students shall not harm or instill fear into those of their peers, doing such actions can result in either detention, the calling of ones parents or suspension."

Kiba jerked to that, blinking hard as he actually wondered how this guy knew that. Sure, he heard'im when he up and said that he read the guidebook, but.. did he really? Seriously?

The Inuzuka had no time to think as Lee chopped and pushed his arms from off Sai and nodded at the boys words.

"He is right. Though you all have your quarrels with him, so long as we are in uniform, we are peers at the Academy."

"Are you kidding!" Kiba jumped, with Naruto quick to copy.

"Oi, bushy-brows, you have no idea what this guy is like or what he did to me! He's bad!"

"I am not denying that, but so long as he walks these halls I cannot allow you to bring harm to him."

"So what, we just have to wait till he wails on me and takes me away!"

"I will make sure that does not happen. You can trust in that Naruto." Lee spoke before glancing around at the students who were starting to give them attention.

Rather than act suspicious, Lee calmed extending his right hand to Sai while his left hand aligned his glasses.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy. I am Rock Lee, Student body president and captain and/or co-captain of every club here."

Sai smiled, grabbing the boys hand. "It is very nice to meet you. I hope that we can become very good friends when we move on from this situation."

"L..Likewise." Lee said unenthusiatically for the first time in his life.

After shaking, both boys released their hands, making Kiba and Naruto secretly grimace to the sight. It had only been 10 minutes since Sai appeared and he already had Lee backing him up..

"Kiba.. Naruto, lets go." Sasuke spoke already marching off.

The two jumped, but were sure to hop to the direction, as staying behind with the suddenly friendly Lee and Sai was something they didn't want to be apart of.

Sai only chuckled. "Excuse me.." he called out, leaving trio to stop and turn.

Greeted by nothing but a chuckle and a smile, the group cringed, but as Sai turned to face them fully, they straightened up all ears to what he had to say.

"..You.." he began with a point. "You are Sasuke.. correct?"

The Uchiha knitted his brows together, never really recalling his name having been said or told to the guy, however as he listened to the Shimura chuckle once more, he focused on what future words the boy was to share.

"Judging by the way your expression changed, I'd say that I'm right. You are Sasuke aren't you?" he questioned, lowering his pointing finger as he smiled. "Ah I see.. Naruto was right. We do kind of look alike."

The blonde flinched along with Kiba who began to shift his glances between the Shimura boy and the Uchiha- seeing some similarities in their features, but nothing that he had to be completely shocked to.  
Sasuke on the otherhand, expressed no kind of reaction to Sai. Instead, he stared, his eyes empty of emotion while his face stayed its comfortable stoic. He figured the boy said such a thing to get a rise out of him, or to jerk the Uchiha into speaking with him, but considering he honestly didn't want to give the boy anything he wanted, he instead stood around then eventually assumed that he was done talking and turned to leave again.

Hearing him walk off made Kiba jump to follow, Naruto however lingered about as he sent a wary stare at Sai.. then took a cautious step back before finally turning to follow.


	76. A Former Betrayal

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(A former Betrayal)_**

**_._**

As school progressed and periods had passed, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto hung around a row of lockers as the time to grab your new materials to make it to your next class was in session- or rather, Passing Period.

Shikamaru could only groan as he examined the familiarly new kid, Sai Shimura, gathering or stacking a few things in his locker just down the hallways a bit as the girls who passed chuckled or lingered around him, leaving the Nara to literally dart his left hand to smack over his forehead, sensing hardly any good out of this guy being around.

"What the actual hell.. What's he doing here?"

"He's here _to pursue an education in the atmosphere of a public school_-" Kiba mocked in a nasily voice before scoffing and folding his arms. "He's also here for Naruto.. that crap came straight from his mouth, and so casually too."

"Is it legit?"

"What do you mean, _is it legit_? Of course it is, otherwise he wouldn't even be here!" Kiba hissed.

Shikamaru only sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down the hall again, "Well.. I mean.. it's already 3rd period and he hasn't really approached us yet... That's kinda strange.." he admitted making Kiba scoff slightly.

"Pft whatever.. I mean.. I guess that's kinda weird.."

"...If you ask me.. I think he's really serious about the education thing.."

"Right, and in my spare time I'm studying to be a professional manga artist," Kiba spoke rolling his eyes. "Tch.. sounds like you're already trying to give this guy the benefit of the doubt, Nara.. What the hell?"

"Hey it's nothing like that.. I just find it a little funny that even though he said that he was here for Naruto, he's barely made an effort to approach the kid." he mumbled holding up hands of admittance in the air. "Besides that, I like to see the good in some people sometimes.."

"The good?" Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto repeated making the Nara groan.

"What the hell are you talking about Nara! Are you high!" Kiba snapped.

"Yeah, you have no idea what that guy is like! He's bad! Like, **really **bad!" Naruto added.

"I understand that the theft of Naruto didn't affect you at the same measure it did me, but you can't be serious about the statement you just made are you Nara?" Sasuke questioned, raising a brow.

"Easy, easy, easy.." he groaned waving his hands at the boys. "It's just that now that I'm seeing this guy not really doing anything.. I don't get a really bad feeling about him. Sure, he took Naruto.. but if you think back to what the kid said about him in the first place, it doesn't seem like Sai's the one who abused him when he had him for however long he did." he explained making the boys jerk. "Yeah, not once did I hear from Naruto's mouth that the guy over there beat him, raped him, ripped out his innards and then put them on a sandwich for later in the day. He didn't really do anything when he had Naruto, he just said what was going to happen to him at a certain time, am I right?"

Naruto blinked before he glanced at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "Oi.. yeah.."

"Still, that doesn't mean we should just up and trust him!" Kiba defended leaving Shika to shrug.

"Sure, I agree with you, afterall I never said that we should. But I am saying that we shouldn't get so worked up. Yeah, he's the bad guy, but we can't really do anything about it until he does something bad." he spoke before glancing down the hall to look to the boy in the distance. "He's quiet, and he keeps to himself from what I've noticed so far. Not to mention the girls seem to like him.. With him around, I can see your fangirls refraining from bothering you as much as they usually do Sasuke." he added before giving the Uchiha a glance. "If I were you, I'd calmly talk to the guy.. get the appropriate insight on him before we all start jumping to conclusions about'im."

Kiba immediately scoffed to the idea, while Sasuke's face beared the expression of pure irritation and distaste. There was no way he was going to step to that guy and talk to Sai about anything involving Naruto- no matter what, he was the bad guy here and the Uchiha honestly had no tolerance for forgiving anyone who's crossed him, advertently or inadvertently.  
As the Inuzuka and Uchiha secretly fumed to the Nara's words, Naruto was left to rub the back of his head for the longest of moments as he glanced down the halls at Sai. Though it was true that he was taken and forced to be around him when he was abducted.. Shikamaru was right.. Sai really didn't do anything when the blonde was in his care. Yeah he fed him things that made him feel weird and told him he was going to die countless times but that didn't mean that he was the bad guy here.. right?

"..Fuck that." Naruto abruptly spoke making the guys glance at him.

In return, Naruto stepped to Shikamaru before glaring and pointing down the hall.

"Oi, if you were in my shoes, and you were abducted, fed stuff that made you feel wrong and told that you were constantly going to die, then would you forgive the guy who suddenly ends up appearing at your school saying he wants an education?"

Shika flinched, watching Naruto glance down the hall again before scoffing.

"No matter what.. I can't forgive that guy, I don't want him around me and I don't want to see any amount of good in'im if there is any.." Naruto muttered, glaring when he watched Sai shut his locker and glance to wave at the boy.

The blonde could only shudder, but wince as he felt a lock of his hair be tugged from the back, leaving him to immediately turn and glare, but flinch when it was Gaara.

"Oi! Gaara!" the blonde rejoiced hugging the kid. "Where have you been! I didn't see you this morning!"

"It's still morning.." the boy stated.

Though that was a fact the boy was still late, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru knew this, they wondered why, but after lifting their sights and glancing a bit down the hall they were sure to see a rather slow to approach Hyuuga who looked like hell.

Kiba immediately flinched, noticing the guys almost disheveled hair and angry-tired look.. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

"Yo.. Hyuuga.. whats up..?"

Neji said nothing at first, but he was sure to shut his eyes with a sigh as the fingers of his left hand rubbed over his lids.

"..I didn't get much sleep last night.." he finally admitted making Sasuke and Naruto immediately make their glances more intense with interest.

"Really now?" They both said, bringing the older boy to flinch then point and glare.

"..What you heard.. forget about it.."

Sasuke smirked while Naruto full on grinned.

"Oi.. what're you talking about? What exactly did we hear Neji?"

"..Stop it.. I'm in no mood." he spoke, actually sounding so exhausted.

Naruto snickered, meanwhile Shikamaru and Kiba rose their respective brows to the Uchiha who pretended not to notice- a silent means of telling them to drop it.

"Naruto.." Gaara began making the blonde curiously stare. "Can.. I ask something of you?"

"Oi.. sure. What's up Gaara?"

"Well I.. I need your help after school.."

"You do?" he questioned watching the boy nod. "Oi.. well what do you need help with?"

"It's-"

"Okay Nara, I've come up with an idea for the rally!" A familiar voice abruptly shouted making Gaara flinch.

As the redhead glanced over his shoulder he was sure to watch Temari approach the group with Ten-Ten and Hinata. As she made herself comfortable in the groups circle she was sure to fold her arms and lower her eyes in complete distaste to the boy before abolishing him from her sights completely as she glanced away.

"A dance routine.." she bargained, making Shikamaru dull his eyes.

"What kind of routine, Sabaku? Don't detour me from the details.."

Kiba and Sasuke looked to the woman for a moment before glancing at Shikamaru, Kiba the first to step closer to the guy and blink.

"What the hell are you two talking about Nara?"

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you guys. Turns out I've worked out a deal with Temari." He spoke glancing at the woman who huffed still avoiding eye contact. "Good news, you won't have to do anything stupid for the rally, Uchiha."

"But you still have to do something." Temari cut off. "I won't make you and your cousin look completely ridiculous, but the bottom line is, we need an act for the rally, and if I'm to get my extra credit from here to transfer to the University then it's got to be good."

"Forget it." The Uchiha already dismissed. "I never wanted to participate in your stupid affairs to begin with, and I'm not going to change my mind just so you can get your grades up through your program."

"Oh come on!"

"Oi! He said he doesn't want to do it!" Naruto defended, pulling away from Gaara to slide inbetween the groups.

Temari scoffed and glared. "Nara!"

"Guys, hear her out. I kinda told her that you guys would do something for the rally so long as it wasn't ridiculous."

"Tough shit, you can't just make Naruto and Sasuke do anything stupid just so you can be on good terms with your girlfriend, Nara!" Kiba barked.

Temari and Shikamaru flinched. "She's/He's not my-"

"Hey can everyone just calm down." Ten-Ten eased. "Listen I know that none of you want to do anything for the rally, but the thing is, they need an act."

"W-Which is why Temari asked us to help you guys out." Hinata mumbled looking to the ground.

"Help?" Naruto repeated, leaving the Sabaku woman to scoff.

"I asked them for a favor. I figured if some girls danced with you guys it wouldn't be so embarrassing."

"But what's the routine, Temari?" Shika groaned, wanting to get to the point.

"That's the thing, you guys can make it up."

"No." Sasuke sternly said.

"Oh come on!"

"Oi, he doesn't want to do it!"

"Stop being such scaredy-cats and just do it!"

"Hey! We're not scaredy-cats! We just don't want to do your stupid performance! We never wanted to be apart of it in the first place!" Naruto hissed bringing Temari to clench her hands to the boy.

"Rrgh-stop being so irritating and just do it! You're the one who said you weren't scared and you'd do it before!"

"Yeah well I changed my mind! And I'm still not scared!"

"Then stop being a punk and **you **do it if Sasuke isn't!"

"Fine! I aint scared to dance around with some girls for your stupid rally!"

"You little! If you're not scared then you shouldn't have made a big deal about being embarrassed in the first place!"

"I didn't! Sasuke did!" The boy corrected making the Uchiha flinch. "I aint afraid to do anything lady-"

"Fine!" The woman huffed as she pulled back from the kid and smirked. "Then I expect you'll do a little dance- the Hare Hare Yukai to be exact, in front of the entire student body, right?"

"That aint a problem!" Naruto glared, making Temari smirk and leave Ten-Ten to step in between the two.

"Alright easy bombshells.. So we've got a dance right? Hinata you're good with doing that right?"

The girl flinched avoiding the stares from the others for a moment before nodding.

"I.. I can do that.. that is, if you are too."

"Oh I can do it, the problem is, if Sasuke isn't going to participate then we need to find another guy to do it instead."

"Don't look at me." Shikamaru uttered shutting his eyes and making Kiba flinch and shake his head also.

"Don't look at me either. I aint doing that stupid dance in front of the school."

Ten-Ten, Hinata and Temari looked Gaara the next second, making the boy jump but shake his head as he looked at the ground, making them sigh before bringing their sights to Neji who stared into space with such an exhausted expression covering his mug, making him look as if he were 10 seconds from passing out.. Ten-Ten and Hinata immediately approached the tired boy, fixing his hair and aiding him while Temari scoffed and folded her arms.

"Well then.. I guess I have to find someone else."

"Excuse me."

The group flinched glancing to their right spotting Sai wave and smile, bringing Kiba and Sasuke to immediately feel heat in their blood, while Shikamaru and the others simply rose a brow.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation all the way down the hall.. If you want, I can help you out with your problem."

"You?" Temari squinted.

"Sure. That is, if you don't mind my helping you out."

"Hmph.. That depends. Are you willing to do the Hare Hare Yukai in front of the entire school two days from now?"

"I've never heard of such a thing, but I'm always willing to learn."

"Great- you're working with Hinata, Ten-Ten and Naruto." She spoke with a smirk as she pointed at each character. "Meet me after school in the computer lab next to the library. I'll burn you a dvd of the entire dance routine er..."

"Sai Shimura, but I suppose to be cordial you can just call me Sai." He smiled. "And that sounds lovely. I'll be sure to meet you later on today in that area."

"Oi!"

"Wait hold on!" Kiba objected before Sasuke stepped.

"I'm back in."

"What?" The Sabaku woman flinched.

"Get him out, and I'll be back in."

"No way, Uchiha. He was willing to help so he's staying in." she spoke before glaring. "What's your problem with this guy huh?"

"I don't want him in-"

"Tough." she cut off before glancing at Naruto. "Are you going to back out and prove me right over this guy, Naruto?"

The blonde flinched, but glared. "I'm not afraid to do it but-"

"Then we have no problem, and it all works out nicely too." she said with a smug laugh. "I have my Yuki, Mikuru, Itsuki, Kyon and.. Haruhi.." she said pointing at Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto in that order. "I hope you don't mind wearing a girls uniform and playing Haruhi's character out nicely."

"Oi.. I'll play Haruhi.. I'll play the fuck out of Haruhi!" the blonde voiced making the Sabaku woman laugh.

"Good! This went better than I thought it would." she spoke glancing from Naruto to Shikamaru within a blink. "Now.. considering everything's done here, I assume our differences are settled?"

Shikamaru stared about ready to nod but as the bell rang to warn the students that class had started, the Nara flinched, leaning off of the lockers behind him and quickly waving everyone off as he hurried away.

"Later-" he called making Temari flinch.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute Nara!" she shouted in chase.

Left behind, Ten-Ten could only shake her head with her hands on her hips as she sighed.

"Those two.. Anyway," she spoke abruptly turning to the remaining group. "Considering we're a team from here on out, what do you say we all meet up at my house to practice this thing?"

"Is that an invitation?" Sai asked, leaving the girl to nod.

"If it's something else please let me know." she joked.

"I will keep that in mind. In any case, thank you for inviting me." he said lowering his head a bit, making the girl flinch a bit and giggle to the manners.

"Hehe, it's no problem. What about you Sasuke? You coming?"

"Whatever.."

"Great.. loving the enthusiasm." she spoke in a groan as she raised a weak fist. "What about you Naruto? You coming?"

"Er.. sure."

"Naruto.." Gaara groaned, making the blonde flinch.

"O-Oi! Hey um.."

"Ten-Ten."

"Yeah, can we actually practice another time? I got this thing I've got to do with Gaara later."

"Really? Well.. how long is it going to last?"

Naruto looked to Gaara who just looked unsure, bringing the blonde to shrug in Ten-Ten's direction, leaving her to sigh.

"Augh- well.. Fine I guess. Today whoever can't seem to make it can practice at home, but we all have to practice tomorrow for sure. Hinata," she let out, watching the Hyuuga jerk. "You're at least coming over today right?"

"M-Mhm."

"Alrighty, so you guys be sure to look up the tutorials online or something, and Sai, don't forget to meet up with Temari."

"I assure you I won't forget Miss Ten-Ten."

The girl giggled before turning to Neji who was still in his daze, bringing the girl to pat the side of his cheek and cause him to jerk.

"Welcome back to Earth Hyuuga, class has started."

" ! , S-Seriously?" he jumped before quickly glancing around and marching off.

Gaara twitched before nodding to Naruto then running off to follow Neji, and leave both Hinata and Ten-Ten to wave at the others as they split to head to class as well.

This left Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke to give each other their glances before they split to head to their own classes and completely ignore the Shimura boy, who didn't really look bothered as they passed. The boy only chuckled before he leisurely walked the halls to his class which just so happened to be the same way Kiba was going, leaving the dog to glare over his shoulder a few times before he hurried to make a cut around a corner and head upstairs and bring Sai to do the same.

Halfway up the steps, Kiba groaned before turning around and glaring at the pale boy who stopped for a moment, but continued to proceed toward the Inuzuka who jerked.

"What the fuck dude?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep following me!"

"..My my, it does seem like I'm doing that doesn't it?" Sai questioned as he chuckled and advanced up the stairs. "I assure you, I'm not following you. I'm just heading to my next class."

Kiba only groaned, watching the boy pass him up the stairs and eventually waltz off. No matter what the dog couldn't get passed the fact that some psycho kid was attending Konoha Academy.. How'd he even join anyway?

" ! , H-Hey!" Kiba called beginning to race after the boy.

Sai paused at the last step before turning to greet the dog with a smile, eventually watching the brunette carefully approach as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his blazer and sneered down on him for a moment- putting on the typical tough guy act, the Shimura boy could only assume.

As the seconds passed, Kiba was sure to snort an air of irritation from his nostrils before he rose a brow and squinted.

"How the hell did you join the Academy in such short notice?"

Sai slowly craned his head to the left as his left brow rose only slightly- Kiba took this as a means of figuring that the boy was confused by his statement, which shouldn't have been the case considering the dog was so blunt about it. Regardless, Kiba was sure to groan as he stepped to the boy and rose his own brow even higher.

"We saw you a couple of days ago, and next thing we know after a weekend you pop up here at Konoha Academy of all places.. How? And why?"

"..I'm confused." Sai spoke. "Are you relaying these messages from Sasuke or Naruto perhaps?"

"What? No! I'm relaying these messages from me!"

"Why?"

"Why! Because I want to know why you're here! And I also want to know why you're after Naruto! The kid's done nothing to you!"

"You're quite loud."

"I don't give a fuck! Just answer my questions!"

"Right. You said something about wanting to know my interests in Naruto, correct?"

"Yeah!"

"Why must you know?"

"Huh?"

"Just what is that boy to you?"

"Wha- he's,"

"Have you fucked him?"

"WHA!"

"You know he's apart of the sexdoll series right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Is that why you're so protective over him?"

"Wha- rrgh! Shut up will you! Stop cutting me off and actually let me finish!" The Inuzuka barked, balling his fists. "I haven't touched the kid, hell I'm not even his owner and I don't fuckin' swing that way, but I don't know why I feel I have to explain myself to you, considering I'm not obligated to admit anything to you in the first place!"

"So you haven't fucked him?"

"That's what I said, isn't it-"

"So then why are you so protective of him? He's nothing but a doll, you know that right?"

" ! , You're wrong-"

"I am? Is he not classified as a sexdoll? Is he not relative to u.k.e's in the slightest? Was he not made in a factory by no other than Kakashi? Was he not-"

"I don't need to hear any of that-" Kiba cut off. "Whether or not you think he's just a doll.. The reality is there's more to him than just that, and you'd know that if you weren't so closed-minded and saw him as nothing more than an item. Besides.." the boy paused to prod Sai's chest with a finger. "No matter what you think of him, it turns out that Naruto has more of a heart and a personality than you, and that says something."

Sai blinked, but was sure to watch Kiba scoff and march off to his class that he was already late to. But being that the Shimura boy was so interested in the words shared, he could do nothing but bring himself to chuckle and speak.

"Yes.. that is true isn't it? That's why he's of interest to me." he spoke aloud, making Kiba glance over his shoulder. "I find Naruto interesting because of those qualities.. How is it that a doll can feel emotion, express it and exchange it with others better than a human being such as myself ever could?" he uttered before turning to the Inuzuka. "..That is why I'm here. My objective is not to take Naruto away from you or Sasuke.. it is simply to observe him and learn from him. I feel that if I surround myself around the boy, I too would learn how to be more of a human.."

Kiba blinked, making Sai notice the perplexed look and laugh lightly.

"Haha.. It sounds so strange coming from someone like me, doesn't it? I have often found myself thinking such things the more my mind lingers on such a subject, but the outcome still comes out the same. I want to learn from Naruto, I want him to teach me things that I feel I can't learn on my own, and hopefully in time, when we both find ourselves moving passed the past, he can assist me with my situation."

Kiba blinked but was sure to turn fully. "You're some sort of sick selfish freak aren't you? You think that after kidnapping the guy and telling him that he's going to die thanks to you, he's going to up and feel sorry for you just because you're going through some sort of emo phase? Get the fuck outta here." The brunette dismissed before going back to his march. "Just so you know, so long as you stay here, you aint gettin' within 5 feet of Naruto. I promise you that."

After the words, Kiba stomped to class, almost kicking open the door as he still found himself irritated with that Sai guy, however a stern stare from his teacher made him laugh nervously before rubbing the back of his head and lowering his head in respect.

"Er.. sorry.. for the tardy.."

"And just what made you so late Mr Inuzuka?"

"Uh! Well.. I kinda.. lost my way.. Mr Suien!" he lied making the class snicker.

The teacher scoffed, aligning his artsy bandana scarf before flinching to his classroom door opening again- Kiba turned around and flinched seeing Sai stand beside him before holding up his class schedule with his fox smile quick to form.

"Excuse me, you're the art teacher correct?"

"Yeah, and you're new?"

"I'm Sai Shimura. Forgive my lateness, I got a little lost, but if it wasn't for my tailing this guy here, I don't think I would've been able to successfully find this class."

"Oh.. so Kiba, you were showing this kid around?"

"U-Uh-"

"Nevertheless, have a seat. It was a kind gesture Inuzuka, but I don't assume that you had gone and got yourself lost as well.."

"R-Right." The boy stuttered, giving Sai a quick glare before he marched to his desk, dropped his bookbag just atop and had a seat.

Blinking once, Kiba was sure to glare as Sai ended up being directed to a desk just to the left of him, making the Inuzuka wary but nevertheless scowl the boys way as Mr Suien went back to lecturing about the art of circles and whatever shit Kiba knew he wasn't interested in.

Leaning out of his seat to the left just a bit, Kiba let out a 'pst' that got Sai to glance his way and be welcomed by his glare.

"Hey.. just because you took up for me doesn't mean I don't still hate you or not trust you- okay. It takes a lot more ass kissing than that to butter me up."

"That's very interesting of you to say that."

"Huh?"

"When you say 'kissing ass' do mean that literally? And if you do then who do you prefer kissing your ass?" The boy whispered, rhetorically speaking as he chuckled. "Being that you're only talking to me I can only assume you prefer it when men kiss your ass- which brings me to wonder, are you gay?"

"Hu-"

"And considering you were taking up for Naruto and feeling so strongly over his protection I can only wonder if this fact is true. I don't judge, but if you're gay then-"

"I'm not gay! Fuck you dude!"

"I.. don't really know how to respond to that. Regardless I'm flattered, but not that interested Mr Inuzuka."

"Dude! I didn't mean it like that- rgh!" he hissed pulling back to his desk, glaring.

To Kiba, Art class was always something stupid and a bit of a bother, but now that Sai shared a class with him, the Inuzuka couldn't help but want to jump out of the nearest window.

Why of all classes did Sai have to be apart of one of his?

**.**

**.**

Time had dwindled and a classes had ended, bringing everyone's favorite _class _to start. Lunch.

As the bell rang, Naruto rose out of his desk and headed to the door out of Iruka's class, however a quick call of his name made him turn to face the tan teacher who aligned a stack of papers at his desk before rising to stand.

"Sorry to call you so abruptly, but this will only be a minute." he warned bringing Naruto to blink and approach.

"Oi.. what's up Iruka? You want something from me?"

"Not exactly." The man let out trying his hardest not to glare as he dug up old memories. "Naruto.. do you recall when I made you write a few sentences over and over last week?"

"Huh? Sentences?" he repeated before jumping. "Oi.. those stupid words for the paper-"

"They weren't stupid! They were to show you discipline!"

"What do I need that for?"

"What! Are you trying to get smart with me!"

"No, I'm just talking to you like you wanted me to." the boy spoke before squinting his eyes. "Oi.. is this all you wanted to talk about? Cause I have to meet up with Sasuke and-"

"No that isn't all I wanted to talk to you about," Umino cut off before digging into his front pocket with a smirk on his face. "If I recall correctly, you wrote on your paper that you loved ramen, right?"

Naruto blinked but was sure to groan as he held his stomach. "Ohmygoshyes.. It's been awhile since I've had it though.."

"Good. Cause I happen to know this guy who's hosting a food festival downtown a couple days from now, and there's gonna be a ramen eating contest." Iruka explained holding out a red and white ticket to the boy. "Considering you like ramen _so _much I expect you to eat the most ramen and win the competition."

"Huh!" The boy spoke with a grin, already drooling as he snatched the ticket. "I get to eat ramen with this!"

"Of course..." Iruka spoke, flinching at the boys joy. "But this is meant to be a bit of a punishment to you Naruto. If you fail and don't win the whole competition, then you'll fail this class."

"Okay whatever **whatever**!" The boy voiced. "So what do I do with this thing! Do I got to eat it then I get the ramen?"

"What? N-"

"That's it huh! Ohfuck-" the boy voiced about to bite down on the ticket.

Iruka flinched but was sure to snatch the paper, making the drooling blonde blink at his empty hands, leaving the teacher to tuck away the ticket in his shirt pocket as he stared at the boy- taken back by his obsession over the soupy meal.

"Er, how about I hang onto this then get in contact with you when the festival starts, hm?"

"Oi Iruka-sensei, why are you doing this for me?" Naruto asked, his smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Huh?" The teacher flinched, a bit startled by what he was called.

"You're giving me free ramen- This is the nicest thing anyones ever done for me. Why? W..what have I done to make you do this for me?"

The teacher flinched, not really expecting this reaction out of the situation. He would've thought the boy would be irritated or.. distressed, but instead-

"Er-"

Iruka was at a loss for words. So, rather than speak, he rubbed the back of his head a few times and blinked, looking to the blonde kid who looked genuinely grateful to his means of _punishment_.

"Erm.. I figured a kid who wrote 'I love ramen' on their paper repeatedly had some dedication to the meal.. so I figured you'd find some like for it.."

Naruto's smile grew even wider before he took a nervous step back and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi.. I.. I don't know what to do or say.."

"It's nothing Naruto, just go and enjoy your lunch with your friends."

The boy jumped but was sure to nod a few times before he turned to waltz out of the room with a smile on his face. It was weird to him to receive such a nice gesture from someone he barely spoke to or even associated with.. but nevertheless.. he was happy.

"Heheh.."

"Hey Naruto!"

The blonde jerked, glancing over his shoulder as he saw a familiar girl approach.

He stopped to turn and blink, "Oi.. Shion?"

"Hey! I'm glad to see you're back in school. I never got a chance to say that to you last time."

"Oh.. well.. thanks..?"

"It's no problem." she spoke beginning to walk with the other blonde who started his strides. "So.. you're heading to get yourself something to eat?"

"Er.. I'm actually going to find Sasuke. I've been away from him for too long and no doubt he's worried."

"Aww, he's a protective family member huh?"

"Uh.. something like that.."

"Well that's sweet.. Hey speaking of Sasuke, you've seen that new kid who looks a lot like him right?"

"How could I not.." The boy groaned.

"It's scary how he looks like him but isn't even an Uchiha huh? But then again you're an Uchiha too but you don't look like Sasuke either."

Naruto ran a nervous hand through his messy head of hair before he suddenly broke to take a left turn down a hall, feeling wary as the girl kept following him. Rather than say anything the boy stopped, seeing Shion stop as well and blink to him before craning her head a bit, leaving Naruto to do the same.

"..."

"Uhm.. is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oi.. why do you keep following me?"

"Hm? Er.. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was bothering you.."

"It's.. It's not. I just wanna know why you're doing it.."

"What do you mean?"

"Er-"

"We're friends right?"

The blonde twitched, leaving Shion to copy, and in the end make Naruto lean to her and make her yelp.

"Oi, how'd we become friends?"

"W-What do you mean?" she asked taking a careful step back.

"I.. I never knew we were friends before.. So.. I'm confused."

"Huh?"

Naruto lifted from his lean before timidly scratching the side of his cheek with a single finger. "I.. never really thought I had my own friends before.."

"You're serious?" The girl blinked, watching the blonde nod in return. "What do you mean, you're always hanging around Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji.. I thought those guys were your best friends."

Naruto flinched, scratching his cheek a little harder as he thought about it but shrugged. "Er.. I thought they were more Sasuke's friends than mine.. I never thought we were friends."

"Wha-"

"Oi Shion. How do you be friends with people? Or how do you find out you're friends with people?"

"Hm?" she blinked before folding her arms. "Well.. To be friends with people all you got to do is be yourself. Once you're that, then you'll attract all kinds of people around you, that's why I'd like to think I'm your friend." she explained. "You're funny, and you're bold and very creative.. You're different from most of the people I talk to at this school and it's always interesting when I talk to you. You always seem to act like a child who's learning something new everyday.."

"O-Oh.. yeah.. _Heheheh_.."

"Other than that, the for sure way of telling your friends with people is asking them."

"Asking?"

"Yeah, like so.. We're friends.. right?"

"Erm, mhm." the boy nodded.

Shion giggled. "Hehe, well there you go."

"Oi." The boy grinned before turning to run. "I suddenly feel like questioning a whole bunch of people if they're my friend or not, so I'll see you later Shion!" he waved dashing down the halls.

"W-Wait! N-Naruto!"

**. . .**

Another-ways within the Academy, Shikamaru dropped off a few things and exchanged them into his bookbag to actually get ready for his next class, groaning as he did so but managing until he finally felt the need to move on to lunch.  
Ready to eat, the Nara shut his locker, immediately looking left to see Shino standing before him, causing him to almost scream but instead let out a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a shout of ones name..

"SHIN-ohmygod.." he let out before sighing and patting his chest- glaring after he calmed his heart. "What the hell is up with you doing that? You think that's funny?"

"Scaring you was not my intention, Nara." he let out pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah well what're you here for? You want something from me?"

"Yes. Answer's to be exact."

"About what?"

"About Miss Sabaku."

"Her?"

"You met with her this weekend?"

"Yeah so you don't have to worry about the whole rally ordeal. I worked something out with her so Sasuke doesn't have to embarrass himself.."

"I see... and she.. agreed to these terms willingly?"

"She needed a bit of a push when it came to certain dealings, but other than that.. yeah. Compromising with her was more refreshing than a spring breeze." he lied almost rolling his eyes.

"I am relieved. I did not expect you to successfully get her will to bend so easily without the means of doing something drastic.. I'm rather impressed with you Nara."

"Don't go rolling out the red carpet or anything.. It wasn't a big deal.." he groaned.

"I did not plan on doing such a thing. Such an action sounds like nothing less than a waste of time, especially over something so trivial as talking to a woman with a bit of an attitude."

"It's a figure of speech man, no need to take it so literally." Shika grunted.

"Right..." Shino spoke aligning his shades again. "Another thing, Nara.."

"What?"

"Concerning that new student. You know him?"

"Eh- I'm not.. I can't entirely say." he uttered glancing a ways opposing the Aburame boy. "I mean.. I know him cause I saw him this morning if that's what you mean-"

"That most certainly is **not **what I mean.."

"Well I dunno what you mean then, but I kinda don't have the time." The Nara started ready to turn and run away from the weird already. "If you don't mind, I gotta head off and find my friends.. we're.. we're going to do a thing-"

"You don't have to go far." Shino spoke before pointing behind the boy. "There is one of them."

Shikamaru turned, flinching when the hypocritical Kiba Inuzuka advanced down the hall with no other than Sai at his side, the both of them talking or bickering about- AH who cared! Wasn't it Kiba who was literally biting the Nara's head off just a moment ago for easing the idea of giving Sai a chance into their heads? So what the fuck was this?

"Seriously?" he grumbled beginning to march with the sleuthy Aburame following. "Kiba!"

The dog flinched, blinking before he hurried down the hall then rendezvoused with his pal, earning nothing but a glare in greeting.

"Yo, what's up Nara?"

"_Whats up_? Yeah that's exactly what I was going to say when I saw you with that guy." he spoke glancing to Sai to slowly approached. "So what's up? You can bite my head off when I try to extend a friendly hand but it's totally different when you do it?"

"That's not it at all-"

"You are Sai Shimura." Shino bluntly stated making the pale fox smile his way.

"Yes I am. You know of me?"

"Little facts." he responded shoving his hands in his blazer.

"How quaint, considering this is our first meeting."

"I do my research."

"I see."

Kiba oddly stared at the fact that Shino managed to keep a conversation going for longer than a minute, and didn't end with the person he spoke to running away from his complete eerieness. It was strange, but also a good opportunity for him to get going and finally ditch Sai.

"Hey!" he voiced with a smile and a wave before gripping Shikamaru with his free palm. "So, it looks like you two are getting along well- that means Shino, you wouldn't mind showing Sai around and whatever! Me 'nd Nara gotta get going! See ya!"

"Wait wha-aah!" Shika shouted being tugged away and out of the compound.

It was maybe 4 minutes of pulling and tugging until the Nara was completely fed up and successfully snatched his arm away from the Inuzuka, groaning as he massaged his shoulder the next second and glared.

"Geez take it easy- you tug Hinata around with that grip?"

"Oh _haha_.. I'd laugh but I haven't forgotten how much your jokes sucked and how unfunny you are in general." Kiba scoffed marching down a flight of steps.

"Regardless, what's up with what I just saw?"

"What? You mean the Sai thing?" The brunette jumped before smacking his teeth. "_Tsk_- That guy has art class with me, and the whole time he was there he kept calling me gay! I wanted to kick his ass!"

"What the hell did he call you gay for? You came onto him or somethin-"

"Fuck no!" The dog cut off with a glare. "He thinks I'm gay for Naruto, just because I said that I wouldn't let him get close to the guy! But does that really make me gay? My wanting to protect a friend?" he questioned rhetorically before scoffing. "It was whatever, afterall I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me and get me in trouble, but I wasn't going to fall for that. If I get sent to Mr Sarutobi's office again then I'm gonna be an Academy dropout for sure.."

"So you didn't hit him?"

"Pft, of course not.. _though I wanted to_.. minus the fact that he was trying so hard to piss me off, he kept saying weird things concerning Naruto that kinda took me back." he mumbled before glancing at his counterpart beside him. "He said the reason why he's here is to study Naruto.. he wants to learn from him."

"Learn what?" Shika questioned squinting an eye.

"He said to be more _'human'_, but if you ask me I think he just think he was trying to pull my leg and get me to feel sorry for him." the dog said in a scoff. "-He put on this fake face and start explaining to me how much Naruto would teach him things, but I knew that was just a story to get me to feel sorry for him and just push Naruto to him for the sake of being nice to the guy. Pft, he must've not done his research. I don't care about that crap."

"Regardless, it's good that you have a class with him. That means you'll be able to get more insight on him and keep watch over the guy if he tries to pull anything funny."

"Heh, I was thinking the same thing when I was sitting around in class."

As the boys snickered at the plots and ploys, then headed to the old shed, flinching a distance away as they saw a few of the girls of the Academy surrounding, lurking or attempting to push passed Lee who stood outside of the area, bringing both Kiba and Shikamaru to run passed all the nonsense and make it into their not-so-secret hideout, brushing passed Lee and seeing Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Karin lounging around the place with an annoyed looking Sasuke sitting about, though as soon as the Uchiha spotted the two he was sure to approach.

"Bout time you two got here." he uttered, making Temari huff.

"Nara! Just what's up with you trying to avoid me and our inevitable conversation concerning my predicament huh?"

"Yeah and whats up with you guys hanging out in this dusty old place? I sense more germs in here than in the public dump." Karin scoffed aligning her glasses as she glanced around the place.

"And just what predicament is Temari talking about Shikamaru?" Ino questioned as she folded her arms. "Is this something I should know about?"

"Pull back a bit, turn down the node of jealousy and keep your nose out of it Yamanaka. This is business between me and him." The Sabaku scoffed.

"Alright enough!" Shika groaned holding his hands to the women. "First off, what the hell are you and every girl in the school doing here? You guys should be out in the halls, not here?"

"I told the girls that this might've been you guys little club house, but they wanted to investigate to make sure." Sakura explained making Kiba grunt.

"Yeah, and we can see that you've gone and checked everything while also making yourself comfortable."

Haruno shrugged as she looked elsewhere, bringing Shikamaru to sigh.

"Ohmy- This can't be happening.."

"Aah- Move it lady! Goddamn!" Naruto hissed making his way through the crowd and into the club house, flinching afterward. "Oi.. what's going on here? Is this a party?"

The others scoffed while Sasuke approached.

"You're a little late."

"Oh yeah.. funny thing, Iruka-"

"He made you stay late again?" Kiba cut off before swinging his arms behind his head with a snicker. "Geez that guy must have it out for you."

"That's not it."

"Regardless I can't manage to stay here anymore. The crowd is unbearable." Sasuke muttered making Karin immediately cling on to him.

"Hey hey, don't be like that Uchiha. You know it's upsetting seeing you so frustrated." she said in a giggle making Sasuke groan. "-I get that you don't want these other girls around but I guess I can see why you run away from them. They're kind of annoying right?"

"Ohgod.."

"Hee, ohmygosh you're so cute when you look so irritated!"

Naruto jerked to the girls words, immediately scowling when he watched her press a single finger and coyly spin the digit in circular motions on the Uchiha's arm as she giggled more and held herself close to him.  
The blonde couldn't help but be absolutely livid, and the others couldn't help but notice and act.

"H-Hey Karin! Ease up!" Kiba spoke pulling the girl away.

"Hey! Get your hands off'a me!"

"This is ridiculous, you girls shouldn't be here. **None of you**." Shikamaru made clear even glancing at the girls in the doorway and outside of the shed. "You're here for Sasuke right? Don't you realize you harass him enough when you speak to him in the morning and down the halls, so why can't he just get one second away from you crazy women- even if that second is actually 45 minutes?" he questioned making Temari scoff and prod his chest.

"I'm not here for the Uchiha and you know that! I'm here for you Nara, and all of that crap that concerns me!"

"Hmph! I'm here for Sasuke just like everyone else but I wouldn't mind finding out just what you two are up to." Ino spoke approaching the couple. "Lately I can't but notice **you **two acting weird and hanging out all day- what's going on?"

"Have you forgotten that you broke up with this guy Ino? I mean, I'm sure you haven't but I just have to make sure, considering you're always on his case! Why don't you step off and let the man breathe! If he wants to date Temari then that's his choice- he's not going to stay single to be your rebound forever!" Kiba voiced before pointing to the other girls. "And you! You guys can't keep portraying yourselves like this! Just look at you.. you girls are hovering around here** in bundles** all to see Sasuke— Like you haven't seen the guy before a day in your life! Will you girls grow up and move on! He's not interested in any of you and he never will be! So stop running around thinking you have a chance with him and making yourselves out to be his fangirls or cheersquad! He's **NOT** interested!" the dog barked before huffing, "You girls are getting too old for this.. half of you are damn near adults and about to be in college, so is this really how you want to make yourself once you get out of here? A dedicated fan of an Uchiha who will never love you? C'mon-AHH!"

"How dare you!" Karin began, gripping the boy. "There are two things in this world that I know I'm going to be in my life- One of them is a successful accountant and the other is being a dedicated and loving wife to Sasuke! You can't tell me that's never going to happen because you're so into your friendship and brocode!"

"Yeah, so instead of giving us a lecture about possible relationship status' you should mind your own business and focus on your own life Kiba! We dont' need you to lecture us and tell us your bullshit! CHA!" Sakura ranted taking her grip on the Inuzuka as well, making the girls whoop and cheer while Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Shikamaru could only do the same along with Sasuke who kind of ended his action with a facepalm.

"Yeah, and just who the hell are you to say that none of us have a chance with Sasuke!" Ino started before flipping her hair and putting her hands on her hips. "There are about 700 students at Konoha Academy and 327 of them happen to be girls, so even with all of that variety you're telling me that Sasuke Uchiha isnt' interested in any of us?"

"That's **exactly **what I'm saying!" the brunette voiced, scoffing after as he pulled himself out of both the Haruno-Uzumaki grip. "Sasuke doesn't like or love any of you-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" the girls responded making the dog flinch but glare.

"RGH! I **DO **KNOW, BECAUSE I'VE PERSONALLY SEEN, MET AND HUNG OUT WITH THE PERSON THAT SASUKE HAPPENS TO LIKE THAT ISN'T **ANY **OF YOU!"

With that, the shed of girls silenced themselves for a moment before turning to mutter words amongst each other, leaving Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto and even Sasuke wide-eyed and at a loss for words.. though.. Naruto was sure to nervously glance at the floor, rubbing the back of his head as he was sure his face changed it's tint- meanwhile Sakura and Karin took their steps and rose their brows.

"Well?" Karin began making Kiba blink.

"Well what?"

"Who's the girl?"

"Er- Tch! Like I'm gonna tell you!"

"Haha!" Ino abruptly laughed making the girls glance at her. "There's no need to lie Kiba, especially since theres a crowd around."

"What? What're you-"

"I know that you're only saying this to throw the others off, but you're aware along with Shikamaru what happened between me and Sasuke." She uttered before holding her arms out to the others around her. "-It wasn't a rumor ladies! Sasuke likes me! He made out with me months ago and Shikamaru and Kiba were the ones who plotted it all and helped us."

The girls flinched along with Naruto who just stared at the others.. He wanted them to accuse her of lying, or simply jump to the accusation and deny it, but instead they just looked scared or shocked as they gave the blonde a glance, then looked away for a moment.. _possibly to make up a lie_..

"D-Dammit Ino! Y..You know that-"

Kiba attempted to say something, but really couldn't.. he didn't know the Yamanaka girl was just going to up and say this junk here and now of all times! He thought that if he had said something relating to Sasuke liking someone else, they'd just drop the issue and leave.. But Ino.. Fuck! Ino!

"Oi.."

" ! "

"Is that true?" Naruto questioned, wanting someone to answer him.

Feeling the moment was tense, Karin and Sakura could only listen with widened eyes, as they figured that Ino's story was nothing less of a fairy tale, but seeing as everyone was so quiet and serious for the oddest of reasons.. they figured it to be true..  
Sakura bit her bottom lip as she glanced at the ground, whilst Karin nervously angled her glasses to where it looked like she had a problem, all the while Kiba and Shikamaru glanced at Ino who laughed pompously- pretty much oblivious to the tension growing in the shed.

"Haha, are you kidding? Oh right, you didn't hear the story cause you were out of town or something, but yeah, me and your cousin made out a bit awhile ago, and _everrryyyone _thought I was lying. Ha! Big smacks to your faces!" she laughed pointing at each heartbroken girl.

"Oi.. Sasuke-"

"Hey what the hell is going on? Why's everyone looking so sad? I told you guys about it a long time ago, this isn't news." the Yamanaka woman scoffed before raising a brow to Naruto. "And you.. You look like I just killed your cat. Why?... Oh! I get it.. you must've been crushing on me and just found out.. er.. well.. sorry. But I've always had my sights on your cousin- he's hot and I-"

"Shut up Ino!" Kiba voiced before glancing at Naruto, trying to find the right words to explain the situation, but not exactly reveal both he and Sasuke's position. "Listen Naruto.. it was at the time when-"

"So it's true?" he cut at, looking at Sasuke as he rose his brows, looking completely convinced. "You like her?"

"—This is a situation you'd understand better once we get ho-"

"To hell with that!" the blonde boy voiced. "I want my explanation now! Why didn't you tell me! You thought I'd never find out?"

". . ."

"And you two.." he spoke, looking to Shikamaru and Kiba. "... I thought you were my friends.."

Feeling extremely guilty over a situation that they never would've predicted would bring them to this, Kiba and Shikamaru could only stare at the blonde boy with mouths quivering to move and speak so they could explain their case.. but they knew now wasn't the time.  
Recovering the quickest, Shikamaru was sure to grunt as he glared at the floor, leaving Temari to raise a brow at completely everything, and see this picture for something completely different from what the other girls were seeing. Leaving her to button her lips and fold her arms as the moment went on. Meanwhile, Ino cautiously took her steps between the gap both Naruto and Sasuke provided, leaving her to ease the situation with waving hands.

"H-Hey.. listen.. I didn't know that you didn't tell him, and I didn't know that you didn't know.. but I didn't think this would be as big as it would.. I.. I don't want you two to fight over me or anything,"

Shikamaru could only scoff, whilst Naruto full-on glared passed the woman to Sasuke.

"Tell me what happened."

". . ."

"Oi.. don't fuckin' ignore me.."

". . ."

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" The Nara actually voiced loud and firm, bringing the boy to look at him. "Whether or not your feelings are hurt by the reality of things.. You still have rules to go by while you're here."

" ! "

"..**Don't embarrass Sasuke**.." he uttered. "..You break these rules.. and you have to go back to _Uzushiogakure_.. you know that."

The blonde full on flinched, before he glanced to the floor and gritted his teeth. The others could see his pain and botherment, but said nothing about it, leaving Naruto to do the only thing that came to mind and abruptly leave the shed. Left behind, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke groaned, all of them feeling instant remorse over their past actions but nevertheless looking to the hoard of girls they still had to deal with..

"Tch.." Not really caring toward their feelings or being respectful toward them, Kiba marched off and away, making Shikamaru massage the left temple of his head and bring Lee to actually step into the shed before he carefully aligned his glasses and looked to Sasuke.

"This may not be the time.." he started. "..but.. Naruto— A-as his _family_.. you have to reassure him, Uchiha."

Sasuke stared into space for a moment before he shook his head and left with Lee quick to follow, leaving Shikamaru to sigh and glare at all the girls.

"Happy now?" he questioned, groaning loudly before he left as well.

**. . .**

In the parking lot of the Academy, Gaara sat and stared at Neji who fidgeted about in his tilted seat, trying to get one good nap in his entire day, but being that he had been going at the event for almost 10 minutes, he was starting to think the feat was impossible..

"Neji.."

The Hyuuga groaned before he revealed his eyes a bit, eventually watching Gaara lean a bit on the armrest and stare.

"..Neji.."

"What is it now, Gaara?"

"You look uncomfortable."

"I assure you, I'm fine." he mumbled shutting his eyes again.

"..o..okay.."

"...Neji."

"Gaara please-"

"Naruto's approaching the car.."

Neji revealed his tired eyes once again, seeing nothing at first but eventually see Naruto approach the car and pull at the door a few times before shrugging to the two, leaving the Hyuuga to groan before he unlocked the vehicle and allowed the blonde to enter in the backseat and immediately slam the door before he folded his arms and glared to Gaara.

"Well you were right."

The redhead jumped, immediately hearing the blonde scoff.

"Sasuke.. he can't be trusted."

"W-What?"

"Turns out while I was away with Kakashi he immediately replaced me with that long-haired tramp, _I-Know _or something."

"Who?"

"Ino." Neji corrected, laying back in his seat trying to sleep.

"Whatever- the point is, Sasuke likes her. I should've known something.. I should've sensed-"

"Naruto.." Gaara cut off, gaining the boys attention, instantly seeing him frown. "...I'm sorry."

Though the blonde blinked, he was sure to scoff and shrug, "It's whatever. I don't care.. I suspected something to be honest.. things were just going too perfect for a moment. I should've known with all the signs that something bad was bound to happen to me.. I mean.. Itachi and Obito fought, then Sai shows up here, and now this.. I should've just known.."

"Naruto.."

"I don't care though." The boy muttered, his voice almost breaking. "I obviously don't mean that much to Sasuke as he means to me.. or did mean to me."

"P..Please don't say that-"

"Oi Neji, can I stay at your place for a few days?"

"..whatever.."

"Great.." he let out before glaring out of his window.

Gaara couldn't really say anything, instead he just rested a cautious yet assuring hand on the angry Kyuubi's shoulder, earning a blue glance in return. Unable to speak for the matter, Gaara just stared, leaving Naruto to simply return the look in return before he just couldn't take the sympathy..

"Oi.." he groaned looking away. "You.. wanted to speak to me about something earlier right?"

Gaara jerked before remembering how he was cut off earlier, bringing him to slowly nod at the blonde who rose a brow.

"What was it that you wanted?"

"..W..Well.. what happened.. U..Utakata left."

"He left?" Naruto repeated making Gaara nod.

Blinking once, Naruto was sure to lower his eyes, suddenly heated toward the topic..

"OI!" he let out as he turned to Neji and struck the boy over the head, earning a shout, some cursing and a glare in response.

"-Dammit what the hell! What was that-"

"Oi, why'd you kick out Utakata?"

"Wha- I didn't kick anyone out! He left!"

"Yeah, but why'd he do that?"

"I dunno! Because he realized he was doing nothing but leeching off of me-"

"Whatever, just take us to find him."

"What!"

"Naruto-" Gaara spoke before jumping to the boys sudden turn.

"What? That was the plan right? Well seeing as we're not doing anything, we might as well try and find the guy now."

"Are you kidding?" Neji questioned, honestly expecting no answer.

All the Hyuuga got was a shrug and tempered eyes from a person that looked like he was 5 seconds from throwing punches at anyone within a 20 mile radius, still, Neji wasn't at all intimidated.. Hell, he was more tired than that..

"No way."

"We don't have shit else to do."

"The answer is n-"

"Oi, I know you're tired and cranky from all the 10 hour sex that you and Gaara go through, but if the kid wants me to help find Utakata then that's what I'm going to do. You and I are both in no mood for bullshit so rather than prolong this endeavor, lets get this show on the road and get Utakata."

Neji's mouth dropped about an inch as he honestly had no witty response for such a comment- instead, he slowly turned in his seat, started the car and pulled out of his parking space before he drove off to head away from the school, gulping a stone of embarrassment before he found the need to speak.

"..Where to Gaara?"

The redhead couldn't say anything himself for a moment, but he was sure to struggle to swallow the same stone of sheepishness before he leaned a bit in his seat and pointed right, bringing the car to pull forward and eventually drive in said direction- all the while, Naruto just slumped in his seat and submerged himself in his own world of thoughts..

He would've never thought Sasuke would betray him like that.. and with that girl of all people.. The blonde just couldn't handle it..

Why would he do such a thing?


	77. What Motive

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(What Motive)_**

**_._**

Hovering around a comfortable setting just downtown just in the car of his 7th customer for the day, Utakata lifted himself for a take a breath before being handled by his rather aggressive customer who seemed to be against the wish of giving the boy any breaks of any variety.

"Don't pull away," he demanded, tugging at the boys hair. "I'm close, don't ruin it."

Already aggravated by the simple fact that he was bossed around and talked down to in such away, Utakata couldn't help but glare at anything that brought him to be distracted from what he was doing, through the tugs and pulls and his hair and slightly clogging feel at his throat brought him back to reality each and every time the feeling became more apparent.

He hated what he was doing, and he hated himself for bringing himself to do it, but what else was he to do? There wasn't anything or anyone to fall back on, he had no money, no place to stay.. nothing. There was nothing to his name or anything he could call his own. He had nothing to survive on but this..

Abruptly, the Saiken jerked out of his thoughts, feeling bits of his hair literally being pulled from the roots as he was pushed unto flesh and feel thick rivers of salted, milky fluids coast down his throat and leave him to pull away and cough a bit of it onto the sleeve of his right arm which covered the hacking actions.

He seriously couldn't have gotten a on-the-spot warning?

Shutting his eyes and coughing more to the pungent taste of sperm, Utakata flinched feeling a shove on his shoulder and looking to a thin stack of dollars being extended to him. Having no energy to look at anything else, the boy took the money, eventually pocketing the paper of green and finding himself urged out of the car with another shove of the shoulder.

The Saiken would've glared or shouted, but the overwhelming need to hack his brains out overcame him as he actually pushed himself out of the auto and stumbled a bit before hearing the car behind him pull away and drive off.  
There was no goodbyes or farewells, just a get off and get gone situation that left the Saiken kind of pissed. Was he really hard to say goodbye to the whore you just paid for a blowjob?

The brunette could only scoff and cough before he headed up the street then crossed it, heading around a corner and eventually into a rather spacious alley, only to approach and hunch before an unlided garbage can.

Utakata gave himself seconds of haggard breathing before he brought the two dominant fingers of his left hand to reach the back of his throat and make him hack and gag whatever was stuck in his esophagus, bringing his stomach and entire abdomen to get weak before he felt the need to just keel over and sleep in his own vomit if need be.. The problem with that though is that he didn't really have an overactive gag reflex, so the attempts to make himself vomit became fruitless after the first 3 times..

Still, another hack, another cough, and another wheeze left the Saiken almost exhausted as he really didn't want whatever contents stuck in him to stay that way, but being he stayed hunched over the trash for awhile already, he was growing used to the unfortunate thought.

Shutting his eyes and breathing slowly, the brunette filled his mind with disgusting memories all in attempt to get his stomach to turn and help him out a bit, but as even more time passed, he was coping with the fact that the idea was a bit futile.

"-fuck.." he groaned, his voice a bit raspy.

He coughed again as even speaking was a bit too soon for him, however as the clicks and clacks of shoes hitting the cobblestones of the alley behind him sounded, the brunette groaned, figuring trouble was afoot.. though that wasn't really the case.

"_Oi.. so how much is it for you to do everything to me?_"

The brunette jerked, glancing over his shoulder at Gaara and Naruto who stood a good distance behind him, the redhead frowning so much that the sun would die if it had eyes to spot it and the blonde performing a bit of a bullshit wave as he looked at the Saiken's over all disposition and judged.

"You look like hell Utakata.. what's up?"

The brunette quickly turned to cough again at the trash can, successfully vomiting the bit of fluid he didn't want in his system and actually spitting the rest out before panting a bit and rubbing his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt as he found his breath and sighed.

"I gotta thank you guys.. just the look of your ugly mugs finally got me to vomit. I've been trying for what felt like hours y'know."

"_Haha.. Funny guy_." Naruto said sarcastically as he hardened his stare at the boy.

"Whatever- What're you two doing out here?" the brunette questioned turning to the boys, still wiping his mouth. "You out running errands? Gotta go get your owners some fruit snacks or something- or! Lemme guess! Your human owners finally realized that loving a doll was completely idiotic and moved onto actual people so now you're out and about looking for dicks to suck."

"None of those are correct in the slightest.." Gaara said in a squint, wondering where Utakata got any of those guesses.

"Yeah, and as appetizing as sucking stranger-dicks sounds, we're fine keeping our mouths to ourselves. Afterall, we wouldn't feel comfortable taking _your job _apparently.."

". . ."

"Naruto.." Gaara mumbled in a nudge making the blonde raise a brow.

"What's up with you? Why are you out here doing this? That wasn't your owner was it?"

"What's it to you?"

"The way you were treated made you look to be nothing but a whore for hire, not anyone's means of honing their affection. You even took money.."

"Just how long were you two ticks on me?"

"Long enough to see that you're doing nothing with yourself but parading around like a dirty slut."

"Naruto!" Gaara hissed, offended by the word himself.

Utakata only snickered as he eased a bit of hair out of his face before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well well, now you see me for the doll I really am."

"You _really _are?" Naruto repeated squinting an eye.

"I'm nothing more than a slut for hire, willing to do anything and everything for a set amount of cash. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it only if the price is right. This brings me to experience all sorts of wild adventures in intimacy, but leave with my wallet and pockets filled with cash at the end of the day. This is what I do, and I'm proud of it."

"Proud?" Naruto let out almost disgusted. "You sleeping around with other people and giving them pleasure only made for your owner is something you're proud of?"

"Heh,"

"Just who the hell is your owner? He or she must be one loose person to just let you run around and contract yourself with all sorts of disgusting looking people for something as stupid as money."

Utakata only shook his head before he folded his arms. "It's easy for a unit with an owner who's willing to run around town and trade other u.k.e's around in order to find you, to say that huh?"

Naruto flinched, finding himself glaring a bit at the ground after the statement, leaving Utakata to huff a laugh before he took a step toward the two boys and eyed them with a grin.

"Yeah.. it's easy for you two to judge huh? You're a pretty little unit with a rich boy owner, and you're a cocky thing who had nothing but hoards of people fighting tooth and nail to own and defend you.. It must be nice.. hell it must give you all the reason in the world to look down on me eh?"

"Oi that's not it at all. We aren't looking down on you."

"Then what're you here for?"

"We're.. We're here to take you back." Gaara spoke up, leaving Utakata to laugh.

"Take me back? What the hell is this? A bad episode of some teen drama on tv?" he questioned, snickering a bit more, all the while rubbing Naruto the wrong way. "Lemme guess, you felt bad, and you missed me and all that junk so you wanna _take me back _and feel sorry for me again? Hm?"

"T-That's not it at all."

"**Bullshit**." Utakata glared. "The only reason why you're out here is because you pity me, and after realizing that I didn't come back after a night you felt that you needed to do something to help to make yourself look like the good person.."

"That wasn't-"

"Oi, Gaara isn't like that." Naruto cut to, blocking the redhead from Utakata as he narrowed his gaze. "No doubt Gaara wanted to find you because he was actually worried about you. Don't try to make it seem like he's out here for his own means of self-gain or something."

"If he's here for that, then what're you doing here?"

"I'm here because Gaara asked me to be here-"

"To show you that he's such a _kind_ unit and to further prove my point-"

"No," the Shukaku spoke shaking his head. "I.. I was worried about you. I wanted you to come back home."

"Pft.. get the hell outta here." the brunette dismissed walking off.

Naruto scoffed before gripping the Saikens sleeve and pulling him back. "Is that really all you can say to the guy who was worried sick about you?" he questioned, receiving nothing but a glare in return. "Gaara didn't have to do anything, he could've just went home and took a nap or ate food all day, but instead he wanted me to help find you. You're someone he cares for-"

"Let go of me."

"Utakata.." Gaara mumbled, balling his fists weakly. "-we're all the same.. and I didn't want-"

"You didn't want us all to get separated over that fact? So what if we're units, if we're all just the same brand of garbage. That means nothing to me- I don't want your help, I just want you to get the hell out of here."

"Is this just really how you are? You demean yourself from being a faithful u.k.e only to turn yourself into something less of a selfish whore and look away from people who actually don't want this for you?" Naruto snapped tugging onto the boy. "Whether or not we're all the same makes no difference. Gaara's lending you a helping hand Utakata, and rather than be a jackass or continuing being what you're becoming, just take it!"

"Right!" he scoffed snatching his arm away from the boy. "I should go listen to the u.k.e with two owners to be a faithful man- yeah, genius!"

"My problems have nothing to do with you!"

"But they have everything to do with the reason I'm choosing not to listen to you! I don't need any of you guys help and I'd rather choose to live a life without it-"

"_Really_? Because help from us is so intolerable?"

"-I'd rather eat garbage."

"Whoa, no no no, we wouldn't want to ruin your hearty diet of shame and sperm-shakes as a risk! Our bad!" the blonde let out, holding up surrendering hands before scoffing. "Oi Gaara, lets go. This was just a waste of time."

"My thoughts exactly." Utakata muttered, walking off once more.

"U-Utakata!" the Shukaku jerked, running to follow the boy. "I.. I understand that we're all units, but that wasn't what I was going to say.." he uttered making the brunette stop and glance over his shoulder.

This left Gaara to make his rounds in front of the boy and block his path a bit as he looked up to him for a moment then glanced to his left.

"..You and I.. we're the same.." he repeated before bringing himself to look at the boy. "I.. I needed help too.."

" I-"

"I needed help.. and I kept calling out for people to help me.. you couldn't hear me.. that or you couldn't help at the time.. instead, Naruto helped me.. so I.. I.." the redhead paused as he stepped back to hold his arms out. "I.. I won't leave without you.."

The Saiken squinted and eye and craned his head a bit to his left- confused by the action, but nevertheless.. humored.

"Heh.. you serious?"

"You aren't like me.. and I'm not like you.. but we're still the same.. You're calling out for help and.. I'm the only one who can hear it. I want to help you Utakata."

"Yeah.. I'm callin' for help alright. _Somebody, anybody, get these crazy kids away from me_-er!"

Feeling himself being pulled and forced to the ground, the brunette immediately gripped fists and wrists with Naruto who hovered over him, frustrated and upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he screamed, straining to either choke the unit or grip his collar. "Gaara is literally begging to help you- **Begging**! Do you not see what's wrong with that! No one should have to beg to help a person who's in need!"

"Get the fuck off!"

"He wants to help you! He doesn't want you doing this stupid stuff anymore! If anything, he wants to be able to take your pain away! Why can't you see that!"

"I said get off-"

"If you're anything like Gaara, then you're hurting right now- You don't want to do this and you don't want to be around this, but something's binding you here.. Let Gaara save you from this Utakata!"

"I don't need your help and I don't need saving! I don't need any of you! Now- get the fuck off of me!" he strained, attempting to sit up.

Naruto simply pushed him back down, grunting as he still tried to free his arms and choke at the suddenly surprised unit.

"Why the fuck are you doing this then? What kind of careless owner would make you do this and make you think that this was normal?" he questioned, scrunching his face in pure perplexity. "Does your owner get off on putting you in danger like this?"

"Shut up-"

"Or does your owner just need more pocket change so you're doing this as a side job-"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"Or.. maybe your owner just doesn't give a fuck about you, and rather than love and care for you, they just sent you out to find that stuff on your own, because they knew they couldn't love such a selfish, insecure, ignorant fuck of a doll like yoursel-"

Naruto immediately stopped, feeling Utakata suddenly toss him off and lunge after him, striking and punching before being tossed off himself and tackled. With that the two units actually scrapped, leaving Gaara to whimper and shake his head in disapproval to the sight- this wasn't what he wanted out of the whole experience in finding Utakata.

"N-Naruto.. U-Utakata, p-please stop it!"

After a session of tumbling, rolling, punching hitting and scratching, units eventually got on both feet and continued a means of fist fighting- Naruto, being the first to flinch to an overwhelming strike of pain at the left side of his face, making him stumble back and hold his sore side as he glared at Utakata who only shook his hand a bit to wave off the pain, and yet, send the same stare.

"This ends now, both of you turn around and head back home.. I don't need any of you-"

"Tch- You think this is right! You think your owner would be proud of you seeing you sell your body like this!"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!"

"Utakata," Gaara said in a soft whine as he stepped to approach, flinching when the boy pointed to him.

"You take another step, and I'm going to assume you want in on this fight. Keep your distance if you know what's good for you."

The redhead pulled back, whilst Naruto shook his head and stepped for the boy instead.

"Oi, I'm sick of you being all defensive over bullshit! You're acting like a cornered cat willing to attack anybody tyring to help it! We're here to help you Utakata, not harm or threaten you!"

"This is starting to get repetitive, and I'm honestly getting sick and tired of it."

"You can get sick and tired of this, but you can't get sick and tired of what you're doing? _Heh_ that's funny.. at the end of everything you're proving my full-on perception of you Utakata.. You are a selfish unit only out to please himself." Naruto spoke, scoffing as he refrained from rubbing his face and instead standing tall. "Oi.. I bet you anything your owner's sick and tired of you doing this. Running around breaking their heart just so you can run out and play around with these people. You ever figure that Utakata? You ever figure your owner is dying over this!"

The brunette flinched before charging at the blonde, to grip and swing him to the wall of brick to his right, with Naruto not giving so much as a fight. Instead the blonde stared, living with what he said and abolishing anything that went against it. No matter what, whatever story he was to hear, he was to only believe that Utakata was a truly selfish individual and the proof was in his past actions and even now..

"Don't you **ever **say that to me again!" he threatened, his grip on the blondes shirt becoming more intensified. "You don't know shit about anything- you don't know-"

"Oi oi, don't get your panties in a bunch." Naruto cut off, sounding so uncaring. "If my stating the truth affects you to this point then you shouldn't be angry with me.. you should be angry at yourself- afterall, I'm not making you do this, in fact, no one is. You're doing this on your own accord. You-"

Cutting the blonde's sentence short, Utakata struck him with a quick jab that left him looking to his right for a few seconds, but eventually leave him to shut his eyes and snicker. Pissing the Saiken unit off in the long run.

"What the hell do you think is so funny huh!" he said with a strike before pushing the blonde against the wall even further. "You're not in any position to laugh or belittle me! You don't know anything about me- anything at all!"

"Oi.." Naruto began, pausing briefly to spit out the taste of copper in his mouth. "Does this make you feel better about yourself or something? You hear that someone's right so you go and beat on'em?"

"What the fuck-"

In the moment, Naruto did nothing but smirk as he brought himself to glare back at the boy, though after seconds of taking in the sight of Utakata's mug the blonde could only shut his eyes once more as he continued to snicker.

"Fine... You can hit me, beat my ass, fuck me up, whatever... but it wont' mean anything at the end of the day, Utakata- At the end of the day, you're still going to be out here, feeding off other people like a disgusting leech and breaking the heart of your owner as the hours pass.. but that means nothing to you right? Of course not.. you're just a selfless, spineless, inconsiderate assho-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know my situation! You don't know why I'm out here!"

"And you're angry because you think that's my fault?" Naruto asked, raising a brow and making Utakata flinch. "..I don't know your story.. I don't know your troubles.. I don't know anything about you, because you won't tell me.. hell.. you won't let anybody know."

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"You're right! You don't! You don't have to tell anyone anything Utakata! Just keep on keeping to yourself and running out on the streets by yourself while these people take advantage of you! You'd be doing everyone that gives a damn about you one giant fucking favor- even your owner!"

"Out of everyone, she'd understand the most! She'd forgive me!"

Naruto pulled back and blinked. "...she'd?"

The Saiken flinched before he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as thoughts on his words, and how the overall conversation, made him even more frustrated and upset than he already was..  
He wanted to beat on this kid.. beat'im, break'im then make his merry way down the road to his next destination.. but he didn't want to play into his words and prove to the boy that he was right- that fighting and beating people up helped the Saiken cope with those.. _false.. _facts the blonde boy had uttered. None of them were _true_.. he was _wrong _about everything...

The more Utakata's thoughts tried to convince him that Naruto was wrong and he was right, his grip on the blonde's shirt wavered, unsure whether it should grip or slip the more the seconds passed, all the while leaving Naruto to lower his lids to the boy and let out a breath.

"Oi.." he said in a groan before he rested his free hands on both the Saiken's shoulders.

Brought out of his thoughts and back to reality within a flinch Utakata lifted his stare at the boy, confused by his actions, though he never brought himself to say anything.. instead he continued to stare, seeing the beat up blonde look almost sympathetic or.. aware on how conflicted he was..

"You... you can't be out here Utakata.. She's probably really scared and worried about your well being.."

". . ."

"Utakata?"

"He's.. cold." Gaara suddenly spoke, approaching the two in slow strides and in the end looking only to Utakata. "I.. I feel like I can't breathe.."

Naruto glanced from Gaara to Utakata within a moment, frowning as he could only imagine how Utakata's feelings were. On the outside.. the boy looked rather normal, but if Gaara said that he was cold, then that meant a terrible case of overwhelming sadness was plaguing him..

"Oi.." Naruto started, his voice fluctuating a bit as he was nervous for the worst. "..Where's your owner? Neji's here, so he can drive you wherever you need to go.."

". . ."

"Utakata, where-"

"She's dead."

" ! "

No words were said, not even a gasp or means of condolences were immediately given.. Instead, Naruto and Gaara stared at the boy, their eyelids pulled back to the point their sights almost left them...  
It was one thing that after all of this, Utakata broke down and admitted such a terrible fact, but then.. the thought that he was in the position he was in because he had no owner.. because the person who loved him deeply left him, it was too much..

"U..Utakata.."

Rather than respond, the brunette let go of the blonde, keeping his hands to himself as he looked to the boy with such an empty stare.. All Naruto could do was return the glance, that is, until he just broke down.

"Utakata.. I'm.." he stopped as he held his right arm to his eyes, trying to stop any tears from falling down his face. "O-Oi.. that.. that's tragic.. I can't even imagine my.. dammit!"

Feeling the water run even further, Naruto ignored the need to cover up as he felt it was no use and his shirt would be soaked if he tried to continue anyway. So instead, he just looked to the Saiken, full-on crying but still trying to keep and straight face and be strong about it.. though there really wasn't a need for that..

"I'm sorry!" he abruptly said before falling on his hands and knees. "You can beat me up- hell, kick the shit out of me! I deserve it!"

Utakata only stared at the lowered boy with a sullen expression, feeling even though that was something he wanted to do moments ago, he couldn't bring himself to do it now. His body lacked the energy to even allow the boy to try and throw a punch and his entire core just ached.. He didn't feel like fighting.. he would've rather been in Naruto's position, just fallen out and crying.. but being that the blonde looked so stupid to him, Utakata couldn't even bring himself to do it. Instead, he just stood and watched the latest unit after his design shed tears for him and his unfortunate situation, leaving him to feel so distraught and yet.. strangely warm.

The brunette lowered his eyes at such an odd feeling but twitched when he felt Gaara wrap his arms around him and keep hold.

"..I-I'm so sorry.. U-Utakata.." he cried, pinning his face into the boys arm.

The Saiken could only flinch and listen to the crying around him, making him feel.. almost sick. Sick because he caused this kids to cry and because, he desperately wanted to cry with them.. but being that he personally knew he had been down that road before.. he just didn't.. Instead, he shut his eyes and continued to listen to the sobbing units who felt for him, all the while feeling Gaara's grip around him get tighter and tears soak his upper sleeve.

_These boys..._

"..Enough.." the brunette sighed.

Naruto's head whipped from the ground and up to Utakata, leaving him to watch the boy shake his head and reveal his stare at the boy.

"You're crying is irritating.. just stop it."

Blinking a few times, the blonde continued to stare at the brunette as he processed that request then found himself standing from the ground- rubbing his face sporadically and sniffling before he felt his face was right to show.

"O-Oi.. I.. I'm sorry."

"Quit saying that.. it's irritating."

"I'm sorry."

"What did I just say-"

"I'm serious." The blonde spoke with a nod. "What I said was wrong.. I should've never spoke about someone who.. wasn't able to defend- er.. I'm sorry Utakata."

"You have nothing to be sorry for- now shut up already." The Saiken groaned as he rolled his eyes and glanced away.

Naruto did just that, and all the while Gaara removed himself from the brunettes sleeve, only to speak softly and leave the other two to listen to him.

"..The way you feel.. it must've hurt.. I.. I can tell that it still does Utakata.."

". . ."

"For us.. an owner is someone we see who accepts us no matter who we are, what we look like and what we do.. we're different.. but.. owners tend to like that about us- at least.. I'd like to think.." he mumbled. "An owner is a lover.. a person that we either intentionally or unintentionally seem to fall for and give into the feeling of pleasing and doing whatever we can to make their lives better... we.. never ask for that in return.. or even expect it.. but when we recieve it, the world feels like it's stopped, but time has kept going... There is no accurate way of describing it, but all I know is.. it's a wonderful feeling.. to be looked to and treated as a person.. it's.. amazing."

Naruto blinked while Utakata lowered his eyes, bringing Gaara to step back and nervously look to the ground before lightly patting his chest a few times then finally resting said hand over his heart.

"...Maybe its my conscience making me think these things.. or perhaps.. its just how I feel in the situation.. but whether that is the case or not, what I'm trying to say is.. I know you felt strongly for your owner.. you had to, or else your sadness wouldn't be so overwhelming.." he started, looking to the Saiken. "It's.. very sad.. and just like Naruto I'm sorry.. but, even though she's gone.. I want to assure you that- though I cannot be your owner.. I can see you.. accept you and love you for who you are Utakata."

The brunette jumped, along with Naruto who stepped to Gaara and blinked to him for making such a bold statement. In return, the Shukaku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked to the cobblestoned ground for a moment then back to Utakata with such a bashfully honest look which made the Saiken simply stare.

"I.. I will admit.. my love for you will never be as strong as your owners, a-and I do not wish or expect for our relationship to change to anything different than it already is.. what I feel for you.. it's strange.. it's love but it isn't entirely.. I am unsure.. I.."

Flustered, the redhead stopped to figure out how to structure his sentence better, leaving Utakata paralyzed by kindness and yet, leave Naruto to smile a bit, as he kinda knew where Gaara was going with this.

"...I think.. what Gaara's trying to say Utakata, is that to him, you're his friend."

" ! "

Gaara flinched as he glanced to Naruto and eventually watched the blonde chuckled and nodded, bringing him at ease.

"I learned a long time ago, that friends are people who like you but not necessarily in a u.k.e/owner kind of way.. and though they are often jerks on some occasions.. they turn out to be people who look out for you like.. like a family kinda.." he explained, smiling wider. "Oi.. You've been pissing me off since I met you and I still don't know you as well as Gaara, but if Gaara wants to be your friend then I want to be your friend too Utakata." he admitted making the boy pull back in surprise. "..I.. I don't expect you to tell me everything about yourself.. but just like Gaara, I want to save you from this. I don't want to see you out here with these random people taking advantage of you... You've been an ass, but even you don't deserve this.."

". . ."

"Utakata," The redhead started in a step. "Please.. I don't want you to stay here.. please come home.."

The brunette blinked twice before he shook his head and let out a weak snicker.

"..You guys.. are morons.." he put together, almost losing his words. "I don't have a home.."

"Yeah you do! It's just like Gaara said- you two are the same, so we're going to save you!" Naruto started, totally passionate. "I'd be out of my mind if I left here knowing that a friend of mine slept outside in the cold! It's dark and scary out here at night and I just wouldn't sleep right if that happened!"

"So please.. come with us Utakata."

The boy shut his eyes as he eased his hands into his pockets, "...You said that Neji was here right?" he asked with a smirk, sounding so humored.

"Yeah, if you follow us we can lead you right to him!" Naruto answered quickly, allowing Utakata to snicker a bit.

"I don't think I left the right impression on that guy.. if anything he won't allow me to stay at his house again."

"Big deal! If Neji won't let you stay at his house then I can get Sasuk-er.."

The blonde flinched before he scratched the side of his cheek nervously and groaned.  
He and the Uchiha had gotten into a fight earlier.. one that ended with him cursing and storming out of the sports shed at school only to run off and pout... There was no way that the blonde could crawl back to the Uchiha with puppy dog eyes just because Utakata was in trouble.  
No way! No doubt the guy was already upset! Why would the blonde try to make it worse by bringing Utakata over? Sasuke would totally think that the kid ran off to cry, complain and whine to the Saiken and all that junk- something that would probably make the raven either angry or jealous..

Naruto instantly scoffed as he folded his arms and glared off to his side...  
WHO CARED if Sasuke got jealous! It would be his just dessert to feel all mad and jealous that the fox had been hanging out with Utakata, considering he was kissing that one chick at school.. No doubt those two were making out with each other now...

The blonde growled as he tightened a fist, leaving Gaara and Utakata to stare and blink but nevertheless bring the redhead to grab the Saikens hand and look up to him.

"I spoke to Neji.. and he understands.."

" ! , he.. does?"

"He wants to help me save you.. so.. will you please let me?"

Utakata blinked as he stared at the boy, but snickered a few moments after the fact as he tugged his hand away from the shukaku then rubbed the nervous boys head a bit.

"-You're so cute it's almost sickening." he commented before pulling his hand away and returning it to his pocket as he walked off. "So where'd the pretty boy park? Its been awhile.. I bet he's fuming.."

Gaara blinked but was sure to smile as he ran to catch up with the boy- the sound of his shoes hitting the ground, waking Naruto from his angry daydream and leave him to call out to the boys as he ran to follow them also.

**. . .**

Down the block and around the corner, Neji slept after running the errands he was told to complete by both Naruto and Gaara before they left and stepped out of his car, and though he was a bit wary toward the fact that they were running off downtown just to find Utakata, his overwhelming need to sleep numbed those thoughts and worries and instead sent him to a tranquil state of rest.  
It was so nice and easy.. Sleeping soundly with no one sitting close to you to watch you perform such an action..  
It was great.

Neji could only think this slightly, as he even had a dream about dreaming soundly, though the noise of people attempting to open the car doors from either side made the Hyuuga jump out of his sleep and immediately unlock the doors and reach for a plastic bag from the floor.

"I got the stuff- I got everything you wan..ted.."

His first frantic words dwindled down to silence as he watched a slightly bruised and ruffled up Utakata and Naruto made their ways into the backseat, the both of them immediately giving the Hyuuga a confused glance before they actually spoke.

"What?"

-That was honestly the only word they had to say to make Neji squint his eyes at them then look to Gaara who eased himself in the front seat and shut the door behind him, staring at Neji stupidly as if the actual fact that his friends had gone and bruised themselves wasn't a big deal.

"..Neji?" the Shukaku started.

"Oi, what's wrong with you Neji? Are we gonna get going or what?" Naruto cut off, leaning in his seat.

"Oh," Gaara let out softly as he grabbed the plastic bag from Neji then handed it to Utakata. "..Please take this.."

The Saiken accepted the bag, immediately looking inside it and seeing nothing but small things such as a toothbrush, hairbrush, comb, a tiny bottle of mouthwash— basically everything imaginable for self grooming, and/or those cheap items you get for 99cents when you're about to travel.  
Utakata looked to the items with such a disinterested stare, but once he looked up he was sure to watch Gaara point to him and slightly nod.

"They are yours.. to call your own."

" ! "

Saying nothing, Utakata looked at his things once again as if they were the only items of importance in the world.. but after a few seconds he was sure to shut his eyes and smugly snicker as he sat back in his seat and glanced out of his window, bringing Naruto to lean in his seat and smack his own teeth.

"Oi.. you don't wanna say thank you?"

"_Heh_.."

After smacking his teeth one more time, Naruto groaned before folding his arms and glancing out of his own window, leaving the Hyuuga who watched all of this and squint his eyes even further before he rubbed them, shook his head then started the car.  
If they weren't going to explain why they were beat up or acting weird at all, then he wasn't going to ask..

**.**

**.**

Classes had passed at the Academy, so much so that the end of day was brought, leaving every kid to grab their junk from their lockers and ready to head home, though it was an entirely different situation for Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru.. especially Shikamaru..

For the time being the Nara was travelling around campus looking for the missing blonde who ran off thanks to his ex's bigass mouth, and though the guys weren't really worried about it at first, the fact that all of their classes had ended and the kid hadn't showed up anywhere was kind of troublesome..

Shika could only groan as the thought of the kid being kidnapped again ran through his mind for the quickest of seconds, leaving him with an aching head and a bad feeling in his stomach..  
If Naruto had gotten snatched up again then the Nara would actually have to considering beating some sense into the kid, and later, recommend that the Uchiha keeps him on a leash.

"...Ogod, have a heart Nara.." he groaned, facepalming himself, feeling so insensitive.

Though he knew he was justified for thinking such thoughts at the same time he knew they were wrong, leaving him to feel bad but keep searching at the same time, flinching only when his cellphone buzzed in his blazer and left him to check on it.

It was neither a call nor a voicemail, instead it was a simple text from Kiba, bluntly detailing how he couldn't find Naruto anywhere on campus and how he assumed the kid got himself snatched up again.  
Shikamaru couldn't help but be humored with the digital message, but instead, he just proceeded to try and find Naruto, leaving him to eventually march toward the gym and enter it- as that was the last place on campus the Nara could assume the boy had been hiding.  
So stepping into the area and immediately being greeted with the sight of the bleachers and rather empty corridor, Shika sighed, making his way over to the bleachers and taking a seat.

He was done.

"Goddammit.." he grumbled, lifting his phone to text. "Where the hell is he?.."

A few key strokes and button presses and the Nara's message was formed and sent, leaving him to groan as he always did and relax in his seat, in attempt to calm and not get so frustrated over the situation, but it was difficult..

Had Ino refused to speak on stupid matters that were ages old, Shikamaru knew he wouldn't be tiring his legs out and somewhat worrying about Naruto's safety _**and **_how Sasuke would feel at the end of all of this. No doubt if neither he, Kiba or the Uchiha found the kid on campus then both the Inuzuka and Nara would have to deal with the raven's rather impulsive/moody attitude until Naruto was found..

"Ugh-"

That was honestly something that the Nara didn't want to experience again or even get used to.. If anything, he hoped, prayed and even wished for some type of miracle to which the blonde would appear in the gym and then the both of them could regroup with the others then high-tail it out of school.

Immediately Shikamaru glanced at the gym doors, expecting the miracle to just up and happen, but after an entire minute passed, the lazy boy groaned, glaring at the stupid doors that refused to grant him a miracle.

"..c'mon.."

Another minute passed, leaving the Nara to groan again but jump as the one of the doors to the corridor quickly opened and allowed him to watch Temari make her way in and flinch to the boy's presence and rather hard stare.  
Almost instantly Shikamaru shifted his glare to the roof, thinking back on his requests, wishes and prayers..

Yeah..he asked for a blonde idiot to appear in the gym, but he didn't mean Temari..

"Hey Nara, what're you doing in here?" The woman asked as she approached.

"Nothing that would interest you Sabaku.."

Immediately the woman stopped her walking and scoffed as she glared down to the sitting boy. It was obvious that he was bothered, but no matter what, that didn't mean that he had to take it out on her.. though.. she was aware that it was kind of her fault that he was pissed to begin with. If she hadn't gone to the shed with the other girls and made such a big spectacle about it to where all the girls at the Academy hovered around the shed too, then Shikamaru wouldn't have been in a bad mood.. _sooo _his attitude was kinda justified.  
The girl could only fold her arms for a moment and glance away, as she wanted to abolish that very reason for being the core problem, but as she thought long and hard.. she did realize that she was a little to blame for the mishap- Ino was the main reason though.

"Tsk.." she sounded through her teeth before she marched and took a seat beside the boy. "..I apologize, alright?"

Rather than process a response, Shikamaru just glanced at the woman and rose his brows, earning a coy glance from the Sabaku woman that soon altered into a glare.

"I said I was sorry alright?"

"For what?"

"What do you mean, for what? You're mad at me right? Because I brought all those girls to your little clubhouse in the back of the school."

"..I'm not upset over that.." he spoke in a sigh before shutting his eyes. "If anything.. I'm trying not to look or be upset at all.."

"Hmph.."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah.. You look like you're about to punch someone in the face at any moment.."

"...Then I guess I need to calm down."

Temari gave him a glance, but rolled her eyes and looked the opposite way when she felt she stared too long.  
One thing that often got her about Shikamaru, was the fact that he was so calm and disconnected with almost everything in school.. He never really did get upset with anyone or anything, and he always played situations off like he really didn't care about it or it was the least of his worries, as sleep and staring off into space seemed to be more his focus. But considering the Nara was upset, and the actual expression showed so clearly on his mug made Temari bothered or guilty almost.

Since the blow up in the shed between the Uchiha and his cousin, Temari couldn't help but honestly wish the moment never happened so everyone didn't have to leave the area on an awkward note..  
Since that blow up, the Sabaku woman couldn't help but get a strange vibe from the situation involving the Uchiha's.. Why was the blonde, Naruto, so upset over Sasuke kissing Ino? Yeah, the Yamanaka was one of the popular girls at the school, but didn't she make it blatantly obvious that she always liked Sasuke? So what was the deal? Was it possible that the blonde womans assumptions in the shed were true? Did Naruto like Ino, and got pissed at Sasuke because the guy knew that?

Temari couldn't help but think on this matter all day, and the more she did put an effort of mental questioning in the matter, the feelings deep inside her gut were telling her that wasn't it at all.. not even close...

Regardless, at the end of the event, the Uchiha looked way more pissed than he usually did, along with Kiba and Shikamaru- which is the last thing the Sabaku woman wanted out of the entirety of the situation.. but considering she goofed, she knew she had to fix things..

"..So what do you want me to do?"

"Hm?" Shika let out, revealing his eyes unto the woman.

"I messed up everything in the shed by inviting those airheaded girls with me and because of that, Ino caused something that made you all pissed." she explained before looking away and folding her arms. "..I realize that had I not brought her to the shed then the situation would've never happened, so I'm saying, I'm willing to say whatever to get you guys less upset with everything."

The Nara blinked a few times before finally letting out a ".._Whoa_.." that made Temari glance at him from the corner of her eyes a total of 3 times before she simply turned to him and glared.

"What?"

"You actually feel bad about that?"

"Of course! It was my fault wasn't it!"

"I believe Ino's more to blame but then again.." the Nara sighed to fall back in his seat. "She had no idea we wanted that a secret so.. we can't really blame anyone but ourselves I guess.."

Temari blinked before squinting. "Are you saying that just so you can seem all noble?"

"Huh?"

"You just said that it was Yamanaka's fault for getting you guys so pissed off, but then you backtracked."

"Well-"

"Do you still like her that much that you can't even allow her to take responsibility for what she did- even though she isn't even here?"

"Whoa, what're you talking about? It's not even like that." he defended.

Temari scoffed to that before she folded her arms and stared out into the gym stone-faced, leaving the confused Nara to narrow his eyes and groan.

"Ogod.." he uttered watching Temari look to him. "..You really do like me, that's why you had that jealous fit a second ago."

"Are you kidding!" she snapped, shaking her hands and head. "I **don't **like you! I just assumed that was the reason you'd take up for Ino like that! You know she was wrong Nara, don't try to shift things!"

"Ino didn't know that we wanted that event a secret. Plus she makes her crush for Sasuke so apparent that it was only a matter of time before she started blabbing that stuff anyway.. I can only blame myself for forgetting to tell her to keep that stuff silent.. the same could be said for both Kiba and Sasuke.. We forgot, it's our fault."

"Hmph! You're just being chivalrous."

"Call it what you want." The Nara said, shrugging and glancing away in an air of nonchalance.

This left Temari to glance at the boy again as she narrowed her eyes, then leaned a bit as she remembered something.

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"Call me crazy or something but.. does.. Naruto.. like.. Sasuke?"

Shikamaru immediately flinched before he remembered where he was, who he was talking to and what he was doing, before finally shutting his eyes from the Sabaku completely in a scoff.

"Shut up Temari."

"No, I'm serious. I think that's why he made a big deal over Sasuke and Ino's kiss." she said with a nod. "He likes Sasuke.. he felt betrayed."

"He likes Ino!" the Nara lied, "You heard what she said- she figured out that Naruto liked her but she likes Sasuke. That's it."

Temari pulled back before she folded her arms and shook her head a bit.

"No.. even though I keep thinking that, there was something that kid did back there that just told me the opposite."

"What?"

"When GuyA tells GuyB that he likes a girl that happens to like GuyB, it's in you guys brocode to uphold some sort of promise that omits GuyB or any other guy for that matter to go after that girl in favor to Guy A, I know this because you guys are idiots and only you guys would do something so stupid like that.. regardless, when it boils down to GuyA finding out that GuyB went behind his back to kiss the girl GuyA likes, the first thing that breaks out is a fight."

"What the-"

"You can't tell me that I'm wrong Nara." she interrupted as she shut her eyes and got a bit lecturous. "When you men have finally found your feelings and emotions and want to explore them with a girl, you guys do stupid things. So.. If Naruto really liked Ino, but found out Sasuke kissed her, he should've attacked Sasuke. Sure they're family, but families always fight, and to have a family member betray your trust like that gives you all the more reason to beat them up, but Naruto didn't do any of that.. He looked sad, and immediately looked to Sasuke for assurance on the matter. But if he knew that you _all _knew about his crush for Ino why didn't he ask the closest person to him for assurance in the situation? That being Kiba." she wondered aloud, continuing to ponder on her feelings on the matter. "I dunno.. something just tells me that Naruto likes Sasuke, and was hurt that the guy went after Ino."

"You're insane," Shikamaru calmly accused. "So what if Naruto didn't fight Sasuke over Ino- Maybe he didnt' want to do that because he's not a fighter and isn't that aggressive when it comes to things like that, or he didn't want to demean himself over such a snobby woman in front of his friends."

"Or maybe what I'm saying can be true." she spoke making Shikamaru look to her stupidly. "C'mon.. if you think about it.. Naruto is really close to Sasuke. There isn't an instant where the two aren't apart from one another unless it deals with class-"

"Naruto's foreign and doesn't understand how things work in Konoha, that's why he sticks so close to Sasuke."

"Speaking of him being foreign. Is that just a myth?"

"Huh?"

"You say he's foreign, but he doesn't seem to have a foreign bone in his body. He understands what everyone says to him, he lacks that thick Uzushiogakuran accent most people from that country carry and-"

"How do you know people from Uzushiogakure have an accent?"

"Hm?" The woman paused to blink. "I had to do a paper dealing with foreign affairs and it just so happens that the country I was interested on doing was Uzushiogakure. And it turns out that people from that country have thick accents that kinda sounds French but has more of a country twang.. They also have this verbal tick that I heard is the slang there."

"Er-"

"Regardless, is that story about Naruto being foreign made up? Who told you he was foreign in the first place? Sasuke?"

"Uh!-"

"He did, didn't he? Hmph.. well that's a great cover story. It's too bad the Uchiha didn't know about the accents-"

"Wait a minute Sabaku, you're forgetting that despite your assumptions, Naruto **is **related to Sasuke, and all the Uchiha's live here!" The Nara spoke, trying to cover all the plot-holes Temari was digging up. "Naruto probably doesn't have an accent, or covers it well because he's probably been here a few times before he came to the Academy, and besides I'm sure you've heard his tick. He always says 'oi', **always**."

"If that's the case then why is everyone saying he's the foreign kid from Uzushiogakure? I would imagine a kid who grew up in that country would at least have an accent."

"I don't know, but the point is, Naruto's **from **here, and he **is **foreign."

"..Hmph.. whatever.. I'm still going to think, what I'm going to think.."

"Why? That's so weird, you're obviously wrong."

"Why are you so adamant to dismiss my assumptions, Nara? Are they that ridiculous?"

"As a matter of fact, they are. You're calling my friends gay, and not just gay but lovers of incest, without so much as a picture of proof or anything close to that. So what if Naruto doesn't have an accent, and didn't fight Sasuke over Ino, maybe he isn't the type of guy to fight over a woman? And who cares if he hangs around Sasuke all the time, they're family, so of course he's going to be more comfortable around the Uchiha than anybody else here. I'm just saying that maybe you should stop reading your crappy gay/teen drama books from Barnes 'n Noble and maybe lay off a few episodes of Glee before you make outrageous assumptions like that."

The Sabaku woman knit her brows together and scowled, but jerked out of that state when the gym doors opened with Sai quick to pass through, look around, then eventually wave as he walked over.

"It took me awhile to remember where the gym was, but I'm here now." the Shimura boy assured.

"Oh.. Sai." Temari let out, standing from her seat and immediately looking through her bag. "I got your disk. Considering Ten-Ten told me everyone will be practicing on their own today, be sure to watch it continuously until you get it right, alright?"

"Of course."

"Hey.. Sai." Shikamaru started, standing from his seat as well. "..Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Naruto? Hmm.. No.. I don't believe I know."

"Don't lie to me."

"I assure you I don't know where he is. The last I saw him, he was with you guys in the hall."

"Yeah right. You bumped into him not too long ago, that's why you were so late getting here."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The boy spoke, blinking as he found himself perplexed by the accusation. "I just left my chemistry class awhile ago and made it here.. I haven't seen Naruto at all."

Shika groaned as his left hand went to massage the temples of his head. He didn't want to believe Sai, but for some reason he couldn't help but do so.. What would this kid do with Naruto in the middle of the day in a public school where thousands of eyes were watching him? And if his true goal was to simply snatch Naruto, then what was he doing meeting up with Temari? Wouldn't it make more sense to just run off and disappear after you've nabbed what you went through a hell of a lot for?  
...Maybe Sai was here for motive? Or perhaps he really didn't know anything.. there wasn't an absolute conclusion Shika could come to yet.. Still, the Nara had a bit of skepticism in his body to feel that Sai might've been behind Naruto's disappearance.

"Just what're you accusing Sai of, Nara? You make it seem like he kidnapped the kid or something." Temari uttered with a skeptical glance.

"It's none of your business Sabaku." he groaned glancing away.

Rather than continue the conversation, Temari groaned just as Shikamaru did before she dug into her bag again and extended two sheets of papers to Sai.

"Here. These are links to video tutorials, just incase the one I put on the disk isn't good enough."

"Thank you, Temari."

After the words of thanks, Sai tucked the items handed to him in his bag before he lowered his head in a bow then turned to waltz away and leave, bringing an impulse in Shikamaru to form and coercing him to march after Sai.

It took maybe 6 or 7 steps for the Nara to be at his side, and rather than say anything about the matter, he just looked at the Shimura boy from the corner of his eyes and continued to walk beside him as they both left the gym and began to walk the halls. Though Sai was curious about it at first, he was sure to chuckle and dismiss the entire matter, being that he knew why the action was being executed anyway.  
Shikamaru on the otherhand, couldn't help but groan, as he knew he looked like an idiot, however he also knew that condescending chortles and means of snickering wasn't a surefire way to get him to back off and stop following.

"Tch-"

"My goodness, you all would make horrible watch dogs." Sai chuckled, making Shika grunt and glare. "Naruto is very close to you all.. especially that.. Sasuke person, and yet you all can't manage to keep your eyes on him long."

"What would you know, huh?"

"I know that you guys didn't keep a well enough eye on him when I took him, and I know that you guys did the same now." Sai said in a laugh as he glanced at the Nara. "He's gone a disappeared again right? That's why you were questioning me before and why you're following me now?"

Shikamaru wanted to keep on glaring like he knew he had been for the passed 10 minutes, but being he felt that Sai was on the same page as he was, he couldn't help but groan and relax his past-tense face and morph into his usual gloomy one.

"..Alright.. Naruto's gone and that's why I questioned you earlier."

"I know." Sai muttered continuing his walk. "But as I told you before, I don't know where he is. I don't know if you've noticed, but he doesn't seem too fond in trying to get close to me in the slightest.."

"Yeah, kidnapping a person often buys that attitude."

"Yes, but I never expected that action from a u.k.e."

"Don't start that anti-u.k.e talk when we're talking about Naruto. Especially since I know that you want to learn something from him that involves being more or less a person.."

"..Ah.. so Kiba told you that hm?"

"He also told me you're actually here for an education and not to kidnap Naruto again.. Call it crazy, but the instant he told me that I believed your motives.." he admitted, earning a glance from Sai. "..You may not believe me.. but for some reason, I believe you."

Shika paused his walk only to stop and stare, before he managed to watch the Shimura boy do the same. It was.. awkward, for the Nara to just up and admit this fact.. but as stated again and again.. he just couldnt' help it.

"-Don't get me wrong, I'm still skeptical of you, after all we met each other for the first time in a rather shitty situation.. however.. when Kiba told me what you said, I couldn't help but put the pieces together and form a bit of a story in my head that cleared you from being a bit of a selfish bastard. But with that being said, I still don't know you or your true motives, I'm just going off of my judgement and inner feelings, that's it."

Sai blinked but was sure to shut his eyes and smile. "I see, well that's a rather surprising thing to hear." he admitted as he walked off.

"Don't get too sappy over it. I told you I'm still skeptical of you." Shika groaned in following, earning nothing but a chuckle from Sai in return.

As the two advanced further down the halls, and eventually out of the school, they were sure to stop and notice both Sasuke and Kiba posed at the base of the steps just before the entrance- the both of them staring, then sending skeptical brows the opposing boys way before full on glaring.  
Shika only groaned as Sai laughed, the both of them making it down the steps at the same time before they stopped a notch or two away from them, the Nara being the first to hold his hands up and shut his eyes in surrender.

"Before you guys say anything, we just happened to run into each other in the gym. And also.." he paused before shoving his left hand into his blazer while his right rubbed the back of his head. "..He doesn't know where Naruto is."

"Bullshit!" Kiba quickly stated with a stomp. "He probably snuffed the kid with chloroform and put him in the trunk of his car or something!"

"I guarantee you, I'm not built for something as aggressive as that. That sounds more like the work my bodyguards handle." the boy let out, holding his hands up just as Shikamaru did.

Sasuke attempted to step to Sai, leaving Kiba to block him and point.

"You ass! Just what're you tryna say! You got your burly bodyguards to come on campus and steal away Naruto!"

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm admitting that I had them take away Naruto before, but I'm completely certain I didn't order them to do so this time."

Kiba smacked his teeth as he eased back a bit and groaned. "..Dammit.. well then.. where is he?"

The question was rhetorical, but being that Sai didn't know that, he was sure to offer an action that would in turn allow the others to see him as gracious and ultimately bring him out to be a good person.

"If you'd like, I can help you all search for him."

"**Hell no**." everyone bluntly stated, leaving the Shimura to blink.

"I'm sorry.. I thought you all wanted to find him.."

"We do, but we don't want you anywhere near him." Sasuke answered for the troupe, leaving Sai to blink again but chuckle.

"Heheh.. Ah right.. You're his owner, so you're the most protective of him."

"That's right, and unlike the others, I don't have the patience to force myself to hold any long-winded conversations with you or delve in the matters of getting to know you or your motives for being here. In fact it's quite the opposite when it comes to me.. The way I see it, so long as you here, it'd be best you stayed out of my way and steer clear from Naruto as well. You've already done enough to cross me before, so you'd be stupid as hell to go and try that again the longer you plan on staying here... So.. just so we can all go home and no longer be burdened by your presence any longer, I'm going to be blunt here." he paused to scowl. "..Do you have Naruto?"

"I do not."

"If I find out you're lying, I swear to God-"

"You have nothing to worry about Sasuke Uchiha." Sai cut off as he quickly held an easing hand to the raven parallel from him. "I realize that you have every right to be skeptical and even angry with me, but I assure you it's all for nought. While I will allow you to go on and believe the assumptions you've made of me prior, the one thing I won't allow is basically being accused of being a liar. I admit I'm many things.. but a liar isn't one of them. If I took Naruto away from you and this place as a whole then let me be the first to say that I wouldn't be stupid enough to stay here just so I could be investigated, or rather interrogated. I have no interest in taking him away from you Sasuke, in fact, I'd rather he stay by your side. He's obviously happy when he's around you and you seem to look less tense when he's wrapped around your arm as well, so let me just go on by saying, my interests in taking Naruto was never and has never been my motive upon entering Konoha Academy. These motives more or less belong to my grandfather, and admist our first meeting was me, upholding his wishes. I no longer tend to take his orders however, as the only thing I wish for, is to study your u.k.e, or rather, _Naruto_."

Sasuke and Kiba flinched, watching Sai lower his risen hand an just flash his usual faux smile.

"I want to learn from him, and if fate allows it, I would also like to be his friend. That is why I'm here.. If you have a problem with it, then I apologize, but he is interesting to me, and when I find something of interest I don't usually let it go." he admitted with a chuckle. "I will stay out of your way and even steer clear of the boy just as you wished, but if he comes to me then I'd say I'm allowed to begin my lessons from him just so long as he stays in my presence.. does this sound fair to you at all?"

Sasuke was sure to lower his eyes disapprovingly as he folded his arms, bringing Sai to chuckle the longer he stared at the boy, but being a glimpse of a rather familiar car pulled up in the distance, the Shimura was sure to cut their get together rather short as he lowered his head in a quick bow then actioned a bullshit wave.

"It's fine if you don't have your answer now Sasuke Uchiha, you're free to tell me it in the later days, but right now I really must be going. I'm afraid my grandfather is terribly upset with me.." he said, marching down the steps after.

"Hey," Shika called out, watching Sai turn. "..What did you mean by that? About your grandfather?"

"Oh, he didn't know I enrolled myself into this school by myself. I was homeschooled before y'know." he admitted as he turned again. "..But.. I have a feeling he's found out now.."

Shikamaru was sure to look out into the street just a mid-range distance away from the Academy, seeing a dark car with tinted window pull up to park, leaving the Nara to assume that was said Grandfather..  
A mild case of goosebumps chilled the lazy boy before he dismissed the feeling completely and groaned for a second, then slowly made his way down the steps.

"..Right.. I got it." he spoke as he passed.

Kiba was the first to jerk and run to follow, leaving Sasuke to stand around and glare at the faced away Shimura- feeling things weren't entirely finished here, but being the reality of the situation pretty much posed that their talk was over, the Uchiha marched to follow his friends, brushing passed Sai in silence.

Chuckling was all the Shimura boy did before he took his steps away from the Academy as well, eventually crossing the street and making it over to the parked car. As soon as he was no more than 10 steps away, the window rolled down, revealing Fu and Torune.

"Ah.. you two." Sai acknowledged as he had gotten closer to the car, watching Fu glare in return.

"Get in."

With no words, but a laugh instead, Sai made his way in the backseat, shutting the door afterward and holding his bookbag close.

"Strange.. I don't believe I called in for a ride.."

"Of course you didn't, we had to hunt you down like you were nothing more than a wild animal-" Fu let out, sounding so agitated, but bring Sai to laugh.

"I see.. so.. most likely you broke into my house and lurked through my things. My computer most likely.." he guessed- knowing he was right, knowing he lured them here.

"Of course, your password was easy enough to crack through, and you failed to delete your history. We were able to see the past sites you surfed from the earliest of months up till now- those being ones more or so focused on this Konoha Academy." Torune explained, sound almost braggadocious.

"Oh my.. how embarrassing.. that's private stuff Torune."

"If your grandfather wasn't skeptical of you or your motives we wouldn't have had to do that or even be here, sir." the man defended as Fu turned in his seat.

"Just what were you thinking Sai? What're you doing here? Your grandfather expects you to find the u.k.e that you lost, not playing schoolhouse with a bunch of kids.."

"And that's exactly what I'm doing."

"How are your actions of playing around and wasting time in one establishment helping any of us find the doll Sai?" Torune asked, turning in his seat as well.

"I have my ways of searching and you have yours. To each his own."

"Mr Shimura!"

"Heheh.. You both probably didn't notice, but the boys I was speaking to.. two of them were the ones we all spotted with the u.k.e when we first caught him." Sai explained, making the men twitch slightly. "I figured because we found the boys lurking in the fire district, _this _district exactly, then I'd be able to find the u.k.e that we lost. Remembering that we were near Konoha University when I spotted him, I took the initiative to investigate to the school in general and seconds of searching led me to learn a rather interesting fact about the University. You can't go on their campus unless you've attended Konoha Academy.. so.. figuring that I did have a lot of spare time on my hands, I enrolled myself into the Academy using Grandfathers information and such- I even did so much as send the principal here an email stating that I was Danzo. I was a shoe-in after that, and it just so turns out that the same boys I was talking to actually go to the Academy and not the University."

Torune widened his eyes in surprise before he looked to the Academy out of the window, while Fu bridged his brows together.

"So were you able to spot the doll at all?"

"-I don't think he's enrolled here at the Academy. I'm to get a tour of the University tomorrow, being that I arrived here so late in the year, so I figure I will spot him there."

"You're going to wait an entire day just to grab a doll-"

"Mr Shimura, time is of the essence, we have to bring that doll to your grandfather as soon as possible."

"As I promised before, I'm going to return the doll to my grandfather, but I recall my grandfather saying that you two can't help me in doing so.. With that said I think this conversation is over."

Both men glared, but Fu was sure to abide by the boys statement and render the conversation officially over once he turned around in his seat and gripped the wheel.

"Considering we were ordered to find the doll ourselves, we hope that you dont' mind us using your information to benefit us."

"I don't mind at all." Sai spoke as he opened the back door and began to ease himself out. "...Oh," he paused after a bit of maneuvering. "Seeing as you're using the information I gave to you as a guide, use this as well. I questioned the boys about the whereabouts of the u.k.e and it turns out he disappeared just days ago when we took him. None of them know where the doll is."

With that the boy left the car and shut it before crossing the street and marching down the road, leaving Torune to groan.

"Torune."

"Hn?"

"..You think the boy is telling the truth?"

The man blinked for a moment but narrowed his eyes as he shook his head.

"You should know as well as I that one thing Sai doesn't do, is lie."

"Yes, but he is capable of doing so."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm feeling skeptical of him too, but.. it's Sai."

"So that's your answer?" Fu questioned rhetorically as he glared at the man beside him. "You don't think that he's storing that doll away somewhere?"

"I personally don't, but Danzo suspects it.."

"And what Danzo suspects could be true."

"Sai? He can't possibly.." Torune dismissed, disbelieving.

"Discounting our doubts, and the fact that we have to look for the doll ourselves, Danzo suspects Sai has the doll. We have to follow him and keep and eye on him."

"What about that home we found the doll in before? He's not-"

"Why are you being so arrogant? Sai just said that none of the boys spotted the doll until after we took him, which means the thing could be running around all of Konoha for all we'd know."

"But you just said Sai could be lying."

"I have no interest in debating with you Torune. Make a choice."

"I just don't know- we've known Sai since he was a child and even during those years that boy has never lied about anything. If he did anything untrustworthy he'd tell us and even tell Danzo as if he were bragging on it, that's why I can't believe he'd be lying now of all times, and even if he was, why would he be lying about a doll that could help bring more prosperity to the company he is to inherit? I don't see the motive, but at the same time I am skeptical.."

"You cannot be skeptical, we must follow Danzo's orders."

"But which one do we follow? Do we search for the doll on our own, or snoop on Sai? I feel if we snoop on Sai we'll just waste our time."

Fu glared, but shut his eyes and shook his head as he started the car then pulled out of his parking spot, leaving Torune to flinch, but not in a dramatic fashion.

"We're following him?"

"You lack the discipline necessary to make certain choices in situations such as this." Fu let out, almost in a dead-panned kind of tone. "This job isn't about trusting anyone or letting a child off the hook just because you've watched him grow, this job is about listening to Danzo and only Danzo. If his suspicions lie onto Sai, then we will do whatever is the need to ease that. You understand."

This was asked as more of a fact, so Torune simply sat in his seat and enjoyed the ride, figuring out the motive of everything here. Why would Sai take a doll away from his grandfather and set the company he is to inherit, back? What would the boy want with a doll and that one specifically? He had the money to buy 500 dolls from Kakashi if that were his wishes, so why? Torune couldn't see the entire picture clearly, so he sat and thought until this situation made sense to him, but as the time passed.. it never really did.


	78. Lovesick

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Lovesick)_**

**_._**

As the afternoon was ending and night was approaching, at the Hyuuga home, Gaara managed to leave Neji's bedroom, silently shutting the door behind him before he folded his arms with a perplexed look on his face as he made it into the living room and over to the couches where Naruto and Utakata were sprawled about- the blonde being the first to sit up and notice how bothered the Shukaku looked.

"Oi Gaara, you okay?"

The boy gave him a glance as Utakata sat up on the couch and bring the redhead to take a seat then glanced from the corner of his eyes over toward the Hyuuga's room..

"..Neji.. I'm worried about him?" He admitted making Naruto blink.

"Hm? What's wrong with him?"

"He's been.. very exhausted.. This has been happening all day.. it's never happened before. I'm afraid of what this might be-"

"There's no need to be," Utakata dismissed as he turned down the volume on the tv. "-you've been fucking him right? Well maybe your body is taking away his energy the more you do it with him. Like, you're taking away his life force the more you two have sex."

"Whaa! B-But- We've.. we've only had sex once." The Shukaku admitted, turning just as red as he hair.

Utakata only whistled. "—It's worse than I thought. Your body is literally absorbing his lifeforce out quicker than normal-"

"Whaaa!"

"Oi relax Gaara, he got that from the tv." Naruto dismissed making the brunette snicker.

"O-Oh.. well still.. what's wrong with Neji..?"

"He's probably just super tired. Don't worry about it, Sasuke's brother Itachi is the same, he'll be better when he wakes up."

Gaara blinked confused over the matter but was sure to smile about it. So long as Neji wasn't going to be tired all the time then the shukaku was fine.

"I'm glad."

"Oi, that's just cute."

"Ugh, it's cheesy if you ask me."

"No one asked you Utakata!" Naruto snapped making the Saiken shrug and lay back on the couch.

Gaara glanced at both boys for a moment but was sure to rest his vision at the window, noticing that it was getting dark. With that the boy looked over to the blonde and quickly frowned.

"Naruto.. when do you plan on returning to Sasuke?"

The blonde thought about it for a second- his continuous blinks showing that he hadn't thought about it, but in no less than a second he was sure to glare and rise from where he sat in a scoff.

"Hmph! I'm not returning to him for as long as I live!"

"I don't get it.." Utakata began looking to Gaara for confirmation. "Just what happened? Who's Sasuke again?"

"Uhm.. the.. the one with the dark hair- it's black,"

"Oh the angry one." he said in an almost shocked tone before glancing at Naruto. "What happened? Why're you pissed at him Kyuubi?"

"That bastard cheated on me!— He betrayed my trust and made me feel like a complete doofus for ever running back to him!"

"Whoa whoa whoa-" the Saiken eased, sitting upright again, interested. "Start from the beginning.. How'd he cheat on you if you're connected to his hip 24/7?"

"I.. I don't know.. I've always been with Sasuke and during those times I've never seen him with many girls.. The only time I'm ever away from him is during class.." the boy mumbled before jerking to a sudden thought "Oi, what if Sasuke isn't even going to class! What if he was out fucking around with that girl!"

"Makes sense." Utakata dismissed with a shrug, making Naruto flinch.

"OI!"

"What? Listen, when it comes down to it kid, you're a doll- no, you're a** male doll**. Maybe your owner was faking to like you just to please you but also trying to please himself with girls."

"WHAT!"

"Utakata.." Gaara uttered in worried-warning.

He didn't want anyone's feelings to get hurt off of these assumptions, especially when they all didn't know the actual story.

"I'm just saying." The Saiken uttered with a shrug. "Compared to us, girls kinda have it made. Their cute, soft, fragile-"

"Oi, I'm all of those things and more!"

"Yeah, _more _is right. Just get it through your head that your _Sasuke _is into the chicks alright. You would've been better off being a girl or something."

"Utakata!" Gaara spoke in a gasp before looking to the blonde. "M-Maybe Sasuke was with Ino, when you were away from him.. When you were with Kakashi?"

Naruto stared into space for a moment before cupping his chin. "The girl did say it was when I was out of town.. she must've meant when I wasn't going to the Academy anymore..."

"So basically Sasuke hooked up with a girl while you were away hooking up with Kakashi.." Utakata bluntly stated as he sat up. "I'm sorry, but I'm failing to see the problem here. Tell me why you're mad at him again?"

Naruto jerked but was sure to rub the back of his head and groan. Now that he was calmly thinking of what was said and how things escalated, he was sure to realize that maybe he overreacted a bit..

"Still.."

"Still what? It seems like an _'eye for and eye' _type of situation, kid. Sasuke was lonely and wanted to make out with someone and fool around. He's only human."

"Still! I don't want to seem like the badguy here!" the blonde screamed, feeling so embarrassed. "Oiii.. I must've looked like an ass back there in the shed.. no doubt Sasuke's pissed.. but I don't want to end up crawling to him and apologizing!"

"Why not?" Gaara questioned in a blink making Naruto pull his own hair.

"How can you even ask me that! When I was with Kakashi I left and walked around THE WORLD to find Sasuke again, and even so, I told him everything that happened between us! So you're telling me he couldn't do the same with that one bitch! Gragh! No I won't accept that! I mean- I know that he maybe forgot about it and I should forgive him but maybe he didn't! Maybe he wanted to keep that away from me for life! Maybe that was his plot all along! Gah I dunno! It's just so frustrating!" he announced before slumping to the floor to calm. "...oi.. I just don't know.. there's no secrets I keep from Sasuke so the fact that he'd hide some from me is saddening.."

Utakata's eyes lowered before he shut them and groaned. "It sounds to me you're just trying to justify yourself by mystifying your owner to be this guy with ulterior motives." he spoke making Naruto twitch. "**You **were with Kakashi, **so **he hooked up with a girl. It's not that big of a deal, especially when he was whining, crying and walking _the world _for you too."

"But it isn't as simple as it sounds.." Gaara chimed in giving the brunette a glance. "..Naruto was pushed to Kakashi by Sasuke.."

"What so it's Sasuke's fault that the kid hooked up with Kakashi? Psh, don't try to fool me, especially when I've heard bits a pieces of the story- Kakashi was your owner right?" he asked shifting his looks from Gaara to Naruto. "Somewhere along the line you moved on from Sasuke and Kakashi took care of you and you accepted him as an owner. So had you not left him, what was Sasuke supposed to do once he realized that he wanted you back huh? Just waltz up to Kakashi and ask for you back? No. That wouldn't happen, and I bet you Sasuke knew that, which is why he hooked up with whatever girl you're talking about to cope with that fact. Face and own up to the fact that you jumped the gun and fucked up Kyuubi."

Naruto blinked but was sure to glance away as he felt his eyes heat and stomach curl. He had never felt so guilty and embarrassed over his relationship with Sasuke ever.. surely this was a new low for him.

"..Oi.." he groaned. "..What should I do?"

Being that Gaara had no advice, he just looked to Utakata, who rolled his eyes the opposing direction for a moment then groaned just as the blonde did.

"..Okay.. there's 1 of 2 things that you can do. You can either, crawl back to your owner and grovel and beg him to forgive you like some spineless pathetic excuse of an abomination you actually are, or.." he paused to glance at a movie trailer about a romantic comedy playing out on the tv, giving him an idea and making him smirk. "..You can make him jealous."

"Jealous?" Gaara and Naruto repeated leaving Utakata to snicker.

"Yeah.. The only reason you're in this situation is because you got into a jealous fit and stormed away from your owner right?"

"Y..yeah."

"So then do the same to him. Hang out with someone for a little while and ignore Sasuke, then next thing you know, you'll be having him crawl to you instead. It makes him look pathetic and weak and makes you look superior and ultimately right in the situation no matter what."

Naruto smirked for a second but was sure to frown. "Er.. wait a minute.. I don't think Sasuke will play into that at all."

"He will if you don't tell him about it." Utakata urged. "C'mon, don't be a punk Kyuubi."

"Mrh.."

"Naruto.. you're not seriously considering this are yo-"

"Don't let him talk you out of this." the Saiken cut off, covering Gaara's mouth. "Think of how amazing it would be to see the look on your owners jealous face when he see's you hanging around another person and dedicating all your attention to them- he'll be so pissed."

"Heh, you think so?"

"I know so." he assured before letting the redhead go. "Gaara, go get Neji's phone, and hurry.

Hesitant, but eventually abiding, the shukaku scuttled off into the Hyuuga's room, then returned in the living room with the boys bookbag. With that, he dug through the casing before extending Neji's cell to Utakata who took it with a wide smirk on his face.

"Heheh, one thing you units need to realize is even though we're artificial we've got things that allure people to us." he uttered as he skimmed through the phone, leaving Naruto to blink.

"What do you mean by.._things_?"

"Oh y'know, Gaara's got that cute innocent _thing_, I've got my cunning, my good looks and amazing sexual prowess both off and on the streets, along with that daring attitude _thing _that just makes my customers swoon and you..." he paused to think as he gave the blonde a glance. "...You've got.. some_thing_.."

"HEY!"

"Here I found it!" he announced before whistling. "Heh, guess who called Neji 20 times?"

The blonde pulled back and turned pink, bringing the Saiken to press the call button and hand Naruto the phone.

"Go on-"

"Go on and do what!" The boy hissed in a whisper as he pushed the Saiken's hand away.

"Tell Sasuke you're over Neji's because he's.. **nice **to you!"

"But he's not-"

"Lie!"

"I can't-"

"He's picking up!" he hissed pushing the phone to the blonde.

Immediately Naruto took it, holding the phone to his ear and eventually hearing Sasuke's voice sound aggravated.

_**'Hyuuga, what's up with you ignoring my calls? Have you seen Naruto?' **_

Naruto stared into space for a moment, but jerked as Utakata waved his hands to urge him to speak, which made the doll clear his throat and do so.

"..o-Oi.."

_**'Naruto?'**_ Sasuke spoke, his voice suddenly different. _**'What're you doing over Neji's? And why didn't you tell me or allow him to call me?'**_

". . ."

_**'Did you tell him to ignore my calls, just so you could ignore me? Are you really that upset with me?'**_

The blonde glared, knowing deep down he really was, but Utakata was sure to wave his hands and shake his head before narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"_Ask him why he hasn't apologized to you_.." he whispered, making Naruto twitch then hold the phone close.

"-Oi," he started, getting the Uchiha's attention. "Immediately when you hear my voice you go off on asking me questions, but the thought of you apologizing to me for what you did completely flies over your head?"

_**'What I did?'**_ the raven repeated. _**'Naruto, I did that a long time ago.. it really meant nothing.'**_

"And yet you still won't apologize for it.."

_**'You want me to say sorry for kissing a girl that repulsed me? Fine.. I'm sorry.'**_

"That's it?"

_**'That's what you wanted right?'**_

"What! That was the shittiest apology I've ever heard!" the blonde barked as he held his free hand out to speak. "Do you seriously think that I'm just going to feel better about what happened and about us when you sound so detached toward what you did!"

_**'Naruto, what do you want me to say?'**_

"..oi.. I shouldnt' have to tell you. You should already know-"

"_Tell him about the Kakashi thing_.." Utakata added with urging hands making the blonde lower his eyes and clear his throat.

"I.. I know that you only kissed her because I was with Kakashi.. but still.. no matter what happened between me and Kakashi I was sure to tell you about it because I felt you deserved to know.. so what was that between you and that girl? I didn't deserve to be filled in about your past flings?-"

"_Tell him he takes you for granted_,"

"-Oi, I feel you take me for granted. I believe that you think that just because you're my owner I'm always inclined to forgive you and move on from situations like this or similar to this, but it's not like that Sasuke-"

"_Tell him __**you can **__move on to someone else, quick_,"

"I.. I.. I can move on y'know.. I'm human too, so I can find someone else to be my owner- who can fall for me.."

_**'You're saying you're willing to find someone else because of this?'**_

"Y-Yes." the blonde answered, making the Uchiha snicker. "H-Hey! What's so funny huh!"

_**'Why do I get the feeling that someone is telling you to say these things, or you got these lines from some tv show?'**_

"Uh!-"

_**'Is that what you did when you left the shed? Ran all the way to Neji's house to watch tv and get all your crappy lines from some tv drama?'**_

Naruto just looked at Utakata who waved his hands at him and glared as he shook his head- telling him to deny it and think of something to say.

"Er.. No. No I didn't."

_**'Really now? Well considering you can "Move on", just who are you thinking on moving onto? Are you considering Kiba or Shikamaru? I've seen how you guys are so **__interested __**in one another.'**_ The Uchiha mocked, making Naruto hiss.

"I'm not interested in them! And what makes you think I'm only interested in guys huh? I only like you because-"

"Liked," Utakata corrected and coached.

"D'uh, I only **liked **you because you were my owner but that's it! I can move onto anyone, even the girls at your school! You're forgetting I'm a pro at what I do and as soon as I coax anyone to fall for me they do it!"

_**'Oh really?'**_

"Yeah! And here's something that you probably forgot about me when you were swapping spit with that one girl!- I was made to **please **people, which means whatever I do is **perfect**! So you can keep on kissing your girls behind my back and all that bullshit but just know that I'll be doing the same thing and making people fall to their feet before me! You may have the looks, but I have the talent Sasuke! So I'll see you at school tomorrow, but that's all I'll be doing! _Seeing _you!"

"_Tell him not to talk to you_,"

"-I won't be talking to you, or trying to approach you at all! So how about that!"

_**'That sounds interesting.. I can't wait to see you ignore me.'**_

"W-What?"

The Uchiha laughed pompously, irritating Naruto and yet, stalling for time. Though he was playing it off as cool, on the otherline he was almost fuming. He could've just begged Naruto to forgive him or grovelled to get forgiveness, but the Uchiha wasn't one for grovelling, and out of the many tricks he knew he kept, begging wasn't one of them.

"Oi! Sasuke! What're you laughing at!"

_**'I can't wait for tomorrow, I know you're going to look so clumsy trying to flirt with other people- and I assume you're going to do that just to make me jealous?'**_

"Quit saying it like that! Like I'm incapable of making you jealous!"

_**'So you admit it? You're trying to make me jealous?'**_

"Er!"

Utakata facepalmed while Gaara just frowned, not liking how this whole ordeal was turning out.

"Oiii.. I'm doing it.. because.."

_**'Because?'**_

"Because I know I can find better! Or at least someone who won't go behind my back to make out with a girl without telling me! - Yeah, I was with Kakashi! But I told you what happened between the two of us, and that would've been the right time for you to admit what happened between you and that girl, but instead you wanted to keep that from me! You, Kiba, and Shikamaru all kept that a secret from me, making me think that you cared about me when really you were hiding things from me and making me look like a fool!"

_**'Hold on a minute Naruto-'**_

"You played me without considering my feelings on the matter at all! And all because you take me for granted! You think the only person I can be interested in is you, but that's not the case! I can move on! I can find someone else! I can do that!"

_**'Wait, Naruto, hear me out for a second-'**_

"And rather than laugh at me or mock me for my thoughts and decisions, you could've apologized to me by now, or at least tried to explain yourself! But... you're such an ass!"

_**'Naruto-'**_

"You're a **JERK **Sasuke!"

With that Utakata lunged to snatch the phone and hang it up, leaving the Uchiha on the other line to flinch and stare at his phone, before dialing back, though, after a few rings had passed, the call went straight to voicemail, leaving the Uchiha to groan and toss his cell on the floor before he fell back on his bed and glared at the ceiling.

He fucked up.. and now he had to fix it..

"Yo Sasuke," Obito spoke opening the Uchiha's door abruptly. "I'm going out to get some groceries at the market down the street, you want anything special while I'm down there?"

"No."

The older Uchiha flinched before he sighed and frowned, "Oh no.. did you and Naruto argue or something?"

"No-" The raven quickly stated. "What would make you think that..?"

"Well he wasn't here when you got home and it doesn't seem like you've convinced him to come home.."

Sasuke groaned as he recalled the argument but quickly sat up to glare at his older and surprisingly wise counterpart.

"Obito.. what's going on?" he asked so vaguely, leaving the older man to blink at him a few times but laugh in low tones as he marched over to his kin.

"Oh Sasuke.. this.. _This _is known as a _relationship_." he let out sitting at the edge of the bed as he pat the boys head. "As confusing and frustrating as it is right now, just know it _does _get better."

"What am I doing wrong?"

"That depends.. what do you think you're doing wrong?"

"Everything."

"Then you're doing everything wrong." Obito confirmed with a small laugh, making Sasuke groan. "Oh come on, don't look like that.. Just what did you and Naruto argue about anyway that made him want to stay.. uh.. where is he?"

"He's at Neji's-"

"The same place he got kidnapped from!"

The younger Uchiha nodded slowly as he facepalmed. "I didn't think he was over there, but once he called me from Neji's phone I immediately got worried.."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Why would I tell him that? So he could be scared shitless?"

"No no no.. Sasuke," The older Uchiha paused as he took a breath. "..When you tell someone, man or woman, that you're worried about them, not only does it make them aware of how much you care about them but it keeps them cautious of what you're so worried about. I'm sure if you told Naruto from the gate that you were worried then he wouldn't be so upset.. Which reminds me, he's upset because of what?"

"He's mad because he found out that I kissed a girl."

"Oh Sasuke.." Obito groaned with a frown.

"-But it was when he was away with Kakashi,"

"Oh Sasuke..." he groaned again, facepalming this time.

"Anyway, a situation occurred where he found out from the girl that I kissed her, so now he's pissed."

"Ohhh Sasukeee!"

"What!"

"Do you know how he must feel right now? There's no pain like pain from a homewrecker telling you that he or she is sleeping with your husband-"

"But I'm not-"

"You know what I mean!" he cleared up with a wave. "Can you imagine how Naruto must've felt listening to a girl tell him that she kissed you behind his back? You would've been better off if you just told him that yourself, that way the air would be cleared and there would be no secrets between you both."

"I forgot about it. But kissing Ino literally meant nothing to me.. If anything, I only kissed her to find out how I really feel about Naruto. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would've taken the initiative to try and get him back as hard as I did back then."

"Don't tell him that."

"What? Why not?"

"Er.. well.. If you think hard on the trials the both of you went through, especially Naruto's you'll realize that digging up the past and reliving will only mean inner turmoil in your relationship. There might've been things that you said or did to him that he didn't like and vice versa, so there's no point in relishing in that shit." he spoke, shuddering at the possible arguments that would occur had it happened.

Sasuke just groaned as he fell back on his bed again, making Obito chuckle at his misfortunes.

"Welcome to the Relationship Station Sasuke Uchiha, while riding this ride the first stop will be at Apology Cove, then Make-up Manor, and finally Lovey-Dovey Land. You wanna buy your tickets and get on this ride?"

"Ugh.."

"If you don't, then may I suggest a nice walk to Heartbreak Hill? I hear it makes guys like you feel like absolute shit, but I must warn you, I think you'll be the only one there at the moment."

"_Auggghhhh_."

"Heh, what're you gonna do Sasuke?"

"..Was.. _she _like this?"

Obito jerked, but was sure to smile weakly as he shook his head. "Believe me if she was anything like Naruto, I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Tch.."

"But one thing I will say is, if she _was _like Naruto in the slightest, then I'd know what she'd like and stuff, afterall, Naruto.. kinda reminds me of a younger me in a sense. There are parts of him that just takes me back to my childhood, but the other parts.. I think that's Minato or something.." he laughed before rubbing the back of his head. "But.. what I'm saying is.. Just like me, Naruto isn't that hard to read. The things he does, he does it for you Sasuke.. the only difference is, he feels emotions and stuff when he does it. Unlike Rein, who.. now that I think about it, wasn't really capable of experiencing actual emotions, Naruto feels what any other person feels when it comes to relationships and other things. He's able to experience what his emotions make him feel and he's able to freely think on said things unlike Rein. She was programmed to say and do things all thanks to a chip in her head. But Naruto, he's nothing like that.. If anything, I think you're very lucky Sasuke. Even though Naruto being ordered here was nothing less of an accident, his existence is making you experience things that I'm sure you wouldn't have even bothered to deal with a long time ago, with anyone.."

Sasuke lowered his eyes in thought as he completely agreed, leaving Obito to pat his back a few times before he stood from off of the bed let out a long breath.

"Whether you see it or not, Naruto is changing you, and he's making you a better person surprisingly." he admitted with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, now that I think about it. I think that if you did get that doll that I got you, you'd be the same old stuck up you.. y'know? No doubt unit s.e.x.y would've just tried to sleep with you and would've waited forever for you to give her an order, but yeah.. it's.. **good** that Naruto came around." he admitted before he moved to head toward the door.

Though Obito almost stepped out, he was sure to pause and glance at Sasuke, calling his name and making him sit up slightly to glance his way.

"..Don't take Naruto for granted. He cares about you."

". . ."

"And don't pout either, when you're wrong, you're wrong. You should just tell Naruto the insight of your situation and tell him how you feel from time to time. Not only would that make his day, but I'm pretty sure it would make your day too. Relationships do that y'know?" he spoke before waving. "Alright I'm off, you sure you dont' want anything?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes in thought, knowing he didn't want anything from the store, but more or so something back in his home.

"Call Itachi." he muttered, making the older Uchiha flinch. "He's been gone for 4 days now. Its about time you guys kissed and made up."

"Heh, the same could be said for you and Naruto." Obito spoke before grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket and waving it out to the younger kin. "Tell you what.. You text Naruto, and I'll text Itachi."

"What're you gonna say?"

"Iunno.. something blunt? _'Sorry man, come home, we miss our old crow..'_ Something along the lines there. What about you?"

"_Sorry for everything_..?"

"Ugh, that sounds desperate not to mention cowardly. You can't apologize with your boyfriend or girlfriend through a text. Just tell Naruto you're worried about him concerning the kidnapping last time, then tell him good night. Apologize to him face to face at school tomorrow."

"Got it."

"Oh which reminds me.. Somehow Gai got my number, but he told me you're doing something for your rally?"

"I dont' want to talk about that.."

"..Hmm.. alright. I'll be right back." he called with another wave before leaving the room.

Sasuke could only acknowledge the wave with a 'Hurry back' comment before he picked his phone up and began to compose a text that made him feel almost anxious but at the same time, adamant. No matter what he wanted Naruto to understand that he did in fact care for him and was still worried about how they were standing as a couple..

The Uchiha flinched as the word _couple _repeated in his head like a skipping record and made him red. Was.. Naruto even aware that the both of them were in a relationship? None of them ever clearly stated that they were each others boyfriends or the sort.. did.. they have to?— O-Of course they did! The only thing that the two would ever define their relationship close to was Owner and u.k.e, which was stupid the more the Uchiha thought about it! Didn't he tell that Utakata kid that he never acknowledged Naruto to be a doll? So what the hell was he doing allowing the kid to call him his owner, and allow him to ramble things about being the Uchiha's u.k.e? That had to stop.  
No doubt such wordings were unconsciously making the Uchiha take the boy for granted and make him come off as an actual jerk.. or perhaps he just so much of a jerk that Naruto began to realize it.. S-Still! Things needed to be fixed, changed and acknowledged!  
Yes, Sasuke messed up by not sharing that tiny bit of information that he honestly forgot about with Ino, but he should've had the right mind to remember it to tell Naruto- it was only right! And he should've apologized immediately instead of questioning him and taunting his words like that.. but what the hell.. What was Naruto thinking when he said such things? Was he really going to try to flirt with other people just to piss the Uchiha off?  
Just who was he going to flirt with? The kid barely knew anyone outside of the ravens friend circle so just what was his ploy?

Sasuke shook his head and took in a deep breath as he calmed. He wasn't trying to get in a mood that would prompt him to rage text Naruto.. he was trying get the kid to forgive him, especially since things were going so well with them not too long ago..  
Sasuke wanted that back, and he wanted Naruto happy- with him, if the blonde wished for that too. He didn't want him moving on, to see that or experience it would literally break the Uchiha's heart, he loved Naruto too much to allow that to happen-AHH WAIT!

Sasuke flinched again as he realized just what he thought about a second ago- the realization of it hitting him than a ton of bricks.

He.. _**loved **_Naruto.. When was the last time he had ever said that to him- the last time either of them said that to each other? Ever?

The Uchiha could only feel his heart beat against his chest in rhythmic beats like it was communicating to him in some sort of unique morse code..  
Sasuke.. loved Naruto.. and he needed to tell him that. He needed to assure the boy that everything they went through wasn't on a whim, that it was so much deeper than that.

The Uchiha quickly nodded to himself as that was the plan he knew he was going to unveil tomorrow, but in the meantime, he had to tell the boy he was worried, and that he couldn't wait to see him at school tomorrow- despite the nerving feelings that were spiraling within him the more he composed his message.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga's, about 30 minutes later, after both Naruto and Sasuke's debate, Naruto sat on the couch with Gaara and Utakata, all of them sitting and somewhat hunching to stare hard at Neji's cellphone which lay on the coffee table just in front of them. All of them were waiting for the call Utakata had predicted would come but nothing did, making the blonde furious.

"Oi! I thought you said he was supposed to call me!"

"He is. He called once already, but he was supposed to call two more times, and you were supposed to accept the third call." Utakata uttered, glaring a bit.

"Maybe.. he fell asleep?" Gaara guessed making Naruto hiss and tighten a fist.

"So he mocks me and makes fun of me and totally ignores the fact that I might leave him, to go to sleep! That asshole! Grrah!"

"...Oh well." The Saiken sighed, falling back on the couch with his arms quick to hide behind his head. "Guess he doesn't like you all that much.."

"Utakata!" Gaara gasped before looking to Naruto. "Maybe his phone powered off?"

"Or he powered it off."

"Utakata please.."

"Whatever! I don't care anymore!" Naruto boasted as he rose from the couch and folded his arms. "If Sasuke doesn't care about me then.. then fuck him! I.. I don't need him." The boy spoke before marching off and down the hall to the bathroom.

Utakata only scoffed and shut his eyes. "Don't cry too hard, it'll only be a waste."

Gaara frowned at the both of them, but jumped when the phone began to vibrate on the table, leaving Utakata to widen his eyes and sit up straight, and bring Naruto to race back down the hall.

"Is that him!" he questioned, sounding so desperate.

Utakata picked up the phone and skimmed it before reading the alert that Neji had gotten a message, leaving the Saiken to groan afterward. "It's a text from a girl called Ten-Ten.. Who's that?"

"It's for Neji." Gaara assured, making Utakata raise a brow.

"You allow him to have girls talk to him?"

"W-Well.. She is his friend.. so I-"

"So you'd let them fuck if the opportunity ever arose?"

"Wh-What! N-N! I!"

"Girls and boys can never be friends, one of them always wants something from the other. That's just how it is. Don't be stupid, kid." he lectured, softly hitting the boy over the head.

"Oiiii.. when's Sasuke gonna call?" Naruto groaned falling on the floor.

"I dunno, but I'm going to read this text.." Utakata mumbled before slightly yelping to Gaara's sudden pounce. "AHh! Kid what're you-"

"D-Don't go through Neji's things, he'll be mad!"

"Relax, I'll say it was an accident!"

"Utakata please!"

"Oi! Who cares about the text, let me call Sasuke!" Naruto voiced as he sat up and snatched the phone.

"N-Naruto!"

"Kyuubi!"

With that, both Utakata and Gaara lunged for the phone, all of them tugging and pulling on the device and each other as they wanted the phone to fulfill their own needs.

"Utakata!" Naruto hissed, pushing the boy back with his right foot and shoving Gaara's face away.

"Hands off, brat!" he voiced, pulling the blondes hair and continuously nudging Gaara way from him.

"Guys please!" the Shukaku whined, bearing the abuse as they continuously fought.

"Rgh! Utakata! Gaara!"

"Brat! Kid! Let go!"

"Guys! Stop please!"

All of them continued to struggle and fight, until the sudden sound of Neji's door opening made them all jerk and freeze.  
Very quickly the others looked to the doorway, seeing the Hyuuga take his few steps out of his room before glaring at the three who flinched to his look.. though.. no one said anything. Instead, they watched him continuously glare at them for a long minute, then approach, to which made them all flinch again.  
About seven steps were taken until the Hyuuga reached them and effortlessly grabbed his phone from their palms, making them all flinch once more before he skimmed through his missed call logs and missed texts. Only after doing this did Neji return his glance to the others , narrowing his already glaring eyes a little further.

"...Gaara."

"Y-yes..?"

"Ten-Ten wants to take you out for some sundaes she owes you.. I don't care how much she plans on buying for you, you're only getting one. Understand?"

The boy frowned, but nodded, leaving Neji to shift his glance at Utakata next.

"And you.. If you plan on staying here then you're going to have to get a job. I'm going to be blunt and say that I don't trust you in my house by yourself and I'd be way more comfortable if you went out and made yourself an honest living instead of lazing about and watching tv all day and possibly rummaging through my things. Are we on the same page?"

"Tch.."

"Naruto," the Hyuuga cut at, shifting his glances again. "..You're not staying here, not only are you the loudest person to ever introduce yourself into existence but also, I refuse to take 22 calls a day for you from the Uchiha. You got it?"

"Y..Yeah."

"Good, now all of you shut up and keep it down-" he spoke before looking to his suddenly vibrating cellphone.

After stopping it and looking a newly found text from Sasuke, the Hyuuga read it over before lowering his eyes and looking over to the group on the floor, especially Naruto.

"Sasuke's concerned about how you were kidnapped here last time and wishes for you to be careful... He also says goodnight."

Naruto groaned a little embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, leaving Neji to groan himself as he glanced at the locked doorway and rose a brow before looking at Gaara.

"-If you plan on playing around watch the door while you're doing it, and let me know if anything happens."

"Yes Neji.."

Giving everyone another glance, the semi-sleep depraved Hyuuga did so for just a minute before returning to his room and shutting his door, leaving the others to sit in their own awkward mess.. though Utakata was sure to glare at Gaara.

"_Sweet _owner you got there kid.. You're _really _lucky."

The Shukaku flinched but smiled. "Th-Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic." The Saiken dead-panned leaving Gaara to rub the back of his head nervously and bring Naruto to laugh.

—Meanwhile, in a polar opposite home...

**. . .**

"Goddamned bitch!" Deidara hissed as he barged into his home with handfuls of groceries.

Lowering the newspaper he held, Itachi noticed the somewhat soaked blonde who almost tripped over himself as he made it inside, a funny smell sure to follow him in side and leave the Uchiha to politely cover his nose with his left hand.

"..Deidara?"

"Rrgah!"

"Deidara, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? Hm! What happened to me! I'll fucking tell you what happened to me!" he shouted as kicked the door shut and dropped all the groceries he held. "I went to the store to get all the food I said I was going to get- the steak and stuff? Well I lied, because.. Fuck.. hmph.. Remember when were talking about our favorite foods like a day ago?"

"Yes-"

"Well yeah, I told you I was getting steak so you could be thrown off when I came back some cabbage and seaweed, cause.. I was gonna make it for dinner and whatever, but I went to get some ground beef too, for myself.. because.. because like,-"

"You were trying to make your favorite food too." Itachi finished for him, knowing he was getting embarrassed or flustered.

"Y-Yeah.. hmph.. you're like a damn vegetarian and I needed something to eat too.." The blonde uttered glancing away for a moment before getting upset again. "But as I was going to the store I was looking for smashed meat or ground beef! But the store was out so I went to the fish market about a block away so I could just smash some fish or something but as I go in there, this BITCH gives me the worst attitude! HM! First, she thought I was a girl! And when I told her I was a guy she called me a drag queen and a faggot, so I called her an overweight bitch who would never get laid and then she called me the same thing, and I told her she can't use my words against me and so we were arguing and then next thing I know she throws a bucket of chum at me and that's why I smell and why I'm pissed! Hmph!"

"How unfortunate."

"Rragh! I'm going to kill that bitch!" the blonde announced as he struggled to remove his jacket. "Not only did she ruin my clothes but I didn't get my fish, so now I'm stuck eating cabbage, sea grass and rice with you! Gah! I hate **just **rice, I need meat on the side!" he complained, successfully getting his jacket off as he marched over to the bathroom and kicked it open.

With that Itachi simply watched the man angrily disrobe himself, the door wide open as if the blonde had forgotten he had company. Itachi could only go so far as to watch the man remove his shirt and belt to his jeans before he glanced back at his newspaper, grunting a bit as he felt he blonde was getting too comfortable around him.

"EUGH! There's a fish gut in my hair tie-eww! Fuck! My hairrrr! My haaaiiiiirrrr!"

Itachi's lips curled a bit as he wanted to snicker a bit at the blondes misfortunes, but he just couldn't.. Instead he continued to read the paper, catching up on news that he barely cared about and eventually hearing the shower run. Again the Uchiha glanced at the bathroom seeing the door wide open and grunting again to Deidara's means of being to comfortable, but quickly glanced back at his newspaper when the blonde marched out of the bathroom and walked over to his groceries, digging through one of them and pulling out some shampoo. With that he was sure to open it a put a bit in his hair before he dropped the bottle and marched a little closer to the couch but keeping his distance.

"..Hmph.. Tachi?"

"Yes?"

"When I hop in the shower, can you wash my clothes? Hm?"

The Uchiha glanced at the man from the corner of his eyes, instantly catching the article of clothing for his torso had been left discarded, leaving the Uchiha to stare at a strange tattoo on the left side of his chest for only a second before he realized Deidara was running around in only his jeans, the zipper pulled all the way down to the base of the denim, showing all sorts of pelvic/pubic cleavage.

"Dammit Deidara-" Itachi scoffed, glaring at his paper. "Do you have to reveal yourself like that? You're obviously getting too comfortable with my presence here.."

The blonde looked down at himself before he groaned. "What the hell are you talking about, hm? I'm not doing anything different from what I usually do when I'm about to hop in the shower. And besides.. you're barely seeing what you see on yourself I doubt. Though.. I bet your carpet is darker than mine."

"Dear god.."

"Relax! You're so stuck up!" The blonde scoffed as he readied to turn. "Just wash my clothes alright? Hm?"

Given a few seconds of marching, Deidara made his way into the bathroom, purposely kicking off his jeans and throwing them against the wall to which irked Itachi a bit..  
Since living with Deidara, it's been nothing but a means of trials for the Uchiha. Not only haven't the oddly erotic dreams concerning the blonde ceased, but every now and then the inadvertant actions the blonde would perform tempted the Uchiha to.. _make moves _in a sense.  
Like now, the somewhat corrupted man was trying to be kind and surprise the Uchiha by cooking his favorite meal. It was something that the weasel could only determine as.. a _cute _means of trying to get the both of them to become even better friends, or just an typically adorable way of executing a kind gesture, whatever it was, Itachi wanted to act but simply couldn't.

He and Deidara.. what was between them was nothing more than a friendship and if not that, a means of being business associates..  
Itachi could only figure that pursuing anything further than that would only gain him various negative outcomes that could end up ruining his plans for stopping Akatsuki and ultimately leaving it along with other ordeals that his mind couldn't even fathom.  
Like.. who's to say the Uchiha won't upset Deidara one day and when the weasel decides to come here with a _'Honey, I'm home' _attitude, he won't be greeted with a knife or something else that could pierce the skin.

The Uchiha groaned as he lowered his eyes and soured his face at his own thoughts. There would never.. **ever**.. be a moment in time when he would call Deidara, _Honey_..

"Tachi! Wash my clothes! Gawd, what're you doing hm!"

Pulled back into reality the Uchiha stood from the couch before he worked to lift all the bags of groceries and put them in the kitchen, then marching into the bathroom where he picked up all the articles of the clothing that reeked of shark bait.  
The Uchiha could only turn his head away and hold his breath as he held the clothes an inch away from him and looked around for anything he missed, in the end getting statement from Deidara that he could've done without.

"Considering I kinda hurried out, I didn't wear underwear today."

"So I noticed." The Uchiha groaned, hearing the blonde laugh.

After the comment, Itachi marched out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a garbage bag and shove the fabrics within it, eventually grabbing a soap powder box and pouring half its contents into the bag as well. With a few knots being tied in, the Uchiha went to put back the box then grab a bottle of windex and spray it around just to get of something that didn't smell like sea-garbage though it didn't help..

Rather than complain or curse about it though, the Uchiha held the bag and waltzed to the door, pausing when he heard his phone on the table vibrate against the surface and bring him to approach and take it. After seeing his screen light up and ask for a password, the Uchiha entered his pin before noticing that he had a text from Obito.  
Almost immediately he groaned, but he was sure to read the message and twitch to the surprising apology letter.  
There were words of shame over the situation, and words of kindness and family, decorated in smilies and emoticons that only one like Obito would use, leaving Itachi to smile a bit. He would've figured he'd have to be the bigger person and text Obito if it would be okay to come over his own house, but this.. this was much better..

With a sigh of relief, Itachi was sure to drop the bag of smelly clothes near the door before he marched toward the bathroom and carefully peered his head into the room, calling out Deidara's name and quickly being greeted by his grunts.

"Turns out everything's fine with the family, I'm heading over their house. Is there anything else you need me to do before I leave?"

"Hm!" the blonde let out as he carefully pulled back the shower curtains and stared at the Uchiha stupidly. "You're leaving!"

"Afraid so." he answered, "Do you need me to do anything else before I leave?"

"Whaaaaaaat? Tachi! ...Hmph... Dammit.. hold on a minute." Deidara uttered before he hid behind the curtains and turned off the water. "Pass me a towel-"

As ordered, the Uchiha grabbed a towel on the bar next to the sink, tossing it over the railings of the shower and watching it being snatched off after. Within maybe a few seconds the blonde stepped, out covering himself before he pointed out the door and marched out leaving Itachi to follow him into the living room. For a second the blonde glanced around before marching into the kitchen and looking through the bags of groceries before pulling out a few things and in the end holding up a sole bag filled with two cabbages and bagged seaweed.

"C'mere and get your things." the man called, leaving the weasel to abide and enter the kitchen and glance at the bag, making the blonde squint. "Hm? What? It's all there."

"That's.. not what I'm looking at." Itachi let out and he held the bag at his side.

"Well what were you looking for, hm? I didn't buy anything else.."

"..You were going to cook this?"

"Hm?" Deidara let out with a blink. "Yeah. You said you like that stuff right?" he asked before twitching to a thought and easing himself to another bag. "I got a whole bunch of rice too, but seeing as I don't have any meat you can just have it."

With that the blonde took out a bag of rice then gave it to the weasel who took it then watched the man sigh and make his way to the fridge and pull out a bottle of beer.

"It's too bad my day was fucked and you couldn't stay. I think if I had all the ingredients I wanted, my dinner would've been the bomb." he said with a laugh as he smirked to the Uchiha and popped open his bottle and drank from it.

Itachi simply shrugged, as the meals Deidara would cook were usually small disasters in the beginning but always turned out appeasing. Regardless of the tiny mess-ups he was definitely a better cook than the Uchiha by far.. he could admit that.

With that thought in mind Itachi shut his eyes and let out a sigh himself that made Deidara raise a brow.

"Hm? What's wrong with you Tachi?"

"I find this situation rather unlucky, as I was looking forward to din-"

He bit his tongue as he couldn't manage to finish.  
Had he went on, he would've admitted that he wanted to have dinner with him. That it would've been an enjoyable experience as it had the other times, but this certainly would've been the best considering Itachi's favorite food were the courses..  
Yeah.. he could've just said that, but that was just too.. personal..

"Hm? Tachi?"

"-I was just going to say, that I would've liked to see how you'd burn the cabbage. All of your meals had a slightly charred tasted to them since I've been here."

The blonde choked on his beer, jerking and pulling the bottle away to set it on the counter before he pat his chest and coughed. Once his airways were clear he was sure to glare, grunt and gain his means of advancement toward the Uchiha, where he sucker punched the man's left arm and hissed.

"You son of a bitch! I didn't have to make you anything you know! I could've just let you starve while I cooked myself all the meals! Hmph!"

He was obviously angry, something that the Uchiha didn't want but couldn't help but bring out. For some reason, to him, being yelled at by Deidara was more comforting than doing anything that would allow them to think of themselves as being friends, or business associates. He didn't want to ruin what he had so far especially when he was risking everything.

The Uchiha sighed briefly, but was sure to endure all the blondes curses and screams before lowered his eyes and simply apologized, which earned him a tiny flinch in return and an even more quiet Deidara.

"Hmph.. You're such an ass Uchiha, it's hard to believe I haven't jammed something into your neck yet." he scoffed as he folded his arms and glared at the left side of the room.

This left Itachi to shrug, but undoubtedly pass the blonde as he advanced toward the door and picked up the bag of laundry with his free hand, turning slightly as he felt there was more for him to do.

"Is this it? You just want me to drop of your laundry?"

Deidara blinked, but made is way at the Uchiha's side before putting his hands on his hips and thinking about it, but eventually letting out a perplexed "yeah?" that made Itachi raise a brow.

"What?"

"..I don't know if I need you to do anything else.." the blonde spoke, looking around his home for a moment before folding his arms. "I think that's it.. You got all your stuff?" he asked, earning a slight nod. "..Well then I guess that's it then.. Oh! Hey, you remember where the washer is right? It's downstairs-"

"To the left of the elevator, passed the vending machines. I remember."

"Hmph.. Fuck.. Do you have to leave? Me going through hell earlier today just makes everything seem like a big waste of time.."

"It does seem that way doesn't it? I apologize Deidara."

Flinching to that the blonde quickly darted his right hand to rub the back of his head as he glared elsewhere, avoiding eye contact for the most fleeting of seconds until he flinched yet again and felt the texture of his wet hair, with that he shifted his eyes to Itachi, having one last request before he left."

"Hey.. come beat up that old fish lady with me one day."

"No."

"Hm? Why not?"

"I'm not one to hit a woman, much less an old one. Get over what happened to you and learn from your experience being there."

"Well what am I supposed to do! Hm? She threw a bucket of fish blood at me Itachi! I bet I have to use my whole bottle of shampoo just to get the smell out!"

"Just let it go Deidara."

"..._Mrgh_.. Smell my hair."

". . . _What_?"

"If my hair still smells, I'm going to jump that old bitch when she least expects it, with or without your help. But if it doesn't then I'll let it go.. hm.."

"C'mon Deidara-"

"C'mon Tachi!"

The Uchiha soured his look a bit and squinted his eyes as he felt an odd feeling tease his stomach and throat. He knew that nothing good would come from standing centimeters away from a naked Deidara, but being he felt he owed the guy for allowing him to stay at his home.. Itachi played along.

Dropping his bags, lowering his eyes and lamely gesturing the blonde to approach, Itachi watched Deidara fold his arms and take his few steps before glaring up to him.

"And don't lie! If my hair really smells then just tell me alright! Hm!"

"Why are we doing this again?" he groaned.

"Because I don't want to step outside smelling like sea blood! Just do it okay!"

Staring at the roof only briefly before getting into his right state of mind, Itachi glanced back to Deidara before taking a lock of his hair and taking in a seconds scent, before he dropped the fibers and shrugged.

"I don't smell anything."

"You barely smelled me at all!"

"Of course I didn't, we're not dog's Deidara, I'm not just going to sniff you-"

"It's not weird, okay! I just don't want to walk around smelling like a fucking fish bucket, so help me out here! Hm!"

"Deidara.."

"That lady's life is in your hands Uchiha.."

Again the Uchiha glanced to the roof before he groaned, cradled the back of the blondes head and did as asked, honestly smelling nothing but the faint scent of mint and... apples?  
It was an odd mixture of smells but it was nice overall- nice enough to cover the scent of garbage that was for sure.

After a moment, the Uchiha slowly pulled back and removed his hand from the blonde, feeling his job was done, while Deidara did nothing but look to him with a stupid stare and reddened face.  
It felt.. weird being pulled to the Uchiha so abruptly like that.. such an action made his stomach light and heart flutter sporadically while his nerves chilled- a feeling that he was experiencing a lot lately the more he was around him..  
Deidara didn't know what this feeling was but he thought it was very annoying considering it was.. unfamiliar and fairly new. Not only did it make him.. conscious of what was happening within moments, it was always making him bashful and he hated that.  
What was this? Why was he experiencing this? Such weird tickling feelings never stunned him so hard when he would be in the Uchiha's presence until lately, so what was going on?

The blonde blinked twice before he stared at the Uchiha like he was an idiot and, in turn, bring Itachi return the stare.

"Hmph.. I'm just going to say it.."

" ? "

"I keep getting weird feelings around you.. Are you feeling the same? Hm?"

Itachi wanted to flinch but he played it cool- though it was true he was getting the same weird feelings around the blonde, he couldn't admit it..

"I feel the way I always feel around you Deidara."

"Hm.."

"But what you're feeling is normal too.. I can only imagine that you feel strangely because we've spent some time together and you haven't managed to pull an knife on me or something of the sort." he uttered picking up his bags. "Regardless, this is a normal thing friends feel for each other."

"It is?"

"You're transitioning Deidara, you're growing up, that's why you feel strange." The Uchiha lied as he opened the door and glanced at the man. "Until next time."

With that the Uchiha made his way out, leaving Deidara to watch the door shut and lower his eyes in disfavor. Something told Deidara that even though he didn't know what his feelings were, they were a sign or meaning of growth.. if anything he felt that these strange things were.. faint impulses or.. slowly growing feelings that felt like a bomb about to explode.

The blonde grunted as his left hand covered his stomach. That was it, he felt like a bomb was growing inside of him until the fuse just lit up and exploded, leaving him falling into pieces.. Something he was comfortable with in a sense..  
The only question that posed before the blonde however, was what was it for? Why were these violent feelings acting out in front of Itachi?

Deidara only allowed himself seconds of thought before he scoffed and dismissed the thought as a whole as he marched back to the bathroom. After making in, he shut the door behind him and looked to himself in the mirror, groaning and glaring before his look softened and left him to sigh like a down and out child.

He wanted Itachi to stay.. The weasel had only left about a minute ago and yet the blonde already missed him, which was strange considering when it came to other ordeals to which they had to work together and everyone went home, he wouldn't miss him exactly, just look forward to the next day to see him again.

The blonde jerked to such memories, eventually feeling a yearning for both means of need now.. He wanted the Uchiha to come back and stay with him, but he also looked forward to seeing him for their next mission or means of work, which made the man feel almost overwhelmed.

"Oh god.." he groaned holding his stomach again. "Don't explode..hm.."

He didn't but he felt that feeling expand and bring his body to feel extremely warm. What was going on?

Was the heater on? No it couldn't have been, the heater didn't even work in his complex, which was why it was always so cold.

Was he sick? Maybe.. Perhaps that fish lady's chum made him sick? But then why did he feel heated earlier times prior to his meeting that bitch?

Was.. he aroused?

Deidara looked down at himself before he dropped his towel and glared. He was closer to flaccid than he was erect.. but it had to be one of those things, those were the only reasons why Deidara would find himself to be so hot at the moment.

Maybe he was aroused, but this was a different type of arousal, one that didn't make him hard in the slightest?  
Deidara stared at himself stupidly in the mirror as he never figured men could find themselves aroused but not hard. Regardless, the blonde began to consider jerking off, thinking if he got off, this heat would go away like it usually would when he was tormented with these kinds of hot spells, but after maybe 30 seconds of contemplation, the man just stopped, feeling embarrassed for himself- which was crazy! What was he feeling embarrassed for?

The blonde flinched as he looked at his red face in the mirror then clutched his head and marched away from the rectangle of reflection and stared at the floor.

If this wasn't arousal or the heat from the house then the blonde had to be sick. Yes! That had to be it! He was sick!

"Wait a minute.." he uttered, realizing something that was kinda disheartening.

He was sick.. What if this was something serious or life threatening? What if he was going to die or something!

"Holy fuck.." he whined before running out of the bathroom to find his phone.

He had to call a doctor.

**.**

**.**

Thirty-five minutes later, Itachi made his way through Konoha by the means of taxi services and eventually made it to the Izanagi Suites. Marching to the elevator and making it up its various levels, the Uchiha was sure to waltz down the halls and make it home, unlocking his door and immediately jerking to the replaced furniture and various other dealings that were damaged and broken the last he had remembered. Regardless of the rather surprising sight, Itachi was sure to remove his coat and place it on the coat rack before making his way into the kitchen and setting down the groceries Deidara kindly purchased for him. With that he looked around for a plate, some knives and a couple pots and pans and he was ready to work back at home.. though he would've expect some sort of loud greeting from either Naruto or Obito.

Where were they?

Itachi paused what he was doing as he stared into space for a moment and squinted, but the sound of a figure walking around the house made him glance out of the kitchen and immediately see Sasuke who flinched to the hard look, but never the less left the halls, passed the living room and approached his brother.

"Nii,"

"How are you doing Sasuke? It's been awhile.." Itachi spoke, trying to play his words off as a joke.

Though Sasuke let out a tiny laugh he was sure to shrug and raise a brow to his brother as he felt that he really needed to ask him something..

"..Is.. there anything that you want to tell me?"

"...No. Why?" Itachi asked after thinking.

"No reason." the younger brother dismissed, watching the weasel take out a cabbage, wash it and chop it. "...I.. Nii.."

Itachi paused his work before he turned to his brother and rose a brow, leaving Sasuke to avoid eye contact for just a second before he looked to him rather seriously- feeling concerned, and nerved.

"What happened between you and Obito? Why did you two fight?"

"..Oh that.." Itachi spoke, already sighing. "You know there are times when we bicker.. this time things sort've escalated."

"But they never escalate like this. They never escalate at all unless you're really pissed off and he feels the same. That's why I'm asking you if there's anything that's going on that I don't know about." The younger brother let out rather eagerly as he stepped to his kin. "If something bad is going down and you and Obito know about it then I want to know about it too. What is it Itachi? Does it have to do with money or something? Are they raising the rent here? Do you need me to get a job or something?"

"It's nothing like that Sasuke." Itachi eased. "Both Obito and I.. we were just at our wits end about tiny little problems, stuff concerning my job and things concerning his.. plus you see how he acts out sometimes. I was just at my wits end."

"_You _were at your wits end?"

"Surprisingly, and I feel nothing but deep regret for losing my composure how I did.. I should've realized that even things as small as a fight between family tends to worry you."

Sasuke scoffed as he glanced away then marched over to the fridge. "You make me sound like such a child. I'm not a kid anymore Nii."

"I'm aware Sasuke."

"Good. So considering we're both aware it's about time I tell you that there will be changes around here." he spoke, taking out a carton of orange juice and narrowing his brows a bit. "I'm going to college, and I'm going to pay for my way in without your help. I'm also going to get a job and help you out around here whether you like it or not.. Hows that sound?"

Itachi wanted to object- now of all times wasn't the best mark to go about and run the city of Konoha looking for work. What if there was a chance that they would run into each other? That Sasuke would find out what the weasel had been doing long before he had even arrived? Itachi couldn't bare the thought, but he knew he couldn't stay silent forever either.. The longer he was standing around silent, the more he was sure Sasuke was growing suspicious.

So, with another seconds lasting of his stare the older brother was sure to lower his eyes to the floor and sigh.

"You don't need to work Sasuke."

"Yes I do. You've been taking care of me for long enough, now its about time I returned the favor. You're getting old, Nii." he spoke, mumbling at the end as he poured himself a glass of juice then put it away.

Though, Itachi was sure to snatch the drink and palm the boy with his right hand, making Sasuke hiss and hold his face.

"AAaah! Nii!"

"I am not getting old, and even if I am, I don't expect you to tell me. I'm still your older brother, so you will treat me with respect."

"Okay alright! Can you give me my glass back?"

"This glass?" The weasel questioned holding up the brothers beverage.

"Yes."

"I don't know.. That wasn't really the politest way you could ask for it."

"Itachi.."

"Sasuke."

"...tch.. can I have my glass back... _please_?"

"Glass?" the man spoke, faking a flinch as he looked at the cup he held. "..Oh you mean this?"

Sasuke groaned but full on spasmed when he watched his brother drink his juice like it was his own until the glass was empty. Afterward, the brother handed the mug to Sasuke who stepped to him, dropped his jaw and held his hands out.

"Itachi! What the hell!"

"You wanted your glass back.. You said nothing about your juice."

"Auh- Wha-"

"Regardless, you're free to do whatever you want Sasuke, just don't get a job downtown. Stuff is dangerous down there, and unless you plan on taking Kiba's dog with you to work everyday, I don't think working there would be of your best interests."

The little brother blinked, but was sure to snatch his glass from his bro, open the fridge then fill it with juice again before putting it all back and drinking it.

"-Don't worry," he said after his sips. "I plan on working somewhere nearby. Like down the road or something within walking distance until I save up for a car or something."

Itachi stared, liking the sound of that, but not so much on the car thing. Nevertheless he was sure to shrug to his brother and watch him open the fridge again and pull out the orange juice once more before he poured himself another glass, leaving Itachi to focus on what his brother was actually drinking and raising a brow to it before a horrifying realization came to mind and actually made him twitch.

"Oh no.."

"Hm?"

"..Are you okay?" the older brother asked before resting his left hand over the younger boy's forehead. "You're not feeling well?"

"What? No I'm fine." Sasuke assured easing his brothers hand away. "Why? Why are you so worried."

"You never seemed to notice, but every time you drink orange juice you always end up with a cold a couple days later. It's like your body unconsciously prompts you to get some vitamin C to fight off your colds but it hardly ever works.."

Sasuke blinked but was sure to rest his free hand on his chest before shrugging a bit.

"I feel fine.."

"You can judge how you are by feeling your heartbeat Sasuke."

The younger boy twitched before glaring, "Regardless, I said I'm fine. You're just overreacting."

Itachi did nothing but return the stare as he knew he wasnt. He just knew that if Sasuke was in fact getting sick then the household was going to need a lot of cough syrup and a lot of other off the counter medicines.. maybe grapefruit juice too..  
As the Uchiha configured the list of things his younger brother needed, a sudden pounding at the door made Sasuke flinch then make his way over to open it, leaving Obito to march in and hold up a few bags.

"Alright I got everythin-er.." he paused as he glanced at Itachi, who stared for a moment but quickly shut his eyes and managed a small wave.

"Welcome home Obito.."

"Y-Yeah.. you too." he spoke before awkwardly making his way over to the kitchen and setting his bags down on the counter.

The air was immensely awkward, even for Sasuke who had nothing to do with their mess, but nevertheless, he was sure to take his cautious steps back toward his room and leave the two on their own- so they could make up without an audience.

"I'm going to do my homework now. No fighting." he let out before turning to march off.

As soon as he disappeared, the adults were sure to glance at one another, seeing the clear and apparent marks and scars from their fight before dismissing the sight with a glance at something else besides each other- feeling guilt, slight torment and little hints of aggravation.  
Both knew that deep down, they should've never let their disagreeances gone as far as it had.

"..I'm.. sorry alright..?" Obito quickly said before looking to Itachi. "I was pissed about Kakashi and his visit and I wasn't able to let it go.."

"Things had become more hectic with the members at work and I felt a bit overwhelmed. I believe I was taking a lot of the stresses out of you because I wanted you to carry my weight for me or something close to that.. But I have to remember that you shouldn't have been involved in the first place, so no matter how overwhelmed I am, you must be feeling more of the pressure all thanks to me.." Itachi admitted with a sigh.

"We should never do this again.. Sasuke gets really out of whack when he senses trouble y'know? He was moping around so much that he was scaring Naruto a bit."

"Really? I know Sasuke's a _bit _mopey, but I never knew it could be brought to a point that it would scare someone."

"Yeah but.. it's Naruto, and he's always a bit overdramatic.."

"True. Where is he anyway?"

"Over at Sasuke's friend's house. Turns out those two had their first argument in their _official _relationship so now they're handling it."

"Is everything okay?"

"I think it's fine. I think we just have to wait a day or two and it will be back to yelling and screaming again."

Itachi laughed softly, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

As both men laughed, Obito was quick to hit his family's shoulder before he apologized once again and left Itachi to shake his head and dismiss it.  
They were both responsible for their falling out.. and no matter how bad it got, it didn't shift or erase how bad they felt because of it, and that was enough to mend their bond.  
No matter what, they were blood, and they've been through worse.. Still..

"I think you broke my nose."

"You deserved it for almost knocking out my eye."

"Oh come on, that wouldn't have happened if you didn't hit me square in the face with your elbow!"

"And that action would've never been prompted if you didn't pull on my hair."

"It's not my fault you should get a haircut Itachi!"

"Keep track and adhere to your own tips, Obito, especially since your hair always looks like something close to a mess each and every time I see you."

"Screw you Itachi!"

"Screw yourself, Obito."

Even though they were family, even though they fought and felt bad.. some things never did change.


	79. Space

**_Love me U.K.E_**

**_._**

**_(Space)_**

**_._**

The next day had came and the morning progressed as it usually did for the kids at the Academy. Students were walking about the halls, gathering their shapes and things of matter within their locker for class, and/or lounged about in the halls an other areas of school until the bell officially rang. So.. this was the time for students to chatter, joke and preferably gossip..

_"Did you hear about that rally?"_

_"Omg, yeah!"_

_"It's only a day away!"_

_"And do you know who's gonna be in-"_

_"Yes I can't wait!"_

Sasuke could only groan as this means of talk hovered around him the most. It was just like the students at Konoha Academy to open their mouths and talk about the happenings which the Uchiha dreaded.  
The rally.. rather back out like he had planned, Sasuke posed himself to be back in, as he didn't want Naruto to be anywhere close to Sai, but look where that had got him.. out worrying over a dance he barely knew shit about and finding himself a semi-sense of paranoid seeing as Sai was still lingering around campus- and all the while Naruto pretty much kept his distance..

The Uchiha could only grunt before he shut his locker and glanced down the hall to his right, seeing said blonde leaning on a few lockers a ways away as he spoke to Gaara rather casually as if nothing was wrong..  
He was doing what he had promised, and wasn't giving the Uchiha any attention at all.. but Sasuke was fine with it.. afterall, Gaara seemed to be his only friend at the Academy so he wasn't worried about the words of the past the boy spoke of so arrogantly the other day..  
Afterall, who would Naruto flirt with that wasn't a friend to the Uchiha?  
What? Would he just pick up any random person for the hell of it just to irritate the Uchiha, or worse?

Sasuke wasn't sure, but all he could do is open his locker again and pretend to organize his things as he kept a careful watch on the blonde who still _soo _busy talking to Gaara.

What were they even talking about anyway? What did they usually talk about to begin with? The Uchiha only glared as he peered a little more behind the door of his locker and tried to read lips.

"-So.. you're really going to help Temari?" Gaara asked, actually curious.

"Hm?" Naruto jumped as he blinked then stared out into space. "Temari's that girl with the attitude right? Uh.. yeah I guess so.. But I honestly have no clue on what to do for her. She didnt' really explain it to me.. I don't know what a _hary yukari _is."

"I am unaware as well.. Maybe.. you should ask her?"

"Pft, as if I know where she is.."

"You can ask.. the Nara."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto let out before scoffing. "Yeah right, as if I'm ever talking to him. I'm not speaking with him, Kiba or Sasuke. After they all lied to me who's to say I can ever trust them again."

"But.. Sasuke is your owner.."

"As if I care about that.." The boy scoffed again, frowning a few seconds after. "..I can't care about that. He lied to me."

"I think.. there might have been a misunderstanding somewhere." Gaara guessed as he folded his arms a bit, leaving Naruto to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Face it Gaara, there's no misunderstanding about anything here. He lied and didn't tell me about kissing that girl so it's total payback time. I'm going to do what Utakata said and make him jealous.."

"I.. don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure it is, after all, even though I'm only talking to you Sasuke's been glaring this way the entire time." the blonde let out before shutting his eyes and ascending his arms to stretch.

As the boy performed that action, Gaara glanced over his shoulder for a second, almost flinching to the glare he spotted on the Uchiha's face from afar. With that he turned slightly, not really trying to look away as he was examining.

"He looks upset.."

"Who cares." Naruto uttered looking an opposing way.

"How long do you plan on refraining to speak with him?"

"As long as it takes." The blonde answered before flinching to sudden hands that covered his eyes. "O-Oi?"

"Good morning Naruto!" a familiar voice sounded, bringing the blonde to remove the hands from his face and turn.

"..Oi.. Shion?"

"Surprised to see me?" she questioned rhetorically. "Don't forget I still go here too y'know."

"I.. I didn't forget."

"So this is your friend?" she asked looking to Gaara who flinched and looked away in response.

Naruto only laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, he's-"

"He's that guy who was at the assembly before." Shion stated with a laugh. "The one where you guys lost."

"O-Oi, easy on that.. I'm still trying to live that down." The boy groaned, remembering how upset people were with him and especially Sasuke. "Er, n-no forget it. I don't care, yeah we lost, it's no big deal."

"Ah, I can see you're a boy who isn't driven by his pride. Good for you." She praised patting his shoulder.

"Er.. yeah.. anyway, this is Gaara."

"Oh, well hello Gaara, it's nice to meet you. I'm Shion."

The Shukaku gave her a glance but ultimately flinched to a nudge Naruto gave him, with that he lowered his head a bit.

"H-Hello."

As the 3 began to talk amongst themselves Sasuke secretly fumed from afar. **Who** was **that **girl? When did she ever get so close to Naruto to where they could talk all buddy-buddy like that?  
The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and examined the girls uniform, noticing an obvious sweater she was sporting, meaning she was a sophomore or a junior just as Naruto was portraying, so most likely they met in Iruka's class..

Still.. just how did she and Naruto get so close? The Uchiha literally sent laser beams the groups way as he continued to unconsciously organize his locker to look busy, ironically messing it up the longer he did it.

"-So you're going to be in the rally tomorrow doing the Hare Hare Yukai?"

"The Hare Hare what?" the blue eyed boy blinked.

"The Hare Hare Yukai? Don't tell me you've never heard of it." Shion spoke craning her head a bit in confusion. "How is it you've never heard of it but you're going to do it at the rally tomorrow?"

Naruto did nothing but shut his eyes and fold his arms, as he knew the only reason why he had introduced himself into doing whatever at _whatever_, was because Sasuke was pulled into it and he didn't want the Uchiha upset with him.. but what a big waste of time that turned out to be.

The blonde groaned before he opened his eyes and glared, flinching, yelping and immediately patting his chest as Shino was suddenly in the group, gracing everyone with his apathetic mug.

"Oi! OI! Quit doing that dammit!"

"Doing.. _what_?" Shino asked, leaving the blonde to continually pat his chest and take a breath, prompting the Aburame boy to speak. "..Naruto."

"Hm?"

"You are not with Sasuke?"

"Er- oi.. no I'm not.. What? You think that's all I do is hang around him all the time?"

"That **is **usually what you would do, or rather, what I'd see you do from time to time." he answered aligning his shades.

"Yeah well, I've decided to get a little different today." he spoke rather pompously while Gaara groaned.

"I see.." Shino started. "You are like a born again catirpel who has advanced into it's maturing state.. already altering, changing, and morphing itself into its cocoon and beginning to grow."

Naruto and Gaara blinked before they craned their head. "...What?"

"He's saying you're growing up as a caterpillar would into a butterfly." Shion explained, leaving Shino to nod.

"Exactly."

"Oi... I don't get it, what does that mean?"

"I think he's trying to say that.. when you were around Sasuke you were small and new to the Academy, but now you're growing into yourself.. like a butterfly, and flying around to see what you like around school by yourself... _right_?" she spoke quickly as she gave Shino a glance.

"Precisely."

Naruto immediately when fox-faced as he scratched the top of his head and groaned, not really getting the riddles and words but nevertheless shrugging to them.

"Oi.. how is it that you know what he's saying and I don't?"

"I have a grandfather who talks in riddles like that too, so I'm kinda used to it I guess." she spoke before she began to prod the Aburame's arm with her elbow. "-He also tries to act just as creepy as this guy too."

Shino flinched. "I **do not **try, or even attempt, to be.. _creepy_."

"And yet you pull it off so well."

"Er- you **are **a _junior _correct? You should respect your seniors."

Shion only rolled her eyes and laughed making Naruto snicker as well before jerking as he remembered a thought.

"Oi Shino." he spoke, watching the boy look to him. "I never got to thank you for picking me up a long time ago, sorry about that."

Rather than say anything the boy just stood around and eventually folded his arms, making Naruto squint but groan.

"Yeah.. so thanks.."

"Though it has been almost a total of 30 days since I did you that favor I will accept your means of thanks."

"If that's your way of saying _you're welcome _then you might wanna change that. It makes you look like an ass."

"What? How could I possibly..?"

"_Aughh-_"

"Hey! Just the people I wanted to see!" Ten-Ten spoke approaching the group with Hinata trailing behind. "We've got practice today at my house, you ready Naruto?"

"Oi, for the Yukai thing?" he asking blinking twice.

"Mhm!"

"Oh um.. I guess. I don't know where your house is though."

"That's fine, it's not that far. It's a bit within walking distance, so if you don't mind walking-"

"I don't mind."

"Good. And you," she spoke looking to Gaara. "I have to treat you to some icecream, don't I?"

Gaara widened his eyes and apprehensively nodded, bringing the brunette to laugh and fold her arms as to the others as she plotted.

"So the plan goes as this, we'll skip school during lunch and eat out, my treat. Then, once school's done, we'll all walk to my house and practice the dances until our legs fall off."

"Till our legs fall off? Oi, what kind of practice are you running lady?"

"It's a figure of speech, kid.."

"..Oh.."

With that, the girls of the circle laughed, leaving Sasuke to feel like his whole existence was burning. Since when did Naruto have a circle of friends? When did he and Shino ever tolerate to hold a conversation for longer than a minute and why was everyone laughing?

The Uchiha was so confused, but everything surely stopped when he spotted Kiba groan as he crashed his back on the line of lockers that blocked his vision from Naruto and his peers.

"Yo Uchiha, you're here early.."

Sasuke flinched for a second before getting a look around Kiba, but quickly calmed as he realized he was making it apparent that he was watching Naruto- Not like the blonde would notice anyway.. considering he wasn't even batting a lash the Uchiha's way in the slightest..

"Dammit."

"Hm?"

"..Nothing." Sasuke cleared up, suddenly cleaning his locker.

"You okay Uchiha? You seem a little tense.."

"I'm fine, alright-"

Kiba grunted to the rude dismissal of his concerns, in the end bringing himself to glance up and down the halls before jerking to widen his eyes at the somewhat popular blonde in the distance.

"Whoa.. since when did Naruto get so many friends?"

"Tch.."

Giving the Uchiha a glance, then Naruto another, the Inuzuka was sure to feel his brain twitch as he put the puzzle pieces together as to why the Uchiha was so bothered this morning.

"..Are you and Naruto not on speaking terms or something?"

"Just what the hell do you think?" the raven questioned as he shut his locker. "Because of you and Shikamaru, Naruto's out to ignore me."

"Hey don't blame us!" the dog defended with risen hands. "It's not our fault the kid kinda overreacted and didn't let us explain our case!"

"You should've tried harder, you and Shikamaru were so tongue-tied back there that you left me hanging out to dry-"

"Hey, Hey! If anything this is your fault Uchiha!" Kiba spoke with a point. "If you had already told Naruto about your fling with Ino then he wouldn't be so pissed."

"If you hadn't suggested hooking up with Ino was a good idea then I wouldn't have done it." Sasuke pointed back.

"Are you kidding? You came up with it first, and had I disagreed about it like Shikamaru did, you would've gone and done it anyway, and even worse, probably been caught by the whole school because of it."

"Are you serious?"

"No, are **you **serious?"

"Alright, what's everyone so _serious _about?" Shikamaru asked, almost yawning as he approached his troops. "It's just the beginning of school and you two are already bumping heads? What's going on?"

Sasuke just glared and folded his arms as Kiba copied with a scoff.

"The Uchiha thinks its our fault Naruto won't talk him or even hang with us. The kid's still pissed about the Ino thing I guess."

Shikamaru gave the hall a quick scan before he rested his sights on Naruto and his surprising crew, leaving him to do nothing but stare for a moment longer before he sighed and turned back to his group.

"Well.. He has every right to want to keep his distance from us. He found out something that we all either forgot about as a whole or just decided to hide from him and he felt betrayed. What he's doing is completely reasonable."

"Yeah, but the Uchiha thinks its **our **fault he's doing that in the first place." Kiba scoffed, folding his arms even firmer as he glared at Sasuke for a split second.

Shikamaru simply shrugged again, "Well.. it is."

Both Sasuke and Kiba twitched before letting out their respective _'Huh'_s and _'What'_s that only made Shikamaru hold his forehead for a moment then just.. shrug again.

"I was thinking about it long and hard yesterday afternoon and I couldn't help but think it was our faults, and when I say _our_, I mean **all of us **equally Uchiha." he spoke looking to the raven, before folding his arms and shutting his eyes. "We kept something from Naruto that more or likely made him feel like he was less than the team, which isn't the case. He's apart of our trio, granted he's attached to you, Sasuke-"

"You mean that, more than one way?" Kiba let out in a snicker, stopping when he got a smack to the head by the Uchiha.

"Regardless." The Nara began again. "I'm sure having our secret kept from him made him feel like he wasn't even our friend which isn't the case. We all owed it to him to tell him everything that happened while he was away.. everything."

"Tch, but can you blame us? It was surprising to find him at Karin's party and then be told that he and Kakashi were getting busy the entire while when he was away and that people might've been looking for him.. Stuff like that doesn't compare to petty high school drama. How were we supposed to focus on the matter with Ino when all that shit was going down?" Kiba questioned, throwing his arms behind his head.

"As overwhelming as it was, we should've remembered. It's as simple as that."

Again Kiba scoffed, while Sasuke kept his words to himself, staying in silent agreeance. Whether big happenings were occurring or not, they still should've told Naruto..

"Pft.. so what inspired that lengthy speech anyway?" Kiba asked, breaking the silence. "Seems like you were thinking long and hard on that."

"Do you mean that in more than one way?" Sasuke asked, getting his shoulder punched quickly after.

Shikamaru only groaned and held the temples of his head with his left hand. "It wasn't something I planned on thinking on when I went home but I just couldn't help it. Knowing that my friends are pissed at me is such a troublesome feeling.."

"Well he's still angry with us. So what're we going to do? Box of chocolates and flowers from you, and _'I'm sorry' _cards from us?" Kiba asked pointed to Sasuke first then the Nara and himself afterward.

"I'm pretty sure an apology from Sasuke would do the trick." the lazy boy responded as he glanced at the Uchiha and rose a brow. "You text us that he was over Neji's but didn't actually respond when I asked if he was cool."

". . ."

Kiba examined the look on the Uchiha's face and his overall silent persona before he groaned, with Shikamaru sure to copy right after.

"You didn't apologize?" they asked, making the Uchiha groan.

"..I... _attempted_."

"Which means you said something that made you, and ultimately all of us, look like total asses!" Kiba scoffed. "Dammit Uchiha!"

"The argument escalated to the point that Naruto said he didn't want to be around me. He even said he was going to try and flirt with other people to make me jealous-"

"And no doubt that already did, so you mocked the kid and now he's out to prove his point." Shika groaned.

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's just you!" Both Kiba and the Nara spoke.

After just a second the boys folded their arms and glared down the hall Naruto's way, looking at all the people he surrounded himself by and in the end raise a brow.

"So... out of all of them, who do you think he's going to use?" Shika started.

"He better not use Hinata." Kiba spoke in a hiss. "Maybe.. Ten-Ten?"

"Not his type." Sasuke dismissed.

"He's not looking for his _match_ Uchiha, he's looking for someone to make you jealous." The Nara spoke.

"Well he'll have to try harder than that."

"Really? Cause it already sounds like you're pissed off." Kiba said in a snicker.

"That's good." Shikamaru said in a sigh. "If the Uchiha shows that he's jealous then Naruto would be getting just what he wanted and all of this can be over."

"But I'm not jealous." the raven firmly said, making Shikamaru groan.

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't get tough now."

"I'm not. But I'm not going to show my ass and make everyone look at me stupidly just because Naruto wants to surround himself by some new friends."

"So you're saying you refuse to show him that you actually care about'im, even if it does make you look a little crazy?" Shika questioned.

Sasuke nodded in return, leaving the Nara to get far from upset. Instead the boy lifted his book bag and glanced through it for a moment bringing both his friends brows to raise.

"Yo, what're you looking for Nara?"

"If Sasuke isn't going to get down and grovel, that doesn't mean that I'm above doing the same." he mumbled, taking out a boxed lunch. "I guess going a day without eating would do me some good anyway.."

Kiba blinked but was sure to watch the Nara march down the halls and approach closer to Naruto's group which in turn, brought the Inuzuka to flinch and look through his bag also.

Sasuke squinted. "..Kiba."

"Sorry dude, but I hate it when people are mad at me too." he admitted pulling out a half empty soda.

With that he turned and raced down the halls till he was at Shikamaru's side, the both of them march and impeding through Naruto's circle almost instantly as they handed them their offerings of food and apologies as they rubbed the back of their heads.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time, making Naruto blink at the food.

"Huh?"

"We know you're pissed," Shika began, easing his lunch into the boys hands.

"But hopefully this could make things just a little better.." Kiba added shoving his soda into the boys arms as well.

With that, both of the boys lowered their heads respectively, Shikamaru sure to walk off and go about his day while Kiba dug into his pockets and pulled out some change and forced it into Hinata's palm.

"G-Go get yourself a big lunch today alright!" he said rather nervously making the Hyuuga twitch.

"K-Kiba?"

Rather than stick around and speak, he bowed again then ran after Shikamaru.  
After that, Naruto was sure to blink a few more times before revealing a small smile.

"Oi.."

"What was all that about?" Ten-Ten asked with a few blinks of her own. "You were mad at them Naruto?"

"That _would _explain why he is not hanging around Sasuke." Shino uttered, making the entire group glance down the halls and spot the quick to flinch Uchiha.

Rather than loiter about, the raven quickly glided off and cut around a corner in the school, leaving the others to blink at the action but glance back at Naruto, Shion quick to giggle.

"Aww I get it.. they were apologizing for Sasuke's sake. Or.. if you were mad at all of them, they were just apologizing to you.. Er, but what about Sasuke?" The blonde wondered as she cupped her chin, but jerked realizing her words might've made the situation worse. "Regardless that's so nice of them!"

Naruto lowered his eyes, feeling the gesture Shikamaru and Kiba imposed was.. nice.. _but_..

"Tch-"

The blonde scoffed as he pushed his food into Gaara's arms before he marched off. Leaving the others left behind to find that action rather peculiar..  
The thing was, if Shikamaru and Kiba were apologizing for Sasuke, then that was nice of them.. they were good friends, but Naruto wanted to hear Sasuke apologize, that's all.

As the blonde continued to trudge off, the group left behind kind of stood around awkwardly. He was clearly upset, something that seemed a little out of character even if they didn't know the boy so well.

"N-Naruto.. he seemed so upset.." Hinata mumbled, twiddling her fingers together nervously. "We.. w-we should do something.."

"_We _can't do anything until lunch." Ten-Ten cleared up before putting her hands on her hips. "But.. I guess we can figure out something to get those two to get along during practice."

After a moment the girl shrugged, the bell sure to ring after the action, leaving the group to wave and dismiss themselves before making their way to class and leaving Gaara to watch them all walk off. He nervously twitched before apprehensively figuring which way he should go himself before ultimately figuring he'd be better off in the shed.

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, experiencing his own means of drama in another area, unknown to only the lone figure and maybe a few others, a man who felt a little under the weather sulked from his kitchen over to his comfy living room with a mug of tea in hand.  
After carefully setting the warm beverage on the cherrywood coffee table just inches away from his comfortable caramel colored couch, the figure under the weather took in a huge intake of air- filling his lungs to the point he found he could no longer do the action, then, let out a long breath before he reached for the remote at his side and pat his chest with a free hand.

"Alright.. no crying this time..." he scolded rather sternly before turning on the television and changing it to his favorite TV drama _'When the Leaves fall'_.

It was one of the many television drama's that was very popular in Konoha, mostly among women than it was for men.  
It portrayed a woman, named Eliza, a foreigner from overseas who had traveled to the land of snow, which ironically never snowed at all, to pursue her dream of acting and nothing else- but! A man, by the name of Damien, another foreigner from a country that he's yet to name in the series so far, who happens to be a rather impulsive playboy who's sole objective is sleeping with women and gambling, manages to catch Eliza's eye and sometimes inadvertently throws her into an unending spiral of drama that introduces lost pages of his past, former lovers and dangerous drug cartel that are after the both of them for Damien's past mistakes. Leaving the audience to wonder if Eliza will either break apart from Damien and the trouble that follows him, or stay by his side to pursue a possible relationship no matter how dangerous, at the sake of her career.

..It was a wonderful show..

Immediately the man, who was watching said drama flinched, noticing the show had already started with the opening- the scene fading into the image of falling leaves and introducing the character of Eliza being played by famous actress and secret crush to the man who liked this show, Yukie Fujikaze, while it skipped to the next scene of Damien riding a motorcycle like any other pretty boy douchebag, being played by _okay _actor Aoi Rokusho..

The man, already displeased by the opening scoffed, immediately coughing hard seconds after, leaving him to quickly cover his mouth and hunch a bit afterward. After catching his breath, the man was sure to pat his chest a few times before he looked to the tv again, immediately being introduced to the plot of the show, that being Eliza speaking with Damien at a crossroads - symbolizing that she had two options between her at the moment.

_Leave, and walk the path of danger and drama with Damien.._

_Or walk down her own path toward her dreams and goals in life._

"Oh goodness.." the man spoke, almost holding his breath.

_"Damien.. I can't do this with you any longer.."  
"You've lied to me too many times.."_

"You tell him Eliza.. You can't have him continue to break your heart." The man mumbled, totally agreeing with the woman's decision.

_"Are you saying that because you're afraid of what could be?"  
"What could become of us?.."_

_He asked this in the smoothest tones, a lopsided smirk plastered on his face as if he knew that was the truth, as he knew a good girl from abroad was doing nothing less than playing with fire the more she stayed around him.._

_She sighed and glanced away, a frown apparent on her face and brows quivering as she struggled to form her next sentence._

_"There.. is nothing that would become of us.."_

"You're right Eliza. Go on and live your dreams, don't be with that guy... You know you deserve better." The man went on.

_"Damien.. I can't.. What comes first, is my dream..."_

_"There's the problem princess, you come first for me.. so we're at a stand still."_

"Damn you Damien.. quit tempting her.. **Resist **it Eliza."

_"Damien..."_

_"I love you Eliza. And I'll be damned if I just watch you walk away from me, from what could be of us."  
-"I know you love me... I know it, so don't run from it.."_

"She's running from the druglords moron, not your falsified means of love."

_"Damien.. tell me, how can I live my life peacefully when I know that people are after you? After the both of us? Do you really think we could live a life together without having to constantly look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives? Can you?"_

_"I can.. because I love you Eliza, and I won't ever let anything happen to you."_

_"Damien.."_

_She gasped his name, her delicate hands covering her mouth so graciously as her eyes twinkled and began to well what was to be waves of emotion._

_"Damien.."_

_"Eliza.."_

"NO ELIZA!" The man voiced, holding out an arm to his television before crippling over to cough and hack.

As he did this, a ring at his door made him flinch and hurry to cough more as he wanted to get all the sickening wheezes out before he expelled them in front of company.

After releasing maybe 2 hurtful coughs, the man hurried off of his couch and headed toward the door, opening it rather slowly before flinching to a white plastic bag being held in his face.

The man blinked twice. "..Uh-"

"It's for you." the figure holding it spoke, before revealing his face and aged smile.

"Dad!"

"Minato, you answered the door rather quickly.. What're you doing out of bed?" His father, or rather, Jiraiya questioned as he made his way into the mans rather cramped apartment.

After getting a quick look at the small quarters, Jiraiya was sure to scoff and sneer before turning to his son who shut the doorway and immediately darted right to the kitchen to heat up the tea he made.

"I'll make you something, so get comfortable."

"Still as gracious as ever, even when under the weather, huh?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically as he set down the plastic bag on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch.

Minato only chuckled nervously as he approached the couch again with a green mug of tea he was sure to hand to his guest, making Jiraiya grunt.

"You should stop being so selfless, and take care of yourself for awhile."

"What are you talking about dad, I'm not selfless I'm just-"

"Literally selfless. You care about everyone's wellbeing to the point it takes a toll on your own. If you weren't staying out so late on a constant basis to help those snot-nosed kids at your school, you'd be healthy and well. " The man spoke making Minato rub the back of his head and frown as he took a seat.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry for, just something to alter. You're a good man Minato, and I mean that truly, but it's okay to do things for yourself once in awhile."

"But what I do, I feel I am doing for myself." The man admitted with a smile. "I love my job and my students, even though I'm sure one of them gave me their cold. I'm always happy to help them succeed onto higher measures of themselves and apply that in the real world. It makes me so proud."

"Yeah yeah.. If you ask me, all that attention needs to be focused on a woman." he grumbled, making the blonde man chuckle nervously.

"-W-What do you say we watch some tv, huh?"

"You've got a woman in your life yet Minato?"

"-This episode's good, you'll like this show, dad."

"Have you even attempted to date yet?"

"-Oh wait I think you'd like to watch sports instead."

"..._Minato_.."

"Er.. Yeah?"

Jiraiya stared at him for the longest running of seconds before he groaned and took a sip of tea from his mug, making the blonde's blue eyes shift from left to right before they simply laid on the shifting Jiraiya.

"..I see.. you still haven't met anyone." the man mumbled falling back in his seat.

"D-Dad!" Minato shouted, blushing as he glanced around to find the remote. "I'm not looking for anyone right now.. I mean.. I'm really busy with my work and my students so I don't have time to-"

"You mean you're too shy to find anybody, so you'd rather stay at home and keep to yourself, even though deep down you know you're lonely."

"Deh-"

"Whatever.. lets watch your tv shows.." the man groaned, grabbing the remote from under him and turning up the volume.

Minato nervously fidgeted as all he heard was Eliza's crying, before he glanced at the television and noticed her in the arms of Damien, the both of them sure to walk down the path of danger and drama, making the blonde cringe.

"_Noooo! _Eliza.. Aw man dad, you made me miss that whole conversation. I don't even know what Damien said to make Eliza like him again." he groaned before grabbing the remote and pressing a few buttons. "I'll just dvr it.."

"Oh son.."

"Hm?"

"Stop what you're doing.. Just stop everything."

"Huh?"

"You need to live for yourself and go out and find yourself a nice woman! Have sex with her, make babies! Don't continue to sit around here and mope about a relationship that isn't even real.. It's saddening and almost sickening to look at."

"How is it sickening? When the Leaves fall is actually a good show. I'm sure other guys would like it if they gave it a chance."

Jiraiya twitched to that. "That's not what I mean Minato. Granted this is an _okay _show and if I was head director of it I'd make it so much better, I'm saying you need to get a life son."

"I do have a life, my life is with my school, and I'll be sure to get back to it when my cold is gone. Which reminds me, I think I'm getting better." the man spoke with a smile as he pat his chest a few times.

"Great, which means I can eat the ramen I brought you."

Immediately Minato started fake coughing as he grabbed the plastic bag from off the table and set it in his lap, digging out his container of soup from his favorite restaurant with wooden chopsticks and packet of soy sauce being the attachments needed for the meal.

"Oh man, thank you dad!"

"Heh, you're still like a child."

"Hm?" Minato semi-grunted as he slurped his meal.

"Nothing. Just eat your soup and get better." he responded with a stand. "I got to make it back to the store. I've got that Idate kid watching over it and I don't exactly trust he's actually watching it."

Minato slurped whatever noodles he had before he quickly shook his head and frowned.

"Dad.. when are you going to stop working there at that shop? It's in that dangerous part of town and I'm sure if you keep working there you're going to get robbed one day."

"Well until that happens I can't really do much else." Jiraiya spoke as he folded his arms and smirked weakly. "I've never been a man for wallstreet or executive business so I can't be any of those monkey-suited big wigs like you see on tv, and I'm getting older now.. so I doubt any other job will employ me."

"You can always create your own job."

"Really now?" he said with a laugh, his smirk strong now. "Like what?"

Minato glanced around before he noticed his show came back on, making him blink a few times but smile to his still standing dad.

"You can write a book."

Jiraiya flinched. "A book?"

"You've always said that you could make _When the Leaves fall_ a better show, so why don't you write a book or a script? You've always been good at story telling since I was a kid, and I think you could really do it!"

"That's quite a big task." The man admitted in a hunch before rubbing the top of his head. "A book? I wouldn't even know what to write about.."

"Well you have away with depicting an image through your words, and you've always put as much passion as possible into anything you've ever worked on so, why don't you try it out?"

"Yeah.. maybe.."

"Haha, you still don't sound convinced."

"Well I don't.. As I said.. I wouldn't even know what to write about, much less write what I think people would like."

"Well.. what do you like the most in the world?" Minato asked with a huge smile.

"Breasts." Jiraiya bluntly answered making the blonde flinch and turn red.

"Heh.. yeah.. well.. go with that.. Mix a little of some tv show drama in with a bunch of breasts and I'm sure you'd make a great book dad. People like drama.. and breasts.."

"Hm.. Yeah. Y'know, I think I'll give it a shot."

"I'm.. glad to hear it." Minato said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, this was a good talk. I think I'll start my writing tonight and then bring over a draft when I'm done!" Jiraiya spoke with a laugh and a wave. "Alright, well I'll see you son, get better and give me a call later."

"R-Right." The blonde called as he rose from the couch and walked his father to the door. "G'bye dad."

Only a boisterous laugh was given, bringing Minato to shut the door silently then sigh as he locked the door then brought himself to sit on the couch and watch his show again- eating his ramen and eventually thinking back on his fathers words..

He was a man who was almost 40 with no girlfriend or wife, no kids, no nothing..  
W-Well that wasn't exactly true.. He had a nice home, he made good money, and even though the kids at the University weren't exactly his kids by blood, he found them to be his kids regardless. He wasn't exactly alone.. He had friends and stuff.. but he immediately knew things would be better if he had a girlfriend or something along that line..

Minato sighed so glumly as he lowered his eyes and watched his favorite show with a bit of disinterest as he began to lazily slurp his soup.

If only Yukie Fujikaze could fall out of the sky and onto his doorstep.. _he knew he'd be a happier man..._

A small smile appeared on the blondes face while the doorbell rang once more. Though Minato flinched out of his day dream, he was sure to rise from his seat and approach the door- taking his noodles with him.  
He expected his father to be at the door again, as he assumed the man forgot something, but once Minato unlocked and answered the door, the blonde was sure to almost yelp before he smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey you!"

**.**

**.**

The day had later passed, making things a lot easier for the students at Konoha Academy for the time being. What with their first 4 classes being nothing less of testing and boring lectures, each student needed a break and some food in their stomachs.

"Alright, I'm rearin' to go!" Ten-Ten announced in a stretch as she turned to her troupe she gathered earlier. "Anybody know what they want to eat?"

Naruto stared. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" she questioned. "I'm saying is there anything you feel like eating for lunch?"

"I-I could go for anything you feel like. I really have no preference." Hinata spoke, rubbing her left arm a bit.

"Oi.. I.. like ramen."

"Hm? Ramen?" Ten' repeated as she stared at the roof for a moment. "Hm.. it's been awhile since I've had a bit of soup, and the weather's changing so it might do us all some good.. but I'm more in the mood for burgers and fries." she spoke with a smile, making Naruto glare.

"Oiii why even ask us then?"

"Being polite," she bluntly answered before glancing at Gaara. "Which means I can get you your ice cream."

Gaara widened his eyes in surprise, but was sure to look down at the lunch and things he held for Naruto since the beginning of the day. "But.. what about this?"

The girls looked at Naruto who glanced away for a moment but was sure to jerk as he spotted a familiar figure approaching, making him smile a bit before he took the lunch and drink from Gaara before holding it out. "Hey you!"

Chouji paused in the hall a bit before pointing to himself. As Naruto nodded and approached him himself, he was sure to offer Shikamaru's lunch and kiba's soda with a smile on his face.

"Hey you want these? I'm not really hungry today and none of my friends are either so-"

"You.. want to give me your lunch?" he repeated before accepting. "What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing, Shikamaru and Kiba just gave it to me earlier even though I didn't want it, so now I'm giving it to you."

"Er.. alright. Thanks Naruto."

"No problem uh.. name?"

"It's Chouji... Chouji Akamichi." he groaned. "How are you gonna offer a guy some lunch if you dont' even know his name."

"Hey I'm sorry, I'm just not good with names." the blonde laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"...If I get sick because of this I'm going to beat you up or get you back."

"Hey if there's anything wrong with that food then you let me know- I'll beat up Kiba and Shikamaru myself if that's the case." Naruto spoke, suddenly passionate.

The husky boy flinched to the response but smiled regardless as he handed Naruto the soda and then nodded.

"I don't drink after other people, but thanks for the lunch."

"No prob."

With that Naruto waved and turned to head back to the group, however he flinched as Sai was suddenly in the circle, speaking with Ten-Ten as if he had been hanging around the halls with them since the beginning. Immediately Naruto glared but cautiously returned to the circle where Ten-Ten greeted him and spoke.

"Oh hey, you ready now?"

"..Yeah.. but is he going?"

"Who Sai? I dunno.." she spoke giving him a glance making him chuckle and look to the woman in return.

"I'm sorry I hope I'm not imposing when I ask this, but where is it that you are going?"

"Oh we're about head out for some burgers and fries for lunch. You wanna come?"

"You mean off campus?" The boy repeated before glancing at Naruto, then back to the woman. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Huh?"

"The rulebook specifically states that students are not allowed to wander off campus during school hours. I think it would be a better idea for us to get lunch here."

"Yeah but the lunch here sucks." the brunette spoke, leaving Sai to shrug.

"I haven't experienced lunch here enough, so I can't state my opinion on that."

"Yeah, well I want burgers and fries so-"

"Naruto, is it possible I can speak with you privately for a moment?" Sai cut at, with a smile, making the blonde step back and cringe.

"Er, No. Absolutely no-"

"It will only be a moment." Sai assured cutting through the circle and dragging the boy away by his sweater, earning yelps and screeches.

"Gaah! What're you- Stop it dammit!"

Once Sai successfully got a good distance away, he was sure to push Naruto over to a line of lockers, making him stumble but instantly hiss and turn.

"Oi-"

"It isn't a good idea for you to go outside during this time Naruto."

"What?"

"Now that I'm here, things will change only for a temporary period of time. But until that time has ended I am imploring you to not step outside of the Academy at all. Its all for your safety."

"My safety?" Naruto repeated, sure to squint seconds after. "Just what the hell do you mean by that? You got spies or thugs outside just waiting for me or somthin?"

"Yes, but at the same time, not exactly."

"WHAT!"

"They are waiting for me, but they won't hesitate in going after you if they see you. Which is why I'm advising you stay inside until school is over."

"I don't get it.. why are you telling me this? And how do I know you're not just trying to trick me."

"Heheh.. You can believe what you want of me, after all I'm the reason you feel so wary about me in the first place. But there is something that I must see for myself from you that you aren't exactly aware of yet, and for that reason alone I cannot let anything happen to you." Sai explained making the blonde flinch. "So, you can believe me, or hinder all my words as lies, but just know that if you try to leave through these campus doors before me, I'll violently beat you over the head with my bookbag until you're rendered unconscious.. Understand?"

Naruto twitched but still managed to keep his squint as he stared at Sai's phoney fox-smile, however a fist darted in between the two, crashing atop a locker, making them both step back and notice Sasuke.  
The Uchiha did or said nothing as he continued to glare at Sai who chuckled in response and nonchalantly took another step back.

"I'm sorry.. was I too close for you?"

". . ."

"Sasuke.." Naruto unconsciously uttered before twitching and nudging the boy away. "Oi, watch it! Me and Sai were talking!"

"Talking?" he repeated, honestly leaving Sai to be a bit surprised by the comment. "Just what in the world could you two possibly be talking about?"

"We were talking about stuff until you up and interrupted! How rude!"

"_Rude _is what you're calling it? I'd call it _watching your back_, considering you and I both know what this guy has done before." The Uchiha made sure to utter between the two of them. "-Just what are you thinking Naruto? You're so hellbent on irritating me that you'd run to the guy who almost took your life?"

The blonde twitched, knowing his and Sai's conversation had nothing to do with that.. but he didn't want Sasuke to figure that..  
No, in fact, he liked the look the Uchiha was sending him. He really did look jealous..

"-You still think everything is about you, you're not at all thinking of what I could be doing in the slightest. Sai and I were just talking, that's it."

"Of all the people in the Academy you choose him?"

"I told you that this had nothing to do with you."

"Naruto, seriously-"

"Hey guys, is something wrong?" Ten-Ten asked approaching. "You all look like you're about 5 seconds from scrapping."

Naruto scoffed to her words, but kept his glare to Sasuke, whilst the Uchiha posed to do the same in return. Sai, being the only one who wasn't really glaring or looking for a confrontation was sure to chuckle as he shook his head and shrugged to the woman.

"Just a show of manly bravado. There's nothing to bring much attention to." he joked, making the others ease a bit.

"I see. Well.. Naruto, Sasuke. Enough." Ten-Ten spoke, clapping. "We're in the halls guys, not at your house, easy on the fighting you two. Besides you two being family you're also a team till tomorrow, and I can't have you guys arguing like this when we're going to be working together."

As those words escaped her lips, both Sasuke and Naruto glanced at the brunette that second, almost forgetting that they had to do that stupid dance as a group, but rather than relish on the though they both looked back to glare at each other, as the thought of dealing with the other when the other had an obvious attitude was unbearable already.

"Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Oh that reminds me." Sai said abruptly gaining the groups attention. "I don't think I'll be able to practice with everyone today as Miss Sabaku requested. Turns out, I have a very pressing issue that I have to deal with immediately afterschool, so I must apologize."

"How unfortunate." Hinata let out with a frown leaving Ten-Ten to sigh.

"Aw Sai. This is the only day we have to practice together, are you sure you can't?"

"I'm sure. I'm sorry."

"Aww." the woman sulked, almost hunching, leaving Sai to look over the group then chuckle.

"Perhaps, we could get some practice in right now?" he suggest making the group look to him once again, leaving him to smile and raise a finger. "Yes, lunch is a rather long break period, I say we all practice what we can together during that time. Possibly in the gym if we can."

"But what about lunch..?" The brunette let out, frowning, while Gaara did the same.

Right now, it was sounding like he wasn't going to get his sundaes today..

"I hear that practicing on a full stomach can make ones stomach weak. I think it's better if we all just ran on the energy we have right now."

"Pft, I'm going to go grab a soda and a croissant from the cafeteria, then I'll meet you all in the gym. Unlike you Mr Shimura I can't work on an empty stomach." the girl let out as she turned and marched off.

All Sai did was chuckle before looking to Hinata who jumped to the sudden glance.

"Perhaps you'd like to get something for yourself as well before we all practice?"

"U-Um.. No.. I think I'm fine."

"Then maybe you can do me a favor." he spoke, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Since we all will be dancing for the next 45 minutes, then you wouldn't mind buying us all a bottle of water."

Hinata only blinked, flinching when the Shimura kid handed her a 20, though she was sure to nod and take it before promising to hurry back and scuttling off. With that Sai was able to look back at Naruto and the Uchiha, smiling his fake means of happiness before he spoke again.

"It would be a good idea if you both didn't manage to argue with one another at school. Not only is it against the rules, but it also makes others feel extremely uncomfortable."

Naruto and Sasuke grunted, simultaneously before glancing at one another then glaring elsewhere.  
They were no more than pouting children at the moment who were both so bothered by the happenings of a situation that happened 7 seconds ago than the actions they promised they'd fulfil a night ago- this being more from Sasuke's end rather Naruto's. More than anything Sasuke wanted to apologize to Naruto for making fun of him and lying to him about Ino, but he couldn't exactly do that when the blonde was pretending to be interested in Sai!  
And unbeknownst to the Uchiha, even though the blonde really wasn't interested in getting cozy with anyone here at the Academy, Naruto was sure that he was going to keep his ignoring Sasuke act up.. though.. it was bothering him a bit. The only way the boy actually coped with being away from the Uchiha was thinking of the positive things about him constantly which made him so happy, but at the same time.. depressed..

Still.. the way he cut in to stop both he and Sai from talking was pretty cool, and to just admit it was because he was watching Naruto's back made the boy feel safe in a sense.  
The boy honestly didn't know Sasuke was anywhere in these immediate halls so to have him rush in like that out of no where proved to the blonde that he was just as bothered being away from him as he was from the Uchiha.

Without knowing, the blonde smiled, feeling warm inside as he thought how much Sasuke still cared despite their fight, but as the Uchiha turned to glare and speak with him, only to flinch to the glowing greeting- Naruto flinched himself before covering up his looks with a mean mug.

"Oi.. stop staring at me so hard. You're creeping me out." he mumbled folding his arms and turning away.

Sasuke blinked but was sure to glare and do the same, leaving Sai to chuckle and shut his eyes to smile.

"Maybe we should all head to the gym, hm?"


	80. Different Outcomes

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Different Outcomes)_**

**_._**

Within the library of the University, Neji briskly worked on a paper he needed to turn into Aoba Yamashiro's class tomorrow, but found it more convenient to just finish it and turn it in by the end of the day. It wasn't just so he could get a better grade or anything of the sort, through the he knew better grades were always nice. Instead he just saw his paper as a bit of a nuisance that would benefit him only if it were out of his way and turned in, after all, Neji knew he had more pressing matters to attend to than just a paper..

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes a bit as he paused his typing however- Minimizing the program used to type his paper, he opened the internet instead and began to surf the net.  
Not to watch video's on a popular media site or to online shop or whatever the others on their computers were doing, but rather, he was looking up someone..

Since he and Gaara spoke so long ago about their feelings and what not- Neji couldn't indulge on those thoughts too much as he knew he'd be distracted- but remembering their talk, the Hyuuga specifically remembered tiny detailed mutterings Gaara would let out about his past owner.  
The guy's name was Deidara.. and he had lighter hair compared to the Hyuuga.. so Neji was looking for a resident in Konoha who possibly had lighter hair and went by the name Deidara.

Googling the tags, _Male_, _Deidara_, and _Konoha_ Neji went on to try and find images, maybe a facebook, or blog or.. whatever social media people were using nowadays.  
He wanted to see who this guy was, what he looked like so that if there was ever a time where he and Gaara would be travelling around town, they'd both know who to watch out for if it ever came down to it. He figured the search would be easy, considering a name such as Deidara wasn't exactly a common name amongst people, or at least.. the people Neji knew. Hell.. if anything that was probably at street name or something which would make things a bit more difficult.. still, he had to keep the hope alive.

Typing a little more and pressing the enter button, the only thing that came back were no results in the search, making the Hyuuga groan as he fell back in his seat and glared at his computer- he wondered how the hell no one with that odd name didn't turn up anywhere.. but nevertheless leaned back to his computer and decided to open a new tab and google _erobody_, in order to find Kakashi's company's site.

He figured if there was a way to backtrack then maybe he could've found Deidara through there- but as he searched, Kakashi's site was more private than an old maids washroom. The only thing there was to show on the site, was an order form, to which made the Hyuuga groan again and glare.  
How the hell was he going to find this Deidara guy if he was basically nonexistent in Konoha...

" ! "

Just then the Hyuuga leaned back to his computer, clicking his previous tab and removing the Konoha tag from his search. Perhaps.. this Deidara guy was a foreigner, and maybe his information was all over the place from other countries..

As Neji pressed Enter he was sure to immediately see new search results highlighting a few things with the name Deidara within it's small summaries, all of them originating from Iwagakure.

So he was foreign..

As the Hyuuga leaned a little closer to his computer and began to open any site with the mans highlighted name in different tabs he was sure to twitch as he heard his name being called along with feeling the presence of his peers just beside him.

"Yo Hyuuga," history peer, Kurotsuchi called as she leaned on the boys table.

"What's going on?" classmate Chojuro spoke rather softly pulling up a seat.

"U-Uh!"

The Hyuuga only stuttered as he tried minimizing his windows and go back to his typing but as quick as he flinched, Kurotsuchi was sure to grab his mouse and navigate with a grin.

"Now hold on a moment!" she called out playfully. "Just what're you investigating Mr Detective?"

"Look's like he's been Googling- he has a lot of tabs open." Chojuro pointed out aligning his glasses.

"Guys please!" Neji voiced.

"Hey check it out, Neji's on that erobody site." the meek boy let out with a small smile and even smaller laugh.

"Sh-Shut it!"

The woman in the group blinked a few times as she noticed the different tabs and windows the Hyuuga went through, noticing a certain highlighted name within the google search before the Hyuuga quickly pressed Alt-F4 and shut down his internet, making his peers quickly back off as he rose from his seat and glared.

"Just what the hell are you guys doing breathing down my neck like that? That's an invasion of privacy!"

Kurotsuchi blinked a few times but was sure to smirk as she folded her arms and switched stick her left hip out slightly.

"Is it really invading your privacy when the Librarian can see exactly what you're doing on you computer?" she spoke making the Hyuuga scoff.

"Oh please. He barely keeps an eye on all of his books.. as if he cares to see what all the students are looking through."

"Regardless, you're looking to order an erobody?" Chojuro asked with a small grin. "I hear those things are pretty expensive Hyuuga.."

"I wasn't looking to order one!" he defended making Kurotsuchi raise a brow.

"Okay so if you weren't looking up erobodies, closet perv, then what were you looking up exactly?"

Chojuro snickered as he aligned his glasses compulsively now, "Yeah, that didn't look like a paper for Aoba's class if you ask me."

"It was nothing." Neji uttered turning back to his computer, pulling up the internet and deleting his hours history.

"Oh come on Hyuuga don't get embarrassed."

"Y-yeah, we won't judge."

"Shut up you two." he scoffed saving his paper on his usb and gathering his things. "What I was looking up wasn't anything either of you would understand or be interested in."

"Hm? Well I beg to differ." the girl of the group spoke, raising both her brows. "I'm kinda curious as to why you were looking up Deidara-nii." she spoke making the Hyuuga freeze over.

"..What?" he uttered, glancing at the woman who blinked.

"What?" she repeated before squinting. "I saw your search Hyuuga. Deidara's name was highlighted all over it."

"You know who Deidara is?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"What's he look like?"

"What' he- uh.. He has blonde hair, all the way down to his back.. blue eyes with dark lids, I think he wears eye liner?" she rambled before cupping her chin.

"And he lives here in Konoha?" Neji pressed stepping to her, and in turn making her lean back a bit.

"U-Uh yeah.. I mean.. unless he flies in from another country to get his alcohol.."

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah, the mini-mart I work part-time at in the dust district, he always buys like.. beer and vodka every Friday when I'm there."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Huh? No, we're cool but we're not friends like that." she defended with her hands up before squinting. "But hey.. what the heck are you so interested for? It sounds like you don't even know the guy."

Neji flinched, pulling back a bit. "We.. have a mutual friend."

"So that's why you were creeper-googling him?" she asked with a scoff.

"It's not as it seems."

"Well either way, judging by your tabs you were pretty interested in trying to know the guy." she let out with Chojuro sure to snicker. "What's up, you're interested in him or something?"

"**NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!**"

"Relax!" the two let out flinching.

"Tch, I was never looking him up like that, I just wanted to know where he was from. I heard he was a foreigner so I was wondering from which country."

"Ohhhh!" the both of them sang, getting the picture now.

"Well I can ask if.. y'know.. we didn't interrupt your search already."

"It's fine. I don't care anymore." Neji spoke walking off, however pausing a good distance away. "Oh.. Kurotsuchi.."

"Hm?"

"Are.. they hiring at that mini-mart? I have a friend who needs a job."

"Um? We're not exactly looking for anyone right now, but I guess we need someone for the night-shift.. so I can put in a good word with the manager if you want."

"That'd be great. Thank you." he uttered walking off.

With that Chojuro and Kurotsuchi blinked, the both of them sure to wonder what was up with the Hyuuga.

"That was rather weird." the optical boy spoke, making the girl nod.

"Pft, but Neji's always weird. He turns in his work days or weeks ahead of time, and always has his nose in the books rather than in your face. I'm not surprised he googles people in order to get to know them.. that doesn't seem out of his character at all."

"Yeah I guess you're right.."

"...You wanna grab some burgers for lunch?"

"L-Like a date!"

"..No.."

".._ohh_.."

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, making his way into a rather familiar bakery, Itachi proceeded through the doors of the place that smelled of breads, butters and sugar before finding a booth away from the crowds with a noticable red head in a seat along with ashen hair that couldn't be anyone else but the counterparts of Akatsuki.

Sighing to himself to a brief moment the Uchiha made his way to the table before having a seat, immediately being greeted by Hidan's scowling mug and Sasori's nonchalant means of unacknowledgement as he scrolled through his cellphone.

"Sorry I'm late." he pushed out for the sake of speaking. "Taking cabs on a weekday prompts tardiness I suppose."

"Whatever." Hidan dismissed before oddly squinting at the Uchiha.

As soon as Itachi kept more than a seconds gaze on him, Hidan was sure to look to the corner of his eyes rather quickly at Sasori, before looking back to Itachi and rolling his eyes. This gave the weasel the impression that Hidan was referring that Sasori was either texting or using some means of connection to get in contact with Kakuzu of whom the Uchiha had yet to figure out how to meet with..  
Since his falling out with Obito and being stuck to laze about with Deidara, he was left out of the groups loop of what had been going on for what seemed like years..

Regardless, Itachi knew he had to get comfortable with his work again, and quickly get himself back into action of completing his plot.  
The sooner Akatsuki fell, the sooner he was free to live a life of normality for both himself and his family.

"It seems I was called here just for the sake of my presence." he let out with a groan, hoping to get at the redhead's nerves. "I can see that would be the only reason why we'd be called to such a place."

"Relax Uchiha, we're because we might just have a job."

"A job? So soon?"

"Well I figured Hidan and I would be more than enough for the task, but considering out of everyone, you took yourself a bit of a break I thought it would be a good idea to get you.._ back in the game_.. so to speak."

Itachi glared, while Hidan managed to let out a loud laugh.

"Haha! You fuckin' at it again Sasori? What the hell as the Uchiha done to you?"

"Are you implying that I'm holding some sort of grudge against the Uchiha?"

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if that's the case." Itachi uttered, glancing out of his window.

"Please." Sasori scoffed. "As if I'd waste my time directing all my attention onto you. I just feel that being you're in a situation where the higher ups don't trust you and I-"

"Am too busy sucking their dicks to try and earn my place in their lap." Hidan cut at making the redhead groan.

"-I figure that it wouldn't be the best idea for you to fall off the charts when things concerning you aren't well and your situation has gotten rather hectic as of late."

"What?" Itachi let out with a blink.

"I'm saying Uchiha, that it would be wise for you to keep close to your team, considering the higher-ups are skeptical and lately there has been word of another Uchiha causing quite a stir with leader.. though.. that just about died down when you were on your little break."

"..Are you trying to say that anything that any and every Uchiha who happens to make a scene in Konoha is somehow connected to me?"

"You're saying that. Not me."

"Only because you're implying it." Itachi spoke boldly. "Be blunt, Sasori. If you have something that you want to say to me, or better yet, want me to say to you so you can sit up there with leader, then don't be coy. I have nothing to hide from you."

The man paused, actually flinched, before his almond eyes shifted from his phone to the Uchiha who narrowed his own eyes and leaned a bit on the table.

"You think no one hasn't noticed? How you always force it upon everyone to see you as the leader of this tiny group.. How you always manage to keep close contact with the higher ups and obligate yourself to report to them on a constant basis.." The Uchiha paused to lean back in his seat and calm his expression only slightly. "It took me awhile to realize it, but you're the rat in the group. You're the one always telling leader and his followers little tidbits of information involving us, including me. I didn't believe my own assumptions at first, but after thinking it over, you're the only one with a motive to do so." he spoke, firm to impose he and everyone around him believed his words. "..What's wrong Sasori? You're tired of getting your hands dirty? You feel you're better than the rest of us and deserve a spot at the top, even if that means throwing the people who got you this far under the bus?"

"Watch your tongue Uchiha. You did absolutely nothing to get me anywhere." Sasori said with pure malice. "If it wasn't for _us_, you wouldn't be where _you _are now. Despite Deidara, all of us were here long before you were, and if it wasn't for **our **hardwork then you wouldn't be praised for the work that you don't actually do."

The Uchiha's eyes lowered a bit as he absorbed those words, finding an even bigger motive behind Sasori's means of reporting every move he made to Kakuzu. Just as Hidan said prior to this gathering, Sasori was jealous. He was in Akatsuki assumably longer than the Uchiha had, and since the higher ups were praising the weasels means of getting his job done, the redhead basically wasn't having it, and neither was Kakuzu.

It was flattering, but at the same time, such a waste of energy that could be put to good use. Even if a seat was offered to the Uchiha to be at leaders side, to refrain from doing dirty work and other means of jobs that were passed onto him and his peers, climbing up the social ladder of thugs and thieves is never what the Uchiha wanted.

Regardless.. this was something that the weasel could use against Sasori and even Kakuzu, if things played out right.

"..I see.. so this is what this is all about. Despite my lack of having the longest time accounted in this league, I've gained more merits than you, and you're upset because most likely you were in my place for a time before I arrived."

Sasori glared, leaving Itachi to smirk.

"I'm technically new to the circle, and yet, I'm getting all the attention that you crave. You're afraid that I'll take your place for something?" he said, forming a silent laugh afterward.

Hidan did nothing but grin as he looked over Sasori's mug and sensed the aching bloodlust each man craved for one another. Hidan knew that if the appropriate tools were placed on the table, both Itachi and Sasori would have at it, going at each others necks and in the end shedding their blood for an even greater cause. It was exciting.

As Itachi snickered, Sasori glared and Hidan grinned the waitress made her way over setting down their coffee before jerking to Itachi's presence before smiling.

"Oh hey you," she let out taking a pen from behind her left ear. "I didn't see you here earlier. Would you like something to drink."

"Black-"

"Tea?" she finished before giggling. "Just like last time?"

Itachi lowered his eyes a bit before nodding, leaving her to write down the order then nod a bit before waving.

"Alright, I'll be back with your order in a jiffy." she promised before skating off, making Hidan snicker.

"The fuck? You go to this faggy place?"

"I've found the atmosphere in almost any tea house or cafe is easing to me." he uttered shutting his eyes. "But, Deidara is the one who took me here a long time ago."

"The fuck, you two queers are dating or some shit now?"

"Hardly." Itachi spoke glaring slightly. "Deidara felt he owed me after he picked me up from jail."

"What? How the hell would he fuckin' owe you for that?"

"Considering the entire time he was acting like a he was going to be arrested or something of the sort, he felt he owed me. He said he didnt want me to remember that character."

Hidan laughed. "You mean that prissy pissy bitch queer persona he always seems to flaunt when he's around us? That aint nothing that's fuckin' new to us."

In an instant a heat coiled through the Uchiha as he felt like narrowing his eyes even further in Hidan's direction. Such insults were starting to become an annoyance to him that was getting to be a bit unbearable.. but.. rather than break character, the weasel calmed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head slightly, leaving Hidan to snicker.

"Which reminds me? You speak to that guy lately?"

"Deidara?"

"Yeah, nobody's been able to get ahold of him since we lost that doll job. Heh, that fuckin' fangirl wont' even answer Sasori's call."

"The last time I saw Deidara was when you two left me with him in his drunken state. After dropping him off at his house, I drove myself home."

"Pft.. you so killed him."

"Enough Hidan."

"You killed Deidara?" Sasori uttered in disbelief making the Uchiha look to him stupidly.

"_Yes_, that's _exactly _what I did. You can go and excuse yourself from the table to report that to leader so you can get the _promotion _you desire now." he responded rather sarcastically.

Hidan did nothing but snicker as Sasori went back to his phone, leaving the religious member of the group to eventually glance around the room, and laugh even harder.

"Oh, and guess who finally made it back from the dead.. Heh."

Looking to the door, Itachi watched Deidara make his way into the cafe and approach the table with a rather calm persona.  
Quietly he took the empty seat next to the Uchiha, leaving the others, being mostly Hidan and Sasori at a bit of a loss. Usually when Deidara made an entrance then he usually made an entrance.. but this.. this was different.

"Deidara?" Sasori started.

"Hm?" He acknowledged getting no answers in return, but instead, long stares.

The blonde flinched to the looks but was sure to squint as his brow rose.

"What?"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Hidan questioned leaning on the table a bit. "Where's that fucked up grin you always seem to sport every time you meet up with us? And why aren't you getting giggly and gay for Sasori and the Uchiha? What the fuck man- did you get raped or somethin?"

"Of all things?" Sasori uttered, sick of Hidan's crudeness.

"Nothing happened to me." Deidara defended with a glare. "I just came from a doctors appointment and I'm tired and a little pissed that we don't have any extra money in our pockets. I've had nothing but a bit of a bad week, so you done with the questions? Hm?"

"Hey don't get all bitchy with me! Especially when I'm the only one who seems to be the least bit curious over your fuckin' depressing ass attitude!"

"Please Hidan, we're in public." Sasori groaned tucking his phone away.

"Done sending your private messages to leader?" Itachi wondered aloud as he glanced out the window.

"I've had **enough **of your words, Uchiha.."

"And I've had enough of you telling leader and the others of every little action I do, but that doesn't stop you at all from continuing to do them."

Deidara flinched as he glanced at the Uchiha then looked to Sasori who scowled to the point that it was almost eerie, making the blonde pull back in his seat a bit.

"-What is this even about? Are you truly upset that I don't want to be down here with the rest of you anymore? That I'm sick of doing backbreaking work and getting my hands dirty and would rather be the one telling you all what to do from the top like the rest of them?" the redhead questioned sitting straighter. "What's the difference? I tell you all what to do and you follow my lead and orders as if I'm already up there, so what damage am I actually dealing that is upsetting you to the point that you can't bring yourself to act like a man and speak on the things that really bother you? What is really leaving you to always want to pick a fight with me, Uchiha?"

"Are you serious?" he questioned rhetorically, almost shutting his eyes from the sheer stupidity of the question. "It been stated. No matter how you look at it you're attempting to put everyone's well being in harms way by tarnishing their reputation in the group and bring skeptical eyes in their direction all for the sake of bringing yourself to climb the popularity poll and be granted a seat next to leader, and it's no secret that the one you're mostly targeting is me. So don't you tell me what it means to be or act like a man, considering as of late all you've been doing is snooping around and stabbing everyone behind their backs for your own personal gain. If anything you've been nothing but a snake for these past months, Sasori.. You're no different than Orochimaru."

The redhead blinked but was sure to smirk as he sat back in his seat and laughed a bit.

"Heh... so you're upset because I went behind your back a few times and told the higher ups bits of information that wasn't anything less than true.. Big deal. Lets face it Uchiha, when it comes to this group or rather, anything in this world, the only way you can make it to the top of whatever social ladder you find yourself faced with is if you bring others around you to be your stepping stool."

Deidara flinched. "Sasori no danna.."

"It's something you learn from the gate, and I'm not the least bit remorseful of anything I've done in this group so far. We're all adults here, and we know how the game of life goes, so I bring pity to no one who thinks that something as pathetic as hard work will bring anything close to a meaningful benefit at the end of it all." he explained folding his arms. "I brought information about you that I found to be corrupt to leader and the others, not just because I found you to be my stepping stool of sorts, but because I found you to be the closest one in being just like Orochimaru when it all boiled down to it. You're sneaky, silent and aloof, but you're also cunning and manipulative in many ways to which you could make anyone bend to your whims and work for you- I've seen and heard you do it on a constant basis with these two being your main pawns in each and every assignment given to you." he explained, referencing that note to Hidan and Deidara who squinted. "Face it Uchiha, what I say that applies to you isn't anything far from a lie. You keep your hands clean because you're trying to commit yourself to a higher purpose that would lead you to some benefit and leave everyone else in the group betrayed. That's your ultimate goal and I can see it clearly- I've seen it all from the start, and you'd be a fool to think that you'll be able to successfully pull off any means of your plot while I'm around watching you. I mean that.. with every fiber in my being to every breath in my body, I will make it my purpose to stop you from trying to tank Akatsuki. You won't get by me, Uchiha.. Know that."

Itachi lowered his eyes in response to the words, bringing both Hidan and Deidara to look at the man skeptically. He was in a bit of a bind.. but it was nothing he couldnt' handle. Unlike himself, Itachi was aware that Sasori was a bit of a silver-tongued devil when it came down it, and though he was making it seem like he was exposing the Uchiha for his true goals, he was inadvertently planting skepticism in the others minds- as if shifting them to be his pawns rather the Uchihas.. but that wasn't going to happen.. Not when Itachi had made it this far and was so close..

As the seconds passed the waitress returned, setting down the black tea and a bill before flinching and smiling to the familiar blonde.

"Oh you too! Would you like a croissa-"

She paused, as Deidara held a hand to her, to which brought to woman to step away from the table and waltz away, leaving the blonde to stare at Itachi. Was what Sasori saying true? Was the Uchiha using him for some sort of hidden purpose or something that he conspired way back when?  
The blonde couldn't figure it, considering Itachi never seemed to act suspicious when he did things..  
Sure, he always let Hidan and himself beat up people and which ever targets Akatsuki pinpointed, but that was only because Itachi was aware that both Hidan and the blonde bombshell loved to beat the hell out of anyone who tried to tarnish Akatsuki.. but was that really the case? Did Itachi allow them to do that because he knew they liked it or because he was actually hiding something to keep his own hands clean?

It couldn't be.. could it?

"Itachi.."

Rather than give anyone a glance, the weasel shut his eyes for a second before letting out a breath then pulling out his money from his pocket to toss it on the table.

"You're leaving?" Sasori questioned raising a brow. "But we were just getting started.. leader hasn't even responded with our mission yet."

"It's as you said before, you and Hidan will be enough completing the assignment." Itachi muttered before revealing his eyes to the redhead. "You don't need me."

"Heh, if this has anything to do with what I just said then please excuse me.. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Uchiha.. I was only speaking the truth."

"You mean lies." Itachi corrected, glaring. "You've been lying from the gate all in order to sully my name and make it so everyone in the group can grow suspicious of me and my intentions, but I have no time to explain myself or even try to defend my name or the reasons for my being here. You know, and everyone know's that however long we've all worked together, my actions have been in accordance with leader no one else. I work not for my own gain but for leaders, and the only thing I ask in return is money in order to take care of myself. You know this specifically Sasori, you know that I have no other interests outside of my job, so you'd do anything you can to break that, even by uttering mindless words to make everyone skeptical of me and wipe me out of the picture." he spoke before glaring at the others. "You all can believe your assumptions if you choose to, I'm not going to beg and cry to you all to change your minds. I know my actions in the group have been nothing but self-explanatory and I'll be damned if I'm going to waste my time here and point out all the flaws I've seen from you all from the start." he explained as he nudged Deidara and made him nervously shuffle out of the booth.

As the Uchiha slid and stood, Sasori did nothing but smirk.

"Y'know.. you leaving would only prove my point, Uchiha. You running away from this would only go to show that you're out to run around and form your next plot."

Itachi was sure to fix his coat and look to only Sasori before knitting his brows together.

"I have no time to sit down and debate with your constant paranoia of me, nor waste my breath in defending myself and possibly feed such paranoia and make myself out to look even more guilty in your eyes. It's as I said before: My actions thus far have been self-explanatory.. I work for only leader, and all I wish in return is money to support myself until my services are no longer needed.. Now, take care."

With that Itachi turned to leave, making Hidan glare from the corner of his eyes with Sasori but look to Deidara who actually looked troubled by the words shared just a moment ago.  
After looking at the table then over his shoulder at the leaving Uchiha, the blonde groaned.  
What was going on here?

"Deidara.." Sasori spoke, making the blonde whip his head to him- fibers of his hair falling out of place due to the action. "..Are you leaving as well?"

"Sasori.. is what you're saying true? Hm?"

"Of course." he uttered shutting his eyes. "Why would I lie?"

"Because that fuckin' Uchiha could be right." Hidan spoke glaring. "You could be tryna make everyone suspicious of him just so you could get your fuckin' ass sitting in leaders lap at the end of the day.."

"You believe him?"

"Well you didn't deny any of his fuckin' assumptions!" he voiced balling a fist. "You've been badmouthing the hell out of him only for your sake, and you just admitted that you'd do that to the rest of us if the opportunity arose!"

"I also said that I'm **only **doing that to the Uchiha, because he's the **only **one out of you group of sheep to betray us like Orochimaru has."

"Don't fuckin' talk to me like that you bastard-" Hidan hissed. "I ain't no sheep, and even if I was, you aint no different from me- from any of us! And you know what? That fuckin' Orochimaru was just like us too, that means any of us are capable of betraying the group!"

"Are you in an allegiance with him?" Sasori guessed, revealing his eyes unto Hidan. "You're working with the Uchiha.. that's why you're defending him?."

"The only allegiance I'm in is with my fucking god!"

"Hidan easy!" Deidara calmed giving the cafe a glance.

The entire area was staring at him, leaving the blonde to frown temporarily but look to the two at the table.

"We shouldn't be arguing like this, we're gonna piss leader off if he finds out we're falling apart." he uttered taking a few steps back and bringing Sasori to raise a brow.

"Where are you going Deidara?"

The blonde stopped his steps as his face grew a bit stern. "I'm going to get 'Tachi. He's already in hot water and it wouldn't make sense if he just ran away from this just because you two are having a catfight." he spoke before holding his hands out a bit. "Besides.. they're just assumptions right? Tachi-san hasn't really done anything to sabotage the group right? He shouldn't get so pissed off and run away hm.." he uttered before turning to run off.

With that Sasori shut his eyes and shook his head leaving Hidan to glare at Sasori from the corner of his eyes. Whether or not he or the Uchiha were right about the situation, the religious man wasn't for the way Sasori was going about things to get his way..  
He figured, that even if Itachi was going about and trying to take down Akatsuki, then he wasn't going about it the immoral way by lying, stabbing others in the back and playing others for fools as Sasori was, just to sit on leaders dick.

Still there was no positive answer to what Itachi's true motives were in Akatsuki, but Hidan knew that so far that kid was only out for a paycheck and nothing else- nobody was talking about him this much until Sasori opened his mouth and started uttering things that started to seem more like underhanded lies now that the man thought on it.. still.. things had to be proven before he was to jump to anything..

Groaning and grunting, the man still glared at Sasori from the corner of his eyes while his left hand dug into his shirt and pulled out a pendant, only then did he clutch onto it and pray for some guidance or outlook on what was going on.

Meanwhile, as Deidara sprinted outside, he was sure to rush down the sidewalk and turn around the corner only to see the Uchiha walk through a few crowds as he played about on his cellphone, making the blonde glare but hurry to follow.

"Uchiha!"

Such a call made Itachi stop his advancement and turn, seeing Deidara run up to him and glare.

". . ."

"Deidara?"

Without word or question, the blonde snatched his phone and looked through it seeing a number titled "cousin" to which made the man squint and look to the Uchiha sternly.

"Why are you calling your cousin so suddenly?" he asked quickly, his words laced in confusion and skepticism making Itachi glare.

"I'm calling for a ride." he answered, snatching his phone back. "In case you've forgotten, I don't exactly have any mode of transportation to call my own."

Deidara widened his eyes to that realization before lowering them and glancing away to rub his head. "Oh.. Oh yeah right. I must've forgot.. hm.."

"...You believe Sasori."

"Wha- I.. I don't believe Sasori!" he voiced, only to retrieve an apathetic stare from the Uchiha, making him groan. "..hmph! Its.. It's not like I believe him, but what he says does fit your character!"

Itachi lowered his eyes in response leaving Deidara to flinch and look away before shaking his head.

"Hm- I didn't mean it like that.."

"I don't expect you to trust me Deidara, but I do understand if what Sasori has said struck you, to make you and Hidan believe him."

"I don't even think Hidan believes him, considering before I left, it sounded like he was going to tear 'no danna's head off for lying on you.." he uttered folding his arms as he glared at the ground.

Itachi shut his eyes- figuring things were going in somewhat order. Out of everyone in the group, everyone doing the dirty work was even more skeptical of one another than they already had been, and now alliances had to be formed. Though the blonde needed more convincing, Itachi figured he already had Deidara, and judging from what the man said, it seems Hidan was sure to lean more to the Uchiha's side than Sasori's. Konan was already being pawned and pulled closer to the Uchiha thanks to Obito's appearance and Yahiko's skepticism.. things were working out well.. now all he had to do was involve Kakazu and maybe even Leader himself- Nagato.

Itachi let out a quick laugh as he figured that would be a bit of a challenge, but was sure to glance at Deidara and play off his means of humor by continuing their conversation.

"-That's surprising.. coming from Hidan."

"Hm.. I know right.." the man let out before allowing the moment to be taken over by silence.

It wasn't like Deidara wanted to believe Sasori, but he did have his points. Itachi was cunning no matter what was going on, and he never seemed to be out of sneak mode every time he was trying to pry himself away from the others.. but.. that was just the feeling Itachi gave off.. that wasn't the real him.. or was it?  
Deidara didn't know, but he wanted to.

"Hm.. Itachi.."

" ? "

"Is anything that Sasori said true?" he asked looking up to the man slightly. "Anything?"

". . ."

"I don't want to believe him, but even you have to admit that what he says fits your character slightly. There are times where you seem so aloof and always disconnected from the groups dealings that it would give everyone the impression that you were trying to take us all down.. that or turn your back on us as Orochimaru did.. I'd like to think that's what you'd do, but at the same time I can only see that as being just the character you portray.. still, that's not a good character to mold yourself into when you're around the others Itachi, you're making them nothing but skeptical, hm.."

"And you're worried.." he let out making Deidara twitch.

"G-eh! D-Don't flatter yourself, I don't give a damn if you wanna go on a suicide mission, but considering I'm still helping you, I'd like to get back at the person who sent you to jail with you still alive! Hm!"

"You want to help me now?"

"Er.. Hm.. y-yeah.." he admitted avoided glances. "You were an ass for leaving me alone when I was drunk but.. I'm kinda glad you didn't do anything.. afterall, if you did then I don't think I would have gotten to know you as well as I did.."

Itachi only stared, leaving the blonde to run a hand through his hair nervously as he glanced at the roadside and passing people for a moment.

"Er- regardless.. I'm back on. I want to help you."

"I understand. But you do realize that the person we're after is no other than Sasori, correct?"

The blonde blinked, but quickly frowned and nodded.

"Sasori, maybe someone I have a bit of an interest in.. but after what he's said, I can't just let him get away with what he's doing." the man uttered before painting on an eager face and holding a fist to the Uchiha. "After all, If I was in your position, I believe Sasori wouldn't think twice before pushing me under the bus, even though he knows that I like him just a little! You on the otherhand.."

" ? "

"I think.. you would think twice."

Itachi blinked once before he shut his eyes to smile and shook his head, bringing the blonde to blush a bit and pout.

"Hmph! Just what're you lookin' so smug for, hm? Don't get all bigheaded because I said that, I don't trust you exactly y'know. I'm just sayin that after getting to know you, you seem like that guy to think about your actions before doin'em y'know-"

"You think too highly of me Deidara." Itachi uttered, making the man flinch. "It's a bit unneccessary, but it's also very flattering. Thank you.."

The blonde flinched to the point that he had almost lost his footing- so taking a step back and holding his arms out for balance, the man simply stared at Itachi with a face the color of rubies and bearing an expression that was less than priceless in the Uchiha's eyes, making him smile just a second longer before he turned to leave.

"Thanks again Deidara, take care."

"H-Hm! U-Uh! Wait a minute!" the blonde called, racing after the Uchiha, only to cut off his path and stand in front of him. "You still didn't answer me back there."

"Answer you?"

"Don't play dumb with me Uchiha, you still didn't answer my question!"

Itachi stared, of couse he knew that he purposely tried to leave without answering the mans question.. that's why he smiled in front of Deidara, just to get the blondes mind of the matter and leave their conversation at that.. but.. the blonde was getting smarter and he was staying in tune with what was going on around him.. surely this meant that the Uchiha had to issue a distraction in the matter that would make Deidara out as a pawn again and not someone who was noticing that he was apart of some game.  
..This meant.. that Itachi had to work a bit harder himself..

"So?" Deidara started again. "Is Sasori telling the truth about you completely.. about anything hm?"

"I'd like to think that you already know the answer to that Deidara."

"I think I do know.." he answered, growing wary. "I just need to hear it from you..hm.."

"..Sasori is wrong. I am not out to betray the group.. I have no tasks that are set higher than Akatsuki.. you know that." the Uchiha muttered.

Deidara stared but was sure to glance at the ground as he felt guilty for even questioning. As stated before.. he didn't want to believe a word Sasori said, but.. the shoe fit Itachi perfectly, and the blonde couldn't help but be skeptical of that.

As the man stood in thought the Uchiha approached and carefully placed his palms on the mans shoulders, bringing out a gasp from the blonde who found that action came from way outta left field-

"T-Tachi!"

"As I said before.. I do not wish to change you, Hidan or anyone elses judgement of me, Deidara.. but I do hope that you'd look at nothing but my actions alone and determine where my mindset is at through that. I believe that if you look on that solely you'd know that my obligations lie with leader." the Uchiha uttered, his grip on the mans shoulders tightening only slightly.

Deidara twitched in response but was sure to feel that odd feeling in his stomach spiral, but this time make him light-headed. Itachi never touched him like this, for this long.. it was crazy and overwhelming, no doubt he was only doing this because he wanted the blonde to trust him, even though his words pretty much said the opposite..  
Itachi just wanted his trust, that was all..

The blonde glanced at the Uchiha's hands from the corners of his eyes feeling them tighten just a tad bit more, bringing him to look to the man and nervously speak.

"I.. I trust you."

Itachi played the part of shocked as he released the blonde and blinked, making the Deidara stare a bit at the action but rub the back of his head.

"I'd like to think that you only touch people when you're really serious about something so.. I trust you.. hm.."

Itachi only shut his eyes for a moment before he stared at the ground and nodded.

"Hearing that reassure's me so much. Thank you Deidara."

"W-Would you stop thanking me! Hm!" the man let out holding his stomach a bit. "I swear to god the more you say that kinda junk, the more you make me want to hurl chunks!"

"I apologize."

"Whatever! I've got to go back to Sasori then go see my doctor! Call me when you need me, hmph.."

With that scoff the blonde marched back from whence he came, leaving Itachi to stare for the longest while until the blonde was out of sight.  
He felt.. _bad _that he was using him.. but he knew that if he didn't use Deidara at all, then when Akatsuki fell, the blonde would fall with it and despite many words the Uchiha negatively said to the man, that's not what he wanted out of the situation at all..

If anything.. he had hoped that when Akatsuki fell, then maybe.. each of the members would go off and dedicate themselves to making and honest living and working through their trials in life without the means of hurting others or doing any other underhanded tasks..  
He figured reality was a good thing for each member of Akatsuki to face, because to Itachi, leader was fabricating a false world of acceptance for everyone within it, and that wasn't right...  
As comfortable as everyone was with leaders world.. it just wasn't a right place to be in.  
He had to let Akatsuki fall, and he had to free the others within leaders world.

That was the self-entitled task Itachi left himself with.  
He figured if he completed this then he **deserved **to lead a normal life as soon as he broke away from the fallen Akatsuki, but he'd only deserve it, if he managed to let Akatsuki fall and save the others from their falsified worlds. If that was compromised in the slightest then the Uchiha knew he couldn't live with himself..  
But when it came to some members.. was it really even possible to save them?

Itachi wondered this before he turned and walked off to his next destination, neither calling for a cab or a ride.  
He figured the walk would help him the more he thought about his tasks.

**.**

**.**

"Alright so that's how it's done!" Ten-Ten spoke panting a bit before pointing to the boys who who sat on the bleachers. "Take notes. We all have to be in sync when we do this for tomorrow. The rally is going to be a big deal y'know."

Slowly a hand rose, making the brunette blink and point.

"Naruto?"

"Oi, I don't get it. What's so important about this rally? All I've been hearing was crap about the rally, the rally, the rally but what exactly is it and what is it for?"

"Whoa, you must've never had rally's at your school in Uzushiogakure.." Ten-Ten spoke, making Sai chuckle.

"You can say that."

Immediately Sasuke and Naruto grunted, before grunting at the fact that they grunted at the same time, leaving them to grunt again before looking away from each other.

The silent Shukaku only sighed, while Ten-Ten gave Hinata a glance.

"That sounds so sad.." she admitted. "To have never had a rally.."

"Oi, yeah it's a real downer. So will you guys tell me what a rally is already?"

"A rally is a school event where teachers, and other means of faculty with the possible assistance of some students throw together a celebration of sorts to either encourage or empower their students and peers for other upcoming events that can vary from weekly testing or graduation." Sai explained making Naruto flinch. "I assume this rally is for the last means of testing for the seniors that decipher if they'll be able to make it to the University or not, considering we all have a couple months until we actually graduate."

"Er-"

"Nicely put, Sai." Ten-Ten praised before putting her hands on her hips. "So yeah that's basically what this rally is going to be centered around. Though it's to encourage our senior peers to do well with their testing, it's also an outlet to let the other grades who will be attending to enjoy themselves as well."

"So.. we're gonna be the reason they'll enjoy themselves?" Naruto asked pointing at himself.

"We're** the main** reason, they're gonna enjoy themselves." she said with a smirk making Sasuke scoff.

"What a waste of time. The only reason why everyone's so excited to see the damn rally is because they know I'm going to be in it embarrassing the hell of myself."

"Sasuke.." Hinata spoke softly, saddened a bit by that opinion.

"Sure the dance will be embarrassing for you and Sai, but you have to think about Naruto as well. After all, he's going to be dressing like a girl." Ten' spoke making Naruto scoff this time.

"I'm used to Sasuke not really caring about anybody elses feelings but his own, so you don't have to explain or try to defend me Ten-Ten." he spoke folding his arms and making the Uchiha narrow his eyes.

"Tch,"

"If you ask me, I think this event will be a wonderful way for our peers to see that figures such as ourselves are well diverse in such dances, and not only that, but more personable than what we might portray ourselves to be." Sai spoke with a finger in the air, looking so lecturous.

Sasuke groaned. "Well no one asked you.."

"And no one requested such an infantile comment from, but luckily our right of free speech allows us to say as we feel."

"Oh god.." the Uchiha groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, if you girls are done bickering, what do you say we all get up and try practicing this. If you think about it like this, once we perform this dance with no errors at all, everyone will be impressed." Ten-Ten spoke with Hinata quick to nod.

"Yes. We must stay positive."

"There's nothing positive about adults standing up in front of _other _adults and kids to do the Hare Hare Yukai." Sasuke groaned.

"Oi, will you stop your whining. If we get this over with tomorrow then there won't be a problem. Be positive, like they said." Naruto spoke standing from his seat and making his way over to the girls.

Sai chuckled as he stood after, leaving Sasuke to do the same, to which made Ten-Ten smile and point.

"Alright Naruto, you're in the middle in front, and Sasuke and Sai, you're behind him- Sai on the left, Sasuke, right." she directed to which the boys followed. "Alright.. once the music begins, we'll all be outside, but as soon as the tempo changes we make our way in and Naruto you begin."

"I do..?" he blinked.

"Mhm, you start off like this-" she let out before putting her hand on her hip as she extended the other out, then executed the first few steps. "You basically sway, then after, you do a looong sway," she paused to take 4 steps to her left, "you point up, left, then put your hands on your hips, and me and Hinata will follow your lead behind you."

"Oh man."

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke groaned.

"Patience Uchiha. We're all enduring." The brunette spoke. "So, you want me to show you the steps again?"

Naruto nodded, in the end being coached by Ten-Ten, leaving Hinata to approach Sai and Sasuke.

"I.. I guess I'll show you guys your moves."

"Tch."

"I've learned a lot from the video Temari gave me, but I'd enjoy it if you would show me if I've made any errors Miss Hyuuga."

"Ah, o-okay." she flinched.

Sai only chuckled before giving the Uchiha a glance from the corner of his eyes. "Try enjoying yourself Sasuke. You only live once.."

"Shut up."

**.**

**.**

As the minutes passed, lunch eventually became over and students had to return to class. The Uchiha and blonde barely spoke, mostly because Naruto would never prompt a means of even trying to continue a pleasant conversation, so Sasuke was at a loss- He figured he just had to wait until he cooled down or something close, but such a task was making the Uchiha impatient.. He had to find some way to talk to Naruto without having the guy bite his head off for his past actions, so.. while he sat in his next class- he calculated and figured, while Naruto who had no other classes besides Iruka's decided to sit in the shed with Gaara and badmouth Sasuke until the hours passed and school was finally over.

So once the bell rang, Naruto and Gaara made it inside the school to cut through the halls and students and made their ways to the exit they normally left through, though as soon as they cut a certain corner Naruto was sure to flinch as he spotted Sasuke standing in the middle of the hall, blocking impeding and altering a few students paths the longer he stood there, making the blue-eyed boy squint but scoff as he continued to march and pass the Uchiha.

Not saying anything, Sasuke turned to follow the boy, leaving Gaara who was continuously at Naruto's side to glance over his shoulder then look to Naruto. He was honestly wondering what the blonde was going to do considering the Uchiha was following him, but the longer they walked in silence, the redhead was sure that the blonde was simply going to ignore the following raven.

The shukaku could only sigh, however as Naruto continued to make his way to the main entrance and exit of the school, he was sure to stop in his tracks once again seeing Sai standing just in front of the door, then smile as he approached the boy.

"Oi.." Naruto said feeling squeamish. "What's going on today..?"

"Naruto." Sai greeted rather quickly with a wave before pointing to his right. "I think it would be safer for you to take the East-wing exit instead."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just trust me. You walking out of the front door of the school would not be the best idea."

Naruto squinted as he simply wanted to leave through the door he was practically standing in front of, but as he noticed the Shimura's grip on the handle of his bookbag get just a little bit tighter, the blonde backed off.

"Alright, alright easy.."

After taking a few steps back, the blonde marched off to his left, sending Sai one of his wary glares before he continued to leave, making Sasuke who never stopped his following send the same glare to the boy before he kept his pace to stay behind Naruto.

Why was he suggesting where the blonde should go? And why was Naruto taking said advice so willingly? Wasn't the blonde aware that this could've been a trap or something close? And even if it was, why would Sai plot a trap near the East exit? That was where the parking lot was.. did he have thugs waiting to ambush the blonde there? But why? Why would grown men be hiding behind teenage automobiles to spring a trap?

It didn't make sense, but still the Uchiha continued to follow. If anything were to happen, he was sure that he'd have Naruto's back.. afterall Fugaku taught him a few helpful things that he figured would help him in Konoha.. hell it worked when he first met Naruto, so no doubt it would work on a few bodyguards who worked for the Shimura..

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he knew he was ready to endure anything, but his look broke and overall cautiousness dwindled down when he watched Naruto stop walking and turn to glare.

"Oi.. why are you following me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just walking.."

"Tch.. liar.. you've been following me since I passed you in that hall. What aren't you getting Sasuke? I'm pissed at you, so leave me alone."

"About that.. when do you think that attitude of yours is going to die down so we can actually talk about this?"

"Pft! Now you wanna talk? Last night you were just making fun of me, but now that you see that I can manage to stay away from you for a day you wanna crawl back to me? PFSST!" The blonde dramatically scoffed as he turned. "You had your chance with talking and we both know how that turned out. You're a fucking asshole Sasuke, and there isn't anything you can say to make me wanna hear anything from you.. So get lost." the blonde banished with a careless wave as he walked off.

Gaara quickly looked to the Uchiha and frowned before looking to Naruto and hesitantly followed, but this only left the Uchiha to sigh and shut his eyes before he uttered his trump card that he figured would ultimately end this.

"I love you."

Taking a few steps down the hall, Naruto eventually spasmed before he held his arms over his head to stop his fuzzy ears from sprouting and twitching.  
Only then did the blonde slowly turn around with his eyes pulled back and lips buttoned in pure bewilderment.

Sasuke rose his brow to the boy, trying to play it cool while also ignoring the fact that a few students who passed managed to catch that as they walked by. But given a minute, the students began to disperse, leaving both Naruto and Sasuke at their distances, waiting for what was next.

Naruto said nothing, instead, he let his face express everything he wanted to say. His eyes leaked the essence of heart-stopping surprise while the blood that rose to his face expressed his almost hidden bashfulness to the Uchiha's words alone.  
He was confused that Sasuke would say such words so suddenly, especially when they were fighting.. Why say such a thing when you're fighting? That doesn't make sense!

Finally splitting his buttoned lips and showing how they unconsciously quivered, the blonde shook his head for a second before taking a trembling step back.

"O-O-O-O-Oi.. W-What- What're you saying?" he let out. "J-J-Just w-what are you saying right now?"

"I love you Naruto."

Again the boy quivered, almost losing his complete balance as those words flew and stuck to him like darts at a board.  
Why? This wasn't the moment to-

"O-O-O-Oi.. y-y-you're.. y-you're confusing me.."

Having no other words to say, Sasuke simply stared, while Gaara looked at the nervous-wreck beside him and blinked as he felt like pointing out a fact and ruining a moment..

"You're stuttering more than me.." he let out making Naruto jerk.

"E-E-Er!"

Jumping again, the blonde looked to Sasuke, his face still red, and his lips going back to lacing together.. Rather than say anything back the boy nervously turned and continued to march off again- pretending to still be angry and act tough about it, through his slightly shaking legs were taking away that falsified effect.

Sasuke only followed in silence, leaving both he and Gaara to follow Naruto into the parking lot and eventually watch Neji pull up and unlock his doors, though he was sure to roll down his passenger window as well.

"Uchiha? You're expecting a ride?"

"I'll give you gas money."

Neji said nothing, just narrowed his eyes a bit before shaking his head. "No need.. I actually have something important to speak with you about."

Sasuke could only nod before glancing at the still nervous Naruto who twitched to the glance then hurried in the backseat with Gaara quick to follow. This brought the Uchiha to sit in the front seat with the Hyuuga then leave the brunette to drive off to their next destination in somewhat silence.

Meanwhile, as the kids from the Academy slowly vacated the campus a rather familiar character marched down the roads, down and out with nothing to his name but a backpack filled with some clothes and the only bit of money he liquidated from the fancy things he had in his home.

This was no other than the long forgotten Kotetsu Hagane.  
Walking down the roads of Konoha just for the sake of walking and still attempting to avoid the clutches of the still pissed Kakashi Hatake, Kotestu now lived a life of waywardness. He had long abandoned his means of technologies and other things, mostly meaning his phone and other devices of contact, considering he didn't know what lengths Kakashi would go to just to find him and kill him for his past mistakes..

Even though Kotestu was far from worried, the man still found it to be a bit of a necessity to watch over his back at constant intervals.  
It had been months since he had dropped everything and pretty much lived a life on the run, though.. it wasn't really on the run considering he wasn't leaving Konoha at all.  
It would've been a good idea, considering he knew that Konoha was pretty much Kakashi's stomping grounds, but it was pretty much Hagane's as well. He didn't want to run away from his home completely yet, especially when he was all on his own doing this.

"Jeezus I sound like a friggen kid." he complained as he clutched his backpack and continued his march down the road, catching good glimpses of Konoha Academy and it's still leaving students.

Seeing this the man stopped before scratching the side of his head for a moment and blinking a few times.

That kid who used to own Naruto attended this school right?

...Ha.

All Kotetsu could do was shake his head and laugh as he realized he had travelled pretty far from the outskirts of Konoha where Kakashi's company was, all the way to the inner city. It was pretty cool.. he really felt like a vagabond or something.

Again the man laughed before he continued to march, though he was sure to squint a bit at a dark and rather familiar company car.. Well.. Hagane wasn't sure if it was a company car or not, but it was sure polished like it was. Stopping in front of the auto, the man stared at the ebony wagon, gazing upon it's tinted windows and such before glaring at the Academy.

What the hell kind of rich kids attended these grounds to the point they could afford a car that was better than Hagane's?  
E-Er, used to be Hagane's..

Glaring at the school even harder then glaring at the car, the man kicked the left tire of the parked auto before groaning.

"Damn kids.. Why couldn't have I been born into a rich family huh?" he said before grunting and taking a seat on the hood. "I'd get any woman I'd want in this baby. It's all shiny and it looks like it's taken care of.. Pft, no doubt some kids butler is handling that duty."

Again the man grunted before jumping and holding his heart to the sudden honk thte car sounded off, making him jump off the car for a minute and freeze in a ridiculous pose before blinking and eventually spotting a familiar bright-haired man step out of the car.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't a bench, if you need a seat then sit on the concrete dumbass!"

Kotetsu flinched, but glared as he waved off the man. "Hey hey calm down.. as if I knew you were sitting in there like that.."

"So that makes it right? Car's are not meant to be sit on- I can't see anyone doing such an action unless they were doing that to their own car."

"Regardless, I apologize alright? geez.."

The man only grunted, leaving Kotetsu to simper his stare into that close to boredom- he wasn't in the mood to argue with a grown man over his own actions, especially since he meant no disrespect by it. So, scoffing, the man gripped his backback and attempted to walk off though a call made him flinch and widen his eyes..

"Ah Fu, I was unaware that you guys would be here today." Sai spoke as he approached and smiled the angry owner of the vehicle. "You were even so gracious to honk your horn. My, you've made me feel like a child being picked up by his parents.

"Sir, it wasn't anything like that." Fu spoke adverting his glance.

"Regardless, is this going to be an everyday thing? I don't think it's normal to have your grandfather's bodyguards picking you up from school everyday. I am trying to fit in here." he said in a laugh, making Kotetsu jerk.

That kid was Sai Shimura! Grandson to Danzo! J-Just what was he doing at Konoha Academy? Kids like him were supposed to be homeschooled and brought up to learn how to take over companies inherited to them- a-at least, that's what Danzo imposed!

Kotetsu almost gasped as he glanced at the ground, making Sai lower his eyes in response but glance at Fu.

"Is this your friend?"

"Of course not sir." he let out before leering Kotetsu's way. "He's just a passerby.."

Saying nothing Hagane bowed very quickly before walking off, and attempting to find the nearest phone. This was big news!

Sai gave the man who scuttled away a glance before smiling and easing himself into the backseat of the car before Fu sat in the vehicle himself and looked to the boy through the rearview mirror.

"Sai, your grandfather wishes to speak with you."

"I figured. You both told him that I was attending this Academy right?"

"Of course sir." Torune spoke. "Your job is to find the doll you lost. Not play with these people."

"I assure you, the students here don't even bother with playing."

"That's not what I mean sir."

"We went to the University and didn't see you there." Fu cut off, glaring. "Is there a reason why?"

"Hm? Oh, I figured you two would have gone and already checked the place for the boy, so I didn't even bother. After all, you both are trying to get on my grandfather's good side after the doll has escaped right?"

"It's not even about that sir." Torune began before Fu quickly turned in his seat.

"Your grandfather is working on a breakthrough, something of which you would inherit one day, and the longer you stall in protecting that doll, the longer it will be until you manage to take over the company."

Sai stared solemnly, but was sure to curl his face into his fox smile as he held a hand to the two.

"You need not worry. I don't even want the company, so there is no rush."

"SAI!" the both of them gasped making the boy chuckle.

"Lately I've been thinking of many things, and it only struck me a few days ago that what I am to get is nothing close to what I want." the boy explained. "You say and imply that my grandfather is doing all this work- basically stealing from other companies and such for my sake, so that I may inherit his project of stolen actions and tricks and move forward with it.. But to be honest.. I have no idea on what I could do with a company that I have no interest in." the boy uttered making Torune widen his eyes.

"You dont' mean that sir.."

"I mean it with every bone in my body." Sai retorted. "Y'see, as much as I am grateful for everything that has been given to me, I must say that I have never really asked for it all. I wouldn't have minded working hard for myself or my own aspirations, especially if that meant I could enjoy it.. Yes.. I much rather do that than stand around and wait for something to simply be given to me." he explained smiling even wider. "Speaking of which, I've recently found a mild interest in artistry, I believe that's what I want to go to the University for if I manage to graduate."

"You can't be serious." Fu said in distaste as he pulled back.

"Sai you're not meant to be here. Don't you realize that you don't have to work hard for anything? All you have to do is ask for whatever you wish to your grandfather and he'll grant it for you without you so much as lifting a finger, and you know you can expect that from us as well."

"...Very well. Then I _wish _for you to take me to my grandfather, so that I may _wish _to aspire and concentrate on my own goals at the Academy rather than wait around and adopt his. Afterward I'd like to ask you both for one more _wish_, that being, to follow my grandfather until he kicks bucket and then aspire to find your own goals rather than focus on his like mindless puppets."

Torune and Fu flinched, while Sai decided to relax in his seat and glance out of his window with that same smile on his face. Torune gave Fu a quick glance before the man shook his head started the car then drove off, knowing that everything that this boy planned on saying to Danzo was going to result in an ugly outcome.


	81. Different Outcomes II

**_Love me U.K.E  
__._**

**_(Different Outcomes II)_**

**_._**

Kotetsu rushed onto the Academy campus, running through the main doors and glancing about before darting to his left and heading down and around that area before he found himself in a hall of lockers and ultimately lost.

Worried, puzzled and somewhat frightened towards the past happenings, the man clutched his head and pulled at his hair as he grew a little frustrated over it all. What was Danzo's grandson doing at Konoha Academy- the same Academy the past owner of the u.k.e that he lost happened to attended? Was that a coincidence?

HELL NO!

Sai was a Shimura and more importantly, Danzo's blood, which meant that old bag of bones was keeping that kid away from schools and people in general all so that he could mold that kid to be the disrespectful emotionlessly eerie figure he was now- Danzo purposely kept that kid out of human sight his entire life because he wanted to sculpt the kid to turn out just as cold as him- which was such a scary thought but nothing the Hagane man figured he wanted to stick his nose into.

No, instead, he wanted to stick his nose into the odd event that Sai would even turn up at the Academy- What was he doing here? Could Danzo have possibly enrolled the kid into this school because he somehow found out that the guy who owned that latest in u.k.e technology went here- so he wanted his grandson to befriend him and find the lost unit so that he could ultimately betray Kakashi?

...That all sounded so farfetched the more the Hagane man thought on it, but being that he had this gut feeling that said that something was just wrong with Sai going to school pressed the man to find a goddamn phone.

"But where the hell-"

"Excuse me.."

Kotetsu flinched as he glanced over his shoulder and spotted a male with hair in his face- no one he knew, but perhaps someone who could help.  
Standing straight and about ready to approach Kotetsu prepared to ask for a phone, but being that the stranger turned away and shrugged this left the man to flinch.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. My bad." he let out walking off.

"H-Hey wait!" the bandaged male called following after the guy.

"Hm?"

"Hey, do you guys have a phone here?"

"Er.. it's a school.. of course we have phones here." the man let out staring at Kotetsu stupidly.

Rather than react, the ebony haired figure just let his left brow twitch before he extended his hands out almost pleadingly making the stranger flinch.

"Hey, well anyway, is it alright if I use your phone? I need to make a really important phone call to a friend and-"

"You don't have to tell me your life story. Follow me, the office is just this way."

Again Hagane's left brow twitched, but he did nothing but follow the stranger as they eventually stepped through an area of glass doors and into the office assumably. With that the stranger stepped around a desk and offered the telephone to the man.

"Thanks," Kotetsu said quickly, however jerking when the man snatched the phone back.

"Before you go and dial I'm going to need you to fill out this form." The man spoke setting down a sheet of paper.

"What?"

"In order to use the phone I need to know what the purpose of the phone call would be centered about."

"What! Why?"

"God forbid, you're a Columbian drug lord trying to make a transaction and using our schools phone to set up the 'hook up' place." the man uttered using his fingers to quote. "In order to keep this place safe, we have to know who you are and what you're calling for."

"Are you kidding! I just need to call a friend!"

"I don't know that sir, because frankly, I don't know you."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Kotetsu questioned slamming his hands on the desk. "A man can't come into a school and ask to use a phone to dial up a friend because he forgot to pay his cellphone bill and happened to get lost in an unfamiliar part of Konoha all because you feel he's a suspicious Columbian drug lord!"

"I only used that as an example. You don't have to be so dramatic." the staff man spoke grabbing sanitary wipes and rubbing down his desk. "Besides I'm only doing my job, don't make this difficult."

"Tch!"

"C'mon.. if you really need to use the phone then it wouldn't hurt just to sign your name and the reason you're using it." the man spoke, extending a pen to Kotetsu.

Scoffing, the man snatched it before sliding the paper away and filling it out in no less than 5 minutes. Afterward the man slid the sheet back to the stranger who held it carefully then smiled before filing the paper away and pulling a tiny bottle of sanitizer from his pocket.

"Alright.. now I'll need to see some I.D."

"OHMYGOD!"

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, heading down a road and pulling up to the Izanagi Suites, Neji put his car in park before watching Naruto ease himself out and hurry to cross the street, though he couldn't get inside without Sasuke.

This left the Hyuuga to glance at the Uchiha but turn in his seat to Gaara who jumped to the action.

"N..Neji?"

"Naruto looks worried. Did something happen?"

"A lot happened.."

"Maybe you should speak with him..?" the Hyuuga suggested making the shukaku jump and nod before easing out of the car.

Once the kid shut the door and carefully crossed the street to make it to Naruto's side, Neji glanced at the Uchiha again who sort've jumped to start the conversation.

"Alright Hyuuga.. you wanted to say something to me?"

"Yes. Earlier today at school I managed to look up something that I'd like to ask you about."

"Alright.." the Uchiha uttered cautiously as he rose a brow. "What'd you look up?"

"I believe.. I looked up Gaara's last owner."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you-"

"I wanted to just see who he was and what he looked like. After all, there have been a few occasions where Gaara himself would talk about the guy so I was undoubtedly curious." Neji explained earnestly. "I wanted to know who made the boy as traumatized as he was before, who hurt him and just who Gaara kept speaking about." he added before narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha. "I wasn't able to find much, or even key up an image, but I did manage to find out that his name is Deidara. Do you know anyone by that name?"

"Deidara?" The Uchiha repeated before shaking his head.

"Perhaps you've seen him?" The Hyuuga pressed on before sitting back in his seat. "He has long blonde hair, and blue eyes.. maybe wears eyeliner."

Sasuke blinked a few times but was sure to jump, bringing Neji to sit up in his seat.

"You know him?"

"I don't know.. But I do remember some guy who looked exactly like that walking through my house looking for Naruto I think.."

"You mean **that **was the guy you were talking about a long time ago at school?"

The Uchiha shrugged, "I didn't exactly catch his name, but he did have long blonde hair and blue eyes and he looked like the kind of guy to wear eye liner and make up.. I think I saw his nails painted too but I dunno.. I'm not sure." Sasuke spoke shutting his eyes to think.

"Anything helps Uchiha."

"I know.." he uttered before remembering 2 interesting facts.

(1) That blonde guy talked the most with Itachi when he was around stomping around the house for Naruto.. which meant that he knew his brother, and if he knew Itachi then that meant that Itachi knew that that guy was Gaara's owner..  
(2)..But how was that possible when Itachi said that he didn't know Gaara's owner..

Was it possible that the guy Sasuke saw was jut a different guy and not the _Deidara_ Neji was talking about? Or.. could it have been that Itachi lied?  
Why? The Uchiha didn't get it..

"Neji.." Sasuke started. "If in fact the guy I saw is Gaara's owner, how would you be sure?"

"I don't know myself. All I can base my assumptions on is what I've been told." he mumbled lowering his eyes a bit before glaring. "But I know that Deidara goes to a certain mini-mart to stock up on alcohol. One of my friends swears he does this every other Friday."

"And you're going to stake out the shop until you see him? You can't verify his looks without Gaara providing you with a positive answer."

"I understand that.. but I'd never put him in danger like that. Instead I'm just going to look up every Deidara I find on the net and have Gaara verify which one was his past owner. I figure if I do that, then I'll know who exactly to protect Gaara from and look out for."

"So you're saying you did this because of Gaara?"

Neji flinched before glancing out of his window, feeling himself blush. "..He doesn't speak a lot, but when he does, I manage to inadvertently pull bits of information of his old owner out of him."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Neji snapped. "Whoever hurt him-"

"Must be punished?" The Uchiha cut off making the Hyuuga flinch again. "I understand that you're upset and you want to protect Gaara from his past, but how exactly do you plan to do that Hyuuga? You have nothing against this Deidara guy, you don't even know him.. All you have is Gaara's word, which you know isn't enough for anything these days.. Besides, what Deidara did to Gaara was a long time ago, the way the law works, if Gaara hasn't said anything within 24 hours of the event then there's nothing the police could do."

Neji gave the Uchiha a skeptical glance to which the raven dismissed by adverting his stare to his lap.

"...My dad was a cop.. so I know these things.."

"..Still.. there's has to be something that we can do."

"The way I see it, that's not even plausible." Sasuke spoke in a sigh. "Gaara's underage or at least appears to be, he has no I.D, or anything that could identify him as an adult- he has no parents and ultimately no proof of how this Deidara guy hurt him. He just has his words. Besides.. if anyone were to find out that he was an erobody.. I doubt he'd even have a case." Sasuke said, groaning a bit more now.

Neji joined in the groan before falling back in his seat again.

"This is frustrating."

"I know..." Sasuke agreed before looking to the Hyuuga, feeling sympathetic. "...Can I ask you something?"

" ? "

"I know I cut you off, but you still didn't really say why you looked up Deidara."

"Pft, I looked him up because I wanted to be prepared."

"Prepared?"

"Once the new year starts I'm going to be going to the University full time, and you and I both know its going to be harder to sneak anyone who isn't a student there in the halls. I don't want Gaara at home alone, so I much rather keep him at my side so I can keep an eye on him. But if there is ever a chance that we run into this Deidara, I'd like to see him before he see's us."

"And you feel this is your responsiblity?"

"Of course it is!" Neji voiced rather proudly. "I'm his owner after all! I have to keep him away from danger, I promised him that, and I don't go back on my word!"

Sasuke blinked a few times but was sure to smirk. "..Sounds like you plan on keeping Gaara for longer than just a few months Hyuuga."

"Uh!-"

"You didn't forget right? How our original deal was that you'd be babysitting for us until we found the kid a respectable owner, that or his parents."

"Eh-"

"...So you're his owner now?"

"Er- O-of course." the teen admitted glaring elsewhere. "You knew.. Utakata told you as much.."

"Heh.."

"Tch! Just what're you laughing at Uchiha?"

"Nothing really.. I just never figured Gaara to be the type to wink and blow kisses your way and make you fall for him-"

"I can say the same for Naruto, considering it seems a person like him would be less of your type than anything.."

Both figures glared at one another, but quickly scoffed as they glanced away.. then sighed as debating or going for low blows was not the objective here...

"...I'm not making fun of you Hyuuga.. I just.. would've never expected-"

"The same goes to you." he cut off. "If anything I thought you'd go off and play around with those airheaded girls that follow you around all day."

"Ino Sakura and Karin? You're kidding." he let out feeling his stomach grow weak.

"I'm just saying.."

"Well I thought you were more interested in Temari or Ten-Ten. You seem to hover around them a lot."

"I don't hover!" The Hyuuga defended. "If anything they're the ones following me!"

"Okay, so you have your own set of fangirls that follow you around that I thought you'd get with- what's the difference?"

"The difference is, they're my friends.. nothing further."

"Regardless!"

The boys glared, scoffed, then sighed again as they cooled down.

"..So.. you're keeping Gaara?"

"Yes."

"...Congratulations..."

"...Thank you..."

"Are you still going to try and find his parents?"

"Judging on the way Naruto reacted when we found out Minato was his dad, I'll just wait for the kid to ask me if he wants me to find'em."

"..Speaking of Minato, has he-"

"He hasn't returned to school yet. But the moment he does I'll take Naruto to him."

"Right."

"...So.. about this Deidara."

"Hn?"

"If you find out that the man who was in your house is in fact Gaara's past owner, what're you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What? Don't you like.. call up Nara and Inuzuka and get them to investigate these findings for you so that you could make your next move?"

Sasuke stared but was sure to snicker and stare at the Hyuuga smugly.

"You watch too many movies."

"Shut up.."

"Regardless, this Deidara guy isn't really my problem.. Kakashi stopped looking for Naruto so I have nothing to worry about when it concerns him.." The Uchiha lied.

Neji just squinted, however flinched as Naruto hit his window and brought him to roll the shield of glass down and glare.

"Watch it!"

"Oi! What's going on! What're you two doing, you got me standing out here looking like an idiot!" the blonde voiced before glaring and yet, flinching as he glanced at Sasuke. "E-Er.. h-hurry up!" he trembled.

Neji groaned but nevertheless listened to the Uchiha leave the car while Gaara took his place and got in. With that, the Hyuuga drove off leaving both Sasuke and Naruto to cross the street in silence until they stood outside the door for a few minutes before the blonde scoffed.

"O-Oi! What're you taking so long for?" he grumbled glaring at the ground.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Quick to flinch Naruto glared harder at the ground before bringing himself to slowly glance at the Uchiha, eventually feeling his body to tense and burn all over. Ever since the ravens earlier words of _love_, the blonde hadn't been able to keep a straight face around him much less keep up the bravado that he was still angry with the guy- Er, he still was but, when you're thrown a curveball like that, one doesn't simply forgive and forget immediately..right?

"Ur..-"

Naruto wasn't sure.. he just knew he was surprised to have heard Sasuke say such a thing and in school no less, w-with people around.. Why would he say that right there of all places and out of no where like that? What was he up to?

"Naruto?"

"Oi, I know you're just tryna sweet talk me so I can stop being mad at you, but that's not happenin' Sasuke!" he voiced with a point. "I'm still gonna be pissed at you, and the only reason I'm here is so I can change my clothes then head to practice that dance thing.."

"..How long is this going to keep up?" the Uchiha asked, honestly curious but also tired of the act.

"U-Until forever!"

"Forever?"

"YEAH!"

"Would that make you happy?"

"Er?"

"Because if it would, then I think I can bear with it."

"Gah! Why're you saying that! What're you saying! W-What're you doing!" The blonde shouted turning away and wondering what the hell Sasuke up to and why was he saying such things!

The simple thought of the Uchiha's motives made the blonde nothing but wary, but that was quickly submerged by the overwhelming feeling of shyness.  
Sasuke said he loved him.. that was the first time he ever-

"DAH!"

The suddenly coy fox couldn't help but glare at the ground and hold his face that was growing hotter than melted metal the more he thought on that moment at school and the Uchiha's words.  
Sasuke said he loved him! Was he for real? Of course he was! B-But if that was the case then why was that making the blonde so nervous! He's never been this nervous before o-or ever! What was going on!

"O-o-oi!"

"Naruto?"

"E-e-e-eh.." the blonde groaned, ignoring the Uchiha as he held his head.

His heart was pumping hard and fast and his mind was racing so quickly that the boy couldn't help but feel out of whack. Why was this happening? Why!

Sasuke could only stare from where he stood, but was sure to flinch to the sudden honking noise of a car pulling up just in front of the Suites. The Uchiha could only stare at the tinted windows and shiny exterior of vehicle before he watched the the car shut off and the drivers door immediately swing open.  
Five seconds literally passed before Kakashi stepped out of the car making Sasuke widen his eyes and almost lose his footing, before a swarm of questions swam and flooded his head.

"What the hell-" he actually let out, as he watched Kakashi give him a seconds glance or rather-_ glare_, before turning to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto," he almost sang as he waved.

The blonde flinched to his name but glanced over his shoulder before blinking a few times and raising a brow.

"O-Oi.. Kakashi?"

"Ah, I see you haven't forgotten me."

"Of course, I wouldn't forget you.." The blonde uttered in turning. "What're you doing here?"

"Well I was actually in the area, and before I headed toward the freeway home, I decided to check up on you and see how you were doing."

"You did?" Naruto mumbled a bit surprised.

"Of course. Even though you aren't at my side doesn't mean I don't think about you."

The blonde flinched, but was sure to rub the back of his head as he glanced at the ground, leaving Sasuke to simply glare and grunt.  
That answer was such bullshit.. Kakashi was up to something and the Uchiha knew it..

"Er.. well I'm glad you stopped by.. I've been trying to get in contact with you lately." Naruto spoke up.

"Really now?" The man let out with a broad smile. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"Heh, y-yeah.. er, anyway. I have to tell you about the time I was taken away from Sasuke." the blonde began stepping to the man. "The guy who had me.. his name was Sai, and I think he or someone else related to him is trying to take over your company. When they had me back then, they were trying to experiment on me.. I tried to call and tell you but-"

"You have nothing you have to explain to me Naruto. I'm already aware of what Sai and his grandfather have been plotting."

"You knew?"

Kakashi nodded. "But you let me worry about that. For now I want you to focus on matters that only involve yourself and..." the man paused to send a listless stare at Sasuke before going back to the blonde. ".._him _I guess.."

Sasuke grunted as he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi who ignored him and simply looked to the blonde who flinched, the action alone triggering his cheeks to flush a brightened color.

"O-Oi.. Don't think you can up and do this alone.. especially when you don't know the whole story." he let out, leaving Kakashi to raise a brow. "Sai.. I.. I don't think.. er.."

"Go on Naruto, speak up." Hatake encouraged. "Speak your mind, don't be afraid of mine or anyones judgment."

"Er.. I.. Oi.. I'm confused about this feeling I have." the boy groaned holding his stomach.

"Explain."

"Eh.. this feeling.. It's appearing and getting heavier the more I think of Sai.. It moves my heart too.. like.. makes it heavy."

"Sai?" Kakashi repeated before narrowing his eyes along with the completely silent Uchiha. "...Is this feeling anything close to.. infatuation of sorts?"

"Infatuation?" Naruto repeated, blinking twice. "Er.. no.. it's nothing like that. It's.. oi.. I don't know how to explain."

"Now now Naruto, you must calm yourself. You can't attempt to form a sentence much less carry a conversation if you're flustered and tripping over your words." Kakashi eased, resting his hands on the boys shoulders. "Instead of standing around, why don't we make it inside and talk about your feelings over tea."

The fox jumped to the idea but was sure to nod, allowing Kakashi to reveal a smile unto the boy before looking to Sasuke and tarnish the look.

"-Well you heard him. He wants tea."

"Huh-"

"Instead of standing around and staring into space like some braindead moron, why don't you make yourself useful and allow us into the building so Naruto can relax."

Sasuke flinched to the words and overall insulting tone Hatake within the means of dialog. If anything, Sasuke wanted march up to the guy and sucker-punch him as Obito did- hell, and actually make a tooth fly if fate willed it.. but.. he didn't want to make a scene.

Sure, Kakashi was being an ass to the Uchiha, but that was only because when it came down to pure facts, Naruto was the one who chose the raven over the guy, so now he was jealous and spiteful, which of course made Sasuke feel good about himself in a sense, but wary at the same time.  
He didn't know why, but he just couldn't bear the thought of Naruto being in the same room with Kakashi.. he still didn't trust the guy or his motives. Like now, what the hell was he doing here now? Was he seriously just here to check on Naruto and give the Uchiha a hard time? Seriously?

"My my Naruto, I'm still so confused as to why you want to stay with this guy." Kakashi muttered, glancing at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. "He seems to be hard of hearing.. Are you having any problems with that in the slightest?"

The fox jerked, "Er- w-we're fine. Oi S-Sasuke! Lets get inside already!" the blonde called easing away from Kakashi and making it over to the door.

As Sasuke watched and reached into his blazer to pull out his card, he quickly sent daggers Kakashi's way, watching the man return the same glance in a split second before smiling to Naruto who turned around.

"Oi, c'mon! C'mon!"

**. . .**

After shuffling, moving, shaking and hustling, Naruto Kakashi and Sasuke made it up to the Uchiha home, where the Hatake man was immediately seated on the couch and asked to wait, while the blonde made his way into the kitchen and decided to play the role of the hospitable Itachi- gathering whatever he considered snack worthy in the fridge and cabinets while Sasuke eased himself to sit on the opposing couch from Kakashi. As soon as he had actually landed on the cushions, he was greeted with a look of pure vexation from Kakashi, leaving the Uchiha to flinch for a moment but eventually return the stare.

"Oi Sasuke-" Naruto whispered in warning as he approached the table. "Don't look at him like that, that's friggen rude."

The Uchiha jerked, holding his hands out to the boy, ready to explain his case, but an abrupt sigh made the raven freeze.

"Geez, such a look can be frightening. Does he greet all your guests with that face Naruto?" Kakashi asked, innocently, making Sasuke scoff.

He understood that Kakashi was a little pissed over Naruto's choice in being with him but this was getting ridiculous and honestly, a little childish.

"Heh.. it's just been a long day at school." the blonde explained with a nervous laugh, setting down a plate of crackers.

"Oh, speaking of school, how is that? Have you been minding your manners? What classes do you have?"

"Uh.. I only have one class, but that's because that was the only one Lee could manage to get me." the boy answered taking a seat next to the Uchiha.

"Lee?"

"Uhm.. I'd like to say he's my friend but.. I don't know.. I haven't asked him if we were yet."

"I'd like to think that a people who care to remember your name have an interest in you. So maybe he is your friend."

"Heh, you think so?"

"It's just a strong hunch." Kakashi let out with a relaxed shrug. "Anyway, what about your manners? You're polite? No one is bullying you are they?"

"Oi, you make me sound like some kind of wimp. I'm fine Kakashi." Naruto sighed.

"Regardless, your heavy feelings about Sai concern me. You should tell me about that, but only until you're comfortable." he started, pointing at the boy after. "Change out of that uniform and put on some pajama's or something. Relax."

"E-Er.."

"I have a friend who happens to be a very wealthy behaviorist, and he says that it's been proven that people relax when they're in more comfortable clothes that don't involve their uniform or any other articles of clothing that relate to their stresses." he bragged as he held a palm out to the blonde. "I'm not saying you have to, but if you want to relax, changing is key."

"I hear you.. but.. I kinda have somewhere to be later so-"

"Out? Like on a date?"

"No, I just have to do this rally thing for school so I have to go-"

"Oh rally things.." Kakashi cut off with a groan as he stared listlessly to the side of the room. "I remember those days.. no need to explain. Regardless, you can change into other clothes to get ready to meet up with your rally friends."

"Er.. Okay."

With a quick nod the boy rose from the couch and marched out of the living room and into the hall until he ultimately disappeared in Sasuke's room, this left both the remaining men to glance at one another before sending each other their previous vexed stares.

"He looks flustered." Kakashi stated, his tone low and casual. "Don't tell me that you're putting him through hell again."

"Tch, some nerve you got. I'll have you know that the only reason he's flustered is because he isn't used to high school drama. You made sure to shell him away from that experience to satisfy your own selfish needs remember? Regardless he's bearing through it with **my **help.. it's none of your concern."

"Boy, I can see your educational system is treating you well.." he retorted, an air of sarcasm laced around his words. "I'm not sure if you didn't understand it all from our first meeting or the later ones after that, but considering I created the boy, everything involving him is my concern, and it would be wise of you to start treating him right." The man explained narrowing his eyes. "The only reason I willingly agreed to leave you guys alone was because I believed that you would become a bit more responsible with Naruto's well-being the minute he chose you, but I can see I was wrong."

"You're just basing your whacked-out assumptions off of your jealously and crumbling ego, which is really sad. Face it Hatake, Naruto chose me, not you-"

"And I'm fine in accepting the reality of all that, after all, you seem like the guy who screw's up in everything that involves anything dealing in social actions with peers or relationships in general, so I figure it won't be long until you screw up and Naruto will want me to save him from you completely." Hatake uttered grabbing a single cracker. "And just so you know, as soon as I get that call, I don't plan on letting the boy go again."

Sasuke glared, but instantly snickered as a few thoughts and facts came to mind, leaving him to relax in his seat and fold his arms.

"-It's too bad that day will never come." The Uchiha started, looking so smug. "Not only have I learned my lessons in being with him but I've also learned that the only reason why you have any interest in him at all is because of your not so secret interest in his father."

Kakashi froze then lowered his eyes almost menacingly at the Uchiha who smirked.

"It didn't take us long to figure it out, but considering Obito has told me and a few of my friends the stories about you guys' college days, it wasn't hard for us to put the puzzle pieces together at the end of it all.. You liked Minato, he obviously didn't like you back, so you made a clone of sorts and hoped that you'd get some of his affection from him, even if it wasn't from the actual him. Now you're sore and bitter because it turns out you sent that clone to me on accident.. You know if you weren't such an ass, I might actually feel sorry for your terrible luck, but.." the Uchiha stopped his words to shrug carelessly, leaving Kakashi to blink slowly 3 solid times before he chuckled and shrugged himself.

"Heh.. so you've found out bit's and pieces of the story and decided to put them together rather terribly if I may say so." he uttered before staring at the Uchiha stupidly. "Even though _that _might seem like the tale, it really isn't, but I'll give you points for being creative. Regardless, I've already made my case.. It won't be long until you screw up and Naruto will come running to me to get away from you and live happily ever after-"

"Enough, you're making me sick. That isn't going to happen, and I'll be damned if I allow it."

"You can't help it. It's just who you are Sasuke. You're going to mess up."

The raven glared as he leaned a bit in his seat, leaving Kakashi to do the same. The both of them saying nothing aloud, but rather, expressing every hateful means of dialog there was through the eyes, until finally they felt like saying it.

"You're a selfish bastard and unlike Naruto, I do hope you lose your company and get abandoned by your co-workers and possible friends only to be left cold and alone in this world until you die a sad and lonely death."

"I have dreams or rather fantasies of running you over with my car- sometimes it escalates to the point I imagine hitting you into the closest freeway and I'm left to watch every car hit your mangled body like some sick game of pinball. I only hope that would someday become a reality.."

"There are times when I think how you'd actually die, and usually I come to the conclusion that I'll be the one to do it. I'm going to march into your office with a spiked baseball bat then knock your head clean off your neck while I mercilessly beat the blood out of your body."

"There are other times when I think of you, I always get the vivid visualization of me drowning you in a tub or a lake-"

"When you die, everyone and everything will rejoice that such a nuisance has been ridden off of the face Earth. Your death will go in the history books as actually being a benefit to the galaxy-"

"-I'll never let you breathe, I won't lift you at all until the bubbles stop-"

"Oi, sorry for taking so long!" Naruto announced running out of the room, wearing cargo's and a black long sleeved top. "I shouldn't have taken my time, but that damn sweater always get's stuck over my head."

Immediately Sasuke and Kakashi changed face, both of them calming as they glanced at the blonde who flinched to the simultaneous glances.

"Hey.. whats up with you two?" he questioned leaving Sasuke to immediately stand while Kakashi simply smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Naruto, we were just discussing the matters of your living situation-"

"My living- oi.. Kakashi.. I know you're worried but I'm fine here. This is where I wanna be alright?"

Staying silent and smiling graciously was all Kakashi did before Sasuke eased his way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"-You wanted tea right, Hatake?" The Uchiha uttered leaving the man to let out the lowest chuckle he could manage.

"Heh.. That would be wonderful thanks."

"Sorry about that." the blonde apologized taking a seat. "I.. don't really know how to make tea."

"It's fine, Naruto. So.. back to the issue at hand. Sai, you said you felt strange about him?"

"Er... mhm.." The boy grunted. "It's weird Kakashi.. It's like, I know I'm supposed to be pissed off at the guy- cause y'know, he took me away from Sasuke.. but today he kinda said something to me that made me feel strange."

Sasuke jerked as he focused all his hearing on the conversation from afar while Kakashi blinked a few times and craned his head just an inch to his left. "What did he say?"

"Just some weird stuff." Naruto admitted. "He said a thing where he didn't want me to leave the Academy before him.."

"Hm?"

"He said it was for my safety." The boy added, pressing on. "He said he'd beat the hell out of me if I managed to sneak off of campus before him because he didn't want his spies to capture me.. He said that he wants me to do something for him, but he knows that I don't know what he wants me to do exactly, so I'm really confused.."

"Hm.."

"Oi, Kakashi, just what the heck do you think Sai's up to? Why would he send spies out to watch over me from outside of the school, but still want to keep me safe from them at the same time? And what do you think that he wants me to do for him that I don't exactly know yet?" he asked before holding his stomach. "And with all that said.. why is it that I feel like even after everything.. I really believe he wants to keep me safe?"

Rather than say anything Kakashi simply cupped his chin and thought, as did Sasuke once he turned on the stove and boiled some water. Sai was doing things at school for Naruto's safety? So the kid wouldn't get caught by his spies?  
That didn't make sense. Why would Sai bring himself to send spies to the school if he only wants to protect the boy from them at the end of it all? And didn't Kiba say that the guy said he wanted to learn from Naruto?- Was that just another way of him saything that he'll kidnap him again and learn about his erobody origins and whatnot?

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he stared at the warming teapot on the stove, eventually flinching to a casual sigh made by Kakashi.  
Looking into the living room the Uchiha watched Naruto blink at the man sitting across from him until he finally spoke.

"What is it Kakashi? Are you confused by Sai too?"

"Not at all. If anything, I believe that Sai is interested in you Naruto." the man explained, making the blonde jerk. "You're probably unaware of this but Sai's grandfather and I used to work together. In fact there were times that the both of them would come to my factory just to see my latest projects. You were to be one of the projects shown but.. we know how that turned out.."

"Heh.. sorry about that.." the boy nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine, considering now that I knew Sai took you away, I'm aware of what their actual motives were in the beginning. I think that maybe it was a good thing that you ran away, after all, I figure if you stayed, who's to say Danzo wouldn't have tried to take you away while my back was turned?" Kakashi muttered casually before folding his arms. "But, back to you and the situation involving Sai.. I believe that Sai's spies don't exactly know that you attend the Academy, for that reason he doesn't want you to leave campus before he does. With that also said, I believe that there's a slight possibility that his grandfather believes that Sai knows where you are, so he sent the spies that the boy is protecting you from."

Sasuke twitched to those words but nevertheless took it all in and put the pieces together himself.  
If that was really what was going on then.. Sai was actually protecting Naruto.. but why? Just a few days ago, he kidnapped the kid and wanted to study him, now he wants to keep him safe from his grandfather's thugs? It just didn't make sense..

"What?.. why would Sai do that for me?" The blonde asked, looking so confused.

"I honestly have no idea myself, but that is the only assumption I could come up with. He attends your Academy right?"

"Mhm."

"Why don't you talk with him, and get more intel on his motives. I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll tell you the truth."

". . . Yeah right.." Naruto groaned getting a sour look on his face. "Sai's not like that."

"You know that for sure?"

"Er.. no."

"So then ask."

"Urgghhh.."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sasuke will hold your hand if you ask him nicely too."

Naruto blushed, making the man chuckle casually for a few minutes before glanced at the watch on his left wrist then stood and turned.

"Oh Sasuke.. Put that tea on hold. I have to get going."

"Oi.. and just where are you going?" Naruto asked standing from the couch as well.

"Unless you plan on leaving with me, then I don't think that's any of your concern."

"Urk-"

"Relax, I'm joking." the man chuckled. "I just have to run a few errands then head back to work. That's all.. You know how Shizune gets when people aren't on time."

"Ohh yeahh.." the boy let out before flinching to a firm pat on the head.

"Yeah, so I've got to head out. Be sure to tell the others I said hello, and don't forget to ask Sai your questions." Kakashi spoke as he approached the door.

"Alright.."

With that the man quickly waved then reached for the doorknob before flinching and immediately turning to the blonde who kind of blinked to the man's action, but Kakashi was sure to snap and point as if an idea had struck him or something.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he let out. "You and I have to take a little trip somewhere real soon."

"A trip?"

"Absolutely not." Sasuke disagreed, marching out of the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry, does Naruto, _a boy given his own rights and free will,_ need your permission to go places Mr Uchiha?" Kakashi questioned looking to the boy stupidly.

All Sasuke did was jerk leaving the man to narrow his brows a bit but look from the Uchiha to Naruto within a blink- and eventually smile.

"It won't be any place out of the city. If anything it's a good 15 miles from here."

"Where is it?"

"It's a secret." Kakashi answered making the blonde groan.

"Oiii.. just tell me.."

"Can't." the man uttered, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet.

After going through the compact money bank, the man pulled out a card and approached the blonde, extending it to him and eventually watching the boy take it, looking confused the entire while.

"Tell me when you've gotten _permission_ from mommy over there and then I'll come to pick you up so we can make our trip." he spoke with a smile. "And keep in mind that this trip will be better to take as soon as possible. Don't wait too long to call me Naruto."

"These numbers.. they're yours?" he asked staring hard at the card.

"Yes. That's my direct cell number. Don't hesitate to call if anything comes up."

"Right.. got it."

Sasuke immediately approached and snatched the card from the blonde who flinched- eying the paper carefully before sending a wary glance to Kakashi, making Naruto scoff at the end of it all.

"Oi, lets take that trip tomorrow." he suggested randomly, bringing the Uchiha to jerk.

"What!-"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll pick you up from here after school then." Kakashi promised, as he turned to leave and wave. "Don't forget."

The blonde only nodded, leaving Hatake to give Sasuke a quick smile and wave before he left and shut the door behind him, making the Uchiha furious, but attempt to calm.

"Naruto!-"

"I don't wanna hear it." The blonde cut off, waving the boy away with his right hand. "You can't tell me what to do, and you can't stop me from doing things that I want either."

"So you're just going to take a trip with Kakashi out of the blue?" Sasuke spoke, locking the front door then following the blonde to his room. "Naruto, stop walking away, stop pouting and just talk to me."

"Augh, I never knew you were such a nag. What, so you're suddenly changing your ways because you know I'm not going to be around you or somethin?" he responded as he opened the Uchiha's closet and grabbed some sneakers.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where's _out_?"

"**Out**side." the blonde groaned as he grabbed a jacket and headed toward the door.

Sasuke glared as he folded his arms and stood in the doorway making the fox scoff and knit his brows together..

"Oi.."

"I'm pissed alright." The Uchiha abruptly admitted making the blonde raise a brow. "You've won Naruto, you've proved your point. You've gotten me pissed, jealous and feeling guilty. Are you happy now?"

"Er!- It's not about my being happy because of that-"

"Then what the hell is it about then? Is this seriously over Ino? Because she and I kissed a long time ago?"

"And because you didn't bother to tell me about it! You, Shikamaru or Kiba didn't decide to let me know about any of that! You all tried to hide it from me-"

"They didn't tell you because they probably had forgotten about it- which they rightfully should have. It was nothing but a stupid mindless event caused by my impulsive actions a long time ago." The Uchiha defended before he shut his eyes and prepped to admit his embarrassing feelings. "..I.. I've forgotten about it myself because it was honestly so stupid.."

Naruto squinted, almost disbelieving the boys words. "If it was so stupid then why did you kiss her huh?"

Rather than say anything or even divulge in delving into his memories of the past, Sasuke just stayed silent- his stomach turning and mind melting due to the thoughts of his recklessness back then.  
_Gaawwd_.. if only he could rewind time and stop himself from doing something so moronic.. it would make things_ and especially this situation _a whole lot easier.

"_Ohgod_..."

"Hey! Stop spacing out and answer me! If you thought the whole idea of making out with some random chick was stupid, then why'd you do it anyway? And don't tell me it was just a spur of the moment accident type of thing! I won't believe that for a second!"

". . ."

"..D..Do you actually like that girl, Sasuke?" the blonde asked, trying his hardest to keep his glare on. "You kissed her and tried to hide it from me because you actually want to be with her-"

"Please! I'd rather jump out of a plane parachuteless!" The Uchiha dismissed, almost scoffing at the thought alone.

Given a few seconds to himself the raven was sure to compose himself and shake off the random chills he got just by thinking back on his past with Ino and theorizing a future with the woman.

"Tch!"

All Sasuke could do was rub his arms rapidly and shake his head- making Naruto tilt his head all the way to his right as he blinked.

"Oi.."

"Look Naruto, the only reason I kissed Ino was because you were gone and... and cause.. I missed you and stuff.."

"W-Wha-" The boy flinched, standing straight and refraining from looking at the Uchiha oddly.

"You think I just randomly decided to like you out of the blue when I found you at Karin's party- or kissed you for the hell of it because I found you there? No, I did that because when you were gone, I was going crazy by not having you by my side- so much so, that I actually brought it upon myself to try and forget about you by making out with Ino, because that was my twisted way of seeing if I liked you or not."

"Er, wha-"

"I kissed her because I was confused with how I was feeling about my situation, myself, and you- I told you constantly that I didn't like you because you were guy and all of that, but once the fact that you were literally away from me kicked in, reality set and I began to miss you.." the Uchiha confessed, folding his arms even tighter as he sent an irritated glance elsewhere. "..I had thoughts where I pictured you being around me again, where I figured that I might've actually liked you but this only made me confused and impulsive. I thought I was going crazy, so I found Ino and decided to make out with her- and even attempt to sleep with her, to get you out of my head and try and prove to myself that I wasn't into you as much as I thought I was.." he paused to shift his glance at the blonde. "You can see how that turned out.."

"S-So.. you kissed her.. to make sure that you liked me?"

Sasuke nodded, leaving an awkward silence in the air that left the the raven feeling completely nervy about this conversation and yet leave Naruto almost at a loss...  
The blonde did nothing but blink at first, but was sure to point and squint as something didn't sound right..

"You were going to sleep with her just to make sure that you liked me?"

Sasuke nodded again. "Yea-AHH!"

Struck almost instantly over the head, the Uchiha winced, holding his crown whilst Naruto glared and gripped the boys shirt, jerking him out of his pained state.

"Teme! What kind of assholish action is that! You were gonna sleep with a girl and use her all because you couldn't manage to decipher your own feelings by yourself?-!"

The Uchiha blinked, but jerked again as Naruto dropped the jacket and sneakers he held then went in and gripped the raven's shirt with both hands and spoke.

"You ass! What if you ended up getting her pregnant or something huh! You can't just do that to girls! They're different! I'd be more receptive if you did it with a guy or something but- No.. No NO! If you kissed or even slept with another guy I probably would've ripped the guys head off then yours- Er! Y-You should've just known! You should've said something to me!" he ranted, shaking the raven the more he spoke. "Sasuke! Dammit!"

"Will you calm down!" the boy eased. "You wanted me to tell you why things happened the way they did and now you're getting pissed at me for it? Aren't you supposed to be happy that I told you the truth or something!"

"Oh yeah! I'm just supposed to be smiling from ear to ear and ready to kiss and make up because you told me that you were gonna sleep with a girl when I was gone! Pft, just who the hell do you think I am!"

"I think you're crazy and a little bit demented! Is there really no pleasing you? I told you what you wanted to hear, the least you could do is be civil!"

Naruto grunted, but was sure to let the boy go as he quickly folded his arms and stared at the only window in the room- his face sure to scrunch in disapproval and redden in frustration. Such a look only left Sasuke to bridge his brows together and sigh.  
He honestly felt there was no pleasing this kid. No matter what he did or said, the kid was still upset with him-

The raven twitched as the only thing he could think of this as being was nothing but total karma.. still, he had to fix what was wrong.

"..I'm sorry Naruto." he let out, watching the boy twitch but still continue to avoid eye contact. "-I missed you and didn't know how to cope with it.. But you know how arrogant I am or.. _was_. I was confused for the first time in my life and I didn't know what to do.. I know messing around with Ino was wrong, and something I'm never going to live down thanks to her big mouth, but-"

"Oi.. just stop it alright." the blonde groaned. "I.. I get why you did it.. I just don't like how you went about it.. plus.. rgh.."

" ? "

"Er, I need to use your phone."

"My phone?"

"I need it!" The blonde voiced as he turned, revealing his flustered face that was growing more and more crimson as the seconds passed.

"Naruto.. is.. something wron-"

"I just need to use your phone! I-I need to call Neji!"

". . . ?"

**.**

**.**

Already instilled within a quiet car ride the unknowingly needed Hyuuga drove down the roads of the deeper leaf district, heading closer to home, all the while bearing a rather quiet ride home.. something.. he didn't really mind but wasn't really fond of.  
Glancing at the redhead sitting in the passenger seat for a brief moment, Neji quickly looked back to the road as he thought of something to say- something that was appropriate car conversation but at the same time, something he knew Gaara would find of interest in. The only problem was, Neji wasn't really aware of what Gaara liked- minus his obvious obsession over sweets there wasn't really anything else the boy spoke about.. hell he hardly spoke.. still, there had to be something..

"Gaara,"

" ! , Yes Neji?" the boy jumped, looking to the Hyuuga eagerly as if he had been waiting for a conversation the entire car ride.

"Er.."

"Yes?"

"Were you.. waiting for me to speak to you?"

Gaara blinked 2 solid times before he looked to his lap and slowly nodded, leaving the Hyuuga to groan a bit. He figured if the boy wanted to talk so badly then why didn't he just start a conversation himself?  
Neji glanced at the boy again, but shrugged off the mysteries of why he figured the kid didn't speak in the first place and just spoke..

"Even though I'm sure I know how you're day went, I'm just going to ask anyway. How was school?"

"School?" The redhead repeated before staring into space for a moment. "School was.."

" ? "

". . ."

"It was what?"

"School was.. different."

"It was?"

"It's always different, when you're not there.."

Neji almost twitched for only a moment before he lowered his eyes at the road and felt himself almost get sheepish.

"I apologize if my lack of being around brings some sort of burden," he started. "just know that this whole thing isn't going to be a running process. It'll be over soon."

"Y-You don't have to change anything around for me.."

" ? "

"I know you have important tasks to fufil at that other establishment.. so you don't have to change anything.. You can.. keep leaving me with the others and continue your tasks.. Please, do not feel pressured by me.."

"That's not it at all." Neji spoke, repelling the words away with a simple head shake. "I have to attend both the Academy and University for just a short while until the end of the year. Only after the year is complete do I attend the University full time, so I'm not saying that I'm switching everything around because of you, I'm just stating that that's how the joint-system works."

"..I.. understand.."

"B-But don't think that I wouldn't change things around if you wanted me to!" The Hyuuga let out suddenly. "I mean, if you were having trouble at the Academy and Naruto wasn't helping you out or something, I'd try to work something out to where I could be around you all the time.. Th-That is, only if that's what you wanted!" he explained, glaring afterwards. "Whats wrong though? Is someone bothering you at school?"

"No one is doing that."

"Okay.. good. Cause if there was someone bothering you I'd want you to tell me. I'd want you to tell me if anything was bothering you to be honest."

"Anything?"

"That's right."

". . ."

"What? Is something actually bothering you, Gaara?"

"Th-There's.. well.."

" ? "

"I.. well.. I didn't.."

"Go on Gaara. Tell me what's wrong."

Immediately the shukaku frowned as he leaned in his seat to the Hyuuga. "I didn't get my sundae today-"

"Er, what?"

"She was supposed to get my a sundae, she said she'd do it but she didn't, she couldn't, s-so I didn't get it-" the redhead sputtered out, scrunching his face. "but please don't be upset with Ten-Ten, today was really frustrating for everyone."

"Frustrating? What're you-"

"Naruto is still upset with Sasuke, I could feel it- his emotions were unbearably warm- they've been like that all day!"

"Gaara,"

"And they get even warmer when he's around that one boy, that silent one with the eerie smile! He does not like him and yet that boy keeps tormenting Naruto, and I believe Sasuke feels the same way- all three of them were bothered by one another and it had been happening all day!" he ranted, sounding like a frantic child before he reached a semi-state of calm. "I believe.. that all their frustration has built upon one another and disrupted the others at school.. I believe that's why Ten-Ten didn't get me a sundae.. she didn't even get to eat the things she wanted because of those 3.." The boy explained before sighing. "I am worried.. but.. I do not know what to do.."

As the shukaku finished his sentence Neji had pulled into his apartments and just pulled up into his parking space. So after shifting gears, pulling the emergency brake and turning off the car, the Hyuuga was sure to stare at Gaara and sport a befuddled face.  
Considering the brunette believed every word Gaara said was true, he had to wonder why the kid had gone didn't just say this in the beginning instead of being completely vague about his day.

Staring at his lap for a few seconds, Gaara was sure to flinch as he realized the car had stopped moving, leaving him to glance at the Hyuuga who stared in return and brought the redhead to glance away nervously.

"I-I'm sorry.. I.. should not have complained.."

"Why didn't you say this before when I asked you how your day was?"

Gaara twitched, staring at the Hyuuga with an airheaded gaze before he finally shrugged and left the brunette to shut his eyes and sigh a bit.

"I'm sorry.." Gaara mumbled, almost in a whine.

"It's nothing you should apologize for.. I'm actually happy that you've expressed all of that to me. It almost convinces me that you're opening up more which is nothing less of a good thing in my opinion."

Gaara flinched, watching Neji reveal his eyes then shift them to stare elsewhere before he brought himself to open his door.

"C'mon, I wanna teach you something." he uttered, getting out of the car.

The Shukaku twitched but copied the boys actions by easing out of the car, shutting the door behind him and running around the auto to meet the Hyuuga at the back of the car. Once they met, Neji popped the trunk and gathered his things before handing a few things like, folders and papers to Gaara, all the while finding inspiration to speak.

"-I understand that you're frustrated about what Naruto is going through and you want to do something about it, watching such things happen to your friend must make you feel uncomfortable.. so, I'm encouraging you to do whatever it is you can to keep that situation under control."

"Under.. control?"

"When I'm not there at school, I expect you to take my place in monitoring everyone's actions. Not only will it keep you up to date with the drama's of the Academy but it also makes you stand to be a bit of a foundation for your friends to stay together."

"I don't understand.. what is a _foundation_..?"

Neji blinked as he shut the trunk of his car then gave his whole auto and once over before gesturing Gaara to look as well.

"Take this as an example. My car, is like all of your friends."

"It is?"

"Metaphorically. Anyway, your friends are like the car, but you and I are the wheels." He explained, showing the boy where the tires were with a kick. "Without tires, a car wouldn't move- and without a foundation, or a friend to keep things in order, friendships would struggle. You understand what I'm saying?"

". . ."

"Was that complicated?" The Hyuuga questioned before looking to the skies. "Let me think of something else-"

"We are.. wheels.. in a friendship car.. and without us.. the car.. would cease to be a friendship car.. It would be immobile.. thus being.. inefficient.. not needed for use.. different." Gaara mumbled before looking to the shocked brunette, for confirmation.

Neji gave himself a few seconds to stare and think the answer over but he was sure to nod at the end of it all, actually letting out a 'Yeah' to which made Gaara frown.

"So.. we must keep the car moving.. or else we can't move."

"True.. Which is why you have to question where you want your friendship to go, after all you're the only one who could take it there."

"By myself?"

"Well, when I'm not with you."

Gaara lowered his eyes before he shifted his vision entirely to the ground, already looking down and out.

"But.. I can't."

"Why say that when you haven't even tried?"

"But I _have _tried.." he uttered softly, as if he didn't really believe it himself. "I tell Naruto all the time that what he does isn't a good idea.. but.. he does not listen to me.."

"So then make him listen to you."

"I.. I can't.."

"Why?"

"I.. I don't want to hurt my friends-"

"It's not always about getting physical Gaara. Sometimes talking with your friends takes a bit of a mental talent to." Neji taught, watching the boy look to him with such interest.

"A.. mental talent?"

Neji nodded before he set all of the things he held on top of the car then gestured Gaara to do the same. As soon as the redhead did, Neji immediately shut his eyes to think, to figure a way to explain what he spoke about without making it too confusing.

"..To start off.. let me just say that sometimes we arent' lucky enough to choose the friends that we're surrounded by-" the Hyuuga said in a groan as he looked to Gaara. "If anything, I would trade in a friendship with Kiba Inuzuka, Lee and a few others in a heartbeat, but unfortunately, considering I can't do that, I'm forced to be burdened by their presence and words on a constant basis. It's not all that bad however.. as much as I find them to be annoying at times I realize that that's just how they are and I can't change that. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't be surprising if they didn't want to be my friends either.. I'm not an upbeat person and I'm more prone to be negative than positive, but despite all of that they're still my friends."

Gaara just blinked, leaving the Hyuuga to feel a little sheepish as he felt he was confusing the boy with his rambling, so he stopped and got to the point.

"What I'm saying is, Naruto and you are two totally different people, but you're still friends, which means you know how he is as a person and all of that right?"

"I.. believe so."

"Being that you know whatever it is you know about him, it's up to you to make him realize that he was wrong, and being that fighting over his actions is nothing but futile and a complete waste of time you have to use what you know about him to your advantage." he explained. "Take my friend Lee for example: Lee is the type of person who's very studious and works hard for the things he wants, so much so that this often distracts him from social situations that could benefit his popularity. Now, if I were to tell Lee that he should stop studying and working hard for things out of the blue, how do you think he'd feel?"

"..Different?"

"Yes, but mostly objective. He's not going to do what I say and stop doing what he loves simply because I asked him to do it, but if I were to say something on the line of..er.. _Sakura Haruno like's a guy who isn't into studying or working hard_, how do you think he'd react?"

"..I don't know.." Gaara answered, scratching the top of his head. "Would he.. object?"

"Of course not."

"He wouldn't? But.. why?"

"Because I know that he likes Sakura Haruno and would do anything for her, even dumb himself down if that were the case."

"He would do that?"

"Of course, and you see, by slipping a bit of information that he favors into whatever conversation, I could get Lee to do whatever I wanted without the use of force. It's all a mind game Gaara."

"I feel.. like I would have trouble participating in such a game.." he uttered. "I.. don't want Naruto to stop doing what he loves to simply listen to me.. that.. doesn't feel right.."

"What I said was nothing but an example, Gaara- as if I'd do that in real life." the Hyuuga dismissed as he folded his arms. "Though.. you've gone and made me feel like a jerk.. Playing around with people just to have them listen to you does seem kind of wrong.. but if helping them is the outcome I don't see the issue.."

Gaara stared for a few seconds but was sure to avert his gaze to the ground, leaving the troubled Hyuuga to groan.

"Hey, I'm not saying you have to do it.. there's another way you can get Naruto to listen to you without having to play mindgames too y'know.."

"What's that?"

Rather than answer, the Hyuuga lamely hit the boy's left shoulder, making him jerk and widen his eyes in return.

"Just a simple tap is all you need to give your friend to let him know that you're serious about what you said and that you want him to follow through with your requests." he explained. "Afterward, you could maybe glare or fold your arms.. the whole thing about getting your friends to take you seriously is to make yourself look serious, you understand?"

"I..I do.." Gaara spoke, immediately nodding as he rubbed his shoulder."-but.. d-do I have to hit him?"

Neji jerked as he held his hands up, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's not really a hit.. it's more of a.. lovetap."

"Love.. tap?"

"It's that serious nudge you give your friends to let them know that you care for them and only want the best when you give them your advice- the hit assures them that your serious about it."

Gaara rubbed his shoulder a few more times as he absorbed those words and felt that he could really use that if a lovetap is what that truly meant, but as he redhead continued to rub his shoulder in thought, the suddenly nervous Hyuuga was sure to sour his face and look almost pained.

"I didn't mean to hit you hard, I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

Gaara flinched, as he immediately stopped rubbing his shoulder and shook his head, then spoke.

"..Is there anything else?"

" ? "

"To assure your friends that you're serious."

Neji thought about it, and after a few moments, prompted himself to set his hands on the shukaku's shoulders, making the boy flinch.

"Making sure that you keep within close range of your friends and touch them like this assures them the same thing." Neji began, starting to blush a bit. "This isn't really my favorite way of relaying myself as serious, I'm more of a tapping kind of guy.. but this is an effective way to get your point across. I'm sure if you explain your case this way, Naruto will get that you're coming from a good place and actually learn to take in your words."

Gaara lowered his eyes and figured that this action was the best approach, as he didn't prefer the mindgame bit or the lovetapping, still, he knew with what he just learned Naruto would in fact take the boy seriously when it came to giving his own advice.

Instantly the redhead revealed a small smile to the Hyuuga before he looked to the ground sheepishly and uttered his words of thanks to which left Neji to smile himself pat the boys head.

"You're welcome, Gaara. If you need anymore advice then you know where to run."

The boy flinched. "..Where do I run to?"

"_It_.. that was an expression Gaara.." Neji said almost sighing. "I meant to say that if you need advice on anything else then just talk to me, and I'll help you, alright?"

Once the shukaku nodded Neji let him go, immediately leaving the sound of smacking teeth to breeze into the immediate area and leave both figures to glance to their left and spot Utakata staring at them stupidly. Already Neji was sure to grow irritated, but as the Saiken approached, that irritation only grew..

"Geez.." The rival began in a groan. "You both get so cozy and cute with one another and yet you don't even finish off or seal your convo's with a kiss or anything. You two must be the most inaffectionate couple I've ever come to know.." he ranted as he made it over to the Hyuuga and took the items he held. "-Minus all of that and the fact that you've had me waiting outside forever... I couldn't find a job today.. mind still housing me for another night until I find one?"

"..There's no need. I believe I've found you one." Neji uttered, lowering his eyes.

"Oh? My my.. well aren't you the nicest guy around.."

"I have a friend trying to see if there's a position. It's nothing fancy but it's a job nevertheless.."

"Yeah yeah I got it."

"Also, about that job.. there's something I have to speak to you about in private concerning it."

"In private?"

Neji nodded, Utakata skeptically squinted and Gaara stared at the two looking to be in utter confusion, but all of that had stopped as the sound of the Hyuuga's phone sounded and left the teen to grab said device from the pocket of his blazer, glare at the screen then groan as he answered.

"What is it Uchiha?"

_**'NEJI I NEED TO SPEAK TO UTAKATA!'**_

"Naruto?"

_**'HURRY!'**_

Neji flinched at the overall tone of the boys voice but nevertheless extended his phone to the saiken boy who shoved the Hyuuga's school supplies into the boys palms and took his phone instead.

"Speak to me kyuubi." he muttered, dismissing both the Hyuuga and shukaku with a waving palm.

_**'Oi, Utakata, you were right... you were right about everything..'**_

"Hm?"

_**'Sasuke kissed that girl because I was gone with Kakashi and he needed to cope and-'**_

"Why does it sound like you're whispering in a mudhut? Where are you?" the boy cut off.

In the Uchiha home, Naruto flinched as he stared at the phone then glanced around his surroundings, only to remember that he sat in the closet of Itachi's room. With that he groaned as he leaned to the phone and frowned.

"I'm in the closet.. I'm hiding from Sasuke.."

_**'Why?'**_

"Why! How the hell can you even ask me that? I'm hiding because I don't want him to hear anything I'm going to say." the blonde groaned. "_Oiii_, like I said, you were right, he made out with a girl because I was gone and he pretty much fucked up."

_**'Okay.. so why does that make you want to hide..?'**_

"Well I listened to you and avoided him all day, and it turns out, I made him jealous and everything, but then when he suddenly apologized, he told me that he only made out with that girl to make sure that he liked me-"

_**'Okaaayy.. sounds like a bit of a cop out so you wouldn't be as pissed at him but.. he seems like the guy to try and do that.'**_

"B-But that's not all he said.."

_**'...Well?'**_ the brunette urged. _**'Go on. What'd he say?'**_

"He said that he loved me.."

_**'..You serious?'**_

"Yes! And now I feel extremely fucked up and guilty for taking your damn advice to begin with! I can totally understand why Sasuke made out with that girl and where he was coming from when he explained everything to me, but I feel like I just can't forgive him- even though I know I should! I just can't, I've already made myself look like an ass and I've even portrayed myself as one all day and I just can't stop now! Damn you Utakata! I should've never listened to you!"

_**'Yeah you shouldn't have-'**_

"Dammit! Just what am I supposed to do now? Sasuke said he **loved **me, that was the first time he ever said that to me.. th-that's the first time I heard that at all! I-I feel like my body isn't working right and I keep getting embarrassed and I don't know why! Like I can't even look Sasuke in the face now or anything without feeling my face melt off!"

_**'Mhm..'**_

"Just what am I supposed to do Utakata? What are these weird feelings of embarrassment doing to me? And why is it that I feel that mixed in with a whole lotta guilty-feels when I look at Sasuke? Gah why am I even asking when I know why.." the boy groaned, facepalming. "I..I'm.. I don't know what to do, I-"

_**'Hey before you get all deep and sentimental, let me ask you this- are you talking to me just for the sake of hearing my voice or something or.. what? Why'd you call for me?'**_

"What do you mean why? This whole _ignore Sasuke _thing was your idea, so I'm asking you for advice on how to get out of my situation, or what to do next!"

_**'...you're going to ask the guy who got you in this difficult situation, how to get out?'**_

"..er..yeah?"

_**'Kyuubi.. do you realize what you're doing right now?'**_

"Uhm.. asking you for advice?"

_**'No. You're asking for someone to tell you what to do. You're too embarrassed to have Sasuke order you around so you're trying to get off and get ordered around by someone else.'**_

"-oi, that's not-"

_**'Kid, you have to learn and do what you want to do. So what if you feel embarrassed around Sasuke, most likely that's you feeling overwhelmed that you actually got someone to tell you that they love you. Regardless, you have to find your own ways of getting around this situation. This is a learning experience for you kid.. it's about time you acted on your own feelings and stopped listening to the guy who's trying to sabotage your relationship.'**_

"H-Huh! What! Dammit Utakata!"

_**'Relax.. I was kidding- kinda..' **_he uttered, making Naruto growl. _**'Listen Kyuubi, I'm going to be honest with you when I say that I can't stand it when I see you in your relationship, mostly cause I still can't get over how you got that kid and Kakashi to fight over you.. still, whether or not I don't understand it, I'd hope that you'd stop acting like a subservient u.k.e and start working to your own accord. You want to forgive Sasuke- then just do it..'**_

"But what about apologizing to him and groveling and stuff- I thought you said I'd be pathetic."

_**'You would be, in my opinion, but if that's what you want to do then you do it. You shouldn't determine what you want to do based off the judgement of others.'**_

"Oi.. you should've said that in the beginning.. then I wouldn't have listened to your crap and would've just forgiven Sasuke.."

_**'I gave you advice because I didn't want to embarrass yourself or let that kid walk all over you. What I made you say the other day wasn't exaggerated or anything, kid.. You are able to move onto different people, he doesn't have to be your one and only, that's only if you allow him to be.. regardless, I wanted you to stand your ground and have both you and Sasuke learn a lesson. You've taught that arrogant jerk that you can in fact live comfortably without him, and you were able to see how much he needs and wants you, and watch him grovel a bit to get you to forgive him..'**_

"Whoa.. you really thought of all of that Utakata?"

_**'Maybe..'**_

"Huh?"

_**'Maybe I did.. maybe I didn't.. Maybe I said that to get you to make your next move, or maybe I said that because that was really from the heart.. you'll never really know..'**_

"Oii, whats up with you trying to be so mysterious?"

_**'I am mysterious.. Anyway, Neji and the kid just got home and I'm tired from walking around all day, so I'm going to go to sleep.'**_

"Oh, okay.."

_**'Do what you feel Kyuubi, just don't be an idiot about it..'**_

"er-"

Before Naruto could say anything the phone clicked and the boy was forced to hear the dial tone, leaving him to press the red button he knew would stop all the noise and bring him to think for a few minutes.. though a knock at the door made the blonde flinch and almost fall out of the closet as he hurried to rush over to the door, unlock it and open it, immediately seeing Sasuke..

"O-Oi."

"We should get going."

"G-Going?" he repeated before looking elsewhere. "Where are we going?"

"Did you honestly forget already?"

"Eh-"

"We have practice remember.."

* * *

**[..]**

**A/N:** Taking a break from the spam here, I'll read your reviews and respond to them tomorrow.


End file.
